Finding Our Way
by CuddleFae
Summary: Lauren has gone and is no longer returning Bo's calls or texts. The last they talked she told Bo she just needed time and space. Bo follows every lead she can find but after a year she is still missing. The gang says to forget her but how do you forget the one person who holds your heart? Bo believes that love will always find a way. The search is on... AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Story takes place around the Taft incident... AU Characters so there will be backstory introducing them as they are necessary for later. Much of early chapters **_**_written through Bo reviewing journals she has kept during her search for Lauren. Reviews are welcome - I've reposted this chapter to try to honor requests for better spacing of paragraphs. You're dealing with a cataract patient whose computer magnifies everything for her, so let me know if you need me to make further adjustments. Cuddles to all!_**

**_Lost Girl characters are not mine but I really appreciate those that bring them to life for us!_**

_**Chapter 1: Still Searching**_

Journal Entry #1233

_I've decided I need to take some time to rewind and remember how I got where I am. I want to move forward and sometimes the only way to do that is to look back so you can avoid the same mistakes you've made in the past. So as I lay on yet another stale mattress in yet another broken down, moldy motel room, I begin to summarize my journey with another – probably long - journal entry. Last night I went back and re-read a few of my entries from the first year. I realized that those entries were more like love letters to her.  
_

_Gradually, my entries had become shorter. They became tinged with frustration and anger until eventually, my writing was almost illegible and my thoughts more like emotional rants with no real meaning. Maybe at that point, writing was preventing me from tearing motel rooms apart and sucking the staff dry out of frustration. The last few entries from the final weeks of that year showed that I had gained no ground and my resolve had floundered. _

_I began to read the last entry, curious as to how I had found the will to stay the course and not run from life as I had so many times before. As I read those final words from year one, I found my answer. I quickly leafed back through the year one journal and began to notice the pattern. There it was in every entry… no matter how brief, how angry or how frustrated… the one constant that stood out in my words was that I have never – not then, not now… ever stopped loving her… not for a second. As I read the final words over again from that twelfth month, I could feel my love for her burning deep in my soul. _

She lifted the pen from its page and took a few slow deep breaths trying to calm her pounding heart. She lowered her head to look back to her words and continue…

_Tonight as I write this entry, I go forward with new resolve having realized that I love her as much now as I did the night we first touched over 10 years ago… I probably love her even more. I miss her so damn much that I just can't stop searching now. As memories of her replay in my mind, I notice things about her I should have noticed when she was right here in front of me. _

_I appreciate things about her I never took the time to appreciate when I was with her. I always noticed how hot her aura burned for me, but didn't really take the time to notice that each time she looked at me it was always with a smile. That smile was as blinding as the sun. I always heard the geek speak that would make the succubus in me crave her, yet I never truly allowed the sound, sincerity and passion of her "I love you's" to really sink into my heart and soul until now. _

_Those words echoed through my mind and into every fiber of my being as I remembered that those words were spoken to me… for me… for only for me. She always said it first – I always said it in response. Why did I always wait for her to say it? Why did I always keep those words to myself in the moments where I would secretly watch her? I should have said it more… I should have made sure she knew – that she never doubted it for a second. The morning of the day that she would eventually ask for our "break", I stood in that hallway and told Dyson flat out that I'd chose her over him – that I was in love with her - but I never told her that I'd chosen her over him! I'm an idiot! Lauren, I'm so sorry. If only I had said those words to you that night… what you said about asking for more than I could give… I didn't get it… If I did, then maybe things would have been different and maybe… _

Bo sighed and put her pen down, giving a quick shake of her head to bring herself back to the present as her internal dialogue reminded her that it didn't help to dwell on the mistakes of the past. She rolled over onto her back and chuckled to herself thinking of how all of her journals were loaded with Bo's human side giving Bo's idiot Fae side a piece of her mind.

This older Bo with four years of alone time spent on the road had become more responsible and mature. She had become the Fae she wanted to be – a Fae with the moral compass of a well-intentioned, responsible human. She knew what she wanted and needed, but was no longer willing to hurt others in trying to satisfy her needs. It was ironic, but years ago, it had been memories of Lachlyn that actually led her to understand exactly how self-centered and selfish she had become since she had run away at sixteen.

She never really liked Lachlyn – especially because of how he had treated Lauren, but after taking some time to think back over the events that led to the killing of the Garuda, Bo had realized how good a man he really was. His sole reason for becoming Ash had been to save his people from what he knew was coming. Everything he ever did – including trying to "toughen Lauren up" by throwing her into a dungeon – was done with that singular mission in mind. When Lachlan had asked her to be champion of the Fae, Bo had mocked him. Then he had sacrificed himself to get his venom into her hands so he could give her the chance to save herself and those she loved.

It was the ultimate sacrifice – done for an immature Succubus who had never shown him any respect. Once Bo did come to realize his sacrifice, it forced her to re-think many of the events of her past. Aside from her work on cases with Kenzi, there really was very little she did for her family if it didn't give her something in return. She stuck by Trick for knowledge, by Kenzi to avoid being alone, by Vex and eventually Evony to have an in with the dark in case she killed in their territory and by Dyson, Tamsin and Ryan for feeding since she clearly didn't want them for a long-term committed loving relationship… only Lauren could give her that.

While she did stand by her decision to not choose a side, she realized that it was also her way of continuing to never make a commitment to anything. How could people ever trust her if she couldn't stand by a decision? She always wanted everything her way and Lauren had to bare the brunt of that part of Bo's personality. Bo had to think back to her own painful memories of seeing Dyson and Ciara together to understand how Lauren must feel. Wow… what a difference it makes to walk a mile in someone else's shoes.

The difference of course was that Bo wasn't with Dyson anymore when he was with Ciara. She had actually been committed to Lauren when she was with four other people. Just how immature Bo had been became really apparent when she remembered banging that hot blonde feed right over Lauren's head in the clubhouse – she even had Lauren help her pick out the hottest chick in the bar! Bo couldn't imagine how she would have felt if she had walked in on Lauren fucking another woman. The tears started to flow down Bo's face, her eyes raged blue as the imagined pain she had inflicted on her lover quickly ripped through her very soul.

"God, Lauren! I'm so sorry baby! Why didn't you ever tell me? You must have shed a million tears – why did you never let me see? Why didn't I ever see? I know, I know… because I was too self-absorbed to notice anything but my own needs at the time. Well, that Bo is gone – I assure you. I will make this right, baby – I promise. I'm so in love with you Lauren."

Bo took a few deep breaths to calm herself and her Succubus, then picked up her pen again and re-directed herself to her journal, "Okay Bo, get back to the present and write. Remember - Kenzi bought the journals because she said it would be good for you and it has been. Just focus and write."

_Well, as of today, I've been searching for four years, two months and five… no six days. I can't explain how I know it, but I know I'm close – I'm sure of it. But again, after over 92,000 miles, I find myself checked into a motel across from a diner called Martini's with my arms and heart still empty yet still full of hope. Years of following leads have led me from Toronto to New Brunswick, Nova Scotia around St. John's then back moving north, south and west spending extra time searching hospitals in Montreal, Quebec, Ottawa, Winnipeg, Calgary, Edmonton and Vancouver. _

_For the past twenty-two months, I have followed leads across the southern border into the states through Alaska, Seattle, Napa, San Francisco, Monterey, Santa Barbara, L.A., Palm Springs, back up to Oregon, then down to Las Vegas. Since Vegas, I resumed my pattern from Canada and moved north and south while traveling eastward through just about every major city in every state. I think I've seen more of North America than any Canadian or American has ever seen. _

_I've actually been in every territory of Canada except for Nunavut and all but three of the fifty states in the U.S. I can now tell you all of my favorite places in North America and can introduce you to some great people who gave me bartending jobs along the way so I would have extra money to stay longer in some places where leads seemed to take a stronger hold. I really want to take Lauren to a lot of my favorites on our way back home. I have brochures or pictures for just about every place I've been so she can pick every destination she wants to see. Of course, if I'm on her trail then I suspect she may have seen many of the sites already, but we haven't seen them together and that would make the travel even more special…_

Bo pauses her writing, as her face contorts into a painful frown of doubt for a moment… She continues writing…

_Lauren, of course you know this is all up to you… no one owns you – you can come and go as you please. You are under no obligation to me – I've really done nothing to earn your trust or your love, but I'm hoping you are safe and that you will give me – us – another chance. _

_So, now I have landed in one of the small towns along the eastern seaboard of the United States. As I drove down the road when I arrived here, I saw fields and farmhouses to my right with a coastal view to my left. Interspersed between these I saw the occasional shopping center and gas station but not much else. It's pretty deserted here although the chill in the air reminds me that it's late fall so it's probably too cold for humans to be out and about when they have no Succubus genes to keep them warm. Anyone who lives here year round would have been tucked into the warmth of home an hour or so before I rolled into town. _

_It appears to be a small farm town flanked by a small bay community and small ocean community. Now that I think about it, this would be a great place for someone who doesn't want to be found to get lost among the fields and randomly placed farmhouses. Lauren would know that no one would think to look here – they would more likely look in big city human hospitals or research facilities where a science geek could hide in some basement room behind a microscope and test tubes. Knowing Lauren as well as I do, even I followed that same assumption in creating the trail I followed for most of the first three years. The past six months, however, I changed tactics and have been trying to follow my gut rather than science. _

_Of course, if she's following science then she's in a hospital in a much more populated area, which would put me way off course being where I am now. Then again, if she actually IS following the path that I'm following, it would mean that she's given up on science… on medicine?! Oh, Lauren – that was your life! They've forced you to give up the thing you love the most? Damn them! I've got to fix this – I will fix this, Lauren… I promise! God – part of me wants to be wrong so that I know you've found a new life in a great hospital with great pay and a fabulous home where you can finally be all that you were meant to be. Of course, if that's the case then you may have also found someone to share that life with…_

Bo pauses her pen, sucks in a breath to steady her resolve to do what's best for Lauren and continues to write…

…_And if that's the case, then that's okay… I won't let myself be selfish – I love you enough to be sure you are happy. It would kill me, but I would let you go if you've found the life and love you truly want… but if it's me you want, I'm here – the things I learned while with my father have allowed me to learn a new way to feed and new control over my powers. I can be everything you want me to be now… I just need to start practicing like he taught me, but…_

Bo pauses her pen, her eyes flash as she contemplates the possibilities for a moment, then continues…

…_from what I've learned from those ass hats in the dungeon, maybe – and I do mean maybe - you can be all my succubus needs now too? Even if you can't, I would starve before I would hurt you again – physically or emotionally. Okay, I know… I'm ranting again… I do that an awful lot when I write. Is that why Kenzi thought this would be good for me? It does settle me emotionally and we all know that, in turn, settles my Succubus so she doesn't go all blue banshee on the locals… good call, Kenz! Okay, okay… ranting again… re-focusing… _

_So, since I checked into this luxurious (lol) motel, I've been looking at the now very worn map of the U.S.A. trying to figure out where to go next. Over the past 9 months or so, I've made my way south along the eastern coast from Maine along US Route 1 through what my map refers to as the "New England" states. I loved the drive from Maine along the coast – it was really very peaceful – especially in the morning when the sun would rise across the ocean. Most days I stopped to feel the sun on my face and think of your smile… it always seems to calm me, but then everything about you always did. To this day, you are still the only one who has been able to calm the blue banshee when she's at full tilt._

_I got held up due to weather for quite some time in Maine last February since motorcycles and snow don't really mix… at all. I thought about renting a cabin, feeling the need to be a bit of a recluse but thought better of it when thinking I could starve there with no people around to feed. So, I moved into a bed and breakfast in the seaside town of Bar Harbor and hung there for a few weeks. I got a job working a local bar and got to know some of the regulars – all good people who I had a nice stay with. Of course, breaking ties when I left again was hard as usual – especially with the bar owner, Maive. _

_She was a sweet older woman whose bar had been in the family for three generations. Her sons were all fisherman so she spent a lot of time alone or with their wives. I guess I was a consistent source of companionship for her as we would sit and talk for hours. She tried to talk me into a few blind dates, so I finally told her about you Lauren… that you are the love of my life… that I'm searching for you… that I will find you. Anyway, I needed to continue my search. She understood, but was disappointed. I promised her that either way, I would stop by again. If I find you and you don't want me, Maine might be a nice place for me to start over – I'd have to check with Trick about the Fae there. If I find you and you want me, I'm hoping you'll entertain the idea of meeting Maive – she wants to meet the girl who swept me off my feet. _

Bo paused and re-read what she had written so far – it was interesting to re-read what she'd written in her journals over the years. She would notice that at times she would write as if Lauren was a "she" or a "her" and other times Lauren would so invade her heart and mind that she wrote as if they were actually having a conversation. It was in those times that Bo realized she felt like Lauren was right there with her – like somehow she could feel her. It was silly, really. Bo shook out her thoughts and continued to write…

_So, I left Maine to continue my search for Lauren when the weather broke and headed south. At that time, I still had it in my head that she would be in a hospital. I learned very quickly that there are literally dozens and dozens of hospitals, clinics and medical research facilities in this corner of the United States. I spent a lot of time in this area stopping for some crazy times with a group of women I had met in Cape Cod. I had been hurt trying to stop a fight between two big guys while working one of my bartending gigs. _

_I argued about going to the hospital, so two patrons who were doctors, stitched and bandaged my hand since I told them I didn't have health care insurance… why would a succubus need it?! It turns out the doctors were a couple – Jill and Sue – who had met at Harvard Medical School and had been together ever since. They wanted to start a family, so were making it official and tying the knot this weekend. They invited me along for their destination wedding since it wasn't anything that required invitations or reservations. Just a simple ceremony with hand-written vows exchanged with their four best friends and parents present on the beach in Provincetown where they owned a small cottage. They promised that I had never been to a place like P-Town and would love it, suggesting they may even hook me up with a suitably gorgeous weekend date. I explained that I was spoken for – that her name was Lauren, but that it sounded like fun. _

_The ride out to the very tip of Cape Cod was gorgeous. I traveled with the happy couple to meet their friends Sunny, Bette, Liz and Sarah for the ceremony and weeklong vacation. Both of their parents were coming in by boat from Boston. It really was a blast and so eye-opening to spend time with families who actually had normal parents who loved and supported their kids. After the awkward introductions and the first few hours had passed, the fun began. _

_I wasn't surprised it took a while for them to warm up to me – I probably wasn't very warm and fuzzy at first either. Let's face it… it was odd… Kenzi would find a joke in there somewhere… a lesbian couple walks into a bar and meet a bartender, fights ensue, injuries happen, they invite the bartender to their wedding… it's funny – I could have been a serial killer… come to think of it, they would probably respond better to that then they would to what I really was. I could write a book… "The Education of Bo Dennis"… Lesson number one – sometimes, people actually trust other people even though in my world, it seems like no one trusts anyone… well, except for Kenzi and Lauren. I still don't fully trust Trick – especially after what happened with Rainer… that's just another thing that led to this journey… this ongoing search for my true love… my true destiny…_

_Anyway, it was a week of whale watching, dancing, good food, good drink and a very open LGBTQ culture. I pictured Lauren here – letting her hair down and just being free to be whoever she wanted to be. It was one of the brochures I grabbed for if that return trip happened. I now had two new places I would consider living with or without Lauren. _

_I was the first to leave Provincetown that weekend, explaining to my new friends that I had to meet up with Lauren. They didn't need to know the details or that I had no idea where she was. We said our goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers. I was well fed from the week around a lot of sexual energy, but unfortunately, my bike was in desperate need of a tune up and gas. _

_I stopped in the town of Chatham. After my week of fun, I needed to replenish my wallet. It took money to hunt down clues in my search, pay for gas to get around on my bike and check in to hotel or motel rooms at night. When it was warm enough, sleeping under the stars was a viable option that I had taken advantage of to save money, but that wasn't an option during these cold months. I realized I would most likely need to stay at least one night here. _

_I found the garage Sue's dad had recommended – a friend of his who was apparently a big fan of American Muscle Cars and everything BMW. When I pulled up, a broad grin spread across the mechanic's rugged face. He was a handsome man with dark curly locks that framed his face and a well-chiseled body. It had been a long time since any man had caused her succubus to rise, but one look at this man and Bo felt the quick blue flash in her eyes. She closed them to calm the beast and channel her desires as her father had taught her._

Remembering her reaction to the man caused Bo's succubus to stir. She paused from her writing to close her eyes and reign in her desire before returning to the memories of her time in Chatham…


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Here?

_**A/N: I've tried to do as you asked and space out the paragraphs. Please note that I'm dealing with crappy cataracts, so I'm viewing everything on my computer screen magnified with special spacing so it's hard to know if it will be all right for all of you. Please let me know in the review section or pm me if you have suggestions for how to edit. I have my line spacing set to single space, but can go to 1.5 if you need more room between lines. Personally, I use the bar above the page when I read stories. The T+ to make the text bigger, narrow the margins and then expand the text to get more space between lines. Having my foggy vision makes it necessary to read the many great stories I follow on this site. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews and I promise that everything will be explained about my version of what happened to Lauren post Taft's Lab. Lots of AU characters along the way that will be necessary when we finally meet the lovely doctor again.**_

_**I won't keep you waiting for updates. I have 25 Chapters of this story written… it's taken me about a year to get up the nerve to post this story. Courage gained, I plan to post one a day except for the week I'm on vacation this month. Please be nice even if you have to be critical… I will aim to please as much as possible.**_

_**I don't own Lost Girl or it's characters… on to Chatham, Massachusetts, USA!**_

_**Chapter 2: Are you here? **_

As her succubus calmed, she lay still allowing the memories of Chatham to consume her thoughts…

**Chatham, Massachusetts**

The handsome man approached as Bo cut her engine and dismounted her bike. With her helmet still on, she turned to face the sound of the enthusiastic voice…

"Hey! You must be Bo! Reid wasn't kidding – your bike is a beauty. I hear you're putting a lot of miles on! You going for the hard ass of the year award, buddy?!"

His face immediately reddened when Bo pulled her helmet off exposing the long brown locks as they dropped from beneath the helmet.

"Oh gosh… I'm so sorry… Reid said your name was Bo – I just assumed you were a dude… uh… the hard ass thing… that really wasn't a comment about your ass… I mean – your butt… I mean… what I mean to say is that you have a really nice ass…. It… I… oh God just shoot me now." This seemingly strong man blushed awkwardly as he ended his attempt to cover up his previous verbal rant and resumed with a simple,

"Chase… my name is Chase."

Eyes lowered, he extends his hand as a peace offering more than an introduction. Bo just stood there enjoying this guy falling all over himself… it was precious and she did have to take a moment to admire the grease-tinged tight T-shirt covering his deliciously ripped body. He looked like he stepped off the cover of one of those drug store romance novels. Her hunger flared but one thought of Lauren and it was quickly subdued. She shrugged as she finally decided to let him off the hook before he dug himself any deeper into his own embarrassment. She took the offered hand for a quick shake, then turned to stow her helmet in the bike's rear storage compartment.

"Really, it's okay. I get that all the time. I just thought Reid would have mentioned I was a dudette – not a dude. Thanks for the compliment on my bike… and my ass. As for the hard ass of the year award… I've been on this baby for a little over four years and close to 100,000 miles doing the 'see the world' trip and all that. I started out with only 580 miles on my baby here."

She patted the seat and took a moment to gaze fondly over her beloved BMW, running her hand over the well-worn leather before pulling herself from her musings to redirect her attention to the mechanic,

"A guy had bought the bike and then had to trade it for a mini-van when his wife got pregnant a month later, so most of the miles are mine. She was knocked over once but other than that has never been laid down at speed – just normal wear and tear stuff – oil leak, flat tire – that sort of thing." Bo paused as the mechanic listened.

"She really is at the stage where she needs everything cleaned and checked. I just had a new set of tires mounted a month ago, so they should be fine. I've been doing oil changes and general cleanings myself, but I see you're BMW certified, so I would appreciate it if you would give her the once over. Do you have the time to do it? I can stay the week if you really need that kind of time, but I'm hoping to only stay two nights at the most."

"That gives me three days so even if I need to order parts, that should be enough time for me to get her running smooth as the day you picked her up off the lot. My BMW supplier in Boston has everything I need, so if I break her down today, I'll be able to call for parts before they close at 5pm. The parts would be here by day after tomorrow. We should be able to get you back on your baby at your preferred time."

Bo nods as she locks her storage compartment and moves to the sidesaddles to remove her valuables and overnight bag for her stay in Chatham. "That's great, thank you so much." She turns to walk with Chase as he leads her towards the garage office to do the paperwork.

Bo watches as Chase finalizes the papers, tagging her keys and placing them with her work order. He changes the course of conversation from professional to personal, "Look, Bo… I really am sorry… I feel so bad about what I said… talk about bad first impressions! I'm not a bad guy, really. Let me buy you one of those totally innocent apology dinners… the kind that make a guy feel better about sticking his whole foot in his mouth all the way up to his ankle."

"Honestly, Chase – that won't be necessary…" Bo was cut off as Chase shook his head…

"No… no – let me do this, Bo. Reid told me you were living job to job through your travels, so I'm sure an asshole like me buying you dinner would help your purse and you don't know anyone around here, so I can give you a night with some good people. So how about it – dinner at 7:00pm? You can meet me here – I close up at five, but it takes a while to call in part orders, clean up the garage and then clean up a greaser like myself. What do you say?"

"That would be great, Chase. I'll see you here at seven. Now – can you tell me how to find a decent, reasonably priced place to lay my head for the one or two nights I'll be in town?"

"That would be my Aunt Shelley's Bed and Breakfast," Chase states confidently as he jots down the address and hands it to Bo with a set of keys. He smiles, "Here's the address – I'll call ahead and let her know that the very lovely and very _female_ Bo is coming to stay. You can borrow the Chevy Camaro in the back of the lot there – she's an old muscle car, but she'll get you around town."

Bo almost burst into tears… it was her Camaro… well, it was candy apple red, but it was the same car. She was frozen in place. Chase carefully laid a hand on her arm, "Bo? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

Bo took a moment and swallowed back the tears… memories of home and Lauren were flooding her mind and she was struggling to keep them at bay. She spoke – her voice not quite steady, "That's my car… I mean… obviously it's yours, but… I have the same car in yellow… at home… in Canada. I haven't seen it for over four years… well – I haven't been home for over four years…" Bo was really having trouble holding back the tears – it had been a while since she'd had a good cry and she knew the dam was about to burst. "I'm sorry, Chase. It's just been a long time away from home – memories and all, ya know? I love the car – thank you so much. It will be like driving my car's little sister or something."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect. I'll see you tonight at seven, right?"

"You bet."

Bo was walking to the Camaro – she was almost to the car when she turned to Chase and said, "Oh and Chase?" He turned to give her his attention, "I'll drive to dinner." He smiled as she turned to get into the car before walking back to his office to get to work on Bo's bike.

Bo slid in and immediately melted into the black leather. She moved her hands back and forth over the steering wheel feeling the leather wrapped grip beneath her skin and inhaled deeply. She closed the door and stopped to look back at where the door met the body of the car.

She chuckled as she thought to herself, 'it closed without making a sound and it actually closed!'

She inserted the key into the ignition and took another breath as she turned it. Vrroom… the engine roared to life. Bo looked over at Chase and smiled as he waved. Bo would swear in that moment with that pose, Chase could have been on one of those guy-a-month calendars leaning on the hood of this car, shirt off with a wrench in his hand. As she pulled the car out of the lot, she chuckled to herself, "Yes indeed there is nothing quite like American muscle."

Bo arrived at the small bed and breakfast and was cheerfully greeted by a beautiful red headed woman with deep blue eyes. She was strikingly beautiful and as Chase's aunt, looked great for a human woman of her age. As Bo exited the car, she was pushed back up against the door as the excited Aunt Shelley wrapped her in a fierce hug. "You must be Bo! Chase called a while ago to say you would be coming." She hesitated for a moment, staring at Bo, "Oh… you smell… uh… fabulous… let me help you with your bag."

"Really, it's okay. I only have this one so really… no worries. You must be Aunt Shelley?"

"Yes. Oh, forgive me. You must think me very forward… hugging a stranger like this. Well, it's been so long since Chase has sent a friend here. I just… I'm just so excited for him."

"Well, actually Chase and I just met. His friend Reid referred me to him since my BMW was in need of a tune up. He's going to need it for a few days, so I asked for a place to stay and well… here I am."

"Well then, let's get you settled."

Aunt Shelley led Bo through the main entrance to the house and showed her the dining room, common room for all guests, the kitchen and finally her bedroom. "The bathroom is just down the hall. Just remember to knock before you enter. You'll be sharing it with the strapping young man in the room next to yours. We wouldn't want you walking in on a stranger let alone a naked stranger now would we?"

Bo's eyes flashed blue at the thought and she quickly closed her eyes but she feared not quick enough. Had Aunt Shelley seen her eyes?

"Hungry dear?" Aunt Shelley smirked.

"Excuse me?" Bo flushed… she was caught. What did this woman know about the Fae?

"For lunch… you must be starving after your ride here. Can I make you a sandwich? You just missed lunch but I have leftovers."

"Uh… yes, that would be lovely – just something small. I'm having dinner with your nephew tonight so I don't want to ruin my appetite."

"I bet." There's that smirk again, Bo thought. Did she know or not? "This way, dear. You can eat at the counter in the kitchen.

Bo tossed her bag on her bed in the room and followed the red head. Her stomach really was empty and the sandwich would take care of at least that hunger. Sometimes feeding only from chi really wasn't enough. Maybe she would try feeding as her father taught her tonight. She's at the beach, what better place to try it?

Bo downed her lunch and made herself scarce until it was time to get ready to pick up Chase. She dressed casually, not wanting to tempt the man nor herself. She would stay faithful to Lauren. She was not injured and she had vowed not to have sex with anyone other than her doctor unless she needed to heal because of a mortal wound. She pulled away from the house as Shelley watched from the window.

_What Bo didn't know was that as she pulled away, the beautiful red head picked up the phone and dialed, "Madge? Yea. It's that unaligned succubus from Toronto. She's here. I thought you should know. Chase said she's apparently headed south along the coast. She's coming your way, darlin'. Get the troops ready. Shit's about to hit the fan, sister."_

Bo arrived at the garage a few minutes early. She walked into the garage and yelled for Chase but heard no response. In their conversation over lunch, Chase's Aunt Shelley had mentioned that he had an apartment over his garage that he used rather than rent out since he owned the building. She said Chase always joked about being happy that he could 'walk to work' every day. Bo strolled through the garage, when her eyes fell on her bike in pieces across the floor. She walked over to the scattered piles of metal and sighed. Resting her hand on the seat she spoke,

"Don't worry baby – Chase is going to make you feel much better. I have a feeling he is very good with those hands of his."

Oh God – this was not good. What was wrong with me? I'm acting like a hormonal teenager! Bo took a deep breath in and focused her energy. It had only been two days since she last fed. What was wrong with her? Bo strolled to the back of the shop where she heard water running… she peeked around the corner expecting to find a door but instead her eyes fell on an incredible male form in a glass enclosed shower.

Bo's eyes immediately flashed blue as she stood and watched – mesmerized by the water streaming over tight muscles. She watched as his hands ran the bar of soap over his dark, smooth skin. She felt her eyes flushed as he ran his fist back and forth over an erect shaft. Was he washing it or… Bo could not tear her eyes from the body before her as he moaned. She had no idea how long she had been watching when she was suddenly pulled from her musings as the water was turned off and the man faced her to exit the shower. He stood before her watching her as she watched him. She was finally able to pull herself together,

"Uh… God, Chase… I'm so sorry." Bo turned away as she realized she had been openly gawking at the man she had just met. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Bo, relax. It's okay – apparently I have that affect on people." His words were not lost on her… they were the same words she had used when she had first met Lauren at the light Fae compound.

"You're Fae." It was a statement of fact – not a question. She began to walk away, her blood boiling as her eyes flashed blue. Her hunger was under control… but this… this was anger. Whatever kind of Fae he was had caused the reaction both earlier today and now. She had been fine all day except when she was around him… and Aunt Shelley. She had seen plenty of other handsome men and beautiful women today – none had turned her head – she had to think about it hard even now to know she had seen beautiful people at all. 'Lauren… I belong to you… trust that,' she whispered.

By the time Chase emerged outside, he was dressed and ready to go. Bo was pacing in the parking lot ready to hand Chase the keys and head back to her room at Aunt Shelley's – not that she wanted to be there either. Whatever the two of them were, it was not good for her to be around them. She was staring at the ground trying to decide what to do when she heard Chase call to tell her that her parts were ready for pickup at the BMW dealer in Boston. She needed her bike working to continue her search for Lauren. She had no choice but to stay but Bo was clear on one thing. She would not cheat on Lauren – she would not fall victim to a selfish Fae who wanted to use her nature for his pleasure – whatever he was – he and his aunt.

"Bo – really. I'm sorry – you know I couldn't tell you and we never really got physically close enough for either of us to know for sure the other was Fae. To be honest, I suspected, but you know the one rule – I couldn't take a chance."

"Okay – but I'm going to head back to my room. Not that your Aunt Shelley is any better. She's like you, right?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer but the fact that his head dropped was answer enough.

"Thanks for the dinner offer." Bo turned to walk away, but Chase grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Bo looked down at the hand on her wrist – yet another Lauren memory flashed through her mind. It's like he knows what to do to trigger every memory of my time with her.

"WHAT?!" Bo snapped.

Chase released her wrist and put both hands up as he saw Bo's eyes flash a brilliant blue,

"Okay, okay… calm the fuck down. I'm not trying anything – I'm just trying to be nice. You've spent a lot of time and miles on the road, Bo. Really - I'm just trying to be friendly. Nothing has to happen between us, Bo. I meant what I said earlier. This is just an innocent apology dinner, which I feel like I need to give you now more than ever."

"Thanks, Chase – I appreciate the offer, but I've done quite well – excellent, actually – all of these years on my own. I don't need Fae bullshit right now, I'm going through enough."

"Bo – really… check what you're feeling right now… calm, right? My 'turn on' powers are 'turned off" so to speak, okay?"

She looked at him – he was burning a solid ten before and now he was a four at best. He was right. She checked herself… she was down to a two at best. He was a good-looking guy, but nothing more.

"What did you do?"

"My kind emits a type of pheromone that we can control… we can send it out or not. I didn't know you were Fae earlier today, so when you turned to walk away and I caught a glimpse of your… uh… ",

Bo interjected, "Ass… say the word, Chase… ASS!"

"Yes – when I saw your ass, my Fae got a little revved and I accidentally released my pheromone. When you entered the garage, well… it had been a long day… I was in the shower… uh… you know… I had an itch that needed to be scratched."

Bo crossed her arms and tilted her head… she wasn't in the mood for this beating around the bush shit. "English, Chase. It's our language. Speak it and quick or I'm out of here."

"I was jerking off, okay?! So when I do, the pheromone is automatically released – a lot of it. It probably actually lured you all the way from the office to the back room. I sensed you the minute you pulled onto the lot – your Fae must work a similar way."

"Okay – let's agree not to discuss what kind of Fae we are. Let's also agree to go to a pizza joint or something very "non-sexual" for dinner. And let me just say that if you do anymore luring me in with your pheromone – intentional or not – and something happens between us, I WILL end you, Chase – I swear! And trust me when I say that I am the type of Fae who could do it with a breath. I am in a committed relationship and will NOT cheat on her. Are we clear?"

"Bo – four years on the road and you're in a committed relationship? Is she a nun?" Chase tried to joke, but realized that Bo didn't find it funny, "Sorry."

"It's complicated. I don't want anything between us and I don't want to talk about my girlfriend. Can you meet my demands or are we cancelling dinner? I'm starving so I want to go to dinner now – with or without you. What's the call here?"

"You said you were driving, so let's go. I know the perfect place to meet all of your requirements."

Bo drove as Chase navigated. About twenty minutes later, they were enjoying clam chowder while waiting for their fish and chips at a bar in front of a stand by the beach. No ambience, no romance, no quiet music, Chase was true to his word, however there was still something about him that Bo didn't trust. She decided to just enjoy the view of the beach while there was still some daylight left. She was tired and wanted to turn in early tonight. Wearing only a light jacket, it was getting chilly and despite her Succubus blood, she was in no mood to be the least bit cold.

"Here you are kids – enjoy." Came the voice from the man on the other side of the bar as he placed their plates on the counter in front of them. They both nodded their thanks. They ate in silence and walked back to the car. The drive back to the garage was made to the sound of 80's pop songs coming from the radio. When Bo pulled into the garage, Chase turned in his seat to face her,

"I'm sorry again for earlier today and tonight, Bo. Really. I like you – you're good company and it's always nice to have good company for dinner. Thank you for not leaving before dinner. I had a nice time tonight with someone I hope I can one day call friend."

Bo smiled at the comment. She was calmer now and Chase had been nothing but kind and respectful all night. "I take it you don't take many people out to dinner?"

"I've lived here all of my life, Bo. Because of my nature, I'm considered well-traveled, so most women don't see me as someone who could be in a serious relationship." There it was again, Bo noticed. 'Well-traveled' was Lauren's reference to Dyson's sex life when she was doing her exam.

"Do you have problems with monogamy then… I mean, due to your nature?" Bo was curious if he had the same struggles she had – one thing Bo could still never figure out was how old Fae actually were. For all she knew, Chase was her chronological age.

"No, actually. I am very capable of monogamy. The problem is finding the right person – you know, the forever one? I'm terrified that I've already found and lost her and will spend the rest of my long Fae life never loving like that again."

"Believe me when I tell you I know the feeling, Chase. Who was she? I mean, if you want to talk." Bo was surprised she was now interested in talking to this man, but despite her mistrust, she cut the engine on the Camaro and turned in her seat to fully face Chase.

"She was human, Bo… the forbidden dance, you know? Anyway, we were so in love and she was aging. She was just forty-two when a wonderful doctor showed up in town and needed work done on her BMW. In this area, I'm the one people run to for all things BMW as you know. When she exited her car that day and I laid eyes on her, it hit me like a brick wall. She had a striking resemblance to my girlfriend, Ashley which also meant she was quite attractive. It caught me off guard so I responded as I usually did around Ashley and accidentally dosed her with my pheromones. It was sort of like I did with you yesterday morning only a bit stronger. She reacted very similarly to you and then she said, "I know what you're doing."

That's it – Bo thought. Again – Lauren's words from this guy's mouth! "And by any chance, my dear Chase, was your response 'Do you want me to stop?"

"Actually, yes… but how would you know that?" The conversation seemed to be getting a bit heated as Chase finally realized it had started to storm. The thunder was rumbling and the rain was coming down hard on the windshield.

"And what did she say in response, Chase? What did she say!" Bo demanded, her eyes flashing blue as she moved into Chase's personal space.

Chase put up his hands and leaned back, "Jesus, Bo! Yes! She said YES! She said, 'Stop what you're doing. I've been gay for as long as I can remember, so the only way I would be feeling what I'm feeling right now is if you are Fae!"

She appeared to be terrified at the thought that I may be Fae and started to walk back to her car. I grabbed her wrist… she looked down at it – just like you looked down when I grabbed your wrist today. I admitted I was Fae but that I intended her no harm. I apologized for accidentally dosing her. It really was an accident, Bo. Then, Ashley showed up. She helped me explain how my pheromones worked and who she was and how the resemblance between them would trigger my powers. The doctor just chuckled and said, "Okay – I believe you."

"And that was it?" Bo was anxious to know more about this doctor, but since he was Fae she didn't want to chance bringing Lauren up and lead any Fae to her.

"No, we started to talk about Ashley being human and asked her not to tell anyone. We were afraid she was sent here by the leader of the dark in this region to prove our illegal relationship was true. She assured us she was not and that she was actually avoiding the Fae as well. We went to that coffee shop over there and had brunch together. She had been traveling from Maine to Boston and stopped here because of a noise her car was making." Chase paused to sip his drink.

"We had been talking for quite some time about our dilemma. Ashley and I were quite emotional and the doctor became quite emotional as well. She said she understood our problem on a very intimate level as well. She said she could truly relate to what Ashley was feeling which I really didn't understand because she smelled Fae. Anyway, she said she was in a Fae-human relationship as well – it was one of the reasons she had left her home and was on the run. By the end of our brunch, we had come to an agreement. I would take care of her car and she would give Ashley injections when she passed through on her way from Boston to Maine or Maine to Boston."

"What would the injections do?" Bo asked.

"They would prevent aging and expand her life to twice that of a normal human, but they wouldn't make her Fae. Ashley didn't want that. I never understood why – I sort of took it personally, I guess. I thought if she really loved me that she would want to spend as long as she could with me. Why only a couple hundred years when we could have had thousands? Why not be able to heal and never feel sick or die before her extended life expectancy was up because she got cancer? Why, Bo? If she truly loved me, then why wouldn't she be Fae? She'd still be alive today if she'd only let the doctor make her fully Fae."

Bo was now fairly certain this doctor was Lauren, but she needed to stay focused on her new friend's pain, "Do you mind if I ask, Chase? How did Ashley die?"

"Car accident." He stated flatly. "Massive head trauma – she was not far from Boston General when it happened, but there was just too much swelling. A Fae brain would have healed… a Fae would have survived." Tears were now rolling down Chase's face. Bo reached out and pulled him in to a tight embrace. He sobbed on her shoulder for a few minutes, then pulled away straightening up. "I guess some things just aren't meant to be, eh?" Chase paused for a moment running his fingers through his curly dark locks as he tried to regain his composure. He finally looked back up at Bo, "Want some coffee?"

"Sure, Chase." She didn't feel right about leaving him right now. It was obvious that he needed company and Bo felt they had made some progress in the trust area, so she exited the car and began to follow Chase across the parking lot.

"Actually, I think a lot of things are within our control when we think they're not. Ashley made a choice that eventually led to her death. Was she selfish for not becoming Fae so that you wouldn't have to know this pain? I don't think so, Chase. She made a choice that could potentially give you the gift of an additional 100 or more years with a body that would be physically capable of sustaining you."

God, I sounded like the old clinical Lauren.

"In my experience, most humans who have spent time with the Fae find them to be arrogant and a bit lacking in morality. I think Ashley didn't want to give up her humanity, so she chose the only compromise that would allow her to keep that much of who she really was and still allow her to be fully with you." Bo paused.

"Listen, I know it's hard, but humans raised me, so I think I understand them better than most Fae – that's the only reason I feel that I can give you any insight into Ashley's psyche. I am not a shrink but I know that I was – for all intents and purposes – human until about 10 years ago. When I found out I was Fae and tried to live among them, I was constantly questioning their laws, their rationale… the whole moral compass thing. I especially hated the whole light and dark thing. I thought it was ridiculous that I was expected to choose a side."

The thought hit him just as he was about to put his key in the door, "Oh my Gods – you're the unaligned succubus!" He yelled as he turned and grabbed Bo by the shoulders, excitement on his face, "You're legendary!"

Bo placed her hand over his lips, "Shhhh… Chase… chill… I'm laying low… remember? Let's get inside so the whole world doesn't hear our conversation."

Chase smiled and placed his key in the door. They scaled the stairs making entry into his living room. The kitchen was off to the side and Bo could see a small hallway that she assumed led to the bath and bedrooms. Chase moved to the kitchen to start the coffee, "Make yourself at home. It's not much but it's free rent. I know the owner."

"Ha ha… very funny."

Bo looked around at living room. She would best describe the décor was quaint vintage garage. Old signs for Coca-Cola and Chevy, what appeared to be an antique bubble gum machine, and a mounted poster of the BMW logo.

Above the fireplace, there was a large picture of a large ship with three masts in rough seas. She noticed the name on the side of the hull 'Sea Nymph'. The power and beauty of the ship was truly brought to life in the painting and was as beautiful as the woman in the picture that rest on the mantle just below the painting. The face… the hair… she reminded Bo of Lauren almost immediately. This must be Ashley. The resemblance was uncanny. She could be Lauren's twin.

Chase handed Bo a cup of hot coffee, "I fixed it like you did your cup at the beach – hope that's okay." Bo nodded yes and then turned back to look at the framed photo on the mantle.

"As you've probably guessed, the picture is Ashley. The painting above was done by my Aunt Shelley about four hundred years ago. It was my Uncle's ship… her husband. Both were lost at sea in the Great Fae War." Chase ran his finger along the wood at the bottom of the frame. Staring at the ship, he continued, "She draws that ship often… says it's because he loved that ship… that he called it his mistress. She says she's happy that he and his mistress are together with the elements now but she misses him terribly. They had been full Fae married so as you can imagine, she still mourns him to this day."

Bo nodded that she understood, "My grandfather still mourns his wife for the same reasons as well, although I never knew her. She died just before I was born."

"Ah, yes. Your grandfather the Blood King."

Bo looked a bit shocked, "You know he's my grandfather?."

"That's not been a secret for more than two years now, Bo. Everyone knows about the argument between the Morrigan and the Blood King over her putting a hit out on his grand daughter, the unaligned Succubus."

"Well, I'm not happy to hear any of that, but I'm also not surprised. She threatened me before I left on my quest to find my girlfriend. She said if I left, I'd be hunted, so... here I am." Bo was frankly shocked that Kenzi had never said anything to her about this but figured it was her best friend trying to protect her.

"Not one to listen to authority, eh? You should have been a child of the 60's… you would have fit in with the crowd perfectly!" Bo chuckled – from what she'd learned of that era in history class, he was probably right. Chase moved to the sofa, kicking off his boots and stretching out his legs. He pointed with his mug to the other end inviting Bo to sit and get comfortable. She did the same, stretching her legs out next to his from the other end.

"I'm sure you've guessed by now that I'm part Nymph… from my Mom's side. She also died in the Great Fae War. She was my Aunt Shelley's sister, Kea. My dad is a Druid…" Bo interjected,

"Really? Well, say no more! I just learned not all that long ago that my dad was a Druid too. I actually got to spend some time with him a few years back. He got me started on my training, although I've not been practicing as much as I should. As for the Nymph side, I've known a few of those as well so no need to explain."

Chase smiled, "So… that's the draw between us… my Nymph to your Succubus and our Druids are kindred spirits. My main element is sun."

"I'm fire… so I guess that explains the heat." Bo smiled and playfully slapped Chase's leg as he chuckled and shook his head in agreement.

"My Mom and Aunt Shelley were inseparable when they were young. After my mom and dad were Fae married, they bought the house next door to my Aunt. Since she was so close, she was like a second mom to me – especially when my mom had to go away on Fae business. My Dad was a Druid elder and my Mom was a Fae elder. Where he went, she went. Well, my parents introduced my Aunt to her husband at a casual dinner one night and they hit it off right away. He moved in when I was about two and they were Fae married when I was six. For how much time we spent together, we might as well have all lived in the same house." Chase paused as he gathered his thoughts about his past.

"She was about three months pregnant when I turned sixteen. My parents and uncle were ordered to serve in the Great Fae war. I had just passed my Druid tests, so was expected to fight as well. We all went off to war, leaving Aunt Shelley on her own." Chase was staring into his coffee, eyes brimming with tears as he recalled the memories of his life during the war.

"Chase – you don't have to…"

"No, Bo. I want us to be friends. I want to talk about it. I never have, really." He smiled warmly at her, not realizing a single tear had escaped and was now trailing down his face. Bo reached up and took the hand resting on his leg as he continued,

"When my Aunt learned of my uncles death at the hands of the Blood King, she was distraught… she miscarried three days later. A month later, we learned that my mother had been taken with my uncle. They had been charged with treason against the Blood King though to this day we don't know what it is they did that could have been labeled treason. Word finally came that my mom had been killed a month after my uncle. We never received either body." Silence filled the room.

"Chase, I…" Bo stammered.

"No, Bo. You are not responsible for the actions of your grandfather. Our generation knows that, Bo. Fae like us that will stop the hatred and prejudice that has existed between the sides since the end of the rule of the Blood and Dark Kings. We will be the change, Bo." He squeezed Bo's hand and looked at her, tilted his head…

"I harbor no ill will towards you… not even your grandfather, really. I'm sure years of war created the king he had become at the point he ordered my uncle and mother killed along with many other Druids. The Fae feared Druids – no Fae could defend against the power of those who could control the gifts of the earth. Killing them was the only way they could see to defend against them." Chase took a long sip before he set his jaw, the emotion on his face changing as he spoke,

"But mark my words, Bo… if a war should happen again, the Druid communities will rise up and end the war swiftly to keep peace. They will seize power in the name of the prophecy when the time comes."

Chase stood and opened the flue on the fireplace, stacking tinder and logs before lighting the contents. He took hold of the poker leaning by the stone facing and moved the logs to allow more air to fan the flame. He stayed quiet for a while as he tended to his masterpiece.

Bo stared into the flame as the heat began to radiate through the space they occupied. Bo could see the look of exhaustion on Chase's face. She understood. Conversations like these could take a lot out of a person.

Bo wanted to end their heavy talking but she wanted to be sure she bowed out gently with a final hint about Ashley and the doctor who treated her. If he still needed to talk about that, she would suck it up and listen. But if he was as tired as she suspected, she would suggest picking up tomorrow.

"So, Chase, tell me how you could possibly know about an unaligned succubus who lives more than ten hours away in a different country?"

"Bo – everyone knows about the unaligned succubus and that doctor that was here, she knew you!"

"I knew it… What was her name, Chase?"

"Okay – all of this is weird so I'm going to tell you everything, Bo. When I accidentally dosed her and then Ashley showed up… we did introductions. She first said her name was Lauren. I'm sure that's what she said. Then, all of sudden, she said she meant Karen – her name was Karen Corrigan. She said she wasn't sure why she had said Lauren. She said it must be from being dosed that she was confused. I didn't pry since all of her paperwork said Karen Corrigan, but I never forgot that name. My pheromones don't work like that, Bo. My feeds have complete control over their mental faculties unless they secrete pheromones themselves."

"Chase – this Lauren or Karen… does she still pass through here regularly?"

"Sorry, Bo, but no she doesn't. Not since Ashley died. She has no reason to stop since she doesn't have to give injections anymore. That one day she was here she was having car trouble. If she needs service, the best BMW service for her would be right in Boston. Bo, what's the deal with this doctor? Is she in trouble? She did so much for us, I would do anything to help her if she were in trouble."

"I'm not sure, Chase but I would still like to hear more about her and about what happened to Ashley… that is, if you still want to talk about it." Chase heaved a heavy sigh as he made his way back to the couch. He lies back placing his arm behind his head, picking up his coffee again.

"I don't know, Bo… I'm…"

"Look, Chase – this is a lot to take in and I was actually looking forward to sleep before we even got our food at dinner. Do you mind if we pick this up tomorrow for… I don't know… some meal?"

Chase smiled, "Thanks, Bo. Talking about all of this stuff sure knocks the stuffing out of a person, doesn't it? Meal tomorrow sounds great but as a warning, I don't usually eat breakfast… brunch, lunch or dinner?"

"I'm not a morning person either. Can I call you? I'd like to say I'll shoot for brunch, but it may turn into lunch – I'm really tired and still have to drive back to the B&B."

"Bo – do you need to feed? I am willing, you know. Our compatibility would give you quite a boost. Since you're not all that into me because you have a girlfriend, you won't really feed me, much but it would work for you. I feed off the attraction others have for me. I can pretty much take off my shirt and walk down the beach and feed as I walk. I'm not pushing for sex – just offering as a friend, you know?"

"Thanks, Chase. I appreciate the offer, but really – I don't need sex to feed… only to heal. I'm good – just tired. You've given me a lot to think about. I'll call you when I'm awake then?"

"Are you sure you don't just want to crash here?"

"No, really… I'm good to drive." Bo stood and put her boots back on, then picked up her jacket and keys.

"Okay. Be safe and have a good night, Bo." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a strong, long hug.

"Good night, Chase." And with that, Bo moved back down the stairs to head home for some much needed sleep. Lauren was close… it may not be today, tomorrow, or this week… maybe not even this month… but by the end of this year, she would find her. Bo was sure.

The next day, Bo woke to sun streaming in her bedroom window. She rolled over and was jabbed in the side by something sharp. She sat up and realized it was her pen and journal... she fell asleep while writing again. She pulled the objects from beneath her and sat up so she could stack her pillows behind her.

She sat back relaxing into the pillows, placing her journal and pen on her lap. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. As always, her first thought of the day was Lauren… wondering where she was, if she was safe and if she was happy. It was the same thing every night and every morning. Lauren was always the last thing she thought of before going to bed and the first thing she thought of upon waking in the morning.

Last night, Bo couldn't get the possibility of Lauren being so close out of her mind, so she filled the journal pages with thoughts of Lauren and slept very little. She opened to where she had left off and finished her entry about the events of yesterday, then picked up the phone, told Chase she'd see him in about an hour and was off to get showered and ready. Once dressed, she grabbed the keys to Chase's Camaro and hurried off to pick up her new friend.

Bo pulled into the parking lot, hopped out of her car and walked to the open garage door. She stood in the entryway and leaned against the opening, arms crossed, "How's everything look under there, mister?"

Chase chuckled from underneath the lift as he turned to see Bo, "Good morning, gorgeous!"

"Good morning yourself, stud!" Bo laughed.

"I'm just finishing up these brakes, then I'll be ready to clean up and go. So how'd you sleep? I'm guessing thoughts were running amuck all night long and that's why we're having brunch rather than the anticipated lunch?"

"You would be correct in your assumption about my sleep, sir. Mind if I head inside and help myself to some coffee while I wait? I need it in a bad way."

"You bet. I should only be another twenty minutes including the wash up then we can walk across the street to the coffee shop. They make all sorts of fun things I think you might like."

"Sounds great." Bo said as she moved into the office and poured a cup of coffee. She moved into the second bay where her bike was still on the floor in pieces. Not that she expected it to be put together since he was waiting for parts, but somehow she felt like a bad mother leaving her baby here like this.

She made herself comfortable on the small chair as she cupped the mug of hot liquid with both hands, inhaling the aroma of her favorite morning pick-me-up. There was quite a nip in the air this morning and she had unfortunately left her gloves in her room. She sat for a while, lost in thought of how the conversation may progress this morning from last night. She was sure today would bring her the best leads yet to Lauren.

"Okay, Succubutt! I'm ready to go!" Chase entered the office with a smile on his unshaved face. He pulled on a Boston Red Sox cap and opened the door, waving Bo through first.

She smiled and replied, "Thanks, Nympho – let's get movin'." Chase chuckled at her reply and followed her through the door.

They walked in friendly silence the short distance to the coffee shop across the street at the end of the block. Bo had to admit she felt a sense of warmth knowing that Lauren had been in this town – in this very coffee shop a little less than a year ago – maybe less. Chase pulled out a chair and offered Bo the seat, then leaned down and whispered,

"She sat in this chair, you know."

Bo's eyes flashed blue in response – she tried to shut her eyes to hide it from Chase, but he merely chuckled at her late response to the unexpected flash.

"So – the girlfriend. It's Karen… or Lauren. What I don't get is that both of you told me that you understood Ashley's point of view on the whole staying human thing. I gave up a lot last night my new friend… your turn."

The waitress arrived giving Bo a short reprieve to think about how she would answer Chase's question. She wasn't expecting to be the one to share. She still had questions about how Ashley had died and about his statement about Lauren not being human. They ordered, Bo emphasizing that she needed more coffee. The waitress came right back with a smile and two cups of java for the pair. She took a long sip, swallowed and sighed then began,

"Chase, I'm going to need your blood oath that you will not tell a soul about what you are about to learn of our beloved doctor. If anyone new where or what she was, she would be taken into custody by light or dark and either imprisoned for life or executed on the spot without trial. We have a plan to prevent all of that, but I have to find her first. Do I have your blood oath?"

Chase did not pause and his face showed all the resolve of Bo fighting the Garuda as he spoke,

"Bo – I told you last night exactly what I think about Lauren or Karen or whatever the good doctor's name is… to the grave, Bo… what you tell me will go with me to the grave. You have my blood oath that I will do nothing to harm her or tell anyone of her whereabouts or her nature. My blood oath, Bo – I swear." Chase swallowed hard. Shaking his head he continued,

"You have no idea what she did for us. I'm not sure that Ashley would have even taken the injections had the doctor not spoken to her. I'm not sure exactly what they talked about that changed her mind, but Ashley had initially refused even the extended life and vitality that the doc had offered."

Chase took a moment to breathe, then continued, "All I know is that I dropped Ashley off at a lab in Boston and picked her up six hours later at dinner with the doc. When Ashley had gone to the bathroom, I asked Lauren what she had said to convince her to start the injections. She told me she couldn't tell me because of Doctor-Patient privilege…"

Bo interjected "Sounds like Lauren"…

"But she said she did have her first two sets of injections and that the aging process had basically stopped by the sixth hour. We had a nice lunch and continued to meet twice a week, then eventually once a month until Ashley was killed…." Chase shook out his thoughts of that day,

"The doctor showed for Ashley's funeral and spent the night in town, but I haven't seen her since. She was pretty upset about it… maybe guilt over not trying to convince her to be Fae? She always said she had her reasons for not pushing that issue. Do you know anything about that?"

Bo heaved a deep breath, blew it out and began, "Okay, Chase – here's the deal…"

Bo told Chase everything about Lauren… slave, Nadia, helping Bo, Bo's injections, Dyson, Kenzi, their relationship, her bravery, the Garuda, the Una Mens, and of course, Bo's worst moments that created Lauren's worst nightmare when it came to Bo.

She told him all about Lauren's return and 'Mr. Destiny' that led to the doctor leaving again during the fourth year they had known each other. Bo explained the complications in their relationship and all that she had learned in the six years since they'd met as well as the four she had spent on the road trying to find her.

"Look, no offense but… why only four, Bo? Why not all six years? Why didn't you start looking for Lauren as soon as she left if you were so in love with her? I don't get it?"

"I thought she would be back, Chase. I really didn't think she would leave again and not come back. We were her family – she knew that… at least… I thought she did."

Bo paused, remembering all of the times Lauren's so-called family treated her like shit. Bo recalled those first months after her doctor had left,

"For a solid year, I just waited – I would send her texts and at first she replied saying she wasn't sure what she wanted, she just needed some space. After about seven months, she stopped replying to my texts but I did get a letter stating that she was going to stay away longer." Bo recalled the letter,

"In the letter, she said that she had some big decisions to make and she just didn't know what she wanted out of life. At the end of the letter, she promised we would talk – that she would call. She was true to her word and called about a week later…"

"…At first, the conversation was like two strangers talking for the first time, but eventually things warmed up and she said she was doing medical research. I was surprised because she was always so great with patient care. She said she was staying away from patient care for a while because she was tired of the whole "someone's life is in my hands" thing…"

"… Anyway, we talked and laughed for about two hours. Then she said she had to get going. I asked her if she still loved me and she said, "Always, Bo. There will never be anyone I will love the way I love you." I told her I was still very much in love with her and that I was hoping she would be back soon. I still remember our last words to each other before I heard the click on her end…"

"_I'll talk to you soon, then Lauren. Please call again. Even if I can't be with you, I love talking to you like this. I'll be waiting." _

"_I'll always love you. Goodbye, Bo." _

Bo paused for a long while,

"So I waited for her to call again. After five months of replaying the end of that conversation over and over in my head, I realized when she hung up, she really meant 'good bye'… as in… the never again kind." Bo sat remembering the words,

"I couldn't wait any longer. I tried to respect her wishes and wait, I really did – but I just couldn't. So I started to text and call again. After a few weeks, I'd had no response, so I started to use my police connections in Toronto to search for her. They worked hard trying to help me, but when there was nothing after another year, they all tried to convince me to let her go. I just couldn't. I made my move and have been physically scouring the globe on my BMW ever since."

Chase sighed and wiped the tears that had started to run down Bo's cheeks some time ago. He felt for the succubus – he had heard of her affair with a human. Wait… Lauren was human?

"Bo – word on the street was that the unaligned succubus was with a human. Lauren is human? She smelled Fae. Are you sure this is the same girl?"

"Chase – the picture of Ashley…"

"Of course… I understand."

"There really is a striking resemblance between the two. They could be twins."

Chase reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and paused, gazing at his beloved before removing the picture and handing it carefully to Bo.

"You're right", Chase said.

"The resemblance is uncanny. It's amazing really. Like twin daughters from different mothers. Your doctor and my doctor are one and the same, Bo." He pulled back the picture.

"I met your Lauren, but how do you explain her smelling Fae, Bo? I mean, every time I saw her she smelled Fae. It wasn't some sciencey cover-up, although with her brilliant mind, I wouldn't doubt she could create something that would do that."

"Remember what I told you about Taft? Well, after that whole incident, Lauren was wanted for crimes against the Fae. Do you remember about five years ago a declaration by the Morrigan and Dark Elders that made all humans the enemy of the Fae?" Chase nodded.

"Well, as you know, the Una Mens appeared to enforce the laws of the land and yadda, yadda, yadda. The Morrigan started that whole mess. She has wanted me to join the dark or be killed. That was her way of trying to force my hand - by threatening all humans – especially my humans – Lauren and Kenzi.

"I remember that year – not the proudest moment in the history of the Fae - although we've had plenty of not-so-proud-moments in my opinion…" they laughed at the truth in that.

"Well, as I told you, both Lauren and I ended up working for the dark – Lauren, when the Morrigan basically saved her life and offered her a job without a binding contract and me… well, that was during the whole Rainer memory loss and he's my destiny debacle. I always seemed to be dumping her for a guy. No offense, Chase."

"None taken, Bo."

"So, when she was working for the Dark Fae, no one knew that she was secretly continuing the work she had started with Taft. Apparently, the dark had a phenomenal medical facility and she had access to everything she could ever dream of and then some for research. What we didn't know is that at that time, Lauren was already Fae."

"How?" Bo put up a finger as she continued,

"Well, rather than invent something to make a human pass for Fae, we guessed that she had invented something to make a Fae pass for human. I'm thinking she was afraid if anyone knew she was Fae – especially Evony – she would be executed."

"I see…" Chase was catching on to just how brilliant the doctor was.

"So, she kept it a secret since she had been injected by same assholes with unknown Fae DNA when she was in Taft's lab. It's a long story I'd rather not get into and it's really not important for this conversation. What is important is that she apparently didn't know what kind of Fae she was."

"Injected with multiple Fae?!" Chase asked. Bo nodded as she continued,

"Yes, all we learned through interrogation was that some humans claimed to have seen her using Fae powers and others denied she had any powers. We never saw any in the six months we spent with her after getting her back."

"So you don't think she's Fae?" Chase was getting confused.

"We don't know… well… I apparently know now since you're saying you smelled Fae." Chase nodded in response.

"But, back home that singular unknown has put her back on the Fae most-wanted list. The only difference now is, that if we can prove she's Fae, they can't execute her. Of course, if they decide she's a 'dangerous breed' of Fae, they could imprison her or even do testing on her. We're thinking Evony would try to pull that card to enslave her with the dark only to have her in service to her as a doctor."

She paused as the waitress came to the table, coffee pot in hand,

"So Chase, can I get you and your lady friend anything else?"

"Just top off the coffees and I'll take my usual brown bag afternoon snack, Marie."

"Coming right up."

They waited as she filled their mugs and slipped away to get the rest of his order, then Bo continued,

"Chase, we're thinking that she will go through an early dawning and depending on what was done to her, that could come anytime. She would have no Fae to help her through it. She feels alone, Chase – I don't know how I know, but I feel like she feels like she is all alone… not afraid… but … I don't know… just something. It's what drives me to keep looking."

"Bo – you know I'll do anything for Lauren. Just know that goes for you too. I think we've bonded here, Succubus. I've always admired the stories of you and having met you, I can see now – you're the real deal. Human compassion and morals… Fae strength… You really are a force to be reckoned with. I've got your back, Bo."

They put money down with the check and stood to put on their coats as they continued their conversation.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Chase. I just have one more question… have you got my bike, too?"

Chase chuckled,

"Yes, Bo – your baby will be well cared for. I did need a part, but she'll be ready to go first thing in the morning. I know you want to get back on the trail for your girl. I'll write down everything I know about where she was working. I'll write down the dates I have that her car was in for service since that may show you a pattern or something that may help. Dinner tonight? That chowder was great last night – I could go for another round?"

"You're on… same time?"

Chase nodded as they stepped out onto the sidewalk to head back to the garage,

"…and Chase?"

"I know, I know… you're driving!" he laughed.

"Actually, I was going to say thanks – for everything. But since you mentioned it, yes I'm driving. I'm going to get all the time I can behind the wheel of that Camaro."

They finished their walk in silence, enjoying the fresh air. The sun had fully risen, so it was a little warmer now. It was a beautiful day. When they arrived at the garage, they said their goodbyes and Bo headed off with a smile and a wave.

Chase and Bo went to dinner that evening and walked along the beach, Bo's arm hooked into his. They talked about Ashley and Lauren, about love and commitment, about Fae and humans, about travel and morality. They actually fell asleep on the beach together that night, Chase cuddling Bo close to her. When they woke in the morning, they laughed hysterically about how they had talked each other to sleep. Bo dropped Chase at the shop and said he'd have the bike finished by noon as promised.

When she arrived, the bike was ready and shining like new. "Wow, you polished her too?"

"This establishment gives five star service, M'Lady." Chase bowed as he handed Bo her keys.

"Well I guess that means this will be my regular service station from now on." There was a moment of awkward silence before Bo continued, "Well, I guess this is it. We'll see each other again, right?"

"I'm sure of it, Bo. You have my number and I have your cell. Let's keep in touch – especially if you find that favorite doctor of mine."

Bo moved to her bike and stowed her gear. Moving to the rear compartment to get her helmet, Chase moved to wipe a smudge off the exhaust. "Okay, I think I have everything. Thanks again, Chase… for everything."

"You bet, Bo. Don't let the world feel to big, okay? The fact that we met tells you the world is a much smaller place than you think. You'll find her my friend… I know it."

Bo gave Chase a long hug and a peck on the lips before parting. She hopped on her bike and started the engine. The smooth, quiet BMW hum made Chase smile. The bike sounded perfect again. Chase pushed down the face shield on Bo's helmet and gave her a friendly punch on the arm. "See ya."

As Bo pulled out of the lot, she thought to herself, 'Chatham, Lauren… this is the best place yet. We have real friends here – both of us.'

_**Present Day**_

Bo was getting tired, but after reading all about Chatham again, she wanted to be sure to write some things down about what she had remembered, so she plowed through and finished journal entry number 1, 233 before taking a nap.

She wished she could find a place to store all of her journals. At the rate she was doing her 'therapeutic writing' as Kenzi called it, she would be into book twelve by the end of the week. They weren't hard backs, so that helped, but she also didn't want anything to happen to any of them.

Maybe she would open a safety deposit box in this town using an alias of Lauren's. Well regardless, writing about all things Chatham had done her some good. She felt lighter and more focused somehow. Maybe there was a lead in here that she had been missing. Maybe she was just too tired to figure out what that lead was. She would catch a few hours sleep and then continue her walk down memory lane with Boston – her obsession…


	3. Chapter 3: Obsessed with Boston

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows! Bo's making her way to Boston via another Journal Entry and some apologies that should have been made long ago are finally going to come out…**_

_**Lost girl owns all of its characters and we love them!**_

_**Chapter 3: Feeling You Near - Obsessed with Boston**_

_Journal Entry #1,234_

_After leaving Chatham I drove south through Hyannis and ended in Boston. I had checked every hospital along the way meeting dead ends at every one while looking for a Karen Corrigan, Lauren Lewis, Karen Lewis or Lauren Corrigan. _

_When I finally arrived in Boston I knew I needed to be thorough. This was where Chase had said Lauren had traveled – Boston to Maine, Maine to Boston with Chatham being her break stop. So I started by checking all of the hospitals in Boston. It was definitely the toughest search yet – Boston had lots of huge hospitals and research facilities that would be a perfect fit for the brilliant Doctor Lewis. It was a painstaking task to search all of her possible alias. I spent a month in the city of Boston alone. _

_Lauren… there was something about it. I just felt like you were there. I obsessed over staff directories – certain I was missing an alias you may have used. I checked and double-checked every floor and room, panicking that if I ducked into a room or hallway that you would pass by as soon as I took my eyes of the adjoining hallway. Then I started to wonder if I was there during the wrong shift or on your day off. Maybe you were in surgery or in research. Maybe there was a secret research facility or floor that was behind a hidden door or elevator, so I stood and stared checking walls for secret passages. _

_Thankfully, Chase interrupted me one day and when he finally convinced me to tell him what I was doing I told him everything. He told me to listen to myself and the proceeded repeat back everything I had just told him. He was right… I was being obsessive. _

_So, my dear Lauren, eventually, I realized two things. First – I was obsessing over you being in Boston when I had no concrete evidence that you were, and second - I hadn't fed since Provincetown almost six weeks earlier. I really needed to feed. Feeding off sick humans wasn't an option, so I stuck around for a few more days, walking the city streets to sip chi off of many people over a good period of time rather than putting any one person's life at risk with a full-on feeding session with a starved Succubus. _

_Besides, I'm in love – I don't need sex with just anyone – hell – I've realized sex alone isn't at all what I need. I need the passion, the pure deep emotional connection that making love with Lauren gives me. It feeds my succubus and my human needs as well. Maybe that's why Evony always called me baby Fae. I knew I felt hunger but never really took the time to really bond with my succubus to know that any old chi or any old sex would never truly fill me or her. Of this realization, I'd love to say, 'better late then never', but if late means I no longer have a chance with Lauren then that statement is no longer true._

_So, Boston is a great city with a lot of really swanky five-star hotels – one of which I managed to get an "invitation" to – no, I didn't get it for sex, but I do feel a bit guilty about the hotel manager who was succu-swayed into giving me a room for a week. The part of me that doesn't feel guilty is the part that has to squeeze in bartending jobs to support my Lauren search habit. Chase had been right about one thing… the money I had saved for the search ran out last year, so I'm supporting myself on the fly. The other reason I don't feel guilty is that even a succubus can be turned down if she smells bad. Both my clothing and me were getting pretty ripe. You can't blame a girl for having good hygiene, can you? _

_So, after a few nights of rotating my clothes to the hotel laundry and long soaks in the tub to do some serious female body maintenance I started to take in the Boston nightlife. The city is friendly, has great food, is very clean, is full of history and in some ways seems like a foreign country unto itself. _

_Boston people have these very heavy accents that don't seem very American even though they are. I've had trouble understanding more than one person. I also had to admit to wandering onto Harvard University's campus and buying a T-shirt. I plan to put it on the next time Lauren sleeps in her Yale T-shirt… what better way to make her want to rip my shirt off than to appear in the garb of one of Yale's biggest rivals!_

Bo pauses… there I go again… assuming she's even going to take me back… that there will ever be a time when I will be anywhere near her bedroom again… Bo shakes her head… write Bo… just write. I continue…

_Actually, Boston turned out to be one of my favorite stops over the last four years. I was bored one night, so was flipping through the channels when I saw on the news that the Boston Red Sox were playing in town tonight. I'd never been to a baseball game, but a stadium filled to capacity with frenzied fans sounded like a chi-sipping opportunity. _

_I had been was trying to fill up before heading further south. I had stuck to the practice of sipping a tiny bit of chi from a lot of people rather than a one-on-one thing where I risked hurting someone. Best of all – no sex needed. _

_The hotel valet gave me directions to the stadium and told me parking for a motorcycle wouldn't be very hard to find. Once at the stadium, I realized I didn't have a ticket. I knew I couldn't just sway my way into the game since I may end up in someone's seat, so I used my powers to convince a scalper outside the stadium to give me a free ticket to get into the game, rationalizing that they're crooks anyway, so I was performing a sort of social justice. _

_With a cold beer and burger in hand, the attendant led me to my apparently great seat – 5__th__ row on the 3__rd__ base side. When I looked around I was stunned… I've never seen so much red in my entire life. The Red Sox were playing the Philadelphia Phillies and apparently both teams had something to do with red, so their fans were showing their spirit. _

_I was on the end of the aisle and to my right was a little boy who couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old. He was trying to hold and eat a hot dog with a baseball glove on his other hand. He had popcorn on the seat next to him and a bottle of water between his legs. He was decked out in Red Sox gear, the brim of his hat set back high and slightly to the side. He was adorable. He looked up at me with these massive brown eyes, his blonde hair sticking out from under his cap and smiled. _

Bo stopped her pen and rolled onto her back allowing her mind to drift back to a night that had brought her to one of the biggest 'aha' moments she had ever had. She thought back to the moment at the game…

**Boston Red Sox Game**

I sat gazing at the little boy's face… "Ethan…" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it…what did I say? Where did that come from?

The little boy smiled and looked at me as he replied, "No – it's Jake… my name is Jake, and who are you?"

I smiled at the ketchup-smeared face of the enthusiastic boy and said, "Bo… my name is Bo, Jake. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Bo. Are you a Red Sox fan or a Phillies fan? You have to be one or the other – you can't just sit there and not cheer for a team. I won't be mad if you're a Phillies fan – even if they win this game, they're not even going to make the playoffs this year, so I'm not threatened by you or them."

I couldn't help but smile as I replied, "Well – that's a very good attitude to have, Jake. I think you just convinced me I'm a Red Sox fan tonight. I'm actually not from the United States. I'm just passing through and decided to see America's favorite pastime in an actual stadium for the first time since I was here."

Jake's eyes became wide with shock, "You have NEVER seen a baseball game? Like – ever – at all – like in your whole entire life?! Bo! That's like never having seen Sponge Bob! What else haven't you done? I need to teach you! Grown-ups these days! They lead such sheltered lives!" Jake was shaking his head as he adjusted his hat as if he was about to step up to bat.

This little man was hysterical. I paused trying to think of a response as he took another bite of his hot dog. I didn't have the heart to tell him that although I knew who Sponge Bob was, I'd never actually seen an episode of that either. "Well, I grew up in Canada so Ice Hockey is pretty much our big professional sports attraction. We do have the Toronto Blue Jays, though."

"I don't want to be mean, Bo but the Blue Jays aren't very good. I like hockey though – it's just not my favorite. I like baseball best. Do you need me to explain things to you? I'd be more than happy to help you. I have my glove, so if a foul ball comes towards us I can protect you."

I smiled at this little guy who had absolutely captured my heart in a five-minute conversation. He was so lovable, enthusiastic, and smart. You could just see the kindness pour out of him. My thoughts were interrupted by the man sitting next to Jake as he leaned over to reprimand the young man, "Jake, are you bothering the lady while she's trying to watch the game? I'm sorry, Miss – he's quite a talker when I don't keep him entertained."

Bo replied, "Really – it's okay. Jake and I were having a great conversation. I'm visiting from out of town so came to a game on impulse. I really know nothing about baseball, so he's actually being very helpful. I really don't mind – he's adorable."

"Handsome." Jake said, emphatically.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I said handsome, Bo. I'm too old for adorable. You call me handsome and I'll call you beautiful. You wouldn't want me to call you cute would you?"

Bo chuckled and said, "You are absolutely right, Jake. I stand corrected. And by the way… you really are very handsome", Bo said as she winked at the man next to Jake. The man smiled and turned his attention back to the woman next to him. She was clearly his date… or… something. Actually, the woman was burning a solid eight and Jake's dad or whatever he was had just begun to rev past a seven. The sound of Jake's voice helped me to reign in my succubus as the ramped up sexual energy began to take effect…

"So, will you be my date for tonight, Bo?"

Jake, thumbed toward the man to his right as he rolled his eyes and continued,

"That's my Uncle James. He has a date and she is keeping him busy with her weird laugh and all these funny arm motions. She touches him a lot too. I don't like her... I don't even think she likes baseball. She wants to do a sleepover too… that means my Uncle James probably won't read to me before bed because she'll be yelling for him to hurry up. All of his sleepover friends do that. Will you?"

Bo was having a hard time keeping up with Jake's train of thought…

"You know… I mean – will you be my date? I'll teach you all about baseball and even share my popcorn with you."

Bo smiled at Jake. The new, more mature Bo hated when adults put their own sexual needs before the needs of a child – it sounded like that was exactly what James was doing when Jake was with him. Did James have custody of Jake? Was he just a sometimes baby-sitting Uncle? Where were the parents?

Bo shook the thoughts from her head to focus back on the boy who was anxiously awaiting a yes or no from clearly the first girl he had ever asked out. She was so touched by this young boy with eyes as big and brown as Lauren's. For a moment, she flashed back to Hecuba prison and heard her words after delivering the baby…

"_Of course I want children, don't you?" _

I'd hadn't thought about even being able to have kids since I found out I was a Succubus… not until Lauren mentioned wanting them….

"_Charlotte if it's a girl, Ethan if it's a boy…"_

"Bo? Are you alright? You can say, no if you want to. I know we just met…"

Bo pulled herself from her memory and replied, "Yes, Jake – I would be honored to be the beautiful date of such a handsome man tonight. As a matter of fact, that's the best offer I've had in years." Bo knew it was true. Finally, someone she knew wouldn't end the date trying to get laid.

Jake put his little hand in Bo's and kept it there most of the game, while sharing his popcorn with his date. Bo learned all about baseball – well, at least all about every Red Sox player who had ever stepped to the plate.

Her date was a regular database of knowledge when it came to the Boston Red Sox. Jake told her all about the famous stadium outfield wall called "The Green Monster". He also pointed out that there were people down there behind the numbers on the outfield wall who were actually moving the numbers. He said that those people had waited "their whole entire lives" to get the chance to work in that tiny space back there.

By the time the game had ended, Jake had convinced Bo to buy a Red Sox T-shirt since she was now an official fan. As they departed the stadium, Jake insisted on walking his date safely to her car. Bo's status went up another ten notches when he saw that her car was actually a motorcycle.

"That is SO cool! My beautiful date rides a motorcycle! Can I go for a ride, Uncle James? Can I… please… just around the parking lot… please?"

James and I looked at each other with hesitation while his date looked on with annoyance. We weren't sure… after all, Jake didn't belong to either of us.

"Bo? What do you think? I'm guessing you're an experienced rider since you've ridden here from Canada. If he has the helmet on… a wide circle around the parking lot once the cars clear out a little more?"

I paused – James didn't know my succubus strength, I knew that Jake was safe with me, so I agreed with a shake of my head. Jake went crazy with excitement.

"Hey, hey my handsome man… put my Kevlar jacket on and my helmet. Now listen carefully."

Jake gave me his full attention – the big brown eyes gazing up at me under the lights of the parking lot.

"We're not riding far or fast, but motorcycles are actually harder to ride at slow speeds. You're going to sit in front of me on the seat, but I want you to put your hands into the straps in front of you and under no circumstances touch any of the buttons or handlebars in front of you, okay?"

"I promise. My mom would kill Uncle James if anything happened to me. But just so you know, my mom had been talking about getting a motorcycle when I turn 16."

About fifteen minutes later the lot had emptied out and we were cruising around the parking lot as Jake yelled,

"Look, Uncle James! We're riding! Faster Bo, Faster!"

There was no speed, no wind, no spectacular scenery, but I felt as though I was going 100 miles an hour down the most beautiful stretch of beach into the most gorgeous sunset ever. I knew I would never fall in love with anyone the way I loved Lauren, but this little man was damn close.

We parted ways that night, Jake asking how we would ever see each other again. I knelt down and whispered in Jake's ear.

"When two people are meant to be in each other's lives, life brings them back together. We'll find each other again, Jake. I'm sure of it. You just gave me the best night of my life. Thank you, handsome."

I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and handed him off to his Uncle James with a smile. Jake turned back to look at me as his Uncle pulled him towards their car. He pulled free from James' hand and ran at me full tilt, jumping up into my arms.

"I'll never forget you Bo. I love you."

He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my neck. My heart clenched as I squeezed the little boy one last time and sent him on his way again. I stood there with tears streaming down my face as this little boy drove out of my life – probably for good. I knew then, Lauren… I wanted a family with you – I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you.

Bo paused from her musings and picked up the pen she had at some point dropped while again reverting to her memories… it had been a great night. She resumed writing…

_Anyway – the game was just a great experience and the little boy, Jake became my "date" for the night – long story to be told in person or read in the entry I wrote the night it happened. The Boston fans are crazy dedicated and have all these strange sayings and rituals. I just sat there and took it all in. _

_Once my beer was gone, I sipped chi while everyone else continued to sip beer – all of us watching the game and cheering on the Red Sox. I don't really understand the game much better than when I first arrived despite Jake's best efforts, but the atmosphere_ _and energy was intoxicating. If I ever go back to Toronto, I may have to become a Blue Jays fan just to take in a game or two again. If I end up around here, I can see myself becoming a diehard Red Sox fan thanks to a handsome little boy named Jake._

_So, I was done in Boston. I had searched obsessively. If you were there, Lauren – you didn't want to be found. _

I pulled out the now torn and tattered map of North America that I had used for the past four years and studied it carefully. Where to next? Does the map even matter at this point? Should I just hold my finger in the air and go with the direction of the wind? I continue to write…

_It's really all just a crapshoot, but something tells me you're near water, Lauren. Again, I don't know why but I'm taking Kenzi's advice and following my gut. I'm going to fall asleep thinking of you tonight… feeling you… and then wake up tomorrow and follow my gut to find you. _

_Before I left, Kenzi and I had a long talk. Among other things, she said that the bond we share would eventually bring us back to each other if we both listened to it. So I can't help but wonder if you're listening for me… anyway… that night, Kenzi admitted that she finally realized we have that epic kind of love you only see in Disney movies… she said…_

"Sometimes you freak, Bo. Let's be honest – you never did sit in one place for long. So, on this trip when you realize you're getting a little succu-nuts, close your eyes, take a deep breath and just be still, Bo. Think of Lauren… picture her… feel her… you'll know what to do and where to go."

_She's so wise, Lauren. I wish everyone could see the Kenzi I see so they would understand why she is so important to me. I know the two of you didn't really get along… that was hard for me – always feeling caught in the middle between the two people I cherish most. It's hard to explain, but Kenzi has a way with words when, as she would say, "shit gets real" or she needs to "call me on my shit". Either way, she just doesn't take my shit – she makes me own my shit! Wow – that's a lot of shit! _

_Anyway, you have no idea how many times Kenzi has called me out for how I treated you or how I jumped to judgment of you. In her own way, she sort of had your back in the early years when I was having a hard time completely trusting you. Most people only ever get to see Kenzi's sarcastic wit, so they didn't think she ever takes anything seriously. If they saw her in those moments where I'm struggling, they might understand why she's so important to me. Kenzi is my conscience, my humanity… my heart. _

_So, I'm taking her advice and following my gut to you. No more maps, no more clues… I'm just going to listen for you with my heart. And right about now Kenzi is gagging over the sappy goo I just wrote. I don't care… I have to start feeling my way to you. After four years of maps and leads, I haven't found you. It's time for a new strategy. I'm going to trust that we are meant to be… I'm going to trust in us. _

_If I'm being honest, the problem with that plan is my fears and self-doubt… that something has happened to you, that you don't want me, that you've found a better life or a better someone and that my heart is about to get crushed after all of these years of holding onto hope._

I sigh, resigning myself to accept my new plan despite my fears and doubts. A tear escapes as I lay the map to the side... I stare at it, willing it to light up… showing me Lauren's precise location. Nothing happens… am I doing the wrong thing? The map has been my guide, hasn't it? Another tear escapes and more threaten to fall as I feel my throat tighten and a surge behind my eyes. I sit up,

"No, Bo… no crying. You are done with logic – you've made a decision. Stop being a sis and follow Kenzi's advice… listen to her."

I lay back and put my hand under my head. Staring at the ceiling of my motel room, I remember the first part of our very long conversation the night before I left. Kenzi unloaded six years of seemingly endless confessions, regrets and advice and they were my very first journal entry. She said…

'There's no such thing as coincidences, Bo…. God or fate or destiny has been trying to tell you something and you need to start paying attention. It's why I'm supporting you on this search for Lauren. Every move you make on every case we work, you follow your instincts – your gut. Why use anything different in searching for the one who holds your heart? You were always the one who knew that you had a special connection with Lauren despite the fact that others didn't see it – hell, I didn't see it. I should have seen it, Bo. But I was too busy playing the jealous, insecure BFF who thought she would take you away from me. Six years is enough Bo – go get your girl. Get on your bike, close your eyes and think of Lauren and go to her… but… uh just make sure to open your eyes before you actually give it the gas."

I give a light chuckle, "Kenzi, this isn't the Wizard of Oz. I can't just click my ruby slippers and - 'POOF' - be with Lauren. I need to work the case… I need clues… I need leads…" Kenzi cuts me off…

"Bo, you don't need any of that… this is you and Lauren we're talking about… you're BoLo… you're Bo-Bo and Hotpants… you're Doccubus! You know her better than anyone else – all of her interests, quirks and stuff – so stop it right now. You're getting Succu-nuts… chillax and breathe. You can do this. Go get your girl."

God, how I wish Kenzi were here with me right now so I could talk to her. I'm doubting myself… even as I say I just need to follow my gut, I'm doubting myself and my ability to connect with Lauren. What if she doesn't want to connect with me? Maybe whatever bond we may have had has long been turned off on her end and that's why I can't find her. Oh Kenzi – what do I do?

I pick up my cell and dial Kenzi but remember it's not a "call day". I close my phone and put it back down. The Fae elders may trace the call and find me if I call without her expecting it. Shit. Well, I may not be able to talk to her over the phone, but I can certainly write to her. Is this how alone Lauren felt all those years as a slave? No – it was much worse for her. I've not been beaten or starved or thrown in a dungeon half naked and freezing my ass off for days. I haven't had to take four showers and two baths to try to wash away the filth in my hair, skin and nails from a two-week stay in a dungeon courtesy of Lachlan the former Ashhole… just another reminder of why Lauren Lewis is the strongest woman I know. I begin to write again…

_Kenz – I remember the night that we had decided to split our money and use my half to buy better transportation for me to use for "the big Lauren journey" as you called it. I hated the idea of leaving my beloved Camaro behind but we both knew it wouldn't survive the trip and gas would be really expensive. _

_We had talked most of the day since we knew we would soon go our separate ways – maybe for good. It was the only time we had ever talked about your mortality. As we spoke the words neither of us had previously had the courage to speak, we both broke down sobbing and holding on to each other for dear life. We finally pulled back to look at each other only to be sent into fits of hysterical laughter thanks to our new look… 'Zombie apocalypse' you called it… our eyeliner and mascara was running down red swollen eyes. _

_We cleaned up our faces, turned back to each other again and just resumed our sobbing. While it was painful and very emotional for both of us, I will always be grateful we spent that day together no matter how this all turns out. _

_I remember that night so well. It had gotten darker and the wind had picked up. The branches from the dead tree outside our beloved crack shack rubbed against the windows and we both drew weapons thinking the Morrigan really had sent someone after us. We were laughing at how paranoid we were being when you suddenly fell silent. _

_Our conversation became very one-sided as you started into your long list of admissions and apologies for how you had crossed a line in your involvement in my intimate relationships. Hearing you admit to some of the things you had done to manipulate my love life – especially with Dyson - was hurtful, but part of me knew you were only trying to do what you thought was in my best interest. _

_Part of being a friend – or someone's partner – was learning to forgive. Lauren taught me that, so I held onto her lesson as you continued to tell me about all of the things you had done to try to push me towards him while simultaneously trying to drive a wedge between Lauren and me. _

_The point where I started having real trouble with the whole forgiveness thing was when the admissions moved on to how it wasn't only you, but Trick, Tamsin, Dyson and even Hale while he was Ash – that had helped to push Lauren to the breaking point. That's why she had requested the 'break' from our relationship. You saw my eyes go blue and paused long enough for me to regain my calm and new focus on the word forgiveness, but when you told me…_

"_Tamsin told Lauren that you kissed her without a feed in Brazenwood…"_

_I damn near ran out of the clubhouse to suck Tamsin dry. Thank God Dyson had chosen that moment to call my cell to explain that he had found the perfect motorcycle for me in my price range with very low mileage. It put me one step closer to my goal with Lauren - to put the past behind us in an effort to build a future together. It was the only way to see if forgiveness could really happen. _

_After I got off the phone with Dyson and told you I would be leaving in the morning, I could see in your eyes the regret and sincerity as you continued the conversation. You really needed to get this all off of your chest and if anyone understood that need and how guilt played into it, I was the one. _

_You began talking to me about your dreams of Lauren… how you would just be laying in bed when all of a sudden these dreams would wake you up. You said it was like all of the moments you had been in Lauren's presence were playing over and over again when you were resting or sleeping. You would try not to think about it, but still the dreams would come. _

_You started to relay the list of scenes that played in your head, _

"…_Lauren curing me when the foot soup poisoned me, Lauren helping me fight pigs, Lauren finding a cure for your teen angst when Vex stuck that bug in you, Lauren saving us from killing each other by stabbing that crazy spider heart, Lauren getting the Naga venom for us despite the fact that you had killed her girlfriend just the night before, Lauren cooking for me and baking for me and Lauren just taking all the shit I dished out when I was so damn mean right to her face!" _

_You were getting more and more upset as you continued, _

"_I swear Bo-Bo, it's like the friggin' ghost of my everyday past has been coming to see me at night like in that Christmas movie Scrooge. Do you think Lauren's super mind has converted to a super Fae mind that can now make me relive what an uber a-hole I was to her when she was here? I mean – those moments replay over and over in my mind as if we were characters in a TV show and I'm the mean girl who like everyone else is treating the good girl like shit when we should be thanking her and loving the hell out of her. She did nothing but try to help us – especially me – but I was a bully, Bo – and I don't like bullies. I bullied Lauren, and why… because I was jealous… and afraid… well, mostly afraid."_

_You were crazy crying now when you admitted, _

"_I was afraid that she would take you away from me. All my life I would watch other kids have these parents and families that would pick them up from school, buy them clothes, watch them play sports… you know – normal family stuff… the way they're supposed to be. I'm not saying I think of you as my Mom or anything, but you gave me a little taste of that. You saved my ass from a total sleazebag and then gave me a home and a family. You became the sister I never had, Bo. I opened up my heart for the first time since meeting Ozzie on the streets and I'm sorry Bo – I should have trusted you enough to know that you wouldn't break my heart. I should have trusted Lauren enough to know that she would never have excluded me – she would have kept me around like your adopted kid or something." _

_Finally, you sobbed out, _

"_Bottom line, succubutt… I was afraid of losing your sorry ass and ending up alone again. Even with the ever-present threat that you will realize how awesome and incredibly sexy I am and try to suck me dry, I don't know how I could ever live without you and it scared me to death to think of being alone again. I am so grateful for the home we've built together. Okay – so the place has no walls and you can't cook for shit, Bo-Bo – but you sure did give me the closest thing I've ever had to a loving home for the first time in my life. It wasn't a lifetime of years, but they are years I can never forget – no matter what happens down the road." _

_We were both sobbing again, but you continued, "Bo-Bo… I know now that you and Lauren are meant to be together. With all of the weird Fae shit that goes down around you, I wouldn't doubt if there wasn't a book in Trick's lair that says the two of you are part of some prophecy that would save the world and blah, blah, blah." _

_I dove into your arms and thanked you for giving me your blessing to be with Lauren. I think it's the one thing that I felt had been missing all along. For as much as you needed me, I needed you just as much. Now that I think back on that night and everything that you said to me, I think what you were trying to tell me is that no matter which turn I take, that I will find her – I'm meant to find her. I get it now. It's why I feel her… it's why I'm here… I'm not drawn to water I'm drawn to her. I'm not sure how or why or what the heck is going on but I know what I have to do, Kenz. Thank you – I love you._

Bo slides across the bed to the map, picks it up and folds it closed until it is a narrow pamphlet again, then inserts it into the back of her journal rather than putting it with her helmet again. All she needs to know now is that her heart is telling her Lauren is close… very close. So, she'll follow her heart and have faith that she'll find what she's looking for…

"I just feel so sure."

She says to the empty room. She opens her journal and pulls out her pen again to add one last thing…

_After an hour or so of indecision, I've strengthened my resolve and decided to put away the map for good. I'm taking the advice of my dear friend Kenzi. Tomorrow when I open my eyes from sleep, I will also open my heart and let it be my guide to you Lauren. Right now, I'm hungry… and the 'Martini's Diner Open 24-Hours' neon sign across from this motel is calling my name. I think I'll go fill my stomach because my mind is exhausted. Just one more thing… please help me find you... give me a chance to find you… open your heart to mine. I love you and miss you so much, Lauren. I'm a lost girl without you. _

-End journal entry-


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Martini's

_**A/N: So Bo has hunger… food and chi… coming right up!**_

_**Lost Girl owns its stuff!**_

_**Chapter 4: Tired and Starving – Meet the Martini's**_

**Present Day – Coastal Delaware**

Exhausted and hungry, Bo walks into the diner with her mind on the first of two meals… she hadn't eaten solid food for more than 10 hours and she hadn't had a chi feed for two weeks. Martini's would take care of the first hunger, which was more pressing at the moment as her stomach growled in anger. As she entered, she overheard the guys at the bar yell to the older waitress,

"Ma – we're outta here. Goin' back to the point for a few more hours." They turned to face the door and almost ran straight into Bo.

"Sorry, Ma'am. We didn't see you there."

"No harm, guys."

Bo closed her eyes for a second to center herself as she felt her eyes start to change. They smelled like fish guts but they looked like a succubus-sized happy meal. She steeled her jaw and moved straight ahead to the counter to take a seat on the first stool.

The counter waitress yelled back,

"You just got back with fresh catch… didn't do well?"

The guys stopped half inside, half outside the door and responded,

"We had the boys with us – you know how that is - we spent more time helping them fish then actually catching fish ourselves. We dropped them off and when we got back to the dock, Uncle Doni gave us the message that we got a call from the antique car group that's been coming down every year for the last few. What's that guys name… Doug? He said they were passing through here around six or seven a.m. for fresh catch, so we need enough for those twenty guys plus the regulars. What you have right now will last you the night with not much left over."

The waitress responded,

"You boys be careful out there. The crazed tourists who've had too much to drink and no idea how to run a boat will be on their way back to shore with no idea where the boat lanes are – you watch yourselves. Since you're not taking the boys, you're taking _'The Mystic'_, right? That old girl needs to run sometimes too."

"Yea, Ma. We filled her up at the marina before we went home last night and John checked her from port to stern and back again today for any problems. She's good to go - she's our night fishing good luck charm – we'll be fine! Besides, we've got our resident Ner…"

the boys looked to Bo and then back to their mother…

"uh… fishing guide with us."

"Oh, I didn't know the guide was going. Still - I just worry about you boys. One too many boating accidents growing up… I get flashbacks. You boys always kept me up worrying about what trouble you would get into next."

"We're not teenagers anymore, Ma – we've got kids of our own and plenty of women around who would kick our respective asses if we got hurt or destroyed any boats in our family fleet. We know not to mess with any of you. Geez, Aunt Emma would probably try to ground us!"

They both laughed,

"We'll be careful – don't worry, really."

With that, both of them turned back to the counter, leaned over and gave their mom simultaneous kisses on opposing cheeks. Their mother reached up and pinched both their cheeks,

"Go on, then – git! And remember what I told you about the phone call I got from your Aunt up north! If she's right, then there's a storm coming that's going to dump all sorts of trouble on us."

"We know, Ma. Eyes to the skies… eyes to the skies."

Both guys nod their heads to their mother acknowledging the potential danger, then turn and head out the door yelling,

"Later, Dad!" in unison.

The cook in the back waved, keeping his head down as he worked his grill.

The waitress turned her attention to me,

"Hello, Darlin' – sorry to keep you waiting. You're new around here – what can I get for you?"

I smiled and replied,

"I'm starving, I'll take one of everything you have,"

we both chuckled for a moment.

"I'm sure a skinny little thing like you can't eat everything on our menu so how 'bout I start you off with the best we've got. You like seafood? Those boys that just left, well men, actually… those were our sons Jake and Josh."

I tensed, and then smiled thinking fondly of my Boston 'boyfriend' Jake. Funny how that name had come up again. I was pulled from my thoughts as the waitress continued,

"They just got back from a day with their boys. They did the family business trifecta – crabbing, clamming, with a fishing finale. It's in the blood, I tell ya. Those boys just love fishing with their dads. They're still young, so they get in the way more than help, but Jake and Josh have the patience of saints."

Madge grabbed a plate from the grill and took it over to a customer sitting alone by the windows. When she returned she continued,

"Anyway, we've got fresh catch – and I do mean right-off-the-boat fresh. I saw you pulled up on a motorcycle at the motel across the street earlier. Not common for this time of year. The breeze whipping down the coast tonight is cooler than usual. Looks like the weathermen finally got it right and a 'nor'easter is heading our way. John makes a mean clam chowder and seafood bisque that would be a good starter to take off the chill from your ride while you wait for your food. If you're not in the mood for fish, you're in the right area for a great burger or Philly Cheesesteak."

"You know, I just came from Boston and had chowder there several times and it was great. I'll take a cup of that while I wait for the biggest burger you've got… on second thought – a friend in Chatham told me about the world famous Philly Cheesesteak. Since I may not get to Philly, how about we do that famous cheesesteak instead. I have no idea what they are, so I'll go with whatever you recommend."

"You were in Chatham, eh? I know it well… we have family there. As for the chowder, let me just say that Boston's famous for their chowder, but it doesn't mean it can't taste just as good a little further south. Our clams come from the same ocean, after all."

The waitress chuckled as she ladled out a cup for me and laid it on the counter with a spoon and bag of crackers. She asked,

"As for that steak, we can do fried onions or sauté any veggie you'd like. We can also make it a hoagie with mayo, lettuce and tomato. We can put melted American, provolone or cheddar cheese on it as well. It's your call… uh… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, hon."

"Bo, my name is Bo – and you are?"

Madge turned her head up from the counter as if recognizing the name. It didn't escape Bo as she watched the woman's aura flash at the sound of her name. Bo was starting to wonder if she was safe here.

"Madge – owner and operator of Martini's All-Night Diner. Welcome to Delaware, Bo. I hope you're not expecting what you may have seen on that reality TV show 'Jersey Shore' because Jersey and Delaware are miles apart in more ways than one."

"Well, Madge – it's a pleasure to meet you and your diner. I haven't seen, Jersey Shore – don't like reality TV much. We have a show back home called Jungle Jeeves. The Discovery Channel is pretty much all we watched except for the occasional movie. I have no pre-conceived notions of what to expect here in Delaware. I just need a place to rest for a while – actually, to rest my saddle-sore butt."

Madge chuckles at me as if she knows the feeling all too well.

"I haven't eaten all day, so I was so happy to see your big neon 'open 24 hours' sign. I think my first ever Philly Cheesesteak will come with sautéed mushrooms, onions and provolone cheese. Thank you."

Madge turns to place my order as I think to myself, onion breath would not be appropriate for a first kiss after all these years if the fates should land Lauren on the stool next to me tonight. I called to Madge,

"On second thought – hold the onions… they wouldn't be good right before I go to sleep."

Madge corrected my order then yelled it back to John who gave her a smile and a wink as he replied, "Anything for you my lovely Madge."

"Flattery will not get you laid tonight, John."

I almost bust out laughing at the women's statement.

"I'm still pissed at you for getting the produce order wrong again today! I don't know how I stay in business with you messing up the order for the things YOU need to cook."

John responds, "You stay in business doll, because of my charm and incredible ability to combine ingredients to create pure ecstasy for our customer's taste buds!"

Madge just shook her head and turned to me,

"Bo – I love my husband, but that man's ego has only doubled in size over the past 44 years of marriage. Do you know I actually have to bring him in through the loading dock because his head is so big it doesn't fit through the door – and we both know which head I'm talkin' about, darlin', don't we! I swear the older we get, the more I need a magnifying glass to…"

John finally pulls his attention away from his work to interrupt.

"Madge! Dammit woman, I don't need you telling every stranger about my aging privates! Besides, I didn't hear you complain the other night after my first mate had you screaming my name!"

I couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted mid-swallow from the couples' sexual banter. I looked up to see her looking at her husband. He was burning a high eight and rising and she was not far behind. Wiping up the chowder that had thankfully spilled from my mouth rather than run its course through my nose, I felt… blessed. I was here witnessing the daily life and family of a couple that had survived 44 years of marriage and could still go from zero to what was fast approaching ten in sixty seconds. I could only dream of having a marriage and love that strong with Lauren.

Madge pulled herself away from John to look back to me, wiping the counter with a smile as I gave her a knowing glance. "So, Bo – what brings you to these parts?"

The question was inevitable. Any time I'd met someone new over the years, the question was eventually asked. I had learned the short story after practicing so often, so just chuckled and explained to her my search for my one true love ending with,

"… so after the falling out with the family, she left. I had been away at the time with a man I had described to her as 'my destiny'. I hurt her so much… I was too stupid to realize what I had given up with Lauren. After I woke up from my lust-filled haze, it didn't take but a few hours for me to miss her, a few days to start looking for clues as to where she might have gone and a few weeks to shake up the family to the point where they all started to realize their part in why she had left as well as acknowledge their part in why they needed to help me find her and let me build a life with her. The rest, as they say, is history Madge. I've spent the past four plus years searching for her. I won't stop until I find her – I just can't."

"Oh my darlin' Bo… I know that look. I had it myself. I joke around about John, but that man is my love, my passion and my heart. I'm a realist, so I know somewhere down the road, one of us will get injured, sick… one of us will die. When that happens, I know the other one won't be long for the sickbed or grave either. We don't do well without each other – we learned that what seems like centuries ago."

She paused a moment looking into my eyes… no, I think she was looking into my soul. It felt like she was sizing me up… trying to figure out who I really was. She took the empty soup bowl, spoon and trash from my place setting and came back to take my hand in hers. She was warm and her touch was soft and sweet.

"Bo, I can see the love you have for this Lauren – it's like the love I have for John. It's that epic, once-in-a-lifetime, only find it in a Disney movie kind of love."

I took a deep breath, remembering Kenzi saying those exact words. Strange.

"You'll find her, Bo. This woman has been out of your arms for almost six years, you say?"

I nodded in agreement.

"And in all that time, you've never looked at another with those same loving eyes?"

I shook my head no as the tears rolled down my cheeks again revealing my desperation to this kind, knowledgeable woman.

"An epic love like the one we have for our partners, Bo? That has to be mirrored – it's meant to be. Trust me, Bo. She's out there somewhere loving you just as you love her. She wants you to find her, Bo – I'm going to guess she's maybe just a little to proud to come looking for you. I can see the fear on your face – it runs deep – the fear she won't want you. Don't you think she has the same fear? Do you think maybe that's why your Lauren hasn't come looking for you? You said your family didn't like her for you as a partner… she probably saw that you were given a choice – her or them. She probably didn't believe she was good enough for you to choose her over your entire family. She was only human, after all."

Bo immediately caught the phrase Madge had just used. What? Only human? What did this woman know? Oh get a grip, Bo – you're being paranoid. This woman didn't smell Fae. It's just an expression – a human expression that you've heard a thousand times. After all, you were once thought to be 'only human' after all, too. My thoughts were interrupted by John's voice...

"Philly Cheesesteak, my lovely wife!"

Madge turned to face him with a scowl, which quickly melted into a smile as his face glowed at her through the steam of the grill.

Madge placed the plate in front of me. I looked down and inhaled the aroma – I really was starving for food. My other hunger could wait a little longer. The Philly Cheesesteak looked amazing. I went to grab the ketchup. Madge caught my hand and shook her head,

"Don't! There's a red sauce on that steak that won't get along with that ketchup. Taste first – you're gonna love it."

I smiled and took a bite as Madge awaited my appraisal of the sandwich with anticipation.

"Oh. My. God. It's an orgasm for the mouth."

Madge started laughing hysterically and yelled back to John,

"Well, my lover boy – apparently you just gave a customer an oral orgasm – looks like you got lucky tonight after all! That gets me off the hook!"

We all laughed. It was nice to lighten the mood, but I knew Madge wasn't finished giving me advice. She sighed and took a deep breath as I took another bite of my sandwich to drive off the tears that were threatening to fall again as I looked up at her. She felt bad for my heart – it was obvious. What a wonderful woman – to care so deeply for a stranger. It was amazing, really. I was reminded again that there really are great people in this world who don't thrive on drama and angst.

The silence lasted for another bite, and then she continued.

"Like I said – a mirror, Bo… your Lauren's insecurities are the same as yours. You don't think you're good enough for her either. The difference is, you stayed behind and fought the family battle. Because you did, you can now go to her knowing nothing will hold you back or cause her any doubt or pain again. If she knew what you know and she knew you were looking, I'm sure she'd be sprinting back into your arms. Be patient, Bo. Love will always find a way."

There was that phrase again, Bo thought.

"John wasn't a local. Our families didn't want us together. We were from different…"

she paused searching for the words to explain their journey,

"…think of us as a real-life Romeo and Juliet – two different houses that weren't supposed to mix. So believe me when I tell you I do understand the toll a family can take on love. But we fought and look at us… we're together, happy and have a new family – one that we created with our beliefs and values. I love that man more today than I did 44 years ago despite the fact that he always has grease on his T-shirts and smells like fish guts every morning coming off the boat."

She looks back at John and sighs,

"Through everything, I would never change a moment with that man. I'll love him until the day I die and if it came to it, would die for him and our kids without giving it a second thought."

Bo had heard Madge's words just a few years before when speaking of Lauren. Like Madge, the message was, 'love will always find a way. She sent out a silent thank you to Kenzi… 'You're right Kenz… there's no such thing as coincidences'.

Bo had now met two Jakes less than a day's ride from each other. She had met several people who had spent time with Lauren since she hit the east coast of the USA. And now that exact phrase for the second time since she'd started her journey.

"I'm close… I can feel it." She whispered to herself.

The rest of our conversation included John as the diner emptied and he came to sit next to me on a stool. As he ate a plate of "Hannah's World Famous Chicken Pot Pie" he told us about the apparent scandal surrounding this particular dish. They joked at how earthquakes happened round the world every time Madge made potpie as a special on the menu because Madge's proud Italian Godmother was rolling over in her grave at the thought of her Goddaughter serving a non-traditional Italian meal on the menu.

They told the story of how the diner had burned to the ground three years after they had opened. It curiously coincided with the time that Martini's Diner started to expand their menu to include recipes from other cultures given to them by friends and customers who had eaten there as regulars or as visitors to town. John pointed to the sign on the wall inviting everyone who entered to give recipes to the owners for sampling. If a customer's recipe became a special, it was named after the customer who provided it.

Bo noticed the sign on the wall "Family, Friends and Visitors" that was surrounded by pictures of visitors to the diner and recipes that had been left for sampling. The collage was a tribute to the love and friendship that was offered up on every plate in the couple's establishment.

As Bo moved onto a piece of Madge's chocolate cake for dessert she moaned into the first few bites. It had been so long since she had eaten chocolate cake.

"You like it?"

"It's like a little slice of heaven. Lauren made me her chocolate cake with vanilla frosting for every one of my birthdays for the first four years we had known each other. Your cake tastes a lot like hers. I guess the missing ingredient is Lauren's love… I know… really cheesy, right?"

"No not at all… it's always more special when the one you love cooks something special just for you. I actually got the recipe not long ago from a new customer. She would be glad you like it."

Madge and John shared a meaningful glance as Bo continued to enjoy the chocolate treat. As time went on, Bo asked questions about their family and their fishing. John told Bo about how the diner didn't make them wealthy since the cost of maintaining their small fleet of fishing boats and equipment took quite a chunk of any income they had.

Regardless, their business had made enough money to put their two boys, two nephews and niece through college. All of the Martini kids majored in some type of Environmental Science, Marine Biology or Medicine sticking to their roots – seemingly tied to the pull of the ocean and healing.

Madge and John shared stories of their extended family who all lived somewhere along the east coast shore line. Apparently Madge has a brother Callum who lives with his partner Arranz on Cape Cod. Bo promised she would stop to see him if she moved north again. Madge had written down his address and Bo had immediately recognized the name of the town from her travels along the cape.

'No coincidences', she thought to herself.

As Madge talked of their friends, Bo realized that even though they weren't blood relatives, she still thought of them as family. This made the succubus miss the gang back in Toronto. They weren't blood, but she considered them family and Bo could now say they supported all of her decisions just like siblings would. Though Trick frustrated her and he had betrayed her trust numerous times over the years, Bo loved him very much and she was grateful that he had taken responsibility for his past indiscretions. He had confessed his part in Aiofe's mental state when the dark and light Fae elders brought her to trial.

They had surprisingly showed leniency and confined her to a light Fae medical facility where she was receiving treatment for her "delicate mental state". Bo had visited her often before she left and found that she was having increasingly longer periods of clarity. It was during those visits that Aiofe had become a mother to Bo. They had begun to work on how Bo could feed without contact. She no longer needed to kiss someone to take his or her chi and she could be full without sex even though she still needed sex to heal.

It was strange – Lauren was nowhere to be found and they were still "on a break" as far as she knew – but Bo felt strangely guilty every time she had to heal over the past four years. It wasn't often, but even once was enough to make her feel like she had cheated on Lauren.

John excused himself to clean up the kitchen stating that the dishes had apparently piled up through the evening rush and still weren't washed. Bo and Madge continued their conversation with talk of the area. Bo learned that the town was famous for its farm produce, local beers, clamming, crabbing, beaches, fishing, boardwalk and summer waterfront nightlife which ranged from bars and clubs to casinos. Madge told her the actual year-round population of the town was only about 12,000 but in the summers it was packed with tourists.

Bo learned there were some stores that were open year-round and some that closed up after their Labor Day holiday since kids had to be back in school. As they talked, Bo realized the meal she had eaten was actually really good, and she was stuck on thoughts of that fresh catch or fresh crabs, so she asked Madge what time they would be open for breakfast just in case she managed to make it in early.

They also discussed beach life and finally, Bo had gotten around to the real question she needed an answer to… how late the local hangouts stayed open during this time of year. Of course, Bo didn't mention that she needed the hangouts so she could suck the chi out of multiple humans to satisfy the one thing that wasn't on the Martini's Diner menu.

The pleasant and easy conversation had ended after Bo mentioned to Madge that she wanted to take a drive along the beach. Madge gave Bo the quickest route to Main Street near the beaches. She said if she wanted to check out the nightlife for another night, she could drive through there. Madge also gave Bo directions from town to an isolated beach area about thirty minutes drive from Main Street. She had a feeling Bo may need some quiet time to walk and think. They also joked that a walk would serve her well to burn off some of the two thousand calories she had just consumed in one sitting. Bo expressed her thanks to Madge for the great meal, hospitality and information.

"We'll see you tomorrow some time, then Bo?"

"I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, Madge. If I'm not here, don't worry – it just means that I slept in and will be here for lunch for sure. Thanks again for the great food and the company. You and John are wonderful people. I consider myself lucky to have happened upon this town and this particular diner."

Bo tossed down a twenty for her meal and headed out into the night air to find the local bar. She really needed to feed and she was talking a serious need for chi…


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering What's Behind Me

_**A/N: This chapter gives the backstory about what happened to Lauren so it should answer your questions.**_

_**Lost Girl is owned by Lost Girl, not me.**_

_**Chapter 5: Remembering What's Behind Me**_

Main Street was a busy place, even during this time of year. Bo stepped into the random bar she had chosen and was immediately assaulted by the freely flowing sexual energy. Wow – there was definitely something to be said for what fresh salt air and a day spent around scantily clad sunbathers did to put people in the mood at night.

Bo chuckled as she thought – note to self – hang out more in beach towns at night for easy feeds. Then she remembered that they probably weren't all that scantily clad due to the time of year… hmmm… she wondered how much better it would be to feed here in summer. She could probably step inside the door, take a deep breath and leave… full for a week.

She began her stroll through the bar. She swayed to the music as she wandered through the sea of patrons bumping and grinding against their dance partners. As she moved, she seemed to skim the chi off of the crowd taking a little bit from each human in the bar. To them, it would feel like they had another half a beer. To Bo, it was like she just left Martini's Diner two minutes ago.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was racing as her eyes remained fixed on a tall thin grinding against a gorgeous brunette. Oh God, Bo thought to herself – it's Lauren and she has found someone else. The blonde began to turn, arms over head as she offered her firm ass to her partner. As her head rolled back, the other woman slid her lips into the nook of the blonde's neck. Bo couldn't breathe. She was frozen, her heart breaking with every second she stood there. As the blonde began to lower her arms to reach back to cup her lover's cheek, Bo ran right through to the rear exit, finally catching a glimpse of the blonde's face just before she hit the door. Once outside, she used the building for support as her hands hit her knees and she gasped for a breath and yelled into the night sky,

"It wasn't her! Oh thank you, it wasn't her!"

The tears were flowing freely down her face as she shouted,

"For Gods sake, Bo! Get a fucking grip! Oh God, I can't do this anymore! It's driving me crazy! Lauren… God, Lauren… I need you… I need you…" She gripped her chest as she slid to the ground.

Bo tried desperately to regain control over her emotions. After a few moments, she stood and smoothed her clothes and wiped her cheeks and eyes. God she hoped her makeup didn't go Zombie Apocalypse – Kenzi would never forgive her for being out in public with bad mascara - neither would Vex for that matter. She turned back towards the rear entrance of the bar and made the decision to skip the drink in exchange for some night air and a walk on the beach. Alcohol wouldn't fix what ailed her – Bo knew. She'd tried that the first year and it didn't go well for people she fed from… well, at least she hadn't killed them.

As she walked, she saw a payphone. She didn't think twice, she picked it up and dialed Kenzi's cell.

"State your business since I don't recognize your number!"

Kenzi's voice came through the phone. Bo wanted to scream to her to get to Delaware now, but she suddenly remembered that she could be putting both Kenzi and Lauren in trouble by making this call.

"Three seconds and I hang up. Three, two, one… that's it… later stranger."

With that came the click. Bo stood frozen to the spot. At least she had heard her voice. That was something, anyway. She slid down the glass of the phone booth and buried her head in her lap. She heard footsteps and froze when she noticed a shadow on the floor.

"Bo? Is that you?" She recognized Jake's voice immediately.

"Hey, Bo – what's up? You need help?" And of course, the dynamic duo were here together.

Bo tried to wipe her face, but after the meltdown she just had, it was going to be hard to pretend she wasn't crying. Better to just be honest the Martini sons.

"Hey, guys. Just a little travel blues meltdown. Sometimes the miles take a toll, you know?"

"Yeah, Ma told us you've been looking for your mate for over four years. Sucks, Bo. Really sorry."

"Thanks, Josh. I'll be okay. I think I'm just going to head down to the beach and take a walk… clear my head a bit before I go back to the motel and get some sleep."

"We were heading back to Main Street for a drink. Wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I've already had my nightcap. I think the walk is best right now."

"Okay. If that's really what you want. We're here if you need us, Bo. Our Ma and Pa have really taken a likin' to you. You made quite an impression."

"Really? That's good to know. I'll be able to eat the best food in Delaware while I'm here." Bo tried to joke, but her heart wasn't really in it.

"Maybe you'll find what you're looking for and stay here. You can eat like a queen for the rest of your life."

Bo stood and brushed off the seat of her pants, "Yeah, maybe. Look guys, I'm just gonna go clear my head. See you tomorrow?"

"Be safe, Bo. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bo. Watch your back."

With that, the boys turned and headed into town. Josh broke the silence first,

"Dude – you gotta be careful what you say. Ma and Pa said not to put any hints out there yet. Remember the call they got from Aunt Shelley."

"I know, Josh. She didn't think anything of what I said. Don't worry, man."

"Fine. I'll keep my worries down by having you buy me a drink."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jake elbowed Josh who reciprocated. The brothers disappeared into the darkness.

Bo had watched the boys as they'd walked away whispering and pushing each other. As she watched them, she wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a sibling. She sighed and turned to walk in the opposite direction towards her motorcycle. She was grateful the boys had stopped to check on her, but she had enough of being around people for one day. Was she being rude by not accepting their offer? Kenzi would have dragged her ass back into the bar but Bo just couldn't do it on her own tonight. She just couldn't bring herself to go back into that crowded place tonight.

After three years of travel and searching she had found she had limited patience for too much time in the presence of most strangers – especially crowds. That's why meeting people like the Martini's in her travels had been very special for her. Being in the presence of strangers made her anxious – mainly because she would look at every face to see if it was Lauren – especially in bars or places like the zoo or a museum. That had been the main purpose Bo had purchased the map originally. She found the location of every hospital, bar, zoo, museum, lake and park so she could search for Lauren in every town or city she entered at her favorite hangouts.

Bo walked with purpose as she spotted her motorcycle just up ahead. Being in the bar had been a mistake tonight. She knew all of the talk with Madge… all of the reminders would make it difficult. She should have known better. She wanted another dance with Lauren, another drink with Lauren, another smile from Lauren, another night with Lauren. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled immediately when she saw Kenzi's face.

"Kenz!"

"Hey, Bobo! What's shakin' succubusty?"

"Nothin'. Are we safe to talk?"

"Only for a few minutes. Hey – I had a hang up about thirty minutes ago when I was at the Dahl with Dyson. As soon as we got back to his place, I jumped on the computer and traced the number back to a payphone... uh, location not to be mentioned just in case. I just had a hunch it might have been you, sweet cheeks. Sound familiar?"

"It was me, Kenz. I know I'm not supposed to call… I just…" Bo didn't know what to say. They only had a few minutes and really, just hearing her sister's voice right now had helped to calm her.

"So was this Clark Kent phone booth call the 'I found her and she doesn't want me' call or the 'I haven't found her and I'm dyin' call?'

"The second one. I had a moment… in a bar… thought I saw her with someone else… wasn't her but it got my you know what all worked up."

"Got it – say not more. Are you good now or do I have to give you a verbal whoopin'?"

"Hearing your voice… I need to hear your voice more. I know we can't, but… God, I wish you were here and no, I don't want you to come… well, I do but… well… you know."

"You don't want me to get dead or you'd have me there. Got it."

"Thanks for figuring it out and finding a way to make a secure call."

"I got mad detective skills, Bobo! Of course I'd figure it out. We both know I'm the brains AND the beauty of our operation!"

Bo chuckled at her friend. God it felt good to laugh. She suddenly realized something Kenzi had said, "Wait… you're at Dyson's? What's going on with you and wolf boy?"

"Bo, would love to get into it, but we really have to hang up. I can only keep the signal scrambled for so long. I'm using some device that Dyson got from a Loki."

"Ryan? Dyson asked Ryan for help?"

"No, look - don't worry. The gang is still the only one in this loop – unless we don't get off the phone soon. Call tracing… remember?"

"Yea, I remember." Bo said sadly. She wasn't ready to end the call with her best friend, but she knew she was right. If the Fae found her, the search for Lauren would end swiftly and most likely, painfully for possibly both of them.

"I love you Bo-Bo."

"I love you too, Kenz… and Kenz?"

"Yea, Bo?"

"Thanks."

"Always, Sista. I'll call again soon – no more than two weeks, okay?"

"Sooner if you can. See ya."

"Bye. Oh and Dyson says to tell you to be patient and he loves you."

"Back at him, Kenz. Bye."

With that, the phone beeped as the call ended on Kenzi's end. Bo stared down for a moment then stowed her phone away in her pocket in exchange for her keys. She pulled her helmet from the back storage compartment and traded her jacket for her Kevlar, zipping everything up tight. She swapped out her warm winter gloves for her riding gloves, lowered her night face shield and took a deep breath. She spoke aloud to the darkness,

"Okay, it's you and me my Beemer friend. Help me clear my head. Speed… speed is what I need tonight. It's just what the good doctor would order for a crazed succubus. You know what she would tell me now? She'd say,

'Pop two wheelies and call me in the morning, but be careful babe.'

She would have had that concerned, serious look on her face that would eventually break into her brilliant smile accompanied by a slight forward tilt of her head. I'd brush that wisp of hair back that would have surely fallen to her cheek and replace it with a tender kiss that would end with us staring into each others' eyes before I turned to walk away. I would always look back before walking out of the door. I always needed one last look and her eyes were always there to meet mine."

A tear slid down Bo's cheek as her thoughts drifted back through the facts of what she knew about the chain of events that led her to where she was now in her search for her one true love. Even as she said the name in her head, Bo's heart ached for her… longed for her… needed her…

"Lauren." She said into the wind.

Bo jumped on her motorcycle and went for a ride to let the head clearing begin… or as it usually was, head clouding with thoughts of the past. As she road, she ran through the checklist of her four years of accomplishments. Running through the list gave her hope since it would eventually remind her of the progress she had made since the Taft incident. In turn, that hope would renew her resolve to find Lauren. She would never stop looking – never.

'Baby steps, Bo… baby steps,' she thought to herself.

She began her rundown of the list. Dealt with Rainer, check… defeated the Elders who had sided with Evony in her quest to enslave humanity, check… renovated The Clubhouse with Kenzi after Evony had her goons destroy it, check… got Stella off Kenzi's back – she kept trying to say there was something interesting about Kenzi – not quite human, not quite Fae whatever that mean – anyway, Stella was off Kenzi's back so, check.

The final item on the checklist had been Lauren's situation. Bo had managed to get Lauren's name cleared from the Taft incident. There was technically no longer a price on Lauren's head since Bo had convinced Dyson to testify on Lauren's behalf. Much to Bo's surprise, Dyson had actually been very cooperative which told Bo that he really had accepted her decision to commit fully to a life with Lauren.

Tamsin and Bo had a long talk about a lot of things. Tamsin had confessed that she thought she was in love with Bo before they went to rescue Dyson. After a long talk, they both agreed that they were feeling a strong connection from mutual respect and it was just a brief infatuation that would have led to a lost friendship. They had agreed developing a bond of sisterhood would be much preferred to risking the angst of broken hearts.

Bo knew she could never give Tamsin a commitment – much like Dyson. They also discussed wolves and the whole "mate for life" deal. It turned out that Tamsin had a dark Fae friend who owed her a favor and knew how to break the mating bond of shifters. She promised Bo that if Dyson agreed, she would call in the favor for him so he could move on to find someone who could love him as he had loved Bo. He deserved that kind of love, as did Tamsin.

Bo paused for a moment remembering Tamsin telling her about the guy she had dated with the incredible eight pack abs. Bo wondered… could that guy have been… oh my gosh… was it Dyson? Bo found herself a little excited at the thought… they would be great together – both on the moody side with the occasional fabulous sense of humor – both loyal to a fault – both too stubborn to admit they were really big softies deep down inside.

A few moments passed and Bo realized she had no idea where her thoughts had gone – she also had no idea how long she had been on the road Madge had told her to follow to the private beach. She would have to start looking for the landmarks she had described. Since it was an undeveloped strip of coastline, there weren't many so she better not miss them or she would be driving all the way to the next state. She had left her map in the motel and she couldn't use her phone GPS for fear of being tracked. Shit.

The succubus shook her head and resumed her checklist. After a year of requests to the light Fae Ash and elders, Bo had gotten permission to interrogate Taft's lab assistants who were being held in the Light Fae dungeons. The elders needed answers to see if they had indeed locked down all of Taft's people and research.

None of the light Fae torture methods had yielded any really worthwhile leads on how Bo could find Lauren, but they had learned that Taft's right hand man had apparently taken over the program and used the human doctor as a guinea pig after Taft's demise. Bo and Tamsin had eventually been granted permission by the light Fae elders to use their powers of persuasion and doubt to question the prisoners. After only a few hours of persistent questioning from the Succubus and her Valkyrie friend, the researchers had been broken one by one.

Each had admitted that they had used Lauren's research on her. Every story was much the same - they weren't exactly sure "what" Lauren had become after their experiments on her since their tests were interrupted by light Fae storming the facility before they could finish. They knew that her cells were still unstable because she was still changing when the experiments had stopped. Every researcher seemed to agree that they never would have moved her at the point the Light had arrived. Her condition was still critical as her organs – especially her heart and kidneys - were under a great deal of strain from the rapid changes to her DNA. She was in constant agony with crippling headaches.

They had no idea if Lauren had moved herself to another location or if someone else had taken her or helped her escape. Bo was horrified when she learned Lauren had been kept in a veterinary cage like the ones used for large dogs. Even Tamsin had gasped when she heard how the doctor was treated.

Tamsin had said to Bo,

"It's amazing to me what humans do to their own kind – you may not like Fae laws Bo, but we don't lock anyone in dog cages – for any reason."

Bo had simply nodded her acknowledgement at Tamsin's words. She understood where Tamsin was coming from - she really did – but Lauren had still been locked in a dungeon for weeks at a time for making decisions based on human values to save people who were off-limits… Bruce, for one. He was dark, so Lauren was supposed to what, let him bleed out in the street? For all their talk about their righteous justice, that justice stopped when it came to humans. The Fae called them pets and to Bo that meant they might as well cage them since that's how they were treated.

During the interrogation, Dyson and Hale had returned from having another look at the basement of Taft Industries where Lauren was kept. They reported that the area had been taped off with caution tape and treated like a crime scene. The building had been locked down since the investigation had ended so nothing had been touched. They told Bo and Tamsin that when they found the cage, it was open and empty except for Lauren's navy blue button down shirt and torn jeans.

"Bo, Lauren's shirt and jeans were torn to the point they weren't recognizable as clothing anymore. It looked as mine would if I had shifted, but much worse. What I'm trying to say, Bo is that I don't believe the damage to her shirt was because Lauren shifted – I don't think she could have done that type of damage to her own shirt at all."

A growl came from deep in the wolf's chest. He and Lauren had bonded over drinks after she and Bo had taken their break, so he had grown protective of her and what she meant to Bo. Dyson looked at the researchers and his eyes yellowed as he continued to talk to Bo and Tamsin while keeping his gaze locked on the cells of the researchers.

"There had been no water, no sign of food, no padding, no bowl for relieving herself. She was one of you, for the love of Gods! She was the most respected doctor among you and you treated her worse than an animal!"

He growled and as Tamsin placed a gentle but firm hand on his bicep to hold him steady,

"You are the animals! She had ten times the intelligence and research skills of all of you combined. Why her? Why use her to experiment? Why not someone with less value? How could you do this to one of your own kind? The Fae may have enslaved Lauren, but she was never kept like a dog in a cage – deprived of food, water, clothing, warmth, bedding or a place to pee! For the love of all things Fae, how could you?"

Dyson lunged at the cell bars with a loud growl, teeth bared, partially shifted. The metal frame bent slightly as he made contact. As Tamsin glanced towards Bo, she noticed she had gone blue – she was the only one currently in control of her emotions as they listened to Dyson clarify the reality of the doctor's living conditions while with the scientists. Tamsin looked to Hale and nodded towards Dyson while she moved to try to calm Bo.

She leaned in and whispered to the enraged succubus,

"Bo… remember, we agreed. They are more valuable alive then dead in our search for Lauren. Bo, we need them alive right now, okay?"

Bo had her blue eyes planted on the scientists as she spoke,

"I wholeheartedly agree, Tam-Tam, but I'm suddenly hungry for a snack and I wouldn't want these knowledgeable professionals to miss learning a lesson about succubae."

With that, Bo began to pull chi from each of the researchers simultaneously until they were all on their knees. Her voice bellowed through the dungeon,

"The detective asked you a question. Why experiment on Dr. Lewis? A swift answer would be in your best interest. I don't like to be kept waiting and I'm still very hungry."

One of the researchers spoke up immediately,

"Dr. Lewis became the subject when she stopped being a researcher. She sided with the Fae against humans by refusing to let us continue our work. She tried to free one of the Fae! She was a danger to her own kind! As for her cage… where do you keep us if you're so civil, wolf?"

He shook the bars of his cell to make his point.

Dyson reached between the bars and grabbed the man by the throat,

"You kept a knowledgeable and respected colleague in a 4x6 foot locked dog cage! You are a prisoner who has violated unimaginable numbers of Fae laws – among them, the murder of thousands. We found the graves, you imbecile! We have spent weeks digging up their rotting corpses, trying to identify their remains to give closure to their families. You deserve dog cages – all of you – and worse than you gave Lauren. Yet, here you sit in a spacious cell, free to stand, sit or lay. You have a bed with a mattress and pillow. You have a sink with warm and cold water to bathe as well as a towel. You have water to drink and three meals a day. Don't even try to compare the way we are treating you to the way you treated Dr. Lewis or I will end you right here and now!"

Another growl escaped Dyson's chest as he began to shift and the prisoners moved even further back into their cells – horror on their faces. Tamsin again stepped forward and grabbed the wrist of the hand Dyson had around the man's throat as he started to shift. The man didn't have much time,

"Dyson – not this way. Please… calm down."

Tamsin didn't think twice about gently cupping his chin and turning his face to hers.

"Dyson… please… calm down… come back to me – we both know it's the right thing to do. All in good time, justice will be served. You know the ways of the Fae. Their crimes will not go unpunished."

Dyson immediately relaxed his grip and stepped towards Tamsin, his eyes shifting back as he dropped his head. He turned and looked towards Bo who instantly relaxed at the sight of her usually strong friend – his face twisted in pain, eyes on the verge of tears. She gripped his hand in understanding as he walked from the room. She knew he needed space to clear his head for a few minutes. He would return to finish their discussion. She looked back at Tamsin who watched him walk away, lowering her head as well. Everyone let out a sigh and moved to take some space in the room. The prisoners did the same in their cells.

Dyson stepped out into the hallway. He had lost it – usually able to keep his cool in interrogation rooms, this was different. When had he come to feel the need to defend Lauren? How much of this was his fault? Had he played a part in driving her to follow Taft's offer? Seeing the cell she had been kept in had broken something inside of him. The Fae had done that to her as well – he heard his own words even as he had spoken them to the researchers. Even as he had said them, he knew the truth. The Fae had been no better to Lauren and he was part of that. Cage or cell – it was just geography to Lauren – he was sure of it. She hadn't known freedom for more than seven years.

He slid down the wall of the empty hallway and buried his head in his knees. He hoped Lauren was alive. She deserved her happy ending. Bo deserved her happy ending. If they could be happy together, then he would be grateful for that. He would be happy to be the best friend to his favorite girls… and Kenzi, of course.

He needed to find Lauren… he needed her to know… he needed to apologize for the way he had treated her all of these years. She had every reason to hate him – to let him die in that facility by Taft's hand. He was drugged and restrained… she could have killed them both and walked away to save herself, but she saved him and countless other Fae instead. Now, she was who knows where. He wondered if Lauren had been made to fight other Fae like he had. Would she have been strong enough? He would imagine that cellular level change from human to Fae would be excruciating. Had they extracted bone marrow from her the same way she had taken it from him? That was agonizing for him – how could she survive that kind of pain?

Dyson was beginning to doubt that Lauren could survive the change from human to Fae, but he had also seen Lauren Lewis prove him wrong several times since she'd met Bo. He needed to give her credit for being tougher than he'd ever believed. She would be alive. They would find her. He would pledge his life to her and be there for her – no matter what. It was time to stop acting like a love-sick pup and accept the choice that Bo had made – it could be worse, she could have chosen that creep Ryan… or even stayed with Rainer. He chuckled at himself thinking of the fact that he was over 1500 years old and he could still act like an immature child throwing a temper tantrum sometimes.

"How did I lose it in there? I almost killed a suspect. Some detective I am."

He whispered,

"Tamsin. She stopped me… how had she been able to stop my shift?"

Dyson shook his head. It was time to get back to the case… their only case.

Dyson re-joined the conversation and explained that he had smelled both Fae and human, which would make sense since she had been in contact with Fae before testing was ever performed on her. Hale reported that he had spotted some blood and skin on the cage door, but that could have been from when she broke out of the cage… or was ripped out of the cage. Bo and Tamsin had some new questions for their guests.

"In your opinion, was Dr. Lewis strong enough when last you saw her to have broken out of the cage and left the facility on her own?"

"I don't know"… Bo pulled her knife… "I said I don't know!"

Tamsin's face darkened and the man screamed,

"I would tell you if I knew – I don't want to die… I would tell you!"

Each researcher after that was the same… all were suddenly very cooperative. No one would say conclusively the likelihood of Lauren leaving under her own power. It would have been almost impossible for anyone to breech their security and take Lauren, but the distraction of the light Fae entering the building could have provided a diversion for just such an attempt.

Each researcher ended with the same summary of events. Lauren was experimented on, held in a dog cage and her cells were not stable. They did not know what kind of Fae she had been injected with but they did know multiple types of Fae DNA had been combined into a serum before injection. Therefore, they all emphasized that they were unsure of what she would become and if she would have survived, but they also seemed sure she was alive when they last saw her for the final series of tests they had been in the process of running. They claimed they weren't trying to kill her but no one believed that.

Once they had gotten everything they could out of them, Bo decided to take a more human approach to see if Lauren may have shared any personal information with anyone. Thus far, she and Tamsin had focused their interrogations on the point in the timeline from where Lauren being experimented on to her disappearance. They had not discussed what had happened during her time as an employee. So, she decided to take a friendlier approach and ask about what sort of social time they spent with Lauren.

Of course, it didn't hurt that they were all terrified of her, so the conversations were light and pleasant as they recalled what they had come to know of Dr. Lauren Lewis, the woman. They had apparently learned that when Lauren drank, she became a fountain of information on a variety of things – especially scientific topics.

Bo could relate as she had experienced a drunk Lauren once or twice as well. After a particularly fun night at the Dahl, Bo had taken a drunken Lauren back to the clubhouse where she had poured her heart out to the succubus about her brother. They had separated after a bombing incident, which had actually been the cause of the whole 'wanted by Interpol' thing. When Bo had told the Ash about Lauren being on their wanted list, he had agreed to handle that little piece of human politics for Lauren since it was, apparently, of mutual benefit to both her and the Fae.

During that same conversation, Bo was able to get through to the new Ash that Lauren had been promised her freedom for her work against the Garuda and that the Fae owed the good doctor for saving their collective asses over and over. She was there whenever they needed them – no matter how poorly they treated her. Human issue aside, she had always been loyal and she needed them to come through for her now. This new Ash was an honorable man – not particularly fond of humans, but noble and fair. Bo found it oddly refreshing – though she still didn't really trust him or Evony – especially Evony.

"Fuck!"

Bo shouted as she was brought back from her memories, reacting quickly to dodge the opening door of a freshly parked car. Years of being on the bike had luckily taught her to always be prepared for emergency maneuvers as she handled the near miss with expert precision. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself as she refocused on the here and now. She was following a relatively vague trail of breadcrumbs in the form of two key pieces of information from Taft's researchers.

First, Lauren loved her brother and missed him. Second, Lauren loved the water – especially the ocean – and had dreamed of retiring in some away-from-it-all place where the Fae would never again bother her. Of course, Bo had hoped that when Lauren told her that, she'd naturally hoped the statement didn't include a certain Fae succubus.

So now, the breadcrumb trail seemed to have stopped in this small, beach town in the states. So here she was - still without Lauren and at a loss for where she could be. She had followed her gut from her last known location to this place that resembled the description of Lauren's perfect retirement setting. She was doing as Kenzi said – she was following her gut. She thought of Madge's words, whispering them aloud to the wind,

"Love will always find a way."

Bo's mind quieted as she saw the narrow road lined with parked cars and shops merge into a small two-lane highway. She opened up the throttle. Speed and a cool breeze… it was exactly what she needed right now. She had been riding for a little over a half an hour and had sensed a change in the air… she inhaled the salty sea breeze deeply. She turned down a quiet coastal road and took in the long view of the beach ahead. It was almost a full moon tonight… the stars were visible everywhere with not a cloud in the sky.

Bo thought to herself, 'Lauren would have loved this view… the coastline must go on to Florida… maybe she is sitting somewhere along this very beach looking at the same view I am and thinking of me tonight.'

Bo chuckled to herself as she wondered why she had never been such a hopeless romantic in her actions with Lauren when she had the chance. Frowning, she thought about what an idiot she had been in the way she had prioritized her life before all of the shit had hit the proverbial fan. All of this could have been avoided if she had been more… more… everything. Hindsight really was 20/20. The bottom line, she should have protected and cherished Lauren – her girlfriend should have been her very first priority... even before herself. Is it any wonder she didn't think she was first in Bo's heart. She had never showed it in her actions.

After several blocks of continuing the mental whooping she was giving herself over all of her past mistakes, Bo pulled up to park next to the dunes on the sandy roadside. She turned off her bike, took off her helmet, riding jacket and boots in exchange for a hoodie. She thought about keeping her boots on, but figured her succubus metabolism would allow for enough warmth if she went barefoot. She wanted to feel the sand between her toes. She walked the substantial distance across the sand to the water and turned to walk along the shoreline.

It really was a beautiful evening. As she walked, her mind and heart were consumed by thoughts of Lauren – the good and bad times they had until that day in Taft's lab. Bo's mind drifted to thoughts of the friends she had left behind and how they had truly been there for her all of these years. Her mind settled on her best friend… her little sister… Kenzi. It was when Lauren's trail would run cold that she most missed Kenzi. Her heart would start to feel hopeless about ever finding the blonde again and she would wish her BFF could be by her side to give her a good 'ol fashioned Kenzi pep talk. She always had a way of making Bo truly believe that things would work themselves out… somehow. Right now she just really needed her reassurance that she would find Lauren. Even more, she needed Kenzi to tell her that the doctor actually wanted Bo to find her again.

That lingering question was always there – did Lauren run from her? Had what she said at Taft's facility been the truth – she wanted to be with humans again? But she wasn't human… not anymore. What was she? Was she even still alive? Shit!

Bo looked up in the sky and started to speak aloud as if the evening breeze would carry her words to Kenzi so they could talk.

"Kenz – I know you would tell me right now to get out of my own head – that Lauren and I belong together. You would tell me to be patient – even though you know it's not in my nature. You always know what to say Kenzi – I miss you so much. Right now you would have me smiling and at some point laughing hysterically at your Kenzi-isms. We would be drinking shots of Tequila or getting hammered on Vodka while you did what you've always done… advise me… teach me… make me a better person. You would tell me to put my big girl pants on and get back to searching for the answers that would lead me to Lauren rather than wallow in self-pity like the immature ass I used to be. You're right – I'm sliding back into self-pity. I can't be that girl anymore – I have to be better so I can make my family and Lauren proud to be a part of my life. Hell – I have to be better for myself – so I can be proud of me. Shit, Kenz! When did I get so damn mature?"

Bo chuckles to herself. It was tough being out here alone, but it was her choice, so now she had to suck it up and deal. As she continued to walk, the succubus could feel the sand shift under her feet as the cool water from the tide moved in and out over her bare skin. The November water was ice cold but she had been right about her succubus blood keeping it bearable.

She allowed her thoughts to wander to the weeks before she had left Toronto. Kenzi had argued at first when Bo had said she was going alone, but after they talked, her sister had succumbed to her wishes. She knew that Kenzi was worried, but she just had a feeling deep down inside that she needed to search for Lauren alone. She didn't know why – she just did. Until she and Kenzi were reunited, Dyson had agreed to "claim her" and keep her under his protection. Bo trusted that after everything they had been through together that Dyson's view of humans had changed and that he would never treat a human… especially Kenzi… as a "pet". Kenzi had decided they should split the cash they had saved up from their cases over the years. The amount was substantial since they never had to pay for liquor, electricity or rent. The biggest chunk of their monthly income was spent on Kenzi's stomach and even there, she usually managed to mooch at least one meal a day from Trick or Dyson.

So, with the cash in hand, Bo went with Dyson to pick up the motorcycle he had gotten a good deal on. He said it was in her price range with a little help from the gang. Apparently, they had all pitched in to help with the cost as a going away present. The bike was a barely used BMW F800GS all terrain motorcycle. He said the BMW was very reliable over long distances, could handle any terrain and would give her stealth when needed thanks to its quiet engine. After the purchase, she had returned to the Dahl, said her goodbyes and was on her way. Of course, Kenzi made one last plea to let her ride bitch,

"There's not a woman anywhere in North America who looks this good in leather and I would be the equivalent of a sexy hood ornament on your new baby."

Everyone laughed as Bo made eye contact with each of her family members one more time. She donned her helmet, started her bike and was off… and the tears were on. She didn't look back. She couldn't look back. So many things could happen to any of them – she wasn't sure if or when she would ever see them again.

Bo was now very fond of her robotic friend after four years and a lot of miles together. She had found that when alone, a person would tend to talk to anyone – or as it turned out – anything - when left alone long enough. She could say anything, sing absolutely anything and go anywhere without having to ask permission or feel suppressed. While she missed her family, her robotic friend often offered a somewhat freeing experience. The thing she liked best was that she could also cry as much and as hard as she wanted when she found the need to just break down. She could do anything, be anything and this friend would allow it.

Bo let out a sigh, then a chuckle when she thought of one night in particular. She knew that her BMW would never tell a soul any of her secrets and for this fact – especially on that one night – she was grateful. She had been mortally injured and needed to heal, so she did… on the seat, then the handlebars of her new BMW friend in the unusually quiet U.S. Custom's parking lot.

Both Bo and the two Custom's officers had been very vocal in their approval of the BMW's "ride" but apparently, the bike didn't like it and "voiced" it's disappointment in Bo with a flat tire and an oil leak just two miles later. Bo compared her friendship with Kenzi to her friendship with her bike. They fight, they make up, they continue on.

Yes – the bike was truly a great friend. Maybe now she understood why so many people named their motorcycles, boats and cars… among other machines and 'electronic devices'. Kenzi had named one such device of Bo's the Succubunny because like the energizer bunny, Bo used it all the time when Lauren wasn't around. Bo named her BMW 'Doc'… not so much after Lauren as the fact that she was her therapist on this lonely journey.

Bo's thoughts again drifted back to the night of that injury. It was just before she was about to cross the border from Vancouver into the states. She had pulled over to the side of the wooded road just before customs to get her passport out of its storage compartment when three of the Morrigan's goons had appeared from the forest and assaulted her in a "wanted dead or alive" fashion. They got what they wanted. They were left as the Succubus wanted… dead… and she left alive… though barely. She had been mortally wounded, thus the 'Need for Speed' version of healing on her BMW. That night Bo found that American hospitality was quite enjoyable as the custom's officers 'welcomed' her into the country.

Bo knew why Evony had sent her goons after her. It was no secret that Evony had always thought of Bo as the 'if I can't have her, no one can have her' succubus. Bo didn't choose a side and she spent most of her time with the light, so Evony wanted her dead if she wouldn't join the dark. Before her departure, Evony had warned Bo not to leave Toronto because those had been the conditions of her being permitted to live after her choosing ceremony… the night she chose humans over light or dark. Of course, the unaligned succubus chuckled at both Evony and the new Ash stating that she had no fealty and therefore was not owned by either.

They argued that no fealty also meant she had no protection, which had made Bo irate. Her eyes flashed a brilliant blue as she reminded them that she had saved their asses from the Garuda and Taft, that they had never given her protection from anyone who had come after her or her family, that the light had enslaved the only woman she had ever loved. She gave further reminder that she had brought both light and dark the team of Taft's crazed scientists so they could dish out their special brand of Fae justice on the humans she chose to ally with at that choosing ceremony. In short, Bo owed them nothing. They had never done anything for her, but she had always been there for them and their people. She was going to do this and they were going to let her – they owed her that much.

So, she told them she was leaving – she needed to get away and they couldn't stop her. She didn't say why she was leaving. Naturally, Evony keyed on Bo's exclamation of how she had brought them Taft's team of scientists and emphasized Bo had brought them all but Lauren. In an accusatory tone, she mentioned how it was ironic that Bo's beloved doctor was conveniently "missing" from the group and now – suddenly – Bo was just going to up and leave her loving family? Clearly the Morrigan suspected that Bo had stashed Lauren away somewhere until she could join her. The Succubus also knew that the Morrigan wanted to get to the brilliant, much sought-after doctor first. To kill her or to enslave her to work for the dark, Bo wasn't sure but she wasn't going to wait around until Evony found her to figure that part out.

So, Bo had walked out without another word and left Toronto and everyone she knew just forty-eight hours later based on the advice of Trick, Tamsin, Hale and Dyson. After hearing about her meeting with the Morrigan and Ash, they had all agreed that the sooner Bo left, the harder it would be for the leaders of the light and dark to assemble the best team to track the Succubus. It also helped that both light and dark forces were stretched very think while still bringing in humans and dealing with the Una Mens at the time.

Bo left behind her beloved Camaro for her best friend to use knowing she would take good care of it. Kenzi, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin had all been very supportive of Bo's efforts to leave and search for Lauren. Trick had been the hardest to win over as he was still holding on to the whole "humans are inferior" thing, but for some reason he had quickly changed his mind a few hours before she left. It was very strange, but Bo quickly pushed her thoughts about his sudden change of heart out of her mind since she was really just grateful her grandfather had finally given some degree of approval on the reason for her departure. They continued to help by using their skills to find clues and feed Bo information by phone several times a week. She was always happy to hear from any of them – it was nice to maintain a connection to home even though she wasn't sure she would ever return to Toronto again. That would all depend on Lauren.


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons of My Mentor

_**Chapter 6: Remembering the Lessons of My Mentor**_

Bo stopped and turned her face into the breeze coming off of the ocean. It really was a beautiful night. She turned to stare out at the ocean view, the stars seemingly going on for endless miles. Bo's thoughts drifted back to six years ago… black smoke… train… Rainer. It was all still a bit of a blur but the use of that realm had been enough for something wonderful to finally happen in Bo's life. She smiled remembering the moment when she had finally met her father. Once she had been pulled onto the train in her father's realm, it had allowed him to pinpoint her location. After that he had just had to find a way to track her and then move to her realm. Within a few more months, Rainer was gone and her Father had finally found her.

The timing and circumstances couldn't have been better. Bo was broken and waiting desperately for Lauren to come home. She really couldn't blame the doctor. After all, Bo knew she wouldn't have stuck around either if Lauren had told her someone she'd just met was her destiny. Bo had chosen a stranger's word as truth while essentially ignoring the people who had supported her, loved her unconditionally and had been her family. Why had she not listened to them? Especially Lauren. Bo whispered aloud as she replayed the events over in her mind,

"She read the entire prophecy to me… the woman who both Dark and Light had fought over for her brilliant mind… how could I not have trusted her to know. She was right. Everything she had ever done for me since I walked into her world was for my own safety… to protect me as best a human could protect me against the Fae. She stuck her neck out for me, went to a dungeon for me, almost sacrificed her life for me over and over again and what did I do? Dammit! Everything she ever did was for me and I follow the words of a madman over her, over my Grandfather, over Dyson, Hale and Tamsin… and Kenzi… my best friend. Thank God she forgave me."

Bo sighed as she wiped a stray tear from her face. She turned her face back into the wind hoping the cold breeze would wipe her mistakes from her mind as she tried to think of better times. For six months after Rainer's game had ended, her father served as a wonderful distraction and support system. Her Father wasn't the horrible man everyone had feared him to be. As a matter of fact, it was Rainer who had painted that picture of him in an effort to keep father and daughter apart. He had wanted to merge Bo's power with his own by bonding with her and had almost succeeded. Luckily, Kenzi had figured out the cryptic Fae prophecy and the key to sending him back through the portal to hell – hopefully for good. The biggest relief for Bo was that for the first time in her known existence as part of the Fae world, someone had finally given her straight answers to all of her questions. Of course, the whole Queen of the Fae thing had yet to be resolved, but her father had assured her all of the answers would be revealed in time.

Bo's father was Aidan – an ancient Druid King who had the ability to harness and control the elements as well as to heal and give life. These were powers passed on to him by his mother and father – powers that apparently had been passed to Bo, but still lay dormant due to her human upbringing and Trick's lack of knowledge about her father. Aidan had told her that one reason she had been left with a farm family was so that she would come to know a connection to the land – one of the basic things a Druid must have to access their powers.

Since her lessons with her father, Bo had sought out more natural habitats to try to tap into her fire and life force powers. Apparently, shopping districts were not the best conductors of energy for a baby Druid but Aidan had assured her that as her powers matured and if she practiced, she would be able to draw power and feed from the air, water, wind or earth. She learned that that her Succubus and Druid shared a common trait – they both used Chi. Her father taught her that since she was part Druid, energy - whether from sex or life - was still energy. They were harnessed and manipulated in her body in very similar ways since she carried the DNA of both parents.

In time, she would learn and become what everyone had always told her – one of the most powerful Fae ever known. Bo's thoughts drifted to the story her father had shared about how she was conceived and born – a story her mother had refused to share because according to her, it wasn't her story to tell. She wasn't sure why her mom felt that way… maybe it was because she was just mentally to far gone to handle talking about it for the story was both beautiful and tragic.

Aidan had been enslaved as a Druid for the Dark King. Like Aoife, he had done nothing wrong but had been handed over - not by his father - but by the Light Fae Ash. His imprisonment was in exchange for the release of a Light Fae Elder who had accidentally killed a dark Fae during a feed gone wrong. Aidan's powers were legendary and the Dark King wanted that power, so he had taken advantage of the Elder's kill knowing that the Ash would do almost anything to save an Elder from his dungeon. Decades later, Aoife had been turned over by the Blood King – her father - to the Dark King to 'save the Fae' as Bo's grandfather had put it.

The Dark King had imprisoned her and starved her – much like Taft had done to her yet again. Bo hated to think of her mother having to go through that ordeal twice. She was glad that her mother was now safely in the hands of Light Fae doctors because when she had found her in Taft's lab, she was even more mentally unstable than before. Bo was sure that having been held captive, tortured and starved twice in one lifetime was more than her mother could handle. Hell, she was sure that was more than anyone could handle, but at least she knew that her Mom's imprisonment had at least provided some happiness for her mother before her breakdown. Her parent's story was a love story like none Bo had ever heard – a story of tragic true love. The story of her parents love was also the answer to the question that had nagged her since she was a young girl… why had she been given up for adoption to humans? Bo replayed her father's words over again in her mind.

The Dark King had permitted Aoife to be fed only by the chi she could acquire through sex. She was fitted with a muzzle so that she was unable to drain anyone. Aidan was assigned to be Aoife's concubine. He was under orders from the Dark King to keep her alive with regular sexual activity – by force if necessary. As a powerful Druid, Aidan could harness chi and heal from the earth of the dungeon floor, so Aoife was of no threat to him since he could feed as she fed from him. The pairing suited the Dark King's interests, so twice a day, Aidan was locked in Aoife's cell while the guards watched.

Bo couldn't imagine anything more humiliating, but she was glad her mother was alive. Aidan made it very clear she could refuse him and that he would never force her or be rough with her. Prior to meeting the Druid King, Aoife had only known the Blood King and the Dark King. Both were – at best – tyrannical rulers. She was shocked to meet a King who was young, sensitive and kind. Aoife knew this wasn't his idea and she knew he hated the arrangement as much she did. After several visits, they had gotten to know each other a bit and she had learned two things. One, that Aidan didn't want her to die because she refused to take his sexual chi and two, if she didn't cooperate soon, Aidan's life would be forfeit because Aoife would die. So, she finally gave in to her succubus needs as the guards watched. They would shout and give their crude commentary twice a day as Aidan fed Aoife before the pair would part in silence.

After several months, the guards bored of watching them and would leave them unattended during their intimate moments. Soon, they got into the habit of lying together after their evening visits just holding each other. Aidan would talk to her – trying to reassure and comfort her that some day he would free her from her dark prison. Aoife would cry in his arms and fall asleep. The guards would come to escort Aidan away until their next encounter.

Eventually, the trust between the pair grew. When he looked into her eyes, Aidan saw deep into Aoife's heart and new there were feelings there – the same feelings he held for her. One night, he began to remove her muzzle. She stopped him – panic in her eyes. Her muzzled voice said,

"I am starving Aidan – I won't be able to control myself… I could kill you! Don't – please."

Aidan simply replied,

"Aoife, I am a Druid who harnesses and manipulates chi. We are lying on a dungeon floor in contact with dirt… the earth. I can pull in chi as you take it from me. You won't hurt me – trust me, my darling… please. I want to see you – all of you. I want to kiss you… make love with you."

No other words were spoken. He freed his love from the mask and traced the deep lines that had imprinted on her beautiful face. Their gaze deepened as their lips slowly came together. That night, Aoife and Aidan became fully mated – fulfilling all requirements of the bonding ritual – physical, emotional and spiritual. As they lay in each other's arms they spoke of their future life together.

"Aidan, you should know that my mother was the first Succubus to successfully mate and be relatively monogamous with another. We both know I need sexual energy to live but I want you to know that with you I have no desire to be with another. I thought my life was over when my father traded me away. I had know idea that this prison would lead me to a life I now long to live with you. I am so in love with you Aidan."

"And I with you, Aoife. We will have our happy ending, my love. It may take time, but I will not rest until we are free to live our lives together."

"I'm almost afraid to imagine it. I had lost all hope… to think that we could have a home… children..."

"We can have that and so much more, darling. I swear on my life you will be free… and safe. But if we are to escape, you need to regain your strength. You are the daughter of a blood sage and a succubus, so I know you are powerful, Aoife. The two of us together will be difficult to stop."

"I will not lose you as you attempt to free me. He will kill you, Aidan!"

"Aoife, I did not become the Druid King at a young age because of a birth rite alone. I could burn this castle to the ground with a single thought, but I will not do so until I know that you and the innocent slaves of these grounds are safe."

"Agreed. We will not taint our love by beginning our life together with an act of mass murder."

"Aoife – if the Dark King learns of our love, he will no doubt try to keep us apart. The Dark King wants me alive to bind me to him so that he can use my powers in a war he is planning to win control over all of the Fae. He may send another to feed you or even tell you he had me killed to try to weaken your spirit. Darling, please know that with my powers, I am very difficult to kill. Not only can I harness all of the power from earth and sky, but I can also heal and give life – even to myself with the help of Gaia, the mother of all Druids. No matter what happens, you must know that no distance, no time and no space will change my love for you. If he should separate us, continue to feed. I will come for you so you will need to be ready."

"I understand and will do as you ask but I want you to know that if I am forced to lay with another, it will only be to do as you ask. Never doubt my love for you. I may have sex to feed, but I will only ever make love with you, Aidan."

Aidan pulled Aoife into a tight embrace. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes as she said, "Thank you for giving me hope and making me feel safe and loved."

"You are my light in this dark place. Sleep, my love." Aidan watched her until she fell asleep and the guards came to pull him from her cell.

Bo recalled the look on her father's face as he had told her the story of the first night they made love and exchanged chi – the night she was conceived – the night he began to give Aoife the strength she would need when he helped her to escape. Her mother hadn't known it at the time, but she would have to run… fast and far.

Bo sighed and stopped walking. She sat on the sand and looked up into the sky. Her father was out there – somewhere – watching her… always watching her… he had promised. Her thoughts raced back to his story…

It had been three more months until Aoife had gained enough strength and Aidan had come up with a plan for her escape. By then, they knew she was pregnant and could not wait any longer to stage the escape. If they waited, the Dark King would know of the child – a child with the combined powers of two of the most powerful beings on earth. Aoife was becoming more and more emotional as she was concerned for the safety of baby growing inside her. The guards had become more aggressive with her as late and had beaten her on several occasions.

The night she left, she had killed two guards who had been among those who had punished her. The kills had caused enough chaos to alert the rest of the Royal Guard to jump into action. Aidan sent Aoife ahead to make the run from the side door by the stables to the woods that would lead her to his cousin and freedom. He turned back towards the door as Aoife yelled in protest further alerting the guards to their presence. Aidan promised he would find her – she had to go for the sake of their child – their Ysabeau. Aoife had smiled when he acknowledged in their parting that he agreed with her wish to name their daughter after her mother. If it was a boy, Aoife had insisted he would be named Beli after Aidan's father. Aidan placed a soft kiss on his love's lips before bending and placing one on her belly whispering,

"Be a good girl, Ysabeau. Take care of your Mommy until we meet again."

Aoife turned and ran as Aidan moved back inside and was greeted by three guards who immediately took him to the Dark King. The Dark King was enraged by Aidan's actions. The Dark King placed him in Aoife's cell for two weeks before calling for him.

"Druid – you live only because I choose to let you live. You are the bait for Aoife's certain return. If she does not return, I may still have use for your druid power. Regardless, it is a win-win situation for me. However, since you have proven you may make a successful escape, you will be banished to the realm of darkness until such time that my plans are ready for your powers."

The Dark King clapped his hands twice and another druid, Taliesin, entered the room to perform the banishment. Within the hour after sentencing, Aidan found himself in the realm of darkness where he would remain until the Dark King died, released him or had need of him. Aidan had breathed a sigh of relief at his sentencing. While he was not happy that he would likely never see his mate and their child again, at least he knew they would both be safe with his family.

Bo exhaled a grateful breath knowing that both of her parents were now somewhat free and somewhat safe. Her father had plenty of time to learn how Taliesin's dark magic worked and had used that knowledge to skip to other realms, eventually settling in one where he was content… alone, but peaceful and content. He had searched for and eventually found his emotionally tortured and broken mate. She had carried over two decades of angst and anger for all she believed had happened. From her perspective, her father had handed her over to a maniac who had tortured, beaten and imprisoned her.

Rumors of the Druid King's demise had traveled far and wide and while she tried to trust Aidan's words, she eventually caved to the news that the Dark King had tortured and killed her mate. She finally broke when forced to give up her Ysabeau to save her from the Fae. She had been the only connection that remained of her one true love – her mate.

When they had finally been reunited, Aidan ran to Aoife only to be greeted with two hands on his chest pushing him back so hard that he landed on the ground. Aoife screamed, "You abandoned me! You said you loved me. You promised! You are a Druid for Fae's sake! You could have cast a spell to protect us! The guards wouldn't have known which way to run – the whole damn castle is surrounded by forest." Aoife was heaving tears from crazed blue eyes.

"Aoife – please, my darling, please listen to me. I panicked – I didn't think… all I could think of was the guards hurting you or our child. I never wanted to leave you. I never, ever wanted to leave you. I have missed you so much. I was alone – banished by the monster to the Dark Realm. I never gave up – I learned how to break the spell – to jump realms to find one that would connect to you… it was always about you… always about our child."

Aidan pleaded but Aoife came at him again,

"Always about me… our child? I was hunted as a betrayer of the Dark King. I couldn't keep our child safe. We had a daughter, Aidan. A daughter! She was a beautiful little girl. I saw and held her for just under a week and then she was ripped from my arms so she would be safe. I had to send away our daughter to be raised by HUMANS... by HUMANS, Aidan! What happens when she comes into her powers? They'll think she's a monster. They'll lock her away… or worse! You could have prevented this. You left me alone… you left us alone. I gave up my daughter… Oh God, I gave up my little girl! I'm no better than my father…"

Aoife was sobbing uncontrollably but the anger was evident. No matter how many years passed, the pain of what she had been forced to do for the safety of her child was as if she had experienced it just yesterday.

"Ysabeau… we had an Ysabeau…" Aidan whispered as if it were a prayer.

"HAD, Aidan… she's gone… ooh… she's gone!" Aoife was broken. Aidan had to do something to console her. He extended his hand to Aoife and waited. She smacked it away.

"Please, Aoife," he begged and extended his hand again. This time Aoife took it, "Come with me… please."

Aidan took her outside where he pulled her down to a clean patch of earth. Aoife recognized that he was going to call upon his powers as he began to speak the language of the Druids. The wind picked up and a flame appeared in his palms. A vision appeared above the flames… a young girl, long dark hair, a broad smile and the darkest brown eyes Aoife had ever seen. This was their Ysabeau… Aidan had given her a glimpse of their daughter and for a moment, Aoife felt calm and… happy. She looked at the room that surrounded the young brunette…

"No… it can't be! Please… Noooo... The Dahl… that's The Dahl… and there's my bastard of a father! She's with him?! Aidan? Did you know? I swear Aidan, I will suck you dry if you don't start talking!"

Blue eyes blazed again as Aidan looked into the eyes of a woman he did not know. She was wild with anger.

"I will kill him, Aidan – I will kill them all!"

"Aoife – I swear – this is the first I've seen her. I didn't attempt to see her before because I assumed she was with you – that you would have raised her. I didn't know. I have not been in this realm but for a few days – days spent looking for you in the same way I just found our daughter. Nothing around you looked familiar and you kept moving. Please, Aoife – I have spent over two decades looking for you. My heart has never lost hope – I have yearned to see you again… both of you. Can't you see that I have suffered as well? I was cut off from all that I knew and loved with no way to tell you… remind you… that I loved you. I haven never stopped! Please, Aoife – come back to me!"

"Enough! I want revenge, Aidan. I will have my revenge. The Dark King, the Blood King – they took my life from me. They took you and my daughter. I was enslaved and mocked while people watched us have sex, Aidan! How can you be so calm? How can you not want blood?"

"Aoife – their blood will not bring us peace. Our love and the love of our daughter is the only thing that will bring us peace. I vow I will find her and be sure she knows of us – both of us. Please – come with me – be with me – we can be a family again."

"Family can't be trusted… look at what my father did to me. You were family, Aidan, but still - you abandoned me! You abandoned our daughter! We're DONE here… revenge will be mine!" Eyes blazing blue, Aoife turned to leave screaming, "You who had a hand in taking what was to be, I am coming for you… I will have blood."

Bo stared up at the sky and sent up a silent prayer that her mom would find a way to gain back her mind and her love for her father. He was heartbroken – Bo knew that pain all to well – she could see it written all over his face even without hearing the story she had waited so long to hear. Her father could not re-enter this realm again… it was too much of a risk. He had told Bo that he learned that the Dark King had slaughtered his parents, siblings, aunt, uncles, nieces and nephews when they refused to provide information about Aoife's whereabouts. The Druid community had vanished and no one seemed to know where they were. Even if he found them, he had no desire to rule again. The only thing left in this realm for him was his Ysabeau.

"Ysabeau… I'm sorry, I mean Bo… I would love to stay here with you… to get to know you… finally."

Bo wanted to run into her fathers' arms as his eyes welled up with tears.

"I have waited so long. You are so beautiful and talk of the unaligned succubus is in every realm – I should have known it was you. My curse was to remain in the dark realm until the Dark King released me or died and since I have not been released, he must yet live. The only reason I can jump realms is because I know Taliesen's druid charms. The Dark King will never let me go as long as he lives, Bo… never… and he would do anything to get me back including using you to get to me. If he learns the real identity and parentage of the unaligned succubus… well… I think you know."

"Well, imagine that – a King who holds a grudge and wants to enslave me. Surprise, surprise," Bo said sarcastically.

"Yes, my child – an ability only rivaled by Aoife's grudge against… well, everyone apparently. Bo, I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, but the Dark King has a price on my head so I jump realms frequently to avoid detection. I fear that if I remain here for too long – especially near you – that he would learn of your existence. He would do to you what he did to Aoife. He wants a succubus prize.

"But why me? I'm not the only succubus."

"That's what I've been trying to explain, daughter. You are not like any other succubus. Your body houses the blood and power of four very powerful beings between your grandparents and parents. And remember, Bo – all of us were from royalty. Your blood makes you very powerful which I'm hoping you now understand."

The tone of Aidan's voice held his daughters' attention as she hung on every word. She had waited so long to learn about who she was.

"I must warn you to be wary, Bo. The Dark King is very powerful and pure evil. Your grandfather alone is the only one who can rival his power at this point. I can only hope to run from him. You will be stronger than him once you have mastered your succubus and Druid powers, my Ysabeau. I will stay in this realm as long as I am able to teach you the ways of the Druid. As a succubus, fire already burns in your core – it will be the easiest element for you to manipulate. The rest will come with time and practice."

"I'm a Druid…" Bo said as she seemingly tried to make the new information real, "I don't even know what that is, but… I guess it sounds cool." Bo swallowed hard wondering how to phrase her next question, "Uh… Aidan?"

"Yes, Bo?"

"So uh… can I call you Father?"

Aidan's face glowed with pride as he smiled and replied,

"Dad, Pops, Pa, Daddy, Pappy, Father… whatever you wish, my daughter. I will try to call you Bo as you prefer, but please bare with me – I spent centuries in the Dark Realm dreaming of the possibility of a daughter named Ysabeau."

"I don't care what you call me, Father. I'm just glad to finally have family that will talk to me openly about who and what I am. Thank you for fighting your way out of the Dark Realm to find us. I promise you that if there is a way to get Aiofe back to her sane self, I will find it and make it happen. I'm so sorry for what you have had to suffer."

"As I am for you as well. Not knowing what you were, being targeted for not choosing the ridiculous sides created by the Blood King, "

Aidan paused to bring calm to his voice. His daughter did not deserve the anger he felt for his father-in-law.

"I'm sorry – I promised I would not speak ill of your grandfather. He has been there for you – I have no right to criticize."

"Believe me Father, Trick and I have had our… spats. He has kept things from me and I see his view of humans as despicable. Speak your mind, Father. I don't ever want to have any secrets between us. I don't ever want you to feel that our relationship is conditional. A very wise woman once told me that the secret to any good relationship is trust, understanding and compromise."

"A very wise woman indeed. This woman wouldn't happen to be a certain human doctor I have heard about, would it? Am I to understand you're in love with her?"

"You don't approve, Father?" Bo's waited for her father's response with a little bit of fear that he would feel as Trick about humans and a little bit of hope that he was more open-minded.

The Druid King smiled,

"I didn't say that daughter. My, so defensive… it must be love."

Aidan placed his hand on Bo's and smiled as his eyes gazed upon her,

"I assure you, Bo – I want only for you to be happy. I am a Druid – not quite Fae, not quite human – but something unique, which is why my kind has been hunted for centuries. It is why you – as a mix of three rare species – are so desirable. As the unaligned succubus, both sides will either want you on their side or want you dead. As the granddaughter of the Blood King, they fear your blood sage powers. As the daughter of Aoife – one of the most wanted Fae – you are a gambling chip to be possessed to lure her into custody. If they learned you were also the daughter of a Druid King – one escaped from the Dark King's enslavement… well… let's just say most people will want to either enslave you or kill you."

"Subtle, Daddy. Thanks." They both smiled although the seriousness in his eyes was not lost on Bo. She wanted to know all of this, right? She chuckled as she reminded herself to be careful what she wished for in the future. Maybe ignorance really was bliss.

"You said you wanted us to be open and honest, my daughter. I'm just doing as you asked. Seriously though, Ysabeau – if this doctor is your one true love, I could never disapprove. If the Fae, my family or friends had tried to tell me I couldn't be with Aoife, I would have torn them apart to be with her. Even now, knowing the ills of her mind and soul, I cannot stop loving her. She is my heart Bo, and always will be. I won't stop fighting for your mother, that you can trust."

"Well, to answer your question Father… yes, the human doctor is my one true love. We've had to fight so hard to be together that we've spent more time apart. My family and friends don't support my choice to be with her. My being a succubus means I've had to feed elsewhere. She does all of the compromising while all of my needs are met. I feel so selfish and the guilt… I just can't get any relief from the guilt. She asked for a break after I cheated on her – cheating meaning she gave me the freedom to feed but I wasn't feeding… I kissed someone during my dawning and didn't take any chi. Well – the 'someone' kissed me, and I kissed her back. I never told my girlfriend but the bitch that kissed me did."

Bo hung her head,

"That was pretty much it – I got involved with a case that led to my true love getting beaten up – almost killed – because I pulled her in to helping me with a case that she didn't even want me to take. I guess she just couldn't take anymore. She's the strongest woman I know, but everyone has a breaking point. I just asked her to handle too much while giving her too little… well, now that I think of it… giving her nothing, really. It's actually quite ironic… she thinks she is the problem. She said she thinks she's always going to be asking for more than I can give."

Bo paused to choke back the tears that had begun to build. Aidan waited patiently for her to gather herself and continue.

"About a year ago, I thought we had a chance. I was taken by a black cloud of smoke to this train and ended up thinking its conductor – his name was Rainer - was my destiny. Turns out he had messed with my memory… I had released a monster and almost got everyone killed. I figured it out in time to save the world, but not in time to stop her from leaving… she was gone… I had turned my back on her… I had turned my back on everyone… everyone that has always been here for me – unconditionally – people I called friends… more than that, actually… they are the people I considered family. I screwed up so badly, Father."

Bo sat as tears welled up in her eyes… Aidan took her hands, wanting desperately to take her pain away with his powers but knowing that would be overstepping. She needed to feel this pain to live to fight another day – to be motivated to make things right. He kept his eyes on her and waited for her to compose herself enough to continue.

"The sad part is – if I had woken up and realized she was my one, I would have realized she had always asked the bare minimum of me – I got everything I wanted and couldn't even give her so much as a dinner date. I treated her so badly, father. I just don't know if she will ever want me back."

Bo was sobbing now. Aidan moved in and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Bo felt calm immediately… calm, warm and loved. She had just met this man, yet somehow she trusted him implicitly. Was she being too gullible yet again? Was this a repeat of Rainer? This man had just showed up claiming to be her father. What happened if this was all just an act? What if he was just another person trying to gain control of what he himself described the Succubus-Druid mix who would be more powerful than the Dark King?

"Hey my Ysabeau… enough tears now. And that mistrust of my sincerity I'm sensing – if I wanted to possess you and your power, I would have whisked you off to another realm by now. I'm a Druid who has been enslaved… my one true love was enslaved… my daughter doesn't know me because she was abandoned… I have neither the desire nor intention of doing to you what was done to my mate and me. Now… about this human of yours, does she have a name so I don't have to refer to her in such a degrading manner?"

"Lauren – her name is Lauren. Dr. Lauren Lewis. She is smart and funny and beautiful and kind and caring and strong… she's so strong, Father. She would do anything to save a life… She's just…"

"I get it, Bo – believe me – say no more. Listen to me my child and remember these words as you work hard to find your way back to her… love will always – and I do mean always – find a way, Bo. I almost lost hope of ever seeing Aoife again, let alone you. Trust me – love will always find a way. Make it your mantra – when times get tough, when you miss her more than you can bare, when you doubt the love is shared, have hope, close your eyes, picture her and repeat the words… love will always find a way."

Bo looked up in the moment to see her father doing exactly as he described. As she watched him, she thought to herself… He is thinking of my mother, I am sure of it. Bo took a moment and followed suit, picturing Lauren walking down the stairway at that sex club they had busted. The image of her making her way slowly down that staircase was forever burned into every corner of her mind.

She closed her eyes and remembered the image of Lauren's right hand gliding down the railing, the loose material of her dress hanging down low exposing that sweet spot between her breasts, her strong shoulders and arms, those legs that go on forever, the long neck and hair pulled up and off to the side hanging over her shoulder, her beautiful big brown eyes focused intently on her own, the smile as brilliant as the sun and an aura to match. Bo went further into her memory when later that night she would see the completely exposed soft skin of her back… beautiful… her lover was beautiful in body, mind and soul. All others that came before – it was about the sex. With Lauren it had always been so much more… it was always the full package.

"Ysabeau?" Bo was pulled from her thoughts by her Father's laughter. "You do get lost in that woman, don't you? This Lauren is truly a force of love to be reckoned with and that will be your true power. You have my blessing should you ever feel you need to know that someone supports your love for her." Bo dove into her Father's arms.

"Thank you so much Father. Do you have to go soon? I don't want you to leave, but I don't want the Dark King to find you – I can't lose you now that I've finally found you."

"No, Ysabeau. I am a Druid, so I have friends among the trees, the breeze – everywhere. I plan to stay until those friends tell me the Dark King's minions are on my trail. So far, we're safe. You have some lessons to learn my young Druid. I can help you with your need for chi, which will, in turn help you with one of the many concerns you have about being with Lauren."

"Well, actually, Lauren may no longer be human… she may be Fae."

Aidan raised his eyebrows at Bo's statement as she continued,

"Well, multiple Fae, actually."

Aidan looked even more confused.

"It's a long story, Father. When Lauren left trying to find acceptance, she fell into the hands of a human 'mad-scientist' of sorts. He was killed and his underlings decided to use Lauren as a lab rat. They apparently injected her with multiple types of Fae DNA. That's why I'm not sure what she is… or even if she's still alive. I just won't know for sure until I find her... or her… well… anyway, my friends in the police force are searching… but unfortunately, so is the Morrigan. The stronger I am, the more I can help her when the time comes." Bo paused…

"Yes, I've heard that Evony Marquis is the Morrigan now. Quite a 'piece of work' I believe they would call her in this century?"

"That's an understatement."

Bo hesitated before she continued,

"You said something about fire… is this going to hurt, Father? I mean… if I get burned I'll get really hungry and no offense, but I don't think I want to heal with my Father."

Aidan chuckled at his daughter's unnecessary discomfort, "Bo, step outside with me for a moment. Let me give you your first lesson."

They stepped outside and sat on a clean patch of grass. Bo looked down as her father took her hands…

"Okay – hold onto your hat, Succubus."

Before she could speak, Bo felt a sudden warm surge run through her entire body. It was the most powerful spike of chi she had ever felt. When the flow stopped, she looked up at her Father with wide eyes.

"Wha… wha… that… uh… what was that!"

She did a quick check of her hunger and quickly realized,

"I'm full – I'm completely sated! What did you do?"

"I did what you will soon be able to do. My friend the Mother Earth and I had a little discussion. I asked if I could have some energy so that my daughter and I may live and she gave me permission to take what I needed since she is always able to replenish her energy from sun, rain and wind. I then pulled energy to fill your need for chi while pulling enough to keep myself sated as well. When I was finished, I thanked the earth and the earth thanked me for introducing her to my daughter. She told me I was welcome to feed anytime as is my very special daughter."

"Teach me, Father, please! I won't need to feed from anyone – ever! I will never kill again." Bo was like a kid in a candy store.

Aidan simply laughed and smiled at his daughter's happiness. Just an hour earlier, her heart had been heavy with loss, guilt and regret. Now, she was smiling, happy and full of life,

"In good time, my daughter. First, you must learn to communicate with one of the elements. Then you will learn to have a conversation with all of the others – including Mother Earth. So… fire… are you ready?"

Bo looked worried as she hesitated to reply, "You'll do that earth energy thing again if I set myself on fire?"

Aidan laughed aloud, "Yes my Ysabeau. I don't intend to kill my daughter on my first day with her. Let's begin."

Bo had been sitting in the sand staring at the sky for more than an hour. She lay back on a sand dune and closed her eyes taking in the smell and sounds of the ocean. She pulsed the earth as her father had taught her and had a little conversation with the Good Mother beneath her. She was granted access to the energy below and focused to pull it in to her body. She thanked the earth for helping her to live.

She was still not able to successfully pull enough chi to sustain herself. She had trouble maintaining focus as the energy entered her, so her feed was always intermittent at best. Bo's succubus seemed to get excited as the chi came in so she had to cut off the flow before her succubus would completely take control, leading to a feeding frenzy that would lead to the death of an innocent. She wished her father were here now so he could teach her how to keep the succubus from getting in the way of her feeding as a Druid. She just couldn't seem to keep the two separate. It was like she had these two warring entities inside of her that fought over who got to give her chi. It was frustrating to say the least. Still, between the two of sides she was able to successfully feed by combining pulling chi from earth and humans without the need for sex unless she was injured.

Her Druid power scared her without her father around to help her control what she was doing. Because of that fear, she admittedly had not practiced enough to do more than brief pulls of chi from the earth. She knew she needed to practice more so she would be able to tell Lauren she was no longer a danger to her, but she just didn't have the support system that she felt she needed to practice. All she could do was hope that her father would show up sooner rather than later.

Bo stuffed her bag under her head, covered up with her jacket and relaxed into the sand, thoughts of her parents at the front of her mind. Now knowing their history, her heart ached for the tragic love story of her parents. She desperately hoped they would somehow find a happy ending. Her father had survived enslavement in another realm. Her mother had survived so many forms of torture, a fall from a second floor balcony and starvation at the hands of Taft. Clearly they weren't meant to die without each other. "Love always finds a way," she said aloud to the sky. She turned her thoughts to Lauren and the first night they had spent together after they had left Hecuba prison. They had talked and touched and talked some more. Before long, she found herself dozing off while thinking 'our love will find a way, Lauren'.


	7. Chapter 7: One Picture Among Many

_**Chapter 7: One Picture Among Many**_

Bo rolled onto her side and felt her head slip off her hard pillow. She woke startled, spitting out sand. "Ka… haw… ack… yuck! What the," she had fallen asleep on the beach last night. She wiped off her face and looked around trying to get her bearings. The sun was on the horizon… it was beautiful. She laid her head back down on her bag and just watched as the giant red-orange ball rose from the top of the ocean waters into a deep blue sky.

"Good morning, sweetie – wherever you are. I have a good feeling about today. Today, we make progress."

She checked the time on her cell phone and made a plan. She'd make a quick entry into her journal, drive back to her '5-star resort motel', and then run across the street to Martini's for a great breakfast. She rolled over and opened her pack, removing her latest journal and pen. She rolled over to face the ocean as she began to write,

_Journal Entry 1,234_

_This will be a short entry because I woke with a special feeling this morning that today is going to be a good day… something great is going to happen. So I want to say a quick hello and tell you about the amazing town and people I met yesterday, then follow my gut to something wonderful. _

_I had been driving along the east coast of the United States when I ran low on fuel at the center of a small beach town in Delaware. I decided to follow my gut and stick around here for a day or two. I ended up in my version of a 5-star hotel… you know, the usual… actually a motel, smells like mold but the bed is clean and so is the bathroom. Of course, if you were with me, you would have pulled out the black light you just happened to pack in your bag to check for mystery stains on the bed and carpet. I'm sure we would then be upgrading to a more sanitary hotel further down the road. I love your quirks, Lauren – and miss them too. _

_So anyway, across the street from Motel Moldy, there's a great diner named Martini's that is owned by the most incredible couple – John and Madge. They have been married for forty-four years and they say they are more in love today than they were the day they met. I can imagine that's how I'll feel about you my entire life. _

_But if you're truly Fae at this point, then forty-four years will be a drop in the bucket compared to how long we'll have together. We'll have enough time to travel the entire globe, Lauren. We'll see so many amazing things. I've been at it for four years, two months and seven days. In that time I've traveled through every territory or state in North America but have only scratched the surface of what there is to see. I left a lot of places sooner that then tourist in me would have liked, but my heart and love for you pulled me towards the next lead. _

_I fell asleep on the beach last night, so naturally, I woke up with a mouth and face full of sand this morning. I think I even have a little sand in my hoo-ha although I'm not sure how it got there! Not comfortable, so a shower is in order... very soon. Once I looked up and saw the sunrise, my sand concerns vanished as I was pulled into the most beautiful orange-red glow over the ocean's horizon. I immediately wished you were here so we could lie back on the sand together and watch the colors change in the sky as the dawn became day and the sun warmed the chill from the cool night. I think tonight I will come back to this spot so we can share sunset together the same way. So I'm going to pack up my bag, shake off the sand, then hop on the Beemer, drive back to my room, shower, change and head over to have breakfast with the Martini's. _

_I love you, Lauren._

_-End Journal Entry-_

Bo walked into Martini's Diner at just around ten o'clock and was immediately greeted by a yell from the grill,

"Our Bo! How ya doin' this mornin' darlin'? We were starting to think we wouldn't see you until lunch! Did you find some trouble to get into last night?"

John was definitely a morning person.

"No more than the usual, John. Actually, I took Madge's advice and drove down to the stretch of beach she recommended. I then proceeded to walk a lot farther than I planned, sat down for a while and fell asleep in a dune. I woke to an incredible sunrise, but then realized I was nowhere near my bike. I thought I'd be here two hours ago when I woke up!"

Madge appeared through the swinging kitchen door,

"Good Morning, Bo. How's our girl this morning? Did I just hear you right? You fell asleep outside on the beach last night? Darlin' you must be freezing this morning! Can I get you some coffee to warm you up?"

Bo hadn't thought of that before she spoke. I human would have had hypothermia had they slept on the beach last night. She quickly covered for herself,

"That would be great Madge. I had a wool blanket with me – Canadian, remember? Cold weather is in our genes. Of course, the steaming hot shower I just had didn't hurt either. A cup of coffee would drive away what's left of the chill. Thanks."

"So what'll it be for breakfast this morning? Is your appetite small, medium, large or supersized today?"

"My appetite is a plate of whatever you recommend, although the words "fresh catch" have been swirling around in my brain ever since you mentioned it last night. What would you suggest?"

"John – one breakfast surf and turf special for our girl Bo!"

Madge turned to me and said,

"You're gonna love this little girl. Let me put a fresh pot of coffee on. The breakfast rush ended over two hours ago – people rise early in this town during this time of year. On the public beaches, there are already people walking by sunrise."

"Yea, I noticed there were no people around, but I was totally taken by surprise by a two beautiful wild horses running down the beach. One was pure white and the other was black just like the horse I had when I was young. I used to ride every morning… I really miss that horse. Well…anyway… the sunrise… it was just amazing. I was mesmerized by the colors of the sunset on the horizon. This place really is a little slice of heaven, Madge."

Bo had wandered away from the counter towards the collage of photos on the wall as she waited for her coffee.

At the mention of the wild horses, Madge looked over to John. He looked back to Bo as he watched her browse the pictures. His wife's back was to Bo, so he leaned in to his wife through the window above the grill to give warning,

"Shit's about to hit the fan, my dear. She's heading over to the wall."

Madge took a deep breath and nodded as she turned back to face their new friend so she could attend to her duties as Bo's 'waitress'.

Bo browsed the 'Friends and Family' wall as John and Madge just watched and waited, having a good idea after their chats with Bo what was about to happen. Bo was silent as she stared at one particular area on the wall, so Madge tried to start a conversation to test the proverbial waters with Bo.

"People post pictures of our sunsets and sunrises on the wall too. We really are lucky to have a truly beautiful skyline whether morning or night. There's something about winter salt air and the feel of the cool breeze against a brilliant red-orange sky that just brings you to life. It's why we stay here generation after generation."

Madge stood waiting for Bo to say something. When she said nothing, she decided to ask the question to hopefully jar her out of her frozen state,

"See anyone special on that wall, Bo?"

Bo remained silent as she continued to stare intently at one particular spot on the wall. Madge wasn't sure how this was going to play out. She decided to approach Bo… carefully.

"Bo?" Madge walked towards her, "Bo?" Madge placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bo? Are you okay?"

Bo didn't respond. She reached up, her finger grazing the edge of the photo of a beautiful blonde smiling for the camera. Bo turned to Madge, eyes filled with tears but still said nothing.

"Bo? Is this your Lauren? Are you trying to tell me that Dr. Lewis is your Lauren?"

Bo nodded yes – her head moving at a frantic pace. The damn burst… she fell into Madge's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"John – put that special on hold… Bo and I are going to go for a little walk bayside."

Madge grabbed both of Bo's shoulders. She gently placed two fingers under Bo's chin to pull her eyes to meet her.

"Let's walk, okay?" Bo could barely nod her agreement.

Madge reached up and removed the picture from the wall. She handed it to Bo who handled it as if it was the most precious gift known to all Faedom. She pressed the picture to her heart and quickly closed her eyes as she felt them start to change. Bo thought to herself,

'God, Bo… pull yourself together. Great… expose the Fae world to the kindest woman you've ever met so the bastards come and put her down for knowing about them.'

"Bo… I saw your eyes… you don't have to hide from me. Let's talk."

Bo looked up – fear apparent on her face.

"It's okay, Bo. Trust me."

She tilted her head towards the kitchen doors and took Bo's free hand. Madge led her through the kitchen and out of the rear entrance.

The cool breeze off the bay hit Bo squarely in the face as she exited the restaurant. She carefully tucked the picture away over her heart in the inside pocket of her jacket. She and Madge walked in silence towards the water for a while. Finally, Bo spoke,

"So you know?"

"About the Fae? Of course I do, Bo. Just like I knew you were Fae last night a few moments after you walked into the restaurant. Definitely after I touched your hand. You couldn't sense us?"

"Now that you mention it, I do sense you, but not like other Fae. Of course, I've been traveling for so long – mostly around humans. I guess I just turn all of the Fae parts off so I don't draw attention. I don't worry about whether people are Fae or human – you know, the one rule and all."

"I see. So… what do you want to know?"

"What can you tell me?"

"I will tell you anything you want to know, Bo. Let's have a seat on the benches up ahead and you can fire off questions as you wish."

They walked the few remaining yards to the bench. Bo took advantage of the distance to calm her succubus and think of what she wanted to know. They sat and Bo turned to face Madge, pulling one knee up onto the bench and placing an arm on the seatback.

"Is she here? I mean – she was obviously here at one point. I mean, is she still here?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me last night? You knew I was Fae. You must know she is not fully human – hell, I don't even know what she is at this point. I described her – in detail – including the fact that she was a doctor. Did you think it coincidence? I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me she was here – unless… she doesn't want me here. Does she know I'm here?"

"In my defense? Lauren is hiding – she fears for her life for many reasons. She is scared and knows the Fae are looking for her. For that reason, the Martini clan promised her our protection and agreed not to tell anyone of her whereabouts if they came looking for her. You are dressed in dark leather, you are a succubus with powers of persuasion, you're carrying a dagger and you enter town very late at night after traveling for years searching for someone who just happens to be wanted by the Fae. You, Bo are the perfect match for a description of an excellent bounty hunter for the Fae. How could I be sure your sob story was not a ploy to get information about her whereabouts? I point the way to Lauren and you take her out… well, in theory."

"Okay, I understand and I appreciate you protecting her but in all of the time she has been here, Lauren has never mentioned the possibility of a madly in love succubus ex-lover coming to look for her? You look pretty cozy in that picture. You seem to know her pretty well."

Bo paused… her heart sunk, but she knew it was the only logical answer.

"She doesn't want me, does she? She's not just hiding from the Fae – she's hiding from me as well."

"If you are who you say you are, then you know that Dr. Lauren Lewis is not overflowing with information about her past. Actually, that was part of our agreement. The less we know, the safer we keep the children of our clan should anyone come. As far as we're concerned, Dr. Lewis is a human scientist who was experimented on by a crazed researcher. She came to us for help as her body was changing. Our healers have been helping her."

Bo panicked and her eyes flashed again,

"Oh Gods, is she sick? Is she okay? What did they do to her?! If anything happens to her…"

Madge cut her off, placing a calming hand on her arm.

"She's fine, Bo… just… different… than her former human self. Yes, she is Fae but unlike any Fae known to our history – and when I say 'our' history, I mean the history of all non-humans. She is unique. According to our healers, she actually saved her own life. Without her knowledge of genetics and the materials that crazy man was using on the Fae he held prisoner, I doubt we could have stopped the destruction of her cells."

"How did she get to you?"

"Some of the details are fuzzy to us. We've just been dealing with the here and now. You may be able to fill in some of the history. From what Lauren told us, she had been experimented on in a human lab. The man in charge had misled her and things went down hill very quickly when Lauren learned he had been using her research to hurt the people she loved. Apparently, the Fae raided the lab and she tried to run but the human scientists convinced her to hide with them in the top-secret underground levels. She didn't see any other way out, so she went with them. Once there, they took her and locked her in what she described as a large dog cage." Madge tempered her words knowing this next part would anger Bo if she didn't know about it,

"Bo, they experimented on her and told her she would die a slow death for her betrayal of the human race. They were injecting her and she was barely coherent. Finally, the Fae found the ground level. Apparently, Lauren had been desperate to break out of her cage. She remembered getting very emotional when she heard gunfire and the next thing she knew, she had somehow shifted into something she could not identify. She just said she was big, she was in incredible pain breaking out of the cage but was eventually running on all fours. The single most urgent thought in her mind was 'run fast'." Madge gave Bo a moment to catch up then continued,

"She later awoke in the woods near a highway with no clothes and no knowledge of how to shift back, so she stayed in the woods and waited for night. She fell asleep again and woke after dark. She stood up only to realize she was now on two legs again. She had shifted back, but was now a very naked human. Under the cover of darkness, she picked a set of lights in the distance and ran for it. She finally reached a house with a barn. She stole a pair of sweatpants and a flannel shirt from a clothesline, some old boots from the barn and then knocked on the person's door. By the time she finished knocking she had realized that exhaustion had set in. She didn't even care what happened at that point. She remembered the woman helping her into the house and onto a couch."

Madge paused to sip some water from the bottles she had carried out for them.

"It turned out, the old woman was a retired Light Fae doctor who knew of Lauren's work. She saw the needle marks still fresh on Lauren's arms, smelled she was not completely human and had a feeling that, based on the description, she was the escaped prisoner from the facility that was in all of the Fae newspapers a few weeks prior to her showing up. She helped to get her blood stabilized. It was days that Lauren had been stuck shifting to various beings of her new Fae DNA. She was shocked she survived what could only be described as excruciating. The doctor described her will to survive at the time as incredible. Anyway, Dr. Michaels treated each shifter she recognized until she realized there were multiple beings trapped in the human body – each trying to take control. Once Lauren was coherent, she helped Dr. Michaels create the formula that slowed the biological process enough for them to try to figure out what had been done to her. The slow down also gave her some relief from the constant pain since she didn't shift as often. It also gave the cells time to "play nice" as Lauren later explained it to me."

Bo gave her a glazed look, "Yea, Bo… science… I don't get it either. Just go with it. I do." Bo laughed understanding exactly what it was like to understand Lauren's geek-speak.

"When Lauren arrived here, she was very depressed and lacked the will to go on. One of our Druid healers is also a graduate of a human medical school, so she was able to share ideas with Lauren, but was not able to pull her out of her… how would you say it… "Funk"? Anyway, the healer told me we needed more information on what had happened to her and Lauren wasn't able to stay conscious for long enough periods of time to give us all of the information we needed, so we searched and found this Dr. Michaels that Lauren had mentioned just outside of Toronto and had her flown into town. When she arrived, she told us some of her own accounts and confirmed some of what Lauren had managed to get out when she arrived."

Madge paused to allow Bo to absorb all that she had said so far, then continued,

"Doctor Michaels was the former chief of staff at the Light Fae medical facility. She was the one who had found Lauren for the Congo epidemic and suggested her to the Ash. When the human doctor had arrived at her home, the retired doctor had tried to ask Lauren if she was from Taft's lab but said Lauren had reacted by sitting straight up and saying, 'Don't let them have me… light or dark. Please… let me die first. These words are my 'Living Will.' Write it down, I'll sign it if you want – but really, you don't have to worry. I have no family, no one will care if I die.' After that, she passed out cold."

Hearing those words, Bo's tears began to fall. Lauren had thought no one would care if she died. She was ready to give up – ready to die. Did she still feel that way? Madge continued her story knowing that this was not going to get easier on Bo.

"So with Lauren unconscious, Dr. Michaels got to work in her make shift home lab after setting up some Fae alarms around the perimeter of her home. She drew vial after vial of blood and worked at her microscope until the wee hours of the morning. Lauren finally awoke somewhat coherent. She saw the workstation and asked what Dr. Michaels had found. Lauren asked questions, the older doctor answered. Lauren gave her more tests to run and she complied. She said that everything she had heard about the human doctor of the Light Fae was true – she really was brilliant."

Madge checked Bo's eyes to be sure she was still with her before she continued,

"Dr. Michaels told me that Lauren had ideas she would never have thought of and she had been Fae her whole life and a Fae doctor for over 1200 years. She was amazed that Lauren had learned all she had about the Fae in just five years or so. Anyway, a few days later, the two of them had a formula that they thought would slow the degradation of her cells. While they were pretty sure it wasn't a permanent fix, it worked well enough for her to be able to appear 'normal' even thought she was still quite ill."

Madge stopped and looked at Bo, "That's where the story gets a little sketchy. She didn't share what happened between the time she left Dr. Michaels and got to us. I just know that somewhere along the line, she was being chased by what she described as "The Morrigan's goons" so she didn't want to go back to Dr. Michaels as she feared for her safety. She hopped the first of many buses east starting with one that took her to New Brunswick. She had a friend back in Toronto whose name was Kenzi…"

Bo interrupted, "WHAT? She knew? Kenzi talked to Lauren?! I…"

"Calm, Bo… remember? No, she didn't talk to her. Apparently Kenzi had mentioned a Russian cousin who could do fake ID's?"

Bo chuckled and nodded in response – everything was adding up now. Bo knew she needed to keep control of her emotions and trust that Madge was going to help her to understand all of this.

"I get it, so Kenzi's cousin Dimas made Lauren fake paperwork so that she could practice medicine in hospitals under an alias along the way. Kenzi never knew because she and her cousin were on the outs at the time. Lauren could get her ID's without putting Kenzi in danger and she would have access to labs when she was off shift so that she could work on what was happening to her."

"My, my… you do know your Lauren. Yes, she found a quick solution and then spent the next several years refining a formula that would stabilize her blood. The problem was that she was on the run and not giving her body enough chance to rest. Her immune system was weak and so the formula had to be changed frequently. She had compared it to a friend of hers that she had created injections for – eventually they just stopped working and she couldn't find the solution in another formula. Then her friend went through her Dawning and… Well, let's just say Lauren was harboring a huge amount of regret for having failing her. We assumed her friend failed her Dawning and became an Underfae."

"Madge – she didn't fail her friend. Her friend is sitting right in front of you and I assure you I am fine. The injections stopped working because I started my Dawning very young. A lot has happened since then to stabilize my powers."

Bo saw the doubt in Madge's eyes as she made her last statement with as much conviction as she could muster. She knew her powers were not completely under control because she hadn't been feeding, but she just couldn't betray Lauren – not after all of this time. The combination of Succubus and Druid methods of feeding was keeping her hunger bearable, after all.

"… And is that why your eyes flashed blue when you became a little… uh… shall we say 'emotional' when we were in the restaurant? Again - just now - when you thought your friend Kenzi had betrayed you? Bo, I had a friend a long time ago. She was a succubus… I know the signs. You're hungry. When was the last time you had a full feed? A Succubus of your age should know how to keep her hunger under control."

"Okay – so I'll give you my story as long as you promise we'll go back to Lauren's story. Fair enough?"

Madge nodded her agreement.

"As for the feeding, I haven't had a full feed… sexually… since entering the States from Canada."

Bo paused, almost ashamed to admit the actual amount of time so she summarized,

"Years… it's been years."

Madge gasped, "Bo! You can't do that! You're a Succubus for Fae's sake! You need sex to live! How are you still alive without having sex? John! Call the boys! NOW!"

"Madge! Stop!"

Bo's stood, eyes blazing blue at the thought of someone trying to force her to feed. She would not betray Lauren. Not now that she knew she was so close to seeing her.

"John – don't call anyone."

She turned back to Madge,

"I will NOT betray my love. I will NOT feed from another and you cannot force me. I swear I will tear this town apart if you try to force my hand."

Bo was on the verge of losing control. She was desperately trying to reign in her Succubus but she was terrified of what Madge and John would do…

Madge stood and held his hand up to John who had started towards the door in the kitchen. She turned towards him and signaled to stay put. She turned back to Bo and spoke using a calmer voice hoping to assure the young Succubus she would not force her hand,

"I'm sorry, Bo. Please… recall your Succubus. There is no need. I would never force-feed you. I simply thought you had not found a Fae to feed from and didn't want to risk the life of a human."

"It is my choice."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Bo. Please… sit… calm yourself. We are not a threat to you."

Bo slowly calmed as she watched John return to his grill and the Madge's face mellow into a small smile.

"So… let's get back to the story you were about to tell me. I will leave your feeding to you, but know that we can help you with that. There are ways for our kind… Druids… to give you chi."

"I am aware. Coincidentally, I learned my own story just before leaving to search for Lauren and it involved some Druid lessons – apparently Druid blood runs in my veins from my father. My mother is the one who passed on the Succubus part of me. I was raised by humans – apparently for my own protection – so I was never taught about my powers – actually never even knew I was Fae until about ten years ago. My mother was given up as a prisoner to the Dark King by her father, the Blood King and met my father who was a Druid King enslaved by the Dark King as well."

That was as far as Bo got when Madge suddenly spun towards Bo, gripping both of her shoulders…

"Aoife! Aidan! You're they're daughter! You're Ysabeau, the Unaligned Succubus!"

Bo was just as excited to know that there was greater reason for the bond she had felt for this woman since they had talked yesterday. She didn't know how she knew her parents yet, but she was happy that she had met another person who at least knew something. She shook her head yes as they reached and pulled each other into a fierce hug.

"Bo, I was there with Lou Anne when you were born – well, I actually guarded the birthing grounds."

She reached up to touch Bo's face,

"I know your first cry, your first smile… and your first dirty diaper…"

They both laughed as their eyes welled up with tears.

"She was with me from the time we found her running through the woods after Aidan had helped her escape. It took some time, but we came to know her and understand what had happened between them. She spent most of her time with us in hiding… we all agreed you would never be safe as long as the Dark King was alive. We waited for Aidan to come for her, but we only heard rumors of his death at the hands of that bastard of a King. Bo, being separated from a bonded mate is excruciating. Her mind weakened with each day as her anger and lust for revenge grew. She needed to leave to draw those who hunted her away from you so we would all be safe, so your mother entrusted you to the Martini clan after your birth. We made a plan that would keep you protected, but on the move like your mother. Since you couldn't run yourself, the Clans of the States were to serve as your transportation to Canada. You were moved clan to clan through Pennsylvania, New York, Connecticut, Boston, Chatham, Provincetown, New Hampshire, Vermont and finally to Bar Harbour, Maine where you were to set sail to pass from ship to ship around St. John's, Nova Scotia then by vehicle until you arrived in Toronto. Your final destination was to be back to your parents, but… well the Dark King had heard whispers of a young Succubus and the clans had to make a drastic choice."

"To hide me among humans." Bo finally had the full story. Wow. "I guess I'm lucky to be alive at all."

Madge nodded in agreement,

"Well, you know your own history from there. You were placed into the foster care system with humans. Everyone agreed it was your best cover since human children are 'lost in the system' everyday. Little did we know just how lost you would become. Only Clan Connelly knew where you were. We only knew that the Dark King's men were very close to your location. We learned soon after your disappearance that the Connelly clan was gone… all of them…"

Madge's voice broke slightly causing John to look up, a pained expression on his face.

"What happened to them, Madge?" Bo wasn't sure she should ask the question but she needed to know. These people were part of her Druid family.

Madge looked up through watery eyes,

"They were slaughtered, Bo… even the children… infants, Bo. All dead at the hands of the Dark King's minions just a day or two after they had placed you into the system."

Madge stared out over the bay. It was obvious to Bo that she knew these people. They had died protecting her… she never would have wanted that had she been able to speak for herself as an infant. It was also not lost on Bo that the path she had taken through the clans was the same path she had taken to Lauren, only in reverse. Her mind wandered to her lessons with Aidan,

'My father said something about two paths…' Bo was pulled from her thoughts by Madge's words,

"It's a miracle you're alive. I really can't believe you're here but at the same time, you are the spitting image of your mother with the same confidence and determination. Yet… you have the heart, compassion and gentle manners of your father."

Madge smiled as she took Bo's hand in her own. She sat playing with Bo's fingers seemingly amazed at how the tiny hand she once held now belonged to a grown woman. Finally, she looked up at Bo whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Madge – I'm so sorry. I never…" Bo was cut off by Madge's fingers on her lips.

"Hush, child. We all knew the danger we put ourselves in when we offered our help to Aoife. You bore the blood of a Druid, Bo. We surely would have done the same for any other Druid child, but you especially. You were the blood of the Druid King, Bo. We all swore to protect and serve our King. You and Aoife were just an extension of that promise."

Bo hung her head, she hated that others had died to save her. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but she hated that the need to protect her ever existed. She felt Madge's fingers come to her chin. Lifting her eyes to meet the kind woman's, she listened,

"Bo, I am sure you feel some strange sense of guilt over the deaths of those that protected you. I can't imagine what you have had to cope with throughout your life. I am so very sorry that the evils that exist in this realm got in the way of you being raised in the warm embrace of your parents love. But please know that the Dark King was an enemy to all, Bo. The only Fae loyal to him were forced to be as such. They were not loyal out of admiration. That man was pure evil. Of course, I use past tense, but he is like the Voldemort of the Fae world – we are all sure he will rise again to reap destruction."

Madge sighed and slapped hands on her thighs before turning to Bo,

"What do you say we head back into the restaurant so you can eat while I tell you the rest of Lauren's story. We have much to discuss, but I promised you that much. I'm sure chi is not the only thing you crave."

"Madge, about that feeding question. I have remained faithful to Lauren for more than four years now with the exception of a few times I have had to heal when the Morrigan's goons attacked me. Before I began my quest to find Lauren, I met my father."

Bo was smiling ear to ear. Madge was grateful she had met him since she knew that Aoife was one banana short of a full bunch. But what Bo was saying didn't make sense. He had been killed. How had he…

"I know what you're thinking… he was banished to the dark realm, yadda, yadda, yadda. Well, my brilliant Father figured out how to jump realms. He is able to see me from some of those realms now that he knows where and who I am. During our short months together, he taught me how to tap into my Druid powers. Between pulling energy from the earth and chi sipping from crowds of humans, I have not needed to feed with sex. Imagine that, eh – an abstinent succubus? It's almost comical, I know."

They re-entered the restaurant and Madge motioned to John to get to work on Bo's special. They sat in a booth near the family and friends wall. Madge had been deep in thought since they'd entered the restaurant.

"Wait – Bo, if your father taught you how to use your Druid powers, you shouldn't need to take chi from humans."

"Well, we only had six months together before the Dark Kings goons came looking for him. Apparently 'little birdies' really can tell people things. They told my Father it was time to run. I haven't seen him since. I can't say I'm not worried, but I think I would sense if he were… uh… gone."

"Bo, as you know the Fae don't talk about what they are, but I think there is something you should know about the Martini Clan,"

Madge paused, seeming to re-think what she was about to say,

"We are all Druids… full Druid that is. We have not mated outside of Druids, so we are very powerful as individuals and even more so as a clan. This town is a community of Fae and Druids who are hidden from both the Fae and Human world. That is another reason we welcomed Lauren here with open arms once our healers confirmed her story with a sampling of her blood. She is safe here, Bo – as are you. This town is charmed. Any Fae or Druid who enters our lands meaning harm to those who dwell here will literally glow in the presence of a Fae or Druid. Any Fae or Druid who leaves this town leaves without the knowledge of our existence. That is, they'll forget they were ever here."

"Wait – so you mean if I leave now, I won't remember you? Madge… I can't… I mean, I know this sounds crazy – I know we're basically strangers, but…"

"I know, Bo. I feel it to – we share a connection. I held you just minutes after your birth as Lou Ellen took care of your mother. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and knew that I would give my life to save you if necessary. Sitting here with you now, I can honestly say that the lives lost fighting the Dark King's forces were worth it knowing that the unaligned succubus would bring the change that we have all waited for since The Great Fae War."

John came over and lay a plate down in front of Bo. She looked up at him and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder in understanding. Bo looked at her plate… a poached egg with crabmeat on top, a small fillet of sea bass, three littleneck steamers, four crab legs and steamed broccoli. He pulled a beer from behind his back and put it next to her hand.

"I thought since it was leaning towards lunch we would skip breakfast today. Actually, I thought you could really use the beer and it just sounds better to drink with lunch than breakfast."

Bo and Madge chuckled,

"Thank you, John… hopefully this will satisfy the "fresh catch" visions in my head. It looks beautiful." Madge and John looked at each other – concern etched on their faces.

"Just in case you are wondering, I haven't been attacked for three years. That doesn't mean they're not out still there looking for both Lauren and me. In fact, I'm pretty sure the Morrigan will not give up the search until she finds us – dead or alive. Evony has always wanted Lauren's doctoring skills for the Dark. She knew that Lauren and I were together as a human and Fae couple... against Fae law. Evony and I have a past. On more than one occasion, I have spoiled one of her evil plots to harm good people… and then there's the time just before I fought the Garuda that I sort of blackmailed her with an embarrassing video. So I'm pretty sure she would hurt Lauren to get to me."

Bo steeled her jaw before she continued,

"I would surrender to her before I would let her harm Lauren." The look in her eyes told Madge everything she needed to know about Bo.

"But that would really put a damper on my plans for Lauren and I to have a life together. Of course, if you remove me from the equation all together, Evony declared war on all humans and declared Lauren enemy number one of the Fae with the full support of both the dark and light Fae elders. She accused Lauren of being the mastermind behind Taft's lab fiasco and they believed her. I worked with my grandfather and the Light Fae police to have Lauren cleared of all charges for that incident, but now that she is a human who became Fae, there may be another law no one has told me about to punish her. Regardless, they still want to see her. Of course, I've been wanted for the past four years due to the small fact that Evony told me I wasn't permitted to leave Toronto because staying there permanently was a condition of my being left alive at my choosing."

Madge and John looked at each other and nodded.

"Bo, Lauren already has the protection of the Clans of the States. You have it as a birthright. You are both safe here." Madge and John were steadfast in making it clear to Bo that she and Lauren were not alone.

"Now, let me get back to Lauren's story as accompaniment to my husband's fantastic food. Let's see, where were we…" Madge thought for a moment as to where they had left off when the conversation moved to talk of Aoife…

"So, Lauren had gotten fake ID's from your friend Kenzi's cousin. She did exactly as you said. Basically job jumped as a doctor only to have access to a lab. She spent the most time in Chatham and Boston because it gave her access to the best hours and research equipment. She apparently made tremendous strides while there. That was how she made it to us alive – deathly ill – but alive. She had been here with us for about six months when she finally started to stabilize. Bo – those scientists at that lab? From what our doctors and healers here can gather, they injected her with a cocktail of six different species of Fae. They wanted it to be painful and deadly. There would have been no other scientific purpose to that. Lauren should be dead, Bo. We all believe that the only reason she is alive is that she was near death when they injected her."

"Near death? How? Dyson – my friend, a wolf shifter – was held prisoner there – he was the last Fae to see her and she was very much alive. She came back to us for three months – I saw her… before I became and idiot and ran off with 'Mr. Destiny' and chased her away. She looked fine… we had… um… you know… a few times right after I came back… she was working for the dark and had a good deal of freedom, so we were able to… uh… 'come and go' as we pleased if you get my drift. At the time, we thought it was strange, but the Morrigan had actually been okay with us being together but I knew her take on our relationship wouldn't last. Once Lauren disappeared, she changed her tune."

"Well, that explains something else that isn't mine to tell, but what happened in that lab, Bo… well… Aoife happened."

"But, I left Aiofe with another Fae – she was going to help her escape. Aiofe was the one who was near death. Taft threw her in a cell and starved her – just like the Dark King had, Madge. When I found her, she was crazed and nonresponsive. I couldn't get her to feed from me."

"Apparently, Aoife fed from the Fae you left her with… she killed the woman, Bo. Then, she went on a rampage through the facility, sucking chi from everyone she could – Fae or human. When she was sated, she escaped and we haven't heard a word about her since. When the researchers saw how powerful she was, they realized they had made a mistake in not using her DNA first. Her blood and Dyson's blood became the focus of their research."

"So let me guess – those are two of the six types of DNA they fused into Lauren?"

"Yes. Lauren's infusion included the DNA from your succubus mother, your wolf shifter friend, a nereid, a phoenix, a druid and a unicorn."

"Oh… so… um… actually, I don't know what to ask, Madge. First, your friend Aoife is alive and in a Light Fae mental health facility. She's receiving proper treatment. Trick is making sure of it. She's been through enough after having been held captive, tortured and starved twice in one lifetime. My grandfather the Blood King finally owned his part in driving her to take action against the Light Fae. I guess my most pressing question about Lauren… is she really okay? I mean will she live? Is she in pain? Is she upset about what she is? Does she hate the Fae?"

"Bo, relax. Lauren is fine for now. Listen, I don't pretend to be a scientist so I am not going to give a very good explanation here. I remember my high school Biology classes and this shouldn't be possible, Bo. It's like trying to run John's truck on your motorcycle engine. But somehow, your ridiculously brilliant doctor was able to help her body essentially become reborn. As her human DNA was destroyed, new Fae strands were created to run almost parallel to the original human strands… or something like that. Believe me, Lauren has tried to explain it to me – sitting at this very table using toothpicks, as a matter of fact – but it's of no use. Science was never my strong suit. What she believes happened is that the unicorn DNA was initially dominant. As you know, unicorns are known for their healing powers."

Bo looked away… Lauren is a unicorn? Can she even speak anymore?

"I see that look, Bo – please don't go there… Lauren is not in hiding because she is a rainbow-colored horse, nor does she have a huge horn sticking out of her forehead. She does seem to have secretions that come from her hands that allow her to heal – both others and herself. Jake accidentally caught a shark about four months back. They pulled it into the boat and his boy got to close. When they docked, they were screaming for us. Lauren was in the kitchen about to leave. When we saw the blood, we yelled for her and she came running going immediately into doctor mode. She didn't have her medical bag, so she sent Jake to the car for it and just applied direct pressure with her bare hands since she had no gloves. When her medical bag arrived, she lifted her hands to open the bag and the wound was completely healed. We all sat there stunned into silence." Madge shook her head at the reminder of the image still fresh in her mind.

"Bo… M-My grandson's hand had been ripped clean through – it was only holding on by just the skin. He would have… should have… lost his entire hand. It was amazing, Bo. We've been working on her instincts – naturally, we could not afford to have her react like that with a human. It would break the one rule. So working at a hospital in any area other than research is out of the question. She had really hoped to get back into emergency room medicine, but the adrenaline mixed with her strong nature to heal prevents her from maintaining control. She could go off all "miraculous healer" or shift into Gods only know what at any moment."

"So Dyson's shifter DNA… she shifts into a wolf then?"

"Actually, she has shifted into three forms but we have not seen a wolf. For that reason, we believe we have seen all of her desired forms."

"Wait… desired forms? I thought shifters were wolves?"

"No – shifters can become any form but they possess the spirit of a specific being so that is their most comfortable form. You said your friend Dyson is a wolf."

"Yes – I've never seen him become anything else, although we had a case… well, the short story… I had to talk him off of a rooftop and he was talking about being an eagle or a gryphon… something… he felt like he wasn't enough because he wasn't something other than a wolf."

"Well, there are hierarchies within the shifter world, but they are more subjective than actual… I've always thought there was a lot of ego involved."

Bo chuckled thinking of the wolf's ego, "I can see why you would think that. I don't think you're alone in that sentiment."

"Well, when Lauren shifts, she does not seem to yet control how she appears, although she is finding certain activities where each of her forms most commonly appear. The timing of her shifts is a real problem. Right now it's about avoiding certain situations to avoid unwanted shifts. She needs to get to a point where she shifts because she wants to – not because her Fae decides to."

"Wait – I thought you said shifters only have one form?"

"They do – her shifter DNA prefers one form, but each of the other species of Fae fused to her DNA are shifters in their own right. In other words, she shifts into a Phoenix, Nereid, etc."

"Oh – now I get it."

"I won't lie, Bo – the situation is critical. She's fighting an internal war. One that we cannot help her with aside from adjusting the formula she uses to control the urges of her various Fae that try to take control over the others. We're hoping that once her DNA stabilizes, she'll be ready to be able to focus on just learning her powers and live her life. Two problems remain. The first is the most critical as it is actually life threatening - will her DNA stabilize? If it doesn't, she will not survive."

Bo swallowed hard not wanting to think about it but Madge's statement wanted her to be by Lauren's side at this very moment. Her eyes flashed blue as she spoke,

"And the second problem?"

Madge took a moment to be sure Bo was in control. Since their conversation began, she had come to expect that any discussion that revealed the slightest threat to Lauren was going to cause a response from the Succubus. She was actually impressed with how the young Fae was able to reign in her Succubus to continue a conversation.

"The second is not life-threatening, but… well… the problem is Lauren winning the internal struggle with her Fae. If she can't Bo, she will rage out of control and become a danger to all she encounters. If that happens, the few Fae that reside here in peace among us will want her put down and I don't think the Druid community would disagree with that decision. More importantly, I don't think Lauren would want to live out thousands of years in a cage. She has already signed a will in the event of her death as well as a living will if she should become some form of underfae. I am not privy to the contents of either will as only her primary healer has that information. I will tell you that she is bound by the Hippocratic oath to fulfill Lauren's wishes in the case of either event."

"Wow… don't sugar coat it or anything, Madge."

Bo smiled sarcastically before she continued,

"Look… I know the consequences here but I will not let her become a monster. You don't know her like I do, she can do this."

Bo's voice was stern – the look in her eyes… such passion. Madge saw the telltale flecks of blue mixed with rage, determination and fear all at once but she still had her doubts and Bo needed to get real about Lauren's chances of survival. She started to shake her head, but Bo stopped her…

"No, Madge… I know what you're thinking – it's written all over your face, so lose the doubt. Lauren has practiced control and restraint all of her life. She has been through more pain than anyone and survived. She will do this – she will beat those crazy scientists. She doesn't know how to lose when it comes to science, Madge."

Bo's resolve was clear. Madge stared at her and began to realize… maybe the prophecy given to Aoife was true. Maybe Bo was just what Lauren needed to survive this. A few minutes passed when Bo finally spoke again.

"You didn't tell me what she has shifted into… can you tell me? I just want to know… you know, if she shifts into a turtle, I would do everything I could to avoid running over her on my bike if I knew it might be her. Not that I intentionally run over turtles or anything."

Bo and Madge laughed as their expressions softened.

"She has shifted into her full phoenix form, a beautiful red-orange color... she actually does this when she helps my boys find good spots to fish. She shifted into her Nereid one time when she was over water in mid flight as her Phoenix. Unfortunately, it was quite a distance to the water and she was knocked unconscious on impact. The boys managed to pull her out and thankfully, that hasn't happened since. Her shifter DNA seems to draw the form of a white tiger – white as snow with black stripes – a very rare creature. Her tiger form seems to be her favorite for sleeping. Finally, she shifts into a beautiful white stallion. This seems to be her favorite form for running. Of course, that's if she doesn't do her morning run in her human form. Running in her human form just isn't an option right now and she misses that." Bo looked at Madge with a look of confusion on her face,

"Why would she shift in mid air? Why would she not just go run in her human form is she wanted to? I don't understand."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Bo, she doesn't have the proper control to shift when her human mind chooses. Let me give you another example. A few months ago, she headed out to the beach at sunset for a run. She'd been working on her science stuff all day and was mentally exhausted. She said she just needed a good hard run to get rid of the tension. So, she headed out as human as could be and returned home in her stallion form, unable to shift back. She slept in the boathouse that night and woke in her human form – naked as the day she was born. Thankfully, my sister Emma had the foresight to leave sweatpants and a sweatshirt for her figuring she would shift back at some point during sleep."

"Did she say how it happened?" Madge shook her head,

"All she could tell us was that she was just running and listening to music. She said the next thing she knew, she was focused on the wind in her mane and running as fast as she could along the water. She was also pretty upset that she lost yet another phone and another pair of running shoes. We had a good laugh about her opening her own clothing store since she has to shop for clothes so much."

Bo laughed at the thought of Lauren being forced to clothes shopped. She hated clothes shopping, but Kenzi had started to change her mind about that a bit when they had started to hang out together. Lauren always had a casual but stylish taste in clothes so Kenzi knew that she just had to charm the doctor's inner fashionista and they'd be shopping together in no time – it worked.

"I can imagine she must go through a lot of clothes. Our friend Dyson has always complained about how many shirts he tore during the course of a week. He almost always went shirtless at home to avoid that problem. Of course, Lauren being shirtless isn't an option, but…"

Bo's eyes flashed blue at the thought of a topless Lauren. Actually, all of her shifter forms seemed to be appealing to her but that wasn't surprising since everything about Lauren was beautiful to Bo. Despite the fact that all of this was happening because of a vile and ugly act, the result could never be anything but beautiful if Lauren's soul was at the core of any of those Fae beings. Madge's voice interrupted her thoughts…

"Bo… you really need to feed."

"I'm fine."

"Bo…"

"Really, Madge. It's just thinking of Lauren. It's been a long time of waiting and hoping." Bo paused, reigning in her libido before she continued. "So is her control improving?"

"It seems if she cannot keep herself consciously focused on her form, she can shift at any moment. It's draining to keep up that kind of mental consciousness all day, Bo… to never be able to let down your guard. It's a constant state of stress. That's why we're worried."

"I understand and please don't confuse my confidence in Lauren's ability to conquer the problems she's having with a lack of worry. I just choose to have hope and faith in Lauren – it's what she needs from me." Bo said, a small sound of defeat creeping back into her voice. "Okay – let's get back to the information session here and try to stay focused on the positive. So obviously I know what a Druid is now. My main control element is fire. My father said it's because of my Succubus. Do you know what her main control element will be yet?"

"You're fire, eh? Well, that should be interesting if the two of you should get into an argument!" Marge laughed, but Bo didn't get what was so funny. Madge continued, "I'm sorry, Bo. I don't mean to laugh at your expense. Do you know what a Nereid is, Bo?"

"No." Bo was feeling like a baby Fae again. She hated not knowing things, although her knowledge of the Fae had increased like a thousand times in the last four years. She had done a lot of reading in Trick's library, but did not recall a Nereid. Wait… Bo added excitedly, "Do they have something to do with water?"

"The Nereid is a rare water Fae."

Now Bo understood why the Nereid had taken over mid flight – she was over water which the Fae would have been attracted to like Kenzi to Vodka.

"There were said to be fifty daughters of the ancient sea god Nereus and Doris. Doris was one of the three thousand daughters that guarded the depths of the sea. They protect those that travel the seas, they predict storms and they guide sailors to the best fishing grounds. They're often confused with Mermaids, but they really are nothing like them – especially their temperament. There are both physical and instinctual differences as well. Nereid's don't have fishtails, so they ride naked on the back of large sea mammals such as whale and dolphins. We believe that because of this DNA, water may be her Druid's control element unless her Phoenix is her 'alpha Fae' so to speak in which case it would be fire. The tiger would be attracted to earth and the Unicorn to wind."

In other words, you won't know until you determine Fae dominance."

Madge nodded her response and continued, "We also believe that her Nereid is what led her to travel the eastern states via the coastline. She also probably sensed the protected area because of her Druid DNA. Most Fae in the states are settled west to mid-west, so those who seek her would not think to look here first."

"So has she stopped shifting into a Nereid altogether since the Phoenix-Nereid water crash?"

"Oh no – she often shifts into her Nereid. She is very happy in the water as well. It's actually great for when she loses control of her shifts. When she tried another run as a human after the incident I told you about, it happened again. This time, however she shifted back to a human while she was still running. So, standing their naked on the beach where anyone could see, she ran into the water, shifted into her Nereid and hitched a ride on a dolphin back through the channel to the bay. She pulled a towel out of a boat at the marina and wrapped it around herself. No one was the wiser. They naturally thought she had a bikini on under the towel. She walked back here and we drove her back to the Em's farm. Since those incidents, she usually sticks to our private clan beaches. We have several.

"Okay, so two to go… I'll take Phoenix for a thousand, Alex." Madge chuckled at Bo's Jeopardy reference and continued.

"Here's where it gets interesting. A Phoenix is known to be a divine fire spirit. It is pretty much invincible because of its regenerative powers. It flies much like an eagle and dives into the water for fish, crill, etc. What's interesting is that its warm internal body temperature usually makes it a creature that needs cold climates to survive but due to the Nereid DNA, her Phoenix is thriving in this climate. Lauren has shifted into the Phoenix even before the Nereid crash, she had quite a few land crashes before she got the hang of flying."

The look on Bo's face told Madge that she was concerned.

"Bo… regenerative powers, remember? When she gets hurt, she has three ways to heal – unicorn, phoenix and succubus. The crashes left her bruised by she heals quickly. That's one of the pros of her condition – all of the Fae within that can heal seem to want to heal."

"Okay, so why can't her Phoenix stabilize her DNA?"

"Actually, Lauren thinks that having added Phoenix and Unicorn DNA to the mix is the reason she's alive."

Bo paused. One to go… this one would answer a lot of personal questions. She actually wasn't sure she wanted to know all of the answers to all of the questions she had – especially since Madge hadn't voluntarily brought up the last Fae in the mix. Bo steeled her nerves and continued,

"So, the Succubus DNA… how prominent is that? I mean does she need to… chi… does she need… I mean has she had… you know, relations?"

Madge hated to see Bo struggle with this question but she knew it is probably the reason she asked about this particular part of Lauren's DNA last. Madge hadn't broached the subject herself because she had hoped Bo would wait to discuss this with Lauren if and when she agreed to see Bo. She sighed and answered the question she had asked as factually as possible.

"Yes, Bo – as I said, Lauren can heal sexually. But remember… unicorn and phoenix. Lauren has only healed that way once. She was unconscious and one of our healers helped her to heal because it takes a more conscious effort with her unicorn and phoenix. A druid can pull chi as heal as well, but again, you have to be conscious to do that." Madge steeled her resolve for this last bit. She sighed, then began,

"For the sake of full disclosure and not to cause you emotional distress, Lauren does have the succubus' typical sexual urges which she is learning to control, but has not successfully done just yet. That said, she is sexually active with a preferred partner when the urge hits. Most in our Druid circle are either mated or single male and as you know, Lauren has always preferred women. That has not changed."

Madge could see the young Fae's shoulders slouch as her eyes filled with unshed tears and her head lowered.

Bo swallowed hard and tried to stay focused on her need to finish gathering facts. She couldn't deny her heart just broke… a lot. She knew that Lauren finding someone else had been a possibility. They hadn't seen each other for six years and the last Lauren knew, she had been bouncing between Mr. Destiny, Dyson and Tamsin. Bo needed to stay focused on doing what was best for Lauren's survival right now and as she reviewed all they had discussed so far, something wasn't adding up. Between Chases' story, Dr. Michael's story and now Madge's story… something was off… the way Lauren's body was responding was off. Could she trust this Madge?

John called out to his wife from the kitchen, "Madge, Emma just called to tell you she was back home and that everything is fine."

"Thanks, John. I'll give her a call a little later on." Madge responded as she continued to gaze at Bo who was currently in deep thought.

Bo was thinking, 'Lauren seems to trust her. If Madge won't let me see her, it could mean they are holding her prisoner. Think, Bo.'

She paused and looked deep into the woman's eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity and her aura was friendly and warm. In that moment, she decided to trust Madge so she could help her to keep Lauren alive and well.

Madge had waited patiently for the information to settle on Bo. She knew it would be difficult to hear that her one true love was sleeping with someone else. Finally, Bo spoke.

"Madge, I know Lauren said she didn't want to tell you about the background, but I think you and I need to put all of our cards on the table to help Lauren. Something isn't adding up. I'm going to ask that you to listen and bare with me here… I'm going to repeat some things that you already know, but it's so that I can go through the timeline that I have in my own head at the same time I tell you about what I know. I'm guessing Lauren has been holding back some of the truth both to keep people safe who helped her as well as to throw people who may wish to hurt her off the trail. The timing, though… something just feels somehow… I don't know… let's call it familiar?"

"I'll listen, Bo… please, proceed. I'll do anything I can to help both you and Lauren."

"Okay… here goes. As you know, I was raised human so didn't know of the Fae. When they found me in Toronto, they took me to Lauren and she did my initial exam before they gave me the test for my choosing. I chose humans and instantly became an enemy of both Light and Dark – especially the Dark. I was told to stay in Toronto as a condition of being permitted to live as an unaligned Fae." Bo took a breath, still trying to piece together what Madge knew with what she knew before continuing,

"I couldn't control my hunger and almost killed several times, so I went back to Lauren for help. She developed a formula and continued to tweak it to help me control my urges over the next three years. The formula was what allowed Lauren and I to be together – well, on when I wasn't being an idiot and off when I was. Anyway, during that third year, the formula stopped working and I was losing control. Lauren and I were together at the time and it was getting dangerous for her to be around me. It turned out I had entered my Dawning early, so she began to do all she could to keep me from devolving. After the success of my Dawning I had all sorts of energy and control – everything just felt clearer to me. I felt like I finally knew who and what I was as well as what I stood for as a Fae and Human."

Madge looked questioningly at Bo at her statement.

"Look, I know that I'm not biologically human, but I was raised human and will always feel human in my heart and mind to some extent. Their values and beliefs are mine as well – I can't help that and the more the Fae try to change it, the more I side with human principles."

"I understand, Bo. Really, I do."

"So, after my Dawning, I took a case that put Lauren in harms way… the one I told you that almost killed and did get her severely beaten. So, she asked me for a break from us. I hadn't seen her for a couple weeks but I couldn't take it anymore, so I tried to call her. The acting Ash at the time had told me she was missing. I didn't believe it, so I went to her place and found her gone. I was so angry, but then I found out she was involved with this crazed human scientist who was trying to turn humans into Fae or at least hybrid Fae. His name was Issac Taft."

Madge nodded her head… things were starting to add up.

"I found out later that he had mislead Lauren into thinking he was going to cure human disease using her research. She found out the truth about the same time that I broke in to Taft's facility to rescue a wolf shifter friend of mine. I didn't know Lauren was involved until I found her in Taft's office. I tried to hug her and she stopped me… she rejected me. I hoped it was because she was trying to protect me from this madman, but wasn't sure… she had asked for a break, after all. So, long story short, I saved my shifter friend Dyson who it turns out, Lauren had saved by injecting Taft with Cabot DNA instead of his wolf shifter DNA. Dyson killed Taft and was in a car accident on his way to call for reinforcements."

Bo paused… the disbelief of how easily she had followed Tamsin's suggestion to leave without searching for Lauren and the guilt over her actions made it feel like all of this had happened just yesterday.

"I must confess, I didn't go back to look for Lauren after saving my friend – I rationalized that she had chosen humans over me, even though I was pretty sure she said that more for Taft's benefit than because it was true. It was just another example of a time she did something to try to protect me."

Bo hung her head remembering the argument they had six years ago the night Lauren had read her the prophecy. The words played repeatedly in her head several times a week as Lauren shouted at her,

"…Everything I do is for you!"

Bo continued,

"Anyway, when I got back home, I was taken away by a cloud of black smoke… this guy Rainer… well that's a story in itself. Weeks later, I got back and Lauren wasn't there. We all had memory loss issues from Rainer. We finally all came together again, but I still wasn't myself. Lauren was fine, Madge. I'm telling you… we were intimate… she smelled human." Bo couldn't help the thought of their last time together at the clubhouse after they all came back together. The Morrigan had interrupted their first attempt but not their second and third. After that, she had been too busy with Dyson or the Una Mens or finding the train to spend much time with Lauren. 'I was an idiot.' Bo thought before pulling herself back to her conversation with Madge.

"I think when I left Taft's lab she had already been imprisoned by his staff in the secret underground lab the Fae police found later. All of the experimentation happened right after I had left. She was in that cage being tortured as they tried to kill her and I just left her there. If only I had looked for her then… but no, all I thought about was my bruised ego and anger at her apparent rejection of me. I had no right to be mad at her rejecting me – do you have any idea how many times I rejected her? She was always there for me regardless. If I had swallowed my pride and followed me love for her instead of my angst, I wouldn't have been taken by Rainer and would have been there to find her before they could have turned her into a lab rat. She would've been safe at home with her family instead of here running from the Fae who want her dead. She would be a healthy human rather than a deadly combination of Fae battling for her very survival."

Bo hung her head, tears freely falling. Madge took her hand and handed her a tissue for her face. Bo sighed hard before continuing to speak,

"Rainer did something to the memories of all of my loved ones so they wouldn't come looking for me. They knew each other but not the connection they shared – me. With them out of the picture, Rainer had time to manipulate me into thinking he was my destiny using a curse tied to some prophecy that people wouldn't shut up about. So, while I was dealing with Rainer in another realm on some train, the Light had found graves of thousands of Fae – both Light and Dark - all victims of Taft's experiments. They dropped everything once Dyson was found since he had explained what had happened to him in Taft's lab." Her anger flared as her mind went to her nemesis,

"The Morrigan then used the vague details the Fae had surrounding Lauren's involvement with Taft to declare war on all humans and our dearest Doctor became Fae public enemy number one. Why did it all land on her? Because the elders are so far up Evony's ass that they believe anything she says. All she had to do was say that Lauren betrayed the Fae to Taft and they believed her – no investigation, no jury, no trial. The one Fae who could defend her was Dyson but Rainer was messing with his mind, so he didn't remember that Lauren had actually saved him and freed all of the Fae before her disappearance." Bo really didn't blame Dyson – that part was Rainer.

"So rather than defend Lauren to the Morrigan, he became part of the huge police task force armed with a large group of Ogres sent back two days later to avenge the dead Fae, arrest Taft's scientists, apprehend one Dr. Lauren Lewis – dead or alive, I might add – and pick up the bodies of all of the dead Fae so their families could be notified." Bo sighed as she focused on the gap in her memory. There was still dead time and it frustrated her.

"From my end, I had no idea that any of this was happening. All I know is Dyson found me and brought me back with no memory of Rainer. What I did have was a new contract that I was now aligned with the Dark – supposedly willingly. I got a call from the Morrigan asking for a meeting. At the meeting, she informed me I now had a contract with the Dark and I had to pledge my loyalty to her. While we were arguing and she explained that there would be benefits to being with the dark and nodded towards the Dark Fae compound courtyard. I turned to where she was looking and there is Lauren walking across the lawn smiling while the Morrigan is telling me she's okay with us being together. We were so happy to see each other… God Madge, we absolutely fell into each other. We had a heated make out session before the Morrigan interrupted us to send us on an assignment for Vex."

"The Mesmer? I knew his father well."

"He never speaks of his family." Bo thought about Vex. She hadn't seen him in so long. She hoped he had squared things with the Morrigan by now.

"Well, while we were on the case, I asked her if we could talk about what had happened – where she was… how she ended up with the Morrigan… what had happened between us at Taft's lab – but she kept saying later. She dodged all of my questions. We finished the case and then Lauren told me she planned to stay with the Dark… that she felt free and protected with them. I wanted her to go with me and buck the system to be unaligned and just be together… so much so that I offered to claim her. I don't know what I was thinking – why would she want to go from slave to the light to slave of her ex-girlfriend?" It really had been a stupid thing to say but Bo hadn't been thinking. She just wanted Lauren away from the Morrigan. She didn't trust her to keep her safe.

"So we did a case together and then started spending more time together for a little while – uncommitted relationship time - so, I was going back and forth between her and Dyson for the next little while allowing her to dictate the times we were… uh… intimate. She knew that I was feeding with Dyson – we weren't committed and I didn't hide it. We just didn't talk about it and she didn't say anything about wanting to end our break."

Was I rationalizing my sleeping with Dyson? Maybe but eventually Lauren had told her she had been with Crystal… and the real kicker, had slept with Evony. Were they just trying to hurt each other? Lauren had said she wanted the break because she needed to find herself… she shook off the thoughts,

"Finally, I decided to go back to the train and find out what happened and I found Rainer. The curse kicked in again and he ended up with me in the Dahl in front of my entire group of friends and family. I stood before Lauren and Dyson and told them… I told them… while holding his hand with a smile on my face… that Rainer was my destiny. She walked out immediately. I knew she was hurt…" Bo could never forget the look of pain on Lauren's face but she wanted a break… if she didn't want her, then why was she upset?

"So, later when things with the Una Mens and the Pyrippus got crazy, she had found a book in the Dark archives that gave her information. She tried to talk me out of it… tell me that Rainer was a bad guy… so did Trick and Dyson and Kenzi… but I was brainwashed – just as she had suspected – and I wouldn't listen… to any of them. I'm sure she was hurt and frustrated – I trusted a total stranger over her - so soon after that, she left Toronto. I barely noticed she was gone until Rainer was killed and the curse was eventually broken. When I woke up from my fog, it quickly became very clear that I had lost the woman I loved more than anyone in the world."

Bo paused and stared out the window shaking her head. Madge waited, as she was sure Bo had more to say since there wasn't anything different in the timelines yet. She still wanted to know what had Bo confused.

"That whole time we were together before Rainer showed up – that's what doesn't make sense. I mean – we were intimate… she smelled human… I fed from her... it was actually more intimate than we've ever been. We actually shared chi – I took and gave… I'm telling you, Madge… she tasted human. The only thing I can think of is that she must have created a formula to pass as human and another to stabilize her DNA. That would explain why she was so willing to work for Evony. It would have given her full access to all of their lab equipment to work on solving her DNA dilemma. She must have stabilized her DNA enough at that point so none of us would notice."

"A formula to pass as human? I don't know that such a thing exists, Bo."

"Are you sure you've been spending time with my Lauren? She's brilliant, remember? We were trying to save an old mentor of hers in Hecuba prison – an all Fae women's prison, mind you – and Lauren came up with the idea to coat herself in the secretions of a skunk ape Fae so no one would notice she was human. Do you really think she couldn't come up with a way to make a Fae believe she wasn't Fae?"

Madge smiled and chuckled, "You're right, Bo. I stand corrected."

"Well, assuming that is how I didn't catch on to her being Fae, I still missed her terribly once I was brought back to the reality that she was really gone. I texted her about fifty times and finally, after a week or so, she replied. We kept in touch by text. She kept telling me she needed time. I told her I would wait. After seven months, she told me she would call. She finally did a week later and we had a great talk – awkward at first, but it was great for most of it. She told me she had to go and that was it – I didn't hear from her again." Bo remembered how anxious she felt waiting for the call that never came.

"I had told her I would be patient – I had told her I would wait for her to be ready, but of course, I'm an impatient ass." They both laughed,

"So after five months of giving her the space she had requested, I'd had enough. I tried to text and call her, but there was no answer. I started to search for her on my own. Everyone thought I was crazy – she was gone and they said I just needed to accept it and move on, but I just couldn't. I missed her and I couldn't breathe. I was getting sick because I couldn't feed. After about six weeks, my friends who are cops in the human world finally agreed to help me search along with my best friend Kenzi. We searched the Toronto area for a year. I kept insisting I needed to leave sooner, but everyone said a year is an acceptable time for a missing person. When the trail ran cold and my friends saw what a mess I'd become, they agreed to support my decision to leave. I've been searching ever since. I know she left Toronto and traveled east, then west, then south across the border, then east across the USA – at least, that's the path I took."

"That's an awful lot of miles to travel." Madge stated flatly.

"Definitely. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that what I just told you is the actual timeline for her transformation. She is juiced up with several Fae… it's been almost six years since it happened. What you're describing tells me one thing for sure… she had stabilized after working with Dr. Michaels and continued to be stable for about three months after that. She must have left when she couldn't hide that her formula stopped working because her shifts were probably out of control again. That means that her formula must only be working for about three months at a time. If you think back over the past two years she's been with you, would that make sense? Does it help to know that?"

Bo stopped to let Madge catch up because she was sure she was talking very fast and not saying half of what she was thinking.

"Look Madge – let me say this more clearly… Lauren was continually tweaking my formula for about four three solid years. When it finally stopped working all together, it wasn't because the formula didn't work. It was because I had started into my Dawning. Is it possible that Lauren became unstable because her Fae had started to enter their Dawnings? Either one at a time overlapping slightly or… heaven forbid… all at once?"

Madge's husband John had picked up on Bo's story a few minutes ago and had come to stand not far from his wife. They looked at each other, then Madge finally spoke,

"Of course, Lauren knows all of this, so I'm sure she thinks there is nothing we can do for her because she saw you go through your Dawning, right?"

"Actually, Lauren tried to save me during my Dawning using science. When she couldn't do it, I think she felt she had nothing to offer me – I think she felt like a failure because she couldn't help her own girlfriend. Worse yet, a man she felt was a rival for my affection – Dyson - was the one who helped me. He came out of my dawning dead, so I pulled the chi from the entire room to save him. Lauren was one of the people in that room and until that moment, I had never fed from her. I fed from her to save the man she thought I was in love with… she probably thought he was more important to me when I used her that way."

John and Madge went to speak at the same time, but John got it out first,

"Bo… can you back up to the part where Dyson came out of your Dawning dead… you pulled chi from multiple people spread out in a room all at once… you revived the dead man with your chi?"

"Yes… but we're talking about Lauren, right?"

"Bo… I'm sorry – you don't understand… you're sure that's what happened after your Dawning?"

"Yes, John. I'm sure. What's the big deal? Can we get back to Lauren?"

"Yes, Bo. I'm sorry – it's just that… what you're telling us isn't really possible."

"Well, apparently it is. Dyson is alive and that was one of the events leading to the whole "break" thing between us. Just another injury Lauren had to suffer at the hands of one Bo Dennis, the Unaligned Succubus." Bo said sarcastically.

"So, what do you think about the possibility that she's going through her Fae dawning?" Bo looked between the two who were staring at each other in disbelief.

"Madge? John?" Bo asked again trying to get them to answer their question about Lauren.

"I'm sorry, Bo… uh… right, Lauren… Dawning."

Madge cleared her throat as she focused on the question Bo had asked.

"I think you may be on to something here. I will pass on this new information to The Healer."

Madge turned to her husband,

"John, I think we must also contact the Druid Elders. The interim King and Queen wish Lauren to succeed in her transition. For that to happen, I believe we will need their wisdom. Lauren's internal conflict may be due to the combination of Fae entering a Dawning of a different sort. I must say that I believe Bo's theory is sound since emotions seem to trigger her lack of control. Do you agree my husband?"

John nodded his agreement and turned to go contact the Druid royalty.

"Thank you for sharing this information, Bo. I believe that Lauren tried to tell each of us only what we needed to know to explain what we were seeing as a means of protecting us from the Fae elders. Having the full picture of the actual series of events definitely gives us more to use in our fight for the Lauren's life. I feel a need to scold our beloved doctor for not giving herself more sound advice. She need not put herself at risk to try to protect us. Rather, we would offer ours unconditionally."

Madge paused seeing that Bo now appeared quite nervous… scared for her love.

"What else can I do for you, Bo? You seem suddenly quiet."

"I have to ask. Is it possible… I mean, what I want to ask is… can I see her?"

Madge knew this question would be asked before their conversation ended. Things were about to get real and it was going to take all of Bo's patience and restraint. Was the succubus really capable of unconditional love for this woman? She would need it if Lauren did not wish to have a romantic relationship with the young Fae. How would Lauren react to the news that Bo was here?

"Ysabeau, I am going to ask you to give me until tomorrow to answer that question. So far, I know only of your feelings for Lauren. I do not know where Lauren stands in her feelings for you. As I said, as difficult as it is to hear, she has been engaged in regular… relations… with another. If it is merely for feeding or for something more, I cannot say. On the other hand, if Lauren reciprocates your feelings, seeing you is going to make control exceptionally difficult for her. We talked about the impact of emotions on her control, right?"

Bo had expected this response, but she had waited four years, two months and almost seven and a half days. She could surely wait one more to see her. After all, she'd promised Lauren they'd do sunset tonight the same way they did sunrise this morning. They didn't need to be physically together in order to share their hearts – all this time apart had taught Bo that much.

"I can wait, Madge. If I give you something, can you pass it on to her for me if she'll have it?"

"Absolutely, Bo."

"Thank you. I'll be right back – I just have to run over to my motel room."

With that Bo, was off across the street. Madge watched Bo, smiling at her youthful excitement. John came to sit beside Madge, placing a sweet kiss on her temple.

"I think she's the one, my love. I think Aoife's little girl is everything the prophecy promised and I believe our young doctor is the source the prophecy declares. It all makes sense. John, outside she told me she saw her Father… he was with her for six months."

John sat, staring at his wife… face frozen.

"He's… "

"Yes dear, he's alive… Aidan lives."

John hugged his wife, tears in his eyes. Madge pulled back and looked at her husband, "He thinks his entire family is dead at the hands of the Dark King."

John steadied himself, "In that case, my dear, we better gather the heads of the clans for a meeting. Change is in the wind, my dear and the wind is your department."

John and Madge smiled. Madge added, "He's realm jumping to avoid the Dark King. He'll come to Bo on the wind."

John pulled his wife's head to his shoulder, "I know my dear… and you'll know when he comes… as I said, wind is your department."

"And let me remind you, husband that heat is your department and it's certainly getting hot around here."

Madge turned to face her husband, her face serious and voice pleading,

"Bo was my responsibility, John and I failed her before. I can't fail her or Aoife again – I gave my blood oath. I need your help my darling. She is going to need her Druid powers to survive and her main control element is fire. She slept on the beach last night – cold as can be, not even thinking to tap into her Druid powers for comfort. It needs to be second nature to her, John. We both know that. Why would she not have made herself a fire? It would have taken but a flick of her finger. She had six months of Druid training from her Father before he had to leave, John. Six months – that's it. She had been Fae all her life and has known about her Druid powers for over four years – how can she not have mastery yet?"

"I see your point, Madge. She's not embracing her Druid powers, though I'm sure Aidan emphasized the need for practice as he did me when I was a young Druid. She cannot fulfill the prophecy without them. What do you want from me, my love? Ask and you know I will move the world for you… quite literally, actually."

They both chuckled as John placed a quick kiss on her nose.

"Train her, John. I know that you are working with Lauren, but couldn't we focus on another element with her for now? She has such incredible control over fire thanks to her Phoenix – she hasn't burned herself up in over a year. Can you… will you give Bo your time for a while and move Lauren to one of the other elements with another of our clan to train her… especially in light of this new information? I think Lauren's training may now include some rites of passage for each of her Fae. At least we have Bo here to help with the succubus."

"Marge, before we discuss whom I will train, can we take a quick moment to figure out how Bo and Lauren are going to meet let alone assume that Bo will even be around to help us with Lauren's succubus? You're right – Lauren hasn't burned herself to a pile of ash in over a year, but the last time she did, it was over a memory of someone. Do you think that someone was Bo?"

"I see what you're getting at, John… but,"

"No, Madge – can you imagine the trauma to Bo if her one true love were to go up in flames the minute she sees her? Her succubus would lose control and we would all be burned alive when her Druid fire kicked in without any knowledge of how to control the power within."

"Lauren has to be told so she can prepare to see her. Maybe they can text each other, send some… what are the kids calling those pictures… selfies? Let's ease them into their meeting. Bo will understand, Madge. She has amazing control for a succubus and she was quite agreeable to waiting the day. I think we could stretch that to a few more if they could at least communicate. Keep in mind – we have to remember that we don't even know where Lauren stands on the issue of Bo. We're assuming Bo's feelings combined with the prophecy make them a couple. Lauren does have some say in all of this."

"You're right. We know the scientific and political reasons she left Toronto, but we've never pushed the personal. Maybe it's time we did? We're going to have to talk to her about the potential for multiple Dawnings."

"You do the sensitive chats, my dear."

"Right – I'll get right on that. Here comes Bo. Not a word, John."

"Yes, dear." With that, John went back to his kitchen with a wave to Bo.


	8. Chapter 8: A Storm is Coming

_**A/N: A couple more chapters until we have a Lauren reunion... a lot to learn before then... hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8: A Storm is Coming**_

Journal Entry 1,235

_It's a little after eight o'clock in the evening. I left Madge with all of my journals bound together with string. I had attached an envelope containing a letter I had quickly written to you before handing over the saga of my journey over the last four years. Also inside the envelope was the necklace you gave me… the one I have never taken off… until now. I wrote in the letter that I only took it off to prove to you that it was truly your Bo that had come for you and not someone who wished you harm. _

_We were alone the night you gave it to me so no one else would know the events of that night. I am sure the writing and words were a mess because I didn't have much time, but I wanted to be sure you knew… well, so I hastily wrote down my memories of that night and briefly explained the reason for the very large pile of journals. I explained that they were my conversations with you while journeying to find you… as well as a record of sorts – for you – that if anyone had been successful in capturing or killing me that they would somehow find their way into your hands so you would know – even if you had fallen in love with someone else – that I had always loved you and wanted a life with you. _

_For now, I am hoping the journals will help you to trust that I have always been yours. That I've been fighting for you… for us… since you disappeared from Taft's lab. I left Toronto and never looked back. I only looked forward to you and whatever our life together would be. I assured you we don't ever have to go back, I just want a life with you in whatever capacity you will have me._

_So, I had planned on watching the sunset with you tonight, but apparently Madge said there was a sudden prediction of a nor'easter moving in – I guess it's her Druid powers that tell her about the weather. Well, apparently the storm has made landfall. I can hear the ocean that is just about a block away and the bay has whitecaps and large swells. I always thought bays were supposed to be calm. It's crazy out there... crazy scary, actually… _

_Therefore, I'm opting for a rare night in my motel room after another great dinner, courtesy of John. My mind is racing because I'm not sure if Madge has told you about me being here yet. Have you seen the journals? You love to read… but will you find anything about me worth reading about any more? I've heard you have been with someone else to feed your succubus. Madge said she doesn't know what the actual relationship is but I want you to know that I am prepared to step aside if it is what you need… or want. _

_Naturally, my hope is that she is your Dyson and that you will want to take the time to read them… that you have been secretly aching for me to find you and won't be able to wait to read them. I'd like to imagine that you are there with them now… reading them and tearing up at how I've been searching for you all of this time. That you'll come running to me… desperate for me… of course, that's one to many viewings of The Notebook with Kenzi talking. Real life – our life – just doesn't work that way. I've done a lot to shatter your confidence in my love for you. I know it was always hard for you with me… stressful even… _

_Bo stopped writing, "SHIT! Emotions! Strong emotions trigger her shifts! FUCK!" _

Without hesitation, she jumps off the bed and runs for the door, journal and pen in hand, across the street through the thunder, brilliant lightning strikes, hurricane force winds and the torrential downpour to the diner. She busts through the door, dropping her journal and pen on the front counter as she rushes to John in the kitchen.

"You have to stop her – you have to stop Madge! My journals…"

"Relax, Bo – we've already thought of that. Like you, we know Lauren loves to read. Hell, she'll probably stay up all night and read every one of them. I've watched her read three books in one night… well, into morning actually. She sure can put away the information, that one. Are we sure they didn't inject her with some kind of mind-control Fae?"

John chuckled but Bo didn't think this was funny – four years of her life were on those pages, if Lauren lost control… poof! She'd never know everything Bo went through to get to her. She wouldn't believe her if she just told her – she had to see the struggle – every word of it, so she would know. She didn't choose Rainer or Dyson or Tamsin or anyone else… it was always her. Bo was sure she would have to read it to believe it. Hell, the whole purpose of the journals was because both she and Kenzi knew Bo would never remember everything that had happened in four years. She was an emotional wreck most of the time since Lauren had gone.

"But John – I think you're missing the point…"

"No, Bo – I get the point – I'm a fire Druid… can you imagine how hard it was for Madge to not think I was some kind of pervert whenever we went out on a date? I used to burn the clothes right off her body. As a joke, she showed up one night in a fire retardant suit she borrowed from a friend who volunteered at the local human fire company!"

Bo almost burst out laughing – she never thought of that. She had pretty much suppressed her fire powers all of her life – she tried to ignore them as a method of keeping them under control. She knew that's why she let her succubus remain the dominant part of her even after her Father's training. Her Druid powers were very strong… almost uncontrollable to an extent… they scared her.

"Madge has a great deal of experience with fire from 1044 years with me, Bo. She sprayed down your journals with a special solution the Fae make and also placed a protection spell on them before she even went to see Lauren." Bo's shoulders relaxed until she really thought about what he had said…

"One thousand forty-four year... but Madge told me you had only been married for 44 years?"

"We can't very well run around telling people how long we've been married, Bo. We just stick to the last two digits as long as they make sense to a human for someone our age with our history. We're full Fae married, Bo. There will never be anyone else for us – even in death. The pain of losing a bonded mate is excruciating… sadly, we watched your mother go through it when we thought her mate was lost to us. Madge tells me you said that wasn't the case, so there's hope for them. Full Fae marriage is a joy if it's your true mate but even then, one of you will eventually die and the remaining partner will have to feel that loss – much more than any human ever would. They are vows not to be taken lightly. Is that what you want with Lauren?"

"Why, John. I think you want me to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Bo chuckled. She was drenched and getting cold. She sure could use a little Lauren fire right now. "Well, to answer your question, there is no answer because the question doesn't even need to be asked. Lauren is my heart and soul. I have been lost without her – wandering all of North America. When I reached Florida, I was going to start jumping continents starting with the Congo in Africa."

"Ah, the Congo. I've heard stories about the great Dr. Lewis and the Congo – she is legendary with the Fae and Druids throughout the globe because of her cure. Lauren should have been treated as a hero among our race, Bo. Instead, she was enslaved – I don't even care which side enslaved her. It was just wrong. I think that's why Druids isolate and distinguish themselves from the Fae as they do. We believe all beings are part of the earth and have a purpose on this earth – in whatever realm they may exist. It is that belief that drives all of our actions."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think I was having my first John Martini Druid lesson."

"You are, Bo… that is, if you're interested. Madge is concerned that you haven't been using your Druid powers. She said you haven't fed."

"Madge, you tattletale!" Bo surrendered – she wouldn't be able to deny it anymore. She was avoiding her druid nature. "Okay, okay… yes – I haven't fed and yes – I'm avoiding using my druid powers. There! Are you happy?"

"No, I'm not, Bo. You will need your Druid powers for what is coming."

"Oh no, not you too! Please, John – don't tell me you're going to go on about all of this prophecy stuff. My grandfather used to talk about it all the time. Apparently, my relationship to this prophecy is why he didn't want me to leave Toronto. He wanted me with him. My grandfather was always telling me what to do… always bringing up some new horrible thing that could happen if I did this or that. He kept pushing me to choose the Light Fae and Lauren… well, don't even get me started on him and his thinking about my relationship with Lauren. He wanted me with Dyson… 'He can protect you and sustain you, Bo'... It's all I ever heard! Gods! He made me so mad! At least my father only mentioned it once – he dropped it when it made my powers all wonky during our lessons. He was accepting of my choices… of whatever made me happy." Bo's eyes welled up with unshed tears at the thought of her Father. She missed him and Trick could go to hell if he thought she was ever going to let him influence her decisions again.

"Your grandfather is the Blood King, Bo. He has his own reasons for the things he does. I have one motive and it sounds like a Hallmark card, but my sole mission – any Druid's mission in life - is peace on earth to all species – Fae, Druid, Human, animal and others – and peace within the elements. When the elements are in chaos – like they are tonight – it makes all Druids edgy. Tonight would not be the night for you to experiment with your powers. Things may get, well… wonky… wonky? Is that even a word, Bo?"

They both laughed and smiled until they couldn't laugh anymore because their sides hurt. He was right, they were both on edge tonight – it was nice to know that she wasn't feeling this way purely because of her nervousness about what would happen after Lauren read her journals.

"I get it, John. So about this nor'easter – storms are controlled by Druids, right?"

"Created… control is what other Druids do to help the druid who creates the storm. When we lose control, the storm that rages in us emotionally manifests itself in our main control elements. You and I, for example may create fires, volcanic eruptions or explosions. Tonight's storm is likely from a druid who favors water and wind." John gazed at Bo waiting for her to catch up.

"Lauren…" Bo said the words like a pained prayer… this storm was Lauren's doing. She was in pain. Bo looked at the clock. The storm started at about the same time Madge would have been talking to her.

"Yes, Bo. News of your arrival is no doubt very emotional for her. Without proper control of her powers, this was bound to happen. The Druid community sensed a storm was brewing for a few days now. Again – we are all energy… the chi of the earth sensed you coming – it sensed your emotions and, in turn, the trail of energy manifest itself as a nor'easter. It makes sense based on the route you took to get here. Keep in mind that the energy of your previous journey along that corridor still exists as well."

"Previous journey? This is my first time here."

"As an adult, yes but Madge has told you of your escape when you were but an infant. You have surely realized the overlapping paths. As soon as Madge made the connection yesterday, she made some calls. Maine, Provincetown, Chatham, Boston…"

"They were all Druid clans?"

"Yes or descendants of… the Martini clan is a purebred Druid line, but not all are. I believe you met Maive, Reid and Chase. Well, Chase was born of a nymph mother and druid father. An interesting combination… the result, something unique."

"Yes, I met Mr. Unique – we had to come to an understanding." John raised an eyebrow to Bo. "It wasn't like that, John. He was a perfect gentleman. His powers just pushed all of my succubus buttons but I made it clear to him that I will not betray Lauren. I will not cheat on her."

"Are you sure you're a succubus, Bo?" John laughed silently. "So about feeding, then… you've had no sex?"

"My father taught me how to harness chi from the earth."

"Well that's great! Why was Madge so worried then?"

"To be honest, I sip chi from multiple humans in bars where the sexual energy is high, then I take what I can from the earth. I'm not very good at it, so it can't satisfy my appetite."

"So you have never experienced being filled by chi from the earth? You have never had a full feed on nature's chi? I know that's how your father kept Aoife alive before they became lovers, so it should be a way you can feed as well."

"My father fed me the day we first met. It's when I had been without sex for about four weeks. I had been missing Lauren badly and couldn't bear the thought of having anyone else touch my body. I felt… ashamed of what I'd put her through... I felt… dirty. So I was only feeding by sucking chi but when I almost killed a human because I was so hungry, I decided I would starve to death before I would put another human at risk. When my father found me, I looked horrible, so he fed me. The only other time in my life I had felt that full was when I had had chi and sex from multiple strong Fae."

"Will you let me help you, Bo?"

"I would be forever grateful. I had planned to wait until my father returned to this realm to continue our lessons, but I haven't seen him for years. I know he is alive – I think I would sense it if the Dark King had killed him – but he is definitely not in this realm. John, I would be honored to have you as my teacher."

"Okay then, how about you go back to your motel room, take a warm shower and get a good night's sleep. We'll schedule our lessons around my grill schedule… mid-morning after breakfast, mid-afternoon after lunch and right after dinner. Okay?

"Sounds great, John. I can't thank you enough. Where should I meet you?"

"At the grill."

"The grill? I thought we were going to commune with nature?"

"Come with me." John led Bo back to the kitchen. Bo watched as he turned on the grill then lifted the top to reveal the blue flames from the gas jets. "Bo, meet Fire... Fire, meet Bo."

Bo smirked, "Of course. Silly me. Hi Fire. Nice to see you, but John – you want to teach me to use fire inside of your restaurant? No offense, but are you nuts?!" John chuckled, ignoring Bo's fears. He knew he could contain any fires a baby druid could create.

John picked up the flame and pulled out Bo's hand. "Welcome the flame into your hand, Bo. Welcome its warmth and beauty." He proceeded to move the flame towards Bo's hand. She flinched, pulling her hand back as she looked at him – fear in her eyes. He nodded for her to trust him. She cautiously held out her hand and he placed it in her palm. She looked at it – she felt no pain. She tilted her hand from side to side, watching the flame roll back and forth across unburned skin. She was mesmerized – it was beautiful and warm just like John said. She rolled the flame up to her fingertips, onto the back of her hand, around her wrist and back to her palm. This was so cool! She looked up at John and smiled. "Embrace your inner Druid, Bo. You are more powerful than you know."

Bo dropped the flame back into John's palm. John closed his hand around the flame to extinguish it and returned the grill to its normal position. "See you tomorrow Bo. Get some sleep."

"John, before I go… well, Father… he uh… he could… well, could you feed me? I really am hungry and if I see Lauren tomorrow… well… let's just say one of us is going to need to be able to control their powers." John took Bo's hand and led her outside onto the porch. They stood together watching the rain, looking out over the view of the glassy dock and rocking boats. The wind was strong… the thunder and lightning still raging. "I wish I knew if this meant she was upset, happy or flat out lusting for me."

John laughed, "I understand. Madge's main element is the wind. Whenever it kicks up, I'm wondering what I did wrong or if she just misses me. The difference is, that we've mastered our powers so we can talk to each other through the wind… well, when it's not as chaotic as it is right now."

"So is Madge one of the Druids who is helping to control this storm right now?"

"One of many… the Druid Elders have been staying at her sister Emma's with us and will continue to do so until Lauren is…" John stopped not wanting to upset Bo.

"I get it… until she either masters her Fae and Druid powers, goes crazy and has to be put down or dies from the DNA transition. It's okay John… you don't have to feel like you're walking on thin ice around me when we talk about Lauren's situation, okay?" Bo placed a hand on John's shoulder and looked at him with all of the sincerity she could muster. Somehow she felt a strong connection to this man and she never wanted him to feel like they couldn't be honest with one another.

"Thank you Bo. Well, let's get this feed started. First, unless you want to sit in the puddles at our feet, this will likely be a little different that how you fed with Aidan. We are going to draw our energy from the storm. What can we physically be in contact with?"

"Well, I feel a spray of rain."

"That's not going to be enough energy. What is the most powerful element you can actually feel right now?"

"Wind… I feel wind… a lot of wind."

"Indeed. Now Madge would be able to stand here, close her eyes, take a deep breath and have a nice snack from it. For you and I, we will have to breathe in much more to be fed. Since I can harness the wind more than you, we'll hold hands so that I can pass you additional chi. Do you remember what we have to do first, Bo?"

Bo shivered as she spoke. She had left the hotel in a T-shirt and shorts. What little clothing she had on was now cold and wet. She wanted to get this feed over with and get back to take a warm shower and crawl under the covers. Bo refocused her attention on John's question.

"My father taught me all of the steps, I just can't seem to sustain my feed once I start. I just feel like I get distracted and it just stops. It's really frustrating because I know one good feed from the earth can fill me up for a few days. Don't get me wrong, I'm a succubus so I still always have a sexual hunger but I just… put it this way… the average person walks into a buffet and sees a bunch of foods they want to taste right away. If I walked into that same buffet, I would see a bunch of foods that look okay, but the one thing I'm really craving, the only thing worth the effort of picking up a plate is not on the menu, so I turn and walk out."

"I get it, Bo – you only want to have sex with Lauren."

"Yes! Is that so wrong for a succubus? Why does everyone always think that just because I'm a succubus that everything has to be about sex? Everyone makes me feel like there's something wrong with me because I don't want to have sex with just anyone. Is there something wrong with me, John?"

"From where I stand, Bo – succubus or not – there is nothing wrong with someone who wants to share their body with only the person who holds their body's heart."

"I haven't had sex for a very long time, John. I'm afraid that when I finally see that item missing from the buffet, I won't be able to keep my control."

"Can I ask? Did you refer to your… inactivity… in your journals?"

"Yes… I mean, I think it is implied. Why?"

"Then Lauren will know that you may have issues with control, right? Think about what you wrote in all of those journals. Lauren will know your heart after reading them – and she will read them, Bo… and it will be soon. Although considering the storm I'm sure the journals are already sprawled out all around her on her bed.

"IF she believes what I've written is true. She has a lot of reasons to doubt me, John. I was a terrible girlfriend when we were together."

"Bo, no one wanders for four straight years and writes almost every day if they're lying. Lauren's DNA is changing, but her brain is fully capable of reasoning – she'll believe Bo. Now, let's get you fed and put to bed so we can raise your fire skills tomorrow. I'd hate to see Lauren burn you to death because you were too anxious to take care of yourself. Now – again, what do we do first?"

"Wait? Burn me to death? How could Lauren burn me to death?"

"Lauren is a fire Druid and a Phoenix and they are all about fire. You must learn to repel her fire should she accidentally use it on you. Lauren would be reborn if you turned her into a ball of flames. I'm afraid you would not be that fortunate, although your healing powers are more extraordinary than you know. Your bloodline carries powerful healers on the Druid side and a Succubus can heal as well. You will be able to hold your own with Lauren if you learn about your fire Druid. So… last time… what do we do first to feed?"

"We ask the earth permission to feed from her."

"And how do we do that if we are pulling from the wind? Gaia is the mother of the earth. She has help from her four chief Anemoi. Each is presented to us depending on the direction of the wind and the season. The first is Boreas – or as the Martini's will call him Aquilo, the latin name. He brings cold winter air from the north. Second, we have Notus who brings summer and fall storms from the south. Next there is Zephyrus who brings light winds from the west in spring and summer and finally, Eurus who brings the east winds. With this storm, Lauren is unknowingly calling out to Boreas and Erus simultaneously, thus the reason we call it a 'Noreaster."

"How am I going to know who to ask permission from? That's too much to remember on top of trying to figure out which direction the wind is coming from and what season it is. I can't do this, John!"

"Relax, Bo. You'll learn in time. Right now, you are tired and your thoughts are consumed with a certain blonde doctor. You never have to call to a specific deity to feed. You just call on the Anemoi as a collective to feed from the wind. The correct one will hear you because you will be talking on the wind that faces their direction. Keep in mind, all of them feed Gaia so when in doubt, hold onto something that is in contact with the ground and call to her. If you have her favor, she will eventually feed you even without you asking if she senses you are in danger. This prophecy, Bo –"

She cut her mentor off, "Please, John… don't."

"This is good, Bo… listen… if the prophecy is true and you are the chosen one, Gaia will be at your disposal whenever you need her for you will share the same goal… peace. For now, let's just try to call to the Anemoi since the winds are picking up again."

Bo smiled at John. He was the first one that made this prophecy sound like a good thing… a thing where she wouldn't be fighting for something alone. She looked back up at the water. The storm had worsened,

"Lauren must be upset. I hate when she's upset."

John looked at the young Druid with question, "Why would you assume she's upset and not lusting after you as you said before?"

"I don't know… just my gut. The storm just seems like total chaos to me… trust me… she's upset. Okay… so about the first step - asking permission."

"Close your eyes and focus on the wind. You feel the wind just as you felt the earth, yes?"

"Well, it's not really solid, but I guess I still feel it."

"Yes you do. So extend your arms out to your sides, close your eyes and think of the wind as giving you a big hug."

Bo did as she was told, but could not make a connection. She dropped her arms to her sides, "It's no use. I can't focus."

"Yes you can, Bo. Now try again," he raised the Succubus' arms, "I will listen to your conversation and help you along."

John stood behind Bo and placed his hands on the back of hers. He listened as she tried to quiet her mind but all he could sense were thoughts of Lauren. Bo was upset as well.

Bo lowered her arms and stepped off the porch into the storm so her bare feet were in contact with the ground. John took note of Bo's surrender and followed suit behind her. He placed his hands on Bo's at her sides as she closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. John listened for Bo's thoughts… they were very quiet, 'I am terribly hungry and in need of your chi – will you be kind enough to allow me to feed from you?' Bo waited… then she heard the quiet hum of Gaia's vpoice that signified it was okay to begin. She began to pull the chi from the ground through her feet as John turned her hands palms down and placed them on his. Bo felt a surge of power that must have multiplied her efforts by ten. John heard Bo's thoughts suddenly divert to Lauren. He quickly tapped her hands to pull her focus back. Bo felt the flow intensify – it was the same sort of surge she had gotten with her Father. She moaned as it filled every fiber of her being. Once full, John was shocked as he watched Bo drop to her knees, pushing her hands into the saturated soil beneath her. Sobbing, she spoke aloud to Gaia,

"I was so hungry – thank you so much. Thank you for being here for me."

She heard a voice whisper, "You're welcome my child. Love will always find a way."

Bo sat up, looking at John who stared back at her knowingly.

"What… Who… I heard a voice… it was what my father told me…" Bo asked.

"That was the voice of Gaia, Bo. It appears you may gain her favor. Now, let's get you off of the cold wet ground, Succubus. Doctor Lewis would set me on fire if I let you get sick."

Bo stood and gave him a weak smile.

"Now, about your feed… did you realize when you lost concentration?"

"Not at first, but then you tapped my hands."

"Ah, yes my darlin'. But do you know where you went before I tapped your hands?"

"No – I told you I had no idea why I lost concentration."

"It was Lauren, Bo. You began to think of how it felt to draw chi from Lauren and it was like you moved your mind to the air trying to draw her chi across the miles. It seems you are subconsciously calling up your powers of the wind. As I said before, Bo – you are more powerful than you realize. Your Father's Druid blood runs through your veins as well as that of your succubus mother, grandmother and the Blood King – four of the most powerful Fae to ever walk the earth. You have only just touched the surface of what you can do, Bo." Bo was shivering. He pulled her into a hug and continued as Bo absorbed his warmth, "I'd like you to do something for me. Think about what you've just experienced and learned. Think about what we've talked about. Then finish up your last passage in that journal you left on the counter when you came flying in here like a bat outta hell. I'm going to finish my closing duties while you write. Go on, Bo – get to it. Those journals are clearly good for your head."

They turned and walked inside. John grabbed a "Martini's Diner" hoodie and handed it to Bo along with a towel. "Put that on and wrap that towel around those gorgeous legs of yours so you get dry and warm while you write. I'll be here in the kitchen if you finish before me. Here – this will help." John turned to the grill and turned on the flame. He drew the flame to his hands and looked to Bo. "You ready? It will be soothing and warm to your chilled body. Welcome the flame."

Bo smiled and nodded her acknowledgement of what John was about to do. She held out her hand, but John pushed it away. "Welcome the flame, Bo." With that, he held the flame to her chest and with a strong breath, blew it into her. Bo could only close her eyes as she felt the warmth slowly radiate throughout her entire being. She opened her eyes to see John smiling at her blue eyes. "Well, I can finally say I got a Succubus hot. Don't tell Madge now." They both chuckled as John nudged her towards the dining room, "Go… be a great author of our life story so I can say I knew you when…"

Bo walked towards the kitchen door while John turned to finish his clean up. She sat down on her stool and looked at the wet journal and pen. She hadn't meant to be so careless with one of the most precious volumes she had written to date. Quickly, she opened the pages hoping the ink hadn't run…

"Whew… all good, just wet. Nothing the heater in the hotel room can't fix but I won't be writing on these wet pages just yet. At least I'm warm and dry now. Nifty fire trick, John." She looked up at John working in the kitchen and smiled. Okay, she needed paper. She looked around and spied Madge's order pad behind the counter. She walked over and tore a few pages off so she could write her thoughts in this moment. It had been a long and very emotional day. Bo stood up and took the pages and her pen through the side door of the dining room to the side screened porch seating area. She found a booth right against the window screen where she could feel the wind and have a view of the bay. Somehow it made her feel closer to her love. She stared out at the storm trying to feel what Lauren must be feeling to do all of this… wind, rain, storm surge that could be heard just over a block away from the coastline. Is it just finding out that I'm here? Is it something she's reading in my journals? Bo began to write,

_Hi Lauren. The longer I stare at this storm and feel these strong winds, the more I can imagine how you must look if this storm is indeed a mirror image of your emotions. I've seen and felt these emotions from you before – the night I had told you I fed from Dyson… not just fed… had sex with Dyson... to heal or not, you and I were together… officially a couple… finally… and I cheated. The look on your face was more than heartbreaking. I had broken you, disappointed you, given you a sense that our love was hopeless if you didn't let me feed… let me cheat. You were clearly so hurt and I allowed you to compromise your heart for my health rather than look for another way. Lauren, now I've found that way… I can feed from the earth. I don't need sex to survive anymore if I allow my Succubus to accept my Druid nature._

Bo looked out at the storm…

_Am I the cause of this pain? Is this storm a reflection of something I've caused you to feel? _

Bo paused for a moment, closed her eyes and felt the strong wind on her face. She wished she could talk to Lauren right now. Be there to sooth her emotional turmoil.

_Please, Lauren, calm down so we can meet… talk. I want so much to hold you… to help you… to be here for you… always. You must be so focused on the pain that you aren't thinking of how you may hurt others with this storm. Those ships out at sea have men with families on board, Lauren. The people driving in cars trying to make it home through the storm could be hurt in an accident or a tree falling. You would never forgive yourself if you killed people with this storm, Lauren. If this is you, please… think of us… our first touch… our first kiss. It's how you used to calm my succubus – it's how you used to calm the blue banshee when she came out. You would touch my arm and remind me of a soft and tender moment we had shared. Be calm, Lauren… please… I'm here… I'm with you and I'm so very sorry I ever caused you pain._

_Well, I don't have much time until John is going to kick me out. I'm sitting here staring out the window of the diner after he helped me feed as my father had taught me – with chi from the earth. I'm full of chi so I'm safe for you to approach – I won't lose control. I'm also full of insight into you... me… who we are now…_

Bo stopped her pen and closed her eyes trying to imagine Lauren's face with a smile. She thought of their day at the lake again. Lauren coming out of the water as Bo looked on, drooling at the vision before her. Lauren chuckled and smiled. The image of that smile with the sun shining off of the water behind her made her girlfriend look like an angel. Bo recalled she had wanted that moment to last forever. She supposed it had since she could still see Lauren's face and that smile as if it was yesterday. The image warmed her… calmed her… still… years later. She took a breath before opening her eyes to continue…

_So, the storm of the century… this is what you can do, Lauren? As I lay here listening to the wind howl, the waves crash on the beach, I want to reach out to you. I want to calm you the way you used to calm my succubus when I lost control. I don't know how to touch you from where I am. All I can do is close my eyes, think of you and send you my love and warmth. Our love is warm, Lauren. It's not cold like this storm. What triggered this… was it just knowing that I'm here? Was it reading my journals? I can only guess and guessing is making me crazy. I love you Lauren – I'm here for you. Please, read my journals. They'll tell you everything you may be questioning. _

_Tomorrow I start my Druid training with John. He wants us to start at the grill. He wants us to start INSIDE of the restaurant that has been in Madge's family for generations. I need to be well rested so I don't burn it to the ground. I will think of you and what you have been fighting. I will draw strength from you because you are the strongest woman I know. I love you._

_-end journal entry –_

Just as Bo inserted the pages into the driest spot in the journal she could find, John emerged through the side door.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to… I guess that fire warmed you to the core, eh? Calmer now, Bo?"

"Yes, John – you were right. This journal is like my emotional lifeline. When I write to her, it's like I can feel her – she's here with me. It calms me to feel her near. Does that sound totally corny?"

"No, Bo – not at all. I think you may be using your wind power to sense Lauren."

Bo stood from the table and started to walk towards the side door exit. "Good night, John – see you around nine, then?"

"Sure, Bo… but I think you missed what I was trying to say..."

"No, John – I get it… I use the wind to try to tell Lauren how I'm feeling. Even though she can't feel me, it still calms me to send the message out there."

"Geez, Bo – when are you going to stop with the doubt… look outside, Bo."

"I don't think it's doubt, John – I'm just trying to be realistic. If I get my hopes up too high, I'll be so disappointed that I won't be able to be the friend Lauren will need when she wants nothing more." Bo pushed open the door, "Thanks again, John – see you in the morning."

"Stop! You stubborn, Succubus! I'm trying to tell you something… just stop, Bo. Do you feel any wind at your back, Bo? The door to the bay is wide open behind you."

"What?" Bo didn't understand and John was getting frustrated,

"Feel for the wind, Bo… do you feel it?"

"Um… no…" Bo swung around to look outside… "What? Where's the… what the… there's no wind… no rain… calm waters… the storm has stopped…"

Bo turned back around to look at John. He pulled her journal from her hands and began to turn the pages. Bo knew what he was looking for, so she pulled the pages from the dry section in the back and handed them to him. He browsed the writings for a moment, then looked back to Bo,

"Look at what you wrote and how it coincides with the power of the storm, Bo. It showed absolutely no signs of stopping when you came out here. I noticed the storm had stopped a few minutes before I came out here to send you on your way and you were just closing up your journal. You reached her, Bo. Look at what you wrote – you talked about being calm, you asked her to remember things that would calm her, you asked her to think of how she would feel if she hurt others. Lauren is a healer, Bo – you're right on in that point… she would never forgive herself. You calmed her Bo…"

"Do you think she knew it was me? Do you think she could actually hear me… or feel me?"

"I really don't know, Bo. None of us have seen you and Lauren together, but I'm sure Madge will have an idea since she hears words on the wind. If she was listening to Lauren, she would have heard your words and know if they had reached her. Only she can gauge if you were what Lauren responded to since I'm not sure Lauren would have been consciously aware that it was you. She's skilled, but she's still a young Druid as are you. Again – we don't know what triggered the emotions tied to the storm, Bo. Don't jump to conclusions – it may have been a conflict between her various Fae again."

John's cell phone rang. He held a finger up to Bo asking her to wait. He nodded and then nodded again, "I see… uh huh… that's great news, Madge. I'll tell Bo. See you soon. Love you too." John ended the call and then looked up to Bo. "I'm sure you've guessed that was Madge. She called to inform us that Lauren has now officially completed the Dawning for her Phoenix, Shifter and Druid. She thought you would want to know."

"Know? Why didn't anyone tell me she was going through any of her Dawnings? Dammit people!"

Bo was clearly upset and John understood, but she was only proving their point. "Emotions, Bo – we've just been discussing this. Look at yourself, please Bo. If you love her, do what's best for her – have patience and trust her strength. When you went through your Dawning, Lauren was human and every Fae around you was capable of tempering their emotions. You have proven that you cannot do that right now and your hunger is uncontrolled. Bo, you must trust the Druid Elders and Healers they truly are helping her."

He gave Bo a moment to calm down. Still standing in the open doorway, she turned her face back into the night to feel the wind… calm… Lauren was still calm. She turned back to John. "She has done three Dawnings just since I arrived?"

"No, Bo. They didn't know to test her for post-dawning powers until you brought the idea to our attention. The Elders did her testing tonight and it was determined that her Phoenix Dawning had already been completed before you came. She only had to recycle her life to complete it."

"Recycle?"

"You know the Phoenix from Harry Potter, Bo?"

"Fawkes? She did a Fawkes? She burned to Ash and then became a bird again?"

"A Phoenix and yes, she did. She also had to heal with her tears. She healed a cut from a fishing line on my young grandson's hand. He's followed her around ever since." John chuckled at the young boys' infatuation with Lauren.

"She had also completed her shifter Dawning. About four months ago, she disappeared for fourteen days after shifting into her White Tiger. Madge was crazy with worry that someone had captured her. We eventually even looked into human zoos thinking she may have been tranquilized and captured. She finally returned one night, still in her tiger form. She was bloodied, cut and bruised, but alive. She had completed all of the natural acts of a Tiger… solitude, the hunt, the feed, the fight and the defense of one of her kind."

Bo knew there was one left… had she already done the Druid Dawning before she arrived as well? Bo thought to herself… 'Now I know how useless Lauren must have felt when I did not allow her to help me during my Dawning.' "And her Druid?"

"Just now. Druids must control all elements. She was triggered, Bo. They used you as the trigger this evening. They gathered the Elders and her Healer. They told her you were here. As suspected, it triggered a myriad of emotions – well, you saw the storm. She then had to control the storm. I think you and I both know that you just helped her."

Bo nodded her head and looked back outside again. The sky was slowly clearing… stars were visible behind the few clouds that remained. The wind was cool and easy and the rain had stopped completely.

She turned back to look at John and nodded – a silent goodnight was all they shared as Bo turned to walked through the door to walk along the bay then across the street to her motel room. She inserted her card in the slot of her motel room door and pushed the handle open. Before disappearing into her room, she looked back at the night sky, closed her eyes and imagined Lauren before whispering into the night breeze, "Goodnight, my love. Sleep calmly and know you are loved… so much."

Madge had just relaxed into the chair on the back porch taking in the view of the calm seas. She closed her eyes and listened to the calm on the wind when she heard Bo's voice calling to her love again. She smiled hearing the words from the woman as she felt Lauren calm and drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Fire, Water and Fish

_**A/N: A little more about Bo's powers, some excitement and some humor...**_

_**Chapter 9: Fire, Water and Fish**_

Bo had forgotten to set her alarm last night. When she returned to her room, she had stripped off her clothes, put her journal on the heater to dry and literally passed out, exhausted. At some point during the night, she had pulled up the covers while laying horizontal across the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand. The covers were twisted around her and she had to struggle to get free. She looked up at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late! FUCK!"

It was 8:55am. Bo ran into the bathroom, peed, brushed her teeth, and pulled up her hair into a high ponytail. She quickly rubbed some soap onto her face, then rinsed. She rushed out to her bag, pulling on clothes as she found them – bra, undies, sweatpants, tank top, sweatshirt.

"Cell… key card… out… shit!"

She picked up the items and took two steps towards the door before remembering…

"Deodorant! Shit!"

She ran back into the bathroom to rectify the potential smelliness then ran out the door.

"Dad – where's mom? We're heading out," Jake yelled as he and his brother headed for the door.

"She's at home with your Aunt Em today working with Lauren."

"Trying to keep her from burning your new protégé alive, eh?" Jake laughed at his Dad.

"You laugh, eldest son – but I'll have you know that Bo will be able to absorb fire and throw it back at you like a blowtorch by the time I'm finished with her. Watch your ass, son… you may just get burned."

Jake and his brother laughed and turned to move out the door just as Bo came running at the door. BAM!

"I'm so sorry… I didn't see you…"

John came out and burst into laughter at his younger son sprawled out on the floor.

"Yea, I guess I'm hard to miss – I'm only about five inches taller than you and weigh about sixty pounds more. I can see how you could run me over like a freight train."

The succubus' cheeks blushed with embarrassment at her clumsiness. "Can I help you up? Jake, is it?"

"Yes, I'm Jake – this is my younger brother, Josh. And you must be Bo."

Jake sighed as he stood and chuckled at having been toppled like he was hit by… oh Gods… by a girl! He'd never live this one down! He brushed off his pants and pulled his hat back on his head.

"Well, I guess we better head out, Dad. We're meeting our fishing guide at the point in about three hours. We'll get you some crabs and clams for the dinner rush tonight, too." Jake turned back to Bo, "Nice to meet you. Let's move, Bro." He said to Josh who had just been smiling ear to ear since his brother made his way to the floor.

"Nice meeting you, Bo and…" Josh leaned over to whisper into Bo's ear, "Nice hit… we'll be able to use that one on him for at least five years." Bo chuckled at Josh's comment. She knew it was true. Jake's male ego was bruised because he had been flattened by a girl half his size. In all fairness, her succubus strength had taken down Bruce the Ogre who was easily twice the size of Jake. He had been drugged by a Brownie he owed a box of cereal. The drug caused him to become obsessed with having Kenzi as his mate, so Bo had been forced to knock him out so Kenzi didn't follow through on her threat to cut off his "baby maker" in his sleep. Bo chuckled at the memory, then turned her attention to John who was staring at her awaiting eye contact from the Succubus.

"Sorry, John – I was so exhausted when I got back to my bed that I fell asleep fully clothed without setting my alarm. It won't happen again."

"Yes, it will Bo – life happens. If we're going to learn to control the elements, you must learn to calm your inner chi. A Druid's life doesn't involve human clocks. The only Druids or Fae that really pay attention to them are those who hold jobs that service or rely on the human world since their world obsesses with time. I guess when you don't have as much of it as we do, it makes sense but being forced to stick to a specific time schedule upsets the natural flow of chi in our bodies and forces us to try to alleviate the stress that builds up from time-related expectations."

"Okay – so how do I know when you're expecting me for lessons. Remember, I was raised on those human clocks, John."

"You'll notice that when I told you we would work around my grill schedule, I said mid-morning, mid-afternoon and just after dinner. You were the one who dictated nine a.m. as late. As I said, Druids did not invent the clock, Bo. Our clock is based in our biology – our nature. Mid-morning is a feeling based on the position of the sun. If there is no sun, our clocks run a little later, if there is rain, even later. You'll come when you feel mid-morning. Your first homework assignment, start to work on feeling the time of day and your body will naturally respond to waking based on light and sleeping based on darkness. Don't you ever wonder how farmers did it before electricity was invented, Bo?"

"Now that I think about it, I wasn't raised by traditional humans. My adoptive parents were farmers. There were no alarms in our house, but my mom never had to wake me – she would call my name and I would already be awake. I would get up, go out to the barn, muck the horse stalls, saddle my horse – or bareback it when I was in the mood to just let her run free – go for a ride, bring her back, cool her down, brush her down and then head into the house for breakfast. I wonder what time I actually got out of bed? I never thought about it – I had to take care of my horse every morning, so I just did. Same thing for any chores." Bo chuckled, "Come to think of it, the cows would move to the milking house when they needed milking but they never had clocks. It's silly really – we've gotten so far away from nature just because of clocks."

"Okay – so your new homework assignment is to get in touch with your childhood. That Bo will lead you back to a nature-clock life."

"Alright, but I must warn you that childhood Bo always wanted a pony." John laughed and grabbed Bo's hand to guide her back to the grill.

Madge walked into the diner. It was the middle of the afternoon rush. Friendly conversation with the regulars was just what she needed. She had an exhausting evening, night and morning with Lauren. The Elders had left just after midnight, leaving Madge alone with a restless Lauren. Thankfully, her sister had come over just after sun up and taken over so she could catch a few hours of meditation and feeding. She needed help from mother earth with her charge and as hoped, the good mother came through. Madge was physically refreshed and mentally… renewed… she just needed to laugh with her Druid friends. Lauren had fallen asleep for a few hours after Em had arrived. Madge and Em together were wind and water so it took both of them to help control what Lauren alone had done when she had learned of Bo's presence. The Elders were not permitted to interfere with Lauren's Druid Dawning – they merely offered advice to Madge and Em before they used the trigger on Lauren. They were actually talking of calling John to get reinforcements to contain the storm as it was rapidly spreading to the county perimeter. Suddenly, without warning, Lauren began to calm. It had happened about thirty minutes before John arrived home. When he came in and we all compared stories, we sat stunned in silence… this was really happening. They could communicate their emotions to each other across the wind – two baby druids with other dominant powers. They had talked and agreed the biggest concern would be about not letting the need for power consume them. The Elders told them they trusted the two powerful beings in their care and that they should not hesitate to call if they needed their guidance again. The Elders believed that these two had the potential to fulfill the prophecy but were making no such declarations as of yet. Madge had come to give Bo the message about the connection she and Lauren had shared through the wind. She planned to leave out the part about the Elders potential belief in the prophecy – Bo had already expressed her dislike of the whole fated to change the world thing. John came out to the front dining area first to greet his wife. John was impressed with the way Bo had fed and handled fire last night. He knew that she was afraid of feeling that power. Madge was happy to hear she was afraid – with fear present, Bo would hopefully be more willing to listen to the Druid collective as her power grew.

Bo walked into the front dining area from the kitchen. She had a few small burns, but they would heal once she was able to feed from mother earth. Right now… water… she desperately needed water. Bo picked up a glass and filled it with the cool liquid she craved so much. She chugged the first two glasses, then poured another and took a healthy gulp. Placing the glass down, she stood with her hands on the counter, gazing into the water while calming her breathing. She watched as the water swirled around in the glass. It was hypnotic – she was drawn to it. She moved her hand over the glass and watched as the water came up to the brim… wait… did I do that? She focused and tried again. She placed her hand over the glass and imagined the water rising up to the brim again. She pulled her hand up and with it the water line raised. She moved her hand up and down over the glass watching the water level rise and fall with the movement of her hand. She felt someone move to the counter stool in front of her. "May I have a glass of water, please?" Bo looked up at the familiar voice, "Madge."

"The water… please." Bo obliged, placing a new full glass in front of Madge. "Drink your water, Bo… empty your glass."

Bo was happy to do as she was asked. She was still incredibly thirsty. She tossed back the remainder of her glass until it was empty. "Gods, I didn't know that training with fire could make anyone so thirsty. I feel like I could drink the entire bay."

Madge chuckled, "Well then, refill your glass and drink some more." Bo picked up her glass and went to turn back to the water faucet when Madge grabbed her wrist. "No, Bo, fill your glass with the water that is in mine. But be careful – I hate messes on my counter… no spilling, now." Madge smirked as she released her grip on Bo's wrist and nodded for her to continue.

Bo paused and thought about the task she was asked to perform. She thought about how she had raised and lowered the water level. Now, she had to do that plus make it curve toward her and then down into her glass. She thought of how she could move the flame around on her hand, about how once the flame was in her hand today, she was able to move both hands apart and elongate the flame between her hands. She was able to throw the flame to John across the room and catch the flame that he threw back. She was able to direct the flame into a narrow beam or a large spray using the comparison John had given her – she could be a blowtorch or a flamethrower.

She wondered… 'Can I use the same arm and hand motions with water that I had used with fire?' It would make sense since it was right after learning the techniques with fire that she had manipulated the water without any instruction. Bo moved her hand over Madge's glass and focused on feeling the weight of the water. It was heavier than fire but still as delicate to hold. She moved her hand up, pulling the water up and over the edge of the glass, angling her palm towards her and pushed a small amount of water towards her glass, moving her hand in an arc across the cool surface of the liquid and pressing her palm back down towards her glass. She wiped her hand on her sweatpants, pickup up the glass, raised it to Madge with a smirk on her face and drank it down in one gulp.

"Impressive, my young Padawan," Madge almost burst out laughing at Bo's casual approach to her success. "Can you tell me how you did that?"

"I did the same thing I've been doing with fire all morning. The water is just… I don't know, it just feels heavier… and cooler… you know what I mean? So I used a little more energy to pull, redirect and push the water. Fire feels hot and dark. Water feels cool and refreshing, yet I can feel how I could harm with it."

"Come outside by the bay with me, Bo." They walked through the kitchen where John was cleaning up. Bo continued to walk through the back door towards the bay knowing that Madge would stop for a moment with her husband since she had just arrived. As expected, she caught a glimpse of them before exiting as Madge gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Once Bo had exited, Madge whispered in her husband's ear,

"She just applied your fire lessons to water. She's amazing! Care to join us for the next test?"

John looked at Madge with surprise.

John spoke quietly,

"She was amazing, honey, you should have seen her. Once she got a feel for catching a fireball, it was like everything just clicked. She is powerful, Madge. She will be stronger than me by the end of the week – and her control is amazing as long as her succubus is fully sated."

Madge raised an eyebrow at her husband,

"And how do you know our little succubus is fully sated my love?"

John smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close,

"I fed her last night from our good mother. I listened in – her voice was so weak – we fixed that today as well. Her feeds were being interrupted by thoughts of Lauren. It appears the feel of chi from the earth entering her body feels similar to the chi she absorbs from mating with Lauren. It was quite the distraction to her feeding – I had a glimpse of it. I've only felt that kind of love in one other place, my love and that is with us."

"John, our love was blessed by the Nature King himself. If what you are saying is true, then we are living in the time that is promised. The King's words at our full Fae marriage ceremony were

'…a love to be unsurpassed by any other…'

John joined Marge as they spoke the remaining words together…

'until the source joins the chosen one and the natural order is restored. In the words of the prophecy, I bless and approve this unending union.' They paused looking out at Bo.

"They're the real deal, John." She moved to hug her husband and pull him into a heated kiss.

"Madge… our protégé is outside waiting so we can't. But… How is Lauren today?"

How easy it would be to fall into this woman's embrace and just forget the world. He looked down at his mate's tired eyes and kissed her lips softly. Madge pulled away to answer his question and reached up to run her fingers gently over her husbands face. She knew if she didn't keep the conversation on track, things would get out of control. She missed the intimate connection they shared terribly, but they had a duty to the good mother with regards to the prophecy. For now, their needs had to come after the needs of Bo and Lauren. Their time would come.

Madge chuckled, "Calm – it's amazing really. She is reading Bo's journals. As expected, she's on Book Four and it's been less than three hours. She "flamed on" while reading the first one, dropped the journal onto the couch, which in turn, caught on fire before we saw what was happening. Em pushed water from the sink to the couch cushion quick enough to put out the fire but we're going to need a new couch. Lauren was so embarrassed about toasting another piece of our furniture and then she 'flamed on' again because she thought the journal was gone. We managed to calm her by holding up the intact journal before she could set anything else on fire. She didn't understand how it hadn't caught fire until I explained that the fire only latched on to the barrier surrounding the book. I should have told her we had sprayed and charmed them to prevent them from catching fire. Naturally, she's insisting on buying us a new sofa."

"I take it you told her that wasn't necessary."

"Of course, I reminded her that our clan owns a furniture store… she told me it was a good thing with her around." Madge smiled.

"Anyway, she called me into the living room for book two when she noticed that her hands were changing while she read. She said she was calm, but her hands seemed to adjust to the emotions she felt from the various entries in Bo's journal. If Bo was calm, so was Lauren. If she was anxious, worried or in danger then Lauren's hands burned white-hot flames. If it was 'intimate', Lauren's flaming hands burned a brilliant blue. There is no doubt that the two of them share an incredible connection of some kind. She seems to channel the emotions that Bo has written. It's powerful, John. I can sense it and I know you can as well."

"Still, I think keeping them away from each other for another day or two is advisable. Bo is able to catch flame but I want her to be able to repel it as well. We don't need Lauren burning her lover to ashes, now do we. I wish we knew more about what would happen when they see each other."

Madge turned and motioned towards the back door, "Well – let's go work with Bo – her progress will determine what we do next."

John and Madge exited the restaurant's rear door to a large funnel of water rising out of the bay.

"BO!"

They exclaimed,

"Down!"

They said in unison, as they pushed the waterspout to the bay with a splash. Bo turned to see them. It only took a moment until she was suddenly engulfed by wind, her eyes blazing blue…

"Uh… oh… that's the blue banshee Lauren described," warned Madge.

John approached Bo cautiously moving away from Madge to draw the succubus towards him so Madge could maneuver behind her,

"Bo… we're sorry, but you cannot raise a water spout on the bay in the middle of the afternoon on a perfectly clear day without drawing attention from the local and visiting humans. Succubus! Get control of yourself. We cannot allow you to see Lauren if you are going to lose control just because we squashed your poor little waterspout."

No change.

"Bo! Think of Lauren… you want to see her, don't you? We can't let you see her if you can't control yourself!"

Bo's voice bellowed in layers of hollow tones,

"You do not determine when I see my mate. We shall not be kept apart. We shall rise above all other Fae to bring about the change we wish to see in the world. You would do well to mind your place!"

Now positioned behind the succubus a few yards from the bay, Madge called upon her water and wind powers. Combining the two, she used a simple flick of the wrist and a wave of her arm, to bring a massive wave from the bay to knock Bo off her feet, soaking her to the bone. Bo shook the water off, coughing and sputtering as she tried to clear her airway.

"Geez, Madge – you could have drowned me! What was that for?!"

John was shocked… "Bo, you don't know what just happened? What you just did?"

"You knocked down my waterspout... uh… and… I remember feeling like a little kid who had just had their tower of wooden blocks knocked over."

Bo paused in silence to scold herself for being so immature, but she realized she had been spontaneously honest about what she had felt. She turned her head up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she spoke to her mentors,

"Okay… so… I'm not gonna lie – what I just said and felt is pretty embarrassing and incredibly immature."

She hung her head and continued,

"I'm so sorry… both of you!" Bo's eyes were watering as she asked,

"What did I do?"

John could see Bo was upset, so he tried to keep it light,

"Well… we met the blue banshee… great eyes, but definitely a little on the scary side, Bo. I have a theory about why she showed, though."

"Really? Please… can you help me?"

"Tell me, how hungry are you right now."

Bo took an inventory of both hungers, "Very… both hungers. I don't get it… I just had a good feed from the earth just last night. It usually lasts two to three days. I can't believe I'm so hungry already."

"Oh, I believe it. Bo, while we were training, you were using your Druid powers for several hours straight. You expended a great deal of energy without any feeding to replenish your chi. Do you remember how I told you that you needed to learn to feed and fight at the same time when using your powers so you don't run out of energy?

"Yea, but it just takes a lot of concentration. My mind is just too weak to control it… I… on top of learning all of this new stuff… missing Lauren for four fucking years… being alone all that time… missing all of the people I met along the way… missing my father, my old friends… I'm just so tired of being a alone… of being a succubus… my mind is just… tired."

Bo picked up a handful of wet sand and threw it back at the ground beneath her. She was frustrated and tired. She was sitting in a pool of water with a sore ass because of her own lack of control. She sighed to herself and looked out at the bay. How many times had she written it or said it in the past month? If she wanted a life with Lauren, she was going to have to make some serious changes with regards to her Fae – regardless of what Lauren had become. It was time to get a grip on the blue banshee – she couldn't keep going like this and she knew it. She was going to kill someone – maybe even someone she loved - but how was she going to get control?

Bo had quickly gone from banshee to brat, then apologetic to defeated in the blink of an eye. Not sure of what else to do, John and Madge patiently waited as they watched her process what had just happened. Of course, she could also have been processing her life, her past, her future or Lauren. She was a complex being with incredibly strong emotions based in passion and love, right and wrong. The mentors looked at each other, and then back to Bo both wondering if waiting was the right thing to do. Maybe she needed some time alone or maybe they should be giving her a pep talk of sorts?

Madge went to move, but John stilled her movement as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. She looked up at him and acknowledged his desire to wait a little longer, so she leaned her head against his chest as she watched the succubus struggle, caught up in her own mind. They both felt for Bo because they were both all too aware of how hard it was for young Fae to learn not only control, but how to use their powers as well. Bo was raised with human ideals and values that would always conflict with the urges of her succubus. Madge was sure Bo's Druid powers could help her to find a kind of peace that would balance the two parts of her, but the young woman's emotions were always in play. If things didn't work out between her and Lauren, she was very concerned about how Bo would ever know peace.

She only knew that right now, Bo sat holding her knees tightly to her chest, rocking as she looked out at the bay. She really was a child in the Fae sense – a lost girl in need of guidance and answers that could only come with patience, time, growth and practice. All she and John could do to help now was to try to be there as they'd been for Lauren – to teach and guide. For Bo, they would also need to start to teach her to check her emotions when they ran high. Now that they had seen how the blue banshee appeared, they could use that to their advantage in teaching Bo how to control the dark succubus in her. Madge sighed into her husband's chest as she drew on her patience and waited for Bo with her husband.

Bo was stuck in her own head. Madge had done her a favor. More than stopping her from hurting them, she had thrown that wave while she was still somewhat conscious of what was happening – before the blue banshee had taken full control. Bo took a mental walk back through the events of the moment just before her dark succubus appeared. She could feel the moment when the succubus had started to rise… they had mentioned not allowing her to see Lauren. Hungry and desperate to see Lauren, they had hit when both of the most pertinent needs of her succubus were not being met. The fear of not seeing Lauren… fear...

"Fear…" she said it aloud, almost as a whisper then looked to John and Madge,

"Fear… my succubus is afraid… she has claimed Lauren. She is the one… the reason… my succubus… she has been pushing me to find Lauren. Every time the human me lost hope over the past four years, it was my succubus – not me – that continued on to find her. She wants her as much as I do. I was too tired, too weak from not feeding to stand up for what I wanted, so my succubus did. I hear her voice in my head… the sound of her voice… it's like a spoiled brat… you know, the 'but I want it mommy' type. She won't be denied Lauren. My succubus is very young, but she's strong… too strong for my human side that would be mature and wait patiently – or give up. I think I've finally figured it out."

She stood and walked closer to John and Madge, the formerly unshed tears now freely flowing down her face,

"Really – I'm so sorry – both of you. Thanks for hitting me with that wave, Madge. If you had waited just a few seconds longer, I know what I would have done. I need you to understand the danger of being around me when I'm in that state. While I understand it better now, I don't know that the knowledge gets me any closer to controlling it. I have killed entire rooms of people with a single breath from a much greater distance than the two of you stood from me. Please, next time don't hesitate for even a breath – take me down. I couldn't forgive myself if I was the cause of harm to either of you."

Bo thought for a moment then continued,

"And another thing I should caution you about - never make threats against Lauren or threaten to keep us apart. That's a trigger for my succubus and Lauren is the only one who has ever calmed my succubus when she has been threatened. As my Druid powers increase, I'm afraid I would harm you in my full succubus state."

John replied,

"Bo, we understand but we are no strangers to danger. What you need to understand is that when you were born, Madge gave your mother her blood oath to protect you. Your short disappearance from her life – our lives – does not change that. When Madge pledged her protection to you, we both pledged protection. We were full Fae married, Bo. Where one goes, so goes the other – that is why I asked you if that is what you wanted for you and Lauren yesterday. I stand by Madge's decision to give that blood oath – she did the right thing. You were an innocent baby targeted by a King who did indescribable wrongs to Fae, Druids and Humans. We will give you the knowledge and skills you need, Bo – that which you should have been given as a child."

They all stood in silence as Bo lowered her head slightly. John spoke,

"Okay – I have to go start lunch before the masses invade my kitchen and help themselves."

They were interrupted by a shout from the bay, "Dad, Mom! Come help!"

There stood Josh on the deck of the fishing boat with his son and nephew holding up five huge blue fish!

"The ice bins are full, Dad!"

It was only then that Josh saw his parents had company on land,

"Oh, hi Bo! Don't just stand there… come earn your keep, woman! Time to learn the Martini Family trade. If you're not gonna learn to catch the fish, then you're gonna have to learn to haul 'em, clean 'em and cook 'em!"

He laughed as he helped his boy down onto the dock while John grabbed and tied on the stern line. Josh lowered the large buoys, then hopped off and caught the bow line. Jake cut the engine as the large boat floated perfectly into position. They secured the remaining dock lines as Madge admired the haul and helped her other grandson onto the dock,

"Who handled the flash freezing of the fish… do I see Little John's handy work in there?"

"That's right, Grandma… Joshua did all the gutting and ice shoveling while I handled baiting, line casting and moving every catch to the hold for him… well with a little help from Uncle Josh. Some of the fish are too heavy for me, but someday I'll be able to do it all by myself. Uncle Josh reeled in all these huge fish while my dad drove! I can't wait until me and Joshua can run the boat and reel in the big ones."

Joshua added, "Hey, Grandma - the Nereid really knows how to find fish! She got us to this place where dad and Uncle Josh never thought there was fish but they were everywhere! If we threw in a line, we caught a fish! And the coolest thing happened… she was riding a dolphin, then they disappeared really deep for a few minutes and then all of a sudden, she flew up and out of the water and shifted into the Phoenix in mid air! It was so cool! She flew around a bit before she sat on the mast and watched us fish before she left us."

Little John jumped into the conversation about Lauren,

"I think she was smiling, Grandma. I think she was happy that she helped us fish. I tried to tell her she could eat one – I held up a small bass I caught, but she didn't take it. Maybe she doesn't like bass? Do you think, Grandma?"

Joshua felt a need to give the news flash,

"Little John is in love with her, Grandma. He saw her titties before she shifted!"

Bo and Madge simultaneously choked back a fit of laughter at the declaration.

"Did not!"

"Did to! You even said so! Besides, a Phoenix doesn't 'sit' on a mast dummy… it 'stands' on its feet."

"How many times do I have to tell you… don't call her an IT! Lauren's a SHE!"

"See Grandma? Totally crushin' on the Nereid… I mean Phoenix… I mean… uh… oh whatever… you know who I mean."

"Yes, boys, I know who you mean."

Madge chuckled at the pair as she looked at Bo, her face stricken with emotions too numerous to count. It took Madge a second to figure it out. Bo looked as though she was caught somewhere between stunned silence over what she had heard, utter longing for her long lost Lauren and strong affection for these two totally adorable little boys who were clearly taken with her one true love. Of course, Madge was sure that Bo knew as she did – anyone who met Lauren couldn't help but love her. Madge turned to address her grandsons again,

"Well, I'm glad she was able to help you with a great catch today. So tell me again about how the Nereid shifted into the Phoenix in mid air."

"He's right, Grandma – she did. We don't know if it was on purpose. Dad said that maybe the Phoenix took over because she was all of a sudden so high up in the air because remember that time she crashed? That was ugly. Maybe the Phoenix didn't want to crash again. Little John thought she shifted so she could be on the boat with him."

Joshua chuckled as Little John smacked him with a fish. Bo just smiled. These two little boys were hysterical and adorable all at the same time. She loved when they were around.

"Grandma – make him stop!"

"Okay, okay… that's enough my little men. Let's unload these fish into the kitchen. There's a lot to do with these before dinner and your Grandpa has to get in to start lunch – he's already late getting started. I guess there won't be any specials today."

"That's okay, Grandma, because he's gonna have a ton of fish to make up for it at dinner tonight! Right, Grandpa?!"

"That's right, Little John. Thanks to our awesome Martini Family men we're all gonna eat fish tonight, boys!"

"Grandpa, can I take some fish home to Lauren?"

"I'm sure she'd love that, Little John but I think we'll wait until after tomorrow…"

He made sure to turn his head slightly towards Bo so she could understand as well,

"Lauren is usually really tired after swimming and flying all day. Plus shifting wears her out quite a bit too. I'm thinking she will be asleep for the rest of the day. How about I make her a take out container when I close up the restaurant tonight?"

Little John sighed and pouted as he kicked the ground and pushed his hands hard into his pockets,

"I guess so – but it's a Saturday so I can stay up late to give it to her, right? Right dad?"

Jake nodded his approval and spoke up,

"Okay, but you sleep in your own bed tonight my little man. Lauren needs her rest. All right, that's enough chatter everyone… let's get going here before we have ice melt! Come on, Bo – let's see that succustrength – I've got two huge tuna to unload!"

"Give me a minute with her, Jake."

Madge said. With that, Madge pulled Bo to her,

"You look like shit, Bo – I'll do your feed – we can practice next time. There's work to be done and we need your hands."

Before Bo had a chance to agree, she felt an incredibly powerful surge of chi pushed into her body. Her headache was gone – she felt like she had slept for hours.

"Shit, Madge! You are so powerful! How did you do that? You're not in contact with… well, anything! How did you draw chi?"

"Don't be so surprised, baby druid! You do remember that wave hitting you, right? I knocked you on your succubutt!"

Madge laughed as Bo pouted. She turned her so they could start over to the dock.

"Don't forget, I wasn't born yesterday Bo and I come from a powerful line of Druids. My parents are Druid royalty. We share our power across the wind on the daily since they no longer live here. Think of me as an engine eternally plugged into a power outlet directly connected to a city's generating station. I'm feeding from the earth and sun simultaneously as we speak right now, Bo. I have a symbiotic relationship with nature so I don't have to ask permission as you do – we give and take all the time. You will have that relationship in time as well, my young Padawan."

Bo chuckled at the Star Wars reference. She knew Madge had picked it up from Lauren and it warmed her heart in that moment. Madge continued with a smile,

"Be patient. You're a fast study, Bo. Now – let's get to work. You'll have to go below deck – the tuna will be in the ice stores."

"Madge?"

"Yes, Bo?"

"Just one more thing… My water spout… it was totally cool, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Bo – it was very cool… very impressive, actually. After just a few hours with fire, you've made the connection between how your powers are different, yet very much the same. Just remember – no unexplained weather anomalies in broad daylight. We're having enough trouble explaining Lauren's little outbursts. We don't want people to be afraid to come to our town."

They boarded the boat together and joined the others. They all pitched in to unload the fish. Some would go to the market and John's pick would go to the restaurant for tonight. When they were finished unloading, the boys grabbed a couple sandwiches, chips and drinks to eat on the way to the fish market. Bo and Madge helped John in the kitchen, then with the lunch crowd. For Bo, it felt good to be useful to the Martini Family since they had done so much for her and Lauren. It felt good to give back. It always seemed that back in Toronto, they could never catch a break. Maybe here, things would be different… just maybe.

After the lunch crowd had passed, they all cleaned up the dining room, then hit the dishes and prepped the fish for dinner. John had several specials on the menu for dinner so he got to work cooking those while Bo and Madge went about the business of filling condiment containers on the tables and at the bar.

It was almost dinnertime and Bo still hadn't showered since her morning workout.

"Madge, I'm going to run over to my room and shower and change before dinner if you don't need me for anything else?"

"Why don't you take a nap, Bo – you can eat a late dinner if you'd like. You must be exhausted."

"Actually, I'm still pretty juiced, Madge. Like I said… you're powerful." Madge chuckled and replied,

"Well, I guess this old broad has still got it if she can fire up a succubus."

John called from the kitchen, "You better not be hittin' on my wife, Succubus. I'm playin' with fire back here!"

"I wouldn't think of it, John. But I hope you know what a lucky man you are. If you're ever stupid enough to hurt her, I'll be right there to scoop her up from under your sorry ass."

Bo winked at Madge and turned back to John.

"I'm going to run back to my room and shower then I'll be back – do you need me to do anything else before I go?"

"No. Take a nap and relax, Bo. You've been working hard all day. We have no desire to see the blue banshee any time soon. Don't run down your chi."

"I think I need to work… really – if the two of you don't mind – can I work? You know, the whole 'idle hands' thing… I think that's been part of my problem. I have nothing physical to distract me and I don't usually do 'still' very well. Most of my time since I've arrived has been spent sitting and talking about all of my issues. It's all a bit much without an outlet for my physical energy. No offense – I'm so incredibly grateful to have found the two of you… you have no idea, really… you've been like my long lost parents in so many ways."

Bo's eyes welled up with tears… gosh… would her fountain ever dry up? It felt like the waterworks were never-ending since she'd come to town.

"I'm so sorry… I've done nothing but cry since I got here. Kenzi would kick my ass for being such a cry baby!"

"The sentiments are mutual, Bo. You and Lauren are like the daughters we never had. We are so happy to have you here and can't imagine our lives without the two of you. We're keeping our fingers crossed for you both. Nothing would make us happier than to see things work out between the two of you. You are good souls you and Lauren. As for the tears, if I had to search alone for John for four years, I think there'd be storms everywhere I went. I prefer tears to you starting earthquakes, volcanoes and storms, Bo!"

"Thank you, Madge – really. Okay then, I'm going to run over to my room. I'll be back within the hour."

Bo arrived at her room, jumped in the shower and emerged clean and refreshed. She changed and then went to head out the door when she decided to take a minute to write a note to Lauren. She went over to the heater where she had left her journal the night before. She pulled the pages she had added to the back and inserted them into their proper chronological place. She then began to write on the now wrinkled pages…

_Journal Entry 1, 236_

_Lauren,_

_I don't have a lot of time here. I promised I would help at the diner for the dinner shift tonight. It's been four years, two months and eight days since I began my search for you. You know I don't do idle well. Knowing you're so close is both easy and hard… it's easy because I now know you are here in this town with me among people who are helping you and keeping you safe. It's hard because I am still not one of those people permitted access to you. I'm still not sure if that's your idea or theirs. Maybe we'll cross paths in a grocery store or something? _

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about my happy times today. I learned that while I was writing to you last night, I was actually connecting with you to help calm you just like you used to do for me when the blue banshee appeared. It felt great to know that I could help you for a change. I made a water spout, threw and caught fire, moved water and fed from the earth today… no need to have sex to heal anymore. It gives me a good jolt now – not as much as if my Father, John or Madge pulls it for me, but I'm sure I'll get there. We've found good people here, Lauren… people who support us, believe in us and love us for who and what we are. I feel like I'm living in a dream but you being fully present with me is the part that's still missing. _

_I love you, Lauren – as a succubus, white tiger, naked woman swimming, phoenix, druid or white horse – I love you in any form. Well, I'm off to work. I hope to see you soon. _

_All my love, _

_Bo_

-end journal entry-


	10. Chapter 10: Is It You?

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! As promised... Chapter 10 before I sleep... And now... the moment... drum roll... well... sort of... read! read!**_

_**Chapter 10: Is It You?**_

It had been two weeks since Bo had her first real fire lesson with John and water lesson with Madge. She was getting stronger every day and had equaled her mentors in many areas. They had been right – Bo was powerful and a quick study. She was more focused as the days had passed, but they both knew that it wouldn't be long before she was going to go blue banshee if she didn't get to at least speak with Lauren soon. John and Madge had not told Bo that it was Lauren who felt she was not ready to see Bo but assured them that she would tell them when she was ready. Any discussion about Bo caused the doctor to struggle. If they remained on the topic of the Succubus for more than five minutes, she would ultimately shift and run. It was funny, really. Lauren had once told Madge that Bo was the one who always avoided having 'talks'. Now it seemed that Bo was the open book and Lauren was the one avoiding.

Bo had gone back to her motel room to shower and change after her lessons with John. She was helping again with the dinner rush. John and Madge had finally asked her about how she was paying her Motel bill and she explained that she was almost out of cash and was going to have to find a job. They told her they would pay her for any hours she worked at the diner, so she had been a paid worker for the past week and a half. As soon as she entered the diner she was immediately called over to a booth by the window for dinner with the boys.

"I have to work – I'll eat later, okay?"

"Nonsense, Bo. You've spent every hour either training or working for the past two weeks. You're part of this family, so it's time you sat down and spent some time with us outside of the have-to's, you know?"

"Do you know what the have-to's are, Bo? Do you? Huh?" Joshua asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure, Joshua. Can you explain it?" Bo couldn't resist this little man. He had really grown on her the past two weeks. If they were around, he was not far away from Bo.

"The 'have-to' is the thing you have to do or you get punished. The 'want-to' is the thing that you really want to do, so you do the 'have-to' so you get to do the 'want-to'… get it?"

Bo laughed as she caught on to the family discipline code that the boys obviously lived by, "Well then I guess I better sit and eat dinner with the family so I don't get punished!"

"Yea – missing family dinner is a really serious thing. You would have to like… clean your room or go to bed early or get no video games for a week or something."

"Well, it smells fabulous. I can't say I'm not hungry. Your GranPa and GranMa worked me hard today."

Apparently, Jake and Josh had come in unexpectedly with fresh crabs and clams, thus the unplanned family dinner. John cooked and they all ate together while the actual hired help handled the dinner crowd. Bo watched the happy faces of the people around her and listened to the conversations and laughter. She was eating dinner with a family. For the first time in her life, a real family… parents, siblings, children… she could feel the bond and oddly, she felt welcome. She fell back into memories of her past as she thought to herself,

'I really had missed this in my life but in all fairness to my foster parents, I'd had a good life until that night with Kyle. I didn't have siblings, but I had Midnight. I miss that beautiful black horse. We would get up in the morning to go racing through the fields up to the mountaintop that gave us a view of the entire farm. Usually, we would stay too long looking out over the valley. I had to get to school, so we'd have to sprint back to have time to cool Midnight down properly, muck her stall, feed her and get her back in her stall…'

"Earth to Bo… where'd you go, girl? Are you gonna eat your last crab leg?" Jake asked, grabbing the crab leg off her plate as she shook her head. Bo chuckled – his appetite reminded her of a certain petite brunette with a raging appetite. Kenzi…

"Bo? Are you okay? Lauren gets that look sometimes too." Little John stared at Bo awaiting a response.

"Sorry, Little John. Sometimes my mind just drifts off – Lauren's does too sometimes, I suppose."

Bo tossed her napkin on to her plate, consciously making an effort to be present with this wonderful family.

"Well, I'm stuffed. That was great, John really."

Bo turned to the youngest little men,

"And my compliments to the crabbers and clammers… you must have searched hours to find the best crabs and clams in the land. They were excellent, boys. Thank you so much!"

"Really, Bo – it's nothing. We were happy to do it. Any friend of Lauren's is a friend of ours. I'm sure she wishes she were here with us for dinner tonight. She told us the story of how you saved all the Druids, and the Humans and even the Faes from the Garuda. Was that a true story? Was it? Huh?"

Gods, she loved this little man. He was just so adorable and enthusiastic for knowledge – they both were.

"Did she tell you she helped?" Bo asked.

"No – it was all about you, but I figgered if she knew about it and you being friends and all that she probally did sumtin' right? I mean, even when she heals our cuts and stuff she doesn't think it's a big deal but we know to say thank you anyway."

Bo chuckled, typical Lauren…

"Well, did you guys know that Lauren is actually a real doctor from the human world?"

"Really?"

Bo was not surprised that Little John spoke up since he was completely enamored with the doctor.

"Like with the stuffascope and that thing they stick in your ear and all?"

"Yup, just like that. I guess she's sort of used to helping people – think of it as her 7th Fae – The Doctor."

They all laughed.

"I think that is actually the strongest Fae of all of them. Lauren loves to help people feel better and she hates to see them hurt. I guess that's why she thinks healing you is no big deal."

"I guess I understand that… sort of… but it is still a really cool thing. Sometimes she does it with her tears and sometimes she does it with a glowy hand thing."

Little John seemed a bit confused over how either of those two things happened.

"Well regardless, I couldn't have slayed the Garuda without Lauren's help. She's the one that extracted the Naga Venom and figured out how to use my blood to give me extra strength with the help of my friends. Lauren is the hero, boys."

The boys smiled widely at the knowledge their friend was a co-slayer of the Garuda.

"Okay, Boys – it's time the Dads got you home. You've got homework to do!" Josh stated flatly.

As expected, the boys whined in unison, "Aww Dad, can't we stay with Bo…"

The boys stopped immediately when they saw the look in the eyes of the brothers Martini. They knew that look and it said stop your whining and get in the damn truck before we throw your asses in the bay with a flick of our wrists. The boys stood and slid out of the booth before turning to Bo,

"Good night, Bo." said Joshua.

"Good night Bo," said Little John.

Bo moved from her seat to squat down between the two boys, one arm around each of their waists.

"This was the best day I've had in a very long time, boys. I will fall fast asleep tonight thinking of both of my favorite fisherman."

She gave them each a peck on the cheek as she stood.

"Now, go get that homework done – Lauren would tell you that school is your most important job until you get out of college. Knowledge is power!"

"That's what makes Lauren's 7th Fae so strong, right?" Little John exclaimed.

"That's right little man, so go get that homework done and then get a good night's sleep."

"Will we see you tomorrow, Bo?"

Joshua asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his eyes as she turned her big brown orbs to his. Bo looked up to the Dads who were looking at Joshua, a knowing look on their faces. Little John may be crushing on Lauren, but Joshua was now crushing on Bo.

"You never know what tomorrow will bring, Joshua."

"That doesn't mean you're leaving town tomorrow, does it? I mean – you would never leave us without saying goodbye, right?" Joshua suddenly seemed to have a certain fear in his eyes.

"Hey, little man – I'm not going anywhere right now. I'm here to help Lauren and I'd be a fool to leave the incredible Martini family now…"

Bo knew this was going to sound sappy, but she went with it anyway,

"…because there is entirely too many great recipes for me to sample!"

They all laughed as the brothers turned their sons towards the exit. They all yelled back a final good night and quiet quickly fell over the restaurant.

"Well – I think a bit of a run is in order. If I go now, I'll get to catch the sunset at the end of my run. If I don't go now, I won't have the energy."

Madge made a suggestion to Bo, "Why don't you head back to that secluded little spot I sent you your first night in town? In my younger days as a child, I used to run on that beach at sunset – it's a nice place to gather your thoughts. Bo, the Elders may give permission for you to see Lauren tomorrow now that her Druid is under control. If her succubus loses control, we trust you will see to… uh… those… needs."

Madge blushed silently thanking the Fae Gods that Bo was actually here. The healer that had been helping Lauren with her succubus needs was getting weaker every day trying to keep up with the good doctor's needs. The Elders had agreed it was time to introduce Bo into the mix. If things worked out between them, it would only help Lauren. If the doctor was not willing to use Bo to meet her needs, then they knew they would have to find another to help since a single Fae was no longer sustaining her. They hoped that if the prophecy were true, Bo would be enough to sustain her on her own. The three Fae of Lauren's that had passed their Dawning were now helping to temper the succubus, unicorn and Nereid in Lauren, but the succubus was clearly becoming more dominant each day. They had noticed Lauren's eyes flashing that distinct succubus blue at random moments during the day – even if she was fully fed.

"Uh… okay… whatever they decide is best for Lauren…"

Bo sat down on the nearest stool, seemingly weak in the knees all of a sudden.

"Madge, you should know that I will only feed with her IF Lauren agrees BEFORE she goes succubus blue. No sex between Bo and Lauren unless it's consensual – I won't push or try to seduce her. Is that understood?" Bo felt sick.

"Bo? Are you okay? I'd swear your face just drained of every ounce of its color, girl."

John's voice was light but his face expressed every ounce of concern he was feeling.

"Bo?" Madge seconded John's concern. "Bo? Talk to us, please… what's wrong?"

Bo looked up at the pair with watery eyes, "I… I… I'm… nervous."

Madge and John burst out laughing. John looked at Bo with sympathy as his laughter died down to a smile.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny. You do realize that there is a distinct possibility that Lauren could totally friend zone me, right? None of us know if she has deeper feelings for this woman that has been feeding her than she has for me. Finally, I am all too aware of how much I've hurt her in the past and that she may never trust me enough to try a relationship with me again! I am terrified of having to live my life without her as my mate."

"We're sorry, Bo. We just aren't in that frame of mind when it comes to the two of you."

"I know, I know… the prophecy and we're meant to be and all of that stuff. Nevertheless, you just don't know our history. We've tried this before… I hurt her!"

"Well, she is no longer the Lauren you knew all of those years ago. Maybe she has it in her heart to forgive more than you give her credit for? Maybe your love is stronger than even you seem to realize? The truth is, you just won't know until you try, will you Bo?"

"I guess you're right Madge."

John jumped in to shake his pouty student by the shoulder,

"Come on, Bo. Seriously… man up, Succubus! Are you sure you are the same determined unaligned succubus who has been ripping her way around the whole of the North American continent to find her one true love? Where's that cocky confidence that Lauren fell in love with in the first place?"

"Actually, I think she fell in love with the human side of my Fae first, but you're right John… this is what I've wanted… hell, this is what I've lived for… I can't lose my shit now. "

"Good girl. Get back to that motel room and put on some sexy succubus running outfit so you can go burn off that nervous energy of yours. Then get a good night's sleep and we'll see you for mid-morning training. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan - and again… I can't thank either of you enough. You've been so good to me and I…"

James waved Bo's comment off,

"Bo… really darlin'… we are happy to help you. We just really wish you would take us up on our offer to stay with us. I've been friends with the owner of that motel for years, but in all fairness to you – it's not the greatest and you could be saving your money."

"I know and I just may do that – let's just see how things go with Lauren first. I don't want to crowd her or make her feel like I'm invading her home. This place is hers, John."

Bo's eyes moved to her shoes as she continued,

"I'm the guest here… and I'm guessing she will see me as a bit of an uninvited guest at this point. Since we're not sure if she really wants me to hang around, I'd rather just wait. If it turns out that she is okay with me staying, then I'll consider ditching the motel with her blessing. If not, I'm not sure how long I'll be sticking around – I just don't know if I could… I mean… you can imagine seeing Madge with someone else… well, I'm sure you understand… it would be…"

"Actually… no, I can't imagine seeing Madge with someone else. It would kill me. We understand, Bo… especially when you make that comparison. Hang in there, Bo. We don't know anything yet. Now get yourself to the beach for that run."

"Thanks – see you mid-morning." A slightly deflated Bo turned and left the diner.

"All we can do is pray to Gaia now, my love."

John said as he wrapped both arms around his wife as she stared through the storefront watching Bo head across the street to her motel.

Lauren awoke in her tiger form on the side porch. She stretched her front and hind legs, extending her claws and then retracting them. The sun was warm on her fur and she felt so relaxed and comfortable. In this form, she never felt the weakness or fear she had felt as a human. She always felt safe and strong. Suddenly, she realized she didn't remember when she had shifted or even how she had come to be on the porch.

"Shit! I thought I'd mastered this form! When did I shift?"

She thought back over the events of the evening. She was reading Bo's journal… she was talking about… oh, God… she had been in Boston… the Red Sox game. She had traveled the entire eastern seaboard of the U.S. and had just happened to meet Maive, Reid, Chase, Aunt Shelley and James… James. Oh, shit! Did she know? Lauren felt the panic starting to rise. If she didn't get herself under control, her Fae would protect her and she would shift into something else. She didn't want to run… she wanted to stay here… stretched out in the sun, relaxed and calm in her tiger form. Lauren thought to herself,

'Just… breathe Lauren... Let your tiger have control. Talk to your Phoenix… she will keep the others under control.'

Lauren slowly allowed the memories of the previous night to move through her mind as she felt her tiger and Phoenix resume control over the others who had threatened to awaken from within. She spoke to herself as if it had all been a dream,

'She was here… Bo… she came… the journals… I had read almost all of her journals in just a few hours…'

Lauren realized she had apparently stopped reading when something she had read caused her to shift. She would have to calm herself down and re-focus in order to finish reading from where she had left off. Suddenly she became aware of something leaning against her midsection. She sniffed the air and was not surprised to catch the scent of her favorite young Druid boy. She carefully rolled over and, using her massive paws gently pulled the little man into the warmth of her embrace.

November mornings were cold despite the warmth Lauren pulled from the sun. She looked down at him, making sure he had put on his winter coat, hat, scarf and mittens before coming out with her. She chuckled when she noticed the down comforter he had wrapped around himself as well. She had reprimanded him last night for coming out and spending the night with her without the extra warmth. While he assured her that her tiger's fur was a great blanket, the doctor in Lauren did not want to see the young Druid become ill. She looked down at his beautiful face and thought of her conversation with Bo back in Hecuba prison,

"Ethan if it's a boy and Charlotte if it's a girl."

Bo had said she had never thought about kids of her own. Well, at least she knew that Lauren wanted them. Maybe that would… She shook her large head as she thought to herself,

'who am I trying to kid… I probably won't even be alive in another year.'

The side porch door opening interrupted her thoughts as Little John's dad appeared.

"Good Morning, Lauren. I see we had another sleep over last night. At least you can't yell at him for not wearing his outside clothes and grabbing his down comforter. You're going to have to come up with a better argument to keep him in his bed. Do you want me to take him in so you can go feed?"

Lauren pulled her massive paws from around the sleeping child, letting Jake know that would be appreciated. Jake moved to pick up his son,

"He really does love you, ya know? Not having a mother is tough… hell… it's tough on me. He looks up to you and listens to you. I could never get him to do his homework or dress for the weather. He doesn't want to disappoint you."

Jake paused as Lauren lifted her head and cocked it to one side as she waited for him to finish.

"I guess I'm trying to say thank you for letting him into your heart. I know you care for him and I know you are torn about getting too close to us because you fear having to leave us. But we're all…"

he corrected,

"Me… I… am counting on you to fight this, Lauren. It'll crush him if he loses you too. Please, just tell me you're going to fight until your last breath."

Jake looked at Lauren, tears pooling in his eyes, for some sort of acknowledgements from the face of the gentle giant. Lauren nodded in affirmation, telling Jake all he needed to satisfy his fears. He picked up his young son and, with a nod to Lauren, moved him back into the warmth of his home.

The massive white tiger rolled over and peered out towards the woods. The beast had no craving for meat this morning, so Lauren stood, stepped off the porch and moved to the grass. Lying down on the soft soil, she called on the good mother earth to help her to fight for her life, fight for her new family and to fight to do the right thing by Bo – whatever their relationship may become. She watched the sun almost fully rise as she pulled chi from the earth allowing her strength and control to return. Her smooth human skin appeared as she slowly shifted back into her upright human form, soft blonde hair hanging over her shoulders, the white fur of her tiger now replaced by smooth sun-kissed skin.

She turned and walked back to the porch, pulling on the Yale hoodie and sweatpants that Madge always put out for her when Lauren wasn't home before she went to bed. She looked back up at the sun and smiled. If she only lived for another day she was glad it was around people who had truly showed that they loved and cared for her. She hoped she had more time so she could re-unite with Bo. For now, that would have to happen through her journals. They would have a lot to talk about before they could be anything beyond people who once knew each other. She knew she would have to tell Bo the whole story… and soon… because if she did not survive, Bo would have decisions of her own to make.

Bo awoke with the sun, a bit of soreness in her muscles. Yesterday had been divided between Druid training, fish hauling and a family meal. She had capped it off with a great run on the beach. It was amazing what the water, wind and sand did for her now – for her entire life, she had never known her Druid half. Now that she was learning how to connect with it, she was amazed at how much the elements could calm her when she was anxious.

Today, John and Madge were training her together. She was sure she would hurt even more after today. The way they had worked together to thwart her succubus' water spout weeks ago let Bo know that they were powerful as individuals, but a true force to be reckoned with as a team. Separately, Madge's most powerful element was wind although Bo had learned she was almost as powerful a protector with water. John was all about fire, though he was also quite skilled with wind. She wondered what they were like when their powers combined. She knew they both had skills with the earth and sun as well, but had not seen them yet. Would they be off limits today since they hadn't trained her with them yet? I guess she was about to find out. She stood and moved into the bathroom to take care of the basic essentials. There was no sense in taking another shower since she was going to be sweating in a matter of minutes. Coffee… she needed coffee.

"See ya, Ma!" Jake yelled as he turned to find Bo waiting for him to exit.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this, Jake."

"Well, at least you didn't run me over this time." They both chuckled. "Have a good time with your lessons today, Bo." Jake winked as if something was up.

"Ok Jake, help a girl out… what are you not telling me about what your parents have planned for me today."

"Hey – family secrets, Bo. I can't tell you what you're up against… you have to go through it just like Josh and I did. It's only fair, sis. Good luck, Bo." Jake winked again and gave Bo a brotherly punch on the shoulder as he walked back to the dock.

Bo's heart warmed at the sound of Jake calling her sis. It was a sudden reminder of Kenzi but the Succubus pushed through the sudden surge of emotion to enter the now very familiar dining room. It was empty except for Madge behind the counter and John at the grill. Neither one looked up to see her. Hmmm… Bo thought, are they mad at me?

"Hi Madge. Hi John. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and a short feed. I'm a little beat from yesterday and I forgot to feed last night."

Madge and John looked at each other and smiled as Bo walked towards the coffee pot. Before she could get to the pot, she was lifted upside down by what felt like a strong gust of wind and moved quickly through the back of the kitchen, right into the bay. Her head came above water, eyes blazing blue. She was pissed. What the hell was that? She was barely out of the water when she saw Madge and John emerge from the back door. John's hands were holding two large fireballs. Madge flicked her wrists and they became white-hot flaming projectiles headed right for Bo's head. She ducked one but was hit square in her chest by the second. She had managed to engage her fire druid just before it hit, so the force of the impact hitting her chest hurt her pride more than hurt her physically. She looked down to see the scorch mark on her shirt.

"Are you both crazy?! You could have killed me!"

"Now, now Succubus. You should know by now that what is to come for you and those you love will be much, much worse than a couple of fire balls to the chest. Today you learn to never – ever let down your guard. You will also learn that because you could be faced with danger at any time, you must always be at full strength. Forgetting to feed, baby druid cannot happen. We love you, Bo and because we do, we will not go easy on you. You will learn or die trying. We have placed a shield around our training area today so that humans will not see what we expose. Feel free to… what is it you kids say today, 'bring it'…"

Bo watched as John's entire body burned with flames, his eyes glowing a brilliant red-orange. Before she could move, a massive jet of fire was moving towards her. She pushed all of her energy to her hands, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue as she managed to use the wind to push some of the fire away from her while she caught the rest in her hands. She focused on the hues of orange and red to gather the fire between her hands. She smiled at her success as she moved to push the fire back at John when suddenly she saw Madge standing next to her.

"Hi." Madge said as she flicked her finger towards Bo and a gush of wind pushed the fire up and into Bo's face. It burned… for the first time, fire burned.

"Aaaarrrgghhh! My face! My eyes! I can't see! You've blinded me!"

Madge whispered, "Be calm, Bo. Your succubus can heal you in seconds to ready you to fight again."

Bo was panicking, "I don't have the energy! I'm too tired. Gods it burns!"

"Feed Bo, pull chi."

Bo was now on the ground, writhing in pain. She focused on pulling chi to clear her vision. Her succubus kicked in, eyes burning a brilliant blue. She stood and turned to face John and Madge, burns still covering most of her face. She began to pull chi from them, healing her face almost instantly. What she didn't realize was that as she pulled chi from them, they pulled from the earth so it did nothing to weaken them.

"Madge!"

John signaled towards the water. Madge nodded in agreement. Madge moved her hands bringing a massive wall of water over Bo. The wave pushed Bo to the ground and carried her away from the couple. John moved to stand in front of Madge, moving his arms from his sides upwards, palms raised to the sky. With his arms came a huge wall of fire separating them from the surely enraged succubus.

Bo moved to walk through the wall of fire, using her Druid skills to welcome the fire rather than fear it. Once on the other side of the wall, she smiled at the pair. Now, to finish them – she began to glow a brilliant red, eyes blazing blue as she began to pull more chi. Unaffected, Madge began to make a circling motion with her finger over her palm drawing her mate's wall of fire into a circle around the succubus.

She then pushed all of it – fire and Bo – again into the bay.

Bo emerged from the bay coughing and angry. "Seriously? What is it with you throwing the succubus into the bay?!"

Madge laughed, "When you threaten me and mine with your succubus, I'm going to dump you into the bay to cool you off every time, my dear Ysabeau!"

John spoke, "Okay, my girls. Let's pause and talk about what we've learned so far."

"I learned that I'm going to get my ass kicked by the latest big bad that is coming for me." She grabbed at her shirt squeezing the moisture from it as she simultaneously kicked off her now soaked sneakers.

John chuckled, "Come on now, Bo. Unless this big bad shows up today, that's not going to happen. Positivity, remember?"

"I know, I know. Okay, I learned that you can throw friggin' fire balls and fire torpedoes. Oh, and then especially great, I've learned that your mate can manipulate that fire with wind or protect you with it if you're in danger. Oh yea, did I forget to mention that she can make me fly? More specifically, she can make me fly through the air or into water… over and over and over again. And if that didn't make the two of you strong enough to think you were freakin' Druid Gods, you were completely unaffected when I pulled huge amounts of chi from you both at the same time! I've killed rooms full of people with that move and yet it didn't even distract you from throwing your next fun-tastic move at me!"

Madge moved to Bo and placed an arm over her shoulder, "The question is, Bo. Do you believe that you can do all of those same things? You were born of one of the most powerful succubae and one of the most powerful druids to ever walk the earth, Bo. You will be more powerful than we, but you have to remember that you truly are a baby in our world."

"So everyone seems keen on continually reminding me."

"The difference now is that we are here to teach you. No one who called you a baby Fae before ever bothered to take time to teach you. They feared you and the power they knew you possessed. Our guess is they feared you becoming stronger than they were, thereby taking their power and positions. You speak of things the Fae do not want and with your power they are well aware that you could accomplish your hearts desire – especially if others share in your beliefs – as we know they do."

"And just what do they think my desires and beliefs are?"

"Your relationship with Lauren demonstrates your desire to eliminate the laws preventing the joining of Fae and humans in intimate bonds which will mean the birth of hybrid children. Your relationship with your friend Kenzi demonstrates you wish humans to be free and paid for the services they agree to provide to the Fae as food or workers. As the only truly unaligned Fae, your distaste for the sides is obvious. And soon others will know that you are half Fae and half Druid… that… well let's just say that will be interesting."

"And you don't fear me?"

"No, Bo. We don't fear you. You would have a very hard time hurting us because of what we are – especially when we are together. Why do you think the Dark King wanted your father so badly? Druids can change the course of wars, Bo. It is hard to fight creatures that never tire because they can continually pull chi from the most powerful energy source in the universe."

"Of course. That's why it didn't stop you when I chi sucked you. You were pulling chi the entire time."

"That's right Bo. We love you and have pledged to protect you until such time you can protect yourself. Even then, if you falter, we will be there to protect you with our lives if we must. We wish to teach you the powers that will help you to save us all while developing the control you will need to avoid hurting those you love."

Bo turned and stared out at the bay for a moment. She had been in the 'save the world' scenario before with the Garuda, the Pyrippus, the Origin Seed… she had no desire to be there again and the thought of it was exhausting. Why couldn't she just live a peaceful life with the woman she loved? Wasn't life supposed to be easier than this? Apparently life had a few more battles in store for her. She would have to earn her happiness.

Madge was right on every single one of the points she'd made. She always knew that she would have to take on the Fae in order to change the blood laws. With the Una Mens gone, Bo hoped that there was no one else to enforce them except the leaders of the two sides. She would have to fight – only this time she would have powerful help. And hopefully, this would be the last battle. Everyone would get what they needed rather than being forced to live a certain way by the power hungry Ash and Morrigan. She turned and looked at the pair.

"Okay, let's do this."

"Okay, so I'll repeat my question. What did you learn?"

"I didn't have the strength to repel your fire. I didn't know how to counter the wind." Bo said, sounding a bit defeated.

"Ah, my young Druid but you DO know HOW to repel fire, so the lesson is?"

"I can't let my energy levels get so low that I can't use what I've been taught."

"Very good. And countering the wind?"

"Well, I know how to manipulate fire and water… I guess wind is the same. So I didn't get beat because I don't know how to harness the wind, I got beat because I panicked… probably because I was so weak from not feeding."

"Again, very good. Now, let's focus on being prepared. What of it?"

"I have to practice using the elements. I can't avoid it anymore. Right now, I have to think to use my Druid powers and they have to be more of a reflex like pulling chi with my succubus."

"And why do you think that Madge has consistently been able to stop your succubus with water?"

Bo thought for a moment. That was a tough question – no one had been able to stop her succubus except Lauren.

"Fire… my succubus is attached to my fire element. Water beats fire… if only for a moment, it's enough for me to take back control from my succubus."

"That's what we believe as well, Bo. So, shall we practice now? I'm going to start first while Madge watches the diner then we'll switch. We're not going to allow you to stop to feed, Bo. You'll either have to pull chi from the earth as you move or fight in your weakened state. For that reason, you should leave your shoes off."

"I'm going to cut my feet on broken shells."

"And you will heal, Bo."

"But if I am using my chi to heal and fight, I'll run out of energy."

"Not if you can continually pull chi."

"But… that's too many things to focus on at once."

"And that's why we're practicing. The coming battles will not be a convenient one on one, Bo. You will need to use all of your senses to fight, focusing on multiple battles at once. Do you understand?"

"I'll be fighting in the middle of chaos… got it."

"See you soon, Bo." With that, Madge moved back inside.

John spent the morning throwing fire of all sorts at Bo while she learned to catch and quell, catch and throw or gather and re-direct everything that came at her. She learned to spin it, frame it and turn it. To use it to attack or defend. It was late morning by the time they finished and Bo was exhausted as Madge emerged. She started to roll her eyes when she remembered not to let her guard down, but it was too late. Madge already had her upside down and off her feet laughing at her.

"I thought we already learned the 'always prepared' lesson?" Madge said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Bo said in a defeated voice, but she wasn't rolling over that easy for Madge. She managed to generate a small fireball behind her back and threw it at Madge's arm.

Madge dropped Bo on her head and moved her arm before the fire made contact. "Bo, when you use fire, your eyes glow orange. It's a dead give-away of what's coming."

"So how do I stop that? Isn't the fire within me?"

"It is, so be sure not to make eye contact until you actually have to see to take aim. Eventually, you'll be able to use your Succubus to throw fire."

"When will that happen?"

"That, my dear, will happen when your Druid and Succubus learn to get along… to become a team, so to speak. The problem is that Fae and Druids are at odds… you must teach both to be unaligned with your human spirit so that all three have the same goal. Peace and balance within is just as important and peace and balance in the world."

"Stubborn and stubborner working together to save my sorry ass? Yea, that'll happen."

"It will, Bo. You see, neither your Druid nor your Succubus want to die. They'll learn to work together or they won't survive. They will come to realize that."

"Whatever you say, Madge. I trust you and John."

Madge looked at Bo as if she didn't really believe what she was saying.

"Really, Madge. I do."

"Okay, then. Let's work on your wind and water control."

Madge spent the next several hours enhancing Bo's water control. She needed to learn to manipulate a larger body of water than a glass. When Madge was satisfied with the size of the water spout and water wall Bo was able to raise, the moved her on to wind. She first taught Bo how to use the wind as a conversation tool. Wind talking was how she and John were able to combine their strongest elements to work as a team to defeat their enemies. It is how Abigail spoke with the Druid clans at the border of their land. It was how Bo would eventually hear her Father's voice.

Madge and Bo worked until just before the lunch rush. They had successfully communicated through the wind and the young Druid had successfully created a thermal by combining wind with the heat she used to generate fire. Madge explained that thermals are what birds use to fly higher. She had pulled out a kite and had Bo push it up with a thermal rather than run with it to get it up in the air. Now, Bo and Madge were seated watching the colorful dance in the air.

"Okay, Bo. Break is over. The lunch crowd is about to get her and John will need help. Are you working or heading for the shower?"

"I feel… energized somehow. It's strange – you've been kicking my ass for hours, but I'm not tired."

"Having the ability to draw chi continuously will allow you to move through a full day no matter what you have to accomplish physically. You'll probably still have trouble getting to sleep, but once you turn off your mind, you will."

"I wasn't really pulling chi continuously, though."

Madge gave a knowing smile as Bo caught on, "You were pushing chi into me, weren't you Master Yoda?"

"That is true my young Padawan, that is true. I needed you to learn the lessons and I couldn't teach you if you were too tired to continue. You will learn to draw chi, Bo. Just keep at it."

Madge through her arm over Bo's shoulder and pulled her in, planting a kiss on the young Fae's temple.

"Now, let's get in there and help John on the front lines of his customer battle."

"Yes Ma'am."

Bo and Madge worked through the lunch hour with John to serve the crowd before Bo went back to take a shower with instructions to come back to feed as soon as she finished. Rather than have more lessons tonight, she was told to go for a run before dinner - in bare feet - practicing pulling chi as she ran.

Bo had run for a little over an hour, trying to pull chi as she ran. She had not been very successful on the move. She sighed, frustrated with her lack of progress in learning to fully feed. She slowed her pace to a walk. She would try to pull chi as she did her cool-down. She tried to focus on her surroundings rather than on what she couldn't do. The colors of the sky began to change as the sun moved closer to the horizon… brilliant orange, light pinks and a hint of purple. It was beautiful and she had to stop and watch.

She sat on the sand, head tilted towards the sunset, wind in her face. She thought about the wind… the connection she had to Lauren two nights ago when she helped her to calm her storm. She spoke aloud into the wind… hoping her words would reach Lauren…

"Lauren, I know you've read my journals by now and hopefully you've come to know and trust that my heart is and always has been yours. When we were last together, I was so young – my powers overrode my emotions most of the time and I had never been in a mature relationship. Hell, I was 16 when I was with Kyle – hardly an adult relationship. I carried so much guilt and I felt like a monster… so I tried to please everyone and in the end, pleased no one. I know that everyone thought I was selfish, but I now realize that if that were really true, I would have ignored everything Kenzi, Trick, Dyson – hell even Tamsin, Hale and Vex were saying and followed my heart… because it would have led me straight to you." Bo sat thinking of the regret she felt in allowing so many others to influence her to the point where she had hurt Lauren so many times.

"Well, I've finally done it, Lauren – I've followed my heart for all of these years and it's led me here. I love you and miss you terribly. I'm ready to see you whenever you are ready to see me. It's been a long time – maybe you've gotten over me. Maybe you've even had other lovers – hell, maybe the one you have now means more to you than the Martini's are telling me. They don't tell me anything except your Fae progress – everything I've been told about you has been very… factual. So, I'm waiting, Lauren – waiting to know if you've heard the message my heart has been sending out. I want you and only you, Lauren… in whatever form that may be… I want to live and walk by your side and someday – hopefully after a very long, full life together – die in your arms because I don't think I could bare to lose you first."

Bo laid back, her arm under her head and continued to watch the setting sun, not realizing as she relaxed that she was drifting off to sleep.

It had been two weeks since John and Madge had kicked Bo's ass in their first real combative training session. Every day had been harder, but she had settled into a pattern of training, working at the diner and going for runs to watch the sunsets. She fell asleep on the beach most nights exhausted, but the routine had helped to take her mind off of the fact that Lauren had not yet asked to see her. Her mentors had tried to assure her Lauren just needed time, but the more time passed the more Bo became concerned the doctor had no intentions of seeing the her ever again.

Today's training session had been especially difficult. Bo's focus was off and she had grown frustrated easily. She was still having difficulty pulling enough chi to sustain her while fighting or on the move although she was getting better at pulling it while stationary. If she was being honest with herself, she was distracted and hurt. She had hoped all of the years apart would have been time enough for Lauren to move on from their past, but apparently not. Bo was starting to lose hope that she and Lauren would ever reunite. All of these years of searching and dreaming had concluded in the realization that her greatest fears had come true. Her one true love would never be a part of her life again.

When Bo had arrived at the beach, she began to run – slowly at first – but as the emotions kicked in and the realization of her lost love began to settle into her heart she picked up the pace. Before she knew it, she was running with reckless abandon – sprinting along the water's edge, screaming into the wind as the tears streamed down her face. She finally collapsed, clutching her chest – the pain of missing Lauren just too much for the succubus to take for even another minute. She pounded her fists in the sand, cursing herself for taking so long to realize what she had lost. Staring out at the setting sun, she begged any God who would listen to take away the heartache in her soul.

"I can't… I just… I can't do this without her… Oh, Gods… Lauren I'm so sorry. You'll never know how much I love you… how sorry I am for everything I've ever put you through. I'm so sorry… so sorry."

She felt something inside of her break in that moment as she curled into a ball, fists filled with sand… and wept.

Bo awoke to water rushing up over her legs. She sat up quickly… whoa… too quickly. Her eyes hurt and her head was pounding. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was running. She sat up, straightening her legs…

"Ow! Son of a bitch, my legs are sore!"

Bo extended her legs into the cold waters. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand the temperature for too long, but she wanted to take the edge off the soreness. She tried to focus her attention elsewhere, turning her gaze out across the ocean to see the wide reflection of moonlight across the water. The shimmering trail of white seemed to go from breakers to horizon with no end in sight. It was so quiet and peaceful... beautiful. As she sat, she remembered… she had lost hope… the pain in her chest at the thought of having lost Lauren forever was excruciating. She couldn't give up yet… why had she suddenly been so desperate? Actually, she realized she had been edgy all day. Why today? Why tonight? Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the wind in her face and tried to connect with it as she had been taught to do with fire and water. She pulsed the earth around her and was instantly connected to pull a little chi. She felt full and welcomed into nature's warm embrace.

'_I'm coming.'_

Bo's eyes popped open… she looked around for the source of a voice. There was no one. She did a double take as she looked to her left down the coastline. There was a disturbance in the distance. Bo looked harder… and harder… straining her eyes against the darkness as a form began to materialize. She stood and watched as the image became clearer as the distance was closed… it was a wild white stallion galloping fast toward her, long strides, water splashing up around it, wind in its long mane. It was about forty yards away when it stopped short and reared up, pawing at the air with its massive hooves. It was beautiful… Midnight… you're back, Bo thought… then remembered that Midnight was black. She stood, staring at this amazingly beautiful creature as it seemingly stared back at her.

Bo was not sure how long the two beings faced one another, but she suddenly began to hear Madge's words… they seemed to travel to her across the wind…

"We've seen her shift into a phoenix, tiger and a beautiful white stallion."

"Oh God…"

Bo stands and walks slowly towards the magnificent stallion…

"Beautiful,"

Bo whispers as she slowly moves toward the unbridled animal, tears running down her face. She drops to her knees, casting tear-filled eyes upward. Strong white legs stepped cautiously nearer as Bo struggles to get the words out…

"Is it you?"

She swallows hard as the tears fall down her cheeks,

"Oh God Lauren, is it finally you?"

The horse went to turn away.

"Lauren… please… you read my journals… you know… please don't walk away."

The stallion turns back, eyes on Bo, glowing an ethereal blue. It's her unicorn and succubus - together, Bo thought. No… there's no horn… but there's certainly a… uh… male… the shifter… white tiger – blue eyes – unicorn… it's the shifter and the unicorn together. Beautiful.

"I owned a horse growing up, Lauren…. a gorgeous black stallion much like you. His name was Midnight. We would ride every morning and every evening before school from the time my parents bought him for me. I road him right out of town when my parents rejected me after I told them what happened with Kyle. Midnight was the only one who ever understood me. He was my best friend."

Bo paused, looking down at the sand under her knees. We knew each other for over six years. I knew every quirk, twitch and response, but they were all human. Even so, as she raised her eyes to look upon her Lauren in this form, all of her movements were the same.

She stood and approached her,

"Madge told me you have trouble controlling your shifts. You don't have to walk away because you can't shift back. Please, Lauren. Just… just… please… stay. I'm begging you not to walk away. I've been searching for so long. I've heard there is another woman you are with… if you don't want me… if she is… I… I'll walk away if you want her… it's okay… I… I want you to be happy… and if she can do that for you… I'll let you go, Lauren… I won't interfere."

She moved to hide her blue eyes by lowering her head towards the sand as white hooves remained planted,

"I… I'll leave you alone to run… I'll go back home… I'm sorry… so sorry for everything you've suffered…"

Bo continued to stutter, looking back up as deep brown eyes finally returned and, one step at a time, the beautiful white steed closed the distance to Bo. The succubus cautiously… ever so slowly… reached her hand up to the stallion's head and ran her hand down along the neck, wrapping her arm up and under to the other side as she realized this was, indeed Lauren. Bo pulled her close as Lauren's strong head dropped into the crook of Bo's neck. Bo whispered,

"You're beautiful, Lauren. Even in this form, you take my breath away. Your eyes were blue, so I'm a little surprised to see your stallion and not your succubus."

Bo paused trying to piece together what had just happened.

"I tried to talk to you on the wind earlier. I'm guessing you heard and your succubus reacted which in turn, made your unicorn side decide to shift to prevent the succubus from taking control and getting... well, out of control. You ran to avoid hurting the Martini's, right? Can you nod yes or no for me? Am I getting any of this right?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"Well, believe me, I know how losing control makes you want to run. If you recall, I was a master at running away from things."

Bo let out a soft chuckle, not knowing if Lauren would find the humor in the statement since Bo had run from her as well.

"Well, I've learned that running towards something is always better than running away, Lauren. I didn't run from Toronto because anything bad happened there. If you read my journals, then you know they tried to stop me for a year. Our family back home has finally accepted how I feel for you, and even though I realize it may be one-sided, I wouldn't change my actions over the past four years… they led me here… to you. Don't worry, I can wait… it just feels good to feel you near."

As Bo wiped the tears that had trailed down her face, she was shocked to find Lauren snuggle into her again. She smiled as she spoke,

"So, a stallion, huh? You couldn't shift into the pony I always wanted?"

Lauren nodded and then pulled away from Bo who instantly missed the contact as fear spread across her face. Lauren was leaving.

"Okay… I won't push… if you want to go, that's fine… I understand. If you want me to leave town, I will – whatever you need."

Bo's tears began to fall again as she dropped her head towards the ground and turned to face the ocean. She just couldn't watch Lauren walk away. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew towards Bo, her long black hair dancing with the breeze. She closed her eyes as she felt Lauren's presence fill her followed by her voice,

'Bo… you had me at 'is it really you?'

At first Bo thought she was hearing things, but she turned to face where the white stallion had stood just moments before to see eyes staring down at hers. Bo's eyes were wide as she thought about what she had just heard… was that really Lauren's voice she heard spoken through the wind? She took a chance and asked. At least Lauren couldn't laugh at her in this form.

"Lauren… did you just say 'You had me at is it really you'?"

The tall stallion nodded its head steadily to confirm what Bo already knew in her heart was true. Bo smiled as Lauren lowered her head, moving her right leg to kneel as her left leg extended out in front of her giving Bo access to mount her back.

"Lauren, are you sure?"

Lauren tilted her head up and to the side looking at Bo.

"Okay – but only if we go fast! I want to see what you've got."

She chuckled and accepted the offered shoulder as Lauren let out a light whinny. Bo settled onto the stallion's broad back taking a gentle grip of the beautiful white mane. Lauren turned her head back as if to ask if she was ready.

"Am I ready? Are you kidding? I've waited over four years for this… well, not to ride you… um… I didn't mean… geez… well, what I actually meant is… I've missed riding Midnight. You read about him in my journals… and don't get jealous… no one could call him Dr. Hotpants… and while I definitely prefer your regular form, this will work for now. There's no need for talk – I just want to spend time with you."

Lauren started to walk, then trot, then broke into a gallop. Bo leaned into Lauren's neck as they rode in perfect rhythm together. The feeling was incredible as Lauren gained speed. The wind and spray of the water in their face and hair as they moved down the beach felt incredible. Bo tightened her legs as her beautiful ride moved even faster,

"This is incredible, Lauren – you are incredible… and faster than Midnight!"

Bo chuckled as she braced her legs when Lauren seemed to go into yet another gear. The doctor may not be in her human form, she may not have said much to the succubus, but she hadn't run away. They were together, and having fun. They had a lot to talk about, but this time, Bo wasn't letting go - no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11: Change Is Good Isn't It?

_**Chapter 11: Change is Good… Isn't It?**_

The sun on my skin feels so good. Hmmm… I can't remember the last time I've slept through the night. I'm so used to being awake at night and asleep during the day this almost feels like my world was turned upside down. Maybe it was… because of a certain succubus. I had been reading her journals – over a thousand entries from the past four years of non-stop travel… this entire time she's been searching for me.

I felt her… I always did, but not as I do now that I've learned my Druid powers and can connect with her through nature. I'm glad she's finally started to work on her powers so we can talk when I'm in these shifted forms. It was frustrating that night – I was talking to her through the wind when they told me she was here and she didn't answer. I didn't understand – they told me she was part Druid and she wasn't answering, so I thought it was all a lie and I lost control for an entire day… the storm I caused did so much damage over seven counties. When I finally heard her voice, I calmed almost immediately. I'm not sure how, but I know it had something to do with her voice – maybe just feeling her presence on the wind and the warmth I now knew was in her heart.

I've got the phoenix and tiger thing down, but I just can't seem to get the knack of controlling my unicorn. The worst part is it seems to be tied to my succubus losing control. We've figured out that my shifter and unicorn strands intertwine so I come out a stallion instead of a unicorn. Madge says that's a good thing because if a human ever saw a unicorn running down the beach – horn and all – it wouldn't be good for the one rule. The few Fae that are here in this Druid community would not be happy. I still can't quite get used to the dangly boy piece hanging between my legs but Jake and Josh tell me I'm 'well hung' so I'll be a chick magnet. I would rather just be all woman, but not much I can do about it now.

I just wish I could figure out how to separate the succubus emotions from the unicorn taking control and running. I can't figure out how to separate the two. Of course, that's what all of these early Dawnings are supposed to be. Emma said,

'Each part will struggle for its place and purpose within you'.

All I know is it feels like a bar fight inside my head all the time – raised voices and chaos. The succubus is so hard to control. I was so hard on Bo all those years… I never understood how that hunger was with her all the time… even fed with chi, it's still there. She always said I was the strongest person she knew – now I'm sure she's the strongest person I've ever known. Bo… she actually wants me, and from what she said last night – not to mention every other page in her journals – it's for good… for life.

Everything I'd ever said I wanted from her she's offering, but I can't think of forever when I don't even know if we'll get my DNA stabilized. The Elder Druids and the Healer are all hoping that once I've completed all six Dawnings, that it will stabilize itself, but they're guessing… or… hoping. Regardless, they've never encountered my situation before so they have no way of knowing for sure.

Bo and I will have to talk about that and many other things, but right now, I've got to focus on my succubus and unicorn issue… and I'm sure my Nereid is lurking in there somewhere ready to stake her claim, too. She really only seems to appear if we're near water and someone else is in control – although she did let my Phoenix take control the other day. Pecking order, eh? Phoenix over Nereid? Would make sense… the Phoenix could burn them all up if she wanted. Okay – so I guess the Phoenix is the alpha… that's one thing figured out… I think. She doesn't seem to need to show herself much – only when the others step out of line. She watches and helps with decision-making for the good of all.

I think the Druid is next in line because I use those powers most. They help to sustain me – I think in a way, the Druid is the caretaker of my body. Then the shifter… he comes out when I get protective – so far, especially of Josh and Jake's boys… Jake… my Jake.

The day the boys were in the woods behind the farmhouse and I heard them yelling for help, I shifted instantly without thought. I was between them and the wolf within minutes. As soon as I had ascertained it wasn't Dyson come to find me for the Fae in Toronto, I had no problem ripping its throat out for threatening the boys. Of course, I felt bad that the boys had seen me like that – chewing on a fresh kill, blood all over my pure white fur. They seemed afraid of me for days until I told Madge what had happened. After she talked to them, Little John started coming around and cuddling up to me again when I was asleep in my white tiger form. When he got up early for fishing trips with his dad, he would make him take a nap when they got back. Little John would always ask to take a nap with me because I love to sleep on the side porch in the sun. He always tells me that my fur is extra warm and he doesn't even need a blanket, but he finally started using one as I requested so he doesn't get sick. He reminds me so much of… oh well…

So… the succubus and the unicorn are in a battle for fourth position, since the Nereid seems to know she can only take control in water – and she does, indeed. It seems every time I get the least bit aroused the succubus takes over and then the unicorn jumps in and forces me to shift into that fucking horse. Don't get me wrong – I love to run and as the stallion, it feels fantastic – especially to run along the water's edge on the beach. Maybe that's the healer in the unicorn preventing the succubus from killing in its hungered state? My Druid can feed from the earth to curb the hunger, but I still yearn for sex… I just can't bring myself to have sex with just anyone. So far it's just been her… my healer… Ella. I know Bo always said the same thing… sex with just anyone didn't really satisfy the hunger completely.

Well, I guess it isn't all bad… the stallion brought me to Bo last night. I heard her call to me on the wind… heard her words and then I felt the familiar surge of my succubus. I felt my eyes change and a hunger stronger than ever before rose up within me… I was so hungry, and as I looked around the room and found not one 'meal' that would be satisfying… I had to run. I think I changed almost instantly, but for that I was grateful. It took the succubus hunger away and replaced it with my wild child – the one who I think could fun so fast her feet would just fly off the earth. Of course, maybe that wouldn't be so bad… I could leave all of this DNA transition crap behind and just fly away – everyone would be safe… but Bo…

Running together on the beach under the moonlight – it was so romantic – just feeling each other and listening to each other's thoughts on the wind. It was magical – there's just no other way to describe it. The feel of her hands in my mane and wrapped around my neck… the sound of her voice in my mind… the sand beneath my feet, the sounds of the waves… sand… sound… waves… wait a minute… I'm sleeping in sand…

"Hmmm…."

Lauren froze at the sound… Who is that? What the… eyes, Lauren... open your eyes… I look down…

"Shit! I shifted back to human! No fucking clothes!"

I look up and down the beach… the sunrise is beautiful… no people… private beach... Martini land, thank God. I look to my left… she's beautiful…

"Beautiful… absolutely beautiful." 'Wait...', Lauren thinks… 'did I say that out loud?'

"Why thank you, doctor… Good morning yourself."

Shit! I did say that out loud… she's still here… "Bo…"

I speak her name as if it's a prayer. Maybe it is – one I've prayed for so long.

"You stayed." I said somewhat surprised she hadn't left at some point. Her eyes were beautiful… Gods how I missed this woman.

"I'm not sure… you shifted, we fell… I think maybe I hit my head… I'm not sure I actually stayed voluntarily, but waking up next to you is a bonus."

She smiled that ridiculously brilliant smile that I had missed desperately all of these years as her eyes started to drift towards my naked form. She caught herself and pulled her eyes back up to mine. As I felt the succubus start to rise, I closed my eyes so she wouldn't see… so she wouldn't know…

"I… " I stammered. I was confused. It was strange. I didn't feel a need to cover myself. I'd always been so shy around Bo. It was a bit chilly, but I was more worried about Bo seeing my blue succubus eyes than my very naked form.

"Lauren, please look at me… I would like a few minutes with the human you, so take a few deep breaths and look at that amazing sunrise, okay?"

Bo slid behind me pulling off her hoodie and wrapping it around my body. She then slid off her sweatpants and offered those to me as well. I pulled on the sweatpants.

"Now you're going to be cold. It's November and you're in shorts and a T-shirt, Bo. Slide around here in front of me so I can keep you warm."

"Thank you, but I think it's better if I stay here – you leaning against me will keep me warm. You definitely run a lot hotter than you used to… I'm guessing between Phoenix, White Tiger, Succubus and White Stallion, that's to be expected."

"Yes but they actually refer to them as fevers since my body's core temperature hasn't stabilized yet. Hopefully it will."

Bo pulled me back into her arms… I was a little stiff at first, so she reminded me…

"Lauren, relax – remember, focus on the sunrise and even breathing." She stiffened for a moment, "Are you uncomfortable in my arms?"

"No, Bo." I did as Bo said and found myself relaxing back into her arms, feeling her relax as well. "It's just been a long time… too long." Gods I was nervous… 'relax, Lauren… relax', I told mysel

"Now, I told Madge that I would help you with your succubus – from what we talked about last night, that is how you came to be with me? Can you tell me what happened… but remember – stay focused on that sky and calm breathing. If your breathing hitches, focus on mine – do you feel it? Calm, Lauren."

Bo got the calm part right, but I needed to get the honest part right too. I didn't want omissions to get in the way of whatever would happen between us this time around. 'Put it all out there Lauren', I told myself. It's all or nothing. You've got nothing to lose… you may not be here tomorrow and she knows that.

"Calm, right… well, my succubus got hungry – really hungry… I looked around the room and it was just the boys, their dads, the healer, two of the elders and Emma. I was going to grab my… uh… the woman I usually… but… you popped into my mind… the hunger got so bad so I ran out of the house… somewhere along the way I just shifted. I ran from the farmhouse through the woods but when I realized that wasn't a very good path for a horse, I turned back towards the beach and, well… you know the rest of my night."

"I know we were riding along talking in the wind… which was very nice, but the way… reconnecting with you when you weren't in your human form made it easier, I think… talking with words is just sound… talking through the wind, we can't hide our true feelings. I think it made it easier for you to believe the truth behind my words and for me to have the confidence to say them since I didn't sense you rejecting me."

I took a deep breath, sat up and turned to face Bo. For now, I was in control. I tested the waters and slowly raised my eyes to meet Bo's. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then I spoke,

"Bo, we have a long way to go before we can promise each other a lifetime. I've changed and clearly – from what I've read – so have you, although I can't say I don't like the new you. You stood up for me, Bo."

"Thanks for trying to make me sound so noble, but actually, I stood up for me, Lauren. I'd had enough of people telling me we shouldn't be together – you included in that, my dear."

I nodded my head at her reference to my request for 'the break.' That and her return to Dyson had been my doing. Rather than tell her how I'd been feeling, I'd run away from our relationship.

"I'd had enough of people telling me who was best for me because they were Fae. I'd had enough of people taking advantage of my succubus nature by pushing themselves at me physically when they had no clue how to reach into my heart and soul and connect with me mentally and emotionally. You were the only person that I connected with fully and completely. You were the only person who ever stuck your neck out for me without expecting anything in return. While I would love to say my motives for coming to you were not selfish, my reason for leaving Toronto was about standing up for me. I made the decision to live the life I chose regardless of what my family and friends, Dark or Light thought." I watched the now familiar effort of Bo calming her Succubus so she didn't lose control. I'd never noticed it before. Her control always seemed effortless to human me.

"Once I did that, they knew they either needed to get on board with letting me make my own choices for what I wanted in my life, or they were going to lose me. I was going to have a life with you if you would have me. I knew the longer I searched and stuck with it, the more I knew my love for you was real. I could have fed my way across Canada and the U.S., but I didn't, Lauren and I still won't. I can and will wait for you to decide what you want. Be selfish, Lauren – because if you say yes to me, I'm going to hold you to that in the biggest Fae way possible, so take the time and be sure. I know you have a lot on your plate and I am here to help in any way that I can – and I do mean to be whatever you need. That is where you will find the unselfish me. I will stay as long as you'll have me here and leave when you want me gone."

Bo stopped… wow… she couldn't believe she had gotten all of that out the way she actually wanted… not that it had been a planned speech, but hey – maybe she had a future in Fae politics. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I was just laughing at myself. More than four years on the road… you know, I really didn't interact with people much, so I was laughing at the fact that I was actually able to verbalize everything I felt and wanted you to know."

"You were cut off from everyone all this time? How did a succubus survive with no human contact? I noticed from your journals that you didn't really start interacting with people until you hit the east coast of the U.S."

"I wasn't in a good frame of mind, Lauren. I wish I could explain it, but I had lost my appetite when you left. My heart… no… m-my soul ached, Lauren. I was terrified I had lost you forever. There are things that I didn't write in the journal – things I did that led our friends and family to see that I needed to be with you."

Bo paused. There were things she had not talked about in her journal because she was ashamed of just how far down the rabbit hole she had gone after the whole Rainer thing and Lauren's departure. She shook her head…

"Bo…"

I placed a gentle hand under Bo's chin to raise her eyes up to mine. There were tears threatening to fall down Bo's face. I leaned up and placed a kiss over each and then looked Bo in the eyes…

"Bo, I can't say what's going to happen. If you're choosing to join this little ride I'm on, you need to know that we have a rough road ahead. Bo… I know they've told you, but you have a way of ignoring bad news sometimes, so I want to make sure you hear this from me, the doctor. I'm still very unstable… not just my control… my DNA… I don't know if…"

Bo interrupted her with fierce determination…

"No, absolutely not Lauren! You don't get to say you're going to die… not to me… not with all of the power we have between us. We are two succubae with the ability to give chi… we are two Druids with the ability to merge with nature – the source from where we all come… you are a phoenix and a unicorn, two of the most powerful healing creatures known to the known universe… the Martini's are part of a powerful pure bred Druid clan… my mother is a succubus, my father is one of the most powerful Druids ever known and my grandfather is the Blood King. You will not die, Lauren."

She grabbed Lauren's face with both hands,

"Now say it, Lauren… say the words… 'I will not die'… say it, Lauren…"

"I will not die…"

I spoke quietly. I had never spoken those words aloud.

"Lauren…"

Bo said with caution. She knew I said the words because she requested it of me, not because I actually believed it. I had to believe it because Bo wouldn't settle for anything less, nor should she. I had to fight like she had fought to come back to me. I owed her that much.

"I will not die… I will not die… I will NOT die, Bo… I won't leave you hear alone…"

The more I said the words, the more my resolve now matched Bo's own.

"Okay… now that we have that settled… "

We laughed together.

"Seriously, Lauren… we can figure this out. You just need to fight. Maybe the elders are right – maybe once you're through the Dawnings of your last Fae, your blood and DNA will stabilize. For now, let's just take one step at a time and cross the bridges of this journey together as we come to them. Okay?"

"Okay, Bo."

We pulled into a desperate embrace and held it for several minutes until I slid down and into Bo's lap. Bo's hands went to my hair, pulling it from my face. Bo untangled her legs and slid down so she could lay next to me, our arms wrapping around each other naturally as though we had never been apart for as much as a night. I draped one leg over Bo's and buried my feet in the sand, getting comfortable as I settled in to feel the easy feel of Bo's breathing and heartbeat that had been so familiar to me when we were last together.

Bo was first to break the silence, "So, would you like to have breakfast together today?"

"I would love that, Bo but I haven't been out in public since I arrived in town. I've never been able to keep my control – something always triggered it. I'm scared, Bo. What if I lose control? I could kill someone. I could expose the Fae to humans."

"Well, we only have to worry about three of your Fae showing themselves at inopportune times, right? So let's go through this. Your Nereid isn't going to show unless you're in water. Your Unicorn shows if your succubus loses control. Your succubus loses control when you are hungry and sexually stimulated. What has been causing the sexual stimulation… and before you answer… you won't offend me or hurt me with your answer, Lauren… remember, I've been where you are. One of the nicest changes for us is going to be that we can truly understand each other's urges now. I hate to bring this up, but maybe you understand just a little bit now about why I kept ending up back in bed with Dyson?"

I hesitated as I drew lazy circles on Bo's forearm.

"I do, Bo."

This was delicate territory and I needed to keep control, so I thought for a minute of how to say what I wanted to say so we could both stay calm. I focused on the sun and Bo's calm breathing.

"You always told me that you loved him, but that I didn't need to worry about him. I would argue that he had mated with you, so of course I had to worry about him. You would argue back that you didn't love him the way he loved you so it didn't matter. I would ask you if you didn't love him the way he loved you, then why were you in bed with him… what was the difference between being in bed with me or being in bed with him, for that matter. You would answer by telling me that it was just sex."

I took a few deep breaths… I was getting upset and we needed to get through the proverbial elephant in the living room… or the Dyson in the living room as it were. Sun… breathing… calm…

Bo just waited patiently… she could sense my breathing and knew we were in conversational territory that could cause me to lose control. She wouldn't mind if my succubus showed – she could handle her, but I know she didn't want my stallion – as much as she clearly enjoyed the ride with my stallion, that would mean the end of the conversation and we needed to finish this to move forward. Finally, I continued…

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that before I was part succubus, I couldn't understand loving someone and having sex with them but having no connection beyond that. I know there are humans who do it, but I was just never one of them. If I was going to have sex, I was in a relationship – or at least hoping to be – with that person. That's why the night we slept together on the orders of the Ash, I told you I hadn't done anything wrong. I wanted to be with you – completely – but didn't have the confidence to say it out loud that night. Of course I also didn't think you would believe me once you thought I was only there because the Ash sent me."

Calm… sun… breathe… Geez do we have a lot of baggage… call customs and have them take all this shit back to Toronto and leave it there! 'Calm, Lauren.' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath firming my resolve to stay in my human form and continued again.

"When I factor in the hunger and how he was constantly pushing you to be with him physically when I wasn't around, I can understand that with a human girlfriend who wasn't able to feed you, the hunger would have been unbearable. Frankly, now that I know that hunger, I realize just how much you had loved me to avoid countless numbers of trysts you could have had without my knowledge. You didn't have to tell me you slept with him, Bo – I know that. You tried to do right by me… always. I know I broke your heart a couple of times as you did mine. We hurt each other, but now – as long as we can get my Fae DNA strands to play nice together, we have a chance to see where this will go... what "us" can be. I can't lie, I'd like to see where that could lead us, but I can't make any promises, Bo. I'm different. I think part of why you fell in love with me was because I was human. I'm definitely not human any more, Bo. I know that you always thought that I was strong as a human and while that was nice to hear, the truth of the matter was that I could never be your equal – I was never going to be a full partner in our relationship. Now you'll have an equal, Bo. Unless we're both apart for some reason, I wouldn't accept you feeding from anyone but our good mother or me unless your heart was hanging out of your chest. I wouldn't expect you to take me cheating on you either. If we're going to be together, then our views on sex and compromise will have to change."

There, I said it. I then proceeded to tuck my head more firmly into Bo's shoulder and neck… some things didn't change… I still felt safe in this woman's arms… even when I was hiding from her reaction to my bold demands for a new start to our relationship.

"Change can be very good, Lauren. We've always loved each other so much, but the timing or the circumstances were always off. Now, there are no excuses… we're both Fae… we can both satisfy each other's needs. We're in a place where we are clearly surrounded by people who love and support us. It's beautiful here, Lauren… it's so calming. We're protected as much as we can be until the big bad finds us, but even if it does, we won't have to fight alone and we'll both be strong enough to fight for each other. I think change will be good for us."

"Okay – so we agree that we have to find some sort of definition of monogamy we can both live with but not have to compromise on feeling betrayal within our relationship. Therein lies the current problem. I want to be faithful to you but the truth is, that right now I can't control my succubus. I think of you when I feed… hell, you're all I've thought about since I left Toronto, but unlike you, I've fed, Bo. Recently. Sexually."

I had to tell her… she has to know… Oh God, she flinched… I'm so sorry, Bo… I waited… and waited… and watched the rise and fall of Bo's chest as it returned to normal, her breathing calming. She's processing… I just needed to give her a minute.

Ouch… that hurt, Bo thought. She tried not to flinch or pull away from Lauren but she knew she had at least flinched and Lauren felt it. Breathe, Bo… stay calm for her. She's fed sexually because you weren't around. Listen to her – she thinks of you. It's just like Dyson… her body is having sex while her mind's passion, heart and soul are linked to someone else. Bo pulled Lauren closer, but she was resisting. She reached down and cupped her face pulling her eyes to meet hers. Blue. Shit. Think fast. Calm her the fuck down, Dennis. I told you not to flinch.

"Do you speak to anyone else through the wind, Lauren?"

Bo waited, brown eyes still focused on blue.

"Lauren? Please answer my question."

"No."

"Do you know why you only do that with me, Lauren?" Bo waited again.

"No."

Bo could see Lauren was clearly fighting for restraint. She reached up and pulled her head gently back down to her chest allowing her to feel her breathing again – steady and calm – heartbeat – steady and calm. Think calm, Bo.

"It's because regardless of who has either of our bodies, Lauren, only we have each others hearts and souls. Isn't that really where true love lives?"

Bo waited… and waited… she finally felt Lauren relax. She looked down to see brown eyes shining up to brown.

"Yes. I love you so much, Bo. I've missed you so much."

"And I love you and I'm so proud of you at this very moment. I know what it took just now for you to push the succubus back down. And Lauren? Your unicorn didn't come out to play with me. Do you think maybe she trusts me to keep your succu-nut under control?"

Lauren laughed. "You do have a way with words, Bo. It's so romantic."

Lauren thought about it for a minute, then continued,

"I don't know… maybe?"

"Lauren? Can I try to kiss you? I mean, the worst that happens is you try to suck me dry and fuck me black and blue, right? We're all alone on this beach, so none of that sounds so bad – especially since you wouldn't be able to do either of those since I'm an older and stronger succubus with more control. If your uni kicks in, you shift and run. As much as I don't want my sweats torn, at least we know that you would run the beach until you ended up back at the farm in all likelihood, right? I mean just a little…"

Bo didn't finish her sentence… as Lauren rolled on top of her and gave her a sweet, soft, warm kiss on each cheek and then a quick double peck on her lips. She stared into Bo's eyes and said,

"Now… I carried your ass on my back for miles last night… I'm starving… what's the breakfast plan."

Bo's eyes were still closed as she smiled and licked her lips then started to laugh. Lauren laughed as well at the overly dramatic response to the simple kiss.

"Okay… we're worried about control so we go to Martini's and place an order to go – they'll understand. If you feel your control go, I hand you my room card and you go wait for me there. Regardless, the breakfast will be eaten in the motel room. After we eat, we work on a plan for teaching you about your succubus. Then later, we go share the plan with all of our mentors. What do you think?"

"Are you sure you don't want to leave me here, go pick up the take out and bring it back? I mean, if I shift into a stallion in your motel room and break down the door to run off, it could get expensive, Bo. I happen to know from a little reading I did recently that you are living on a work to live budget. How are you affording that motel room anyway?"

"Let's see… Boston, hospital custodian; Connecticut, hospital cafeteria worker; New York, bartender and hospital orderly. I got jobs in the places I was looking for you so that I had a better chance of finding you if you were there. I was a bit obsessed."

"I'm grateful… your obsession brought us back together." Lauren gave Bo another quick kiss on the lips and then fought back the hunger again. Bo could see her eyes flash blue for a moment.

"Lauren, you're hungry. That's not going to help us in the diner."

"I know, Bo but you're hungry too."

"Okay – let's try this nifty trick. Your Druid is more advanced then mine, right?"

"I suppose – I've been pulling chi for about four months."

"Okay – pull the chi from the ground, push it in to me and I'll push my chi into you. Keep it cycling around and focus on the three of us being joined by our souls."

"Bo – I'm afraid if you push chi into me I'll jump your bones."

"Lauren, I'm not afraid of you jumping my bones… sorry, I'm not ashamed to say I would welcome it, but I understand you are clearly not ready for us to be intimate yet."

"I didn't say that, Bo."

"But you didn't ask or suggest…"

"I'm afraid, Bo."

"Okay – let's get you back to the motel… food, then feed, okay? Lauren you have to trust me. I know you can do this, but you have to trust that I'm right."

"Let's go then. Bo – would you mind if I use my Phoenix to get there?"

"I have my bike… are you afraid of it?"

"No, it's just that you and me… my arms wrapped around you… vibration between our legs… wind in our hair… your scent wafting back at me…" Lauren's eyes flashed.

"I get it… not a good idea for control."

"Right."

"Can you carry my room card?"

"Just put it in my mouth after I shift… I'll be there in five minutes."

"I hate to make you wait – it's going to take me about thirty minutes to get back. A little less if I push the speed limit a bit."

"That's okay – do you mind if I take a shower and borrow some clothes?"

"Not at all. See you soon."

"See you soon."

Lauren took off her sweatpants and handed them to Bo. The sweatshirt Bo could pick up after she shifted. No sense in torturing Bo with a naked Lauren she was too afraid to share at this point.

"And Bo?"

"Yea?" Bo, looked up from her drawstring to Lauren's big brown eyes.

"Thanks so much for last night. It felt so incredible having you with me while I ran. I'm so used to running alone. I didn't know you could ride so well – any time you want – well, you know."

"I used to ride Midnight every day – don't make an offer if you aren't up to the challenge. Can we come up with something I can use to hold onto? I don't want a bit in your mouth or a saddle on your back."

"Actually, I can protract a few ribs to give you footrests and holding my mane allows you to communicate with me where you'd like to go or if you'd like me to stop. Holding my mane doesn't hurt, Bo… it's actually sort of a turn on, to tell you the truth."

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind, Doctor. Okay – get going before we have you struggling for control again. I actually can't wait to see your Phoenix. Can you not hurry off right away? I'd like to see you first."

"Oh, I get it – you want to check out my tail, eh?" Lauren and Bo laughed.

"Exactly."

"When I shift my wings may be a bit tangled in the sweatshirt… could you…"

"I got it… no worries, Lauren. Thanks for pointing out what should have been obvious to me, but wasn't. I need to learn how to take care of all of my girlfriend's various Fae."

Bo realized she had referred to Lauren as her girlfriend.

"Sorry, Lauren… I didn't mean to press…"

"Bo, I was happy to hear it… girlfriend… not mate, not wife… take it slow… girlfriend is a nice start. But understand, if you want to use that word for me it means I intend to 'try' to have you as my girlfriend. I want to be monogamous, but you have to remember that I am where you were after you killed Kyle. I haven't killed in a month, but I have killed – luckily, I have this nifty unicorn thing that allows me to bring people back and help them forget their pain keeping the Fae secret safe as well as me well fed. But I don't want to hurt you, Bo."

"Wow… doesn't this sound familiar? It's karma, isn't it? What goes around comes around kind of thing? I now have to handle what you had to handle for the entire time we were together. I deserve it, Lauren. I need to know how you felt – just like you're learning what it was like to be me. Walking a mile in each other's shoes for the next little while may be good for both of us, don't you think?"

"I really don't want to hurt you, Bo. I know I'm not capable of promising monogamy right now and I now how much it hurts when you're in a committed relationship feeling someone is with only you and they cheat. Call it what you want – feed, sex, chi sucking… it's cheating. It's hard for our hearts to see it any other way. I don't want to do it – I don't want to say I'm going to do it – I just know how it's been for the past months."

"Lauren – calm down, please. I want the rest of the day with you and I know that if I see that stallion, it's over for us until at least tomorrow. Please… breathe, sweetie."

Lauren took a minute in Bo's arms to calm down. God she loved being in Bo's arms – she felt safe and calm here. Why would she want to feed anywhere else?

"Look – let's drop this subject for now – we'll talk more later – it doesn't have to be today. Here's what we agree on. First, I love you and you still love me. That feels pretty damn good compared to where I was before I saw you last night. Second, I want us to have a life together and you have to figure out if that's what you want too. It's simple, isn't it? We're a couple of people who love each other and are both learning our powers. I don't pretend to be dealing with change to the extent you are, so we go at your pace. Let's just be Bo and Lauren and do what we do best… be together and handle the rough patches as they come… only this time around, no running – unless it's the temporary shift-type run, okay?"

Bo pulled Lauren away from where she had buried her head in her chest to meet her eyes. She cupped her chin and said,

"Let's just take this one moment at a time, okay? I love you Lauren. We're going to be all right - that is, if we eat soon! I'm starvin' Marvin! Let's get going, okay?"

"You're right, Bo. Let's get going. Watch my wings for me, okay?" Bo nodded. "Okay… here I go…"

With that, Bo watched as Lauren burst into flames to become the Phoenix. Bo's mouth dropped open and she started to yell…

"Jesus Christ, Lauren! What the fuck?! First, you're going to have to explain why my sweatshirt is not a pile of ash right now and second, you should have warned me! My fucking heart just stopped dead in my chest! You burst into freaking flames, Lauren – I thought you were doing that Phoenix dying thing! And I need to know that, too! How long do you stay dead – how long do I have to be without you when you do the Phoenix death thing… I need to know these things, Lauren."

Bo was panicking – Lauren's shift had scared her…. Bo was right, she should have told Bo what she was about to see. She shrugged a bit to try to get her wings free. Bo noticed her actions through her tears and reluctantly stooped down to pull the sweatshirt off of the majestic bird's wings and out of the sand. She stayed there, amazed at the incredible creature in front of her.

"My God, Lauren… your Phoenix is beautiful… you're all the colors of the sunset and the sunrise put together. I'm sorry… I'm crying again – you scared me."

Lauren climbed up onto Bo's wrist and cocked her head to one side as if to ask Bo if she had calmed down. A single tear left Lauren's eye and landed on Bo's wrist. Bo watched closely as the tear seemed to melt into her skin and warm her through and through. She calmed almost instantly. She smiled at Lauren,

"Okay – I'm okay… I'm calmer, and that was… that felt amazing! But… you're still in trouble, Miss." Bo shook a finger at Lauren who seemed to smile. "Little birdies are supposed to tell people things and you definitely have some talking to do, young lady. Let's get moving – we're both starving. Madge and Emma must be worried sick about you... me… uh… us… oh shit, we're going to be in so much trouble! I never came back for dinner or my evening lesson. I was upset when I left… shit! I don't have my cell on me either." Bo looked at Lauren and sighed. "Okay… let's get you back."

Bo lifted her arm and turned it in slightly to allow Lauren's massive wingspan to clear her head on take off. With a look down at Bo, she was off.

"Beautiful…" Bo paused as she watched Lauren circle around overhead before heading inland slightly towards Martini's. "…Just beautiful." Bo watched until she was almost out of sight. "Yes, indeed, change is good."

Bo turned to walk out to hop on her BMW. She didn't want Lauren to have to wait too long for her. She walked out to the road… she looked left, then right… nothing looked familiar. Shit – where the hell had Lauren run to last night? She called to Lauren through the wind,

'Lauren… I hate to bother you since you're probably half way to the hotel, but can you tell me where the hell I am?'

'Oh gosh, Bo… I'm so sorry. Turn left at the road, your bike is about three miles away… and before you say it, I'm sorry, Bo. If I knew for sure that I could make myself shift into a horse, I'd come back for you.'

'That's okay, Lauren, but I won't be back for another hour and a half or so, then. Plus I'm sure Madge and John will be giving me an earful for at least an hour about where we've been, then I have to fill them in our plan. Feel free to take a nap if you want.'

'Bo… I'm almost back to you… stay on the beach. I have an idea.'

Bo stood on the beach watching the sky for Lauren, but there was no sign of her. 'Lauren? Are you okay?'

'Yes Bo… don't freak okay, but look to your left.'

Bo turned to look and,

"Arghhh!"

Bo jumped back and fell as Lauren approached in her White Tiger form.

'I said DON'T freak, Bo… it's me, honest. Am I that scary?'

'My God, Lauren… you're beautiful in every form… I-I just wasn't expecting… th- your tiger. I didn't expect you to be… well, I expected you to be smaller. You're just a baby tiger.'

'I'm a full grown adult, Bo. I won't get any bigger, if that's any consolation. When I landed, I tried to shift into my stallion, but it didn't work and I'm too tired to try again. This is my most comfortable form, Bo. I often sleep this way.'

Bo looked at Lauren, imagining sleeping with a tiger in her bed. It would certainly eliminate the need for blankets. And uh… hmmm… what's that hanging down back there… her tiger is male too… that shifter DNA… Get a grip, Bo! You're staring at her… uh… his… shit,

Bo blushed and Lauren knew why, 'Uh… so… uh, why did you come back?'

'Hop on Bo, I can carry you in this form. Hold on to the skin at the back of my neck. The sway in my back will provide a sort of saddle.'

Bo hopped on to the large white tiger. She looked down at the massive paws – they were as big as Bo's head.

'Bo, I'm a lot faster in this form. I don't want you to fall off, so please hold on tight.'

Bo gripped tighter as Lauren started to move.

"We're both hungry, Lauren and you need a chi feed, so do what you must. Are you sure you don't want to stop and pull chi now?"

The lessons from Madge and John were coming back to her… they were dangerously low on chi and she had agreed to avoid that from now on. Suddenly, Bo lurched forward as Lauren jumped a huge log. It was barely a nudge for such a big jump. Bo was amazed and was enjoying this ride even more than the stallion. Her strides were longer and she stayed lower to the ground so it was a smoother ride. My god, she was talking about Lauren as if she were comparing a BMW to a Mercedes.

'I'm pulling chi as we speak, Bo.'

Bo was immediately jealous of Lauren's skill.

'You can do that? I haven't been able to do that yet.'

Lauren chuckled to herself as she checked her surroundings. She didn't want to pass Bo's motorcycle but she had no idea where she'd parked.

'Okay, let's make a deal. You help me control my succubus and I'll help you learn to pull chi. Bo – I don't know where your bike is, I'm going to move up closer to the road but I can't be seen in this form.'

Bo sat up taller, pressing on Lauren's shoulders to see over the dunes. She could see that they were just about a quarter mile away. She passed the information on to Lauren through their wind connection. They said their goodbyes again as Lauren warned her before she shifted easily into her Phoenix and flew away. She called on the wind to Lauren,

'I'll never get used to watching you burst into flames, you know. It kind of freaks me out. By the way, thanks for coming back for me, Lauren.'

'Always Bo, see you soon.'


	12. Chapter 12: Shifting Control

_**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows! Now, let's learn a bit about what's going on with Lauren, shall we?! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12: Shifting Control**_

"Oh, thank God! John, she's here!" The look of pure panic on Madge's face let Bo know she was in deeper shit than she had thought. John came running out of the kitchen as Madge gripped Bo's shoulders checking her from head to toe and front to back for injuries.

"Were you attacked? Are you okay?" Madge was in total mom mode.

"Madge – really, I'm fine… I just had an unexpected evening." Bo barely got the words out before John was in her face…

"Mid-morning, Bo! Is your Druid clock really that far off? It's high noon!"

"I know… I know and I'm really sorry."

Madge stuck a finger in her face, "No, Bo – you don't understand – Lauren went missing last night after we started to talk about you – her succubus came out and she ran – we haven't seen her since."

"I have." Bo said quietly, but the couple was too caught up in their train of thought to hear her words.

"We need you to… what?" Madge suddenly realized what Bo had said, "You… what?"

Bo smiled at the memories of last night and this morning with Lauren, "I saw her… I was with her… she's safe… I'm safe… we're both okay."

"So you let us sit around and worry while the two of you went at it like horny teenagers? Of all the irresponsible…"

"Madge… please, stop… you know I would not intentionally worry you or John, nor would Lauren and we did NOT go at it like horny teenagers. Control was an issue… for both of us. Please – I can't stay long, but I want to explain… coffee and a seat… both of you? Please?"

Bo sat down, "Right now, I really just need your support and guidance with what comes next. Lauren should be in my motel room showering right now. She needs to feed… both kinds, so I need to hurry."

They paused and then relaxed their shoulders, reluctantly bringing mugs and the coffee pot to the table.

"Okay – full story to come later but here are the basics. As you know, I went for my usual favorite beach run just before dinner yesterday. When I finished my run, I lay down to watch the sunset and became a little emotional. I don't know why but suddenly I was overcome by this… dread… that Lauren didn't want to see me… ever again. I had quite the breakdown and I guess at some point my body just shut down. I have no idea how long I was out, but when I woke up I was a little disoriented. Eventually, I got my wits about me only to be overcome by this extreme calm when I saw the full moon… the light reflecting across the ocean water was just beautiful… I just sat there… mesmerized by the view… so I sat a little longer with the intention of getting back on my bike and going home when a beautiful white stallion came running along the water towards me… it was Lauren. Now, this is the long story made short part – we talked… through the wind…"

She gave them a minute for that part to register.

"You… you had a conversation? Really? Excellent, Bo!" John was very proud of his student.

"More than that… I could feel her emotions with the words through the wind. So, I talked… well… begged, really… and she eventually offered me a ride…"

Bo's mind traveled back to the feeling of riding the white stallion as she spoke,

"I accepted… we got caught up, I guess… she's fast… really fast… we felt so free and so happy to be together again – we ran for miles and miles. Somewhere along the line, we think Lauren must have shifted back to two legs. I guess I fell when she did because I woke up with a bump on my head and a wicked headache. I guess when she went down I must have hit my head and passed out. I'm sure she went into doctor mode and eventually fell asleep next to me in the sand with her head on my chest. We woke up in the morning to her in her human form and very naked. I gave her my sweats and we spent the time from sunrise until now just talking about… well, everything actually."

Madge took John's hand and gave it a squeeze as they continued to listen intently to Bo recount the events of the past night,

"…And… well, she almost lost control to her succubus several times while we talked, but I was able to help her control it. We shared our feelings and our desire to have a life together but naturally, Lauren is worried about being faithful to me. Then there's that whole pesky 'possibility-of-dying' thing… which she seems pretty focused on being a reality." Bo shook out the thought.

"She understandably still has some trust issues with me but apparently hearing how I've lived my life through my journals has helped with that a bit. Anyway, we agreed to take it one day at a time and deal with everything as it comes. Right now, we are both starving since we haven't eaten since the late lunch yesterday. Let's face it – Lauren is starving, I'm just hungry. She's the one that hauled my ass for miles on her back last night and this morning, so we're going to deal with our stomachs then we're going to attempt to deal with her succubus hunger. We're going to try her taking chi from me while I draw it from the ground to see if that will satisfy her. She may need sex to feed her succubus – if she does, it will be up to her if she chooses to do that with me or go elsewhere. I promised her I wouldn't push. She's worried about hurting me even though I doubt she will. She's worried about shifting into a stallion in my motel room."

Madge and John looked at each other, then back to Bo. Madge was first to speak,

"My first concern with your plan is that your ability to pull chi from the earth has not reached its full potential. My second concern is that her shifts are spontaneous at best. You'll have very little warning that she is about to shift. It's a legitimate concern, Bo."

"I know you think so, but think about this… she shifts when she tries to restrain her succubus, correct?"

"That seems to be the pattern, yes."

"I can speak from experience, Madge. If a young succubus starves their need for sexual chi, they'll eventually lose control."

"But Bo, you admit you haven't had sex – how do you have control?"

"Remember I told you about the bar? I've been using a combination of sexual chi and the chi from our good mother to satisfy my succubus needs. I'm not going to say my succubus didn't rear her ugly head when she saw Lauren stark naked this morning, but I have the experience to rein that in and Lauren… well… she just doesn't."

"And how do you plan to keep her under control?" The worry in John's voice was evident and Madge's face wore the same emotion.

"Okay… let me try to explain this. I am able to walk through a bar and draw from the sexual energy of the customers without having to be sexually stimulated myself. When you walk into a bar, what is the first thing you notice?"

Madge chuckled, "Well, it's been a while, but I seem to remember the last time we went out it seemed the young people were practically having sex on the dance floor. I can see where a bar would be a Succubus' paradise."

John nodded in agreement as they both laughed.

"Exactly. When you walk into a bar, you see the flirting, the dance floor bump and grind and the corner booth make out sessions. Now if you're me… well, when I walk into a bar it's like strobe lights everywhere. I see sexual auras first, people second. I know exactly who to feed from based on the amount of sexual energy their aura projects. Do you understand?"

John spoke excitedly having learned something new about Succubae, "It's like finding your favorite food at the buffet and going for that item first! You suck the chi of the strongest aura?"

"Exactly. Now… here's where I learned something about Lauren this morning. When I saw her naked, I am 100% sure that my aura would have shot to way over a ten… my aura would have been blinding to any Succubus – especially one who claims to love me. At first, I took it as a sign that she didn't want me but when I saw her eyes flash blue but not stay blue, I knew."

"Knew what, Bo?"

"Lauren is, for lack of a better description, a blind Succubus. She isn't reading auras. I'm sure they're there, but she is probably just reacting without realizing why. Part of how I keep my control is by studying auras rather than just reacting to them. Making it more analytical helps me keep control. I've taught myself that an aura blazing at less than a ten isn't worth my attention."

"Why? Isn't any chi good chi when you're hungry?" John asked.

"Actually, it's not. The fullest I've ever been on a quick feed was when my Father pushed chi into me from Mother Earth. The chi of an aura not buzzing a solid ten would be like you eating lettuce at that buffet you mentioned when you really want a huge steak."

"Okay, so how do you plan to teach Lauren this aura reading skill?" Madge asked.

"It's not a skill, Madge. It's recognition that she's seeing auras. When I say she's blind, I don't mean she is incapable of seeing auras – I mean she doesn't realize she's seeing them so it's like bait to her Succubus. My plan is for us to first eat breakfast while I work very hard to control my aura. Then we'll do a feed from the Good Mother. After we're both sated, I'm going to try to get her to read my aura. I know exactly what to think about to get my own aura to flare… getting Lauren to understand how to read it will be the hard part."

"I still don't understand. An aura is an aura, right? Won't any aura draw out her Succubus?"

Bo was getting a little frustrated. She knew Lauren was probably famished and she was stuck here explaining her plan like she was getting permission to play with a friend from her parents. Suddenly, she had an idea,

"Come with me – both of you." She stood and went back to the grill in the kitchen as John and Madge followed.

"Okay... this should help you understand."

Bo stood before the largest burner on the gas stove. She lit the burner and then began her demonstration.

"The burner has numbers on it, right? One, two, three and so on up to 9, then high."

The two mentors – now the students – nodded their understanding.

"Okay, so an aura is like the flame on this burner."

Bo turned the dial as she explained,

"Here is someone's sexual aura at one… now two… now three… now nine… now ten. That's how I see sexual energy and it's how Lauren sees it too. She just doesn't know she's seeing it – probably because her other Fae are distracting her mind from the image. Do you get it now?"

"Yes – so the burner is lit, but while Lauren sees the flame, she doesn't mentally acknowledge its power over her."

"Exactly. I definitely think Lauren is seeing auras because seeing a flaming aura triggers a need for sex in a succubus. You said she was triggered when John got home the other night, right?"

"Yes – she was out the door probably 10 minutes after he got home – we were talking about you."

"I don't think I was the trigger at all…well, maybe a small part but the two of you are burning a solid five just standing next to each other right now. Last night when John got home, you had been away from each other all day. My guess is that you, Madge started burning a six or seven the minute John said 'see you soon' when you hung up the phone… the 'I love you' probably pushed you to a solid 'seven or eight'. Remember, I was here with John and I know for a fact that's where he was. By the time you kissed hello, you were probably both burning at a nine if not ten."

The two looked at each other and smiled as John's cheeks reddened knowing Bo could read him that way.

"With all that's been going on with Lauren, we haven't been able to find time to… well.. you know. We're a little…"

"Needy?" Bo said with a smirk.

"Yes. So.. uh…" John was blushing and Bo thought it was the cutest thing ever. Madge had clammed up completely. She loved these two.

"… you're saying by being around Lauren when we're 'in the mood', we're triggering her succubus." John clarified.

Bo replied, "It's probable. You trigger mine – it's nothing kinky or perverted… the color and sexual energy gives us an urge for sex – not necessarily with the people we're seeing burn so bright for each other. The more people burn bright, the stronger the urge and remember – you don't necessarily have to be 'in the mood'. The two of you are very much in love… that's sometimes all it takes. Of course, the colors of a person's aura are different depending on the relationship. The color of an aura tells me if it's friend, family or romantic. The intensity of the aura tells me how strong the connection or chemistry between the two. Lauren's aura was how I knew I could approach her on the beach last night. She knew how I felt because she'd read my journals. If she was aware of the auras she was seeing, she wouldn't have needed my journals to know I was hers."

"Okay, I think I get it. It's like a moth to a flame."

"Yes. Lauren the doctor knows all of this – intellectually – she knows a succubus' biology. In fact, she was my doctor – that's how we met. She has always been the one to answer my questions about how my needs work. She literally knows succubus biology better than I do. The problem is, the doctor in her turns off when her new succubus turns on. I have to get her to keep her doctor on with the succubus so she can help herself through this just like I keep Bo the human turned on when my succubus wants to take over."

"So, do you think you'll be able to control her succubus, Bo? Honestly? We can't have her losing control and running around town."

"Location is the question. Do I keep her here in my motel room? Do we go somewhere else?"

"The safest place would be our old beach house. You were near there. So far when she's uh… had relations… you know, actually 'fed' her succubus, it's always been in the farmhouse where there are people to control and protect the person she's… you know… her uh… feeding partner.

"Okay… two things guys… I haven't been to your beach house – didn't know you had one. Second, does Lauren have a committed relationship with this partner she feeds from that people are for some reason afraid to tell me about?"

"Bo – the stretch of beach I've been sending you to is Martini clan property – that's why it's usually empty. If anyone is there they're likely a Druid or friend of the Druids. Lauren will know the spot – it's where we had her when we first found out she was part Nereid – she could walk out the front door and be in the water in a few yards. We moved her out of the house when her Druid powers got out of control because she was affecting the tides with her moods. She brought a wave onto the house that almost destroyed it. Luckily, Emma had just arrived with dinner and was able to stop the wave before it hit. Please remember, Bo – Lauren's shifts near the beach will be a little more unpredictable. We shouldn't see unwanted storms, Phoenix fires or tiger attacks – they're all mostly under control unless she's distracted by one of the remaining three but Bo, it's the remaining three Fae that could also seriously harm you." Madge paused… now for the tough part…

"As for the committed partner question, the woman she has been with is single and they are close. I mean, intimacy will do that – especially when it's a regular occurrence. I can only say that from the time she arrived, Lauren had made it clear that she was dealing with a broken heart and was still in love with the unaligned succubus. If that has changed, we have not been privy to the information."

"Thank you, Madge – as for harming me, I think if she did harm me, she would heal me… I have to trust her, Madge. You both know I have to do this. Lauren needs to see and feel me trust in her or she may not be able to trust herself enough to finish this process. She's already convinced she's going to die. I have to find a way to stack the cards in our favor… I have to do this. Trust was a big issue in our relationship in the past… I have to trust her not to harm me and she has to know I have that trust. Please, have faith in me. I know Lauren better than she knows herself."

"Okay, Bo. Let me get you the keys to the house. Why don't you gals head back out to the dining room and relax for a bit longer. Bo should be getting back soon."

Bo smiled at John and nodded in agreement as she and Madge made their way out to the dining room.

"Madge, I think Lauren shifts into the stallion to guard against the Succubus. She has figured out that her Fae are sort of lining up in a hierarchy. She thinks the Phoenix is the alpha followed by the Druid. She calls the Phoenix the mother of the other Fae and the Druid is the caretaker of her body. The tiger is the protector of those she loves. I'm guessing the stallion is the fail safe – it's what she becomes should any of the other Fae try to do something her human conscience doesn't think is right or ethical – it takes her away from the situation." Bo thought for a moment,

"My theory is that the stallion knows Lauren's heart. I think the stallion will allow me to be with her. I haven't told Lauren that and I know it sounds awfully cocky of me, but if what she told me this morning is true – her heart and soul belong to me. She told me she thinks of nothing other than me when she has sex with her… uh… other… ya know, so her other Fae would know her heart and mind and allow me… well, it would make sense… unless… and I hate to ask this again… she is trying not to hurt me and something else really is going on with this other woman…"

"Again, Bo… if we knew of mutual feelings between the two, we would tell you. It would be a volatile position for you to be in if your theory is correct. We wish you no harm, child."

"Well, then… I take the chance. I hope that Lauren is being truthful in her feelings for me. As for the Nereid, well… I think the Nereid is last on the hierarchy unless Lauren is around water... that is, unless the others are already in control like her stallion last night. We ran right through the water and she didn't shift… well… I don't think she did…"

Bo paused for a moment as she recalled the bump on her head this morning before amending her prior statement,

"Of course, maybe that's why we fell… maybe she shifted into the Nereid, went for a swim and came back and found me?"

"I supposed that's entirely possible, Bo."

"Well regardless, going to the beach house with the Druid under control should be interesting."

"I can tell you she will have a strong need to be naked… Nereid feed by swimming and they only swim while naked. Once naked, you'll find out which one wins – the need to feed by sex or water… Succubus or Nereid."

"Wow… if you are worried about me being cocky, you won't have to worry about it anymore if she chooses water over a naked me. I better check my ego at the beach house door."

John emerged from the kitchen with the beach house key. "Okay, Bo… so… do we have a plan?"

He looked from Madge to Bo.

"Yes – I think we're in agreement. We'll all be together at the farmhouse, Bo. Keep a phone on you and call us if you need us."

"Okay. I think I'm going to go out back and power up. I'll grab the key and some food for us on the way out."

"You were out on the beach today and didn't feed?"

Bo cringed as she made the only excuse she had. She knew she was about to get lectured by her mentors and she knew they had every right to do so. It was stupid not to feed,

"I couldn't concentrate, Madge. I also used a lot of energy keeping my control."

Madge was upset that Bo had again allowed herself to get so low on chi but she also knew Bo was upset that she wasn't catching onto feeding as fast as she would like. It just took practice – something Bo didn't have a lot of time for since her arrival. Her life was moving at break neck speed. Madge hoped that since Bo and Lauren had crossed the 'seeing each other' hurdle, they would both calm down a bit. Of course, she was all too aware that until Lauren had control of her other three Fae and her DNA was stabilized, they would all remain on edge. Madge stood and pulled Bo back through the kitchen and sent her out the back door.

"Go feed, Bo. John and I will back up some food and some supplies for the beach house while you power up for Lauren."

Bo found her favorite spot by the bay and settled in to begin her feed. Instead of having to ask permission, the good earth said,

'Well hello again, Bo… hungry?'

Well that was new, Bo thought… mother earth was initiating the conversation… she was making progress.

….

Twenty minutes later, Bo came through the back door and walked out to the front dining area. Madge and John were sitting together at a booth by the window.

"Hey! Guess what happened? I was greeted by the land and offered chi… is that normal?"

"Congratulations, Bo! The land is getting to know you and accept you."

"We had a nice chat and I had an excellent feed. She told me to call her Gaia and that we were going to spend a lot of time together in the future. She also said she wishes I would visit her more often."

John smiled, "You've bonded with the land, Bo. Only water and wind to go although the way you and Lauren are speaking to each other, you may already have bonded with the wind. I wouldn't be surprised since your mastery of fire was amazingly quick as well."

Madge was grateful for her husbands' words of encouragement. Bo needed some good news at this point in her training. They had kicked her ass again yesterday, although they had to admit that she didn't make it easy for them. Well, right now they couldn't delay. She was sure Lauren must be famished and that would only make her harder for Bo to control. She needed to get Bo out of here,

"Great! Now, get over there and take care of your girl."

John handed over two boxes,

"Here's some food for now – should be enough to feed two hungry succubae. The key will open the back door to the house. The box has some supplies for the house. There's more food, batteries, flashlights and a cell phone with our numbers already loaded in it."

"Thanks so much, John. Thanks, Madge. When you notice my bike is gone, you know we went to the beach house. I wouldn't be surprised if she's fallen asleep while waiting for me, though. Well, wish me luck!"

"You mean wish you lucky?"

John and Madge laughed, and then John took Madge's hand. He couldn't deny that he was really hoping this went well tonight. He desperately wanted some alone time with his wife after months of being on Lauren watch every night. Their adopted daughter was quite a handful and needed round the clock care and supervision. If Bo and Lauren could reconnect tonight, maybe he and Madge could finally do so as well. He winked at Madge and she smiled back.

"Ha ha, very funny… and in case you didn't get what I was saying earlier, your auras just topped eight. Looks to me like I'm not the one who needs to get lucky!"

Madge and John blushed with embarrassment as Bo picked up the boxes and gave a smirk as she used her hip to push open the door. She turned and walked through the exit laughing hysterically, leaving Madge and John behind,

"She really is a smart ass, isn't she?" Madge said with a chuckle as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

"It's a nice ass, though, isn't it?" Madge pulled back and slapped John on the chest.

"Don't worry, hon… I only want your ass. Now why don't you go back and handle prepping the beach house while I finish cleaning and prepping for tomorrow here. I'll make sure Bo and Lauren have left before I leave."

"I don't know John… should I wait? What if something goes wrong and…"

"Madge… Bo is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. We both felt her power yesterday – she is getting harder and harder for the two of us to top in her training. We have to let her try, babe. If she's going to trust Lauren, we have to trust her, right?"

"I guess. I just… I'd like to try training wheels before sending her off without them, that's all."

"Did any of our children ever need training wheels?"

"No, but they were also raised with the clan, not humans. I wish things had been different for her, John. If only Aiofe and Aidan had raised their daughter…"

"I know, my love. I know." John pulled Madge into his embrace. He knew his wife missed her friend even after all of these years. Knowing now that Aiofe had descended into madness was hard for her… as hard as him knowing that Aidan was indeed alive yet unable to return. John was trying to be patient… Gaia had told them change was in the air… they had to hope…

…

It had been almost two hours since Bo and Lauren had parted ways at the beach. Bo walked into the motel room to find Lauren asleep on the bed, one towel wrapped around her torso and another wrapped around her damp hair Bo's hoodie pulled into her like child holding a blanket. Bo smiled, listening to Lauren mumbling something as Bo walked to the closet to grab the extra blanket stored there. As she began to cover the blonde, she noticed her current journal open under Lauren's hand.

Bo had not intended to be gone as long as she had, but the talk with Madge and John had to happen or they may not have supported her plan. She did not want to give any of the Martini clan reason to mistrust her so she hoped her plan would work. She left the journal in its place, covering the sleeping woman as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away and took one last look to be sure she was asleep before slipping into the shower so she would be changed and dressed before Lauren awoke. She didn't want to challenge a baby succubus' hunger before she'd taken care of her other hunger first.

Bo stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to cascade down her body. Turning her back to the spray, she placed a hand on the back wall of the shower and allowed the firm spray of the jets to soothe the aching muscles of her back. She chuckled to herself as she thought,

'I'm sore from holding on while riding bareback on a stallion and a white tiger… both of whom were my girlfriend… or whatever we were deciding to call this right now.'

She closed her eyes and thought of how it felt to be moving with Lauren as they ran – it was just as she remembered it when she was younger. Her horse had been her best friend. She didn't exactly fit in – especially when she hit her teen years and started to feel things that her very religious parents had taught her were wrong to feel. Spending all of her spare time with Midnight was safe and allowed her to think. He was her best friend and they shared an incredibly close bond.

She had sold him to buy her Camaro – the real reason that car was so precious to her. She had given up her best friend for a car, now she had given that car to her new best friend. Bo shook off her thoughts, picked up the bottle of shampoo as she tried to think of how she was going to approach Lauren's succubus after dinner. Allow things to follow a natural course? Should she take the lead? Let Lauren take the lead since her control was the issue? Now that she was here and her plan was cleared, she realize they didn't really have any plan at all. Then again, isn't that how she and Lauren always functioned? Was that healthy?

She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and moved on with the bar of soap. She would talk to Lauren – this is her journey and her choice, she realized. The decisions… all of them, really… are hers to make. I am here to support her in those decisions and advise her if she asks for my advice.

Satisfied with her plan, Bo stepped out of the shower and dried off. She brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair, then donned her robe and quietly slipped out into the room. She chuckled when she saw Lauren at the table ravaging the crab legs she had brought.

"Can you just try to save me one of everything? You can have the rest."

She smiled, as Lauren looked up, John's special sauce visible on every inch of her mouth and chin.

"Well, that's new… the refined and slightly OCD Dr. Lewis making a mess with her food?" Bo laughed again and Lauren smiled.

"I had no idea a human could be this hungry."

She said as she moved onto John's chicken wings.

"I feel like there isn't enough food in the entire state of Delaware to feed my belly."

"Uh… you're not human anymore, sweetie."

The words slipped out of Bo's mouth before she could think that Lauren may not be happy about that aspect of her life.

"Sorry. I just want you to take your time, Lauren. You're the doctor… I've never done that Heimlich thingy. There is plenty of food – there's a restaurant owned by your Druid family about 100 paces away. We can get more and they can kill a cow if they have to."

Lauren chuckled,

"You're right."

She pushed away from her plate and took a long draw on the glass of water next to her plate. She sighed and looked up at Bo as she used a wet wipe on her face.

"Well, are you going to stand there and just watch or are you going to join me?"

Lauren's gaze suddenly drifted lower over Bo's body and her eyes flashed blue. She quickly diverted her eyes back to her wings and resumed her high speed eating as a diversion.

"Just give me two more minutes in the bathroom and I'll join you."

'Dammit Bo', she scolded herself… 'Your silk robe with no underwear? Idiot!' she chided herself.

Bo grabbed a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a hoodie and took them into the bathroom.

'Nothing sexy about this outfit – girls off display, no waist, hips or neck visible. Okay, Bo…. no tempting the baby succubus.'

Bo said quietly to the girl in the mirror.

'Shit… your aura is a fucking eight, Bo! Bring it down… breathe… breathe…'

"Bo? Everything okay in there?" Lauren called into the bathroom.

Bo smoothed her voice and took a deep breath before she spoke,

"Yea, Lo… I'll be right out… just had to pee."

Bo flips the toilet seat down and flushes. She turns on the cold water and splashes her face, then dries it looking in the mirror.

'Better… down to a four or five… that's a little easier to handle.'

Bo exits the bathroom and walks to sit with Lauren focusing on her own belly. She really was hungry.

"Okay, so what do you recommend now that you've sampled… everything, apparently."

Bo laughed looking up at Lauren who was now hanging her head seemingly ashamed. Bo placed her hand on Lauren's,

"Hey… I'm just kidding. It's just funny to see you eating like a… "

"Horse? That actually is funny."

They both laughed lightly, then both reached for the unopened bag.

"Go ahead… you take that bag. You must be hungry too."

"No, really – you keep doing the taste testing. I'll eat what's left of the bags you already opened. What's good?"

"The crab legs were incredible… I saved you two. All the seafood is good, really. That's Madge's stuffed flounder… if you haven't had it yet it's to die for, so try it. The grilled shrimp are good – he does several different types… those are mesquite. I really like his Cajun spices too. The wings are really good… sorry, I ate most of those while you were peeing… and apparently dressing in clothing that is very unlike the Bo I know and love… changing your wardrobe these days?"

"Courtesy to the baby succubus in you. Lauren, you don't have to hide your eyes from me, you know."

"I guess now I know why you always hid yours from me."

"I don't know that I hid them so much as didn't want to scare you. I never wanted you to think I wasn't in control – I mean, I could have killed you before… before now."

"I guess I feel ashamed when my eyes flash because I am out of control."

Bo placed one hand on Lauren's and the other on her chin to pull her eyes up to hers,

"Sweetie, you do realize that you just pushed your succubus back down when your eyes flashed, don't you? And you do realize that you didn't shift when your succubus tried to come out?"

Lauren sat still… that was the second time her eyes had flashed since reuniting with Bo and she hadn't lost control of her succubus nor had she shifted. Well, this was an interesting development. Lauren went immediately into doctor mode,

'if only I had access to my lab right now… if I drew my blood when I'm with Bo as opposed to not… I wonder if this is my DNA moving forward or the succubus DNA getting pushed out… if it gets pushed out, then…'

"Lauren? Hey… I know when you're getting stuck in your own head and this is it… do you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"I… I was just wondering what's changed. You're right… when my eyes flash – even once – I go full on succubus… it's how I killed the first three…" Lauren stopped silent and hung her head.

"Hey… remember Kyle? Remember how I was brought to the light Fae compound when we first met? I had been on a killing spree before I made it to Canada. I killed ten people the first week I landed in Toronto, Lauren. Hale and Dyson traced my sloppy kills to find me. I should have been put down for what I did… leaving my kills – no they were people… humans with families and lives… left to rot in alleyways and bar bathrooms."

Bo paused trying to rein in her own emotions at the memory of the monster she was before she met Lauren.

"You were there, Lauren… you saved me… you told me I wasn't a monster… convinced me I could love… and be loved… unconditionally… by you."

A single tear slid down Bo's cheek. She wiped it away before she continued,

"Look at you now… taking me back into your life despite how I treated you all those years ago. The fact that you never stopped loving me… it says more about who you are than… than…"

Bo couldn't get the words out. She had to take a moment to pull herself together. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears and looked up into Lauren's eyes, a fierce look of determination on her face. She took both of Lauren's hands in hers,

"You are NOT a monster. You are the kindest, warmest, most caring person I've ever met. You did not ask for what happened to you. Those… those… MONSTERS used you as a lab rat with the intention of killing you after stealing your research. I questioned those researchers myself, Lauren… I know what they did… you know they couldn't lie to me and if they did, they couldn't lie when Tamsin used her powers on them."

"Oh, Bo… she didn't!"

"No, Lauren – they deserved it. They should be dead, but they've been allowed to live. I don't know what the final outcome will be, but you and I both know that they will never be free – they can't be… the one rule… they know too much and they've proven they are a threat to the Fae… to you and me."

Bo took a moment to breathe. She sat, holding Lauren's hands, thumbs gently moving back and forth over her soft skin. They looked at each other for a few minutes, then Lauren started to speak,

"Bo… I-I'm still out of control… still a monst-" Bo cut her off,

"Don't you say it… Lauren! Don't you DARE say that word in my presence when referring to the woman I love. She is struggling, she is scared, she has five – no six – different beings fighting for possession of one body at the same time but she is NOT the M word… NOT! Listen, Lauren – I heard about your kills but I also heard about how your phoenix and unicorn brought them back. They lived, Lauren… they lived because of the parts of you that can be controlled now. They lived because deep down inside, the part of you that has always been a doctor will continue to exist. You will always fight to save the underdog, Lauren. You are the strongest person I know and you are going to get through this. After that, you won't ever have to kill because you've lost control again. I promise."

"I don't know, Bo… I just…"

This was not going as planned. Bo had no idea Lauren's confidence had slipped this far… this was where they needed to begin. Lauren's confidence in her own humanity was gone and Bo had to help her get that back first.

"Lauren… please, sweetie, look at me."

Lauren looked up through glassy eyes. The look on her face broke Bo's heart. She looked at her doctor and frowned. Her love was scared… so very scared. Bo knew exactly how she was feeling. She reached up and caressed her face, stopping her hand just under her chin then leaned just a little closer and spoke softly,

"Baby, I may not have four Fae, a Druid and a human fighting over me, but I do have a Fae, a Druid and the human I was raised to be."

"A Druid?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled, "While you've been gone…"

Bo's eyes welled with tears,

"Lauren… I met my Father… we had about six months together before he had to leave. I thought it was in my journals or that Madge and John would tell you. I didn't tell anyone, but… well my point is… I think I may have caused a flood in Toronto when my Father left our realm again. I was alone – so alone… and I missed you so much. Kenzi pulled me out of my funk that night or I think the whole of Toronto may be underwater today."

"That's why you stopped using your powers."

Lauren concluded. Bo gave her a questioning look.

"Bo, I noticed from your journals. You talked in every entry about everything but your Druid powers until you started using them again when you got here. You stopped using them because you were afraid of them."

"Yes, I did… and I think that's what you're doing now, Lauren. You saw the damage three of your Fae did when you let them out, so you're trying to suppress the other three. That won't help you learn control, sweetie. They'll all get loose eventually.

"I have… or I had… a theory that if I were strong enough to suppress them, the DNA strands wouldn't develop and they would…"

Bo shook her head,

"I know, Bo… I know… the scientist in me knows all to well that I was rationalizing and grasping at straws… oh, hell Bo – I was in denial and I was avoiding and every other defense mechanism in my undergrad psych textbook, okay? There – are you happy? I'm not perfect! I'm… I'm… I don't know what I am! I'm a freak!"

Lauren's eyes flared a brilliant orange and her hands caught fire. Bo didn't think – she just grabbed Lauren's flaming wrist firmly,

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SHIFT ON ME! YOU STAY HERE AND TALK TO ME, LAUREN LEWIS!"

Bo caught her emotional outburst and quickly calmed her voice,

"I know this is your phoenix and I know you have full control over it. You are NOT running away from me. Remember our promise… I know it was a really long time ago and I know that I didn't follow through on my end of the deal at the time, but four years of searching and being faithful to you has to count enough that you stay here and have this conversation with me before you run away. Now put that out, Doctor Lewis!"

Lauren stared at her hands. They were now flaming a cool blue,

"LAUREN! Look at me…"

Lauren looked up into Bo's tear-filled eyes,

"Please, I'm begging you… stay with me… stay, please… we can change the subject, I promise… just… just stay…"

Bo broke down in tears, gasping and sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed Lauren like she needed air. She knew she should be strong for her right now, but she just couldn't… she felt like she would die if the blonde shifted and left right now. She put her head down in her arms and sobbed as she felt her hand empty followed by a slight breeze. Dammit! Bo thought, she shifted… she didn't stay…

"Oh, God Lauren… I love you so much… I'm so scared to go on without you. My heart… my heart…"

"Bo… sweetie…"

Bo felt Lauren's warm hands embrace her own,

"Baby… look at me… I'm here…" Bo looked up, still struggling for air.

"Breathe baby, you're having a panic attack." Bo couldn't stop crying – she couldn't catch her breath…

"Lauren… I can't… I-I can't… breathe… I need…"

Lauren quickly stood and moved behind Bo, placing one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart. She closed her eyes and thought of Bo… taking away her pain. Bo watched, still gasping for air as Lauren's hands emitted a white glow that pushed into her chest and mind. It was warm and calming… her whole body felt lighter, like she was floating. All she felt was Lauren's body pressed against her back… it felt like a dream. She opened her eyes. She could feel her lovers arms slide around her waist, her warm breath in her ear. They weren't in the motel room, everything was calm and they were surrounded by a beautiful night sky filled with stars and a full moon.

"Lauren, it's beautiful." Bo turned in her arms to face her, "You're beautiful."

"Feel better?"

"God, yes. I'm so… so relaxed." Bo looked around the sky, "Where are we? I mean, we didn't fly or ride or walk… are we… dead?"

Lauren chuckled, "No, Bo – we're not dead but I think we just proved one of your theories."

"Okay – I'm alive and apparently, brilliant. Do you want to answer my first question and then follow that answer up with why I'm so super smart?"

"We are in my mind… well… my land, I guess you could say? Unicorns live in a mythical realm, so this is my imagination from what I've been able to figure out when I come here. If my unicorn powers manifest without the shift into the stallion – this is where I end up. Well, the first time it was more like a closet with a few stars. It has grown to what you see here – apparently my "universe" or "realm" will continue to grow as will my powers when I am here."

"And I'm brilliant because…." Bo hinted that she still wanted an answer to the other question.

"You had a theory that when those that I love are in danger or hurt that the Fae I cannot yet control come out to protect or heal. You were having a full-blown panic attack, Bo. The human doctor kicked in but realized she couldn't help you, so it looks like the unicorn stepped up. I did not make a conscious choice to bring you here… I was talking to my phoenix when I guess the unicorn decided the doctor and the bird were taking too long to make a decision. Now that I think about it, the conversation in my head was sort of funny."

Bo snuggled into Lauren's embrace.

"Can we just stay here?"

"Unfortunately, I have no control over… Ahhhh"… thud.

Suddenly, Bo was at the table, head spinning. She opened her eyes…

"Oh, God… spinning… the room is spinning… black spots… uh I think I'm gonna vom. Lauren? Lauren?"

Bo tried to stand but lost her balance and landed just beside her chair. She opened her eyes to see Lauren lying next to her. She wasn't moving and there was blood coming out of her nose and ears. She tried to wake her by shaking her but nothing happened. Suddenly, she was screaming,

"Lauren! Lauren! Oh sweet baby Jesus… Lauren! Please baby, wake up!"

She checked her pulse…

"Okay… good, you have a pulse. Phone, where's the phone… call Madge… call Madge, Bo… Move your dizzy ass succubus!"

Bo crawled to the jeans she had on earlier and pulled out the cellphone John had given her. She thought to herself as she crawled back to Lauren, placing a soft hand on her forehead.

"What the heck just happened? Pick up, Madge!"

"Hello?"

"Madge, it's Bo! Something's wrong with Lauren. Please… I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Bo – tell me what happened."

"We were talking, I had a panic attack, she shifted... well, she didn't shift, I mean her unicorn… she stopped my panic attack… we were floating in this beautiful night sky, then we weren't and there's blood coming from her nose and ears…"

"Bo… it's okay… it's happened before. Listen… you can fix this… your succubus can fix this. Give her some chi, Bo. She hasn't fed – she needs chi to heal herself."

"I'm such an idiot! Of course! I'll call you back in 5 minutes."

"Make it three – it shouldn't take more than 2 minutes once you get the chi into her – watch the clock, Bo. Two minutes and the bleeding should stop and she should wake. Any longer and we worry."

"Got it – chi, clock, 2 minutes, call back."

Bo hung up and moved quickly to Lauren's mouth. She tilted Lauren's head back and concentrated on breathing as much chi into Lauren as she could. Bo hadn't fed that much… she wasn't completely full and as she gave Lauren her chi she could feel her body weaken but she didn't care. She would give Lauren all of her chi if it meant she would live. Bo noted the time on the clock.

"How much chi does she need, Madge? You didn't tell me?"

She looked at Lauren.

"Come on baby, how much do you need? A full feed? The last time you fed was when you were a tiger on the beach… you were pulling chi as you ran but you were weak before you started from carrying me in your stallion form. You need more chi. Take it baby."

Bo gave Lauren more chi… and more… and more… as the light grew dimmer… until everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: Bonding and Burning

_**A/N: Moving things along... spoiler alert but it must be noted that from here on out, things in single quotes '...' that are **_

_**italicized are Bo and Lauren speaking mind to mind... pretty cool, eh? **_

_**Thanks again for taking the time to review! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter 13: Bonding and Burning**_

Lauren's head was pounding as she awoke. She reached up to the moisture running beneath or nose,

"Shit! Blood."

She touched her ear,

"Fuck! More blood… unicorn healing."

Her thoughts were cloudy… who did I have to heal… where…

"Oh, Bo… Bo!"

She turned to see Bo lying next to her, not moving.

"Bo! What did you do? Bo!"

Lauren reached up to her neck and found no pulse,

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Lauren ripped her T-shirt from the collar down, exposing the center of her chest, her eyes shifting to a brilliant orange-red color as her Phoenix came out. She lowered the zipper on Bo's hoodie and ripped her T-shift open. She lay her head down on Bo's chest, a single tear dripping down onto the soft skin between her breasts.

"Please… don't you know I can't go on without you either? I thought I'd lost you… four years thinking I would never see you again only to be reunited with you… there's so much you don't know yet… someone you have yet to meet… please, sweetie."

She laid there atop her love, the woman who owned her heart and soul.

"I've never stopped loving you either, Bo. Please, come back to me – I can't do this without you. I won't survive."

She lay still, listening, tears falling fast now as her hope began to dwindle, then suddenly… thump… thump… lub-dub… lub-dub…. Faster and faster the sound of Bo's beating heart filled Lauren's ears.

"Bo?" She stroked her face. "Bo?"

Chi… she must have given me all of her chi. She stood up and ran out of the motel room only to run smack into John. He helped her up…

"Lauren? Bo didn't call us back, we thought you…" Lauren cut him off…

"No time – Bo needs chi – NOW!"

She grabbed John's hand and dragged him into the room.

"Keep the door open so I can pull from the wind!"

Lauren obeyed as John immediately knelt down next to Bo and placed his hands on her forehead and abdomen. He closed his eyes and pushed a large dose of chi into her as the wind ripped through the motel room door blowing through his dark curly locks.

"LAUREN!" Bo sat straight up and screamed her name.

Lauren ran to her side,

"It's okay, baby – I'm here."

She pulled her in close, looking John in the eyes and mouthing the words 'thank you so much' to him.

"I'll be at Bo's favorite feeding spot behind the kitchen. What do you say all three of us power up before you both explain what happened here. Madge is on her way. Bo was supposed to call her back within three minutes. It's been ten… you know she wouldn't wait around…"

Lauren knew they were both in the doghouse,

"Understood, John… as soon as she can stand, we're there." John nodded and walked away.

Lauren turned her full attention back to Bo. They stared into each other's eyes as Lauren reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from Bo's face. Bo took her shirtsleeve, wet it and wiped the blood from beneath Lauren's nose and then her ear.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Lauren joked to try to relieve the tension. They both knew that they had just experienced a fear that was greater than anything they could imagine suffering in this life.

"Lauren, I had to… I couldn't let you die."

"I know, Bo… I feel the same way… I was on my way out to pull chi when John ran in. Madge called him when you didn't call her back. Good call on your part – calling Madge. Short on chi to self heal, I would have bled out internally…"

Bo's face was pure panic so Lauren redirected her words,

"Okay… too much information right now. You need to know more about my medical history. For now, just remember, Bo. I may appear well on the outside, but my control issues are more than just about the control part... it's my cells… they are not stable. When I lose control, I risk my life. It's why I've been living on the farm with the healer, Madge, John and the Elders nearby. They've kept me alive on more than one occasion."

"Okay… I get it… I shouldn't be alone with you. You need to be near your family."

Lauren shook her head furiously. Bo thought she was pushing her away,

"Bo, you are my family and we are definitely going to be alone together. I just think it has to be here if Madge and John are nearby or at the farmhouse if they're not. I wish my various DNA were stable enough and my powers controlled enough that we could get on with our lives and really try to get to know each other again to see what's there, but that's not the case. Right now, if we're going to be together, then I have to stay on my program, which I absolutely insist you be a part of… I mean… if you want to."

Lauren lowered her head, "I feel safer and more in control when I am with you. It's why I fell asleep with your sweatshirt as a blanket… and sorry… I read your new journal… but it's comforting… familiar… safe. I think if you left now… well, I don't think I would survive and death is just not an option anymore. I have a family to live for now."

"I'm a family?" Bo chuckled.

"Well you and… uh… others." Lauren hesitated for a second. Some things she was just not ready to discuss. There was already so much on their plate.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so… a hand?" Lauren bowed and offered a hand,

"My Queen." Bo chuckled at Lauren's Disney prince act.

Bo took the offered hand, looking up at Lauren,

"My Princess." They both laughed, pulling into a tender embrace.

Lauren leaned back to see Bo's face,

"I'm hungry – can you make it across the street on two legs or do you need your personal tigress to carry you?"

"Somehow I think riding bareback out of a motel room on a huge white tiger would draw some attention, don't ya think?" They both laughed noticing the easy banter that still came easy to them even after all of this time apart.

"Okay – let's do it the old-fashioned way, one foot in front of the other." Lauren reached down for Bo's hand.

"Together." Bo said as she entwined their fingers and led Lauren out of the door.

"Together." Lauren replied giving Bo's hand a squeeze.

… … … … … …

_**Bayside behind Martini's Diner**_

John had thankfully managed to reach Madge on her cell as he left the motel room, calling off the alarm and asking her and Emma to meet them Bayside behind the diner. When Bo and Lauren arrived, behind the diner, John was already seated in his favorite spot – he had planted a seedling some years ago and regularly gave it chi and water. Now, it offered enough shade that he enjoyed sitting underneath it when he would commune with his Druid spirits.

Quietly, Lauren asked, "So, where is this favorite spot of yours?"

"It's just over there, by the water." Bo pointed to a sandy area by the wild dune grass that grew along the water just beyond the dock.

"It looks, perfect, Bo. Do you want to do this alone or do you want me with you?"

"After what just happened, I don't want to let go of your hand, Lauren but I… uh…" Lauren could sense Bo's nervousness at feeding with her.

"You are nervous about doing this with me… close enough for me to hear your conversation with our good mother?"

"Well, actually… yes."

Bo kicked at the ground like a youngster asking a girl out on their first date. It was adorable.

"Well, I've never fed here, Bo. Do you think you could introduce me? I mean… does she know about me? That I'm your…"

Bo looked Lauren straight in the eyes,

"Does she know you are my one true love? No… but I do."

Bo leaned in and gave Lauren a sweet, soft kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that all day."

"It's okay, I feel the same but think I'm too chi depleted for a kissing right now. I really do want to taste your chi, but even a succubus as strong as you would be in danger if I did. Remember – I feed for six if you count my human."

"It's okay… we'll have help here now"

Bo nodded towards John just as two apparently very angry women emerged from the restaurant.

"Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis, if you ever scare us like that again, I will bring a wave the size of the Titanic down on your heads I swear to the Druid Queen!"

Madge did not slow down her approach and almost knocked the couple over as she enveloped them in a bone-crushing hug.

"And if you survive the first wave, you better be ready for the second that will be coming from her little sister here!"

Emma moved to hug them both as well, keeping a hold of Lauren as she turned towards Bo.

"So… you're the infamous Bo I've been hearing about from – well… everyone, actually.

"And you must be the infamous Emma. It's very nice to finally meet another of Lauren's new family."

"She is like a daughter to us, indeed, Bo."

Emma's face became serious as she continued,

"So hurt her and it will be the last thing you ever do. I don't give a shit how powerful you are prophesized to be – understand, baby Fae?!"

She tilted her head towards Bo as if to ask if she understood.

"Message received loud and clear, although I hope that you will come to trust that your warning is unnecessary."

Lauren noticed the flare in tempers and knew how this had affected Bo in the past, so she interjected just to be safe… she was tired and not in the mood for arguing. She needed to feed,

"Bo died saving me just now, Emma… you too, Madge. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. In fact, it was all me… I caused her to have a panic attack and my healing unicorn kicked in as it has before. The problem was that with everything that happened last night into this morning, we didn't have a chance to feed. We chose our stomachs over our Fae – a mistake we won't make again. Listen – I'll tell you all about it, but we are again delaying our feeding. The need for conversation is again keeping us from it. So, if you don't mind… can anyone who needs to feed do so and we'll all meet in the diner to discuss exactly what happened to bring us all together? I'm sure we can avoid a repeat performance."

"We won't keep you… go, please. We'll be inside when you've finished. Actually… let's do this instead… when you're finished, why don't the two of you go over to the motel and pack Bo's things. We obtained permission from the elders for Bo to stay at the beach house. Lauren, if you wish to stay with her, they gave consent for that as well. It's close enough to the farmhouse if you need us, yet far enough away that if the succubae… uh… do what they do… the kids won't see or hear."

"Yea… it would break Little John's heart to know that Lauren isn't waiting for him." Bo elbowed Lauren playfully.

"And Joshua would respond in kind because of you. Okay, then… Bo is going to introduce her girlfriend… uh… me… to mother earth from her feeding ground. We really need to feed,"

Lauren wasn't sure what to call them at this point but she wanted Madge to know she was moving her student into a more detailed conversation with Gaia.

"A good idea, indeed. I'm sure our good mother will approve, girls." Madge smiled as she and Emma turned to go inside. "And Bo, after you feed?"

"We'll move to the farmhouse so we have more people around to support Lauren… got it."

Bo wanted to be sure Madge understood she did not intend to try to lure out Lauren's succubus until they were at the beach house with the elders, healer and Martini clan nearby. She had almost watched her die… she would not put Lauren in danger again.

Madge called to John as he began to stir from his feed,

"Lover, my sister and I are going back to the farmhouse. Be a doll and help the girls gather Bo's belongings so she doesn't have to pack the side saddles on her bike?"

"Yes, dear. See you both soon."

John said flatly. He and Madge had discussed keeping the lovey banter down until they knew Lauren had control over her succubus. The Elders had confirmed Bo's aura theory and were actually impressed that she had thought of it. Thanks to that insight, the Elders approved the move to the beach house.

"Oh and John, take some of the boxes and fill 'em up… eggs, milk, bread… you know, the staples."

"Yes, dear. We'll all be at the farmhouse within the hour." As his wife and sister-in-law made their way into the restaurant, John patted the earth as if to stay goodbye then stood and waved back to Bo and Lauren.

"John," Bo called…

"I know, Bo… crab legs and clam chowder with those little crackers."

Bo smiled, "Thanks, John."

He laughed as he moved inside.

Bo pointed a finger at Lauren, "…and you, missy… hands off my soup!"

"Only if you're good. Bo, I'm really weak… would you mind if we get to it?"

"I'm with you, babe… I feel like I died or something… I'm so weak."

"You did, Bo." Bo spun back to Lauren as she went to sit.

"Wha-what?"

"You died, Bo… no pulse. I wasn't kidding when I told Emma you had just died for me. We'll talk later… feed now… we both need the chi."

Bo tried to push the news that she had been dead to the back of her mind as the two of them settled down onto Bo's spot. She placed both hands on the ground and looked up at Lauren.

"I know I have to be in contact with you, but I have to have both hands on the ground to stay focused. Apparently, you are one of my main feed distractions. John figured it out, so I'll have to have both hands down. You can make contact however you need to."

"That's fine, Bo. Can you put your legs on either side of me and I'll do the same so we can be closer?"

Bo nodded and the two moved so that their legs were on either side of their hips, Lauren's over Bo's. The older Succubus' mind flashed to a moment where she and Lauren had been in this position in her bed back in Toronto but she quickly pushed it out of her mind not wanting to get a rise our of the baby Succubus. Lauren placed her hands on either side of Bo's face and brought their foreheads together, then lowered her hands to Bo's waist. Bo placed both hands in contact with the ground as Lauren exhaled,

"Is this okay?" Lauren asked.

Bo swallowed, "How am I supposed to focus on feeding from our good mother when now I want to feed from you?"

"Because you know – as do I – that if either of us feed from each other right now, we'll kill our mate."

Lauren stopped herself… Did I just use that word? God, I sound like Dyson.

"Bo, I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to say… I guess I'm just so weak…"

"It's not weakness, Lauren… I've felt it since last night. I feel tied to you somehow. I'm not sure why. I've called you my mate before – while I was in Toronto… my Succubus would come out full tilt… it drove me crazy to not be with you because I felt like I was missing my other half."

"Since Toronto, eh?"

"Yea."

"Me too… so I have a theory, but again… no more distractions… we feed or I pass out… now. Look at me, Bo… pretend it's you, me and Kenzi having a conversation… Team Human with our Bo… only instead of Kenzi, we have someone who loves the two of us even more than Kenzi does, if you can believe that. Our Good Mother loves us and will always be here to sustain us, Bo. Feel me, feel the sun, the wind, the earth and breathe it all in – we are one with her."

Bo closed her eyes and pulsed the earth lightly. Lauren felt the pulse through their connection and thought to herself,

'Now that was new… I never thought to pulse the earth, though as a succubus it would make sense to do just that. Interesting.'

'Hi Gaia, it's Bo again. I've brought someone very special for you to meet.'

'Hello, Bo. I feel you've brought me love.'

'I don't understand, I have nothing to offer you as always.'

'Bo, I told you when last we spoke. You have such a big heart – you always give me love – it doesn't have to be given directly to me for me to find energy in it. However, this particular love ah, yes this one is special indeed. Is she a Druid? Why does she not speak?'

'Hello Good Mother and yes, I am part Druid. We have met and bonded elsewhere. My name is Lauren.'

There was a long pause then Gaia spoke.

'Ah… You are the human that was joined.'

'I'm sorry, 'joined'?' Lauren questioned.

Gaia explained, 'How would you humans say it… evil manipulated your true nature and caused you pain. You still have pain now. Your mate wishes to take away your pain.'

Bo spoke, 'Yes, Good Mother, I do want to take away Lauren's pain, but I feel it is not within my power.'

'Ysabeau, I have told you yet you still refuse to trust in me. You will be the change you wish to see in the world. Do you remember the rest?'

'Yes, Gaia. You told me that…'

Bo struggled to remember what she had been told because she had not yet let the words sink into her soul… she was not worthy of any special position on the earth… there was nothing special about her… but Lauren… now that was special.

'Bo? You were talking to the Good Mother.' Lauren tried to pull her back to focus.

'Please, Lauren. This is Bo's place… call me Gaia.'

'Yes, Good Mo… I mean Gaia. Bo – can you tell me what Gaia told you?'

'That I'm special…'

Lauren immediately recognized the familiar sound of doubt in Bo's voice. She had heard it many times before…

'… that I would change the world, but not until I met

'the one from many who would merge with my soul and stay by my side as the change would come'. Bo paused…

'I'm still not sure what all of that means, Gaia.'

'Lauren will help you with that, Bo. If the two of you remember the words and go about the challenges that lie ahead, you will see the changes come. Hmmm…'

Lauren and Bo waited anxiously for Gaia to continue. Clearly she had more to say…

'Your energies are dangerously low. I've searched the cause and found you both have suffered recent harm yet survived because of the love, faith and power that reside within you both. Please, my children take my chi and thrive. The good earth needs what the pair of you have to offer.'

'Gaia – I ask that I may feed Lauren. I have never tried before and would…'

'Say no more, my child. Lauren, you are aware that Bo is just a babe in the Druid world. You have been with us much longer. Physical contact will help her to focus on your needs. Take what you need my children. Concentrate on your love for one another and the chi will come to you.'

Bo took a quick breath as she felt Lauren move in closer, wrapping Bo's legs around her back and sliding her own legs over and around Bo's. She pulled their bodies in close, resting her head on Bo's shoulder. Her pulse quickened as she felt the heat rise between them, their cores almost touching. The brunette could feel the heat between her legs as she tried to move her focus back to what Lauren needed most right now… sex was not it. She felt Lauren chuckle.

'Bo, I can hear your thoughts when we are linked through Gaia like this… and so can she.'

'Oh my – so… yea… embarrassed now...'

'Gaia, does Bo have any reason to be embarrassed for wanting to share my body?'

'Absolutely not, Lauren. While lust may rise in your loins, Bo the lust comes from a pure love, which means it is the purest form of energy no matter what physical affects may manifest. Bo, your mate is very hungry. Hurry.'

Bo focused on all of the points where she and Lauren were touching... she could melt into this woman… her mate… her one true love. She could feel Lauren's heartbeat, her body temperature, her breathing… in… out… in… out… her energy… she was so low on energy… Bo began to give Lauren her energy. As she got a little light-headed, Lauren gave her a squeeze and Gaia gave her a little push of energy, reminding her that she could not just feed Lauren her energy, she had to take it and fill herself as she passed it on to her mate. Bo was not used to doing for herself before Lauren. She realized that in order to take care of Lauren, she would have to take care of herself first. Lauren smiled at Bo's realization and Gaia gave a little energy in acknowledgment that she recognized the lesson the two had just learned.

They stayed like that, Bo feeding and passing chi on to Lauren. It was an incredible experience. Bo felt as though she was giving life to Lauren. The connection she felt to Lauren had never been deeper or more meaningful. Lauren spoke to Bo through their earth connection,

'Bo, can I try? I can sense you feeling this deep connection by feeding me… can I feed you for a bit?'

'Sure sweetie, do you need me to…'

'Stay still, Bo… I don't have to have my hands on the ground to pull chi from Gaia.'

Lauren reversed the flow of chi and began to feed Bo. She instantly felt the connection Bo had felt and she knew that Bo must be feeling what she had felt. Bo wasn't sharing what she was feeling. Was she embarrassed?

'Bo, open your connection to me sweetie. I want us to share what we're feeling.'

Bo hesitated at first… stripping herself bare… dropping all defenses and trusting that Lauren loved her as she had hoped. She didn't want to feel any doubt in Lauren's love. She knew there was another woman Lauren fed from for all of these years. If she dropped her shield, she would know the truth. She was nervous.

'Bo… trust me, sweetie. Open the connection so you can know what I know.'

Bo finally dropped her guard and opened the connection. All at once, Lauren felt truly as one with Bo in this moment. All worries, fears and past concerns about their relationship seemed to vanish. There was only she and Bo with the complete support of Gaia and her sister elements. They were lost in this moment, feeding each other the nourishment of the earth. As chi began to move freely back and forth between them they fell even further into each other. Gaia was smiling at them – they could feel her.

… … … … … …

"What is taking them so long?" John was all packed up and ready to go. He decided to go outside and check on the pair – they may have waited too long caught up in discussions that really could have waited… they could be passed out. Of course, they could also be in succubae heaven…

"Shit! What if they're… "

John wasn't sure if he should go outside or not. He turned towards the door making the decision to check on them. Madge would kick his ass if they were passed out because of lack of chi.

"I swear Succubus, if I walk out this door and you are having sex with my adopted daughter on my lawn I'm going to…"

John stopped dead in his tracks as he pushed open the door and saw Bo and Lauren wrapped firmly in each other's embrace surrounded by chi swirling up from the ground like a small, softly spinning tornado. Their hair was flowing upward as the chi seemed to be trying to bind the two together. As he looked closer, he could see a small spider web of the energy moving back and forth between their chests. He could see all of the elements of nature's chi… orange fire, green earth, aqua water, blue sky and… purple… purple? John wasn't sure what the purple… or maybe it was lavender… but this was truly something amazing. He quickly pulled out his phone and began to record with video. The Elders would surely know, yes? No… Gaia. He needed to talk to Gaia.

John quickly plopped down on the ground, pulsing energy into the earth asking Gaia for information.

"I've been waiting for you, John. You are the mentor to Bo and your mate the mentor to Lauren, I knew one of you would come to seek guidance beyond what we've already discussed. Things are progressing much faster than I anticipated. You are witnessing the pair at this time, yes?"

"Good Mother, Gaia… I am but a few yards from the pair. What am I witnessing, Mother? Is it the prophecy?"

"Yes, John but be sure that you and yours keep this to yourselves. The prophecy is no myth and was written in concert by Druids, Elementals and those of the Mystical Realm. It has, indeed come to pass. Bo will be the one to help Lauren complete the journey laid out by the human scientists. As you know, I did not know how the prophecy would come to pass. I am so sorry, but the completion of Lauren's transition will be a painful one. If she does not survive John, I fear we will all perish. Bo has a destiny - one that can only be achieved with Lauren by her side. If Lauren does not survive, I fear Bo will become the monster she fears she has always been. Be vigilant, John. You, Madge, Emma, the Healer, the Elders and all of the children…

"The children? Surely they are too young to…"

"John… as the humans say, it really will take a village to raise the prophecy. Support them, John. Teach them and encourage them to merge with me often so I may work with them as well. They are young, but they are not without power. It is likely that all will gain their powers sooner than expected. They will be targets as the family of the Queen. They must be able to defend themselves."

"I understand good mother and will do as you wish."

"Speak with your clan and encourage them to seek out their elements for guidance as needed. We are with you… and John?"

"Yes, good mother."

"Do not permit Lauren to wait much longer to spill her secrets, for these could be the wedge that delays the forging of their final union."

"I understand. Bo wishes to work with Lauren's succubus tonight. Do you believe them ready?"

"Their bond is strong, John. They must move forward – there is no way back. Keep Lauren surrounded by the clan tonight so that she may draw from your united power. They will both need you all in the coming days. It is time she and Bo learned to draw energy from the wind. Bo is fire, Lauren is water but together they are earth and wind – it is how they communicate. Eventually, no one element will be of primary control for either of them. They will both be full Druids of great power. They will need to bond their Fae and their Druids from within. You interim King and Queen will know how to bring that to pass. I sense some doubt between them, John. Their history has come with them to this place of peace. Help them find peace in their past to forge a future."

"Thank you for your guidance, Gaia. I will contact my mate through human channels and have them speak with you before we take our leave from the place of their joining."

"Do not disturb their joining, John. You are aware of the dangers. I'll await calling of your clan. May the elements be with you, John."

"And may our life energy feed the earth with goodness, Gaia."

John stood and turned to walk inside. Once inside, he closed the storm door over the screen door so that his voice would not carry to Bo and Lauren who were still locked in the swirling energy.

"Madge?"

"John, I'm worrying again… I swear you people are trying to kill me!"

"Again, I must apologize, my love but there is something wonderful happening here which I cannot express in words. I am sending you a video clip. When you view it, you'll know what's happening… and yes, Madge it is what you will think it is. The time is upon us. After you view it, I need all of you – the children as well with the help of their kin – to go outside and merge with Gaia. She will explain."

"John… the children? Little John and Joshua? They have never merged with Gaia directly. We always feed them. They are too young, John… what's going on?"

"Madge… it's happening… much sooner than we expected. The Prophecy is upon us. Please Madge, just do as I ask. Help the children to connect so she may speak directly to them. You must finish communing with Gaia before I arrive with them. She will know when we are leaving through our bond. Bo and Lauren are still… uh… well, you'll see when you watch the video."

"Okay, John. I will trust in you as always. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too Madge – with all my heart. The time is near, my love."

John was excited and nervous – Madge could sense it.

"Oh, and Madge, call James and Chase. Tell them it's time to come home. Tomorrow we call the rest of the clans."

John heard Madge gasp. There was silence.

"I'll make the calls and prepare the rooms. Will you tell Lauren? I do not want her caught unaware. She will need to decide if Bo will…"

"I know, dear. I will tell her they're coming. See you soon, love."

"And John, just so you know since I can't show it… I love you more than my life and miss you so very much. I feel like it's been months since we last lay with each other."

"Tonight, my love. You have my word. We will get the girls settled at the beach house. Gaia seems to think Bo will be just what Lauren's succubus needs. That means you and I? Well, we should have the night off to do… well… whatever we want, however we want, as long as we want."

"Hmmm… how would Bo say it? Your aura just went off-the-charts to a ten!"

John chuckled at Madge's statement.

"Goodbye John."

"Bye Madge."

John turned and stepped outside. He spoke some runes while waving his hand, lowering an invisible shield a good distance from the pair,

"Now you have some privacy from the watchful eyes of the outside world."

He turned and walked back inside.

… … … … … …

Gaia spoke, "Open your eyes girls, look at your shared energy."

Lauren and Bo were not ready to let go, so they opened their eyes still lost in the feel of the shared energy around them. They slowly pulled apart and moved their eyes to the chi swirling around them, stopping the movement only when their eyes landed on each other. Their eyes glowed a brilliant violet, hair blowing off their faces in the ethereal breeze; they were drawn to each other... they looked down at their chests… they were literally tied together by strands of chi. Lauren leaned in slowly and captured Bo's lips in a soft and amazingly gentle kiss that gave them yet another point of contact to feel the exchange of energy. Bo pulled back, looking into her beautiful lovers eyes,

'Feed from me, my love. Use your succubus and take my chi. I want to give my energy to you in every way I can. I want you to feel my love, my desire, and my need for you. Feed Lauren. Gaia will feed me if you take too much. Please, I need to feel you feed... I want to feel your thrall.'

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and smiled. She had dreamed of this moment and right now, she couldn't be more in love and feel more connected to Bo than she did. She leaned in again to capture Bo's lips, wanting her to know the passion inside of her before she began to feed. Suddenly, Bo felt the pull… she had never been fed on by a Succubus before – everyone was right – it was amazing. She was lost in Lauren and hoped it would never stop. Now she understood… her core was soaked and her desire for the newborn Succubus was indescribable. Just as she was about to beg her to keep going, Lauren stopped. She looked at Bo's smile. It warmed her to the core knowing she had put that smile there.

'Bo, I've waited so long… will you return the favor? I've always wanted to be enough to sustain you… please… show me that I'm enough for you.'

Bo's heart almost broke at the words. It was the one thing she had left to prove to Lauren… or maybe Lauren had to prove to herself. She placed her hand on Lauren's cheek and slid it back placing a gentle grasp on her neck and jawline, her index finger dancing just behind her ear. She slid her lips in to Lauren's and spoke in a whisper,

'You have always been enough to feed my soul, Lauren. That's all that has ever mattered.'

She took Lauren's lips in a fiery kiss and pulled their bodies tightly together until their cores met. Rising up against each other, Bo began to pull chi from Lauren as the baby succubus moaned and began to buck against her mate. Lauren leaned back into the sand pulling Bo down on top of her, hands moving to pull her hips down so they could grind deeper into each others' heated centers. Bo pulled from Lauren a seemingly endless amount of chi. When Lauren heard Bo's thoughts, she simply told her she was pulling from Gaia to give her all that she needed. Chi would never be an issue between them again. Any barrier between the two had seemingly been lifted. Bo felt a freedom she had never experienced with Lauren before. Nothing could get in their way now. For a moment, Bo caught Lauren starting to pull away. She heard her thoughts,

'Bo… we're essentially having sex on the back lawn of the restaurant. People can…'

Bo thought back to Lauren,

'…it's a private dock with the Martini boat fleet lined up along the dock, Lauren and you are definitely not close enough to me. Besides, I think we're getting some help from Gaia at the moment.'

As they opened their eyes and looked around them, they noticed the skies had darkened and a storm had begun. They looked back into each other's eyes as Lauren spoke aloud for the first time since joining with Gaia,

"I've always wanted to make love to you in the rain."

With that she smiled as Bo slid her hand into Lauren's sweatpants as her mate responded in kind. The two threw all caution to the wind. They had waited over four years for this moment and they would be together now.

Bo spoke through her thoughts,

'Are you sure about this, Lauren? I mean, I had hoped our first time would be candlelit, soft and slow… I wanted you to feel loved and…'

'Bo, soft and slow can wait… you've always had to be soft and slow with the human me… time for fast and furious, don't you think? Besides, I think my Succubus and your Succubus are already looking forward to some instant gratification.'

Bo smiled into Lauren's mouth as they kissed deeply.

'I couldn't agree more Dr. Lewis.'

As they made love in the grass by the water, they shared their thoughts back and forth through their earth and wind bond,

'You're so wet… so warm… missed you so much… Oh, God… feel so incredible… Yes, Lauren… more… deeper… faster… harder… please… I want to cum so bad… not yet… together… Bo, Please… you are my love… you are my heart… you are my soul… I'm gonna… deeper… more fingers… Please, yes… deeper… more… need you… fill me… don't stop… so close… will you... are you… yes… God, yes… again… more… Boooo…. Laaauuren… again, baby…..

… … … … … … …

Lauren and Bo came in through the back door of the restaurant, rain-drenched with a faint purple glow around them. They looked to John who had been sitting at a booth staring out at the rain. They noticed the sign on the door read "open" which meant the sign to customers read "closed". As he looked up to see the literal glow around the pair, his mouth dropped open.

"John?"

Bo questioned,

"Why are you closing the restaurant? Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Bo everything is fine and yes, apparently something happened. I think you and Lauren know better than any of us exactly what it was."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Bo said.

"Bo, I saw…"

"Oh dear Lord!"

Lauren was the first to react…

"John, I know how inappropriate we were… and on your lawn…"

John cut her off,

"Lauren – relax. I put a shield up… a cloak if you will plus I don't think anyone else could see because the boats hide the only side of the property that is potentially exposed. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, so I videotaped it and passed it on to Madge. Then the storm came hiding anything for sure and…"

"You WHAT?!" Bo and Lauren both screamed in unison!

"John, we may be succubae, but we are not into making sex tapes! You delete that video right now!"

"Sex tape? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You said you saw!"

"I saw the bonding chi! Your joining…"

"The WHAT?!"

Again Lauren and Bo asked in unison with raised voices.

_Bo turned to Lauren and asked her through her thoughts,_

'_Did he see us having sex or not?' _

_Lauren responded, 'I'm not sure. Do we just ask him?' _

_Bo decided, 'I think we ask him about the bonding chi since I don't know what that is… do you?' _

_Lauren replied a firm, 'No I don't.'_

John was tired of waiting for an answer as the pair just stood there staring at each other.

"Bo! Lauren! Are you two going to just stand there staring at each other or answer me?"

"Sorry, we were talking. What did you ask us?"

"You weren't talking, you were staring. You didn't say a thing."

_Bo and Lauren looked at each other and smiled. _

'_Lo?' _

'_Yes, my love?' _

'_Yep, we're talking.' _

'_Why, yes we are, my dear.' _

'_Our lips aren't moving.' _

'_Why no, Bo… they're not. This is SO cool!'_

"BO!" John was getting frustrated now.

"Sorry, John. Listen… the colorful chi you saw was the merger of all of the elements bonding us to each other. We were apparently mated in the Fae sense before. Now we are also mated in the Druid or universal sense now. I'm not sure how we mated as Fae before because Lauren was human… well, whatever.

"Well, you mated in the Fae sense because…"

Lauren grabbed John's shoulder and gave a quick shake of the head telling him not to continue his explanation. He looked at her in question. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a pleading look. He continued,

"Lauren was actually Fae the last time you were uh… intimate… between the Taft thing and her departure. So that's when it must have happened."

"Okay – well, that sort of makes sense."

Bo still thought there were some gaps in his theory.

"Anyway, we can now talk through our bond without having to talk and without the use of the wind. Well, it kind of feels like we're talking through our wind element but we don't have to think about it – it apparently just happens. Of course, we're inside and there's no wind so… Look, John – we've had the ability for like an hour… not long enough to know how this works. It just happened."

"So, all of the chi colors – what did they mean?"

Lauren explained, "Orange is fire, green is earth, aqua is water and blue is wind."

"And the shades of purple?"

Bo answered, "That's our succubae. If a succubus takes chi it's blue, and when it's given it's red… if it's a shared give and take, apparently it's purple. Did you see anything else, John?"

"Like what?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, then laughed knowing they had the answer to their other question about exactly what John had seen. They answered in unison,

"Nothing."

"Okay, let's get going."

John stood from the booth and walked towards the back of the diner with Lauren and Bo close behind.

"There are boxes of supplies in the kitchen. I gave you some eggs, bread, cereal and milk as staples for the house. There's clam chowder, blue fish and crab legs for Bo, then Madge's stuffed flounder, crab legs, and hot wings with bleu cheese for Lauren… and two steaks for the tiger."

Bo looked at Lauren, who shrugged her shoulders,

"I'll explain later."

John continued, "I also threw in some sports drinks and protein bars as well as two cases of bottled water. Drink the bottles for the first few days because the tap water will taste funny for a while since the water was turned off at the house. Just make sure you use the water for other things so the pipes get cleared out. Anything else you want?"

"Did you remember the little crackers for the clam chowder?"

"Yes, Bo. Now, Lauren I know you're going to insist on fruits and veggies. We just had a delivery today, so speak your mind, dear."

"Can we take a look?"

"Sure – you know where the walk-in is… help yourselves. I'm going to call Madge and let her know we're leaving to pack Bo now and that we'll be home soon. We want to get you settled into the beach house before the sun goes down so we can make sure the electricity and water are okay. Josh and Jake are making us a surf and turf dinner. They took the boys to clear the lobster traps today and Emma brought fresh steaks as well."

"Sounds great, John."

Lauren commented as she pulled Bo to the large fridge to check out the fruit and veggies.

"Let's see, what would I like to eat tonight,"

Lauren said as she allowed her eyes to visibly and boldly roam up and down Bo's body…

"Hmmm… strawberry…" She looked at the berries, then at Bo's core, then back to the berries.

"Lo, are you sizing me up for clothing made of strawberries?"

"Mmmm, something like that."

She held up a large bunch of grapes to the same area of Bo's body,

"These would fit quite nicely as well."

Her eyes flashed as she stared straight into Bo's succubus blues.

"Would you like to pick a fruit?"

"How about a dessert? Does he have any chocolate syrup or ice cream… or both?"

Bo asked as she stepped outside of the walk-in towards the stairs. She yelled out to John,

"Is it okay if we take a gallon of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup, John?"

"Sure… there's also caramel and cherries if you want some of those."

Lauren and Bo burst out laughing as they grabbed a cooler for the cold foods. Lauren tossed in a bag of spinach and a bunch of broccoli as Bo scrunched her nose up at the greens.

"Oh stop it you big baby. If I'm going to let you eat my cherry, you're going to eat something green."

"Fine because we both know I'll do anything to get you to share your cherries with me."

They finished packing up the food and moved out into the restaurant with John. He was standing in the open door, keys in his hand blazing a solid nine.

"Talking to Madge, John?"

John turned, seeing Bo standing there, Lauren's eyes blazing blue. He nodded in Lauren's direction,

"Sorry, Bo… let me take those things outside. You take a moment to chat with Lauren. Actually – trade me… lock up the restaurant after you're finished your chat with Lauren – I'll go start packing up your room and square up with old Charlie on your bill."

"John – I can pay…" Bo didn't get a chance to finish…

"Bo, chat with Lauren… aura lessons, right? Prioritize, Bo… meet Lauren's needs first, remember? If I'm not here when you come out, walk over. Otherwise, I'll drive back across the street to get you."

As John left, Lauren was able to pull in her control to speak,

"Bo? I'm sorry. I… I'm not attracted to him at all… I just… I… God, Bo… I love you so much… why does my Succubus…"

Bo turned to fully face Lauren and gently cupped her face with both hands, drawing her into a kiss.

"Take a sip, Lauren… just to take the edge off, then I'll explain."

Lauren relaxed and complied taking Bo's lips in her own and drawing her chi. She pressed into Bo's body pulling more and more chi, unable to stop the need. She wanted to consume her – her chi was delicious – she wanted to be part of her – to be one with her…

Bo suddenly pushed Lauren back forcefully into the bar stool, she took a moment to regain her head and then went back at Lauren – she did not kiss her, but took back enough chi to regain her balance. Then she looked at Lauren, lifting her chin to look in her eyes,

"I'm sorry, Bo – I lost control… if you weren't a stronger succubus, I would have…"

"Lauren… this is what we're working on, it's okay. I can handle it… you won't hurt me."

"It's not okay, Bo. First, I wanted to jump a man who is essentially my father right in front of my bonded mate, then I almost suck said mate dry. This is NOT okay, Bo! Not by any stretch of the imagination!"

"Lauren, John asked me to talk to you for a reason. It's my turn to help you. Please… sit with me for a bit so we can talk?"

Bo pointed to a nearby booth. They slowly walked over as she continued,

"For years you helped me with control from your point of view. I want to teach you something about your succubus. You see, I figured out that I already taught your doctor when I started seeing you as a patient and when we were together. You had to understand it on a biological level to understand me. The problem now is you're not recognizing it as a Fae."

Lauren slid into the booth and Bo slid in next to her. She wanted Lauren to feel safe and supported, so she wanted to be close right now rather than put a table between them. She pulled her leg up on the seat between them. Lauren turned and pulled her legs up in the booth. Bo held out her hand, palm up. Lauren looked at it, and then placed her hand in Bo's. The older Fae placed her other hand on top and began,

"Do you remember the first night we went out together? We sat just like this in the back of the Dahl and I pulsed you for the first time. It was the night of our almost first kiss."

"I remember. I remember every moment we've ever shared, Bo… that one most of all. I wanted you to trust yourself by showing you that I trusted you with my life."

Bo nodded at the memory, "Our second date, we went to the Dahl again to be around 'my kind' to make it easier on me. We downed a few shots and talked a bit before we started to work on my control again. You asked me how I knew someone was interested."

"I remember. You taught me about auras that night."

Lauren smiled at the memory. It was a good one.

"When I asked you how high I was burning and to consider it scientific curiosity, you told me that you didn't think my interest was entirely scientific."

Lauren chuckled, slightly embarrassed. She paused remembering how she felt,

"You never did tell me what my aura actually looked like. I believe you dodged the question, Ms. Dennis."

"I didn't want to embarrass you at the time, but you were burning a solid ten."

Lauren blushed at the memory. She had thought she was but thought maybe she was an eight or nine and would have gone ten in the bedroom.

"You forgot about our connection for a second there, dear. In the bedroom you were blinding. Did you ever wonder why you used to have to ask me to open my eyes? I had to close them because your aura was brighter than a ten… I had never seen an aura like it in all of my… uh… well, you know."

"Bo… you really need to let go of the guilt over having slept with so many others before me… even during me. I really do understand now. I am very aware that I would have willingly had sex with – heaven forgive me – a man, right in front of you not five minutes ago…. the bond, remember? I feel your guilt."

"I guess all of our cards are on the table. This whole… Whoa… what? Where did you? Lauren?" Lauren had shut Bo out of her mind.

"What, Bo? What's the matter?" Lauren listened… Bo couldn't hear her thoughts… she was panicking again… oh God.

'_Bo… I'm here… I don't know what happened… I'm sorry… do you feel me?'_

'_Yes… I'm okay now… why did you… you blocked me out?'_

'_I don't know how I did it… I just felt so…' _

_They said in unison through their bond, 'Exposed.'_

"Look, Bo… can we talk more tonight when we're alone and don't have to be anywhere? There are some things I need to tell you – things you need to know."

"I know, Lo… it's okay… we'll talk tonight. Now, before we go back to see John or he gets here, let's talk auras, okay?"

"Okay… oh, gosh… I'm a succubus… I should be able to see auras! So why aren't I? Is there something wrong with me? Is it my DNA?" Bo smiled at the worried look on Lauren's face… always the doctor.

"No… honey, relax. The other night you were talking to Madge and John about me right after they got home. Everyone thought you lost control and shifted into the stallion because you had learned that I had found you... that I was nearby and wanted to see you."

"Well, it made sense, Bo. I had dreamed of you coming for me like a night in shining armour so many times but deep down I never thought you actually would. So when the journals confirmed my dream and then to actually hear the words that you were here… well, I definitely reacted."

"Yes, Lauren but Madge and John had been away from each other all day long and let's face it, those two are so in love they are like a couple of horny teenagers. They were burning an easy eight when I was watching them talking on the phone. My guess was that the minute they saw each other, they easily spiked to a ten. You were right there and went full-on succubus at the sight of their auras before they even said a word about me. The problem is, I think your unicorn is sort of paired with your human moral standards as is your phoenix and tiger. Your unicorn seems to be the protector of your moral compass, so I think it wanted to protect the kids from seeing what a succubus would do to… well, anyone in their family, so you shifted and ran."

"Madge isn't here now, so how do you explain what just happened? I just fed from you for a solid half hour, Bo. I was so full I couldn't have craved anymore chi – except for if you wanted to go again."

Lauren shook out her thoughts… focus, she needed to focus, "Gods Bo, I'm so sorry. That was completely inappropriate."

"Uh… Succubus here and I'm loving this new bolder Doctor Lauren." Bo chuckled as Lauren finally smiled and slapped her arm.

"Seriously, though… relax, Laur. Now, play things over in your mind without stressing about them. Believe me, if you stress right now, you're going to feel like an idiot when you figure this out. Let's keep walking through this… so, you remember me teaching you about the auras I can see as a succubus… you realize you're part succubus now, so you _can_ see them as well. So, I've told you that Madge and John burn hot for each other, yet you didn't see their auras. Just now, John had his face to the wind… he was burning a solid nine… that's how I knew he was talking to Madge through the wind. As soon as he saw your eyes were blue, he severed the connection so his aura would drop to about a three. That's about as low as either of them can get because they are always with each other through their Druid bond."

"Okay… Dr. Lewis is getting all of this but I still don't see what this has to do with me going blue banshee. He's like my father for goodness sake. I don't think of him that way."

"Lauren, believe me when I say succubae aren't always choosy… chi is chi… we're attracted to it."

Bo decided to use Madge's comparison,

"Like a moth to a flame?"

"Okay, but there was no flame."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. There WAS a flame… that is the part you aren't seeing. Look at me, Lauren… with your succubus… look at me."

"No, Bo… I can't… you told me to take a sip of chi… a sip, Bo! I went for the whole enchilada!"

Bo couldn't help but chuckle at Lauren's statement,

"And I stopped you, Lauren. You're not stronger than me and even if you were, your Phoenix saved me earlier today. I'm bonded with your druid, your phoenix, your tiger and I even think maybe your unicorn now – remember, that's the one that stopped the panic attack. I don't believe for one second that any of your Fae would let the succubus kill me and if they did, they know they can bring me back. Please, Lauren. It's the only way. You have to learn to see auras and to use your succubus, otherwise, she's going to come out when you don't want her to."

They spoke through their bond,

'_I'm scared, Bo'…_

'_I know, baby… it'll be okay… I promise', _

Lauren lowered her head… she was like a cornered animal… she was terrified of losing control. Bo had never seen it happen… would she still want her once she did? She knew she would lose control in front of her sooner or later. Where would that leave them then?

'_Hey, you know I can hear all of that doubt in your mind. Come on, Lo… look at me. I know I've given you plenty of reasons to doubt me, but I'm asking you with all that I am to trust me now. Remember my journals? Today is the first day I have let anyone touch me in more than a year and before that it was strictly to heal life-threatening wounds. I waited for you… I will continue to wait only for you. Please, Lauren. Trust me.'_

Lauren's eyes pooled with tears and she again lowered her head. She was ashamed. While Bo had waited for her, she had not done the same. She had fed her Succubus… often… and willingly… but this woman… her mate… her Bo… she wanted this woman more than life itself. She could feel the succubus trying to rise inside of her as Bo placed a hand on her face, cupping it ever so gently.

Bo heard Lauren's thoughts about having sex with her healer. It hurt, but she needed her mate to focus on the here and now. She pushed down her jealousy and hurt before she spoke gently,

'_Lauren, I know she's in there, lurking just below the surface. I can see your aura. She can't hide from me. Please sweetie, look at me with your succubus… let me see her… let us see her… my succubus wants to see yours as well… if you look at me, you'll see her… you can do it.'_

Lauren focused on her succubus and let her come up. She wanted sex… it had been too long… her succubus was insatiable lately… Lauren looked up… Bo was in front of her with blazing blue eyes and a smile that showed off that cute little dimple. Now Lauren understood…. Her aura was beautiful… cool blues… now brighter… and brighter… a hint of purple and whites… a little red…

"Beautiful… simply… beautiful…"

Lauren leaned forward her eyes glowing a brilliant blue. She couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful colors… wait… there's no more red… no more purple and white… what's happening… where… just blue… hand on my arm… warm… hand on my face… deep, dark brown eyes… that smile… the need was dissipating with the waning colors,

"Bo…" Lauren whispered. "I understand."

Bo leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"How did you… what did…" Lauren wasn't sure what had just happened to Bo's aura.

"I thought about my high school PE teacher – she was hot. Then I thought of the night I saw you shifted as your stallion, and then I thought of you naked on the beach, then of you putting clothing back on, then of how I felt when you asked me for a break. Those thoughts took me through a range of emotions – the auras we see as succubae correspond to the level of sexual energy and sexual energy corresponds to emotions or visa versa. You just need to keep your mind attuned to when your succubus eyes are turned on. Ready for a little experiment? I promise I won't let you fail."

"I trust you, Bo - whatever you think because apparently I'm not. You're right, Bo – the doctor in me knew this lesson. The Fae in me wasn't letting my doctor teach her."

"Okay, here comes John. We're going to do a little experiment… turn the doctor on and watch with your succubus eyes, okay?"

Lauren nodded, then directed her attention to John.

"Okay, ladies – ready to go? I left nothing behind, Bo. Got every scrap of underwear, phone charger – everything - checked all the drawers, closet and everywhere else."

"Hey!" Lauren suddenly gasped, realizing her mini outburst.

"You get used to it, Lo." Lauren went into Bo's head…

'_But he spiked on your scrap of underwear!' _

'_Lauren… he may be older, but he's not dead. If he had spiked an eight or nine, I'd be worried but he's an even six most of the time around me. That's what everyone is around a succubus – it's part of why being around people is so hard for you. Again – his wife has him burning high most of the time. Here – let me show you.'_

Bo looked to her mentor and asked, "John, can you call Madge?"

"Bo? Are you sure? You want me to call her now?" He nodded to Lauren while looking at Bo with concern after seeing Lauren's pale blue eyes. She wasn't raging yet, but she looked like she could go full succubus at any moment.

"Yes, John and don't let her know you're around Lauren. She's ready. Give it your best shot."

"Okay, if you say so, but I swear if she jumps me or shifts I'm gonna…" Bo cut him off…

"She won't… I have her… we're good, right Lo?" While John made the call, Bo reminded Lauren through their bond,

'_Now remember… right now he's about a six… watch how quick he goes to an eight and then you'll know what to expect when they actually see each other. Remember, I've asked them try to keep control around you, so it'll be quick but if you remember to consciously watch for it, they'll spike nine or ten and then come back down again.'_

"Madge?" John said as the girls watched for his aura to rise.

_Lauren spoke to Bo through their link, _

'_Oh. My. God! You're right! Horny teenagers!' Bo chuckled at Lauren's reaction._

Madge had obviously asked if he was on his way yet,

"No, Bo and Lauren are still talking – without their mouths… they talk telepathically almost… it's a little creepy to tell you the truth. They just look at each other and have a conversation while you're standing right there."

Bo looked at John as if to say 'what the hell, John?!'

"Yes, the car is packed – we're leaving in the next five minutes. Yes, Madge five minutes. Yes, I promise. Yes, I know."

'_See, Lo… here it comes… get ready to shield your eyes.'_

John turned and walked away from the booth he had been leaning on… they didn't need to hear his conversation to read his aura. Damn this was embarrassing. He felt like they were checking out his hard on.

"I know, baby. Of course we will. Oh, you know I love when you do that…"

'… _and BINGO!' exclaimed Bo through their link._

'_Oh, my… Bo…' Lauren was rising with his aura._

'_Dr. Lewis, remember… study the aura.' Bo cautioned, trying to keep Lauren focused on the scientific._

'_Right… professionalism… the subject's libido has risen significantly since being stimulated by his mate. He seems to be fidgeting a lot, particularly his lower… uh… ahem… he is…' _

John turns to face the girls and Lauren catches a glimpse of his lower…

'_Erection… nine on his way to ten… Bo… Bo… I want to run…'_

'_Lauren… baby, look at me.' Bo grabs her mate's face, attempting to get her to focus. Lauren moves her eyes to Bo and she turns her around so she is no longer facing John._

Bo glimpses John who immediately sees what is happening and moves outside to hang up with Madge and get himself under control.

'_Look at my aura, Lauren… what do you see?' _

'_The love of my life… burning a nice steady blue… a five… a beautiful, calm, relaxing five.'_

'_See?'_

'_Bo, I love you so much.' She pulled the brunette in to a tight hug. 'I'm sorry I haven't been faithful to…'_

_Bo pulled away, 'Hey… I love you too and we weren't together these past years, Lauren. You had no idea I was even looking. I would have called you if I could have, but Kenzi and Dyson were very specific when they explained how I could be tracked to you. No phone calls unless they were under a minute and even then they could ping my cellphone to at least an area where I was. I just couldn't risk it… I couldn't risk you. If there was someone else or you didn't want me, I was prepared to risk that. I still am, Lauren. I want you happy and healthy. I realize that right now that means you may need to feed from others… it's a taste of my own medicine, and I think I needed that to really understand what you had been through with me. I'm sorry I wasn't faithful to you when we were together, but I hope now you can understand how hard it was to feed from just the sexual energy the two of us generated. I wish we could have found another way…'_

'_Gods, you must have been starving! I-I… understand why you used Dyson, but now we've found another way… not my first choice… dying from forced Fae injections… but I have something to live for now… I promise I'll fight with all that I am, Bo.'_

'_That's all I need to hear you say. Lauren, about Dyson… really… now that you can feel my heart… can you feel that… well… I never loved him like you, Lauren.' _

_Lauren gave a half-hearted smile. Bo could sense she didn't really believe that just yet. They needed time… time they didn't have right now._

'_Let's give John a minute or two to cool down then we can head out. We'll have a nice dinner with your family at their home and then… well, I just have to say this one thing, Lauren.'_

Bo looked at her with a seriousness Lauren had not seen in their two days together. Bo spoke aloud,

"The Druid Elders are allowing me to live in the beach house and have given the okay for you to live there with me, yes. But I don't expect you to stay there, Lauren. I know you have someone else and you need time… I…

Lauren placed a finger on Bo's lips. "I want to stay with you tonight, Bo. I'll leave my things at the farmhouse for now, but I want to be there with you, Bo. I've had control… well, sort of… for almost twelve hours while with you. I think you're good for me right now and I think we need to get to know the people we've become."

"I'm just saying that if at any time you want me out, please don't hesitate to say so. I can come back to the motel or leave town at any time if that's what you want. Please just be open and honest with me about your feelings and what you want from me. I know you love me, Lauren. I can feel it through our link, but sometimes love isn't enough. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced back into a relationship with me. That's not what this is about. I am here to be what you need – whatever that may be – even if what you need is for me to be gone from your life."

"Could you do that, Bo? Be gone from my life?" Lauren thought Bo was done running.

"If it's what you wanted – truly needed – then yes." Bo hung her head, as she felt her throat tighten with emotion.

"Would you go back to Toronto?"

"No. I couldn't live anywhere there were memories of you. I would…"

Bo's eyes welled with tears. She looked up as one escaped, rolling swiftly down her cheek. Lauren was there to catch it.

"I honestly don't know what I would do, Lauren. All of these years trying to find you… I always hoped for the fairy tale ending. I know it's silly and I always knew there was a very good chance you wouldn't take me back. I treated you so badly… I made a decision a long time ago that if you asked me to leave, I would. I just never had a plan for how I would do that… where I would go. I don't think I could stay anywhere in North America. I would need to go far away… there would be nothing to keep me here and… I'm sorry but I just couldn't watch you with anyone else… it would be too…"

Lauren placed a kiss squarely on Bo's lips to silence her. She pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes with all the sincerity she could muster,

"Bo, will you make love to me tonight?"

"Lauren… I don't know if we should…"

"Please, Bo. My succubus will need to feed and if it's not with you, I would have to… well… you know…"

"I would love to – you know that, right? I sure as hell don't want anyone else's hands on you if you are willing to be with me. It's just that…"

"You're not sure about us… I feel your hesitation…"

"Lauren, I'm hesitating because I'm afraid… I'm just… afraid. This is all happening so fast and I'm worried that when things settle down and your Fae are all stable that you'll remember all I did to you and… well… you won't want me."

"God, Bo. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave Toronto? Do you have any idea how hard I have tried to forget you? Don't you get it, Bo? My heart and soul are yours! I've never let you go. I've tried – lord knows I've tried but…"

Lauren lowered her head, "My heart wouldn't let you go." She said it as almost a whisper.

"I know you don't want to talk about how sick I am, Bo. But if I am to die, I want it to be you who's holding me when I go."

They stared into each other's eyes as the tears fell openly. Bo could see the love there… the love she'd hoped to see for years. She'd given up everything to see the love in those eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? She searched her heart… what was the real source of her fear? Lauren had just said it… death. Lauren's death… it would kill her to lose this woman.

Lauren had heard Bo's thoughts loud and clear,

"Is it too much for you… to be with me knowing that you may lose me in the end anyway? I know I may be asking too much after all of this time. If you can't, then…" Bo cut Lauren off,

"I will be there for you, Lauren – no matter how afraid of you… dying… I am… but right now… I think every decision we make needs to be made with your health in mind. I can't tell you how terrified I was today when I saw you lying there unconscious with blood draining from your nose and ears. We need to do everything to keep you alive and losing control is not going to make that happen."

"I know, Bo. Look, there's something I need to tell you."

"All in good time…"

"No… Bo… I mean I need to tell you… things that have happened in the past four years… things I've done that will affect you… things that maybe I should have told you before I left… I just…"

"Lauren… really, sweetie… let's just get home and have some happy time with this family of yours. We'll talk tonight, I promise. I don't want us to settle back into our pattern of not talking, so I really do promise. For the rest of the night, though what do you say we just take each moment as it comes?" Lauren nodded. Bo looked out the window to check on John.

"Okay, John looks calmer. You ready?"

"Yes. But I want you to promise we'll talk tonight – early tomorrow morning at the latest."

Lauren looked seriously at Bo, "But you should know, Bo… I don't think I'll ever be able to un-see John's erection and aura at a ten."

Bo busted out laughing as they looked out at John. The brunette looked up and wiped away the remnants of Lauren's tears before taking her hands in her own,

"Just remember – that aura and his uh… junk… it was all for his mate… his wife. If you still burn like that for me after over a thousand years, I will be a happy succubus-druid indeed."

"I'm sure that we could live for three thousand years and I would still burn a ten the instant you stepped in the room." Lauren replied.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Bo?"

"I can't wait for you to meet my Father. He approves, you know."

"Really? How does he know me?"

"My Father has been able to check in on me from time to time. You read about him in my journals, right?"

"Yes, he sounds wonderful and I really hope he and your mom can be together again some day."

"Me too. Right now I'm just happy to know that at least one of my parents is sort of normal. My family definitely needed to tone down the crazy." Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go, baby. It's time for some fun. Are you going to ride with John, ride with me on my bike, fly or run?"

"So many options, how ever will I choose? I think a ride on the back of your motorcycle, holding on tight to you would be great. Do you have an extra helmet?"

"Of course I do… I've been carrying it for over four years. Dyson had it made for you… he insisted, since he was sure the good doctor would refuse to ride without a helmet. I think you'll like the design – he said you would recognize it. You know, he misses you. He said the two of you had really started to bond before you left."

"I know… I read that in your journals too. We had become good friends. I miss him too. Sounds like Tamsin's rebirth changed her for the better as well. She and Dyson, huh?"

"I thought so, but last I talked to Kenzi, she only saw flirty touching – never any full on make out sessions. She and Hale split up. She couldn't handle his family's prejudice against humans and he just kept saying they would 'come around'. She really cares about him, but she said something was just missing. She called him her Dyson. She's holding out for Mr. Right and I have a feeling I know who that might be."

"Really? Give it up, Succubus! Kenzi is my team human sidekick!" Lauren thought about the irony of those words now.

"Well, when we had the whole memory wipe thing before Rainer, apparently she and Dyson had shared some pretty intense moments. I'm not sure how he feels about it all, but apparently Kenzi was still into the possibility when I left. She won't interfere with he and Tamsin though. She wasn't ready since things with Hale were too fresh at that point. Other than that, I don't know. Our conversations over the years have been more to check that the other was still safe and alive more than anything else. Most of the time she just wanted to know about where I'd been and what I'd seen. She said she was traveling vicariously through me. She was always very careful to make sure our calls wouldn't be tracked, putting any of us in danger. I miss her so much, Lauren. Geez! I'm such a sap!"

Tears started to form again as both of them laughed at her seemingly endless fountain of waterworks.

"I understand, Bo. Believe me, it took me a solid three years to stop crying over everything I'd lost… you, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale, Trick and my humanity. Then, traveling and making new friends only to lose them when I'd have to run again… loss is hard on the soul, Bo."

"Well, hopefully Kenzi will get the right guy. I'm just glad she's holding out for Mr. Right and not settling just so she isn't alone. Regardless of what happens between them, Dyson claimed her so she won't be alone. She still has Trick, Tamsin and Vex. I'm sure Hale will eventually come around to the idea of friendship."

"I think it's a good plan. I waited for Ms. Right and look what I got!"

Lauren smacked Bo on the butt as she went to lock the restaurant door behind them. They walked over to John's truck.

"Okay if I follow you, John? Lauren is going to ride with me, but just in case she's struggling, I'd like you nearby so she can hop in your truck or use it to shift if she needs to."

John nodded to Lauren, "Sounds good, Bo. Let's get going! Dinner's on the grill."

Bo opened her saddlebag to pull out the helmet Dyson had bought for Lauren. "For you, Lauren."

The helmet was wrapped with a letter on the outside. "A letter? Do you know what it says?"

"Nope, I promised him that it would stay between the two of you unless you chose to read it to me. You can tell me later, if you want. For now, why don't you just keep it to yourself? Sometimes good friends can have secrets from lovers."

Lauren opened the letter and read as Bo walked to John's truck to get directions, strapping on her helmet as she walked.

'Lauren, if you're reading this then I know that Bo has found you and the two of you are safe. I'm writing because I have personal things to tell you, but especially to give you a heads up about things Bo will probably not want to burden you with. So first, if she's kept her promise to me, then you have the choice to not read this to her. She would be upset with me for telling you anything about the time you've been apart, but if you feel like you need to have no secrets and want to share this with her, I'll happily take the heat for what I've written. Sorry Bo, but as you know, there are things I think Lauren would want to know because she cares about you. Lauren, maybe you can get her to share the details if you have an idea of what went on.

The years were not kind to her after you left, Lauren. I know you must do what your heart tells you and that may not include Bo, but she was in a very dark place after you left. Realizing she had given up her one true love… the love of her life… well, she killed again. When she realized what she was doing, that she was a danger to others she lost her will to live. She felt so much shame… she felt like a monster again.

Lauren looked up at Bo laughing with John as she leaned in his car window… she continued reading,

From that moment on, one of us was always with her. I won't say the words but as a doctor, imagine the worst form of depression and you'll have an idea of the Bo we were all dealing with. Taking care of her self was not a priority and anything she could do to hurt herself or lash out at those around her, she did.

The day we began supporting her desire and efforts to find you, a new Bo was born. She was filled with a will to live. She had a drive to find you unlike anything I'd ever seen in all of my years on this earth. She is looking for a second chance that she knows she may not get, but I hope that you still feel enough for her to give her the opportunity to show you the Bo we've all come to know.

She is born again with a new focus on her human ideals – especially a sense of commitment to you and all you may need. She has been lost without you, Lauren. I must say… we all have… yes, even me - the lone wolf.

Personally, I miss the friendship we had begun before you left. I miss your companionship, your sense of humor, your ability to solve any case and even your relentless geek speak. I wish you would have talked to me – told me what was going on… maybe I could have helped… maybe then you would have stayed.

Well, we all know that you and Bo may never return to us, but maybe some day things will be safe enough for us to come to you without bringing the wrath of both sides down around you. I truly hope that day will come sooner than later. I miss you, Lauren. I wish you safety, strength, good health and the love you are meant to have.

Take care, my friend. Oh and make sure Bo sticks to the speed limit when you're on the bike with her! I hope you like the helmet… I'm sure you'll remember my native language.

Fondly, Dyson

Lauren had tears in her eyes as she opened the wrapping on the helmet and let out a gasp. The helmet was black with a design that went straight down the center of the helmet from front to back in orange, black and red… she looked closer at the design and realized it was actually words in Dyson's native language. The words written in three long thin rows that from a distance would look like stripes. She read the words in a whisper as she traced her finger down the rows,

"Innidh, Misneachd, Loach, Gaol, Piuthar… smart, courage or confidence, hero, love… sister."

The tears were flowing freely now as she turned the helmet so she could see the single word written at the bottom in the back,

"Teaghlach… family."

She noticed the celtic symbols on either side of the helmet that were woven into a design – she would have to look those up later. She took a deep breath just amazed at the beauty and meaning behind the design…

"All this from a man I once thought to be my enemy. All along he was meant to be my friend."

Bo looked back and smiled… Dyson had said that if Lauren went silent or maybe even shed a tear, he had succeeded in the sentiment he wanted to evoke with his gift of the helmet. As Bo watched the tears fall, she walked back to her bike and Lauren. She lifted her chin and placed a long, soft sweet kiss on her love's lips. She then reached for the helmet,

"May I?"

Lauren nodded as Bo placed the helmet on the young Fae's head and tightened the chinstrap. Giving her one last kiss, Bo pulled down her face shield and said,

"It's beautiful."

She then mounted the bike, pushed out the pegs, and steadied the bike for Lauren to take her seat. Once settled, Bo gave a wave to John and they were off.


	14. Chapter 14: Family Secrets

_**A/N: So, first - thanks SO much for the reviews, favs and follows! Second, this is a pretty lengthy chapter that introduces you to a bunch of AU characters holding a bunch of secrets - some of which will be revealed, some... not so much. Don't worry about trying to keep track of every single one of them - some will have minor roles in the story, others will be major players and you'll eventually know them like you probably know Madge, John, Josh, Jake, Little John and Joshua by now. **_

_**Love reading your theories on what's coming! It makes it twice as fun for me to read things that I hadn't even thought of! You're so creative!**_

_**Okay - on with Chapter 14! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 14: Family Secrets**_

Lauren leaned into the curve with Bo, holding her close.

'_This is bliss', she thought to herself. _

'_I agree' she heard Bo push into her mind. _

_Lauren blushed… it was going to take a while for both of them to remember that they can now hear every thought of the other if they were listening. Maybe they needed to set some ground rules for privacy? Actually, I have nothing to hide, so I really don't mind her snooping around my thoughts. In some ways, it will probably help our relationship since I'm not that forthcoming with my feelings all of the time._

'_You can say that again, Dr. Lewis. Not that I am an open book but I have nothing to hide either. Still, if you ever feel like you need to think without me in there, just say the word. I understand that sometimes you like to just process or just… be. I always thought you did, but was never quite sure until now. Actually, it's sort of nice to hear you think. If you had suggested the first part out loud, I probably would have jumped to the conclusion you had something to hide and we would have ended up in a huge fight. Quietly listening to your whole process prevents me from doing that.'_

'_Does it take a lot of restraint to wait out my thoughts?'_

'_No, listening to you think is actually calming for me… feeling what you feel is… well there are no words to describe how great it feels. Listening to how you think and feel about the sensations of riding with me… usually I could only guess. Knowing makes me feel more confident in… well… us.'_

'_That's good to know. So it's okay if I peek into that head of yours then since you're going to walk around in mine?'_

'_You haven't been? Now I feel guilty. Was I invading your privacy? I mean, I wasn't intentionally snooping around… I just don't know how to turn off the connection. You've shut your end off several times now.'_

'_I have? I didn't even know. I'm sorry, Bo. I'm not trying to shut you out but like I said, there are things we need to talk about. I do have some things to discuss with you that won't exactly be comfortable to talk about. So, yes… I guess I do have things I'm not ready for you to know… I mean until later tonight since you promised we'd talk. I want you to know everything that has happened.'_

'_Listen, if you want boundaries with this, I'm okay with it if it's what you need – really, sweetie. It's just that… well, I want to be an open book to you, Lauren. I don't want you to doubt me, or the way I feel about you this time around. I want you to hear my thoughts and feel what I feel, even when my succubus sees other people that may be attractive. I want you to know what I already know… they may turn my succubus' head for a moment, but my appetite only flares for you because no one can compare to you.'_

'_Well, this is all so new. Why don't we just go with it for now since we have no idea what issues we may or may not have to face? The house isn't much further now, baby – we don't want to miss our turn because we weren't paying attention.'_

'_You seem excited about something but I can't put my finger on it. There's something you're not letting me know, but I'll wait.'_

'_I can't wait for you to meet everyone. We really are lucky to have found this new family, Bo. And like I said, there are things you need to know but let's get through this dinner first.'_

_Bo was silent. Whatever it was Lauren wasn't telling her she wasn't projecting in her thoughts either. Regardless, she would tell her when she was ready. Bo was going to a family dinner… something she'd never done before. They really were lucky – the Martini clan was incredible. She hadn't met a person in the entire group that she didn't like and who wasn't willing to help her and die for Lauren. She could get behind that kind of family. They didn't judge her or try to push an agenda – even the prophecy. _

_Still, she missed Kenzi – she missed the gang and her family back in Toronto. Could she leave them behind? Well, one thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't leave Lauren behind so whatever her doctor wanted, she would get. She could make a family anywhere as long as Lauren was by her side. God she loved this woman. After all of these years, she finally felt whole again. She hoped things would work out, but even if Lauren decided she didn't want their relationship, she would have this time with her to cherish for the rest of her days._

'_Bo, I miss Kenzi and Trick… and even Dyson too… Baby steps, remember?' _

_She gave Bo a squeeze. _

'_We have plenty of time to figure it all out and we will figure it out together.' _

_Lauren wanted Bo to be happy and she knew that if she didn't survive this, Bo would need Kenzi. _

'_I need you more, so get those thoughts about dying out of your head, Lauren Lewis. I have too many plans for our future together.'_

'_Yes, ma'am! Well, right now it will just be good to see everyone. It's been a long day and to tell you the truth, I feel safer when I'm around all of them. I know if I lose it, there's a collective there to help and they will be there to help you if you need help controlling me.'_

'_It is nice to know someone has my back. It's just funny – a group of elders that actually have the 'Unaligned Succubus' back. In Toronto, the elders wouldn't bend their pinky finger if it were to help me. Of course, if it were to hurt me, they would gladly pick up a sword or welcome me to a dungeon cell. Right now I'm looking forward to seeing those two little boys again. They are absolutely adorable.'_

'_Well, I'm thinking about fresh lobster and steak!' Lauren dodged the subject of the boys._

'_You're as bad as Kenzi… tiny body with a big boy appetite!'_

'_It's all of these Fae inside me… speaking of… I mentioned to you that I like to nap in my tiger form. I'm a little worried about falling asleep with you tonight. When I fall asleep human, I tend to shift to my tiger if I'm cold at night. I've hurt… well, you could get hurt.'_

'_Lauren, I know you're not telling me something.'_

'_No, Bo it's…'_

'_Lauren – who is she?'_

_Lauren thought to herself forgetting that Bo could hear all she was thinking, _

_God… Bo slept with a few people to heal… she wasn't with anyone else… not Dyson, not Tamsin. I feel like I cheated on her even though we weren't together. I was trying to forget her. It hurt too much not having her with me. I needed someone… I felt so alone and she was there… she was good to me… kind… paid attention and complimented me on my mind and my body… she thought I was funny. But Bo… Bo had betrayed me… cheated on me… I wasn't enough for her… I was hurt… I had run… I didn't want to look back. _

_A year later the formula I had made with Dr. Michaels was no longer working. I took a job in a research facility to have a place to work on my blood and met her. She was brilliant, funny and beautiful… I knew in a short while that I loved her but something was missing… I just couldn't let go of… I was so angry with you – I wanted to hate you for having ruined me for anyone else. I would lie awake at night and imagine you in Dyson or Tamsin's arms and would rage out of control – that's how I discovered my tiger – I almost killed the woman I had claimed to love… so I ran… it broke my heart to leave a stable relationship but I couldn't be trusted… and let's face it… I never would have loved her the way she deserved to be loved. _

_After my succubus came out, I began to understand how you felt when we first met… Dyson was safe… he could handle your feeds… not many Fae could and a human definitely couldn't. I learned that lesson quickly the first time I lost control with a human. I finally got it. It actually gave me more respect for how you were able to restrain yourself when we were in bed together. It also showed me that you would always be hungry with me. We were doomed to fail before we even began no matter how much we loved each other. But now I was Fae… and you weren't here. I thought you were still off fucking Dyson or Tamsin, so I did what I had to do. I tried to let you go. I was able to let my succubus out with someone who was safe for me – my Dyson. She has been safe for me. Of course, now… she already knows… has known about you… knows you're back… I'm sure she's guessed the rest but I'll have to have a talk with her.'_

Bo brought the bike to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. She turned her head to the side and pushed up her face shield. She spoke aloud for the first time in miles,

"Lauren, are you saying you have a girlfriend? That you aren't really free to love me?"

Bo looked up to see John had stopped his truck just ahead. She held up her hand to ask him for a minute. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears.

"Bo – look at me, please."

Bo turned her head forward again, unable to get control of the tears now streaming down her face. She knew this had been too easy.

Hearing Bo's thoughts, Lauren slid off her seat and moved to straddle the wheel at the front of the bike. What she saw broke her heart.

"Bo… she knows I'm in love with you. No, she is not my girlfriend. She's my Dyson. She has been there for me to feed – yes, sexually – because I couldn't kill her. She's a healer, Bo. She can heal any damage I do to her. I love her, but I'm not in love with her and while we haven't talked about you recently, I made it very clear to everyone that I was in love with the unaligned succubus."

"Oh." Karma, Bo thought. What goes around comes around. We reap what we sow… the quotes she could use right now were endless.

"Bo, you can hear my thoughts and feel what's in my heart and soul. Please – take a moment right now before we get to that house and listen to my thoughts – you know I can't hide the truth. I haven't hid my feelings from you all day. Sense my emotions – you know what you feel will be what I feel. Now – you tell me… am I in love with someone?"

Bo stopped and listened for Lauren's thoughts, she felt for Lauren's deepest emotions. Once she connected, the tears ran down her cheeks and a smile finally graced her face as she answered Lauren's question,

"Yes."

"And may I ask if you picked up on a name?"

"Yes."

"And may I ask what the name is and what emotions this woman stirs in me?"

"Bo Dennis and…"

Bo closed her eyes feeling Lauren's emotions run through her own soul,

"My God, Lauren… your love for me is…"

"Endless. Now, what do you say you let me handle the mess I've created with my succubus while you work on creating that bliss you discussed we would have in your journals."

"But… at dinner… am I going to be confronted by a jealous girlfriend?"

Bo waved to John and moved back onto the road to continue their ride as Lauren mounted the bike, securing her helmet again. As the bike started, they resumed their conversation through their link.

'_No, Bo – she knows of the prophecy and knew all along we would eventually find each other again. She actually always encouraged me to be patient – that you would arrive.'_

"_Uh… okay… well, that's a little… I don't even know what that is… the woman is a martyr or a saint then?" _

Bo didn't really want an answer to her question. Her mind was racing with images of Lauren in the bed of another woman. Of course, thanks to their connection, Lauren could see the images in Bo's mind and she was helpless to remove them – on top of that, Bo was about to meet the woman and would then have even clearer images in her head. It hurt to be in her mind right now… to feel Bo's pain. Lauren knew the pain all to well because once upon a time, she had similar images in her mind of Bo with Dyson and Bo with Tamsin and Bo with… well, pretty much anyone Bo looked at with any sort of attraction. She squeezed Bo a little tighter and pushed into her mind images of being back by her feeding spot near the bay… surrounded in swirling colors of chi. The images hit Bo full force and she had to pull over again.

The succubus ripped off her helmet and slipped off the bike, turning around to see Lauren ripping off her helmet as well. Their lips met in a searing kiss as they pushed memories of intimate moments into each other's minds. Any doubts became a distant memory. They parted slowly, each licking their lips, savoring the taste of the kiss just shared and the memories that renewed their passion for one another. They stared into each other's eyes, softly touching each other's faces as they stepped away from life and responsibility to share this moment. Bo finally broke the silence first,

"So… back to this whole sleeping tiger thing…"

Lauren chuckled, "You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

"Only when it comes to you. I looked into your mind and feelings… have you done the same with me recently? Do you have any idea what you do to me, Lauren? What you've always done to me?"

Lauren closed her eyes and reached into Bo's emotions, "Hmmm… yes."

"Okay, so seriously… you fell asleep human last night and woke up human in my arms. Why are you so scared?'

"I've been thinking about that… I mean, why I didn't shift… I can't remember when the last time was that I woke up human, actually. I think last night was maybe because I was too low on chi to shift? Maybe because I was near water I shifted from stallion to Nereid, you fell, I may or may not have gone for a swim, but I'm sure when I came back and found you unconscious my human doctor would have taken over. It's just a theory - I'm not sure, I'm just worried. You saw how big I am as a white tiger… the length of my claws. Bo… I could do serious harm."

"I have a nail file to take care of your claws, Lauren." Bo joked and pulled her in close.

"Let's review the case before us, Dr. Lewis. The subject has full control over shifter Fae and her mate has ridden her."

Bo realized what she said and quickly added,

"And I meant that as in the 'tiger and rider' or 'horse and rider' way… not the sexual way."

Both pairs of succubus eyes flashed blue as they laughed.

"Continuing with our analysis, Dr. Lewis, the subject's mate has also met her phoenix and unicorn – both of whom saved her life. The subject also has full control over her Druid. The subject's mate has not met her Nereid BUT she now has a universal bond with her Succubus and the previously mentioned Druid. I see progress, Dr. Lewis. How about you?"

"You're right, Bo. Okay… are you ready to do this? We have a left turn and a long driveway to go… just a minute or two."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Together?" Lauren asked.

"Together."

They shared a smile, then the pair donned their helmets again as Bo started the bike. A short ride later, Bo made the turn and stopped the bike.

"Holy shit, Lauren. Farmhouse? They call this a Farmhouse? It's a frickin' mansion!"

"It's a multiple-family dwelling."

"So who are the new people I'm meeting?"

"Since I know you want to know, her name is Ella and she is the neurosurgeon who figured out what happens to my brain when my unicorn goes to the mystical realm, then comes back without warning. She's brilliant, really."

Bo noticed her aura flare and in return, Lauren heard Bo's thoughts.

"Bo, like when you were with Dyson, I care about her but I'm not in love with her. Trust me, I know how you feel but please don't let those feelings come between us. And please be nice to her – she started out as someone to fulfill my feeding needs and became someone who was willing to listen. I care about her, Bo. I do love her but I'm not in love with her."

"Is she in love with you?" Bo asked wanting to get all of the cards on the table before meeting Ella.

"No, she's actually in love with Madge's sister Emma… always has been, but it's complicated. She and Emma grew up together. Ella's father was killed during the great Fae war and his Mom is a wind protector to the clans so she's rarely home. Ella's mom, Elaina, asked John and Madge to be her legal guardians and they agreed since they also had Emma. The two were separated when the clan sent Ella to a human medical school so she could learn human medicine to merge it with her Druid healing knowledge. Obviously a Druid can't use their healing techniques in front of humans at accident scenes and such because of the whole glowy hand thing…

…So, they need to know human medicine to use in front of humans until a Druid can be moved to a clan's care. Ella was one healer chosen to learn human medicine to serve that purpose. Anyway, Ella was desperate to stay with Emma or have her come along to the human university, but the clan wouldn't hear of it, so they were forced to part. They kept in touch similarly to the way you and I communicate across the wind, but eventually, Emma told Ella of a woman she had met and they gradually talked less and less. Ella dove into her science while Emma was busy training to be the powerful druid they knew she would become."

"So Emma is an elder?"

"Technically, not yet but she is to assume the next available seat in the clan when one becomes available. Her voice is always heard and she is asked to vote on certain issues. Anyway, the woman Emma had met and fallen in love with was a human named Kylie. They were together for twenty-three years before Kylie was diagnosed with breast cancer. Kylie refused Druid healing – she wanted to be human… even if that meant she would die as a human. It was then that Emma called Ella and asked her to come home. Ella couldn't refuse her, so she came home and began the day-to-day hardship of watching her one true love give all of her time and affection to her human lover. She wanted Emma to be happy and if that was with Kylie, then that is how it would be. She would be there to support and care for both of them no matter what the consequences to her heart.

"Wow… Ella really is a saint." Bo said feeling bad she told Lauren she would leave if they didn't work out.

Lauren understood Bo's thoughts – she left Toronto when Bo had chosen Rainer so she let the thought pass,

"She worked tirelessly, constantly trying to convince Kylie to allow her to use her druid healing methods. She continually refused, stating that she did not wish to sacrifice her humanity. It was hard for Emma to understand. I think that when the same thing happened with Chase and then she met me, it was easier for her to understand why Kylie had made the choices she had but I think to some extent it still haunts her to this day.

Bo thought of Chase and Ashley, Emma and Kylie for a moment. She then asked,

"Do you regret being Fae now, Lauren?"

"I'll only regret it if I die as young as I am now… or if I lose you. Before you came back, I was trying to imagine myself living for thousands of years alone or maybe with Ella if things worked out, but then I would think of you and realize that I would be living for years knowing I wasn't with you. No one would ever be enough to make me forget you."

They sat in silence for a moment. Lauren had never wanted to be Fae… she had actually looked forward to the day that her human DNA trying to merge with Fae DNA would cause the epic biological failure she was looking for. Then she found out that… well… she found a reason to live and had been fighting to survive ever since. Lauren pushed the thoughts out of her mind and continued,

"Anyway, Kylie died almost two years after she was diagnosed. Emma had made it her personal mission in the human world to do every breast cancer run in memory of Kylie. She also provides financial support to several companies working on breast cancer treatments. Ella's lab is one of them… she lived in the human world long enough to know the devastation breast cancer causes in families. Everyone in the Druid community takes up human causes. It's pretty cool to know that a non-human race is out there trying to use their knowledge and power to improve the lives of humans."

"And what is your human cause, Dr. Lewis?"

"Actually, I've taken up an animal rights cause. You'll think it's sort of strange, but it's the White Tiger."

"Really? Are they endangered? What's wrong with them? They're beautiful creatures… especially the ones I've met." Bo chuckled as Lauren smacked her on the back.

"Actually, White Tigers aren't really naturally occurring normally. It's rare that one is born through a natural mating process. Because of their beauty and value to zoos and such, breeders create them. The problem is they have multiple genetic defects such as crossed eyes, brain development issues and a whole host of other problems. You can look it up on the internet – there's tons of sites dedicated to stopping the intentional breeding of these animals."

"So do you have genetic defects like the ones you're talking about? I mean, you weren't born through a natural mating process either. Is that why your DNA is messed up?"

"No, thankfully that's one set of genetic defects I didn't inherit. My tiger comes from Dyson's shifter DNA. So just like he shifts into a wolf, I shift into a tiger. Ella thinks my fur is white because of my Unicorn DNA."

Bo reached behind her and pulled Lauren closer. She had been terrified of losing Lauren to disease when she was human. Now Lauren was no longer human, but there was still a strong possibility she would die. Bo knew she spent most of her time denying it, but Lauren looked fine on the outside so it was just easier to ignore the possibility something microscopic was killing her love.

_Lauren pushed into Bo's thoughts to talk to her… non-verbal just seemed more appropriate with this sensitive subject. _

'_Hey… let's not think about me right now. I shouldn't have brought up Kylie's death. I should have known it would hit too close to home for you. Please, Bo… stay with me now… let's just enjoy every moment together. We don't know what will happen tomorrow or the next day or next week even, but we do know what we feel right here and now. Emma told me that's how she and Kylie lived… enjoying every moment the Gods gave them.' _

_She removed her helmet and nuzzled into Bo's neck. _

'_I love you so much and I am going to fight like crazy to survive, you know that, right?' _

Bo nodded her head unwilling to turn around for fear of Lauren seeing the tears in her eyes. She was scared, so scared… but she found her voice,

"So is Emma doing okay now?"

"Well, time has helped – it's been years – and she and Ella have grown closer again but Ella doesn't want to push. She just tries to be there for Emma – to be whatever she needs. I think things are starting to heat up a bit – there seems to be more touching going on. Sometimes I'll find Emma cuddled on the couch with Ella but when I do, Emma pulls away. She is aware that Ella was 'feeding me' and we've both told her it is… well…"

"Just sex?"

"Yes. And friendship. We're also professional colleagues. Really, she's the first real friend I've had in years. I'm not sure Emma buys it but it's true. I'm hoping after seeing you and I together, Emma will finally believe it. I truly want Ella to find her happiness with Emma as I have found mine with you. She deserves a little happy after taking care of everyone else for so long."

"Really, Ella is pretty much living the life you lived before… Help everyone else, heal everyone else but no one else ever seems to notice when you need help or you need healing. So you and Ella understood each other's pain and were drawn to that. I get it Lauren, I really do. So the whole friends with benefits… will that end now? I just want to know if you intend to keep taking care of her needs as well."

"Of course not Bo. I am sure she knows that as well. She would have known the minute she learned that you and I had reunited. As for friends with benefits, I don't know that it's always been benefits for her… I've almost killed her several times, Bo. Emma was actually the one to step in and save her on several occasions. If Emma does have feelings for her, I know what that's like. To walk in and see the person you love in a succubus-induced sex act. I'm sure you remember me walking into the room when you were with the woman we mutually picked out for you for a feed. Anyway, I can see the attraction between them. They're so in love… so like us, but they just won't take that step. I don't know why."

"I do… fear of rejection? Fear that you'll hurt the other person? Fear that you're not good enough? Fear is probably the leading cause of loneliness in the world."

"Whatever it is, Ella does what she does for Emma because she loves her… unconditionally."

"The way you loved me when I was with Dyson… even though it was slowly eating away at your heart. A person can't live like that forever, Lauren. You know that – you tried to live it yourself and you're the strongest person I know. It's how we got into this mess."

Lauren was shaking her head as Bo spoke,

"And you did it for me, Bo when I was with Nadia. It ate away at you as well, but you waited and we eventually found the love we share now. It was rocky, yes but it all worked out. We all know the pain, but if you really love someone, it's what you do. You love unconditionally often putting their needs above your own until you just can't anymore."

"And that's what happened with you… why you went to Taft to begin with. You loved me as long as you could until it hurt too much to stay. I get it now, Lauren. In the past, we've hurt each other so much. I don't want to do that anymore – it's not who I want us to be. We'll never be perfect, but we can be strong… together. That's all I ever wanted for us."

Bo reigned in her emotions and continued.

"So, wow… we really can go from serious to sappy in a few seconds, eh?"

Bo gave Lauren a small smile and then decided a change of topic was in order. After all, they had somewhere to be.

"Okay, so who else will I be meeting?"

Bo handed Lauren her helmet to hold as she turned to face the house and ride the short distance up the driveway to the garage where John had told her she could park her bike just in case there was "unpredictable weather". They dismounted the bike and started to gather the few things Bo had in the side saddles as Lauren continued to provide her with the resident and guest lists.

"Well, you've already met Jake and Josh, Little John and Joshua. As you know, Little John is Jake's son – named after his grandfather. Joshua is Josh's son, named after his dad. Jake lost his wife to the plague I cured in the Congo. A druid healer, she had volunteered to go there to try to help with a cure. As a Druid, she wasn't particularly welcome, but the Fae really had no time to question offers from the best healers in the world since they were losing their people at a very rapid pace. Madge and I spoke about her – she showed me pictures…"

Lauren paused as her eyes welled with unshed tears. She looked up to Bo. The look on Lauren's face almost broke Bo's heart. She knew what was coming as Lauren spoke,

"I knew her, Bo. I worked with her… she was brilliant."

Lauren hung her head as she finished her thought,

"Unfortunately, she fell ill and passed just before I found the cure."

_Lauren's eyes drifted up to the house as Bo pulled her in for a hug. She sensed Lauren's sadness and heard her thoughts, _

'_There is a little boy in this home being raised without a mother because I wasn't fast enough.'_

'_I'm sure Jake understands that you did everything you could.'_

'_Little John was so young when it happened. He never had a chance to really know his mother. I knew her and worked with her – he now knows that. I think he somehow feels a connection to her through me, so has latched on to me.'_

They paused their silent conversation. Bo wanted to move them forward, so she pulled back from Lauren and softly brushed away the tears that had escaped to her cheek and chin. She smiled as she spoke aloud,

"So what's the story on Josh?"

"His mate Alina will be here as well. She is one of the Healers you've heard Madge and John mention. You will also meet a few of the elders who have contained the damage I could have done when my powers seized the elements and caused massive storms. They are Madge's parents, Morgan and Aaron, her brother, Callum, Ella's mother Elaina, Arianda's father Abel and Madge's brother-in-law, Calub who draws his chi from the faith of the world. He's the one that knows of the coming of uh… bad news… because he can read when people's hope is strong or weak. He is the one who has professed that you would bring about the change that Gaia mentioned."

"I don't understand how they were able to contain your storms. How do they do that? We will they do that for me if I really start to use my powers?"

"Yes, Bo they will. You can trust them to help you. They know who your father is – especially two you will meet tomorrow, Adoni and Adam. They each have far advanced powers of the elements, but each communes with a specific spirit element. Morgan with water, Aaron with earth, Elaina is air and water but her claim to fame is as a powerful defender of the Druid community because she can create an F5 Tornado with a mere thought."

"Well, that's… impressive… to say the least. And maybe just a little bit scary."

Lauren chuckled as she continued,

"Abel is amazing. He is an ancient wind Druid. He helped my phoenix learn to fly by creating thermals for upward lift. I had broken my wings so many times from falling that he couldn't bear to watch anymore. He would push air up under me to help me stay aloft. He got into a huge argument with Callum who communes with the dove – actually birds of all species. They disagreed on how a baby bird – uh… that would be me - should be raised. Abel felt that because I wasn't a natural born bird they needed to take a different approach. In the end, Abel won the argument and I learned to fly his way."

"Well, thank you to Abel for not letting me find you broken and battered."

"Yes, believe me when I say I was grateful as well. You'll meet Alam who draws energy from the universe or what humans would call space. Finally, there is Jaycee who is John's sister and Alam's wife. She is an elder healer and Ella's mentor. The others are Beli and Vesta – they are the interim Druid King and Queen, Doane, Arranz and Abigail. I'm not sure when you'll get to meet them. That's it. Ready?"

"Okay, well, I guess it's time then." Bo looked from Lauren to the house and took a deep breath. Her mate could see and sense the worry and hesitation.

"You'll be fine, Bo. Just be yourself."

Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's cheek, cupped her face and said,

"I love you so much."

"And I absolutely adore you, Lauren. Let's go meet this family of yours."

… … … … …

Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for Lauren and Bo to come into the house. They had all merged with and been briefed by Gaia. The youngest had been very excited to meet their Good Mother since they weren't to do so until they had come into their powers. Gaia had explained that they each had a role to play in supporting Bo and Lauren. She had spoken with the group as well as each individual of their specific roles in the coming months.

Emma and Ella sat next to each other on one sofa with Little John between them reading a book. John stood across the room at the window. Madge was pacing the room while Jake sat watching his son read with his Aunts. Josh and Alina sat on the other couch with Joshua between them, his head on his mother's lap. The little angler had fallen asleep as soon as they had returned home and was just starting to move around a bit, soon to wake. He had been with Gaia the longest, though none of them knew why. Josh had been upset and concerned that his son had been put through a sustained connection on his first meditation with the Good Mother, but the elders has assured him she would not put his son in harms way. He had asked Joshua what Gaia had told him, but his young son had only responded with a warning smile,

"Daddy – you know that I can't tell you what she said anymore that you can tell me what she told you. It's the rule and you told me I always have to trust in our Good Mother. Right?"

Josh could only smile and give his son a hug as he lifted the tired little man up and carried him inside to the couch. That had been hours ago, so he was glad to see he had started to stir a bit. The elders that had been working with Lauren were all present except Adoni and Adam who were to arrive tomorrow with the others. They were seated at the long dinner table watching Morgan and Elaina playing 'catch' with the water from their glasses.

"John, I thought you said Bo and Lauren were right behind you."

John had come into the house and had been just been staring out the window for the past five minutes,

"John!"

"Yes, Madge! They are, now bring your incredibly tight, nice ass over here."

"You dirty old man… you better control your aura when Lauren walks in here."

John pulled Madge into a warm embrace and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Look my love,"

John pointed out the window,

"They're just talking. They stopped a couple times on the road as well. They've been using that nifty quiet talk thing they have going."

Madge frowned. She was nervous and worried about something setting Lauren off. They knew all too well that the newly Fae woman had secrets to tell. She was worried Bo's reaction may cause Lauren to lose control on a whole new level. If she couldn't control her thoughts while Bo was in them… well, regardless… tonight or tomorrow… it was going to be a very emotional night and day for her even without Bo's reaction to the truths she had left untold so long ago… and still.

"Hey… they've been apart for a long time… they've got a lot of catching up to do. Besides, you should've see them together. Bo truly has some sort of calming effect on her, Madge. I think it's going to help having her here, no matter what they decide to do with their relationship for the long term."

"Lauren hasn't told her yet, you know." Madge wanted to be sure John was aware of that fact.

Ella jumped in, "She is going to tell her, Madge. I just don't want anyone pushing the issue with her."

"El… listen, Madge is right – Chase, James and Jianna will be here tomorrow morning around breakfast. She's running out of time." Jake added.

Emma jumped to Ella's defense,

"Madge, Ella is well aware of the time issue but keep in mind that she also knows the physiological damage that occurs to Lauren's cells every time she is stressed emotionally. It's apparent from what the two of you have reported that Bo and the happy stuff she brings to Lauren's life is a good emotional stress that so far seems to have a positive effect on Lauren's succubus nature. The negative pressure that comes from us forcing her to do things she's not ready to do has already proven detrimental to both Lauren and those around her."

Ella spoke, "My recommendation at this point would be for me to talk to Lauren. She feels safe with me and as you all know, we've bonded through our friendship. If that doesn't work, I will talk to Bo and ask her to ask Lauren if there is anything about their time apart that she would like to talk about."

"And if that doesn't work?" Madge inquired.

"Then, and only then, we push the issue by sending a certain little man over to the beach house in the morning."

There was silence.

Madge spoke first. "So, you don't want us to push Lauren to tell Bo, but you would set her up to have him walk in and literally spill the beans right in front of Bo before Lauren has had a chance to tell her? I am concerned that your medical opinions are beginning to be clouded by the additional aspects of your friendship with Lauren, Ella."

"Madge!" Emma reprimanded her sister.

"Fine. If you all think that Ella's reasoning is sound, then I'll agree to her suggestion. However, my suggestion is that we table this decision until after you have all had a chance to see the two of them together. Only John and I have seen the pair interact and based on those interactions, I don't believe any of us will have a say in how this matter is approached. We have been Lauren's mentors and caretakers, but I believe we will all need to adjust what we believe to be our role or roles in her life as Gaia has explained. Bo has brought the change we have all been told to expect. Their bond is like no other and unbreakable. I suggest we all begin to adjust."

"I am simply offering my professional opinion, and remember that their bond doesn't mean they will be romantically involved or even if they are, that the relationship will last." Ella reminded.

John's brother Alam had been listening to the conversation, which had quickly moved from peaceful to unsettling. Alam's element was the universe. He was the epitome of peace since he communed with all forms of energy. They were disrupting the peace in the home. Bo, but especially Lauren would sense that disturbance when they walked in. It is not the type of greeting he would like for the pair. He spoke,

"If I may, I believe Madge makes a valid point about our need to adjust our roles in our Faebling's life. Lauren spent most of her life with the Fae as a slave… all decisions removed from her control. We are meant to serve the Faebling as her advisor and mentor, that is, we are to give her options and suggestions. She is to make the choices and then we praise her if things work and support her or redirect her when things go awry. To teach Lauren, we must maintain our own Druid philosophy of peace. We must remember that peace cannot be achieved in the body without first having peace of mind. If Lauren has a sense of control over her life, I believe she will achieve peace of mind and in turn, a Druid sense of peace with the elements. Will that not satisfy the requirements needed for her to maintain her health, doctor?"

Ella's eyes were slightly downcast as she replied,

"Yes, Elder Alam. It would serve the ultimate goal needed to maintain her health. But I…"

Alam interrupted,

"Ah, my dear Ella. You agree with my conclusion and then move to add an exception. Hmm… this tells me that my dear sister-in-law may be correct. You may be too close to the Faebling to continue objectively as her physician. Perhaps it is time for my wife, Elder Jaycee to resume Lauren's care as healer?"

"As always, I will follow the directives of the Elders when it comes to my patient's care but I do believe I can still be an objective caretaker for her."

Emma stood and walked to the kitchen window away from the others. Her arms crossed, gaze fixed on the coastline outside.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Ella looked to Emma as she left unsure of what had led to her sudden departure but could tell from her body language that something was bothering her.

"So we agree that we will leave this matter to Lauren?" Madge asked to be sure they were all on the same page.

"Agreed," said Alam. She looked to John who spoke, "Agreed." John looked to the table of elders and saw heads nodding all around. He looked to Ella,

"Ella? Can you agree to allow Lauren her space to make her own decisions at this point?"

"As long as those decisions do not relate directly to the transition of her human DNA to her Fae and Druid DNA."

"Does that include her need for healing through intimacy, Doctor?" Alam asked.

"Of course. As you know, I am Lauren's primary source for sexual chi which is in turn necessary to stabilize her Fae DNA."

Madge shook her head as she spoke, "I do not believe Lauren will see you as that source anymore, dear."

"You haven't had the conversations I've had with Lauren about Bo! She hurt her – she is not good for Lauren!"

"And I supposed you are?" Madge could finally see what had come between her sister and Ella. It may be that the healer was falling for Lauren.

"Yes!"

Ella took a moment to compose herself as she looked at all eyes on her in shock as she had screamed her emotional answers.

"I mean, look… I know Lauren… intimately. She isn't ready for the complications of a relationship."

Alam spoke again,

"That choice is not yours, Ella. You have been in this room with us for most of the last forty-eight hours. You have spoken to Gaia. Was your role in the lives of Bo and Lauren to bed the mate of the other?"

Ella hung her head.

Alam asked again, "Ella? I'd like an answer, healer."

"No… but… I just want…"

"It does not matter what you want, my child. What matter's is following the Druid philosophy of peace and the guidance of our Good Mother. Now, can you do that and remain objective as a healer in this community?" Alam was giving the young healer an ultimatum as interference with the prophecy would not be tolerated by any Druid.

"And if I can't?" Ella challenged.

Madge spoke, "I would like a moment with Ella in private, please."

"As you wish." Alam spoke.

Madge waved Ella towards the back door. They stepped together and walked the distance to the shoreline. Madge stopped, facing into the wind. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Ella, I gave my blood oath to your mother Elaina, to help her in raising you because of her protectorate duties to the Druid community. You do realize that blood oath would be relinquished if you were to disobey Druid ethics and philosophy… I could not protect you… they would banish you! Is that what you want? Would you really do that to your mother? To John and I? To my sister, Emma? Do you feel nothing for her anymore?"

Madge reined in her emotions. She would always be protective of her sister's heart no matter how old they were. She was in love with Ella – she always had been and she was hurting,

"Listening to you in there… it made me sick. You promised me you wouldn't fall for her… that your heart belonged to my sister. She loves you, Ella. Do you have any idea how hard it has been for her to know… sometimes hear and see you in the throws of passion with Lauren?"

"Loves me? Loves me?! She is in love with a ghost, Madge! She doesn't even know I'm alive! I wait and wait and wait. Lauren is real… she's here, present in my life. We talk, we have shared everything including my bed! With Emma, I'm kept at arms length or beyond. It hasn't been the same since before you separated us!"

"Ah, I see. It's my fault then. I destroyed your relationship and caused Emma to fall for a human and mourn her loss for all of these years. It has nothing to do with being distant and then being intimate with another just as Emma had started to warm up to you again…"

Ella stared out across the water, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Take a moment, my dear. Think about your times with Emma. I think you will find there is more there between the two of you than you realize if you allow the memories back into your heart. You've known Lauren for a mere fraction of the time you have known Emma and shared a mere fraction of the life experiences. She cannot know you or your heart as well as the woman you once promised to wait a lifetime for."

Madge turned and walked back to the house, leaving Ella to her thoughts.

… … … … … …

Madge's return to the home was met with all eyes seeking answers to Ella's situation with Lauren.

"I am not sure that Ella can remain objective in Lauren's care, but I do believe she will do as is asked of her by the Elders."

"She will obviously be walking a fine line that we will watch closely."

Alam made the statement as fact.

"Jaycee, my wife… you will oversee Ella's medical work with Lauren. If she in any way tries to come between the Succubus and her mate, she is to be transferred to another station."

Jaycee nodded in agreement to her husband.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Lauren, leading Bo by the hand behind her, smiles on their faces. They looked up to see the serious faces of everyone in the room and stopped to stand before the group.

"Something wrong?"

Lauren asked. Alam sighed and closed his eyes as he concentrated his powers to bring peace to the room. Thankfully, Little John's timing was faster as he leapt from the couch, his voice pulling the attention of the girls,

"Lauren! Bo!" Little John dove into their arms as he excitedly continued with the news,

"We got you so much good stuff! I drove the boat! All by myself! Well, sort of… my dad was standing right behind me. Lauren, we went to the same place you took us… well, your Nereid took us… or was it your Phoenix? Well, whatever… we went to that same place and it was awesome! Joshua said the fish would all run away since we found them, but they didn't!"

Lauren and Bo smiled at the little boy, loving his enthusiastic welcome. Joshua had awoken at the first name shouted and now felt the need to jump off the couch to defend his own position,

"I didn't say they would completely run. Hi Lauren, Hi Bo."

He gave them each a shy hug, lingering a little longer with Bo. He stayed with her leaning against her leg as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Lauren's heart felt like it would burst from her chest when she saw how the two had come to love Bo so much in such a short time. She had truly bonded with the young Druids. Maybe she would be up for an Ethan and Charlotte after all?

Now that the two boys had finished rushing the couple and giving them the necessary hugs, they began pulling them to the kitchen.

"We're starving. We've been waiting forever for you to get back cause Granma said we couldn't eat without the guests of honor. Here… you have to take off your boots and wash your hands before we can eat, Bo. It's the house rules. Druids go barefoot and Druids have clean hands. I don't know why."

"Oh, well…" Bo took off her boots, putting them with Lauren's by the back door off the kitchen,

"Okay, now let's all wash our hands together." Bo started to wash her hands with Lauren and the boys. Madge came up behind Bo and gave her a hug, then did the same for Lauren.

"You girls need to learn not to make an old woman worry."

"Sorry, Madge." The girls said in unison.

"Okay, so I think introductions are in order. Let's all sit down at the great table and get to know our new family member."

The elders were already seated at one end of the table. Ella had just walked back into the house soon followed by Emma. The pair came to sit opposite Bo and Lauren who had Little John and Joshua between them. Jake and Josh laughed at their boys as they took a seat across from each other. Madge and John put all of the food onto the table and then took their seats at the far end next to their sons and daughter-in-law.

Madge began, "Bo, you already know our boys and grandsons. You've also met a rather angry Emma…"

"Sorry, Bo. You had me worried. I'm calm now and it's nice to meet you."

Madge continued, "And this is our adopted daughter Ella."

"It's nice to meet you both. I've heard you have done a great deal to help Lauren. I'm so grateful that she had the two of you."

Ella replied, "And she still does, Bo. We're not going anywhere. She has our full support. What those researchers did to Lauren was horrific. We had no choice but to intervene to attempt to right the wrong done to her. It is just a shame that no one was there for Lauren to prevent the tragedy from occurring in the first place."

Lauren's breath hitched and Bo immediately felt her mate's anger flare. She was too far from Lauren to make physical contact so she pushed into Lauren's mind,

'_Hey… I expected as much. It's okay, sweetie. Stay calm, please. We have the boys between us – let's not do anything we would regret. I've taken jabs like that before.' Bo relaxed as she sensed Lauren's calm and was grateful when Madge intervened,_

"Ella, I'm sure you were not insinuating that Bo was in a position to stop the researchers and did nothing."

"Actually Ma, that's exactly what I was suggesting. Lauren has gone over the sequence of events with me and from the sound of it, Bo came to rescue her wolf lover Dyson with the Valkyrie Tamsin and walked out without a second thought to Lauren's whereabouts or well-being."

Madge began to speak, but Bo stepped in,

"Madge, it's okay. Ella, I understand that you have developed a bond with Lauren and that you have provided… assistance… with her needs. With that in mind, I am sure you feel the need to defend her. You may see me as the enemy. You may even feel a need to fight for what you feel is yours. Regardless, I believe I am not alone when I say that now is not the appropriate time for this conversation."

Bo nodded towards the boys and then looked to Josh and Jake who smiled in gratitude for her efforts to protect their boys.

The Succubus continued, "If you wish to discuss personal matters, I would be happy to do so after dinner when we are alone. Now, can this wait or do you and I need to leave the dinner table to have this conversation now?"

"Outside now would be…" An angry, blue-eyed Lauren cut Ella off,

"No, Bo. Ella – outside now." Lauren stood to leave the table. "Please." She said more for the boys' sake than for actually being polite.

_She reined in her emotions and turned back to Bo, pushing into her mind, _

'_I'm so sorry. Apparently I was wrong… she does need to be told. I'll be okay. If you feel me losing control, talk to me please?'_

'_I'll keep my mind open to your emotions Lauren, but you know you don't have to do this right now.'_

'_Yes Bo, I do. I choose you and she cannot insult you like that and get away with it – especially not in front of the Elders. We had an agreement. Whatever is going on here I never discussed with her. She has no claim on me, I promise.'_

Lauren followed Ella outside, stopping a moment,

"Madge, please… start dinner… we'll just be a few minutes."

She smiled at the elders, and then stopped at Alam who nodded his consent for her to proceed with her exit. As Lauren left the house behind Ella, Madge leaned towards John and whispered,

"John, should we be leaving them alone? Lauren has had a very emotional two days. I'm concerned."

Alam spoke, "Well, apparently you were correct, Madge. Jaycee, you will speak with Ella tonight. Madge, she is your adopted daughter, so I think you and maybe Emma should be present as well."

"I will not involve myself in this matter, Alam. I am… well, I thought I was… too close to Ella." said Emma from downcast eyes.

Emma was clearly upset by Ella's reaction and Bo could see the heartbreak on her face. What had happened before they had come in? Bo spoke,

"Please, everyone. Lauren is calm for the moment. I am with her and will let you know if she needs us. As you probably know by now, she was raised with proper social etiquette so wasn't kidding when she said we should eat without her. She wouldn't want this dinner to be disrupted for her."

"With her?" Alam asked.

"Yes, Sir. I am sure John has told you of how we speak through our bond?"

"Yes – as we Druid's wind speak, correct?"

"I have not consciously done the whole wind-speaking thing yet but I'm told it seems very similar."

"Well then, let's trust the newest member of our family to monitor her Faebling. Little John and Joshua worked all day to put a meal on the table for us, let's get to it then!"

Alam looked first to the proud young anglers and then winked at the even prouder fathers.

Little John said, "Thank Gaia all of the adult stuff is over! Let's eat!"

"Yea, we're starving! We've been waiting all day!" Joshua said.

"Boys!" The Dad's warned.

"Sorry, Daddy." The boys looked at their fathers, their remorse evident.

Bo tried to lighten the mood. She would definitely be talking to Madge about what happened before they arrived,

"Okay… let's get the happy going here everyone. This all looks great, guys."

"Here, Bo! We know you love crab legs!" Joshua stood on his chair to grab crab legs for Bo's plate.

Little John added, "But make sure you don't eat them all 'cause Lauren will never forgive you! She loves 'em even more than you do!"

"She sure can eat a lot, Bo!" Joshua said. Everyone laughed as they filled their plates.

As Bo ate, she remained attentive to Lauren's emotions and thoughts. Her fears had been correct. Ella's feelings had grown with their intimacy and she knew that she would be dealing with the guilt Lauren would feel for breaking her heart tonight. She was growing more concerned. It had been a very emotional day for Lauren. She knew all too well that even though she may appear fine on the outside, the damage of such emotional stress could be taking its toll on the smallest cells in her body that Bo could not see. Ella was her doctor. She couldn't understand why she would put Lauren through the added stress knowing what it could be doing to her.

… … … … … … …

"Lauren… your eyes are blue, baby. You need to feed. Let me…" Ella moved to kiss Lauren and pull her close, but Lauren pushed her away.

"STOP!" Lauren spoke emphatically as she blocked Ella's attempt to step into her personal space.

"Lauren, I'm sorry… I won't just step aside and let that bitch…" Lauren cut her off.

"STOP! Stop it right now! You will NOT address her using that word or that tone and yes, Ella, you will just step aside. You knew this was what I wanted all along. You've been here for all of the conversations. You know of the prophecy and you believe in it. You've been telling me that if she is what I wanted you hoped that I would get my happy ending. So what is this all about? You told me you're in love with Emma. So what? You've been lying to me all along about your intentions and what you wanted?"

"I don't know why I reacted the way I did. She walked in the door and I saw you both so happy and just felt like she didn't have a right to be that happy. She deserves to suffer before you just jump in and take her back."

"Well, that's not your call now is it? Let me fill in the missing puzzle pieces for you, El. You didn't read her journals – and you won't – they're personal and intended only for me. If she had written just a few months or even a year of journal entries and then turned around and went back to Toronto I wouldn't believe it either. However, El, that massive pile of books Madge brought by the other night? It is over four years of almost daily journal entries. In that amount of time, she has had sex to heal a handful of times."

Lauren paused to decompress for a moment. She did not want to lose control. She wanted this night for Bo to be happy in this house and with her.

"Beyond that, the unaligned succubus that you've been led to believe is a selfish, out-of-control Fae is actually a starved, young succubus with a story that is equal to mine in the pain she has experienced. I had no idea what she was going through all of these years, Ella. I assumed she was with Dyson and/or Tamsin but she wasn't. She hasn't been with anyone since I left and that's the truth. We've developed what started as the ability to talk through the wind, but now we are communicating telepathically. We don't need the wind to do it. I know everything that is in her mind and heart. She is telling me the absolute truth."

"Lauren, I'm not sure how she's doing that, but it's not possible…"

"Ella – listen to yourself! It IS possible and WE are talking that way. This isn't just Bo! You saw my eyes flash just now. Just two days ago, I would have gone blue banshee on you once that happened, but Bo pushed into my mind and calmed me before I invited you outside. She is calming me now as we speak."

Lauren took a few calming breaths as Bo suggested at that moment. She also mentioned that she was eating all of her crab legs, which caused Lauren to chuckle.

"You think this is funny, Lauren? She comes back and you just fall all over yourself and take her back? No questions asked? I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Or, you just don't want me sharing my bed with her? Are you in love with Emma, Ella?"

"Yes… well… I don't know, Lauren. I thought I was, but then I saw you with Bo and I…"

"Got jealous?"

"Yes! Of course I did. We've fucking shared a bed for the last two years!"

"We did not 'share' a bed, Ella. We shared a sex life necessary for the succubus in me. You knew that. I was honest with you about that. You knew I was in love with Bo. I cried out for her when I orgasmed for crying out loud!'

_Lauren paused as she felt Bo choking._

_She pushed into Bo's mind, 'Are you okay?'_

'_You called out my name? Christ, Lauren you don't have to be cruel.' _

'_Yes, I do, Bo. She's not getting it.' _

'_Do you need me or someone else to come outside?' _

'_Not yet – I'll let you know.' _

Lauren came back to her conversation with Ella.

"You told me it was okay. You told me out loud that you hoped for my dream with her to come true. Was that all just a line?"

"God, Lauren! You don't understand!"

"Well then, explain it to me so I do."

"I don't want to be alone!" Ella paused. Even she seemed shocked by the words she just spoke.

"So because you don't want to be alone, I have to be alone?"

"You could be with me…"

"I'm not in love with you and as much as you won't admit it for some reason right now, you ARE in love with Emma. What happened?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!" Emma said in frustration.

Lauren asked, "Did you ever think that sleeping with me isn't the best thing for having a relationship with Emma?"

"She understands!" The healer replied in answer.

Lauren quietly said, "Like I understood Bo and Dyson?"

_Lauren felt Bo's heart clench at her remark. _

'_Sorry, Bo.'_

'_It's okay – I get your point… let's hope she does.' Bo replied._

Ella was silent. Lauren moved to her and wrapped her in a hug as she spoke softly to her friend,

"Ella you have been there for me for years. Bo has searched for me for twice as long and we've known each other almost twice as long as that. I can't begin to explain the bond we share and our history, while complicated, it is amazing in the same ways it is tragic. I have to try with her, Ella. She is my breath, my heart, my very being."

"I know. But if she hurts you, I will blow her ass out to sea on the winds of a hurricane and make the current take her to a volcanic island where she will burn forever."

"Wow. Creative. I'd prefer you didn't do that to her no matter what. Now about Emma, I'm not going to suggest or ask anymore. I'm going to tell you. She needs to know how you feel… tonight, Ella… right after you talk to Bo and get to know her a bit. I'm asking you to give her a chance. She has gone through hell to be with me and she needs your support. The Dark King will come for her, I am sure of it. Both her mother and father betrayed him. If he can't have them back, he will take her to get to them and will keep her, too. If he were to have all three of them, he would destroy the world and the Druid clans could do nothing to stop it."

"He won't get her, Bo – the Druid clans will ensure the fulfillment of the prophecy."

"Not if you place any doubt about who she is in their minds. You need to support her, Ella. If you cannot, I will take Bo and we will leave this place. I will not lose my chance with her this time. I will have a life with her – beginning with overcoming my deteriorating DNA."

"About that, I've made some progress with the formula over the past two days. I need you to look at my notes and see if you agree. You really are fucking brilliant, you know that?"

"You mean, it worked?!"

"I think so, but I'm not injecting you with that shit until you tell me you agree. Lauren, if I'm right it MAY work but it's going to be painful as all hell. We'll need the elders… and I hate to admit it, but we'll need Bo as well."

Lauren wasn't ready to discuss life and death right now. She was getting hungry for food and chi.

"Okay, we'll look at it on Monday, okay? Tonight I just want to have fun with my family. Can we just toss the heavy aside and have some peace? So much has happened… Ella, to be honest, I'm not feeling so hot."

"That's why I was thinking we could look at it tomorrow and get started? Lauren, your latest results…"

"I know, Ella. I can feel it. My cells are deteriorating at a very rapid pace. It's the final stage – Fae and human either fuse or not. I told Bo that I may not have much time, but that I would fight… and I will… I just want this one night, okay?"

"Ella, tomorrow the rest of the clan arrives with…" Lauren paused and stopped her thoughts… "I just need two days to… prepare. If it doesn't work, I need things in place."

"Lauren, you have to tell her. Tonight."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tonight, Lauren. Chase and James will be here for breakfast. If you don't tell her tonight, I swear I will send the messenger in the morning that will make it impossible for you to deny."

"You wouldn't." Lauren looked worried.

"I would and I have the support of every adult in that room. Are we clear? Tonight, Lauren."

Ella just couldn't do it the Elder's way. She knows Lauren better than any of them – even Bo. Lauren was different than when the succubus was with her. This was the right decision.

"Okay, but everyone better be on high alert then. A baby druid will be on the receiving end of the news. Her powers aren't easily subdued anymore since she started working on them. Gaia gave her – us – a power boost today."

"Gaia? You're on a first name basis with the good mother?"

"Apparently, yes. Bo was actually the one who was on a first name basis. When she introduced me, Gaia insisted I call her by her name."

"Well, then… in Gaia's name, I swear my allegiance to your Bo. If Gaia allows anyone to call her by her first name, they must be pure of spirit and intent." Ella shook her head,

"Truly you and Bo are meant to be. I'm sorry I tried to interfere. I mean no harm." She hung her head, clearly ashamed of her actions tonight.

"Ella, we have an agreement then? Tonight, you and I share our secrets with our women, you will support Bo and some time tonight, I will look into your formula results. I assume Alina has already looked at it?"

Ella nodded to affirm Lauren's assumption.

"Okay, then my treatments will start Monday if the formula looks good to both of us. Oh, and I'd like Jaycee to look at it tonight as well. Four pairs of eyes are better than two, right?"

"Whatever you want, Lauren. Tonight we share our secrets with our women although I think Emma may be upset with me for some reason right now. Regardless, we have a deal, right?"

"Agreed – you're playing dirty, but agreed." Lauren said with a smile.

"Okay – let's go join the family before the boys eat all of the good stuff."

… … … … … … …

"Dad, is Lauren going to hurt Aunt Ella?"

"No Little John, Lauren wouldn't hurt your aunt." Jake replied.

"She's hurt her before. Bo, can you help Lauren to not hurt my Aunt?"

"Sure, buddy."

_Bo closed her eyes and pushed into Lauren's mind reminding her to take calming breaths. She paused a moment and then chuckled through their bond to say, _

'_Oh and if you don't hurry, I'll eat your share of the wings too. Don't think for one moment I won't because you've left me here with a bunch of strangers after you told me you would be with me every step of the way.' _

_Bo chuckled into the bond. _

'_I'm with you, baby. Go easy on her. You have the boys worried. I'm telling them you won't hurt their Aunt.'_

_She heard Lauren's acknowledgement and felt her relax. They were nearing the end of their conversation. Bo was relieved._

"So Bo," Emma started, "Where've you been all of these years?"

"I suppose you mean since Lauren left Toronto?" Bo asked.

Emma continued to look at her plate, "Exactly."

"Well, what was left out of Ella's line of questioning was what Lauren didn't know. After the mess at Taft's lab, I was whisked away into a cloud of black smoke to another realm and ended up on a train."

The elders simultaneously gasped causing everyone in the room to look at them.

"Yes, so as you can probably tell from the collective gasp at the other end of the table, finding Lauren was not exactly a possibility. When she made it back, I had undergone the brainwashing by a man named Rainer – it's why Lauren left."

Another gasp from the group around her,

"Okay, so we're all aware – bad guy." Bo smiled as she continued,

"Apparently, I was made to think he was my destiny which led to the opening of the gates of hell. They lured me there telling me I'd find my father but what I actually found was that the realm beyond the gates was the Dark Realm that had held Rainer before I'd released him. He used my desire to find my Father to trick me into unleashing hell on earth. Well, obviously we're all still there so I handled that mess but by the time I'd finally figured everything out and – by the way, Rainer was dead - Lauren she was gone. I was still able to reach her by text but eventually she stopped returning my texts and calls. Our last conversation she had asked me to give her time. I did… for about five weeks, and then I started looking for her. When the leads ran dry, I bought a motorcycle and began to physically search for her. After more than four years, she's found. That's the short story. The long story is in the journals I kept for her."

"An impressive stack, I might add. Determined little succubus, she is." Madge added.

Alam spoke, his voice had a sound of power to it that Bo felt she had somehow heard before, "Yes and that determination will serve her well in the difficulties that lie ahead. You know of the Dark King then, young succubus?"

"Yes, Sir." Bo didn't know why she called him sir; he just seemed deserving of the title.

"Please Ysabeau, my name is Alam. So I am told by my brother John's mate that you have met your father and learned the story of his involvement with the Dark King."

Just then, Lauren and Ella returned and took their seats amongst the family. Bo and Lauren exchanged thoughts,

'_You okay, sweetie?' Bo asked._

'_I'm fine, honey. Don't let us interrupt – there's been enough of that. Please, continue your conversation with Alam. He likes you, I can tell.' Lauren said with a smile._

Bo smiled as she continued with the now difficult part of the story. Lauren could feel the shift in her emotions but did not know what they had been discussing. She listened intently as Bo spoke.

"Sorry, you said involvement? I don't know that I could call it involvement. That Dark King bastard imprisoned my father and forced him to feed my mother's succubus needs minus the chi while she lay rotting in a dungeon as punishment for her father's actions against him. My grandfather is the Blood King."

Heads turned swiftly to Bo and then back to Alam, "I am aware, though as you can see, that is news to the youngest of us. Please, continue."

"Well, my mom was permitted to feed only from chi achieved through… uh…."

Bo looked at the boys, then their parents… they nodded to continue,

"Uh… intimacy?" Alam nodded his understanding,

"She was muzzled so she could not take chi - my father was the druid enslaved to the Dark King. Since he refused to work for him in any other way, the Dark King used him to feed my mother. He was escorted to her repeatedly, refusing to touch her until she gave him consent. Rather, they would lie together and talk until dusk when the guards would come and haul him away. Over time, they came to love each other and my mother gave consent. The guards would watch them and taunt them with deviant shouts."

_Lauren could sense Bo's emotions rise, and looked her mate in the eyes,_

'_It's okay baby. You can skip the details if you want.'_

'_No, they deserve to know the truth of what happened from his point of view. I'm okay, really.'_

Bo continued, "Eventually, the pervert guards grew tired of watching and things between them became more intimate. They fell in love and made a plan to escape when they learned that my mom was pregnant with me. The night they were to escape, my father had talked to his family through the wind and they were waiting for my mother. When they went to leave, the guards came – he refused to run with her worried she needed him to be a distraction to be safe. He stayed and was caught. As punishment, he was sent to the Dark Realm. Over time he learned how to use the Dark Druid Taliesin's curse to jump realms. He's been jumping to avoid capture every since."

There was some muffled mumbling as Alam asked,

"Taliesin is with the Dark King, you say?"

Bo nodded.

"So why did your father not seek out his family when he came to you?"

"He was told by the Dark King that he had Taliesin slaughter them all for not providing information to the Dark King as to the whereabouts of my mother, Aoife. She went mad after losing both her mate and then having to give me up to protect me. She blamed the Light Fae for not helping her and she blamed my grandfather for sending her there in the first place. He lives today for me and my mother – he has no other kin."

"Thank you, Ysabeau. You have brought answers to many of the questions to the events of Druid history. So where is your father now?"

"I don't know, he said he would find me when it was safe for him to come to me again without the Dark King following. I can only assume that the Dark King is preventing him from coming. I can't bear the thought of him being captured by the Dark King or that Taliesin guy again. I don't think the Dark King would spare his life a third time and Taliesin sounds like one sick bastard. No offense, I mean he is a Druid but I'm thinking he's not your kind of Druid?"

"And you would be thinking correctly, my child. Taliesin was banished and is an enemy of our clan for reasons that will be disclosed to you in time. I assure you, Bo – as can we all – the Dark King will have no power against our clan – he will not gain access to this county nor will he find you here."

"So I've been told. The runes and rituals you use to keep the county and clans hidden actually keep the land and its people hidden, so no one could find me here – even my friends and family."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. Your father will not come to you here if he believes his Druid family to be dead." Bo's eyes were beginning to tear up again.

Joshua took her hand and Bo lowered her sights to the young Druid,

"It's okay, Bo. You have me and my brother and Lauren and our dads and our aunts and… well, you have all of us."

That did it, a tear slid down Bo's cheek as she looked to Lauren and pushed into her mind,

'_He's right you know. I have you and this incredible family you've built. Kenzi and the gang always knew I may never return home.' Bo said with a hint of regret._

'_You don't know that you'll never return home.' Lauren encouraged._

_Bo replied, 'Lauren, I didn't leave Toronto thinking we'd never go back but the longer I've traveled, the more I had actually planned on finding a new home – with you – if you would have me. I thought we could send for them to come and visit after we had some time on our own for a few years or more but I really want a fresh start with you among good people in a good community. But I had really hoped to be near my father again.'_

'_I'm so sorry, Bo. Maybe in time he'll find a way to see you again.' They sat staring at each other for a moment as they tried to solve their latest dilemma._

"That's it… that's their talky thing…" John whispered and pointed,

"They're talking through their bond right now. Just give them a moment to calm each other. Bo is upset and Lauren will be upset that Bo is upset."

Little John and Joshua looked up between the two, then at each other,

"That's SO cool!" They said and high fived each other. They all waited for one of the two to speak. Lauren was first,

"Is there a way, Alam?" She said, forgetting that Alam had not heard her conversation with Bo.

"Pardon?" Alam asked, confused by the question.

"I beg your pardon, I forgot you did not hear my conversation with Bo. What I meant to ask was… is there a way for Bo to get a message to her Father?"

"As Druids, we may be able to get word to him now that we know he is alive. The problem is, that if Taliesin is alive as well, he may pick up on the message. If Taliesin were still in the service of the Dark King, he would notify him immediately and the Dark King would threaten the humans in the surrounding counties to get us to lower our shields. Therefore, it would not be feasible at this time to contact your father. We will have to wait for him to find us. We can however, offer you the next best thing."

"To my father?" Bo laughed,

"I have a grandfather, a father I've seen once and a mother who is nuts. I'm not sure there is a 'next best thing' in my family bag. I've got the best family I could ask for right here."

"Aye Bo and we are more family than you know."

John spoke, "Bo I've wanted to tell you, but we all agreed it was best to wait hoping your father had created a plan to meet you and tell you himself."

"John, why the cryptic? Say what you have to say."

Bo was getting impatient because she was upset about the latest disappointment that was her life. At least she was with Lauren.

"Bo… it's just that… your father's family was not killed by the Dark King. Well, his sister was but the rest are still quite alive."

"Wha-what? I-I… I have…"

"You have aunts and uncles just like us, Bo!" Little John and Jake chimed in.

"Wow, that's…"

Bo was trying to keep a smile plastered on her face for the boys' sake though she hated Fae secrets – especially the ones about her family. Trick knew… he had to… why had he never told her? Her mom knew, yet she kept it a secret… of course, she was bat shit crazy…

'_Bo, let them explain… please, honey. This is good news, right? Remember, you were raised by humans and lived with the Fae for years. One of those Fae was the Blood King – your grandfather. Druids are hunted by the Fae on orders of the Blood King from a time after the Great Fae War. Put it together, Bo. They couldn't trust you without knowing you had not been influenced by Trick.' _

_Lauren looked at her with pleading eyes. Bo surrendered a small smile and nod, 'Now that I can understand. I'm not sure that I trust Trick anymore either… and I'll explain later.' Lauren smiled and nodded._

Madge sensed Bo's rising emotions and the conversation that had started in the minds of the couple, so jumped into the conversation the men were dragging out… leave it to the women to get the show on the road,

"Bo listen – you have family right here at this table – of the blood variety. Would you like to meet them or is that knowledge enough for now?"

"Come on, Bo! Little John and I have had to keep this secret like forever! You've got to want to know now! It means we're your like… something… right Dad? Aren't we Bo's something?"

All of the adults laughed hysterically as Josh explained to his son that he and Bo were cousins. Of course, Little John wanted to make sure he was Bo's cousin too. The boys were absolutely beaming at their newfound relative.

Bo couldn't help but give her little man a smile and a hug. She knew she'd felt a connection to these boys. It was blood – her father's blood was in all of the people at this table. Her mother's blood was in Lauren. The Fae bond… could that be it?

'_Lauren? Did you hear what I was thinking?'_

'_Yes Bo, I am sure that's possible but I have another theory as well. We'll talk about that part later. Are you going to meet your family?'_

Bo addressed the group,

"Well, since you all seem somewhat normal and you have done nothing but help the love of my life with no ulterior motives that I am aware of – yet – I would like to meet my aunts and uncles, yes."

Jaycee spoke, "I am Elder Jaycee, sister of Aidan, ancient healer and mate of Alam, your uncle by marriage. I was so happy to hear of your existence and am grateful that you bring news that my brother is alive and well. We thought him dead. I can't imagine the pain he has suffered thinking his entire druid family was slaughtered to save his mate and daughter."

"I can imagine it – I thought you were all dead to save me. I am not worth the death of an entire family."

John spoke, "Get used to it kiddo, the prophecy says you are and Gaia agrees – we will all lay down our lives so that you may live if it should come to that. I am Elder John, ancient fire Druid, brother of Aidan. This is my mate, Elder Madge, ancient protector of the child of Aidan and Aoife, your aunt by marriage."

Bo burst into tears,

"You're my…"

Bo stood from the table and embraced John in a massive hug. It was several moments until she let go. She turned tear-filled eyes on Madge and smiled as she reached out and squeezed her hand. Lauren was crying as well. She was so happy for Bo. She reach up and grasped her hand giving it a squeeze as she pushed into her mind,

'_I'm so happy for you sweetie.' Bo walked to Lauren and kissed her on the cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes._

'_God, Lauren… don't you see? You made all of this possible. If I hadn't had to chase you across the globe, I never would have found them. How did you end up here? This is so surreal. Coincidence? That damn prophecy? It's all too much, isn't it?'_

'_It's an awful lot of happy and love all at once is what it is. We're not used to this much happy, that's all. Embrace it, Bo.' _

Bo reached down and hugged Lauren, "I'll embrace you first."

"Hey, cuz!"

Josh and Jake shouted in unison. Bo turned and smiled at her cousins. Josh spoke,

"And this is your cousin by marriage, my mate Alina, a healing Druid who has been working in the lab with Lauren on her DNA stabilizing formulas."

Bo smiled at Josh's wife. She was beautiful. She turned to Jake who said nothing but Little John did,

"Your other cousin by marriage would be my mom, I think. She died because she was a healer but couldn't heal herself. She was Mom to me but you would have called her Arianda. I never knew her since I was little when she went to work with Lauren and the other doctors to save the Fae. I saw pictures, though. She was pretty like you."

Bo bent down to Little John, "I'm sure I would have loved her very much, Little John. I would be willing to bet that every day that I spend with you is sort of like being with her because I think you're probably a lot like her."

"I think so. My dad always says I have her eyes and Gran says I have her smile. Uncle Josh says I have her childish enshusism. What's enshusism, Bo?"

"Enthusiasm is definitely what you and your cousin Joshua have. It's when you are really excited about all of the things in life."

"Well, why wouldn't people have enshushiasmism then? All the stuff in life really is fun… 'specially fishing!"

Bo smiled at her little cousin. She then looked to her cousin Joshua and gave him a soft smile. She looked to both of her older cousins and said,

"So, cousins? I guess now I know why you two had me hauling fish the other day after Madge and John had finished kicking my ass. You're trying to pull me into the family business so you can get days off, eh?"

"You caught us, cuz!"

"But if Bo's your cousin, doesn't that make Bo our Aunt, Dad?" Little John asked of Jake.

"Nope, our cousins are your cousins too."

"Hey, cuz!" The boys repeated the exclamation of their fathers."

_Bo ruffled both heads of hair in response, and then pushed into Lauren's thoughts again, _

'_Did you know all of this?'_

'_I had no idea – they never told me. Well, I never told them about anything in your journals.' _

'_I told Madge, she must have told John and they figured it out from there. This is unreal, Lauren.' _

'_It's very real, sweetie. Let's find out who else has your Druid blood… this is exciting! It's like opening Christmas presents!'_

"Okay, so anyone else want to meet their niece?" Bo asked, looking at the remainder of the room.

"I am Elder Doane, ancient Druid of sand and air. I wasn't supposed to make the trip today, but I'm certainly glad I did now. I am mate of your Uncle Adam, elder and ancient fire Druid. You will meet him tomorrow as he is away with your Uncle Adoni, elder and ancient sun Druid whom you will also meet tomorrow. Adam and Adoni are your father's brothers. They will bring with them the children of Jaycee and Alam as well as the son of Adoni and our departed Kea."

Doane looked to Lauren who gazed back with eyes pleading that no more be said about who would arrive. Madge chose that moment to speak to help calm Lauren,

"So, my niece… your family by marriage starts with my brother Elder Callum, Druid of peace and his mate Elder Arranz, Druid of earthly elements. Next is my brother Elder Calub, Druid of water and faith as well as his mate Elder Abigail, Druid of Protection."

"Bo I am Ella, human doctor and Druid healer. It is very nice to meet you. I hope you will accept my apology for my earlier behavior. I insulted you and was completely inappropriate in the way I should talk to Lauren considering I know how much emotional distress can hurt her. Further, I behaved in a manner that was contradictory to the prescribed treatment of my patient. I cannot apologize enough. I am happy that you and Lauren have again found each other. I can only hope to find such an incredible love one day."

Ella glanced towards Emma who held her eyes for a moment and then turned to play with the water in her glass.

_Bo and Lauren thought to each other, 'Well… it's a start.'_

"Apology accepted, Ella. So I believe there are still two people at the table I have not yet met?"

Ella continued, "Bo, this is my biological mother Elder Elaina, Ancient Storm Druid and Clan Protector. We do not have the pleasure of each other's company often because she must patrol the eastern seaboard containing the storms that could destroy the land and its inhabitants. She returned at my request when the nor'easter predictions began in the human world because we were sure Lauren would be the source of the storm. She was on the state lines preventing the storm from going beyond Delaware."

"I thank you, Elder Elaina. Lauren would never forgive herself if she had harmed others even if it was out of her control."

"Yes Bo, our dear Lauren is quite powerful for a young Druid. She challenged even my ancient power. I am quite intrigued by her current state. She has never made it through a family dinner, let alone one with this much emotion. You truly do have a calming affect on her."

Ella made the final introduction, "And this is Elder Abel, an ancient wind Druid who is also the father of our departed Arianda, Druid Healer, beloved wife of Jake and mother of Little John. He has helped Lauren's Phoenix learn to fly with the help of some others here tonight."

"It's very nice to meet you and I am so very sorry for the loss of your daughter." Bo gave a nod to her cousin Jake and a soft smile to his son.

"Thank you, Bo. It is nice to meet you as well and I thank you for your offer of sympathy but I assure you that Arianda passed doing exactly what it was she wanted to do. She had paced the floor for weeks with knowledge of the epidemic. She was just about ten months out of childbirth when we all finally agreed to allow her to go and lend a hand. We all knew the risks… we just all believed in her ability to beat the odds."

"Well, a toast to Arianda, Aidan and Aoife then… since they cannot be here with us for this reunion… may they be remembered tonight."

They all raised their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"I cannot tell you how much it fills my heart to know I have family. It's so nice to meet all of you and I truly look forward to getting to know each of you. I just want to extend my compliments to the fishermen that brought us this delicious meal and to the chefs as well."

"Here-Here! Let's have another toast!" John's voice rose above the crowded table.

"To Bo, our long lost niece, cousin and,"

John eyed Lauren,

"… love. May she find all that she has been missing in her life among her Druid family… Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses and the traditional clinking began again as the group yelled,

"Cheers!"

Bo and Lauren took special care to clink the milk glasses of the youngest members of their Druid family.

"So, if you don't mind, I'd like to steal Lauren away for an injection before she and Bo take off for the night. She also agreed to look at a new formula. Alina, Jaycee? Would you come as well?"

The two healers nodded in agreement and rose from the table with Ella.

Lauren looked to Bo,

"I'll be back sweetie. Apparently, Ella has tweaked the latest formula created by me and Alina – she thinks this may be the one, Bo. The one that stabilizes my DNA."

Lauren looked so hopeful as she smiled at Bo,

"Go, please. Do your sciencey stuff and save…" she pushed into Lauren's mind…

'…_save that sweet ass I love so much. You won't mind if I watch it as you walk away, will you?'_

'_Bo Dennis! You… very sexy succubus… you are so mine, tonight!'_

'_Go get your injection, sweetie. See you soon.'_

… … … … … … … …

The boys had been put to bed about twenty minutes ago and it didn't take long for the casual conversation to become a more adult conversation. Unfortunately, it was one of Bo's least favorite topics… the damn prophecy.

"Alam, I appreciate that you all believe in this prophecy. I'm just having a hard time buying into the whole thing. I mean, I'm just a half-starved Succubus with some weak Druid skills. Sure, I took out some big bads in the Fae world but I always had help. This prophecy sounds like it's all on me and that just doesn't make sense to me. Hell, every person in this room is stronger than I am. I tried to suck all the chi out of Madge and John at the same time and they just kept replacing it with chi from the earth."

"Madge? She pulled chi from both of you at the same time?" Madge nodded in response. "So it's true?"

"What?" Bo asked.

"We've heard that the unaligned succubus can suck the chi out of a room full of hundreds of people – all at once. Is that true?"

"You say that like I should be proud of what I've done. I killed those people – every one of them. When my blue banshee gets loose, I'm a monster - a horrible thing that takes life away from others. There is no peace in that. How could a Druid be okay with me killing a room full of people?"

"Do you understand the power that demonstrates, Bo? You just finished telling us you were weak. No single body that I have ever encountered can devour that much chi… I mean… where do you store it in a body? Any normal person would go supernova!"

"NO! Absolutely NOT! I will not let myself lose control like that ever again. I will not be that monster!

Just then, Lauren burst into the room with blue eyes blazing. Ella, Jianna and Jaycee were hot on her heels yelling a warning to the room ahead. Everyone stood at the ready. Bo barely had time to realize what was happening as Lauren was suddenly between Bo and her crowd of relatives.

Lauren spoke,

"You will not harm my mate!"

She looked to Alam, then Madge, then John, then Jake and Josh.

"Any of you!"

The flames ignited in Lauren's palms, then began to slowly move up her arms. Seeing where this was going, Bo held up a hand to the room, then quickly used her fire Druid to place a soft hand into the flames on Lauren's forearm to pull her attention and push into her mind. Bo gasped at the combination of rage and fear she found there…

'_Lauren, sweetie… it's okay… I'm okay… look at me.'_

'_They will not hurt you.' Lauren said with eyes now blue with orange flecks in them._

'_No they won't. They will not hurt me. Now please, look at me.'_

_The group looked on as Bo and Lauren spoke without words. _

Alam spoke,

"Ella, prepare the tranquilizer – make that two just in case."

"Ella, do not such thing. Alam, my brother-in-law, while I respect your wisdom and power, this is not your home. We will trust in Bo and the experiences Madge and I have observed. She will calm her. I ask only that you stay and bare witness. Madge, we should open the windows, yes?"

John spoke with confidence and authority. Madge and John moved to open all of the windows to allow wind to enter just in case a chi source was needed for the group as the rest all stood still at John's request and watched the pair communicate in silence.

_Lauren's succubus-phoenix turned to look at Bo as the older succubus spoke calmly and quietly to her, 'Sweetie, remember the first time we touched? Tell me about it, baby… '_

_Lauren looked around the table, then pushed into Bo's mind, _

'_My examining room table… I watched as you took off your clothes in exchange for a hospital gown… wasn't supposed to watch… not professional… couldn't tear my eyes away… checking your back for clan markings… so soft… every curve beautiful… moved in front of you… you didn't hide… you stood to dress… your gown slipped apart… your breasts… wanted to touch… your face, lips, neck… wanted to kiss… so beautiful… you're so beautiful, Bo.'_

'_Look at me, baby… show me those big brown eyes…' Lauren's eyes shifted back as she moved into Bo's arms. She nuzzled into Bo's neck._

'_That's my girl. I'm safe, see?'_

_It took Lauren a moment to respond, 'Why were you so upset?'_

'_They brought up my favorite topic… that damn prophecy. I didn't like what they had to say about it.'_

'_I'm hungry, Bo. I don't know how long I can keep control.'_

'_I happen to be full. Look at me, sweetie.' _

_Bo leaned in to offer Lauren a sweet kiss and immediately pushed chi into her. Lauren pushed the chi back and eventually, they were exchanging chi as they'd done outside the restaurant. Bo was pulling sips of chi the people in the room who in turn were using their Druid powers to pull from the wind now entering through the open window. As a collective, they were feeding Lauren who was merging with Bo. _

The chi swirled around the pair and John quickly pointed out the colors and reminded them of the words Gaia had spoken. Alam dropped to his knees, amazed at what he was seeing.

"Sweet mother, she truly is The One."

'_Lauren, I would like to continue this with you… in the privacy of our bedroom maybe?'_

'_Hmmm… agreed. This feels wonderful. I wonder how much we have to do at the house before we can actually get into our bed?'_

'_The floor will be fine if the bed isn't made. I won't be choosy.'_

'_I will, because we won't last as long on the floor. We'll get sore and then have to get up and interrupt our touching to make the bed.'_

'_Touching? There's going to be touching?'_

'_Definitely touching… and rubbing…'_

'_Grinding… definitely grinding… and sucking…'_

'_And licking… definitely licking. Let's say goodnight to the family, Bo.'_

_Bo and Lauren separated, watching the chi swirling around them dissipate. They looked up to see all eyes in the room on them, most with mouths agape. Bo chuckled to herself._

"Well, goodnight all. Lauren and I are going to head to the beach house if that's okay with everyone."

Lauren boldly asked, "And, if it's okay with all of you, can we just lay off on all of the Prophecy bullshit for the rest of the weekend? It really stresses Bo out and that stresses me out."

Madge spoke, "Well, we certainly didn't mean to upset Bo. I think she misunderstood our intentions on her use of power. We were about to explain when a little blue banshee we all know and love showed up… and amazingly was quickly brought under control without her usual shift and run maneuver."

Alam inserted "to our delightful surprise…"

John continued, "Yes, to our delightful surprise… was brought under control seemingly by wind talk with her intended mate, but since all of the wind was being used as chi by certain individuals who were trying to survive having the chi sucked from us, we're curious… just how did you communicate without wind using wind talk?"

"As we tried to explain to you earlier today John, we seem to have gradually enhanced our ability to communicate with our minds. It started on the wind as you saw and now… well… no wind."

Lauren commented, "It seems purely telepathic. I have no explanation."

Callum and Calub looked at each other, then spoke, "We believe it is the bond."

"The bond?" Bo asked.

"Yes, dear. When Fae mate, they secure a bond that is usually just emotional but can sometimes come with shared powers."

"Lauren and I were talking about this earlier. She was injected with Aoife's blood by those researchers. It is where her succubus came from. Would that create a Fae bond? Oh, God! She's not my sister, now is she?"

All of the Elders laughed as Bo blushed, "No my child. The blood she was given does not create a sibling relationship between you and Lauren. We believe there is only one other possibility."

Lauren interjected. This conversation was going somewhere she did not want this to go,

"The only other possibility is the Fae mating ritual but we did not hold such a ritual. Listen, I would love to explore the bond that Bo and I share, but I would like that to happen right now in a more private setting. We have a lot of catching up to do and I believe I just asked that we have no more talk about the Prophecy right now. We've both had a very long day – it's been very emotional and I would like to rest with my mate. Bo?"

"Agreed. We have made promises to each other for how this evening would be spent. As Lauren said, we have a lot of catching up to do and seeing as we both have things to tell each other about our time apart, things may get a bit emotional. Since I have released my Druid powers but not yet controlled them and… well, you know about Lauren's control issues... what I want to know is will you have our backs tonight?"

"Yes, Bo. You have the cell phones with our numbers in them and you can literally call to us on the wind if either of you needs us, we'll be there right away."

"Thank you all. John, if you point us towards the supplies, we'll be on our way."

"Supplies are already in the house… Madge and I went over and set everything up for the two of you since we assumed you would want to get right to your evening together." He winked at Bo.

"Thank you so much. Well, I guess its goodnight, then." Bo and Lauren made their way around the room saying their goodbyes.

_Ella was standing over by the window. Bo looked at Lauren, 'May I?' _

'_Sure, Bo.'_

Bo moved to Ella. "Are you okay? I mean, are you struggling with Lauren and I?"

Ella smiled at Bo, "I have to admit, it's a little strange seeing you two together and yes, a little strange knowing you're going to share a bed from now on. I… well… it's just too awkward. She's great and you're a very lucky woman."

"I'm sorry if this is hurting you, Ella. Really."

"Actually, there are two other things on my mind right now, Bo."

"Care to share?"

"Well, first… the chi swirly thing that you and Lauren do. It gave me an idea. I'd have to run some tests and talk to Lauren, Alina, Jianna and Jaycee. If you haven't figured it out, we're like the Lewis 'research team' so I won't do anything before consulting with them, but… your chi… it's blue when you take it, it's red when you push it, it's purple when you share it between you. The chi changes with your bond. Maybe fusing chi into her DNA is the answer… but shared chi… I just don't know how to harness chi and attach it to… well, that's where your brilliant doctor comes in."

"Well, anything I can do to help, I'm all yours."

"Thanks, Bo. After the way I acted, you are being incredibly generous."

"I've learned that holding grudges does nothing to make anything better. It just makes everything bitter."

"I'm going to start spreading truths about you to replace the horrible rumors I've come to know. Bo is the wise, kind, giving, caring and incredibly monogamous unaligned succubus-druid."

"Kind of keeping that Druid part a secret right now, remember? The whole Dark King wants to kidnap me and hold me for ransom until my parents turn themselves in to be slaves again thing."

"Yea, so inconvenient, eh?"

"Totally. So you said there were two things… care to share the second?"

"Emma. I promised Lauren I would talk to her tonight. Tell her how I've been feeling. I'm scared."

"A little thing you should know about Succubae… we can read auras. Ella, the only thing you have to worry about is a jealous Emma. She doesn't like what you have with Lauren and she was burning a solid nine when you looked at her tonight after mentioning finding love."

"A solid nine? Bo what does that…"

"Trust me, Ella. She wants you. Go for it… you've both waited too long from what I understand." Lauren interrupted the pair,

"So… are we good here?"

"Yes, Ella is going to take a big step tonight. I told her not to worry."

"El, she burned a nine when you did the love talk thing."

"Nine… you too, Lauren? What the hell does that mean?"

"Trust me… she's into you." She and Bo winked at her and walked away heading out the back door towards the beach hand in hand.

Ella stood there watching them walk away, "What the hell is burning a nine? Trust them, they say. Okay…"

She called out,

"Make sure you keep your end of the bargain, Lewis!"

Lauren waved her off in acknowledgement.

… … … … … … … …


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

_**A/N: Okay, now we get into a bit of Druid Mysticism and Lauren's battle with her changing DNA... plus a secret comes out...**_

_**Enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews and support! :)**_

_**Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed**_

Bo walked along the beach walk that led to the house. She was expecting a small hut on a beach, but naturally, like the 'farmhouse', it was like a 'lifestyles of the rich and famous' sort of beach house. Lauren laughed when she saw Bo's face.

Bo asked, "Why are you not shocked by the size and grandeur of these homes?"

"Bo, my parents both came from money and both of my parents were doctors. How do you think I grew up? One of the charities my brother and I were involved in was an environmental group. It was our work with that group that eventually led to life on the run in broken down shacks. This is sort of a return to normal for me only now it doesn't feel as comfortable."

"Well, I could certainly get used to this after living on the run for so many years. The city can be exhausting. Everything here feels so calm and light."

They got to the front door,

"You first, I want to see your face when you walk in. Lights are on the left as you enter."

Bo walked in and flipped on the light switch. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. She then slowly moved forward taking a glimpse to her right to see a massive eat-in kitchen, to her left was a dining room then a sitting room, as she moved forward there was a living room, family room and a sunken entertainment room that sat before a breathtaking view across the ocean visible through the huge sliding glass doors. She felt Lauren wrapping her arms around her from behind, planting sweet kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm… I've missed that."

Suddenly the kisses stopped and arms left her waist. She turned to see Lauren, stripped naked and staring at the ocean.

"Slow down baby, we have all night to get naked. I thought we were going to talk first?"

She went to reach for Lauren but she came up empty. Bo was shocked as she watched Lauren jump the railing and make a run for the water her skin glowing a pale blue as she entered the breakers on the shoreline. In the next instant, she was gone.

"SHIT!"

She called out to no one in particular.

"Well, I guess I've just met the Nereid… her back, anyway…. It's okay, Lauren. I'll wait."

… … … … … … … … …

Bo had wandered around the house for three hours. She found the house had three stories. One was at beach level and was a three-car garage and game room complete with ping pong, pool, foosball and chess/checkers tables. There was a pinball machines and a two-man driving video game. The second floor was where they had entered and included a hallway with four bedrooms, three of which had master baths. There was one door off the entertainment room that was locked. She would ask John about that later. The third floor was a loft that had a very large storage room and window all the way around. There was a telescope and writing desk sat near the window that overlooked the ocean. There was an easle with colored chalk, charcoal and oil paints beneath it. On the paper was a charcoal drawing of…

"Me… that's… me… I wonder who… maybe it's my Mom?" Bo sat and stared at the drawing, the only swatch of color was the blue eyes.

"Oh well, let's get unpacked."

She found all of the supplies and put their clothes away in the bedroom. She cleared out her motorcycle sidesaddles and cut up some fresh fruits and vegetables since she was sure Lauren would be hungry when she returned from her swim. She had found her journals and moved them into the bedside table. She had taken the time to make her newest entry since it had been a day or so since she had written one. Now, she was sitting out on the deck covered with a blanket. On the chair beside her sat a towel, Yale hoodie and sweatpants awaiting Lauren's return.

As she looked out at the ocean, she noticed a figure emerging from the water. It was Lauren. How had she emerged at exactly the same spot as she had entered? Water Fae radar? Interesting. She had expected Lauren to walk right to the house, but instead jumped to her feet when she saw her collapse on the shore.

"Lauren!"

She ran, towel and hoodie in hand as fast as she could. She reached Lauren and pulled her into her arms.

"Lauren!" She checked her pulse… she had one… breathing… yes, breathing. What was wrong?

"Lauren!" She kissed her softly on the lips and pushed chi into her. Nothing. Try again… nothing.

"Shit! Don't you dare!"

She pulled the phone Madge had given her out of her pocket, searched Madge's number and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Madge, it's Bo. Come to the water in front of the beach house. Bring the healers. Hurry, please."

Bo sat cradling Lauren in her arms, pushing chi into her every few seconds, kissing her face and rocking her back and forth. She was suddenly surrounded by voices… she heard Ella… she turned to look at her not understanding at first,

"Bo, you have to let us have her so we can check on her."

"Wha..? Ella? I… I don't know what… she's so cold… she's… I can't wake her up… just more chi? Ella?"

"Please Bo, you have to let her go so we can help her. You know I won't hurt her. Please, Bo. Let me help you help her."

Bo nodded and released Lauren to the Druid women. They lifted her up on a gurney of air and teleported her to the farmhouse. Bo turned to Madge and fell into her arms.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"We got here, we opened the door, we were looking at the view, she wrapped her arms around me, kissed my neck, released me, I turned, she was naked, she jumped off the balcony and was gone. I thought she just went for a Nereid swim, ya know? She was gone for three hours. When she came back, she made it to where you found us and collapsed. I pushed chi from the time I got to the water until you got here. Madge, I can't lose her."

"Let's go to the house with the others, Bo. It's been a long day for Lauren and you know the toll emotions can have on her. Ella will want to try the new treatment. Bo, after you left, the three healers came up with an idea about how to incorporate your chi into the formula to give Lauren a better chance to survive. They're going to need you, Bo. There's not much time. Are you ready?"

"Madge, I gave up all my chi to Lauren. I'm…" With that, Bo hit the ground.

"John! Jake! I need help!" Madge looked down at an unconscious Bo, "NOW!"

The two men were literally at her side in a moment using the wind to seemingly teleport them to Madge's side. She motioned to them to sit on the ground around Bo. They locked hands, closed their eyes, and began to push chi into Bo using Gaia. In a minute or two, Bo was conscious. Madge looked at her and said one word,

"Feed."

Bo obeyed and fifteen minutes later they were moving to the farmhouse.

"Bo, we're going to have to bring Lauren back outside for this. Why don't you wait here with John – he'll explain what you'll need to do and you can continue to feed until we're back. You're going to need all the chi you can harness."

"Okay, Madge. And Madge?" Madge turned to look at Bo, "Thanks."

Madge nodded and moved with Jake inside as John moved to Bo's side.

"Okay, Bo. I need you to understand that no one knows if this will work. We just know that Lauren is very weak right now and may not get any stronger, so we have to try now. Ella had tried to convince her to start this treatment earlier tonight but Lauren wanted this weekend with you just in case… well, the results of her latest blood tests were not good. It's a unanimous decision among the healers that now is our last chance to stop the degradation of Lauren's cells. Ella had already discussed the treatment with Lauren while they were outside tonight. The treatment is likely to cause Lauren a great deal of pain as her DNA transitions to the remaining three Fae will happen all at once, but they are out of options unless doctor brilliant wakes up and comes up with another idea. Do you understand everything I've explained to you?"

"We don't do this, Lauren dies." Bo hung her head and steeled her jaw… she would not let Lauren die. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Okay, but Bo, you need to understand what this could do to you..." Bo shook her head and cut him off.

"Anything, John. The most I have to give is my life and I would gladly give it up if it meant Lauren would live – regardless of if I would get to live that life with her."

John wondered if the succubus would still feel this way if she knew all of Lauren's secrets… secrets that were not his to tell. He looked at Bo and saw eyes that he had learned by now were those of a woman possessed by such resolve and determination that there was no need for further discussion.

"Well, that's not an option. We need you alive to save her. Lauren will be placed in the middle of a ring of fire surrounded by the clan. You will lie next to her within the ring. You'll do that swirl chi thingy that you and Lauren do and the clan will push chi into both of you. You will need to call on Gaia before we begin. She will be the conduit between you and Lauren since our good doctor is not conscious to pull chi from you. Gaia seems to think it will work."

"But I tried to push chi into Lauren, John. It didn't work."

"Bo you have to remember that you and Lauren are more powerful together than apart and she was not conscious to give and take chi when you tried that earlier. In addition, you didn't have the adjusted formula to use with the chi… this time you'll have it. However, the tricky part is that the formula needs to be injected along with your chi specifically at the exact moment that you are pushing chi in. As observers, we can't tell the difference. To us, it just looks like a continuous flow of chi swirling around the two of you like a small tornado. Are you consciously aware of when you're pushing chi into Lauren in that state?

"I think so, but remember John, we've only done that twice." Bo seemed to think she remembered it, but wasn't certain.

"Well, you'll have to try because we are definitely not in a position to figure that piece of the equation out. You'll have to be the one to do the injecting. It's the only way. If you find that you can't feel when you push chi in, drop the syringe and we will tell Gaia. She will then use a connection to Ella to tell her when Lauren is receiving chi from you."

"Why don't we just use Gaia from the start?"

"Ella is afraid you will not be too happy if she touches Lauren while you're chi sharing. She is also afraid that anyone in close proximity would disrupt the sharing that takes place. For those of us on the outside looking in, when the two of you are sharing, it's quite intimate."

"She's probably right. We are both full-on succubus mating in that state."

"Further, to enter the ring of fire, Ella will have to breach it which will disrupt the main energy source Gaia will be using with you since fire is your element. You'll also probably not be happy that she disrupted your feed."

"I get it now… it's making more sense. Well, hopefully it won't come to plan B."

"Agreed. Okay Bo – here they come. Are you ready?" Bo couldn't take her eyes off the still form of Lauren as she floated on a cushion of air towards them. She nodded her head to acknowledge John's question with an answer.

The healers, led by Ella, laid her down on the sand and motioned to Bo to join her. Ella leaned down to Bo,

"Here is the syringe, Bo. Remember, you only push the plunger when you are pushing chi. Otherwise, the pain to Lauren will be even greater because your chi will not be there to heal her as her DNA transitions. The formula will break down her cells as it enters, your chi will repair the newly created strands. Understand?"

"Ella, I know everyone thinks of me as the hard and tough unaligned succubus, but I'm not too tough to tell you… I'm scared."

"I know, Bo – believe me, but you can do this. The bond you share is unique only to the two of you. I need you to trust that one fact now more than ever. Screw the prophecy and any bad guys coming for you. Focus on the fact that whatever may come later, this bond will allow you to save Lauren now. Use it, Bo. Save my friend. Save your mate."

Bo nodded her head and looked to Lauren. She lay down beside her as Ella inserted an IV into Lauren's arm and taped it into position. She then inserted the syringe into the tubing.

"Remember, Bo. Push chi, push plunger. If you're not pushing chi, stop pushing plunger."

"Got it. Can I have a word with Gaia before we begin?" Ella nodded.

_Bo pushed her mind to connect with the good mother, _

'_Gaia?'_

'_Yes, Bo I'm with you.'_

'_Gaia, I'm scared.'_

'_I know my child. I sensed your fear from the time Lauren entered the water this evening. It is good you allowed her to go. She bonded with her Nereid tonight Bo, but she and Lauren disagreed on returning to the land.'_

'_The Nereid doesn't want me.' Bo said in defeat._

'_On the contrary my young Druid, she very much wants you, but she wants you to come to the water.'_

'_And Lauren couldn't convince her I would swim with her later?'_

'_The Nereid tried to overtake the other Fae who are already established. Remember, Nereid are rare Fae because there are only a chosen few not because they are weak. They are very powerful, but not against four other Fae and a powerful Druid. She lost the argument to the other Fae when she chose to try to dominate them. Now, the other Fae are trying to kill her off not realizing they will kill their host in doing so.'_

'_And that's where my chi comes in. I heal what they kill as we bind the Nereid, Unicorn and Succubus DNA to the Tiger, Phoenix and Druid… in addition to whatever is left of her human DNA.'_

'_Precisely, though nothing will be left of her human DNA except her beliefs and memories. Lauren grows weaker. Are you ready?'_

'_Yes, Gaia and thank you good mother.'_

'_You're welcome, my friend.' Bo turned to Ella and the clan,_

"Okay, everyone ready?" All nodded. "Let's get this show on the road then."

Bo grasped the plunger and moved to lie next to Lauren. Leaning over her, she softly kissed her lips and said,

"I love you, Lauren Lewis – all of you… Phoenix, Shifter, Druid, Succubus, Unicorn and Nereid. Please stay with me… your Succubus and Druid."

With that, Bo linked with Gaia who tugged at Lauren, pulling the chi deep into her body. Then, Gaia reversed the flow of chi pushing it through Lauren and out to Bo. Gradually, the chi began to flow freely surrounding the pair, pulling Bo into the mating ritual yet again. As the process continued, Ella waited and watched… amazed at what she was witnessing. The druid collective was clearly in awe of the incredible power they were witnessing as well.

Ella looked beyond the chi to see that Bo was still not pushing the plunger. Either she had not figured out the push and pull pattern of the chi they shared, or she was so enamored with the intimate act that she had forgotten all about the syringe in her hand. Lauren was starting to show symptoms of small tremors. The chi was making the dominant Fae stronger… they were starting to kill the Nereid and with it, Lauren.

"BO!"

Ella needed to try to get through to her,

"BO! The syringe… your mate is in pain without it. BO! The syringe! Lauren needs the formula! BO! Look at her! She'll die! BO! GAIA! Please, help her! She's lost control!"

Ella saw blue eyes turn swiftly in her direction. She saw Bo's lips move but the words seemed to echo around the ring of fire saying,

"My Queen will live. She is more powerful than you can possibly understand. She will not die. Only I will choose who lives and who dies. She is my choice, my mate… she will live because I wish it to be."

Ella froze as she watched the chi become a brilliant purple, as the funnel of swirling chi grew in size and brightness two-fold. With relief, she watched as Bo finally pushed the plunger on the syringe and in a pattern that appeared could be timed to a chi push, slowly began to empty the formula into Lauren's bloodstream. All they could do now was watch and wait.

… … … … … … …

It had taken over thirty minutes, but the large syringe was finally empty and dropped from Bo's hand.

Ella spoke, "It is done. Now we wait and continue to feed the bonded pair."

She turned back to Bo,

"Bo, please hear me. Your mate is still in a great deal of pain as her DNA transitions. Please Bo, talk to her. Even though we do not think she can, she will hear you through your bond. Push into her mind as you usually do. Speak about good memories and calm her as only you can do. She will survive this, Bo. She told me you always said she was the strongest person you knew. Believe that now, Bo."

Ella had no idea if Bo would hear her, but she had to try. Meanwhile, within the ring of fire…

Bo lay on Lauren's side and moved her hand into her hair. She wrapped soft blonde curls around her finger and every so often, let the hair go to caress the sweet face of the woman she so desperately loved. She placed sweet kisses on the corner of her mouth, neck and shoulders, as their chi seemed to move between them in seemingly infinite supply. A voice was telling her that Lauren was in pain and that she needed to distract her thoughts. Bo gathered her focus and began… She settled her head on Lauren's chest and allowed herself to move in to feel the power flowing between them, talking to her love through their bond the entire time. She whispered sweet sentiments and reminded her mate of pleasant memories from their past and plans for a future together. This went on for over two hours. Ella kept vigil over the pair as the Elders chanted and cycled chi helping to maintain the swirling energy that enveloped them. Bo pushed yet another memory into Lauren's mind,

'_Lauren, do you remember that night that we slept out under the stars by the lake. It was cold and breezy so we made a nice fire. We lay on the ground in the tall grass. You stalked over to me pretending to be Jungle Jeeves. Funny, your tiger would love the jungle now and I certainly wouldn't be afraid being there with you by my side. I still remember the firelight in your eyes and the incredibly beautiful sky – it was filled with so many stars. You taught me the constellations that night – well, all that were visible. We made love and for the first time, we shared my chi. I knew I couldn't feed from you, but I could feed and then give it back. It was a wonderful feeling. Nothing like what it feels like now, but it was our first time so it will always be special. Do you remember?' _

_Bo waited hoping for a reply, but received none so continued…_

'_In the morning, you woke me early so we could watch the sunrise. It was another gorgeous moment in that near perfect seventy-two hours. We jumped into the lake and played in the water together for hours before we were so pruned we had to get out. We had lunch and then finally pitched the tent we had decided against that first night. We got the tent up and were putting the sleeping bag and gear inside when you dove on top of me. Our spontaneous wrestling match became a heated make out session, which led to more lovemaking and chi sharing. We never could keep our hands off of each other. We stayed the entire weekend by the water doing the same things the entire time, eat, sleep, make love, build a fire, watch the stars, swim and play in the water, talk about our past, favorites, dreams and feelings for one another. I would love to have a weekend like that again with you.'_

'_How about this weekend?' _

'_Gaia? Is that you?'_

'_I'm not dead, Bo. I have not joined our good mother.'_

'_Lauren?'_

'_Is there someone else you can talk with the way we do?'_

'_Open your eyes, baby.'_

'_I can't yet, Bo. It still hurts.'_

'_What can I do, baby?'_

'_The chi is helping – that was a good idea.'_

'_It was Ella's idea. We talked about it before we left the house after dinner.'_

'_Oh and here I thought you were hitting on her. You were actually trying to join my research team.'_

'_Absolutely! It's one of those major life changes I've made. I've become a science geek.'_

'_Whoa, sexy succubus geek, Yes!'_

'_Seriously babe, how can I help?'_

'_Remember how you'd rub my belly when I had that sort of flu thing. Remember when I was sick that last weekend we were together before Mr. Destiny showed up?' _

'_Okay, talking about him is not going to help your pain, but yes, I remember the belly rub. You want me to do that now?'_

'_Yes, please. And we can have the talk we were going to have tonight.'_

'_Now? Lauren, you are not well and…'_

'_Bo, you have to know this just in case. Look, I'm not trying to upset you by saying that and I'm definitely not giving up on living… it's just that there are… is… one big thing I need you to know… I should have told you before I left… you had a right to know but you were with Rainer and I was afraid of what he would do if he knew. Hell, I wasn't even sure… I didn't even know it was possible.'_

'_Lauren, please honey. Tell me what you need me to know. Concentrate on my hand rubbing your belly, breathe like we've been practicing… calm, sweetie… I'm here, baby.'_

'_Bo, I don't mind saying I'm afraid of how you are going to react.'_

'_Lauren, it can't be that bad.'_

'_Yes Bo, it really can. I made a huge mistake. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you… We're so close to being… what I'd always hoped we could be. Losing you… well... I would lose myself.'_

'_Trust me… talk to me. I promise you, I am here to stay.'_

_There was a long silence. Bo could still feel Lauren's muscles tensing and locking. She really was in pain and Bo could feel her trying to keep those thoughts and emotions from her. Her breathing was irregular as was the sound of her heartbeat in her chest. Bo felt like Ella should know all of this medical stuff but that would mean breaking her link to Lauren. Suddenly, she realized that she was tensing, her face contorted from the pain that was getting through her link from Lauren. She was in an incredible amount of pain. Talking was a good distraction. Why was she so scared? What could possibly be so horrible?_

'_Lauren? Are you still with me? Please baby, talk to me. You're scaring me.'_

'_I'm here Bo. I'm just trying to figure out how to start.'_

'_How about at the beginning? Cheesy, I know but they say it's always the best place to start.'_

'_Okay, so the story you were telling me earlier about our camping trip… that night we shared chi for the first time?'_

'_Hmmm yes, I remember it very well. I felt such an incredible connection to you that night.'_

'_Now repeat that sentence to yourself again.' _

_Bo said the words over in her head. What was Lauren getting at? Suddenly, Bo figured it out._

'_Oh my God! The Fae bonding! Does a succubus bond by sharing chi?'_

'_Yes, I learned that in one of Trick's books before I left.'_

'_Wait, you were bonded to me and you still left? Why?'_

'_Well there were three reasons. First, you were with Mr. Destiny. Second, my Fae were destroying my body and I was beginning to shift uncontrollably. I went to my friend Dr. Michaels who had helped me when I first left Taft's lab. Third, I left because of the result of our chi sharing.'_

'_But you left weeks after that happened.'_

'_The flu I had, Bo?'_

'_Yea, the one I would rub your belly for…'_

'_It wasn't the flu. I was pregnant, Bo.'_

_Bo tried hard not to flinch, but the words hit her hard. Lauren had been pregnant. She had been with someone else._

'_You and Dyson? I thought you were just friends? I'm trying to stay calm here, Lo but you're going to have to explain that one.'_

'_Oh HELL no! I haven't been with a man since my high school prom – you know that! I still haven't, even though my succubus would settle for one if it's all we could find… okay, I did sort of play around with a guy since the whole succubus thing but no… you know… no penetration.'_

'_Okay, so how did you get pregnant, Lauren? Fucking immaculate conception? Help me out here, Lo! I want to believe you, but…' _

_Bo took a breath. She didn't need to upset Lauren right now – she was supposed to be calming her, but now she understood her hesitation in sharing this news. It was a hard pill to swallow… and where was the baby? Oh, God… was it Little John or Joshua? Is that why they were so attached to her?_

'_Bo, did you know that a succubus can impregnate a female by sharing chi?'_

_Bo was too caught up in her own head to hear Lauren's question, _

'_Is it Little John or Joshua? One of them is really your son? Why are you lying to me about sleeping with someone?'_

'_Please, Bo… I'm weak and too tired to argue… you're not listening to me… please… I'm too tired to repeat myself… have to listen… ahh…' _

_Lauren's pain was surging again… she was fighting a battle from within and now a battle with her mate… maybe Bo was right… maybe this had been the wrong time to bring this up._

_Bo could sense Lauren's pain intensifying. She had promised her that no matter what, she would be there for her… Bo thought to herself, 'Come on, Succubus… you spent the last four years learning not to jump to conclusions… hear her out. This is obviously very painful for her to discuss… she said 'had' been pregnant… maybe she lost the baby… God, Bo you're such an ass sometimes. Give her a chance to explain and be the_ _supportive friend you said you were going to be.' _

_Bo breathed deeply again and tried to focus all of her love into the bond with Lauren… calm and warmth. She continued,_

'_I'm sorry, Lauren. I don't want to make this harder on you than it already is. I promised I'd listen, so can you repeat what you said before I got stuck in my own head?'_

'_I said you can impregnate someone by sharing their chi. God, Bo… the pain… I'm so tired.'_

'_Please Lauren. Keep fighting… concentrate on the calm and warmth I'm sending you through our bond. Concentrate on my hand on your belly. Concentrate on the sound of my voice. Feel the warmth of the chi we're sharing, baby. You're not alone, sweetie. Please, Lauren… I'm here and I promise I'm listening. I'm try…' _

_Bo stopped what she was saying when she finally realized what Lauren had said before she mentioned her pain and fatigue… _

'_I can WHAT?'_

'_Oh catch up, Bo!' Lauren worked through a strong surge of pain that took her breath away. She could feel that she almost lost consciousness again. Her heart rate was very irregular and she was sure her blood pressure was probably tanking. She had to finish this conversation… she really was skating the line between life and death._

'_What? I mean… oh my God! We shared chi… I knocked you up?'_

'_Bingo!'_

'_And you left me?'_

'_Bo, do I have to say it again?! You were with Mr. Destiny… You had the talk with me… with Dyson… remember your words, Bo? You were angry and said to me, 'I chose you and your broke my heart.' _

_Lauren had to pause to hold her breath as another surge of pain coursed through her body. Breathing was becoming difficult… she could feel herself getting dangerously weak. She was – for the first time – beginning to believe she wasn't going to survive this. She had to get this conversation over with._

_Bo felt the surge of pain streak through Lauren's body and gasped at the sensation. Lauren was starting to have trouble keeping the pain from Bo through their link. Bo knew things were getting dicey and she needed to back off on the emotions. Couldn't they finish this conversation later?_

'_Lauren… maybe we should drop this topic for now and focus on you getting through this. You're in pain… I can feel it now.'_

'_No… no arguing… I have to get this out… Bo, what I had wanted to say to you that night was that you broke my heart over and over again… you slept with Dyson, you kissed Tamsin and didn't tell me… I had to hear it from her! But I didn't say any of that. I didn't say that you had used me as your personal doormat for years.' _

'_Instead, I tried to pour my heart out to you. I told you everything I had ever done was for you but of course, as always happened, I was again pushed aside when I needed to talk to you when Rainer walked into the room. You cast me aside because what the two of you had to go do was more important than what I had to say. And you wondered why I asked for a break…' _

_Bo heard Lauren laugh to herself before she finally pushed her final thought to her, _

'_That's why I don't trust that things will be different this time… there is no bigger bad going on right now than me dying here in your arms. You don't know anyone here as well as you know me, so your focus hasn't been pulled yet. Anyway, after our discussion that night and you leaving with Rainer… well, that was the final straw for me… I left… I was done being last in your world… in the Fae world. I needed to go somewhere where I could start over and have a life… or die in peace if that was what was going to happen.'_

'_So, you… you were all alone, pregnant and dying. God, Lauren… sorry just doesn't begin to… did you… there's no baby here now, so how did you?'_

'_Remember our last phone call when I had been gone for seven months? I told you things were different now, that I had a lot of things to consider and I needed more time. Well, I thought that I would be able to fix my Fae DNA problem. After all, I was the one that developed the formula, so surely I could fix my own work. Second, I was pregnant with a child that was conceived after I had already been injected. The DNA of the child was most likely affected. I had no idea if I gave birth, what the child would be. I was alone and didn't know what to do.' Lauren gasped as pain ripped through her abdomen… her organs were changing. _

'_I didn't trust you, Bo. I didn't trust anyone from our old life to do what was best for my child and me. I was sure that if push came to shove, everyone would have done whatever you wanted done and I didn't trust you to take our child and raise it with Dyson or… hell, I don't know what I thought… I just knew I would never be permitted to raise a Fae or even hybrid child, so… I ran.'_

_The tears were freely falling down Bo's face. The emotional pain… the scars that must still live on in Lauren's heart from this ordeal… something that she had a hand in… Bo felt like a monster. _

'_Lauren… I am the reason you had to go through all of this alone. I'm the reason you left and went to Taft that led to you lying here tonight… I am the reason you were pregnant… I am the reason you were alone. I abandoned you… how can I ever make up for… I can't… how can you even look at me let alone let me touch you, hold you… I understand now. I discarded you… treated you no better than the Fae I claim to despise for treating humans as chattel.' _

_Bo cried harder as she felt yet another long surge of pain pulse through Lauren's body. She pulled her closer as the two of them breathed through the pain together. When the pain subsided a bit, she continued with the only question she could think of, _

'_So you decided to abort the child?'_

_Lauren was still trying to catch her breath as she recovered from her latest fight… _

'_I did… I went to the clinic… I… I paced the waiting room for an hour… sat and listened to a counselor for another hour… finally… exam room… alone with my thoughts… at some point… couldn't go through with it… walked out of the clinic still carrying our child. I delivered a month later. He was premature but absolutely beautiful.'_

'_So, you gave him up for adoption? Lauren, please… where is our son?'_

'_His DNA is made up of druid, shifter and phoenix. He is receiving treatment from a friend of mine at a hospital in Boston so he has been staying there while they try to fix my DNA here. We share research with the healer collective there and they apply it as applicable to his case. His last treatment was last week. Ella is supposed to have the test results tomorrow.'_

'_Lauren, we have a son? A healthy son?'_

'_Yes, Bo. We have a son and we'll know soon if he's healthy.' _

_Lauren was weak, but nonetheless, used some energy to push into their bond to search Bo's feelings on the news. _

'_You're not mad?'_

'_How can I be mad, sweetie? You gave me a son? How old now? That would make him what… six?'_

"_Five…he'll be six in January, Bo. And technically, I think you gave me the son.' _

_Bo chuckled. Lauren could sense a feeling of relief… excitement, even. Bo was actually happy about this. Lauren relaxed a little into her arms. She was exhausted… so hard to breathe… so tired of fighting… she could die now knowing her son would have his other mother and the Druid collective to keep him safe – the Druids that were his actual relatives. Little John and Joshua would be like brothers to him and their fathers had already given their oath of protection._

'_When can we see him? What's his name? What does he look like? Please tell me he's smart like you.'_

'_Aahhhh, God.'_

"_Lauren! Stay with me, sweetie. Please fight. Focus on my voice… stay with me… focus on my hand on your belly… the place where our son grew. Focus, baby… please talk to me.' _

_Lauren's pain was hitting Bo full force with each surge. It literally felt like her bones were breaking. She opened her eyes and noticed that Lauren was shifting. Bo screamed out to Ella,_

"Ella, she's shifting! That can't be good! What do I do?"

"Talk to her Bo. Calm her… she can't shift right now!"

_Bo focused and pushed hard into Lauren's mind._

'_LAUREN LEWIS, YOU WILL NOT SHIFT! You shift right now and you lose this battle, baby. You lose me… you lose our son and the family we have dreamed of having. Do NOT shift. Calm yourself down… Oh God, Lauren, please… calm, baby… breathe… here… feel me on top of you… focus on my breathing with yours… push into my mind and think of my thoughts. I'm imaging what our child might look like.' _

_Lauren tried to steel her resolve to fight and summon as much energy as she could to continue to push through the pain. Bo climbed on top of Lauren and tried to picture what their child may look like… brunette… no blonde… suit and tie… no, leather… hell, no…_

'_Bo?' Lauren's voice was weak but she was beginning to calm a bit, Bo could feel it though the pain._

'_Yes, Baby? I'm here.'_

'_You've already met him.'_

'_What? How could I have… Lauren… focus baby. You're not making any sense… it's the pain…'_

'_No Bo… not the pain… you met him… your cousin James, son of Jaycee and Alam… and his sister Jianna… they are his caretakers – his legal guardians. You met him.'_

'_I don't know them, how could I have met him.'_

'_Jake.'_

'_What about Jake? He's my cousin.'_

'_Wrong Jake… listen to me, Bo. Too tired to argue… Boston Red Sox vs. The Philadelphia Phillies… Jake… your date.'_

_It took Bo a moment to register what Lauren was saying. That beautiful little boy who had taught her all about baseball, ridden her motorcycle…_

'_Bo?'_

'_Yes, Lo… I'm here, baby. Our son is beautiful. He is so much like you. I loved him from the moment I met him. You named him Jake? When I saw him I called him Ethan. I didn't know why. I think it's because he looked so much like you and I remembered the baby names you had picked out.'_

'_His name is actually Ethan Dennis Lewis. We changed his name while he lived in Boston until he could be safely back with our clan and I could reclaim him… if only I'd survived…' _

_Lauren's voice was weak. Her pain was decreasing… whether it was because the Nereid had been killed so her body was in the final stages of death or because the Fae had transitioned successfully and the cells just needed time to heal, Bo didn't know. It had been almost five hours. She must be exhausted, but she couldn't let her sleep yet. Bo had to keep pushing chi and Lauren had to fight through the pain._

'_Lauren, you aren't dead yet! I know you're tired baby, but we can't let you sleep until there's no more pain and you start to feel stronger. Do you understand?' _

_No response. Bo pushed into Lauren's mind hard, her panic evident…_

'_LO! Do you understand?'_

'_Yes Bo… I'm awake… it's just… my bones… think they are re-growing… rapid rate… did you know human's re-grow their bones every ten years?_

'_No, I did not know that, doctor.'_

'_It's true… so my bones are doing ten years of growth in a matter of minutes… expected it to be painful but this is unbearable, Bo… excruciating… so tired… just want to sleep until it's over.'_

'_Awake, Lo… I need you awake… sleep is not an option…'_

'_Awake… I'm awake…'_

'_Look, Dr. Lewis… I can't imagine how incredibly hard this is… but right now you're about as awake as the night you fell asleep on my couch with a plate of pasta in your hands talking about isotopes. I need you with me, baby. Stay with me… please… don't leave me, Lo. We… Lauren… we have a son… we're a family now…'_

_Bo heard a soft chuckle escape Lauren's thoughts. 'I'm here, Bo… I'm trying… talk to me…'_

'_Okay, so we have a son named Ethan Dennis Lewis who is the spittin' image of his beautiful six-Fae mom and he's addicted to everything baseball, especially the Red Sox.'_

'_And Sponge Bob and the Discovery Channel.'_

'_That's my boy! Taking after his smart mommy.'_

'_Bo, I read your journal… ahhhh!' _

_Lauren paused as she fought yet another wave of pain while Bo cringed and continued to push and pull chi to and from her mate. After a few minutes, she heard Lauren continue, _

'…_journal entry about him. It's how I thought you might have met him, then when he called and told me all about Bo his date, I knew it was you. I was so upset but so happy you had at least met him. He couldn't stop talking about you. I made up my mind that night that if I survived, I would find you and tell you about him. If I didn't, you would be contacted so you could decide if you wanted to raise him.'_

'_You are almost through this, Lauren. You're going to survive this and we're going to raise our son together.'_

'_Bo, I'm sorry. It just hurts so much and it feels like my body is being torn apart. I feel like I'm dying, Bo. I love you so much and I don't want to leave you. God, I don't want to leave you. I love you.' _

_Lauren's voice was fading. Bo switched tactics. She called on Gaia. _

'_Gaia, what can I do to help her? She said she feels like she's dying.'_

'_She is, Bo. I fear her end is near.'_

'_NO! That is… NO! Not happening! She is NOT dying! We have a child together, Gaia. He doesn't even know me… he needs both of his parents! She loves me. I love her. Love conquers all, Gaia! It's a human saying but I just know it's true. You're the one that told me about that stupid Prophecy! Well, if you want your prophecy to come true, then you tell me how to save her because without her, I will become a monster!'_

_Gaia did not speak for a long while. Bo waited… terrified that she had angered Gaia and she had left her alone to watch Lauren die here. She opened her eyes to see the swirl of purple chi surrounding them. Bo had pushed and pulled Lauren's chi… blue and red make purple. Wait… where are the other colors?_

Bo sat up but kept a hand in contact with the ground so Gaia would hear her as well. Bo spoke to the collective aloud,

"Where are the other colors?"

"Bo? What are you talking about?" Ella asked.

"Listen, Lauren is dying… she doesn't have much time. There is only purple chi…. When we bonded, we had the chi of all of the elements – not just the succubus. Each of her Fae ties to one of the Druid elements. We are only saving the Succubus here. We need to save the unicorn and the Nereid. We need the universe and water. That's Alam and Madge. I need your chi. Gaia?"

'Yes, Bo.'

"I need to push Alam and Madge's chi into Lauren. I don't have time to explain. Can you help us?"

'I understand but water, universe and the shared succubus chi must blend before they enter Lauren. You must push your chi into them, they must in turn push theirs with yours into me so I can push it all into Lauren. You're going to need the Elders to sustain you, Alam and Madge. I will pull from my sister elements to feed myself.'

"Understood. Okay, gang… Elders are pushing chi to me, Alam and Madge. Gaia's feeding will be taken care of by her sisters. Alam and Madge, I'm pushing chi to you, you're pushing my chi and yours to Gaia. Remember, I'm pushing chi to two people so keep up, kids! Ready?"

With that, Bo began to push two streams of chi to Alam and Madge. Their eyes began to glow red as the succubus' chi entered their bodies rapidly. The elders pushed into Bo as fast as they could but were struggling to keep up. Ella noticed.

"Jake, Josh… time for the kids to save the day again. We have to pull chi from Gaia and push it into the Elders. They're losing it trying to keep up with Bo. She's too strong for them."

Ella never thought she would hear herself say anyone was too strong for the Druid Elders as a collective, but she was seeing it with her own eyes. She sat with her cousins and began to push chi as well. No sense monitoring Lauren's condition. This was it – do or die – and she was not losing another human patient if she could help it… of course, if she survived, all that had been human about Lauren would now be gone except for her human spirit… the very core of her will to live.

Lauren lay perfectly still. There was no movement and no sound. The fire around the couple slowly dying as was Lauren. Had they started this process to late?

'_We're with you Lauren.' _

_No response. Bo's eyes began to glow blue with flecks of red and purple around the edges. She spoke to Lauren again, _

'_We are one, my love… my mate… stay….'_


	16. Chapter 16: The Ties That Bind Us

_**A/N: This chapter is all about the BoLo reconnection... the second half of the reconnection is definitely for mature audiences only. So many things come to my mind when trying to imagine being with someone who can hear every thought in your mind. This gives just a bit of the pros and cons to that... we all hold our tongues sometimes... coming chapters will show what happens when you hold your tongue, but someone can **_**_still hear what you wanted to say... on with it, then! Enjoy! Cuddles._**

_**Chapter 16: The Ties That Bind Us**_

Sun… warmth… sounds… a voice… calling my name…

'_Lauren?'_

'_Gaia, is that you?'_

'_Yes, my child.'_

'_I always hoped that if I did not survive this that I would come to rest with you Good Mother.'_

'_And that is my wish as well, Lauren. But it is not yet your time to move to the next plane of existence.'_

'_Where will I go, Gaia? I've never believed in human religion. Until I came to know my Druid, I had always been a woman of science.'_

'_And so you will continue to be.'_

'_I don't understand. Good Mother, am I in a world between lives?'_

'_No my dear… You are in the world that holds your beloved.'_

'_Bo…' Lauren said her name as a prayer._

'_Yes my dear, you are with your Bo. Open your eyes and look upon her.'_

Lauren opened her eyes to find her head turned towards the ocean… beautiful colors of pink and orange in front of a deep blue backdrop. Sunrise, she thought to herself. I'm alive to see another day. She looked to her right and saw yet another beautiful view. Her beloved Succubus whose weight on her shoulder she hadn't even noticed. She tried to move her hand to her mates' worried face to brush back her hair for a better view, but she couldn't lift her arm. Her body felt like dead weight. She wanted to caress Bo's soft cheek… to pull closer to feel her warmth… she was so cold… she was having trouble breathing… please wake up, Bo… I need you… she felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness… this was not good. She gave all her energy into one herculean effort to call her mate's name…

"Bo!"

Bo began to stir, but Lauren knew she was running out of time. This is why Gaia must have awoken her. She was incredibly low on chi, she couldn't hear the voices of her Fae in her mind. She tried to pull some chi… nothing… she tried to connect back to Gaia, but realized the connection must have been made from Gaia's end… she was too weak to give her mind a voice… she needed Bo's help to feed. She hoped the Succubus would have the strength and confidence to do it. Why wasn't she waking? A moment of panic rushed through Lauren…

'_Oh Gaia, did she die giving up her chi to save me?' Lauren started to see black spots… if she had killed Bo, she would not be able to live with herself. 'Take me Gaia…'_

"Lauren? Lauren!"

Bo sat straight up looking down at the face of her love. She went to stand and yell for the others when she saw the vacant expression in Lauren's eyes and her lips move ever so slightly to speak.

"Chi… need chi… dying…"

"Lauren… stay with me… stay with me… don't you dare die on me now!" Bo immediately slammed her fist deep into the sand, placing her other hand flat on Lauren's chest and connected to Gaia,

'_Gaia… please… I'm so weak… I don't have enough to give her…'_

With that, Bo felt the chi surge through her and began to push it into Lauren through her hand. Her mouth met Lauren's and instantly began to push chi through a kiss. Moments later, she felt Lauren begin to respond to the kiss. Mouths melted together as Lauren began to reciprocate, the chi flowing both ways now. Bo pulled away wanting to check Lauren's breathing and color… she needed to know that Lauren was improving. She gazed down at her lover, hearing the soft voice,

"Hmmm… your chi tastes so good. I want more…"

"My, my Doctor Lewis… a sweet tooth for chi?"

Bo smiled as she moved the hand from Lauren's chest to her face, continuing to pull small amounts of chi from the ground. Bo could feel her own reserves were extremely low. She had fed Lauren for almost nine hours. She needed to restore her own resources if she was going to continue to help Lauren.

Lauren joked, "What can I say… dying makes a person really hungry… who'd have thunk it?"

Bo laughed at her lover's comment and used her index finger to brush away a few pieces of sand as she spoke,

"Lauren… I was so scared… I thought… I… you're still here… thank you for fighting to stay here with me… with our son."

Lauren smiled at Bo's mention of their son.

'_Gaia?' Bo asked._

'_Yes Bo, I'm still here.' Gaia replied._

'_You sat vigil with us all night pushing chi into Lauren, me… the boys… the elders… thank you so much.'_

'_It is what is meant to be, Bo. Now, your mate is very low on chi and has asked that you feed her. Are you up for meeting her request or do you need me to push…' _

'_No.' _

_Bo's thoughts to Gaia were firm and she shook her head for good measure. This was Bo's department. If she and Lauren were going to learn to sustain each other in a monogamous relationship, it was going to start now. They always wasted time talking instead of feeding… they needed to stop getting distracted by life when feeding was now such an important constant for Lauren._

'…_but thank you for the offer, Good Mother. It will be my honor to help my mate with her chi… I can pull from you – no need for you to feed us. I think last night helped me really get the feel for pulling chi, so I'm good… that is… if you've regained enough from what we took last night. You were feeding fourteen people for almost nine hours…'_

'_No worries, Bo.' _

Gaia went on to explain that she had fed from the water and wind all night and was currently feeding from the sun as it rose. Upon hearing that Gaia was okay, Bo wasted no more time, rolling onto Lauren she dug her feet and hands into the sand and began to pull chi into her body as her lips locked again with Lauren. She could feel Lauren relax beneath her as she felt the warm chi permeate every one of her newly formed cells. After last night, Bo really had just about perfected this skill. Over nine straight hours of practice will do that for you. Especially if the consequence of not doing it is losing the only person you've ever fully and truly loved. Lauren moaned as Bo pulled away from their kiss to catch her breath and pull some reserves for herself before continuing. She looked down at Lauren beneath her and spoke to her through her thoughts,

'_Lauren, I am so in love with you.' _

She returned to pushing chi into Lauren when after about ten minutes of feeding through Bo, Lauren reversed the flow of chi pushing it into Bo. They shared chi back and forth for several minutes before opening their eyes to reveal their brilliant blue eyes to each other.

"Hmmm… you promised to make love to me last night, Ms. Dennis. You lied."

"Well, you did fight to survive, so I guess I do owe you a little something. How about I take you inside that beautiful beach house to that king sized bed and we roll around in there for a few hours."

Bo chuckled before stopping her laughter and moving a hand to take a sudden interest in twirling a piece of Lauren's hair. Bo took a deep breath as she looked at Lauren with tear-filled eyes.

"Seriously, Lauren, if you're too weak a nap and some more chi sharing would be fine with me. I want you healthy."

Bo watched Lauren's face as her eyes began to glow a calm shade of blue. A smirk settled on Lauren's face as she watched Bo's eyes meet hers with a questioning look on her face.

"Bo… meet Succubus Lauren… a Succubus is a type of Fae that needs sexual chi to survive."

Bo looked at Lauren as if she were waiting for her to finish saying something… after a period of silence, Lauren laughed and said,

"Oh for crying out loud, Bo – I'm part succubus and while I don't actually need sex to get my sexual chi it's sure as hell the most pleasurable way to get it… now, please?"

Bo laughed at her own inability to catch on as a Succubus… request for love-making, blue eyes, verbal definition of her 5th Fae… duh again, Bo!

"Sex? I think I can definitely help you with that… totally sounds like a plan." The pair went to sit up when they heard laughter. Ella appeared with a huge smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't a dead doc about to try walking! You gave us quite a scare last night, my friend."

"I am truly sorry, El. So what's the scoop?"

"So far, so good. I need more blood."

"More? But you haven't…"

"Check your arm, Doc…"

Lauren looked down to see a severely bruised arm. They must have used every possible vein they could find… and from the looks of it, some that probably shouldn't have been used.

"Wow…"

Lauren touched a particularly ugly area,

"Ow."

Bo leaned in to whisper, "I can heal that, you know." Lauren didn't look up, but Bo could see her smile.

"So you drew blood while I was sleeping? Isn't that against HIPAA laws or something?"

"We don't use those laws in the Druid community. Arm, please."

"Geez, El… where are you going to stick me now? It doesn't look like I have a good vein left!"

"Bo, if your succubus would be so kind please?"

On request, Bo leaned over and pulsed Lauren to get her sexual energy ramped up. She then began to kiss her, moving her hands seductively up the sides of the good doctor's outer thigh up towards her backside. She began to pulse her again causing Lauren to moan into the kiss and press her hips urgently into Bo's.

As things began to escalate, Ella turned and walked towards the ocean to give them another minute of privacy. Bo moved her hand to Lauren's breast as she moved her thigh into her center. As she felt the sexual energy begin to peak around them, she pushed her chi into Lauren as she drew more from Gaia. When they parted, Lauren looked into Bo's eyes,

"I am so incredibly in love with you, Bo. It feels so good to be kissed by you again. It's like we were never apart."

She softly kissed Bo's lips again,

Lauren added, "It's like it's the most natural thing in the world for us to do."

"I feel it too, Lauren. Okay – let's get your blood drawn so I can make good on that promise."

Lauren nodded in agreement as she called Ella back over and extended her arm. She looked down seeing the previously angry veins now healed from just that short encounter with Bo. Ella wrapped the tourniquet tubing around her upper arm and dabbed the alcohol swab on her patient's arm before inserting the needle with expert precision to begin the blood draw. Lauren looked away as Ella worked. She hated needles, which was ironic considering she loved giving them.

As Ella finished up, she spoke to Lauren,

"I'll have the test results by midday. Oh, and the rest of our guests are delayed. They won't get here until just before dinner, so you still have time to talk."

"That's already been taken care of, but thanks for the heads up anyway."

"You've only been conscious for what, five minutes Lauren? How did you…"

"She told me last night, Ella. When you told me to talk to her about good things, I unknowingly told her about the night that Ethan was conceived. I gave her an opening to tell me and she took it. Apparently we're going to have to work out some sort of Succubus birth control."

"Already done."

Ella and Lauren said in unison then laughed.

"Okay, inside lab joke I supposed." Bo said.

"I'll tell you later, honey. Right now, let's go inside and grab something to eat, then hit the sheets."

"I'm going back to bed too!" Ella said with a smile and a wink.

"Uh-oh… what went on in Ella's world during the wee chi-sucking hours of the morning?" Bo asked.

"I caved and spilled my guts… passionate make-out session ensued followed by… wow… I don't know why I waited so long! No offense, Lauren but you were right. Sex is SO much better when there are real feelings involved."

Lauren looked at Bo and winked as Bo said, "You remembered my philosophy on sex?"

"Yes… and learned."

Just then, they heard a window slide open and a voice call out,

"ELLA! You said two minutes… It's been more than ten! She's mine, Lewis! You had your chance! Give her back now!"

"She's all yours Em, but you may want to be a bit more careful about the strategic placement of those bite marks! Your nephew is coming home tonight, remember?"

"Shit… really? Lauren… where did she…" Ella blushed with embarrassment feeling around her neck as if she would be able to locate the marks.

"Uh… one on the right side of the neck, another just under the left ear and… well, if you just button two more buttons on your shirt you won't be able to see the one that's right…"

Ella looked down where Lauren's finger was pointing as Bo laughed. Ella suddenly tried to cover the mark on the inside of her cleavage.

"Dammit, Emma."

She turned towards the window,

"I'm coming in right after I put this blood in the centrifuge and tell my lab assistant what tests to run. Paybacks are a bitch, Martini!"

"I'm looking forward to it, honey! Glad you're alive, Lauren! Take good care of our girl, Bo!"

Lauren and Bo waved as Emma slid the window back down.

Lauren looked at Bo with a smile on her face,

"Ah the benefits of being a Succubus… bite marks don't stick unless you want 'em to!"

Bo and Lauren laughed and then turned back towards Ella who was finishing her work. Bo had seen Lauren perform the task that Ella now did for her lover's blood over a hundred times. As the healer finished labeling the last tube of Lauren's blood, Bo spoke,

"Ella I just want to say thank you for being there when I called last night. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't answered."

"Bo, come on. You know how much I care about Lauren. Of course I'll be there for her… and you… whenever you need me. We're family now, Bo. Count on it."

Bo smiled as Ella leaned in and gave her a hug.

"And you… missy… great work stayin' alive! We would have been pissed if we had stayed up all night until just before sunrise only for you to let yourself die on us! All that chi for nothing – what a waste that would've been."

Lauren knew Ella was joking. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Lauren placed a soft kiss on Ella's lips. Pulling away she said,

"Thank you… I would not have my second chance with Bo if it weren't for you. My son would have been orphaned if I hadn't survived long enough for Bo to find me…" Lauren turned to Bo, "…and save me."

Lauren leaned in to Bo's warm embrace, getting a light kiss on her temple from her mate.

"Well, I'm glad I could stand in for Bo until she got her head out of her ass and came to her senses."

Ella gave Bo a friendly nudge.

"Seriously, though… I'm a total sucker for a happy ending and I have a good feeling about yours. Love each other – most of us don't get second chances, girls. When in doubt, think about Chase… think about Emma."

She dropped her head, reigning in her emotions,

"Two other Fae-Druid-Human love stories that didn't get their happy ending. Hopefully in those moments when you're ready to pull each other's hair out, you'll think of them and take full advantage of the life you've been given with each other."

"Emma is a very lucky girl and I'm lucky that Lauren had you around these past two years. I know I owe you a great deal for this second chance, Ella. I promise, I won't blow it. I will stay until Lauren tells me to go."

Ella chuckled,

"Yea – that'll happen. Later Succubutts."

And with that, Ella and her blood sample were off to the lab. Bo couldn't help but think of Kenzi in that moment. If she ever had the chance to have Kenzi here for a visit, she and Ella would become great friends. The best part is that Kenzi would be accepted here even though she was human. It saddened Bo that she couldn't bring her to this community. Life in Toronto would never be good for Kenzi – she would always have to be claimed – she would always need protection. Here she could live her life – go to the beach, fall in love, live a free human life without being judged or owned.

'_Bo, we're going to get her here – somehow. I can't stand the thought of Kenzi in that place anymore. We have to protect the Druid clans… we have to protect our son, but somehow we will get word to Kenzi and get her here.'_

Lauren looked up to Bo and wiped away the single tear that had escaped to her cheek. She pulled Bo into a hug and held her tightly, trying to reassure her that she would see her friend again. When they finally broke the embrace, Bo bent down and palmed the earth. She nodded to Lauren to move to connect with her,

'_Gaia, we can't thank you enough for last night. I just needed to say it one more time.'_

'_Bo, you were the one who figured out what Lauren needed. I was just a conduit. You are welcome to my chi any time. You both know that. I am so glad you are alive and well, Lauren. I can feel your strength returning. You still have a bit of a battle ahead but you can survive.'_

'_Yes, I can feel the pull right now, Gaia. It feels different – being able to control the urge… like my Druid is controlling the Nereid's pull to the water.'_

'_Yes, I can feel their spirits. They are bonding in their common love of water and moon. Well, good luck to you both and may peace follow you and yours.'_

'_You too, Gaia. Thank you again.' _

With that, Lauren and Bo stood, grasped hands and moved towards the house.

"So, our son won't be here until almost dinner time. It's not even mid-morning yet. What do you suggest we do with all of this time, my dear?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked at her and very plainly said, "Fuck."

With that, Lauren ran into the house. Bo's eyes flashed blue as she took a minute to register what had been said, and then she too was running for their beach house.

… … … … … … … …

Bo entered the house and saw the balcony door open, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no… please tell me you didn't go for another swim!" She opened her mind and called to Lauren,

'_Lauren? Please don't leave me. I need you here… in my arms baby.'_

'_I haven't left you, Bo. I'm in the shower. I couldn't hold back my Nereid any longer… she and my Succubus are arguing so the shower was a compromise. I've got sand all over me. Come join me.' _

Bo smiled. She wasn't sure she could handle any more drama. She just wanted one day with Lauren, just one peaceful day to reconnect and make some happy memories with her mate and their son.

She wandered back through the corridor of rooms – she figured Lauren would have gone where she put their things last night. It was the biggest master bedroom with a king-sized bed. She looked inside each room as she went. The house was perfect with enough room for Ethan, his cousins, Kenzi and a few more guests. She smiled as she finally heard the sounds of running water… she had arrived at her destination. She stood outside the door and realized that for the first time in her life, she was nervous. She was about to get naked with Lauren for the first time in almost six years.

'_God, Bo – get a grip. You're a succubus for Fae's sake!' she thought to herself as she looked down and checked the girls to make sure they weren't lopsided as she entered. She took a deep breath and tried to relax when she heard Lauren's voice push into her mind,_

'_If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too but I've made the decision that I am going to let the succubus in me come out to play with your succubus today, Bo. I don't want awkward… I want us to be us… we love each other so much… why don't we just let our bodies speak for us right now and finally satisfy all of these needs, fantasies and cravings we've been having for all these years. No secrets… no holding back. Deal?'_

_Bo hesitated for a moment when she heard Lauren say 'no holding back'. _

'_That's right, Bo… no holding back. I can handle your succubus and because of your experience and Fae age, you can handle all of my Fae. No need to hold back on feeding but most of all, I don't want either of us holding back on what we want. I intend to satisfy you completely today, Bo. I've never had the opportunity to do that before… to be the one who can be everything you need.'_

_Bo could sense the sadness in Lauren's thoughts. _

'_I know you don't believe it, but you've always been enough for me, Lauren. Can I come in so we can start our first day as a Fae couple together?'_

'_Please.' _

Bo entered through the open door and looked to her right to see two side-by-side toilets. She smiled at the idea of taking a poo next to Lauren… maybe not… some things may need a little more privacy… she could go for the co-peeing thing, though. She scanned left and saw side-by-side sinks with a small sitting area with two chairs. This bathroom was gorgeous, really. She'd never seen anything like it. She continued to look left, two closets and then…

'_Oh. My. God.'_

Side-by-side showers… all glass… one holding a sight for Bo's sore eyes. The water was running from her head down to her toes, gracing every inch of a body she could spend a lifetime worshipping. She moved towards the shower and went to grasp the door to enter when Lauren turned and said,

'_Uh uh… your shower is the one on the left.'_

"Seriously?" Bo said aloud.

"As a heart attack." Lauren smiled. "You've waited over four years, I promise you this will be worth the wait."

Dejected, Bo stood outside of her shower door with her hand on the glass staring at Lauren with that puppy dog pout that made Lauren chuckle at how pathetic she looked when she didn't get her way. Bo suddenly realized that she had the same opportunity this was giving Lauren. She smirked as she remained in front of Lauren's door. Slowly she slowly worked open the first button on her top.

She continued to the next slowly opening button after button until she reached the bottom of her shirt. Rather than remove it, she kept it shouldered hiding what she was sure Lauren anticipated seeing next. Instead, she moved to open each button on her dark black jeans as slowly as she had her shirt. She took her time moving each round piece of steel through its' own cloth opening. She slipped off her shoes and socks, and then slowly slid her shirt off… one shoulder at a time. She turned and walked the shirt back to the laundry bin and stopped, turning to fully face her blue-eyed lover. The succubus reached behind her back, unclasped the material that held the two most beautiful breasts Lauren had ever laid eyes on and allowed the material to drop to the floor. Lauren's hand suddenly pressed to the glass as she licked her lips with want. Bo slid her thumbs into either side of her panties and slid those down at an agonizingly slow pace, all the while maintaining eye contact with the beautiful blue eyes in front of her.

She was amazed at Lauren's restraint for she knew what it took to withstand the pull of a lover as a Succubus. Finally, she turned her back on her lover and, keeping her legs almost straight, bent down to pick up her discarded undergarments giving Lauren a full view of her gorgeous ass with a small hint of her center. Bo stood and placed the garments in the laundry, then turned and sauntered back towards her lover. She paused outside her shower's door near the adjoining pane of glass to Lauren's, reaching to turn on and adjust the temperature of the water… hey, was it her fault she was well endowed and her right breast just happened to smash up against Lauren's shower glass as she leaned in to feel the water?

Lauren had memorized every curve, every beauty mark, every part of Bo's beautiful body a very long time ago. It was a body she had dreamed of most every night for the past six years. She had truly never let go of Bo… never stopped loving her. She had always sensed that they belonged together and while she had her doubts sometimes, this beautiful creature had come home to her. She took in every move, every look, every inch of Bo's soft skin as she revealed it to her and watched her move… boy, could she move… slowly… effortlessly into her shower once the water temperature was just right. Naturally, Lo had found herself frozen for a moment as she was given a close-up of her lover's breast smashed up against her shower glass. She almost caved and pulled Bo in with her right then and there. She couldn't wait to get her hands and mouth on those breasts again.

She stood, momentarily in a trance as she watched Bo step under the water. Bo closed her eyes and allowed the warm fluid to soak her hair and cascade down the front of those beautiful full, firm breasts. Lauren watched as the water rushed down her lover's abdomen, pushing down the curly locks of soft hair at the apex of her thighs before moving down her long muscular legs to her feet. Lauren felt her Nereid tug at her, urging her to go to her mate and make love to her under the water, but Lauren pushed her down with the silent promise that there would be many love-making sessions to come… under the showerhead, in a bathtub, in lakes, in the ocean… She told her Nereid that patience is always rewarded when it comes to the best sex and the best sex always comes when you truly and deeply love someone more than your own life.

Lauren continued her silent conversation as all of the Fae in her body responded to the visual of Bo's hair-washing ritual. It was a ritual of steps Lauren had watched before… first apply shampoo, raise hands over head scrubbing with eyes closed while pulling every strand up to expose the gorgeous soft skin of her neck, breasts bounce in time to the motion of her arms. Then, rinse the shampoo, suds slide all over her delicious curves with lips pursed in almost the same position as when she orgasms. Next, apply conditioner with hands soaked in the thick lotion-like substance pulling through long strands of jet black hair, followed by the final rinse which looks much the same as the shampoo cycle. Bo's eyes re-open to stare into her mate's… only the new part to all of this was that Bo's blue eyes were now staring into the brilliant shade of blue in Lauren's.

Lauren thought to her Fae…

'_Does anyone disagree that this is a job for our Succubus?' _

Not a sound was heard in her mind as the Succubus stepped forward with newfound control. This was truly an odd sensation. All of her Fae were getting along… it seemed that maybe the war that had raged in her mind for all of these years was finally over after last night's near death experience.

_Lauren felt Bo push into her mind, 'Are you okay, my love?'_

'_Yes, we were just having a conversation in here. Everyone agreed that our Succubae should spend some time together this morning. It's incredible, Bo. We're all getting along.'_

'_It's sort of funny to think of you as a 'we', Lauren… to me you're just my Lo Bug… but I'm glad that you don't feel a need to fight yourself. I cannot imagine what that has been like for you.' _

Bo reached up and placed her hand flat against the adjoining piece of glass. Lauren responded in kind as Bo continued to speak through their link,

'_So does that mean it worked… that your DNA transitioned and you're all okay now?' Bo felt tears of relief spill from her eyes before Lauren had even answered._

'_I think so Bo, but we won't know for sure until Ella tells me about the blood work and DNA studies. I can tell you that it certainly feels a lot calmer in here. My Nereid wanted you as soon as she saw you in the water but I was able to talk her into waiting. I feel like I have a family inside me – each one finally knowing and accepting their roles – although I'm not sure what each is just yet. What do you say that right now we just finish our showers?'_

'_Agreed, so our hair is washed and conditioned… what would you like to do next, Doctor. This separate showers thing was your idea, after all.' _

'_Pick up your soap, Bo and follow my lead.' _

They watched, eyes glued to each other through the glass as Bo mimicked each of Lauren's actions always just slightly behind. They sat on their teak wood shower benches located at opposite sides of their respective showers. Watching the soft caress of the bar of soap as it ran over every surface of their feet, their eyes once again blazed blue as each caught just a glimpse of their partners' core. Bo watched as Lauren's soap moved up her long lean legs… legs that seemed to go on for miles, as Lauren watched Bo's soap travel up over long muscular legs that Lauren remembered wrapped tightly around her in years long passed. Bo watched as Lauren stood and ran her soap over her hips and turned to offer her a view of the soap moving up and down over the smooth skin of her firmly toned buttocks before dipping the soap between the twin mounds of flesh. She then turned back to watch Bo do the same to her body.

'_Hmmm…' Lauren moaned into their link as she watched her lover's movements._

'_I want you so bad, Lo…' Bo groaned her pleasure as she reached further behind herself to give a light stroke to her core._

'_Patience, my love…' Lauren reminded._

They rose to their feet as Lauren moved her bar of soap onto her well-toned abdomen and Bo followed suit. Bo remembered what it felt like to kiss down the soft, long stretch of skin to the neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair below. They each turned sideways to allow the other to view the soap wash over the long perfect arch of their low backs until it met their rounded buttocks and hips. Bo loved this particular curve on Lauren… the drop from her thin waist to her firm ass was something she would ogle whenever she had the opportunity.

They moved on to long arms, lifting each overhead to wash the soft shaved skin under each and then spent a little extra time washing each beautiful breast taking special care to be sure the nipples and undersides were especially clean. They each let out a chuckle knowing how wonderfully torturous it was to watch the other's hands moving over soap slicked skin. They watched each other wash their shoulders and backs, heads thrown back as the soap ran slowly over the length of both sides of the neck they enjoyed nuzzling into. They both had vivid memories of moments when they had nipped, kissed and sucked their way down those necks to those beautiful breasts. Faces were washed quickly as neither wanted to take their eyes off the other for long.

'_Only one spot left, Dr. Lewis.' _

Bo urged Lauren on knowing that they had skipped the one spot that Bo had thought she would get to see Lauren clean much sooner in this erotic shower experience. Bo watched as Lauren tilted her showerhead so that it was hitting the bench. She then moved to sit back down and waited for Bo to do the same. It took Bo a moment to catch on… her succubus was waiting with anticipation for Lauren to spread her legs to offer her the view she had waited years to see once again.

'_Don't you freeze up on me now, Succubus. Do as I do and don't disappoint me.'_

'_I wouldn't think of it my dears.' _

Bo spoke to all of the Fae within Lauren. She wanted them to know that she wanted all of them even though only two Fae were actively participating. She needed to be present and give Lauren what she was giving her… don't freeze when you see her, she thought to herself. Give her what she gives you.

Bo watched as Lauren moved her right leg up onto the ledge of the shower and the other up onto the end of the bench. Bo swallowed hard as she took in the view of Lauren's legs spread wide for her, offering up a detailed view of her core – albeit from a distance – she was beautiful.

"Oh, God."

Bo spoke aloud as she froze for just about a minute… hands and breasts pressed against the adjoining shower glass, licking her lips as she took in the offered view… she stared long enough for Lauren to utter a slightly loud and disturbed,

"Ahem!"

Lauren really was laughing as she watched her girlfriend, eyes absolutely glued to her core, so she soaped her hand and ran her fingers from her ass, deep between her lips up to her clit where she stopped with her fingers positioned so that her lips were spread giving Bo a full view of everything she would love to touch, lick and suck.

'_Are you going to reciprocate Ms. Dennis or am I suddenly a solo act?'_

"Uh… um… sorry… uh…"

Bo turned almost slipping as she retreated to her bench. Bo rather clumsily moved her leg so it was in position to mirror the image of Lauren's, but it slipped off several times before she finally stood and readjusted the shower head so the water wasn't where she was trying to place her foot. She placed her other leg at the end of the bench with an

"Ow…" before changing the angle a bit to allow for her lower level of flexibility. Again Bo's girlfriend laughed. She had never seen Bo do anything clumsy in all of her time with her. She was always smooth, calm and oh so sexy. This Bo was adorable and Lauren couldn't help but fall just a little more deeply in love with her in that moment. Bo recovered nicely though as she repeated Lauren's actions from just moments before.

The blonde's laughter ceased immediately and was replaced with eyes now blazing a beautiful, brilliant blue around orange flecks. She was staring with incredible focus at Bo's core, so Bo spread her legs a little wider and slid a little further out onto the bench to offer her a better view. Lauren licked her lips as she offered the same view to Bo. She slid the soap down over her core as Bo offered the same. They watched each other's centers intently as soap moved up and down, fingers pressing deeply between swollen lips, hopelessly trying to clean away wetness that continued to flow.

Lauren dropped her soap and slid her fingers up through the soapy, cum-soaked thick mounds of flesh pausing to spend extra time washing the sensitive nub of skin just below the blonde patch of now clean hair. She heard Bo moan her name as she reached the same spot of her center. Lauren pushed into Bo's mind,

'_I want to watch you cum for me, baby…. Cum for me while I cum for you.'_

'_Oh, God Lauren… please…'_

Lauren began moving her hand sliding it up and down, keeping her palm in contact with her rapidly hardening clit. Her fingers barely graced the opening of her center as she moved faster and faster. The sight of Bo doing the same urged her succubus and nereid into a fiery passion. She pushed into Bo's mind,

'_Inside, my love… I want to see you stroking yourself in and out… keep your link open so I can feel all you feel.' _

Lauren moved to slide two fingers deep inside her soaking wet core as Bo responded with a loud moan, doing the same. As they watched the other slide in and out, palms rubbing clits they could feel the building need inside the other through their bond. As had happened bayside the day they had first touched again, thoughts now accompanied by the visual before them came rapidly through shared voice,

'Oh, God Lauren… Bo… you're so deep inside me… go deeper… deeper, baby… faster… harder… baby… I'm close… me too… can you feel me… I feel you… I feel you touching me… I feel you and what you feel… double the pleasure… Oh God, Bo… gonna… me too… feel us… together… Oh. My. God… BOoooo…. LOooo…'

The two let the water run over their cores as they came down from their high. Eyes never leaving the other, they watched as blue eyes slowly returned to brown. They stood and exited their showers, each grabbing their towel and wrapping it around them. They slowly moved towards each other, hands reaching for face, eyes looking deep into eyes as their lips met for a slow passionate kiss.

'_Lauren, that was beautiful. What I felt…'_

'_What WE felt, Bo… what we shared… I never knew what your climax felt like for you and combined with my own….'_

"Epic." Bo said aloud.

"Indeed." Lauren smiled.

"Bo?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you make love to me now? All of me?"

"Yes, lover. Phoenix, Shifter, Druid…"

Bo placed a kiss on Lauren's lips after each Fae mentioned,

"Succubus, Unicorn, Nereid… and…"

Bo placed a long soft kiss on her mate's lips…

"Whatever human side remains of my one true love, my doctor, my heart, my soul, the mother of my son, my Lauren… I will make love to you all."

They turned to walk through the door to their adjoining master bedroom. As Bo pulled back the covers on the bed, Lauren spoke,

"Bo?" Lauren dropped her towel and moved it up to dry the excess moisture from her hair.

"Yes, sweetie?" Bo smiled as her eyes grazed over Lauren's form. She moved to dry the excess moisture from her hair as well.

"So you're really happy about Ethan? I mean, when we were in Hecuba, you said you had never really thought about kids and you seemed shocked that I had baby names picked out."

Lauren moved on to the left side of the bed near the natural stone fireplace and beautiful picture window that gave an incredible view of the beach. She immediately snuggled under the covers to escape the chill in the air, lying on her back. Bo moved on to the right side of the bed and slid under the covers onto her side to face Lauren. She propped her head up on her hand so she and Lauren could make eye contact as they continued their conversation.

"I guess when I was a young girl – you know, with Kyle – I used to dream of having what was described to me as the stereotypical dream… house, husband, car and kids. When I became what I thought was a monster, that dream died a quick and fiery death. I thought I would never know love again and that eventually I would be arrested, jailed and put to death for crimes against humanity. I had no hope of love let alone family."

Bo leaned in and placed a lingering soft kiss on Lauren's lips, sliding her hand softly along her neck beneath wet hair. She pulled away and licked her lips, savoring the taste of this incredible woman as she continued,

"But you changed all of that for me. After Hecuba, I actually started to believe that could happen for me but then… when you left… I thought I was doomed to a life with the Fae and those dreams that you had stirred in me just died. I was in a very dark place for a very long time, Lauren. I was lost without you… I craved you and… I just couldn't go on… I thought they would lock me up and put me away. Well, they did actually – in Trick's dungeon. I was a danger to myself and others… they had no choice… until Kenzi convinced them that I needed you… that we didn't do well apart. She believed that us being apart had something to do with how I was feeling."

"She was right, Bo. We became Fae bonded the night we conceived Ethan. I didn't realize it until I met Maive, the bar owner in Maine – you wrote about her in your journal. She explained that a bonded pair of succubae separated would have physiological symptoms until reunited. It was why I had decided that I would find you. It's also why I always kept Ella at an arms length. I knew we would be together again. I was going to die trying. It hurt… inside… without you. Maive's clan wanted to contact you several times because they knew my deteriorating health was partly due to your absence but I wouldn't allow it. I knew it would put you in danger… and well… I wasn't sure I could handle the rejection again."

"Listen… all of that is behind us now. We have a beautiful son who we are going to get good news about today, right? His blood and DNA tests, your blood and DNA tests… it's only fitting that we find out you are both fully transitioned – at least in biology - and ready to live long, healthy lives. If so, then we can have a wicked celebration tonight with the entire clan and forget about prophecies and dark kings and lost friends and family to just be together - you, me and Ethan."

"You do realize that he, Joshua and Little John are inseparable, don't you?"

"I gathered." Bo smiled at the thought of the three boys being raised together as brothers.

"We're going to have a fight on our hands if we make him sleep alone in his room here without them."

"Okay, so how about we do sleepovers? I'm not going to lie, Lauren. I've missed the first six years of his life, I don't want to miss a second longer. Maybe two or three nights a week he sleeps in the farmhouse, the other nights the boys can all sleep here? We've got plenty of room and I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Bo, I'm truly so sorry that I took your son away from you. I had no right…"

"Hey, listen baby… I was on a one-way train to Crazyville when you left… Rainer was evil incarnate and he came directly from the Dark Realm where my father had been imprisoned for eternity. What do you think he would have done if he had known we had a son that had my blood running through his veins? For as much as it hurts that you took him from me, it turned out to be the best thing... the right thing. You were right… you made the right choice. It's very much like what my parents were forced to do with me only they have yet to find that happy ending. At least I've met my Father now. He's alive, he's somewhat safe and he's not bat-shit crazy like my mom."

They both laughed.

"It's really time, Lauren. This is it for us… I know you're not one hundred percent there yet, but I want you… Fae and Druid marriage… the whole enchilada, baby. You just tell me… if… when… you're ever ready. For now, I would really just love to be with you…talk with you… love you… show you… make you feel… all the love you deserve to feel. You are such a beautiful woman, Lauren. I should have given you a thousand days like this long ago. I know I can't take back the way I've treated you in the past, but I'm hoping you will give me a chance to show you now. I want to share everything we feel through our link. Can we do that?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Bo noticed Lauren was a little chilled. It was November and like most Fae and Druid homes, heat was usually kept just warm enough to protect pipes. Lauren had some Nereid DNA, so she ran a little colder than Bo would. The Succubus looked up and noticed the fireplace in the corner of the room. She chuckled when she saw the note on top of the logs in big bold print… clearly John's handwriting.

"What's so funny?"

"Look… see the note from John on the top log in the fireplace?"

"It says 'Don't miss'? What does that mean?"

"Watch."

Lauren watched as Bo's palm was suddenly in possession of a large ball of fire. She pulled her arm back and fired right on target at John's note. The logs burst into flame creating an instant glow in the room followed by a feeling of warmth radiating towards their bed. She turned to look at Lauren whose eyes were now glowing bright orange.

"Hmmm… it seems the fireplace isn't the only location of a freshly ignited fire in this bedroom."

Lauren gave a low growl,

"My Phoenix approves… that was hot."

Lauren took Bo's lips in a fiery kiss that matched the intensity of the newly burning heat source in the room. Bo moved on top of Lauren igniting Lauren's succubus as well. They kissed deeply for a while before Bo pulled away, eyes blazing blue and looked into Lauren's now blue eyes with orange flecks,

"I want you so bad baby, but I promised to make love to all of you – not just the phoenix and the succubus. I meant it when I said I wanted everything. So, if you could just let your Fae collective know that there will be something for everyone; I would like to make love to my entire mate now… Succubus-Druid style. Okay?"

"That sounds wonderful, baby."

Bo moved to uncover the two of them, the warmth from the fireplace now providing ample heat to keep their naked bodies comfortable. She slowly moved to the bottom of the bed and began to retrace the pattern Lauren had followed to wash this incredible body that Bo felt privileged to once again have offered to her. She placed both hands on Lauren's right foot and pressed her thumbs up through the center of the arch from heel to toe while grasping the tops softly with her other fingers. She felt Lauren immediately relax.

Lauren loved foot massages and she was certain that none of her Druid family had offered this up to her. Bo was curious if this was ever part of Ella's foreplay. Bo didn't have to tell Lauren, but she couldn't lie to herself. She wondered in the back of her mind while they were in the shower if Lauren had ever done that with Ella. She was different now… bolder in her approach to sex, that was clear… that was the succubus and the phoenix in all likelihood. Bo liked it, hell she loved it… she just wished that she had been the only one to see that side of her. Did she and Ella go at it like rabbits and then have soft intimate moments like this?

Lauren propped her head up by sliding an arm behind her head. She extended the other arm to the top of Bo's head, caressing her dark black locks with the tips of her fingers. Bo was too far down the bed, so she couldn't reach her but the touch was enough for her to look up.

"No, Bo… we didn't have moments like this and no, we never did what you and I just did in the shower. It was exactly as I told you… my succubus in her out of control state would literally fuck and run. There was no foreplay; there were no lingering glances. There was guilt on my part that there was none of that… it doesn't feel right to me to have sex with no feelings or emotion. There were times when I considered your old Succubus approach to things and almost tried club hopping for a quickie in the bathroom. Surely no one expected cuddling and talking after that so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea… maybe it would solve the guilt I felt… but my problem was not being able to control what would happen afterwards. That's why she was safe, Bo… that's why I stuck with one person. I trusted that she knew herself and her feelings."

Lauren thought back to last night's dinner,

"For a moment last night I was worried that she didn't, but apparently, we somehow managed to bring together another couple. Please, Bo… don't ever try to compare what we have to what I've shared with anyone else. I feel just like you do based on what you've written in your journals about your… trysts… with others. Nothing either of us have had with anyone else can ever compare to this… what we have… right here, right now."

"When I was with…"

"Stop… no names… we will not taint this sacred space that belongs only to us with any other names. Just so you know, Bo… when I was living here before the fire, no one – and I mean no one – has ever been in this bed with me… I have not had sex with anyone else under this roof. This space was reserved for you. It was my dream and now… here we are."

She gave a soft smile.

"Well, actually our dear mentors mentioned to me that this was a new bed. Apparently you set two beds on fire and almost burned the house down with one of them?"

"Yes, well when I first arrived, my Fae were all out of control."

Bo switched to massage Lauren's other foot and found a small cramp right away,

"Ow…. easy there Hercules… or should I say Succu-lees?"

"Are you sure you haven't been keeping in touch with my best friend? Your Kenzi-isms are amazing!"

"Sadly, no but we did bond quite a bit before I left so I caught onto some of her lingo."

They both smiled at the fond memories of the quirky brunette.

"Ow… there's that spot again!"

"Sorry… so how you burned up your bed?"

"So, I was exhausted after a day of testing with the Druid community's ancient healers. There was a lot of anger on display among the elders and I was not handling being around strong emotions at the time. Druids are not big fans of the Fae and when they heard humans had done this to me and Fae were hunting me, well let's just say they decided they were the only sane ones in the bunch and offered me shelter immediately. Sure, there were whispers of the prophecy and Ethan was with me so… once they learned who he was I became the most important project on their agenda. I felt loved, safe and free for the first time here. That's probably the only thing that kept me from running back to you. That and the thought that there were at least three others competing for your affections and I was done fighting for you. Frankly Bo, I wanted you to want to fight for me for a change."

Bo reached up and placed a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek, stroking her cheek in understanding.

"So, the first night here, my mind sought comfort in familiar memories. My phoenix was burning hot, so my thoughts went to you and the night that Ethan was conceived. Before I knew it, I was laying in a burning bed surrounded by flames. Then, a wall of water came crashing through the windows and just like that, the fire was out. One of the elders had seen the flame in the window and… well, did what they had to do to put out the fire."

Lauren paused for a moment smiling at the memory.

"I felt guilty about the damage I'd done, so I started spotting fish using my phoenix as a way of paying for the remodeling that was necessary. The Druid fishermen began to call me 'The Guide' and would ask for my guidance at sea. My phoenix can sense danger on the water with the help of my Nereid. Together, they are better than the coast guard when it comes to finding ships in trouble. The nice part is that now I can go Nereid and then shift into a phoenix to get back home or visa-versa. No naked Lauren parading around for all to see."

"Yea, I've heard people talk about "The Guide" since I got here… wow, my girlfriend is famous. That reminds me… you were the talk of the dock the first day the boys saw you shift from Nereid to Phoenix. Little John had apparently seen your titties and Joshua was all too happy to tell everyone about it."

"Oh gawd! Please just don't let them tell Ethan that they saw his mommy naked. That would be the worst!"

"Why did they associate you with the prophecy?"

"Bo… I don't want to get into a prophecy discussion with you… I know how much it upsets you so I'll answer this one question and then we drop it for now, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"I am the 'one from many'. That's it… now, next topic."

"The next topic is me getting back to you."

"I thought you already were back to me."

"Hmmm… I certainly am."

Bo moved to kiss the bottoms, sides and tops of Lauren's bare feet as she chuckled at the thought of their son being told by his cousins that they saw his mommy's titties. If that was what little boys were made of, she wanted a dozen more and if that was the worst that happened for even a short time, she would be happy as a clam not yet dug up by the Martini boys. She focused on the sensation of the soft skin she absent-mindedly traced beneath her fingers as the conversation dimmed and the room grew quiet.

Bo pushed into Lauren's thoughts,

'_Do you mind if we talk this way while I make love to you? It just feels… I don't know, more intimate? I just feel closer to you this way… being able to hear your thoughts and feel what you're feeling physically and emotionally… it's just… I just feel full of…'_

_Lauren couldn't resist, 'Shit?' they both laughed._

'_I know I probably am, and really super cheesy but… full of love… feeling all that I feel for you plus all that you feel for me. Feeling my hands on you and feeling you feel my touch… it's amazing, Lauren. It's just so much… I don't know… just… more.'_

'_I know, Bo. I feel it to and it's not cheesy at all. It's just… fulfilling in a way I never thought possible.'_

_Bo moved to trace a line up Lauren's long left leg, being sure to caress and softly kiss every single inch of the surface. She found a scar on her lower leg, _

'_What's this?'_

'_First crash… broken leg… you can pretty much assume any scar with any length to it is from a compound fracture. After the bones broke, I would shift back into a human for some reason so the bone would break through the skin as I shifted. My healers would put me back together and then send me back up for another flight.'_

'_The proverbial 'get back on the horse?'_

'_Exactly. I have three healing Fae within me, so the scars will eventually go away with time. My training was physically harder than most Fae-Druids because they also knew they had to push my training in learning to heal myself. Injuries were a necessary side effect of my training.'_

"That's horrible!" Bo spoke aloud and for a moment, her eyes flashed at the thought of anyone intentionallypushing Lauren to the point of injury.

_Lauren heard her thoughts and felt her anger,_

'_It's okay, sweetie.'_

_Lauren caressed her now upright lover's face, _

'_Relax… I'm fine and that part of my training is over. Lie back down and focus on the calm of our bond again… please, Bo. I'm okay.'_

_Bo did as Lauren asked and reconnected with her. She felt immediately calm as she moved on to caress the right leg with the same attentiveness as she had the left. With each touch of the soft skin against her fingertips she found small scars. She gently kissed each one, committing them to memory as she moved. She slid her hand and mouth further up to that sensitive spot that would always make Lauren hitch when she kissed it. It was right where her slender upper thigh met her body. Right on the pulse point, Bo lingered placing wet kisses and then tracing the moisture along the crease of the joint with a single gentle finger. _

Lauren was amazed with how easy their conversation was happening as Bo caressed her body. Was this real? Was this really happening? Could she really trust Bo to stand by her this time? If she were being honest, every time she had let herself believe that the succubus was hers another would come along and pull her attention. Was it that Lauren wasn't enough to hold Bo's interest? Was it that Bo was incapable of monogamy? Surely she hadn't omitted truths in her journals… I mean, she could lie to others but could she ever lie to herself? Actually, in all honesty, Lauren knew she herself had done just that… she had lied to herself when she said she could leave Bo and move on with her life. Was it just the bond? If they weren't bonded, would Lauren have been able to get over her?

"Mmmmm…"

Lauren moaned as Bo hit that damn spot at her thigh. Good goddess that spot got to her when Bo would kiss her there. Could she ever really walk away from this? She had long ago determined that what she had with Bo wasn't just a physical relationship. Best sex ever… definitely, but Bo was right when she said emotions made a huge difference with sex… that's how Lauren knew. She'd been with numerous women in college, and most recently Nadia, Evony and Ella. They were all great in bed but Bo always brought that extra something whenever they made love… was it that she was a succubus? She knew Bo never used her powers on her… but the love part… well, that was it, wasn't it? They never really had sex – even when it was just raw fucking out of need… there was always love…

That was it. It's what made it impossible for her to let go of the thought of a life with Bo… she'd never actually just had sex with Bo… she'd only ever made love with Bo. The final question was if there was a relationship outside of the bedroom. They were opposites in so many ways, but together they were light and dark… calm and chaos… logic and emotion… fighter and healer. In the end, together they were the perfect mix… so what was she waiting for? Why couldn't she just accept the commitment Bo was offering her when she knew the succubus had suffered long without her?

The only answer to that was trust and the underlying need to be around Bo with Dyson and Tamsin present… they were the ghosts of their past… was she really over them? Lauren felt Bo's breasts grace her thighs bringing her out of her thoughts to the present… their present… She knew she had a habit of overanalyzing everything…. Maybe for now she could do as asked and let them just be… the answers would come in time… and now it looked as if they would have all the time in the world. She re-focused her attention back onto Bo's hands and body… the warmth of her touch… the sensations she felt from this incredible creature is something she would never tire of…

Bo moved carefully over to the other side, her breasts sliding over the warm skin of Lauren's thighs. She was very aware of her lover's distracted thinking and while some of what she heard in the doctor's thoughts was difficult to handle, she had to trust that Lauren would work this out in her head… Bo had to trust as so many people had told her over the last four years… love will always find a way. She would leave Lauren to her thoughts as she fulfilled her promise of showing her all the love she held in her heart.

Bo kissed and gently suckled her way to the other side of her mate's body and nudged her hip, requesting that Lauren roll onto her side. Bo reached down as far as her arms could go from her current location and slid the fingers of both hands ever so softly up the back of her legs, pausing for a moment just behind the knees to trace light circles, causing Lauren to bend her legs in response. Bo watched when, as expected, Lauren's firm tight ass moved back towards her seeking contact.

She continued her ministrations up her lover's thighs moving both hands between them. Lauren parted her legs slightly in anticipation that Bo would enter her from this position but relaxed them back together, disappointed when Bo's hands continued to massage the tender muscles of her buttocks, one side at a time with two hands. Bo felt the surge of need in Lauren at the feel of her touch and kept her distance.

She didn't want Lauren to get too excited just yet. As she promised, she was going to make love to her mate and that wasn't always about orgasm. For now, she was going to linger on Lauren's gluteus muscles. She knew from past experience that these muscles tended to be the most tense because of the sprints Lauren would run after her distance workouts. Now, running as a horse, tiger, human plus swimming as a Nereid, these muscles were probably sore as can be… ooohh and tight, too. Her tight, nice, firm ass… Bo's eyes flashed blue. 'Whoa, Bo… reel it in succu-butt' she thought to herself.

Lauren chuckled at the thoughts going through her lover's head. It was adorable how attentive she was being and the way she was touching her was surprisingly erotic. Lauren was being pushed up to excitement and pulled back down to contentment over and over again. Bo had never been this patient in bed before. Lauren was enjoying this as much as she could sense Bo was, although she could feel her own Succubus loitering just below the surface. Bo's voice pulled her from her thoughts,

'_So can I ask about Ethan's birth?'_

'_Of course Bo, I didn't give you the chance to be there, so from pregnancy through age five… whatever you want to know, I'll tell. Well, almost age six._

'_Well, I guess first I'd like to know… uh… did you like being pregnant? I mean… with my child? Did you feel… I don't know… did you think of me? I mean was it special to you at all that… you know…'_

_Lauren could here Bo's thoughts. Bo was struggling because she thought that she had impregnated her against her will, _

'_Bo, please honey…' _

_Lauren turned her upper body back towards Bo and reached for her face. Bo continued rubbing Lauren's single buttock with one hand as she propped her head up to see Lauren with the other. Lauren spoke aloud to Bo, _

"That night we shared our chi for the first time was the most beautiful night we had ever shared together. The feel of our chi moving in and out… I felt tied to you… bound to you from that moment on. I know from your journals that you felt it to. If the bonding didn't happen at that moment, then it was definitely a few minutes later when the life was actually created by our shared chi entering my body from you. I could definitely do without the morning sickness but being pregnant with a part of you is what helped me survive being apart from you once we had bonded.

For you it was much more difficult because you had none of me. I had a part of you inside me so it always felt like you were with me. Being pregnant was wonderful. After giving birth was when all hell broke loose. First, I had given up you. Next, my child was taken from my womb, which I guess was a bit like the human version of post-partum depression. His presence in my body was what had been satisfying my Fae's bond to you. It felt like you were, quite literally, being ripped from my soul. I started working on serums and formulas right away when I knew my Fae were starting to become angsty."

Lauren paused, thinking of how she could explain all that they'd been through to Bo,

"Luckily, I had made it into the U.S. before giving birth, so Ethan is a natural born citizen. I knew I needed a job that would get me the best possible healthcare since I didn't know what I'd be up against with his DNA. I had no money so I had to take a job and put him in daycare until I found a better solution. I was in Maine and that's when I met Maive. Her sister watched him during the day and I worked in the local clinic. I learned quickly that local clinics were less likely to ask questions about my past. I have all of the hard copies of my U.S. diplomas, transcripts and licenses from Yale so there were no issues with finding a job. I needed to avoid patient care so I could be home with Ethan at regular intervals, so I took mostly research jobs. Those jobs gave me access to a lab to work on my DNA as well. Once I figured out that Ethan's phoenix, shifter and Druid DNA were all active, I focused my work on stabilizing their fusion with his human DNA. He does have your succubus DNA but my hypothesis is that his incubus will activate at puberty as a normal incubus since he was born with the DNA, not injected with it after birth as I was. My concern is that we may have a battle to face at that stage since the incubus, a very dominant Fae personality, will try to assert itself over three other previously established strong Fae who by that time, would have established themselves as the collective."

Bo switched sides with Lauren so she could work on the other side of her buttocks. She pushed into Lauren's mind seeking the closeness that talking through the link brought to her,

'_I get it, the incubus will be the new kid on the block and you're afraid the locals will bully him.'_

'_Exactly, but now that we know how to merge DNA, we should be able to perfect it by the time it happens to our son.'_

'_Hmmm… our son… that sounds nice, you know… to hear you say that.'_

'_And it feels good to say it too, Bo. I used to lay awake at night when I was pregnant and rub my baby bump. I would close my eyes and imagine it was you rubbing my belly like you did when I was sick.' _

_Bo moved her hand from her massage duties to wrap around Lauren's waist, rubbing her belly as she reminisced about her pregnancy. _

_Lauren remembered, 'Hmmm… I would imagine this exact sensation when I closed my eyes. I would imagine what you would say when you felt a kick.'_

'_I forgot about that part.' _

_Bo suddenly stopped her movement and pulled Lauren closer. Lauren pushed into her mind to get a glimpse of where her succubus had gone. She took a moment and listened to Bo's thoughts. It broke her heart that she had taken those moments away from Bo, but she also knew it was Bo's reality that they may all be dead today if things had not happened exactly as they did. The Dark King would have killed or imprisoned them all._

_Lauren rolled completely over in Bo's arms to face her lover. 'Ask me… don't just think it, Bo… ask me.'_

'_Do you want more children with me, Lauren? I mean, I know you're not ready for forever, but would you be willing? To have another child with me?'_

"_Not today… I need to get my body and Fae in order first and we both need to get our powers under control. It will be hard enough for Ethan to be around us right now.' _

_Bo began to lower her head as Lauren spoke, but Lauren stopped the motion by placing two fingers under her chin and pulling her eyes up to meet her mate's, _

'_Bo… I said not today… I would love to have another child with you just as soon as we have our powers under control… and yes, I want to make sure we work as a couple. I know what you say you want…'_

'_But you don't really trust it yet… I understand, Lauren. The memories of the old me, the old us… the way things were… I know it will take time to trust me.'_

'_I just don't want to raise a child alone, Bo. I want you there with Ethan and need to see that you are there for him… for us. I want us to be a stable home for a child and if we have more, I want to know we aren't going to split up and do the tug-of-war I've seen so many human parents do with their kids when their relationship fails. As Fae, we have time for having more kids. I used to imagine a three-year gap between kids. Now we can have hundred year gaps or more if we want. Being Fae really changes the perspective on what a "lifetime" means.'_

_Lauren caressed Bo's cheek,_

"_While I love you with all of my heart and want us to work, I want to be sure because our lifetime together would be longer than the human perspective I still have. The physiological bond would make it very hard to be apart for long, physically… but… that is just the physical part. Being together day to day… sharing a space… making schedules work… having common priorities… that's where we failed before Bo. Right now, we have no outsiders who are making demands on our time… everything here is about supporting our needs. That's going to change and when it does… well… I want to see how that will all play out. If you and I as a couple and as parents will still be the priority.'_

Bo remained silent… she understood where Lauren was coming from. Over the years lying in cheap motel room beds, she had spent a lot of time alone with her thoughts replaying the events of her first four years loving Lauren in Toronto. She had come to realize that there had been so many moments – incidents – where she had put a case or Kenzi or Dyson before Lauren… even when they were supposedly a couple. She had never been in a relationship. She had never known what was expected from a partner. Now, here was Lauren finally explaining what she would need from her if they were to stay together. If Kenzi and Dyson and Tamsin were to show up today, could she really just cast Lauren aside to go work a case or go bar hopping? Bo just couldn't see it… maybe in a hundred years that would change? Hell… how did so many couples get to the point where they stopped being each others' priority?

What was different for her now was that she had spent years alone – without Lauren. Was it just the physical need? As she lay here with her now, she knew it wasn't… the old Bo would have had her way with her now… actually, she wouldn't have been compliant in the shower earlier. Bo had changed… she felt different… her needs were different… her Succubus was all grown up and so was she. Lauren just needed time to get to know the new Bo. She would wait… she would be patient… she would take it one day at a time and cherish each moment. What was it people had often told her… 'marriage is just a piece of paper'. Well, as much as Bo wanted that piece of paper, she knew she wanted… needed Lauren that much more. It would be okay. Lauren would eventually come to trust her again because she would earn that trust.

As Bo became lost in her own thoughts, Lauren listened. Bo truly was different… well, Lauren had never read her thoughts before, but the old Bo would have been pushing her own agenda. This new Bo was patient and understanding. Lauren realized she hadn't really answered Bo's original question… if things worked out she definitely wanted more kids with Bo. She could see how she was with Little John and Jake. She would be a great mother… and Ethan was wonderful. She spoke,

'_Bo… sweetie…' Lauren pulled Bo's chin up so their eyes could meet. Feeling Bo's sadness was difficult. She wanted her to feel a sense of optimism so she chose her words carefully…_

'_Please understand that I am newly Fae… while working with the Fae, I'd often wondered what it might be like to live for thousands of years but I could never quite get rid of the human perspective, you know?'_

'_Actually, I do Lauren. Remember – I was raised human. Until you told me what I was my timeline was always very human.'_

'_And that's where I am right now. Wrapping my head around living for thousands of years… it's overwhelming… but to answer your question, if we work out as a couple… I will not deny you what you missed with Ethan. In that case, yes I will be more than happy to give you another child or more if it's what you want, Bo.'_

_Bo's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled up at Lauren. Both could feel the warmth and happiness in that moment. The older Fae snuggled in to Lauren as she told her about what it would be like for their next child, _

'_I'm going to rub your baby bump and tell you every day how incredibly beautiful you are even though you're getting fat with my child.' They laughed together, _

'_And I'm going to feel our baby's first kick, be there to catch them when they come out like I did at Hecuba and give them baths, and diaper changes and read them bed time stories. I'll lay with you while you feed them and cuddle you while you both fall asleep in my arms. I'll handle the two a.m. diaper changes and the terrible twos, terrible threes and terrible thirteens – since that's when the incubus or succubus-raising duties may begin. God, Lauren to see our baby's first step, first missing tooth, first word, first smile… it would be incredible to go through all of that with you.' Bo paused,_

'_Please know that you did the right thing with Ethan. I am so glad we are all alive to have this reunion tonight… but I can't say I'm not upset about having missed all of that with you. I know you made the right choice, but my heart will always be heavy knowing that I'll never get those moments with Ethan… with our first child… I'll never get those moments back.' _

_Bo paused as the tears threatened to come loose. She closed her eyes and reminded herself to be optimistic and not dwell in the past,_

'_But now under the Druid veil, we can have and raise another child… be a family… safely.' _

_Bo leaned into Lauren's lips and kissed her slowly and ever so softly._

'_I love you, Lauren and I will wait until you are ready.'_

'_I love you, too Bo.'_

'_Roll onto your tummy please?' _

_Lauren did as she was asked feeling Bo's hand stay in contact with her skin as she turned. Bo sat up next to the blonde and began to trace the area of tender, soft flesh at the base of her back just above her buttocks. This was another of Bo's favorite spots on Lauren. Tracing the curve from her strong, muscular shoulders and back, then dipping down into the area where her thin waist drew her back into a deep curve only to finish with another rise to her firm, tight ass. _

'_Hmmm… Lauren, I love the look of this part of your body. God you have an incredible ass!' _

_Lauren chuckled lightly, 'I remember, Bo. You sure did spend a lot of time tracing that part of me.'_

'_Lucky you… I came back to do it some more.'_

'_Lucky me, indeed.' Lauren relaxed under her lovers touch._

'_So can you tell me about Ethan's preschool and elementary school so far? He's clearly super smart like me.' _

_Bo continued tracing Lauren's back, giving a chuckle as Lauren smiled. _

'_He gave me every statistic known to man about every player that ever held a baseball bat. He has an incredible sense of humor – well, I'm not actually sure he knows that what he says to adult me is funny, but I laughed all night with him.'_

'_He told me what you told him before you left, you know.'_

'_And what did he tell you, Dr. Lewis?' _

_Bo's hands were moving back along Lauren's ass again but this time with much less pressure and more of a sensual caress._

'_He told me that you said… and I quote because he memorized it… you should know that he always holds adults to their promises… _

'_When two people are meant to be in each other's lives, life brings them back together. We'll find each other again, Jake. I'm sure of it. You just gave me the best night of my life. Thank you, handsome.' _

'_He was especially happy about the fact that you agreed to call him handsome.'_

_Bo chuckled at the memory as she continued her soft ministrations, now having moved on to tracing soft patterns over Lauren's upper back all the way around to the sides of her breasts. She could see Lauren's aura beginning to rise again. _

'_Well, he was having absolutely no part of the term cute. It broke my heart to leave that little boy that night. I mean, of course, now I know why but at the time I felt like some invisible string had tied me to him… I almost followed them but I was torn… I had to find you. Then he walked away… I thought I'd never see him again. The tears were welling up in my eyes as I watched them leave. Then he ripped away from his Uncle's hand and ran back at me, jumping into my arms… Gods… I didn't want to let him go… I didn't think I'd ever be able to let him go. He said…' _

_Bo's eyes were filling up with tears when Lauren turned her head to look at her. She spoke aloud the words that Bo could not bare to say,_

"I'll never forget you Bo. I love you."

"How did you know?"

"I was with him in Boston that night. James and his bimbo girlfriend had agreed to take him to the game. I felt horrible – I had promised him we would go, but I became unstable again and couldn't. He told me the story and I spoke the words you said just like I did to you now. He wanted to know how I knew what you said. I told him we would talk about it soon. The pain you felt in your heart, Bo was because you had a piece of me back in your life for that night. Then, when he left, the bond was destroyed again. As for how I knew what you said, I think we wind talked that night for the first time without knowing it and I think Ethan was the conduit for that conversation."

Bo went back to talking through their link,

'_Can you imagine, Lo? If you had been stable that night, I would have been sitting right next to the two of you. Imagine that, eh? Of all the seats in that stadium, I purchase last minute tickets the night of a game I didn't plan to go to and the ticket I get is a seat that would have put me right back with you. I guess fate was going to put us together no matter what, eh?'_

'_No matter what, sweetie.' _

_Lauren gasped as she now felt Bo's lips on her neck, her hand caressing her arm until she reached her wrist. Bo pressed her thumb into Lauren's palm, and did a mix of soft and firm massaging strokes until she felt Lauren's hand relax completely._

'_By the way, James' girlfriend was definitely a bimbo, as you put it. Our son was concerned he wouldn't get a bedtime story that night because his Uncle's girlfriend would want a 'sleepover'. Ethan said whenever his uncle had 'sleepovers' he never got bedtime stories… He had to read to himself. I wanted to slap that chick silly. I hate when adults put their own selfish needs before the needs of a child. I mean, really… you can't delay sex for thirty lousy minutes to help a kid relax before they fall asleep? Doesn't he remember what it's like to have nightmares? Kids need good, happy, safe thoughts before falling asleep.'_

_Lauren was getting incredibly turned on by Bo's attitude towards parenting. She always wondered if Bo would be responsible enough as a parent years ago when she first became pregnant. She couldn't find time for me – how would she have found time for our child. But the new, Bo…_

'_You're right Lauren. I would have been a horrible parent back then. I was selfish and immature and you're absolutely right… I never made time for you either. As I've said, you did the right thing… across the board. I don't know that I would be here to appreciate what we have now had you not left me like you did. I needed to know the emptiness I would feel without you so I could know how much I desperately needed you in my life. Always.' _

Bo pulled Lauren to her so she was on her side. She snuggled into her neck and placed a trail of kisses down to the top of her shoulder. Lauren leaned back into Bo reaching back to caress Bo's neck while giving Bo a full view of her breasts. Bo's fingertips moved softly over the skin and nipple of her breast continuing down along her lover's side to her hip and into the soft patch of hair at her pelvis. She moved her fingers through the soft curls there before moving back up to cup Lauren's right breast in her left hand as she stared at the left breast that was so close to her mouth. She wanted to make Lauren wait to feel her mouth, but it had been so long… she longed to have her mouth all over Lauren's body. Unable to gaze upon the beautiful skin any longer, Bo leaned in gently taking the left breast into her mouth all at once. She moaned into Lauren's breast as she heard Lauren do the same into her mind.

'_I've waited so long to feel your mouth on me again, Bo… So long… I've missed you so damn much.' _

_Bo was already so lost in Lauren, she rolled her onto her back taking more of her breast into her mouth as she caressed the other with her fingers, squeezing the soft mound and occasionally running her finger tips across the hard, swollen nipple. She moved her mouth to the other breast while the other hand took over fingering the now moist nipple while gently cupping and squeezing. Bo's mouth sucked and sucked, sending shockwaves directly to Lauren's core. Through their shared link, they felt the deep desire surging through the other. Bo paused to look up at Lauren keeping two hands fondling both sides of her chest. Brown eyes watched her actions intently, a hand coming to caress her cheek before nudging it back towards her chest. Lauren loved Bo's mouth on her breasts. She could have her lay on her chest and suck on her nipples for hours. The succubus knew exactly how to handle them so they didn't become overly sensitive._

'_And I could definitely make love to these two mounds of perfect flesh for that long, Lauren. You know how much I love to suck and fondle your breasts. They're just perfect. I know that you think mine are big, firm and sexy but yours fit perfectly in my hands and mouth. I just love them… I love to have my hands and mouth on them. They're so soft and now to be able to feel what you feel when I'm touching and kissing them… to know what you want because I can hear your thoughts and emotions… God, Lauren I just want to devour you… body, mind and soul.'_

_Bo pulled both of Lauren's nipples towards the center of her chest so they were close together and began working her tongue back and forth over the pair while gently squeezing them. Neither was left without a mouth sucking it or finger rubbing it for long and the constant stimulation of both at the same time was sweet torture for her mate. Bo finally gave each a last light kiss as she slid her body up Lauren's and moved in to capture her lips. Lauren initiated the chi pull as they began to share back and forth until the telltale colors of their bond was swirling around them, their eyes glowing a cool violet when they finally broke the kiss. _

'_I love you so much, Lauren. I want you to feel everything I have to give.'_

_Bo again moved back to Lauren's chest settling her lower body next to her on the bed. She again took hold of a delectable mound of flesh with her mouth, taking in the hardened nipple. She suckled for a while before rapidly flicking the nipple back and forth with her tongue. Lauren moaned into the action, lifting her chest to offer as much of her breasts as she could to Bo's hand and mouth. Just when Lauren thought she couldn't stand that throbbing in her core any longer, her lover simply switched the positions of her hand and mouth and started over again. _

'_God, Bo… I'm throbbing for you. I swear I'm going to cum just from you doing this. You feel so good.'_

'_Okay, let's give it a few more minutes and see if it works.'_

'_If you do that, you are so going to pay when it's your turn. You know I can definitely spend all day with your breasts, baby.'_

_Bo chuckled into Lauren's breast. The threats did not seem to force Bo to change her current actions for she loved her lover's mouth and hands on her breasts as well._

'_I'm sorry, Lo… I just missed this so damn much. You know I'm just addicted to these little gals… they're so soft and firm and they fit perfectly in my hand and mouth… I just want to taste them and caress them all day. The feel of your flesh against my tongue is amazing and feeling how this is making you feel through our bond just makes me want to keep doing it. Have you tried feeling what I'm feeling?'_

_Lauren had to admit she hadn't. She had gotten so caught up in what Bo was doing to her, that she had forgotten to stay attached to their emotional link. She pushed in and felt the warm rush of what Bo felt when she made love to her. Nothing could have prepared her for the sensations and how they would multiply what she was already feeling physically. Bo was not kidding when she said she loved her breasts as Lauren sensed she was getting a sensation that came very close to the one she was giving her. Bo's core was hot and throbbing… her thoughts… she was resisting grinding her own core into her mate… she wanted Lauren to feel how she felt about her... selfless… Bo was purely about making Lauren feel good. There was no desire to feel anything herself… if anything, Lauren sensed that Bo felt… annoyed… by her own desires as they were interfering with her ability to fully concentrate on the things she wanted to do to Lauren… what Bo was feeling was just a by-product of what she wanted Lauren to feel. _

_What Bo did love was how Lauren was responding to what she was doing… that was Bo's main focus… how her body moved, her breathing, the softness of her skin, the pucker of her nipple, the sensation on her tongue, the taste, the warmth, the involuntary sounds she drew from her… Bo was completely focused on her and Lauren felt her body ramping up even more as she merged with the thoughts and emotions of her mate. She opened her eyes to watch what Bo was doing to her… she was literally making out with her breasts, she was making love to them… such a sensual expression of how she was feeling. Her aura was blazing a solid ten, as was Lauren's. _

_Bo's mouth moved from Lauren's breast to kiss the other one last time as both hands took over the maddening touching and squeezing of the sensitive tissue. Bo moved to kiss Lauren's belly making sure not to miss a single inch of soft flesh. She made sure to lick and suckle at the tender spot on the side of Lauren's rib cage. She paused again as she kissed around her lover's navel before traveling to the familiar soft patch of dark blonde hair. She stopped to look back up to Lauren who gazed at her with such love Bo thought her heart would burst. She removed her right hand from Lauren's breast and placed three fingers on Lauren's lips. Lauren took them into one hand while the other went to Bo's cheek. She gently kissed the fingers before she began to suck on them as Bo watched. The feel of her fingers being pulled into the soft cavern of her lover's mouth made Bo's heart race. The feel of the moist caress of her tongue, the warmth and wetness of such an intimate space served to increase the throbbing in Bo's already soaked core._

_Lauren pushed into Bo's mind, _

'_Bo, I want these three fingers inside of me. I don't want foreplay, I don't want them on my clit, I want you to move them to my core, spread my lips with your other hand and shove them deep inside me all at once. I am so damn ready for you I will welcome it if there is a little bit pain. Please, Bo… ' _

_She took the three fingers in her mouth again and pulled them out, _

'_Six years, Bo… I won't wait any longer… I want these three fingers in me now.'_

_Lauren parted her legs, spreading them wide for Bo to move between them and down. Bo took in the view of Lauren's soaking wet core as her lover continued to suck on the designated fingers. Using her free hand, Bo pressed two fingers between the swollen, soaked folds of skin to part the lips making Lauren's pussy completely visible to her. As soon as she saw the cum soaked pussy, something in her snapped…_

'_I'm sorry, Lauren… I can't…' _

_With that Bo stuck out her tongue, flattened it and took one long lick from Lauren's ass to her clit, as Lauren called out,_

"God, Bo!"

_Bo looked up at Lauren who saw a blue-eyed succubus staring back at her, cum coating her tongue as she pulled it into her mouth and swallowed. She then went down for another lick as Lauren watched and felt her lover's seemingly desperate need to taste her. She bit down on the three fingers still in her mouth. _

"BO! Oh, God, Bo!"

_Bo watched Lauren's reaction this time as she took yet another long lick. She watched as her lover spread her legs further and raised her hips offering herself up for Bo like a meal placed on a table. Finally, without warning, Bo took the fingers of her other hand from Lauren's mouth and as directed earlier, watched as she shoved all three soaking wet fingers into Lauren's sopping wet core knuckle deep. Lauren's hips rose up off the bed as she cried out, _

"BOooo… deeper… more…"

_Bo's had a close up view of Lauren's center as she worked her fingers in deeper. The sights and sounds of her love's body mesmerized her as it responded to her touch. She turned her hand slightly to get in a little deeper then circled three fingers firmly inside Lauren so that she could feel her where she wanted her. Bo spread her fingers wide to stretch her lover's walls as she pulled out ever so slowly only to shove them back in knuckle deep again getting another moan of approval. _

_They were connected through their bond. Bo knew this felt incredible for Lauren and she also knew what she wanted – there would be no hidden fantasies between them ever again. Bo stayed buried deep inside her incredible woman for a few minutes longer, circling her fingers while in contact with every inch of space inside her lover. She slowly pulled out again as she watched Lauren watching her, hips rising and falling with Bo's movements… love and desire written all over her beautiful face. Bo looked down to see her soaking wet fingers as she sensed that Lauren wanted her to move hard and deep. She went in harder and deeper this time, circling her fingers as she felt Lauren open up inside. Bo desperately circled her fingers trying to make contact with any part of her mate's walls, but found she could touch nothing… her mate was wide open for her._

'_More, Bo… all of you.' _

_Bo had never done this with Lauren. Her lover was definitely all succubus now. Slowly, Bo did as Lauren requested and once inside, used a finger on her other hand to separate the folds of skin that hid the hood-covered clitoris. As her hand circled and moved in and out of Lauren, Bo pulled back the hood of skin to reveal her lover's hardened nub. She looked closely as she stroked it lightly with her thumb, amazed at how Lauren felt when she touched it – amazed that she could actually feel what Lauren was feeling both deep inside and where her finger gently moved over erect tissue. _

_She licked around the opening where her hand moved in and out of her lover in perfect rhythm with her hips gazing up at her blue-eyed Succubus gazing back at her. There was such desire, such need, a building desperation for release she sensed from Lauren. Bo looked back to her hands as the small, hardened bud of flesh became more swollen, blood flooding all parts of her lover's beautiful pussy. Bo swore she could stay here all day and just watch the wonder that was this intimate space of her mate. She leaned down with her tongue and took several licks before pulling the entire delicious morsel into her mouth. She sucked gently as she pumped her handed in and out of Lauren, now feeling her need to cum._

'_Please, Bo…'_

'_I have you, baby… I can feel exactly what you need. Let's go faster and harder now, just like you want.'_

'_Oh God, baby, that's it… I'm so close. God, I wish you were going to cum with me.'_

'_It's okay baby, I can wait.'_

'_I feel you too, Bo… slow your hand, baby… you need a release… bring that sweet ass up my way.' _

_Bo complied suddenly feeling her mate's desire… Lauren wanted to touch her, badly... she wanted to slip her fingers into Bo while she was inside of her… this was amazing… they knew exactly what to do for each other… both of them truly did get just as much pleasure out of giving as they did receiving. Lauren wasted no time adjusting her position so that she mirrored Bo's… seeing her lover's soaking wet core… she didn't hold back… she'd waited years for this… no more… mouth and hand worked quickly to build Bo's desire to equal hers._

'_God, Lauren… just like I'm doing to you… you can feel it, can't you?'_

'_I know exactly how you want it baby… not just my mouth… you want more inside just as I did...' _

_Bo wrapped her legs around Lauren's shoulders as they adjusted their positions to curl into each other. They spoke to each other through their bond as they sated every physical need with mouth and hands. _

'_God we are so wet… do you hear us?'_

'_I hear it baby… I feel so close to you right now, Lauren… do you feel it?'_

'_Never close enough, Bo… never close enough… we're almost there, lover…'_

'_We're gonna… God, sweetie…'_

'_Bo… baby… with me…'_

'_Lo… I'm with you… let go with me…'_

They crashed into an orgasm unlike any they had ever felt before. Hearts, minds and bodies exploded as one with the love and ecstasy brought on by the climax. After the impact had settled they hurried into each other's arms and kissed passionately, tasting one another on their lips. Tongues dueled for dominance as sensations of a shared physical and emotional experience through their link hit them full force. They pulled back staring into now brown eyes both filled with tears and a need to be as close as possible. They spoke aloud once again to fill the silence between them,

"_I've never felt anything like that in my life, Lo."_

"_Mmmm… we could feel so much more my Succubus… Imagine what it would be like if we pulsed each other and shared chi?"_

"_Wanna come out and play, Succubaby?"_

"_Oh, you are so on!"_

_With that, they returned to their lovemaking adding their nifty succubus gifts to the party._


	17. Chapter 17: Tigers and Nereids, Oh My!

_**A/N: Learning more about Lauren's Fae. Thanks SO much for all of the reads, reviews, favs and follows! I am grateful for your interest in this story. Cuddles to all!**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 17: Tigers and Nereids and Doubt, Oh My!**_

Bo woke feeling warm and sated, cuddling into the soft fur that surrounded her. She smiled as she snuggled into Lauren… Lauren… Bo froze. She felt around her head and shoulders… yup… fur… she opened her eyes… white fur… she turned her head… white tiger… don't freak, Bo… she just shifted… she told you she was afraid this would happen, so stay calm. Bo took inventory of her still naked body… no scratches, cuts, bites… well, okay a few bite marks, but those were human and quite intentional. She chuckled as she remembered Lauren's feisty hunger from round three. She thought to herself,

'Okay… how do I feel about this? Well, the ride at the beach was one thing, but this is a whole new level of intimacy. However, it is still Lauren… my mate… my true destiny… my one true love… this is how I can spend the rest of my life if things work out… waking up cuddled in the warm embrace of the woman who loves you more than anyone… I know it's true… I experienced her emotions at the deepest levels… you shared your thoughts and feelings just a few hours ago. This is just a shape… the person inside is still Lauren.'

Bo took in the sight and scent of her tigress. She really was a beautiful creature. Bo felt warm, loved and safe in these strong arms. She could definitely get used to waking up like this if it's what was comfortable for Lauren. She looked the other way and noticed… what was that?

Oh. My. God. It's a… she's a… he. Bo moved some of the fur away to take a closer look… yup… that is definitely a… man part. How? She's a she. That makes no sense… unless… wait… her shifter DNA came from Dyson… a male… could that be why? Shifters could be any form they choose. Did she choose a male? Choose a tiger instead of a tigress? What do you call a female and male tiger? I wish I knew more science stuff. But still… this could be interesting.

She knew that Dyson had several shift stages. The first was pretty much just a change to his arms, hands and nails. His second phase added a change in his face, chest size, legs and feet. It was his third stage where the fur showed, then in the fourth stage he became a full wolf. The truth was, Bo had never seen the last two stages, but Kenzi had been quite vocal in telling Bo that she had seen his 'wolf junk'.

She chuckled thinking about her family back in Toronto. She missed them, but… hmmm… she cuddled into the soft fur of her mate. Regardless, this is where she wanted to be. If Lauren could half shift and be part male, well… that could be interesting if Lauren was game for giving it a try. She turned back to face the soft snores coming from her mate. She looked relaxed and peaceful – something she rarely was as she slept when they were back home. If she needed this to feel safe and comfortable, then so be it. Bo would support Lauren in anything she needed. Lauren held her heart and it would break if Lauren were unhappy. Besides, she was really comfortable in this form… not that human Lauren wasn't but this was like being wrapped in a blanket that was also a bed.

Bo's looked down at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost two o'clock. She was hungry for real food and would imagine when Lauren awoke she would be absolutely famished as well. She could get up and make something but she was so damn warm and comfortable. Now Bo understood why Little John loved to sleep with Lauren in her tiger form. Besides, if Lauren did wake up while Bo was gone, she may think Bo left the bed because she didn't want to be with her tiger. Nothing could be farther from the truth now that she had taken the time to process everything. No, Bo would wait until Lauren opened her eyes on her own. She cuddled in closer to her mate, loving the soft down of her fur, pulled a paw over her and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep.

Lauren awoke and stretched her paws, but found she was unable to move one. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Bo gripping it. She stretched her back legs, opening and closing her claws. Should she shift back? She didn't want to scare Bo being in this form, but she wasn't sure how her mate would feel about her being in this form if she awoke. She looked down at her lover. Hours of reconnecting had done her soul good. She felt relaxed and at peace. That feeling of emptiness she had felt for years was now gone. Their bond was once again complete.

They had made love and it was all very familiar yet very new in so many ways. In short, it was wonderful… it always was with Bo. She had taken another step forward with her… another little bit of trust regained. She had allowed Bo to do things to her that she would never have tried before. Both of their succubae had joined and shared their chi. She had only to allow her Nereid to meet Bo now… although the water Fae had been somewhat present during the shower. All of the others had met and established a bond.

She hoped that she could take Bo back to her realm as a Unicorn – it was one of Lauren's favorite places. Until last night, it was always the place she had gone when she was near death. Bo had talked to her through the entire ritual and had continually fed her with the others. She must be exhausted… and hungry… I'm so damn hungry. Maybe I'll go make us breakfast. My God, Ethan! What time is it… Lauren focused in on the clock… just after three o'clock… we've got time.

Lauren laid her head back down pulling Bo in closer. She inhaled the scent of her mate… her mate, the mother of her son… the woman who wanted her to commit to her for life. Lauren felt a tug at her heart. What was stopping her? It was all she ever wanted before. Why would she hesitate now? She looked at her beautiful face… She did love this woman. But was love enough?

She thought to herself, 'Time, Lauren… take the time.'

She felt Bo begin to stir, cuddling in closer, pulling on her paw. She was adorable. Did she realize she was cuddling in to a tiger? Lauren thought,

'Maybe I should shift back… she'd never know that way. No… she had to know sooner or later. If she couldn't accept me in this form…'

Lauren wondered if maybe that's why she was hesitating on the whole commitment issue. She needed to know that Bo would accept all of her… her Fae, her needs, her habits. She was new… she wasn't the Lauren she had once known. They needed to take their time and get reacquainted… of course they did a lot of reacquainting since they awoke as sunrise.

Bo opened her eyes, "Hey, tiger." She smiled.

_Lauren pushed into her mind, 'Hey yourself succubus. Do you want me to shift back?' _

'_Not at all… I was actually awake earlier. I was going to make breakfast, but I was so comfy that I decided to snuggle in closer. I must have fallen asleep again. Your paw makes a great blanky.' _

'_Well, I'm happy to be of service. Did I cut you or scratch you at all?'_

'_Nope… I'm free of damage… although I am a little sore from our morning activities.'_

'_I'm sure I'll feel that as well once I shift back. I'll be surprised if I can walk.'_

'_Uh… can I ask you something, sweetie?'_

'_Sure Bo, anything… I hope you know that by now.' Bo nodded._

'_How is it that your tiger is… uh… male?'_

'_Oh. You noticed that. Well, my shifter DNA is Dyson's, so…'_

'_That's what I thought… he's male, so your shifter is male. But can you be female?'_

'_Well, I haven't tried shifting into anything else but I suppose so. This is just what happens naturally. Maybe if I thought about it…'_

'_No, Lauren… you don't have to try right now…'_

'_But does it bother you?'_

'_No Lauren… not at all… that wasn't why I asked.'_

'_Well, why then? You're not comfortable with me in this form, are you?' The sound of disappointment and the feeling of dejection came through their bond loud and clear,_

'_Hey…' Bo said quickly,_

_She sat up and moved her hand onto her tiger's face, gripping the fur and then sliding her hand back along her cheek. She looked into the light blue eyes, _

'_Look into my heart and mind… you should know better than to make assumptions by now when we have this nifty link to each other's thoughts and emotions.'_

_Lauren pushed in and then sighed. The same warmth and love she had sensed as they made love was still there… even with her in this form. She had jumped to conclusions again. Would she ever stop feeling the doubt? This was her own issue – not Bo's fault. She needed to start to work on trusting Bo._

'_I'm sorry, Bo. You're right – I jumped the gun. You feel nothing but love for me – even in this form. So, what do you want to know? Do you want me to shift?'_

_Bo lay back down and snuggled into Lauren, pulling her paw back over her, running her fingers back and forth through the fur there. _

'_No sweetie, I just want to lay with you like this for a little while longer before our hunger gets so bad that we have to get up and eat. I would like to know if you are comfortable being in a male form.'_

'_Actually, I wasn't at first. Well, I was okay with everything except the uh… well… you know. It dangles and gets in the way sometimes. It's also quite unpredictable when my emotions get the best of me. My succubus can really mess with it.'_

'_It as in your man part?'_

'_Yes, Bo.'_

_Bo turned her head towards Lauren's groin. She was curious. She lifted her hand and moved it through the fur there, moving her hand towards the large organ._

'_Bo… what are you doing?' Lauren asked nervously._

'_You're not the only one who has scientific curiosity, you know.' Bo chuckled._

'_I'm not sure that's such a good idea… oh God.' _

_Bo had decided to run her hand along the length of the member. _

'_Bo, if you're going to… I should shift back.'_

'_But then it will be gone, right?'_

'_The woman isn't good enough for you?' Lauren didn't mean that to come out the way it did. _

_Bo quickly spun her head around and sat up. _

'_We just made love for hours on end… you can push in to my mind to see and hear every thought and emotion I have. I am an open book… I wrote open books for you for more than four fucking years, Lauren. What the fuck do I have to do to prove to you that my love for you is the real thing?'_

Bo stood up and moved towards the bathroom, but stopped and turned back to say her last words aloud,

"Ya know, I have not laid with you in this form – maybe Ella has, but I haven't. I was curious, Lauren. That's all. I want to love you in all of your forms – not just the human one. I really wanted to just see how that part of you would respond – human form or not. I'm a fucking Succubus… so are you… I thought you'd understand. It wasn't about you being male or female – you know that doesn't matter to me. I didn't choose you over Dyson, Tamsin, Rainer anyone else! I chose you because you are my heart and soul. It isn't about your body – it isn't about your Fae – it's about you. It's fucking about loving you, Lauren!"

Bo was struggling to hold back the tears,

"I can't live without you… but apparently you're determined to make my fight to have you as hard as possible every step of the way. I don't know what else I can do to earn your trust in my love and intentions for us. I'm here, Lauren. I'm not going anywhere. If you feel comfortable with it, I would like to explore your tiger some time. If you're not comfortable with it, then fine. I'll leave you be when you're in that form from now on. Just keep in mind – I'm getting to know you all over again. In case you didn't notice, you're different now – in many ways. I want to know you – all of you – but I can't do that if you won't let me."

'Bo please… don't leave.'

Lauren shifted into her human form and screamed,

"BO! PLEASE! Don't leave me! Don't… I… I can't… I… please…"

She curled back up onto the bed holding her head to her knees. Bo rushed back to her and pulled her up and into her arms. Lauren held onto Bo as if she would disappear if she let go.

"Please, Bo. I don't know why… I'm so…"

"I know, baby. I know. I can feel it. The doubt… the mistrust… but Lauren, it hurts sweetie. It hurts to feel that when I know that you can feel nothing but love in me… no doubt… no one else. If I were lying, I couldn't hide it from you if I tried. That's what's so frustrating."

"I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why. When you touched me just now, I thought you were thinking of Dyson. When you asked if it would be gone if I shifted back, my train of thought stayed with him and I thought you wanted him – missed his…"

"Missed his cock? Seriously Lauren? Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"No… I can't explain it, Bo."

"I can… you are haunted by the memories of doubt that I put there by cheating on you with Dyson and Tamsin. Then the whole Rainer thing… you can't trust me because I spent years giving you an awful lot of reasons not to trust me. I get it, Lauren… I do. You need time and I have to be careful not to trigger things that may stir the bad memories. But I can't walk around on eggshells all the time, that won't work either."

"I have to learn to push into that beautiful mind of yours before jumping to conclusions."

Lauren loosened her hold on Bo and slid in against her chest. Bo just held her, stroking her hair. They stayed there silent, Bo rocking Lauren in her arms. Finally, Bo pushed in,

'Feel me, baby. Come in here with me… share the love I feel for you… just for a few minutes.'

Lauren did as she was asked and they connected instantly. Lauren relaxed into the warm embrace of love she felt both physically, mentally and emotionally. She took a deep breath and let go of the last bit of tension to further ease into Bo's love.

A little while later, Bo spoke, "Hey… is anyone in there hungry? Up for a shower? Apparently, Ms. Dennis will be meeting her son in a little while."

"I guess it would be bad for him to see his moms naked in bed together." Lauren smiled.

"Okay… so shower and then have a very late lunch together?"

"Hmmm… all of our favorites are waiting in the fridge for us. Gods, I haven't eaten this much ever. Madge and John are incredible cooks and I've always loved seafood." Lauren thought back to all of the meals she would miss while getting wrapped up in a task in the lab when she was a slave.

"Shower first… just in case they're early, okay? I'm so excited to see him again, Laur. Do you think he'll like me?"

"He already does, Bo. Okay, let's get going. But we're showering together, okay? I don't think I'm going to want to let go of you any time soon."

"Together is how it should be, baby." They stood as Bo pulled Lauren in for a hug running her hands up and down the soft skin of her back. She took her hand and guided her to the bathroom.

… … … … … … …

The shower had taken longer than expected when Lauren's Nereid decided she was not waiting to have her chance with Bo any longer. Lauren had tried to push the Fae down, but Bo finally encouraged her to succumb to its will since she wanted to meet her anyway. Bo was pretty sure that by taking this step, Lauren would be one step closer to completing her dawning with the water Fae. She was definitely very aggressive in this form and had some very cool water tricks that took Bo by surprise… and oh what a nice surprise it was. After their shower, they helped each other dry off and dress, then wasted no time grabbing all of the food John had given them. They ate out on the deck while watching a beautiful view of the ocean as the winter sun had just started to near the horizon. It was a beautiful evening, so they thought they might take a walk along the water if they had time before Ethan arrived.

"I'm so full, aren't you?" Lauren said, sitting back in her seat, rubbing her hands over her belly.

"I'm full in every way possible. My succubus, druid and belly are all very happy thanks to my wonderful girlfriend and her Fae friends."

Lauren chuckled as she looked out towards the beach. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face. She was amazed that her Nereid wasn't pushing her to run for the water. Maybe she was sated for now after her time with Bo earlier? She didn't hear her in her head.

Bo smiled as she came to sit next to Lauren. They had just finished cleaning up and decided to sit on the deck to digest before taking a short walk. Madge had called to tell them they had heard from James. They were expecting to arrive around seven or eight o'clock since they'd been held up in traffic in Boston. Bo was a little disappointed she had to wait longer to see Ethan, but she would manage. Madge planned to have dinner soon after getting through the greetings. She had asked what their plan was for telling Ethan. They said they would like to wait until they were alone at the beach house later tonight to tell him. He would likely recognize Bo anyway, so they decided not to drop all of it on him at the same time.

"So, how do you feel? I mean, besides full. Any different since last night's treatment or ritual or whatever we did to stop you from getting dead?"

"I was actually thinking about that a bit while we were eating. I feel calmer and I don't hear the arguing in my head anymore. I know the ocean is to my right, but I don't feel an overwhelming need to dive off the balcony to get to the water. Of course, you did get to meet my Nereid in the shower, so that may be why she's not screaming right now. It almost feels like she's sleeping."

"And meet her, I did. Very… uh… creative and… uh… active, your Nereid."

"If you pushed into those thoughts at all, you would have known that she has been waiting longer than any of the other Fae to have you. In layman's terms, she was an incredibly horny teenager. I was actually a little bit embarrassed of some of the things she said and did. It's quite out of character for me to be that… assertive."

"Well, I was happy to oblige. Like I said… it's all you to me. I'm okay with seeing your wild child sometimes."

"I'm glad to hear it because I still haven't figured out how to keep her under control. My phoenix handles things when I'm in the ocean and she decides to breach but other than that, well… you saw."

"But last night…"

"Last night my succubus was given control by four of my Fae and those four kept my Nereid under control. The Nereid did come out a couple times, but think of it as she was standing just behind my Succubus… she was never in a position to be in any sort of control."

"Oh, I see. So your succubus has some clout, eh?"

"Yup… number three or four in the pecking order depending on my Druid's mood."

Bo knew they were avoiding the real issues they needed to talk about. One thing she had promised herself and they had promised each other their first morning together on the beach was that they would talk – openly – and no longer avoid their issues. Since Lauren didn't seem to be doing it, Bo knew that she needed to get back to the things they really needed to discuss. She took a deep breath…

"Lauren… if it's not too much for you emotionally right now… I mean, I don't want you jumping off the balcony again… but… we agreed to talk… can we talk about what happened earlier before we showered?"

"Now?"

"Yes, Lauren. We said no avoiding, right?"

Lauren nodded but kept her gaze down seemingly very interested in the empty glass in front of her. She knew Bo was right. They needed to talk about it… well, she needed to apologize for biting Bo's head off for no real reason. Her sensitivities had surfaced again. Bo started the conversation,

"Okay, so you know that as a Succubus I… well, we… are sexual creatures and therefore have a certain level of sexual curiosity and a pretty strong sense of sexual adventure. I'm sure you've realized it by now, haven't you?"

"Yes, Bo."

Lauren kept her eyes focused on the glass. It was amazing to her that even though she was now part Succubus she still carried a certain level of shyness about the topic.

"Okay, so please hear me out… all of what I have to say. I want to talk to you about your tiger but as far as shifters go, my point of reference is limited to the only one I've known, so…"

"I understand, Bo. You need to reference Dyson and you don't want me getting… emotional about it."

"Yes. So can I ask you things I want to know?" Lauren again nodded.

"So… I know that when Dyson would shift, there were stages that he seemed consciously aware of… from what I remember, he could just change his teeth, arms and nails… I called that stage one. What I would call stage two would progress from the first and add changes to his face, larger hands and feet. Then the hair would come and his legs, chest and face would change further, then he was full wolf in his final stage. Do you do the same thing?"

"I'd say that is all pretty accurate for me as well."

"So, if you have his DNA, why aren't you a wolf as well… or for that matter, anything else?"

"From the research I did with Ella, it seems that shifters can become anything they choose but all shifters have one thing that is the most comfortable. The choice is based in the shifters personality and needs. Wolves are very loyal and protective of their territory. Dyson's tattoos are reminders that he was part of a clan or pack thus the need to belong. A wolf just made sense. Of course, I didn't understand why I shifted into a tiger. I mean, I love cats but I was far from warm and fuzzy when this happened to me."

"You said that you and Ella did research. What did you learn?"

"A lot actually. Tigers were thought to be the mystical companions of leaders of all types. Only one in ten thousand tigers born are actually white – all of the ones in zoos and such are bred – it's why they have so many birth and brain defects. Anyway – with how rare the naturally born are, they're thought to be especially powerful. They also have mystical qualities associated with them and are often referred to as the 'Spirit Tiger'. They're usually born of two orange tigers, each with a recessive gene. For that reason, the white tiger is usually much larger and stronger than all others in the species. Spiritually, the white tiger represents… well, think of it as "out with the old, in with the new". They destroy old life to bring new life or 'chi'. Because they are different, they're also often alone."

Bo's eyes opened wide and her eyebrows rose at the sound of the word chi.

"I know, we didn't think that was a coincidence either. When you continue to read and hear all of the other things, it just sounds like me. Well, a lot of it was just things that were happening in my life at the time. I was alone, hunted and about to bring new life into the world. I was also taking on a new genetic code from multiple Fae. It makes sense that a tiger – specifically the white tiger - is what my shifter chose.

"What are the other things?"

"Well, that we worked through with Gaia as well. White tigers are the spiritual symbols of seeking personal truth, uniqueness, inner strength and conviction. The personal truth part has to do with my dark stripes, which represent the shadows with which I must deal."

"I'm going to guess that's your past… and… me."

Lauren nodded her head. Since they began talking about this, neither had looked at the other. They both kept their focus on the waves crashing onto the shore. The wind had picked up a bit, so Lauren felt herself getting a colder. She decided now would be a good time to walk for a while.

"Would you like to walk and talk?"

"That sounds great, but are you sure walking along the beach isn't going to become me watching my naked girlfriend running into the water to avoid this conversation?"

"You know I can't make any promises, Bo. I'd like to try, though. We've never walked along the beach together and it's something that I've dreamed about – especially when I was living here when I first arrived. I missed you terribly and I guess the romance of this place… well… I'm sure you would have felt the same had our roles been reversed now that I've felt what you feel."

"Yea, I guess our lives were always about cases and slavery and hiding and rules… Gods it feels good to be away from there."

"You have no idea." Lauren said, "No Ash's pendant, no dungeons, no twenty-hour 'get this done or else' deadlines…"

"Okay, I take it back… my life was a cake walk."

"We both had our crosses to bear, Bo."

Bo just nodded and stood, giving Lauren a nod towards the stairs. After their descent to the sand from the deck, they walked to the water in silence then wandered along the water, each with their hands in their pockets.

"So, our research showed that when I acknowledge my personal truths, I could learn not to judge and be more accepting. That would lead to me finding my authentic self. Do you remember when I asked you for a break?"

"That is something I will never forget. I don't mean to be harsh, Lauren but I was angry at you for not telling me you were asking permission to break my heart. I guess what I really want to know is the reason you asked for the break. You told me you were losing yourself and that you didn't know who you were anymore. I get it – that matches up with another White Tiger meaning."

"Bo, I understand you were mad and apparently… despite all we've done to reconnect… there is still some lingering anger there… for both of us."

They walked in silence for a while, both respecting each other's need to think for themselves. It would have been so easy to listen to in but they both knew there were probably a lot of ugly thoughts going on in their heads. Anger did that. They didn't need to hear things that were said out of anger. Some things were not only better left unsaid… they were also better left unheard.

Lauren breathed a big sigh. She stopped and sat, pulling her sweater around her tightly. The wind in her face was strong enough and cold enough to push the anger away. She felt the peace of her Druid take hold and relaxed. Bo noticed she had stopped, so she turned to face the water but stayed standing. She always did take a little longer to let go of her anger once it had invaded her heart and mind. She took a deep breath and felt her Druid rise as she felt the wind on her face. It calmed her, but… Gods she was angry… or sad… or frustrated…

'_Or maybe a little bit of everything?'_

'_Gaia?'_

'_Yes, Bo. Don't shut down on her…'_

'_I know… it's just…'_

Lauren looked up at Bo and asked,

"Do you want me to continue?"

Bo thought of what Gaia had just said to her and sighed, "Yes."

Great, one word answers now. Lauren knew this side of Bo all too well. Some things changed… some things did not. She turned back to gaze out at the water. Her Nereid was getting restless. She wanted to run. She looked down at her skin and saw the change start to come. She put her hand up to her neck and felt her skin texture was starting to change a bit as well. She spoke to her trying to calm her and explain why they needed to have this conversation with their mate,

_Her Nereid asked, 'Why should we stay here, left to feel the anger of the succubus?'_

'_She is our mate. Before you were born, I hurt her terribly. I know it was not your fault, but if you wish to live then we must rectify what I've done before you were born.'_

'_What you've done? I know the story… I've felt the story! She left you for the wolf… for the Valkyrie…. For Rainer! She left you alone with her child. We can't trust her! I've listened to your memories. Landwalkers cannot be trusted. We should flee to the safety of the ocean.'_

'_It's you, isn't it? My lack of trust for Bo? My constant dreams of how she has hurt me in the past? You're the one who is keeping my anger, doubt and mistrust alive, aren't you?'_

Lauren was silent… for too long. Bo looked down and saw the skin of her mate, her chin on her knees, hands pulled tightly over her head… she looked to be in pain. She pushed into her thoughts… it was an argument with the Nereid…

_The Nereid spoke to all of Lauren's Fae, _

'_I'm the only one in here that has any sense. All of you just bowed at the precious Bo's feet when she returned like she was some sort of Messiah come to save us all. Well, not me! I'm not that stupid!'_

_Lauren's succubus spoke, _

'_She is my MATE! How dare you speak of our Bo that way? She is the Queen of all the Fae. You will respect the coming of the prophecy and play your part! She gives us life. We would all be dead by now if it weren't for her.'_

'_Okay, so she saved us. Great. But she said 'no strings', so we are under no obligation to her! You are all just going to give her another chance? Have you looked into our human's memories? Do you know how many times she hurt her? How many times she was left on the sidelines while the Succubus had her fun with Kenzi and Dyson as our Lauren could do nothing but watch and choke back the pain at being cast aside? Have you all forgotten the pain she carries of the memory of listening to this 'mate' of hers fuck another woman right above her head? This Bo just wants us now out of convenience for feeding. We are almost as powerful as her. We are the only being that can sustain her and I'll just bet she's figured that out.' _

_The Nereid was not backing down. The Druid spoke, _

'_Nereid, please child… hear me. Bo does not need us to survive. She could survive on chi from the elements. She prefers our chi because of her love for our host.'_

'_No, she prefers our chi because of lust for our host! She's a succubus for Fae's sake… no offense to our succubus, of course.'_

'_Right… I'm sure', Said Lauren's succubus…_

Lauren had passed out about three minutes ago. At first, it appeared to be another seizure, but then she seemed to stare at the sky. Bo had immediately called the house for help and Ella materialized at her side. Bo really needed to learn that wind teleporting thing.

"Bo, can you tell me what you were doing when this happened?"

Bo hung her head and recounted the events of their morning, leaving out the sexy times details. Ella took a moment to reprimand Bo about pushing her emotions but apologized, saying that blaming wasn't going to help Lauren. Bo explained the argument she heard going on in Lauren's head before Ella concluded that Lauren's Nereid must be the culprit this time.

Lauren had wanted to talk along the water and had also mentioned that her Nereid was trying to take control earlier… it all just made sense. The last time she had seen these symptoms, Lauren had woken up stating that her Fae had argued. She had never known what that meant before, but now Bo had confirmed it. It was like any group of people sitting around a table arguing a point, but it was happening inside of Lauren's head. She was now truly concerned about Lauren's mental health as well. How could anyone deal with the constant bickering of voices in their head? It must feel like Schizophrenia to Lauren. She was surprised the doctor hadn't mentioned it sooner. Bo asked about her blood work and Ella explained that her DNA had, indeed been completely synthesized.

"So that's good, right? She'll be okay now, right?"

"Bo, you need to understand that while physically she is now pretty stable her Nereid dawning is not yet complete and the human mind is not meant to handle the emotional stress of seven entities arguing. The endocrine system… specifically the hypothalamus, essentially notifies the pituitary and adrenal glands that it needs energy to fight. Bo, Corticosteroids, epinephrine and norepinephrine, ACTH are all chemicals dumped into the bloodstream during stress. In Lauren's case, the chemical response is ongoing most of the day.…"

Bo's eyes glazed over at all the geek speak… she now understood why Lauren had clicked with Ella… they spoke the same language… literally.

"I'm sorry, Bo. The chemicals I mentioned, most people just call them adrenaline. They speed up the heart rate, blood pressure… uh… they hype you up, okay?"

"Got it… I do remember that piece from health class… the fight or flight response?"

"Right. Lauren's body… well, more accurately her mind… is fighting, but if it can't handle it, it will take the 'flight' option… the only way to run from your own mind is to…"

"Shut down. Her brain will just shut down."

"Right. I'm sorry, Bo. If I give her a sedative, she'll go to sleep, but the arguing will just continue when she wakes. It's actually worse for her to go from hyper to down to hyper to down, etc."

"I remember that too. Your heart can't take it, so the person could have a heart attack."

"So, no matter what option we take, either her brain or her heart will be at risk. She can heal, but the risk is that her healing can't keep up with the demand due to the rate of cell damage. Personally, I have faith in the strength of Lauren's mind… her heart… well…"

"I know… we were talking about it before she started her seizure… her heart is broken despite how we've reconnected. I agree with you… her brain is the best part of Lauren. It's what drives every other part of her body including her heart. You've got my support, Ella… whatever you decide."

"This is your decision, Bo. She's your mate."

"Maybe biologically, but Ella… I've hurt her… badly… in the past."

"Look, Bo. I wasn't fair to you last night. Lauren told me that she initiated your break up. Now that I've met you, I understand how much you love her. If she hadn't asked for the break, I think you would have figured out how to deal with you being a succubus. To tell you the truth, I think that's why Lauren started the research that was stolen by Taft. I think she was seeking a way to meet your needs so you two could be together and not have to compromise on the monogamy issue."

Just then Madge, John, Emma, Jake and Josh arrived. They stood silent as they could tell Ella and Bo were engaged in conversation. Emma moved to the space above Lauren's head as Madge moved to the other side of Lauren opposite Bo and Ella. She placed her hand on Lauren's forehead as John moved in behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. The pair of surrogate parents looked worried beyond belief. The crowd stood silent as Bo and Ella continued their conversation.

"I'd never have asked her to become Fae."

"She always knew that, Bo. But being Fae meant she wouldn't be a slave anymore and she needed that as well. Becoming Fae was win-win for her, Bo."

"This may sound strange, but while the break hurt, it was probably the best thing that could have happened to us. It forced me to grow up and face the choices I'd made that hurt her… badly. We have a lot of relationship repairs to do, Ella. I just don't see how we're going to get through this. I seem to hurt her more than help her. There have been moments since we've reunited where I've wondered if leaving would be better for her. She could let me go and find someone who could treat her right from the beginning… no bad memories to get over… no fears that the bad memories would come back and become a problem again." Bo looked at Lauren, worry all over her face. She didn't know what to do. She wished Kenzi was here, but sadly that just wasn't possible right now.

"…It's why I won't send for my family. To tell you the truth, I miss them but I would be okay with never seeing them again if it meant I would have her in my life forever and she would never have to feel like they were more important to me. I know that sounds a little love struck loverish, but I have just never been able to let her go. But now… I love her so much that I would do anything to see her truly happy – even if that meant sacrificing my own heart and happiness."

"Bo Dennis, don't you dare think that way. If you leave, it would destroy her. You are her heart… she breathes for you… her every heartbeat is for you. She has told me that time and again… even when we were in bed together. I called it her Bo Dennis pillow talk… very romantic." Ella laughed.

"Sorry about that." Bo said, but secretly she loved hearing it.

"Really, Bo – it's okay. Honestly, I was never looking for a commitment from Lauren. I was lonely – she needed someone to heal – it really was that simple. Being around Emma but not being able to have her was torture. We hugged, cuddled, walked and talked like lovers, but the night would always end with her reminding me of how much she missed Kylie. They were together for twenty-three years and she was gone… how could I compete with a dead human who was gorgeous and just plain awesome?" Ella looked lovingly at Emma.

"I would hold her as she cried and she would fall asleep in my arms thinking of another woman. When Lauren came around, I agreed to help because I couldn't play the martyr anymore. I didn't realize how much it hurt Emma to see me go to Lauren's room until she told me last night."

Emma and Ella looked into each other's eyes at the reminder of last night and this morning. A small smile spread across the face of the women. Ella returned her focus to Bo. She needed to focus on keeping this couple together because the world was doomed if they were apart. She believed they were meant to become everything that was written… she was never more certain of that fact than she was now.

"Our relationships have a lot in common, Bo. I think the biggest common element is a good old-fashioned lack of communication and willingness to admit our feelings."

She looked at Emma who raised her eyebrows, smirked, shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement. She returned her gaze to Bo who was now playing with Lauren's hair.

"Look, I know you hate hearing about this prophecy, but I have to tell you that I really had my doubts that the two of you were the ones. Then I saw you literally save her by pushing chi into her for almost ten hours. Bo, there's just no other explanation for her survival. I never wanted to say this to her or to you, but really… she shouldn't have survived this. She just shouldn't be alive and I can't wrap my head around that fact. Her DNA is fused with six species of Fae that she wasn't born with. If you understood the science behind this… if you could see what I see every time I look at her blood and tissue samples under the microscope since you arrived… For the love of Gaia, Bo… she's a miracle… I mean as in the biblical sense that you grew up with in that human family of yours." Ella looked at Lauren.

"She was dying when you weren't here… slowly… painfully… but surely… until about a week ago. Just being in closer proximity – Jaycee, Alina and I have gone back and compared the upswing in her test results with your travel route. It was you, Bo. You're the reason she is alive and I believe you're the reason she will win the battle in her mind right now. I'll do everything that science can do, but you will have to do what only love can do. Love is the most powerful force on earth, Bo. It carries more energy than any element – all Druids know this. Use that power, Bo. Help her Fae finish the transition and help heal your past. Use the power of your love."

"Before I heard the argument start in her head and saw the seizure, she was talking to me about why she became a White Tiger as a shifter. I need to understand… I think that will tell me everything I need to know about what she is feeling. She told me that the White Tiger is essentially her spirit guide. If I know her spirit, I'll know what she needs… or at least what's missing."

Bo filled Ella in on all that Lauren had told her so far. Ella listened intently and then picked up where Lauren had left off as she continued to check her patient's portable monitors for brain activity, heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature. Her fever was gradually increasing which Ella had found was normal when she had these emotional battles going on inside her mind. It was likely her Phoenix and Druid. What was bothering her right now was that her pupils were fixed and dilated. That was a sign of brain injury – would the Lauren they all knew and loved… the brilliant scientist still be the same if and when she came out of what appeared to be a coma? She turned her thoughts to a problem she could solve now… Bo's need for knowledge,

"Well, I guess the next part is that White Tigers are loners by nature, therefore unique considering all other animals seek a pack or group of some sort. However, being a loner doesn't mean that she doesn't have something to contribute to us… it just means that she has a contribution to make to a bigger whole than just a clan or pack. Her contribution is to the universe."

"Which is why her Unicorn and Tiger get along so well, right? They're both universal creatures."

"That's right, Bo. She needs to understand what that contribution to the whole is to feel the value of being unique rather than feeling like an outcast… feeling alone."

"Ella, did Lauren talk to you at all about her time as a slave to the Light?"

"I know she was a slave and I am aware of how the Fae treat humans, but she did not speak of it and I didn't push the issue. It was very clear that it was a time in her life she would rather forget."

"But isn't that the whole point? I mean – everything I'm hearing about her Tiger has lead to her facing her fears and essentially becoming more self aware and confident."

Ella hadn't thought of it that way,

"That's impressive, Bo. I don't think any of us put that together. Apparently there is more healer in you than you know." Madge and John smiled knowingly at the comment. Her Father Aidan was a powerful healer, so they suspected Bo's healing powers would be great and only enhanced by her Succubus.

Ella smiled and placed a light hand on Bo's shoulder as she watched her hopeful eyes continue to watch Lauren for any sign of consciousness. Ella would give it another half hour and then she would have to call in Jaycee and Alina to consider their next steps.

"The final characteristics of the White Tiger are inner strength and conviction. I actually believe this comes more from Lauren's humanity and Hippocratic oath as a doctor. However, in spiritual terms, the White Tiger finds inner strength and conviction in what it must do to survive and its actions. It must be stronger, smarter and faster than other tigers since it doesn't have the ability to camouflage itself. It must make choices based on what is right for the whole rather than what is best for the one or himself."

"It certainly sounds to me like the White Tiger is her perfect shifter. It just fits her perfectly."

Lauren's eyes were closed as the monitors began to come to life. Her brain activity was up, heart rate, respirations, blood pressure… something was happening. Eyes still closed, she suddenly began to speak as if she had been here with them all along,

"I think my shifter chose what it did because like a white tiger, I have always felt different – though not always in a good way – I wasn't Fae, so I didn't fit in… I was enslaved so never felt safe… put in chains, forced to work without sleep, caged in a dungeon… beaten and kept from my family… from my human upbringing, I seemed to be the only one to see the morality and ethics that were lacking in the Fae world… Bo understands that as she was raised human as well. The White Tiger is different… almost opposite of any Fae and I guess my subconscious human knew that being the biggest kid on the block would give me a feeling of safety. Of course it also could have been that I just wanted to be able to kick the shit out of Dyson."

Lauren smiled and giggled a bit. Was she actually awake? Her eyes were closed, she had not moved. Ella was checking the monitors. She looked to Bo shaking her head… she had no idea what was happening.

They heard Lauren's voice again but none of them were sure this was actually Lauren speaking, "We have to admit, it's a lot less likely that anyone will challenge my choices because I am 'different', isn't it? It makes sense from a Fae perspective as well as human Lauren perspective. The strange thing is that human Lauren never would have killed – no matter what… not intentionally, anyway. A noxious smoke bomb, heavy sedative… whatever it took to protect those I loved, but never murder. Apparently, that part didn't stick around once the Tiger arrived. I've killed to protect the ones I love. Ethan, Little John, Joshua… I would kill again for any of you."

Bo placed her hand on Lauren's forehead and placed her head on her chest as she spoke,

"Lo? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"We hear you, Succubus."

Bo jumped back at the hollow tone echoing from Lauren.

"We mean you no harm. We speak for Lauren. We're sorry, but we had a little argument in here… about you, actually… and we've now learned from our childish actions. While we have merged into one being, the human consciousness that is your Lauren will always exist… she is our moral compass and we know now to listen to her reasoning and her heart. It is now our job to protect her as she has given all of us life. The Druid, Phoenix and Unicorn all work to repair the damage we've done while I, the shifter you awoke with this morning and my new friend the Nereid continue the conversation she so desperately wanted to have with you before she was so rudely interrupted by us."

"Well, by me, actually… I am sorry, Bo. I should not have pushed."

Bo was confused, "I'm sorry but who is talking now?"

"I am the Nereid. The one who has caused all of the problems that my collective now tries to repair. If you wouldn't mind, they could use a little chi?"

Bo pushed her hands into the soil and pulled chi while, leaning down to push a strong stream of chi into Lauren's mouth.

"Ah… that's better. Thank you. Now, back to my apology. I had read Lauren's thoughts of your past together and interpreted them for myself without looking into her heart first. I was not even born at the time the two of you fell in love. The older and wiser members of our collective tell me that I am unfamiliar with mature love and need to 'grow up'. Lauren's current state was caused by my spirited push to break all ties with you."

"Immature push." Bo said.

"Yes… but so you understand, I am as a teenager."

Bo chuckled, "Yes, Lauren and I discussed that earlier today… in the shower?"

"A little overzealous, I know. It was my first time. Anyway, I have agreed to concede on all relationship decisions… well… the showering is most welcome. Okay, okay… I know!"

"Excuse me?" Bo questioned.

"Sorry – the tiger was asking me to stay on point. Anyway… where was I… oh yes, all of the Fae merged herein are driven by a nature to be good… to be at peace… as one with all beings and the universe… yadda, yadda, yadda. So it is against our very nature to go against a heart as good and pure as your Lauren. She is our spirit guide as we are hers. We have formed a collective within and will continue to serve our host. The phoenix is from old and wise descendants who passed on their knowledge of the prophecy. I, on the other hand, am more of a test tube baby if you will? Those nut job scientists created my DNA in the lab – everyone else is 100% true descendants of someone."

"So your point is?" Bo was getting a bit frustrated with the Nereid. Of course, she did remind her a bit of Kenzi.

"In short, I will not give you anymore trouble, although as I said, I would not mind taking a shower with you on occasion."

'_Nereid!'_

"Yes, Shifter. I'm sorry again, Bo."

Bo just laughed. Ella whispered in Bo's ear asking her to say something flirty to see if she could observe a physical change from Lauren's body if she did so. She wanted to know that Lauren's body was healing and responding as it should. If not, she would ask the Tiger if she could somehow help with the healing process.

"Thank you, Nereid. Flattery will get you everywhere. I enjoyed our time together this morning and definitely look forward to sharing time with you in the water when the opportunity next presents itself."

Ella gave Bo a 'thumbs up' when she saw Lauren's vital signs surge again and her cheeks blush.

"Hmmm…" The Tiger said, "The Phoenix said that surge of energy was helpful in the healing. Could you do that again?"

Ella spoke, "I am Ella, friend and Healer of Lauren."

"Yes, we are aware of all you have done to help us. Our succubus is especially thankful."

It was now Ella's turn to blush since Lauren's girlfriend was standing right next to her and her girlfriend Emma next to Bo.

"Uh… yes, of course, now about that energy. I can administer a shot of epinephrine… would that help? If not, Bo could pulse Lauren with her succubus powers or push chi with her Druid. What would you prefer?"

"The injection would be most effective for the cells of the heart."

Ella did not hesitate in grabbing the next vial of epi from the surgical tray and administering it to Lauren.

"We thank you, Ella. That is most helpful."

"I will continue Lauren's story for you if you'd like, Bo. We listened as Ella had filled you in on much of the background for my species. She is sensing you are disturbed about her having killed."

"I know Lauren values life above all else, so if you sense I am disturbed, it is only because I feel sad that her beliefs have been compromised so that she may survive."

"She doesn't actually feel that way… not really. She has accepted that this is part of who she is now. When her first kill happened, Ethan and she were somewhere in Denali National Park. He was only about two years old I guess. We had dug out a den – as tigers tend to do – and put him there to sleep. I heard something, so my instincts told Lauren to go check things out. She went – unshifted – against my urging. When she came back, some wolves were outside the den trying to get in. I just remember how fast I had shifted and then blind rage. When I woke up, my fur was covered in blood and there were three dead wolves not far away. As a tiger, I must feed Bo and I guess that night was the first night I realized that she could… feed, that is… that she would let me. Since then, rare meat has become a regular part of her diet to satisfy my cravings although my friend the Nereid here loves any food from the sea, so sometimes that serves as enough protein for me as well."

"Have you had to kill for her often?"

"Only in defense. There was an incident with Ethan not long ago, which I will leave for Lauren to explain when she is ready. It is upsetting to all of us, which would be counterproductive to Ella's efforts right now. We are all alive and that is all that matters. I have also had occasion to defend Ethan's cousins as well. I'll do what I have to do to keep our family safe, Bo."

"That makes two of us." Bo replied in agreement.

Lauren was waking… as she began to move, Bo's eyes welled with unshed tears. She waited for brown eyes to meet hers but instead saw the familiar light blue of the tiger, nails slightly elongated. She was in a first phase shift… her face had not changed. Bo moved in and kissed her softly on the lips twice.

"Lauren."

"I'm here, Bo… with a little help from my shifter."

"I'm not even sure how that's happening, but is it safe for you? I mean, if you have to sleep or stay wherever you were to heal that's okay. We can talk later."

"No, actually my phoenix asked me to speak with you through the tiger. It will take a little of the load off of my emotions while allowing them to bring my brain function back to normal. If you don't use it, you lose it, you know."

Lauren tried to joke, but Bo wasn't laughing.

"You scared me again."

"I know, Bo and I'm sorry. We have to try to remember to keep the heavy discussions short for now. We all agreed that we have to take care of each other. They know that begins with taking care of the vulnerable human emotions. I guess my heart and mind haven't caught up with my DNA yet."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I mean, at the very least, I certainly didn't have to shut down and shut you out the way I did. I can handle my anger better than I did. It won't happen again."

"Yes it will, Bo – for both of us. It's our human side… our sensitivities… I'm glad we have them. If we didn't, with all of the power we will have between us, we would likely become monsters. Our morals and values… our ethics are what will help us to make the right decisions with whatever this damn prophecy is saying we will do."

There was silence between the two for a moment before Lauren spoke again,

"So… um… I'm so happy you are all here and concerned, but could you give us a moment, please? I believe what we have to discuss next will involve things you may not be comfortable hearing. They involve the succubae. What do you think?"

"Say no more…" Madge said. "Ella will be back in ten. Are you sure you're okay?"

Lauren took a moment to reach inside and speak with her Phoenix. "Yes. The most they may need is a little more epi and I can give myself that injection on my own."

Ella looked at the couple as the others began to head back to the farmhouse.

"Okay – see you two in a bit. I'm going to go update Jaycee and Alina."

Ella took Emma's hand with a smile and walked away. Bo turned back to Lauren who asked,

"So, about what happened in bed this morning. What else do you want to know, Bo?"

"You want to talk about that now?" Bo did not want to see another seizure right now… well, ever really.

"I agreed with… my people in here. I have to stop hiding my true self and that must start with you… the one I should trust the most. I'm sorry I held back, Bo."

"I understand, Lauren. You're dealing with a lot of change. I need to be patient."

"Okay… so tell me… what do you want to know about my tiger?"

"Well, first… this is to satisfy my curious Succubus… this is not about Dyson. Lauren, you are more than enough for me as a woman but if you're comfortable with it, I may be interested in… well, you know. This morning… I uh… well, it was right there in front of me… it's on my girlfriend's body… well… her shifter body… I… I don't know, I just… "

"You wanted to touch it and see what would happen? I can assure you, Bo. It will do exactly what Dyson's used to… the anatomical term is penis, Bo… I have one in my shifted form and… well, you've already identified my unicorn as a stallion and not a mare, so… well, it does what every one you've ever had will do."

Lauren laughed at Bo's smooth succubus nature flying right out the window as she tried to discuss this particular matter. Granted, she realized she totally sounded like a doctor right now, but it was probably the only way she was going to have this conversation.

"Okay, but to be clear… I'm not interested in the… uh… penis… well, I am, but… well… not just that… God, why is this so hard? I'm a succubus for Fae's sake!"

Lauren was now laughing even harder inside watching Bo struggle to get her footing with this issue. She had never seen her so flustered and it was precious. Still, she knew exactly what Bo wanted to know and she had an idea what she might like to try. She was absolutely certain neither of them was going to go the beastiality route, so she decided to jump in and try to save her mate,

"Bo, let me help you. You would like to have me in my male form but you don't want the full tiger… or even fur for that matter… you want me. So you want to know if I can get into a shifted state where I still look essentially like the Lauren you know and love but have that extra piece of equipment that would allow you to feel penetration that I could feel as well. Right?"

"EXACTLY! Thank you so much for saying all of that for me. I just… "

"Bo, relax. It's okay, really." Again, silence fell between the pair.

"Bo?"

"Uh, yea? Oh, sorry. So… can you? I mean… do all of what you said?"

"Yes, Bo. I can and we can try. I have obviously never… well, I have some experience with the fake version but I've never really been into toys much to tell you the truth. I like the real parts better. I mean, for me… personally. I have usually been on the giving end rather than receiving. Bo, is this form that I am in right now the least bit appealing to you? The claws, the slight difference in my hair color, the light blue eyes, the bulkier muscles?"

"You're beautiful this way, Lauren."

"Well, then you'll be happy to know that this is what I look like in that state that we're discussing."

"You mean that right now…"

"Yes, Bo." Lauren smiled.

"Can I peek?"

"No… I'm too tired and I'm not sure how I would react if you did right now. Trust me – it's there."

Bo looked down at the sheet covering Lauren and smiled,

"Apparently… and it's quite the proud king of the jungle, isn't it?"

Lauren looked down and saw that she was sporting an erection from their conversation.

"Oh gawd." She said as she covered her eyes with her elbow and forearm.

Bo pulled her arm down and took Lauren's hand in her own.

"It's okay… like you said, it works just like any other one I've ever seen… and apparently it works quite well… yes, indeed."

Bo's succubus was screaming at her to touch but she closed her eyes and turned her head to focus on Lauren's face.

"Someone's Succubus is having a little craving…"

"I'm sorry, Lauren. Give me a sec."

Bo focused on her Druid for help in calming down. She closed her eyes reminding her Succubus that if she truly loved Lauren, she would stay quiet right now. There would be time later – Lauren had said as much. Suddenly, another thought came into Bo's mind… oh, no… what if…

"So, can I ask you another question?"

"Anything, Bo. You know that."

"Can you get me pregnant?"

"Wow… I hadn't thought about that. I mean… Ella could run some tests on me in this form… but since I don't appear to have testicles, I'm not sure. I would think it's at least possible, though."

"Oh." Bo said.

Lauren looked surprised at Bo's apparent disappointment at her answer, "Weren't you the one who asked about more kids and not wanting to wait too long?"

"Yes, but that was before…"

"Before what, exactly?"

"Well… before… uh… before I knew that I could be the one to carry and deliver them."

Bo spoke the words quickly and quietly, clearly embarrassed by her fears of being pregnant.

Lauren chuckled at her brave succubus showing a little fear. She was so tempted to tease her, but she knew that she had been afraid herself when it had happened to her, so she resisted. Instead, she ran the back of her hand down Bo's cheek,

"Listen, Bo. We'll talk more about this before we take the chance, okay?"

"Okay. I mean, I'm not really that worried about getting pregnant. I've had plenty of unprotected sex and uh… well – obviously no kids came from my body anyway. Trick had said something once about Succubae only being able to have one child… we never finished the conversation."

"Like I said, we'll worry about this later. Okay?"

Bo nodded as Lauren smoothed out the frown lines on her mate's forehead then continued down to cup her cheek and neck. Bo leaned into Lauren's touch. Such a simple thing but her touch could calm Bo in a way that nothing else ever could. The doctor sighed as she continued,

"So, the other issue… about what I've told Ethan about you."

"Lauren… we can wait. You really need to rest."

"Bo… we're out of time… they'll be here in a an hour or two at best."

Bo nodded her head in agreement as Lauren continued,

"He started asking about his Daddy when he was about three. Any other kids he was around all seemed to mention theirs so he didn't know why his wasn't around. I told him that he didn't have a daddy… that he had two mommies instead. Since he didn't know how babies were made at the time, the conversation turned to why his other mommy wasn't with us. I explained that his mommy was an investigator – that she tracked down the bad guys and made sure they went to jail."

Bo didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Lauren hadn't told their son that she didn't want him. She hadn't told her son that they couldn't trust her or count on her. She hadn't said anything bad about her… well, so far…

"Keep in mind that our little boy is very smart, so right away he picked up on the fact that I hadn't actually told him why his other mommy wasn't with us, so he called me on that omission. I explained to him that his other mommy was currently working on a case that would keep he and I safe. He asked about it and I explained in words that he would understand about the Fae and about the mad scientists who had hurt me. I explained that he and I were sick and that's why we were spending so much time in the hospital. He has been so brave, Bo."

Lauren had to pause to reign in her emotions.

"Lauren, please… you have to stay calm."

Bo was so overwhelmed. She could feel the emotions… the hurt, the panic, the fears and frustrations surface that mother and son had felt when they were on the run. Bo was the cause and she would never stop trying to make up for what Ethan and Lauren had been made to suffer at her hands.

"I know, Bo… I was just reminded by my Phoenix before you reminded me as well. Can you hand me another vial of epinephrine?"

"Lauren… can't they use chi instead? Are you sure it's okay for you to keep pumping yourself full of that stuff?"

"Chi would be better at this point, yes but they are worried about depleting you again."

"I'm fine, Lauren. I can pull from Gaia and we also had hours of chi exchanging fun this morning, remember?"

Bo leaned in and captured Lauren's lips in a fierce kiss before pushing chi into her mate. After a minute or so, Bo pulled her lips slowly away, giving one additional kiss as she and Lauren gazed into each other's eyes.

"Mmmm… thank you… from all of us."

Lauren moaned. She steadied herself by taking a breath. She returned her thoughts to what she had told Ethan of Bo. She knew she needed to remember that all of this was behind her. This was just a story from long ago that needed to be told. She continued,

"As far as Ethan is concerned, you have been off fighting the people who were trying to hurt us. I promised him that as soon as we were better and the bad people were gone, he would get to meet you. He has been waiting for this day all of his life, Bo. To him, you are a superhero – fighting crime and keeping people like us safe."

"Thank you, Lauren. You could have made me a monster in his eyes or told him I didn't exist."

"I couldn't lie to him and I couldn't hurt you that way. I love you for all that is good in you, Bo. I could never deny your son the opportunity to know the Bo I know. It gave him strength to hear stories of your crime fighting cases." Lauren chuckled at the memory of her embellished stories in the absence of any real children's books for bedtime reading. "Can you lay here with me? I want to turn over on my side."

"Big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big spoon, please. I want to feel calm and safe."

"Is that what you feel when I hold you?"

"Always have… always will."

Bo moved in to wrap Lauren in a soft yet strong embrace as she molded her body to Lauren's. She smiled as Lauren pressed her backside into Bo's lap and wiggled to get settled in comfortably. They gazed out over the water. The moon moving higher in the sky and stars were now lightly visible. The sound of the waves hitting the shore was powerful, yet somehow calming as well.

"You know, his bedtime stories were all about you. We wrote a book series called 'Ysabeau the Great'. Well, they're journals. I wrote the stories and he did the illustrations. It's actually like a scrapbook – his drawings have improved so much from the first story we wrote. I used to think about Kenzi sitting and working with him. I don't know why but I just feel like she would really be able to help him improve. She's such a fantastic artist. It's really too bad she's never had the opportunity to go to art school." Lauren paused, realizing she had gotten way off track.

"I miss her too, Lauren. Some day she and Ethan will meet. I just know we'll see her again some time. I don't know how I know but it just seems like she'll be with us again."

"I know you miss her, Bo."

"I do. She was always my sounding board. You know, after the Morrigan gave me that nail I had jumped right to angry and betrayed that you hadn't told me you had a girlfriend. Kenzi was the one that said I should hear you out."

"Really? That's funny because it's about the same time we had the 'best friend talk' where she threatened my life if I hurt you." They both chuckled.

"So, can you tell me about the stories penned by Dr. Lauren Lewis and Mr. Ethan Lewis?"

"Oh, the usual… you would ride in on your white horse and save the day." Lauren teased.

"White horse, eh? Any particular white horse?"

"Well, me of course. The bedtime stories were as much for me as they were for him, really. If I was in the story, then it meant that you had wanted me… had come for me."

She turned her head to look up at Bo's face. "And here you are… you came for me."

"Of course I did. How could I have stayed away?"

She brushed her lips softly against the corner of Lauren's mouth. "I love you so damn much, Lauren."

Lauren knew she did. She could feel the surge of love run through her like a white-hot poker in that moment. How could she have ever doubted this… but was love enough? Could love alone sustain them over a Fae lifetime? All of the years of back and forth… together, not together… why should this year be any different? Lauren felt like her life with Bo had always been about waiting for the other shoe to drop. She remained lost in her thoughts about their life together as she drifted off to sleep.

Bo whispered in Lauren's ear,

"I hear your doubts, my love, but don't you worry. This time is different and you will see. I will wait for as long as it takes. I don't need you to say yes to love you. Sleep now… soon our family will be together again."


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion

_**A/N: Perspective**... it's an interesting thing, isn't it? To clarify mine for those of you that may be concerned about where this story may go, let's address the 'elephant in the living room'... I will NOT be writing about the "B" word... Bo is NOT interested in that... Lauren's not interested in that and I am definitely not interested in that. BUT... Bo is a bisexual succubus and I believe she would be curious if her girlfriend suddenly sprouted new anatomical features that she didn't previously have. Likewise, Lauren has some exploring of her own to do - how does she feel about her body as a woman that identifies as gay? I know personally, I'd be freaked. Am I still me? So, I'd hoped I'd written her discomfort with her own anatomy clearly - if not, let this author's note make the intent of the previous chapter clear... Lauren is not comfortable with her new anatomy but Bo is because she is bisexual. Trust that any interactions that may occur between Bo and Lauren if her 'tiger' is present would resemble the interactions between Bo and Dyson in the show... he growls... like the wolf that he is... he doesn't moan like human Lauren. I can't write a double standard into my story... if Dyson can growl, so can Lauren, BUT... like Dyson, she will be 100% "human". If you'd like to discuss further, please PM me or review when logged in so I can PM you. _

_**AS FOR THIS CHAPTER**... VERY long... a first time meeting, several reunions and more growth for Bo and Lauren. __So, here we go!_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 18: Reunions**_

As they made their way down the final stretch of road before getting to the farmhouse, Ethan's excitement was rising. James and Jianna had been dealing with one excited little boy for weeks. He had been doing a countdown for seven months on a calendar he had made and decorated himself. It had pictures of his mother in all of her forms – a different one for each month including one as just his 'human mommy'.

"So what are you looking forward to the most?" James was looking in the rear view mirror as he asked the question, smiling as he watched the little boy's face scrunch searching his mind for the answer. Actually, if he was being more accurate, he was searching his heart for the answer. He was just like his mother… oozing with intelligence but overflowing with love for all things in life. Well, except maybe bedtime rules.

"Mommy hugs! But then she's gonna put kisses all over my face too. I love her hugs, but her kisses are wet sometimes."

James laughed at the response, "Well, you better get used to it, buddy. My mom still smothers me in a massive hug and plants kisses all over my face and I'm an old man compared to you."

"Aunt J does your mommy kiss you all over your face too?"

"She sure does, Ethan! We're away from our mommy a lot too, so we're always glad to have her hugs and kisses when we're here. She loves us, little dude!"

"I guess… kisses are still wet though."

"Aunt J, do I have to be Jake while I'm here?"

Jianna replied, "Nope. You're our Ethan here, buddy."

"Really? But what happens when we go back to Boston?"

James replied, "We'll have to see how your mom is, but if Aunt Ella has gotten things right you may not have to leave again. You may just be plain old Ethan from now on."

"Really? Like… I won't have to be away from Mommy anymore?"

"Maybe. Like I said, we have to wait to see what Aunt Ella figured out." Jianna cautioned. She hated to get his hopes up if he was just going to be let down again. It's always so hard taking him away from Lauren when it's time to leave.

"And Mommy and Aunt Alina and Aunt Jaycee, right? Aunt Ella doesn't figger everything out herself. They always give her the ideas. Aunt Ella even told me so."

"Yup. Your Mommy is almost as smart as you!"

"Almost. She can't name all of the players in the history of baseball."

James said, "No, she can't. Okay… one more turn. Remember what we said…"

"I know, I know… I help unload the car and not just go running inside to play with my cousins."

"And don't forget – we don't know how your Mommy feels today, so go easy on her." Jianna reminded.

"I know – don't be sad if she shifts when she sees me. She may fly, run or swim off to play with her animal friends if she gets too sst… stress – ful. Uncle James? What is sst… stress-ful?"

James hated that Ethan had to deal with his Mommy's sudden shifts. The last time she saw him after this long an absence, she shifted into her tiger in the house. It was total chaos as she tried to find a way out. A torn rug, broken vase and broken window later she was off and running. Ethan didn't see her until the next day. James explained to Ethan,

"It's when someone feels a lot of emotions all at once."

"Well, then we don't worry about it because my Mommy only feels one of those …mmotions for me."

James smiled, "Oh yea, and which one is that."

"Duuuhhh… She loves me, Uncle James."

"That she does, my boy. That she does."

No one could ever deny how much Lauren loved this little boy. He and Jianna were honored to be the caretakers for him until Lauren was healed… he hoped. Neither of them wanted to think of the possibility of her death.

James pulled to a stop in front of the farmhouse and stuck his head out of the car window, breathing in the brisk salt air of November. Everything was right with the world right now – soon it would be Thanksgiving, then Christmas – two holidays they had always celebrated for Lauren and Ethan's benefit but two holidays for which the mother and son had been apart for on two occasions. This was going to be a great winter if the latest treatments had worked.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get this rig unpacked! All of your fishing gear into the garage, then you can grab your suitcase and backpack and head inside."

"It's dark out, Uncle James! Bring the sun out, peease?"

James stood outside of the truck and raised his arms over his head, then stretched them out to his sides as Ethan watched with great enthusiasm. His chest began to glow yellow-white through his shirt and light suddenly illuminated the driveway up to the garage and front yard.

"That is SO cool when you do that! I'm gonna be a sun Druid some day!"

"We'll see, little dude! You've gotta practice really hard."

"I know, Uncle James. It's just hard some times."

"Things that are hard to do usually bring the most reward when we finally reach the goal! Sort of like, it's hard to carry in your bags from the truck, but your reward is seeing your Mommy!" James smirked.

Ethan moaned as he unbuckled his seatbelt and did as he was told. He grabbed his pint-sized fishing rod and tackle box from the truck and went to Jianna as she waved him into the garage. He put them in the corner next to his cousin's gear.

He turned to walk out of the three-car garage when he caught a glimpse of a wheel under a tarp. Curious, he walked over and pulled up the tarp. It was heavy for the little guy, but he managed to pull it high enough to see that it was a motorcycle wheel. His heart raced with excitement. Had his Mommy finally bought them a motorcycle? His little mind raced back to his first ever ride with his girlfriend Bo in the parking lot at Fenway Park. He stood staring at the tire, then frowned wondering if she had lied to him. She said that they would find each other again some day and he hadn't seen her since.

"Yo, tiger. Whatcha lookin' at over there?"

"It's a motorcycle, Uncle James! Is this my surprise? Did Mommy buy us a motorcycle? You remember the ride I had with Bo at Fenway? I told her… did you tell her too? Huh? You told her I rode and liked it? She bought us a motorcycle, right?"

James took off his hat and scratched his head…

'Oh boy, how am I gettin' my ass out of this one?' he thought to himself. Just then, the screen door on the side of the house slammed. The pair turned their attention towards the side garage door as Madge and John walked in,

"Where's that big 'ol grandson of ours?"

Ethan dropped the tarp and ran at the pair, jumping into Madge's arms. He would have knocked her over had John not stepped behind her to brace her for impact. Ethan buried his head in Madge's chest and started to cry.

"Hey, there my little man. What's all this about?"

"I don't know, Gran."

He looked at James and then back to Madge, "I guess I just got 'motions."

They all laughed. "Hey, Gran?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"You know I'm not really your grandson, right?"

"Well, I beg to differ, young man. I may not share the same blood, but I give you hugs, tell you bedtime stories, watch you when your Mommy's working, teach you how to bake pies and take you fishing. That's all things only Granma's do so yes, you are my grandson."

"I guess you're right." Ethan gave her another tight hug before reaching for John. John took the young boy from Madge's arms,

"Oh, my. You are getting big young man! Soon we won't be able to pick you up!"

"Timmy Turlington calls me a runt. He says I'm the smallest kid in the class – smaller than even the girls."

John looked at the young Fae with all the seriousness he could muster,

"Timmy Turlington calls you a runt, eh? Well, do you see your Uncle James there?"

"Yes."

"Does he look like a runt to you?"

"No, but he's a big person."

"Yes, but James was smaller than everyone his age when he was a kid too. Look at him now."

"So I won't always be a runt?"

"Nope. Some day you'll grow up to be big and strong."

"Like my Mommy 'Ysabeau the Great' that fights all of the bad guys."

John looked at Madge, then James then back to Ethan, "Yup. Just like her."

"I wrote a new story about her saving kids at a school."

"Well, I'm sure your Mommy will be excited to hear that one tonight at bedtime!" Ethan smiled.

"Well, let's get the rest of your luggage and get you inside. Your uncles should be back with your cousins soon. That gives you just enough time to meet everyone else before you see them."

"Awww, Gran… are there a bunch of olders I have to meet?"

"They're called Elders and yes you do. Mind your manners, Ethan."

"When do I get to see Mommy?"

"Right now," Came a voice from the garage door. Ethan's head swung towards the voice, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open as he took in the sight of his Mommy. He scrambled out of John's arms and across the garage floor as fast as his little legs could carry him jumping into the waiting embrace of his long missed Mother.

Lauren pulled her son in for a long, tight hug, tears rolling uncontrollably down her face. She shuddered as her Fae threatened to force her to shift. She was halfway into her Nereid when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a thought push into her head,

'_No. Nereid, with all do respect, she has waited a very long time to be reunited with her son… your son. You are part of her… were part of her when this boy was conceived. Please, allow her to embrace him in this form. Don't run… stay… love your son… the son you, too gave birth to.' Bo had seen the now familiar change in Lauren's skin and heard the Nereid speak through their link._

Everyone watched, amazed as Bo's simple touch caused Lauren's skin to revert back to its smooth human texture and color. Ethan snuggled into his mother's chest, crying hard and not willing to let go. Bo watched, tears flowing freely down her face as she watched her son and the mother of her child fall apart in each other's arms. She could only hope she would eventually have that kind of relationship with the young boy. She had told Lauren to take the lead on telling him about her. She would just take things as they happened.

"I missed you, little man. Mommy loves you so very much. It was so hard to be away from you."

"I was afraid you didn't want me anymore."

Lauren pulled Ethan's chin up to face her, holding all of his weight on one strong arm. "Hey. Don't you ever think I don't want you with me every second of the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Did you miss me too?"

"I missed you more than a Nereid misses the ocean when she's on land."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"I missed you more than a Phoenix misses flying."

"That much, eh?" Lauren giggled. Now her little guy was just being silly, listing all of her Fae.

"I missed you more…"

"Okay… I see where this is going. I love you more than the moon and all the stars in a Unicorn's realm. I'm so glad to have you home, Ethan."

"I'm glad to not have to be Jake anymore…" Lauren laughed as her son smiled. She would give her life for that smile. "…and I love you too Mommy."

Ethan thought for a moment, then continued, "You said home, Mommy. Is this home now?"

"Yes it is. For now, this is home. I'm much better, we just got back your latest blood work, and apparently… you are much better too, mister!"

"I am? Really? Am I a tiger like you? When will I get to shift? Can we run together? Will I be white too?" Lauren laughed at how her son's little mind could be so incredibly inquisitive. He could fire off more questions in thirty seconds than even she could.

"It's likely that the answer to all of those questions are yes. As for when you will shift, we're not really sure. We'll have to talk about that so that you don't accidentally shift in front of…"

"I know… the one rule thingy."

"Right."

Lauren paused as she pondered how to approach the woman who had moved away, occupying herself with checking on her motorcycle. Bo hadn't checked on it since she'd arrived. It hadn't been long, but she didn't know what else to do and she was anxious. Lauren could feel Bo's emotional tug of war and it was making her anxious as well.

"So, did you notice your guest?"

"What?"

"I know that Uncle James told you we had a surprise for you."

Bo had ducked down behind the tarp on the other side of the bike… she was desperately trying to pull herself together, but tears had formed again and she had to wipe her eyes and take a few deep breaths as Lauren spoke.

"THE MOTORCYCLE! It IS ours! You got us a motorcycle, Mommy!"

Ethan wiggled out of Lauren's arms and ran towards the bike before Lauren could explain. It was as he approached the bike that Bo finally decided to stand back up, calm and composed. It was then, that Ethan's eyes locked on Bo. She froze, not sure how he was going to react. Lauren watched as her son's face went from wild enthusiasm to shock. Time stood still as neither said a word. Lauren pushed into Bo's mind,

'_This is it, babe… say something… Bo? BO! Say something!'_

Ethan watched as Bo pulled the tarp from her motorcycle. She then walked around the other side of the bike and squatted down before Ethan, taking both of his small hands in her own. She had held them before but now as she looked down at the tiny fingers set warmly in her own, she thought to herself,

'_My son's hands… these are part me, part Lauren…'_

She looked back up at him and finally spoke,

"Do you remember, that night in the parking lot at Fenway? What I told you?"

Ethan fell into Bo's arms, her eyes instantly filling with tears as she looked to Lauren. They couldn't keep their emotions from each other in that moment. Even though he didn't know the full story yet, they were together. They were finally a family. Ethan spoke, mumbling into Bo's chest,

"I remember exactly what you said. My Mommy knew what you said to. We used to say it to each other every night because it made us feel better that we had to be apart. So all this time that we've been apart, I would say it every night so I would feel better about being away from my Mommy too. Is that okay that I said something that was ours for me and my mom, too?

"Absolutely, buddy. You can always share what's ours with your Mommy. So can you tell me what I said that night?"

Ethan nodded enthusiastically, "When two people are meant to be in each other's lives, life brings them back together. We'll find each other again, Jake. I'm sure of it. You just gave me the best night of my life. Thank you, handsome."

"Wow, you remembered all of that with that little kid brain of yours? You sure are smart!"

"And handsome, right?"

Bo chuckled and nodded.

"But, Bo there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm not apposed to, but I had to… I lied to you."

"You did?"

"Hmmm. I'm sorry but I had to… my real name is Ethan."

"Well, I think I can forgive that if you had to, and you're still handsome as Ethan!"

"Mommy always calls me handsome now too."

Bo smiled as she pulled Ethan up to stand. He pulled her over to Lauren and climbed back up into his Mother's arms. Lauren parked him on her hip as she always had,

"Well, you _are_ incredibly handsome, my little man." Lauren poked Ethan in the belly as she spoke and he giggled.

"I missed you so much, Mommy. Uncle James doesn't have good stories like you do. He has to read them all from a book and books don't have 'Ysabeau the Great' in them."

"Well, what if I told you that you could meet 'Ysabeau the Great' in real life?"

"Really? Meet 'Ysabeau the Great'? My other Mommy? For real?"

Lauren shook her head and looked towards Bo who looked like she was about to pass out.

'_I thought we were going to take this slow, Lauren. What if he doesn't want me as a Mommy? He likes me as Bo!'_

'_Relax, darlin'. It's okay.'_

"Ethan, I'd like you to meet Ysabeau… your Mom."

She paused watching her son as he turned to look at her, then back to Bo, then back to his Mommy's face again. Lauren knew she had to let her son process what she had just said, after all he would turn six soon. This was a lot for a child this age to take in.

"But… she's my girlfriend. Her name is Bo, not Ysabe…"

Ethan stopped again and looked at Bo. Bo looked at Lauren, who just smiled at her and pushed into Bo's mind,

'_Just give him a second to figure this out… trust me, Bo… he needs to figure things out for himself sometimes. Just wait it out…' Bo smiled and nodded as she kept her eyes locked with Ethan's._

"So, Bo… it's not your full name, right?"

"That's right."

"Your full name is Ysabeau. Do you call yourself Bo so the bad people can't find you?"

"No, Bo is my nickname. My grandmother was Ysabeau. I guess I'm Bo so I'm not confused with my grandmother."

"That would make her my… uh… wait… I have a great grandmother?"

"No, I'm sorry Ethan. My grandmother died long before I was born. My mother and father named me after her."

"So I have a real grandmother and grandfather?" Ethan thought for a moment, then twisted around in Lauren's arms to look at Madge and John,

"You're my real granma and granpa too, right?" Madge teared up a bit as she nodded her head. "Because my Mommy is like a daughter to you and you take care of me, right?"

"That's right, Ethan." John spoke since Madge was too choked up with this whole reunion. They both watched as the boy tried to put together his own family tree. He really was brilliant. They had all learned not to interfere when Ethan was processing. He would get very upset that people wouldn't let him figure things our for himself… so upset that his tiny Druid powers were known to damage boats that were docked with the small waves he could create this close to water.

"So, Bo… that night that we met. Why didn't you tell me that I was your son? Why didn't you take me with you? Why didn't you want me then?"

Bo's heart broke and Lauren felt it. She wanted to rush in and defend Bo, but she knew this conversation had to happen between the two of them.

"I didn't know who you were. Do you remember what I called you when I first saw you?"

"You called me Ethan. I grabbed my Uncle's James' arm because I was afraid a bad people had found me. Then… I don't know… I just looked at you and knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"I felt it to. But… well, I didn't know." Lauren knew it was time for her to jump in… Bo didn't want to blame her, but she didn't know about him at that point. This was something Lauren had to tell him. Still, Bo intervened,

"I didn't know what you looked like. I only had a picture in my mind of what you might look like because you were a little bit of me and a little bit of your Mommy. When I saw you, I thought you looked like our Ethan might look, but then you said your name was Jake."

Nice recovery, Lauren thought. Bo smiled at Lauren as they had both decided they would keep their link open for the remainder of this conversation.

"I'm sorry, too Bo. I didn't know who you were either. My Mommy drew pictures of 'Ysabeau the Great' but they didn't really look anything like you. She's a doctor, not a artist but she tries hard. My teacher says that trying hard is just as important as being good at something."

"I think your teacher is right. Well, I'm not sure about you, but I think the important thing is that the bad people don't know where to find us right now so I can finally be here with you and your Mommy."

"Are you going to stay now?"

"I promise, Ethan. I will not leave you or your Mommy ever again unless I have to go back and fight the bad people to keep the two of you safe."

"You promised, so that means you can only ever leave now if Mommy and me could get hurt. Right?"

"That's right. And I keep my promises." Bo looked to Lauren who looked back at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

'_I swear to you, Bo Dennis… if you break this little boy's heart I will unleash all six of my Fae on you at one shot and put you in the grave you will deserve.'_

Ethan drew Bo's attention back to him, "We're back together just like you said we would be, Bo."

"That's right, Ethan. We are – all three of us… together." The meaning of the word 'together' being added was not lost on Lauren as she looked into Bo's eyes and knew she was responding to her threat with a re-affirmation of a promise made long ago.

Ethan put his head down. Bo and Lauren looked at each other, and then back to their son who apparently was now deep in thought once again. After several minutes, he spoke,

"Bo, I have some bad news for you."

Bo tensed, unsure of what was coming next. "I'm sure it can't be all that bad, Ethan. What is it?"

"You see, Mommy explained to me that 'Ysabeau the Great' is a stuckubunt."

Bo and Lauren both tried to stifle a laugh and made a loud raspberry sound instead. Ethan looked angrily at the two, as they both pulled a straight, serious face back on,

"Anyway, that means that you could get my Mommy…" Ethan looked up a Lauren, "What was that word, Mommy? You know the one that meant I was in your belly."

"Pregnant?"

"That's it. You could get my mommy pegant. So, anyway… you did and so here I am and so… well, you can't be my girlfriend anymore."

Ethan was saying everything with this very matter-of-fact face. Bo was absolutely beaming as she watched this little man process everything with amazing logic. He was definitely his Mommy's son.

"Oh, no! Why not?" The succubus said with compromising sadness.

Ethan looked up at Bo and smiled, "Because you're my other Mommy, silly." Ethan laughed.

"Well, I guess that's true. I am your other Mommy, but you know what?" Bo squatted down to be at eye level with her son once again,

"What?" Ethan stepped closer to Bo.

"You'll always be the only man for me."

"Really? You promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Bo? Can I ask you something?" Ethan looked a bit shy about the question he wanted to ask.

"Anything, anytime, Ethan." Bo stated emphatically.

"Do you love my Mommy?"

Bo smiled, "More than anything else in the world… except maybe you."

"So will we be a family now?" The young druid looked between his two mommies.

Bo looked up at Lauren who smiled back at Bo, "Absolutely."

"So what do I call you? I mean, I don't think it's 'propriate for me to call you by your first name. My cousins call their dads 'Dad' and I'm not allowed to call Granma and Granpa by their first names, so… well, what should I call you?"

"What do you want to call me?"

"Well, Mommy is mommy, so I can't call you that."

Lauren and Bo both nodded as he looked between the two of them. He thought for a minute, then he spoke, "I think I'll tell you after dinner. I want to go on the 'puter and do google for something first."

Bo looked at Lauren as she stood, "Definitely your son, Lauren. You will never be able to deny this boy."

Ethan scolded with his tiny finger, "I heard that, Bo. I have really good hearing, you know. I can be sassy. Mommy says I get that from you so I don't think you can… what was that word she used, Mommy?"

"Deny?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, deny me either." Bo and Lauren laughed.

"Bo?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Will you take me for a motorcycle ride after dinner tonight?"

"Well, I think your Mommy and I still have to discuss how she feels about her little boy on a motorcycle."

"But I'm your little boy, too so you have some say, don'tcha?"

"Well, your Mommy and I are both your parents, so we make the decisions together from now on, okay?"

"I have to make BOTH of you think it's okay for me to do stuff? Oh. My. God! I'll never be allowed to do ANYTHING anymore!" Ethan rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in dramatic fashion to emphasize his statement. Lauren laughed and pushed into Bo's mind,

'_Motorcycle ride after dinner it is, I'd like to go for a run too. My Uni has been kept tied to my human form for too long. Is that okay?'_

Bo nodded yes.

"Family ride after dinner, okay?" Lauren said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Does that mean I get to ride Snow?"

Bo looked at Lauren as if to ask, but Lauren pushed in an answer before she could ask,

'_He calls my stallion snow.' Bo nodded in understanding, _

"I thought you wanted to ride Bo's motorcycle?"

"I do, but I want to ride Snow too. I have the perfect idea!"

Bo just couldn't get enough of this kid. He was hysterical, "Oh, yea? And what is that mister?"

"I ride to the beach on Snow because she's a lot faster than your motorcycle and can get to the beach where you can park your motorcycle faster. Then, I ride back on the motorcycle with you. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan, what do you think, Mommy?"

"I'm sold, now let's get Uncle James' truck unpacked and get you inside to meet the Elders. Your Aunt Ella wants to do a quick checkup and take some blood, too." Lauren frowned as she said it since she knew an argument was coming. She hated to watch that smile go away.

"But Mommy, can't I just…"

"Ethan…" Lauren gave her son the Mommy look. He instantly put his head down and walked out to the truck, mumbling as he went

"I HATE needles and I HATE this stupid old truck!"

James reminded Ethan, "Hey, there little man, this truck brought you back to your mommies, so don't be so quick to insult it! I hate needles, too though. But just think, you're one little stick and an 'ouch' away from seeing your uncles and cousins. They should be leaving the restaurant by now. We're all having dinner here tonight!"

Ethan seemed to smile and gain a little positive energy at the news. He grabbed his small suitcase and put on his backpack to head down the walkway with Bo and Lauren to the beach house. James smiled as he watched the newly reunited family walk away. James always had a way of giving Ethan the occasional emotional pick-me-ups over the years. He hated that his adopted nephew had to be poked and prodded so much, but he also knew that without Ella's needles, he wouldn't be with us today… neither would Lauren and in turn… neither would Bo. He sighed as he thought to himself,

'Everything happens for a reason, right Good Mother?'

He opened his tailgate as John and Madge approached with a hug before beginning the process of unpacking.

… … … … … …

Everything was unpacked and put into its proper place. Ethan's bedroom was all set up at the beach house and he had one in the main house as well since Bo and Lauren knew there were going to be arguments about separating him from his cousins to sleep – especially on their first night back together again after almost a year. Ethan had been introduced to all of the Elders, some of whom Bo had met as well since they arrived shortly after the truck had been emptied. It seemed like most of the early evening hours were spent emptying cars and unpacking luggage. Bo watched as the three young boys played football in the backyard behind the beach house under Uncle James' artificial sunlight. Madge had used runes and a shield so they boys could play together outside the house without humans seeing the strange glow of sun on a single property. They were excited to see each other – 'too excited for indoor voices ' Madge had said. Bo had smiled at the comment and now she closed her eyes and smiled even brighter as she felt Lauren's arms wrap around her waist from behind. The doctor leaned in behind her mate and said,

'You are a natural, you know? I mean a natural mother?'

'You think so, huh? Every time he falls, I want to run over there and check to make sure he's okay. Is that natural?'

'Definitely. You know, beneath the grass it's all sand. It doesn't hurt when he falls. Besides, I would think you would want our son to be an equal mix of smart and badass, hmm?'

'I guess… gosh, I don't know. I just want him safe… and this age all my life." Lauren chuckled into her ear. "I keep looking at the woods thinking about that story about the wolves and you having them for lunch. What else is out there that could take our son away from us?'

Lauren turned Bo around in her arms and spoke softly to the succubus,

"Hey. He's safe. James, Jake and Josh would never let anything happen to him – he's like blood to them, Bo. I know you haven't been around all of this for long, but trust me, please. Those men out there have been like brothers to me – more so than my own brother who had me making pipe bombs and ending up wanted by Interpol. They are kind and caring. Remember, they are Druids and are about peace, love and balance. They may look a little scruffy and windblown, but they are good men like their fathers before them."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just new mom jitters. Or maybe just that I'm always waiting for something bad to happen because in my world, it always does."

"Well, you're definitely not the tough succubus I've met before, but you are still just as protective of those you love." Bo turned back around but kept Lauren's arms wrapped around her.

"I feel safe here… in your arms?"

"You feel safe in my arms? Well, that's switch. What brought that on?"

"I don't know. I just…"

_Bo lowered her head as Lauren sensed the tears beginning to fall. Lauren pushed into her thoughts to find out what was going on and saw flashes of memories… years of battles and fights as well as… fear. Fear of each battle, fear of not being strong enough, fear of loved ones dying. The succubus was weary from all of the fear she had to subdue so she could push the strength and will to fight to the surface time and time again. She saw moments of happiness and hope wrapped in longer stretches of time as she searched for her… faces and places that led to dead end after dead end… the desperate need to fill the void left in her soul by the absence of the one woman she loved. Finally, she saw the moment she had arrived here – incredible hope filled her along with an intense feeling of the fear of rejection. The moment they met… _

'_Lauren, please don't leave… please… please… please…' as she pleaded for her doctor not to run from her._

_This woman she now held in her arms had fought a ten-year war inside of herself without unconditional support from anyone… there was always a Fae rule or something she had to get around. She felt like Lauren and Kenzi were the only ones who ever supported her unconditionally… and then I ran. Bo was tired… tired of having to be strong, of having to work so hard because nothing happened easily or naturally for her. Her whole life had been a battle from the time she was born. She missed… Lauren searched her mind for the truth… Bo missed her parents as she watched these children surrounded by the love of adults she had never known… she missed her mother – or rather the idea of a normal life with one… she hoped for her sanity so they could talk like she could talk to Madge… she missed her father and desperately hoped for his return… the one piece of normal in her family and even that was kept from her… she missed me… _

'_But, Bo… I'm right here, baby. How can you miss me?'_

'_You're not mine, Lauren. I know you love me, but… listen… I said I wouldn't push and I won't. Let's just drop it, okay?'_

_Bo stripped herself from Lauren's hold and turned to walk away. Lauren grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, but Bo resisted. She turned to look at Lauren, tears filling her eyes, _

"It's okay. I'm going to go take care of some personal needs in the bathroom, then go for a short feed with Gaia. Okay?"

"Whatever you need, Bo." Bo turned to walk away, but Lauren called out to her, "Bo? I'm sorry."

Bo nodded as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet to take care of Mother Nature's call, and then stood to wash her hands and face. It was times like this that she just wanted to hop on her motorcycle and go for a really long ride to… well, anywhere. Maybe she would run out to a bar real quick and feed that way. Sipping sexual chi… she hadn't done that since the first night she came here. No. She wouldn't do that. It was exactly the proof that Lauren needed to be able to say no to a commitment. Still, if she wouldn't commit to her, why should she stay free of the sexy chi? She was just frustrated. Bo recognized the pattern in her. When she didn't get her way, she rebelled like a child. Well, she wasn't a child. She was a grown adult with a son and a woman she loved so much it broke her heart that she wouldn't say yes to a life with her. Bo looked in the mirror,

"Look… you have a great life here. Give it time… she'll come around. She loves you – you can feel it in your bond. She wants to trust you… she just can't. Give her more time."

It was in that moment, that Bo realized she had told Lauren she could take all the time she needed. What if Lauren thought that meant well… like hundreds of years… oh God… I'd go crazy. Bo felt the panic rise, her cheeks flushed, eyes turned blue. She quickly turned on the water and put her hands under it, splashing her face repeatedly. She needed to get out of here. She needed… hell, she didn't know what she needed.

'_Bo?'_

"Gaia?"

'_Bo, keep your hands in the water so I can hear you.'_

'_Sorry… I was just shocked… I didn't expect that you could…'_

'_It's a well not public water. I mean, I can talk through public water, but a well is much easier – it's natural. How can I help you child? You called me.'_

'_I met my son, Lauren still won't commit to me, I feel like nothing in my life is certain. It never has been. My father is jumping realms, my mother is crazy and everyone I've ever loved or cared about besides Lauren are… well, I guess they're where I used to call home. I just want something… one thing in my life to be something I can count on. Lauren… I thought maybe… but… Gaia, I just want to run… I think… I don't think she wants a life with me… I mean, I know she loves me and I know she loves being intimate with me but… I think she loves the idea of me and the idea of a family with me but not really me… does that make any sense?'_

'_Love seldom does, but yes Ysabeau, I understand. You're afraid that Lauren will not wish to wed and complete your bond. As a succubus, it is what you want to… seal the deal… so to speak. It will bond you for all of time in this life and those to come, in this realm and all others. It is a big choice that you wish your mate to make after such a brief time reunited.'_

_Bo sighed. She knew Gaia was right but she also knew that after ten years – especially these last four years she… well, hell… she's a succubus who has abstained from any sexual contact except for a handful of occasions – nobody was even worth it if they weren't… well, there would never be another love for her like Lauren. _

'_You worry that she has feelings for another?'_

'_No. I mean, I can feel her emotions… see her thoughts… it's me that she loves.'_

'_Can you see all of her thoughts and emotions?'_

'_Yes… at least I think so.'_

'_Did you see your son in her thoughts and feelings before meeting him today?'_

Bo felt a shudder run through her entire body. She hadn't sensed him at all from Lauren. She had hidden him from her thoughts and feelings… she had hidden him from Bo. Suddenly, Bo didn't want to run. She wanted to confront Lauren. She pulled some chi from the water source, dried off her face and thanked Gaia for her time and energy, then moved to find Lauren.

When Bo arrived downstairs she saw Madge sitting on the sofa doing some knitting as she watched T.V., "How's our resident unaligned succubus?"

"Do you know where Lauren is?"

"She and the boys are out back working the grills to get ready for dinner. Is something wrong, Bo?"

"No. I'm going to go feed."

Bo turned and walked away. She didn't mean to be short with Madge but she wasn't in the mood to be social, polite or around anyone if she couldn't have the talk she wanted to have with Lauren. She walked through the side door to the porch and lay down on the love seat, her legs propped up on the arm at the end. Bo took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She just didn't want to think about anything right now. Just an hour ago she was meeting her son and planning a trip to the beach after dinner tonight. Now, here she was, alone on the side porch wondering why she was here at all. Did Lauren really love her at all?

'_Why would you even ask that question? Haven't I told you and showed you enough lately?' Shit. Lauren had been listening in on her thoughts._

'_Well, were you listening to my conversation with Gaia?'_

'_I was worried about you. I've been listening since you walked away from me earlier.' Lauren's response was met with silence. She waited… and waited… and waited._

'_Bo?'_

'_What Lauren.'_

'_Do you really think I don't love you?'_

'_I don't know what to think now. You hid Ethan from me as well as all of the emotions you hold about him. Now that I've felt them, I realize that you did that intentionally. Apparently you could show me feelings that you didn't really have as well. Tell me, Lauren… was last night really about making love or was it just your succubus needs being fulfilled?'_

_Lauren paused to rein in her anger before responding. She was insulted that Bo would say that let alone think it. On the other hand, with what Gaia had told her, she could understand why Bo would doubt her. _

'_It was definitely about making love, Bo. I haven't pushed any emotions into your mind that I don't actually feel.'_

'_Well, I'm sure you can understand that right now I'm having a hard time believing that. You know what, if you don't mind I'd really like to have my thoughts and feelings to myself right now.'_

'_What do you mean, Bo? We need to talk about this.'_

'_I want to be alone, Lauren. Just… look… I haven't asked you for anything since I got here. I've let everything be about you… given all the control to you. I've been here for you and fought for you. I've allowed you to look into my mind, my heart and my soul. I've been very understanding about why you left and about the fact that we had a son that you never told me about. I've done everything you've asked of me and done some things I knew you needed even though you didn't ask, so I'm asking you for this one thing right now, Lauren. Can I please just be alone for a while? I need to think without you in my head… without you in my heart. I just… please… just… God, Lauren… please… just an hour to myself.'_

'_Okay.' And with that, Lauren cut her link to Bo._

… … … … … … … …

Bo felt Lauren cut their link and knew immediately that she was completely and utterly alone. It was suddenly very quiet. She hadn't realized how much of what was going on in her heart and mind was actually Lauren. Still, quiet was what she needed right now. Things had been going so well that her level of hope had risen to an all-time high. She should have known better than to get her hopes up. Nothing in her life was ever that easy. Hadn't she learned by now that life didn't give Bo Dennis a happy ending?

'Dennis, you really are an idiot!' She thought to herself.

She had gotten all caught up in this 'happy ending' fairytale she somehow thought she could have with Lauren. What was she thinking? She was an outsider… a loner. She had met her aunts and uncles but had never taken the time to realize that not one of them had ever come looking for her, even though they all knew where she was… at least when she was younger. Why hadn't they wanted to raise her?

"You know what? Whatever. It doesn't matter."

Bo stood up and walked to the edge of the porch, staring off into the woods. She decided a walk would do her good, so she headed off down the trail through the trees that led to the ocean. As she walked she saw the big paws that she was sure must be Lauren's tiger. It was dark… really dark in the woods, but her succubus vision allowed her to see well enough to hold to the path. She knew if she got lost that she could call on Gaia for help getting back home. Home… she had been using that word so freely and she had only known these people for just over just under month. She wouldn't run… she wouldn't do that to her son unless he wanted her to leave, but for now she would take a walk… a very, very long walk. She needed time alone… to think… to figure out if she really did have a place anywhere in this world to start a life.

… … … … … … …

'_Gaia?'_

'_Yes, Lauren.'_

'_Gaia, I mean no disrespect but what you told Bo earlier… it has caused her a great deal of doubt and mistrust.'_

'_Really? And who or what is it that she doubts, Lauren?'_

'_My love for her and her trust and love for me.'_

'_And do you truly love her, Lauren?'_

'_You know I do, Good Mother. Why would you tell her I could have showed her false love? You know that I cannot!'_

'_She asked me a question, you know I must answer with truths, Lauren.'_

'_Yes, but to take away her trust of me? That could ruin the very foundation of our relationship!'_

'_How can your relationship have a foundation in trust when trust does not exist?'_

'_She did trust my love for her until you told her I may be faking it!'_

'_Aw, so now that her trust in your love for her has been shaken, you're worried that she may leave?'_

'_She runs, Gaia. It's what she does.'_

'_Yes, I see that. It seems to me for the last four years… actually six if you count the two that you asked her to wait for you… to give her time… she has indeed been running… towards you.'_

'_Yes, but…'_

'_Lauren… look in the mirror of your soul. Bo's lack of trust in your love and intentions brings forth great fear in you, does it not?'_

'_Yes, of course…'_

'_Lauren… again I ask you to look in the mirror. Your lack of trust in Bo's love should then what… make her all warm and fuzzy and willing to sit around and wait a millennia for you to suddenly say 'okay, Bo… we can be wed now… I finally believe you after all these years?' What exactly will it take for you to trust in her, Lauren? Do you really know what you ask of her? Do you really know who you ask it of? Do you have any idea the ordeal your mate has suffered in her life? The scars she bears? The fears she must suppress in order to love you and offer you a commitment that is for not just this life, but all lives beyond?'_

'_I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Gaia. Bo is the strongest woman I know. She knows no fear.'_

'_How strange it is to me that whether human, Fae or Druid you can walk the earth and believe that you know those you claim to love. You felt her fear not more than an hour ago. Lauren, tell me what you know of Bo's life.'_

'_She was raised by humans rather than Fae because her parents had a run in with the Dark King. She never knew her father until just before she left to find me. She met her mother who tried to kill her, and then she saved her mother when she found her in the facility where I was turned into what I am today. Her mother was clinically insane so Bo hasn't had any sort of relationship with her, really. When she hit puberty, her succubus instincts kicked in and she had no idea what she was. She told her adoptive human parents after she accidentally killed her first boyfriend. Her parents kicked her out of the house and she was on her own – her hunger out of control. She went on a ten-year killing spree until the Fae found her. _

_She became the unaligned succubus when she picked humans rather than light or dark. She has a best friend – to the Fae, her claimed human - named Kenzi... they're inseparable. Her grandfather is the Blood King and while she loves him and sees him regularly, I wouldn't say she trusts him fully. He has always been very cryptic with her about things. _

_She met Dyson – a wolf shifter – actually the wolf shifter whose DNA I carry. He was the first person she ever fed off of who didn't die. She was involved with him romantically and he mated with her even though she did not reciprocate. She bounced between the two of us with an occasional Fae meal or another woman named Tamsin on the side until Rainer... her 'destiny'. Until him, we had tried to stay together but… uh… I asked for a break. I wasn't happy… she was cheating on me and there was no way I could ever see that ending. She was a succubus… I was human… I would never be enough for her.'_

'_Let me stop you there, Lauren. Now, rewind and playback what you just told me only this time, eliminate the facts and give me only what Bo would have felt at each of those stages in her life.'_

_Lauren replayed all she had just said about Bo's history in her mind and attached what she believed Bo would have felt to each stage, _

'_Well, as a child she would have been happy. Once she killed and found she couldn't stop she would have felt like a monster… that I'm sure of because I've spent a great deal of time trying to convince her otherwise. When she arrived to meet the Fae, she would have felt unloved, abandoned and rejected after finding out her real parents had left her. As a boyfriend with Dyson… well, I have no idea… satisfied, I guess? Loved for sure. Dyson gave up his love for her to save her from her Mother, so she would have felt rejected and unloved again…' Lauren paused…_

'_She fell in love with me and she cheated on me. She said she was sorry – multiple times. Then I asked for a break and she went back to Dyson. Then, at the Taft incident she came to rescue Dyson and left me behind. When I came back, she was with Dyson again, then Rainer… oh yea, she bedded me twice… enough to get me pregnant. I left after that.'_

'_Interesting.'_

'_What's interesting?'_

'_That you did as I asked until you reached the point where Dyson comes into the explanation. After that, it was all about you – nothing about what Bo may have been feeling. Have you ever considered how all of that impacted Bo?'_

_Lauren sat thinking of what Gaia had said but she didn't need to think long. She had realized these things about Bo's life several times over the years... twice very recently. She was so focused on herself that she never considered how Bo was impacted by what was happening. Bo had been abandoned, rejected and her own mother had tried to kill her. She had felt unloved, unwanted and alone for much of her life. She felt she was a monster, a cheater and a freak. She had been led on and lied to and so much more. Now, here she was with her trust issues sending the very same messages to Bo – the woman she loved more than life itself. _

'_Gaia… you did this intentionally, didn't you? To get me to see the double standard I was holding. How can Bo trust me if I can't trust her? Trust is a two way street, as is love, acceptance, compromise and so many other things anyone needs to make a relationship successful. Bo has done everything for me since she's arrived and I've done nothing for her except make her wait… for everything… my love, my trust, my promise.'_

_Lauren sat… thinking. _

'_I've held the things she's done in the past over her head. If we have any chance of carrying our love forward into a future together, I have to own my part of what happened in the past and find it in my heart to forgive it all. I want my son to know his parents as a loving couple, not two people stuck in the past – well, actually one person stuck in the past and one pining for the other forever. If I strip away all that happened and get right down to the Druid in me… the energy and soul that is me… I love Bo with all that I am… my life is Bo and all that being with her can be.'_

_Lauren dug her fingers into the sand beneath the blades of grass where she sat. She opened her eyes to see her son running around with his cousins as their dads and uncle sat sipping a beer in chairs next to the grill. She and Bo had found their paradise here with the Martini clan, surrounded by all of the greatest beauty of the earth. Why had she been so blind?_

'_Lauren, you need to know that some of your Fae are not particularly happy with your feelings of peace right now. Remember, the Fae-Druid war that exists in the outside world also exists now inside of you. When you merge with me, have you noticed that your Fae fall silent? When you are away from me, you do not think like the Lauren I know.'_

_Lauren thought about it for a moment. Gaia was right… she was a medical doctor who also had a double Ph.D. for Fae's sake. How could she not have figured all of this out sooner? Outside of her meditations with Gaia, she was filled with doubt, mistrust and… well, chaos. In here, she was calm and viewed both sides of all arguments. The changes to her own formula, the treatments being used to transition her DNA, her treatments for Ethan… they were all born while in meditation with Gaia. None came to fruition while she was outside of her Druid form. Most of her work in Ella's lab was done in her Druid form. She just thought that was because she was with Ella and the other healers… that being with others of her kind, the Druid would just come forth. But in all of her time with Bo, she was Fae… except for the night they fed behind the diner and the night she was saved by the collective. _

_Of course, was Gaia telling her this now just to get me against my own Fae? Was she trying to get me to embrace my Druid nature more… to move her up in the hierarchy within? Of course, the Druid was already number two behind the Phoenix. If she really thought about it, the Phoenix was really an elemental of sorts since she was all about fire and rebirth of the soul. Right now, all Lauren knew was that she really wanted to talk to Bo. _

'_Gaia, you've given me a great deal to think about. I see what you mean about the Fae… well, the Fae-Druid war raging inside of me. For now, I promise you I will try to maintain clearer thoughts when not actively merged with you and my Druid.'_

'_Lauren, please remember that your Druid is not something you move in and out of. Being a Druid is a way of life… a way of living, breathing, thinking… of being. Your Druid must merge with each of your Fae for the war inside to stop raging. Your Phoenix, Unicorn and Shifter have easily accepted and merged with your Druid. Your Succubus and your Nereid have not. Lauren… these two Fae in particular… their consciences are not at peace. Your Nereid should be as she relies on the element of water, but she has not accepted her position in the hierarchy as last. You live by an ocean and have not entered the water in days. Can you understand why she is less than Druid-like?'_

'_She's angry with me. I've put all of my other Fae, Druid and Bo's needs ahead of hers.'_

'_Precisely. And your Succubus is all about Bo and full access to her. She is able to feed freely and sexually. Your Fae are all still wrestling for position rather than merging into a state of oneness. I fear that if you do not handle this soon, the war will rage out of control and with it, your mind.'_

'_So I'll go insane.'_

'_Lauren, while your DNA has safely merged and stabilized in your physical body, the mental and emotional war rages on – however silently. Be aware, Lauren. Spend more time listening to your Fae. They are fighting over the position Bo should have in your life and you are letting them keep you and your decision in limbo. That in turn, is hurting Bo. Tell her, Lauren. Talk to her – explain to her this war inside you and the impact it is having on your ability to commit. You want her, but not all of your Fae want her as you do.'_

'_So what do I do?'_

'_It's not what you do – it's what Bo does. She made you fall in love with her, now she has to do the same for the rest of you.'_

'_I can't ask her to work harder for me, Gaia. She's already worked so hard to get me to realize what you just made me realize.'_

'_Let that choice be hers, Lauren. You have to stop keeping things from her – locking down your feelings and thoughts so she can't access them through your link. She deserves to know all of you if you truly wish to have a future with her.'_

'_Right now, I'm not sure she hasn't given up on me already.'_

'_I've been sharing our conversation with her to repair the mistrust I caused. But I fear for her safety. She has ventured into the woods, Lauren. She was upset and wanted to run so she went for a walk in the woods as an alternative.'_

'_Oh Gods. I've got to go.'_

'_Shift first, Lauren. Don't enter in your human form. He'll be waiting for you. Hurry.'_

"Shit." Lauren started taking off her shoes, socks, gloves… "Jake, Josh, John, James – I've gotta go after Bo. She went into the woods."

"MOMMY, NO! Don't go into the woods!" Lauren turned to see Ethan running at her, a look of pure terror on his little face.

"Hey, little man."

She welcomed him into her arms as Jake moved to her side to take him from her.

"I promise you I'll be right back. I have to go help Bo. She doesn't understand what's in there, Ethan. She thinks it's just wolves. We never told her. This is our fault. She may need me, Ethan. You understand?"

He frowned and hugged her again, then whispered in her ear, "Go save her Mommy. Take your tiger, okay?"

"Tiger it is, little man. You stay here with your cousins, uncles and granpa… I'll see you soon."

"John, link to Gaia so I have some backup if I need it, okay?"

"Lauren?" James called to her.

"Yes, James. Light would be helpful for Bo right now… not too bright… my white fur already makes it hard for me to remain unseen."

James raised his arms overhead and then forward towards the woods. Spreading them wide, Lauren could see the dim light offered.

"Perfect. Thanks, James."

James sat down so he could feed as he projected light until Lauren would later emerge from the woods.

"We've got your back, Lauren. Run now." John spoke as he waved Lauren off.

With that, Lauren shifted quickly and was off and running.

Joshua and Little John came running over to Ethan.

"Your mom is SO cool, Ethan."

Ethan just hung his head, a single tear escaping as he tried desperately to be brave in front of the other men.

"Hey, it's okay cuz… you know your Mom always wins and you haven't seen Bo in action yet – no one can beat both of them."

"You promise?" He said to Little John.

The two cousins looked at each other, then looked back to Ethan pulling him into a double cuz hug.

"We promise" they said in unison. "Come on, let's go listen in while Granpa talks to Gaia."

"You can do that?"

"Yea, Granpa taught us… we'll teach you too."

"Cool!"

"Yea!"

… … … … … … …

Bo had walked for miles when she could finally smell the ocean and feel the breeze pick up a bit. As she had walked, Gaia spoke to her, telling her it was not her intention to breed further mistrust between her and Lauren. She asked Bo to listen to the conversation she was having with Lauren and she complied. She had walked and listened until she had finally gotten to where she was now. The problem was, that now she wanted to be with Lauren more than anything.

"Fuck! Damn impulsive Succubus! Screw the beach! I'm going back to talk to Lauren. Stupid Dennis! Stupid! It's what you should have done to begin with! FUCK!"

Bo made an about-face and headed back. She had been walking for a while when she felt like someone was following her. She called to her Good Mother,

'_Hey, Gaia? You still there?'_

'_Always Bo, how can I help you?'_

'_I feel like I'm not alone here. Can you tell me if there's someone else around?'_

'_Someone? No. Something? Yes. John and Madge have not told you what lives in these woods?'_

'_Other than the wolves that attacked the boys, no. They also failed to tell me how creepy it was out here when it got dark. I didn't even think about that little detail when I was busy being too pissed off when I entered the woods to begin with.'_

'_Bo, you should call up your succubus… NOW, Bo.'_

_Bo didn't think twice when she heard the sense of panic and urgency in the normally calm and serene Good Mother of the earth. Her eyes went blue as she engaged all of her succubus senses. Four years ago, she didn't have this kind of control over her blue banshee, but now – especially since her Druid side had entered the picture, she had bonded with her succubus… they had found common ground on many areas in their life, Lauren being one of them. She suddenly noticed a dim light surround her, _

"_What the…" Her head spun around when she heard a twig snapped. Walking slowly from the trees, she saw three huge…. _

"Gross… What the fuck are you guys?" Bo made a face as she looked upon the forms before her. "Eeww."

The creatures howled in her direction, exhaling air strong enough to blow Bo's hair back.

"God… and the breath REALLY stinks, you guys. Don't you know you have to brush AND floss to keep away the gingivitis and chronic halitosis? My girlfriend is a doctor. She could help you with your dental health issues."

Bo smirked as she moved towards a small patch of light that was making it through the trees above.

There was a growl and then the sound of movement towards the clearing that Bo had moved towards. The now dim light made it down through the gap in the trees to shed a small amount of light on the creatures... make that creature. There before Bo stood a huge… well, she didn't really know what. She studied it, her head tilting left then right, as blue eyes took in the form of what appeared to be a gigantic dog or deer with three heads and antlers…

'Is this the creature that had attacked the boys?' she thought to herself.

Bo reached for the dagger she usually had strapped to her thigh but when she felt nothing but leg, she realized she had never put it on with everything that happened this morning.

"Shit."

She quickly scanned the area for something to use as a weapon and found a good-sized branch.

"Close enough."

She turned her eyes to the creature as it ran full speed towards her. She sidestepped and ducked, swinging hard into its midsection. Bo's head barely cleared the tail that swiped at her head as she rolled to dodge and escape without a scrape. She came out of the roll and right up to her feet, turning immediately to see the creature come at her again, this time three faces of fanged teeth bared. Bo rolled under, jabbing hard into its midsection but didn't escape unscathed as the teeth from one head made contact and bit down hard on her left upper arm tossing her hard into a tree.

Blood now trailed down her arm and she was having trouble concentrating and straightening up. There was damage to her back or ribs from the impact with the tree –she couldn't really tell which one. Her head hurt and she was pretty sure that was why she wasn't thinking clearly but things somehow seemed hazy. Shit… venom…

"Fuck!"

Bo looked up to see the noses of the three heads sniffing the air finding the smell of their pending fresh kill. Bo knew she had to do something fast or she would not make it out of this forest alive. Lauren would think she ran because there would be nothing left of her to find. She smeared her blood on the tree behind her – Lauren would find it, run it in the lab and know it was hers. At least she would know she didn't leave her and her son willingly.

"Concentrate, Bo. You're not dead yet… weak as all hell, but not dead. You're a succubus – you can feed…"

She looked at the slimy creature with the matted down fur,

"Naw… I'm a picky eater."

The creature came at her again, lunging towards her feet, where a puddle of blood had gathered. Bo jumped up onto one head, grabbing the antlers to hold on as she mounted its back.

"You're definitely not the pony I've always wanted. And you're surely no Midnight or Lauren."

She drove the end of the branch down, catching the side of the neck on one head. Instantly, the creature stumbled against the tree Bo had previously occupied. She was now unarmed again. She hopped off the creature and ran, seeking a large stick.

"Gosh, this is like looking for firewood… I hate looking or firewood." Bo stopped dead in her tracks…

"Fire… embrace your dang Druid, Bo!"

Bo turned to face her opponent. It had righted itself once again, two heads standing tall as one dangled dripping blood. It was pissed, but it was clearly off balance and weaker.

"You want to dance boys? Let's dance then."

Bo drew two fireballs – one in each hand and prepared to launch one at each head.

"You do realize that your fur is not fire retardant, right?" Suddenly, she heard Lauren push into her mind,

'_Bo, I'm coming… you can't use fire. Bo… you'll burn down the forest… there's Druid homes here… Bo… do you hear me?'_

'_Yes, but I'm out of options here, Lauren. If I don't use fire, I die. I've got no sword, no other weapon.'_

'_The earth, Bo… use the earth.'_

'_Wha…?' _

The creature ran at Bo. She doused her fire, performing a duck and roll maneuver to buy time. The creature was definitely slower now. That would help.

'_What are you talking about Lauren and talk fast!'_

'_Separate the earth beneath the creatures feet. Send it to Gaia, Bo. She'll help. I can smell it – I'm almost there… just hold on baby. I'm coming.'_

Bo stood facing the creature. If she did as Lauren asked, she would be vulnerable. Hands on the ground, stationary and focused on Gaia. She once again called to her good mother,

'_Gaia? Lauren said I should open the earth beneath the creature?'_

The creature came at Bo again. Right as she tried to roll, it swung out its large paw, trapping her against the ground beneath.

'_Gaia!'_

'_Bo, if I open the earth beneath it now, it will bring you to me as well. I can't chance that. You are needed above.'_

Bo gripped the face of one head, claws dug into her shoulders as fangs bore down on her face. She could feel the other head bite into her leg… flesh searing with pain… then, nothing.

… … … … … … … …

"Madge, Ella! Prep for a victim from a Kerberos attack! Lauren is bringing her in… Lauren says she's critical. The venom… at least three bites." John's voice was loud and panicked. The women moved from the table where they were meeting with the elders and did as John instructed.

"Jake, I think you and Josh owe the three boys here a moonlight cruise, eh?" Jake hesitated for just long enough for Josh to nudge him into action.

"Why yes we do, Granpa! Boys, let's go! We're going out for a sunset cruise!"

"Al-riiight!" The boys all ran together, then Ethan suddenly stopped.

"You're trying to get rid of us, aren't you?"

Jake tried to laugh off Ethan's question, "Of course not. I thought you wanted to go out on the boat?"

"No, my mommy went into the forest and I know the Kr…Krabone is in there. It bit two of us and now it's after my moms. You want me to leave so I don't know they're dead. They're dead! They're dead!"

Jake ran over and grabbed Ethan, pulling him into his arms tightly. He looked up at John who nodded his head in silent agreement. Joshua and Little John watched as Jake told Ethan the truth.

"Listen, Ethan. Bo was upset a little earlier, so she went for a walk… in the woods… like your Mommy said before she shifted and went after her. Your Mommy killed the Kerberos, Ethan but Bo was badly injured. She is not dead – neither of them are – and your Mommy is bringing Bo back here so the healers can make her better."

"No one is dead?"

"Only that mean, ugly, slimy, 3-headed dog-faced thing from Hades. Now, what do you say we all go finish cooking the rest of the dinner so your Mommies have something good to eat when they're all better?"

"Okay… but, Uncle Jake?"

"Yes, Ethan?" Jake knelt down in front of his nephew, taking his tiny hands in his own.

"Did the mean dog bite Bo or Mommy?"

"Yes, Ethan. It bit Bo. But remember that she's a succubus–druid and a very powerful one at that. She can heal herself. If she can't, your Mommy has four healing powers in her to help Bo. Let's just not panic yet. Give Bo a chance, okay? She's very special because she is very strong."

"But are you sure?"

"I am, Ethan and if she has trouble healing, your Mommy has some pretty neat tricks to heal her, doesn't she?"

"Yes! Mommy will save her!"

"Good man. Now, let's go check on that grill." The boys exited with the older Martini sons, Jake looking back to give John a worried look before leaving the house.

… … … … … … … … … …

Emerging from the woods at incredible speed, the White Tiger moved to the side porch with Bo on its back, barely hanging on as she struggled to remain conscious. Ella, Jiana and Alina all came to take Bo into the house and move her to the critical care area of underground lab. Madge placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder,

"We're going to need you, doctor. I'm not sure if it will be as a surgeon, mate or succubus but you need to come with me.'

Lauren stood frozen, staring at the door through which Bo was taken just a moment ago. She stayed in her White Tiger form, not moving and not acknowledging Madge.

"Lauren." Madge awaited a response, but received none. Lauren was covered in blood and small pieces of flesh and dark fur. Madge was pretty sure that the Tiger had finally killed the beast, but that was not the issue. Right now, Lauren needed to be with Bo.

"Doctor! The patient needs you. She needs your healing powers."

That was all it took. The doctor had been called upon. Lauren instantly shifted, the doctor and healer in her immediately coming forth to do her job. Madge gave chase with scrubs in hand as Lauren moved, stark naked, into the house past the Elders into the hospital area off the back of the house. She pulled on the final arm of her shirt top as she entered the room. Seeing Bo lying motionless on the table hit Lauren deep down in her soul.

"Oh sweet Gaia." Lauren gasped. It was then that she realized, she couldn't hear her mates' thoughts. She stood staring as tears flowed easily down her cheeks. She shook her head… she was a doctor and she had the ability to heal… she urged her feet to move forward but nothing happened even though she knew she was her best chance for surviving the venom of the three bites that had viciously torn at her flesh. She was paralyzed by thoughts of a life without Bo. She wouldn't survive losing her. She was ripped from her thoughts by Ella's cries for help,

"LAUREN! COME ON! TEARS! WE NEED THOSE TEARS! LAUREN!"

The doctor moved to Ella's side where the healer began to gather the tears from Lauren's cheeks into a vial.

"We'll inject them into her blood stream and hope that will stop the venom. I'm thinking merging it with some Unicorn blood will enhance its power, but you would have to shift, Lauren. Can you do that right now?"

"I will do whatever it takes."

Alina spoke, "Great. Let's go into the hospital barn. You can shift in one of the stalls there without getting hurt. Let's go."

Lauren placed a kiss on Bo's forehead, taking a last look at Ella and Jaycee who were busy with the process of debridement. Once the wounds were cleaned, they would heal the marred and missing skin with their chi. At that point, it would be time for Lauren's Succubus to step in and try to get Bo to feed. A shot of adrenalin to get her to some level of consciousness would…

"Lauren? Are you coming?" Lauren gave Bo one last kiss and headed out with Alina.

"Jaycee, my wounds are clean. I'm going to start rebuilding the skin tissues."

"Very well, Ella. I'm beginning as well. Even as old and efficient as I am at channeling chi, I will likely have to feed before I finish. This is not merely a bite. She was mauled, Ella. I have no skin here to rejoin. I'll have to grow it first."

Lauren entered the room, placing a small adhesive strip over the antecubital region of her elbow where the blood had been drawn from her Stallion form. She stood in awe as she watched Elder Jaycee's glowing purple hands literally regrow the missing tissue of Bo's face. Lauren moved to Bo's feet to get a closer look, gazing up at Ella to see her doing the same on Bo's arm. Is this what it had looked like when she had healed the boys after they'd been scratched?

"That's truly amazing." Jaycee seemed to lose her balance in that moment, but Lauren caught her.

"I'm sorry, dear. I must step outside to power up before I can finish. You may continue in my absence if you wish. I'll be back in a few minutes. Ella, if you finish and want to continue my work, please do. Just be careful – both of you – to monitor your power. It is difficult to tell when you have given too much of your chi when you are so focused on using it to heal a loved one."

Both girls gave a nod of understanding as Lauren moved to Bo's side. She went to move her hands to the wound to continue Jaycee's work when an idea suddenly came to her. She turned behind her to the sink and saw the hose on the floor that they would attach to the sink to wash out the wounds of animals. She moved to the sink and began to hook the hose to the faucet. Ella looked on in confusion, unsure of what Lauren was doing.

"I have an idea, Ella. I'm going to stand in the horse trough that we use to rinse the animal's wounds and run the water on my feet. Eventually, it will fill and the water will run off onto the floor. I believe we can use the water as a continuous fuel source – a water connection to Gaia. It's well water, so comes from deep within the earth."

"It can't hurt to try. To tell you the truth, I'm nervous about trying what Jaycee was doing. We're just baby's compared to her and she clearly healed too long. She almost passed out on you, Lauren."

"I know. That's why I want to see if I can feed from the water while I do this. Bo would kill me if I got myself killed trying to heal her."

Ella chuckled at Lauren's statement as she watched her step into the trough and turn on the water.

"Will you keep an eye on me?"

"Of course I will, Lauren. And Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"You know, you will always be special to me. I mean, what we shared… I know it was feeding for you, but…"

"Ella, you will always be more than just a feed to me. You were there for me when I needed you in more ways than just feeding. You were… are, I hope… the first real friend I have had in… well, a very, very long time."

Lauren closed her eyes and focused on calling to Gaia.

'_Gaia, I need your help to heal Bo.'_

'_I'm with you, Lauren. I will push chi into you. Heal your mate, my child.'_

'_Thank you. And Gaia?'_

'_The beast has returned to the earth, Lauren. Now focus your mind on her wound so I can see what you see through your minds' eye. It will help me to help you.'_

'_Okay. Here we go.' _

Lauren moved her eyes to Bo's gaping wound. That monster had mauled her – torn the flesh right from her body… her face… her beautiful face. Lauren closed her eyes and focused on the times she had touched and kissed this very spot. She imagined the shape, texture and musculature that was once there and began to reshape it to its original smooth, soft form. She was lost in the sensation of Bo's flesh and her connection to her mate. She heard Bo's voice,

'_Lauren… baby…' _

'_I'm here Bo… you're safe. You'll be better soon. Focus on the chi I'm giving you, baby.'_

'_It feels powerful… too much for you… don't want to hurt you.'_

'_We're with Gaia, Bo. She feeds me as I heal you. It's okay… stay with me, baby. Stay with me.'_

'_I feel you. I'm with you. My mind is your mind. My heart is your heart. My soul is your soul.'_

'_My mind is your mind. My heart is your heart. My soul is your soul. We are one with Gaia, Bo.'_

'_Always.'_

'_Always.'_

… … … … … … … … … …

The energy in the room had shifted. Ella felt it first and soon everyone on the property felt it… even the animals grew restless. Ella backed away from Bo's operating table only to bump right into Jaycee who had been roused from her feed by a sudden burst of energy pushing into her body. It was powerful and came from Bo and Lauren. She didn't know how she knew… she just did.

"Ella, what is the…" Jaycee stopped, taking in the sight before her eyes.

"I don't know, Jaycee. Lauren had the idea to stand in well water to feed as she healed Bo. She closed her eyes, Bo called her name about a minute later, then they started talking… repeating what the other said but it wasn't really their voices… I can't explain it but... well… this was going on as whoever it was spoke. I have no idea."

John and Madge entered the room followed closely by the Elders, then Jake, Josh and the boys. John and Madge looked to each other, then to the Elders.

"This is the final merging of their souls. Lauren has stopped holding back. She has given herself to Bo as Bo has given herself to Lauren. It is done."

Ethan moved around behind all of the adults towards the table.

"Ethan, No!"

He didn't hear Madge's cry. He was drawn to the couple and the bubble of swirling orange, red, blue and purple colored chi that moved in and around them. Before anyone could stop him, Bo had extended her hand to him. He took the offered hand and was pulled into the mystical swirl of color. Lauren took a hand away from Bo's face as the other continued to complete the healing of her leg, all of the tissue now regrown. She moved her free hand to Ethan's other and their circle was complete. White streaks of chi melded with the colors as Ethan crawled up onto the gurney and lay his head on Bo's chest. She pulled him into his arms as Lauren leaned down and wrapped her arms around them both. Gradually, the colors faded to just white in a thin outline around the young family. Strangely enough it was Bo who finally spoke,

"Are we having a moment?"

Lauren laughed at her mate's question and then began tickling Ethan all over his rib cage.

"Uh oh… Mommy you didn't tell me Ethan has a tickle spot!"

"Well, now you know the secret too!" Lauren said with tears of joy bubbling to the surface.

Bo joined in as Ethan began to laugh hysterically. It was one of those laughs that lights up an entire room… it was infectious. Soon, both Bo and Lauren were laughing as well and Ethan began to yell,

"Stop! Please…"

then laughter…

"Mommy, stop!"…

more laughter…

"Mamma, stop!" Bo stopped instantly… who was 'Mamma'?

She looked at Lauren who had slowed her tickle fest when she saw that Bo had stopped moving.

"Bo? Are you okay? Honey, are you still hurt? Do you feel sick? The venom… Bo… do you need to heal?"

"What? I mean… no. No, sweetie I'm fine. I feel great as a matter of fact. I just… gosh, there's so many things but… Ethan?"

"What Mamma?" Bo's eyes filled with tears as she heard the term of endearment repeated from her son yet again.

Lauren smiled, "So, it sounds like you've finally given Bo a name. How did you come up with Mamma, buddy?"

"Well, Granma Madge told me the story about how she and Granpa met and how her Mommy and Daddy were angry that she married someone who wasn't I-tal-an."

"That's Italian. What about it?"

"Well, you told me that Bo was from an Irish family and that's where most Druids come from."

"That's right, buddy. Italian Druids were usually slaves to the Romans before they were killed in the great Fae war."

"And you were a slave, too, right Mommy?"

"Yes I was, Ethan."

"And you said that Bo was the one who gave you a chance to be free."

Lauren looked at Bo before responding. It wasn't completely true, but Lauren had looked at it that way because she gave her a chance to love freely. She was the only one who never treated her as a slave.

"That's true too, buddy. But that still doesn't explain why you chose Mamma."

"Well, we're part of an I-tal-een-Irish clan… Bo's mom and dad, most of the Druids and even you, Mommy… they're all Irish. The Martini Druids are I-tal-een."

"Italian and yes, they are." Lauren knew that if she kept pronouncing words for Ethan, he would eventually get it right. For now, she just smiled at how cute it was to watch him concentrate hard while trying to get every word right.

"Well, I looked up the Irish word for mother but it was too hard to pronounce. The I-tal-een one I can handle. So, that's Mamma. So Bo is my Italian Druid Mamma. Get it?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other and smiled. They didn't completely get their son's logic, but he seemed quite happy to have found some family meaning in the term, so Mamma it would be.

"Mamma it is, then." Lauren said as Ethan smiled and gave Bo another hug. "Okay, can I ask our little man a question now?"

"Sure Mommy, what?"

"Why did you come into the chi with us?" The adults in the room had begun to inch closer and were now moving forward anxious to hear the young Druid's answer.

"I don't know. We all came running in and I just knew I was apposed to be there with you."

"So what did it feel like?"

"Like this." Ethan leaned down and gave Bo a big hug.

"It felt like a hug?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, but really tight and warm. Mamma was hurt, so I climbed up on the table because she needed me to hug her back really warm."

"Did you give Mamma your chi, Ethan?" the doctor was now asked the questions.

"It felt like I was giving her a lot of valentines and you were giving a lot of valentines to me, so I felt like I could keep giving her them because you kept giving them to me. Don't you get it Mommy?"

"I think I do, Ethan. I think I do." Bo gave Lauren a questioning look. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel that balloon feeling. You know, like after you healed me when that giant forest dog scratched me? Did he hurt Mamma in the forest?" Ethan turned to Bo, "You're not supposed to go in the forest, Mamma. Not without the White Tiger. The Tiger is the only one who can beat the forest dog."

"Well, the White Tiger just took care of that big bad dog. It won't bother anyone ever again." Bo told Ethan, her pride in Lauren's abilities apparent.

Lauren clarified, "Well, the tiger took care of one of them. The rest of the pack is still there, so don't you boys even think about going in there."

Bo raised an eyebrow. There were more of those things in there? She swallowed hard now very aware of how she had almost left Lauren and Ethan for good.

"I know, Mommy. But we're a family now. Don't you feel it? Mamma do you feel it?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other. They did feel different. Suddenly, they both heard a voice push into their minds that was not their own… nor Gaia's…

'_I love you Mommy… I love you Mamma. Can I go outside and play with my cousins now?' Ethan climbed down from Bo's bed but ended up hanging when his feet didn't reach the ground. Lauren grabbed him around the waist and lowered him the rest of the way. She squatted down in front of him,_

'_I love you too, Ethan and so does Mamma. You can go outside to play after dinner. I think it's time we eat that food you've been cooking all day, don't you?'_

'_Okay, Mommy. It's kinda cool that we can talk this way now, right Mommy? Right Mamma?'_

'_It is very cool, indeed Ethan. Go eat, now honey. I'm going to stay here with Mamma until we can move her outside for her to feed.'_

'_Ooo, can I talk to Gaia?'_

'_Maybe later tonight if we still go to the beach, okay?'_

'_We're not going to the…' Lauren gave Ethan the look before he could finish. _

_He looked at Bo and said, 'Sorry, Mamma. You don't feel well so we can go to the beach tomorrow night. If we crashed on your motorcycle 'acause you didn't feel well, Mommy would be mad at both of us!'_

'_Yeah, let's not get in trouble with your Mommy. She's scary when she's mad!'_

'_Yea, she might go tiger on us! Raarr!' _

_They both laughed as Lauren kissed him on the head and gave him a light nudge towards his cousins. It was the first time Lauren had looked up to see the faces of the others in the room. They were all standing there taking in the scene in stunned silence. Lauren spoke,_

"So how about we get to that dinner that you've been grilling all day, boys?"

"We're on it, sis!" Jake, Josh and the young boys hurried out of the room to deal with dinner as Madge and John approached the couple. The elders still standing in wait.

"So… my adopted daughters… care to explain?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, then back to Madge, then back to each other and smiled.

"You feel it, don't you?" Lauren simply nodded at Bo with a smile on her face.

"Our bonding is complete… although I've got to say that Ethan is a bit of a surprise."

"Yea… about that…were you just talking to him telepathically like you do to each other?"

"Yes, Madge. He is now included in our thoughts."

Bo suddenly pulled her gaze away and stared at the ceiling, a look of concern on her face.

"Bo? Are you alright? I think you need to feed honey."

"Lauren…"

"Yes, Bo?" Bo did not reply but did look at Lauren who could now see that Bo was truly worried about something.

"Lauren… if Ethan can read our thoughts… will he be able to… you know… when we… uh…"

Madge and John chuckled. "And that's the first concern you have, Succubus? You really do have a one track mind my young Padawan."

Bo looked at Madge,

"I'm serious! Madge, he'll be scarred for life with the thoughts Lauren and I have about each other! We're Succubae for Gaia's sake!"

"Bo, honey. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. This just happened. Okay, first step… can we hear his thoughts right now?" Bo and Lauren both reached out their minds in search of Ethan's thoughts. She couldn't hear what he was thinking but she could sense that he was happy and full of energy.

"I just sense his energy and… oh, Lauren… he's so happy." Lauren took Bo's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, he is… I think he's happy to be back with his cousins."

"And his Mommy."

"And Mamma." They smiled at each other.

"Okay, so we know that some distance and distraction separate our thoughts. We'll have to do some experimenting. For instance, I'm not sure that he can push out to us as we do to him. He's still very young, so it would make sense that our powers would be stronger than his, right?" Lauren looked towards the group of elders.

"It would make sense, but remember girls – this is all new to us as well. Gaia will likely be our best source of information." John had a good point and all nodded in agreement.

Alam finally brought forth a voice from the group of Elders who had seemed to be struck mute through this whole ordeal.

"This truly is amazing, but I'm famished and we have reason to celebrate! With only a few exceptions remaining, the clan will be fully united tonight! I think it's time to kick this dinner party into full gear. Madge and John, you are the gracious host and hostess. Would you agree?"

"Absolutely. Girls, why don't we get you back to that beach house. Lauren, you can get Bo back to full health and help her get cleaned up. I don't think you're current state of dress is the dinner casual wear we had planned for the evening." Madge smiled as she nodded towards their bodies.

Bo looked down at their bodies and chuckled, "What? Blood soaked red isn't a good color on me?"

"No, actually I agree with Madge. I prefer pink cheeks, clean leather, denim, or silk so I know you are alive, healthy and uninjured. I don't want to see any signs of the near death experience we all just endured, thank you." Lauren looked seriously at Bo.

"Okay, well let's do this the easy way then." Madge walked over to Lauren and Bo. She separated their joined hands so she was holding one in each of hers and said, "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Bo she's going to…"

Before Lauren could explain, the three disappeared from the room. John smiled as he thought of the earful Madge would be getting from Bo when they arrived at the beach house as he and the Elders moved towards the main dining area.

… … … … …

Madge, Bo and Lauren appeared in the master bedroom of the beach house in the same position they had left the infirmary. Bo now lay on the bed with Lauren and Madge standing next to her. Madge dropped their hands and unceremoniously declared, "Dinner in two hours… be quick you two!"

"Madge! What the fuck was that! I feel like my insides were just turned out. You could give a girl some warning… I mean… I was just nearly mauled to death…"

Madge chuckled and waved as she vanished into thin air. "What the fuck?!"

"Bo, calm down. It really was the easiest way to get you here. You're weak – walking wasn't an option."

"Well, she could have warned me… you could have warned me."

"I tried… I didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late for me to get the words out. Before you teleport, you should always exhale since when you arrive, your first instinct will be to inhale. If you don't, it will make you..."

"Nauseous… yea, you don't have to tell me. I feel like shit, Lo."

"Well, let's take care of that first." Lauren leaned down kissed Bo. The softness of their joined lips began to consume the pair as Bo's tongue began to beg for entrance. Lauren complied and soon felt the now familiar pull of her mate taking her chi. Soon the soft back and forth sharing began and the couple became lost in the sensations of the kiss. It was Lauren who pulled away first to look into Bo's eyes.

"You can't take off on me like that ever again… even when we're upset with each other… we will have to let each other know if we're going to walk away, although I had a feeling you were walking farther than just the woods… you thought about leaving, didn't you?"

Bo hung her head in shame, "I did… I doubted you because I felt no matter what I did, it was never going to be enough to make you trust me again… that you were never going to forgive me. I looked around and saw all of these people that you love and trust… that Ethan could love and trust… he's known them his entire life. I felt… expendable… unworthy. Then I started thinking of you making me wait centuries to believe in my love and commitment to you and Ethan… well… that's a long time to try to prove yourself and always live wondering when I would be sent packing. I felt hopeless… I just…"

"I understand, Bo."

"Let me just say this, okay, Lauren?"

Lauren nodded.

"You were ready to share a family, friends, a bed and a relationship because of a physical bond and physical need. The problem was that you weren't… aren't ready to share the thing that has really always mattered the most to me… everything else… beyond the physical stuff and the daily routine… no secrets… all trust. Don't you see? That's what I never had with Dyson… I had so much more with you… well… I thought I did."

Bo took a moment to gather her composure as tears were threatening to fall.

"All of those years we were in Toronto, you never truly understood what I meant when I told you that Dyson could never hold a candle to you. I thought now – because you had the same thing with Ella as I had with him that you would truly get it… and you did… but you still didn't have the one thing you needed… that we both needed… you still didn't have trust in me… you still weren't open with me. You even hid your thoughts and feelings for Ethan from me through out link… realizing that, I wondered what else you had hidden from me. You were breeding mistrust in me through your mistrust of me." Bo took a breath.

"Lauren, if you can't trust me… I can't stay. Trust is the one thing I need from you above all else. I can get chi anywhere… I've proven that… I choose to get it from you. I can get love and companionship from anywhere… I choose to get it from you. Very few people in my life have been open and honest with me… even you have kept secrets from me… now, I'm telling you… I need you to be an open book as I have always been for you. Even when I cheated on you with Dyson, I told you."

Bo paused, she was weak and getting upset wasn't helping her.

"Lauren, I want you to re-read my journals."

"What? Bo, I read them… I do understand…" Bo shook her head.

"No, Lauren… you don't and I need to make sure you do. I need you to read them… I'm asking you to do this for me. You were an emotional, unstable DNA wreck when you first read them. I had just showed up in town and you hadn't had any contact with me. You read them from the perspective of the old Bo that you knew in Toronto. That Bo did not write those journals… not a single page was that Bo… that Bo is long dead and buried. And you forget… I know you… you read them with your scientific mind – analyzing every word – interpreting and psychoanalyzing everything you read."

Bo stopped looking down at the thread on the blanket she was twirling. She spoke softly and with all the conviction of her heart.

"I need you to read them as me… you know my emotions now… you know my passion and heart better than you ever did having been linked to it for days now. I need you to read them from my point of view. Those words were raw and real – it was how I felt… it was me, exposed. I wasn't thinking…'Now, what should I say here so Lauren will think I really want her' as I wrote." Bo paused again remembering how she'd felt every time she wrote over her years searching of Lauren.

"… I was tired, exhausted, panicked, running, searching, scared, hopeful, doubtful, helpless and determined all at once… every second of every minute of every hour of every day for 365 days for four years, Lauren. I'm asking you. Please, read them again… without reading in ulterior motives, using psychoanalysis and holding onto mistrust. Will you do that for me?"

Lauren thought back on Gaia's words and the realization she had come to before she had run to save Bo. She had to read the journals… while she had fully bonded with Bo, she had not fully given in to trust and she knew she needed to do just that for them to be able to look towards a future together.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They sat staring at each other for a moment when Lauren finally found her voice again.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… that I'm not trusting you more easily. You've been through so much. The person who claims to love you more than anyone in this life should surely be the one person you can count on to trust you as much as she loves you."

"It's okay, Lauren."

"No, actually – it's not. Gaia and I had a chat just before you… Gods, Bo you almost died!"

Lauren broke… this was all too much. She would die without her, so why couldn't she trust her?!

"Bo… intellectually, I can tell you that I understand… I do… raised by a family who kicked you out when you killed Kyle and were terrified about who you were… on your own, killing for ten years but not wanting to kill… finding out you were Fae and being introduced to that world in a trial that you were completely unprepared for… being lied to by those you loved – Trick, Dyson… me. Your life has been nothing but lies, betrayal and disappointment. You've been the victim in all of this and I know you deserve my trust."

"Lauren…"

"No, Bo. Please… let me finish. I can't make excuses for myself but I need you to know that Gaia believes my mistrust is coming from my Fae. I think I understand more about it now, though. Remember, Bo… I was a slave to the Fae for almost a decade – technically, in their minds I still am. I didn't trust the Fae, but it was my reality. I never wanted to be Fae… I didn't want to live in a world where there was no peace. I didn't want to be part of a society ruled by power-hungry leaders who suppressed the human race as well as their own people if it suited their purposes. Even as I speak those words, the Fae that are now a part of me are uneasy.

They were forced into a human with a Druid… remember… the three races don't exactly get along and now… here we are… all forced into one body for the sake of survival. Gaia believes… and I now agree… that they are feeding on my mistrust of you… or rather feeding into it."

"I have to earn their trust now, too… even while I'm trying to earn the human yours. So, every time I make progress with you, they pull you back into mistrust?"

"It would seem so… I'm going to need to be reminded… a lot. I know this isn't fair to you, Bo… the last thing I want is for you to have to fight harder for me… I would totally understand if it's too much…"

"Stop right there, Lauren. It actually makes me feel a little bit better knowing this. At least I know it's not all about Lauren mistrusting me. As for your Fae… it's funny, really."

"Why's that?"

"I'm Fae and Druid… they're Fae and Druid… as far as I know, we're all unaligned… we have a common love for the same Human… we all need that human in multiple ways… maybe I should go away for a little while just so they know what it's like to live in your body without me."

"No! No! Please don't, Bo!"

"Lauren, relax… I'm not going anywhere. Did I get a rise out of them at all?"

Lauren reached within and realized that her anxieties were brought on by the entities within her.

"I think they got the message."

"Good… so if we're all in agreement that Lauren and Bo belong together, we can all just get off of the mistrust wagon and get on board with the two adults in the room, okay Fae?"

Lauren chuckled as a feeling of calm seemed to come over her.

"So… anyone in there up for a shower? I'd like to get the blood off of me now."

Lauren's skin began to shift to the light blue along with her eyes.

"Ah, yes… Nereid and Succubus… always on my side. Let's go kids!" Bo waved Lauren to her side for help.

With that, Lauren moved into Bo's side pulling her arm over her shoulder to help her to the bathroom.

Lauren laughed. Bo stopped, looking at Lauren, "Well… the Nereid just said 'I'm cumming.'… so immature."

"Yes, but may I remind the wild child that I'm going to need to feed with the Succubus first… she can work on her patience while I build up enough energy to handle her."

They both chuckled as they entered the bathroom.

… … … … … … … … … …

Ethan felt their energy before he saw them… his moms were coming… he ran from the grill towards the boarded sidewalk that separated the beach house from the farm house.

"Mommy, Mamma! I cooked dinner! I cooked dinner!"

"Hey, buddy! That's fantastic! Is it going to be good?" Ethan dove into Bo's arms as she tossed him up in the air and caught him. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I made you crab legs, Mamma. My cousin said you love them on the grill."

"I certainly do and I have a feeling I'm going to love your crab legs, best."

"Really? Honest?"

"Yup… you know why?"

"Why? I make them just like my uncles told me… the way they always make them."

"But you put in a secret ingredient that they don't have."

"I did?"

"Yup… you put love in them!"

"Mamma… that's mushy." Bo tickled Ethan's belly and he began to laugh. Lauren joined in the tickle fest and soon the pair had their son in a full-bellied laugh, his head thrown back blonde hair gleaming in the bright sun that his Uncle James generated around them. His eyes glistened with tears from laughing so hard. The look of happiness on his face made Bo so happy that she couldn't resist pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mamma? Are you okay now?"

"I've never been better, Ethan. Finally getting to be here with you and your mom… I'm very happy now."

"Let me make sure… I have to listen… Shhhh."

Bo did as she was told, but had no idea what Ethan was talking about. She watched as the young boy put his forehead against hers and concentrated hard. Suddenly, he pulled back and said,

"Okay… you're happy. Mommy… let me check you now."

Bo handed Ethan off to Lauren and watched as he did the same thing to her mate.

"Mommy, you need to stop worrying… I'm fine. I'm just listening for your happiness. Stop thinking for a minute."

Ethan took her face in both of his tiny hands and pulled their foreheads back together. He looked into her eyes, smiling as Lauren gazed back.

"You found your happy, Mommy. Now, I have to go back to the grill. I can't burn Mamma's crab legs!"

Bo stopped her son, "Ethan? Can I ask you something before you go?"

"Sure, Mamma. What's wrong?"

"Could you hear your Mommy and I while you were out here cooking for the last little while?"

"Of course not, we weren't touching," the young Druid answered and with that, he ran back the short distance to the grill and jumped into Jake's waiting arms. He pointed to one of the crab legs, motioning to Jake to flip it over. Jake smiled and complied with his chef's orders.

"Keeping you on your toes, boys?"

"Oh yes. The little chefs run a very strict grill operation here. We sous chefs have to stay on our toes!"

Lauren stepped back from the grill a few feet. Bo turned to look at her and was met with dark blue eyes. "Lauren? Lauren? Uh… Jake… have you seen this before?"

"Your girl's tiger is hungry. She doesn't like people to see this, though."

"See what?"

"Go, Lauren… I'll put it on the side porch." Lauren nodded and walked away.

"Lauren!" Bo turned to Jake, "Where's she going?"

"Come, Bo… this may be hard for you… I'm sure it will be hard for Lauren, but we're doing full disclosure between you two, right?"

"Well… we're trying… she's having some trust issues… as are her Fae…"

"Follow me…"

"One sec…" Bo turned to James, "James?"

"What's up cuz?" The dark haired Druid took a long drag on his beer as he sat on the sand leaning against the shed, face to the sun he was generating.

"I take it I have you to thank for the dim lighting in the woods?"

"Hmmm… Lauren thought a little light would help you hold your ground."

"It did – I wouldn't have… well… thanks."

"You bet. You can always count on me for 'Sunshine… on a cloudy day… when it's cold outside… I got the month of May… well, I guess you…' James cut into the famous song as Bo laughed and stepped away with her cousin.

Jake had grabbed two large thick uncooked steaks, walked around to the side porch, and placed them in the large tub that was there.

"Come, Bo. Sit with me over here." Jake led Bo over to the large double porch swing and sat down.

"What are we doing here, Jake?"

"Just wait and watch. Lauren's tiger is hungry, Bo. That's her dinner."

"Wait… can't she just eat meat with the rest of us… like table, fork and knife and feed the tiger?"

"Several times a week she eats this way… it's more natural for the tiger. Remember that she's catering to the needs of several beings. This is normal for her, Bo. You're going to have to get used to this if you want to be with her. It's not going to change."

Bo watched as the massive white tiger came around the corner and slowly approached. The tiger walked right past the meat to Bo and placed its head in her lap. Bo understood… this was her Lauren… she was embarrassed and asking for Bo's approval to eat this way. Bo reached under the jaw and pulled it up so she could look into the deep blue eyes,

"It's okay, sweetie. I understand. Please… we'll sit here with you while you eat. I love you."

The tiger turned its head sideways and nuzzled into Bo's hand as the Succubus ran her hand down the sides of Lauren's face. The tiger licked Bo's hand and then glanced at Jake and nodded before walking over to the other side of the porch and laying down to begin its dinner.

Bo watched as Lauren began to eat, "Thanks, Jake."

"You don't have to thank me, Bo. Lauren is my sister, Bo. I have spent a great deal of time with her over the past two years. I understand her and accept her for who and what she is. I love her son like he was my own. I would do anything for her."

"I'm so grateful she had all of you. I don't think she would have survived all of this without you."

"Bo… I'm here for you now, too. Just like Lauren." Jake put his arm around Bo as they two of them watched Lauren enjoy her second steak. "You're my cousin, but you feel more like my little sis, Bo. Everything is going to be okay… trust me… I know these things."

Bo put her head on Jake's shoulder. "Thanks, Jake. For everything."

… … … … … … …

Lauren was cleaning her paws when Little John came around the corner and ran onto the porch.

"Dinner's ready! Let's go Dad! Come on, Bo!" He ran over to Lauren and jumped on the tiger's back.

"Let's go, Lauren! Take us inside for dinner!"

"Hold on tight, Little J!" Jake cautioned his son as Lauren stood and made her way off of the porch. Once back to the grill, Lauren lay back down so Little John could get off of her without falling. She then stood back up and watched as everyone gathered all of the food and began to move towards the house.

Madge came outside with a shirt and pants for Lauren. Handing them to Bo she said,

"See you inside. There's people… both old and new… for you to see."

"Okay… what…"

"You'll see, dear." Madge went inside. Bo and Lauren were left staring at each other. Lauren began to shift back into her human form as Bo looked on, jaw hung open eyes wide with shock. It only took about three seconds, but it looked painful.

"Gods, Lauren. Did that hurt?"

"Just a little uncomfortable. The first times hurt a lot – mostly because I didn't know what was happening. Even once I did, it still hurt because I didn't know I was going to shift until I was actually changing. Now it's like… I don't know… cracking a knuckle… it sort of hurts but it's sort of a relief. Most mornings I wake up wondering when I shifted. Uh… could I have my clothes, please?"

"Oh, yea… sorry… was enjoying the view."

"One track mind, my succubus. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, really. Who'd have known that I was almost mauled to death just a few short hours ago?"

"Your legs still have scarring… are you sure they don't hurt?"

"Really, Lauren. I've dealt with worse pain in my life. I really have to thank Alina, Jianna and Ella."

"It was largely Elder Jaycee, actually. She is the oldest and most powerful healer of all Druids. She usually just oversees the medical program for the Druid clans, so I've never actually seen her work. She was brilliant. Bo, your wounds… you were barely alive. Most of the left side of your face, your lower legs… one arm… well, they were essentially gone… I mean… she literally re-grew your bones, nerves, vessels, muscles, skin… everything. It was incredible to watch."

"Well, I'll be thanking her as well."

"She'll just say she was fulfilling the prophecy…"

"Yea, you're right. Okay… let's go see the old and new faces I have to meet. Ready?"

"Ready." They linked hands and moved inside.

… … … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren entered to a full house. Instantly, their names were called by a familiar voice,

"Bo! Lauren! My girls!"

The crowd parted and there in front of them were all of the people Bo had met as she'd cruised the eastern seaboard of the U.S.

"Chase? Aunt Shelley? Oh my… you're here?! But…" Aunt Shelley pulled Bo and Lauren into a massive hug.

"Lauren, how are you? Bo? Let me see you two." Aunt Shelley's eyes were welling up with tears as she looked at the pair.

"We're fine, Aunt Shelley. It's so good to see you both." The four stood in a circle looking at each other, smiles plastered on their faces as Chase gave them each a hug.

"Bo?" Bo glanced to her left, her eyes going wide at the sight of the group gathered there.

"Maive? Ried, Anne, Jill, Sue… Look at you all!" She moved into Maive's embrace, and then proceeded to hug every person gathered there.

"Wow… I wasn't sure I'd ever see you guys again!"

Bo stepped back and took in the view of the crowd.

"So… I'm guessing this was no coincidence. I thought most of you were human! What was up?"

"We sensed your Fae… we were surprised you never sensed us." Maive explained.

"I felt connected to you all, but I had spent so much time around humans that I had kind of turned off my Fae-dar."

"Lauren?"

Lo turned to look at the woman now making her way through the crowd of Bo's friends to see her original mentor.

"Dr. Everetts, Dr. Michaels? For the love of Gaia, Dr. Everetts, we thought you were dead after Hecuba. How are you…"

"It's a long story, Lauren but it's me. I'm very much alive." Lauren moved quickly to the doctors and embraced them both.

"I'd like both of you to meet my mate, Bo." She turned and extended her hand to her partner who took it and moved towards the doctors.

"Bo, I'd like you to meet the women who literally saved my life. Dr. Everett's when I was first thrown in the dungeon by the Fae and Dr. Michaels when I ran from Taft's lab."

"It is very, very nice to meet anyone who has helped to bring this woman back into my life. Thank you." Bo smiled at the two women as she shook each of their hands.

"Well, we'd like to get this show on the road, so how about we give thanks right here before we split up to the tables. Can we all gather around and join hands?" John pulled everyone's attention so they could get on with the late night meal. Then Alam began,

"Today, we gather together reunited with old friends and family in celebration of life, love and peace. We have all reaffirmed our blood oaths given to Gaia in protection of the keys to the prophecy - Bo, Lauren and Ethan. May the Druid spirits be with us in the coming years as we fight against hatred and violence to achieve universal peace."

Voices united as joined hands rose, "Here! Here! Here! Here!" echoed throughout the room.

John's voice rose above the crowd,

"OKAY! DINNER IS SERVED! Our little chefs would like to invite you to the buffet line. There are seats at the table in the dining room, kitchen and the picnic table on the candlelit side porch and the one in the back yard illuminated by our youngest Sun Druid, James. Load up your plates and have at it, everyone."

Bo whispered to Lauren, "Okay… we'll be asking what that prayer thingy was all about when we get Madge and John alone later."

"Agreed. Are you still up for some alone time with Ethan on the beach tonight?"

"Definitely, but I'd rather wait a day to get back on the bike. Can you carry us both?"

"Absolutely. I think it would be fun for the three of us to go there and back together anyway. I wasn't so happy about the idea of either of us doing a leg of the journey on our own. I just want some alone time for a couple of hours tonight… okay?"

"Just the Moms and their boy… you've got it."

"So we're on the same page at bedtime… are you okay with Ethan having a sleep over with his cousins here at the Farmhouse if he asks?"

"Yes… whatever he wants tonight is fine by me, but I still want to tuck him in."

"Of course, let's eat. I'm starving." Bo gave Lauren a questioning look.

"What? I'm hungry!" Lauren defended.

"You just ate two huge steaks!" Bo laughed.

"My tiger ate them… higher metabolism in that form… it's… look… I'm hungry… can I explain the science later, please?"

"A promise of geek speak tonight… hmmm… yes, doctor… I look forward to it."

"One track mind." Lauren chuckled at her Succubus as she pulled her towards the buffet.

"When it comes to you Dr. Hotpants, why yes, I do." Bo smiled and followed Lauren. She would follow her anywhere.


	19. Chapter 19: Three Steps Forward

_**A/N: Okay... tomorrow is packing day for Vacation... I'll try to upload another chapter, after that it will be up to my access to WiFi for a week. I'm trying not to lose momentum here, so instead of reading fanfic at night, I'll try to write and upload if I have WiFi access. Again, thank you so much for the warm welcome in my first story. Your support and reviews have kept me motivated! Lost Girl Fans are the best!**_

**_So, I sort of love this chapter... family time with Ethan... then... well... read on!_**

_**...**_

_**Chapter 19: Three Steps Forward, Two Steps Back**_

Bo sat on the side porch of the Farmhouse watching the boys play whiffle ball with all of the men. It was funny to her to watch a seemingly normal American activity playing out among a group of non-humans. In the Fae community where she had spent the latter years of her life she never recalled seeing anyone doing anything other than drink, flirt, have sex, argue, fight or work. Was this what her life had been missing since she'd left her childhood home?

She watched the adults as they gave advice to the boys. The boys listened intently, wanting desperately to field the ball well, get a hit or know when to steal, slide or stay on base. Before she knew it, she was focused on Ethan… her son… that little blonde-haired slugger out there was her son… her flesh and blood. She knew it, but she still had trouble wrapping her head around it. Who was he? What did he love other than baseball? What hurt his feelings? What got him excited or happy? What time did he go to bed? What kind of stories did he like? Did he go to school? What was his favorite subject? When was his first smile? What was his first word? When did he first stand? Walk? What are his favorite foods.

Crack! The sound of the bat making contact roused Bo from her thoughts.

"Run Ethan! Run!" Bo cheered for her son as he sprinted down the first base line,

"SAFE!" Alam called the play at first. It wasn't a bad hit for a six year old – a nice line drive that had just enough speed to get past the pitcher, but not enough speed to make it to the short stop.

"Nice job, buddy!"

"Did you see it Mamma? I got a hit! I got a hit!"

"You sure did, little man! Pay attention to Uncle Jake, now. Get ready to run when he gets his hit! Uncle Josh doesn't have the stuff to strike him out!" Bo smiled at Josh as he smirked at her under his baseball cap.

Just as predicted, Jake takes the first pitch and 'crack!', the ball goes long to Chase in center field. He runs but he can't quite get to it. Jake catches up to Ethan - his little legs running as hard as he can but not quick enough for Jake, so he picks him up and starts to carry him around the bases in front of him. Bo watches as her son giggles so hard he can barely take a breath. Jake stops at third base and sends Ethan home as the ball is thrown to the infield.

Oh my gods… Bo can't believe he sent him…

"Run, Ethan! Don't look back… run!" Bo sees the ball relayed from the Arranz at shortstop in to the James who's the catcher. Oh Gods, please don't hurt him.

"Slide, Ethan!" Bo watches as Ethan hits the dirt… head first into home plate just as the ball arrives. She is on her feet waiting as the dust clears. She doesn't see him moving,

"Oh, Gods." Bo is up and out of her chair running to home plate.

Granpa John yells, "SAFE!"

Ethan jumps up yelling and screaming, "I score, I score! SAFE!"

Bo runs over to him,

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"I'm safe, Mamma! Did you see that? That's a suicide squeeze, Mamma! Uncle Jake sent me and I was safe! I slid Mamma! I've never slid that good before!"

Bo was knelt before Ethan trying to get the sand out of his hair, pants, shirt… it was everywhere.

"It's okay, Mamma. Real baseball players get dirty all the time. That's what baths are for, right?"

"You're absolutely right, buddy. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup. I'm great. Just a little scratch on my elbow, but Mommy can clean that later. Don't tell her now – she'll make me go clean it right away. I'll look like a sissy in front of everyone going to get a Band-Aid on my arm, Mamma. Please don't tell her… please?"

"Okay, buddy. We won't tell her until after the game."

Bo poured some water over the wound to at least rinse it out for now.

"Just keep your shirt sleeve over it, okay?"

"Okay. I have to go back over and sit with my team now."

"Go on, then. Great running, Ethan."

"Thanks, Mamma." Ethan yelled as he ran towards the bench.

Bo moved back to the porch with a smile on her face just as Lauren was coming around the corner in sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Is he okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yea, just a little excitement when he slid into home plate. Apparently it was a suicide squeeze and he scored… it's a big deal, Mommy. He's really got a knack for baseball, Lauren. I thought he just knew stats and facts, but he really knows how to play the game. He's a natural… at six!"

Bo lowered her head and then looked back up at the field to see Ethan now playing right field. She knew that not a lot of balls would come his way, but standing there watching him, so focused on the batter and where his teammates were reminded him of the concentration she remembered seeing on Lauren's face when she was working in the her lab back at the Light Fae compound.

They were alike in so many ways. Bo couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that she saw very little of her self in him. Was that because she hadn't been around him until the past couple of days? How was she ever going to do this? Be a parent to a boy she didn't even know… pretend she had a clue what he needed or wanted. She couldn't help but feel slighted. She wished that things had been different. Bo let out a sigh as she watched her son adjust his cap and beat his glove waiting for the play. She smiled at his adorable mannerisms. He was a little tiny boy who just wanted to be like the men.

"I really am sorry for taking him from you, Bo." Lauren offered.

"I know Lauren… I know you are." Bo said.

"Sorry… I was listening… for pretty much the entire time you've been out here watching."

Bo lowered her head. She forgot all about their link for the past hour while Lauren was out roaming the woods doing whatever it was she did when she was in her tiger form. She wasn't trying to make Lauren feel bad with her thoughts. Bo knew there was nothing Lauren could do now about her decision to move away to have and raise Ethan. It was just hard for Bo to deal with all of the realizations she was making about how much she had missed during the first six years of her son's life.

"Do you want to ask me any questions about his first six years?"

"I don't know… maybe, I guess. I just… I don't know what I want Lauren. I mean… I want to know him… really know him and unfortunately, that's only going to happen through time with him and a lot of patience on my part. I guess knowing all of his baby stuff isn't all that important in the grand scheme of things now but… I don't know – just… having missed it all. Dressing him in baby clothes, buying him his first pair of sneakers… teaching him the alphabet and numbers, to walk and talk… I just…"

Bo's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry – not here – not with Ethan so near by. She wanted him to stay smiling and happy like he was right now. When the bad people come – and she knew they would eventually – his world will change enough. Right now she wanted her son to have as much happiness as he possibly could.

"Bo, it's not unimportant – the things you missed. I know that… I knew that… every day that I woke up and I was there with him and you weren't. Every milestone he hit, I wished you were there to see it. I can't tell you how many times he would do something amazing and I would smile and almost yell for you to come see only to realize I had made the decision to not have you with us. So many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you, but the reality was that I was sick… too sick… and so was he. I wish I could undo the past, but the truth is, that I can't change what I've done. I feel horrible about it. I deprived both of you of six years together – time the two of you will never get back. I was so wrong."

Lauren's eyes were filled with tears now.

"Well, let's just focus on the here and now. It's really all we can do, right?"

"I know. It's just that in the past two days listening to your thoughts, I know you've been wondering a lot about my past and about everything Ethan has become. I want you to get to know him, too Bo. It's important to me just as it is to you."

"Well, are we still going to the beach?"

"Actually, I think we'll be leaving right about now. It looks like the game is over and that our son is a winner. He's riding Uncle Jake's shoulders for a victory lap around the bases. Look…"

Bo looked up to see Jake with Ethan on his shoulders and Chase with Little John rounding the bases. Josh and Uncle Adoni had Joshua by the hands and feet and were swinging him back and forth yelling something about being the champion hitter of the game. A few minutes later, all of the equipment was picked up and the two teams were heading back into the house to clean up.

"Ethan, do you still want to go for that ride to the beach with us tonight?"

"YES! Definitely, Mommy! Can we just go? Can I clean up after or just jump in the ocean?"

"The ocean water is too cold this time of year, buddy. Run inside and rinse your hands and face, grab a winter hat, gloves and jacket and we'll go."

"Ethan, do you have something to show your Mommy?" Bo motioned to her elbow reminding Ethan about his cut.

"It's okay."

'_Cut on his arm, Lauren.'_

'_Is it deep?'_

'_I don't know… I didn't get a good look at it.'_

"Do you have something you should show me, little man?"

Ethan looked at Bo, then back to Lauren and walked begrudgingly over to Lauren, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a bloody mess on his elbow. Bo gasped, then choked it back as she noticed Lauren remain calm.

"It's not deep, buddy. Clean that out really well with soap and water, and then I'll have another look at it before we leave. If you do a good job, I can probably just bandage it after your bath. Go on."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bo smiled as her son walked away from his mother with his head down. "No arguing… well, that's something."

"Yea… we'll just wait and see if it's bleeding a lot after he cleans it. If I have to bandage it and take time away from our ride, you'll hear arguing. Let's tell Madge our plan. We'll have to stop back or call her when we get back so she doesn't worry."

"Hey, maybe we can try wind talking to her. They said something about doing a campfire tonight?"

"Oh yea, they do that every night. It's a Martini Clan tradition."

"Would you rather stay for that?"

"No, Bo. Let's go for our ride, then we'll see if the fire is still going when we get back. Ethan may want to sit there for a while. If he does, we'll keep the ride and beach walk short."

Just then, Ethan came running back out of the house carrying all of his winter clothes with a Band-Aid on his elbow.

"Look Mommy! Granma gave me a Red Sox Band-Aid! You can pull the end back a little to see the cut if you want, but I cleaned it out real good. She even said so!" Madge emerged from the house with a smile and a nod.

"Thanks, Madge. We're going to…"

"Uh… say no more. Your son has filled me in on your grand family plans for the evening. Can we expect you back for the fire?"

The mothers looked to Ethan for an answer. He grabbed their hands and spoke quietly,

'_I don't want to make any of my other family sad, but I would like to spend time with my moms right now. Can we ride and then when we get back we can maybe sit with everybody?'_

'_I think that would be fine, buddy. Whatever you want tonight, we'll try to make happen.'_

'_Thanks, Mommy. I want to spend time with Mamma and I think you do too.'_

'_I do, Ethan. We've been away from her for too long, don't you think?'_

'_Waaaay to long, Mommy. I've only ever done baseball with her in my whole life. We have other things to do!' Bo and Lauren both smiled down at the boy before dropping his hands and looking back to Madge._

"We're going to play it by ear, Madge. Okay? Ride first, walk on the beach, ride back and then we'll see what our little man here wants to do next. We'll keep you posted by cell phone."

"Sounds perfect – now off with you. Will you need clothes out or are you going to shift after putting them on a pile." Madge nodded to what Lauren had on.

"No need – I'll pile these up on the porch." With that, Lauren turned back to Bo. I'll pick you up down at the Beach House, okay? I'm going to go… uh…"

"Mommy's going to go get naked before she shifts. She thinks I don't know, but I do. If she always shifts with her clothes on, we'd go broke buying her new ones, right? A horse would look pretty funny wearing a hoodie anyway, right?"

"You're absolutely right, Ethan. Let's walk to the beach house and wait for Mommy." Ethan took Bo's hand and they started down the boarded sidewalk to their home. Bo looked down at the tiny hand in hers and smiled. This just felt right.

"You're happy with us, aren't you Mamma?"

"Of course, Ethan. You know that, right?"

"I know. I can feel your happy heart."

"My heart is very happy Ethan. So, what can you tell me about yourself? I want to know everything about your life until now." The pair came to rest at the bench facing the ocean.

"Well, you already know that I'm a baseball genius, but I'm also really good in science and math, too."

"That sounds just like your Mommy."

"Yea, but she says I have your detreminson"

"Uh… determination?"

"That's it! I have that from you."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. It means you'll never give up when you have to do things that are hard."

"Like having to wait my whole entire life until now to meet you?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really… we needed to be apart because you and Mommy wanted me to be safe, right?"

"That will always be the first thing we want, Ethan. We will always do whatever we have to do to keep you safe?"

"Like you and Mommy being apart like you were?"

"Exactly."

"But you're together now and you're going to stay and we'll be a family and go to the zoo and good stuff like that, right?"

"That's right, Ethan. But if…"

"I know. If you have to go fight the bad people again to keep me safe, you might have to leave again, right?"

"That's right. But you can always count on me to come back to you, Ethan."

"Because I'm your son, right?"

"Yes, you are, buddy and my love for you is as big as the sun."

"Wow… that's a lot… the sun is really big." Bo chuckled. Ethan was suddenly deep in thought for a moment before he turned to look at Bo,

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"When you were gone, were you always fighting bad guys? I mean… did you and Mommy have a fight? I mean… I have friends whose Mommy and Daddy got a dee-voss. Are you and Mommy going to get one of those too?"

_Bo repeated the word in her head, 'dee-voss'…. 'dee-voss'… what's the heck is a 'dee-voss'?_

_Lauren pushed into Bo's mind, 'He's asking if we're going to get a divorce, Bo. Remember I told you about his friends?'_

'_Oh, oh… now I get it. Oh gawd, Lauren…'_

'_Just keep it as honest as you can, Bo.' _

_Bo thought for another silent moment._

"Mamma? Are you okay?" Ethan's voice was filled with concern.

"Actually, Ethan, your Mommy and I were never married. It's different in the Fae world than the human world. Your friend from school was human, right?"

"Yes… how is that different?"

"Well, you know that humans only live for about eighty years or so on average, right?"

Ethan nodded his head to acknowledge his understanding.

"So when a human gets married, they're only saying yes for that long. Even then, some humans can't manage to stay together. So if your Mommy and I got married, she'd be stuck with me for thousands and thousands of years. That's a pretty long time for her to have to put up with me, don't you think?"

"That sure is a long time. But I think if you were bothering her, she would just go for a run, don't you?"

Bo just smiled at Ethan's innocence. "Maybe… a very long, long run. Anyway, because of how long we live, Fae wait longer than humans to get married."

"Will you marry Mommy some day?"

"I don't know, Ethan. I hope so. We'll have to see how your Mommy feels about that in a few years."

"But will I have to wait that long to have a brother?"

"Would you want a brother?" Ethan nodded his head enthusiastically and smiled.

"What if you had a sister?" Ethan lowered his head. Bo could tell he was in deep thought. It was the same look that Lauren had when she was trying to figure out a tough problem in the lab and it was adorable to see the mannerisms that had rubbed off on him over the years. Bo still couldn't see any of Ethan in her but since they hadn't been around each other… Finally, an answered clicked in the little man's head,

"That would be fine. Girls can play baseball too, right?" Ethan asked looking up at Bo.

She smiled down at her son glad that she wouldn't have to deal with him not wanting a sister,

"Absolutely! And with a big brother like you to teach her, she'd be hitting the ball and running those bases in no time!"

"Coach Ethan Lewis!" said the little slugger.

"That's right, buddy!" Ethan again lowered his little head, his mind conjuring up yet another question for Bo. She waited patiently until he finally spoke,

"Mommy said that if the bad people found us, it would be really bad. Do you think they'll find us? The bad people, I mean?"

"Unfortunately, I think they will, Ethan. I'm just hoping that it's much, much later. No matter when they find us, I want you to know that me and your mommy will keep you safe."

"If they don't come until I'm ten then I'll be able to protect you and mommy, too."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"The Morrinon is really bad, isn't she."

"Yes, Ethan. The Moron is bad." Bo chuckled to her self, taking advantage of the opportunity to alter her son's mispronunciations to take a jab at the Morrigan.

"In one of the stories, Mommy made her be able to melt people. Can she really do that?"

"Yes, Ethan. I'm afraid she can. It's actually really gross, though. So I don't think any of us want to see her do it ever again."

"Aunt Emma will just flick her finger and the Moron will be blown in the ocean. I bet she can't melt the ocean!"

"Nope… I'm sure she can't."

_Just then, Bo heard Lauren's thoughts. 'Who's the Moron?'_

'_Oh, just another one of our son's mispronunciations. He means Evony.'_

'_Bo, you can't let him call her a moron.' Lauren chuckled through their link._

'_Really? Then why are you laughing at it just as much as I am?' _

Just then, Lauren came around the corner of the house. Ethan jumped up yelling,

"Snow! Snow!" Bo just looked in amazement at the beautiful stallion before her. It was still hard to believe that this was her Lauren. The silky mane made sense – it flowed just like Lauren's hair. She looked to her back and saw a saddle. She gasped as Lauren pushed into her thoughts,

'_Okay, Moron is funny. Help Ethan up.'_

'_You put on a bridle and saddle? Lauren, I…'_

'_John puts it on me when Ethan rides. It's safer for him. I won't take a chance with him, Bo. I don't want him to fall off – he would likely be seriously injured. He likes to go fast, so with you holding him from behind while you are in the saddle with him, I'll be able to go faster than we usually do and still be assured that he is safe from a fall.'_

'_Okay, but you know that I never wanted to ride you with a saddle.'_

'_Well, you can ride me anyway you want when Ethan isn't with us.'_

'_And that is exactly what I plan to do after he goes to bed.'_

'_Aaand the one track mind is back…' Lauren chuckled as Bo lifted Ethan up onto the saddle, and then slid in behind him. She held the reins loosely to help her with balance, but still gave enough slack for Lauren to decide on direction._

"We're ready, Snow! Remember to go really, fast! Mommy? Mamma, did she hear me? Why can't I hear her? I'm sitting on her? Is she okay?"

"She did, Ethan and she can't hear you because you're on a saddle, not in contact with her skin. Snow is gonna show you what she can really do tonight, buddy! You hold tight to the saddle and don't let go no matter what, you hear?"

"I know, Mamma. If I fall off, I'll break my neck."

Bo squeezed her legs tightly around her son to be sure he was secure in the saddle,

"That's right. Okay, Mommy – we're ready." And with that, Lauren turned towards the beach and the beautiful moonlit, starry sky. She started off just walking, then moved to a gallop to allow Bo to catch the rhythm, then finally started to smooth gallop. They reached the beach in no time and Lauren turned to run along the water towards the old lighthouse.

"Cool, Mamma! Snow is taking us to the old lighthouse. You'll see it when we turn that corner way up there."

'_Okay, Buddy. Hold on tight. Snow is gonna shift us into high gear!'_

_Bo felt Ethan's legs tense beneath her and his grip tighten. _

'_Okay, Laur… he's ready to go… let it loose, baby. Let's see what you've got!' Lauren kicked it into high gear as Ethan hooped and hollered into the wind, his curly hair blowing back off his face as Bo's long strands danced in the wind._

"In the water, Mamma… tell snow to run in and out of the water! It's so cool!"

'_You heard him, Mommy… your son thinks you need a bath!'_

'_Ha ha ha… and for that remark, I think I'll make sure my son gets his wish.' Lauren ran a diagonal towards the waters' edge and ran through the breakers along the shoreline. She waited and listened…_

'_No fair, Lauren! I'm soaked!'_

'_You told me to grant my son's wish… I was simply doing as you asked, Succubus.'_

'_Just remember… paybacks are a bitch, Lewis!'_

'_Bring it, Dennis!' They both laughed into each other's minds as Bo saw the lighthouse come into view in the distance._

'_It's beautiful out here, Lauren.'_

'_No, beautiful is the reunited mother and son sitting on my back with huge smiles on their faces.'_

… … … … … … … … …

Lauren had just come inside, after shifting back into her human form and donning her sweatpants and hoodie. Ethan had fallen asleep on the way home, so Lauren had trotted most of the way back as Bo held him securely in place. It had been a beautiful night for a ride. When they got to the beach, she had sprinted hard down the coastline much to Ethan's delight as Bo encouraged her along with him. Lauren wasn't sure who was more excited for the ride as she could feel the excitement in both her son and her mate pulsing eagerly through them.

Despite zapping quite a bit of her energy reserves, the feel of their joy was a strong motivation to run hard and longer than she probably should have. She told Bo she just wanted to sit on the beach for a while as a family, so she shifted as Ethan looked for large shells on the beach under the full moon. Bo covered her with the blanket from under the saddle and she sat between Bo's legs leaning back against her chest looking at the stars and watching Ethan play.

When he finally came back, he sat on Lauren's lap and taught Bo about the stars while Lauren came in for the assist on occasion. Eventually, star talk became astrology, which became a talk about their birthdays and astrological signs and what they meant. Bo was growing more and more amazed by how smart their young son was for his age. She was curious as to whether Lauren had been the same when she was his age. Eventually, his eyes became heavy and he asked if they could ride home. Moments into the trek back to the beach house, Bo pushed into Lauren's thoughts telling her he was fast asleep. That's when Lauren slowed her pace so she and Bo could just enjoy a more leisurely ride and she could get additional ground contact for feeding as she walked.

Now Lauren stood in the doorway of the bedroom they had set up for Ethan watching Bo put him to bed for the first time in her young son's life. The first couple of nights she had been home, the elders had needed to talk to her so Lauren and Ethan had gone back without her. The blonde watched silently and listened to Bo's thoughts. This was sure to be an emotional moment for the Succubus and she didn't want to taint the personal moment between mother and son. She listened as Bo sung softly as she smoothed the wind-blown blond hair on their son's head,

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Bo paused and Lauren felt the rush of emotions through their bond.

"Please don't take my sunshine away… I can't lose you again now that I've found you. I love you so much, Ethan. I'm so sorry I never tucked you in before tonight. I should have been better to your Mommy. I should have been here with you all along from the day you were born. I'll never be able to get that time back with you. I'm so sorry."

Bo swallowed hard as she fought the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I will spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you. I will never leave you again unless it is to protect you. And even then, only death will keep me away. I love you. Sleep tight, buddy."

And with that, Bo placed a soft kiss on her son's head and turned out the lamp. She took one last look and then turned to find Lauren in the doorway, her arms open to Bo. Bo didn't hesitate to fall into the warm embrace and silently fall apart in her mate's arms.

Lauren pulled back slowly, keeping her hands on Bo's face. She thumbed away the tears as they continued to stream down Bo's face. She spoke softly through their bond,

'_I'm so sorry I kept him from you, Bo. It's not your fault. You didn't even know he existed. If you had, I know you would have come in an instant no matter what.'_

'_If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?'_

Lauren lowered her head. In that moment, she finally admitted the truth to herself and Bo heard it in her thoughts before the blonde had a chance to say the words. Bo slowly lowered Lauren's hands from her face, turned back to look at the sleeping child one last time, then brushed past his mother and down the hallway to their bedroom. Lauren sighed and looked at her son before she whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Ethan. It was my own selfishness that kept your Mamma away from you. It wasn't just about you and me being sick… that was just me rationalizing so I didn't feel so guilty. The truth is, I didn't tell her about you because I couldn't be around her… I knew she had a right to know – I could have died and she never would have known she had a son. I was wrong to keep you from her and now she has to feel the pain of not knowing the first six years of your life. I stole her time with you. I'm so sorry."

Lauren stepped into the room and placed a kiss on her sleeping son's head. She thought about the fact that she had been able to do this every night for the first four years of his life. She'd been the one to read to him, tell him stories, give him baths, sing him lullabies, kiss him goodnight and good morning, make him meals, teach him to crawl, walk, speak… She knew exactly what it was like to be away from him as her condition had grown more and more unstable this year and they were forced apart for months at a time… it was unbearable.

'_I got to do it all and Bo missed everything… I had no right to keep you from her. This past year of having to be away from you with the exception of a few days a month… well, your treatments were in Boston and mine were here… Gods… I missed you every minute of every day. There were times I would have burned down every forest between us to get to you just to say goodnight. Yet… I was lucky… I at least I got to know a daily life with your for the first four years before we were separated for a short time. Your Mommy has been without you for almost six years…'_

"Good Mother, what have I done?"

The tears streamed down Lauren's face as she came to grips with the devastation she had caused the woman she claimed to love. What kind of love was this if she could do such emotional harm to this woman's heart? A woman whose heart had been devastated time and time again by others who claimed to be acting out of love for her. All she ever needed from any of us… all she ever asked for and gave was honesty.

Lauren gave Ethan another kiss on the head, then turned and walked to the door. Quietly, she pulled the door closed, standing silently outside, her hand on the wooden frame. Ethan liked a dark room – Bo didn't know that. She would have to teach her… everything. Lauren was suddenly more determined. She may have taken those years from her, but she would be damned if the Succubus wouldn't get to know everything about her son as quickly as possible. She would step back and allow Bo more of these moments from now on. She would tell her stories of his life up until now and teach his mother about all of his little quirks and routines.

'_Lauren, are you coming to bed?'_

'_Do you still want me in your bed?'_

'_I'd like to talk if you have the energy. If not, we can just sleep and talk tomorrow.'_

'_No Bo, if you want to talk, I will stay up with you until you are done.' _

Lauren entered their bedroom. Bo had the fireplace lit and was lying on her back, head turned towards the sliding glass doors staring out at the ocean view.

'_Was it really a conscious decision to not tell me about Ethan? Was I really that bad to be around that you couldn't have me in your life even to have visitation or sleep over rights with my son?'_

Lauren approached the bed and sat on the edge, her back to Bo. The room was silent for a long moment before the blonde spoke,

"I was angry… I felt betrayed… if you didn't want me then you obviously didn't want us… so, yes… I guess it was a conscious decision. I won't lie about that – I have lied to myself for so long that I had forgotten the conversations I'd had with myself while I was still pregnant. When I stopped returning your texts and asked you not to call… that I would call you when I was ready... That was a conscious choice, Bo. So, yes – it was intentional… and now I realize… how wrong… and… hurtful… a choice that was… to say the least."

"To say the least…"

"I can't ask your forgiveness…"

"No, you can't… so please don't. This wasn't about us, Lauren… this wasn't about our relationship. This was about a child and I can speak from experience when I say that if a parent has two capable parents, he deserves to have them both in his life. I could understand if I was unstable like Aoife, but…"

"I'd hoped you would understand my thinking at the time, Bo. You were spouting about a man you had just met being your destiny… you were the target of so many enemies… I was a human turned Fae who could find no way to stay alive let alone keep my unborn child alive… I was…"

"Unstable?"

Lauren hung her head,

"I can only say that at the time, I was making impulsive decisions and once I was gone, I didn't have time to stop and think about things. I was running on anger and pregnancy hormones and the adrenalin of trying to keep my child… our son… alive regardless of what happened to me. I just needed to do what I had to do to survive the seven months I had remaining in my pregnancy. You were with Rainer, Kenzi was with Hale, Dyson was with Tamsin… I had no one… and I was at the top of the Fae's most wanted list."

"Because you put us on a break and ran to Taft in the first place!"

"Because you couldn't be monogamous… I had to live with you fucking… whoever and then coming to our bed to wash away your guilt by fucking me!"

"You never told me you couldn't handle me feeding from others! You only said no Dyson! I'm sorry my biology was such an inconvenience for you! I guess I would have been better off staying monogamous until I was dead so you could play the grieving widow over my chi-deprived dead body!"

Bo had never felt this kind of pain before. She wanted to leave the room and go down to the beach and just run for miles… or have Lauren leave and go for a run… either way, she didn't think she wanted to be in the room with her right now. Why had she asked her if she was coming to bed? Was it the bond? Would it not allow her to be away from Lauren even if she was so angry with her that she never thought she could forgive her… or look at her again? Bo closed her eyes.

Lauren heard Bo's thoughts. She chuckled… typical Bo… things get tough and she wants to run.

The doctor spoke, "I can do either.. go for a run or a swim. I can sleep out on the balcony or down on the deck. I can even take the couch. I'll do whatever you'd like me to do, Bo. I will do and be whatever you need me to be right now. But if you're going to run, do it now. Do it before you get any closer to Ethan."

"I don't know what I need right now, Lauren. You told me you kept him from me for his safety. Now you tell me it was the act of a vengeful, spiteful scorned woman. Then, I try to put myself in your shoes and I think of the human you and all that you had suffered watching me with Dyson, lying about the kiss with Tamsin, then Rainer… and I understand why you wouldn't want to be around me. It would be sickening to have to see the slutty Succubus who cheated on you. I can understand why you wouldn't want your son exposed to that kind of woman."

Bo paused,

"But then I try to wrap my head around the fact that you were dying and wouldn't want me to be there if you didn't make it. That you would allow my son to be raised not knowing who his other mother was… being raised by strangers… just like… like I was, Lauren! You know how much it hurt me that I didn't know who… what… I was! How could you even consider putting him through the same pain?"

Silence.

"I just wish I could understand what you were thinking… where your head was at when you made the decision to keep him from me. You could have contacted me a month, six months, a year… two, three years… but to wait six years?! And what if I hadn't come looking? What if I hadn't found you? How much longer would I have had to wait to know my son, Lauren?! How much longer would you have made me wait?!"

_Lauren looked down to see her arms turning blue… the Nereid was getting upset and she was not at full strength. 'Please not now…'_

"Not now? Not now, Lauren? You said anything I need! Now I can't talk to you because the conversation gets a little difficult? Because maybe the great Lauren Lewis DOES have some fault in the mess that is our relationship?"

Bo sat up and turned as she spoke her final words, eyes dark and angry as she raised her voice to the blonde. She saw the partial shift and knew,

"Oh no, you don't Nereid! You will not run out on this argument! You are probably half of the reason that Lauren made the decisions she made if our theory is right! Speak you immature little Fae brat! You were the ringleader keeping Lauren from Team Bo! You admitted as much! Speak you little shit!"

"Bo… I… it's not a good idea to push… I'm weak… the Nereid will win… she can't live on land… she'll… I'll…"

But it was too late… Lauren couldn't hold back the shift and she was suddenly fully blue and ripping off her clothing as she ran. Bo sat there, leaning back on her arms stunned, still trying to process what was happening. She finally moved when she heard Ethan crying. She ran into the hallway and found Lauren passed out on the floor just down the hallway beyond Ethan's door. As she moved towards her, she paused just a moment as she saw Ethan standing, tears streaming down his face in the doorway.

"I felt her, Mamma! You hurt her! Help her! She'll die on land!"

Bo looked down to Lauren, then back to Ethan. What had she done? She knew that Lauren was still in a fragile state, but she had chosen to pick a fight regardless. She needed to get the Nereid into water and fast or her son would suffer the loss of the only mother he had ever truly known.

"Mamma! Help her!" Ethan was screaming and tugging on Bo's shoulder. "You can't let my Mommy die! Do something, Mamma! If you let her die I will HATE YOU FOREVER!"

"Shower… the shower…" Bo picked Lauren up and carried her to the shower. She turned on the water and the spray immediately blasted back onto the bench. She sat there with Lauren on her lap as the water coated her hair and skin. Her breathing was irregular. Ethan stood leaning against the shower glass, hands pressed up as if trying to reach his mother.

"Come on Lauren, stay with me. Don't you dare die on me now. You are almost finished with your transition. Ethan needs you, dammit, now fight!"

Bo stood up with Lauren, hoisting her closer to the water jets in the multi-head shower, desperately trying to soak her down.

"Mamma, she needs to be under water! There isn't enough water getting in to her gills! Ner-id has to be under water!"

"Gills? She has gills?" Sweet Gaia, I know nothing about my own mate!

"Behind her ears, Mamma. Behind her ears!" Ethan shouted through the glass. Bo peeked behind Lauren's ears and saw the gills there.

Lauren's breathing was not improving. Ethan was right. She needed to be submerged. She was going to die and it would be all Bo's fault. She looked to her sons' devastated face, then back at the pale blue unconscious form of her mate… her mate. Suddenly, Bo felt a power surge up from within her. She turned to face Ethan and in a hollow voice not fully her own said,

"Wait here, my son. We will return."

With that, Bo and Lauren disappeared. Ethan stood in shock staring at an empty shower stall.

"Mamma! Mommy! Noooo! Don't leave me!"

… … … … … … … … …

Madge and John came running into the beach house yelling for anyone who would listen. They had felt the sudden shift in the wind and with it, a power they had felt once before when they were near Bo and Lauren caught up in the swirling chi. They turned the corner into the master bathroom when they heard the unmistakable sound of Ethan crying. John ran to the young Druid and hoisted him up into his arms. The blonde-haired little boy immediately wrapped his tiny arms around John's neck,

"Will you take care of me Granpa? Granma?"

"Always, Ethan. Now why would you think we would need to do that? You have two mommies who are here to take care of you now. What happened, lad?" John questioned.

"Mommy and Mamma had a fight. I don't know why. I was asleep. Mommy was really sad, though. I felt her shift… you know like I always do? She felt pain in her tummy and head so I woke up, opened my door and she was running all Ne-rid blue. She ran and fell in the hall by my room. Bo took her in the shower. I told her it wouldn't work. I told her Mommy was going to die if she didn't get under water. She didn't know she had gills. She picked Mommy up and told me to wait here. Her eyes went all blue and then, POOF! They were gone. They left me, Granpa! They left me! It's just like my friend Jimmy said. Parents leave!"

He squeezed John tighter as Madge rubbed the young boys' back and spoke softly to him, "Ethan, you know how we Druid's can go from place to place without needing to walk or drive there?"

Ethan calmed a bit and lifted his head to look at Madge. His eyes were swollen and tired as he responded, "You tenopart, right?"

"Teleport, yes. I think that's what happened. I think your Mamma knew your Mommy needed to be in the water, so she took her there."

"But Mamma will drown! She's not a Ne-rid!"

"No, but she's a very strong Succubus and she has bonded with all of your Mommy's Fae and her Druid. I don't think any of them will let the Nereid hurt your Mamma. They all love you, Ethan and they know that you love your Mamma."

"They may not think I do. I said a mean thing."

"A mean thing?"

"I told my Mamma that if she didn't save my Mommy that I would hate her forever."

"And is that true?"

"No, but… I was scared and I thought Mamma was just going to let her die. She wasn't doing anything."

"I think your Mamma was probably just scared too. She probably just had a moment where she didn't know what to do."

"And then I told her what to do and so she did it and took Mommy to the water?"

"Yep, I think so."

"Do you think Mamma will save her?"

"I'm sure she will. They may go for a swim for a while or maybe the Phoenix will come out and your Mommy will fly around for a while. They'll be fine, sweetie. Now, what do you say about heading back to your bed at the Farmhouse with us? You can stay with us until your mommies are back. You have a big day of fishing tomorrow, young man."

"I know. It's gonna be great. Do you promise you won't leave me?"

"Nothing will take us away from you tonight, Ethan… or any time you need us. We will always be here for you."

"And you really think my mommies will be okay?"

"They are very powerful, Ethan. They have survived much worse so don't you worry about them, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

When they arrived at the Farmhouse, Ethan was much more calm. John and Madge took him to the room they kept for him there and placed him gently in the bed. Madge pulled up the covers and spoke _The Tiger Blessing_ that Lauren or any who watched him at night had spoken to Ethan every night since he was a baby. Ethan rolled over onto his side and stared into Madge's eyes as she gently smoothed his blonde locks and spoke,

"_Tiger of the blessed night, _ _Share with me your inner sight_ . _Look deep within my restless soul, Give me power to achieve my goal_ . _Bestow upon me strength and grace_ , _As I learn the truths I must embrace_ . _There is no light without the dark, Your passion fuels my inner spark_ _. With you at my side battles are fought_ , _All your lessons have been aptly taught. In the silence of the blessed night_ _ I gaze out with Tiger sight."_

"Will you stay until I fall asleep, Granma?"

"Yes, Ethan. Now, close your eyes." Madge remained on the edge of the bed stroking Ethan's blonde hair as he closed his eyes and sighed. John stepped out of the room after giving the young boy a quick kiss on the head and a smile.

About fifteen minutes later, Madge stepped into the hallway pulling Ethan's door closed behind her.

"He's back to sleep?"

"Yes, he went out pretty quickly. Poor boy, he most be exhausted from the ordeal."

"What are you thinking, Madge?"

"Should we be keeping him here until our favorite couple are on more solid ground?"

"I think that's their decision, don't you love? I think we can suggest – rather we can offer – but in the end, it's their call, Madge. I think Bo would be upset to be away from the son she has missed for six years right now, don't you?"

"I supposed. I wonder what they fought about tonight? What could have possibly triggered such power in Bo that she teleported, having never done so before? Oh, Sweet Gaia… where do you think they ended up? She wouldn't know to think of her destination first!"

"Well, as long as they hit water, Lauren's Nereid will get them back safely. It may just take a while."

… … … … … … …

Lauren awoke with a mouthful of sand. She opened her eyes and quickly spit out the grainy soil, looking down at her body.

"Well, surprise, surprise… naked again, Lewis. This just never gets old, does it?" She said sarcastically.

She stood up and looked around… she had learned early on in her shifting, that she could usually count on someone to leave something behind - a towel or a shirt something. However, as she finished scanning, she realized that it was not her lucky day.

"Shit. Look again…"

She scanned the sand… wait… the sand… this was a white sand beach… the sand is yellow on Delaware beaches… what the… what happened last night? Lauren quickly replayed the argument, the shift into a Nereid, then blackness. What happened then? Somehow she was in water… suddenly breathing and swimming with her Nereid. Oh Gaia, she had shifted and run out on Bo.

Wait… that's not it. She had shifted and run, but she remembered pleading with herself not to pass out by Ethan's door. She never made it out of the house… how had she gotten into the water? She remembered swimming… she was swimming with Bo. Sweet Gaia, the Nereid had tried to drown Bo for the pain she had caused me. We talked through our link for hours when I finally reminded my Nereid along with the rest of the collective that Bo needed to live or our son would not forgive us. We swam and talked for hours… Bo had finally bonded with my Nereid… it was wonderful. She breathed air into Bo's lungs as we remained submerged for long periods at a time. Exchanging air through passionate under water kisses was actually quite amazing. Looking into Bo's eyes under water as the moonlight shone down from the heavens into the ocean depths. Wait… the water had not been that cold… it was warmer… where on Gaia's earth were they? Still… the quiet of the semi-cool deep waters had a calming effect on us both. Bo was amazing… Bo… where was Bo?

Lauren panicked, looking up and down the shoreline for her mate. Oh God, did we drown her? Did we not bring her back to shore? Why is the damn sand white? She finally saw a lone figure about one hundred yards down the beach close to the water.

"Oh Gods, Bo!" Lauren ran full speed down the shoreline and immediately rolled a face-down Bo over onto her back.

"Ummm… just fifteen more minutes, Lauren then I promise I'll get up."

Lauren heaved a sigh of relief and then chuckled when she noticed that Bo was naked as well. Leave it to my Nereid to need skin-to-skin contact. She sure does hate clothing.

'_Of course, I do. How many fish have you ever seen in clothing? It's uncomfortable and I don't understand how you all wear it.' The Nereid was awake early this morning. _

Bo suddenly opened her eyes and sat straight up.

"Lauren? Lauren!"

"I'm right here, Bo."

"You're uh… naked!" The Succubus' eyes flashed blue, which drew a similar response from her mate as their eyes raked up and down the body of the other. Lauren was the first to pull her gaze and speak,

"Uh, Bo… this is a white sand beach. How did we get to a white sand beach? There are none that I know of in Delaware. All of the sand is more tan-ish."

"Well, that's a funny story, actually." Bo hesitated looking up and down the beach as she said to herself, 'You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy.'

"Bo, this is no time for the Wizard of Oz… we're not in Oz, but I'd love to know where we are so we can get back to our son. He'll be waking up soon. Thank Gaia he slept through our argument."

Oh, boy. This was not going to go well at all. "Actually, Lauren… uh… he…" Bo quickly replayed the event of last night in her mind trying to think of how she would explain it to Lauren…

"WHAT?! He saw me shift? He saw me dying? He told you I have gills? He saw us leave him alone? We WHAT? Since when can you…? How did you...? Teleported? Really Bo?! You pick a time when we're alone in the house with our son to teleport us BOTH away from him? We left an almost six year old home alone?! Gods, Bo! Take us back! Now!"

"Lauren… calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Bo! Our almost six year old son is home alone and probably thinks we left him for good like his friends' parents!"

"What?! Lauren, why would he think that?"

"Because he's six, Bo! Remember his friend whose parents got divorced? The mom was a drunk who left him and the dad gave him up for adoption because he never had a plan to have kids let alone raise one by himself. It is Ethan's greatest fear, Bo! Me… and now us… leaving him alone!"

"Oh Gods, Lauren. I… I'm so sorry. I just… I had to get you into the water. You were dying… the power just came over me. I didn't have any control… it just happened. I would never hurt our son, Lauren. You have my word that I would never, ever hurt that boy. I love him more than my life, Lauren. Please… Oh God, what have I done?!" Bo was struggling to breathe now… she was filled with fear and losing control.

Lauren quickly gathered her own emotions remembering the events of the previous night more clearly. None of this would have happened if she hadn't kept Ethan from Bo to begin with. She needed to calm them both and figure out where they were. She could swim them back.

"Bo, I'm sorry. Please, baby. Calm down. You're having a panic attack. Just breathe, baby. We'll figure this out."

"How, Lauren? The thought of our six-year-old son alone in our house… I just…"

"Bo, sweetie… please, baby look at me. He's smart. He would have seen us disappear. He'll know we teleported and will know you would have taken me to water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He is well aware of the Druid skill set – he's seen a lot. The elders have been teaching him for a long time about Druids. He is the son of two very powerful beings. They decided a long time ago he would be taught young since he would likely come into his powers by age ten at the latest. He has already shown eye color changes with strong emotions."

"Really? Wow… I had no idea."

"And you wouldn't, since I took away any opportunity you would have ever had to know that." Lauren hung her head. They may have bonded last night in the water, but the guilt of her actions was still weighing heavily on her heart and mind.

"Lauren… don't do this. We have to move past it. I'm sure the sting of the past will come up and bite us every once in a while, but right now we need to spend our energy elsewhere. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay, so we're on a white sand beach, and we're very naked. Any ideas?"

_A thought pushed into Lauren's head from her Nereid, 'Uh… it may have been me having a subconscious thought when Bo was freaking out…'_

_Lauren thought to her Nereid, '…and…'_

'_My favorite beaches on the east coast of this continent would be in southern Florida… the Keys, to be exact. Tropical water… I thought it would be the perfect setting for…'_

"Oh. My. God." Lauren spoke. Bo looked questioningly upon her mate's wide eyes.

"Apparently my Nereid decided to take you for a romantic getaway… to the FLORIDA KEYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, Bo… I know!"

"How long would it take us to swim back from here?"

"Days, Bo… probably about two weeks since I would need to stop and feed… and rest. I would be carrying you and breathing for you the entire way."

"Can you fly back?"

"And leave you here alone? No way!"

"Lauren, think about Ethan!"

"No, Bo. I will not leave you. Madge and John will… that's it! Madge and John! If you teleported, they would have felt the energy… there's a surge before anyone teleports that Druids can feel. That's how they know when someone is coming in or leaving by that mode of transportation."

"So you're sure that Madge and John would have him?"

"Yes, but right now, I think our first order of business would be to find something to put on and then call them to be sure. Then we can head to an airport – they can book a flight home for us."

"Sounds like a plan, Doctor. Let's get going." With that, the naked pair walked inland, sticking to the area behind the dunes. They reached a hotel and ducked between the cars, trying to make it to the hotel.

"Bo! What are you going to do, break into a hotel room naked and steal someone's clothes?"

"No… trust me, Lauren. I was on the run for 10 years and… well… let's just say I've been in this situation before, okay? No need to dwell on the past… the 'before I knew Lauren Lewis and was on a killing spree' past, okay?"

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Follow me." Lauren shook her head before giving up the argument and just following along with the older Succubus. They arrived at the fence of the outdoor pool. It was still early morning and the pool was closed. There with a skimmer in hand, a lifeguard was strolling casually around the pool removing the layer of gnats from the surface of the water. Bo held her hand up telling Lauren to stay put. She snuck around the fence to behind the pool linen closet. She reached in and grabbed four towels, then snuck back out around the fence where Lauren was.

"Here… put your hair up in this one like you just got out of the shower and wrap this one around your chest so it looks like you're wearing a strapless bikini." Lauren did as she was told and Bo did the same.

"By the way, you look better without the towel, Doctor." Bo gave Lauren a scheming grin as she turned and sauntered towards the hotel.

"Bo! Where are we going?"

"Lauren, we can't very well show up at the airport in these towels! We have no wallet, ID, passport, money or credit cards. More importantly, please remember that we are out from under the protective veil of the Druids and there will be Fae here who are looking for the two people at the top of the Fae most wanted list. We need to get home and to do that, we need a phone, Madge and John. Okay?"

"Okay."

Bo walked into the hotel lobby and explained that they had gone down to the pool for a swim and left their key in their room. She asked for the key to Room 222 and the woman denied her request as two men reserved that room. Bo looked at Lauren and shrugged as she placed her hand on the clerks and asked for a room that was reserved by two women. The woman smiled and gave Bo the information she had requested as well as the key to the room with a little more urging from Bo.

"I love you." The woman said.

"I know." Bo replied as she walked away with a shrug to Lauren. The doctor just smiled and shook her head.

"You really need to teach me how to do that."

"All in good time, my young Padawn. All in good time." Bo smiled as Lauren chuckled at Madge and John's familiar Star Wars reference.

Bo and Lauren entered the room quietly to find two women snuggled together naked in bed.

'Gotta love Key West.' Lauren commented through their link.

They smiled and then quietly moved to the luggage stands. They quickly found two pairs of flip-flops, two t-shirts, a pair of jeans and a pair of shorts. They snagged a cell phone from the chest of drawers and slid out of the room. Lauren felt guilty for taking the belongings of the two women but Bo insisted they had no other choice. Bo promised that they would return the cell phone to the desk after calling Madge and John.

They stepped outside and walked away from the hotel as they called Madge and John.

"Good Gaia! Lauren, where are you? Is Bo with you? We were worried sick and Ethan is convinced you left him for good!"

"Please, Madge. No lectures. Put Ethan on, okay?" Without hesitation, the Druid handed the phone off to her grandson.

"Mommy! I was so ascared! I thought you left me forever!"

"Now what would make you think that, Ethan? You know that Mamma and I love you more than life itself! We would never leave you and not come back! I promise, we'll be home soon. Do you know what happened? Why we disappeared?"

"Did Mamma teleport you to water, Mommy? She saved you, right?"

"That's right honey."

"I knew she wouldn't let you die. She loves you almost as much as me, Mommy."

"I know honey and I love her almost as much as you, too."

"I know. So where are you?"

"Well, Mamma has never teleported before, so she sort of landed us too far south of home."

"Mamma needs my iPad and Geography app, right Mommy?"

"Yes, she does sweetie. Well, we don't have a lot of time, so we'll see you soon, okay? Be good for granma and granpa, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Tell Mamma I said thank you for saving you and I love her. I love you Mommy."

"We love you, Ethan."

Lauren then heard Madge's voice, "Did I hear Ethan say you're lost?"

"Not lost… we know where we are… we just have no money, ID's… well… you get the picture."

"Where are you Lauren?"

"The Florida Keys, Madge… well, Key West actually."

"Oh Sweet Gaia. You're out from under the veil of the Druids. How did Bo…"

"She doesn't know how she teleported us, Madge. If she did, she would teleport us back. How could we have landed here?"

"I'm guessing her conscious self was desperate to get your Nereid to an ocean while her subconscious Succubus and mate wanted to get you somewhere romantic, so…"

"White sand beach on a gorgeous evening… that's Bo." Lauren smiled.

"Teleporting requires very specific visualization in your mind of where you want to go… Bo's thoughts were too general. Well, that is all irrelevant right now. You are out from under the protective veil and therefore exposed to the Fae world."

"Yes, and we stole a phone which – as soon as the owners awake and find missing – will be reported stolen… a red flag to anyone seeking someone on the run."

"Okay… give me fifteen minutes, then call me back. I'll have protection and a flight home for you."

"Madge – we have no ID. We won't be able to get on a plane. Remember that Bo and I are not U.S. citizens. If we're stopped without a passport…"

"Lauren – don't worry. You won't need any of that. Trust me. Call me back in fifteen minutes."

"Got it." With that, Lauren hung up. She hung her head for a minute, tapping the phone nervously against the palm of her hand. She was worried – they were exposed. She hadn't felt this in two years. She had been safe – Ethan had been safe.

"Hey."

Lauren turned and gave Bo a weak smile. "Hey."

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"Hey – it's not your fault. Madge said that you teleported with a general idea of where you wanted to go in mind… romantic ocean… succubus and Nereid needs. To hit an actual intended location, you have to think more specifically about where you want to go."

"Okay… noted for next time I accidentally teleport us somewhere, but it's still my fault."

"No, Bo…"

"Yes, Lauren. It is. If I hadn't lost my cool last night, you wouldn't have shifted and…"

"And you wouldn't have bonded with my Nereid. I feel calm inside, Bo… completely and utterly at peace. I think I'm fully through all of my dawnings and bondings since our little swim last night. Well, not completely at peace. Bo…"

"I know… we're out from under the veil. You feel exposed… I can feel your fear."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"I get it, Lo. You've had two years of Fae-less existence. No one was chasing you and you felt safe. I took that away from you."

"Not you, Bo. You saved me last night. As for you losing your cool, I had it coming. I can't expect you to hold it all in all the time, Bo. I hurt you – deeply. We've hurt each other. We just have to remember to keep moving forward and put the past where it belongs."

"Behind us."

"Right."

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know Bo, but I'm trying. I'm sorry I can't give you more right now."

"After last night, I'm just glad you're willing to try right now. Hungry?" Bo revealed a brown paper bag she had been holding behind her back as they talked.

"Gods, yes. What's that?"

"Warm muffins."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Aah, but do you love my muffins?"

"Very much so. Let's eat them." Lauren pulled Bo in for a soft kiss with the promise of more to come later in her eyes.

The pair sat on a bench outside of the hotel and ate their impromptu breakfast, courtesy of Bo's persuasion skills, then returned Madge's call. Arrangements had been made for a flight from a small local airport on a plane owned by the McPherson Clan – the local Druid community. It was only about five minutes before a cab showed up explaining it was hired and paid for by a woman named Madge. They were driven to the airport where a young man named Allan escorted them to their plane. He practically pushed Bo and Lauren up the stairway of the plane insisting they hurry. They were airborne in minutes.

A young woman with a name plate that read 'Marie' came down the aisle of the sleek private jet,

"I understand you may be very hungry?"

"Yes Marie, but can you explain why we were basically just manhandled onto this flight? What's the rush?"

"Aah… Allan didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Lauren asked.

"You know of the runes that were used to make you undetectable in my cousin Madge's community… to create the veil of secrecy that hides the community from Fae?"

"Yes we are aware." Lauren said.

"Well, those same runes now protect the plane on which you fly. It's small, so it can be protected easily and quickly."

Lauren was impressed, "I see… protecting an entire community takes months and several powerful Druids to create a veil with enough size to protect us out in the open."

"That's correct. Well, I will bring you something to eat whenever you have dealt with your… uh… other hunger. We should arrive in about three hours time as we're flying out over the ocean – again to help protect against detection since we've not filed a flight plan."

"Thank you." Lauren said with a smile.

"There is privacy in the rear compartment if you seek it. I will be in the forward compartment behind the pilot and can be summoned by pressing that call button just above your head." She pointed to the small yellow object just over Bo's seat.

"Thank you. And thank you so very much for your hospitality." Lauren spoke sincerely as Bo was still calming down.

"You're most welcome. I would do anything for my cousin Madge and will support the Prophecy Queen in any way I can. You have my blood oath, Ma'am." The young girl bowed her head to Bo, then Lauren and was gone.

Bo shook her head. Queen? Ugh, "I can't wait to get home to Ethan."

"Me too… Queen, Bo?"

"Apparently. I can't wait until all of this prophecy stuff is over." Lauren leaned into Bo's neck, "So… are you?"

"Am I what, Queen?"

"No, if this prophecy says you are, then you probably are but what I want to know is are you hungry?"

"Not right now… I sort of lose my appetite around all things prophecy related."

"Well, I'm not prophecy related. Are you sure you don't have an appetite?"

She looked at Lauren, and then it finally hit her. Bo smirked, "Hmmm… someone wants to join the Mile High Club?"

"Hmmm… does it appeal to you at all?"

"The club or the means to get into it?"

"Well… you only said you lose your appetite around prophecy-related things and I'm not talking prophecy. I'm talking about that private compartment our flight attendant so conveniently referred to for feeding our hunger."

"And your tiger's hunger?"

"Hmmm… that will wait until we land. Right now, the only thing I want to sink these non-lethal teeth into is all of the most delicious parts of my mate."

Bo's eyes flashed blue, "They what are we waiting for?"

She stood up, not paying attention to where they were and banged her head on the ceiling, hitting the little yellow button. True to her word, Marie was there in a flash,

"Do you have need of my services, Ma'am? I have sufficient chi for you both."

Bo and Lauren looked at her in shock then looked at each other and chuckled,

"Uh… thank you Marie, but we just wanted you to know that we would like dinner in an hour."

Lauren elbowed Bo… she looked at her mate, then back to Marie,

"Make that two hours. Thank you. We'll be moving to a more private area now."

"As you wish – you'll find a yellow call button in the back as well should you need my services. I would be quite happy to help give you both exactly what you need."

Marie's eyes raked up and down the form of each woman hungrily. Lauren's Fae rose up in a jealous rage, but thankfully Bo was looking at her girlfriend in that moment and saw the scary blend of all of her Fae's color in her eyes. Marie took a step back as Lauren turned to advance on her. Bo placed a hand gently on Lauren's flexed bicep and gave a gentle squeeze to get the doctor's attention.

"No thank you, Marie. It would be best if you go to your compartment. My mate is not big on sharing and actually, I have not fed from anyone but her in years. We're on a very exclusive diet. Come, sweetie."

Lauren kept her eyes on Marie, but turned to walk with Bo. She did not turn back to focus on her mate until Bo pulled her into the rear cabin.

"Lauren… hey, sweetie… look at me, baby."

"No one touches my mate."

"That's right… no one but you and your Fae."

Bo made the clarification because it seemed she was speaking to Lauren's collective now. Bo was sure in this moment that Lauren was correct in her assessment of what had happened last night. She had won over all of the Fae and they had bonded… how to complete the bonding, she wasn't sure. The first time, she had gotten Lauren pregnant with Ethan. Did she have to get her pregnant again? She wasn't sure Lauren would want that and it didn't seem she was in the mood to talk. They would have to figure it out later… or the Fae would just do it for her as they had the first time. Right now, she needed to calm Lauren down so she didn't shift while on this aircraft.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, my love." Lauren's voice was not her own… she was speaking to the collective.

"I just want to make sure you all know that if you were to shift on this aircraft, not one of us would survive. Does everyone understand that Lauren needs to stay Lauren right now?"

"We are one."

"Yes, but I need to know you understand that there can be no changes to this body right now. The stallion wouldn't fit on this plane, the tiger… well, I'm not sure that might be okay… the phoenix would set us on fire and cause the plane to crash and the Nereid would die as we're no where near water that's accessible.

"So, do we all understand?"

"Yes, Bo. They understand." Lauren's voice returned to normal

"Lauren… oh thank Gaia."

"Bo? Can we make love?"

"Yes, Lo. We have hours and there is nothing I would like more. This room is nice, isn't it?"

"Yes… would you enjoy the look of the room more if I did this?"

Lauren slowly removed her flip flops tossing them aside, then lowered her eyes to the hem of her shirt, grasping the edges and pulling it up ever so slowly as Bo watched in anticipation of seeing the soft tanned skin of her mate. They had not stolen underwear, so the Succubus was well aware of how the view in the room was about to change. Finally, there before her were the most beautiful pair of breasts – perfectly round and firm… just the right size to fit in her hand. Bo looked up to the strong shoulders, long neck and ripped arms before moving her gaze to the big brown eyes that were swirling with blue and orange. Bo reach up and brushed the soft blonde locks back off of Lauren's shoulders so she could see trace her collar bones up to the soft skin at the base of her neck.

"Beautiful… simply breathtaking. That is, indeed a much better view."

"And if I did this?"

Bo watched as Lauren inserted her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, then slowly lowered them down revealing the strong abdominal muscles that fell into perfect hips, the small neatly trimmed patch of hair, deliciously shaped thighs of those legs that seemed to go on forever.

"Incredible. The woman inside is absolutely incredible and the package that woman comes in makes her even more amazing and desirable. Come here."

Bo extended her hand and led Lauren to the daybed. Marie had done a perfect job preparing the room. There were several candles lit and the thick satin sheets and comforter of the thick pillow-top mattress had been turned back awaiting its occupants. Bo, placed a light kiss on Lauren's cheeks as she laid her back on the mattress. The blonde pulled her left leg up so it was bent and leaned it against the stack of the pillows on the left side of the bedframe. She allowed her right let to dangle half off the edge of the bed giving Bo a perfect view of her sex. Bo licked her lips as she slowly pulled her own top up and off exposing the pair of breasts. Lauren was unable to pull her gaze from the two perfect mounds despite the Succubus moving to unbutton the stolen jeans. Lauren finally moved her eyes slowly down the toned abs of her lover to watch the gradual lowering of the zipper. She licked her lips as the soft dark patch of hair was finally exposed to her yearning eyes. Bo smiled as grasped the waistband of the jeans at the hips and slid them down, kicking off the flip-flops and the jeans one leg at a time. She loved the fact that Lauren's eyes never left her naked form.

"So incredibly beautiful."

Bo moved onto Lauren, placing her core in the offered gap between her mate's legs. Their soft skin met as their eyes burrowed deep into the depths of the other's soul. Their bodies moved together, as mouths melded into long lasting kisses... hungry kisses as the chi began to move back and forth between the two. The softness of their lips, the feel of breasts moving against each other, strong hands with the softest touches searched…

"Open your link, Bo. I want to hear you… feel what you feel."

Bo opened their link and had to stop for a second when the mental, emotional and physical sensations hit her full force all at once. Bo could see the need in Lauren's eyes… she could feel the want in her loins… the want she had for only her Succubus. Years of pain and conflict seemed to drop away in this moment as they both saw and felt the inevitability of a love that would never die… a need… a desire that would never burn out. But still, Bo could sense the slightest hesitation hovering somewhere in the back of Lauren's mind. She shook it off choosing to remain in the moment. Maybe she was just imagining it. She focused on her lover's desire.

The need to satisfy the other was great. There was an honesty in their lovemaking that had never been there before. Neither could hide their desires, thoughts or feelings anymore… nor would they ever again. They moved, core to core as the sensation began to build. Words were exchanged through their link… every want and desire met through slow and gentle lovemaking taking each other over the edge. Bo continued to touch her mate fulfilling all of the need, lust and desire she sensed until she settled to a slow burn. Lauren snuggled into Bo as they lay there basking in the glow of the swirling colorful chi that surrounded them.

Lauren was cuddled into Bo's warm embrace as her fingers trailed down Bo's abdomen. Bo just couldn't rid her mind of the lingering doubt that she again sensed in the back of Lauren's mind. With everything they'd just shared, she must be imagining it. Right?

Lauren cuddled into Bo's warm embrace as her fingers trailed down Bo's abdomen. Bo stopped her hand,

"I'm fine Lauren. That last orgasm that was brought on by our link was as if you were actually touching me as I was you."

"But still, Bo… I don't want that to become the norm, you know. I want to touch you, too."

"And you did, Lo. You don't have to touch me every time I touch you, Lo. Right now, we both need a nap and real food, Okay? We'll be landing in a little over an hour."

"Do you not want me?"

"Of course I do, but I'm sensing a little… I don't know… your emotions seem a little… flat right now. Let's just sleep, okay? I think we're both just tired. It's been an emotional 24 hours and we need to take care of you. The emotional thing is still affecting you physically, so let's just not push. You're so close to being 100%, right?"

"Yes, but…" Bo placed silencing fingers across Lauren's lips.

"Nap time for Nereid and company, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Bo kissed Lauren's forehead as she snuggled into her neck.

In minutes, Bo noticed the steady breathing of her sleeping mate. She looked down at her lover and thought to herself,

'You're just not there yet… I know your body is willing, I know your heart is afraid but your mind is still full of doubt and mistrust. What will it take to truly win you back, Dr. Lewis? How can I be the woman I promised to be – I feel my struggle for patience and sometimes I just can't stop the anger over Ethan. But Gods I love you, Lauren. I just don't know what to do."

She pulled Lauren close and pressed her cheek against the top of her mate's head. Closing her eyes, she thought to herself, 'I wish Kenzi was here.'


	20. Chapter 20: Meanwhile, Back at the Farm

_**A/N: Okay... BIG chapter until I can find time to upload during or after the time I'm away. This chapter has some backstory from the year after Lauren left, and I do have some concern this could be a trigger for some. Also, I've been asked when Kenzi would show up... ta-da! And she's bringing some surprises!**_

_**Enjoy and see you as soon as I can!**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 20: Meanwhile, Back at the Farm…**_

Bo and Lauren had arrived back in Delaware to a limo awaiting their arrival. The driver was Adam - someone Lauren had gotten to know since coming to stay with the Martini's. After feeding each other's hunger on the plane, they had been fed steak dinner ordered by Madge as she had anticipated the tiger's need for meat. Marie had been scarce the remainder of the flight thanks to 'scary Lauren' as Bo had called her. With a 'Thank you' to Marie from Bo and a glare from Lauren, they had exited the plane without further incident.

The limo speakers clicked as the driver announced, "We should be arriving in about thirty minutes, Dr. Lewis".

"Thank you, Adam." Lauren remarked as she looked up at Bo who was staring out the window.

Lauren had been laid across the seat with her head on Bo's lap shortly after getting into the limo. Although her Succubus was well fed, she had obviously physically exhausted herself between the Nereid's swim while towing Bo and the anxiety of finding themselves unprepared in Florida thousands of miles from their son. She reached up and stroked Bo's cheek,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bo moved her hand to Lauren's, grasping it with her own and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Ethan, us, this damn prophecy… I guess my thoughts are just a jumbled mess trying to figure out how my life always seems to be so complicated. Just once I would like a day where nothing unexpected happens and I can just be with my… whatever we are… with… you… and our son… happy… without worrying about the other proverbial shoe that has yet to drop."

Lauren sat up so she could get a closer look at Bo's face. She reached up, tucking a finger under her chin and gently pulled her eyes to her own.

"You're crying, sweetie? Why?"

"Frustrated, I guess."

"Bo… I'm not going to leave you." Lauren had peeked into Bo's thoughts and the Succubus knew it.

"That's cheating."

"Well, if you're not going to talk to me…" Lauren rationalized.

Bo sighed, "I know… we promised open communication."

"Yes, now why are you still stuck on this fear of me leaving? Didn't you feel what I felt on that plane?"

"Yes… but that's the point, isn't it?"

"I don't understand, Bo."

"I felt your doubt, Lauren. You may not be admitting it, but it's there in the back of your subconscious. I felt it. You know what I want, but you still can't say it… despite what we both felt on that plane."

The tears were now streaming down Bo's face. It broke Lauren's heart.

"Bo, making a lifetime commitment after being back together for just weeks is rushing things a bit, don't you think?"

"You know, if we were back in our original bodies in Toronto on our first try at a relationship without the bond and the inevitable love we both feel now, then I would say yes – we were rushing things. But here and now in this version of our relationship, we have no obstacles… well… only…"

"Me."

"Well, if we're being honest, yes."

Lauren sighed and moved her eyes to look at their joined hands. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she couldn't make that commitment… why she still had doubt. She didn't know what she was feeling when it came to this particular topic. Was it fear of Bo leaving? Was it a fear of her own ability to commit? Was it something in their past? All of her Fae were on board… she couldn't use them as an excuse. In fact, she could hear them chanting for Team Bo right now. So what was it? Lauren searched her heart and mind. The only real thing she could put her finger on was trust. Despite all that she knew Bo felt… despite all she now knew Bo had gone through to find her… despite how distraught she was over having a son who had been kept from her… despite how much she loved and wanted this woman… she still had a basic lack of trust that the Succubus wouldn't break her heart somewhere down the road.

"Wow. That hurts."

Bo had heard all of Lauren's thoughts. She hit the button on the console and spoke to Adam directly.

"Adam, could you pull over at the next rest stop? I need to step out for a moment."

"Bo… don't…" Lauren reached across her mate to press the driver intercom again but Bo stopped her.

"No, Lauren. I need to clear my head for a moment. If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to close up the link. I just can't hear your thoughts about your continued mistrust for me right now. You know… I can hear them now… all your Fae and Druid? They're part of the link… hell, your entire Fae collective trusts me regardless of the history they fully know from being in there with you. Even they want this version of me. However, human Lauren just can't let go of the past. It's really is nice that all of your Fae and Druid know, love and want me – I love those parts of the new you, but it's _human_ Lauren I fell in love with first and it's _human_ Lauren's approval I seek above all others that reside within you. I really had thought I had proven myself. I really had thought we'd gotten past what I'd done to hurt you in the past. Sorry for making assumptions based on sex."

"That wasn't just sex to me and you know it."

"Sex does not need trust, Lauren. After 'just sex', there are no strings, no commitments, no long-term expectations. Making love, on the other hand… really connecting with someone on the most intimate level – a level like the one we are supposed to have because of this bond we share – now that takes trust. So… I must correct you… our bond doesn't mean squat and we had sex on that plane because there is still no trust, no strings, no commitments. I can't have long-term expectations because I don't know if I'll ever have long-term with you. I'm just a 'we'll see' and a 'for now' and an 'I love you, but…'. So now… now I just feel… cheap. You were the only one who had _never_ treated me like a Succubus… until now."

"Bo, that's so unfair and… and… I'm sorry I just…"

The vehicle pulled to a stop and the speaker clicked to life again,

"My Queen, we've arrived at a rest stop."

"Urgh! I'm not anyone's Queen! Fucking prophecy!" Bo yelled as she pushed open the door and stepped out of the vehicle, slamming the door in Lauren's face as she tried to follow.

Lauren sat in silence as she tried to open the link to hear Bo's thoughts. Nothing.

"What's wrong with me?"

Lauren spoke aloud to the cabin of the vehicle. She stared out at Bo as she stood in the long grass high on the hill above the coast line with her back to the car door. Bo's words had stung, but she was right. She had asked Bo to make love to her on that plane and she got exactly what she'd asked for. Bo was attentive, gentle and the feelings of love that came through their bond were amazing. Lauren had never felt more loved by anyone in her life – even Bo herself on their first try in a relationship.

The Succubus was right… sex did not require trust… just desire. Lauren definitely desired her, but she had also desired Nadia, Crystal and Ella on some level. All of that desire for every one of those women came with no thought towards a lifetime commitment – even after five years with Nadia, Lauren wasn't ready for a lifetime commitment – and that was only in human years. Now, after just a few weeks, Bo was talking about expectations for a life together that would span thousands of years. Lauren thought to herself,

'How can she trust me with a commitment like that when I can't even trust myself to make that kind of pledge?'

The car began to move. Lauren sat up looking out the windows. She raised her hand and pressed her face to the glass as she saw Bo staring into the window as the car moved by, tears streaming down her face. She quickly clicked the intercom,

"Adam? Why are we leaving without your Queen?"

"Her orders, Ma'am. I'm to get you safely home to your son."

"Stop the car!"

The car came to a screeching halt. Lauren threw open the door and looked back at Bo who stood there with her hands in the pockets of her stolen jeans.

"Bo?"

"You need space… you need to decide what you want."

"I want you."

"Then tell me, Lauren."

"Bo, I just need a little more time. Please. You promised you wouldn't leave."

"No Lauren, I promised I wouldn't leave as long as you wanted me by your side. You're clearly unsure if that is what you want. Take some time to decide. You know everything you need to know to make that decision. You know the woman I am now, what I'm sure I want, what I'm sure I feel, what I think… you know the package comes with a desire to travel, have more kids, have a passionate connection based in love, intimacy, open communication, mutual respect and honesty… not just sex and a need to feed our Fae and Druid. You know that I come with some prophecy that we really know nothing about other than the fact that some people are now referring to me as their Queen. You know that if I'm to become Queen of… whatever… I would want you there by my side… I would need you there by my side. You know I will live anywhere you want… that I will give up Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, Tamsin, Hale… all I have come to know as my family… for the family I can have here with you and the Martini clan. You know that they are willing to give me up as well because they know that you are what I need to be happy… they saw me without you and it wasn't pretty. I know what I want, Lauren. If you decide it's me you want, I'll be in the wind."

"Bo, please… Ethan…"

"No, Lauren. Ethan is not a pawn to be used to keep me here. I will see my son without you present and you will teach him to talk to me on the wind. For now, we take some time. They say absence makes the heart grown fonder. Maybe it's true... maybe not. Maybe you'll love me more if I go away for a while now that you know who I am and what I want. I just hope it doesn't take another six years of traveling from place to place for you to decide."

"I love you… you know that. You don't need to go away. Bo, please."

"I know you love me, Lauren. Nevertheless, everyone has told us bond or not, sometimes love just isn't enough for couples to be together. Maybe we're one of the unlucky couples that get sacked with a heart and soul full of love but are still too incompatible to live together.

"You know that's not true about us." Lauren stated emphatically. Her emotions were starting to get the best of her as she struggled to keep herself under control.

"You're right. I know that's not true, but apparently you don't know that… or trust that."

"Bo, please…" Lauren pushed back a shift… she saw the white hair of her stallion start to come out. Bo saw it as well and advanced on the blonde quickly to whisper in her ear,

"Phoenix, Tiger, Unicorn, Nereid, Druid – here me, your Queen… take care of my love. She means everything to me. It breaks my heart to leave – you know this truth as you can feel it through our bond. Call or come to me if she is ever ready to hold my soul. I love you all more than my own life. Take care of our son."

With that, Bo stepped away from Lauren and said, "There's no place like home." She vanished.

Lauren dropped to her knees sobbing, hands grasping at the sandy roadside soil.

"Nooooo! Please, come back! Boooooo!"

She grasped at her chest.

"I knew you would break my heart! I knew it! I was right not to trust you! Dammit Bo!"

As the tears streamed down her face, the voices grew louder in her head until finally the Phoenix spoke on behalf of the Fae collective,

'No Lauren… this was you, human! All of your Fae pledged our heart and soul to our Queen. You were the one who drove her from us. Your lack of trust forced her to leave. You have broken the Queen's heart for the third time since you've known her. The question now is, how will you win her back. She is our soul mate. We will all die without her.'

… … … … … … … …

Adam had sat waiting for Doctor Lewis as she stared out at the ocean from the spot on the hilltop where the Queen last stood. He had orders to get her safely home to her son and that is exactly what he was going to do. As a member of the Druid clan, he was aware of the fragile state of the doctor and how beloved she was by the community. He knew she needed support right now and he would be sure she received it. He had already called Madge to explain what had happened and that he would bring her home as quickly as possible.

"Doctor Lewis? Your son is waiting back home."

"I'm not fit to be his mother. I took his Mamma away from him. He will never forgive me."

"Excuse me for the intrusion, Ma'am but there is always forgiveness for those who are truly sorry."

"I don't think she has any more forgiveness in her heart for me, Adam. I've broken her heart again. I don't know why I keep… she's all I want but there's this… " her words stuck in her throat as tears began to stream again.

"Doctor Lewis." Adam knelt down next to the woman who sat with red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Lauren…"

The blonde turned her eyes to the young man's as he spoke, "Love will always find a way."

The blonde gave a small smile and nodded. She knew the man didn't read Bo's journals. She hadn't met Bo's father or Kenzi or Dyson… this was Gaia's way of telling Lauren not to lose hope. She took Adam's offered hand and got into the vehicle. Love would always find a way… she had to trust that simple statement. It had become their mantra as they had both heard it in times of doubt for years now. In this moment however, she needed to get up, wipe herself off and face the consequences of telling her son what she had done to drive his mother away again.

… … … … … … … … …

It had been a week since Bo had materialized in Toronto after leaving Lauren on the side of the road. She sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee as she watched Kenzi playing robot hookers. The best friends had fallen back into a routine together, but neither had left the clubhouse since Bo's return. This is how her best friend had been living for the past three years. She had been beaten within an inch of her life and threatened on a regular basis in the Morrigan's attempt to gain access to Bo and Lauren.

As the Succubus had expected, they believed the two were together and that the human knew where. Right now, nothing could be further from the truth. Bo had been miserable all week, but being able to talk things through with Kenzi had helped. She knew she needed to keep her promise to Ethan… even to Lauren… she needed to go back. She just wasn't able to bring herself to do it yet. She needed to find the levelheaded Bo she had become before she ever left on this journey. Once she had connected with Lauren, she had become the needy, impatient and impulsive Succubus again. What was it about this woman that brought out the worst in her? She needed to be able to give Lauren the unconditional love she had promised to give for the six years she had searched for her.

The love of her life was alive… couldn't she just be grateful for that? She needed to put the needs of the woman she loved and the needs of her son before her own. Could she really be in a relationship with Lauren without the guarantee of tomorrow from her mate? Could she be without her? Did she have to settle for what Lauren was willing to give? Should she? Was she just being stubborn? Selfish? Kenzi had reminded her last night that there's never a guarantee of tomorrow. She also reminded her that six years ago, Lauren had walked out with no intention of ever coming back. Hadn't Bo been blessed to have the doctor back in her life at all for the last month?

"Die, bitches! Die!" Bo was pulled from her thoughts by her roommate's more than animated playing style as she saved the world from more robot hookers. It reminded her of when she had first arrived. Bo thought back to the day she had teleported into the living room of the clubhouse.

_**Flashback… one week ago…**_

_Kenzi was in front of the fifty-five inch flat screen LED TV that the gang had bought the young human as an early Christmas present. They had all chipped in so she could play robot hookers without having to squint at the screen. The surround sound boomed through the house with the sound of gunfire and bombs going off as the scrappy brunette's tongue hung out of the corner of her mouth, remote control moving with great effort as if it could somehow will the death of the coming attackers._

"_So, I see you've gotten an equipment upgrade… and doors, walls and windows." The unexpected but familiar voice came from behind her._

_Kenzi dropped the remote control and slid her hand under the blanket to her right to grab her trusty sidekick, Geraldine. She turned quickly pulling the katana up to her right shoulder ready to swing at the intruder feeling certain that her ears must be playing tricks on her. There was no way Bo was home._

"_Kenzi… tell Geraldine to chill. It's me."_

"_Bo?" Kenzi looked like she'd seen a ghost._

"_Yes, it's me Kenz. How 'bout that, eh?"_

"_Bo-Bo? How… what… when… Bo?"_

"_Well, do I get a hug or not?"_

_Kenzi dropped the sword as they moved to each other in two steps pulling each other into a tight embrace as the tears started to flow instantly for both women._

"_I've missed you SO much, Kenz."_

"_Gods its good to have you here." Kenzi took another moment in the Succubus' arms, and then pulled away. _

"_Come on… sit… catch me up."_

_They moved to the couch and sat down._

"_So… how's everyone been, Kenz? You first…"_

"_Well, I am the Queen of my own castle… this is my space… it's pretty much where I am and this is pretty much what I do all day."_

"_Wait, I thought you and Dyson? You said that maybe…"_

"_Pssshaawww… nah. We tried, but… he was great and all… a real animal the one time we did it, but afterwards… well, awkward doesn't begin to describe it. We just sort of looked at each other and burst out laughing. We both knew right away. It was good and all, but it was just… well… you know. Like how you felt with Dyson vs. Lauren. All the sparks, but no soul connection."_

"_I'm sorry, Kenz… I don't know what to say… you've been here all alone all this time?"_

"_No… I've had Bruce for company. He was hoping for something more but… well, don't get me wrong… I love the big lug to death but… well, can you imagine? He would kill me if we ever tried to… you know… he's massive and I'd be… well, dead... you know?"_

_Bo smiled and laughed, raising her hand to brush the tears from her best friend's face. _

"_Okay, so what about Dyson, then? You said he had leads on trying to break the bond between us…"_

"_Oh, totally. First, the good news, Dyson isn't mated to you any more… at least, I hope that's good news. You're not looking to get on that train after another Lauren mishap, are you? Cause…"_

"_No, Kenzi… absolutely not. Finish and then we'll talk Lauren." Bo got a little choked up and wanted just a few more minutes of focus on Kenzi because she knew talk about Lauren would take a while._

"_Well, Tamsin had a friend who owed her a favor and knew a guy who new a guy… well, you get the picture. Anyway, Dyson was de-mated and… well… long story short, Tamsin and Dyson have been together for a little over a year now. She is so different since her rebirth and he is back to his old happy self now that he's not pining away for an unrequited love. They're happy, living together and they're good together."_

_Bo could feel a bit of envy rise that Dyson and Tamsin had become a happy couple while she ran back to Lauren and got rejected. Well… not really, had she? Maybe she was getting her just desserts. She led Dyson and Tamsin along using them for what she needed but never fully committing to either of them. If she had, she wouldn't be alone now… would she? Even if she weren't alone, would she be happy? Bo chuckled to herself… she knew the answer. She would never find happiness if it wasn't with Lauren. She may find contentment, but never the soul-filling joy she felt with Lauren. With her formerly human doctor, she felt… complete. She pulled her thoughts back to Kenzi who was still talking about Dyson and Tamsin. Something to the effect that they were taking good care of her by tasking Bruce with taking care of her needs._

"_And Hale?" Bo asked about her other friend who she was sure was still feeling the sting of Kenzi rejecting him. He always looked at her with such love and passion. She was pretty sure that he thought Kenzi was his Lauren. Hopefully, he would get his happily ever after too._

"_He's running the Dahl now that Trick is the official Ash."_

"_Trick is the Ash, eh?"_

"_Yea and Hale is the keeper of the weigh station. He's in his element there and has made great changes that have the place alive and kicking. They fixed the light Fae compound up, increased security so Trick works there most days. He still keeps his place at the Dahl but only comes home after all of the daily light Fae bullshit is done. He and Trick don't exactly see eye-to-eye on the changes Hale has made but the place is now packed most hours it's open and he is very good at handling the tracking of visiting Fae as well as residents of the community. It's the best of both worlds for him, really. A little bit of official Fae business with the bar scene he has loved all of his life. He's really in his element there."_

"_And things between you and him?"_

"_I'm not gonna lie… it was tough at first... and awkward. We have finally settled back into our easy banter through phone conversations. I don't get out much but he usually stops by at least once a week or so to visit for dinner or movie night or both. He's been on a few dates, but he says he's just not ready. I wish I could give him more but it's just not there, Bo-Bo. I feel like the real one… my soul mate… is still out there somewhere. I just don't know if they're here in Toronto. To tell you the truth, I was trying to figure out a way to leave. I'm used to life on the run. I only settled down when I met you. It was nice, but you're… well… what are you and…"_

_Kenzi reached up and gripped Bo's cheeks in one hand, turning her head from side-to-side._

"_Oh, no Missie… You've been crying and… and what on earth are you wearing? You leave me for just under six years and you lose your fashion sense completely! Did I not teach you anything? Okay… what happened? Tell Kenzi everything. The doctor is in! What's going on?" _

_Bo lowered her head… she missed Kenzi's rapid-fire monologues but she just couldn't bring herself to smile. She had done exactly what she promised Lauren she wouldn't do._

"_I left her, Kenz."_

"_WHAT?!" _

_Kenzi stood, screaming at a cowering Bo in Russian. _

"_Шесть лет! Шесть чертовы лет Бо! Вы были ясно ... это было Лорен или никто. Вы были с ней, и вы оставили ее? О Sweet Lord над вами будут смерть меня женщиной!" (Six years! Six fucking years Bo! You were clear... it was Lauren or no one. You were with her and you left her? Oh sweet lord above you are going to be the death of me woman!)_

"_So much has happened and I just can't even begin to tell you, but I know I can't stay here long."_

"_You're right… It's not safe for you here. It's not just the dark that wants you and Lauren, it's the light as well. They want Lauren and they believe you have her. You were given access to Taft's scientists to get information to find her and bring her back. Not find her and set up a home with 2.2 kids, a dog and a house with a white picket fence." _

"_Trick is the Ash! He wouldn't…"_

"_Bo, things are different… Trick is…"_

"_What? Trick is what?"_

"_I'm not sure, Bo! I just… do you think I would be locked up here 24/7 if Trick were in my corner? Things are different and I'm not getting any answers. No one's talking."_

_Kenzi was pacing rapidly back and forth now. "Give me the short version and we'll go from there."_

_Kenzi grabbed beers for the pair as Bo told Kenzi everything that had transpired since their last conversation. Kenzi sat shaking her head in various directions to answer yes, no or to signal just plain disbelief. When Bo got to the part about the last half hour, Kenzi was shaking her head no at Bo's incredible ability to revert back to the Succubus she was six years ago._

"_Bo-Bo… I take it you pulled the ruby-slippered Dorothy move because you wanted my advice. Is that a fair assumption Bobolicious?"_

"_We had thirty more minutes to be in the car together. I just couldn't be there anymore. I felt that power surging in me and remembered how it felt, so thought I could teleport again. I didn't want to land in the middle of the South Pacific somewhere, so I knew I had to be more specific in my thoughts as to where I actually did want to go. I knew I wanted to talk to you… no, needed to talk to you… so, I thought of you and the big empty space in the living room and here I am. Thanks for not moving the furniture, by the way."_

"_You're welcome. So… you left the love of your life… the mother of your only child… on the side of the road, nonetheless, with all of her unstable Fae locked inside. I thought we had conquered that incredible need to be impulsive when dealing with emotional situations. What happened to calm, cool and collected? What happened to being patient with Lauren and waiting for as long as it takes? It sounds like you two are more connected than ever… not to mention the fact that you can clearly satisfy each other's needs."_

"_But she won't commit to me, Kenzi. I'm supposed to just open myself up to a maybe to have her ask for another break or make decisions based on what's best for her like she did with the pregnancy? Sometimes I just think she thinks I'm made of steel. I'm the 'Queen' to be, so somehow because I'm supposedly 'all powerful' I can't be broken by getting my heart crushed just like any other human on the planet?!"_

"_Look, Bo. I understand what you are saying and I am not saying you're not allowed to get upset, cry, be angry or any of those things but she hasn't left you yet. I hate to go all Team Lauren on you right now, but remember… you've known for six years that you were coming. She's only known for what… like a month maybe? You've had six years to allow your feelings to build up. She's had six years to convince herself that she had to let the feelings go. You've been working in opposite directions all of this time. You have to give her a chance, Bo-Bo…. unless, that is… you are sabotaging the whole relationship on purpose? Is that possible?"_

"_No! Hell no! I care more about having her than I care about having air, Kenz! And I don't want to be away from my son. He's all I've thought about this week. I kept hoping somehow I would hear his voice on the wind…"_

"… _well, that explains you sitting on the roof at night saying your kid's name over and over again…" _

_Bo lowered her head… Kenzi was right about one thing… she hadn't considered the fact that to Lauren, these feelings were all new again… Bo had never had to give them up… she was the one doing the searching. _

"_I screwed up again, didn't I, Kenz."_

"_Bo… screwing up is part of life. We all screw up and believe me, Lauren screwed up too in how she has handled this. But Bo… how many times do I have to tell you… love will always find a way."_

"Bo? Bo! BO-BO?"

Bo was pulled from her flashback by Kenzi's voice in her ear and a hand waving back and forth in front of her face. She looked up at her best friend,

"Gosh, Bo-Bo… you could scare the gorgeous off a girl! I thought you had gone all Druid-chanting, soul-sucked-into-the universe somewhere on me. You okay?"

Bo looked up at Kenzi, tears filling her eyes after remembering their first night's conversation.

"I have to go back, Kenz. I can't stay here – I left her… both of them… I broke my promise not to run… and I'm putting everyone in danger by being here."

"Bo?" Kenzi looked at Bo, and then hung her head picking at the label on her beer bottle.

"Yea, Kenz?"

"Would the Martini's… could I um…" Bo smiled.

"Do you want to come with me, Kenzi?" Kenzi nodded her acknowledgement.

Bo smiled at her and gave her a hug. This was no way for her best friend to live. She was a slave to this house, simply waiting for someone to have the time to pop in to visit… or kick the shit out of her again.

"Well, pack your things and let's get going." Kenzi's smile could have lit up the entire clubhouse.

"You don't have to ask me twice Succu-sis!"

With that, Kenzi was off the couch and packing. Bo gathered her gaming system and games for her, and then went to grab the best of Kenzi's Russian vodka stash. Within about twenty minutes, they had all of her earthly possessions in the middle of the living room ready to go. Three bags."

"Is it sad that everything I own at my age fits in three bags?"

"Well, one whole bag is boots… I'd say that's a sign of a life well-lived."

"Agreed. Okay… so my cousin Vladimir can hook us up with passports and flights to the states. From there…"

"Kenz… stop. Druid, remember? I teleported here, I can teleport us back there. Okay, take a deep breath."

"Wait! I have to do a few more things." She picked up her phone and dialed Dyson.

"_Hey Dy… Remember that deal we made… I need you to unclaim me." Kenzi waited for a reply but none came, "Dyson?"_

"_Kenzi?" Dyson paused, then caught on to what his young human friend was saying, _

"_Why didn't you call… I could have come…"_

"_Yea, Dyson. I know, but that would have been a bad idea. So do you remember?"_

"_Yea, Kenz… I remember… I unclaim you. Take care of…"_

"_I know and I love you, Dyson. Tell Tammy, Hale and Vex… but stall on letting Trick find out too soon."_

"_Got it, Kenz. I love you too, my Human Shadow Thief."_

Kenzi hung up the phone and handed it to Bo,

"Hold this…"

She walked to the corner of the living room by the stairs, picked up Geraldine and unscrewed the handle revealing a long open compartment.

"Dyson had my katana fashioned with a secret compartment so I could leave him a message if this day ever came. Can you give me the address where we are going?"

"What? Wait… Kenzi… I can't… Lauren would flip…"

"Bo… he won't come running right away. He'll only come if we call or if someone learns where we are. He is the only one that knows of this compartment. He's our only hope for advanced warning, Bo."

"That's not true, Kenz. The Druid's are wind-talkers. They can get word to us long before Dyson ever could. He can't follow us anyway – he's Fae… he wouldn't get through – it would kill him to try."

"Hmmm… Okay… so what do we do? I leave him a message 'don't call us, we'll call you'?"

"Something like that, I'm afraid… look… how about this…" Bo took the tablet of paper and pen from Kenzi and wrote:

'_Safe under the protective veil, so don't come unless called. We hear everything so will know if danger comes. Burn this. We love you all. B/K.'_

Bo looked at Kenzi who was reading as she wrote. "Okay?"

"Looks good. They'll still be pissed. Will he know what it means?"

"He's old enough to know of Druids and their powers, so yes he'll know as will Tamsin, Hale and Vex… and Trick too. I'm worried about Trick, Kenz."

"Trickster may have lost his way, Bo… I just don't know. Regardless, he can take care of himself... he always looks out for number one." Kenzi rolled the message up and slid it into the compartment, locking the handle back in place and putting Geraldine safely back in her place in the corner where Dyson would know to find it.

"That's not what I'm worried about. He imprisoned thousands of Druids during the Great Fae War and forced them to use their powers to do his bidding by holding their children hostage."

"What is it with the Blood King and using kids as a bargaining chip? First Druid kids, then his own daughter… who knows how he'll use you…"

"Yea… I'm not sure I trust him after hearing the stories of his past from the Martini's. Fae will kill Druids because they fear their powers. On the other hand, Druids are not fans of the Fae but they do seek peace. Well, if we have problems on our end, we can send a Druid messenger to Dyson. He'll call in the troops we can trust… that's if Dyson even trusts Druids."

"Oh, he does. We discussed that after you'd met your Father. Apparently, your Aidan is legendary among the Fae. He was shocked he was still alive but grateful he was your father. Tamsin is a huge fan of your dad and the Druids in general. She didn't talk much about why, though."

"Grateful?"

"Apparently Dyson was under the impression that there was a possibility the Dark King might have been your Dad… having held Aoife captive and all… he was evil to the core, apparently."

"I get it, Dyson would rather know my other half was from a messenger of peace than the bearer of evil incarnate."

"Exactly. Well… this is it, Bo-Bo… ready to leave our beloved crack shack?"

Kenzi looked around. There were an awful lot of memories here. She hadn't been outside of Toronto for years – it was strange to think about leaving everything that was so familiar. Would Bo's new family accept her? Would Lauren be okay with her being there? They had become friends her last year in Toronto. She hoped that was still the case. Kenzi had mellowed… well, matured… in Bo's absence. A few life-threatening situations without the Succubus around was all it took for her to realize she needed to keep her mouth shut and lay low. Right now, she was an unclaimed human again, so she just wanted to get out of dodge. She turned to Bo who had tears in her eyes.

"We won't be back, Kenzi. I'm sure of it. The Druid community is the safest place for us all now. It's a nice place… you'll love the beach… and the bars. Humans live among Druids without judgment."

Bo smiled then looked around the place one last time.

"By the way… you never did tell me how you got the doors, walls and windows. Bruce trying to create a homestead for the two of you?"

"Oh, that was Dyson and Tamsin. About three years ago, a group of Dark Fae Ogres were sent to 'question' me about the whereabouts of one Dr. Lauren Lewis and one Unaligned Succubus Ysabeau McCorrigan Dennis. Things got a bit physical and I ended up in the hospital. I have a really great scar to show the grandkids." Bo gasped, as Kenzi lifted her shirt to show her a deep, jagged scar that went clear across her abdomen.

"Kenzi…" Bo's eyes flashed blue and she quickly brought herself under control when she saw the shock on her best friend's face.

"Well, hello Succubus… really, Bo… it's all healed now. I can't wear bikinis or midriffs any more, but hey… who is a human who's chained to the clubhouse gonna see anyway, right?" Kenzi smiled but Bo was not buying into it. Her friend was living in complete isolation for years and no one told her.

"Are we good Bo-Bo?" Kenzi knew Bo was struggling with her Succubus' need for revenge right now.

"Yes, Kenzi… it's just… you know, the thought of anyone hurting you…" Bo swallowed back her anger. The important thing was that she was now taking Kenzi somewhere safe where she could go out and live a happy life again. Who knows – maybe her soul mate was in Martini land. Bo smiled.

"I know. Well, anyway… the walls have reinforced steel beams and the windows are actually bulletproof glass. The doors are steel trimmed with a triple-bar deadbolt. Speaking of, let's lock this place up." Kenzi walked over to the door and locked it, then checked the back door just to make sure it was locked as well.

"Is that it?"

"Unless there's anything you want from your bedroom." Bo thought for a moment and then remembered there were some things she would like to have… Lauren things.

"Maybe I'll just take a peek."

Bo turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She went to her closet and grabbed a few pairs of pants and a few tops, throwing them into her duffle bag. She moved to her nightstand and smiled when she saw the first journal she had written before she had left for her trip to find Lauren. She grabbed that as well.

She looked under the bed and found the hidden bottles of 'Opus One' and 'Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon'. Trick had given these two bottles of wine to Bo as a gift of encouragement during her depression to give her hope that there was a celebration in her future with Lauren. While she wasn't sure if she could trust her Grandfather with her Druid family, he did have great taste in wine and an excellent top shelf collection. He had told her not to waste one very expensive sip of either bottle and winked at her.

After hearing that remark, Kenzi had googled the two bottles from Trick's exclusive rare collection and learned that both came from Napa Valley wineries in the States. Bo was holding the bottle of Opus One and had almost dropped it when Kenzi said the average price for a bottle of 'that shit' was over $24,000. She said the other bottle was $2,600 on average but could go for as much as $13,000 for a bottle! Bo chuckled as she replayed Kenzi's comment over in her head about the bottle of Opus One,

'That shit better make you play the piano like fucking Beethoven! It costs like $5,000 a glass, Bo-Bo!'

They had considered selling the bottles on eBay… she was actually surprised Kenzi hadn't done so already.

She grabbed her bag of wrapping paper from the closet and pulled out the bubble wrap. She carefully covered each bottle, taping it in place. Then, she grabbed the wooden sword box that held her grandmother's sword. A quick memory of using it against the Garuda flashed through her mind. Opening it carefully, she placed a bottle on either side of the sword and then placed more bubble wrap at either end securing the bottles in place.

She looked around the room and grabbed a few photos. One of Dyson and Tamsin at the Dahl with Hale behind the bar right after he had started working for Trick, the picture of her Grandparents with their mom as an infant and finally, the picture of she and Lauren that Kenzi had taken when they first started dating years ago. She took a moment and ran her finger across Lauren's face. "I'm coming, Lauren."

Bo took one last look around the room and then remembered the box of Lauren's things she still had in her closet. She rushed to the closet as Kenzi yelled her name from downstairs. She looked in the box and found Lauren's iPad, iPad charger, and her 'Faepedia' as Bo liked to call it. Then, hidden in the bottom of the box were the books of poetry they had shared nightly before going to sleep... they were Lauren's books of Yeats, Dickinson, Whitman and her favorite, E.E. Cummings. There were two poems by Cummings that Lauren had recited to her almost nightly before they went to sleep. One she said she had used to survive in the world of the Fae as a human and the other was for Bo. She looked at the book in her hand, noting the only two bookmarks placed inside. She opened to the first marked page and allowed the words to take her back to the moment she first heard them…

"_I'm a nobody, Bo… a human… I'm weak… I'm nothing but chattel to them. So I read this poem every night to remind me that I can never give up hope… never stop fighting. Because the minute I do, I become what they say I am… a worthless human slave."_

"_You're not worthless, Lauren. Not to me… never to me. Will you read it to me, Lauren?"_

"_Hmmm… it's by E.E. Cummings. She is my favorite poet… the one I read most often. The poem is short, but helps me sleep."_

"_Please?" Bo begged as Lauren nodded and began to read,_

'_To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best day and night to make you like everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight and never stop fighting.'_

… _do you understand, Bo?"_

"_I do. Some day, Lauren… I will find a way for you to live the life you choose. Until then, will you read the other one to me? The one that reminds you of me?"_

"_I'm a little embarrassed, Bo."_

"_Don't be, please. I want to know what you feel."_

"_Okay, Bo… I know this one by heart. I say it at night… or… uh… sometimes I say it during the day at the lab when I wish I could see you. I said it every day for two weeks while Lachlan had me locked in that damn dungeon." _

_Lauren handed Bo the book of E.E. Cummings poetry. It was open to the page she was to recite. She began,_

'_I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart. I am never without it. Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling. I fear no fate for you are my fate, my sweet. I want no world for beautiful you are my world, my true and it's you who are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you. Here is the deepest secret nobody knows. Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart.'_

"_I love you, Bo."_

"_I love you, Lauren. It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing that with me."_

Bo sighed, remembering how they had fallen asleep in each other's arms that night. It was the first of many great nights they had spent together before she had started the early stages of her dawning and was continually leaving Lauren for 'more important reasons'.

"What a fool I was." Bo spoke aloud as she stared down at the open page in her hand.

"So… pity party for one? Aren't we going to go get your girl… again?" Kenzi was standing in the doorway holding a carton of Rocky Road ice cream. "I figured this would be a good peace offering. One of the doc's favorites."

"Thanks, Kenz. Sorry… just… going through a box of Lauren's things… memory lane, you know. Visiting my final screw ups that I'm apparently managing to revisit during my latest attempt to reconcile with my girl."

"Cheer up, Succuface. I'm with you now. We'll get back, I'll introduce myself to the clan and spend some time getting to know my nephew while you and Hotpants go to your beach house and clear the air and… well, anything else that needs clearing. I'll give you 48 hours of kid-free, Kenzi-free time. Then, I want some time with my girls and their kid."

"Thanks, Kenz." Bo took one last look around the room. "I'm gonna miss this place… you have no idea how many times I've said that over the years. I missed you Kenzi. A week is not enough time to catch up on six years apart. We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yea… especially since you really have been pretty quiet all week. We've been physically in each other's presence, but you haven't really been here mentally, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Kenzi… I…"

"Say no more, Bo-Bo… we have a lot of catching up to do, but I know you and you'll be distracted until we stop the bleeder that is your relationship. Stop the bleeding and heal the wounds, Bo-Bo. Now – anything else?" Kenzi scanned the room.

"That's it, Kenz. Do you have everything?"

"Just missing my favorite Succubus… Let's go!"

They made their way downstairs, pulling duffle bag straps over their chests and making sure to have a good grip on everything. Bo's landing last time had been a little off balance.

"Okay – now, I have to focus on where I want to go. To get here, I focused on you and the clubhouse – well, specifically the middle of the living room."

"No offense Bo-Bo, but are you trying to tell me that you're new at this teleporting thing? I'd rather not materialize inside a table or inside Hotpants' body… Are you sure you can control where we end up?! I can still get those passports…"

"I've done it twice… well, once successfully… the first time unexpectedly. Okay… hold your breath. We're going to the back yard behind Martini's restaurant. It's wide open and it will give me some space from Lauren until I find out how she is."

"Okay. I hold my breath on a count of three, right?"

"Right… count of three."

Kenzi started the countdown, "Okay, one, two… I swear if I die doing this, I will kill you, Bo-Bo!"

Bo said 'three' and they were gone from the clubhouse. Just then, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Dyson and Tamsin came running in,

"Bo! Kenzi!"

Dyson sniffed their air,

"We just missed them… they were just here. Their scent is still in the air, but it's okay. Kenzi and I had a plan." Dyson walked to the corner and picked up Geraldine.

"What good will Kenzi's dull-ass katana do us?"

Dyson smirked at Tamsin as he turned the katana upside down.

"Watch."

Tamsin watched as Dyson revealed the secret compartment. Her eyes went wide as Dyson pulled the note from its hiding place. Their smiling faces gradually faded to confusion then frustration as they read the note.

"Under the protective veil? Dyson… does that mean what I think it means?"

"It does. They're with the Druids – wherever that is. Even if we knew, Fae can't penetrate Druid protective veils without permission. It would kill us."

"Most Fae, my lover." Dyson immediately looked at Tamsin with concern.

"Valkyrie have a peace with the Druid community – we have never been at war. We are the ones who helped the Druids to flee from their enslavement after the Great Fae War."

"T, if you start asking around word will get back to the Morrigan… and Trick. You know he will have Bo forgiven after some starving in the dungeons, but Lauren will not be an exception. She was forgiven for Taft, but she is still considered a threat because of the formula she created and the knowledge she holds. Besides, many Valkyrie are still loyal to the Morrigan since Rainer came around."

"I won't ask around, Dyson. We'll wait for Bo or the clan to send word on the wind."

"Windtalkers… the Prophecy?" Dyson shuddered at the thought of the age-old tales. Two conflicting stories were told – one by Fae and one by Druids. Bo was considered to be a part of the Fae version. It was why the Morrigan wanted her dead. If Bo assumed the throne and she was now permitted to do, Evony would lose power. For Trick, he thought of it as a way to gain power since he believed Bo would choose him as an advisor.

"I believe so, babe. Whose side are we on?"

"The Queen."

"Glad to see I won't have to kill you."

"Me too. Let's go home."

"You know, I love your place and all but this place is made to handle a battle. What do you think?"

"Two bedrooms… already furnished… closer to the Dahl… neutral territory for your Dark ass and my Light ass… fully stocked fridge and liquor cabinet… flat screen LED TV… I can vouch for the bed in the master bedroom…"

Tamsin slapped Dyson on the shoulder for his reference to time spent in the Succubus' bed.

"Come on, Tam… let's get to work." Dyson walked over to the stove and set the note from Bo and Kenzi on fire watching until it burned, then moved back to his girlfriend.

The Valkyrie smiled, "Moving day!"

… … … … … … … … …

"Shit! Bo! How is it that YOU land on dry sand and I land in the friggin' bay?" Kenzi was gathering her floating belongings from the bay as she tried to tread water.

"I told you to hold tight to my hand, Kenzi - it's not my fault you let go of me! Look at the bright side, the Rocky Road ice cream, Lauren's books and the duffle with all of your boots made dry land. I'd say that's a good thing. Glass half-full, right?"

Kenzi mumbled incoherently as she crawled out of the bay dragging her waterlogged things with her.

"Wait here while I go see if John or Madge are around."

"Fine. I'll just sit on this bench and freeze my already tiny tits off while you run off looking for people to socialize with! I need a coat… a towel… fragile human in icy waters ringing any bells with the 'I'm-literally-hot-blooded-though-GPS-challenged Succubus? I'm freezing, dammit!"

"Here… find a change of clothes." Bo threw her duffle at Kenzi. She opened it immediately as Bo continued.

"Board that ship right there – The Roma. There is a warm shower in the crew quarters below with towels, soap and shampoo. I put a hairdryer in there for Lauren a few weeks ago. Warm up while I go find John."

Bo finally looked to the sky and noticed the thunderheads and light drizzle that was starting. She pulled out her phone and looked at today's weather forecast. Sunny and 55F.

"Shit. That's Lauren. Kenzi, come into the diner through this door when you're done." Kenzi waved as she boarded the ship.

Bo ran into the kitchen through the back door to see John standing at the grill throwing a fireball up and down in his hand while he unenthusiastically flipped a burger in the other. Bo had learned that her uncle only did that when he was worried or in deep thought.

"John?"

John spun around coming face to face with Bo. Her eyes widened in shock as he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Bo… Sweet Gaia… please tell me you're back to stay… please tell me you're not leaving her."

Bo moved quickly to pull her Uncle into a fast and strong embrace. She was his niece and she had left him. She was all he had left of her brother right now and she had vanished without telling him.

"John, I'm so very sorry for leaving the way I did. I shouldn't have left without telling you. You're family and I owe you more than that."

John pulled away from his niece and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for that Bo. I thought you'd forgotten you had real family here. Lauren thought you'd gone back to Toronto for good."

"I had… well, I just needed to talk to my best friend."

"Kenzi… yes, that's what Lauren thought."

"She picked up on my hint."

"There's no place like home. She said she was hoping you'd meant the beach house. That you just needed a little space, but when you weren't there, she was sure she had screwed things up royally and that you went back to Toronto. Since she knew you wouldn't be able to stay there, she was worried we'd never see you again until she was strong enough to call to you on the wind.

When she got home last week, she talked to Ethan right away. He was distraught that you were gone and angry with her that you left. She took the blame for your sudden departure. He yelled the obligatory 'I hate you' like all children do at some point in their lives and then cried until he fell asleep. She immediately went to work on her Druid powers."

"The storm I see over the coast?"

"Yep, that's her. The elders are at the farmhouse working to contain the storm but she's emotional and making it very difficult. She's been fluctuating like this all week. The weather forecasters are having a hard time keeping up with making predictions to cover the… uh… anomalies that Lauren is creating."

"I see."

Bo looked down at the ground unsure of what her next move should be. Now that she was back, could she really be with Lauren without the commitment? Could she really be with Lauren if she couldn't trust her and her feelings? Maybe she should go back to the motel room across the street and let Kenzi hang out with Lauren and Ethan for a few days.

"Bo? So, what's your plan?"

"Honestly, John… I still don't know. I just knew I had to come back. Hopefully me being in town again will be of some consolation to her… maybe enough to get her to stop creating random storms."

"Do you want to talk about it, Bo?"

Bo looked at John with a smile. She had family now… Druid family. They understood love and life better than any human or Fae she'd ever met. He was her blood… she could trust him and his advice would be sound.

"Seeking to hear the other side before you make your final judgment on guilt, your honor?"

"You'll find no judge or jury here, Bo. There will be no sides taken. I love both of you as if you were my own daughters and it pains me to see you have the strongest bond ever known to Fae or Druid-kind yet can still be so at odds with each other over the past. So… how about that talk?"

"Yes… would you mind? I could use your advice." Bo pointed towards the dining room and the pair moved to sit in a booth. John grabbed the pot of coffee on the way with a couple of mugs.

"Mine isn't as good as Madge's but it's fresh."

"That's fine, John. Thanks. Let me first start by saying that my friend Kenzi is here. When we teleported back, she somehow landed in the bay. I sent her on board _The Roma_ to shower, get warm and dry.

"So is she here to stay?"

"If you'll have her, I would like that. When I got to her, she was alone at our old home. Apparently she had been hospitalized in critical condition after taking a beating at the hands of those sent after her for information on the whereabouts of one Lauren Lewis and one Bo Dennis. My friend Dyson who had claimed her when I left had essentially remodeled our home to be a fortress complete with steel reinforced walls, doors and bulletproof glass. She was literally a prisoner in her own home."

"That's no way to live. She might as well have been a human slave if she can't ever see the outside world."

"Agreed, so if you have an extra room somewhere. I don't know… maybe she should stay at the beach house with Lauren for now and I go back to the motel?"

"Is that what you want, Bo?"

"No!" Bo thought for a moment, "I don't know!"

"I think you do, Bo. Tell me… look inside your heart and tell me what you want with Lauren right now."

"I want to live together under the same roof with her and my son. I want to be a family. Ugh, John… I've dreamed of having with Lauren what you have with Madge. We've wasted so much time together and I just don't want to waste another minute of it caught up in the angst of the past. But if we're going to be a family, I want to do so with the knowledge that she is willing to commit to a life together. She thinks it's too soon to make that commitment. That topic is what led to my sudden departure. It has been the source of every argument so far, actually. Before I left, she said that commitment was easy for me because I had spent the last six years allowing my love for her to grow. She, on the other hand has spent the last six years trying to rid herself of her love for me and build a life for her and our son because she believed I was never coming back."

"And do you see her point?"

"Yes!"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm impatient, impulsive, petulant and a million other names people have called me since I've learned I was Fae. Before that, I was a killing machine for a decade. Before that, I was evil incarnate to my adoptive parents because I had sex with a boy before marriage and killed him during that act. Before that, I was apparently not good enough for my parents because they left me on a fucking door step!"

Bo took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, John… but that's the story I had before I knew the truth from my father."

Bo looked down and then back up at her uncle. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"If your father can come back to you Bo, he will. Be sure of that."

"John, I've just… it just feels like life is constantly throwing obstacles in the way of any happiness I try to have. I'm just so tired. I think I'm going to go check into the motel across the street and lay down."

"Bo, I have a better idea." John stood and went to the back office, then came out with a set of keys.

"Take these keys and my truck. I'll teleport home and let Madge, Lauren and Ethan know you are back in town. I'll take your friend Kenzi with me if she wants to see Lauren and spend the night. We'll both come back in the morning and meet you here. If Lauren wants to call you, can she?"

"I just want to sleep tonight, John. I'd appreciate you taking Kenzi with you. I'd like some alone time. Please tell Lauren that if Ethan wants to call and say goodnight, that's fine but I'd rather not speak to her tonight. I think we both need to sleep and think about what we want."

"Okay Bo, but know that Lauren has been thinking all week about what she wants."

"Then another night of thinking won't hurt. I've been thinking about what I wanted for six years and I'm willing to wait another night… to get rejected again." Bo shook her head,

"Sorry John… see… I'm just not in a good mindset to talk to her right now. I'm being petulant, I know… a big baby who isn't getting her way. I guess I wouldn't mind if the reason I wasn't getting my way was because I hadn't spent the last six years looking for her and the son she never told me I have. Geez… just… nothing good is going to come out of my mouth right now, so how about I just stop talking." Bo lowered her eyes to her hands.

"Okay, Bo. Let's go get your friend Kenzi. The address for the house is on the key tag. You'll have to take some food from here. The place is clean and the water is fine. It was rented out just last week. It's right on the bay just down from here about seven blocks."

"Thanks, John."

"Always here, Bo."

"Yo Yo, Bo Bo!" Kenzi came in to find John and Bo in a warm hug.

"Oh no you don't mister… she's spoken for. Bo, you don't want to do this!"

"Kenz, chillax! This is my Uncle John… you know, as in the Madge and John I mentioned?"

"Ooohh! As in the MasterChef John! Well, the BFF of your niece is starvin' Marvin! Can you hook a girl up with some of that incredibly edible food that Bo-Bo has been talking about?"

"John, meet Kenzi Malikov my best friend and the skinniest big eater you will ever meet." John smiled and shook Kenzi's hand but pulled back slightly when he felt a surge enter his hand.

"Druid?"

"100% Human, in fact. Although I am a fully trained and certified Shadow Thief."

"No… Druid." John insisted.

"No, Human! Bo? What's your uncle been smokin'? And I'm talkin' tokin'… if you get what I mean…" Kenzi spoke her last words out of the corner of her mouth with a smirk on her face. She looked at Bo who was looking at John who was looking at her."

John asked, "Kenzi, can you tell me where your family is from and what they did?"

"What? Why do you want to know? Bo? What's with Mr. Mysterious here?"

"John?" Bo was getting concerned.

"Bo, please. Humor me." John replied.

Bo nodded, then turned to her friend, "Kenzi, please. He is my uncle… I trust him."

"They were from the Ukraine, mostly… thieves, Russian mafia and gypsies"

"Gypsies you say?" John smiled knowingly.

"What? Bo? What is he saying?"

"Bo, engage your Druid and take Kenzi's hand."

"Bo? What are you going to do to me? We have rules about this, remember?"

"Kenzi, I'm not going to use my Succubus on you. Just relax, please. Trust me."

"There's a lot of 'trust me, Kenzi's' going on in a very short period of time. I'm not sure I…"

Bo took Kenzi's hand and felt a surge of power. She looked at John as she quickly dropped Kenzi's hand and stepped away.

"John, how can that be?"

"How can what be? Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi… we can sense Druid energy or chi in you."

"What?! I am not a Druid! Like Massimo? That creep? I can't be! My family is nothing! Their only power is lying and cheating and… and… doing horrible things to their children." Kenzi ran out the back door while Bo looked to John, gave him an apologetic look before following her friend.

"Kenz." Bo said as she moved to the back door.

"No, Bo! This is YOUR world, not mine! I am HUMAN! HUMAN, Bo! With a nice, short lifespan due to liver failure from keeping myself numb to the world with lots and lots of vodka!"

"Kenzi."

Bo put her hand on her friend's shoulder, who turned and fell into the Succubus' arms. The Fae looked up into the sky to see the storm clouds growing thicker. Lauren was losing control. She felt guilty but knew that right now, they needed some space. Bo was pressuring her, which wasn't healthy for Lauren. In addition, the blonde was pressuring herself by trying coming to terms with her guilt over Ethan and her mistrust of Bo with regards to their relationship. She pulled away from Kenzi.

"Kenz, look up at the sky over there. What do you see?"

"Apparently, we're going to get rained on any second."

"Actually, we're not. That storm has been hovering in the same place since we got here over thirty minutes ago. Have you ever seen a storm stay in one place that long?"

"No. Why is it doing that? What is this place?"

"It's doing that because Lauren lives over there. She is part Druid like you and me only because of the Fae within, she is much more powerful. Her primary Druid element is wind, but her Nereid multiplies her Druid's ability to influence water – including rain – and her Phoenix doubles her Druid powers with fire. John has said the Druid Elders believe she will also be able to control space-time because of her Unicorn, but we haven't seen that in action yet."

"Controlling space-time? What does that mean?"

"You remember Peggy? The Fae travel agent who could fold space-time to move me from Toronto to… well, wherever that guy was that had Nadia's cursing nail?" Kenzi nodded her memory of the strange travel agent.

"Well, she'll be able to do that and more… I have no idea what the 'more' is and I don't think the elders do either."

"Wow, your girl is like Super Druid."

Bo nodded as she nodded towards the storm again, "Lauren is upset over what's going on with us right now. In addition, Ethan is mad at her because he thinks she drove me away. He told her he hates her. That, my dear Kenzi, is the result of our dear doctor struggling with control," Bo said pointing at the sky.

"Oh, Bo-Bo."

"Anyway, a Druid's emotions are tied to their powers. Lauren gets upset and… well, that happens." Bo pointed at the clouds as she explained.

"Kenzi, I know how it feels to think you are human all of your life and then find out you are part of a different race. But, Kenz… Druids aren't Fae… their philosophy is about life, love and peace. The Fae are about power… well, the worst of them, anyway. I think the average Fae is like any human… we just haven't met many of them. They just want to live their life, raise a family and survive. I'm sorry if you're not happy you're a Druid, Kenzi but you are. I can feel your power now that I am one as well. I just never knew how to engage my powers before to know, but now I understand why Stella had that look on her face when she shook your hand at my dawning."

"Druid. I'm a Druid… what does that even mean? Massimo was a Druid and he was a fuckin' psycho, Bo!"

"Well you are NOT Massimo… neither am I and neither is Lauren. The other thing we have going for us is that Evony was not our Mother. I hate to say this, Kenzi – because it is selfish – but I'm glad to learn you are a Druid because it means you will live for a very long time… and I won't have to lose you like I thought I would. I can't tell you how many times I've allowed my mind to drift to your human life span and… well…"

"I get it, Bo-Bo. I used to worry about how you would handle that too, but I figured you would still have Dyson, Vex, Hale and Tamsin around to help you through that when Lauren and I died in sixty or so years."

"But now you won't die that soon. You'll be here on this earth – we'll still have each other Kenzi."

"I'm sorry, Bo but that's the reason I would never have let Hotpants turn me Fae if she learned how. We talked about it after the whole Taft thing. I didn't want to live in this shit world for thousands of years. And I can't tell you how many times I was happy I would get to bail on this life earlier than the A-holes that were chasing me the past three years! Don't even get me started on them!"

"I know and understand, Kenzi. That's why I said it was selfish… because I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist. Now that I know you'll be with me for a thousand years or more I'm going to make sure that you're as strong as you can possibly be and have a good strong family around you. The Martini's are good people, Kenzi. They're going to accept you for who and what you are and you're going to love them as they will love you. I'm asking you to trust me on this."

"I don't want this, Bo. I don't want to be a Druid. I don't want to kill people and fight people all the time. I don't want to be chased and constantly have to look over my shoulder. I've never used my Druid powers, so I just won't start."

"Kenzi, if you deny who and what you are and continue to claim yourself as human, you would have to go back to Toronto. You wouldn't be able to be around all of the Druids in this town… around me and Lauren… with the entire Druid collective's chi circulating. It would likely activate yours as it does mine and Laurens. If your powers activated without you knowing how to control, channel and use them you would hurt people, Kenzi. Innocent people. Maybe even kill them. What you see over there now is Lauren losing control of the energy that flows through her. Druid chi is all around us because of the size of the clan that lives in this area plus all of the natural chi given off by the ocean, wind and soil around us. It's how I've survived as a Succubus without feeding sexually all of these years. It's how I know I can go without sex for the rest of my life if I had to… although, I wouldn't want to… especially if I'm with Lauren."

"So what do I do?"

"I'm going to ask a favor of you, Kenzi. Tonight, I'd like you to go back to the Farmhouse with John. Meet Madge and the family… spend some time with Lauren… meet our son Ethan and get to know him. They will tell you all you need to know about being a Druid. Then, tomorrow morning someone will bring you back here to meet me for breakfast… or lunch if you sleep in. Then, we talk and decide from there but ultimately, this is your decision Kenz. Can you do all of that for me?"

Kenzi thought for a moment then sighed, "Reluctantly, yes. I will try to keep an open mind and take my Druid 101 course tonight. You know I never was one for school, Bo. I just want you to know that I am still going to be seriously considering going back to Toronto."

Bo smiled, and then sighed as she dropped the last bombshell on her best friend,

"Fine, Kenz. But then there's one more thing you should think about while making that decision. You should know that Fae kill Druids. If you choose to leave and go back to the clubhouse to stay, the Fae would eventually figure out you are a Druid and kill you out of fear of your powers. Massimo probably knew you were one – he probably used you but also kept you safe so you could serve his purposes. Keep in mind that Massimo's powers were with the elements of the earth… he knew potions, but there is much, much more. I'm guessing Evony never allowed him access to the full training out of fear of what his powers could become."

Kenzi was silent for a time, and then said,

"But Bo – you don't understand… the real problem is… how will the rest of the Druid community ever compete with all of this?" Kenzi motioned up and down her body.

"How can any of them match such grace and beauty?" Bo busted out laughing as Kenzi joined in.

"Thank you Kenzi. You're the Kenziest, Kenzi ever."

"I know, I know… and you love me. I'm going to do this… for you and Lauren, Bo. I'm not making any promises, but if you feed me, it will likely keep me here longer. So feed me, woman! I'm starving!"

They put their arms around each other's waists and turned to head inside to order some food from John.

… … … … …

Bo pulled into the driveway of the quaint bay front cottage. It was just what she needed tonight. She used her key to open the front door, then made several trips to unload the belongings she had brought with her from Toronto as well as the food and supplies John had given her. It seemed a lot for one night, but it would save her time if she ended up staying longer. She just didn't know what was going to happen at this point with her and her mate.

"Mate. What does that even mean? It's obviously not a guarantee of anything so why have bonding and mating?"

Bo closed the front door and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She grabbed a plate and glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge. She plated the turkey sandwich John had given her, poured a glass of iced tea and made her way out to the back deck. It was another gorgeous sunset… it was calming. Bo ate her sandwich and then dropped to the ground to talk to Gaia.

'_Hmmm… someone isn't at her home.'_

'_No, Gaia. I'm giving Lauren some space.'_

'_Because?'_

'_Can I feed first, then talk? I'm trying to prioritize so I don't run low on energy.'_

'_Understood, Bo.' _

_There was silence for a long while as Bo pulled the chi she needed. She allowed her mind to relax and drift as she felt the warm energy fill her core when she suddenly felt the link to Lauren open up. Bo felt the blonde's pain, confusion, heart break, but ultimately… love. She reluctantly closed the link wanting to go to her, but knew that she needed to stay firm on keeping some distance between them tonight._

'_Why?'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Why won't you listen to her feelings, Bo? Why shut out the woman you love… close the link?'_

'_We need space to think and decide what we want.'_

'_Who needs the space? You? Lauren? Did you both agree to that?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Really? I sense a disturbance in the air… Lauren is the source. Are you sure she wants space?'_

'_Lauren doesn't know what she wants.'_

'_So you're giving her space even though that's what she may not want? You're making the decisions for both of you in your relationship? Bo, relationships are about two people and the needs of each individual. You won't always agree. Over the thousands of years you will spend together, you will always disagree. Will you always be the one to decide how a problem is to be solved? Will Lauren always have to bow to your wishes?'_

'_Will I always have to bow to hers? Look… I'm just not ready to talk to her right now. I just got back after a week of soul-searching. I'm giving her my best friend tonight. She's on her way there now. She will calm her down so the storm stops. After they talk and have some time to get caught up, Lauren and I will talk tomorrow.'_

'_And this best friend. Will she know how to ease Lauren's pain?'_

'_Yes. They both know me and my friend is very good with supporting our relationship.'_

'_You are counting on your friend convincing Lauren to see things your way.'_

'_No, that's not her way with Lauren and me. It's not her way with me… she always tells me like it is. If I'm being an ass, she tells me. She is the reason I'm back here. Honestly, she's like a mediator. She should have been a judge. She just asks us questions until we see both sides of the argument – then we usually walk away from her considering both sides. It helps us make decisions.'_

'_And this Kenzi… when you went to her… she did this for you?'_

'_Yes… and has done so for Lauren in the past as well. She and Lauren weren't always friends but they worked through their differences to become friends today. Just as they were starting to spend a lot of time together, Lauren left. Kenzi has missed her and Lauren has said that she misses her too. They'll be good company for each other tonight. Kenzi was just made aware she is a Druid… Lauren will help her with that better than I ever could. Anyway, they both gave me things to think about today. Now, I'm going to go do that.'_

'_Bo?'_

'_Yes, Gaia.'_

'_I'm not your enemy, child.'_

'_I know, Gaia and I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I've had three people talk to me about this in the last seven hours. I'm just ready to sit and think about what I've already been asked to consider. I don't mean to be rude.'_

'_Okay, Bo. I'll be here and I'll keep an eye on Lauren and wait to hear from this Kenzi. Just remember, Bo… love is about compromise, understanding and communication.'_

'_Yea, so I've been told… by Lauren… before the first time she left me.'_

'_I see.'_

'_Yea, I'm glad one of us does. Goodnight, Gaia.'_

'_Goodnight, Bo.'_

Bo entered the house exhausted. She just wanted to do something mindless and numbing. She was happy to be alone. She decided a shower would be first followed by a nice glass of wine and whatever small item she could find in the fridge to go with it. She stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to run down her back and shoulders as she leaned against the rear wall. She stayed there until she started to worry about the water getting cold. With a quick lather and shampoo, she was finished in another five minutes. She through on an old T-shirt and shorts then wandered down to the kitchen. She found a glass of wine, some crackers and cheese then moved to the couch. She turned on the TV and stared at the screen as some cooking show appeared with a guy screaming at everyone. She didn't need that right now, so changed the channel to some drama where a woman was cheating on her spouse… and click. Finally, she settled on staring out at the gorgeous ocean view as she sipped her wine and munched down cheese and crackers while listening to music.

… … … … … … …

Bo was startled when she had awoken on the couch and she immediately looked outside to check the weather… calmer. She sighed, recalling the call to Kenzi when she had called to check on Lauren. There had been a storm and the Succubus was sure it had something to do with her mate… or what Kenzi was saying to the blonde that caused her to be upset. Bo just couldn't be around Lauren tonight but that didn't mean she didn't care what happened to her. As she looked outside seeing that it had calmed a bit she became aware of the words to the song playing in the background. It was Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_… this song always reminded her of Lauren. They had danced to it one night in the living room after making love on the couch. Bo took in the words as the song neared its end, taking a deep breath and allowing the memory of dancing with Lauren to settle into her mind,

'_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more... And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.'_

As the song ended, Bo smiled and clicked the off button. She stood and gathered the remnants of her impromptu snack, carrying it to the kitchen sink. She then moved into the bedroom and pushed open the windows that gave a view of the bay. She stood for a moment taking in the evening sky. She wondered just for a moment if Lauren was looking up at the sky right now. She sighed as the stress of the earlier argument rose. She didn't want to think of that right now… shook off the thoughts. She just wanted to lie in bed and let the day fall into blackness. She took a few more breaths of the cool night air, pulling off her clothes as she slid into bed naked. She didn't have clothes to spare, so why not?

Embracing her Succubus' desire for nudity while sleeping was something she hadn't done for quite some time because she was always afraid she would have to run in the middle of the night. Lately, it was so she was ready for anything Lauren needed and to help her with control. It occurred to her that she had been in a place that made her feel safe for a little over a month. It was the first time she felt safe in a very long time. Pulling the sheets over her, she rolled onto her side to look out the window and feel the breeze, but instead caught sight of the four books she had placed on the nightstand by the bed. On top was the E.E. Cummings book. She thought of Lauren and what she and Kenzi had been talking about for the past little while. She opened it to the second poem Lauren had read for her and spoke into the wind,

'_I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart. I am never without it. Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling. I fear no fate for you are my fate, my sweet. I want no world for beautiful you are my world, my true and it's you who are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you. Here is the deepest secret nobody knows. Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart.'_

She had sensed Lauren pushing on their link when she had started reading. She was too tired to fight her so let her in only to tear up a bit as she heard Lauren join her in finishing the poem.

'Goodnight, Bo.' She heard.

'Goodnight, Lauren.' She responded. Bo closed the book, then her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

… … … … … … …

Kenzi and John had left the restaurant about an hour after Bo had left. Kenzi had eaten, and then John had to close up the shop. They talked briefly about Druid philosophy and how Druid powers manifest. They would start Kenzi's training in two days. John was giving her time to settle in and meet everyone. He also noticed she was not exactly happy about not being human. Getting her to embrace her powers was going to take some work. When they stepped outside the back door, John was pleased to see that the storm clouds had dissipated somewhat. Kenzi noticed the smirk,

"What's up Uncle John?" she said.

"Lauren's getting tired… my guess is a shift will come soon if it hasn't already and the elders will get some rest."

"The elders? What do they have to do with Lauren's storm?"

"Lauren is a very powerful Druid who also holds three Fae that are tied to the elements. When she gets emotional, storms happen that could kill thousands of people because she does not have control over her powers. The elders stand watch when she goes through these emotional bouts to continually counteract the negative impact on the environment. And there's the whole one rule thing… when the forecast on seven channels is sunny and mild…"

"I get it… people will start to wonder what's up."

"Exactly. The elders will do the same for you if it turns out that your powers are strong as well. It would be easier if the powers were learned when young. That's how Ethan and his cousins will be taught… well, are already being taught."

"So… are we going to do that teleport thing again?"

"Yes, we are."

"And do you promise not to drop me in the ocean or put me inside a wall?"

"I do. My skills are much more accurate than your… what did you call her… B.F.F.?"

"Yea… best friend forever!"

"Oh, I get it. Let's gather your belongings. We are going to end up in an open space next to our Farmhouse near the side porch. Take my hand and a deep breath. And…"

… … … … … … …

"SHIT! A FUCKING WHITE TIGER! RUN!" Kenzi dropped her bags when she saw the massive white tiger sitting majestically on the side porch, with blood dripping down it's face. She turned to run when John caught her hand and stopped her.

"Kenzi, relax. That's Lauren."

"That's a fucking white tiger, Mister! And it looks like it's ready for it's second course in case you didn't see it's first meal dripping off its' mouth!"

The tiger stared at Kenzi with blue eyes set to blue eyes then finally stood causing Kenzi to step back behind John. They watched as the massive cat took the towel on the porch into its mouth and walked towards the pair. John took the towel and wiped as much of the blood from its face as he could, and then draped the towel over the tigers' back. The tiger turned away and shifted before Kenzi's eyes to a thin blonde. Lauren held each end of the towel as she stood, wrapping it around her naked body before turning around to face the pair.

"L…La…Lauren?" Kenzi walked to her and gave her a hug. "It's really you?"

"In the flesh… quite literally. Kenzi… it's so good to see you. How did you find me? Have you seen Bo?" Lauren's eyes welled with tears as she asked the question. She looked to John.

"Lauren, Bo popped back to Toronto earlier and picked up this young Druid."

"Druid?!" The look of shock on Lauren's face was not surprising to Kenzi.

"Apparently. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it as well. I thought I was coming back here with Bo to see you and get out of the lockdown life I was living. But like any day in the Fae… or Druid world apparently, the first person I meet shakes my hands and tells me…

'Oh, by the way… your family wasn't a bunch of gypsies… they were all Druids hidden from the Fae as gypsies. Go figure."

"So Stella was right… you weren't quite human."

"Yea… good old Stella… bee-aahh-ttcch from hell!" Lauren gave a crooked smile,

"Bo didn't come home?" She looked to Kenzi, then to John, who reluctantly answered,

"She did. She's staying at our bay cottage for tonight, Lauren. She wanted you and Kenzi to have some alone time. She wasn't ready to see you just yet and thought you could use the time as well."

"Of course, I understand." Lauren said, as she fumbled with the ends of her towel.

"She did say to have Ethan call if he wanted to talk or if he wanted to just say goodnight. She will come to see him if she wants her to, but asked that you respect the distance she has requested and not be there if she comes at his request."

"That's fine. I understand." Lauren did understand. She felt better that at least Bo had come back. Just like her Fae had said, she didn't run.

"I'll just take this food inside." John left the two to their greeting leaving the pair alone.

"Gosh Hotpants, you sound like a freakin' robot… I understand… I understand… She's breaking your heart and you're just saying I understand. Do you? Really?"

"Bo searched for me for six years… waiting for me… abstaining for me… writing journals for me… wanting me… loving me… she finally finds me and not only does she have a son I have kept from her for all of that time, but I reject her when she finally offers me what I said I wanted when we were first together. Yes, Kenzi. I understand. Except for the son part, I lived what she is living before I left. I lived it for four years and you were part of the reason… every time you pushed Dyson her way. So, are you here to tell me to let her go or to tell me I'm wrong for not committing to her or to tell me what an ass I was for not telling her I was pregnant or…"

"Hey! Kenzi, friend, remember? We were past all of this shit before you left. Why are you bringing up the past? I thought that was all behind us."

"Look… I'm sorry. You're right… it was."

"But apparently you're having trouble keeping it there."

"Apparently. Look… let me show you to your room and introduce you to everyone. I'm sure you'll want to meet your nephew, right."

"You're okay with calling me his Aunt?"

"Of course I am Kenzi. You're as close to a sister as Bo will ever have and although we've had our issues, they ARE in the past and you are my friend. Aunt it is."

"Thanks, Hotpants."

"Please don't call me that around him."

"You got it, Hot… Doc."

"So, beach house or farmhouse?" Lauren didn't know what Kenzi would prefer. She was a city girl so she was pretty sure it was going to take some time for her young friend to adjust and connect with nature. Lauren theorized that was why she never connected with her Druid self sooner. It's probably why her ancestors kept to cities… less natural chi to accidentally reveal their true nature.

"That's up to you."

"Well, since we're going to stay up to catch up, why don't you bunk at the beach house tonight. I supposed John is going to train you?"

"He said something about someone named Emma?"

"Ah… air protector."

"What?"

"Never mind. You'll learn. Emma is Madge's sister. Her partner is Ella – she's my healer. You'll meet them both inside. Let's go get you settled first, then dinner. I need clothes."

"Definitely."

… … … … … … …

The beach house and the incredible view of the ocean had mesmerized Kenzi as soon as she'd set foot inside. Lauren had laughed at how similar her reaction had been to Bo's. The young goth didn't understand how Bo could have walked away from all of this. Well, actually… she could. Her friend wasn't about material possessions or her need for chi or having lots of friends. She was about quality not quantity… she was about doing the right thing and taking care of those she loved. She didn't have to own a great view… she could drive to one if she wanted to… especially if she could drive there with Lauren.

To this day, Kenzi could not understand for the life of her how two people could be so in love but so damn immature about their relationship. They were each stubborn to a fault but Kenzi had spent a lot of time reading people in her life and she knew for certain that the one thing the two both had in common was fear. They loved each other so much that they were terrified of losing the other. If she couldn't make them see this and learn to let go of that fear, she was worried they would be doomed to spend the rest of their long lives chasing the relationship they both dreamed of having with the other, but never actually seeing it come to fruition despite the incredibly strong bond they shared.

"So, Kenzi… nightcap or tea?"

"Tea."

"Really?"

"A lot has changed since we've last seen each other, Doc. Spending all of your days and nights under lock and key with little to no human contact changes your perspective in a lot of ways. The first few weeks, I was drunk pretty much 24/7. When I finally sobered up thanks to Dyson and Tamsin, I decided if I was ever going to be free again, I'd have to start planning a way out. All of the Faemily was too scared to suggest running or relocating… they just wanted me to be satisfied with how good I had it. Fae are funny… I'd love to see one of them on lock down for six years. They'd go out of their freakin' noggins'! Not that I wasn't close, but I knew I would figure something out or die trying. I had decided that I wasn't going to stay there past thirty. On my thirtieth birthday, I would party with the Faemily and then take off the next morning while they were all passed out drunk."

Lauren slid the sliding door of the deck open ever so slightly. She wanted to feel the wind but didn't want Kenzi to get cold. She was pretty sure she didn't know how to use her Druid powers to keep herself warm yet. She then brought two cups of tea, some sugar and cream over to the coffee table and sat down next to Kenzi, handing her a cup.

"So, how is Toronto? I supposed they miss me?" Lauren said sarcastically.

"Let's just say that you're quite popular! Actually, you're the most popular human on the planet. You should be hitting the Fae red carpet… people would want autographs, pictures, your blood, your head…"

"Hmmm… good to know I've finally made it in this world."

"I gotta hand it to you Doc, when you go big, you go planetary."

"I do try to do my best." Lauren smiled with Kenzi.

"So, how is everyone?"

"Well, Trick is the Ash and he is looking for you which has naturally pissed all of our peeps off royally. He said he has no choice… it's the elders, not him. A lot has happened, so the trust is pretty weak right now."

"He's probably telling the truth, Kenzi. Although, I don't think he was a fan of my research and in the wrong hands, it could definitely be a threat to the Fae."

"Yea… taking away their Fae probably makes them feel just a little vulnerable, but I still love the fact that a weak old human who they treated like shit all of these years could best the all-powerful Fae. I love after-hours mad scientist Lauren. She knows how to put it down!"

Lauren smiled, "And Dyson? Hale?"

"Hale is running the bar…"

Kenzi and Lauren spent the next hour or so getting caught up on all things Toronto, her pregnancy, the sixteen hour labor and birth of Ethan then her transition to Fae and Druid. Kenzi was truly in awe of what Lauren had survived.

"You know Doc, you've done such a great job with Ethan. From what Bo's told me, he's a great kid… a total geek like you, but a great kid. So, is he a six-Fae kid like his mom?"

"Well, we know he has the genetic DNA of three for sure. The other DNA may just be dormant. We have him stabilized for now. Only time will tell, but I'm hoping that's it. I don't want him to go through what I've had to go through. It was painful, Kenzi… I got lucky and everyone here knows it… or believes it's because of that stupid prophecy that stresses Bo out so much."

"Yea, she mentioned something about that. So what's it all about?"

"We don't actually know yet. Bo hasn't wanted to hear about it and it's been the last thing on my list of things to think about with Bo, Ethan, my Druid training and my transition taking up most of my time."

Kenzi leaned back and crossed her legs, "So… are we gonna talk about the elephant in the living room?"

Lauren chuckled, "I was wondering when you bring that up. I'm actually surprised you didn't come in threatening me with… what was it… anthropologists not being able to find my body because it would be buried in so many different places?"

"Yea… I was always a bit protective of Bo after that whole spy-banging incident."

"Yea."

"So… have you decided anything?"

"I love her, Kenz. I always have and I always will… there is absolutely nothing that will ever change that. When she showed up after six years apart a month ago, I asked her for time before I made a lifetime commitment because I didn't trust that she wouldn't run again… change her mind after we got comfortable… run back to Dyson or Gods know who else. I can meet all of her biological needs now, Kenz. I wanted to know that she wouldn't cheat. I was looking for a guarantee."

"Life doesn't hold guarantees, Lauren."

"I realize that now, Kenz."

Lauren hung her head before standing to walk to the sliding glass door. She breathed in the cool night air.

"From the very beginning I have tried to hold on to some sort of control within our relationship. I was a slave living in a Fae world being made to feel less than… worthless. Science was something I could control. Solving problems in a lab was something I could control. Everything else was completely out of my control."

"I understand that now, Hotpants. I really do. After years on lock down, I understand the feeling of being caged and having only the choices that are within your circumstance. I get it."

"Bo was something I couldn't control… I couldn't even control my own feelings for her. Gods know I tried… twice. The first time I asked for the break, was because she had slept with Dyson, then numerous other feeds. Then I was told by Tamsin – not Bo – about the kiss that happened… not to feed, mind you… but just to kiss. I was always second in her life… never a priority. There was always something that came up that kept us a part… her dawning, a case, you needed her, Dyson needed her or Trick needed her. Do you know what happened when I needed her? The camp case… do you remember that one?"

Lauren turned her head away from the ocean view for a moment to see Kenzi nod her head in acknowledgement, and then turned back around as she continued.

"I asked Bo to stay… that it was just one case… one that Dyson could handle… that we were out of sync… that we hadn't seen each other for weeks. She said she just wanted this case – she had to do it. So what happens? I get sucked into helping her from afar while she runs off with you and Dyson. What do I get for staying home? Some psychopath comes in, hangs strange ritual twig things from my ceiling and almost succeeds in killing me. That was it, Kenz… the proverbial straw that broke the camels' back. How could I be in a relationship with someone I never saw? Someone who wasn't there when I needed her? So I asked for the break."

"I didn't realize, Lauren. Trick was telling me to run and go live a human life because Bo might not survive her Dawning. Bo and I weren't in sync either." Kenzi hung her head.

"Listen, Lauren. I have to say this. I treated you like shit and there is nothing I regret more in my life than that. I was manipulative and did things to drive a wedge between you and Bo. I got Dyson's love back from the Norn so Bo could be with him. I know that during that camp case, Bo told both Dyson and me flat out that she had chosen you. She chose you, Lauren. Then you asked for the break that night. She and Dyson were done and you broke up with her partly because she never had the chance to tell you that. She was heartbroken, Lauren. She wasn't that devastated after breaking up with Dyson."

Kenzi paused, choking back the emotion now fully on display behind Lauren who continued to gaze out the window as she continued to breathe into the wind.

"One night after you asked for the break, Bo asked me why I was so set on her being with Dyson or better yet, why was I so dead set against her being with you. The conversation played over and over again in my head for years. At the time, I told her it was because Dyson could meet her needs… that you were human and a slave and you would never have a life together. Boy do I wish that version of me could see what this version of me is seeing now."

Kenzi paused hoping to get at least a chuckle out of Lauren. No, I guess it wasn't funny at all. She had meddled in this woman's happiness.

"Well that wasn't why I wanted her with Dyson. The truth is, you had always struck a nerve with me. We were Team Human, but we weren't really a team at all… you were a slave to the Ash and treated like the Fae treat all humans… like shit. I was lucky enough to be claimed by a Fae who went against the rules and allowed me the freedom to do as I wished. We were the same, but we were living very different lives within the Fae world."

"You didn't want to end up like me."

"I'm ashamed to admit it now, but yes. I was afraid that if Bo was with you that she would claim you and I would be pushed out of the picture and become a slave to the Fae. The difference was… I'm not a doctor… a lawyer… I'm nothing… I wouldn't cure a plague or cover up Fae activity… I would be of no use as anything other than chattel… a servant at best… or a prostitute to some sick fuck's needs. Running cases with Bo you get to know the real world of middle class Fae. It's ain't pretty and I was scared. As far as I was concerned, you had it pretty good – better than I would ever have it. I'm not proud of it, but I can admit it now and have admitted it to Bo.

Lauren, I lived most of my life on the streets as a child after running away from a step father who beat me and tried to rape me. My instincts were always to protect myself and survive. As I told Bo when we first teamed up… I knew to find the toughest kid on the block and make them your best friend. Bo taught me that there was another way to live… that if you looked out for others, they would look out for you. Three times you saved my life Lauren… once with that damn foot soup, once with that crazy spider and the biggest one when we went up against the Garuda. Not once did I ever protect you. I didn't learn that lesson from Bo until it was too late… you were gone. I'm still hoping that some day you will forgive me and that I will get the opportunity to return the favor."

Lauren turned towards Kenzi and said, "You're forgiven Kenzi. I understand."

"Fear does strange things to people, Lauren."

"You're safe here, Kenz."

"That's not what I meant, Lauren."

"Oh?"

"It must be scary committing to a lifetime with someone you feel has let you down so many times before."

Lauren hung her head and turned back into the wind. "It is."

"So, Bo told me you used to read her poetry at night. Actually, I told her years ago that I heard you reciting it when I had walked into your room when the two of you were in bed. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited for you to finish… but then decided not to come in after all. It was beautiful, Lauren. It actually started me reading poetry on all of these websites and I started writing and reading some of my own under the pen name 'Streetwriter'.

"OH MY GOD! You're Streetwriter? Wait… my favorite one... well, because it fit my life… it was…

'Trapped… in a world I do not understand…

Waiting… for someone, anyone to wisk me away and tell me this was just a dream…

Wanting… to feel the safety of a strong embrace.

Needing… to be free.'

"You know my poems? No shit!" They laughed as Lauren admitted,

"Kenzi, I followed you! I was always anonymous because I was afraid to… I know it's weird for people who actually get into it, but… well, shy is shy… even on the web." Lauren smiled.

"Well, I'm flattered, Hotpants. Anyway, there is this poem by this guy David De La Croes. I don't know the whole thing… you can look it up if you want, but the part I remember is because it means the most to me. Years back, I was dating my childhood sweetheart, Nate. You met him at Bo's birthday party... the one you brought Nadia to."

Lauren turned and gave her a smirk. She realized that had probably been a real shit move and had hurt Bo more than she had cared to admit. Lauren turned back into the wind. The breeze was picking up and the cold air felt like a million tiny slaps in the face… lots of little tiny wake up calls telling her to embrace the life she was being offered. She turned her attention back to Kenzi.

"… so, I had to make a decision… I was either going to go with Nate and live my life with him or stay with Bo. If I stayed with Bo, I may die with her fighting the Garuda. If I left with Nate as Bo had suggested, I may live the rest of my life happy with a man I could love. He wasn't that epic kind of love. But I thought it was good enough for someone like me, you know? To tell you the truth, until you and Bo I didn't believe soul mates were real."

Kenzi noticed a single tear run down Lauren's cheek… she could feel the wind picking up and she remembered what Bo and John had said about her emotions and the weather. The goth recognized the sadness in Lauren's voice as she asked,

"Can I ask how you found the courage to face that fear, Kenz?"

"Well, the night before the Garuda, I was browsing my usual poetry sights looking for inspiration. Hell, actually… Bo and I had just done a weapons inventory and realized we didn't have shit to beat the Garuda. Well, I found the poem I mentioned. It was called _'There Is No Fear In Love'._ I thought about it for Bo and then realized it applied to me, too. We were all afraid, but we were all doing what we were doing out of love for one another."

"You said you remember the important part… can you tell me?"

"Let me run this through in my head real quick. It's been a while and I want to get it right."

"Take your time, Kenzi. I'm not going anywhere at the moment."

Lauren took another deep breath. She had been sitting here listening to Kenzi for a good thirty minutes now. She had really hoped she would hear something from Bo on the wind tonight. Had she ruined them? Could Bo ever forgive her for rejecting her a third time?

Finally, Kenzi's voice filled the silence,

'_When I first realized that I loved you I became afraid, for I felt exposed, surrounded by the broken-down fences I had painstakingly built as protection for my fragile emotions and great fears against a cold and indifferent world. Suddenly, without warning, my safe world was changed as I gave free entry to you into my heart, and in spite of my fears, I willingly my complete being exposed – seeking the nestling warmth and protection and the safety of love's strong fences. I found that love was not caged, and fences were not needed to live in its blissful world, where affection was its own protection and the sharing of life's journey with you could allow unknown joys to be exposed and assurances could replace past fears.'_

"You see, Doc. You've spent the last six years building fences while our Bo-Bo has been tearing them down. She's trying to get through the last fence and you keep fighting to keep it up. I think Bo wants you to trust that the love you have will give you all the protection you need… you don't need the fences and you don't need assurances against past fears. She's not going to leave you Lauren… never willingly, anyway. Life doesn't give guarantees. Arguments where one of you sleeps on the couch, jobs or obligations that take you away from each other for a short period or as much as I hate to admit it… death… those things are going to happen. She can't promise they won't anymore than you can. But she's not going to dump your fine ass for another woman or man… that I can guarantee."

"And how can you guarantee that I'll be enough for her, Kenzi?"

"Because I saw her without you… as recent as last week… as recent as today. Do you really think she's not staring at the sky doing that Druid thing you're doing just like you right now? She can't sit still without you and she damn near died without you six years ago."

"Died?"

"She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"It's not my place."

"Tell me what, Kenzi?"

"Lauren, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Look – Dyson wrote some mysterious thing along the same lines in a letter to me that Bo gave me with a helmet from him. What am I not being told?"

"Oh that helmet was so cool, wasn't it?"

"KENZI!" Thunder erupted in the background and Kenzi's phone rang seconds later. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bo.

"Shit." She answered the phone,

"_Yea?"_

_BO: Kenzi… that clap of thunder was Lauren, wasn't it? What are you saying to her?_

"_Yea. See you tomorrow."_

Kenzi said quickly. She couldn't talk to Bo with Lauren standing right here.

_BO: Kenzi!" _

Bo was cut off, but Kenzi was already texting her to explain.

_KENZI: "Can't talk… with hotpants now… she's asking about your darkest hours and is pissed because I won't tell her."_

_BO: "You can't. I don't want her to know."_

_KENZI: "You're going to have to trust me Bo-Bo."_

_BO: "Kenzi… don't!"_

_KENZI: "It'll be okay."_

_BO: "I don't want her pity."_

_KENZI: "And what about what she wants? What about what I want? I didn't come here to watch you two fall apart. I want you both to stop being afraid of the past. Trust me. I WILL calm her down."_

_BO: "Kenz…please… she'll think I'm weak."_

_KENZI: "Trust me." Kenzi closed her phone and silenced it._

Kenzi looked up from her phone to see Lauren, eyes swirling multiple colors,

"Uh… Lauren… should I be fearing for my life right now?"

"Not if you tell me what I want to know."

"And I will tell you if you turn off the scary glowy eyes. That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

Kenzi was terrified but held Lauren's stare. She was three part animal, one part fish and one part mystical Druid. The animals were the majority and you were always supposed to hold eye contact with animals, right? That would show dominance if you could win a stare down. Of course, maybe it was that she was supposed to look away and show submission so as not to piss the animal off. She wasn't sure so she stood her ground and watched with relief as Lauren's eyes reverted to their normal brown.

"Okay, so you should sit back down for this."

"I don't want to sit down… we had a deal. Talk or scary eyes comes back. I do better here by the window."

"Okay, but that call was from Bo and she knows that clap of thunder was from you. She's pissed at me right now because she thinks I did something to piss you off."

"You did and you still are!"

"Now hold on there, Doc. She doesn't want you to know what you want to know. To quote Bo-Bo…

'You can't tell her Kenzi… I don't want her pity… She'll think I'm weak.'

…Do you get it now?"

"Nothing could ever make me feel sorry for her and she is anything but weak. She is the strongest woman I know, Kenzi."

"Well, she had moments of extreme weakness after you left."

"Please, Kenzi. Tell me." Lauren calmed and pulled a chair over to the slider as a compromise. She turned profile to Kenzi so she could still breathe the air.

"Lauren, you have to promise me to stay calm. Bo is fine now… well… she will be once you two get your shit straightened out. The point is, she can handle whatever has to be handled. She got help and she turned her life around."

"Kenzi, you're scaring me."

"It's not my intention, but if you want to know then you are going to have to stay calm. If you start throwing lightning bolts and hurricanes and shit, I will stop. I'm serious, Laur. I'm more afraid of Bo-Bo kicking my ass than I am of any of your Fae if something happens to you."

"I understand, Kenzi."

"Okay, so switch into doctor mode and turn off the emotions. Think of her as a patient, not as your… well, whatever you're calling her these days."

"Kenzi… please…"

"Okay okay okay… So, after Rainer was killed, Bo snapped out of her 'he's my destiny' bullshit. I hadn't seen much of her at all… that year was like a dream… our memories taken over and stuff… most of us don't remember half of what happened and what we do remember, we're not sure what is real and what wasn't. What we do know is that when Bo finally woke up and realized what had happened, she knew that the two of you had been… you know… uh… together and then all of a sudden, she was with Rainer. She remembered a conversation with you in her bedroom where you talked about a prophecy that had to do with Rainer and that he was bad. Apparently she didn't believe you and you argued. She said she chose you and that you chose the dark. Then she remembered something about you saying that everything you do is for Bo then Rainer walked in and that was the last she saw you."

"She chose Rainer… I was pregnant… he walked in before I could tell her… she left with him… I left with our son. I couldn't stay, Kenzi. I was on the verge of passing out because of my DNA."

"Okay, so when the smoke cleared and she realized you were gone, she went into a deep depression. The way she was behaving… well, that's when Trick first suspected that she had somehow bonded to you but no one could figure out how that would have happened."

"It was my pregnancy."

"Okay… well, good to know now… better to have known back then. Anyway… Trick said that Fae can survive without their bonded mates, but they will still carry their love for them, so it makes separation very difficult. He suspected the problem with your specific bond was that a Succubus rarely bonds to begin with, so when they do, the bond increases ten-fold. Bo was erratic and confused most of the time. I would walk in on her having conversations with you… well, not you you… obviously… the real you was here or wherever… it was well, a 'we couldn't see you' you. She would cook dinner for two, set the table for two and sit at the table… well, with apparently you. She would talk to you and uh… you were answering her back. I looked it up on line… the violence, the depression, the delusions… I didn't have to be a doctor to understand, so I called Trick right away telling him the symptoms and that I thought Bo was having a…"

"Psychotic break." Lauren's elbows were on her thighs, her head in her hands.

"Yea, that. So, Trick got her an appointment with a doctor at the Light Fae compound where you used to work. It was a Doctor McKalla-something."

"Dr. Jenna McCallahan, she's a very good Fae Psychiatric Doctor."

"Yes, so this doctor… we just called her Jenna… agreed with my guess. There was no way to break the bond, but she did tell us that she heard you were critically ill before you left, so she assumed you had gone to seek treatment at a human hospital. Jenna decided that we needed to make Bo aware that you were out of the country seeking treatment for a human illness.

After four sessions, news was broken to Bo with Hale, Trick, Dyson, Tamsin and I all in the room. She freaked and called us liars. She said we just never wanted her to be with you because of their stupid Fae rules. Her Succubus came out and… well… again, you were the only one that could ever control that… but we had been prepared. Every one of us had a syringe up our sleeve that Jenna had showed us how to inject if we should need to knock her out. She had been holding me up by my throat yelling at me for meddling in her love life with you and… well, after four injections, she finally let go of my throat. When she came to, she was in restraints and asking for you. Jenna came in and asked what she remembered and she started to panic that you were going to die. She suddenly decided it was all her fault and that's when things got worse. She was not hallucinating about you but she was convinced that you were going to die hating her… die thinking that she didn't love you."

Kenzi took a deep breath and lowered her head. Lauren turned to look at her, "Kenzi?"

Kenzi looked up at Lauren with tears in her eyes, "That's when it got really bad. Lauren… Bo… she… you have to understand… she loves you so much… if you were alive but not with her, she could survive, but if you were dead and she could have stopped it… "

"Kenzi?"

"Lauren, she started taking crazy cases and would go after guys before we had many details. Dyson and Tamsin stepped in and started going with her instead of me because they were afraid she was going to get me killed. She was dangerous and out of control… drinking and hanging out with Red Caps and using this blue gooey stuff with them that Dyson said was illegal even for Fae. He said it was the Fae version of…" Kenzi was going to continue, but Lauren interjected,

"Heroin in illegal terms… oxymorphone or oxycodone in pharmaceutical terms… gives the user and extreme sense of euphoria so they feel no pain… for a short time, anyway. It's rarely used on the human market anymore due to how dangerously addictive it is… she was… never mind… continue."

Lauren never moved her head, her expression unchanged… this was hard to hear and Kenzi knew it, but she needed to know how Bo had come back to her… she had gone through hell and back to get to where she was today. At least Kenzi knew the doctor was still in there somewhere… it was a short rant, but it was geek rant nonetheless.

"Anyway, on the cases… well, Hale and I were with her on the first one – Hale told Dyson about it, so Dyson and Tamsin were with her for the next two. On all three, we watched Bo go up against a mark without a weapon and just literally impale herself on their sword with a smile on her face. Then she would refuse to feed to heal. She would just lie in bed until she bled so much that she would pass out." Kenzi took a breath before she continued,

"Luckily, Trick knew an Incubus he had been using to help Aoife, so he sent him over to force chi into her while she slept. The first time, she was completely healed. She woke up pissed as hell that someone had healed her and went all blue banshee on us. Luckily, we all got away, but when I got home, the angry succubus had apparently ripped the clubhouse to shreds. We found Bo in the middle of the living room floor wrapped in a blanket hugging your book of Walt Whitman like a teddy bear."

Kenzi paused looking up to Lauren who still had not moved, so she continued.

"The next two times she was wounded, we made sure the incubus gave her just enough chi to close the wound so she wouldn't bleed to death. Both of those times, she was so weak that she pretty much couldn't do anything but listen to us talk so we took advantage of it and called Jenna. She informed us that this behavior was the succubus form of suicide so she was put under 24hr watch, kept heavily sedated and was confined to the clubhouse without its pointy weapons enclosed. It was about five and a half weeks until Jenna finally allowed her to leave the house – supervised, of course. Jenna came to her for counseling sessions three times a week and began to slowly wean her off the sedatives. I sat with Bo during the counseling sessions… that was when I learned my part in keeping the two of you apart and how wrong I had been about who Bo truly belonged with… Lauren, I…

Lauren interrupted… her focus was on Bo right now. She looked out the window and opened her link. She couldn't feel Bo… she had just closed the link, right? A sense of panic ran through Lauren, "Kenzi… are you sure Bo is okay by herself tonight?"

"We have a life pact, hotpants. Bo is supposed to call me before she does anything stupid and she… well, she has… there was only once though… it was about seven months after she left to search for you…

"Kenzi… Gods…" Lauren broke down crying. "What have I done? I never believed in Bo's love for me… I was so worried about Dyson and her feeding… even now I don't trust her enough to… oh Kenzi… what have I done?"

"Lauren, you did what you felt you had to do to survive. I get it… I really do… Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, Doc. You are never responsible for someone else's life. Jenna taught us that… and I think my high school Health Teacher did too. Anyway, eventually we moved on to group counseling with Jenna two days a week and Bo still got three days with Jenna at the Light Fae compound. We all sort of realized our parts in Bo's whole messed up life. For me, Trick and Dyson it was realizing that we were all pushing Bo towards Dyson and the Fae world... she was being pulled in so many directions by us that she wasn't focusing on what she needed or wanted. It was funny, really… we all thought she was so selfish, but in reality, everything she was doing was because she didn't want to hurt any of us. Her biggest weakness was trying to please all of us. Tamsin was a different story… she had intentionally used a kiss that she knew was initiated by her and meant nothing to Bo to drive a wedge between the two of you to deliver her to Rainer. They talked quite a bit and Bo forgave her saying that the kiss was just another in a long list of things that she had done to drive you away."

"Kenzi, I need to know if she finished Jenna's treatment program. Did Jenna actually say she was ending Bo's treatment? Did she know Bo was taking on this search for me?"

"Yes, after six months, she was released from care and was doing really well. She also learned this nifty trick of sipping sexual chi in bars. Jenna said that a Succubus won't have a mental break like that if they're feeding regularly. She mentioned that about Bo's mom. Apparently she had been starved for almost a decade – that's why they think she's bat-shit crazy. Sorry Hotpants, I got off topic there. Let's see…" Kenzi tapped her chin replaying where she had strayed, ten continued,

"Well, anyway… one night she came home and decided that she was going to give Tamsin and Dyson six more months to find you. She said after that, she was going to leave to find you herself with or without our blessing. We all started getting very aggressive in our search for you. The best leads came with the interviews Tamsin and Bo had with the human scientists. They were quite convincing to say the least. Anyway, six months later there was still no Lauren. Bo packed her shit with Jenna's blessing and… well… the journals give you the story from there."

Lauren just sat in the chair with her head in her hands. She slowly lifted her heads and looked outside to see the whitecaps on the ocean and rain pouring down. She had learned that this is what would happen when she cried. Her voice was silent so there was no thunder. There was no anger, so no lightning. She felt the wind on her face and stood to walk out onto the balcony.

_Lauren stood out in the pouring rain and opened the link to Bo. Nothing. She pushed harder. Still nothing. She thought of Bo's face, her neck, her shoulders, her eyes, her mouth, smile… that beautiful dimple… she pushed in again this time with all of the concentration she could muster and… there she was… she was calm. She was reading. Lauren listened and finally heard Bo's words. She was reciting E.E. Cummings. Lauren smiled as her eyes welled with tears. She began to recite along with Bo, pushing into her thoughts so Bo would hear her voice before she went to sleep…_

'…_it is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart.'_

'_Good night, Bo.'_

'_Good night, Lauren.'_


	21. Chapter 21: Ghosts

_**A/N: WiFi! Did a quick proofread so I could upload this chapter before bed. I have an early wakeup call tomorrow but will try to upload again before the end of the week if time permits. Thank you again SO MUCH for the reviews, favs and follows. I just never expected this kind of response, so it is quite humbling. Best wishes to all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 21: Ghosts **_

It had been two weeks since Bo and Lauren had seen each other. Kenzi had been going back and forth between the two houses spending time with both and bringing Ethan over to see Bo using John's truck or by hitching a ride on _The Roma_ with all of Bo's "fine Druid cousins" as she called them. Both Fae had kept up their training with their mentors on the grounds of their own homes and Kenzi had begun her Druid training with Emma. The tension was thick… really thick, so John had spoken up today during his training session with Bo.

They talked for quite some time about all that had happened between the two over the years and got into an in-depth conversation about forgiveness. After their third training session of the day, they had fed from Gaia and Bo had received a lecture from the Good Mother about needing to talk to Lauren. Apparently, the baby Succubus had struggled in Bo's absence almost using her influence on Chase a few nights ago. Luckily, Kenzi had been there and managed to get Lauren to listen to her when she used Bo as a trigger. From there, the Phoenix took over and chaos ensued. Kenzi had a similar response as Bo when she first saw Lauren burst into flames when she shifted. Everyone came running when they heard Kenzi screaming, then broken into fits of laughter at Kenzi's expense when they saw what had alarmed the young Druidess.

Lauren eventually came back and Kenzi finally talked her into going out to a bar with her and the guys so she could try chi sipping from the sexual energy in the bar. She ended up hoovering Chase, James and Jake before Kenzi and Josh were able to pull her off of them, but she eventually got the hang of it once her hunger was sated a bit and she could focus more. Kenzi knew they had to get Bo back on board with Team Lauren. She loved her best friend, but she was being stubborn and ridiculous. She was miserable without her doctor and the blonde was miserable without Bo.

Bo now sat on the edge of the dock with a glass of iced tea in her hand. She was exhausted from training. They had been doing two or three sessions a day. Bo was extremely focused and her mentor knew that she was using her training as a diversion from the real issue. John had come to sit with her on the dock,

"So…"

"I know, John. Please no more lectures. I don't think I could take another one. I just listened to Gaia through my entire feed. I know I have to talk to Lauren. I know I have to forgive her for not telling me about Ethan. I know I have to accept that the lack of trust and unwillingness to commit to me are consequences of my actions. I know that I have had six years to get over what happened with us and for her it's like it had happened just yesterday. I know all of this, John…"

Bo sighed and hung her head before staring out across the water again.

"I just don't know how to do all of that. I don't know how to be around her and pretend we're a couple and do all of the things that couples do knowing that she isn't thinking about a life together down the road."

"Then tell her all of that, Bo. Tell her and maybe she can help you with that."

"No need… she just told her."

Kenzi's voice was loud and clear as she approached the two.

"Lauren wanted to see you and I told her you would be more than willing to hear her out because you're not really as stubborn as you appear to be."

Bo turned quickly, feeling her anger rise that Kenzi had forced this meeting on her but was met with a warning glare from Kenzi.

"Could I talk to Kenzi alone for a moment." Bo asked Lauren.

"Of course." Lauren said as she walked back towards the diner. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. I did not mean to disrespect your request for space. I'll leave right away."

Bo sighed as she saw sadness and shame replace the previously optimistic look on Lauren's face. She felt immediately guilty for being so short in her response to the pair's arrival.

"Lauren… wait. Really, it's okay. Just please give me a moment with Kenzi, then we can talk."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push if you're not ready to talk to me."

"Sure. I mean… yes… we can talk. Just… after. Kenzi?"

The young brunette approached the Succubus as John stood,

"I'll just go say hello to Lauren while you two have your moment. Don't keep her waiting too long, Bo."

She nodded and moved her attention to her best friend.

"Kenzi… I thought we agreed you weren't going to get involved with the decisions I make about Lauren anymore?"

"That's just it… I'm not… you're not making any decisions about Lauren. I was coming to have lunch with Lauren and Madge at the diner, so naturally Ethan wanted to come."

"Ethan is here? Kenzi!"

"Yes, Bo and he wants to spend time with BOTH of his parents for lunch with his grandparents and his coolest ever Aunt Kenzi. I'm sorry, Bo but this going back and forth between the two of you is exhausting, so get your shit together or I won't be coming around for a while. You're both miserable and so is your son unless he is with his uncles and cousins. That boy should be happy around his parents. You two are very good at building walls and we both know that the longer you stay apart, the higher the walls will be and the harder it will be to tear them back down. Break the ice… get that much over with. Please, Bo."

"I just…"

"I swear, Bo Dennis… if you say you're not ready I will smack you upside your head! I have spent the last week tucking your son in for bed with YOUR mate instead of you! I'm the one listening to him re-tell the story of the best night of his life every time his head hits the pillow. Do you have any idea what that night is? Actually, there are two… one is the night he met you at the Red Sox game and you road him around on your motorcycle. He said he knew right away that he loved you when you met. The second night he likes a little better because he was with BOTH of his parents and they really loved each other then. It's the night you two were riding Lauren down the beach. Okay… that just sounds so wrong on so many levels, but I take it your remember the night?"

"Yes and it was a great night." Bo paused for a moment. "Fine… ice breaker coming right up. But I'm not making any promises, Kenz."

"Bo… Lauren has some things she'd like to say. Just hear her out. Then if you want to, you can go back and hide in that shack by yourself like the hermit you've become but I can't promise you'll have a mate, son or BFF when you finally decide to come back to the real world. You're giving Lauren more reasons not to trust you at the very time where she is working on trying to build that trust. You know I love you, but does it always have to be push and pull with you, Bo? Sweet Gaia help me to help my friend get her head out of her fucking ass!"

Kenzi waved her arms over her head as she turned to walk away mumbling something in Russian. Bo had never seen her that mad and she had never talked to her like that before. Suddenly, Kenzi turned back around and yelled to her,

"Oh – and by the way… Chase and Aunt Shelly would like to see you too. Oh yea, and your uncles… Elder Adoni, Arranz, Callum… well a whole mess of other dudes would like to meet you as well. Remember that Adoni is your blood Uncle… Chase's dad… your blood cousin… oh… and while you've been out here moping around, your Father's parents… your GRANDPARENTS have been waiting to meet you too. Don't worry, they love their great grandson… they were happy to meet his other mom before their own flesh and blood!"

"Ch-Chase… Aunt Sh… Grandparents… I have Grandparents…"

"Yes… your friend from up north? He's pissed that you haven't said more than a hello since he arrived that night. He said he thought you two were closer than that. As for your GP's, I'm sure they're just happy as hell that their GD doesn't have her shit together enough to be with her son. After all, I'm sure that since you're not being held hostage by the Dark King or banished to another realm, they truly understand that your reasons for not being with your son are completely understandable. Asshole!"

Thunder roared and a downpour started right over Bo's head as Kenzi turned and literally stormed away.

"Shit."

Bo watched as Kenzi walked away. She had brought her friend here from a bad situation and then essentially put her in the middle of all of her drama with Lauren… drama she herself had created. She then left her to fend for herself with a bunch of strangers from her new Druid family. She wasn't there to support her friend through this new phase of her life in her training sessions, though as Bo stood under the single rain cloud, she assumed Kenzi's training was going very well. She turned and sat back down on the dock. Kenzi was right. She was being an asshole and needed to get out of her funk and do right by her son and Lauren. After all, she wasn't proving she could trust her if she was running from their first argument. She felt the rain stop and looked up to find the sun shining overhead.

"Thank you Kenzi."

Bo was freezing but the sun was warm. She stared down at the water watching the fish dart in and out from under the dock. A voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Mind if I sit?"

Bo's heart raced and she felt the blood surge to her face,

"Not at all… please." Bo pointed to the space next to her on the dock.

"So… Ethan says Hi. He's eating PB & J for lunch… a rare treat for doing all of his jobs on the farm today. He's waiting to see you."

"That's good."

"Yea." Silence engulfed the pair.

"So, it's a beautiful day today, isn't it?"

Bo smiled looking out across the water,

"Other than Kenzi's storm yes it is, but did you really want to talk about the weather?"

Lauren smiled and lowered her head, "No… no, I didn't. I…"

Lauren had run through this conversation in her mind repeatedly but now she found herself tongue tied in the presence of the brunette.

"I know the feeling…" Bo looked at the blonde, "I mean, I understand how it feels when you have a lot you feel you should say… want to say… but then when you're with the person, all of a sudden the words just fly right out of your head."

They both smiled.

"Bo, I've really thought a lot about everything you said before you asked for some space. I know you asked me to wait for you to come to me, but the silence… it was making me… well, my Succubus… she was…"

"I heard, Lauren and believe me when I say I understand. And don't worry about having to go to the bar to feed… since your mate was unwilling, you had to do it… biological imperative and all. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I'm sorry I've made that particular part harder for you."

"Please, don't apologize. You were right about a lot of things. Just… well, I think the space was a good idea because it gave me a chance to really think about how I feel and what I want."

"Me too… especially the tongue-lashing Kenzi just gave me."

"Yea, I think the whole of North America heard that one. Listen, Bo… I love you – that is not something I ever want you to question. We've been apart for six years and we've both changed. Would you agree with that?"

"Yes, I would."

"So when we bonded, we were totally different people. You fell in love with a very different Lauren and apparently I fell in love with a very different Bo. Agreed?"

"Yes, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well… I say that because I think it's true in general terms. I know you feel different because of your Fae and Druid, but your humanity… the things I fell in love with are still there, Lauren. You aren't as different as you think. So much of you is still… well… you."

Bo thought a moment, "Are you giving me the 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you' speech?"

"No, not really… just… please Bo… hear me out before you jump to conclusions. You said you wouldn't do that anymore."

Bo took a deep breath and sighed. Lauren had a point. "You're right and I'm listening."

"Thank you. I agree that there are core things about you that I am still in love with… your heart, your need to protect those you love, your sense of humor, your caring nature and the way you are with Ethan."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"It isn't. But Bo, can you tell me what you love about me?"

"Your soft spoken ways, your kind and caring nature, the way you have put Ethan first for all of these years, how you have fought to survive, your amazing brain and adorable geek speak. The way you look right now as you look out at the water… that soft, easy way you have about you… it calms me and draws me in. Your humanity and your innocence is something I have always loved about you."

"And that's one of the problems that comes with our new start, Bo. I'm not human anymore and I am far from innocent. I have killed and will continue to kill to protect those I love... and to feed as a Phoenix, Nereid and shifted Tiger. I am trying desperately to hang on to what humanity I have left, but my Fae and Druid have changed me, Bo. They've changed the way I see the world and some of the things in it. When I used to look at my laboratory mice, I would think they were so cute. Now, my phoenix says "dinner!" When I saw a fox, a wolf, a deer… I thought they were amazing and the environmentalist in me would say preserve and protect. Now, my tiger says, "dinner!" Don't you get it, Bo? They're part of me… I'm not some innocent human anymore… I'm trying to feel it, but…"

"I understand, Lauren – you know I do. I thought I was human and then found out I was Fae. I am the one person who can say I truly understand."

"As can Kenzi. We've been talking a lot about that lately. How Team Human is now Team Drae… Kenzi speak for…"

"I get it… merging Druid and Fae. There are things about Kenzi that we will always be able to expect and those things will never change. She will always be quick witted and sarcastic even though she will have Druid powers. I can imagine the wit and sarcasm will accompany the use of her powers."

"It already is. When she throws water, she yells, "Swoosh"… and apparently when she starts an individual thunderstorm over a person, she yells…"

"Asshole… yea, I know." Bo and Lauren both chuckled.

"I've missed her, Bo. Thanks for bringing her back."

"So have I… so much."

"I still can't believe you left her in Toronto all of this time."

"That's because you always felt there was some sort of line formed at my heart and that you were at the back of the line. Well, if you want to imagine a line, then imagine the front of the line is Kenzi, then Trick, then Dyson, then Hale, then Tamsin. They're my family."

Lauren lowered her head and spoke, "I understand… I've done more damage to us than I wanted and I'm sorry I…" Bo cut Lauren off…

"Now who's jumping to conclusions? Lauren – that's what you've never understood. You're not in that line… you're beside me… in me. I carry your heart… I carry it IN me, Lauren… just like the poem. Don't you see? You'll never stand in line for my heart. No matter whom it may appear I'm putting first, you are always there before anyone else lines up. That's how I could leave Kenzi in Toronto for six years. She is my heart, Lauren, but you are my soul – my very being. Without you, I don't know who I am. Without you, well… apparently I become a hermit in a small cottage on the beach. Without you, I can barely exist."

"And about that barely existing thing… Kenzi told me…"

"I know, she told me." Bo hung her head, tears immediately welling up in her eyes at the shame of it all. Here it was… Lauren saw her as weak… someone who needed pity… someone who was off her rocker.

"Bo – the stigma attached to mental illness has always bothered me. Legs get broken, arms get broken, skin gets cut, blood gets infected, lungs get diseased – the body is vulnerable and that includes the mind. Everyone goes through rough patches now and then and there wouldn't be doctors for the mind if they weren't needed. I just want you to know that I am so grateful you had a support system in place when I ran. I should have been there for you. Part of what happened to you was my fault and…"

"No, Lauren. I was weak."

"No Bo. It was the bond."

"What?"

"The bond, Bo. You were bonded to me and I left. If I hadn't been so focused on the pregnancy with our son and all of my Fae and Druid, I would have felt it more. Remember – I had Ethan to fill the bond – a part of you was always with me. You had nothing and two parts of you were missing. Your deep depression was because of our absence. I caused that."

"I… didn't know."

"Well, now you do. You aren't weak Bo. You survived a sudden and abrupt breach of our bond with nothing to help you get through it except your friends and family. I'm… I'm so glad you're alive and well."

Lauren's voice cracked as she remembered Kenzi's story. She'd almost lost her for good. She couldn't live without her… she needed Bo to know that… she owed her that much.

"Bo, before I left I had told Dyson that I didn't know if I could survive without you but I had to try. Before you arrived, I had already decided I was going to come and look for you at some point. I'm sorry I wasn't more decisive, but I was kind of dying." Lauren smiled and Bo rolled her eyes. She understood.

"I know now that I can't live without you in my life… and even if I could, I don't want to. I will never love anyone the way I love you – I am sure of that. I may have a few setbacks when the memories of the past come back to haunt me on occasion, but I know that I am hopelessly, helplessly, endlessly in love with you. I am sure that our love will only grow. I want you to know all of that, but I still want to wait for a few months before we come back to the topic of lifetime commitments. I would love that to happen down the road, but even you agreed that we are different now. Sweetie, we have a lot going on with our own training and Kenzi, Ethan and even if we're in denial about it… this prophecy."

"I know." Bo reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

"About the trust thing, Bo… opening myself up to you again after keeping those feelings locked away for so long takes a lot of trust. I've carried those memories and that perception since I left Toronto. I didn't know to change the way I was looking at things because I didn't know you were looking for me."

"Because you shut me out." Bo felt her anger flare and shook her head to rein it back in. Anger wouldn't help this situation.

"And I've apologized for that."

"Just as I've apologized for Dyson and Rainer. I just want us to call it even. We've both done things wrong but I don't want to be the one who is still doing penance for my sins when I'm fully putting my trust in you again."

"Really? Is that why I haven't seen you for two weeks? Because you trust that I'm not going to leave you?"

"Well, you can't say you won't yet, so I don't know."

"Okay, then let me say this. I have no plans to leave you. I want a future with you. I want more kids with you. I want all of those things. It's my dream but you have to work to achieve your dreams and we have work to do, Bo. On ourselves as well as us as a couple. You have work to do on your relationship with your son – granted, that is my fault and while I can't go back and change the choices I made, I can help you with that relationship. You also have Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and Grandparents who desperately want a relationship with you, Bo. How would you feel if years down the road, Ethan was gone and he had a child who didn't want to spend time with you?"

"Well, that would suck."

"Yes, it would. So do you see? Right now, there is so much going on for both of us… I'm just asking for some time, Bo. Can you ask me again about forever in a few months? Maybe even weeks. I can't promise anything right now, but if we are still swimming in this "new life" soup, I promise we'll keep talking about it. I wont blindside you like I did all those years ago when I asked you for a break. I promise you that, Bo."

"And you'll work on trusting my love for you?"

"I promise. These past two weeks have already helped me to understand it."

"Oh yea? And what have you learned about your mistrust for your Druid-Succubus mate?"

Lauren was silent. Bo was right. She had to start trusting her. It was ridiculous that she didn't. She had done nothing but be there for her for the past month. She had been an attentive friend and lover. As a mother, she could ask for no one better for Ethan. She actually understood why Bo had wanted the space. She needed to start trusting her right now by telling her the truth about her lingering doubt.

"Bo, you're right about my needing to trust you, so I'm going to trust you right now with the reason for my lingering doubt. But I have to know… can I tell you something without you getting mad when I tell you something you will probably not like?"

"Okay…" Bo said cautiously. She didn't like the sound of this.

"The reason I don't trust you is because of a ghost… something that the bond and my mind tell me isn't a threat… but for some reason, my heart just doesn't believe it."

"A ghost… "

"Yes, the ghost that haunted both my conscious and unconscious life every day for five years before I met you. The ghost that was always lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce and ruin everything any time you and I started to get close…"

"I… Lauren… what are you talking about?"

"My ghost, Bo… it's Dyson."

"Dyson? Lauren, I… wait a minute… haunted you for five years before we met?"

"He was the head of the Ash's security team, Bo. He took me as a slave and mocked me for my humanity. He was cocking, arrogant and condescending… among other things. We have… we have other history, Bo."

"You were together?!"

"Gods no! Girls only here! He was the Ash's right hand, Bo. He handed out the punishment to humans. I watched him… friends of mine who talked back or didn't find cures… he was the one… he did the punishing."

"Lauren… what are you saying? What did he do to you?"

"Bo, you know how I was treated by Lachlan. That's how Fae treat humans. I was beaten and thrown in a dungeon for two weeks, Bo."

"Dyson… h-h-he… b-beat you? He… the dungeon… that was him?"

"Only once when Lachlan took over, but before that… yes... every time it was deemed necessary by him as the head of security, one of the lead doctors or the Ash himself."

"But… I've never seen any scars…"

"Oh, the Fae are very good about that, Bo. Nothing visible."

"But I've seen you without clothes…"

"Not invisible because of clothing Bo... invisible because they're hidden by my skin. The Fae can bruise organs, rupture blood vessels, cause nerve pain and break bones with no external bruising. All you need is the right powers and a dark dungeon cell."

Lauren became silent.

"Lauren? What did he do?"

Lauren still said nothing. She just stared at the dark waters below as the memories of Dyson breaking her legs in the dungeon cell returned. It had been her first few months as a slave and she had left the lab without permission to check to be sure Nadia was truly being kept in stasis after a doctor had told her the Ash would probably pull the plug on her girlfriend and she would be kept as a slave anyway.

Dyson had noticed her missing and hunted her down. He found her with Nadia. When he did, he asked her why she had left the lab without escort or permission. She told him what had happened, but he didn't want to hear it. She needed to learn that she was nothing more than chattel and human slaves who left without permission were treated like runaways even if they were still on compound grounds. He told her he would teach her not to run.

He dragged her by the hair to a dungeon cell with two other guards. The two guards were Morays. They had the ability to electrocute their prey, which is what they did to Lauren. After enduring the electric shocks, Dyson had broken her legs so she would never run again.

Dr. Everetts was sent to her cell with a Faerie healer who used a technique over two days to heal Lauren's legs quickly. After all, the Ash needed her in the lab, so she needed to be on her feet to work. While the legs healed in a matter of days, the pain remained for weeks. She never forgot what Dyson had done. Even now she could hear the snapping sounds in her head and the look of pleasure on Dyson's face as she had screamed in agony. She had spent a week in that cell with nothing but bread and water provided twice daily. She lost seven pounds that week.

Bo had pushed into Lauren's mind to read her thoughts and heard everything her mate had been thinking in vivid detail. Lauren felt the wind pick up suddenly and looked to the horizon to see the afternoon sky had darkened. She looked at Bo to find her Succubus staring back at her.

"I will kill him. I promise I'll be back."

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and allowed her Succubus to come out. She spoke back to Bo,

"My love… I know you are upset over what the wolf did to my human and me but we have forgiven him. While you were with the Wanderer, we agreed that you had taught us both to see things differently. We bonded over our common love for you."

"I do not love him. I am eternally bound to you. He will suffer."

"No, Bo. We will stay here with our son and await his arrival. We know he will come."

"Very well, but when he does he will be punished."

John, Kenzi and Madge came running out of the diner to see the two Succubae in their swirling chi making out like two horny teenagers. They looked up to see a rainbow in the sky.

"False alarm! Back to the food!" Kenzi exclaimed as she turned and left John and Madge gaping at the couple.

"I swear these two are going to put us in an early grave, John."

"Well… at least they're… uh… talking… or uh… communicating…" John and Madge turned away as hands started to move up shirts. "Let's get back to our meals."

Madge used her powers to move the boats back a bit so the pair was hidden from the view of the boats on the bay and then moved inside behind Kenzi and John. She smiled, as she looked back once more at the couple now in a warm embrace with the chi beginning to subside. She looked up at the sunny sky and smile,

"All is right with the world again."

Bo and Lauren pulled apart and looked at each other with big brown eyes.

"Uh… sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Lauren. Apparently our Succubae are cool with us being back together. I just think that we need to take things slow."

"Are you going to stay at the cottage again tonight?"

"Let's just see how lunch and the rest of the day goes, okay?"

"Bo… I really am sorry if I've done anything to cause you not to trust me again. I really do want us to work."

Bo stood and offered Lauren a hand up from the dock. Lauren took the offered hand and stood as Bo took a step closer. She cupped Lauren's cheek as she spoke,

"I love you, Lauren Lewis. I was being a stubborn ass just like Kenzi said. I'll find a way to live with everything that has happened. I'll find a way to earn your trust."

"Bo, you've done plenty to earn my trust. I think it will be easier to put Dyson behind us. Even if he were to show up, people support us as a couple now and that makes me feel a little more secure. I'm sorry I allowed him to linger in my mind."

"Well, rightfully so, Lauren. Can I ask why you never told me about that before?"

"Everyone in our world loved Dyson. If I'd said anything, I would have just been crying sour grapes."

"I think breaking your legs and beating you once is more than just sour grapes."

Lauren hesitated and looked out over the bay, then turned back to Bo and just smiled. Bo again invaded her mates thoughts and saw Lauren's memory flashes.

"Oh Gods… it wasn't just that one time."

"No Bo, but… listen… that's behind us now, okay? As my Succubus told you, Dyson and I talked. He apologized and I accepted. I guess part of me has always been afraid of the old Dyson coming back if you and I were ever together again. I just never trusted how far he would go to keep us apart – especially after he had been mated to you. We both know now how powerful the pull can be to your mate. Besides, if he messed with me now, I'd kick his ass."

"That's my girl." They stood looking at each other in silence until Bo reached out her hand for Lauren to take. Lauren looked down at it in question as Bo wiggled her fingertips as a second request for the doctor to take her hand. When Lauren finally did, Bo smiled and gave the chilled hand a squeeze.

"I think we have a lunch date with a very handsome young man."

"Why yes, we do." Bo started to turn away, but Lauren's grip was firm as she pulled her back to face her.

"I love you, Bo – with all my heart, Fae, Druid and human. I promise, we'll talk in a few months at the latest about our future. Once we get ourselves under control we can see about getting the rest of our lives under control."

Bo smiled at her mate.

"Uh, Bo?"

"Yea?"

"You do know that a little while ago, you started a storm and then almost teleported to kick Dyson's ass, right?"

"Well, he deserves it. We will have words about this, Lauren. You know me – I won't let this go just because you tell me the two of you have made up. He needs to know that I know and that it was anything but okay… even if it had happened years ago. He should have told me himself, Lauren. He knew how I felt about you… we talked about it. I told him I chose you and that I was in love with you. He should have told me what he'd done to you. Omitting truths is the same thing as lying – especially when the truth you omit serves your own cause. He knew that if he told me I would never come back to him."

Lauren sighed. She knew she wasn't going to change Bo's mind on this. If and when they ever saw Dyson again, it was going to be ugly. All Lauren could do was hope that she was there to keep Bo under control when it happened.

"I understand, Bo and I know you will do what you feel you need to do. It's between you and Dyson. Just, please… don't kill him. I kind of like the new, gentler, more accepting Dyson I had gotten to know before I left… and the helmet really was a very cool gift."

"I won't kill him, Lauren… maybe I'll just… break his legs so he knows how it feels."

"Bo, please…"

"Alright, fine. But we talk about us in a few months… spring, right?"

"Spring it is, then. Let's get inside and have lunch with our family. Your son is waiting."

… … … … … …

Only a few people remained from the large family gathering that had spontaneously happened at the beach house that afternoon. Bo had spent some much needed time with her Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, her best friend, mate and son. The most memorable meeting however, had been with her grandparents. She smiled at the memory.

They were simply amazing – and very, very powerful. Bo had felt it immediately. It actually scared her a little until her grandmother had felt her fear and explained who and what they were. Her grandmother, Queen Beli, was the most powerful healer in the land. Emma had later told her that her grandmother was able to bring worthy Druids back from the brink of death. Her grandfather, King Vesta, was the most powerful fire Druid in the land. Vesta had arrived in Pompeii to close the volcano that had devastated the land. You could still see the remorse that he had not arrived sooner to save its people. Chase had whispered to Bo that her grandfather King Vesta had teleported right into the volcano itself to close it up and teleported out just before it closed around him.

Bo had learned that her grandparents had retired from the throne after the Great Fae wars and relinquished it to her Father, Aidan only to have to reclaim it when he was taken prisoner by the Dark King. They had been told by Gaia to retain the throne until the chosen one of their flesh would return. They didn't know what that meant at the time, but now that they knew their son was still alive, knew that it was Bo who was meant to claim the throne.

Bo had squirmed in her seat at the mention of the "p" word and her grandmother had given a knowing grin. The Succubus was promised that no talk of the "p" word would happen until after her Druid training was complete. Her grandparents had ordered it so and would be supervising her training from that point forward.

So, the afternoon had gone by quickly with the family. As the sun was starting to move towards the horizon, Bo had settled on the deck with a glass of wine as she watched the remaining group fly kites. Madge and John had taken Jake and Little John back for an early night's sleep because they were going fishing with their dads and uncles before dawn. Emma and Ella had left with them, as well as the rest of the Elders. As Bo sat drinking her wine, she had begun to think about going back to the cottage for the evening. She knew that Kenzi, Lauren and Ethan would be upset if she didn't stay at the beach house tonight, but she had some things at the cottage and she didn't feel like moving them back tonight. Actually, if she were telling the truth, she wanted to make sure that she and Lauren didn't rush into anything tonight. She laughed realizing she was a Succubus who didn't want to get laid.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her cousin Chase yelling, "Run, little dude!"

Ethan was laughing and smiling as he ran down the beach trying to get his kite aloft. Kenzi and Lauren were standing not far away with smiles on their faces as they laughed at the sight of Chase running behind the speedy little Druid trying to hold the kite up to help him get it in the air. James and Aunt Shelley stood at the water's edge not far from the group and had turned to see what was happening as well. They were all smiling and laughing.

"Gods I could get used to this life." Bo said quietly.

She took another sip of her wine as she contemplated walking down to say her goodbyes. She wanted to be alone at the cottage tonight to gain appreciation for all she had with Lauren and Ethan. Alone, she would miss them and be able to remove the impulsive thoughts she'd had before she had been reunited with Lauren. She wanted to be the Bo she had become while traveling over the last six years. She did not want to revert to the selfish, impetuous brat she had been before. She smiled thinking of how Lachlan would laugh if he could hear her label herself with the same term she had found so offensive when he had used it.

Bo had resumed her journal writing last week and had quickly settled back into a routine of meditation, writing, working out or training with John and healthy feeding – both chi and food. Doing these things had her in her strongest and – most importantly – most levelheaded state. She wanted to be sure that – while she would be part of a bonded couple – that she wouldn't lose herself in the process and become someone less worthy of Lauren and Ethan. She hoped Lauren would understand.

'_I do, Bo. And you're right – if you had just said you were leaving tonight, I would have been upset. But hearing the rest of your thought process, I understand. We each have to do the things we need to do to be healthy – for our son and each other. Take the night and do what you must. If you need more time, that's fine to. I'll be waiting – you can trust that. But if you could stay just a little while longer and come down here and play with Ethan for a bit, that would probably ease his mind when you leave.'_

'_Evesdropping again, Dr. Lewis?' Bo chuckled into their link._

'_I had planned to just talk to you about how great it is to watch him like this but I didn't want to interrupt your thought process.' _

'_That's okay – I don't want you to feel like you can't use our link whenever you want. I thought about it and I want to try no restrictions with our link. I don't want you to have any reason to mistrust me. If I give you full access, it will keep that trust solid. It's what I want too. By the way – it is great to watch him like this… and you, Kenzi, Chase, James and Aunt Shelley. Everyone happy and smiling… we have a family, Lauren. A real family.'_

'_Yes we do, Bo – and they're great. As for our link, I want you to have full access as well. That way, when I'm having those doubts, you'll be able to jump in and tell me what an idiot I'm being. I promise, no more blocking.'_

"Mamma! Mommy! Aunt K! Look! My kite! It's flying! It's flying!"

Bo and Lauren turned their eyes to the sky to see the kite was indeed, tossing and turning in the wind as it climbed higher and higher. Lauren heard Bo,

'_Please stay up, please stay up.'_

'_You know, I cheat sometimes.'_

'_Cheat? How?'_

'_Watch.'_

Bo turned her eyes on her mate and watched as she spread her arms wide, then pulled them together and pushed them hard towards the kite. Everyone watched in awe as the kite began to climb and climb. Lauren yelled to her son,

"You've caught a thermal, Ethan! Hold tight to the string!"

"It's pulling really hard, Mommy! It's going to go all the way up! This is awesome!"

'_Thermal?' Bo asked._

'_A thermal is a pocket of heated air that streams straight up. Anything caught in it gets pushed up with it. Think of it as a stream or a creek, only it's made of warm air and runs up instead of down.'_

'_Very cool, Dr. Lewis. So you made a thermal?'_

'_Yes, I gathered warm air and then pushed it up under the kite. I'll teach you some time.'_

'_Okay – that sounds like a plan.' Bo stood from her chair and moved down towards the water to play with Ethan._

"Mamma, look! See how high?"

"I do, buddy! It's way up there! It's so cool!"

"It's sailing, Mamma!" Bo smiled at her son's enthusiasm.

"Let's put this spool in the sand and launch my other one. They can sail together!"

Ethan ran back to his Mommy and grabbed his other kite. A little while later, he and Bo had the other one in the air dancing not far from the first one. They were lying on the sand, Ethan's head on Bo's shoulder as they watched his kites dance about them. Ethan spoke,

"Did you and Mommy have a good day?"

"Yes, we did buddy. It was a very good day."

"But you're still not coming home with us tonight, are you?"

"No, buddy – not yet."

"Do you not love us anymore?"

"Are you kidding? I love you both to the ends of the universe."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart. I will always love you and your Mommy. Even when your Mommy and I have our differences."

"She loves you a lot too, you know."

"I do know. Right now, we're both learning how to be Druids and parents to you. There's a lot for us to learn so we're just taking some time to get used to our powers."

"Will you ever come home again?"

"Absolutely. Your mommy and I are just taking things slowly. We were apart for a very long time and it takes a little while for people to get used to sharing a space together after things have been a certain way for so long."

"You were away my whole life – that's a really long time."

"Yes it was and I'm sorry I missed all of that time watching you grow up, Ethan. I promise I won't miss anymore time if I can help it."

"You won't teleport back to Toronto and make Mommy think you are leaving us?"

"Never again. If I leave, your Mommy will know where I'm going, why I'm going and how long I'll be gone if I can tell her."

"Okay."

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"I was scared you were leaving us for good. Mommy isn't good when you aren't here."

"I know and I'm very sorry I scared you. It was wrong of me to do that."

"Yes it was. You shouldn't scare people. But it's okay – people make mistakes, right? We just have to learn them and not do them again. Okay?"

"Okay," Bo said as her son snuggled into her side and smiled.

"Please don't leave yet." Ethan said in a timid voice.

"I won't. We can stay her just like this for as long as you want."

"Or until Mommy comes to get me to tell me it's time for bed. I hate bedtime."

"But you love bedtime, buddy! You get to read cool stories!"

"Yea – I've been telling Aunt K all about Ysabeau the Great."

"I'm sure she loved hearing those stories."

"They make her laugh."

"I'm sure they do, buddy. I'm sure they do."

It didn't take long for Ethan to nod off in the warmth and safety of his mother's arms. When Bo noticed he was asleep, she called silently to Lauren,

'_He's out, Lo.'_

'_Okay. Kenzi is going to take him in so we can say goodnight.' _

Kenzi and Lauren walked over to the sleeping child. Kenzi whispered,

"Oh. My. God. Bo, that is adorable. Motherhood agrees with you, my friend."

Kenzi paused, then continued,

"Okay – enough of the mushy stuff. Help me hoist that large piece of childhood dead weight onto my shoulder. Actually… how about you carry, Chase! I'll lead the way."

At Kenzi's command, Chase bent down, picked up his sleeping nephew, and carried him inside with the young Goth by his side. Lauren came to sit next to Bo.

"So, I guess this is good night?"

"Yea. You do understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Bo. I do – I just… I miss you terribly."

"I know, Lauren and I miss you too. We agreed to take things slow, though."

"I know – I'll survive the night… and as many nights as you want to take… I'm just hoping it's not many."

"I want to spend more time with you. Things are awkward between us right now. Don't you feel it?"

"Yes. Distance will do that – which is why I don't want to put too much between us for too long a time. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to shut down our link during training and meditations, okay?"

"I think that's a good idea for both of us. With our luck, I would interrupt you while John was throwing a massive fireball at you."

"Yea, but think of the fun you could have healing me." Bo smirked.

"Why, Ms. Dennis – I think you're flirting with me."

"Yea – takes away some of the awkward, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. So, can I walk you to your bike?"

"Please."

They silently stood and walked through the sand a short distance before Lauren eventually reached for Bo's hand. She didn't let go until Bo needed her hand back to put on her Kevlar jacket.

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"Why don't you give me a call on our personal line in the morning. I won't make any promises, but…" Bo was cut off by Lauren shaking her head,

"I know, Bo. I'm sorry I asked. Will you at least promise to see Ethan tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." The Succubus reassured.

"I can't wait until you have that type of response for wanting to see me again."

"Lauren… I'm sorry… I…"

"It's okay, Bo. I shouldn't have said that. You take your time – I understand… I do… I just wish things were different. We'll take it slow... just not too slow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Lauren."

"Goodnight, Bo."

Lauren leaned in and gave Bo a quick kiss on the cheek. They stopped and stared at each other before Bo leaned in closely and whispered,

"I do love you Lauren… really, I do. I hope you truly know and trust that. It's the only way we're going to get over this hurdle. You need to believe in me – I need that from you. When you believe in me, I believe in myself. You help me to be strong, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo… so very much. I can't think of anyone on the planet who would have gone through all you've gone through to be with me. I'm sorry I ever doubted how you feel. After having these weeks to think about it, I really can't believe how quickly the old Lauren with all of her insecurities came out."

"I was just saying the same thing about myself this morning. I've gotten back into a routine of meditation and journal writing again. I learned that by doing those two things – and working out – I was able to become the person I've become over the past six years. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think we have this habit of getting so wrapped up in each other that we forget to take care of the things we need to do for ourselves to be the people we love. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do. Before you came, I was on a very strict schedule of feeding, working out and training. Once we started spending time together, I lost all of that and quickly fell out of control."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Bo wanted Lauren's confirmation that she agreed so she knew they were both on the same page going forward.

"I suppose so. And it's not healthy for Ethan to get off schedule either. I mean, breaking routines once in a while for special occasions is fine, but we are better being creatures of habit." Lauren smiled at Bo.

"Okay, so let's take the next week to figure out what schedule works best for each of us independently, then we'll figure out how to merge that schedule so we both get what we need plus spend healthy amounts of time together. Then, we need to get Ethan's schedule merged with ours." Bo suggested.

"You're not… I'm sorry," Lauren withdrew.

"I'm not what?" Bo asked.

"Nothing – I said I wouldn't press." Lauren didn't want to cross any boundaries, but she was still working on learning what they were.

"No boundaries, Lauren… just slow… and you also said we'd be honest, now spill Dr. Lewis."

"It sounds like you're saying you won't be back home for at least another week… and… Ethan won't…"

"No, no, no… Lauren, I'm so sorry… we can work on our schedules together in the same house… what I'm saying is that together or apart – let's just make sure we do."

Lauren sighed in relief – she didn't think she could take another week away from her mate. She wished she could take the whole mistrust thing back… she had been happy with her…

_Bo moved to speak through their link. She liked the intimacy of speaking this way and needed Lauren to feel reassured right now,_

'_Lauren… what happened is good. I know you miss me, but I'm glad you know that now. I'm also glad I know about the ghost of Dyson's past and what happened there. I'm also glad we figured out that we were neglecting our own needs for each other and not keeping Ethan on the schedule he needs. Everything happened exactly as it needed to for us to be better. We're going to be stronger for having gone through this, Lauren. I promise.'_

Bo moved towards Lauren, placing her hands on either side of her face. She brushed a strand of hair behind the blondes' ear and looked intently in her eyes as she told her,

'_I am in love with you, Lauren Lewis. My desires and hopes for our love and future have not changed. Just because we're not in the same house doesn't mean my feelings or my dreams for us are any different than what you read in my journals. But Lauren, you still can't commit to me, so space isn't a bad thing. Take it and use it to think and figure out what you want from us. What do you envision when you look forward in your life. You have to figure out if you see me there for the long haul, Lauren.'_

Bo's lips slowly moved to Lauren's as the pair merged into a slow and sensual kiss that held more passion and meaning than any kiss before it. Lauren's tongue begged to enter and Bo opened her mouth allowing it. They relaxed into the familiar warmth and intimacy they had both missed as Bo's hands wandered under Lauren's shirt to grasp at the skin on her mate's sides and back. Lauren too moved her hands to feel the skin beneath Bo's clothing as the two became lost in the moment.

"Lo! Ethan's awake and asking for a bedtime story. Goodnight, Bo."

Bo smiled as their lips parted, "Goodnight, Kenzi." She turned to Lauren and said, "It's so good to have the little moment-breaker back, isn't it?"

Lauren laughed,

"Yea, but we wouldn't change her for anything, would we? It really is good to have her back. I understand why she became your best friend, Bo. Having these two weeks with Kenzi has really taught me a lot about her. She is wise beyond her years and she really knows how to handle us and our shit, doesn't she?"

"That she does, my love. That she does." Bo kissed Lauren on the cheek and looked back into her tear-filled eyes. "Hey, none of that now. You're loved – there's no need. Remember, I'm giving you this space so you can figure us out. It's best if I'm not here so you can do that. It won't be long, Lo. I'll see you soon. Call to me tonight."

"I will."

Lauren leaned in and whispered into the Succubus' ear,

"Let's get this helmet on and send you on your way so I can go take care of our son. I'll dream of you tonight, Succubus."

Bo smiled and pulled away, "And I'll read you Cummings before you fall asleep."

"I'd like that."

Bo mounted her motorcycle and headed out of the driveway, leaving Lauren with tears in her eyes,

'Take care of my heart, because it's always with you.'

'And mine with you, Bo.'

Lauren smiled and waved as Bo turned out of the driveway and headed down the street. She sighed, turned and walked into the house. Tonight, both she and Ethan could use an Ysabeau the Great story.


	22. Chapter 22: Tiger Prayer

_**A/N: Ah... home sweet home... back to my story as requested! Sorry I couldn't post more than once. A vacation with a big family makes it hard to find any alone time! Thanks so much for your patience and for your reviews, follows and favs! You seem to be happiest with the long chapters, so I give you a long welcome back chapter! Let's get on with it, shall we?**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 22: Tiger Prayer**_

It had been two days since Bo and Lauren had their conversation and evening on the beach with the family. Everything seemed to be going well but Bo had chosen to continue to stay at the cottage for the week. She and Lauren were still talking about their relationship but had also moved on to discussing parenting styles. They agreed on mostly everything – especially that it was necessary for a child to have a schedule – especially for sleep and now, at the elder's insistence, for his Druid training. Bo was supposed to take Ethan to the beach today, so Bo had been up early to go for an early morning run before heading to the diner to see if John could do an early morning training session so she could have more time with Ethan today. When she arrived at the diner, she found Jake and Josh in the kitchen prepping the bait for the crab traps.

"Hey, Bo! What's up cuz?"

"Out for a run and hoping to get an early training session with John so I can get more time with Ethan at the beach today. You guys going fishing?"

Jake answered holding up a piece of mesh bait bag loaded with razor calms, "…and resetting the crab traps, yea. You remember how to load the crab traps?" Jake nudged his head towards the door and lifted one of the crates of loaded bit bags to head out to _The Roma_.

"You taught me well." Bo grabbed another crate of loaded bait bags and offered Josh a smile as she went outside with Jake. They boarded the ship, and started to prep the traps by attaching the bait bags with snoods and springs, stacking them as they finished each.

After getting into a rhythm with this now familiar task Bo asked, "So, where's John?"

Jake explained with a laugh, "I hate to disappoint you, but… well… Dad is still home tucked away in bed with Ma. Those two are like horny teenagers again now that you and Lauren are in a better place. Your girl asked us to take Ethan fishing with us this morning because she has an appointment with Jaycee, Jiana, Alina and Ella today."

Bo frowned. Her training was going to come right in the middle of her time with her son. She didn't like anything interrupting her day with Ethan when she had him for what he called 'Mamma time'. She missed him terribly.

Josh had emerged from the restaurant with two more crates of loaded bait bags, and added, "Don't forget Beli, brother. They're breaking out the big guns today."

"My grandmother? Is there something wrong with Lauren? We were together all day yesterday. She didn't mention…"

Jake gave his brother a warning glance as he made light of the appointment to his cousin,

"Relax, Bo. It's probably just a routine checkup. You were there the other night when Ella told us her DNA had seemed to be stabilizing since she completed the last of her dawnings."

"Yea, cuz – Doc would tell you if something was up." Josh backtracked to ease Bo's worry from his previous comment.

Just then, Chase boarded the ship, "Hey bait busters! You guys done yet? Hey Bo! What's up cuz? They got you working an early morning bait shift? Bummer, Succubus. Bait duty sucks!"

Bo laughed as she tried to smear a bait bag on Chase's cheek. He pushed her hand away and took the bait, grabbed a snood-spring set up to load the trap.

"Hey Chase, do you know what's up with Lauren and some big doctors appointment today. She didn't mention it and I'm a little worried." Bo asked nonchalantly as they continued loading traps side by side.

Chase tilted his head up slightly to the side to look at Jake and Josh questioningly, then resumed his bait loading as he spoke, his eyes on his work,

"I wouldn't worry about it, Bo. It's probably just a check up to make sure the whole DNA thing is cool. If it were anything serious, Lauren wouldn't have let us take Ethan. They would be doing tests on him too."

"She's letting you take Ethan? She didn't tell me that either. What the hell is going on?" Bo pulled out her phone to call Lauren when she heard her voice on the wind.

'_Bo – can you step away from your cousins for a minute so we can talk without an audience?'_

"Excuse me, guys – uh… Lauren's calling me now,"

She pointed to her ears as she disembarked _The Roma_ to talk to Lauren while the guys remained on board. She walked to her spot along the bay,

'_Lauren, can we lay some ground rules about…'_

'_Bo – I'm sorry. I didn't know the healers wanted to see me. There is apparently an anomaly in my latest blood work and they wanted to talk to me about what they've found. The guys were all going fishing and Kenzi was training with Emma, so he was going to be unsupervised. I didn't have a choice, Bo.'_

'_Uh… mom number two is here in case you'd forgotten. Just pick up the phone and…'_

'_You're right Bo. I should have called you first. It was… it was early and I didn't want to wake you. We were out really late last night, so I wanted to make sure you slept.'_

'_Lauren, I can monitor my own sleep schedule. My son comes first. Listen – I know you're not used to having a second parent around but…'_

'_Say no more, Bo. You're right and if you want that responsibility, then…'_

'_Want it? Want it? Come on, Lauren – of course I want it. Why are we in separate houses right now? Have you not been listening? Do you think I expect you to continue to play single mom with my son just because I'm not at the beach house right now? I'm not his aunt, his friend or his occasional babysitter Lauren and you really don't want to open that can of worms with me right now! We had plans for today. Just because yours changed doesn't mean I want to sacrifice time with the son I'm supposed to be getting to know! Dammit! You're so frustrating sometimes!'_

'_Bo, please. I'm sorry. Look – I wasn't thinking.'_

'_You always think, Lauren. You just still don't know how to think for two. This is exactly why I'm still at the cottage. Last night you asked me why I was still staying there and this is a great example. If you were really thinking like someone who was part of a couple, you would call your partner before making a decision to send their son off with a group of men for hours – of time she was supposed to have him - on a fishing trip. What – were you going to leave me a note? 'Sorry, Bo… your son is unavailable to spend time with you today. I know I said I wanted you to get to know him and I know you had plans with him today, but I'm afraid I'll be the one deciding when you get to spend time with him.'_

'_That's enough, Bo! I get it, okay? I screwed up! Yes, I was thinking like a single parent. Yes, it's because that's what I've been all of his life and before you say it, YES that's because I didn't tell you he existed! I couldn't drive him to you because I'm due in the lab to meet your grandmother in… well… actually, I'm late – I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago.'_

'_Just go… I'll talk to the guys. I also want to know why you didn't tell me about this appointment. No secrets, right?'_

'_I'm sorry, Bo. Really, I am… I'm trying.'_

'_I'm sorry for yelling… I just…' Bo felt bad for losing her cool… she really did._

'_I know – it's a sensitive subject for you and brings up the fact that I took six years away from you.'_

'_Yes and if you want us to be together, then you have to start thinking for two, Lauren. Listen… I know you're late, so I don't want to keep you. We'll talk later. Have a good appointment. Call to me when you're done. I want to know what's going on, Lauren.'_

'_I will.'_

'_You promise?'_

'_I promise.' _

'_And Lauren?' Bo didn't want to leave things on a sour note. She had been so close to asking Lauren about coming home today. Right now she didn't think that was a good idea, but she wanted to at least keep things heading in that direction._

'_Yes, Bo?'_

'_I really did have a great time last night. See you after your appointment?'_

'_Count on it. I'm sorry, Bo. I love you so much… I'm sorry I keep screwing up.'_

'_I know, Lauren. You just need time. I love you, too. Get going…. You're late.'_

Bo breathed a heavy sigh and turned towards the ship to see it empty. She heard noise coming from the kitchen so figured she would find the boys there. She walked in through the back door and asked,

"So, where is my son?"

Jake answered, "He's sound asleep below deck on the boat with his cousins. They were all out cold when we left, so we carried them out and put them right into the beds. They'll probably sleep for another hour or so unless the boat engines wake them up."

"Of course, if Chase is driving, the force of the impact will wake them when he hits the dock like he usually does!" Jake nudged his cousin.

"Hey! That was one time, Jake and it was in the middle of one of Lauren's biggest storms." Chase defended but all Bo could hear right now was that her cousins were taking her son and she was going to lose more time with him.

"Well, what time do you think you'll be back? I was supposed to spend time with Ethan at the beach today."

"Why don't you tag along, Bo? You haven't been out on the boat for weeks and Ethan tells us you love to fish. It would be great bonding time for you and him… well… to tell you the truth we were all talking the other night about how we weren't getting any 'Bo time'… Chase especially. We'd actually all like to spend time with you. What do you say?" Josh and the other men looked on as their hopeful faces awaited Bo's response.

"Well, I did fish every day with my human dad when I was a kid and the few times I've been out to watch you guys in action was fun. It was pretty cool being out on a ship as big as _The Roma_."

Chase chuckled, "Well, then it's high time you got another taste of the high seas, Succubus! This is a water family! Let's go! All aboard!"

"Let me just grab the sweatshirt I left here after training yesterday… be right there." Bo grabbed the hoodie and turned to run out before remembering she should leave a note for John.

John –

I'm off for the day to learn the ropes as a Martini Fishing Fleet worker – and to spend some time with Ethan. I will likely be missing a day of training, so we'll get back to me kicking your ass tomorrow! Watch out for Lauren and Kenzi for me?

Love,

Your Favorite Niece

… … … … … … …

They had been out for six hours now and were headed back to port. Bo had a sleeping Ethan on her lap as she sat in the fighter chair at the stern of the ship staring out at the horizon. They had two large tuna and twelve good-sized sea bass along with a few smaller trout the boys had caught.

Bo had learned that while the Martini's were licensed as commercial fishermen, they had yet to use modern commercial methods for anything other than crabbing. Even for that, they used smaller traps than the big commercial boats. They caught only what they needed to feed the clan and customers on a daily basis. After that, anything they caught was catch and release. It was how three generations of Martini's had fished so Jake and Josh did not intend to break that tradition by being another group of commercial fishermen who were contributing to the overfishing of their waters. They would sell one tuna to a local distributor they did business with on a regular basis. That money was used to maintain the fleet of boats. The other tuna John would use in the restaurant and to feed the clan for the next two weeks or so.

Naturally, Bo had gotten all of her lessons on tuna from her son. Ethan told her all about yellow fin and blue fin tuna - where they were found and what bait to use. She was shocked to hear what distributors would pay for just one but he had cautioned in his young voice that it had to be well preserved so it didn't go bad. Naturally, that brought on the lesson about the gross side of fishing… bleeding a tuna, salt-brine and flash freezing.

Of course, her cousins had insisted the Succubus take a turn in the fighting chair mounted at the stern of the fishing vessel. That chair was the one in which she now sat holding her sleeping son. She looked down at his face, watching the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. It was hard to know that while he looked fine on the outside, deep down his small body was fatigued because he was still fighting the on-going changes happening with his DNA.

She stared at him for a while, noting the messy blonde hair being pushed around by the wind, his features so much like Lauren's around his eyes and all Bo around the mouth. She was glad he had Lauren's eyes and hair – it calmed her when she looked at him just as it did when she looked at the doctor. Bo heard Jake yell from somewhere on the port side,

"Let's call it a day, men! Lines in and get those fish gutted, cleaned and on ice!"

"Aye-Aye sir!"

Bo chuckled as she heard the eager simultaneous reply from Little John and Joshua. She smiled as she thought back on the battle that earned her the biggest fish brought on board all day. She had hooked a large blue fin tuna and the boys started yelling something about "let him take it" and "let him run for about 200 yards or feet" and then they were all yelling at Jake about where to steer the boat. In short, Bo saw her cousins' faces get excited while their demeanor and actions remained serious. Josh had calmly walked up to her, tightened the straps over her shoulders, and said,

"He's going to try to pull you in, Bo. Get ready for the fight of your life. Think Garuda in water."

Bo had just laughed… nothing could be as tough as the Garuda. Could it? Well, after over an hour of battling this stupid fish, Bo was exhausted. After a late night with Lauren, a long, hard morning run and no food or chi… well, Bo was starting to see what Josh had meant. Her cousins began teasing her about how a human man can land one in about two hours and it was taking Bo almost as long,

"Come on Succubus! Where's your super strength?" Josh had teased while Chase added, "Yea, mighty Champion of the Fae! How's that Garuda battle feeling now?"

Chase had been the loudest and his comment a low blow, so Bo simply turned around, drew a good long stream of chi from him and landed the fish about fifteen minutes later. She stood from the chair wiping her hands against each other and turned to face her cousins with barely a drip of sweat on her. They all stood with mouths agape… well, accept for Chase sitting on the deck of the boat with a grin on his face still feeling the affects of Bo's pull. She patted his cheek and said,

"How's that, loverboy? I think the GaTUNA is dead."

Everyone had burst out laughing as Ethan ran to Bo, jumping into her arms,

"That was awesome, Mamma! That was the biggest tuna ever!"

Bo pulled Ethan onto her hip as smiled at the happiness she had brought to her son's face. She wanted to see that smile and that beaming aura every day of his life. She pulled him into a tight hug as she had a quick flash of all of the years she had missed. She pushed the thought aside and tried to focus on all of the time she would have yet to live with him.

_Ethan pulled their foreheads together and spoke through their link,_

'_Don't be sad, Mamma. I can show you.' _

_Bo looked into his eyes questioning his comment when she suddenly saw a bright overhead light and heard the sounds of an infant crying. She was in Ethan's mind at the time he was born. He was blinking his eyes until they finally focused in on the elated face of Lauren. She was crying and laughing at the same time and was drenched in sweat as he was placed on her chest. Staring into his eyes, she whispered, _

"_Ethan… you're beautiful and I love you so much. I'm so glad you're finally here… and safe. You're going to have a little fight, little man. I'm so sorry that I've given you my blood… I wish… " _

_Bo watched the vision, as Lauren's face grew more somber before she said, "You have Bo's smile… and her dimple. God Bo, I wish you were here." Lauren's face turned to tears as she held Ethan up, "Take him… please take him… I just need a minute… I don't want him to see me upset." _

_The vision continued as Bo saw Jianna's face through the eyes of her son as Maive stood looking over her shoulder. They had been there when Ethan was born? Jianna was smiling at him before his eyes moved back to Lauren. Bo only caught a glimpse of a distraught Lauren, fists to her eyes as loud sobs accompanied by streams of tears flowed from the new mother. She saw the ceiling of the room and heard Lauren screaming her name before everything went dark as the infant closed its eyes to sleep._

Staring at her son's face, Bo gripped her chest as she felt the pain Lauren had endured without her there. Ethan had filled her with an incredible sense of joy before the thought of an absent Bo had sent her reeling into panic-stricken hysteria. The birth of their son had been a blessing for Lauren – the Succubus had seen that on her face. However, he would also become a constant reminder of the woman who – at that time and for long years after – she could not have… the mother of her son. Regardless of what Bo knew and felt all of that time, this had been Lauren's truth… a reality she'd had to bear on her own along with the health issues for the pair.

"God, Lauren. I'm so sorry." Bo spoke aloud to the sea.

She thought for a while, realizing that she hadn't left the doctor with any sense of confidence that she would want a child when they were back in Hecuba. Not only had Lauren stated quite plainly that she wanted kids, she wanted two and she had names for them. The guilt rose inside of Bo for the weeks she had been living in anger for the time lost with her son. The voice of her son, his small warm hands on her face pulled her back to reality,

"See Mamma, I can show you everything I've seen."

"So, I see young man. You're like a real live home movie."

She leaned down and placed her forehead against his again so they could speak silently. Ethan looked into Bo's eyes and wiped away her tears.

'_It's okay, Mamma. Mommy got better after that. I asked her about it when I was older and she told me that she just had to cry real hard once, and then she was okay. I knew what she meant because I used to do that when we had to move. I would just cry real hard, then we would move and I was just sort of okay. She didn't know that I would see her get sad sometimes and I would hear her talking to you when she thought I was asleep. She missed you a lot but I think it helped when I could finally talk and tell her Ysabeau the Great stories.'_

_Bo smiled at her young son, 'You really do have to tell me one of those stories some time.'_

'_Will you come and tuck me tonight? I can tell you one then.'_

'_There is nothing I would rather do.' Bo replied as she stroked his messy blonde hair._

'_I can feel it, you know.'_

'_What can you feel, Ethan?'_

'_How much you love me… but I can feel how angry you are at Mommy that you didn't get to see me when I was little.'_

'_I'm sorry, buddy. I don't want to be angry. I feel a little better now. It's just…'_

'_I know. You feel like you missed something, Mamma. But really all you missed was a lot of poop and throw up. I couldn't even talk back then and Mommy said I 'tried her pay-tints?' Mamma, what does that mean?'_

'_You 'tried her patience' means that you probably got into trouble a bit.'_

'_Yea. She told me I got that from my dad. I mean… well… I didn't know…'_

'_I know, buddy. She was saying you got that from me. I did used to find trouble a lot.' Bo chuckled as she smiled at the young boy. 'Do you wish you had a daddy and mommy?'_

'_No, I think it's awesome to have two mommies. I have my uncles and cousins for guy stuff, but you and mommy like guy stuff too so why do I need a daddy?'_

'_Very true, buddy. Very true.' Bo smiled and added, 'I love you, Ethan.'_

'_I love you too, Mamma.'_

Bo cupped her son's chin and planted a kiss on his cheek. She placed him down so he could stand on the deck, and then pulled herself up to stand tall. She smiled before doing a mock salute to the young fisherman and saying,

"What would you like me to do with the tuna hanging above deck, sir?" Bo looked up to see that Josh and Jake were hoisting the tuna up off the deck in preparation for the next steps.

"Arghhh…. Get your knife, Matey… we've got gutting and bleeding to do!" Ethan said in a tiny pirate voice before reverting to his little man voice,

"And… uh… it's really gross, so you may want to put on one of those apron things. Uncle Josh will probably help you."

"That he will, Cap'n Lewis, sir. Right this way, rookie!" Josh winked at Ethan and then smiled knowingly at Bo as she followed him to the large fish.

"Mamma, let's take a selfie and send it to Mommy and Aunt Kenzi and Granma and Granpa and…"

"Let's just send it to Mommy and Aunt Kenzi. I'll type a message asking them to send it to everyone else, okay?" Ethan nodded his approval and they all huddled in around front of the slightly swaying fish. Chase held Bo's phone out, his long arm allowing him the angle to get everyone into the picture.

"Everyone say 'GATUNA'!" They all smiled and yelled the aptly named tuna as Chase snapped the picture. Bo immediately forwarded it to Lauren and Kenzi with a message,

'_Ethan wanted you to have a picture of his Mamma's first tuna so we took this selfie at his request. The tuna gave me all the fight of the Garuda so we've named it the Gatuna. He asked that his grandparents see it too. Heading to port some time soon. Love you both.'_

Each of them had taken on a job after the photo. They had all started working on prepping the massive tuna before they had split into individual jobs. Chase had turned the boat and headed towards home while Jake had helped Little John and Joshua begin to clean and filet the smaller fish they had caught. Bo and Ethan had helped Josh with the tuna until the little hybrid was too tired to continue. That's how Bo had ended up with Ethan in her lap while sitting in the fighting chair.

Bo was pulled from her memories by the sound of Chase singing from the wheelhouse. She took one last look out at the horizon before taking a deep breath and turning her chair towards the bow of the large fishing vessel.

She looked around at the deck, the boat not quite as hectic as it had been earlier. Jake was now helping Little John and Joshua clean the fish guts from the prep board and deck. Josh was still working on the last of the large tuna filets. Bo smiled as she remembered all of them working together to gut, bleed, clean and filet the large tuna they would give to John for the restaurant and clan.

Now, Chase sat in the wheelhouse still a little loopy as he continued to recover from Bo's earlier prank. She smiled as she thought back to years past when she never would have had the control to feed as she did from him on deck. Lauren had taught her that control – as a human. It had been so dangerous for the human doctor to help her as she had. Bo knew she could have killed her with a breath back then. However, that was Lauren, wasn't it? She had always been there for her. Always. It was time for Bo to put on her big girl pants and be there for Lauren as she had promised she would. No more hiding in anger and sadness. No more finger pointing and no more living in the past. It was time to move forward with her family and show Lauren and Ethan that they were loved – not resented. This time, it really was time.

… … … ... … … …

When they had returned to port, all of the fish were fileted and on ice in massive coolers. It had been quite a job hauling everything off the boat and into the restaurant. Jake had called ahead to Mr. Kato Watanabe who was the owner of a chain of Japanese restaurants in New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware and Maryland.

Bo had the opportunity to meet Kato since she had landed the fish. He explained that the tuna would make about 20,000 servings of sushi, which would last about a week in his seven restaurants. He told her that if Jake and Josh sold that same tuna in Japan, it would pay them five times what he paid for it in the states. Bo had thought of Kenzi instantly. She and her cousins would no doubt have gone into the tuna fishing business if they'd known. She smiled and gave a reciprocal head bow to Mr. Watanabe as they parted ways.

Now they were all running hoses. Bo was helping the young boys with rinsing the salt water off the rods, reels and lines while the older men cleaned the decks and riggings of the remnants of fish bait and remains. Bo decided that she absolutely loved the fishing part, but could definitely do without the clean up. It was just flat out gross.

She looked up as she heard the men enthusiastically welcoming a sleepy Ethan above deck,

"Hey, sleepy head! You woke up just in time for your favorite part! Can you handle your rod, little dude?" Josh asked as the sleepy boy walked to him and leaned against the tanned, toned abs of his much larger uncle.

"Uhmph… yes, sir."

"That's my man." He hoisted him up and pushed the hair back from his face. He really needed a haircut, but Lauren had already told his Mamma that topic was always a battle. She wanted to keep it neatly trimmed close to his ears, but his uncles all had longer curly hair, as did his cousins. It would be a hard battle indeed with the role models he had. Bo had told Lauren she wouldn't push it even if she too would like it shorter. "You feeling okay, buddy?"

"Yes, sir." Josh looked over to Bo who began to get a look of concern on her face, so dropped the tackle box she had been organizing and walked towards the boat.

"Uh, oh… if you're really feeling okay you better straighten up little dude… here comes your Mamma and she has the worried mom look on her face."

Ethan looked up at him and smiled, then looked to Bo keeping his head against Josh's chest.

"You okay, buddy?" Bo asked from land, her hand held above her eyes to shield them from the sun.

Ethan nodded yes, "Just have sleepy eyes, Mamma."

"Sleepy eyes?" Bo looked to Josh.

"It takes him a while to get going when he wakes up in the morning or from naps. Lauren says when he sleeps the transitions speed up so it takes a while for his body to realize he wants to use his arms and legs. Once he gets moving… let me see if I can get this right…"

Ethan didn't give him a chance. His little brain perked right up at the challenge allowing him to fill in his uncle's answer,

"Mamma, it's simple really." Bo and Josh looked at each other as they chuckled. "My endocryst system has to tell my a-dee-nal glands that we want to… uh… go check the crab traps, maybe… or uh… go dig clams…"

"Right, the endocrine system and the adrenal glands" Josh asked.

"Yea, those. Anyway, those glands send out a really long word that I can't pronounce that Mommy says I can just call A-C-T-H and then my glands send out this stuff called epee-nephrim,"

"That's right, epinephrine. And then what, little dude?" Josh encouraged as Bo watched in awe of her young son's incredible mind,

"Then that stuff and cortico…somethings…"

"Corticosteroids?"

"YEA! That stuff… anyway that all goes in my 'sympathy nervery sss…tem' and bam! Ethan wakes all the way up! Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Do the crabs or the clams?" Ethan asked as his cousins came to his side. Josh looked at Bo who then heard the other young voices chime in,

"Do you ever feel like they have this all planned out ahead of time, Josh?"

"Every day, Bo. Every day. Okay boys… let's make this quick. We're just going for the smallest traps though. We're expected for dinner, okay?"

The boys started high fiving each other, "ALRIGHT! We're going!"

"Get your lifejackets off _The Roma_ we're going to take _The Aidan_, Bo should have a ride in her father's boat don't you think?" Bo had been watching the elation on the faces of the young boys as they ran for their lifejackets when Josh's words hit her.

"_The Aidan_? My father's boat?" The succubus asked.

Josh clarified, "Well, it's actually named after your father. My dad goes out in it at least once a week at dawn and calls to him on the wind. Been doing that every day since he went missing and has only missed the weeks we were in mourning for a lost clan member or his wedding and anniversary weeks."

"I didn't know."

"I know Bo, but it's time you did. My Uncle Aidan and my dad were inseparable. He was to be our mentor when we began our Druid training since tradition has you trained by a clan member, not a parent. He tells us stories of him to this day… Ethan has heard about Ysabeau the Great's father – The Druid King – as well."

They smiled at each other. The thought of Ethan getting to know her Father warmed Bo's heart. She hoped he was still alive. She had thought about him a lot this week while at the cottage. She was sure she would somehow know if something had happened to him. She wondered if she had a connection to him similar to the one that Ethan had to her and Lauren. She was pulled from her thoughts by the voices of Little John and Joshua,

"Come on you guys!"

"We're ready! Get in the boat!"

"Mamma, you need gloves like these!" Ethan held up his hands along with his cousins showing Bo the gloves, but Chase was already walking to her with a pair.

"Here you go, Bo. I'm going to stay here with Jake and finish up with the decks and lines. We have to replace one of the riggings. The line frayed under the weight of your Gatuna!"

Bo looked at the boat they were going to be boarding, "That's a fishing boat?"

"That, my dear cousin, is THE fishing boat. It's a 76' Viking Sport-Fishing Yacht. Take Lauren out in that one night and her Nereid will be forever grateful."

"I'll keep that in mind. But where do the crab traps go? When I was a kid, my human dad had a flat barge for hauling crab traps."

"So do we, but it's that huge ship over there, _The Beli_ named for our grandmother."

Bo chuckled, "You named a crabbing boat after grandmother Beli? Why? Is she 'crabby'?"

The boys laughed, "You're just going out for the smaller pods. You'll haul them onto the back deck, empty them out into buckets, bait 'em and toss them back. Hopefully you'll only need to check about five traps and have enough for everyone for dinner."

Bo nodded in understanding as she watched Josh carry bait buckets onto the ship while the boys put on their lifejackets.

"Chase, about earlier… I'm sorry for chi sucking you." She ran her hand down his shoulder.

"No your not and I deserved it."

"You're right and you did." They laughed softly to each other.

"So, can I get some Bo time soon? We need to catch up one-on-one, cuz."

"That we do. Speaking of "cuz", why didn't you tell me when we were together in Chatham?"

"Honestly Bo, I didn't know we were blood at that point. I only found out when you told Madge who your father was. I think the elders had suspected, but that was the confirmation they needed. After that, the clan grapevine took hold and I knew in a matter of hours. I wanted to come right away but you and Lauren were struggling with your powers so, they thought it best…"

"They were wrong. It would have helped me to have you here. If there's one thing I've learned from dealing with elders since I've learned I was Fae… well, half Fae… is that they tend to make judgments based on the norm and I think we all know that I have proven to be far from 'normal'."

Bo smiled but Chase could see that there was something making her uncomfortable with what she had just said.

"And that look on your face right now is why we need to talk."

Bo chuckled, "How well you know me despite how long you've known me."

"I'm here for you, Bo."

"And believe me when I say that I am grateful for that, Chase. This prophecy thing… well, Kenzi has been dealing with her own shit and helping Lauren deal with what I've been dishing out. I've been alone in that cottage with my thoughts and…"

"Sometimes being stuck in your own head has a way of making you feel like you're suddenly standing in quicksand. You can't move forward and you can't move back. You just become stuck thinking the same things over and over again until you forgot why you were thinking about them to begin with. But Bo, the worst part about sitting and thinking is that it drains the emotion out of you… you gotta live, Bo-Bo. You gotta live for real – not just in your head."

"You sound like Kenzi."

"Yea, well I guess she's rubbing off a bit."

"Been spending a lot of time with her?"

"I've been watching her train with Emma. She's impressive." Chase said with a guilty smile.

"Impressive, hmm? I see… and uh… what else is my best friend?" Bo looked at him awaiting the admission of the omissions in his words.

"She's… well, she's…"

"Uh-huh… tell me more…"

"She's… well… God, Bo… I've never met anyone like her… she's so…"

"I know, Chase… she's the Kenziest Kenzi ever."

"Exactly!" Chase exclaimed with his hands in the air, "I mean, since Ashley I haven't… "

"I understand, Chase… there's only one Kenzi. It's why she's my best friend. She's unique, smart, funny, and sensitive despite the bravado, a skilled P.I., a loyal friend and has an incredible ability to read people. Besides Lauren, she's the strongest person I've ever met having survived on the streets since she was a teenager and then survived living with the Fae thinking she was human. Now she finds out she's a Druid after all of this time and she's handling it… I don't know how, but she's handling it."

"Well, we've talked about that quite a bit and I think Lauren is helping her too. I think she's starting to embrace it but she was pretty resistant at the start."

Bo looked out across the water, her thoughts going to Kenzi and how she had not been around for her much lately. She needed to fix that… and things with Lauren, too.

"MAMMAAA! COME ON!" Ethan yelled as the boat engine roared to life.

"Well, here are your gloves and take this life jacket. When Josh gets behind the wheel of all that engine, he doesn't take his time. The boys are going to be screaming for speed the entire way there and back."

Bo took the offered gloves and jacket before getting up on her tiptoes and brushing a soft kiss against Chase's cheek. "Thank you. Beers on my back porch tonight after I put Ethan down and say goodnight to Lauren?"

"You're on. I'll come back and get the back porch fire pit going at the cottage when you take Ethan up. Take all the time you need. I could use the alone time by the water. I love being home, but getting time alone isn't always easy."

"I know what you mean but I think I've had enough alone time for now. I think I'm going to move back to the beach house this weekend… if Lauren will still have me, that is."

"Pulling on the big girl pants, I see."

"Yea… it's time.

"MAMMA!"

Bo smiled and waved to Ethan, "I better go. See ya."

Bo walked towards the dock as Chase yelled,

"Uncle Chase has a big appetite, Boys! Get me some big crabs!"

"We will, Uncle Chase!" The three boys yelled as they pulled in the dock lines with Bo's help. She hoisted each over the stern of the boat, then pushed off and climbed in herself. She waved to Chase as he once again boarded _The Roma_ to finish up with Jake.

… … … … … … … …

Kenzi was sitting on the back deck of the beach house with two large bowls in front of her. The one to the left was full of water while the one to her right sat in a puddle of water with a small amount in the bowl itself. The sliding glass doors opened revealing a tired looking Lauren carrying a beverage tray.

"What's up doc?"

"What's up Kenzi?"

"Just failing miserably at the torture-the-druid-with-water-test."

"Ah, I see. It's the move the water from one bowl to the other practice."

"I just can't do it, Lauren! I'm not a Druid! I swear! If I am, I'm the worst Druid in the history of Druids!"

"I see." Lauren contemplated how she should best approach Kenzi on this one. She was Bo's best friend, not hers so she didn't know all of the ins and outs of her moods, but she had been seeing this one a great deal lately. Still, she had eventually mastered every skill she had attempted for the past three weeks so Lauren had no doubt she would soon be making huge waterspouts.

"This is hard. I'm tired."

"Believe me, I understand. You know, Kenz… you've mastered every skill despite feeling exactly how you do now with every one of them when you first started. Maybe you just need to take a break, huh?"

"I guess… I just hate stopping before I get it, you know?"

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Yes, the queen of perfection! You wouldn't stop until you got it, would you?"

"That depends on why I was thinking of stopping. If Ethan, you or Bo needed or wanted my time, I would drop it and come back to it. Otherwise, you're probably right. I can't tell you how many meals Bo brought me over the years because she knew I would get stuck in some problem at the lab and forget to eat."

"Yea, I remember her dropping everything to deliver those meals on numerous occasions. She used to worry about you not eating. She was always afraid you would get sick."

"She did, did she?"

"If only you knew how disgustingly obsessed she was with your needs… it was a vom attack every five minutes."

"Sorry, Kenzi." Kenzi thought a moment, and then realized how she had been back then. She never supported Bo when she was tying to look out for Lauren. Why had she been that way? And Lauren… she was Team Human – she should have been there for her before any Fae.

"No, Lauren – I'm the one who's sorry. The way I treated you… the way I acted when you were… whatever… I should have been more supportive of you… of you and Bo as a couple. Anyone with eyes should have been able to see that the two of you were meant to be. Hell, even the Morrigan knew it and she's like… a bigger ass than the ash-hole! I'll never be able to make it up to you, Lauren." Kenzi hung her head.

"What do you say we stop living in the past, okay? It's done. As for making it up to me, you already are. You have really been here for me these past few weeks. I have to admit that when you showed up, I tensed up a bit wondering what your game would be. It has been a pleasant surprise and I've really enjoyed hanging out with you. Ethan is really loving his Aunt Kenzi, too so that's another plus."

"Yea, well his straight-laced Mommy and his angsty Mamma don't exactly help his cool factor. He needs me to help him develop his swag!" Kenzi smiled.

"Swag, Kenzi? He's six!" Lauren said with a smile.

"You can never learn to young, Doc. Speaking of our resident young 'un, where is he anyway?"

"He went fishing with his Uncles early this morning… well, at least that's where I sent him. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where he is right now." Lauren sighed and stared at the glass in her hand, swirling the ice around.

"You, Dr. Lauren Lewis don't know where your son is? How are you even breathing right now?"

Lauren dropped her eyes to her glass, "Well he is either with his uncles or Bo."

"Okay… and is there more to this story that you would like to share with the class?" Kenzi now had her eyes on Lauren. Ethan didn't go anywhere without her okay, so she knew something was up.

"I screwed up again, Kenzi." The young Druid heard a crack in the doctor's voice and knew there were tears simmering just under the surface of her shielded exterior.

"Doc…"

"No, Kenz… I screwed up. I keep treating Bo like she is an outsider and I don't know why. When I got the call for the appointment this morning, I didn't even think to call Bo. I went right to his Uncles thinking he would be safe with them while I went to my appointment."

"That's understandable, Lauren. It's how things have been since you and Ethan have moved here – it's your routine. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"We had a plan. I promised Bo she could have Ethan for the day after her early morning training session. Instead, I shipped him off without even considering how she would feel if I made other plans for him without asking her."

"Oh. And I supposed she felt…"

"Angry, upset, betrayed… you name it she was probably feeling it and rightfully so. She said I needed to start thinking for two, that she was his mother, not a glorified babysitter. She's right, Kenzi. I thought about it all morning after watching Jake and Alina getting their son Joshua ready to go on the trip. Parents are supposed to make decisions together and just because Bo isn't living with us right now doesn't mean she shouldn't be involved in those decisions."

"It isn't easy for two people to make parenting decisions together when one is living elsewhere. I think you're being too hard on yourself." Kenzi understood both sides, but lately, she had realized just how hard things had been for Lauren raising Ethan while dealing with her poor health. Maybe it was her guilt because of how she had treated her, but she was trying to be supportive even though she know Bo had a right to be hurt as well.

"No, Kenzi. Look, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about this because there was a time when I would have been grateful to have you defend me for anything just so it was something. The truth is, Bo should have been my first call – she was supposed to have Ethan… she is his mother and my equal – I had no right to change her plans with him without asking. Yes, they're his blood relatives, but Bo is his mother."

Lauren swirled the liquid in her glass as she continued,

"Beyond that, I'm the reason she isn't living with us right now. I'm the one that didn't know what I wanted and I'm the one that promised to help her to get to know Ethan. So what do I do? I take time away from them the first chance I get. I took time away from them as mother and son… alone time that they desperately need. I kept him from her for the first six years, Kenzi. I can't keep taking him away from her – time with Bo has got to be the priority in his life."

The doctor paused looking out to the ocean in deep thought. Kenzi waited patiently knowing she was considering admitting something. Finally, the blonde continued,

"Do you realize I haven't let him stay at the cottage once since she moved over there? She asked… HE even asked and I said 'we'll see' every time." Lauren paused…

"But I know deep down inside I never intended to let him go there. Why? She's a good person and a good mother. Jesus! What is wrong with me?"

"Uh… six years of being the only one there to protect him. Six years of worry over his unstable DNA. Six years of thinking he would be kidnapped or hurt by the Morrigan. Lauren, give yourself a break. No, it wasn't cool that you kept him from Bo. I think we've all established that, but you need to move on. You told me not five minutes ago that we needed to move on from the past. So what do you say you do that too, huh?"

Lauren sat quietly staring into her glass before looking up at the ocean and heaving a sigh. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, Kenzi. It's not just keeping him from Bo. I lied to him for years, Kenz. I led him to believe he had a daddy until Bo showed up. I told him stories of Ysabeau the Great like she was a superhero. He should have known all along that the strong woman in those stories who always fought for what was right no matter what the cost was his mom."

"He knows now, Lauren and he is truly happy. Please focus on how happy your son is when he is with Bo. You're going to make mistakes – Bo knows that – she really does. She's just coming to terms with everything herself, you know? You've both had to deal with a lot in the past couple months… years. Keep moving forward and stay focused on what you want. You do know what you want, don't you?"

"I want to be healthy and stable. I want my son to be healthy and stable. I want Bo to be happy and to feel like she is truly a mom to her son and that she knows him."

Kenzi sat and waited. Lauren hadn't mentioned anything about what she wanted for her and Bo. She turned to look at the blonde who was still staring out to sea. When she didn't speak, Kenzi decided to pose the question,

"Lauren?"

"Yea, Kenz."

"Can I ask what you want for you and Bo? Do you know?"

"I want her to come home, Kenzi. I miss her so much. Everything was great the first week. We reconnected and I really felt like I had been wrong all of those years. Reading her journals, feeling and hearing her thoughts and emotions for the first time was amazing. I never knew… I mean I never really believed she felt that way about me. I always doubted her. I don't know how it all went so wrong all of a sudden, but I want that feeling back… I want her back. I want us… and Ethan… together. And…"

"And what?"

Lauren shook her head. "Nothing… I just want this hole in my chest to go away."

"Mommy look! Mommy look! Hi Aunt Kenz, look what Mamma and I brought!" Lauren and Kenzi sat up from their chairs on the deck to see Ethan running across the sand towards the stairway of the deck carrying two huge crabs with Bo running closely behind.

"Ethan, be careful! Watch their pinchers!" Bo had a worried look on her face, but Lauren saw the thick gloves on the hands of her son and just smiled. "Keep them away from your face, buddy. Don't take them up the steps, Mommy will come down, WON'T YOU, Mommy?" Bo emphasized

Lauren stood, smiling at the protective Bo, "Stay there, little man. We're coming down." Kenzi stood and hurried down the steps with her friend to see the excited little boy.

"We caught ten like these! Mamma put the rest in the ice chest in the garage. We're going to cook out on the beach! Just like a real family, Mommy!"

Lauren's breath caught in her chest as she looked up at Bo whose eyes were brimming with tears at her son's words,

"And who is the cook for the evening?" Lauren asked. She was great in the kitchen, but her fire pit cooking skills were far from perfect.

"That would be me… uh, if it's okay with you that I butt in on the family affair." Chase strolled up with a smile on his face, his tan skin gleaming with sweat from all of the work he'd done today. He looked tired… that familiar 'I handled three young boys all day' kind of tired. Lauren smiled.

"You can be Aunt Kenzi's date, Uncle Chase!" Bo looked to Kenzi who blushed as she turned her gaze quickly to Chase and then back to the crabs in her nephew's hands.

Kenzi stood with both hands on her hips as she spoke,

"Well, what do you say Aunt Kenzi takes those monsters off your hands before they eat you whole! They are so big I think they could swallow you in one bite!" She made a snapping motion with both hands, which made Ethan giggle.

"Their mouths are really, small Aunt Kenzi… besides, they can't bite through the gloves too well."

"I bet your Mamma thinks different, Ethan!" Chase smirked at Bo who looked down at her finger, then to Lauren who was suddenly worried.

Kenzi intervened, "Come on, buddy. Let's go back to the garage and put them with the rest of their little crabby family for now." Kenzi walked behind Ethan holding his arms out straight away from his face so he wouldn't get bitten.

Chase looked at Lauren and Bo, "So, everyone okay with cooking dinner on an open fire tonight? I thought it would be…"

"Romantic?" Bo asked with a chuckle.

"Look, Bo. Don't steal my swag by talking smack about me and Kenz around her, okay? This is awkward enough for me, you know? It's been a long time since I've courted anyone."

"Okay, first – don't say 'courted' anywhere around Kenzi. Second, I won't say a word. Just remember – if you hurt her, Chase they will never find your body."

"I heard the lecture the first four times on the way over here, Bo. I also heard the two lectures from your son. Message received – loud and clear, Ma'am."

"Good boy. Now… I know how to dig and build the fire pit but have no idea how to cook the crabs and fish we brought back."

"Luckily, I am an expert chef at the open fire, cuz. You handle the fire and I'll handle the cooking with Lauren here as my sous chef. Doc, you got butter and Old Bay and…"

"Come on inside, Chase. I'm sure we're stocked up with everything you need. Kenzi watched Ethan so I could run to the grocery store yesterday morning. Bo, there's firewood…"

"I know where it is, Lauren. Don't you worry about me." And with that, Bo turned and walked away.

'_But I do.' _

Lauren thought to herself. Bo had kept their link closed all day today, but Lauren didn't need it open to know why Bo's mood had shifted before she walked away. She climbed the stairs behind Chase. She should have just kept her mouth shut about how she managed to go grocery shopping without taking Ethan. Even with their link down, she could still easily read the change in Bo's features when she mentioned that Kenzi had watched Ethan while she went.

She could have called Bo… she didn't because Kenzi was right there… it was just easier. Lauren knew that she needed to start doing the right thing instead of the easy thing if she was truly going to make Bo feel like a parent to Ethan. Bo had a right to be given say in the decisions that were made with regard to her son. Lauren had taken those decisions from her for six years. She needed to stop behaving like a single parent. She had chosen single parenthood – it was a foolish decision and now she had to fix it.

Chase stood in the kitchen staring at the spices. He grabbed the can of Old Bay before turning around and placing both hands on the counter and looking directly at Lauren.

"Doc, you and I have always been honest with each other… brutally honest when necessary, right?"

"Yes, Chase… always."

"Okay, well – this may not be my place, but I'm going to say it anyway. Please just hear me out."

"I'm listening." Lauren leaned back against the counter and folded her arms.

"Okay, lower the arms and get rid of the defensive posture, Lauren. I'm not going to attack you – just be straight with you. Brother to sister, right?"

Lauren put both elbows on the counter behind her and softened her features,

"I'm sorry. I just know you've apparently spent the day with Bo so I feel a lecture coming on."

"Nope, just advice… if you want it, that is. If you don't just say the word and I'll grab what I need and head out to the beach."

"No, if you feel a need to say it, you must feel it's important. I'm listening."

"Look, Lauren… that woman out there loves you with every fiber of her being. She loves her son. We spent years telling you to contact her – hell we offered to do it for you. You chose not to, so now you are feeling and seeing her pain from your choice. Own it or don't – but you need to shit or get off the pot, Lauren. If you want her, commit to being her mate and move forward with your life together. If you don't want her, then let her go so she can move on and start to heal." Chase paused checking Lauren's emotions. He didn't want to upset her, just get her thinking more objectively.

"Before we stepped off the boat to come here for dinner, she was ready to ask you if she could come home this weekend. You need to understand that every time she hears that you sent him off with someone else and didn't even consider her an option because she's inconveniently twenty minutes away, you hurt her. I love you – you know that, but I love Bo, too and it sucks to see her hurting and alone…" He knew that what he was about to say may hurt, but Lauren had to start seeing both sides,

"All day long you have everyone's attention – including HER best friend and HER son. What exactly are you punishing her for, Lauren? For not being there for you for the past six years? Remember – that was YOUR choice, not hers. She was searching for you the ENTIRE time… she was abstinent the ENTIRE time… an abstinent Succubus! Your own Succubus must be cringing just thinking about it! I served up my Nymph pheromones to her on a silver platter when she walked in on me naked in the shower and that Succubus fucking walked away telling me all about her long lost love – that she wouldn't cheat on you." Chase shook his head in disbelief as he spoke. He still couldn't believe she hadn't hit on him. Of course, he was grateful for that knowing now that she was actually his cousin. He continued,

"She hasn't been unfaithful for six years and she didn't know she had a son, so you have no right to be mad at her for not being here for you and Ethan. When she did finally find you, she waited until you were ready to see her. Before that, she researched and talked things through with Madge until - from what I understand - she single-handedly figured out that your dawnings were the problem and then proceeded to help you through all of them. She moved out to give you space when you told her you couldn't commit. She has been – in my opinion – very patient in waiting for you to grant her time with her own son even though you have not let him spend one night at her cottage. The only way she gets bed time stories is if she stays here late at night after doing three grueling training sessions and two endurance runs that day. All she does is eat, sleep, train, workout and wait for her ex to give her time with her son – that's her life… a life you have created because you will not give her the chance to make any choices or amends." He watched as Lauren hung on every word he was saying,

"Every question she asks you gets a reply of no or maybe. So I ask again, sis… what exactly are you punishing the woman you claim to love for doing? The way I see it, everything is happening your way – she's doing everything you ask of her. Frankly, I don't think I could do what she's doing. She has absolutely no control… no choice in anything that's happening in her life right now. She on John's training schedule for her Druid powers – powers she didn't even know she had. Hell, she told me she still wishes she was human half the time! She has no choices with her best friend and can't be there for her since she's always around you… by default to give you space. Kenzi is her best friend, Lauren. Bo has to sacrifice time with the one person who could help her make sense of all of this. She had support when she arrived, Lauren. Now she has nothing… she waits for one of us to decide we have time for her. Damn, Lo…. You gotta do something. She's like a ticking time bomb. It's only a matter of time until she's gonna explode."

Chase stood in silence, watching as Lauren's walls began to come down. Tears were pooling in her eyes as he spoke the final thing she needed to know about what Bo was truly battling,

"Lauren… she came by the farmhouse last night hoping to find some company in her family. She walked to the side porch and heard everyone laughing and having a good time. She said she looked in through the side door screen and saw Ethan sitting on your lap surrounded by Kenzi, her cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. She said she felt like an outsider. She was lonely, upset and feeling pretty rejected… so… she went to the human bar down on Main Street. She did some chi skimming to take the edge off the hunger that has been building." Lauren started to say something, but Chase put up his hand to continue,

"She's been avoiding our Good Mother because she ultimately brings up the prophecy or you… she doesn't even feel support from Gaia… so she hasn't been feeding much. Apparently a pretty blonde hit on her… she danced with her… said she closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was you, but she smelled all wrong. She couldn't go through with it. She couldn't feed from her. She left the bar, got on her bike and drove back to her cottage to spend the rest of the night alone. You're hurting her, Lauren. We all are. It's time to make a decision."

Lauren had tears streaming down her face as she maintained her grip on the counter top. The voice of her Phoenix rose up in her mind,

'_Tell him, Lauren. You've known all along. Tell him why you won't give yourself fully to our mate.'_

Chase took a few steps to the other side of the counter as he saw Lauren's eyes ignite with the spirit of her Phoenix.

"Lauren? Are you still with me? Do I need to leave? I'd rather not get burned tonight."

Lauren looked up at Chase as the orange-red glow of her eyes dimmed. "I'm fine… sorry about that. My Phoenix decided we needed to have a little chat."

"And?"

"You know, for weeks now I kept saying I didn't know but I've known all along. I just didn't want to admit it. Somewhere in my subconscious… yes, mine… the human me… I wanted Bo to feel the pain I felt for all of those years. The first night she came here for dinner, part of me wanted to use Ella to feed just so Bo would have to watch me take someone else to my bed. You have no idea how small and insignificant I felt in Bo's life for all of those years. She claimed to love me… she even tried to tell me I was enough… but then I would have to watch, as she would run off to have sex with the wolf or the Valkyrie or whoever. The human part of me just wouldn't let go of the reasons I left to begin with and I was angry with my Fae and Druid for trying to make me. I thought they just wanted her because she was like them and the human me was jealous because again a Fae was able to feed Bo – my Fae were feeding her – not me."

"But to me, they're one and the same you know." Lauren and Chase turned quickly to see Bo standing there at the screen door on the deck. She opened the door and stepped inside,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I need the shovel to dig the pit. It's not in the shed where it used to be."

"Sorry, Bo. I dug a pit the other night and left it…"

"BO-BO! FOUND IT! COME ON!"

"On second thought, Kenzi apparently found it… I'll just go…"

"Bo… wait, please." Lauren looked pleadingly at Chase who leaned down and whispered in her ear…

"Follow your heart sis, your whole Human-Fae-Druid big ass heart. Love will always find a way if you follow your heart. You two are meant to be if you let it happen. Regardless, remember what I said. Love her or leave her, just stop dragging her heart around."

He gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek, grabbed the box of cooking supplies he had gathered while he spoke and went towards the deck. Before he left, he leaned down and whispered to Bo,

"Be patient with her, Bo. She's just figuring it out. Keep her talking." Bo nodded her head as Chase gave her a kiss on the cheek and made a quiet exit. The two just stood there staring at each other as minutes passed.

"Change your mind? I can leave if you need more time to think." Bo was tired of waiting… she didn't really want to wait anymore. She was alone ninety percent of her day, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't feed and she was barely eating. She knew she looked like shit and… well, could feel the depression from years ago beginning to return. Today she had made the decision to call her grandmother for advice on that. She was pulled from her thoughts by Lauren's voice,

"No… please, God… no. I've had all the time I can stand for thinking. My mind is running in circles from all of the thinking."

"I can totally understand that… eventually it's just an endless circle of the same old thoughts."

"With the same old conclusion." Lauren added.

"You've come up with a conclusion?" Bo asked.

"Haven't you?"

"Well, I thought I did, Lauren. I thought I had it all planned out, but a few weeks ago, my plan fell apart and has seemed to just be going further down the crapper as the days have gone by."

"I guess I can understand why you would think that, but it's not what I feel, Bo."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, then… please, enlighten me oh wise one." Bo smiled as Lauren smirked at her comment.

"You heard that last bit, I take it."

"And then some… enough to give me the full context of the conversation."

"Well, I'm sorry you've had to deal with this version of me. Human Lauren was always so precise and…"

"In control?"

Lauren chuckled, "Yes… you might even say controlling for a lot of things. But never with you… I never tried to control you when I was human. It's funny, isn't it? Now that I'm Fae my human tries to take control. It's actually funny."

"You'll pardon me if I've been having a hard time finding any of this funny, won't you?"

"Of course… I guess a better word is ironic. I had always hoped as a human to be able to stand up and look you in the eye and call you out on how you treated me."

"Badly… to say the least."

"Yes and unfortunately, my human has been buried beneath my Fae and Druid for more than three years simmering over what had happened. My Fae and Druid had never met you – they only had memories of you so it was easy for them to try to move on, but my human… well she was a different story. I wasn't conscious of my human side – the Fae were so loud in my head and the Elders were all focused on my Druid powers. I never heard my own human voice to know she was still in there calling some of the shots. I first realized the conflict in my feelings after our Succubi mated. I wanted to give myself to you fully… really commit… but something was holding me back. Today, I figured it out thanks to Kenzi calling me out on my logic and Chase giving me a little much needed tough love."

"So, 'human you' needed to make me feel what you'd felt all those years ago?"

"Yes. Childish, I know."

"But understandable… I'm sorry for how I treated you Lauren, but I can't apologize for it any more. If you can't believe the six years of abstinence and the journals, then I don't know what else I can do to convince you. If my giving you everything you've asked for while getting very little in return – including time with my son… doesn't prove my worthiness to you then it's time that I move into the cottage permanently and we move towards a custody agreement for Ethan."

"Are you threatening to take my son?" Lauren stood straight up.

"Dammit, Lauren… he's OUR son! Not just yours!" Bo retorted… she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She didn't want to argue anymore.

"Look, Lauren… I just can't fight you anymore. I don't have the energy. I haven't slept or fed for weeks. I just… I just can't anymore. I'm not going to take Ethan from you… I know how that feels and could never do that to you after having experienced it myself. I'm telling you that I will give you up if that's what you want. I can't make you love me, so the song goes, but I won't stand around and be your doormat either. I have more pride then that and I'm done sitting in that cottage on my own. I'm there… night after night… while you have my best friend, son and blood relatives here with you. Succubi aren't meant to be alone – try it some time and you'll understand. The bottom line is, I am a good woman who will always love and protect you and our family. I am not the Bo I was six years ago. I've just finally decided that I deserve better and I will have what I deserve. If not with you, then I will find a way to have it with someone else."

"Really? You think this 'epic' love we supposedly have could be replaced?"

"Probably not, but I won't know if I never try. You seem to think you can live without me as per our current arrangement. You seem to be doing fine without me in the picture – well, at least unless it's convenient to have me around."

Bo knew her words were cruel and spiteful, but she just couldn't stop them. She was hurt, lonely, rejected and angry at being cast aside by everyone. She apologized,

"I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"Hurt."

"Yes. Look… they say mated pairs find others to love and be happy with. We have thousands of years to live… maybe when Ethan is grown and moves out on his own and we move away from each other… maybe in a thousand years or so there might be someone who could make my heart beat again… maybe there's someone out there for you who didn't treat you like shit before so you won't have to find a way to forgive them so you can love them."

Bo's paused to swallow hard… her throat was tight as she spoke,

"Look Lauren, I don't know what the future will bring… I may be part of some future that a bunch of old men predicted in some prophecy, but I'm no fortuneteller. I just know that I can't stand the emptiness in my chest anymore… it hurts… "

Bo choked and her emotions broke… her hand went to her chest as she gasped for air as she spoke between the tears,

"…and I need… I need… you… Ethan… and if you won't… can't… don't feel enough for me to give me a life with you… then…"

The tears streamed down Bo's face as she waved to Lauren and turned to walk back towards the deck. Her heart was breaking… she had so much hope and now… She couldn't stay here tonight…

"Please tell Ethan I'm so sorry… I just can't…"

Lauren took two quick steps towards her,

"Bo, please… don't go… I want…"

Bo took a deep breath and turned to face Lauren… a determined look on her wet face… her eyes a light blue. Lauren stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Bo push down her Succubus before she spoke,

"No Lauren… you have no idea how long I have fought for you. Those journals didn't tell you about the time before I left. The Ash, the Morrigan, the Fae Elders, Taft's scientists… people would tell me to give up or that our relationship wasn't allowed and I would dig deeper into my love and hope for you… knowing that in the end I may end up where I am right now… teetering on the brink of earth-shattering heart break. They told me you were dead… I searched anyway… I wouldn't – no, I couldn't believe you were gone from my life."

Bo paused and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked Lauren dead in the eyes and pointed at her as she spoke,

"Well, I found you and if you don't love me enough to be with me by now, you never will. If you never will, then I need to start putting some space between us to heal my heart, which will include Ethan being with me half of his days every week. To be clear, you may give up on me, but I will never give up our son… ever… and I can't believe you would ever be cruel enough to keep him from me… but maybe… I don't know…"

Bo's calmed her voice as she moved to the small wooden chair that sat alone by the sliding glass door. She was weak and dizzy. Lauren could see the look of defeat on the woman who had never been beaten by anything. She took another step towards the struggling brunette. Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke in a tone that portrayed her disbelief – as if she had finally lost all hope… she sounded broken as she continued through freely flowing tears,

"You know, it's funny. I actually came here tonight wanting to ask you… convince you… that I should come home… for us to be a family. I wanted to tell you that I wanted us… that if you wanted me… us… our family… that I would never… ever give up on us. I spent more than six years in countless motel rooms dreaming of how – if you really were Fae – that we would spend thousands of years together… so much time for kids, so much time to see things… do things… together..." Bo emphasized the word. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders,

"…I never planned on anything else… I always knew there was a chance that after all of this time that I may have lost you to someone else… that… that you wouldn't forgive me and I would have to settle for being just a friend."

Bo paused to sniff and wipe away the tears from her face with the sleeve of her hoodie,

"I guess I told myself I could handle it, but the truth is… I just… I guess I just planned to never give up on the hope that someday we would be together again… I didn't really realize until I saw you that day on the beach in your stallion form that I couldn't give up… even if you and Ella had been something more – I would have to convince you that we were meant to be. My mind didn't know that my heart never planned to give up until that night… I would never have given up…"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I could never give up on us either."

Lauren stooped down in front of Bo, placing her fingertips gently beneath the Succubus' chin so she could lift her eyes to meet her own. Bo stared at her in disbelief as Lauren placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes as she felt the anger and angst from their past fall away replaced by forgiveness, love and a sense of determination to make things right with the woman she would have walked through fire for when she was human. In this moment, looking into Bo's eyes she saw such hope, love, and need. She knew that if she finally gave her the chance she deserved… the chance she had fought to have when she started her journey here… that she would always love and protect her and their son. She was everything Lauren wanted and she was not going to throw this chance away. She found her voice and finally spoke,

"I'm so sorry, Bo. I've been a stubborn fool. The memories of our time together when I was human kept me stuck in the past with all of that anger and angst. After all of these years, it's funny that in this moment my Fae are the ones to teach me forgiveness. The very species that taught me cruelty and violence… to build walls to protect my heart and soul… is the same species to teach me how to tear down my walls and open my heart and soul... to you, Bo. I need you… please tell me I'm not too late… I just… I need you, Bo. I need you and Ethan… I want our family. Sweet Gaia I love you so much. Please tell me I'm not too late…"

Lauren was cut off by her son's voice,

"MAMMA! MOMMY! DINNER! COME ON! WE'RE A FAMILY TONIGHT, AMEMBER?" They both became blubbering idiots in that moment and had to smile at Ethan's words.

Bo looked back to Lauren. Trailing her finger tips down the side of her face, she spoke softly, "The only thing you're late for Mommy is dinner. Shall we?"

Bo wiped Lauren's tears as the blonde returned the favor.

Lauren nodded to Bo, "Together?"

Bo sniffed and chuckled, "Together."

Lauren then called out to their son,

"We certainly are, buddy. We certainly are."

Lauren offered her hand to Bo as they stood together. They paused, leaning in to share a light kiss,

"Thank you, Bo."

"For what, exactly?" Bo asked.

"For holding on to us."

Bo kissed her on the cheek before pulling back,

"You're welcome. Now, may I walk you to dinner?"

Lauren smiled, "Yes, dear."

They turned and walked through the sliders to the deck, down the stairs and across the sand to the fire pit. Lauren steadied Bo as they walked. She was weak… very weak. She stopped her for a moment,

"Bo… please… take some of my chi. You're weak."

Bo hesitated, so Lauren grabbed both of her cheeks and moved her lips to her mates.

"Please, Bo… you need more than just the food we're about to eat. Doctor's orders?" Lauren didn't want to press, but she knew this woman's biology as well as she knew her own. In this condition, Bo was… well… sick. Finally, Bo complied and took a long draw of chi. Lauren could see some color return to her succubus' face almost immediately.

"Hmmm… relief."

"I feel it too, baby. You want more?" Bo didn't have to be asked twice. She took another long pull of her mate's delicious chi. No one satisfied her like Lauren.

"I've missed you so much." Bo hiccupped and the tears returned. Lauren pulled her in to a tight embrace,

"I'm so sorry Bo. I promise… you will never feel alone again." She placed a light kiss on her cheek, her forehead, each eye and her lips again before staring into her eyes, "I love you, Bo."

"I love you, Lauren."

They turned quickly towards the sound of their son's voice and resumed their walk towards the fire pit.

"Mommy, look! It's crabby pots, right Uncle Chase?" Ethan was bent down pointing at the two large pots that sat cooking over the fire. Chase and Kenzi laughed at his new term for the steamer pots full of shellfish.

"Okay little man, can you build the table in front of your mom's like the one I built for Kenzi and I?"

"Yup! Mommy, Mamma… sit in them two beach chairs right there."

Ethan pointed and then ran back to the large pile of wood Chase had brought down for their fire. He was so happy and excited that neither of his mothers had the heart to dampen the moment by correcting his grammar. They simply smiled and sat down in the two chairs set low in the sand. They watched as their son grunted and tugged, dragging a very big log over in front of them. He then pulled a second one over and set it parallel to the first.

"Uncle Chase, can you put the piece of the board stuff over the logs. It's very heavy."

"Sure, buddy." Chase picked up a piece of plywood and laid it over the two logs making a table in front of Bo and Lauren in the sand.

Ethan carried two plastic bibs to his mommies, "Now, you need to put on these bibs because Uncle Chase said it will be very messy and you will get mad if we get our clothes buttered, Mommy."

"Oh Uncle Chase said that, did he?" Chase's chuckle turned to embarrassment as he caught Lauren's glare. He quickly turned his attention back to the fire.

"And here are hammers and picky things to open the crabs like we have at Granma's. And here, you'll need lots and lots of na'kins acause… well…

"Because Uncle Chase said it will be messy and Mommy would be mad if you got dirty? Well, guess what, my love? You can be as messy as you want tonight because we're eating out on the sand. Isn't that right, Mamma?"

"That's right, little man." Bo confirmed with a smirk towards Chase.

"Mamma, I gonna sit on your lap to eat, uh-k? Will you help me with my crabby legs?"

"I would love that, buddy! Climb on up here." Ethan climbed into Bo's lap as Chase pulled a large pot from the fire and placed it on their table.

"Beverages for everyone! Non-alcoholic for our favorite little dude, of course!" Kenzi walked over from the cooler with five bottles in hand. She distributed the bottles of Corona with limes to the adults and a bottle of root beer to Ethan.

"A toast! Ethan, what should we toast to tonight?" Kenzi asked.

"To real families… I wish all kids had one as good as mine." Everyone clanged their bottles together and took a swig. Lauren turned to Bo and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She whispered,

"To real families that last a Fae lifetime." Bo smiled and kissed Lauren softly. They smiled and then turned to the pot.

Bo clapped her hands together as she looked to her son, "Okay, buddy. You ready to eat?"

"Yea, Mamma! I'm hungy!"

"Okay… let's see… What's in here?" Bo picked up a crab leg and held the pincher towards Ethan's nose, "I'm gonna pinch your nose, little dude!"

"No you're not Mr. Crab! I'm gonna eat your pincher before you can pinch me! Gimme the hammer, Mamma! It's trying to pinch me!"

Bo handed Ethan the hammer as he jumped off her lap and smacked the crab claw several times repeatedly.

"Whoa there, little man… I think you got him!" They all laughed as Ethan jumped back up on Bo's lap. She sorted out the broken shell pieces as she gathered the meat and pushed it into his mouth.

"More, Mamma! That's really good, Uncle Chase!"

"Thanks, little dude but you helped too!"

"I did, Mamma! See in the bucket? There's crabby legs and corn cobs and steamed clams. Then in the pan on the grill is the sea trout I caught today. Granpa said I could have it so you could all taste my fish at dinner. It's not that big, but I caught it all myself! Mommy nobuddy helped me at all! Well… Mamma helped me get it off the hook, but I did everythin' else myseff! Look, Mommy! It's big enough so ever'body can have two bites."

"Okay, well I'd like to taste that fish first. I didn't get to see you pull it in, so I want to at least taste it! Did he put up a good fight?" Lauren asked.

"He was an hon-rable fish, Mommy. We thanked him for his sacrifice so we could eat."

Lauren looked up at Chase and smiled. They were a catch and eat or catch and release family. The Martini's didn't kill any creature if it didn't feed them or their customers. That's why they never used fishing nets. Lauren had witnessed Jake and Josh on the boat with the boys before. They always deemed a hard-fighting fish as honorable and made a big deal about thanking said fish for its sacrifice so they may live.

"Good boy." Chase handed a plate holding a small piece of fish and a fork over to Lauren.

"I think the fisherman should have the first bite, don't you, Mamma?"

"Definitely, Mommy." Bo replied.

Lauren extended the bite of fish on the fork to Ethan who closed his eyes, then opened them and looked slightly up as he chewed.

"Hmmm… it's delicious, Mommy! I think I caught the best fish in the ocean!"

Everyone laughed and began to dig in to the small bites of fish. Before long it was gone.

"Alas poor fishy… you were not long for the ocean, but you were certainly loved by my tongue! Well done, Ethan! Nice catch!" Kenzi chimed in.

"Okay, now for this crabby pot!"

Chase interjected, "Actually, it's a steamer pot, but I kind of like Ethan's terminology better! Dig in!"

Bo, Lauren and Ethan devoured one pot while Kenzi and Chase took care of the other. Bo took care of feeding Ethan crab but he handled his corn on the cob and sucked down his clams like an old pro. Before long, they were playing charades by the fire with Ethan acting out most of them. They laughed and laughed as the little boy put on quite a show.

Finally, the sun had set and the fire illuminated the area around them, keeping them warm as the winter winds along the coast reminded them it was indeed December. Gloves, hats and scarves were retrieved from the house and donned. Eventually Ethan became tired and climbed back into Bo's lap to cuddle in for warmth. Kenzi had thought ahead and pulled the down comforters and blankets from the storage room so everyone was cuddled together under the blankets while Chase kept the fire going strong.

Bo and Lauren watched as Kenzi and Chase kept an easy banter going between them. Over the last hour, the distance between the chatty pair had gradually decreased. The chemistry was undeniable and Bo hoped that Chase would do as he promised and take care of her best friend's heart. Bo looked down to see a blanketed Ethan cuddled fast asleep against her chest. She couldn't take her eyes from him as she felt the love she felt for her son swell within her heart… that's when Lauren felt it. The link between she and Bo opened revealing all that her mate was feeling in that moment.

Lauren's voice was warm and soft as she spoke into Bo's mind,

'_He feels the same way for you, you know.'_

'_I know. He's amazing, Lauren. You've given me such a gift.' Bo looked up at Lauren with moist eyes, 'You know, he showed me something today.'_

'_Showed you? What do you mean?'_

'_Apparently his gift includes showing me his memories. I'm not sure how it works, but he pulled our foreheads together and showed me the first minutes after he was born as well as sporadic events over the years.' _

_Bo paused thinking back over all that Ethan had showed her, _

'_Babe, he showed me his birth… Maive, Jianna, you… your joy… your tears… your cries for me.' _

_Bo gasped at the memory of her mate crying out for her surrounded by people she barely knew as their son came into the world. _

'_Lauren, I'm so sorry my actions caused you to feel you couldn't count on me to…'_

'_It's over now, Bo. We can't change what's in our past… we have now and our future. Let's move forward, eh?'_

'_Forward it is, then.' _

_They kissed and pulled away looking into each other's eyes. Bo looked back down at Ethan, _

'_Look what we made, Lauren. He's beautiful and he's super smart like his doctor Mommy.' Bo smiled up at Lauren._

_Lauren added, 'And he's curious and strong like his Mamma. I love that he has your dimple.'_

_Bo smiled and looked back down at her sleeping son as Lauren stroked his hair. The blonde watched Bo as she took in every feature of her sleeping son. In that moment she was so grateful as her heart swelled with love and pride for what they had finally accomplished. They had overcome the final hurdle in their past to become a family. She had everything she had wanted with the woman she had wanted everything with. She couldn't tear her eyes from Bo as she spoke softly into their link. Lauren said simply,_

'_I love you, Bo… so very much.'_

'_I feel your love, Lauren and I want you to feel mine too. No more shutting down our link, deal?'_

'_Deal. No more running away. Deal?'_

'_Deal. No more living apart after tonight. Deal?'_

"After tonight? You mean you're still staying at the cottage tonight?"

Lauren said aloud in a shocked voice pulling Kenzi and Chase's attention to them. They had been watching the tender moment that had been passing between the two knowing they were probably doing their silent chatter thing. Bo looked up at Chase and cringed. He quickly figured out what Lauren's statement meant and jumped in to the conversation,

"That's my fault. We have a scheduled talk… while we pack her shit. I'll have her back here tomorrow morning. She's taking the day off – both of you are. I'll take care of Madge, John… and the elders. You need it. Take Ethan and spend the day together."

Lauren sighed. She wanted Bo home, "Fine… but that's it. One night and never again if we can help it, right?"

"Deal." Bo replied.

Lauren stood staring down at Ethan, "Okay – let's get this little guy to bed then. It's late and I have another appointment in the morning."

"What?"

"It's nothing, Bo. We're just running blood work. It's no big deal – really. Jianna said it's just precautionary."

"Okay, but you would tell me…"

"Of course."

Bo stood with Ethan and headed back to the house to put him down while the other three began to gather up the remnants of their dinner.

… … … … …

Ethan stirred as Bo changed him into his pajamas for the night.

"Shhh… it's okay, buddy. Just one more minute and I'll have you under the covers."

"Mamma? You promised a Izzybo the Great story."

"How about we do that tomorrow night?"

"Will you be here?"

"Tomorrow night and every night after."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, let's get you under the covers."

"Wait! Our prayer!"

"We have a prayer?" Bo asked as Lauren entered the room.

"We do. Ethan, should we teach Mamma our prayer?" Lauren was silently asking Bo not to be mad that she had not told her about yet another one of their bedtime rituals. Bo smiled a weak smile. This was going to take time. She offered Lauren her hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know she wasn't mad.

"Yes. Mamma, it's kind of long. It took me since I was four to learn it, so you may need a year or two." Bo chuckled as she knelt down on the opposite side of Ethan from Lauren. His little arms were stretched up straight to the top of his bed, palms up. Lauren took one hand and nodded to Bo to take the other. Then, Ethan began,

"Mamma, our prayer is called the Tiger Blessing. We say it because Mommy is a tiger and I may be a tiger some day too. At least I hope my shifter is a tiger and not some stupid wolf." Ethan said with a frown as Lauren wore a look of guilt on her face. Bo had to hold back her need to burst out laughing knowing that there had probably been some anti-wolf talk or at least some Dyson digs thrown about when Ethan was younger.

"Okay, so how does this prayer go, buddy?"

"Okay, you just listen Mamma so you can learn it. Okay? You can say it with us once you learn. A stuck-u-butt can pray to the tiger too. I think tigers like stuck-u-butts." Bo and Lauren rolled their eyes. They were pretty sure Kenzi's nicknames weren't helping Ethan learn the correct pronunciation of succubus.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure a tiger likes a succubus, Ethan." Bo winked at Lauren as the doctor smiled and turned to her son and nodded to him. The mother and son closed their eyes and began. Bo watched the two with a smile on her face. They were so much alike it was adorable.

"_Tiger of the blessed night_

_Share with me your inner sight_

_Look deep within my restless soul_

_Give me power to achieve my goal_

_Bestow upon me strength and grace_

_As I learn the truths I must embrace_

_There is no light without the dark_

_Your passion fuels my inner spark_

_With you at my side battles are fought_

_All your lessons have been aptly taught_

_In the silence of the blessed night_

_I gaze out with Tiger sight."_

"That's the prayer, then we say…" Ethan looked at Lauren as she spoke along with him,

"Gaia, Good Mother of all, we ask for your blessings and peace as we slumber. Be with our loved ones, especially…"

"Now, Mamma… we say who we want Gaia to 'specially look out for… who would you want her to 'specially look out for, Mamma?"

"Well, you and Mommy and Aunt Kenzi and Uncle Chase…"

"And Granma and Granpa and Uncle Josh and Uncle Jake…" Ethan added to Bo's list.

"And Little John and Joshua and Ella and Emma…" Added Lauren. "And Mamma, don't you have some people back in Canada you would want Gaia to look out for?"

"I supposed so. Your great grandfather Trick and your Grandmom Aoife. Your Uncle Hale, Uncle Dyson, Aunt Tamsin and Uncle Vex… and your Grandfather Aidan wherever he may be."

"He's your daddy, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, he is buddy."

Ethan thought for a minute.

"He'll be here soon, Mamma. Don't worry about him." Bo looked at him with surprise. He had made the statement so matter-of-factly. She looked at Lauren who was looking at Ethan. Lauren shook her head and returned to their prayers. Her little boy needed sleep so they needed to wrap this up.

"And Gaia please thank the healers and the elders for helping me with my healing and training." Lauren added to get the prayer back on track.

"May the elements be at peace tonight while we sleep and may Ysabeau the Great keep us from harm." Lauren finished her part.

"And may Gaia keep Izzy-beau The Great safe from harm while she fights the bad people."

"Amen." They said together.

Lauren kept her head down knowing Bo would be looking at her after hearing the last part of the prayer. Ethan released their hands and climbed up into his bed. Lauren pulled the covers up and tucked him in tight. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as Bo repeated the sentiment after her.

"Goodnight Ethan."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, little buddy."

"Goodnight, Mamma."

Bo gave Ethan one last kiss and a pat on the head before following Lauren from the room, turning on the nightlight and closing the door.

Once outside the door, Lauren continued into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I can't. I'm meeting with Chase tonight, remember?" Bo said reluctantly. In truth, she needed this last night to herself to adjust her frame of mind. It had been a rough few weeks and now that her anxiety was relieved, she just needed to sleep. She had a feeling that once Chase stirred up the stories of the prophecy she wasn't going to get much relief in the sleep department, but Lauren was way ahead of her.

"Look, Bo. I'm sorry to sound like a doctor, but you do look exhausted. Is it really such a good idea for you to talk about that damned prophecy tonight?"

"Why doctor, caretaking already? We've only just agreed to try this relationship thing again a few hours ago. Controlling my schedule and visitors?"

Lauren chuckled as she opened a tea bag and placed it in an empty mug. She moved her gaze to the teakettle she had just put on the stove seemingly willing it to start whistling in just a minute's time.

"No, it's just that… well, Chase told me you haven't fed, slept or eaten… you told me as much yourself and the dark circles under your eyes are screaming it at me. Those two sips of chi aren't enough and you know it. I want you healthy, Bo. I just can't help but think this prophecy discussion is going to upset you and keep you from sleeping. The "us" factor is settled, so couldn't you just relax for one night and catch up on your sleep? I'm just… worried."

Just then, Chase and Kenzi walked in the door.

"I agree, Bo. Why don't we hold on that discussion until… well, let's just give it a few nights. We're moving your things tomorrow, so we can just go back tonight and pack up your gear, have a nightcap and get some shuteye. Jake sent me a text that Madge is going to need us to clear the crab traps in the morning, so I have to get started early. Apparently you have the morning off because John has a meeting with the elders. You could sleep in?"

Bo thought about her options and then took a quick inventory of her current physical state. They were right. Sleep was a priority right now as was feeding. She wasn't ready to feed from Lauren just yet. They still had some things to talk about – like why all the tests in the lab. She didn't know why, but she still felt like Lauren was keeping something from her. She wasn't lying, but she was pretty sure she was omitting a truth somewhere. She sighed and decided to stick to her plan of taking care of herself for one night,

"Okay, pack tonight, move tomorrow, relax for the rest of the weekend, then prophecy next week."

"I vote for that plan." Lauren said with a satisfied smile.

"Yea, just don't think you're always going to get your way, doctor." Bo smiled as she teasingly warned the blonde.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lauren said with a smirk.

Chase walked over to Lauren, "Well, goodnight then sis. I'll see you some time tomorrow. And Kenzi, we're on for Main Street tomorrow night, right?"

"That's right, my man! Bo-Bo, we're gonna go see what this town has to offer! You and Hotpants can come with if you can find a sitter amongst the what – one hundred Druids staying at the farmhouse?"

"One hundred is quite the exaggeration, Kenzi. As for us joining you tomorrow night, I think Bo and I will be staying in for our first night under the same roof with our son?" Lauren looked to Bo for confirmation of her idea.

Bo smiled and nodded, "That's right. Sorry, Kenz. I guess you'll just have to be all alone with Chase." Bo smiled knowingly as those seemed to be Kenzi's favorite things these days.

"That sounds perfect to me. We'll see you tomorrow night then, Ms. Malikov." Chase took Kenzi's hand and kissed it. She smacked him on the head in gest as he laughed and left the house with a wink and a smile at the young goth.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to head out as well." Bo said as she walked towards Kenzi and gave her a hug.

"'Night Bo-Bo… I'll try to come over tomorrow morning to help with moving just so I can get out of one day of Emma kicking my ass with Druid training. That woman is insane! And I haven't forgotten that you owe me a new pair of boots! G'night Hotpants! I'm out!" Kenzi snapped her fingers over her head as she walked back the hallway towards to her room leaving Bo and Lauren looking at each other.

Lauren's gaze moved back to the steam flowing from the teakettle. This was like first-date-awkward all over again. Finally, Bo moved around the counter and wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind pressing her body against the blonde's. Lauren finally turned in her arms and moved into Bo's embrace. She didn't know where the emotions came from but in that moment, she desperately wanted Bo to stay. Bo felt the emotions through the link and spoke first,

'_It's so good to feel you again – physically and emotionally. When this link first opened up, it felt like a blessing and a curse. But when it was gone, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm so glad it's back."_

'_I feel the same way. I'm sorry… I just don't want you to…'_

'_I know, Lo. I can hear your thoughts, but I have to pack and…'_

'_Clear your head… I can hear you too. Are you doubting us?'_

'_No, Lauren… it's just been a long few weeks and… well, you did a total 180 on me today. I didn't think I'd be moving back in so soon. I thought we'd be going through a dating and courtship phase first at best. You surprised me.'_

'_I surprised myself… well – once I shut down my human long enough to listen to my Fae. We've been through enough, Bo and I won't make you wait any longer than you want to. I'm here when you are ready. I don't want the distance anymore. This just feels too good… too right. I don't know why I denied us this for so long… I mean… not just these past weeks, but all these years. I was an idiot.'_

_Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo softly on the lips, _

'_Anyway, I heard your thoughts about Chase. He's meeting you back there so you can get packed tonight. Besides, you really do need sleep, sweetie. Can I help you with the feeding?'_

Lauren opened her eyes and saw Bo's aura spike at the mere thought of feeding from her. The doctor had to fight to reign in her own succubus at the sight of the vibrant colors emanating from around Bo's body. She leaned in and gave Bo a light kiss on the lips. As she moved to deepen the kiss, Bo pulled away,

'_It's okay, Lo. I can wait. The chi you gave me earlier helped. Can I ask how…'_

_Lauren lowered her head, she knew this discussion would come up, '…How have I fed these weeks that you were away?'_

'_Yes. I mean… I know your succubus doesn't have the control…'_

'_Bo… I… used…'_

'_You went to Main Street… I get it, Lo.'_

'_I didn't bring anyone home… not even to the farmhouse, Bo. I'm sorry… I just…'_

Bo spoke aloud – she had heard enough in Lauren's thoughts and emotions to know,

"Hey – it's okay. I left my very young succubus mate to fend for herself. I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't think about it until just a few hours ago. You didn't look too tired… I figured it out. Did Ella…"

"No, absolutely not! I didn't want to use anyone we both knew… actually anyone I knew either. It was a quickie in the bathroom at the bar… no names… clothes stayed on…"

"Lo… please… I'd rather not know. I don't want the visual."

Bo suddenly remembered a time when she had given Lauren an actual visual. Now getting just a small taste of what Lauren must have felt, she was mortified at how she had behaved,

"Lo, I want to apologize for the visual I gave you years ago. When I tried to have you participate in choosing my feeds and I brought her back to the clubhouse… you had to listen to us, then you saw us… that must have been…"

"Hey… no more past, okay?"

Lauren took both of Bo's hands in her own,

"Let's make a pact right here and now to leave the past dead and buried. To focus on what we both feel for each other… what we've always felt, and start fresh. Hmm?"

"And no more feeding from others if we aren't separated?" Bo asked hoping Lauren would agree.

"Of course. My succubus was starving, Bo. Otherwise, even she never would have fed elsewhere. You have a fan club in here, babe. They really don't want to feed from anyone else… and neither do I."

"Good to know. We'll go to Main Street some night so I can teach you chi sipping from the sexual energy in the atmosphere. That combined with Gaia's chi is how I survive without needing direct sexual contact… well, obviously I need it, but apparently I can survive years without it. You don't feel satisfied, but you do feel full."

"Survive, yes but you hardly look healthy, my dear. If you'll let me, we'll take care of your hunger tomorrow night."

"I don't want sex with you just to feed my succubus, Lauren. I want to make love with you because it's what we are both ready for, you know?"

"I understand. Okay… enough sex talk. Your aura keeps spiking and it's making the baby succubus girlfriend a little edgy."

"Girlfriend?"

"Is that okay? Do you prefer Mate? Roommate? Co-Parent?"

"Whatever you want to call me is fine. I just wasn't sure you were ready to label me… us… yet."

Lauren pulled Bo's body close and gripped her face pulling her into a fierce kiss. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to her mate's as she spoke,

"The only label that really matters to me is MINE." Lauren smiled as Bo looked at her with surprise.

"Well, alrighty then… YOURS I am."

The pair stood staring into each other's eyes for a long moment. Finally, Lauren pulled back maintaining her gaze,

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Lauren offered.

"Goodnight, Lo." Bo responded with a light kiss as she ran her hands down Lauren's arms until their hands connected. She gave her hands a squeeze and another light kiss on the cheek before turning to leave the house.

"Remember… Get some sleep!" Lauren warned as the Succubus headed out the door.

"I will! See you sometime in the morning. Call me if you wake up first, but not before 8am!"

"I'll have Ethan call you!" Lauren shouted as Bo waved goodbye one last time. The doctor sighed as the teapot started to whistle.

"I guess I'll just have to relax on my own for one more night. Who was I trying to kid. I hated being alone without her. I'm gonna be like a kid before Christmas waiting for tomorrow to come! Oh SHIT! Christmas! It's fucking December and I haven't bought one gift!"

Lauren knew that Druids and Fae didn't celebrate Christmas, but Ethan had been raised among humans, so Lauren had taught him all about the various beliefs, customs and religions of the world. He understood the importance of each to his friends so out of respect for his friends he had always wanted to celebrate with each of them. He had human friends who celebrated Christmas and Hanukah as well as some Fae shifter friends who celebrated the Fae Yule. The past two years Madge had been kind enough to respect Ethan's wishes that they celebrate all of the global holidays despite living in a Druid community. Lauren chuckled to herself when she recalled the argument Ethan had made to convince Madge to support his Christmas holiday.

"_But Granma! Christmas is about peace on earth and good will among all men… or as Mommy says, men and women. What could be more Druid than that? Can we Granma? Can we?" _

She couldn't argue against a holiday that celebrates the main ideology of Druidism. The Fae Yule, however had not been part of the celebration. Krampus would probably not be on Bo's list of favorite holiday beings since the incident with him the year Lauren had left Toronto.

Lauren was hungry, but quickly pushed her Succubus into thoughts about being with Bo tomorrow. She could wait. Her Nereid wanted a swim, but she reminded her that Ethan was sleeping in the next room and we never leave him alone at night in case he has one of his nightmares. It's one of the reasons she hadn't let Bo take him for an overnight stay yet. She reminded herself she really needed to talk to her mate about her son's nightmares.

Satisfied that her Fae were all settled, she sighed as she walked to the living room thinking about getting organized for the holidays. Maybe tomorrow morning they would all go out for a holiday tree for the beach house. She smiled as she cuddled up on the sofa with her tea and the most recent medical journal from the A.M.A. She needed to keep up with human medicine if she was going to attain the goal the clan had for her to work in as an ambassador in a human hospital.

As was the case with most nights since Bo had gone to stay at the cottage, Lauren was in no hurry to climb back in to her empty bed. She took a sip of the warm herbal beverage and placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. As she opened the journal, an envelope fell in to her lap. She had forgotten all about the envelope containing the test results after Ella and Emma had dropped it off this afternoon. Kenzi had walked in, so she had just slipped the envelope into the magazine. After the deep conversation with Kenzi it just slipped her mind.

Lauren stared at the envelope and heaved a big sigh. She could wait until morning, but the doctor in her was curious. She had emphatically disagreed with the other four healers on what had been the cause of her most recent symptoms. The contents of this envelope would either confirm or deny her hypothesis. Bo had asked her twice about her health and both times she had told her not to worry. Is a lie of omission really a lie? Lauren's conscience had screamed 'yes', but despite her internal debate, she hadn't told her anything. She wanted the conclusive results before she told Bo anything. She would talk to the Succubus tomorrow but first, she needed to know exactly what it was she was going to tell her.

She ran her thumb under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the folded sheets containing either her scientific victory or defeat. She hated when she was wrong. She carefully unfolded the pages and scanned the numbers for each test performed. She sat up suddenly, the journal falling to the floor.

"Fuck! Bo's gonna freak!"

She dropped the test results on the floor and slumped back onto the couch.

"Dammit. Why can't my body fucking cooperate for once and just be normal!"

She closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	23. Chapter 23: Bedtime Stories & Prophecies

_**A/N: Okay... massive chapter... lots to happen to get things moving. Fair warning... this story is rated M for a reason. There will be a passionate and explicit reunion with some comic relief to break the tension. Skip the lovey parts if you don't want to read 'em. There will be man parts involved in some of the intimate parts as well so skip that if you don't want to read those either. Necessary for something that comes later in the chapter. Some big Ethan bits and other reveals in this chapter as well! Again, thanks for the reads, reviews and pm's! I must say I'm very sorry I'm later than promised with the upload... but I forgot how long I'd made this chapter! Proofreading took longer than expected! Hope you enjoy!**_**_  
_**

_**Chapter 23: Bedtime Stories and Prophecies**_

The morning sun streamed through the window onto Bo's face. She internally moaned knowing in her alcohol-induced coma she had forgotten to pull the curtains closed. She wasn't sure what was in the bottles Chase had brought over last night but whatever it was had the power to put the normally unaffected Succubus into a haze she had never experienced before. She rolled away from the window, her arm landing on the body next to her. Wait… a body? She cracked open an eye to see a mop of curly black hair and a very manly frame next to her in bed. Bo shot straight up in bed, opening her eyes and yelling,

"What the fuck happened! Please tell me nothing fucking happened! I will fucking kill you if you laid your hands on me Nymph!"

Chase rolled over, startled with both hands up at a very angry blue-eyed Succubus. Bo's right fist was pulled back ready to move forward and connect if the wrong answer was given.

"Whoa, whoa there! Down Succubus, down! Uh… cousins, remember?" Chase motioned between the two of them with his index finger, "That would just be gross, Bo."

"Then what the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Look… we drank… a lot. You were pretty upset last night. By the time we got back here, you felt bad for having left Lauren… remember?"

Bo shook her head so Chase continued,

"You mean you don't remember the whole…"

He switched to a high-pitched, overly dramatic voice while waving his hands,

"…Oh, Chase I'm so selfish… wanting alone time when she finally wants me back… Oh, Chase, I'm so horrible…'

Bo smacked her cousin on the head,

"I felt bad, okay? Geez! But that doesn't explain why you're in my bed!"

"The couch is uncomfortable and way too short! I only came in about three hours ago! I need sleep, Bo! I have to be out to work in.."

Chase lifted his head to see the clock on the other side of the bed,

"… shit, forty-five minutes! You got any food here?"

Bo sat down, pulling her pillow to her chest.

"Fridge." She said as she turned her head to look out the window.

"Do you want coffee?" Chase asked as he stood to pull on a shirt and pants.

"Yes, please." Bo stood and moved to the window, cracking it open a bit. "I'm going to try to talk to Lauren for a few minutes."

"Okay – it will take me at least that long to get the coffee going."

Chase turned to leave, but turned back to Bo when he reached the doorway,

"And Bo?"

"Yea?" Bo turned her head enough to look at her cousin.

"Everything's going to be alright now. You'll see." He smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"Says you, but you don't know the saga that is Bo and Lauren." She whispered softly.

"I heard that. Have faith, Succubus!"

Bo smiled and turned back to the window. The sun was shining despite the frost and fog that had formed to cover the edges of the window over night.

_Bo traced Lauren's name through the thin layer of ice as she called to her through the wind, _

'_Lauren? You awake?'_

'_Bo. Hmmm… good morning sweetie.' _

_Lauren had just been staring out her window thinking of her Succubus. _

'_You're up early.'_

'_So are you, but I guess that's pretty much true to form for you.'_

'… _Later than usual though... By now, my Nereid normally would have been nagging my tiger to release her to go for a swim. We would have been in the water at sunrise and back before now.'_

'_So are you in your tiger form right now?'_

'_Yes. Does that bother you? That your girlfriend wakes up as an animal?'_

'_No… just curious is all.'_

'… _And may I ask what you are curious about?' _

_Lauren chuckled as she had some idea of what the Succubus might be thinking if she was even half as starved as she thought she was for sexual chi._

'_Uh… you know… is it…'_

_Lauren chuckled, 'One track mind…'_

'_I'm sorry… I'm just very curious about it. The woman I'm dating has a cock.'_

'_No, the woman you are dating has a vagina and clitoris. Her shifter Fae has a cock. There's a difference.'_

'_Not to me there isn't. It's still attached to my Lauren.'_

'_Your Lauren, eh?' _

_The doctor was teasing, but she was met with silence. _

'_Bo?'_

'_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed…'_

'_Hey… stop that. I am your Lauren. I was just teasing. Don't doubt us, Bo. You called me the woman you're dating. Is that how you see us now? Dating?'_

'_Well, you called me your girlfriend. Isn't that dating?'_

_Lauren paused knowing this was the same sort of conversation that set them back to living in separate places last time. Bo was her mate… her world. They weren't married or engaged, but she was her everything and this was her chance to rid Bo of her insecurities. _

'_Bo, you are my world. You and Ethan are everything to me. I don't… I won't… live another day without the two of you in my life. I want you here at the beach house, Bo. When are you coming?'_

'_Look, I don't want to dredge this up, but I want to set my expectations to be exactly where they should be. We are going to live together as a family but what does that mean for you and me?'_

'_Everything. It means everything. No holding back, no more time apart, no doubts, no end. It's time you had your happy ending and I want to do all I can to give you that if it's within my power to do so.'_

'_I'll see you soon.'_

'_See you soon.'_

… … … … …

Bo came out of the bedroom freshly showered carrying all of her earthly possessions in the three motorcycle saddlebags that she had lived out of for the past six years. She dropped them to the floor by the door. She looked around the cottage one last time to make sure she had put everything back where it belonged and cleaned up after herself. She now stood staring at the bags by the door. Chase came to her and handed her the coffee in a to-go cup along with a small bag that held a blueberry muffin.

"You okay, cuz?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a sideways hug, pulling her in to the right side of his chest.

"I'm going home, Chase. After six years traveling on a motorcycle with nothing but these three bags, my wallet and journals… from motel room to motel room… I have a home to go to… a real one… and a family. Well, until we complete our training and the Martini's kick us to the curb to make our own way."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

Bo looked up at her cousin, "Why not? It's Martini land, not ours. Did they give the land to Lauren?"

"Bo, you're forgetting that you are part of this clan... by blood."

"No, I'm John's niece – not Madge's. That's just Martini by marriage and I'm not John's daughter so not a Martini at all."

"No, Bo. The land owned by the Martini Clans belonged to the Druid King – your father, Bo – John's brother. Remember – Martini's don't give up the family name when they marry. It's a clan name, not a family name. You father purchased the land before the Dark King captured him. Remember that the Fae were hunting Druids for their powers after the war, so he needed to find a place where they wouldn't be found… or at least could be strong because Druids are more powerful in numbers – unbeatable really. He had acquired the land by petitioning and paying a large sum of gold to the then human Queen that ruled the humans who discovered the New World. He requested and was granted a massive parcel of land bordered by water. He specifically wanted land by the sea for its elemental powers. Surrounded by the elements, they would be too powerful for the Fae to challenge, let alone defeat."

Chase looked at Bo trying to gauge her emotions at the news of her Father. He took a deep breath knowing that the rest of the story would likely have a strong impact on the Succubus knowing that her father never got to live out the dream.

"Bo, during their time together, Uncle Aidan told Aoife of the land… it was to be their home - the place where they would raise their children… it was to be the place where a King would keep his people safe from the Fae."

He looked to Bo who appeared interested in staring at her bags again. He sighed and continued,

"Just before they fled the Dark King's castle, they agreed to meet on the shores of the land… in precisely the place where the beach house now stands. Uncle John had it built in remembrance of the homes they dreamt of having when they were kids. He's always kept up with it… always given it modern touches… just in case. He never lost hope… he always said he just had a feeling. They used to see Aoife walking down that stretch of beach every once in a while. Uncle John swears she looked at him a couple times but she never stopped to talk to him. He kept hoping that one day she would show up with you or that the Druid clans would somehow find you again and bring you home."

He cast a loving look down at his cousin whose eyes were now brimming with unshed tears, "And now here you are. I can't tell you how much it means to him to have a piece of his brother back, Bo. You're very special to him."

"Thanks for telling me all of that, Chase. It makes living at the beach house that much more special. It's nice to know that I'm in the house where my parents would have raised me if life had been better to them." Bo wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"And now you're there – I'm sure Uncle Aidan wouldn't want it any other way."

"So does that mean I get to stay in the house for as long as Lauren and I want to stay?"

Chase chuckled, "No, Bo. It means you get to tell everyone else in the Martini clan how long _they_ get to stay on _your_ land. It's all yours, Bo. By title, will and deed – it's all yours. Aidan's will stated that all of his earthly possessions should pass to his child. In the absence of his child, it all passed to his closest brother John to determine the use for the land until the prophecy was fulfilled."

"What does the prophecy have to do with my Father's will?"

"Your Father left everything to his child because he knew he would have one child who would inherit everything – that's part of the prophecy."

"Okay, now that's a can of worms I don't want to open."

"Bo, we have to talk about it. I know you don't want to, but everything that it said would happen has come to pass… except…"

"Chase, please… I promise. We'll talk but I would like for Lauren and Kenzi to be there when we do, okay? Right now, I'm late for Lauren and you're late for work. Can you head out and I promise you we will set up a time to talk when you come over tonight?"

"I'm coming over tonight?"

"Oh, come on Chase. Are you really telling me you're going to go a night without seeing my best friend?"

Chase smiled and gave Bo a nudge as he walked over to the sofa and picked up his bag and coffee. Bo smiled knowingly as she watched her cousin walk back towards the door. She picked up two of her bags and handed them to him, then picked up the third along with her small messenger bag and coffee. She stared at Chase.

"What?"

"Your aura just doubled at the mention of her name and I can feel your damn pheromones kicking up in my direction so stop it, will ya!"

"What – you're the one who brought up her name!"

"Take care of her, Chase." Bo said in a warning tone.

"I know and believe me, I want nothing more than to take care of her for a long, long time. She's got her hooks in me deep, Bo. I haven't felt like this since Ashley… well, I never felt this way even with Ashley. I feel bad for saying that, but it's true. I was always holding back with her. Kenzi just accepts me for who and what I am. We can joke about it when I accidentally dose her and I respect her too much to move faster than she wants."

"You love her, Chase."

"Yea, I think I kinda might."

He smiled at Bo as they headed out the door. Bo stopped and stared back at the cottage,

"So… I own this?" she spoke with an air of misbelief in her voice.

"Yup."

She smiled as she analyzed the structure that had been her home for a month,

"It needs work."

"Yup."

"I can't afford to fix it. I can't afford to own this much land… house repairs… oh, God please tell me I don't own the diner!"

"Yup."

"FUCK!"

"Bo, trust me – you can afford it all."

"WHAT?"

"Talk to John, Bo. He has everything in order. But just remember that when you talk to John about all of this," Chase motioned around the cottage and surrounding land, "He'll also want to talk prophecy."

"Well I'd rather hear the prophecy bullshit from you."

"Okay, then trust that you have no worries and we'll talk prophecy tonight."

"No, we'll talk scheduling the prophecy talk tonight. I plan on kicking everyone out tonight and spending some quality time with my mate… oh, Gods… we can't… we'll scar Ethan for life."

"Listen… I have a thought… Ethan has been begging Lauren to let him sleep over with his cousins. She's just worried about his nightmares and…"

"Nightmares? What nightmares? My son has fucking nightmares? About what?"

Chase shook his head as he started his truck mumbling, "Shit."

"Chase?"

"I'm late… gotta go… talk to Lauren, Bo."

Bo watched as Chase pulled out onto the road and waved goodbye. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment before looking to the ground at her bags. She picked them up and mounted them on to her bike,

"Well, my old friend. It looks like you're going to have a nice cozy garage for the rest of the winter. No more sitting outside in the snow and ice. I'll throw a cover over you to keep you nice and warm. Uncle Chase will give you a tune up and have you all ready to go for when spring comes around. I'm not neglecting you after all of these years, but Ethan's Mommy is not likely to let him ride you any time soon. I don't think the trust is really completely there yet which is apparent from the fact that she didn't tell me our little man has nightmares. What do you say we take the long way to the beach house for one last hurrah before I put you to sleep for the winter?"

Finished mounting the bags, Bo pulled on her helmet, zipped up her jacket and started up her bike.

"That's my girl… purring like a kitten as always."

Bo pulled on her gloves, and backed out onto the highway. She took one last look at the cottage before accelerating down the road. It only took a few minutes to hit the familiar long stretch of highway that ran along the coast to the beach house. The view was beautiful and she didn't spare the throttle. It was their last ride together for a while, so she was going to make sure her faithful bike had a little fun before she put her away for winter.

… … … … … …

Bo pulled in to the driveway and just sat there staring at the beach house. It somehow looked different now – she saw every worn shingle, the weeds growing up through the cracks in the sidewalk, the paint beginning to wear… these were all parts of home ownership… all parts of her life now. She looked down at her beloved motorcycle,

"Well, I wanted a family and a family needs a home. I never really thought about how much work it would be. Gotta take the good with the bad, eh?"

She paused a moment and then laughed. What was she complaining about? She had spent the better part of five years living in the clubhouse. She and Kenzi were lucky they weren't electrocuted while taking a shower. Still, owning a beachfront home – yet alone all of the land she thought belonged to the clan… well, it was going to take a while to wrap her head around being the heir to her Father's possessions. What else was there? Just how much land did he own? Maybe she should buy a John Deere tractor…

Bo was pulled from her musings by the opening of the garage door. There stood Lauren, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, jeans hugging her in all the right places, a loose fitting white sweater that looked perfect for snuggling into hanging from her thin frame. Sweet Gaia how she loved this woman,

"Hi." Bo said shyly as she desperately tried to keep her eyes on Lauren's face rather than the shoulder that was left uncovered by the oversized sweater.

"Welcome home, baby." Lauren smiled.

"Well, thank you Doctor." Oh what the hell. Her aura must be at least a seven… she might as well look.

"Are you going to pull that incredibly sexy machine into its parking space or just sit there making me drool at watching your leather clad ass sit on it?"

Bo's mouth dropped open as she watched her mate's eyes flash blue. Leave it to Lauren to leave the older succubus dumbfounded. Bo accidentally pulled down on the throttle a little harder than intended causing her to more or less wobble her bike into its parking space. She regained her balance and laughed to herself, '_Real smooth and sexy, there Bo.'_

'_Why yes, you certainly are… open link all the time, remember?'_

_Bo chuckled, 'I do now.' _

_Bo watched as Lauren walked to the door that led to the house and turned the lock. She then hit the button for the motorcycle's garage bay door. As the bright morning sunlight dissipated with the lowering barrier, she turned and walked back to Bo who was still sitting on the bike removing her gloves. _

'_Locking the door, babe?' Bo asked._

'_Hmmm…' Lauren grabbed the hem of her sweater and slowly pulled it up and over her head, shaking out her hair as she removed it. The first glove Bo had removed was in her teeth until she saw that her mate had nothing on beneath her sweater. Bo's eyes moved from the long neck across the doctor's shoulders down to the pert nipples on the rounded firm mounds that she could kiss, nip, lick and suck for hours if Lauren would allow it. _

_She watched as Lauren slowly unbuttoned each of the three buttons on her low cut jeans revealing the familiar downy patch of hair Bo had run her fingers through on many occasions. Hooking her fingers into the jeans, she pulled them down kicking them aside. She moved her hands across her chest, one remaining to palm her left breast while the other moved down her taut abdomen until her two middle fingers dipped into her sex. Her eyes flared an ethereal blue before the orange red spots came into view as well. _

_Using the riding pegs, she stepped up onto the bike, straddled the seat facing Bo, and slid her fingers into the succubus' mouth. Bo moaned at the taste as she used her Fae strength to stabilize the bike under Lauren's movements. She watched as her mate lay back on the handlebars, sliding a leg over the driver's shoulder pulling her head between her thighs. _

'_Oh God Lauren.' _

_Was all Bo could get out before she dove into Lauren's heat. She was wet… so incredibly wet…_

'…_And all yours… take me, Bo… all of me… everything I am is yours. I will never deny you again.' _

_Lauren moaned as Bo's firm tongue pushed into her opening, circling and thrusting until she pulled it out and up through the pool of wetness between the soft folds of skin that led to her mate's hardened clit. Bo's succubus was blazing when she opened her eyes to see the beautifully erotic vision before her. _

_Lauren's blonde hair splayed out over her shoulders and the handlebars, one arm holding onto the brake while the other was thrown back behind her head. The doctor's firm ass was bucking back and forth against the fuel tank as the black leather seat was now coated in the sweet nectar that flowed from her lover's opening as she moved closer to her climax. _

_She heard Lauren's thoughts and desires and thrust two fingers hard and deep into the depths of her arousal drawing a loud cry from the incredible creature offering everything to her freely and without hesitation. Lauren threw her other leg over Bo's free shoulder and pressed her heat up into mate's mouth. _

'_Feed, Bo… take me… all of it… my body is your feast.'_

'_Oh God, La… mmmm…' Bo moved her free hand to tug on a nipple as she added a third finger, filling her mate as she wished. The blonde pushed herself up to grip the handle bars of the bike, now fully elevated and able to thrust her heat into Bo's waiting mouth and hand. She reached down and turned the key, starting the motorcycle. Bo moved her gaze to the glowing eyes before her, seeing Lauren smirk,_

'_Thought you'd like to feel the power of the engine between your legs.' _

_Lauren thrust harder onto Bo's fingers… the feel of the purring engine and sounds of lusty wet sex creating an incredible throbbing between the succubus' legs. This was hot… she had never seen this side of Lauren… unbridled passion._

'_I'm glad you like it… I've wanted to do this since I first saw you on this motorcycle.'_

'_Mmm… you taste so good, Lauren… you feel amazing and you look… Gods you're so damn fucking sexy.'_

'_Then fuck me harder baby, make me come… I'm so ready… I want to come for you… I don't want you to ever ride this bike without remembering what we did on it.' _

_Bo's lips wrapped around Lauren's clit as she curled her fingers awakening that single spot in the blonde that she knew would push her over the edge. Lauren moaned as she rode Bo's face and hand. She listened to the thoughts of her mate pushing her towards her climax…_

'_That's it, baby. Come for me… I want to watch your whole body when you come in my mouth. That's it, baby… feel me deep inside… feel my mouth and tongue… warm and wet for you… you're so wet and you taste so fucking good… give me more... come on baby… that's it… come for me… I want you to feel so damn good…'_

_Lauren cried out Bo's name as her pussy clenched around her lover's fingers and she shoved her clit into the warm, wet mouth. She felt as though she had been catapulted into the atmosphere as the orgasm rocked through her entire being. She felt the ripples of the orgasm circulate through all of her Fae who screamed their approval at the release. As she came down, she lowered herself onto the seat and instantly went for Bo's pants. _

"_Lauren, wait. One of us has to hold the bike up and if you shove your hand down my pants right now, I'm not sure my legs will stay strong enough to keep us from falling over." _

_Lauren chuckled, she wasn't thinking logically, she just wanted to touch her mate… _

'_NOW!'_

"_Okay, baby… let's just go over there…" Bo suggested._

'_NO! On the bike…' Lauren insisted._

"_Okay, sweetie… let me just take my pants off, okay?"_

'_I can hold the bike up, Bo. Hurry.' _

_Bo hopped off the bike, removed her pants, and hopped back onto the bike. As soon as she went to slide her leg over, three fingers were thrust inside her. She managed to find the foot pegs as Lauren opened the zipper on her jacket. _

'_Off, now… shirt and bra too.' _

_Bo did as requested though admittedly she was very distracted by the incredible things Lauren's fingers were doing inside of her. She still had the image of a naked doctor laid out on her bike, her sex thrusting into her mouth so she was quickly moving towards completion. Lauren knew Bo wouldn't last long after her lusty display, so she wasted no time latching onto a nipple with her mouth. She moved quickly between the two using one hand to keep them both attended to as she watched Bo watch her. She loved when Bo watched her use her mouth on her… the glowing blue eyes… in those moments, she knew and felt the love of the succubus within._

'_Lauren… God you feel so fucking good… I love watching you touch me.'_

'_I love how you watch me… I love that you want to know that it's me making you feel this way.'_

'_Baby, I'm so close… please…'_

'_I know, love. I won't make you wait.' _

_Lauren began to thrust harder and faster as Bo leaned back onto the luggage compartment in the back, using the foot pegs to give Lauren space to move in and out. She watched as Lauren's gaze moved to her heat. _

'_I love watching my fingers moving in and out of you… I love being inside your body, Bo. I love knowing that when I curl my fingers just like this…' _

_Bo moaned her approval as Lauren hit the soft spot inside and began to lower her mouth to Bo's sex. She latched on to Bo's clit and began to suck and nip at the throbbing, hard bud. _

'_Lauren!' _

_She cried out as her orgasm tore through her heat, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and the underside of the seat for balance. Lauren slowed her ministrations as Bo came down from her high being careful to avoid the sensitive nub. _

'_Hmmm… I don't want to stop…'_

'_I'm sure our little Beemer friend here wouldn't mind if you kept going. I know I wouldn't mind…'_

'_Round two it is, then… I'd like to try standing…'_

'_I don't think I'll ever get tired of this sexy Lauren Lewis.'_

'_Well, it's a good thing because I plan to be around for a very, very long time.'_

'_Should we be worried about Ethan?'_

'_Already told Kenzi that I had a surprise for you in the garage. They're playing old school space invaders on Playstation… with headphones.'_

'_You think of everything, Mommy.'_

'_I do try. Now come here you sexy, sexy Mamma. I know you're still hungry.'_

'_And I know you can take care of that hunger, baby.'_

'_The doctor is definitely in.'_

'_Hmmm… well then, please cure what's ailing me, Dr. Lewis.' They both smiled as their lips mashed together in a heated kiss…_

…_ … … … … … …_

Bo and Lauren entered the beach house eyeing the pair of gamers still absorbed in what appeared to be the competition of a lifetime for Ethan. The couple was able to slip down the hallway that led to their bedroom carrying Bo's bags thanks to the noise cancelling headphones Lauren had invested in for Kenzi years back when she and Bo would rock the clubhouse with their 'sexcapades'.

"It's freezing in here, Lauren!"

"The heating system is divided into zones, so I keep the bedrooms colder during the day to save Madge and John on the heating bill."

"Yea… about that…"

Bo lowered her head. She really was having a hard time being a homeowner… apparently a wealthy homeowner. What did all of this mean for her and her family? She knew one thing for sure, she and Lauren had firmly agreed to no more secrets, so she took a deep breath,

"Bo? What's wrong?"

Lauren stood holding the bundle of Bo's undergarments she had been placing in the dresser drawers when she saw her lover standing frozen in place.

"Are you upset about the heat? The bills? We'll work out the finances, Bo… I'm healthier now… soon I can go back to work in a local hospital and…"

"No, Lauren… I mean… if you really want to work, I'm fine with that. I know how much your science means to you and I would never keep you from your mistress."

Lauren caught on to the half-hearted smile Bo gave at the mention of their inside joke, but she knew something more was bothering her Succubus.

"Bo…"

She placed the garments in the drawer and then turned to walk to the brunette. Taking her hands in her own, she turned her to move below Bo's gaze so she could see her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well, apparently nothing. All of my dreams are coming true. I have you, I have a child, I have a best friend, I have extended family and apparently… the house with a yard and an incredible ocean view."

"What are you talking about? Is this about wanting more children?"

"No, I mean – yes I want more children eventually but Chase told me something today that has me sort of freaked out."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we said no more secrets, right?"

Lauren silently agreed knowing she was keeping two major ones right now. She fell into a silent panic wondering if Chase had let slip the things she had yet to tell Bo. Was she angry or…

"Are you re-thinking us?"

"Gods, Lauren… no… absolutely not. We are a given – no going back. I'm in this with you for as long as you'll have me."

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief. She would reveal her secrets as soon as they finished this conversation.

"So what's got you so freaked out?"

"Apparently I am the sole heir to all of my Father's possessions."

Bo stood silent, her gaze still on the ground. She released Lauren's hands and walked to the window. Staring out at the beach, she surveyed the land that she now realized belonged to her… this was Ethan's legacy now. Her eyes welled with tears as she realized she could now provide for her family. No more struggling to make ends meet. No more taking jobs because she had to. She could finally choose to do the things that truly meant something to her. A sniffle gave away the emotions to Lauren as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Bo from behind. She whispered in her ear,

"I'm here baby. Please let me in… I don't want to have to go searching around in your thoughts for answers. Talk to me, sweetie."

"I own this house, Lauren. I own all of the property as well. I own all of the Martini Clan lands and the properties that sit on that land. I apparently own the diner as well."

Bo chuckled at the thought of owning the establishment that Madge and John had worked so hard to build… that generations of Martini's had worked to build.

"What? I… I don't understand… how…" Bo turned to face Lauren, never leaving her embrace.

"My Father owned all of the lands. He purchased them to keep the clan strong to defend against the Fae who hunted them. Here, surrounded by the elements, they are more powerful than any Fae army."

"It sounds like even though you weren't actually raised by your Father, that you have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"You both want to protect your family and those that you love." Bo smiled.

"I guess we do."

"Something else is bothering you." Lauren waited for Bo,

"He knew I would be born. His will was created before I was ever born, Lauren. It's that damn prophecy. I was meant to be born to him and assume his title and his possessions."

"His title?"

"Well, as you know my Father was the Druid King. I inherit his title so… well, it's why your driver Adam called me his Queen." Lauren nodded her head,

"I see… Queen."

Lauren took a moment to let it sink in. Her mate was to become the Druid Queen.

"That's big."

"Just a little." Bo lowered her head again as Lauren sighed.

She knew Bo needed to learn about what all of this meant, but she also knew that her mate would not react well to being pressured. She always wanted to live her life on her own terms. She chose her words carefully as she spoke taking care to use the word 'we' so Bo would know she wasn't in this alone.

"Bo, I know we've both been reluctant to talk about this prophecy, but maybe it's time we find out what it's all about. We always used to complain when Trick would keep us in the dark about things. Now, here we are in a new place surrounded by people who finally openly, willingly share truths with us on a daily basis and we are avoiding this one thing… this one big truth. Does that sound like us?"

Bo sighed, "You're right Lauren. Chase and I made plans before we left this morning to talk tonight to schedule a time to talk about the prophecy. I didn't want to make plans with him to talk tonight until I'd talked to you about our plans for today."

"Well, that's very couple-ish of you. Thank you for not making plans for us." Lauren smiled.

"Well, until we have that chat with Chase, I'm going to avoid any deep discussions with John. Apparently my dear uncle wants to have a chat with me about being my Father's heir. Chase said if I ask about being the heir, John would ultimately want to talk prophecies. I love my Uncle John, but I'd rather hear about the prophecy from Chase. He doesn't come across as all gloom and doom, ya know?"

"I understand. This is your prophecy, so your call, Bo. Just trust that I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"I know, Lauren. You have always done what you thought was best for me – even if we didn't agree. But I think you should know that John and Madge have hinted to me that you are somehow tied into this prophecy as well. They expected us to end up together – they said we were 'to be'."

"Freaky."

"Yup." While they were airing their dirty laundry, Bo decided it was time to ask about Ethan,

"So, can I change the subject?"

"Well, in the spirit of no secrets, I have a couple things I need to bring up, too but sure... you first. What's on your mind?"

"Ethan's nightmares?"

"Okay, so that will only leave one thing I'll have to bring up since that's the first thing I wanted to tell you about. I apologize, Bo. I should have told you before but how do you tell someone you kept from your child that you screwed up and caused your son to have night terrors?"

"Apology accepted… past secrets are included in our deal but let's get them all out. Here and now, Lauren. Agreed?"

"That's why I said there were two things I wanted to bring up, Bo. I need to get everything off my chest. I promised no more secrets and I meant it."

"So, the nightmares?"

"Ethan and I were in Boston. He was about four years old at the time and I was working at Boston General. We were living with Elders Jaycee and Alam."

"I thought you lived with James and his sister Jianna?"

"Well, their parents own the land that they each have a house on. It's just like Madge and John owning the farmhouse and this house, there are three other houses on this land. Emma, Josh and Jake each own a home on this land… well, I guess you could say you own their houses."

"I am not throwing anyone out of their homes, Lauren. They own them. Gods this is so much to take in!"

"Relax, sweetie. None of it has to be taken care of right now. It will all work itself out."

"Okay, so you were working at Boston General and Ethan was with Jaycee and Alam."

"Well, they had to come here to see Madge and John, so James and Jianna were watching him. They had put him down for his afternoon nap. James was outside working on his truck getting ready to make the trip down here. Jianna was running through my latest test results in her basement lab. We were trying to find a solution to my cell degradation that used human and Druid healing techniques combined." Lauren caught herself getting off track with medical jargon, so redirected her story.

"While Ethan slept, he was taken by a group of Faeries that had been dispatched by Evony upon learning of our location. I don't know how, but I sensed his panic and called Jianna right away. She ran upstairs to find his bed empty with traces of Faerie dust left behind. It didn't take us long to figure out what had happened but we knew that they would not have been able to carry him for long. Unfortunately, he woke up and found himself at the mercy of a ruthless group of flying pixies before we were able to trace the faerie dust on the wind."

Lauren was now visibly shaking as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Bo moved to stoop in front of the chair where Lauren sat. She was trying to control her anger at what had happened to her son while simultaneously trying not to reignite her anger towards Lauren for not calling her as soon as he had been taken. She should have been allowed to be there and protect him… to protect them both. She took a deep breath while taking Lauren's hands in her own. She needed to know the rest of the story to be sure these Faeries were no longer a threat.

"It's okay, baby. He's here now… safe with us. So the nightmares are from being taken?"

"It was more than that, Bo. Faeries are tiny creatures, but they are not like the ones in the fairy tales we grew up with in the human world. They are not pretty and sweet. They are vile creatures with sharp nails and teeth. They have faces that appear almost amphibious and they can spit saliva that causes severe burns. They wanted my location and they did what any of Evony's goons would do to get information. They tortured him with small cuts and burns."

Lauren's face was now buried in Bo's neck as she finally confronted the incident from their past.

"You've never talked about this to anyone, have you?" Bo asked although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Sure enough a moment later, Lauren was shaking her head as she spoke,

"Some of them were there, so… well… I don't know how much they saw or what they've told… but… no… I've never… I couldn't… I mean… I failed him… I… the guilt… back when it happened… well, it was the first time of many times I began to question my decision to keep you in the dark about Ethan. I can't tell you how many times in the past month I have thought about how different things would be for him at night if I had only had you with us. I'm so sorry… for you… for Ethan… I was…"

"Hey… we're leaving the past behind, right?"

Lauren nodded as Bo pulled her down to the floor on her lap cradling her in her arms. Bo leaned back against the stone hearth. She tossed a fireball over her shoulder and ignited the wood to provide some warmth to her shaking mate. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lauren finally pulled away and looked Bo right in the eyes.

"I don't deserve your sympathy, Bo. I've scarred our child… maybe for life. I haven't told you the worst of it yet."

Lauren fell silent again as the brunette waited for the coming bomb to be dropped.

The doctor stared into the fire as she spoke, her voice had a haunted tone to it that Bo had never heard before. Clearly Ethan had not been the only one scarred that night.

"We had tracked them to an abandoned warehouse on the south side of Boston. The faeries had been joined by a group of Ogres. Jaycee and Alam tried to hold me back upon seeing Ethan tied up in a corner with a gag in his mouth. There were small cuts and burns all over his tiny body. I just… I-I lost control seeing the damage done to him. All I really remember is feeling anger, guilt, despair… so much emotion."

Bo saw the telltale signs of a shift coming and tried to calm Lauren down,

"Easy, baby. Stay with me. Just breathe. Please, Lauren… stay."

Bo gently grabbed Lauren's chin and moved her eyes to meet hers.

"He's safe now… please… he's safe. You found him."

"You don't understand, Bo. When I found him, I didn't save him. I lost control… instead of grabbing him and running out of there to leave the punishment to Jaycee, Alam, James and Jianna… I… I killed them all, Bo… I killed them all. Our son watched as my succubus drew the life force from the faeries and three of the Ogres. I shifted into my tiger form before killing the last two Ogres. Luckily, Jaycee and Alam removed Ethan before he could see my tiger feed on any of the victims, but our son watched his Mommy kill twelve faeries and five Ogres. He was afraid of me for months."

Bo pulled Lauren to her again, though the blonde resisted at first.

"You did what you had to do to keep him safe. I take it Evony didn't give up after that."

"Actually, we had no more attacks after that. Despite what they had done to him, Ethan never gave them any information. Because he was so young, he didn't smell Fae. He told us that he told them he didn't know anyone named Dr. Lauren Lewis… that his mommy was a server in a restaurant and her name was Jane. They eventually believed his story, but apparently just before we had entered the warehouse, they had been arguing about needing to kill him since he knew of their existence. If we had arrived any later, Bo…"

"Hey… you didn't and he's safe. That's all that matters now. Are the two of you okay now?"

"It's been two years and now that I am more or less able to control my shifts, he doesn't seem to get as nervous around me when I'm emotional any more. Soon after the ordeal, he began writing some of his Ysabeau the Great stories. Needless to say, the stories have continued ever since and seem to be a great source of reassurance for him at night. Of course, knowing that he is surrounded by Druid power and the shield doesn't hurt the feeling of safety."

"I can't wait to hear one of these stories."

"Yea, the adventures of Ysabeau the Great are something else."

"More like the mis-adventures, eh? Any mention of her sidekick Kenzi or the Great Doctor Lewis in these stories?" Lauren shook her head and chuckled.

The room grew silent. They were finished with the nightmare discussion, but Bo was still waiting on item number two from the good doctor's list,

"So… full disclosure right? You said there were two things you needed to bring up. Is there a bigger bomb than the one you just dropped? I'm not sure how much more my heart can take today."

Lauren looked down as tears threatened to fall. The uncertainty of how Bo was going to feel about this next piece of information was making her stomach roll more than it already was.

"You know how I've been having tests done in the lab?"

Bo swallowed hard nodding her head. "Are you… I mean, your DNA… are you…"

Bo choked out the word,

"… dying? Please Gaia tell me you're not going to…"

"Shhh…" Lauren pulled Bo into a hug,

"Gods no. I'm… I… just… I don't know how to tell you this, Bo…"

"Is it Ethan? Is he…"

Bo continued to stammer as Lauren realized that Bo was way off target on what was wrong. In the moment, she thought it best just to say it, so while Bo was still focused on someone dying Lauren blurted out,

"I'm pregnant."

"… Gods Lauren, please tell me his DNA is stable, I can't… wait… did you… what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Bo sat there in stunned silence as Lauren stared at her waiting for the news to sink in. When Bo didn't respond, Lauren finally spoke,

"Bo? Did you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Bo? We're going to have a baby."

"It's mine?"

In that moment, Lauren felt a bit offended but she had been sexually active with… well… a good number of people both before and after Bo's arrival, but she had not had intercourse with any men and she had never shared chi with anyone but Bo. She knew from personal experience that a succubus could impregnate a woman that way.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I just know that you've been…"

"I understand why you would question the parentage, Bo. There's no need to explain but I want you to know that you are the only person I have ever… and I do mean ever, shared my chi with. I have not had intercourse with a man… becoming a Succubus has not changed my tastes in that way."

Bo sat in silence.

"Bo, I know that this is a lot to take in with everything else that's going on. I know that the timing of this is probably not…"

"A baby... we made a baby… it's in there… now?" Bo pointed to Lauren's belly and gently placed her hand there as Lauren nodded and covered her hand with her own. She waited for Bo to gather her thoughts. The blonde saw the smile on her mate's face, so thought that seemed like a good start.

Bo moved to pull Lauren towards her. She gazed into her eyes brushing a strand of hair from the corner of her mouth. She ran her thumb over Lauren's lips before placing a soft kiss there.

"It's okay. I'm not upset… I'm… well, of course I'm shocked because I wasn't expecting… well, that we'd be expecting, but… this is good, Lauren. I'm happy about it… are you?"

Bo suddenly realized that a month ago, Lauren had been hesitant to answer her question about having more kids.

"You know, a month back, you had asked me about having more children. I was still stuck in the 'I may be dying' mode and the thought of a future just wasn't something I would allow myself to think about. I think that's another part of the reason I couldn't commit to you. But now Bo… having a second chance to share a pregnancy with you… to do it right… to know that I have a life that is part you inside of me and that you are here to share that with me this time… I'm more than happy, Bo."

Their lips met softly, slowly as the kiss deepened, tongues dancing and swirling around each other as they moved their bodies closer. They shared their thoughts, hopes and love of the child growing within Lauren. Finally, they pulled apart, eyes never losing contact.

"We're having a baby… wow… there's a baby in there… our baby…" Bo leaned down and lifted Lauren's sweater to reveal her belly. She kissed it gently before caressing the soft skin with her hand and speaking to the tiny cluster of cells now growing inside of her mate.

"We're here little one and we'll always be here to support you, care for you and protect you. Do you know that you have a big brother? His name is Ethan and he is going to be there for you too. He's such a brave little man. You're going to love him." Bo placed her hand on Lauren's belly.

"So… how long until we have a new baby?"

"Well, I'm a month, meaning it probably happened when we shared our chi by the bay and completed our bonding. I didn't carry Ethan full term and the jury is still out on why. It could be my low body fat and small frame, it could have been because my DNA was in such flux or it could be that Succubi pregnancies just don't go full term. Madge said that you were born at just after seven months but they can't rule out the distress that Aoife was in because of being held captive or losing your Father. She was also starved at conception and for the first several months of her pregnancy. In short, we just don't know but I'm thinking we plan on a seven-month pregnancy since that seems to be the general area. Ethan was certainly fully developed at birth, so it seems like sound logic."

"So… six more months and…"

"And you will see your child come into this world. I want you there, Bo… every step of the way. I want to do this right this time."

"I'm here, Lauren. That's all that matters. You didn't hide it from me."

"No, Bo… I mean… I want to do this right."

Bo wasn't sure what Lauren meant… they were a far cry from where they were when Ethan was conceived and carried.

"We'll tell Ethan, Lauren… and Kenzi and the rest of our family."

"Bo… I want…" the blonde lowered her head.

"What is it baby? Tell me what you want. You know I'd do anything for you."

Lauren stared into her lover's eyes blushing, "Bo… will you marry me?"

Lauren watched as Bo's eyes filled with tears. She only panicked for an instant before she saw the smile slowly grow on her Succubus' face,

"You have no idea how long I have dreamed of marrying you, Lauren Lewis. Yes, Lo. I'll marry you… whenever and wherever you want. Should we talk to Ethan about this?"

Lauren smiled, "I asked his permission to marry you last night before he went to sleep. I thought it only proper to have your son's consent before asking."

"How very traditional of you, Doctor."

"So, shall we go tell him the good news?"

"Can we have a small private celebration first?" Bo asked hopefully.

"Hmmm… the motorcycle ride wasn't enough to sate your appetite, my beautiful Succubus?"

"It will take hundreds of centuries to satisfy my appetite for you, sweetie."

"Well you take all the time you need… and besides… I'm still hungry too." Lauren admitted, lowering her eyes to her hands.

"Hey… Lauren, look at me." Bo softly raised her mate's chin so she could see her eyes. "What happened to that bold and beautiful woman who was in the garage with me earlier?"

"She doesn't want you to think she's just jumping back into bed with you for a feed. But she also wants to stick to the full disclosure promise."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren lightly on the forehead.

"Are you hungry for chi or hungry for me?"

"I don't want chi – if I did, I could've taken that from anyone. I want the feed I get from sex… well, lovemaking… with you. I figured it out, Bo. I finally listened to my own advice and figured it out. The feed is more powerful with you than anyone else. The only thing you have that others don't isn't power in your chi… it's my love."

"So, does that have anything to do with what happened in the garage?"

"I finally understand what you said about the difference between being with Dyson and being with me. Of course, if I'm being honest…"

"Which we are…" Bo interjected, "Brutally honest if you must…"

"I'll feel better when I see your aura and read your thoughts when Dyson does finally come around again… and I'm pretty sure he will at some point."

"it's that nagging doubt, eh?"

"Yea… nagging. But… I think I get it. When you slept with him, you said it was just a feed. It didn't mean anything. A month ago, you said it – Ella was my Dyson. I didn't get it until I could compare the two. I know I loved her, but not like I love you. She fed me the chi my body needed, but she didn't fulfill me… she didn't feed my soul. I want you to feed my soul… I want to feed yours… While I know enough about relationships now to know that we can never fulfill each other's every need, this is one need I now know you are the only one who can fill for me."

"And you for me. No one will ever satisfy my life you can. I learned that during my travels. The handful of times I had to heal, the actual healing part was the only difference between using sex or chi sipping. All the same… until that day by the bay."

Both Succubae came out in that moment, eyes flashing blue as Lauren stood from Bo's grasp pulling off her shirt as she backed up towards the bed. She unbuttoned and removed her jeans in one push. Bo remained seated on the floor as Lauren's heat was presented at eye level, the blonde leaning back onto her elbows spreading her legs wide for her mate,

"How's that appetite now? See anything that might fit your… tastes?" Lauren ran her hand up through the folds of skin that were growing wetter by the second.

"I see the only item I ever care to see on the menu… hmmm… I still love after hours Lauren."

Bo moved to her knees and crawled towards the bed. She further pushed Lauren's legs apart caressing the inside of both thighs simultaneously while she watched her mate's fingers gliding back and forth through the wetness pooling between her lips. Bo grasped two of Lauren's fingers and slid them inside of her with two of her own. After several strokes, she added another of her own as the blonde opened up for her.

"Gods, Bo!"

She pulled Lauren's fingers out and took them into her mouth replacing them with two fingers from her other hand. The fingers in her mouth were quickly relieved of the taste Bo wanted most so she moved her tongue to the source of the flavor she yearned for, never taking her eyes from Lauren's. It was pure ecstasy knowing she would never again be deprived of this delicacy. She found her lover's bud hard and swollen as she took it mercilessly into her mouth and sucked as Lauren writhed and thrust into her mouth.

"Please, Bo… I need…"

Bo pushed all of her love and warmth into Lauren's mind as she spoke,

'_I know what you need, my love. Never again will either of our bodies be forced to do without what they truly want and need. Our Succubae will know no hunger or denial.'_

'_I want to come, Bo. Please don't tease… let me come.' _

Bo added a third finger on one hand and thrust hard into Lauren. Bo loved how Lauren's new body loved to be filled up. They had always made slow and intimate love but Lauren's succubus liked to be fucked hard and fast sometimes. Hearing her thoughts helped her to know what she wanted but sometimes she didn't listen – sometimes she just wanted to feel her body and listen to the way she moved.

Right now, Lauren's thoughts were insistent. Bo knew precisely what her mate needed and wanted right now and she would not disappoint. The brunette would live the rest of her life giving this woman exactly what she craved without question. She watched in awe as Lauren's eyes turned a brilliant red-orange. This was all Phoenix now… the white-hot need was what this part of her fiancé wanted. Bo focused on her Druid powers to turn up the heat on her hand.

"YES! YES! Faster, Bo… deeper… haarrderr…"

Bo watched as Lauren's skin seemed to glow orange as she climaxed spilling hot juices down Bo's buried fingers into her cupped palms. Bo moved her mouth back to Lauren's clit, sucking as she rode out the intense orgasm. She slowly slid her fingers out of her mate and glided up her slick skin so they were chest to chest. Lauren took the offered fingers of one hand into her mouth tasting herself on Bo's fingers while she watched her mate take the fingers of her other hand into her own mouth.

'_Mmmm… you taste so damn good, Lauren.'_

The doctor pulled her in for a heated kiss, her taste swirling around through the joined mouths as tongues glided together in a sensual dance. She reached for the hem of Bo's shirt and pulled it up and over her head, her palms trailing over every inch of soft milky skin as it was exposed. Reaching behind Bo's back with one hand, she freed the large, firm mounds and wasted no time taking both into her hands. She pulled them together so the nipples met and took them both into her mouth suckling them as if they were the most delicate jewels on earth. She could feel and hear the need building in her fiancé's mind as she continued to tease until she knew Bo would be pleading for an end to the wonderful torture.

Bo whispered into their link,

'_Please Lauren… I need you inside of me… I… God I just want to be fucked by you so badly. I just want you to take my body… claim it for yourself.'_

_She pulled Lauren's face up to hers, looking her in the eyes, 'You never seem to just let go with me… please don't be afraid… you won't hurt me… I know you won't. Take me… please. Whatever you want… make me yours, Lauren. Please.'_

In that moment, Lauren would have given Bo the world. She knew exactly what her mate wanted and although she had not been willing to try she decided that it was time. Bo was right… she had been holding back. The shy conservative human Lauren had made huge strides in embracing her sexual desires since meeting the succubus.

However, that was the point, wasn't it? She _wasn't_ human anymore. She was a Fae/Druid being and it was time she embraced all that she was… satisfied all that her new body now craved while giving her mate all that she craved as well. Bo had traveled to her Unicorn's realm, made love with her Human, her Succubus, her Nereid, her Druid and her Phoenix. There was only one part of her she had refused to share so far.

Lauren focused on her shifter and began the change that produced slightly longer nails and canine teeth. Beyond that, the only other physical difference was all male. Lauren would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous. She had no idea how to… well, she was a doctor, so she knew how everything worked, but I want to give her all of me.

'_Bo… look at me.' Bo opened her eyes, pulling back from the kiss to gaze into her mate's beautiful face when she saw the deep blue eyes of her shifter._

'_Uh… Lauren… are you still in control, baby?'_

'_Bo, I want to give you everything you want… everything you crave.'_

The Succubus felt the shifter's strong, nails trail down her neck to along her breastbone. She watched the red lines appear, yet noticed Lauren's hands remained the same. She felt something stirring in her groin. She rolled onto her side and looked down to where she had been just minutes ago.

Bo couldn't tear her eyes from the appendage now rearing up between her mate's legs.

'_It's what you've wanted isn't it?' Bo was silent. Lauren was worried now. She knew Bo was bisexual, but maybe it had just been curiosity like she said… maybe she didn't want…_

'_But… you're still you… I mean… your face, hands… everything is you… well… except…'_

'_I've been working on the stages of my shift… my control… is this…'_

'…_Desirable to me? Hell, yes! I know it may not be desirable for you since you aren't into guy parts, but if you…'_

'_Bo, I want you satisfied and to tell you the truth, since you suggested it my shifter hasn't stopped asking me to try it. He's screaming to get out right now.'_

'_A-are you sure? I thought…'_

'_I've decided to embrace my inner tiger… I promise not to bite…' _

_Lauren smiled exposing two slightly elongated canine teeth, _

'…_much.'_

'_Oh, thank Gaia!' Bo said with a chuckle. Lauren moaned as she took a taut nipple into her mouth while running her fingers lightly down the inside of Bo's thigh to the back of her knee making her Succubus squirm beneath her. The doctor moved her fingers back up again until they dipped into warm, wet folds. Her mate's legs parted allowing her greater access as her hips rose up to meet her touch. Lauren was right… Bo's libido was raging with the addition of her new friend to the bedroom. She had always been honest with Lauren that she enjoyed sex with men and it suddenly thrilled the doctor to know that she could now be all Bo would ever need._

'_Eat your heart out Dyson!' She thought to herself._

_Bo chuckled into their link as Lauren blushed. Of course, in that particular moment the blonde had forgotten that her thoughts were never her own anymore._

'_Sorry.' Lauren apologized._

'_For what? Wear it loud and proud babe…' Bo reached down and softly gripped the shaft eliciting a moan from Lauren, 'You are bigger, thicker…' _

_Bo ran her hand down the shaft from the tip, _

'…_and much, much harder than he ever was…' Bo continued to pleasure her mate as she spoke, _

'_Plus… you're my Lauren… the love of my life… my mate… my fiancé and the mother of our son…' She moved her hand to Lauren's belly, 'of our children.' _

_Bo smiled as she moved her hand below the member… her curiosity again getting the better of her as she continued to talk to Lauren through their link, _

'_Besides, you were great with the strap on… I'm sure the real thing will be even better.'_

_Lauren watched as Bo continued to explore between her legs now using her eyes as well as her hands, _

'_Hmmm… you still have the girl parts too?'_

'_Uh… not completely… my uh…' _

_Lauren blushed as Bo's succubus, eyes glowing ethereal blue was now performing a full reproductive exam. She really was adorable in her curiosity. Suddenly, Bo sat up in a panic,_

"Lauren! Your clit is gone!"

The doctor was trying very hard not to burst out into a fit of laughter as her mate continued her search,

"It's gone!" The look of panic on Bo's face at the thought of one of her favorite toys being lost to her was precious and Lauren finally lost the battle of holding back. She laughed as she gathered her mate's face in her hands pulling her up to her to explain.

"Bo, relax honey. Think back to high school health class."

"Lauren, I flunked high school health class. Remember the conservative religious human parents who made me feel shame over my sexual needs? The 'sex is the root of all evil' people? I tuned sex ed out! Now explain why my clit is gone!"

Lauren couldn't help but laugh out loud as she pulled her pouting lover into a hug.

"I'm sorry, honey. You're just so damn cute. And the clit is actually mine…"

"No… you gave it to me. I specifically remember you saying 'I'm yours… mind, body and soul'… the clit is part of your body… it's mine."

Lauren laughed again. Bo was all Succubus right now and she was all too aware that Succubae were very possessive of their mates. She spoke softly,

"Well, I stand corrected. The scientific explanation for _your_ missing clit is that both the female clitoris and the male penis are made of erectile tissue. In other words, the head of the male penis is the equivalent of the female clitoris. They react and feel pretty much the same when stimulated. So when I shift, my clitoris becomes my penis."

"So it will be back?" Bo asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"If you want it to I can make it come back right now."

"But then this would go away?" Bo ran her hand down the length of Lauren's shaft and back up again running her thumb over the head. Lauren's breath caught as she experienced the sensation of having her member stroked fully for the first time. She was about to lose her virginity for the second time in her life and she was so damn ready. Bo's touch – no matter what form she was in – was Bo's touch and she craved it. She craved her. She was getting harder by the second and Bo's aura was blinding.

"Yes… um… I can't give you both at the same time… they are one and the same depending on my form… Gods… Bo… I don't know how much longer I can…"

Lauren was flushed with arousal… she now had a better understanding of why men were such fucking horn dogs. She wanted to… stick it… sweet Gaia she wanted it somewhere… anywhere… just…

Bo heard Lauren's thoughts and saw her hips moving. She lowered her mouth over the length as her hand squeezed the base of the shaft firmly. She sucked hard as she drew her lips up and over the organ pausing at the tip to swirl her tongue. She stroked it a few more times moving her eyes to Lauren's face. She smiled,

'_Hmmm… Mommy likes it.'_

_Yes, she does and there's only one thing she can think of that she would like more right now._

_Hmmm… does it have to do with something warm, tight and very, very wet wrapped around this?' _

_Bo took a few more long strokes over Lauren before rolling back on top of her. She ground her heat up and down along the thick shaft moving her clit against the head of her beautiful shifter's cock._

'_Aaahh… yes… Bo, please…' Lauren began to buck trying to get the tip to where she could slide inside of her mate._

'_This is going to feel so good, baby. Having you inside me… remember… I want you to do whatever you want, baby.'_

_Lauren was silent and the look on her face was part need and part panic. Bo spoke again,_

'_So this is really your first time… uh…'_

'_Bo, you're the first… I promise.' Lauren looked at Bo with loving eyes as she spoke. _

_Bo didn't really think it was such a big deal, but it did make her happy to know that she and Lauren were going to share something that no one else ever had… or ever would._

_Lauren kissed Bo lightly, nipping at her bottom lip before gazing back into her fiancé's eyes, 'I'm glad I waited, Bo. I'm glad that I'm only sharing this with you. I love you so much, baby.'_

'_And I'm so in love with you, Lauren.'_

'_I want to make love to you, Bo. I can hear your thoughts and I know that both you and your succubus want this. So I need you to know that even if this is hard and rough, it's still about loving you. I mean… I don't really know what I'm doing with this… I mean, yes we've used the fake one a few times, but I'm not…'_

'_Hey… hey… you'll be fine… just do what we always do… stay connected here…' _

_Bo placed one hand on her lovers' heart, _

'_and we'll feel each other like we always do, Lauren.'_

_Lauren nodded and spoke, 'Come here, baby.'_

_She pulled Bo to her side and rolled over on top of her. She pulled her in for a gentle kiss, which soon became a passionate dance of lips fusing together as tongues swirled and teeth nipped. Lauren's mouth moved to Bo's breasts where she gave each one equal time as her hand moved between the soft folds of her lover's mound. _

'_Lauren… please…'_

_Bo begged… she wanted Lauren inside of now._

'_Patience baby… I promise it will be worth the wait… for us both.' _

Lauren was torturing herself by waiting just so she could let the desire build in her mate. She allowed her shifter's desire to flood her mind and body suddenly using her razor sharp canines to bite down on Bo's breast just beneath her nipple. Bo looked down to see Lauren lapping up the blood that drained from her flesh. There was something purely erotic about the look in Lauren's now dark blue eyes. She was completely in awe of her mate taking exactly what she wanted.

The pressure building between her legs was incredible as Lauren worked her clit until she felt like she would come any second only to be brought back down from her pleasure when her mate moved away from the throbbing bud. Bo watched as her fiancé marked her body giving her pleasure and pain everywhere she went. Tiny bruises and puncture marks were trailed behind the blonde's mouth – none of the wounds remaining open too long as the Succubus' healing abilities closed them up rapidly giving a whole new meaning to the term sexual healing.

Finally, after what felt like hours Lauren relented and rose above Bo. She reached down and pushed the tip into her mate's entrance, easing in slowly to give Bo a chance to adjust to her size.

'_Oh Gods, Lauren… you feel so fucking incredible.' The Succubus moaned as her hips rose up to take her in, 'Sweet, sweet relief.'_

_Lauren moaned as the warm, wet tight space squeezed her shaft with each pass in and out. When she felt Bo relax and join her slow rhythm, she knew the brunette was ready. As she moved above her lover, the shifter was overcome by the beauty of her dark hair splayed out against the silk sheets, arms outstretched revealing all she had to offer for the taking._

_Gazing down at the blue eyes of her Succubus, she spoke to her,_

'_God you feel so good… I wish you could experience this… feeling you wrapped around me like this… feeling you squeeze my length… Gods I want to fuck you so bad... Does that make me a guy-guy?'_

'_No, baby… it makes you my beautiful shifter… let go and enjoy yourself. I promise I'll enjoy it too. Please… I need to come… make me come, baby.'_

_That was all Lauren needed to hear as she began to quicken her pace. She was cautious at first knowing that Bo had no idea exactly how strong she was in this form, but the Succubus in her seemed to be able to handle more… to want more… Lauren let go and began to pound into Bo releasing the tiger within. There was a feeling that combined a sort of rage with ecstasy and need... she felt primal… she felt free… she felt so good._

_Feeling the emotions through their link, Bo was turned on beyond anything she'd ever experienced as she pulled Lauren's hips into her, spreading her legs to allow more fierce and rapid contact. Unable to form words, she again pushed her thoughts into her mate's mind,_

'_Mmmm… Lauren. You feel so good baby.'_

"_Bo… I can't stop… I'm gonna… come with me, Bo… I won't last much longer.'_

_Lauren reached between Bo's legs and began stroking her clit as she took longer, harder strokes into her succubus with reckless abandon._

'_Fuck, Lauren… I'm coming baby… come with me.'_

'_Together, baby…'_

'_Lauren!'_

_Bo threw her head back as she began to reach her peak. Lauren watched as her mate's face flushed and her breaths ceased. She moved into their link and felt the rush of pleasure that surged through her fiancé leading her to explode with pleasure. The shifter pushed in deep, feeling the warm rush of their juices all over her member. The sensation was incredible and she knew in that moment that this was something she would be doing with Bo again. She still preferred sex with Bo as a woman, but she would not deny herself or Bo this pleasure again… ever. _

Lauren pulled out of Bo slowly as the succubus reluctantly released the vice-like grip her legs had on her mate's lower body. The Succubus rolled over onto her belly, sliding her arm beneath the pillow as her cheek came to rest on the silk pillowcase facing Lauren. She watched the blonde's beautiful form as the shifter lay down beside her, one leg thrown over the back of Bo's legs. She traced the fingers of one hand down the center of the brunette's chest, one finger finally tracing lazy circles around the areola. They just lay there gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, feeling the connection and warmth found therein. Lauren felt a satisfaction that she could only attribute to her Human, Druid and Fae now all being sated by Bo. She watched the Succubus' mouth as she spoke,

"God, Lauren. That felt so… just… wow."

Lauren smiled, "That was amazing, Bo… truly… epic. I mean… for me… I mean… did… was I… okay?"

Bo reached up and brushed a strand of hair back behind Lauren's ear, "You were more than okay, baby."

"Well, that's good to know." Lauren blushed.

"So I take it that means I'll get to enjoy a walk on the wild side more often now?"

"Absolutely… my shifter is yours whenever you wish." Lauren chuckled as she moved her hand to caress Bo's back and ass dipping her fingers into her heat to tease her occasionally. She could feel her shaft getting harder already… she thought that it took longer for males to recover. Curious.

"You let go… I could feel it… you embraced your sexual desires… took exactly what you wanted."

"Yea, I guess I did. It felt a little dirty…"

"Lo… hey… that's just all of those social hang ups with regards to sex we were taught in our human world. We were raised to think sex is something to be ashamed of and while I'm sure there are some people out there who have sex for all of he wrong reasons that is not us, Lo. We're in love and we're Succubae, Lauren. Embrace it, baby. It's not going away any time soon. If you don't get real about what you want you'll always have trouble with control. You never have to hold back with me. Even if you get too rough, I'll heal."

"I know, but I don't like the idea of hurting you. Even if it's just temporary."

"It's not pain, baby… for a Succubus, it's something that borders on pain and pleasure… I like it."

"Hmmm…" Lauren was getting aroused again as her fingers began spending more time exploring between Bo's legs than tracing lazy patterns on her back and bum.

"So… the biting…"

"I'm sorry… my tiger… blood is it's thing you know, so…"

"No… I mean… it was hot… strangely erotic to watch you licking at my blood like that."

"You heal so fast and you didn't seem to mind the biting, so…"

"I liked it… I liked all of it… loved, actually." Bo turned into Lauren and noticed the massive erection she was sporting again. "Um… so… ready to go again, eh? That's quick…"

"Yea, I've been thinking about that since I felt it happening almost instantly. Did you know that Tigers mate more than lions because they have more testosterone? They will mate for hours with multiple females, so they have to be able to 'get it up' - so to speak - more frequently. I'm guessing that's why my… uh… you know…"

"How much longer do you think Kenzi can keep Ethan distracted?"

"Oh, we have until lunch time. I already fed them both breakfast. They were supposed to go hang out with the cousins if we weren't visible." Lauren spoke the last word using quotes.

"Visible?"

"Kenzi's words, not mine. She figured if we're behind closed doors, we're getting re-acquainted. She said she preferred dealing with the sexcapades to our misery from being separated. Plus, she loves hanging out with our son. I swear those two are going to be best friends."

"Well, right now I think I'd like to get better acquainted with my new best friend." Bo chuckled as she moved her hand to squeeze her shifter's sensitive member.

"Well, far be it from me to come between you and your new best friend." Lauren moaned into the contact.

"But why can't I name it?"

"No, you are not naming my shifter's cock but God what you are doing right now feels so good." Bo chuckled as she continued her ministrations.

"Hmmm… we need a name so that I can tell you when I want it if we're in the company of others."

"And why would you need to tell me then since you wouldn't exactly be able to do anything about your desire for it if you were in the company of others." Lauren groaned again, "God, Bo… I'm getting so… geez… this thing really has a mind of its own…'

"Well I may not be able to make use of it in the moment, but I'd be willing to bet the mention of its name would allow me to get a good view of the bulge in your pants."

"Now that would just be mean. My pants are already tight enough without the addition of a bulging appendage. I think uncomfortable wouldn't begin to describe the word I would use for how all of this would feel packed into my skinny jeans." Lauren motioned to the girth of her now fully erect penis.

"It really is huge, Lauren. I'm impressed. I think I'll call him Maximus… maybe Max for short. I can say things like… 'I'm Maxed out' or 'to the Max'." Bo chuckled as she began to work her hand around the member more firmly.

"Oh yea?"

"Any insecurities you may have about Dyson should be cleanly put to rest. He is an adolescent compared to this."

"Well, your very adult lover would like us to get this show on the road… shall we?"

"Hmmm… you drive…" They both chuckled as Lauren rolled over onto her lover's back and moved between her legs.

"You got it babe."

… … … … … … … …

Bo yelled to her mate who was in the bathroom, "Lauren?"

"Almost ready, Bo."

Lauren had just finished drying her hair. They had spent the afternoon getting reacquainted through talk, lots of laughs, slow lovemaking and the occasional raw fucking session mixed in. They had stopped twice to check in with Kenzi to see how Ethan was. They had been in desperate need of a shower but Lauren's Nereid came out once they got under the water so several epic orgasms later they had finally finished. Kenzi was dropping Ethan off before going out to Main Street with Chase for dinner. They were going to fly kites and talk to Ethan about the baby they were expecting.

Bo called to Lauren, "They're coming down the path now. I'm going to meet them at the garage and pull out the kites."

Lauren replied, "Ethan knows where they are but they're up high so you'll have to get them."

"Okay – meet you outside, baby."

Bo went out the side door to the attached garage and opened the door so the pair could come in that way. It was perfect timing as Bo heard Ethan before she could see anything other than his legs,

"Hi Mamma! Look what I made with Aunt Kenzi!"

Ethan was holding up a drawing of some sort. Apparently her best friend's art skills had been put to use with her son. As he got closer, Bo could see that it was actually a very good drawing of a tiger with what she could only assume was a Phoenix overhead in the sky. Next to the tiger was a black haired woman and a young blonde-haired boy.

"It's us, Mamma! It's our family!"

Lauren stepped into the garage smiling as she watched Bo hold their son. The doctor had many occasions over the years to view her son's artwork done at human schools so she was happy that Bo was able to share his pride at this moment.

"I think he might have to add something to that picture, don't you Mamma?" Ethan turned to see Lauren and squirmed out of Bo's arms to run to her.

"Mommy look!"

Lauren caught her son in her arms and lifted him up as Bo approached.

"I got all of us, right? There's none of us missing unless you mean Aunt Kenzi. I could put her in right here."

His little finger pointed to an open spot next to him. "She's my best friend, so she should stand next to me."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, and then both turned their gaze to Kenzi who looked at them with a confused look on her face. They turned their gaze to each other, then back to their son.

"What if you had a baby brother or baby sister? Where would you draw them?"

Ethan looked at his parents, then back to his drawing. He held his finger to his lips a moment, then pointed to the page,

"Well, since my mommies are holding hands, they can't hold a baby. And since I am the big brother, I should hold the baby. Aunt Kenzi is next to me so she can help me if the baby gets too heavy. But I'm strong Mommy. I wouldn't drop the baby no matter what."

Lauren smiled down at her son, "I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ethan" Lauren brushed back some of the blonde curls from his face.

"Am I really going to have a baby?" The three women chuckled.

"Well, actually I'm the one that's going to have a baby but you're going to have a baby brother or baby sister. How does that sound?"

"I like it. Is the baby in your belly right now?"

"Yes it is, Ethan." Lauren looked up at Kenzi who now had tears in her eyes. She smiled at her friend who then turned to Bo to exchange knowing looks. Ethan wiggled out of Lauren's arms to stand before her. He gave her belly a hug then whispered,

"Hi baby. I'm your big brother Ethan. We have the best family ever and I'm going to always be there for you. But don't worry baby… Our Mamma is Ysabeau the Great and our Mommy is a tiger. They won't ever let the bad people hurt us."

Lauren's throat tightened hearing her son's words. Would his mind ever be free of the fear she had instilled in him all of his life? She held Ethan's head to her stomach as he leaned against it. He looked up at her,

"Mommy, did you ask her yet?"

"I did buddy." Lauren replied.

Ethan looked to Bo, "Are you going to marry us Mamma?"

She lifted her son into her arms with a big smile on her face,

"I most certainly am, Ethan. Are you going to help Aunt Kenzi plan the wedding?" Bo looked up at Kenzi, her eyes asking if she was on board with planning the occasion. The young Druid walked over to the family,

"I'm definitely going to need your help with this little dude, so I hope you're in! Your mom's do not have our artistic skills. Can I count on you?"

"I'm in! I think they should get married on the beach down by the water."

Kenzi gave Ethan a high five,

"That's my man. We're thinking alike already!"

Kenzi turned to Bo and Lauren, "It's about time, you know."

She gave them each a hug. "So… any specific requests before I take over your big show? I have always wanted to plan a wedding! Anyone's except mine that is! How about the time, date, guest list…"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, "Well we really haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, let me know when you know. In the meanwhile, I'll start looking through place settings and decorations and…"

"Wait… Kenzi, I think we want it simple?" Bo turned to Lauren to confirm her statement to be met with a nod.

"The other night when we had the fire pit… couldn't we just do that on a grander scale? Not more flashy but just more food and people. Set up multiple fires with beach chairs and log tables… a steamer pot to each fire. Maybe some torches down the beach. Simple?"

Bo turned her gaze to Lauren who whispered, "Sounds absolutely perfect."

"Okay, so I take it we want to do this when it's a little bit warmer?" Kenzi encouraged. "This body should NOT be covered by layers of clothing."

"Early spring? April before all of the tourists start to come back?" Lauren asked Bo.

"That sounds perfect. The wedding party?" Bo asked.

"Well, I'd like Ethan to be my best man if that's okay with you. He always makes me keep my promises."

"That's right, Mamma… I do. I won't let her d-vorce you ever."

"Well that's good to know buddy! I would like to have Kenzi as my Maid of Honor or maybe perform the ceremony? Kenz?"

"Hells yes, Bo-bo! I'll be screaming "it's about time" regardless of where you want me!"

"Well, Maid of Honor would be kind of selfish for me at this point. I mean you are a best friend to both of us now and having you join us would be very special. I guess we have a lot of options. As for the rest of the family, we're both probably closest to Madge and John, so they could give us away or… " Lauren cut Bo off,

"Sweetie, wouldn't you want it to be one of your grandparents?"

"Are you sure? I mean, neither of us really know them all that well."

"Actually, your grandmother and I have spent a good bit of time together over the years. I would be fine with that. Really, Bo… I want this day to be perfect for you. I've taken so many decisions out of your hands over the years. I want the decisions about your wedding day to be truly yours."

"But I want us to do this together…"

"And we will, sweetie. It will just be really easy to get me to say yes to whatever you suggest." Lauren placed a light kiss on Bo's cheek.

"We'll discuss this, Kenz. We promise to let you know as soon as possible. In the meanwhile, can you find out if you are permitted to perform a Druid union? I don't think there's an online certification course for that." Kenzi and Lauren both chuckled as the goth shook her head in agreement.

"Okay… so that takes care of that for now. On to uh… now what was it we were supposed to do with someone else today… what was that little boys' name?"

"ME! Ethan!"

"Oh yea… Ethan. We're supposed to do something with kites?"

"Hooraaayy, Mamma!" Ethan ran to the high shelf where the kites were stacked and started to climb. Bo ran over and grabbed him around the waist swinging him in a circle,

"Oh no you don't, monkey! No climbing the shelves. You can fall and get hurt. Patience little man, I'll get them down." Bo reached up and grabbed the stack of kites, then grabbed the bucket with the spools of kite string. She handed Ethan the smallest kite,

"Can you carry this one?"

"Yes, Mamma. I'm a big boy!" Bo smiled and turned towards Lauren.

"Ready, Mommy?"

"Absolutely. We love flying kites on the beach. Let's get going while we still have the sun to keep us somewhat warm. Ethan, put on your hat and scarf, buddy."

"Awww, Mommy… I…"

"Hey, mister. No complaints or we go nowhere. Hat and scarf, now."

Ethan pouted as he pulled on his hat and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Bo reached into the bin and put on a hat and scarf as well, then handed the same to Lauren with a pleading look. Lauren smiled and accepted.

"Well, now that you guys are all ready for your family outing, I'm going to head out with Chase to Main Street for the rest of the day and evening. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"I think we're good on everything." Lauren replied as she walked over and whispered in Ethan's ear. "Do you have anything you want to say to Aunt Kenzi?"

Ethan ran over to Kenzi and jumped up into her arms giving her a big hug, "Thanks for a really fun day, Aunt Kenzi. I'm sorry I beat you so many times on your PlayStation."

Kenzi chuckled, "Yea, well I still think you were cheating!"

"I was not! Honest!

"Okay, I believe you then. You have fun with your moms. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you at breakfast. It's French Toast Friday tomorrow!"

"Hmmm… my favorite after Short Stack Sunday pancakes!" Kenzi lowered the young boy to the ground and messed up his curly blonde hair. "Okay, then! Peace out peeps!"

"By Kenz and thanks for hanging out with Ethan."

"Yea, yea… you can pay me back in baked goods!" Kenzi waved as she turned the corner to head back to the farmhouse.

"Okay, let's get going!" The young family headed out to the beach to get in some serous kite-flying time.

… … … …

After about two and a half hours, the sun was beginning to go down. Bo and Lauren were sitting in the sand watching their son try to get 'just one more' kite up in the air. They had five kites up already with the spools anchored in the sand.

"If it was summer, people would be showing up thinking they could buy kites here." Lauren joked as she watched Ethan's kite crash again.

"I know he wants to do this one by himself Lo, but I'm going to go insist. The sun is setting and we still have to get all of these down and packed up yet."

"Go on, then. Just remember he's got a stubborn streak as wide as yours when he wants to do something his way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bo placed a light kiss on her fiancés' cheek and went to try to help her son.

Lauren looked out to the sea and heard the voice of her Nereid begging for a swim. She finally stood, took off her shoes and rolled up her pants settling on a compromise. They were leaving in about a half hour and she knew that if the water Fae got out to sea, it would be hours before they returned. Chase had called Bo's cell earlier to tell her that he was coming by after they put Ethan to bed. They were finally going to have that prophecy talk and Lauren knew it was important that she be there. She strolled along the water watching her son run into the wind as Bo encouraged him to go faster. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground on all fours and let go of the kite. He screamed in agony,

"Mommy!"

Lauren sprinted through the water never letting her son leave her eyes. Bo was coming as well, but what the blonde saw happening had her screaming to Bo to stay back,

"Stop, Bo… don't come any closer… he's shifting… oh God, he's shifting!"

Lauren watched as his little bones contorted and changed. The first several shifts she had experienced were painful for her and she was a full-grown adult. She wasn't sure he would remain conscious through this.

"Bo, call your grandparents." Bo was frozen to the spot, "BO! CALL YOUR GRANDPARENTS!"

Bo finally shook herself out of her shock and pulled out her cell phone to make the call. Her panicked voice screamed into the phone. Before she could finish, the couple materialized a few feet from her.

"Beli… Vesta… help him! He's shifting!" She screamed.

"Lauren, you must shift and help your son. This is very painful for him at this age. He's scared and cannot understand your voice."

Lauren hesitated only for a moment to look at Bo before she shifted with a growl. She prowled over to Ethan and spoke to him,

'_I'm here Ethan… Mommy's here, baby. I know it hurts, but don't try to stop it, sweetie. You're shifting just like Mommy does.'_

'_Mommy I don't want to… it hurts so much. My bones are broken.'_

'_They're not broken baby, they're just changing… breathe sweetie... let it happen.' _

_She watched as Ethan kept eye contact with her, bones cracking and changing as he moaned and groaned. About three minutes later, Lauren could see the fur and full form of a baby white tiger. He lay on his side on the ground as Lauren stalked over to him. The larger white tiger licked the baby's face and nudged his head until he finally awoke. _

'_Ethan?'_

'_Mommy? Is it over?'_

'_For now, baby. How do you feel?'_

'_I hurt.'_

'_I know sweetie, but if you get up and move around, your muscles will stretch out. Take your time, buddy, it's going to feel funny when you stand up. You're used to being on two legs and now you have four. Your vision is going to be sharper and so will your sense of smell.'_

_Ethan went to sit up but fell over on his side again. Lauren came and used her head to nudge him up onto his belly. _

'_Look down and see your front paws. They are your human hands. Just think of it as crawling.'_

'_They're white with black stripes, Mommy. Just like you.'_

'_That's right, buddy, you're a white tiger. Your eyes are really blue right now too.'_

'_So we can talk without touching when we're like this?'_

'_Apparently we can. Do you want to try to stand?'_

'_Will you get next to me?'_

'_Of course, you can lean against me until you get your footing. Come on now let's give it a try. Your Mamma and Great Granma Beli and Great Granpa Vesta are watching. Let's show them what a big white tiger you are.'_

_Lauren watched as her son stood for the first time leaning against her only a little bit. She had to admit she was a little jealous, _

'_Hey… no fair! You did that better than I did the first time! Are you trying to make your Mommy look bad?'_

_Ethan laughed as he started to take a few steps forward. _

'_This feels cool, Mommy. Look at me! I can walk. I can get on two legs!' _

_Lauren watched as her young cub clumsily ran and reared up on two legs. He let out a growl that Lauren thought was just the cutest sound she'd ever heard. It sounded more like a meow but she wouldn't tell him that. She watched as he stared at Bo._

'_Mamma's crying. Why's Mamma crying? Does she not like me like this?'_

'_Oh no, baby.' Lauren walked over and stood by her son, 'She was scared. You were in pain and she couldn't do anything to stop it. You weren't supposed to shift until you were a teenager.'_

'_Mommy, what else did you 'spect? You know I do everything early. Remember how young I was when I learned by numbers?' _

_Lauren couldn't help but laugh at her son's very adult language. He was right, though. He was always ahead of the curve._

'_Don't you think you should go give your Mamma a cuddle? I think she's worried.'_

'_She smells different.'_

'_Remember what I said about your sense of smell? That's why.'_

'_She smells really good.'_

'_I know, buddy. Go give your Mamma a hug. I think she needs one. If she touches you, maybe you can talk to her and let her know you're okay?'_

'_Okay. Mommy?'_

'_Yea, baby?'_

'_It's gonna hurt when I shift back, isn't it?'_

'_I'm afraid so, baby. But I'll be right here with you, okay? You didn't have any control over when you shifted, so I'm not sure how or when you're going to shift back but your Mamma and I will not leave your side until you're through the shift. Go on now. Show your Mamma you're okay.'_

_Ethan started to walk towards Bo. When he saw that she started to smile, he started to run. His paws were too big for the rest of him and he stumbled a bit, but he made it to her and leapt into her arms. He heard her making noises, but he couldn't understand. He looked up at her with big dark blue eyes and leaned his forehead against hers with his paws on her shoulders, hind legs in the sand._

'_Mamma?'_

'_Oh Gods, I'm so glad we can talk! Are you okay, buddy?'_

'_Yea, Mamma it hurt, but looks at my shifter! I'm a tiger just like Mommy!'_

'_Yes you are and a handsome tiger at that! How do you feel?'_

'_I'm a little uncodnater… how do you say it?'_

'_Uncoordinated?'_

'_That's it… I'm that but Mommy said I stood up faster than she did.'_

'_You're an uncoordinated overachiever!'_

'_Are you mad that I'm a tiger now?'_

'_Of course not, I'm proud that you're a tiger. Think about all of the great things about tigers. They're warm to cuddle with and they have really soft fur. They're really cool looking and they can run very fast.'_

'_Yea. You know I wanted to run faster to get my kite in the air. I was thinking I wanted to run fast like Mommy's tiger. Do you think that's why I got like this?'_

'_I'm not sure but I'll bet your very smart Mommy knows!' _

_All of a sudden, Bo felt a bite on her shoulder. _

'_OW! Ethan! Did you just bite me?' _

_Lauren came running and grabbed Ethan by the scruff of the neck with her teeth._

'_Ethan Dennis Lewis! We do not bite humans! Do you understand me?' The tiger cub cowered under his Mother's reprimand. 'Why would you bite your Mamma?'_

'_I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm so hungry and she smells so good.' _

_Lauren forgot that shifting the first few times takes a lot of energy and Ethan relied on adults to feed him from Gaia. His Druid feedings would have to increase and his tiger would crave blood and meat. _

'_Bo, honey can you push some chi into Ethan? He's hungry from the shift. He's sorry he bit you. It's your scent. You smell… well… really good to us when we're in this form.'_

'_My blood… oh, right… I remember from this morning… enough said.'_

'_Yes. Chi will help him though. I don't know how to push chi into him in this form. I can only draw it. I don't want to shift back until he does.'_

'_Make sure he knows I'll be very upset if he bites me again. We can't let him…'_

'_I know, Bo. I already told him.'_

'_Tell him to come back to my lap.'_

_Ethan walked over to Bo with his head down. She grasped the bottom of his jaw and raised his eyes up to meet hers. She placed a kiss between his eyes and pulled him onto her lap. With both hands on his body, she opened the connection to Gaia and began to draw chi for him. Gaia spoke,_

'_Well, this is unexpected now isn't it?'_

'_Have you ever heard of a Fae shifter this young?'_

'_No Bo, but what about your family is normal?' Gaia laughed._

'_It hurt him, Gaia.'_

'_He has to learn to feed on his own now, Bo. If his Druid is kept full, it will be able to help him shift. Lauren probably doesn't realize it, but that's why shifting doesn't hurt her. For any shifter it's uncomfortable. But she will likely tell you it doesn't hurt her at all.'_

'_Thank you for the advice and I'll bring him to you tomorrow. I'm guessing my great grandparents will most likely be training him since they are the most familiar with Fae.'_

'_I think you may have some other unexpected help eventually as well. Let's just teach him how to feed first, and then we'll go from there.'_

'_Thank you, Good Mother.'_

'_You're always welcome, Bo. Now I sense there is good news in your spirit.'_

'_Lauren and I are to be married…'_

'_And I sense a different energy around the two of you?'_

'_She's pregnant, Gaia. We're going to have a baby.'_

'_And is that a good thing?'_

'_Yes, Gaia. It's a very good thing.'_

'_And the different energy around you?'_

'_Is that because my fiancé is pregnant with my child?'_

'_That isn't what I'm sensing is the cause of your energy surge.'_

'_Energy surge?'_

'_Bo, you and Lauren have mated, I suppose?'_

'_We were already mated. I'm not sure what you mean.'_

'_I mean that you have been together physically again?'_

'_Yes, but…'_

'_Your energy is as your mate's.'_

'_Wait… what?'_

'_Bo, I suspect you'll know in a month or so.'_

'_Are you saying I'm pregnant?!'_

'_It would explain the energy I'm feeling.'_

'_But we didn't share any chi! We were very careful!'_

'_Bo, remember that Lauren has two males in her DNA. If she uses them when you copulate, she can impregnate you.'_

_Bo looked down to see a sleeping tiger cub on her lap. Lauren walked over sensing Bo's distress._

'_Bo, talk to your mate. In this moment, she worries for you. Blessings to you and yours.'_

_Bo stopped her feed and looked down, stroking the fur between the tiger cub's ears. Lauren came to lay behind Bo, wrapping her body around her so she could lean back and cuddle into her belly. She knew she was going to get cold waiting for Ethan's shift to take place and was sure the Succubus would resist leaving her son right now. Bo leaned back pulling the cub to where her chest met Lauren's. She rested her head on the strong shoulders of her tiger. Beli and Vesta came to stand closer to the family, arms wrapped around each other for warmth. They weren't sure if Bo wanted them to leave yet or not, so they just stood staring down at the miracle that was their great grandchild._

'_Lauren… no secrets, right?'_

'_That's right, Bo.'_

_Bo was silent. Gaia had clearly said something that had upset her._

'_Bo? What did Gaia say? Is this about that damned prophecy?'_

'_Lauren… you know how we were really careful not to share chi?'_

'_Yes, Bo what's this about? What's chi-sharing got to do with it?'_

'_She knows your pregnant. She sensed your energy when you fed.'_

'_Ah, yes I'm feeding for two. She would sense I was pulling extra energy as well as the entity that was being fed by my body.'_

'_Well, apparently she sensed the same thing from me.'_

'_Yes, well you were feeding Ethan. You were feeding for two.'_

'_No, Lauren.'_

'_Yes, Bo.'_

'_No, Lauren… I was feeding for three.'_

'_What? That's impossible! We didn't share chi!'_

'_But apparently, your male Fae shared its seed.'_

'_But… I… we looked… there's no… testicles… it's… I have to get to the lab.'_

'_No, you can't leave Ethan right now. We have two Fae encyclopedias standing here next to us and one of them is the most skilled healer known to Human, Fae or Druids.'_

'_But…'_

Bo shook her head and turned to look up at her Grandparents. It still amazed her that she actually had blood relatives. Her father looked just like them. They smiled at her,

"Are you okay dear? You gave us quite a scare on the phone. We teleported right away and I must say it was an incredible event that you shared with us. It looks like all is well. We must warn you that unless he shifts back in his sleep it may well be painful for him when he reverts to his human form."

"Yes, Lauren thought the same but Gaia seems to think that if his Druid energy is up, it won't hurt at all. She explained Lauren is able to shift without pain for that very reason. Apparently even full grown shifters feel some level of discomfort when they shift because they have no Druid blood."

"I see, so if all is well then dear, we will take our leave and give you your privacy."

"No… I mean… Grandmother I must ask you a rather personal question."

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, you know that I got Lauren pregnant with Ethan by sharing chi with her and…"

"I am aware of her current pregnancy as well, Bo… this child was conceived the same way."

"Yes."

"And you have concerns?"

"No, well I mean… Lauren's DNA is stabilizing and everyone thinks it is safe for her to carry a child, correct?"

"That is correct, Bo. According to prophecy, you will bare more children."

"Me, personally? Or us as a couple?"

"The prophecy only speaks to 'the children of the queen'."

"Okay, well… look, I don't know how to say this politely, so I'm just going to come out and say it…"

"Yes, dear…"

"Gaia seems to think that I'm pregnant as well."

"Your blood work did not confirm that and we would have…"

"Not from that chi-sharing incident. She thinks I'm pregnant because of one of Lauren's male Fae."

"Hmmm… I see… so you used more… traditional… or heterosexual methods in the bedroom?"

"Yes, but just this morning. How would she know already?"

"When you feed, Gaia would know if you were taking chi for any additional entities."

"But Lauren doesn't have… um… you know…"

"Since you obviously used her penis, I can only assume your stuttering is in reference to having no scrotum or testicles present?"

"Yes… thank you for saying it. Gaia was talking about Lauren giving me her 'seed'… wouldn't that require those things you mentioned?"

"Those 'things' I mentioned could be inside of Lauren enabling her to still produce a viable 'seed'. Granted, because of the increase in temperature inside the body, it's less likely the 'seed' could survive, but you are Succubae, dear. I'm sure the 'event' didn't happen just once."

"Oh, Gods."

"Well, it looks like we'll be preparing for two babies in six to nine months. Look at the bright side, my dear. Your Succubae can now have their way as often as they like without worry of getting pregnant. In the meanwhile, I'll have Ella and Jianna start working on some birth control methods for you two. Otherwise, we may double the size of the Martini clan in just a decade." Beli had to stifle a laugh when she realized Bo was still in shock over the news. "Well, if there's nothing else…"

"Actually Grandmother there is one more thing… Lauren and I are engaged."

"Finally!" Vesta exclaimed as Beli elbowed him hard, "Ow. Sorry, Bo."

"It's okay Grandfather. I know everyone else knew what it apparently took us a while to get to. Anyway, we would be honored if the two of you would be involved in our ceremony. We've already asked Kenzi to speak with you about it since we don't know much about Druid marriage."

"Are you sure, Bo? We would have thought Madge and John would be more…"

"And they will be involved as well but we want the two of you to play some sort of role in the ceremony." Bo looked up at Lauren who simply nodded.

"You have both already done so much for us with the Druid elders and our training. We are also sure you will always be a big part of our lives from here on out… I mean, I hope you will be. Not having a family for almost thirty years of my life and then finding out I have a whole bunch of blood relatives who aren't lunatics and liars has been incredible for me. I actually feel a sense of normalcy that I never had the pleasure of having in my life. I've grown so much in just a little over a month thanks to all of you and I know in my heart that at some point my Father will be part of this family again. I want this family in my life… always. So, will you help?"

"Yes, Bo but you and Lauren need to know that Druid marriage isn't like Fae marriage."

"What's different?"

"There is no divorce… ever… for a Druid. So you and Lauren need to decide if you want a Fae ceremony or a Druid ceremony. We can perform either as we lived among the Fae for many centuries but this is a choice you will have to make."

'_Bo, what would you want?'_

'_I will never again live my life without you, Lauren. We will fight, we will get on each other's nerves, we will have differences of opinions but what we won't have is lies or deceit ever again. It has become apparent to me that we can survive anything other than that because that leads to mistrust and mistrust is our poison.'_

'_Agreed. So… Druid ceremony it is, then?' Lauren questioned._

'_Can you stand me for the rest of your life, Lo? Centuries upon centuries with your stubborn Succubus?'_

'_I want this, Bo… and though I haven't heard the prophecy yet, I truly believe we are meant to be.'_

'_Thank you Lauren… a Druid ceremony it is.' She smiled into her tiger's eyes as she felt her warmth in her mind._

Bo turned back to Beli and Vesta who had witnessed the conversation between the tiger and their granddaughter, "It truly is an amazing thing to witness… the two of you talking as you do."

Bo smiled, "The Druid ceremony is what we choose. We've already talked to Kenzi about the date, location and some other details. We'll get it all squared away over the weekend and then we'll have her talk to the two of you about other details we need to plan. Although with the pregnancies, we may be moving it up to March?" Bo looked to Lauren who spoke to her,

'_I think that sounds like a good idea.' _

Bo nodded, "Lauren agrees that we will have a March wedding in this very spot."

"A lovely choice, Ysabeau. And now, we'll take our leave. I think I hear a panicked young friend coming."

The group turned towards the dunes and indeed saw Chase and Kenzi running towards the water. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Grandmother, Grandfather. And thank you."

Kenzi and Chase paused to give the elders a hug and a handshake before continuing on to Bo and Lauren.

"What the Fae?! Bo, what's going on? Madge called us and we came right back." Kenzi spoke as Chase held up the 'to-go' bags from the restaurant.

Bo chuckled, "Well, let's see… where to start…"

Kenzi's words were loud as she suddenly interrupted Bo, "Why is Lauren… Oh. My. Gods! Is that… did Lauren have a baby tiger already?"

"No, Kenzi… that incredibly adorable sleeping white tiger cub is your nephew Ethan. He shifted while trying to run faster to get a kite in the air."

Chase stood there shocked, "No way! He's not supposed to shift until he's at least fourteen… maybe ten if he's advanced! That must have been so hard on the little guy. Is he okay? I mean, does Lauren think it did any damage?"

Bo paused as she listened to Lauren then repeated what she'd said for the pair, "Lauren said they'll do blood work tomorrow…"

"Which will totally suck because he is sick to death of needles so I'll be in the lab with him to distract him like I always am when they're poking at him, Laur." Chase offered.

"She appreciates that, Chase. Anyway the blood work will confirm any changes to his DNA. Hopefully everything is still progressing as expected.

"So, what else happened? You said 'where do I start' before you started. By the way… why are the kites still up? It's after dark?" Kenzi was jumping topics faster than Bo could keep up. She decided to take one question at a time.

"Well, he shifted just before sundown, then we fed him because he bit me."

"Bit you?" Chase and Kenzi said in unison.

"Hungry for blood and apparently I smell really good to a tiger. Lauren just corrected me… we all smell like a delicious meal… but to her I smell the best and Ethan probably prefers me as well since I'm his mom."

"So we have to run when he shifts?"

"No, I mean he definitely drew blood through my layers but we would all heal. Right now he can't do any real damage so we have to teach him that no matter how good someone might smell, that he can't bite or eat humans, Druids or Fae unless they are trying to hurt him or someone he loves."

"Well, this should lead to fun conversations that will all be re-directed with a simple 'ask your Moms' answer." Kenzi said as she leaned down and stroked the hair between the cub's ears.

She smiled, "He really is adorable. Kudos to the tiger mom."

"Well, after he calmed I fed him through Gaia and we got into a little conversation. Maybe you should sit down for this part, Kenzi."

"I'm squatting, Bo-bo. What could be so bad anyway? My nephew is a tiger."

Bo looked at Lauren who shook her large head.

"I'm pregnant."

"We already know that, Succubutt. You and your wonderwoman here are expecting thanks to your chi filled reunion."

"No, Kenzi. I mean… me… I'm pregnant… as in… we're BOTH pregnant. Oh, and the wedding is in March."

Kenzi fell back into the sand on her bum. She sat there with her mouth open.

"So, Chase… how about we go sit in the beach house and finish that dinner we started?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm afraid if we hang around these two very long that even I will get pregnant!"

"Hardy har har, cuz." Bo said sarcastically.

"I'm happy for you Bo-bo… of course, I'm going to start charging for babysitting!"

"Thanks for the support, Kenz."

"Nah, you know I'm just kidding. I'm always here for you both. Look, do you two need anything? Are you warm enough? Blankets?"

"I'm wrapped in my 'fur coat' and Ethan is tucked in here tight for now, but they'll need clothes and blankets for after they shift back. Lauren managed to get her jacket and gloves off before she shifted. They're back there in the sand. Ethan's clothes are all shredded since we couldn't get to him before it started. Poor kid. It was horrible to watch, Kenzi. He was screaming in pain. I'm sorry we screwed up your night guys."

"We'll have plenty of other nights, Bo. Family comes first, remember?" Chase spoke as he pulled Kenzi in against him. She looked at him with adoring eyes. She was happy and Bo couldn't be happier. She desperately hoped that her friend had finally found her one.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Okay, Chase why don't you make a fire right here and I'll go inside and get clothes and blankets for the shift that's coming. I'll also grab some food from the fridge… I take it a rare steak for the tiger mom here?"

Lauren's ears perked up as her mouth dropped open, "I'd say that's a big yes on the steak, Kenz. I'm pretty sure there's one in the meat drawer in the fridge. Don't bring a frozen one – she doesn't like those as much. Can you get me the leftover crab cakes from the fridge that Madge sent over for me?"

"Sure thing, Bo-bo. Give me ten minutes and I'll be back with everything. Chase, don't eat my fries!" Kenzi started the short walk back to the beach house as Chase replied,

"I wouldn't think of it darlin'!" He laughed.

"Oh yes you would, but if you know what's good for you, you'll resist the temptation!" Kenzi continued to walk as she yelled back to him pointing her finger in the air. Chase just watched her walk away smiling before turning his attention to scooping a large amount of sand out to form a hole for a fire.

"You love her." I do, Bo. I told her tonight just before your call.

"And her response? The same but she's scared."

"She's got history in relationships and she has really never had anyone she could count on until she met me. It's why I always tried to put her first – even when I was in a relationship. Be patient with her, Chase."

"I don't have a choice, Bo. I love her so I'll wait for her."

"And I'll encourage her but remember what I said Chase. Be sure… please be sure."

"It's been a month and we've spent most days together. I don't care if we're alone or around other people as long as I'm near her. I don't have to be the center of her world… it's enough that she's the center of mine. Do you understand?"

Bo ran her hand down Lauren's shoulder until it lay atop a massive paw, "I do, Chase. I most certainly do." Lauren lifted her head to look at Bo, and then dropped it down again.

"Well, I'm going to got get some wood for this fire. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope – Kenzi's bringing everything we need. The fire will help Ethan when he wakes up. He's going to go from warm fur to naked in about three minutes and he'll probably be in pain for quite a while afterwards."

"Poor little guy. Well, his cousins will definitely love this!"

"I'm sure they will! I'm not sure how we're going to teach a six-year-old control though. What if he shifts in public, Chase? We're worried about letting him go anywhere."

"Oh, that reminds me. We ran into this guy named Caden who had a message for Kenzi. They walked away for about five minutes, then came back and he just left."

"Shit. Do you know what he wanted?"

"Something about a couple that the two of you know coming to visit. They'll be here soon… possibly this weekend."

_Lauren's head popped up, 'Bo, does he mean Dyson and Tamsin?'_

'_I'm not sure, Lauren. But I'm worried about Caden… would it be good or bad that he knows we're here?'_

Just then, Kenzi showed up pulling a beach cart with everything they needed. She looked at Bo's worried face, "What's the matter Bo-bo?"

"Caden was here?"

"I know what you're thinking, but don't. He hid with me for about sixteen months at the clubhouse while dodging the Morrigan. He and Bruce did a few jobs together hitting some of her high value targets to weaken her in the eyes of the Elders and his name got back to her. He got our message, so knows not to try to breach the barrier. Tamsin is their way in since apparently Valkyrie and Druids became friendly after the Fae began to hunt them down. Freya, goddess of the Valkyrie and – coincidentally Tamsin's mother - ordered all Druids offered sanctuary in Folkvangr if they were in danger. Freya knows your father, Bo and so does Tamsin. Anyway, Freya knows of the Martini lands from Aidan so Tamsin figured this must be where you were. Tamsin and Dyson were being followed, so they sent Caden and Bruce to let me know they were coming. They don't want the Druid clan to kill them when they enter. Can you take care of that for them?"

"Yes, but why are they coming?"

"They missed me." Kenzi said sarcastically. "I don't know. Caden didn't have time to stay without compromising me. Bruce never came inside at all… he was staying in the getaway car. He just said things had changed and they needed sanctuary. Freya felt the Druids might give it to them – at least for a little while – as Tamsin had promised her friends were like family to all of you."

Bo sat silent for a bit before Kenzi asked, "Bo? What's wrong? I'm telling you that Caden is good peeps. He wouldn't do anything to endanger you or the clans. Are you mad that Dyson and Tamsin are coming?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was happy about it, but something that Gaia said when I was feeding Ethan. She told me we would have unexpected help with Ethan's control very soon. Could that be what she meant? That Dyson was coming and he could help Ethan? I know that he shifted really young, too."

"I'm sure it could be. That Gaia loves to talk like Trick, doesn't she?" Kenzi snarked

"Now that you mention it, she sort of does but she tells it like it is – no secrets. Still, I miss the old guy sometimes. I just don't miss his hung up old-fashioned 'it's all about the Fae' attitude."

"Ain't that the truth. Okay… I'm starving." Kenzi took a fork and opened the plastic container that held Lauren's steak. She stabbed it with a fork and carried it over to where Lauren was, "Don't bite me, Doc!"

Lauren growled just for the fun of it causing Kenzi to jump back,

"Not funny, fuzzpants! Not funny!"

_Bo leaned into Lauren and said, 'Fuzzy Hotpants!' Lauren purred._

"Okay, Bo-bo. I guess you're not moving with that adorable little bundle on your lap, so where do you want this." Bo held out her hand for the plate of crab cakes and waved off the fork.

"I'm good with my hands, Kenz. Thanks."

'_You certainly are, love.' Lauren spoke into Bo's mind causing the Succubus to smile._

Kenzi sat down next to Chase, digging her dinner out of the bag, "Come to Mamma oh mouthful of wonderfulness. Mamma's gotta have her meat! Right Lo? I brought two more steaks just in case. I didn't want you to get any ideas about eating any of this." Kenzi motioned down her body leaving Bo and Chase to chuckle. Lauren just let out a small purr as she licked the large piece of raw meat.

The fire was dying down a bit and everyone's bellies were full. Lauren had just finished off her second steak and was lapping at some water when she heard Ethan's voice. She immediately turned her head to him as Bo looked down at the cub beginning to wake. She watched as he stumbled off her lap taking a few steps before landing squarely on Lauren's head. The tiger nudged him off and he landed on his side beneath her mouth. She licked his fur,

'_Mommy that tickles.'_

'_I just want to make sure you're good and awake.' She heard her son's laughter in her mind and welcomed the sound over the screams she had heard earlier in the evening._

'_You have that smell-good smell, Mommy.'_

'_Are you hungry?'_

_Ethan cowered slightly not wanting to admit how he felt. He was hungry earlier and was yelled at for biting his Mamma._

_Lauren nudged her son with her nose, 'Hey, little cub. I asked you a question. What's wrong?'_

'_When I was hungry before, you yelled at me.'_

'_I didn't yell at you for being hungry, sweetie. I yelled at you for biting Mamma. If you're hungry, then you need to eat so you don't want to bite Mamma. Do you understand why we don't want to bite people? Aunt Kenzi, Uncle Chase?'_

'_Because it would hurt them Mommy.'_

'_Yes, Ethan. And when you haven't tasted blood before, it's hard to stop biting once you've started because…'_

'_It tastes really good.' Ethan hung his head. 'Mommy?'_

'_Yes, Ethan?'_

'_I don't want to kill people and eat them.'_

'_Why would you say that, Ethan?'_

'_My nightmares…'_

'_You still remember, don't you.'_

'_Yes, Mommy.'_

'_You know I only did that to protect you, right? My control wasn't very good back then either – especially when you were threatened. They were bad people, Ethan. They weren't going to stop trying to take you. Hurting people… killing people is never right, sweetie.' _

_Lauren sighed and nudged her son's head up so he would look at her. _

'_But sometimes it's what we have to do to protect the ones we love. You and I are going to have a lot of power to do that in many different ways but we always have to think before we act.'_

'_I understand Mommy. If they're going to hurt Mamma, I would do what I has to do to save her, right?'_

'_Yes, Ethan. But your Mamma has some pretty strong powers of her own so it probably won't come to that.'_

'_I'm really hungry, Mommy.'_

_Lauren lifted her huge head and looked at Bo, 'Have you been listening?'_

'_Yes, Lo. Do you want to try the last steak?'_

'_Yes, Mamma! Yes, please! I'm so hungry!'_

'_Ethan, you can hear me?'_

'_No, Bo. He's hearing my thoughts.' Lauren moved out from under Bo leaving her to fall back in the sand,_

"Hey! A little warning would be nice, dear!" Bo said sarcastically as she brushed the sand from her hat and neck.

_Lauren chuckled, 'Ethan, I'm going to shift back for a moment… I'll be right back.'_

'_Mommy, no…'_

'_It's okay, buddy. Give me just a few minutes and I'll bring you back something good to eat. Do you want to go run for a little bit? I always wake up with a lot of energy.'_

'_Can I, Mommy?'_

'_Yes, but you stay where we can see you, understand? And don't drink the ocean water, it will make you very sick to your stomach!'_

'_Okay, Mommy! Watch how fast I run!'_

'_I'm watching sweetie and so is your Mamma. She's so proud of you, buddy!'_

_The small tiger cub turned back to Lauren and pranced around excitedly in place, 'Do you think? Do you really think Mamma is proud of me. Do you think she likes my tiger?'_

'_Yes, yes and definitely to answer your questions. She is madly in love with her little boy no matter what he looks like. But I happen to know she said you look adorable.'_

'_Awe, Mommy. I want her to call me handsome!'_

'_And she does think your human form is handsome, sweetie. But right now, you're a little white tiger and you look like a huggable stuffed animal! You can't blame her for that, can you?'_

'_I guess not. I think my stuffies are adorable too. I know – we can get her a stuffed baby white tiger for Christmas! I'll order one online with Aunt K! Are we getting our tree soon, Mommy?'_

'_Gosh, you sure are filled with a lot of questions! We'll take care of all of that, I promise. I'll be right back. You have fun.' _

_Lauren watched as her tiger cub ran clumsily away, splashing in and out of the water then rolling on the sand. Gods he's going to be filthy, she thought. She turned her attention to Bo who had been watching her son run off. She nudged her and said,_

'_Bo, can I have a blanket?'_

"What? Oh…" Bo threw one of the large blankets over Lauren and she immediately shifted back.

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she caught a glimpse of her beautiful fiancé's body before pulling the blanket closed around her. "So, steak?" Bo asked.

"I hate to open up that can of worms on his first shift, but I don't know how long it's going to take for him to shift back. I was hoping he would shift back in his sleep, but…"

"What's the matter, Lo?" Kenzi and Chase looked up at Lauren with concern. She saw their gaze and moved towards Bo, offering her hand.

"Could you excuse us for a moment? It's time for me to confront one of my past demons."

"Sure thing, Doc. We were just going to go for a walk."

"We were?" Chase asked not catching Kenzi's hint.

"Yes, we were. We're going over here to walk with our nephew and watch him… what is he doing, Lauren?"

"He's running… well, sort of… more like frolicking. He's getting used to having paws and strength… but especially speed." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay, well we're going to watch our nephew frolic, then."

Kenzi and Chase walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lauren turned to Bo and took her hands in her own.

"I watched his dreams… the connection between us is really strong when we're both shifted. I couldn't talk to you without him hearing."

"Okay, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"In his dream, he was running with a kite string in his mouth, Bo. You were yelling faster and faster and he was so happy. I could actually feel the wind against his face. He wanted to stay in his tiger form so he could fly his kite without help. He wanted to make you proud of him, Bo. I never realized how much he wants you to love him and be proud of him." Lauren hung her head,

"He doubts that, Bo and it's my fault. He thinks you weren't there all of those years because you didn't think he was strong enough to fight by your side as Ysabeau the Great. I thought I was giving him a reason you were gone, but all I was really doing is giving him the reason he wasn't good enough to be with you. I really screwed this up, Bo. I'm so sorry."

"Lauren, stop. We're not going back there again. Ever. Moving forward, right? I can fix this with him. It will take time and a lot of talks, but I got this, Lo. Now that we know how he feels, we can fix this. I am worried about one thing, though…"

"That he'll eat you in your sleep?"

"Well, that too but I'm worried that when these two babies come… well, they're going to need so much attention and I'm going to be there from the start and…"

"I see where you're going with this but we need to keep him involved as the big brother. He needs to know that we need him to help us take care of his siblings… and to protect them."

"Protect them?"

"He remembers, Bo. They're not just nightmares. He actually remembers. He told me he didn't want to kill people. He remembers it all. I tried to explain that sometimes to protect the people we love, we have no choice but to hurt or kill others… I think he understands in his six year old mind, but I don't want him to have to experience killing… ever, Bo."

"I know, Lauren." Bo pulled her fiancé into a tight hug. Their moment was interrupted by a loud,

"OW! FUCK! Ethan!" Kenzi was holding her hand as Chase picked up Ethan by the scruff of his neck.

Bo and Lauren turned back to each other and sighed before breaking apart,

"I'll just shift back and go yell at our son for biting again."

"And I'll just go get the last steak from the cooler so he has something acceptable to bite."

… … … … … …

Not long after eating the steak, Ethan had fallen asleep and soon after shifted back to his usual form. Lauren was with him the entire time and was thankful there was only minor discomfort. They now all sat in the beach house watching Ethan again beat Kenzi at space invaders. Lauren checked the clock and realized it was way past Ethan's bedtime.

"Bo, it's past his bedtime."

"Well, we're going to do an Ysabeau the Great story tonight. Volume two brings a new character into the story. His name is Ethan the Noble and he fights by Ysabeau's side to rescue the damsel in distress while Ysabeau does all of the punishing. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm worried about what's going to happen when he dreams, though."

"You're afraid he'll shift?"

"Hmmm… I'll have to find some bells or something for his door. I wanted to decorate for Christmas anyway, so I'll just pull one of the boxes down from the attic."

"Christmas?"

"And Hanukah and Druid Solstice… we celebrate them all for Ethan because our son likes to show respect for all cultures. Tree shopping tomorrow… all of you." Lauren pointed her finger at Kenzi and Chase.

Bo was panicked as she spoke honestly,

"Lauren, I haven't bought any gifts and I blew my life savings getting to you. I had to take jobs to finish the search… I had to work for the Martini's… I mean… I could go find a job quick… shop on Christmas Eve… "

Chase intervened, "Sorry to accidentally overhear the conversation happening right next to me, but you're loaded, Bo. You have money… more money than you need for the holidays… in an account. We can go to the bank tomorrow with John after we talk prophecy to get you an ATM card. You also have a lot of non-cash assets… a lot. You have a steady income from the clans who pay rent on their properties. This and the farmhouse are the only non-rent bearing properties you own. Madge and John oversee everything in exchange for not paying rent."

"I would never charge them rent… I don't want anyone to pay rent."

"Well, that's just not realistic, Bo. You have thousands of years to live and apparently you're going to have added expenses in the form of a large family, so you need the income from the land and its properties. Your Father's instructions specifically state the land cannot be sold and must remain in his bloodline."

"God I hate money."

"Don't we all, but it's a necessary evil in life unless you want to go back to bartering and trading. I can promise you those days were no better. All of your time was spent doing work for someone who had done something for you. There was never time to sit and enjoy your family like we have today. No one will complain about having to pay rent, Bo. Our rental fees are well beyond fair… only a third of what we would pay for property in the human world and we don't pay for electric."

"We don't pay electric? How is that possible?"

"We own a generating station that powers everything around here. We're elementals, Bo…"

Bo chuckled at her own stupidity, "Sorry… took me a minute, but I got it… wind, solar… clean energy… nice."

"Yea, your son there has actually built a fuel cell that can store wind, solar and hydro energy. Uncle Adam and Uncle Doane want to mass-produce it, but Gramps Vesta hasn't given the okay yet. We have to make sure we could protect his identity from the human world. Otherwise, the Fae will come snooping."

"Well, then they don't have our permission either."

"Yes and Lauren has made that quite clear as well, much to little man's dismay."

"I had to, Bo."

"I know Lauren and I agree. He'll be okay. We just have to make him proud that he can help his Druid community for now. Once this whole thing comes to a head and Evony is off our backs, he'll be able to do whatever he wants with it."

"Oh, it's bigger than just getting Evony off your backs. It's about getting the Fae off everyone's backs and uniting the human, Druid and Fae worlds."

"Don't go prophecy on me yet, Chase. We're going to put our son to bed first. Give me just a few more minutes of peace before I have to hear about how I'm going to save the world again."

"Universe."

"Fuck."

"Yea."

Bo directed her attention to her son who was sitting on the other side of the massive living room in the entertainment area. She called out to Ethan,

"Okay, little man. It's time for bed!" Bo stood grabbing Lauren and pulling her up by the hand.

"But Mamma…"

"Ethan, you owe me a bedtime story, so are you gonna pay up or what?"

Bo stood with her hands on her hips as Lauren stood ready to reprimand him for whining.

Ethan turned to Kenzi, "I'm sorry I can't finish beating you Aunt K, but Mamma needs her bedtime story."

He laughed as Kenzi grabbed him and started tickling him.

"No, no… stop, Aunt K… it tickles… I… can't… breathe…" He giggled and giggled until Kenzi finally stopped,

"Good night my man. Give Aunt K some sugar." Ethan leaned in and planted a wet kiss on Kenzi's cheek before giving her a big hug.

"I love you Aunt Kenzi."

"I love you too, buddy. Sleep tight and don't go chasing kites! I don't want to have to worry about you coming in hungry and biting my big toe!"

"I won't bite you Aunt Kenzi… I'm sorry I did once."

"It's okay, buddy. Your Mommy healed it right up with her mad scientist-Druid skills."

"I'm still sorry. I just…"

"I know, buddy. You were hungry. Believe me I used to watch you Mamma go through that with her Succubus. It takes a while to learn control of your urges but you'll get it and we'll all be here to help you."

Ethan looked around the room, "We have the best family ever, don't we Aunt K."

"We sure do, Tiger. We sure do. Now, go break your Uncle Chases' bones with the tightest hug ever."

Ethan ran over to Chase and gave him a huge hug squeezing with every ounce of strength in his little body. "Good night Uncle Chase. Thanks for stopping me from eating Aunt Kenzi."

"I'm was happy to stop you, cub. Sleep tight buddy. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you, Uncle Chase."

"I love you too, Ethan. Now get going… your mom's have their arms crossed." He smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair as he dismounted from his lap and ran towards his mom's. Just as he was about to reach them, he turned and darted down the long hallway laughing and yelling,

"You can't catch me Mamma!" Bo was in hot pursuit,

"I'm so gonna get you little man!" Ethan screamed as Bo grabbed him from behind and threw him up towards the ceiling, catching him and burying her face in his belly. Ethan screamed,

"Not again, Mamma! No tickling… it tickles!" Bo tossed him onto the bed and turned to his dresser to pull out some PJ's for him.

"How about superman PJ's tonight?"

"I'm not really super man, Mamma."

Bo grabbed the red and blue pajamas and sat on Ethan's bed. "You are to me, Ethan. You are to me."

"Why Mamma? I'm not very strong and I can't fight."

"Are you kidding me? I just watched you shift into a tiger at six years of age. I was so scared, Ethan but you were so brave. And then you not only stood up, but you ran and jumped! You were amazing. You are a superhero to me!"

"Honest, Mamma?"

"Honest, buddy. You are so young but so incredibly smart. You've gone through so much… I'm just sorry I was off fighting other battles and wasn't here to fight with you."

"It's okay, Mamma. I understand."

"No, Ethan. It's not okay. Your Mommy and I… we made some mistakes. I should have been here with you and we can never get those years back. But now we're going to be together, grow together, get through all of the hard stuff together."

Bo pulled Ethan to her giving him a tight hug, "I love you so much, Ethan. So damn much!"

"Mamma, you said a bad word! That's a dollar in the swear jar."

"The swear jar?"

"Well, Mommy made it for Aunt Kenzi but really it's for any swear words in the house."

"Good to know. You know Aunt Kenzi really has a problem with those words. She may just go broke staying around here."

"Mommy says she'll pay for my whole college edumacation with her mouth!"

"That's education and speaking of you being smart enough for college some day… tell me about this fuel cell you built."

Bo helped Ethan out of his clothes and into his superman pajamas as she listened intently to him explain his discovery. He was all Lauren in those moments as she watched their son turn into a super science geek before her very eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she watched his hands flail around in the air as he explained how he figured out how to harness a Druid's energy into a power cell.

"… so, now we're all powered up on my discovery! When you turned on that light, the power came from my power cell. Isn't that cool, Mamma?"

"That isn't cool, Ethan…" Ethan frowned for a moment before Bo grabbed him by the waist and yelled, "That's INCREDIBLE!"

Ethan beamed with pride as Bo continued, "You are absolutely amazing! I thought your Mommy was super smart but she never figured out how to build a Druid power cell!"

"She's smart with body stuff. I mean, I am too sort of, but I like building things more. Uncle Doane said I'll be a great uh… enginer?... some day."

"I think you mean engineer and I think he may be right. Do you like playing in Mommy's lab with her?"

"Yea, I like when she lets me do 'speriments with her but sometimes she says I'm too little to do some of the chemicals and stuff. She said when I'm older I'll be able to help more in the lab."

"Would you like to do that?"

"Yes, Mamma. Does that make you sad?"

"No, Ethan. Why would that make me sad?"

"Because I don't want to do what you do?"

"Oh yea? And what is it you think I do?"

"Kill the bad people." Bo glanced up at Lauren who had arrived in the doorway when Bo was changing their pajamas. She had promised to allow Bo some time to talk with Ethan but Bo wanted her there so they could stay on the same page with building Ethan's confidence in Bo's love and pride for him. This conversation was taking on a different tone. Bo had no idea what the Ysabeau the Great stories were about but right now she had a better idea.

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"But didn't you kill the Garuda?"

"Yes, I did but…"

"And didn't you kill the Una Mens?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you destroyed the evil Rainer and the Platypus?"

Bo had to giggle at his pronunciation of Pyrippus but answered, "Yes… but…"

"So you kill the bad people, Mamma. And we're all safe because of it. Mommy told me that some times we have to kill even when we don't want to because it keeps our lovies safe. I don't want to kill, Mamma. I don't. It was horrible when I watched Mommy kill those Faeries and the big monster guys but I would do that if you needed me too."

Ethan was now crying as Bo pulled him into her arms, her eyes brimming with tears as Lauren came over to the bed and pulled both of them into her embrace. Bo pulled Ethan back and looked him in the eyes,

"Listen to me, Ethan. You are my son and I love you so, so much. I always have and I always will – even when the new babies are born and the three of us are taking care of them. I am so, so proud of the little man you've become. Some day you'll understand just how important… and how amazing it is that you created the power cell you made at age six. But for now, I just want you to be a boy who is learning about being a boy who does normal things." Bo pulled away so she could look into Ethan's red eyes,

"I want you to learn about fishing and being a Druid and being a tiger. I don't want you to think or worry about having to protect us or killing just yet. None of us want to kill so we won't until the time comes when the bad people find us. But right now, we don't have to worry about any of that. All that matters right now is that you, Mommy and I are together with our family. Right now all that matters is every moment of every day that we have together. And when the babies come, you need to know that we're going to need our big boy's help and they're going to need their big brother. Okay?"

"You're really proud of me if I'm just a science geek and tiger like Mommy."

"Believe me Ethan, I am more than impressed by your Mommy's science geek and tiger. She could kick my ass easily."

"Uh-oh, Mamma. That's another dollar in the swear jar."

"I'll gladly pay it if you get my point. Your Mommy isn't less valuable than me. Your Mommy is a strong woman who defended you all of these years while I was off fighting the bad people to keep them off your trail."

"But they'll find us, won't they."

"Yes, Ethan. They eventually will, but we have very powerful friends and family. We'll all be okay. You just let us worry about that. If they come when you're older and have had some training, then you'll be the one protecting your baby brother or sister."

"A brother and sister."

Lauren and Bo looked at each other after Ethan's casual comment. "How do you know that?"

"I felt them when you were both holding me. I love them." Bo and Lauren looked at each other and smiled. They knew better than to question the mysteries that were their son. They would know how he knows this in time but won't be surprised if he's correct.

"Okay, little man. It's time to get under the covers."

"Wait! The story!"

"Okay, you under the covers. Your moms will lay with you on top."

"Okay." Ethan slid under the covers while Lauren grabbed a well-worn book and handed it to Bo. She looked at it, then Lauren who nodded to Ethan.

"Uncle Arranz made this book for Grandpa Aidan before he was captured and killed by the Dark King."

"Well, actually Ethan, your Grandpa Aidan is still alive and so is your Grandma Aoife and your Grandpa Trick."

Ethan sat up, "Really? The Druid King and Queen are alive? And the mean Blood King?"

Bo sighed as she looked to Lauren for help. Lauren turned to Ethan,

"Ethan, remember our talk about the Blood King? I know that your Aunts and Uncles say some pretty mean things about him but we talked about forgiveness, right?"

"That sometimes people hurt us and they don't mean to but they get stuck in power and do things that they wouldn't do if someone like us was there to help them open their heart?"

"Exactly. Well, when your Grandpa Trick met your Mamma, he started to change. She changed him."

"But he thinks humans should be slaves." Ethan insisted.

Bo interjected, "He doesn't think that anymore, buddy. At least, when I last saw him he didn't. Your Mommy and Aunt Kenzi changed that for him. He thought humans were of no use to Fae society beyond feeding. But your Mommy helped me to defeat the Garuda and Rainer and a lot of other bad people with her science. Aunt Kenzi was always there to help me make the right decisions and not let my power turn me into one of the bad people."

Ethan thought for a moment, "So Mommy is Ysabeau the Great's sidekick?"

"No, Mommy is Lauren the Great. You are my sidekick, buddy. Ethan the Noble."

Ethan smiled proudly before saying, "What's noble, Mamma?"

"It means you always speak the truth and do the right thing no matter what."

"And am I noble?"

"You tell me. Did you feel bad after biting me and Kenzi tonight?"

"Yes, Mamma. I'm really sorry."

"See, that's noble. You knew what you did was wrong… that you hurt someone you loved and you apologized for it. How about your power cell?"

"Is that noble?"

"The power cell isn't noble but I heard that you were upset that your Great Granfather Vesta won't allow it to be manufactured." Bo reminded her son.

"But Mamma, it could save energy and the whole entire planet! Haven't you heard of Globe Warming, Mamma?"

"Global warming and yes, Ethan. I'm aware of it. But do you understand that if you were found right now before your DNA was stable enough and your powers strong enough… Ethan, if they tried to take you again…"

"I may die, Mamma?"

"Yes, Ethan. So they can't know where you are. Not until you are healthy and have all of your powers. Once all of that is taken care of, I'm sure your great grandfather will figure out a way for your invention to be used in the human world."

"I can make up a fake name. That way no one would know it was me."

"We'll see, buddy. Just give the adults some time to figure it out."

"Okay, Mamma. That's what Mommy said too."

"And your Mommy is super smart so you should listen and trust what she tells you. I know I do."

"You do?"

"Yes. In the past, not as often as I should have but I've learned my lesson." Bo winked at Lauren who smiled back.

"So if the Blood King ever comes will he hurt us?"

"I haven't seen him since just after you were born, buddy. I'm not sure but soon some of my friends will be coming and they'll be able to tell us. He loves us, Ethan. I just don't know if we can count on him to side with the Druids against the Fae. He wrote their laws and is an old man who is pretty set in his ways. He has been slow to change, but he was changing. We can only hope."

"And when will I get to meet the Druid King and Queen?" Bo again looked at Lauren who nodded, encouraging Bo to talk to her son.

"Well, your Grandfather Aidan is in another realm. It's sort of like where your Mommy goes when she uses her Unicorn powers without turning into a stallion."

"Her stallion happens when her shifter and unicorn work together. Her unicorn by itself makes her sick so she has to stay in the lab for days. It's really annoying. I don't like her unicorn."

"Well, her unicorn showed me another realm when I first got here and it was very cool. It was like floating in outer space. Maybe one day she'll learn to control it without it hurting her and she can take you too. I gotta say I wasn't a fan of the return trip."

She looked at Lauren who smiled knowingly.

"Well, there are some bad people who are after your grandfather Aidan so he jumps from realm to realm avoiding them until he knows we are strong enough to fight them with him. That's when he'll be home."

"So we won't see him until I'm bigger and stronger?"

"Possibly. I'm just not sure, buddy. I know that your great grandparents are now listening for him on the wind every day. So is your Granpa John."

"What about my grandmother?"

"Well, your grand mom Aoife is sick and she is actually in a hospital near her father Trick. She's getting better, but I'm not sure when you'll see her either."

It still bothered Bo that she was unable to help her mother. She could only hope that the light Fae doctors were making a sincere effort to cure her and that the elders weren't going to try to make her pay for the things she did when she was insane… an insanity brought on by their precious Ash… her stubborn grandfather. Gods she wished her Fae family was more like her Druid family.

"Don't worry Mamma. You have Mommy and me!"

"I most certainly do." Bo looked lovingly at the two most important people in her life before turning back to her son, "So, about this book…"

"Well, your daddy used to write in journals just like you do."

Bo nodded, "He's the one that taught me to do that and Aunt Kenzi is the one who actually made me follow though on it. You could write in a journal too, you know."

"I know… look…" Ethan crawled out from under the covers and across Bo to his nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out another leather-bound book.

"So, that's my journal and this is the book that has all of the Ysabeau the Great stories in it. Mommy wrote the stories and I drew the pictures. The book was one of your daddy's blank journals. Since he never got to write about you in it, Mommy and I thought we should do it for him."

Bo's eyes were brimming with tears as she took the offered book from her son. The book was leather-bound with hand stitching. The lower right corner was engraved in gold _King Aidan_. Bo traced her fingers over the letters before opening the book. Inside she saw Lauren's handwriting on the bottom of each page with drawings made by Ethan. As she flipped through the page, she noticed the drawings get better with each story until she reached the back and saw the story _"The Return of Ysabeau the Great"_. There was Bo with blue eyes blazing and a sword held high over her head on the back of a great winged white stallion that reminded her of Lauren's unicorn.

"That's the one we wrote last month when you came back. I know you came back on a motorcycle, but we used potic lice and had you fly in on the back of a Pegasus horse that I saw in the movie Clash of the Titans."

_Bo pushed her thoughts into Lauren's, '… potic lice?'_

'_Poetic license.'_

'_Oh… how long have you been writing these stories?'_

'_Two years. He couldn't sleep when we first arrived, so your uncle suggested the journal. He would draw until he fell asleep.'_

'_He really is very good, Lauren. He seems so advanced – I mean is this normal for a six year old to be able to draw this well?'_

"_Not according to all of his art teachers. He's somewhat of a prodigy when it comes to art, math and science.' Lauren clarified his progress through the years in human schools._

'_That's your son.' Bo smiled._

'_No, that's our son.' Lauren corrected._

_Bo paused looking at Ethan as he looked through the storybook for the one he wanted to read. _

'_We made him, Lauren. I still look at him sometimes in awe that you and I created this creature… through our love… no matter what you may have doubted at the time… he was made with so much love.'_

'… _And apparently so were two more. I can't believe you're pregnant too. Are they really sure, Bo?'_

'_Sounds like they are… and Ethan too.'_

"This one, Mamma!" Ethan had picked out the story in his book that he wanted to read.

"And what about this book?"

"That's my journal, silly. You can read it someday like you let Mommy read yours only mine aren't as lovey and mushy as what you wrote to her. Aunt Kenzi is right. You guys are really un-separ-ate sometimes."

"Do you mean inseparable? And are you complaining young man?" Bo started to tickle Ethan again as he threw his head back laughing from deep inside. She continued until tears started to stream down his face from laughing so hard.

"I'm not 'plaining Mamma. I know the birds and bees stuff. If you didn't make me, I wouldn't be here!"

"That's right buddy. Now, how about that story?" Bo reached over and put away Ethan's journal, then settled in next to him for the story.

"Are you both com-table?" Ethan checked both of his mommies.

"Yes, buddy. Go ahead. Tell me your story."

"Well, it's your story, Mamma. But since I couldn't be there, it is my 'magination too."

"I'm so excited… start already!"

"Okay. We're going to start at the first story." Ethan looked at Bo, then Lauren and began,

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Ysabeau. She was more powerful than she knew but little did she know that soon she would save us all…"

… … … … … …

Bo and Lauren finally emerged from their bedroom freshly showered and changed. They looked 'energized' in comparison to a zonked out Kenzi who was sprawled across Chases body with her hand partially down his pants.

"Hmmm… looks like things are progressing nicely with these two." Bo commented.

"How do you suggest we interrupt this awkward moment? Uh… Kenzi's hand may only be partially down his pants, but his is clearly…"

"All the way down hers… even cozier than one would know at first glance." Bo smiled pulling Lauren into a sideways hug. "Pots and pans?"

"Pots and pans is the least we can do to pay her back for all the times she has interrupted us."

The pair tip-toed, giggling all the way to the kitchen cabinets, grabbed two wooden spoons, two small pots and began the silent march back to the living room.

"We need to stand right over them. If we bang too loud, we'll wake up Ethan." Bo nodded as the couple moved directly over the sleeping pair.

GONG! GONG! GONG! The sleeping pair startled as Kenzi gripped for the nearest sword shaft not realizing her hand was not wrapped around the shaft of a sword,

"OW! FUCK! KENZI!"

"OW! FUCK! CHASE!"

"Oh my God, Chase. I'm so sorry!"

"Gods, Kenzi… me too… I…"

They quickly realized where their hands had been and where the noise was coming from as they looked up to see a hysterical Bo and Lauren standing over them. They quickly withdrew their hands, flushed with embarrassment and in some pain trying to close up their pants and adjust their shirts. Kenzi grabbed the bra that had been thrown on the back of the sofa and shoved it between them.

"Couch sex, Kenzi? Really? We haven't even had a chance to have sex on OUR couch yet and you use _our_ couch?!"

"Hey! Paybacks are a… oh, I get it… this is a payback…" the pair were laughing hysterically as Chase looked at all three of them like they were losing their minds.

Bo took sympathy on the man, "Long story, Chase but you have to understand that it was well-deserved. I'm sorry you were a casualty of the long-going succubus sex-capades war between one Bo Dennis and her former roommate Mackenzie Malikov."

"Hey! Still your roomie… that is, as long as Lauren will have me!"

Lauren conceded, "You know you're always welcome, Kenzi. As long as you continue to trade babysitting for housing."

"Hell, hanging out with Ethan is not babysitting. If anything, that kid is babysitting me. He is like six going on thirty-six."

Chase interjected, "Did you know that Ethan taught Kenzi how to throw a fireball?"

"What? Ethan can't throw fire, can he? Lauren can Ethan…" Bo didn't know if she could handle anymore of her son's powers developing almost a decade early.

"No, Bo… he can't… what are you talking about?" Lauren, for her part was upset that something about Ethan's development may have been kept from her.

Kenzi knew the two women all two well,

"Relax, moms… chill the territorial, protective, we-have-a-right-to-know thing. He just gave me a physics lesson… all human science, no Druid, no Fae. He videotaped me during a fire lesson with Vesta. One where I had hit the great master several times when he was standing no where near the target. Ethan just jumped in… it was the cutest thing ever. Kenzi told the story, voices and all as she began. Well, Ethan was all…

"_Excuse me, Great Grandfather but I think I know what's wrong."_

And then Vesta was like all…

"_Well tell me young one, what do you see?"_

And he started showing Vesta the video he took of me and explaining something about flight and release. Well, anyway… I wasn't opening my hand at the right time to release the fire. Your super Druid grandfather, master of all that is aflame didn't see what Ethan had. He congratulated Ethan and asked him to stay on as his apprentice. While Chase and I have been watching Ethan during your training sessions, Ethan has actually been at my fire lessons with Vesta and my earth lessons with Emma."

"Yea, Chase told me you were working with my grandparents. When did you stop working with Emma full time?"

"After she had figured out that my water talents were going to be average at best. She said she would continue to mentor me with water as a defensive, offensive and daily skill but I was what is called "gifted and unique" when it came to earth, wind and fire."

Kenzi stood and started rocking out the old Earth, Wind and Fire tune,

"Ba de ya – do you remember, ba de ya – dancing in September, ba de ya – never was a cloudy day…"

Everyone just stood there laughing at the young goth's antics until she stopped and looked at Lauren,

"So Doc… what exactly does me being in the category of "gifted and unique" mean? I was pretty freaked about this whole Druid, living a longer life thing… well until I met this guy here, now it sounds like it could be a pretty fun thing if he doesn't turn out to be a total loser."

Kenzi punched Chase as he mouthed an ouch at her. "Sissy."

She turned back to Lauren awaiting an answer as did Bo. Chase and Lauren looked at each other as he sat up on the couch.

"I'm actually going to defer to Chase on this one, Kenzi. He's the one that explained it all to me when I first learned part of the mix that had been injected into me was Druid."

All eyes turned to Chase but the one pair of eyes he was most concerned with was Kenzi. She didn't appear to be happy,

"Okay… spill, buddy. And we will be talking about the whole open and honest thing in a more private setting. You don't keep shit like this from me and…"

She turned to Bo and Lauren, the anger in her eyes apparent,

"And that does NOT count towards the swear jar because I'm entitled to being swear-word pissed at him right now!"

She turned back to Chase, "Now spill it all and don't hold back, Mister or you will see our relationship come to a swift and unspectacular ending."

Bo interjected, "Chase. A word, please." Bo walked quickly to the balcony.

Kenzi just shrugged, "I'm sure she already gave you the bestie chat so you better go on. She won't wait forever and you don't want old blue eyes coming out to chat with you out there."

Lauren looked out at the balcony door where she could see Bo's blue eyes already raging, "Too late. Apologize first thing, Chase. I mean it."

Chase stood and walked to the door with his head down. As he slid open the slider doors, they caught the first few words out of the Succubus' angry mouth as she had Chase by the throat almost immediately. Kenzi ran over to the slider window and knocked, "Please don't kill him yet, Bo!"

Bo's eyes seem to dim as she continued to speak, "I said don't hurt her, Chase. I explained that her whole life has been about lies and deceit right up until the day her Mom and cousin showed up just a few years ago when they found out her then boyfriend Hale was loaded. They wanted her to marry him for his money to manipulate him into giving it to them! She loved him, Chase. They were happy until her family showed up. She wants real, true, honest love, Chase. She jokes about money, but all she really needs is enough money to buy pizza, boots, video games and booze. That's who (poke) she (poke) is (poke). Get it through your skull, Chase. If you can't man up and talk to her openly, then you aren't man enough for my best friend! She is scared, Chase! Don't you see? You were raised in this world but Lauren, Kenzi and I… we weren't! The two of them were humans living in our world. Kenzi only got dragged in because I drew the Fae DNA lottery card. Lauren got dragged in to where she is now because of me. They didn't ask for this and they surely didn't want it. Even when Lauren knew how to turn humans Fae, both of them wanted to stay human. They couldn't imagine living longer than 80 years in a world so full of hatred and anger… a world where they were either owned or slaves. That's the ONLY reason I want to know about this prophecy. If it can end the bullshit in this world that divides the sides, creates petty wars and enslaves people, then I'm going to get on board. If this prophecy is about me killing good people, I will take my family and leave."

"I assure you this prophecy is a good thing, Bo. And remember… I was in love with a human I lost because she didn't want to become Fae. Knowing that doesn't have to happen with Kenzi is the best thing about falling in love with her. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she feels a sense of purpose in living a life beyond a normal human life span. I'm sorry I've let you down, Bo but I'm even more sorry I've let her down. Seeing that look on her face… I should have told her but in all honesty, I thought Uncle Vesta would have had that chat with her. I'm not an elder, Bo… I'm not a full Druid and I don't really engage my Druid powers unless we're in battle. My Druid is dangerous, Bo."

"Does Kenzi know any of that?"

Chase shook his head, "Only that my powers scare me."

"I know you are a Fae Nymph and I know it's not polite to ask, but will you tell me about your Druid?"

"The sun… and fire… but sun especially."

"The sun? So, okay… you can make a dreary day a sunny day? What's so bad about that?"

"No, Bo. I'm a powerful sun Druid. I can harness that power of the sun and use it."

"To do what?"

"In the Great Fae war…" Chase grasped the railing of the deck, squeezing it until the wood cracked. "Uh… sorry, Bo. I'll fix that."

"What has you so upset, Chase? There's nothing you have to hide from Lauren and I… and you definitely shouldn't hide things from a woman you want to be with, so warm up with me and then put it all out there for her."

Chase's head was down, his eyes cast out to sea. Quietly, Bo had motioned for Kenzi and Lauren to come to the door, placing a finger to her lips instructing them to be very quiet. She didn't want Chase to have to tell this story twice and she wanted Kenzi to be here so she would understand that he had a past as well. They both had pain that led to them having trouble opening up.

"During the Great Fae war, things were getting out of control. Vesta pulled me to him and laid out a great wall of fire around the Druids and Light Fae we were fighting to protect. Madge, Emma, Elaina and Abigail are Druid protectors. They were creating storms to make it harder for the Dark Fae to advance on our position. They were toppling trees and creating tornadoes and waves… just think, chaos on the Dark Side. Vesta wanted to put an end to it before anymore Druid or Light Fae lives were lost. The battle had raged for years… so much death, Bo. You can't imagine. They hated the Blood King because he seemed to love the slow carnage. He didn't want a fast end to the war. He was blinded by his blood lust towards the Dark King. But we're Druids, Bo. We feed on the energy of peace and harmony in the elements. Druids were dying from being surrounded by anger. All of our healers were being overrun with wounded and having to give their energy to heal while having very little to feed from was taking its toll. It's how Jake's wife almost died the first time. She healed Jake by giving up all of her chi. She always seemed to be weak after that, so he always felt it was his fault when she got sick years ago. He never forgave himself for letting her give up so much of her life chi him. He thought it was the reason the plague was able to take root within her. I don't think that is the case though. Some healers lived, others did not but I guess we'll never know. After Arianda became unconscious, there were only four healers left on the battlefield - Beli, Jaycee, Josh's wife Alina, and a very, very young Ella. They all worked so hard to keep as many Druid's alive as they could. Ella was seeing things a child should never have to see but she handled it all and amazingly kept pace with the other healers. It was that day that Beli knew she was going to be special." Chase took a moment remembering what happened next,

"Then… Vesta called for me… the first thing he had me do was look around at my dying Druid family. My eyes settled on Ella as she was desperately trying to stop the blood leaving a man's chest. She was covered in blood, tears streaming down her face but she kept working. I looked back towards the anger on the faces of the Dark Fae soldiers who were now mercilessly targeting the Druids before any Fae. When I turned back to Vesta, he told me he would take care of the Blood King and that Aidan was handling the Dark King. We didn't know that by then, the Dark King had run off to another realm with Taliesan. I still remember his words, Bo."

Chase looked up at the Succubus who was leaning on the railing beside him, tears now streaming down his face as he turned back to the sea and cried out the words,

"_You must end this my young grandson. It is meant to be. You have the power given to you by the elements. Save your people, save the earth or you will see this war spill over across the land wiping out human, Fae and Druid people alike. Harness the sun, my young Druid. Use your cleansing fire to wipe away the darkness."_

"That was it, Bo. He gave the protectors the signal to clear the skies allowing me to raise my hands up and pull the power of the sun to the ground. I watched as meteor sized balls of flamed reigned down all at once blowing bodies apart, setting some on fire and completely vaporizing others. The fires burned out after a few days, but the smell of flesh stuck in nose for a decade. I've never seen any good come from my power. I mean, it's good if you want a speedy line-dry of your clothing, but… well, I've brought much more pleasure to the world from my Nymph powers than my Druid powers."

Chase felt slim arms wrap around his waist and Kenzi moved in from behind giving a nod to Bo. Chase turned in Kenzi's arms, "I'm sorry for not talking to you, Kenzi. You deserve better from me and I will work on being better."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I guess we've both had some shit to deal with in our pasts, but yours surely pales in comparison to mine."

"I think it's all relative. I've always known the love of family, Kenzi. Even after the horror of that war, I had a support system there to help me recover. You have never had that until now but I hope you know that you do have that. You are family around here. You're the quirky human who didn't know she was a Druid… a gifted and unique Druid at that. I want to be your family, Kenzi. I know that we've only just met but I feel this crazy connection to you that I've never felt with anyone in my life. I am hoping it will lead to a forever kind of love."

He leaned down and grazed Kenzi's lips who reached up and ran her fingers through the curly dark locks that she loved to feel on her hands. She deepened the kiss and as she felt the arousal build within her, she pulled back,

"And this does not get you out of explaining what makes me "gifted and unique". But can we go back inside for that conversation? Mamma's cold out here and she doesn't have that slick Nymph blood to keep her warm."

Chase laughed before giving her one more peck on the lips. They turned and walked inside to see Bo and Lauren wrapped up in each other for what looked to becoming a Succubus make-out session.

"Okay… back to brown eyes, peeps! The kids are back!"

Bo and Lauren chuckled into each others' mouths as they slowly pulled away and took some deep breaths to calm their Succubae.

"Wow, sis. I can't believe the control you have on that Succubus! Just a month ago, you and Ella would have been…" Kenzi elbowed Chase and gave him a WTF look.

"It's okay, Kenz. Ella was Lauren's Dyson for the past couple of years. Now… she's going to be my wife and I'm all she needs. Right, baby?" Lauren nodded and gave Bo a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting! Okay, so listen up while Chase explains my amazingness."

Bo and Lauren separated, sitting closely on the couch with hands entwined. Lauren was reluctant to be too far from her Succubus right now, as she knew the prophecy discussion was just around the corner. She focused back on Chase who was explaining Kenzi's powers.

Chase pulled Kenzi over to the love seat that was angled next to the sofa where Bo and Lauren were sat waiting. He turned to Kenzi, taking her hand before he spoke, "It means you're powerful, Kenzi. When you're categorized that way, you are to be taught by the most senior elder with that power. My dad, Adoni also known as Bo's Uncle Doni was my sun mentor and Grandfather Vesta handled fire. As a rule, Fathers are not to teach their own children, but he was the only one available who could handle my powers. So, he told me to treat him like an Uncle when we were training. Sometimes Uncle Adoni or Uncle Doni still slips out but all in all, he's still my dear old dad. So, the elders teach the 'gifted and unique' because they are likely to transcend the powers of any other Druid in the clan. So if my dad or 'Uncle Adoni' couldn't match my sun powers, I would likely kill him while training. If that happened then none of us would ever learn the full extent of our powers nor how to control them."

"But after what you said happened in the war, how is Uncle Doni still alive?"

"Sun Druid's can also harness the sun's energy to create a shield. If I attack him, he shields himself. The trickier thing was learning my shield. If Adoni had just pushed the sun's rays at me, I would have been dust. That's why Vesta trained me with my dad – well that and the relationship factor. Vesta kept my dad honest so he wouldn't go easy on me. He would throw fireballs at me and Dad would make me raise my shield. Arianda and Jake were dating back then. Her training with Beli was near our training fields. She would always keep an eye on us. When we were hurt, she would heal us as part of her lessons with Beli. Of course, grandpa Vesta used to grandma to 'hurt me real good' so her pupil could learn. I knew she was just kidding, but it sure did give Vesta motivation to do damage. I can still feel the sting of his fireballs and they were smaller than the size of your palm!"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Bo's Grandfather Vesta has small balls, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Getting there. Sorry, my storytelling shoes strayed down memory lane. So, you are expected to be quite powerful, Kenzi. That's why the category means, so the Elders will train you. The elder with the most skill in your area, that is. You will eventually be able to hurt Emma with everything except water, so to keep her safe they won't allow her to train you in your other elements. The talk is that you may be the most powerful earth Druid to have come along since Madge's dad… my Uncle Aaron."

"Yea, we've met… often, recently. He buried me in a whole without a shovel and told me I had to get myself out. I've lived in tunnels so I'm not claustrophobic or anything, but when I started running out of oxygen, I thought for sure I was gonna die. I finally got scared enough that my earth powers kicked in and the next thing I know, I'm looking up at the sky from the ditch. I climbed out and Aaron was walking back to me soaking wet with dirt and seaweed all over him. He just said, 'Well done. Dismissed, Kenzi.' and walked kept on walking. It was the weirdest thing."

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently it's that old Druid emotion trigger. He had sent Ethan below deck on _The Roma_ for safety, but naturally your little man piled up some extra cushions so he was tall enough to look out the windows. He knew that Aaron was burying me – and was pretty upset about it – but Aaron told him to trust in my powers. I told him I'd be fine – not really sure I would be – and told him to go. I didn't want him to see me get dead. Jake and Josh were topside on the boat watching and made sure Ethan went below deck. Once I was buried, they all just watched. Ethan said it took about five minutes Ethan all of a sudden he felt the ground shake and it looked like an explosion went off underground where I was buried. Apparently anything that wasn't tied down was sent flying in all directions. He said Uncle Aaron went flying into the bay over _The Aidan _and _The Roma_ started rocking like it was on the high seas. When he didn't see me, he ran upstairs yelling for his uncles because he thought I got 'blowed up'… his words, so cute… but he found them swimming back to the boat ladders. He got to the hole just as I was coming out. He started touching me all over the place looking to see if I was hurt but I was fine. Then we saw Aaron climbing out of the water covered in dirt and weeds. He gave this short speech as he got nearer, never stopping his pace. Jake and Josh had walked over to us as Aaron did, we all just watched as he passed us by and then busted out laughing. I've been "cool Aunt Kenzi" ever since. Amazing, aren't I?"

"So what else have you done?" Bo asked truly in awe of the skills her young friend had developed.

"Nothing big, really… split the earth, raise a small mountain, shift the sands of the ocean floor thereby creating a large wave. You know, normal every day earthy stuff."

Bo and Lauren stood there with mouths agape, "Shit Kenz. That's fucking amazing!" Bo exclaimed.

Kenzi raised her eyebrows, "And that will be $2 in the swear jar, Bo-Bo. If you have some spare change, I owe that damn thing $7."

Lauren corrected, "Make that $8 for the word you just used, and what about your fire power? Is that as strong?"

"Supposedly but you wouldn't know it with me needing a six year old to help me with it!"

Chase jumped in so the women would all know the power they possessed. It would help with the coming telling of the prophecy.

"Well the bottom line is that all of you are very powerful Druids. Not since Bo's father has three Druids needed a full training staff of elders. It's why none of them has left for home since their arrival. Bo's grandparents have been training Lauren since she arrived and her Fae powers not withstanding, she is classified as gifted and unique in all categories with protection being her strongest skill."

"The storms?" Bo asked.

"Yes, Bo. The storms can create a barrier around a large mass of land… or army. You are aware that Abigail and Calub live at the border where the protection spell that hides and shields the Druid lands begins and ends. It is a circular funnel. Their children are all grown and serve the border as well. Abigail is a powerful protector and Calub is the creator of the invisible barrier. The barrier is powered by faith and peace. As long as more people have faith and a will for peace than hatred and a lust for war, the barrier will stand. It is why Fae cannot enter except for Valkyrie who are born of Freya, the giver of Druid sanctuary. It is likely your Father has spent some time with her after the message that was received from Caden. As she learns control, she will be able to create a tornado at will and have it lift one person up and dump said person anywhere she desires."

The three women instantly looked at each other and together declared, "Evony!"

"The ocean, Lo! Get her Jimmy Choo's soaking wet!"

"Then your Nereid could have its' way with her… invite some of its friends to come and play with you and Evony? Great whites, killer whales, piranhas?"

Lauren's face grew serious as her downcast eyes glowed dark blue…. Bo saw the red glow begin on her skin.

"Kenzi, Chase… step outside… NOW!" Chase and Kenzi hustled for the door. They stepped out on the porch but kept it open so they would know if they needed to call for help. Lauren hadn't lost her control for so long, Kenzi gripped Chase's arm like a vice,

"What's happening Chase?"

"This is the Lauren you haven't seen yet, Kenzi. She's dangerous like this. You've been working on that shield, right?"

"Chase… I mean…" Chase looked at Kenzi who nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm okay. Is she okay?"

"We'll know in a minute." They watched as Bo carefully slid in front of Lauren.

"Lauren, sweetie? Look at me, baby. Come back to me. You haven't lost control for so long. Please, baby."

Lauren spoke, her voice almost a growl,

"That woman has caused nothing but pain and destruction everywhere she has gone. What she ordered those faeries to do to Ethan… She was the Dark King's right hand… what she ordered done to your mother before she escaped… she was there with your father… she watched him banished… I heard her talking before I told you about what I'd read in that book… She was ordering you killed… I want her dead! Simply being dumped for random elements or creatures to provide justice is too good for her. I want her to land in the middle of our Druid clan… we will all meter out the punishment she deserves for each and every crime committed against our family, Human, Fae or Druid. I swear on my grave that she will pay."

Bo leaned forward and slid her hand along Lauren's jaw line,

"Look at me sweetie. Tiger, Phoenix, I know you're in there. I know you want to act right now but it isn't time. I know this woman and you cannot beat her alone. Would you have me lose you to her forces? Would you have Ethan and this child I now carry lose you? Would you see the child present in your body… that which carries a piece of all of you never see the life it is meant to lead? Please calm down. We need to hear about the prophecy. There is an order that has been foreseen. Yes, we are Fae but we are Druid as well. We are unique… we are the future. Please, Lauren. Come back to me."

A single tear slipped down Bo's cheek as she watched the orange outline leave her mate's eyes followed by a dimming of the blue until her familiar big brown eyes were staring back at her.

"She will pay, Bo."

"Yes, she will, Lauren." Bo placed a soft kiss on Lauren's lips. The blonde opened her eyes and looked around wanting to make sure she hadn't run somewhere.

"You didn't shift… you didn't run. You lost control, but you didn't shift and you didn't run."

Lauren sniffled and gave a light laugh, "Well, that's progress, I guess. Where are Chase and Kenz?"

Bo pointed to the deck where Kenzi stood holding a chair in front of her.

Lauren called to the couple, "I'm okay, Kenz. You can come back in."

"You sure, Hotpants?"

"Yes, Kenzi. It's me." Kenzi walked in the door taking the long way around back to the love seat.

"I'm sorry, Kenzi. I didn't mean to scare you but hopefully that gives you a little insight into why I never came back to Toronto."

"And that was mild, Kenzi. Hell, most of the beach house has been renovated since our beloved doctor's arrival."

"That'll be a dollar, Chase." She pointed to the jar, "And I paid for the renovations and apologized for every one."

Chase whispered to Kenzi, "And she was apologizing several times a day until your BFF arrived."

Lauren threw a well-aimed pillow at her adopted brother, "Hush now, Nympho! You don't want any of your secrets to come out, now do you?" Lauren gave him a knowing look.

"So, to get back to the conversation we were having before I was so rudely interrupted by a Phoenix and Tiger if I'm correct?"

"Funny." Lauren said.

"But accurate. So as you saw when you combine Lauren's Fae powers with her Druid powers, well… take your little earthy explosion and think more like several nukes."

"Wow. I won't mess with the doc when she goes all blue-eyed tiger succubus phoenix on anyone. I'll just be taking some huge leaps backward behind the nearest solid object."

"No, Kenzi. You'll raise your shield like you've been taught. A rock or any other solid object would not protect you from what Bo or Lauren will be capable of any more than it would protect me from what you will be capable of."

"So we're the scary version of the Golden Girls, eh?" Kenzi stated.

Chase chuckled, "Apparently, but much younger and much sexier."

Kenzi summarized, "So, let me get this straight. Emma, Aaron and Callum are all earth but Aaron is the strongest so he's been teaching me my earth powers so I don't hurt Emma or Callum."

"That's right but after what you did to Aaron, I have a feeling they'll be asking me or my dad to be present as well."

"Why is that?" Kenzi asked.

Bo interjected, "Oh, I can answer that one! They're sun Druids who can make these shields from the energy of the sun. The only problem is that you can't see the shields. Whatever you throw at them deflects off the shield and goes somewhere else. With me, they took me out to sea on _The Aidan_ and then Emma made this really cool water bridge that we all walked out on. The fight was on and everything I tried to throw at them, they deflected. The best part is that no one gets hurt with a misdirected fireball or wave or tornado."

"You can do all that, Bo-Bo?"

"Well, I was doing 3-5 training sessions a day while Lauren and I were apart, so apparently my training is almost complete."

Chase interjected, "I was driving the yacht the one day. Aunt Emma told me to shield the entire yacht while Dad and her did one of my final tests. Vesta and Callum had taught my lovely cousin Bo a new skill but we weren't privy to it. We just knew that we were going to have to shield every time we let Bo get on the offensive. Well, it didn't take long until she had us on our heels. She had learned how to freeze the air and throw these ice bolts. I got his with one and I couldn't move until Vesta was able to run across the water bridge, leap onto the boat and put his hands on me to melt the ice." Chase was acting out the story as everyone sat wide-eyed listening,

"All of a sudden, we heard Emma yell, "SHIELD!" We barely got our shields up when we looked and saw that Bo was standing on a barrier of air off the water bridge and splitting the ocean beneath us. We all went in, including the yacht as Bo slammed the water shut trapping us beneath. We all managed to surface inside our shields within a few minutes, but the whole time we were under, Bo had apparently thought she killed her family. She started a storm, which took all of the energy Emma had left to get under control." Chase sighed,

"Needless to say, we won't be surprising Bo with any drills anymore. Her protection powers won't allow her to stay in control if someone she loves is hurt. So right now, both she and Lauren are in the final phase of training, which is all about faith, peace and oneness. It's what helps Druids maintain their emotional control. Their sun training comes after that because you must be at peace to use the sun. Trust me, I blew up an old warehouse on a date with a girl. Luckily it was empty and she was a young Druidess herself. I called my dad in a panic, which led to the explosion of a nearby parked car – again thankfully unoccupied. For the next year, my dad wouldn't allow me out until dark so my sun powers wouldn't be so strong."

"Wait… there's not any sun after dark. What does it matter if you're out after dark?"

Chase chuckled a little, "The sun is always out, Kenzi. It's just on the other side of the planet for about twelve hours of the day. On the opposite side of the world, it's harder for me to draw its' energy but I can still do it. Here, let me show you. Come with me." The girls all stood up and walked with Chase out to the deck.

"Watch the beach below us carefully. I can't do this for long because we don't want anyone to see since the sun definitely doesn't come out at night. You all stay here. Do NOT come down to the beach no matter what you see or may fear is happening to me. I promise you I'm fine."

"Well that didn't make me feel any better." Kenzi said with worry on her face.

"He's a powerful Druid, Kenzi. Don't worry. He knows what he's doing. Remember, this is his power."

They watched as Chase removed his shirt and jeans first drawing hoots and hollers from the girls above. "I know, ladies… hard to resist but try, please… or at least just come one at a time." Bo and Lauren's eyes flashed blue but Kenzi saw it.

"Hey, Succu-sluts! Hands and eyes off the merchandise, he's mine bitches!" They all laughed as they watched Chase turn to face the horizon. He stood still with his head down, then raised his up to his sides and threw his head back. They all watched as a beam of light emerged from his chest, spreading wider as he raised his arms up above his head. The light reflected off the clouds above turning the sand below them from darkness to daylight for about thirty seconds before they were suddenly back in the dark. They looked down to see Chase glowing with the white light that was previously projected at the sky. They watched as the light slowly faded away from his limbs, then his torso until only a dim light was present in his chest. He pulled up his pants and pulled on his shirt before making his way back up the stairs to the deck. Kenzi was staring at him unsure of whether to approach or not.

"So, am I your sunshine now or what?" He said to his girlfriend, opening his arms to her. She was instantly in them but her eyes never left his still glowing chest.

"How long will it stay like that? It's like a friggin' nightlight!"

"That's one of the ways I feed, baby. Think of it as a solar battery."

Lauren laughed, "Oh Gods, don't tell Ethan that. He'll be looking for ways to convert you into a useable power source!" They all laughed as they headed back inside.

"Anyone want a drink? Tequila shots for everyone?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm in!" Chase yelled.

Kenzi turned to look at her two best friends, "Lo? Bo?"

"Uh… Preggers 1…" Bo said.

"Preggers 2 here." Lauren finished.

"Okay, two shots of Tequila and two cups of herbal tea?"

"Sounds great, Kenzi. Thanks."

Chase sat in the twin recliner, putting it in the recline position while Bo sat on the sofa and Lauren laid down putting her head in her lap. They sat watching Kenzi prep the beverages as Bo absent-mindedly played with Lauren's long hair.

"So, after we have our sun lessons, what's next Chase?"

"Well, after that, Abigail will make the journey here to teach you all the protective runes all Druids must learn."

"Protective runes? Tamsin taught me a little about runes after I did my shadow thief training with Dyson." Kenzi said as she brought a shot to Chase. They clinged glasses as Bo yelled, "To the bottom!" Kenzi smiled at Bo and turned back to her friend, "To the bottom!" She looked back as the puzzled look she expected to see on Chase's face. "I'll tell you later, sunshine. It's a Russian thing. So, tell us about these runes. What do they do?"

"Well, if you look on a map, you will not see this particular portion of Delaware unless you are permitted to see it by our clan protectorate. If you're driving any of the roads that come here, you won't be able to get in unless you know our runes."

"And by the protectorate, you mean Abigail and her family." Kenzi stated for clarification.

"Yes, among others," Chase replied. "The protective runes keep this place invisible which is why you are all safe here. That's why Bo was so upset about Caden and Bruce finding us on Main Street. It means that they were given the runes so they can now see this place on a map. If they can see it, they can tell others or others can use various Fae or forms of torture to access the information from them."

"Is it possible that the runes are broken? I mean, I'm Fae and I was able to drive right in and then Kenzi and I teleported here during my temporary 'escape' a month ago."

"Remember Bo, you're not only Fae and you're not only Druid… you are Druid royalty. That blood allows you access anywhere in the Druid community. Kenzi teleported in with you because as we know now, she's a Druid too."

"Still Chase, that sounds like we should all be very worried right now. The two guys that you met on Main Street are Fae… all Fae. One is an Ogre and the other is a wolf shifter."

"I understand your concern, Bo. But I told Aunt Madge right away. She, her brother and sisters all talk sort of like you and Lauren do. Emma, Callum, Jaycee and Abigail all knew as soon as I told her. They've changed the rune to they're not the same ones Caden used to enter."

"But now when they enter they'll be killed!" Bo wanted her family safe, but she didn't want her long time friends dead.

"Bo, it's okay. Listen, I didn't mention it, but I know Tamsin from the Great Fae war. Freya and my parents, Adoni and Kea were friends. When she would come to visit, Tamsin was always with her. She knows how we do things here. She will sense the boundary and know to talk to Abigail at the energy field to gain access. Abigail will search her heart and know the truth within. If Tamsin has been compromised or is being coerced, she will know and not allow her entry. If this is all on the level then Tamsin and her friends will be permitted to enter."

Bo breathed a sigh of relief as Lauren gripped the hand Bo had over her abdomen to calm her further. The older Succubus looked down at her mate. "Well, I guess it's time for the big conversation. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Bring on the next big bag." Lauren said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just going to give you the basics tonight. The verse and the basic beliefs of the elders as to what it all means. You'll talk details with your John, Madge and your grandparents some time this week. We can't wait any longer, gals. We believe that Caden showing up is the start of the prophecy. It will be years until the shit – I mean crap… damn… I mean darn…"

Kenzi laughed, "That's two more bucks, big guy! Let's see if you can get through the rest of this without putting another dollar out of your pocket! Hand it over dude! You don't live here so I don't trust an IOU. Ethan would never forgive me." Chase reached for his wallet and handed Kenzi two dollars. She kept her hand out, "Uh-uh… and for earlier. You owe five in total." Chase shook his head but paid the money. Kenzi stood and put it in the sealed jar. "We're that much closer to paying for his college education. Doesn't that make you feel better? Now get back to it… I believe you were going to say it will be years until the poopie hits the fan…" Bo and Lauren laughed at Kenzi's usual antics as Chase continued.

"Right… it will be years, but in that time a lot will happen… planning, training, preparation… you get the idea."

Bo sighed in relief, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm just glad we have more time than we had for…"

"Your Fae trials," Kenzi mentioned,

"The Garuda," said Lauren,

"The Una Mens," Kenzi reminded,

"Rainer," Lauren said sticking her finger down her throat and making a gagging noise as Bo tickled her belly making light of the sore spot in their life. They stopped and looked at each other suddenly remembering,

"The Platypus!" They said together as they laughed at Ethan's earlier pronunciation for Pyrippus.

"When did we fight a platypus?" Kenzi asked.

"We didn't but that's what Ethan called the Pyrippus."

"In his Ysabeau the Great storybook the pictures are all of a platypus instead of a horse. It's adorable, Kenz." Lauren laughed as recounted the day Ethan drew those pictures.

"No surprise there. Everything about that kid is adorable. And can we talk about the white tiger cub? Unbelievably cute… until he bit me! What was that all about?"

"Shouldn't be a surprise Kenz. Why were you afraid of me when you first saw me shift? Why do I eat raw steak in my tiger form?"

"Oh gross. You guys are like vamps… you like blood."

"Well, bloody meat, not just blood but the blood is the smell and primary 'spice' that attracts us."

"So right now am I like a big steak to you?"

"Not really but you definitely smell different to me than you used to. Perfumes and soaps – unless they're a fruity scent are not very appealing. Our sense of smell is much more heightened. Okay, so… prophecy."

"All Druids are taught the prophecy from the time they first show their powers. Gradually, they come to understand the meaning and the role they will play in its coming. Everyone has their role in keeping the Druid world at peace, keeping the energies aligned. Without Druids, the universe would be chaos. The earth's energy would be out of balance and the planets would fall out of alignment."

"So which Druids can feel the energy of the entire universe to know that we're doing our jobs as Druids?"

"That would be Beli and Allam. Remember Bo, your father is the most powerful Druid to ever live. He is the master of all Druid powers as you will be with age and practice. Your succubus powers will only enhance your abilities because you can also draw energy directly from a person – something Druids can't do unless that person is drawing from an elemental source."

"Okay, so the verse?"

"The Prophetic verse is as follows…

'_A union will be born of peace and blood,_

_Both lines are royal and merge to become one. _

_A child left to wander but soon to be found,_

_The corrupt will challenge her, but to peace she'll be bound._

_A family not of blood always there to guide,_

_Will release her to find that which fills her inside._

_Two halves become one as the two will unite,_

_Though turmoil surrounds truelove will take flight._

_Two joined as one will ascend above all,_

_Sides will be crossed in support of their cause._

_Committed they'll be for a blessed long life,_

_Though disturbance to peace will be a coming plight._

_Four seeds she will plant before her father's return,_

_Soon after the skies of the earth will burn._

_Old barriers to peace will finally fall,_

_But blood will be spilled for the good of all._

_As some go to Gaia still others remain,_

_The balance restored with peace as earth's gain.'_

Chase sat in silence as he watched the three women take in the verse. Bo stared down at her tea, continuing to stir it as she had been since he'd first started. Lauren continued to stare at the ceiling and Kenzi stood by the sliding glass door to the deck, arms crossed staring out at the sea. The goth was the first to break the silence,

"So what do we do with this now? Someone born thousands of years before even Beli and Vesta wrote this and since that time thousands more of heard and interpreted it. Why does it have to be about Bo? Couldn't it be some clan in China?"

"No, Kenzi. The prophecy has specifically been passed down through the Martini clan and remember, Bo's father is the Druid King… not the Druid King of the states or North America… we're talking of the world… well, in Druid terms that's actually the known Universe."

"Wow Bo-Bo. Your daddy gives a whole new meaning to 'friends in high places', eh?"

"Okay, Chase. So break this down for us, will you? The first verse – the union of peace and blood… both are royal, etc. etc. Born of peace is my Father and born of Blood whether it be the blood king or blood lust was my Mother." Bo began interpreting the verse.

Lauren chimed in for the next verse,"The second part was you, Bo. You were abandoned and left to wander but you were found by the Fae. There's no doubt that both sides wanted you… to corrupt you to their ways, but you stayed bound to your own morals and values for right and wrong – that's your peace."

Kenzi noticed that Chase had pulled out a piece of paper with the verse he had just read, "That's the verse you just recited?"

"Yea, I thought I'd write it down for you guys so you could look over it if you wanted to."

Kenzi took it in hand and thought about the third verse, "Well, the family not of blood is obviously me, Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, Bruce and Vex. We released you to find… 'what fills you inside'… that would have been that we supported you going to find Hotpants."

"Okay," Bo continued. "Two halves that unite are obviously Lauren and I."

Kenzi spoke, "The turmoil is what always happens to you guys and despite that, your love always survives. Hey – love will always find a way – I told you that once."

"Yea and I kept hearing it for six years from a lot of people who had never met you, Kenz. It kept me going – every time I was about to give up on ever finding this woman, someone would say that line. Chase said it to me too." Chase nodded in agreement. "Okay, so next verse, guys. Chase don't be shy because this is where I think it will get tougher."

"Well, the sides crossed is why I told Aunt Madge about Caden's visit. If your friends truly are coming in support of you, they are betraying their Fae heritage to support a Druid and Tamsin knows it. She has likely already told them or should I say warned them that they will be wanted for treason if they side with the Druids."

"All the more reason to kick Fae ass." Kenzi contributed with a usual Kenzism. "But the second part of that verse has you guys living a long blessed life. That's good, right?"

"Yea, but who will we lose in the process, Kenzi? I'm not to keen on another Great Fae War. That's why we're getting to the part I'm not crazy about and naturally it's also vague as can be."

"It's more specific than you think, Bo. At least we have a timeline in a way."

"How, Chase? Seeds being planted? Is there a certain time Druids plant crops? It doesn't give us a year."

"No, Bo. The seeds are pregnancies."

"What? Four pregnancies?" Lauren sat straight up and spun around to face Chase.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger baby Fae!"

"Well, but this is two and three right now!"

"We'll just use really good birth control after these two and then we can have all the time we need for number four."

"Well, actually Bo your pregnancy was u-unexpected. You're supposed to be the one planting the seeds."

"Kenzi, let me see that please." Kenzi handed the paper to Bo who immediately started reading the wording with Lauren.

"Shit, Lauren. I'm so sorry."

"Four kids. I'm going to have four kids. That doesn't even count the possibility of you getting pregnant again. Bo, I-I just… it's a lot to take in."

"Lauren?"

Lauren sat stunned into silence. It's not every day that fate takes away your choices for planning how many kids you would like to have. It was like being back in the days before birth control was invented. Four pregnancies… four years of hellish morning sickness, four years of bloating, four years of mood swings, four years of breast feeding, four years of no sleep, four years of diaper changes… well, actually if each child is in diapers until age three that's twelve years of diapers, God I hate diapers.

Bo had been listening to Lauren's silent conversation with herself. She hadn't been there for Ethan so she hadn't thought of anything that her fiancé was now thinking. She needed to give her an out if she wanted one. Prophecy or not, she wouldn't take away Lauren's choices. She'd had enough of that when she was a slave to the Fae. She would not make her a slave to a prophecy.

'_I hear you, Bo. I don't need an out.'_

'_Well, I heard you first, Lauren and it sounded like you did.'_

'_Just overwhelmed – that's all. Just swear to me that you will never leave me alone to deal with these pregnancies, Bo. Swear it because I will die if you do.'_

'_I will never leave, Lauren. I would take my vows right now if you asked me to. You know that. You can feel it with every breath I take.'_

_Bo pulled Lauren into a tight embrace._

Kenzi counted to ten, "Okay, ladies. You've had your Hallmark moment and your freaky talky thing so can we get back to this?"

"So soon after the fourth seed is planted, my Father will return which is good. The part after that pretty much sucks. What does the sky will burn mean, Chase?"

"Just what is sounds like, Bo. A battle with fire which is why everyone was happy to see all of you doing so well with that particular element."

"That also means your sun power is going to be needed again, isn't it. That's what has you so freaked about this prophecy."

"Yes, Bo. I am afraid I will be called upon to repeat past history but if it is asked of me in the name of peace and saving lives I will do it without hesitation."

"Good to know, Chase. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kenzi summarized the remaining verses, "So the rest sounds like if we do this – fight this coming foe – that we win, they lose, the sides are gone and everyone lives happily ever after."

"Except the ones that don't live at all, Kenzi." The raven-haired girl looked down at her paper, "Yea I guess the blood spilling and peeps going to Gaia isn't a good thing at all. But hey, look at the big bad Platypus – the prophecy said you will free him and rule with him but his ass is toast now. Prophecies can be wrong, Bo-bo Bear."

Lauren agreed, "Anything is possible and there's always another way have been your mantra's Bo. There's no reason to stop believing them just because of this. Kenzi's right. You've altered prophecies before."

"Well, one thing I don't want to alter is the math on these babies. On average it takes eight months to make our Faebies. This is Lauren's second, so even if she were to get pregnant right away, we still have at least almost three full years before the poopie hits the fan. I'm guessing a bit more."

Chase agreed, "That's the elder's take on it as well. They are a bit concerned that your pregnancy could be number three which would give us a year less but they're staying optimistic."

"Well, they'll have to pardon me if I tend to see the glass half empty. They haven't lived our life." Lauren nudged Bo with a half smile.

"Okay, well I think it's time we all just sleep on this. Tomorrow we do something fun and happy! Are you guys in for Christmas Tree shopping? And by that I mean walking out into the woods and chopping down one of our own?"

"I'm in, Lo-Bear. Chase?"

"As long as you guys can wait until around noon. I'm out on the boat until about eleven tomorrow. I'll bring lunch from the diner."

"Sounds great."

"Okay, we're heading to bed. Kenzi can you keep an ear out for Ethan? His room is closer to yours. Lauren's hanging bells on the door because she's worried he will shift. His door is closed so that should make it very hard for him to turn the knob and get out with paws instead of hands, but we all know he's a smart kid and he'll be no less intelligent as a tiger."

Chase leaned down and whispered in Kenzi's ear, "Did you ask?" Kenzi smiled up at Chase.

"Hey, do you guys have any objections to Chase staying in my room? I mean, I don't know how you feel about your son witnessing pre-marital relations so we'll totally not if…" Kenzi was cut off by Lauren.

"Please you are both welcome and we support your relationship 100%... as long as Chase pays attention to the best friend talk." Chase put his hands up in defense while Kenzi laughed and punched him on the arm. "Seriously though, Ethan's moms are Succubae and Chase is a Nymph. He already knows where babies come from and I've talked to him about Succubae. I had to explain Ella and I a few times – not that he saw anything explicit but she did stay in my room – sometimes day and night. I wasn't always there for him when my Succubus was out of control. We will have very open discussions about responsible sex in this house – about the importance of respect and having true feelings for someone. So, as long as this is real I am okay with it. Bo?"

"Ditto to everything she said. Good night kids!"

"Goodnight Bo." Chase and Kenzi said in unison. Lauren waved to the two of them and they separated for the evening. "So, that went better than expected."

"Yea, Bo-Bo got through her son's first shift, bedtime stories and prophecies tonight without running away. I'm such a proud Mamma. My Bo-Bo is all grown up." Chase laughed as Kenzi turned out the last light, took his hand and led him back to her bedroom. "I am exhausted. Cuddle tonight, Nymph. Maybe you'll get lucky tomorrow night."


	24. Chapter 24: Fortune Telling

_**A/N: Sorry for today's delay. Just unavoidable. Lots to come in this chapter as many pieces start to come together, so we'll get right to it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 24: Fortune Telling**_

Lauren awoke to the sound of a meow echoing through the house. Bo rolled over and heard the noise as well,

"Lauren? Is that you?"

"No, Bo. It sounds like… is that Kenzi and Chase?"

"No, it sounds like there's a cat in the house."

It took a moment but they both bolted out of bed and ran to Ethan's room. The door was still closed but they could hear the sound of him in his shifter form in the bedroom. Bo whispered to Lauren,

"Are you going to shift?"

"No, let's just try it this way first. Stay slightly behind me just in case. Remember if he tries to bite, hold him by the scruff of the neck. He can't get to you that way."

"Got it."

As the pair entered the room, their mouths dropped open. The young white tiger cub stopped all action and looked up at his moms. The two women scanned the room seeing scratched furniture and walls, torn carpeting, ripped bed sheets and pillows. They looked back at Ethan as feathers continued to rain down on his head. He struggled to move from the sheets twisted around his legs but couldn't get free. He heard his sheet rip further under the movement, so just stopped. He tilted his head to the side as he heard a lot of noise coming from his mother's mouth but couldn't understand anything she said.

"Lauren… calm down. Remember what you said last night? I don't think he can understand you. He only understood me when he was touching me."

Bo leaned over and whispered in her mate's ear, "But as long as he can't understand, I just have to say he looks incredibly cute."

"I agree, but Bo we can't keep buying new sheets and furniture. So, unless you want to chain him up out on the deck at night we have to be stern with him about this. He's too young to let him run loose like the Martini's did for me. Even if he wasn't, his shifts are too unpredictable. He could end up in the middle of downtown naked as the day he was born."

"Okay. We could give him a crate at night time?" Bo cringed as soon as she'd said the words. Her son wasn't a dog.

"No, no crates. Absolutely not! No crates!" Bo looked at Lauren and saw the fear in her eyes before she remembered,

"Jesus, Lauren. I'm so sorry. You're right. No crates. I'm sorry, baby." Bo reached out and placed her hand on the side of Lauren's neck and jaw, placing a kiss on her temple to calm her. She had forgotten that Lauren had been put in a dog cage by Taft's scientists. She felt sick to her stomach that she had even mentioned it.

"Shhhh… I'm so sorry, baby. Really. We'll find a way without crates, collars or leashes. Okay?" Bo grasped Lauren's face with two hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

They suddenly heard a purring sound and felt something moving between their legs. Bo went to step back but Lauren stopped her, "Don't. It's Ethan. You'll step on him."

Bo bent down and picked up the young cub. She scratched him behind the ears as he purred and licked her hand before opening his mouth to bite. Lauren quickly grabbed him by the snout and said, "NO!" while giving him a light smack to the nose. He cowered a little before scrambling towards Lauren. He cuddled into her neck, putting his chin up on her shoulder and closing his eyes. She put her head against his and spoke into his mind,

'_Can you hear me, Ethan?'_

'_Yes Mommy. I tried to bite Mamma again.'_

'_She smelled good, huh?'_

'_Yea… really good a-cause I'm really hungy.'_

'_Okay, we're going to try something, okay?'_

'_Okay Mommy.'_

'_Do you remember shifting?'_

'_No, Mommy. I woke up this way. I dreamed of my kites, though.'_

'_Okay, would you like to go fishing with your cousins today?'_

'_Can I Mommy? Can I please?'_

'_Yes, Uncle Chase will be leaving in a few minutes so you would have to get ready now. Put on your pants, brush your teeth and get dressed.'_

'_Okay, then are we going for the Christmas Tree?'_

'_Yes. We're going to cut one down in the woods with Uncle Chase this year.'_

'_And Mamma and Aunt K?'_

'_Yup. All of us together.'_

'_Okay, Mommy. Put me down so I can hurry and get ready.'_

Lauren placed Ethan on the bed and waited as he looked up at her. Chase appeared in the doorway,

"Hey, gang. What's up?" He said to Lauren and Bo before his eyes caught sight of the room and the tiger cub, "Oh, boy."

"Yea, he woke up this way. Would you mind taking him fishing with you? I'm trying to use his two-legged favorites to get him to shift back. If he does it in the next five minutes, he can go. If not, it will hopefully push him to learn to shift on his own."

"Well, I don't think he'll need any further incentive. Look." Chase pointed back at the bed. Bo and Lauren turned around to see their son almost fully shifted. When he finished, he looked around his room.

"Did I do this?"

"Yes, you did young man."

Ethan began to cry and it almost broke Bo's heart,

"Hey. It's okay buddy. But listen, you don't get new furniture or sheets until we get this under control, fair enough? When you show us you won't rip your room to shreds when you're shifted, then we'll start thinking about repairing the room. Until then, every time you do this, you'll have to clean it up. Deal?"

"Deal, Mamma." Ethan said.

"Deal Mommy?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Deal Mamma." Lauren smiled at the solution.

"Will you wait for me to clean my room, Uncle Chase? I understand if you can't wait. It's my fault." Ethan hung his head in frustration.

Lauren jumped in, "How about just this once you clean your room after lunch."

"Really, Mommy?" Lauren nodded, "Thanks, Mommy! I'll be ready in two minutes Uncle Chase. Can you wait?"

"I'll wait three Ethan. Just make sure you do a good job on those teeth! You're going to need them!"

The three looked back at the disaster that was now Ethan's room.

"I should clean this up." Lauren said.

"No, Lauren. He has to learn. We gave him the consequences for… this. Now we have to follow through and make him do it. We can help him later but I think he has to do this first one on his own. Even if it means we don't get the tree until tomorrow."

"You're right, Mamma."

"I know I am, Mommy. You can be a real softie sometimes, you know."

"Yea, who'd of thought that would be me? The control freak caves and the free spirit puts down the hammer."

"Yea, well I'm not fond of my son trying to bite me again."

"Yea, he knew he did it this time, though so that's something, right?"

"Not making me feel better, Lauren."

"Sorry."

"Ready, Uncle Chase!" Ethan ran in and threw on his jeans, shirt, Red Sox cap and hoodie. "Where's my winter coat, Mamma?"

"You're going to have to wear one of Aunt K's today. Yours was ripped last night when you shifted."

"Ooh, can I wear her Toronto Blue Jays coat?"

"Yes, you can!" Bo grabbed the jacket from the closet. "Do you know how she got this? I sent her tickets to a game right after I met you. I told her she had to see baseball and gave her money to buy some team gear. She bought the winter coat because it was a cold October game. She has a scarf, too."

"It's really cool… even if it's not the Red Sox."

"Okay, no shifting in the coat! You'll rip it!"

"I better not shift on the boat! I won't be able to reel in my big fish with paws, can I, Mamma?"

"No, I guess you couldn't! Make sure you listen to your uncles now. Have fun!"

Bo and Lauren waved as the two left the house.

"Phew. Now what?"

"I guess I have to go see John and get my financial situation figured out. If it doesn't take too long, we can wake up Kenzi and go Christmas shopping until noon."

"Sounds like a plan." Lauren said. "And Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll get through all of this, you do know that, right?"

Bo took the doctor's hands in her own, "Together, just like we promised a long time ago. We may have lost our way for a bit, but I promise you that I will never let that happen again. I love you from the very deepest places within me. Please know that, feel that… trust that. You are my very soul, Lauren Lewis. And I know that together, we will handle anything that this Fae-Druid life throws at us. We'll find our way, Lauren."

Lauren's eyes welled with tears at the declaration from her Succubus, "Wow. I think you just wrote your wedding vows."

"That was pretty good, wasn't it." They smiled, caressing each other's faces. "It really was good… and everything I would want to say." Bo gave Lauren a quick peck on the lips and ran down the hallway.

"Wait… I thought we were having a moment…" Lauren stood dumbfounded.

"We were, babe. But that really was good and I need to write it down. I don't have a photo-taking memory like you do!"

Lauren just laughed as she watched the woman she loved run down the long corridor of their home. She looked around the living room into the expansive kitchen and sunken entertainment room out onto the deck. She could finally be in this house and feel calm.

"Home." She said softly as she wandered over to the kitchen and traced the edge of the rack where the coffee mugs were. She walked to the Keurig machine and started brewing Bo a to-go cup of her favorite coffee, then made her own. She leaned back against the counter and looked out across the massive great room. There was a room off to the left of the entertainment area that John had suggested she might want to make into a lab. He had allowed her to choose the remodeling colors and now Lauren understood why. The prophecy had predicted Bo's return. Chase only knew the verses, he didn't know all of the details that the elders did. It was going to be a long morning and she wasn't sure that they would ever get to the shopping part of it. She looked back to the door of the room and decided to check it out.

She walked through the living room, taking a moment to fluff the pillows on the love seat and sofa. She loved this furniture and it warmed her heart to think of her family sitting on it for years to come. She placed her hand on her belly, "This will be your home, little one."

She smiled as she continued towards the three steps of the sunken entertainment room, chuckling at the collection of video games and remotes haphazardly tossed into the basket beneath the coffee table by Kenzi when she 'cleaned up' last night. She and Ethan were getting to be inseparable and she wouldn't have it any other way. If Kenzi could get him to be a little more relaxed than she was it would be a good thing. He could be very particular and more than a little OCD sometimes. The pre-Bo, pre-Kenzi Ethan would have been very upset about the damage he did to his room as a cub last night and this morning. She had seen her son stiffen when he realized what he had done, but he had relaxed quickly and talked with them about it.

She picked up the system remote, placed it in the smaller basket next to the gaming basket, and continued towards the sliders. She pulled them open and immediately felt the cool morning air as it hit her in the face. It was still amazing to her that she didn't immediately shiver during this time of year. All of the warm-blooded Fae that were now a part of her made it much easier to withstand the chill of the winter months. Bundling up was a thing of the past unless she was going to be outside for long periods of time. Even so, if she was alone, she could just shift into her tiger and be fine. In the water, her Nereid didn't care what time of year it was. It was almost as if she couldn't really sense temperature in the water. She just sensed relief once she was submerged. She was grateful that Ethan had inherited her shifter. He would never know cold again.

Lauren pulled out of her thoughts and sighed. She looked across the room to the left and walked towards the door. Having never entered this room, she wasn't sure what she would find but John had promised she would have plenty of space for any equipment she would need and that all she need do was make a list and he would have it brought to her.

Until now, having a home lab hadn't been necessary since she was usually at the farmhouse and they were well-equipped there to do whatever she needed. But when the babies came, she would need to work from home. She missed her science and wanted to get back to her research pre-DNA mess. There was much more to study than just herself. She really wanted to give Ethan a workspace as well. She had ideas for expanding on his power cell and wanted to support his efforts in science and technology.

She reached for the doorknob and turned it, stepping across the threshold. There were dark curtains over the windows letting in very little light. Lauren turned back towards the inside wall searching for a light switch. When she flicked it on and looked back towards the room, she gasped.

"Babe? Where are you?" Bo called out.

It took a moment for Lauren to find words again after laying her eyes on the room before her, "In here, baby."

Bo followed the sound of Lauren's voice, finding her fiancé's back standing in the doorway to a room Bo had never noticed. She took in her soon-to-be wife's form taking in her incredible ass. She approached with both palms taking a squeeze of each cheek causing Lauren to jump,

"BO!"

"Hmmm… what's got your interest, doctor?" Bo looked over Lauren's shoulder,

"Oh my gosh, it's a fucking massive apartment!"

"So I see. John had suggested I make this a lab. I never bothered to look at it. I never thought I'd live long enough to do any research again. It's… gosh… I can't make this a lab. This could be an apartment for Kenzi. She could have her own space."

Lauren pointed to the door on the other side of the sprawling space, "I think that's the door John mentioned. He has it padlocked and caution-taped because it goes outside. He called it the door to no where because there's no staircase."

"Shit. I don't like that at all knowing that we have a curious six year old – sometimes tiger cub - running around… not to mention two more on the way. Can we get that taken care of first?"

"Agreed but until then, we keep this room locked." Bo nodded in agreement.

"So, do you want a lab, hun?"

Lauren turned around with hopeful eyes then lowered them,

"I can't. Kenzi could really use a space of her own and…" Bo placed two fingers over her lips.

"Come with me." Bo took Lauren's hand and walked her out onto the back deck.

"Look up there and tell me what you see." Bo pointed up the coast.

"Oh, Bo it's beautiful." Lauren took in the beautiful sunrise before her.

"Yes, the sunrise is beautiful Lauren and I'm happy to share it with you."

The doctor smiled, "Ethan loves sunrise, did I mention that?"

"No but I'm sure they have a great vantage point to view it since they're probably just heading out to sea by now. But…"

"Thank you, Bo." Lauren turned and placed a warm kiss on her mate's lips.

"Well, that was very nice."

"It was nice of you to remind me of sunrise… it calms me down."

Bo chuckled, "I would love to say the reason I brought you out here was to watch a sunrise with you so you would calm down, but the truth is, I totally forgot we were up before the crack of dawn this morning. I was actually pointing to something else up the coast. Look again, babe… about 150 yards away."

"The scary house?" Lauren asked.

"Scary house?"

Lauren smiled, "That's what Ethan calls it."

Bo nodded with a chuckle, "Well, yes then… the scary house. John told me about it about a week after Kenzi arrived. Friends of Alam's - a Druid couple from the west – had a Fae friend with them. I think she was a friend of the wife's. Anyway, some memory Fae had acquired the runes to enter the barrier from the mind of the Fae woman before she came here."

Bo wasn't really sure what a memory Fae was, but from Lauren's nodding head, she assumed the doctor would understand as she continued,

"So the memory Fae followed her through the barrier with a small platoon of Fae soldiers who attacked them in the house while they slept. Alam's friend and his wife were very skilled fire Druids. They fought for their lives with fires raging all around them. All of the Fae were killed, including their Fae friend. They called for Alam on the wind. He came and using his power of the universe, enclosed the house in a shield and created a vacuum inside giving the fire no oxygen to continue. Unfortunately, the house was damaged badly and is now unlivable." Bo nodded towards the property's current condition before she continued.

"Chase is going to help me restore it to its former glory. I thought Kenzi could live there… maybe with Chase eventually?"

"Bo, that's an awesome idea! Do you think she would? I mean, have you asked her about not going back to Toronto?"

"I think she had already come to terms with the fact that she could no longer live there before we left. She wasn't living, Lauren. It was horrible… and she never let on in all of our phone calls. I still don't understand why she didn't tell me. Living like that for years while listening to me talk about all of the places I was free to visit."

Bo and Kenzi had talked about her living conditions once Bo had teleported back to Toronto and learned of how she'd been living. During their phone calls, she had led Bo to believe that she was happily in the company of Tamsin, Dyson, Hale and Vex. Every time they had talked, she had led Bo to believe one or more of them was with her. Nothing could have been further from the truth. It was the first time Kenzi had actually straight up lied to her. She had held her friend as they cried together. If Bo had known, she could have… would have… gotten her out of there somehow. She was pulled from her thoughts by Lauren's voice,

"Bo? Where'd you go."

"Just remembering how Kenzi was living when I teleported back to Toronto." She turned to face Lauren fully, "Sweetie, I have never seen her as happy as she is right here, right now. I don't know how much that has to do with a certain Fae-Druid cousin of mine, but I'd like to think she could call this place home with or without him in her life. Of course, that will be up to her."

"Kenzi finally having a solid place to call home? I don't think either of us could wish more for her knowing her history like we do."

Bo bit her lip, hesitating for a moment, "Um… and for you, Lo? Could you call this place home? Raise our kids here?" Bo placed her hand on her belly as she waited for her fiancé's reply…

Lauren reached up and pushed a strand of hair from Bo's face, "With you, hun… anywhere we are is home." She leaned in a kissed Bo softly, pulling back to gaze into her eyes. She brushed her lips back and forth over her mate's lips again before sliding her tongue into her slightly parted mouth as they melted into each other. Hands roamed each other's forms as they moved closer, deepening the kiss before Bo ended it, her eyes closed, tongue tracing over her lips where Lauren's had just been.

"Hmmm… That never gets old." Bo smiled, opening her eyes to see the very familiar loving gaze of her mate staring back at her. She leaned in and whispered in her doctor's ear,

"So, about this lab… do you want to have your mistress under one roof with your wife? You know I can be very possessive and jealous sometimes."

"Hmmm… that would keep things interesting wouldn't it? Will they argue?"

"Not as long as your wife gets equal or better time. I mean it, Lauren. If you're going to start obsessing over science and not spend time with me and our kids, then the lab doesn't happen. Do I have to worry about fighting your mistress for your time and heart?"

Lauren chuckled at her possessive Succubus, "I have to be honest, Bo. I miss my science and I would really like to be able to do my experiments without prying eyes. But it doesn't have the all-encompassing draw that it used to. My focus is elsewhere. My science is more like a tryst than a mistress right now. When it comes to a fight for my time and heart, you've already one that battle, babe."

Bo smiled, "Well, let's keep it that way…" she then added using her Mamma voice, "…or the lab will be closed, young lady."

Lauren laughed as she moved to trace her lips over Bo's cheekbones, "Deal."

Bo asked, "Are we gonna seal it with a kiss?"

"Just a kiss?" Lauren smirked as she gave Bo a soft kiss that left her melting into her mate. Bo's tongue slid along her bottom lip begging for entrance. The doctor couldn't resist allowing her access.

Lauren felt a tingle down her spine as Bo's warm tongue glided between her parted lips. The blonde moaned as the kiss deepened and need turned to frenzied hunger. As chi and pulses were exchanged, hands moved to shirttails, exploring the firm, round mounds of flesh and the stiff peaks at their center. Thighs were pressed between legs as the hands of both Succubae used their talents to raise libido's, forcing moans of contentment and desire to flood into the morning air.

Lauren backed up to the chaise lounge sitting down in the middle before lying back pulling her fiancé down on top of her. They dueled with zippers, tearing jeans open, sliding hands beyond teasing movements directly to each other's waiting wet heat. Neither wasted any time thrusting three fingers into the other knuckle deep, palms banging against hardened nubs as their hips added power to the sensation. Eyes open staring deep into the other, minds and hearts linked through their unique bond, they fell over the edge together before relaxing into each other's arms. Hips pressed together squeezing out the last bit of the glorious sensation. As rapid breathing relaxed with their spent bodies, Bo cuddled into the nook of Lauren's neck and shoulder as she continued to run her fingers through the soft patch of hair she had withdrawn to,

"That was some kiss." Bo said.

"It was just a simple kiss. No biggie." Lauren shrugged with a chuckle and Bo laughed as she gave a playful tug on the bundle of hairs beneath her hand.

"Ow." Lauren tugged back,

"Ow." Bo laughed as they slowly withdrew their hands. The brunette lifted her head to look down at her mate,

"You're beautiful in the morning." Bo smiled at her lover as she traced the side of her face with a finger, gliding it down to the partially parted lips. Lauren took the finger into her mouth, giving it a swirl with her tongue before Bo removed it and ran it along the sensitive pink of the lower cushion of skin. Her expression became serious and her eyes gleamed as the onset of the deep emotion tugged at her heart,

"I love you so damn much, Lauren. Sometimes I find myself looking at you and think it must be a dream. I mean… all of these years, I'd hoped… I prayed… and I thought… but I hate to admit I also had moments... days of doubt… thinking that maybe you would have this with someone else by the time I'd found you."

She slid her finger into Lauren's mouth, tracing her tongue as the blonde puckered around it and gave a short suck as Bo slid it back out feeling a sensation that surged into her core. She gathered her libido and continued,

"I've always told everyone I believed we were meant to be, but sometimes I think I never really convinced myself until I saw you again for the first time back in early November. I thought maybe it was just a one-sided thing… I loved you but I couldn't imagine why I ever thought I could actually deserve you."

"Bo?" Lauren moved her head away from Bo so she could look at her, "Why would you think you didn't deserve me? I mean, I was just a human… a slave… I was nothing. You were this brave, incredible being…" Bo began shaking her head and cut Lauren off,

"You see, the Fae made you feel less than you are. They looked down at you but Lauren, I've always seen you as more than human or Fae. I think sometimes you forget I was raised human. I had human country parents who dreamed their daughter would – well, be normal, for one – but marry a rich country doctor, settle down, make babies, and have the house with the white picket fence and a dog." Bo smiled as she continued,

"Once I found out I was Fae… a Succubus of all things… being told I wasn't "built" for relationships or monogamy… I just ditched the dream I'd been raised with."

Lauren smiled and stroked Bo's cheek as she spoke, "I remember our conversation from the night of the whole Vex incident. You thought no one would ever want a life with you. You'll never know how much I just wanted to wave my arms and say 'ooh, pick me, pick me!' while you were talking."

Bo smiled, "Well doctor, it was that night I first felt that pull to you. But to this small town girl, you were the unachievable dream. I saw this brilliant doctor who was way above me intellectually… what could we possibly talk about beyond the doctor-patient stuff? I was so far from your level. You were so reserved, conservative and had this well-mannered demeanor while I was this impulsive, spontaneous, aggressive Succubus. I've never really seen myself as ridiculously attractive – I know my Succubus biology enhances my looks but you… you are just so naturally so fucking gorgeous inside and out, Lauren. I mean – what did I have to offer you? Why would you ever be attracted to someone like me? It was always the source of my doubt."

"Bo, you are 'fucking gorgeous' and that's not just your Succubus biology. If I'm being honest, what attracted me… well… it was the breasts." Lauren shoved her face between Bo's mounds and wiggled her face around as Bo slapped her playfully on the head.

"I'm just kidding baby, although these babies," she gave them both a simultaneous squeeze, "… are definitely quite the attraction. Seriously, though, I think you sell yourself short in the intelligence department. I had parents who could afford to send me to Yale, Bo."

"Yea, but you have enough drive and natural intelligence that even if they couldn't have afforded it, you would have found a way to put yourself through school. Your science wouldn't be stopped. I never made it past high school, so what does that say about my level of ambition in comparison to yours?" Bo gave her mate a peck on the lips as she smiled back at her.

"It's probably true that I would have found a way to become a doctor no matter what. Science and solving the mysteries of the human body was my passion, Bo. That doesn't mean you are not just as intelligent. My intelligence comes from a thirst to cure disease and a mad love of science. Your intelligence comes from a thirst to cure people's life problems and a mad love for justice. Think back to that case we worked together with the Basilisk… "

Bo nodded, "Yea… our first date that night. Instead of drinks at the Dahl, we saved Kenzi from death."

"But also a great example of how our intelligence and drive fits together into quite a team to solve a problem that was both science and saving people. I couldn't have done it without you and you couldn't have done what you did without my knowledge of the research center and the basilisk." Lauren was hoping her argument was making Bo realize what she had to offer.

"Sweetie, I may be book smart, but you have this uncanny ability to synthesize the information I give you and come up with real solutions. You fight for what you believe in, you fight for those you love and you're not afraid to stand up to people who aren't doing the right thing. You have so much integrity, Bo… so much passion, intelligence, persistence, bravery, strength… not to mention great one-liners and a great ass too." Lauren gave Bo's butt cheeks a good squeeze,

"Well, I have to credit Kenzi with teaching me how to throw out a good one-liner." Bo laughed as she slapped away Lauren's hands.

"You know, your adoptive parents did get most of their wishes, though. You're going to marry a doctor, you will apparently be having more babies, we can put a white picket fence around the house and if Dyson really does show up, we'll have the dog!"

"Well, I'm not sure how long we'll have him once I get a hold of him for what he did to you…"

"Bo, I asked you to leave it alone. I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him. We all have to move forward."

"Yea, well I can at least give him a good tongue-lashing. If he runs away, we won't have a dog but we'll still have Max the tiger!"

"Max is your nickname for my tiger part… I refuse to allow you to use my tiger purely for Max. I'll have you know my shifter is more than just my man part." Lauren protested with a smile and a laugh.

"Don't worry… I'll always respect you in the morning, baby." Bo reached down and gave Lauren's crotch a squeeze causing her mate to help a bit. The brunette slid her hand and lips down to the blonde's belly,

"Hi baby. I love your Mommy. I can't wait for you to meet her. You're going to love her as much as I do. She's smart, strong, compassionate, caring, dedicated, hard working, funny and she has such a big heart. I promise it will be big enough for you and both of your siblings. You're going to be loved so much. We can't wait to meet you."

Lauren rolled Bo over and placed her head on her fiancé's belly,

"Hi baby. I don't want you to feel left out. I can't wait for you to meet your Mamma. You're going to love her almost as much as I do. I've always dreamed of being able to talk to a baby in your Mamma's belly but I didn't think I would ever be able to get her pregnant. You certainly are a welcome surprise and you are going to love your Mamma." Lauren looked up at Bo. They both had unshed tears in their eyes,

"She is so very strong and smart, compassionate, loving and caring. She will always be there for you… to love you, support you and protect you with all that she is because when your Mamma does something, she does it all the way."

Lauren lifted Bo's shirt and placed a soft kiss just above her navel, "I love you, baby," She looked up at Bo, "And I love your Mamma too… so very much."

Bo pulled Lauren up to her and moved in for a deep kiss. Lauren pulled away and moved a strand of wind-blown hair behind her ear. Her eyes gazed at the strand before moving out to stare at the ocean through the side rails of the deck.

"Lauren?" Bo watched Lauren's gaze move to the ocean. "Fancy a swim?"

"No… well, yes. Now that you mention it, my Nereid is jumping around like Ethan being told he can go fishing. When we have these… moments… she wants to swim with you again."

"No offense, but that didn't work out so well last time. I mean, I guess she did save me from drowning…"

"She knows, Bo… we'll swim in the spring when the waters are more tolerable for you. I've also explained that the next swim also has to be a surface swim or we will hurt our baby with the lack of oxygen."

"But what about you and this baby?" Bo laid her hand on Lauren's belly, "Does the lack of oxygen hurt this one?"

"No, Bo. Remember, my Nereid has gills. I actually breathe under water so the baby is fine. The lining of my skin has already begun to add insulation. It was one of the reasons that Ella was pretty sure I was pregnant again."

Lauren lowered her eyes and became silent.

"Lauren? I'm still here… what's wrong, baby?"

But… Bo, there's something I have to tell you… about the lab…" Lauren moved her eyes back to stroke a long strand of Bo's hair as she lay there silent. Bo waited patiently for her to speak,

"I… I may have been a doctor, but I'm not the rich doctor your parents were probably hoping for… I mean… I don't have any money… to build my lab. I don't want the clan to pay for me to have luxuries I don't really need. I mean, look at this house. We already live well above our means. Maybe it would be best as an apartment for Kenzi." Lauren looked up at Bo with sadness in her eyes,

"I'll have my lab some day… when I can afford it. Bo, I want to help with all of our finances. I don't want our marriage to be about one of us carrying all of the financial burdens. We need to do all of this together."

"But, I thought you said your parents had the money to send you to Yale. Did something happen for them to cut you off?"

"No, Bo… I mean… yes, they provided for me but… all of my accounts and assets were frozen by the Morrigan." Bo's sat up, the anger obvious as her eyes flashed blue. Lauren pulled her back down to her,

"Don't Bo… it's okay… I don't need anything right now and John has a buddy working on it. He works in finance and he has his people researching the legal paths in the human world where all of my assets and accounts are in holding. We don't know how she did it but right now I am at the mercy of the kindness of others. I have a trust fund from my parents and the Fae had always paid me a salary. Since I didn't leave the compound much, the money always went into savings. I have plenty of money and stock to live on, but I just can't get to it for us."

Bo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Geez, Lauren. You scared me. I thought this was… listen, sweetie…"

Bo took one of Lauren's hands, pulled it to her heart and gave her a light kiss on the lips,

"We don't need money… we have each other and together we are strong. If we ever need money, we can both work to achieve that end. You're a doctor and I'm a pretty good private investigator. You could work in a hospital and I could start taking cases again if it came to that, but let's just wait and see. If half of what Chase is saying is true, we should be okay financially for now, so let's now worry about it, okay?"

"I don't want your money, Bo. I mean, I want to make my own way. Pay my own share."

"Hey… we are not going to be one of those couples who argue over money, are we? I mean, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine sounds a whole lot more like the way couples should live when truly giving their hearts, minds, bodies and souls over to a lifetime of shared existence, doesn't it? Are you planning for the divorce and who will get what because if you are, then you don't really want a Druid wedding Lauren. There is no divorce, remember? Not even after a thousand years like the Fae."

"No, Bo… I'm not… I just… I guess it's just my ego."

"Well, check that ego at the door of this marriage, missy. All of my accounts and possessions are going to have your name on them… nothing that I have is mine… it's ours now. This is OUR home, Lauren Lewis."

"Well, then I'm going to insist that our last name be changed to Dennis."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Okay. What about it? I really don't want to keep Lewis. Lauren Lewis is an alias given to me by the Fae. I am rather fond of Lauren since it's what my new family calls me. I always hated Karen as a name. I've not been a Beattie for decades and have no desire to dredge up that past. So, what are you thinking?"

"I'd like to retake my family name of McCorrigan."

Lauren sat in stunned silence.

"You don't like the idea?"

"No, Bo. I'm just… shocked. I didn't think you would want the connection to Trick."

"Well, I want the connection to my grandmother – she was a good woman. And I think that my mother would have been a good woman as well if it weren't for Trick handing her over to the Dark King. But despite that, if he hadn't done that Lauren, I wouldn't be here. I'm hoping my mom will get better but if she doesn't I want to be the one to bring back a good nature in association with the McCorrigan name."

"And what about Martini?"

"There are plenty of those around and if I am to become the Druid Queen as this prophecy says, I don't think we should be Martini's. They're just one clan. Doesn't it show a sort of favoritism if the universal leader of the Druid peoples is named for one clan?"

Lauren smiled, "You're going to be a great leader, Bo. I'd be willing to bet even the great king Aidan never thought of how a name could hinder his rule."

Bo smiled as she laid her head on Lauren's shoulders. She tucked her nose up into the crook of the blonde's neck sliding over slightly to the side chaise next to her. She ran her hand under Lauren's shirttail tracing lazy circles over her abdomen. Lauren rolled over onto her side to face Bo. She ran her fingers down Bo's abdomen. Looking down, she suddenly teared up and gasped as the realization finally hit her,

"I… I put a baby inside of you!"

Bo chuckled, "You certainly did Doctor Lewis."

"I mean, me! No injections, no in vitro, no Fae magic… part of me is growing inside of the woman I love more than my own life! I made a baby!" Bo watched as Lauren caught on to what she had caught on to when she learned about Ethan. It really is an awe-inspiring moment to realize you've created a life. Especially when you were part of a same-sex couple who would usually require outside assistance.

"You done good, Doc."

"Really? You're not upset that I knocked you up with my boy part? I mean, we haven't really talked about it. Honestly Bo. I didn't know I could…"

"Hey… I did the same to you once upon a time remember? The sad part is that I did it again and knew how to do it! I was pretty irresponsible."

Lauren was shaking her head, "Still, I knew how Ethan happened too, Bo. I made the choice too. I feel…"

Bo took her face in both hands, "Happy that we're going to have another child? Because that's what I feel, Lauren. Sure it's unexpected and I certainly wasn't counting on having two less than a month apart, but… I'm happy Lauren. Ethan is wonderful and we have a fantastic support system… well, once we tell all of them, that is."

"Do you think Beli and Vesta have already told them?"

"I don't think so and I know Chase wouldn't have said anything." Bo began to pull Lauren's zipper up on her pants, "Look, let's get ourselves appropriately dressed and freshened up, then go see John. The longer we wait, the later we'll be for Ethan and he'll be pissed if we leave too late for getting that tree!"

"God, I hope he doesn't shift while he's on the boat."

"Well, I figure Jake, Josh and Chase all had to play tiger-tamer with you, they can certainly handle a cub!"

"I love you, Bo." Lauren placed a light kiss on Bo's lips.

"I love you, too sweetie." Bo stood and offered her hand to Lauren who took it and followed her inside.

… … … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren had spent the first hour and a half of their visit to the farmhouse going over Aidan's will and their assets. Once that was finished… and after the couple had finally lifted their jaws off the table… they had been joined by Madge, Beli and Vesta. Talk of the details of the prophecy had begun and it was much more than they could have known.

Bo had been gripping Lauren's hand with brute strength over the last fifteen minutes as she came to realize that fate had laid out the course of her life well before her parents had ever been born. There was quite a history lesson about the Druid people and how her Father had come into power and been captured though a betrayal of his old friend Taliesen. But the past three hours had also brought insight into what was coming.

Lauren wasn't sure which part was bothering her mate more. She was trying to listen to Bo's thoughts while listening to the conversation as well, but when it became too demanding to do so, she focused on Beli and Vesta figuring she would help Bo process later.

Vesta's story had been brief considering the amount of time it covered. He had started from the beginning,

"Our parents had known of their role in the prophecy since before they were married. Therefore, as was the tradition of the times and as it had been with them, we had been promised to each other by the leaders of our respective Druid clans. The clans of our parents were to merge to become one upon our marriage. We took the name of Martini since Beli was born into that clan and they were older and more populous." Vesta sighed heavily before continuing,

"We were well prepared for the factual events that would happen in our lives, but nothing can ever prepare you emotionally for losing your son to the ether. We had to watch his siblings mourn the loss of time with him, watch his wife go mad with grief at the loss of her bonded mate and we had to bare the constant worry for your safety and your whereabouts, Ysabeau. You are the beginning of the reconciliation of our family and it is truly an honor to meet you after all of these years. We only wish we could have been the ones to raise you…. It would have been…"

Vesta had become emotional in that moment, so Beli had continued for him,

"Our parents had prepped us for what was to come. They knew that the Dark King would rise, that Taliesen would betray the Druid people for him, and that there would come a time known as 'The Dawn of the Four Kings'.

This event marked the start of the battle for peace. We knew that it would be marked with four kings coming into power. Your father, King Aidan of the Druids, The Dark King of the Fae, your grandfather, The Blood King of the Fae, and The Human King.

It was foretold that the Druid King and his people would protect the humans and they did. Other than those enslaved by the Fae, no humans were ever brought into or killed in what would become known as The Great Fae War. They were protected with shields and runes similar to those protecting our lands from the Fae in present time.

You have learned of the shields. Your coming lessons will teach you of the runes. These runes allow only Fae and Druids who we wish to have knowledge of our existence may leave and return to our realm. Some of our Valkyrie friends would be examples of those. All of the Martini clan peoples as well as our Fae residents are protected by the blessings of the runes as well. That protection is what allowed you to leave and return when you teleported back to Toronto, Bo. But please be aware that if your Kenzi had not been physically attached to you when you returned, the shield would have killed her.

"But I thought it only affected Druid and Fae?"

"You are still having difficulty with remembering your friend was never human, Ysabeau. She is Druid."

Bo nodded. Her grandmother was right. Kenzi was a powerful Druid in her own right and she needed to start remembering about her friend now. Beli continued,

"So, those we do not expect who are Fae or Druid need to ask permission to be granted the rune blessing or they must speak the runes at the shield line. Of course, the line is invisible, so you must know how to recognize its power. Valkrie would know the runes, the shield energy and speak the words necessary to enter. You entered because you are blessed from the inside by the runes." Beli smiled at the confused look on her granddaughter's face,

"Think of it like this, Bo. The shield has a list of people it's permitted to allow entry. Your name is on the list. If we take your name off the list, the shield would kill you if you tried to enter because you are not human. Kenzi was automatically added to the list because she was Druid and attached to your physical body. Get it?"

"Yes, thanks. Okay, so back to the prophecy… The Great War… Four Kings…"

"Yes, they were sent to battle each other on these lands, now known as North America and Europe. While Aidan had hoped to prevent the wars that were prophesized to happen among the humans, the Blood King called upon his Druid people to aide him in defeating the Dark King. Aidan was forced to choose and had no choice but to choose the Fae."

"Why? Why side with Trick?"

"The prophecy, Bo. He knew that it was at the end of that battle, that her father would send Aoife to the Dark King, that he was to be taken prisoner to meet his soul mate and conceive the child of the prophecy there. He knew that he would be banished or somehow removed from her life and he knew that he would return. He just never expected that he would never have a chance to meet you at all before now."

It was now Beli's turn to get upset so Vesta jumped back in, now calmer as he spoke,

"So, as you know, the Dark King was to be defeated and accept the laws of the Blood King but the Blood King would try to enslave the Druids for power and profit – conveniently not having written any provisions to protect them into the laws. The Blood King forgot one thing, however. The Druids had volunteered to help the now Light Fae win the war. However, they did so in conflict with their own Druid law that stated they were not to interfere in the lives of the Fae. For the Blood King to turn his back on the Druids who had saved him made our people very angry." Vesta lowered his head but continued to speak as Bo placed her hand on his,

"When he began to make his move to enslave our people, we fought back. Both sides suffered many casualties before he realized we were too powerful to enslave as a people. The war ended, but then the Fae decided Druids were 'too dangerous' to have running around free. They started hunting down Druids who were alone and vulnerable. Once we caught on to what was happening, we sent out the first call on the wind to all Druids."

"Call for what?"

"To gather here – that they would be protected by their King and the Martini Clan. Once here, the clans agreed on our laws and methods to remain hidden."

"The runes?"

"Yes and the Valkyrie. Our people settled on the lands where they reside today and remain invisible to Fae and Humans. The Valkyrie Freya is still pledged to bring her Valkyrie sisters should we have need for their… uh… skills. The bad blood however, still exists between your grandfather and the Druid people."

"Well, as disturbing as the story is, I can assure you that Trick is not the man he once was. He has been trying to atone for the mistakes of his past. One of those things is the new forging of bonds between light and dark."

"Ah, I see." Said Vesta as he looked at the other Druid Elders gather with him. "And what do you think this new United Fae people would do with Druids? Let us roam free? And humans? Would the Fae no longer use them to feed unless they had consent?"

"I don't understand."

Lauren interjected, "I think I do. You believe they are amassing a united Fae army to come after the Druids so they have ultimate power."

"That is our concern." Vesta said. Bo pulled her hand away from her grandfather's and sat up stiff, rubbing her neck. She could tell he was truly concerned about the thought of another war. She looked down now contemplating the motives of her grandfather. Had this been the reason for his becoming suddenly agreeable to uniting the two sides? He knew she was to be Queen… Was he hoping to become part of her leadership of the Fae again and if so, in what capacity? He never spoke of Druids. He never spoke of her father or his family. He was still hiding truths from her. She needed to talk to Lauren about this in private.

'_Later, Bo. I hear you.' They looked at each other and smiled sadly, each knowing the potential weight of this new information._

"I see your point, Grandfather and sadly, I have no response. While I would love to say Trick would never do that, I cannot be sure. I have not seen or spoken to him but a handful of times since leaving Toronto. Kenzi has had the most contact with him since I left but my Fae friends that are coming will have the most current information."

"Ah, and Kenzi tells me one of those friends is a Valkyrie?"

"Yes, I've just learned myself that she is the daughter of Freya. Chase knew her as a child."

"And you, young Ysabeau. What would you see happen?"

"What I've always thought should happen. Every being whether human, Druid or Fae should be free to walk this earth and live the life they choose. There must be laws to protect the rights of each person to be able to do that and trusted members of that society to ensure the safety of all to live that life."

"Sort of like this human country's… what do they call it dear? That document?"

"I believe you're referring to their 'Constitution' or their 'Bill of Rights', dear."

"Yes that 'Bill of Rights' document. It has its flaws, but it does serve these humans well."

"I guess so but it's different for each culture and humans have many cultures. I guess that's why they have many countries with different laws and ways of life. I guess each group needs representation to decide what they should and shouldn't have as rights. I just know that the weaker the group, the more vulnerable they are. Human leaders are no more immune to the sins of greed and power than the Fae. I've not seen that type of behavior among the Druids, which is why I believe I have felt so at peace here. I've not had to fight since I've arrived." Bo smiled at the realization she had just made. Life was nice here. She continued,

"My mate was enslaved by the Fae for almost a decade of what would have been a short human life if she had stayed with them. She was fed on, beaten, caged, worked night and day, until becoming the victim of her own kind in their lab. No one should be treated that way. If a human wants to allow a Fae to feed on them, then fine but they should get something in exchange – like the guarantee of continued life for one thing."

Bo was getting aggravated and Lauren knew it. Talking about Fae injustice always got her riled up. The blonde placed a calming hand on her shoulder and asked,

"Can we get back to the prophecy? I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves talking about future laws. As you can see, this topic gets Bo a little upset."

"I see," said Beli as she watched the muscles of Bo's jaw tense and tighten through her cheeks. She smiled,

"Well, back to it then… let's see… so Vesta and I had met with the Blood King and Queen Ysabeau prior to the war and begged him to listen to us. We tried to explain that our son Aidan and their daughter Aoife would be joined as one, bringing together the Fae and Druids in peace. Together the couple would defeat the forces of the Dark King. We tried desperately to explain the coming of an heir from Aidan and Aoife that would in turn bring peace with her mate throughout the world. Ysabeau tried desperately to persuade her mate to listen but Trick's anger at the Dark King was all about blood lust by then. He would not hear of his daughter marrying a Druid King. He did not believe in our prophecies. Instead he stated that the Fae had prophecies of their own. He told us that yes, his daughter would have a child with a king but she would be a powerful succubus. His granddaughter would become Queen of the Fae – the superior race - while claiming she would rule over the world and all – including Druids - would serve her. Of course, we never believed that second half was part of the actual Fae prophecy – just the rant of an angry man seeking power."

Bo interrupted, "I have to ask this and I understand if you cannot answer for the safety of the Druid people or him, but have you spoken to my father, Beli?"

"I am sorry, Ysabeau but I cannot discuss that. Just trust what is in your heart. John and Madge tell us that you believe that if your father had been killed you would feel it. Trust that, Bo. It is the blood you share and the power of your blood sage inherited from your grandfather that led you to that belief."

"I may have my grandfather's blood, but I am no blood sage."

"And have you ever thralled anyone with your blood?"

"Well, once… by accident." Bo shuddered as she remembered the incident with Ryan and that weird water Fae, "I bled on one of my feeds but my Succubus blood would have caused that as well."

"And have you ever tried writing in your blood?"

"No and I don't think I would. Trick won't even write in his own blood."

"Do me a favor, dear… and do trust me. I'm not going to ask you to change the world here."

Beli pricked Bo's finger with a sewing needle and squeezed a bit out into a glass bowl. She took out a rolled cloth of tools.

"These were given to me by your mother before she fell to her lust for revenge. She asked me to give them to you when the time was right and help you to learn to use them responsibly. Now, mind you – I am not Fae but we lived in your grandfather's castle for centuries. I would carefully review with him what he wrote in his blood helping him to learn appropriate language. For example, if you were to write, 'I love my grandmother to death' it would seem a common phrase that humans may use – I believe they call it sarcasm. Correct?"

Lauren responded when Bo looked at her, "Yes, it would be an exaggerated statement that would mean until the ends of time."

"Yes, but if your Bo was to actually write that in her blood, I would die."

Bo sat up quickly, "I would never! I…"

Beli put a warm hand on Bo's, "Now, now dear… I know you would not intentionally kill me. I'd like to think we've gotten rather close although we still haven't baked one of my fabulous apple pies together. I'll have to give you the secret family recipe."

She moved closer and whispered, "It's better than Madge's."

She chuckled in Bo's ear as she smiled a bright smile. Bo looked at her lovingly as they both turned their gaze to Madge who was sitting back in her chair with a smirk.

"You wish you old, coot! My pie beat yours at the feast of last year's Druid Solstice!"

"Yes and, no offense to his mothers – but my pie was actually baked by our dear grandson. We talked him through it and never laid a hand on that pie. Would you care to make a wager this year and have Ethan bake yours? Completely on his own with only verbal instructions?"

Madge wiggled in her seat.

"Consider it well my dear, Madge. Despite his being five years young, he beat that horrid Evelyn from Clan McNamara and the chef from that Druid restaurant a county over. What was his name?"

"Marquis! He was a handsome young thing, wasn't he Beli? Total eye candy!"

John interrupted, "Uh, ladies? Your husbands are right here… what are we, chopped liver?"

"No dear, you know you have our hearts, minds and souls. It's just that sometimes a handsome young thing that can bake…"

"And has great man parts…" added Beli.

The pair were laughing harder than ever now causing Bo and Lauren to laugh as they leaned into each other.

Beli surrendered to the pout on the men's faces, "Look, boys. We used to talk about the two of you like this when you were young too! There's no harm in looking and we would never even think of touching!"

"Well… maybe just a little." Madge whispered as Beli laughed.

Vesta jumped in, "Okay, okay. I'm sure we can get back to talk of the prophecy now women! So, Bo and Lauren… where were we…"

Bo offered, "Pies."

Vesta rolled his eyes as Madge and Beli busted out laughing, as did Lauren. Beli could see that John and her husband were getting little annoyed, so she reined in her laughter and continued with Bo's blood sage training,

"Bo dear, think of the sentence 'I love my grandmother to death'... What you have to remember is that your powers do not know human emotion. What you write is what will happen. So, I ask again… what do you think would happen if you wrote that sentence?"

Bo thought for a moment as Beli watched. Lauren kept her head down as she had learned this lesson already from reading some of Trick's writings with Kenzi. "Oh my god, you would die from my love. Unless I could find some way to not love you… once I'd written it I wouldn't be able to stop it… you would die and it would be my fault."

"It's okay, honey. You didn't actually write the sentence. She's still here." Lauren planted a kiss on the Succubus' cheek.

"That's so much power, Lauren. I never understood why Trick made me put my life on the line against all these crazies when he could just write them out of existence without blood shed."

"That's correct, my dear. And unfortunately, your grandfather was impulsive when he was younger. He would get mad and go to his room, writing his anger out on a page. That was fine if it was pen and paper but when it was written in his blood, that was a whole different story. I can still remember the day he picked up his blood quill by accident when sending a message to the shoemaker with his squire. Do you remember that, Vesta?"

"I do, dear. He had written, 'Get the sizing right on these shoes or I swear you will wish you had never become a shoemaker at all!'

He didn't get the sizing right and he lost his ability to make shoes. He became known as the village idiot since he had no skills to offer to the town. When I learned of it, I brought it to Trick's attention. He allowed me to bring him and his family to the castle to work as laborers for him in the kitchen."

"Poor guy," Bo said.

"Yes indeed. Therefore to know if you have these powers, you must dip this pen into your blood and write. Any paper will do, but most blood sages keep diaries. Lauren, I believe Trick has taught you some of this."

"Yes, it's so they don't forget what they wrote or how they worded previous things they've written. If they make a mistake, they can possibly figure out from the wording a way to undo what they did."

Lauren thought for a moment as she recalled her lessons from the Blood Sage himself,

"But Trick never trusted himself to do that. He wrote in his blood to try to help Bo and brought about the Garuda. He was afraid to try to use his blood to get rid of that evil for fear he could make matters worse. That's why Bo was sent to rid the world of him."

"I did have help, Doctor. Remember?" Bo always wanted Lauren to take credit for her part in saving the Fae's collective asses, but here sat her fiancé once again just nodding her head as if it was no big deal.

"Okay, so let's all think carefully before we have Bo do this. What would be a simple thing she could write that would allow us to know if she had the power?"

"I don't mind saying that this is making me very nervous right now." Bo said.

"I'm glad, Bo. You need to respect and fear this power for if you don't, you can become blinded by a lust for power so great you could harm billions of people. With that said, it has been my experience that if you don't choose your words carefully, harm will always be done."

Bo took a deep breath,

"How about if I write, 'the glass of water beside me will tip and spill at the time marked with my period'. So, when I put the period at the end of the sentence, the glass of water will spill. Simple, no harm done, right?"

"Period has many meanings. One such meaning, all women would know."

Lauren looked panicked, "Oh, God! She would have a miscarriage!"

"What?" Bo wasn't following. She thought she'd had the perfect sentence.

"This glass of water would have to sit there un-spilled for 7 months or you would have your period. Think back to what you just said." Lauren said.

"Oh, shit." Bo was grateful she hadn't touched her blood yet. This was harder than she thought.

"Wait, miscarriage? What are you talking about? Lauren is the one that's pregnant." Madge and John looked confused.

Bo looked at Lauren, taking her hand then looked at her mentors sitting together at the table, "Uh… surprise! I'm pregnant."

"What!?" They said together. "The prophecy doesn't mention…" John and Madge were still confused.

"You should know that I have a habit of bringing about change to prophecies."

Bo stated simply and factually.

"According to prophecy, I'm now the Queen of the Fae. Still, I didn't see anyone jumping in line to follow my way of doing things."

"Of course, you also left your 'kingdom', my dear. Some of your people are coming to you. What does that tell you?" Beli asked.

"That they're our friends and they care about us."

Bo paused when Lauren squeezed her hand. She was getting angry because she had just about reached her limit on the heavy conversation. She clicked her cell phone on so she could see the time. Ethan would be home in about an hour or so and she wanted to have some time with Lauren to decompress after this 'chat'. They needed to tie this up. Thankfully, Lauren had been listening to Bo's thoughts and spoke,

"I think all will be revealed in time, right? Why don't we finish up on the blood sage lesson and call it a day for prophecy talk. Ethan is due home soon and I want to be sure Bo has some time alone to process all of this so she can give her son her full attention."

_She felt Bo tense and reassured her, _

'_I'll be there to chat if you'd like. I'm just trying to move this along, sweetie. I know you're reaching your breaking point with this topic.' _

_She felt Bo relax immediately as she looked at her and smiled._

"Okay, so a sentence that won't kill a living thing. Any ideas?" Bo was done trying to figure this out for herself. She just wanted to prove she hadn't inherited Trick's blood sage powers.

John stood up and grabbed a balloon from the cabinet. Bo watched as he blew it up and placed it in the wooden bowl that sat void of the usual fruit on the large table. He then sat down and looked at Bo. She thought for a moment and then said,

"The wind will rise and carry the pink balloon in the wooden bowl on the table where I sit on the most direct path through the side door. After it exits this home, the balloon will be free to travel as it wishes."

Madge stood up and propped open the door. "I'd prefer not to have a broken window in my door. Be sure no one is in the direct path from balloon to side door."

Bo smiled,

"Sorry. Does it sound good otherwise?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Beli said as she nodded to Bo instructing her to dip her pen into the small pool of blood.

Bo wrote the sentence exactly as she had spoken it while Lauren watched. They all sat and waited. Nothing happened, "See! Not a blood sage!"

Suddenly, the wind blew in the door, lifted the balloon and carried it just past Bo's face and out the doorway. She ran outside to see the balloon toss and turn in the wind a bit before finally coming to rest on the ground. She walked to the balloon, picked it up staring at it said,

"Traitor. You could have fucking played dead in the wooden bowl. Shit! I'm a fucking blood sage! FUCK!"

Bo turned and walked back in the door to Madge, John and Lauren laughing.

"What? Shit!" Bo said as she sat next to Lauren.

"If I heard correctly – and I think the entire community did – that will be four dollars in our curse jar dear." Madge said.

"What? Wait… you have one here, too?" Bo asked.

Lauren simply nodded and held out her hand.

"Can you lend me four dollars honey?" Bo smiled.

John laughed as he stood to go to the pile of papers he and Bo had gone through when they first arrived. He pulled out the folder that all of Bo and Lauren's papers had been placed in and handed it to her. He also gave her two other folders,

"When you see Marietta at the bank, tell her you are Aidan's daughter. She knows what to do. Be sure you introduce your fiancé as well just so they have a face to go with the name. Our final bit of finance is the two extra folders I gave you. Your Aunt and I took the liberty of setting up two additional accounts. Both are joint accounts with you and Lauren in addition to a third person. On one account, the third person is Ethan and on the other, it's Kenzi. We thought Ethan should start learning about money as you see fit. As for Kenzi, we thought you might not want to give her free reign with your accounts."

"Ain't that the truth!" Bo said as she and Lauren laughed at their friend's expense.

"Well, with her own account you can put money in for her as she does babysitting work or other odd jobs. We will all pay her for any work she does for us. She mentioned getting a job but also explained her background pretty clearly. There's not much work for shadow thieves around her – or the human occupation of pick pocketing so we'll have to find a skill for her. She has already had the 'Druids contribute to their community' lesson and was quite clear she was starting fresh here with us. In her words, she wants to be 'legit'."

"Sounds like Kenzi's growing up." Lauren nodded her approval of Bo's assessment of their friend.

"We'll transfer some money into both accounts today and start working on teaching both of them about saving and budgeting."

"Ethan wants to celebrate the holidays again this year. Are we still okay with that idea?" Lauren mentioned.

"Yes, Lauren. We may not have the religious beliefs, but the holiday certainly is about Peace on Earth and giving to others. We will always get behind that as long as there are children who wish to celebrate it."

"Okay then. We're going to head to the bank right now to see Marietta."

"She'll hand you ATM cards for all of the accounts and anything else you need for the online banking Lauren said she would prefer to use."

"Well, after the bank, we're going to head out with Ethan, Chase and Kenzi to get our Christmas Tree. Does anyone want to come? You've never had the experience in previous years." Lauren offered.

"I think I might try to wiggle free for that adventure this year. Would it be okay if the replanting of the tree after the holiday happens at the front of the farmhouse this year?"

Bo quickly agreed, "I know just the spot you're thinking of, Aunt Madge. I noticed the empty spot when I pulled up the other day. Of course if Lauren had a spot picked out already, we could get a tree for each house this year."

"Oh, what the hell… I'll come too. More hands will allow us to get the two trees." John jumped in.

"Okay, well now we just feel like party poopers, so I guess we'll have to come too." Bo's eyes filled with tears. She never thought Beli and Vesta would leave 'elder mode'.

"Bo? Dear? Do you not want us to come? We can stay…"

Bo rushed over to Beli and Vesta who had stood to say their goodbyes and threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, grandmother. It's just… I never thought I would have a family and for you to offer to do something with us… as a family… as my grandmother – as Ethan's great grandmother… you just don't know how much it means to me. I've been so lost for so long – not knowing who I was or where I belonged. This is just… thank you."

Beli pulled Bo's face up to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead,

"My dear, you are the granddaughter I never thought I'd meet. Be very clear that your Grandfather and I plan to spend as much time as possible with you and your family. We've waited so very long to meet you."

Beli pulled Bo into a tight hug until their arms grew tired. They pulled away laughing as they wiped their tears.

"Okay, so what time is the operation Christmas Trees happening?"

"We told Ethan around noon. We'll come over after we've fed him lunch and just go from here, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. Are we going into these woods?" Madge said with concern.

"No, Madge. We're going down to the cottage." Lauren reassured.

"Not confident in your ability to protect us, dear?" Vesta inquired.

"No, sir. Ethan has still not forgotten seeing his mother's tiger kill – he still has nightmares about it. In addition, he woke up a cub this morning, so I'm not sure what would happen if he was threatened in the woods and I'd rather not find out just yet."

"Understood and agreed. Okay, well we'll see you girls after lunch then."

"Okay and thank you all again for your patience with me. I may be thirty years old, but I'm only ten years into learning all things Fae and even newer to all things Druid."

"You're welcome dear." Madge said as the girls waved goodbye and headed out the door.

Vesta and Beli looked at each other then at the couple as they walked down the sidewalk, "Aidan would be proud."

"Yes he would, dear. Yes he would. She is truly very special."

"As is her mate."

"I just hope they are strong enough to face the changes that come."

"Together, dear. Remember… love conquers all."

The four elders nodded as they turned back to the pile of books and papers that contained their Druid duties for the day.

… … … … … … …


	25. Chapter 25: Xmas Trees & Cub Craziness

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for your support of this story. Your comments in the reviews and PM's I've received are greatly appreciated! So, on to a new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 25: Christmas Trees & Cub Craziness**_

Lauren and Bo had spent the rest of the afternoon at the bank working with Marietta to get their accounts set up. Marietta had given them a few brochures about each of the checking, savings and investment funds they had, and then left Bo and Lauren to discuss their options on their own.

"This is too much, Lo. I mean… look at all of this!" Bo tossed the growing stacks of paper towards her fiancé. "I mean I had a high school finance course! Since then, I've been living the cash life so I couldn't be tracked." She looked at her partner with a hopeless look on her face, "Help." She said softly, "Please tell me you know something about money."

Lauren had been raised around money and therefore taught all about bank accounts, best practice financial investments, budgeting and trust funds. She smiled and placed her hand on Bo's,

"Actually, I was raised in a wealthy family so finance was part of the required household education along with a lot of charity balls and etiquette lessons. My brother and I were required to give one third of our savings to charity and another third to an investment each year."

Lauren laughed at the memory of her meeting with Jonathan, her father's accountant,

"I invested all of my money in MacIntosh which is now known as Apple because I liked their original rainbow striped apple logo. I was also the champion of the 'little guy' and firmly believed that Bill Gates had stolen Steve Jobs' ideas. My six year old mind believed that Mr. Jobs needed my money."

"Well, I hope that Steve is looking down on you tonight realizing that it was you who was responsible for his success Doctor Lewis."

"My father tried for years to get me to sell that stock, but I never did. The older I got, the more I kept it just to piss him off."

"You little rebel." Bo said with a smirk.

"Yea, well when your parents spend more time worrying about money and image, their kids will eventually do something to show their dislike of how they're being treated. Losing money wasn't exactly easy for them. He was so frustrated, but it was my money and their signatures were no where on the accounts."

"Well, once we deal with the Morrigan, we'll deal with getting your finances back to you. So, I guess we should get to this?"

Lauren nodded waving Marietta back over to the table. She heaved a big sigh as she set to the intimidating task of arranging their multi-billion dollar finances. For a moment, she actually wished her father was here to help her but the moment passed quickly when she thought of his demeanor. She wondered if her parents, brother and grandparents were still alive or if they had even bothered to look for her after her disappearance at the hands of the Fae. She always thought she was probably reported dead due to the disease in the Congo.

The blonde shook off her thoughts and turned to the task at hand. This was her family now. She was surrounded by love… surrounded by people who cared enough to put themselves in harms way for her and she would gladly do the same for them.

… … … … … … … …

"Mamma! Mommy! Looky! Uncle Chase took a picture of my big fish!" Ethan came running at Bo with Chase's cell phone in hand.

"Careful, buddy! Don't drop your uncle's phone!"

Ethan put the phone right in front of Bo's face. She pulled his hand a little further away so she could focus and there was her proud little boy holding up what appeared to be about a twenty-two inch bass.

"Oh my goodness! He's a monster! Did you really reel him in on your own?" She looked up at Chase who nodded to confirm his affirmative answer. "You are so strong, buddy!"

"Yea, Mamma. I feel… I guess…" Ethan struggled to find his words.

Lauren had been watching the exchange. It was a big fish for her son to handle. Just a week ago, he struggled to land a fourteen-inch bass on the boat. Something was changing and she wasn't sure she was going to like it.

"Tell us, buddy. What do you feel?" Bo encouraged.

"I feel like I have big muscles, Mamma." Bo looked at Lauren who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, is our big strong fisherman hungry?"

"No. Aunt Kenzi got us take out. We already ate."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, Mommy. Mamma's gotta have her meat!" Ethan exclaimed. Bo and Lauren looked at Kenzi.

"What? She does!" Kenzi defended.

Ethan's moms just sighed and moved to the kitchen to grab something to eat before they headed out.

"Well, why don't you run and clean that room of yours so we can leave to get the tree as soon as your Mamma and I are finished having lunch. Your grandparents and great grandparents are coming with us so we're going to stop over at the farmhouse to pick them up before we go." Lauren instructed making sure she spoke loud enough to let Chase and Kenzi in on the game plan as well.

"Really?" Chase looked up, "Beli and Vesta are coming too? For a Christmas Tree?"

Bo waited until Ethan had gone to his room, "Yea, apparently they want to support all of us young 'uns."

"Thank you for considering me part of your under thirty-five club, cuz!"

"Sure thing, old man!" Bo joked as she munched on a huge forkful of the fresh salad Lauren had thrown together for her.

"I'm going to go check out Ethan's progress and see if I can help at all."

"Bo, do you really think you should help? It's supposed to be a punishment."

"I know, Lauren but could he really control it? I don't want him to be ashamed of his Fae shifter, you know?"

"The whole 'its part of his nature' thing?"

"I guess. I just… it feels like just yesterday that you were telling me I wasn't a monster. I don't want him to ever feel like I did. Accepting your Fae isn't easy – especially after you kill for the first time. God, Lauren I wish I could prevent that moment from ever happening for him."

Lauren was uncharacteristically silent. Bo walked over to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmmm. Here, give me your dish. Go check on our son so we can get this show on the road." Lauren pushed back whatever it was that was bothering her, "We've got two Christmas Trees to get!"

"Two?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren turned to Kenzi to dodge Bo's concerns, "Yea. John and Madge are going to put one up outside the Farmhouse this year. We don't actually chop down our trees. We dig them up at the roots and then re-plant them after Christmas. Ethan always picks the spot. He wants one planted by his bedroom window this year so that when it grows, he sees it when he wakes up in the morning."

"The kids got vision, I tell ya!" Kenzi commented.

… … … … … …

Bo picked up two of the three piles that Ethan had made as he sorted out the clean, dirty and torn clothes and sheets. He had another pile of broken items, among them the two pieces of baseball bat that were currently in his small hands. Bo stood with the piles in her arms but stopped in her tracks when she heard the sniffled comment come from her son,

"Stupid tiger!"

"Hey, hey little man. Your tiger is not stupid. Why would you say that?"

"He broke my baseball bat!"

"I see." Said Bo.

"No, Mamma! You don't know baseball… no offended."

"You mean, no offense and I'm not. Do you want to explain that bat to me?"

"Mamma, it's a signed David Ortiz bat! He's like the fourth best hitter the Red Sox have had! Like in ever! I'll never get a bat like that again! Stupid tiger!"

"Hey, now. Your tiger is just a little dude like you. He's not stupid. He just has to learn to control himself. Do you remember how your Mommy lost control?"

"Yea. That was scary."

"I'll bet. I used to lose control of my Succubus like that too. I hurt a lot of people, Ethan. Look around at your room and remember that you may have hurt your stuff, but you didn't hurt another living being."

"Okay, Mamma. I ripped my Red Sox baseball hat and my Roger Clemens baseball camp T-shirt. Why did the ss…. Baby tiger do it to my baseball stuff?"

"Ethan, you're talking about your tiger like it's a visitor to our house. Remember, your tiger is part of you. The sooner you start to talk to it and make it a part of you, the sooner you'll realize that it already knows you. It likes what you like, so it wants you to like what it likes."

"Like meat?"

"Yes and apparently scratching and chewing on wood. Your tiger really did a number on the bed posts there, buddy."

"I think I remember that part. I needed to stretch my paws and I just wanted to scratch things. I'm not sure why."

"You'll figure it out sweetie. Just be patient, okay? Your Mommy and I will try to be too. I'm sorry we got upset with you this morning."

"It's okay, Mamma. I'm sorry I broke my stuff."

"I know you are, baby. Luckily, Christmas is in a few weeks so you can ask for replacement items for some of these things."

"Do you think Santa Claus would bring me a new Davey Ortiz baseball bat?"

"I guess if he knows Davey he could get him to sign a new one for you."

"That's so cool! My friend Jonathan said Santa Claus knows ever-body so I'm sure he knows Davey!"

"Okay. Well, let's make a list of all items torn or destroyed," Bo held up the brim of his baseball cap allowing the remainder of shredded material to hang loosely, "In last night's tiger raid." Bo gave Ethan a tickle as he giggled.

"Okay, Mamma. We can start with the throwaway pile. At least he didn't find my baseball cards!"

"Yea, maybe we'll move those to a shelf out of reach of your little beast, eh?"

"That's probly a good idea Mamma."

"Okay, here we go." Bo said as she held a paper and pen. She and Lauren would have a much easier time with Christmas shopping this year knowing exactly what he wanted replaced. Now she just had to convince Mommy that they actually should replace his things.

… … … … … … … …

Lauren had been quiet all afternoon, but Bo had not questioned her about it. She knew her lover would talk to her about what was bothering her eventually. They had promised full disclosure. If Bo was being honest, she thought about pushing into her thoughts a few times to seek out the concern but felt that would be overstepping. If the thought flowed into Lauren's mind willingly, she would hear it so for now, she would wait.

The family outing was a success and yielded two beautiful beach pines for the holidays. Jake, Josh, Little John and Joshua had been at the farmhouse for lunch and after a little arm-twisting, had agreed to join them. The boys were running in and out of the large trees, occasionally jumping out to scare each other. Watching the little boys laugh and play together kept everyone smiling throughout the day.

Bo felt lighter somehow. She just wished Lauren felt as good as she did today. Once they had the trees wrapped and in the back of Chase's truck, they headed back to the houses to pot them. Since Madge and John never had a Christmas tree before, Lauren and Ethan set about decorating theirs first with strands of popcorn and chains of paper rings. Madge had a few small dove figurines attached to plants around the house. Ethan had suggested that they were prefect for a Christmas tree. Madge had quickly agreed and moved them to the tree. John was given the task of figuring out lights. He quickly found a set of LED lights he had used at the restaurant for the solstice a few years ago and hung those on the tree.

Ethan stepped back with Lauren and said, "It's perfect, Granma! You made a Christmas Tree!"

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you and your Mommy! I must say, this was a fun day and the house smells wonderful!" Madge gave Ethan a tight hug, and then looking down at him added, "Thank you, my boy. You've given your Granma a lot of great memories today."

Lauren smiled at the beautiful exchange. Her son had always brought so much joy to everyone he was near. She was glad she had a son who could give back some degree of happiness after all of the trouble she had been for the Martini Clan from the time she arrived.

"Is that what you think?" Bo whispered in her ear. "That you've been nothing but trouble for these people? For me? Lauren, everyone in this room loves you."

"I… " Lauren exhaled sharply. She didn't want to fight or talk about this right now, so she conceded the point to her mate, "I know, Bo. Can we not talk about what's going on in my head right now?"

"Okay, but we will, yes?"

"Of course."

Ethan yelled out to the group, "Does anyone want to eat the monster bass I caught today?"

"That sounds fabulous young man. Let me get a look at that guy before your Granma puts him in the pan." Ethan led Vesta to the sink where his fish lay packed in ice. The great grandfather hung on every word of the tale of the bass' demise.

Emma and Ella arrived for dinner, so Bo and Lauren spent some time catching up with them. Madge and John had again outdone themselves with another smorgasbord of a dinner. After having their fill, the family moved into the living room and played charades for another hour. The boys were having so much fun, but there were bedtimes to be respected so the goodbyes began around eight o'clock. John pulled Bo aside when she got to him,

"So, training sessions resume tomorrow my young Padawan?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bo… I just wanted to say… if you and Lauren wanted the farmhouse, Madge and I would be happy to…"

"No, John, absolutely not. This is your home and will remain your home as long as you live. After that, I would hope that Josh and Jake would consider living here or their boys. This will always be the Martini gathering place, John. Lauren and I will make the beach house our home."

"So, Lauren mentioned she went into the extra room. Do I sense a lab construction project coming on?"

"Yes, after we finish Kenzi's place. Can you get the crews together this week to start? I'm going to give Kenzi free reign in the remodeling, but she'll need your guidance for the security features."

"I'll be happy to work through the plans with her and the architects."

"Thank you, John. And thank you for everything today. You have been more than a mentor and friend to me. In the absence of my father, you have been…" Bo got a little choked up, "I love you, John. You and Madge are like parents to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear and we feel the same about you." Madge came up behind Bo and hugged her from behind. "Besides raising Ella for Elaina, I've never had many daughters around here. I consider myself blessed to have you, Lauren and Kenzi around. The women finally outnumber the men!"

Bo and Madge laughed at John's expense, "Yea, but you still love us anyway!"

"That we do, my love. That we do." Madge placed a light kiss on John's lips. Bo watched the affectionate moment between the two with awe. She hoped that she and Lauren would still be in love after that many years.

… … … … … … …

The young family returned to the beach house. Bo and Lauren sent Ethan to shower while Bo and Kenzi sat down in the entertainment room. Kenzi immediately started playing her robot hooker game.

"Kenz, I need you to meet with John tomorrow about your place. I think he's going to try to get the architect over to the diner as well."

"Wow, you trying to get rid of me that quick, Bo-bo?"

"Not get rid of you, Kenzi. Gosh, we'll be able to talk to each other from our decks. I really want this house to be your dream house, Kenz. Everything you've ever wanted."

"Okay, Bo-Bo. I get it. Alright, what's my budget?"

"Make the house a home, Kenzi – whatever it takes. The only thing I will insist on is that you heed John's warnings with regards to security. Let him use whatever he feels is necessary to make the house safe."

"I will, Bo-Bo. I know the big bad will be coming some day. I want your kids safe when they're with Aunt Kenzi, so I will do whatever he asks as well as add some of my own technology."

"Thanks, Kenz."

"So, what's up with Lauren today?"

"You noticed too?"

"Yea. Not exactly chipper. Did you guys fight?"

"No! Well, not that I know of. I'm going to ask when we go to bed."

"Great, stress her out before she tries to sleep."

"Well, if I don't she won't sleep anyway. She never sleeps if she has something on her mind."

Just then, a little tiger cub ran into the room and sat down on the floor next to Bo, blue eyes staring up at her, "Oh, little man… you shifted?"

The tiger cub reared up on its hind legs and put two paws on Bo's knees. She lifted him onto her lap and realized quickly that the little cub was wet. He moved up until his head was against Bo's. She heard his little voice. He was upset,

'_Mamma, I tried not to shift. I was in the shower… my fur is all wet. It's icky. I can't shift back. I wanna be a boy again!'_

'_You are a boy, buddy. A Fae boy – the coolest Fae boy ever. What did we say about being patient?'_

'_I know, Mamma. But I just want to go to bed a boy.'_

'_Well, how about we start by drying off your coat, hmm?'_

'_Don't throw me in the dryer, Mamma!' Bo chuckled,_

'_Of course, not silly! We're gonna use Mommy's hairdryer, okay?'_

'_Will that work?'_

'_It works on our hair so I'm sure it will work on yours. Ready?'_

'_Yes, but can you say g-night to Aunt Kenzi for me?'_

"Aunt Kenzi? Ethan says good night. He can't shift back right now and he's wet so we're going to go use the hairdryer to get him dry."

"Goodnight, Buddy! You'll get the hang of this soon! Video game breakfast tomorrow… uh, minus the paws?"

Bo translated and began to reply when Ethan suddenly shifted back. Bo barely caught him but did manage to get scratched across the face by a random claw during the process.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

"I shifted back, Mamma!"

"Yes you did! Do you know how?"

"You told me Aunt Kenzi wanted to play video games and that I couldn't bring my paws! Then, poof! Here I am!"

"Poof is right!" Ethan saw the blood dripping down Bo's cheek,

"Mamma! I'm sorry! I hurt you! Mamma I'm so sorry!" Ethan was now visibly upset and squirming in Bo's arms. "Stupid tiger!"

"Hey, you stop that right now young man!"

Bo sat and pulled Ethan firmly onto her lap. He was shivering, so Bo grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around him, "You will not call your tiger stupid again… do you hear me? We've talked about this, Ethan."

"But he hurt you!"

"Yes, but remember – he IS you. Once you can truly merge with him and talk to him the two of you will work together to control when and how you shift. Right now, you're letting him have free reign in there, buddy. You have to teach your tiger that the two of you have to work together."

"Do you work together with your Stunkubus?"

Bo chuckled not bothering to correct her son. She figured it was going to take another year or so until he could pronounce that word, "Yes, we talk all the time – especially when she wants to come out and it's not an appropriate time for her to do so."

"Can you decide when she comes out?"

Bo looked at Kenzi who had been following the conversation. "Kenz? Would you mind?"

Kenzi paused and thought a moment looking at Ethan and knowing that Bo was trying to prove a point here, "Okay Bo-Bo but NO kissing and NO funny business. Just enough to heal the scratch."

"Scouts honor, Kenz."

"You were never a scout, Bo."

"Okay, so blood oath or whatever."

"That's better."

"So when I pull chi with my succubus, she always wants more than I let her take. First I tell her we're going to take some chi to heal the scratch that my little tiger accidentally put on my face."

Bo tickled Ethan when she used the knickname and he chuckled.

"When I tell her that, she also has to know that there won't be any contact and she can't use her thrall. Kenzi is my best friend, she's not Mommy so there's some ways that I can feed with Mommy that I can't use on Kenzi."

"That's how you and Mommy made me!" Ethan said, proud of himself for knowing the answer.

"That's right. So, I tell my succubus we're going to pull a sip of chi from our bestie and then I let her come to the surface to take some of my control."

Bo looked at Ethan, her eyes now glowing blue. He flinched a bit,

"It's okay, buddy. It's still me only now I can hear my Succubus' voice too. Now I turn towards Aunt Kenzi and I pull a little chi."

Bo pulled a thin stream of chi from Kenzi for a moment, then stopped.

"Now, watch my cut." Ethan watched as the scratch he had put on Bo's face healed before his very eyes.

"Mamma! Mamma! It's gone! Your face is gone!"

"My face is gone?" Bo joked.

"I mean… my hurt is gone!"

"Is it?"

Ethan touched the spot where the small cut had been, "Your face is all pretty again, Mamma. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know, buddy but I heal, see? I don't want you to hurt me, but if it's an accident I'll heal."

"But Aunt Kenzi doesn't heal, right?"

"Not without help from Mommy or one of the other Druid healers so you have to be even more careful with Aunt Kenzi if one of them isn't around, okay?"

"Okay. I won't hurt you Aunt Kenzi."

"I know you'll try not to, little dude. It's all good."

Ethan got quiet, staring at the floor. Bo gave him a minute, figuring he would soon ask a question but he did not speak. She waited another minute and when he didn't move, she tapped him on the shoulder,

"You in there, little man?"

Ethan's head did not move. Bo gripped her son's chin and turned him to face her. Bo's eyes popped open wide when she saw the telltale dark blue eyes of the young boy's tiger cub staring back at her,

"Ethan?"

There was no response.

"Uh, Hi there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Ethan's Mamma and this is his Aunt Kenzi."

Blue eyes turned to Kenzi and back to Bo.

"Can we talk to Ethan?" Bo was greeted with a nod before Ethan's head dropped and he fell back against her chest.

"Ethan! Ethan!"

Lauren had been standing behind them all along. She saw Bo begin to panic and ran to her,

"Shhh… baby, it's okay."

"I was trying to teach him to talk to his tiger. I think he did and now… God Lauren what have I done?"

"Bo, relax. He's very young and he did just connect his mind to his tiger. You saw his eyes. Unfortunately, it takes a lot of concentration to do that. To you and I it's now second nature but remember, he's just learning. Push a little chi into him. He'll perk right up."

Bo complied and gave Ethan a little boost. He slowly stirred, opening his eyes to look up at Bo.

"Hi Mamma, I talked to my tiger. He's mad at me for calling him stupid."

"Well, can you blame him?" Bo asked.

"No. I wouldn't like it if someone called me stupid either. He's nice, Mamma. He 'pologized for breaking my baseball stuff."

"Well, that was nice of him. Did you talk about tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. He said he would let me have hands in the morning to play with Aunt Kenzi. He likes space invaders. But when we're on the beach, he wants me to let him run. He liked flying kites and running. He doesn't like showers. He thought he would but he didn't."

"Okay, buddy. Well, you just keep talking to him okay?"

"Okay, Mamma. I will."

"But Ethan," Lauren added, "Make sure one of us is with you when you do so we can give you chi to wake you up. It takes a lot of energy to do what you just did."

"I stronger now, Mommy! I caught a really strong fish all by myself!"

"Yes you did, but remember that the harder you work, the more energy you need. And we're going to get back to your Druid lessons tomorrow, Mister. You haven't been to see Gaia all weekend."

"Yes, Mommy." Ethan hung his head. Bo couldn't understand why Lauren was being so hard on him tonight. Come to think of it, she'd snapped at him a few times today.

"Okay. Bedtime then." Lauren turned and walked down the hallway into Ethan's room.

"Goodnight, Aunt Kenzi."

"Goodnight, little dude. I love you my man!"

"I love you too Aunt K." He leaned over and gave Kenzi a hug.

"Goodnight Kenz."

"Goodnight Bo-bo. Get that woman straightened out, you hear? She's grumpy."

"I'm on it. Thanks for coming today, Kenz. It was great."

"You bet, Bo-bo."

Bo carried Ethan to his room where Lauren was picking up the pile of broken or to be discarded things. "I'm going to take these things out to the trash."

"Actually, I wanted to go through them." She put Ethan down,

"Get in your bathroom and brush those chompers little man." She turned to Lauren,

"I think I can fix the bat but didn't want to say anything to him."

"So keep the bat and we'll toss the rest."

"Hey. Stop. Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Lauren?"

"I'm just tired, Bo."

"Okay, then why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll take care of this pile and put Ethan down."

"I have to say good night."

"Fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Great." Lauren threw her hands up in the air and walked into Ethan's bathroom. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and said, "Good night buddy."

"Good night, Mommy." Lauren turned to walk away when Ethan called out to her, "Mommy?"

Lauren sighed and turned her head around, "Yes, Ethan?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She was being a bitch and she knew it. She sighed and lowered her head,

"No, Ethan. I'm not mad at you. Mommy's just tired. It's been a long day."

"Okay Mommy. Well, sleep tight then. Don't forget to say your tiger prayer."

"I won't buddy. Goodnight."

… … … … … …

Bo entered the master bedroom after putting Ethan down to find Lauren already in bed facing away. She got herself ready for bed and lit the fireplace with a well-placed fireball before sliding under the covers, wrapping her arms around her mate. Lauren didn't move or roll towards her. She didn't take the hand of the arm the now draped her body. She was stiff and non-responsive.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Bo asked.

"Not tonight."

"I'm not going to let you take whatever this is out on Ethan, Lauren. It's not fair to him. He's just a kid."

"I know, Bo. I don't have to be told how to treat my son."

"Wow. Nice one. Good night, Lauren." Bo rolled away from Lauren to the other side of their king sized bed. She wanted to give her a large berth tonight. There was so much negative energy coming off of her and Bo had never seen her aura this dull.

… … … … … … … …

Bo could hear mumbling next to her in the bed. She listened and heard random names and chemicals being spouted out of the doctor's mouth. She saw Lauren twitch and roll. She was pushing against the bed and the pillow before she screamed,

"No! Let me out! You can't do this! You're mad! You'll never get away with this!" She fell silent and rolled back over continuing to moan and mumble. She screamed, "BO! NO! RUN!"

Bo had seen enough. She reached over to pull Lauren to her when she suddenly shifted, flipping over as she did. With one, two, three swipes of her paws as the change took place, Bo felt a sudden rush of fluid down her face, midsection and shoulder. She reached up to feel her face.

"Oh, God."

She said as she realized they were deep… really deep. She went to look down at the damage done to her torso but when she tried to move her arm to lift her shirt, she realized her arm was badly damaged. She sat up and used her other arm to lift her shirt.

"Not good. Not good." She was getting dizzy. She hadn't fed today other than the casual pulls while they walked through the forest.

"Lauren." She looked over to see Lauren staring at her now in her tiger form.

'_Bo… I'm so… Oh Gods… I'm a monster.' Lauren let out a mighty roar before leaping down from the bed and out the window. Bo strained to see her go, shouting into her mind_

'_Lauren, please! I need you!'_

Kenzi burst into the room and threw on the light switch. She gasped when she saw Bo lying alone in a pool of blood in her bed. "Bo! What the fuck! Bo!"

"Kenz… It was Lauren…"

"What? Why would…"

"No time, Kenz… need chi… losing a lot of blood here."

"Take mine…"

"Not enough… get me outside, Kenz. Help me out onto the deck."

Kenzi moved under Bo to get her outside but she was barely standing. She dropped her to the chair by the door and said,

"…give me a sec."

Kenzi picked up her phone, "Emma, sorry to bother you. Lauren shifted and cut Bo up pretty bad. I can't move her."

Less than a minute later, Emma and Ella were in the bedroom with them. Kenzi remarked, "I gotta learn that teleporting thingy. Totally handy."

They teleported Bo outside and helped to push Chi into her as quickly as they could. Ten minutes later she was fully healed and fed,

"Thank you so much for coming. I have to go after Lauren. The things she said… something was going on with her all day. I should have made her talk to me. I have to find her. Kenzi, will you stay with Ethan?"

"Sure, Bo-bo. Go get your girl."

Bo took the stairs back up to the bedroom two at a time. She pulled on her leather jacket and shoes as she went into her closet to grab her weapons. She strapped a dagger to her thigh, sheathed her grandmother's sword before throwing it over her back then took her crossbow in hand and headed towards the door. Kenzi was explaining to Ella and Emma what had happened,

"Bo, you can't go into those woods." Emma cautioned, "Plus, it's dark out. How will you see her?"

"It's almost a full moon, Emma. Succubus eyes, remember?" Bo lit up her eyes and smiled,

"Besides, I've been in there before. I know what's waiting but I'm prepared this time. Trust me, I'm not planning on dying while carrying a newborn with another on the way and the most precious kid in the world laying up there in that bed. Besides, Kenzi would kill me if I died."

"That's true. Plus, the prophecy can't be fulfilled if she dies now, right? I think it's a safe bet she's going to survive this. Bloody, maybe, but alive."

"Thanks for staying positive there, Kenz."

"Always got your back… from a distance, Bo-Bo."

Bo ran off into the woods while Emma, Ella and Kenzi returned to the house. It didn't take long for Bo to notice that Lauren was running the route she always took through the woods. She was a creature of habit and that would make things a little easier for Bo.

After about twenty minutes, she hears growls and breaking tree branches. She runs towards the sound trying to stay behind cover as she moves. Finally, she arrives at a clearing to the massive white tiger taking a large swipe at a wolf. The wolf goes flying into a tree. Before it can realize what's happening, the dazed wolf stands only to be pounced on in the next moment. With one great bite at the neck, the tiger clamps down as the wolf whines and tries to wiggle free.

Bo feels a little bad for the wolf in that moment, but she knows this is the cycle of life in the animal kingdom and her fiancé is now part of that cycle. She is just glad that the tiger is the victor. She moves carefully towards the tiger who stops and looks up never releasing her prey from the strong jaw hold.

"Lauren… please. Baby, please…"

Bo walks forward only for the tiger to run off again but this time, Bo is in hot pursuit. They run, darting in and out of trees, over large rocks and boulders until finally Lauren stops in a clearing. She turns on Bo, growling viciously, teeth bared, blood on her face from the recent kill.

"Lauren, please. I know there is nothing I can do to make you shift back, but I'm begging you please. Talk to me. What's going on? Please don't do this to Ethan… to our unborn children… to us. We promised no more running. Please."

Bo continued the staring stalemate with the tiger until finally, Lauren shifted back. Bo looked upon her mate whose mouth, chin, neck and chest were covered in blood.

"Do you see me, Bo? This is what I am! I'm a killer! A monster! And I've made our son one too! What do you think is in my body right now? There's a one in five chance that it will be the same evil that makes me the monster I am today. I could have killed you in bed just now. I can't live like this. I'm a monster."

Lauren broke down in tears and fell to the earth beneath her feet, her fists pounding into the pine needle covered ground. Bo ran over to her and pulled her into her embrace as Lauren yells,

"I'm a monster… I'm a monster… I'm a fucking monster!"

Bo continually repeats "You are NOT a monster" over and over again until Lauren finally quiets.

Bo just holds Lauren for a moment before she speaks,

"Well, I guess we've come full circle. This time you're the one bloodied and being told you're not a monster."

"My son has nightmares from watching me torture and kill… and enjoy doing it. He fears becoming the monster he saw me become. Do you know how it felt to listen to that conversation you had in the living room with him? He called himself a monster!"

"And do you think he is?"

"He's an innocent child! I put that demon inside of him!"

"Oh, you mean the demon that gave me the life I now carry inside of me? Do you have any idea how precious this child is to me, Lauren? You know that all of this is about control. Turn on your science brain, doctor and heal thyself! You are not a monster – none of our children will be monsters because we will teach them and train them. They will be strong and good beings of this world who are both Fae and Druid. Whatever their Fae turn out to be we will love them regardless. Do you have any idea how ridiculous what you are saying sounds? I'm desperately hoping our kids never truly become Succubae! The shame that society places on sex, the difficulty with feeding and monogamy… I mean, look what it did to us!"

Both women took a deep breath and relaxed into the other,

"So, do you want to tell me what all of that screaming was about before you shifted? I've heard your random science chatter before, Lauren and that wasn't it."

"I was having a nightmare."

"Well, that was pretty obvious. You were pushing someone or something away, yelling 'let me out' and 'you can't do this' among other things. Sounded a little like things one might say if they were caged?" Bo hinted that she had an idea of what may have been the theme of the nightmare.

"Taft's lab. Being in the cage. They're injecting me. Taunting me. Bo, can we go home? I promise we can talk about it when we get back but I'm tired and cold and bloody. I feel…"

"Say no more, baby. Let's go home. Are you going to walk with me or shift?"

Bo waited and watched as the stallion appeared before her. Lauren lowered her shoulder so Bo could climb up. Rather than backtrack through the woods and risk having to battle their way out, she ran the sort distance to the coast and down to their home. Bo encouraged her as they moved,

'_If this is a monster, then monsters are amazing creatures. Feel the wind, Lauren. Feel the speed. Feel the sand beneath your feet and the spray off the ocean. This is life, Lauren. You're alive and you have so much to look forward to, baby. Please don't run away again unless I'm with you like this.'_

'_I'll try, Bo. I'll try.'_

'_I love you, baby… so much.'_

'_I love you too, Bo. I'm sorry for running.'_

'_Yea, healing me first would have been nice.'_

'_Sorry.'_

… … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren arrived back at the beach house about ten minutes later. The girls were now joined by Madge and were seated around the fire pit closest to the house. Kenzi tossed a blanket to Bo who threw it over the stallion's back. Lauren shifted and walked up the stairs without saying a word.

Kenzi watched as Bo's eyes flared blue. Storm clouds were rising out of the east and a light snow began to fall.

"Bo…" Madge cautioned.

"Nightmares. Nightmares! Those fucking scientists in Tafts lab, Kenz! They fucked her head up beyond belief! She thinks she's a monster! Lauren… thinks she's the fucking monster! She's been locked up by the Fae, used, tortured, beaten and thrown in a dungeon, enslaved for years, her girlfriend put into a coma only to be killed by ME! I cheated on her with Dyson, then Rainer. She was left alone and pregnant after being manipulated by Taft and was experimented on while being kept in a dog cage, Kenz! She saves us all and how do the Fae thank her? They declare her public enemy number one and hunt her down! They kidnapped her son and then he was forced to watch as she killed the real monsters! She was happy before the Fae, Kenz. She was happy!"

"She was content, Bo… not happy. With you she's happy."

"Yea, I can vouch for her as miserable as hell without you, Bo." Ella added.

"Not to mention impulsive, out of control and withdrawn." Added Emma.

Madge walked to Bo and took both of her hands in her own. Looking into the eyes of the young woman she had come to love like a daughter she spoke,

"Bo, I think we all know that Lauren has been happier than we've ever seen her since you came – even with the problems you've had to work out, she's truly happy."

"She thinks she's a monster Aunt Madge… Lauren… the woman who would walk through fire for any of us without concern for how it might hurt her. She thinks she's the monster. Worse than that, she thinks she has instilled some form of evil in Ethan and our unborn children."

"Because he's a tiger cub?"

"I think so. And this baby inside of me," Bo paused an placed her hand on her belly,

"Madge, I'm afraid she resents the child I'm carrying because it was born of her shifter abilities. What if she doesn't want my baby?"

"Hmmm… now that sounds familiar. She thought you wouldn't want Ethan."

"But that's because she thought I would be a shitty parent. This is because she thinks our child is… is a monster." Bo's tears were streaming down her face. Kenzi came over to her friend making eye contact with Madge.

"Come on Bo-Bo, let's walk. Madge will check on Lauren." Madge turned and walked up the stairs. Kenzi turned back to Ella and Emma.

"We'll keep an eye and ear out for Ethan, Kenz. You guys go."

Ella spoke, understanding what Kenzi's final concern was about taking some alone time with her friend. Emma gave Kenzi a small smile signaling it was okay.

Kenzi and Bo walked for about ten minutes in silence as the young Druid waited for the Succubus to calm. She had been here many times with her best friend. Talking her down from her panic was never easy, but she knew if she was given time to talk it out, Bo would move forward and ultimately solve any problem thrown at her.

"We need to contact Tamsin. Taft's people… they all knew, Kenz. They knew exactly what they were doing. Humans tortured her, Kenz. She was in the cage. Watching her re-live it in her nightmare was horrible. She was screaming to be let out of the cage. I think that's why she shifted in bed. She was trying to break out of the cage in her sleep. I think that's why the cage looked the way it did when Dyson and Hale found it. She literally fought her way out of a steel cage to get away from the Fae. I guess she was afraid of the human scientists, but the Fae… she was terrified of the Fae. That was enough motivation for her to chew through fucking steel bars!"

Kenzi could see the anger beginning to rise again, but she just kept walking knowing the moment she was waiting for was about to arrive.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Bo screamed out into the night sky across the sea. "STOP FUCKING WITH HER LIFE! JUST FUCKING LEAVE HER ALONE! HAVEN'T YOU ALL DONE ENOUGH?!"

Bo dropped to her knees pulling wet sand into her hands as she rocked back and forth. As the movement slowed, Kenzi walked over to her and silently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"All of those years being forced to serve the Fae… never having a way out… the cage may have been bigger, but it was still a cage. They all need to pay, Kenzi. Taft's scientists, the Fae… all of them."

"She's safe now, Bo."

"No, she's not, Kenz. Don't you see? She won't be safe until 'The Queen' takes her throne and ends all of this."

Bo spoke sarcastically as she made air quotes around the words,

"I am already the Queen of the fucking Fae. I just have to do this Druid Queen thing. I don't know what I'm waiting for… I mean I know what I have to do to help Lauren put all of this behind us… to stop her from having to always look over her shoulder and worry if she and our children are safe. I have to put on my big girl pants, walk into the farmhouse and tell Beli and Vesta that I'm ready to take the throne."

Kenzi sat in silence, she knew Bo was still processing what she was saying,

"So why haven't I done it, Kenz? Do I not love my fiancé enough to do what has to be done to save her?"

"I think you're waiting, Bo."

"For what?"

"Your Father… I think you're hoping he comes back and takes his place as our King so you don't have to."

"That's not how it works, Kenz. I was apparently destined to take my Father's throne as part of the prophecy. He relinquished his throne to his sole heir when he was taken by the Dark King. I'm it, Kenz. This is all on me. But maybe you're right about one thing… I think I am waiting for him. I just feel… incomplete. The prophecy says he'll return. Apparently each elder holds a piece of the prophecy and my Father holds the piece about Lauren. Why wouldn't he have told me? Is she destined to die anyway after working so hard for years to survive Taft hell?"

Bo thought of her father, "He told me he would return, Kenz. I guess it's just the anticipation of it all."

"He'll be here Bo, and until he is you have very wise people who knew him very well for most of his life to guide you in your choices. You're not alone, Bo-Bo. Don't forget that."

"And what does all of this mean for Lauren… for Ethan… for our unborn children? I mean, if Lauren marries me, this is all on her too, Kenz. She has some big role in this prophecy that hasn't been revealed to us yet. Maybe she doesn't want that? She doubts herself, Kenz. Maybe she doesn't really want any of this. Maybe it's all too much for her."

"Bo-Bo, we all know that Lauren is one of the strongest women we've ever met. Whatever is going on with her right now, she'll get through it. You just have to be there for her to help her, not out here babbling about revenge and her not wanting to be by your side despite the responsibilities that will come with it. She loves you, end of story. You love her, end of story. She's having growing pains that are very similar to the ones you had when we first met. The whole, 'I'm a monster' thing… been there, done that, got the T-shirt, babe. So go do what she did for you. Help her believe she… and your kids… are not monsters. Just young 'uns who need to learn control."

"I guess you're right, Kenz."

"Of course I am. Now how about tonight you just go take care of your girl?"

"Okay, but can you contact Tamsin?"

"Bo-Bo, according to Caden, Tamsin and Dyson are on their way. I don't think we can reach them right now. Everything in good time my friend, but for now go get your girl."

Bo took Kenzi's hand, "Thanks, Kenz. You always know how to calm me back down. You ready for the quick way home?"

"No, no… Bo it makes me feel…"

But it was too late. They vanished from their position on the beach and re-appeared in front of the fire pit where Emma and Ella were engaged in what appeared to be a heated make-out session.

"Shit! Bo, I hate that!"

"Sorry, Kenz. Get a room you two! I'm back… you can head home to do that!" Ella and Emma laughed as Bo waved goodnight to everyone. Right now, she needed to be with Lauren.

She entered the house and walked down the corridor stopping to check on Ethan before continuing down the hallway. He was still in his human form,

"Well, at least one thing is going right so far tonight."

She entered her room to see Madge sitting in the chair by the fireplace watching Lauren as she slept. Bo whispered to her Aunt,

"Did she fall asleep quickly?"

"Out like a light, though her sleep has been restless. Maybe you should sleep…"

"No, Madge. I can't do that. Look, she hurt me with her claws – I won't lie – but she has to learn to trust that I'll heal and that she won't always hurt me. I will not take steps backward in our relationship – not after all we went through to finally be under the same roof. "

"I'm not asking you to take a step backward, Bo… just a step back. Just for tonight?"

"I cannot be afraid to sleep with her, Madge. No matter what."

Bo sighed as she walked closer to Madge and sat on the floor by the fireplace. She stared at the flame for a few moments before drawing a small piece of it into her palm. She rolled it around on her hand before closing her fist around it, creating a small puff of smoke as it extinguished. She looked up to Madge,

"Did I ever tell you that Lauren was the first human I ever slept with that I didn't kill?"

Madge shook her head.

"She initiated it. I was terrified of hurting her but she told me she trusted me… that I wouldn't hurt her. I can't explain why but in that moment, I put all of my trust and belief in her and let it happen. When she fell asleep afterwards, I had to keep checking her to be sure she was really breathing."

Bo chuckled at the memory and Madge just smiled.

"And you want her to know you have that kind of trust and belief in her now."

"Yes, but it's more than that, Madge. Not long after Lauren and I met, I took this case that led me to going undercover as a boxer. While that was going on, the sister of the boy I killed showed up in town. It had happened when we were just sixteen but I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the first time I'd ever killed and I had no idea what I was. My very religious adoptive parents had led me to believe that sex was the work of the devil. So having killed him that way, I ran thinking I had the devil inside me." Bo shifted her legs straight out and leaned back against the warm stone of the fireplace.

"That week, I had convinced myself I was a monster. I had allowed myself to be beaten up in the ring, hoping for death so others would be safe from my succubus. I stood there taking punch after punch while Kenzi and Dyson could only watch. Dyson called Lauren because I refused to heal with him. I thought I deserved to die, but I couldn't even do that right. I figured if I didn't take any chi, I would eventually die of hunger. After the last beating I took it was Lauren who convinced me that I wasn't a monster. I was ready to turn myself in for Kyle's murder. She stopped me… and my friend Hale created a witness protection program story that through her off the trail." Bo thought for a minute,

"I think that's why I was so relieved to meet my father. Everyone had thought the Dark King was my daddy, so I was sure I had evil in me. To meet my father and know that part of me is about peace and balance… well, it's what made me sure I could be what Lauren would need."

"And you want to make sure she knows she's not a monster…" Madge stared at Bo, 'I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, dear. You want Lauren to believe and trust in herself as well as you. To finally believe that once and for all, you are here in the purest and most steadfast of ways."

"I will NEVER leave her, Madge. I am not complete without her. Being away from her for all of those years after she left was terrible but nothing was worse than last month. I was so close to her, yet she didn't believe in my love for her. She didn't trust me. If she believes herself a monster, then she still believes me to be one."

"Because you could never love a monster unless you were one yourself."

"It's pretty simple." Bo said. She turned to look up at Lauren, shocked to find the woman was staring right back at her.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Hmmm, let's see… since you asked if I'd fallen asleep quickly."

"You were awake that entire time?" Bo asked.

"Your thoughts woke me when you were talking to Kenzi outside. You were pretty upset, so I closed my eyes and lay down and just listened… then just kept listening. It calmed me to hear your voice." Lauren paused for a moment, making sure she had her mate's full attention,

"You're not a monster, Bo."

"Neither are you, Lauren."

Lauren went to stand, "No, please baby. Stay in bed. I'm coming up to lay with you."

Lauren moved to protest, but Bo cut her off.

"It was an accident, Lauren. If you start to have nightmares again, I'll wake you but I'm not sleeping anywhere else. You heard me tell Madge. I won't do it. You won't hurt me. You've shifted under me several times while we've slept and never hurt me. It was the nightmares, Lauren. You didn't do this to me – the scientists did. And they're going to pay, Lauren."

"Madge, when you go back please tell John we're going to speed up our training. I am going to talk to Beli and Vesta tomorrow about starting the process of taking the throne. Bo's pulling on her big girl pants and getting ready to fulfill the prophecy – including the parts you haven't told us about yet. My family will be safe… all of Druid-kind will be safe."

"Are you sure, Bo?" Lauren asked, sitting up in bed.

"Tamsin and Dyson are on their way. They'll probably have Bruce, Caden, Vex and Hale with them. I'm sure they'll have word from Trick on what's happening with the Fae. I don't know why… I can just feel it."

Madge explained,

"You're the Queen of the Fae, dear. Even for the Fae it is based in nature. When other Fae see you, they will recognize you as their queen. It is probably why Evony is not fighting harder to find you. If Fae loyal to her see you, they will follow you. Beli and Vesta have first hand knowledge of all that Trick knew of your Fae prophecy. Your Fae throne is tied to the Fae people themselves – not just the land as is the case with the position of Ash and Morrigan. Your people's plight will be known to your subconscious even when you are not with them. Eventually, you'll will learn to call that information in to your conscious mind but it will take some years to learn to listen to the universe."

Madge stood and turned to Lauren,

"I don't doubt your love for Bo, Lauren… or your belief in her. We've had too many discussions about how you feel about this woman to doubt where your allegiance lies with regards to your intended."

Madge sighed, "...But you have to realize that by marrying her, you will be marrying the Queen of the Fae and Druids. You will be forced to assume your role in the prophecy by the very nature of your marriage ceremony, as will your children. I need you both to realize that."

The older Druid looked between the pair and allowed them a moment to think on what she had just said,

"So Lauren..." Madge took her hand, "I need to know daughter, are you sure you want this marriage with Bo and all of the responsibility that will come with being her Queen?"

"I would die for her, Madge. I cannot live without her. I've tried. Even for my son I could not bring myself to live without her. I will rule by her side. She needs me. I am her soul… her balance. When she begins to slip into the darkness, I will be the one to pull her back to the light. I will care for our children when her duties do not allow it. I will rule in her stead when she is not present."

Lauren turned to Bo, "I will be whatever my Queen needs me to be and accept the prophecy held by her father as it pertains to me – no matter what the cost."

Bo smiled and moved to cup Lauren's cheek,

"I will only ever need you to be you… my tender, loving and passionate mate… mother to my children… and defender of the weak. You are my champion, Lauren Lewis. Now and always."

They heard a sniffle and both spun their heads towards Madge to see tears running down her cheeks,

"Good Gaia! This wedding ceremony is going to be the death of me. You two are just beautiful."

She placed a hand on each of the girls' cheeks,

"Just beautiful. I am so proud of you both. I wish life had been easier for each of you, but if it had been, you wouldn't possess the strength or the passion for justice you now possess. You will be great rulers. Innocent Fae, Druids and Humans will all be safe in their lives for your efforts."

Madge turned to walk away until hearing Bo call out, "Madge?"

"Yes, dear?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other then back to their Mentor,

"We'd like to get married next month. Can that happen? We'd rather not be pregnant whales when we say our vows."

"I will talk to Beli tomorrow and begin the preparations. Do you know what you want?"

"Kenzi is handling all of the arrangements. Our friend loves planning parties. We've already told her to talk to you about the Druid ritual so she knows of anything special that needs to be incorporated beyond our vows to each other."

"So the young Druid has free reign?"

"Yes, as long as she keeps it small. Ethan wants fire pits for tables down the beach. He doesn't want anything special… just the log and wood tables we make for family fire dinners."

"Excellent idea! Very romantic, that young man of yours! And the guest list?"

"Well, obviously all of our immediate family. Our Fae friends will be here soon – we just don't know exactly when, nor do we know if they'll be staying for any length of time."

"Ah, the wolf and the Valkyrie."

"Yes, ma'am." Bo replied.

"Well, I will have Kenzi take you into town. There is an old woman there – also part Fae, part Druid like yourselves. She will make your wedding attire – it is an old custom for Druids. Her name is Hattie."

"She's a weaving Fae?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, dear." Madge replied.

"There's 'weaving' Fae? What…"

"I'll explain later, Bo. It's a good thing. Trust me."

"Always."

"Okay, girls. The sun will be up soon. This old broad has a lot of phone calls to start on in the morning."

"Please tell John if he needs to delay the start of construction on Kenzi's place because of wedding stuff, that is fine."

"Kenzi and I will handle the wedding with Beli and your cousins. John and Vesta will handle your coronation rites – they are traditional, so don't require a lot of planning. John will be able to handle the initial construction planning and then hand it off to Chase who I have a feeling will find great incentive in finishing Kenzi's home sooner rather than later."

She winked and they all laughed. "Don't worry girls, there will be a lot to do, but getting it all done by next month will allow you to relax and just concentrate on being pregnant mommies."

"And our duties as Queens?"

"It will be a daily job but the best of leaders are best at delegating authority. If you choose your court well, your job will be simple. Your Father knew this. He was very well liked as King because he involved people in the decisions that affected them. Of course, having people who are bred to bring peace and balance to all life does make it much easier to rule than if you are surrounded by anger, angst and violence all the time. Hopefully, you will be the leader the Fae will need as well."

"How does one person govern two kingdoms that are always at odds with one another?" Bo asked as Lauren gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"I believe that is the part we are yet unaware of, my dear. Beli believes that the book of prophecies that was in Trick's possession when they lived in his castle addressed that issue. She has only a vague recollection of the words because he interrupted her when she was reading the book. After she had read it, he hid it from the library so she never laid eyes upon it again. We believe it has to do with Lauren which in turn we believe is why both the light and dark were always so keen on possessing her."

"What does grandmother recall from what she has read?"

"The gist of the reading was that the Fae and Druid would 'unite under one queen with a right hand that would equal her power'. How that is to come about, she does not know but believes it only makes sense that the rulers would have to be part Fae and part Druid."

"This truly is fate, then?" Lauren asked moving her finger between she and Bo.

"It appears so, dear. Do you think it odd that a human, turned Fae and Druid against her will, has fought so hard to be with a woman who had no idea that she would become Queen?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, "Fated." They said together.

"Well, the fates can take a nap for now because we all need our beauty rest. Good night Madge. And thanks again." Bo said with sincerity.

"Hmmm… some of us more than others, my dear. Sleep tight you two."

"Thank you, Madge." Lauren said as her adopted mother disappeared.

Bo turned to Lauren, "Tired?"

"Exhausted." Bo said, "Wanna cuddle?"

"Hmmm there's nothing I'd love more than to fall asleep in your arms."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, Bo. Thank you for bringing me to my senses. I have some work to do… Ethan has some work to do but… about what you said to Kenzi… I don't think the child you are carrying is evil. I just wish it wasn't going to have to kill to survive."

"That's the PETA supporter in you. You're going to have to move past that Lauren. You are part of the animal kingdom… part of balancing the species. The only guilt you should feel from killing is innocent humans. If you can't believe that, how can our kids ever be okay with their own identities? You have to set the example, here Lauren."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm gonna have to step up, Succubus?" Lauren tickled Bo as she spoke.

"Damn straight, Queenie!" The pair hugged as they rolled over in bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hungry?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Actually, while we were running back here I remembered I'd left a fresh kill in the woods. I almost went back for it until I remembered you were with me. The idea of Kenzi seeing me walk up to the beach house with a dead wolf hanging out of my mouth helped me to resist the urge to pick it up."

"Well, Mamma does need her meat!"

"Somehow I think she instead of seeing 'cheeseburger' she would have seen 'dead carcass hanging from horse's mouth'." They laughed again.

"Take some chi sweetie. I fed while I was walking with Kenzi."

Lauren leaned in a ghosted her lips against Bo's, "Hmmm… I felt like its been weeks since I've kissed you."

"We definitely did not do enough kissing today, love."

Bo traced Lauren's lips with her fingers as she pressed a soft kiss there. She kept her finger next to their connected lips, wanting to feel the connection in every way possible. She loved the intimacy of their kisses and the warmth she felt rush through her body when their mouths connected.

She parted her lips granting Lauren's searching tongue access as the kiss deepened. She felt the incredible sensation of Lauren pulling a long, sensual draught of chi from her essence and moaned into the doctor's mouth. She felt her nipples harden against Lauren's chest before a warm hand slid beneath her shirt and began rolling a sensitive nub between incredibly soft and skilled fingertips.

There were benefits to having a doctor's well skilled hands attached to your mate. Bo found herself being rolled onto her back as the blonde took control. She felt the long, thin, muscular leg slide into her heat applying just the right amount of pressure, causing her to raise her hips seeking more contact. Bo bent her leg slightly forcing her thigh into Lauren's mound and the dance began. Desperate for more contact, Bo spoke,

"Shorts, off… please."

"Yours too… God, I want to feel you."

They took a quick break to pull each other's shorts off before resuming their previous position. Hands cupping, squeezing and rolling nipples as tongues slid in, out and around each other's mouths their legs quickly became soaked with each other's sweet nectar. The silence in the room gave way to moans, panting and lude, wet sex as movements became more frantic.

"I need to be inside you, Lauren…" The doctor lifted her hips as her mate wasted no time sliding her fingers deep into her heat.

Lauren slid her hand down between them,

"Let me in, Bo."

The brunette complied with the request and spread her legs to allow her lover the same access granted her. Bo screamed out when Lauren entered her deep, their pace quickening as their fingers plunged deeper into their growing wetness. Thrusting of hips and hands hastened in cadence with heavy breaths.

"Lauren, I'm going to… Come with me, baby."

Bo looked deep into Lauren's blue eyes as she fell over the edge, taking Lauren with her into the abyss. They continued to stroke each other deeply and slowly as they came down from intense orgasm, their eyes never losing contact. Their movements slowed but they remained inside of each other as they drifted off to sleep safe in the warmth of the other's arms.

… … … …

Bo awoke to a growling sound in the bathroom… a very familiar growling sound… followed by the tipping of something that sounded very much like a trash can. She rolled over and saw the clumsy white striped paws of her fully shifted son and a sprawl of Q-Tips, tissues, and an old mascara bottle…

'_Shit… he's in the fucking trash. What could possibly attract him in the trash can?' She received the answer from her mate's panicked thoughts as she jumped from the bed._

'_Fuck! My bloody rag from last night... I used it before I stepped in the shower. He smells the blood from the wolf, Bo.'_

'_Lauren… you're naked…'_

'_Shit! Lauren turned around and grabbed Bo's sleep shorts and shirt from the floor and threw them on.' _

_Bo rolled over, pulling the covers up to cover her chest as Lauren emerged from the bathroom holding the tiger cub by the scruff of the neck, bloody rag in his mouth._

'_And how do you propose we handle this?'_

'_I guess it smelled good and apparently it tastes good. I mean… it was good enough for you, right Mommy?' Bo looked at Lauren with pleading eyes not to yell at their son. _

_Lauren held the cub at arms length as she partially shifted so she could speak to her son. God she couldn't wait until his brain and hearing developed enough so he could understand human words. _

'_Tastes good, eh?'_

'_Yes, Mommy… well, it actually smelled better than it tastes. It tastes sort of bitter.'_

'_That's the perfumes in the laundry detergent and the fabric softener on the cloth. What do you think would have been a better option than dumping the trash all over our bathroom floor and chewing on a not-so-good-tasting bloody rag?'_

'_Staying human and waiting for Aunt Kenzi to make me video game breakfast?'_

'_Well, apparently your tiger is hungry and I'm not sure he would like pancakes. Can I have the rag while we talk?' _

_Ethan dropped the rag into Lauren's waiting hand. She pulled him under her arm and carried him over to Bo. _

'_Stay with Mamma for a minute and do NOT bite her! I don't care how hungry you are, young man!'_

'_I won't Mommy. I promise.' _

_Ethan made his way up the down comforter and plopped down in front of the Succubus as she lay on her side with her head propped up listening to Lauren's half of the conversation. Her son pushed his paws forward, sliding his back in as close to his mother as he could get before plopping his head down in apparent frustration. _

_Bo put her arm around him and began stroking the fur on his belly. She watched, as the young cub seemed to relax. Lauren walked back into the room after cleaning up the mess in the bathroom to find her fiancé and son lying together in that moment. As evident from the look in the succubus' eyes, Bo clearly had nothing but love for her young cub. Ethan's eyes were closed, his paws parted allowing the soothing gesture from his Mamma. Lauren pulled her cellphone from her jacket and opened the camera app before snapping a picture of the pair. Bo and Ethan heard the sound and looked up, _

'_Couldn't resist. You two look adorable. Now, about that hunger little man. I have ground meat in the refrigerator courtesy of your Uncle Chase.'_

'_Yummy!' The tiger cub jumped from the bed as Bo tried in vain to grip him. His mom's watched horrified, helpless do to anything as the moment unfurled in slow motion before them. Ethan was air born, pawing at the air, unaware of how high up the bed was for a cub's legs versus his usual human ones. _

'_Humph.' He landed with a thud, belly to the ground with his paws spread out to the sides, stunned by the fall. Lauren fought hard against her instinct to run to him and pick him up as Bo shouted into her mind, _

'_Wait, Lauren! He has to learn… just see if he's okay… let him figure it out.' _

_They watched anxiously as their son pawed his way to a standing position before looking between the two of them, his eyes finally setting on Lauren's partially shifted form, _

'_Did you see that Mommy! I flew!' He darted out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Lauren laughing her ass off._

'_What did he say?'_

'_He's proud of himself, Bo. He said he flew!'_

_Bo laughed with Lauren before she heard her wife, _

'_Now get up, Succubus. The day has apparently begun despite the fact that we only slept for about three hours.'_

'_Ah the joys of motherhood.'_

_Lauren sauntered over to the bed where her naked mate lay covered. She pulled the covers down to expose the succubus' breasts. She looked at them lovingly before tracing one areola with her fingertip. She leaned down as if to kiss Bo's mouth before suddenly changing her trajectory and taking one of the now erect buds in her mouth. Teasing and sucking on the nipple, she finally released it with a loud pop before sliding her mouth up to her lover for a kiss. She deepened the kiss and pulled deeply from her lover's essence before pulling away. _

'_I have to go feed our son, lover.'_

_Bo's arousal was high as Lauren slid her hand down Bo's soft skin and directly into her heat. She thrust her fingers in, rubbing her hardened numb with her thumb. Lauren looked over her shoulder making sure to shield her actions with her body, but had heard Kenzi talking to the cub in the kitchen. She had another minute or two at best. She pulsed her succubus several times watching, as her eyes became a brilliant blue._

'_Ah, there you are, my succubus. Good morning. Will you come for me?'_

'_Lauren… please…'_

'_Hmmmm… patience dear, just a few more seconds…' _

_Lauren sent several pulses through the hand that was buried in her mate as she quickened the strokes of her thumb and pulled more chi from her mate. After several more thrusts and another pulse or two, she was able to watch as her mate's aura flared a brilliant white. She knew what was coming as she felt Bo's walls clench around her fingers now forcing their way in and out of her. Lauren curled her fingers and pressed her lips tightly against the brunette's to muffle the scream she was expecting. As Bo came down form her arousal, Lauren spoke into her mind,_

'_Tu es superbe quand vous venez, mon amour.' Lauren kissed her lips one more time before turning and leaving the room._

'_Wait! What did you say? Where are you going?' Bo sat up trying to hide her ample breasts from the open door._

'_Try Google Translate… I'm going to feed our hungry cub!'_

'_Lauren!' _

_The blonde laughed as she walked through the door. Bo was sat dumbfounded trying to wrap her head around the moment she just shared with her very sexy fiancé. She dropped back to the bed running her hand over her breasts remembering the sensation of Lauren's mouth on her nipples. _

'_Hmmm… you are a Succubus' dream, Lauren Lewis.'_

'_Hmmm… and you are my dream, Bo Dennis. Now get up! Your son is too adorable! He's chasing the bowl all over the kitchen floor!'_

Bo arrived in the kitchen after throwing some clothes on and immediately found a bowl slamming into her foot. She looked down to find the tiger cub looking up at her, tongue licking at the blood-covered mouth. She sat down and held the bowl in place giving a nod to her son to continue as Kenzi reprimanded,

"Aw, Bo-bear… you ruined our video! We wanted to show him how funny he looked chasing his bowl around the floor!"

"And now you can show him how supportive at least one of his Succubus mom's is at helping him to eat!"

Lauren looked slightly guilty before she spoke, "But it really was cute."

Bo watched as Ethan licked his bowl clean before crawling into her lap. He sat there licking his paws and his lips, cleaning them of the blood until all that remained was his snow-white fur. Bo looked up at Lauren,

"Now, the shift back part."

"That's easy dudes,"

Kenzi stated with confidence. We're supposed to have video game breakfast. He's probably still hungry, so I'll just start the pancakes. He'll smell them and shift.

"And how do you suppose that will work?"

"Video games – fingers, not paws… Video game breakfast… keep up, Succubae!"

Kenzi moved to grab the griddle from the cabinet. She pulled down the flour, sugar, eggs, milk and mixing bowl. She made the mix going to the fridge to grab semi-sweet chocolate morsels for Ethan and blueberries for herself. The griddle was almost to temperature when she hit it with some cooking spray and ladled the first portion of batter onto the griddle. Ethan watched her intently, his ears perking up when he heard the mix hit the griddle. After a few minutes, he was lifting his snout sniffing at the air,

"I think Aunt Kenzi may be on to something here, Mamma."

Lauren stated as she watched her son. She was tempted to partially shift so she could hear her son's thoughts but decided to support Bo's thinking that they needed to let him work through this on his own. The waiting and watching was difficult. She was getting just a taste of what Bo was coping with not being a shifter herself.

Kenzi flipped the first four chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate before moving onto the blueberry ones. She placed a lid over the first batch so they would stay warm. When hers were finished, she plated them and carried both plates to the table with a bottle of syrup and a few pats of butter along with some cutlery. She put Ethan's telephone book on the chair for him to sit even though he hadn't shifted back yet. She sat and began eating her pancakes as he kept eye contact with her. They watched as Ethan stood from Bo's lap and shifted, walking to his place at the table and digging into the pancakes.

"Best pancakes ever, Aunt K! Are we gonna play video games?"

"As soon as you finish your cakes and we load the plates into the dishwasher, little dude."

Lauren placed a cup of milk in front of her son and ruffled his blonde hair before moving back to the kitchen to make blueberry pancakes for she and Bo.

"Here you go, my naked little boy. Put this on so Aunt Kenzi doesn't have to see your bird flying around the house."

"It's called a penis, Mamma. It's not a bird. You're silly!"

"And your Mommy is clearly a doctor." Kenzi added in a mumbled sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

Ethan stood and got on the step stool to rinse his plate before putting it carefully in the dishwasher with his cutlery. He opened the fridge, dragged out the gallon jug of milk, and placed his cup on the floor.

"Need help there, buddy?" Bo asked.

"No, Mamma. I can do it. I'm strong."

The women all laughed at Ethan's confidence as he poured the milk into the cup, spilling a little on the floor before tipping the container back to slow the flow and hit the cup. He put the lid back on the milk and put his cup on the counter. Then ran over to the sink and used the step stool to reach a sponge. Mopping up the mess on the floor, he tossed the sponge over the edge of the sink, before moving his step stool to reach the jar of his Mommy's homemade oatmeal cookies.

"Only two, buddy."

"I know, Mommy."

He took the two cookies and his cup of milk in hand before looking at his Mommy's stern look. He ran back to the cabinet, moved his step stool towards the area beneath the cabinet where his plastic plates were stowed. He placed the cookies on the plate before gripping his milk and walking through the living room down the shallow stairs to the entertainment room where Kenzi had the video game challenge ready to go.

"He's such a good boy, Lauren. You really did do a good job raising him. You are an excellent, mom. Our kids are so lucky to have you."

Bo rubbed her belly. It was still hard to believe there was a baby growing inside of her. She and Lauren had an appointment with the Druid healers tomorrow. She was nervously excited about her first exam.

"They're lucky to have you, Bo. You're so good with him when he shifts. I'm all controlling and loaded with do's and don'ts. You just accept him for who he is."

"Isn't that what you did for me?"

"Touché."

"Learning to accept yourself as you are is hard for a human. It was hard for me when I added Succubus to the description. You've added a whole boatload of Fae to your story, Lauren. Be patient with yourself. You're still a baby Fae in so many ways. Yes, your control is better, but you still have an awful lot to go through. Trust me on that. Just be glad you're through your Dawnings. I still can't believe you didn't have to do any of that weird stuff that I had to do. It was all so strange and confusing – like being in a cartoon."

"Well, we're in reality now. We have to head over to the farmhouse." Lauren stood and cleared the table with Bo as they moved their conversation to the kitchen.

"Kenzi's house, coronation, wedding."

"Right… plus, we need to go shopping, Bo." The succubus leaned over her shoulder and whispered,

"First, I want to see Uncle Arranz about Ethan's broken bat."

"Uncle Arranz? Does he have connections to the Red Sox?"

"No, but he is a Druid that specializes in metals, minerals and the elements. He told me during one of our training sessions that all materials that come from the earth possess energy even after we've harvested them from our good mother. So, what do you think?"

"I think we ask him. That bat means to the world to Ethan. He sat and waited for the teams to come out of the dug out and his was the only bat Davey stopped to sign that day."

"Okay, then we'll see what we can do about getting that repaired. I don't think we can replace his Roger Clemens baseball camp T-Shirt but maybe we can get him something signed by him?"

"Bo that would be SO expensive."

"Yea and from what I understand, memorabilia is worth more as it ages… when it's from the right players, that is. He's one of the all-time greats!"

"Okay. Well, let's ask Kenz if she can watch him for a few hours today so we can get some shopping in, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan Doctor Lewis." Bo pulled Lauren in for a kiss and a hug.

"Bo?"

"What names are we going to take?"

"Well, we've already partially discussed that but I guess since they're going to start drawing up documents they're going to need a decision soon, eh?"

"To be sure."

"Do you want to ask Ethan?"

"Well, Dennis and Lewis are both boys' names, so he could still keep his name. If we don't use either of those, we would just need to add on to the end."

"Okay, so what are our options?"

"Beattie or Lewis is all that comes from my side. I don't want to be Beattie and Lewis was given to me by the Fae."

"So I take it you want to use one of my names?"

"Yes."

"Okay, on my side there is Dennis and McCorrigan. I'm not bound to Dennis since that is the name of my adoptive parents. While I'm grateful for the first fifteen years of support and guidance they provided, they were religious fanatics who shaped a belief system that would prevent me from accepting myself. If we use McCorrigan, we seem bias for the light Fae."

"What about Martini?"

Bo thought for a moment. She realized that she never thinks of herself as a Martini even though she actually is by blood and love, "I guess that's a real option that I hadn't considered, but does that show me siding with Druids over Fae?"

"Maybe, but which race is more in line with who you are Bo and what you want for your people? This is YOUR name for YOUR family and you. It's not about the Fae or the Druid people and as much as I respect and love the fact that you want to name yourself based on how others would view it, hasn't your entire journey about choosing the life you choose on your terms? Your terms aren't selfish, Bo. Your terms are about what's right for everyone."

"How do you feel about becoming a Martini?" Bo felt Lauren's positive energy before she even spoke.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, Bo. You are the one that will be identified with the name first and foremost. Your wife will be identified by you – whoever you are and whatever you do."

"You're hiding, Doctor Lewis…"

"What?"

"I felt the pulse come from you when I asked you the question. Tell me the truth… you would like to take the Martini name, wouldn't you?"

Lauren sighed cursing their link, "Damned link."

Bo chuckled,"Talk to me, baby. Regardless of who I may be, this isn't about me… there is a 'we' here that I must consider no matter how trivial a name may seem right now."

"Bo, you know my history with the Fae… right up until I became one. Trick did not think I was good enough for you. He was always playing for Dyson and while I read in your journals that he eventually supported us, it just feels like he got too tired of fighting – I don't know that he still really supports it. For that reason, taking the name McCorrigan would be…"

"Say no more, Lauren. I totally understand. Well, beyond Martini our only option would be to create a totally different name all together."

"Well, when you merge our existing names you get our existing names, really." Bo looked at Lauren, "Dennis… Lewis? They both end in 'is' so the only option would be Denlew or Lewden and they just sound… well, just… no way." They both laughed.

Bo suggested, "We could do a word scramble… denils or lindes or islend…" They laughed again.

"What about combining Martini and McCorrigan… uniting the Druid and Fae in name as well as community?"

"McTini? Marrigan?"

"No! That sounds too much like the Morrigan and McTini sounds like a drink."

"Agreed."

"Bo, I think we both know that you are a Martini at heart."

"I think I am, Lauren." Bo fell silent, raising her eyes to her mate's only when she felt her fingers beneath her chin.

"Hey… what's going on in there? Don't make me pry." Lauren pointed to her head before placing a gentle kiss there.

"You know, when I first arrived you were sitting at dinner with all of the Martini's around you. It was like you were the center of their world. You were all laughing and having fun… Ethan was this happy, bubbly, bouncing little boy."

Bo paused to gather her emotions as she recalled the memory.

"Hey…" Lauren knew there was more, "Did something happen?"

"You fit in so well with everyone and I felt like an outsider to my own blood relatives. I thought of the possibility of me being the one who may have to walk away from my own family if you had chosen Ella. I was so jealous and felt so alone… society's outcast… forever to be the unaligned succubus who everyone tried to kill and no one could ever be with."

Lauren pulled Bo in for a tight hug and whispered in her ear as she fought against hope to hold back the tears,

"But you were wrong, weren't you? You are loved here, Bo. You have a family here."

"I know that now, Lauren. You gave me that. This place, these people… it just feels right to me, Lo."

"So, do we have a name then?"

"Are you really okay with becoming a Martini?"

"I am."

"One step left…" They turned and walked down into the entertainment room.

"Hey Kenz, can you pause the game for a moment? We have to go over to the farmhouse for a bit, then run some errands. Can Ethan hang out with you?"

"Aww, can't I come, Mamma?"

"Not this time, buddy. We're actually going to do a little Christmas shopping for a little boy we know…"

Ethan laughed as he caught on to what Bo was saying, "Are you gonna get me cool stuff, Mamma?"

"We're going to look around and see what we can find. Hopefully you'll like what we pick out."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I know I broke them myself, but will you buy me just a pair of pants and a shirt? I'm wearing my five year old stuff and…" Ethan was suddenly very upset and clammed up.

Kenzi nudged him, "What's up little man? Did something happen?"

Ethan looked at his Aunt for a moment, "It's okay, little dude. Talk to Auntie K. You know you can tell me anything. I got your back, bud."

"Little John called my pants 'floods'."

Ethan hung his head as he admitted the source of his shame.

"I told him my tiger tore them but he called me a liar and told me I didn't have a tiger. I told him I did too and he still didn't believe me. Then Jake called me a liar too and now they won't talk to me."

"Is that why you didn't want to go fishing with Uncle Chase today?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded confirming his Aunt's suspicion. Kenzi looked up at Bo with a look that Bo found very familiar. The light in the room dimmed. Bo glanced outside and noticed some storm clouds on the horizon.

"Kenz…" Bo cautioned.

"No, Bo. You know there is one thing I do not tolerate and that is bullying. His own blood!"

"Kenz, I need you to look outside."

"Aunt K, you're making it rain." Kenzi looked up at Ethan seeing the fear on his face. "Please don't make it rain."

Kenzi knew that the young Druid-Fae had been through enough in his life. She didn't need to be the source of more fear.

"I got it under control, little dude. Don't sweat it. But you need to stand up for yourself. You can't let your cousins get away with talking to you like that."

"But they're bigger than me and if I tell my uncles then they'll call me a tattle tale!"

"Hey, there's tattling and then there's telling. Tattling is when you tell on someone because you want to get them in trouble. Telling is when you don't feel safe and you need help from someone. If you feel like your cousins are going to hurt you or if they're making you feel bad, then you tell. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me that… you know that's what you call old people like your mommies!"

Kenzi laughed and high-fived her nephew, "Now, what are we gonna do about your cousins?"

Lauren intercepted the question, "I think when we're over at the farmhouse today, we'll have a little chat with their dads."

"NO! Mommy! You'll get them in trouble!"

Lauren shook her head, "I won't tell them what they said, Ethan. I will ask them to explain to their son's that your Fae shifter has come out and that they need to know what to do if you should shift."

Lauren paused, unsure how to explain the next part. Bo heard her thoughts and jumped in,

"Ethan, I need you to listen very carefully to this next part. Okay?"

"I'm listening Mamma." Ethan turned to face Bo as she spoke.

"If you shift around your cousins, we're not sure how they will react. We'll make sure their dad's tell them that you won't be able to understand them but you don't have a lot of control in that shifted form. If they're scared, they may try to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt them Mamma."

"I know, buddy and I'm not telling you too. But I want you to remember that you are faster than them. You can run to the farmhouse or to the beach house. If you're on the boat, you run to one of your uncles, do you understand?"

"I understand, Mamma. If someone tries to hurt me, I run to my aunt or uncle."

Lauren added, "No matter where you are, buddy. If anyone tries to hurt you ever, you run."

Ethan ran over to his Mommy and jumped into her arms. She gave him a huge hug. Bo watched knowing the emotions ran deep for the pair. He had been taken before and the memories were still fresh for both of them… too fresh for Bo's liking.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Is Chase coming over?"

"No, he was working at the restaurant this morning. There were rough seas today, so they cancelled fishing. Josh and Jake were going hunting. Maybe it's Emma or Ella checking in?"

Lauren walked to the door, looking out the windows to see who it was. She smiled when she opened the door, "Hey guys!"

"Hey sis, mind if we come in? We brought fresh kill for the animal inside!"

Jake elbowed her as he gave her a sideways hug. He was carrying a large box, which made Lauren's eyes flash a dark blue at the smell.

"We got a deer, sis! Clean shot right through the head. My brother here still has mad skills. The farm down the road also gave us another load of beef. They heard the queen is here so it's an offering. You're going to get a lot of that sis. You better invest in a freezer."

"Well, actually we're going to be going through a lot more meat now."

She looked down at Little John and Joshua who were waiting patiently for their hugs. She squatted down and gave them each a hug as they shyly said their hellos.

"More meat because of Kenzi no doubt. That girl can put away some serious grub, sis!"

"Yea, but that's not the only reason. Can we step over here into the dining room?"

"Sure, Laur. Do you want the boys to go play?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you guys too."

Lauren pushed into her link with Bo and asked her to come to the dining room to talk to the boys.

"Bo will be here in a second."

"Let me just put this meat in the fridge."

Lauren halted Jake suddenly,

"No… I mean… let me explain first, then we'll move the meat. Trust me. We just can't take that box of meat in there right now. It's hard enough for me to resist tearing into it. I can't imagine… well… please… sit."

Bo entered the room and gave hugs all around before sitting next to Lauren who pushed the box of meat to the other end of the table.

"Okay, so I'm going to explain this so that the boys can understand." She nodded to the dads who nodded in reply.

"You know how I have Fae inside of me?"

Little John replied first, "Uh-huh… you have a phoenix and a unicorn and a shifter and a stuck-un-bus."

Bo laughed. It was amazing that little kids just couldn't pronounce that word.

"That's right, Little John. Now you know that Ethan is my son, so what's in me can be in him too. Just like he's blonde because I'm blonde."

"But Aunt Bo is his Mamma and her hair is dark." Joshua made the statement, clearly confused by the contradiction.

"That's right. Because there's this stuff in us called DNA and these things called genes all determine what we look like from how tall we are to what color our hair is and a lot of other things too. Get it?"

Jake added, "Little John, your Mommy had blonde hair like your Aunt Lauren but your hair is black like mine. Get it?"

"OOOhhh, I get it." Little John said. Joshua nodded as well.

"Well, you know all of those Fae inside me? Ethan has some of them inside him too."

"Is he gonna freak out like you did?"

"Well, that's where all of you come in. You spend a lot of time with Ethan and most of the time, Fae don't start to change until they're teenagers. For some reason that we can't explain, Ethan's shifter DNA has started to come out early so he's shifted into a tiger several times a day for the last few days."

There was silence as the boys looked at each other. Bo and Lauren recognized the guilt written all over their faces. They only hoped they would fess up on their own so they could keep their promise to Ethan about not telling on their cousin. Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes of silence and stares from the couple before Joshua caved first,

"Aunt Lauren?"

"Yes, Joshua."

"I have a 'fession to make."

"A confession, bud? About what?" Josh asked his son.

"Ethan told us that he was a tiger."

"And…?" Jake asked, anticipating that he was not going to like what came next. He looked at Josh who shook his head back at his brother. Their anger at their sons was already growing.

"We laughed at him…" Said Joshua.

"And we called him a liar." Said Little John.

The room fell silent as the two young Druids sat awaiting the wrath of their fathers. But it didn't come. Lauren had motioned to the two young dads to stay calm and Bo had such a pleading look on her face they held their tongues. They were guys and they knew how the bro-code worked. This could go horribly wrong for Ethan if they didn't handle this well. They didn't want him to lose the support of his cousins but they felt horrible that they hadn't seen this happening.

"We're so sorry, Aunt Lauren and Aunt Bo. We've been mean to him all weekend. We wouldn't talk to him.

Jake asked, "Can I ask why you would treat Ethan that way, boys? He's your cousin. You could have asked Aunt Lauren or Aunt Bo if you thought he was lying. If Ethan lies, they would want to know. But it's not fair to call someone a liar if you don't know for sure."

Jake was trying to make some sense of how his son and nephew had treated their cousin so badly when they all seemed to get along so well.

"Well, I don't know about you, bro but it sounds to me like our sons were just flat out bullies to a little kid." Josh couldn't hold it in any longer. "And we didn't raise no bullies."

"No we didn't, Jake."

"So let me ask you something dear boy of mine." Josh directed his question at his son Joshua, "If some kid was bullying Little John, what would you do about it?"

"I'd tell him to stop, Dad."

"And if he didn't?"

"I'd call a big person for help."

"So when Little John was making fun of your cousin Ethan, you didn't feel a need to have his back?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Apologies don't tell me what you were thinking, dude."

"I sided with Little John."

"And LJ, you did the same thing… you sided with Joshua against your cousin. The two of you ganged up on a six year old kid. Are you proud of yourselves that you could make a six year old feel like shit?"

Little John and Joshua were crying now. Bo gripped Lauren's hand trying to steel the doctor's reserve. She could feel how bad Lauren felt for the little guys. She loved these boys to death, but they had to learn and their parents had a right to do it their way.

"So, what are we gonna do to make this up to Ethan, boys?" Jake asked.

"Take him fishing?"

"A fishing trip doesn't fix a broken heart." Jake was very plain in his statement.

"You've hurt that boys' feelings and made him feel bad. Being men doesn't mean you don't take care of people's hearts. You are Druids and what are Druids about?"

"Peace and Balance." The boys chimed together.

"I think that human school is a bad influence, Jake." Josh stated to his brother.

They both knew the two boys didn't want to go to the Druid school. They liked playing human sports in P.E. class and at recess. Joshua really liked math and Little John really liked science so they were playing a card they knew would send a clear message to their sons.

"Yea, they're making our sons forget who they are."

"No they're not, Dad!"

"You watch your tone, young man. No Druid would treat a member of his family this way."

"We didn't mean it. We thought he was lying! We never saw him shift before."

Lauren brought a calming voice to the conversation. They were starting to go in circles, "Do you believe he is a shifter now?"

"Yes, ma'am." The boys said in unison.

"Okay, then I know what you can do for him."

"Anything, Aunt Lauren. We didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Ethan's our blood. We wouldn't ever hurt him and really mean it. We'll do anything to make it up to him."

Bo finally spoke, "Here are some things you boys need to understand. First, I have told your great grandparents that I am going to begin my transition to the throne. That means that Ethan is going to become an heir to the throne. A lot of people will want to hurt him. Bad people."

"The Fae?" Little John asked.

"Not all of the Fae. We have friends among them but yes, there are some Fae included."

"We'll have his back, Aunt Bo."

"Just support him, boys. That's all we ask. He's young and doesn't have much knowledge of Druid life. He's going to need you to help him understand what it means to be a Druid because – at least for now – his Fae lessons are going to have to come first."

"Okay."

"Second, he is shifting quite randomly right now. He has no control over when he shifts and once he does, he needs some sort of trigger to shift back."

"What's a trigger?" Joshua asked.

"A trigger is something that he really wants that will cause him to shift back to be on two legs."

"So we just tell him we're going fishing and he'll shift back?"

"Actually, that's exactly what we did yesterday morning to get him to shift back. The problem is, he's so young that he can't understand a human voice yet. You would have to show him objects or do things to make him understand. Aunt Lauren is the only one who can talk to him from a distance and only if she partially shifts. I can talk to him when he touches me. So this morning, Aunt Kenzi got him to shift by putting his favorite pancakes at his seat."

"Yea, that'll work. Our cousin will do anything for food." Joshua joked. "He eats almost as much as Aunt Kenzi and they're both so little!"

"Yea, that is pretty amazing. Now, speaking of food… and the reason Aunt Lauren had your dads keep that box in here is that any type of blood smells really good to him. That box of meat will surely make him shift. Aunt Lauren is having trouble resisting it right now. I can feel her hunger."

"You can have a steak, Aunt Lauren. We've seen you eat them raw before and we don't care."

"I know you have, boys and I appreciate that you don't judge me for that or think I'm gross."

"We're Druids, Aunt Laur. It's just what we do." Little John looked at his father and his uncle wanting them to understand that he knew what he had to do. They both nodded.

"So, Ethan is playing video games with Aunt Kenzi right now. When that meat box is carried out into the kitchen, he is going to smell it and he is going to shift. I just want you to be prepared for that. When he shifts he can scratch you with his claws and they can do some serious damage so be aware around him. He already had some hamburger this morning, but as a growing tiger cub, he will eat meat about three times a day from what your Aunt Lauren is thinking."

"It's okay. We'll help him Aunt Bo. Don't worry. You can count on us. We won't screw up again." Joshua stated as Little John nodded.

"Okay and then there's one last thing and this is probably the scariest part. Do you remember what I said about Ethan liking blood?"

"Yea." The boys nodded as Bo continued,

"Well, he'll like your blood too. So if he bites you, you have to point your finger at him and say 'no' as loud and as clear as you can. When he realizes what he has done, he may run and hide so just get one of us and we'll help him. He feels really bad when he bites someone but he doesn't have a lot of control right now. He's bitten me twice and I'm not going to lie, it hurts."

"But Aunt Lauren healed you right away, right?"

"Actually my Succubus healed me. Remember that I can draw chi and heal myself. You guys would need a Druid healer."

"Or we can just keep the bite and it would be another battle scar. Dad says chicks dig scars!"

"Well, the problem is that bites can get infected, so we want to be sure we heal it, okay?" Lauren wanted to be sure the boys understood.

"Now, the last part is if your dads are okay with you hanging around with Ethan right now knowing that you could get bit or scratched and need healing." Lauren looked at her brothers hopeful that they wouldn't shut her son out.

Jake and Josh looked at each other than shrugged, "It's cool with us, Laur. The little man needs his family right now. Guys are you cool with the potential danger?"

"Danger is our middle name, Dad!" Little John said and Joshua nodded.

"Okay then. Just remember when you're with him that he can't understand you if he shifts. Get an adult if you can't get him to do what you want him to do when he is a tiger cub."

"Everyone ready to carry that meat into the kitchen?"

"As we'll ever be." Jake said. He then joked sarcastically, "Hey Bo? Is he gonna like eat my leg trying to get the box?"

Bo pulled out the broken bat she'd been holding and displayed it on the table,

"Don't be cocky, Jake. Do you see this bat? Boys, do you see this? Ethan did this with his teeth. If he bites, you scream and don't be afraid to hit him on the nose if he doesn't let go, okay?"

"Whoa… little dude's got bite." Jake said as he inspected the broken bat.

"But we're working with him night and day. Okay, let's do this." Lauren said with some hesitation. She didn't like the fact that they were about to bait their son.

"Bo, should I warn him?"

"I think it's best he be exposed to casual things like this. They could have just walked in knowing none of this. I for one would like to know how he's going to respond to this."

"I guess you're right. Boys, I just don't want you to be afraid of your cousin."

"It's okay, Aunt Lauren. You're here so we know he won't hurt us. Your tiger can still kick his butt."

"That's very true. Jake, Josh?"

"Yea, sis?"

"Scruff of the neck – just lift and hold him out. He'll get the message."

"Good to know."

The group entered the large open area and moved slowly toward the kitchen. It only took a moment for Ethan to stand from where he was seated, his head turned around, eyes deep blue.

Lauren shouted, "Ethan!"

He looked at her for a moment,

"Mommy… it's so hard…" bless his little heart he tried to resist the urge but a moment later, he was a tiger cub running towards his Uncle Jake at full tilt.

"Here he comes, Jake." Josh warned.

Ethan latched on to Jake's leg and bit down hard right through the jeans. He started to thrash his head from side to side. Bo yelled,

"Lauren!"

"I got it." Lauren partially shifted and pushed into her son's mind,

'_Ethan Dennis Lewis! Let go of your uncle's leg right this instant!'_

'_He has meat Mommy. Gimme!'_

_Lauren walked over to Ethan and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as he clawed at her and growled._

'_Don't you dare growl at me, mister!'_

'_Mommy it smells so good!'_

'_Your hunger comes AFTER the safety of others! How many times do I have to say it? Look at your uncle's leg!'_

Bo had been listening as Lauren nodded to her, "Jake, can you pull up your pant leg for Lauren?"

"Bo, he doesn't need…"

"Yes, he does, Jake. I know he hurt you… he needs to see it… it's the only way he understands."

Jake reluctantly pulled up his pant leg revealing several deep bite marks – one that had torn the flesh. He was bleeding steadily.

'_Look at it, Ethan!'_

'_Mommy! I'm sorry! I don't want to hurt people!'_

'_Then you have to control your hunger, buddy. It's the only way. You have to learn! Now, I have to shift back for a minute to heal your uncle's leg. I'm going to give you to your Mamma so your cousins can meet you as a tiger cub. Do NOT bite them! They are sorry for not believing you and have promised to have your back.'_

'_You told!'_

'_No, we didn't. We told them you were a tiger and they confessed.'_

'_They did?'_

'_They did and they're very sorry. Now I have to heal your uncle. Be good for your Mamma.'_

Lauren handed him to Bo who pulled him to her chest tightly before squatting down to her nephews.

"Guys, this is your cousin Ethan. Say hi."

"Hi Ethan." Joshua said quietly.

"Hi Ethan." Little John said in a similar volume.

The pair just stood there staring at their cousin in his tiger form. Ethan stared back moving his eyes between the two.

'_Mamma?'_

'_Yes, Ethan?'_

'_Why are they just staring at me? Do they think I'm a monster?'_

"Boys, Ethan wants to know why you're just staring at him. He thinks you may think he's a monster because he bit Jake."

"We think you're cool, Ethan."

Ethan looked at Bo who spoke to the boys, "Remember how he can't understand you?"

"Sorry, I forgot. Can we touch him?"

"I think that would be a good way to let him know you don't think he's a monster."

The boys slowly reached out and started touching Ethan's fur. Gradually they relaxed,

"Hey, he's really soft and fluffy!"

"Yea, he's like a big stuffed animal only real!"

"He's really our cousin Ethan… it's so cool!"

"He likes when you scratch behind his ears, huh Aunt Bo."

"Yup and he really likes when you scratch here under his chest and rub his belly."

Little John moved his hand to scratch Ethan's chest. Ethan began to purr as his cousins scratched and petted his fur.

'_They're not afraid of me Mamma!'_

'_Nope and they won't be as long as you don't bite or scratch them.'_

'_Mamma, can I go over to Uncle Jake and 'pologize?'_

'_Yea, but maybe we should put the box of meat away first?' Lauren looked up hearing the conversation._

'_If it's okay with you, I'd like to try to leave it and walk past it. I want Mommy to be proud of me. She's pretty mad right now.'_

'_Well, before you say that, I think you should look at the big smile on Mommy's face right now. I think she heard us talking.'_

'_Mommy? Can I 'pologize to Uncle Jake?'_

'_Yes, buddy. Are you sure you can make it past the meat box? If you can't I'll move it.'_

'_I wanna try, Mommy.'_

'_Okay, buddy. Just focus on getting to your uncle.'_

Bo put Ethan down and he began to walk towards his Uncle Jake. He paused at the large box of meat and took a sniff, then paused again. Lauren could sense his struggle – she knew how hard it was to walk past such temptation, but he continued. He climbed into his Uncle's lap who pulled him up to his chest. Ethan tucked his head under Jake's chin,

'_Please tell him I'm sorry, Mommy. Please tell him I didn't want to bite him. He just smelled good… then I tasted him and I just couldn't stop.' _

_Ethan let out a growl as he continued to rub up against Jake's neck._

"Jake, Ethan wants you to know that he didn't want to bite you but you smelled so good that he just had to taste you and once he did he just couldn't stop. He's really, really sorry."

"Tell the adorable little dude it's okay, Lauren. I'm all healed thanks to his awesome Mommy but make sure he knows I will drop kick him if he ever does that again."

"I am not telling my son you'll drop kick him. You can tell him that yourself."

"So, are we giving the hungry little dude some meat or not?"

Lauren looked at Bo, "I don't know, Lauren. He had two cups of ground beef about two hours ago."

"He's gotta wait for at least two more hours. He had four pancakes and two cookies after that in addition to two cups of milk now."

"We told you, Aunt Lauren. The kid can put away some food."

Everyone laughed at Little John's comment.

"Okay, so how do we get him shifted back?"

"Well, we were actually going to take the boys miniature golfing since we can't go out on the boat with them today. What would you think of that?"

Jake asked but he could see the hesitation. "What up ladies, you don't trust us with the cub?"

"It's not about trusting you, Jake. If he shifts in public…"

"Oh, full on Druid golf. It's sort of a practice course for Druids. There's no clubs. They have to use the elements to move the ball. Ethan is young but he'll be able to do some of them. At the very least, it will get him practicing drawing chi."

"Well, that's something. He's burning chi like crazy. Beli and Vesta have insisted he learn to do it on his own."

"Yea, as a Druid he needs chi even though his tiger can survive off of meat."

"Well, as long as you understand that you could end up with a tiger cub as your companion for the entire trip, he's all yours."

"Well, we can make a family event out of it. Kenzi, Chase, Ella, Emma and you guys? Josh's wife is working so if…"

Bo interrupted, "I think having the whole gang there would be great. Especially Ella in case the little guy there does any damage. Lauren and I have to decline. We have meetings with the elders then have to go do some shopping."

"Yea, I hear we're all celebrating Ethan's Christmas this year." Josh said.

"Yup… apparently we're going all in. It should be a lot of fun." Lauren said.

Bo brought up the apparent problem in getting things moving, "So, getting Ethan changed back? Lo?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry. That's my cue." Lauren did a partial shift to talk to Ethan.

"Jake, you're going to want to put him down for the shift."

Jake quickly lowered Ethan who looked around confused until he heard Lauren's voice. He shifted suddenly back to his human form as Bo quickly threw a blanket over him.

Ethan looked down at his bare legs then up at his Mommy.

"I know I'm not supposed to say stupid tiger, but Mommy, this is ridicalus! That was my last pair of jeans and they didn't even fit right!"

"Wait!" Joshua said. "I'll be right back."

He ran out of the house as everyone stood there looking at each other trying to see if anyone knew what he was doing. Joshua came back into the house with big bag.

"Aunt Lauren, Aunt Bo… my Mom just made me clean out all of the clothes from the closet that didn't fit me anymore. The bag was in the back of my dad's truck to go to Goodwill but he keeps forgetting to drop it off.

"Well, I guess Gaia had other plans for the clothes! She made me keep forgetting because she knew Ethan would need them." Josh defended his forgetfulness.

Joshua took the bag over to his cousin, "There's definitely stuff that will fit you in there. Some cool shirts and jeans. There's even some dress up stuff if they make you wear it to go to dinner or something."

"I can clean out my closet too, Ethan. I have old stuff too." Little John added.

"Thanks guys. That's really nice of you to do for your cousin. He is pretty much destroying clothes every time he shifts. He's wearing his five year old clothes and they're too small."

"We know… we were picking on him for wearing flood pants, too. We're sorry we were mean to you, Ethan. We didn't know you were Fae." Little John and Joshua patted their cousin on the back. "Come on, we'll help you put this stuff away so we can all go golfing.

The group of boys started to walk towards Ethan's room but he paused at the box, "Hey… we're going miniature golfing, remember? Stay human will ya?" Joshua said as he pushed his cousin towards his room.

"Thanks, Joshua. I never knew meat could smell so good." Ethan smiled.

"Yea, well I have blood in me, but I'm not meat so don't get any ideas." The boys all laughed as they turned the corner into Ethan's room.

Everyone stood in silence as all eyes fell to Lauren. The worry on her face was evident,

"Okay, tiger mom. You gotta let the cubs leave the den. We got him, Lauren. Now that we know what to expect we'll be fine. We'll get Ella to go with us for the healing factor, I promise. We just saw her a little while ago and she was complaining about how slow the lab is right now since you're stabilized. Some golf will do her good and where she goes, Emma goes. Those two are inseparable these days. Kenzi!"

"Yo!"

"Turn off the game, girl! We're going to play Druid Mini-Golf!"

"They never have clubs small enough for me!"

"Good thing then because this place doesn't use clubs! It's all about Druid skills girlfriend and you've got skills! Call Chase and tell him we're picking him up!"

"On it!"

Ethan came out of the bedroom with his cousins all smiles, "Look Mommy! A Red Sox T-shirt! It's the one we gave him for his birthday!"

"That's awesome, buddy! Joshua, you have no idea how happy I am to see that shirt. His cub destroyed all of his Red Sox gear – hats, bat, t-shirts. Thank you so much for that shirt. You know he's lost without his Red Sox!"

"I know. We keep asking Uncle James when he's finally going to have us up to Boston so we get to go to a game at the world famous Fenway Park." Little John stated sounding a little upset that they hadn't had the opportunity yet.

"Yea, we want to go to a game when they're playing the Philadelphia Phillies – that's our team. We want to see the Phillies beat the Sox." Joshua said as he nudged his cousin Ethan.

"Never happen!" Ethan said as they all laughed.

"Okay, in the truck everyone – three in the front, three in the back. We'll drive over to the farmhouse and then add another car there. Later Bo, Lauren!"

"Bye everyone!"

Ethan ran up to his moms, "Bye Mommy, Bye Mamma." He gave them a big hug.

"Bye buddy. You'll try really hard not to shift, right?" Lauren asked.

"I will Mommy. I don't want to tear these new jeans and my new T-shirt."

"Have fun and work really hard to feed and use your Druid skills, buddy. They're really important." Bo added.

"I know, Mamma. Bye!" And just like that, their little boy was out the door.

"Nervous?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Yea, aren't you?"

"Yea, but he's right you know."

"I know. We have to let the cub leave the den. It doesn't mean we have to like it though."

"Come on. We're late for our meetings."

"Oh joy… meetings."

"We don't have to do any of this if you don't want to, Bo."

"No, really… I want this… let's do it."

… … … … … … … …


	26. Chapter 26: Old Friends, New Lives

_**Chapter 26: Old Friends, New Lives**_

Bo and Lauren had spent most of the late morning with John, Madge, Beli and Vesta. The couple had been invited to the Farmhouse to discuss their Druid Quests, wedding, ascent to the throne and the prophecy. They learned that they would be able to combine a more traditional human wedding ceremony with the traditional Druid rituals that were necessary for them to take the throne together. Beli and Vesta had once again emphasized that a Druid wedding was an eternal bonding of two souls so they gave them one last chance to back out. All Bo had heard was that unmarried, Lauren would not be recognized as her Queen. Once that news was presented, Bo had asked for a moment to talk to Lauren,

'_Well, there's your out if you don't want to be Queen. We can continue our relationship without actually getting married and you wouldn't have to deal with it. Are you sure you want to do this, Lauren? I feel like you're getting extra stress and pressure added to your life because I happened to be born into this crazy family of mine.'_

'_Bo, I am honored to be your girlfriend, mate, lover and friend… but I want to be as committed to you as possible in this life and beyond if you'll have me. If that means I must assume the throne with you, then so be it. Are you sure you want me there with you?'_

'_I don't want to influence your decision, so you'll have to pardon me for not answering that question. I want you to feel free to choose your path in life. You were a slave for long enough. I wouldn't end us if you didn't want to do the Druid wedding. We could still do the Fae one so we could get divorced down the road if you got tired of dealing with my Queen duties.'_

_Lauren chuckled, "I know but Bo… where you go, I go… okay?'_

_Bo was smiling ear to ear, 'I'm so happy to hear you say that because I have a feeling I would suck… badly… as Queen without you there. You give me balance, Lo. You know how I can be when things happen that I think are unfair for the little guy. I lose control and turn into a killing machine. I think the Druid people would be in trouble if I didn't have you with me on that throne.'_

'_Then I'm there, Bo. It's that simple. I'm in this… all the way.' Lauren leaned in and gave Bo a light kiss on the cheek before pulling back and sharing a smile with her._

"Sorry, we just needed a moment. So… we'll take weddings and rituals for a thousand, Alex." Lauren and Madge chuckled at Bo's Jeopardy reference as Beli and Vesta began the discussion.

They told the couple that the wedding ceremony could happen in the same day as the Druid ceremony. It would involve two primary rituals that would be built right into the main event. They promised Kenzi would know everything she needed to know to plan their dream wedding.

Madge's parents, Morgan and Aaron had entered the room for the next topic – taking the throne. Lauren kept her eyes on Bo as she noticed she had become visibly agitated through the entire presentation. She had been thrown off kilter when they informed them that taking the throne was a four-day event.

First, the elders emphasized that the couple needed to either do this next month or wait until after the children were born due to the physical nature of the events. The elders would not approve initiation of the royal trials if they could not physically perform the first trial without risk to their unborn. They explained the four-day event to the couple and later to Kenzi.

"Remember, you are to be Queens of a people, so all of your challenges are meant to demonstrate to them that you will serve them well. On the first of the four days you will face what is called 'The Hunt'. This trial is intended to determine your true nature and willingness to defend the essence that is the center of Druidism. We are not permitted to share any details of the challenge with you as threats to our existence due not usually announce themselves." Aaron explained.

"I get it… it would be like seeing a copy of the test before test day." Bo said.

"And when the Fae come for us, we could very well be out for a relaxing day of fishing. It will demonstrate that we cannot be defeated – even if caught off guard." Lauren added.

"That is correct my friends, although"

Morgan began, "The second day is 'The Receiving'. This day is divided into two parts. You will make yourself available to your people beginning at sunrise and remain available until sundown."

"When you say 'available to our people', exactly what are we available to do?"

"Meet them, speak with them, discuss their concerns about life in their clan. Remember girls, the Martini clan is a very small group within the world's Druid population. Your people will come from far and wide to meet and talk to you."

_Bo and Lauren looked at each other. Bo was the first to speak, 'Couldn't we just do the hunt twice?'_

'_Bo, you don't mean that.'_

'_No, but I'm definitely dreading listening to people complain to us all day.' Lauren smiled and turned back to Morgan,_

"So the second half of the day?"

"There will be a feast at sundown followed by your attendance at 'The Jury'. Here, the elders will hear objections to your ascension to the throne from the people. Once objections are heard and noted by the elders, the royal couple is given the opportunity to defend the community objections."

Bo frowned as she summarized what she had heard, "So, people who don't know us get to say why they don't like us and then we're supposed to defend our own honor."

Lauren was pretty sure at this point that the process of taking the throne would be one of the first things Bo would want to change if and when they actually passed these rituals.

John spoke, "On day three, you will be separated to attend your own personal Vision Quests similar to what your son just accomplished. Bo, you will be sent to 'find yourself'… well, more specifically, to find your beliefs and your purpose as Queen. You will be teleported to an undisclosed location with a bottle of water, a knife and your Druid/Fae skills for a twenty-four hour period."

"And Lauren?"

"Lauren will be sent to 'discover her path' as your Queen. She must learn how she will support you without losing herself. Like you, she will be teleported away with the same possessions for one day."

'_Bo… I'll be alright. I'm not a mere human anymore.'_

_Bo sighed, 'I know… but I still don't like it.'_

"During your Vision Quests, you will merge with Gaia and the four chief Anemoi – Aquilo, Notus, Zephyrus and Eurus. Your Father told me it was the most incredible experience of his life to join with these five powerful beings at once. He said it was enlightening. I think you'll like it… both of you."

Madge jumped in to discuss remaining challenge, "Finally, you will reach day four. This would be 'The Clan Breakfast' where the elders of the Druid Clans will come, pay their respects to the royal family, and deliver offerings in blessing of your throne. After the Clan breakfast will be 'The Coronation' ceremony performed by the elders of each clan."

"Can I just ask… there aren't really actual crowns we have to wear on our heads, are there?"

"There are crowns, yes but they are always under lock and key unless you have occasion to wear them."

"And what sort of occasion would that be?"

"Weddings, burials, clan gatherings…"

"Okay, okay… I get it. So, that's it then?"

Madge shook her head, "No, the final step is at sundown. As bonded mates, you will merge with Gaia and receive your marks."

"Our marks?"

"Think of it as your invisible crowns. They are basically very complex tattoos that will burn into your skin somewhere on your body. They are a representation of your devotion to peace, all beings of the world and each other. It also represents your willingness to defend the ideals of Druidism at all costs."

Bo and Lauren sat quietly until Beli and Vesta rolled up their sleeves, "My young Ysabeau, lay your eyes on the marks of your grandparents. They burned in over the course of an hour's time while we were distracted by our conversation with Gaia."

Bo and Lauren stood up to lean across the table so they could see the marks. They were intricate patterns that were woven around their left wrists.

Beli explained, "Your father's mark appeared on his left hip. There is just no way to predict where Gaia will place your marks but the location will mean something personal to you both. The marks are tied to the person as a sort of alarm system. If one of you is in trouble, the marks of all living royals will glow and burn. It is a royal's oath that they go immediately to save a fellow royal except the reigning royal."

"Wait, so you mean if Lauren is in trouble, I'm not permitted to go after her when my mark begins to burn me? I have to leave her fate up to the rest of the living royals?"

Vesta raised his hand, "Uh… living royals sitting right here. Hi, we're your grandparents… the ones who would die to protect you and Lauren. And… by the way… you have yet to best me with fire."

Bo smiled, "I'm sorry, Grandfather. I meant no offense. It's just that… well, when Lauren is threatened I don't often have control over my actions. Saving her has always been the singular goal of my Succubus if she is threatened."

"We can vouch for that, Vesta." John commented as Madge nodded her head in agreement. "We just tried to keep them apart of a few days and her blue banshee came out to play."

"I see." Vesta and Beli smiled, looking at the couple. "It seems the two of you are everything the prophecy predicted and much more."

"So, when do we get to know the rest of this prophecy? I mean, we've heard what our generation knows but Madge tells us you all hold a piece of the it."

"That is true, Ysabeau. All will be revealed in time. When your Father arrives, you will receive full disclosure of what you must know. As we've told you before, he has never shared his piece of the prophecy with anyone other than your mother."

"Great." Bo said sadly.

"So, can you give us an idea of what life in the day of a Queen would be like?" Lauren asked, trying to get Bo's mind off of her parents and the parts of the prophecy that continued to elude her.

Beli answered Lauren who kept her focus half on the answer to her question and half on Bo who was quickly nearing her tolerance for any more discussion of the drama that is her life. Lauren tried to redirect her full attention to Beli as she reviewed their daily duties once crowned. They would have weekly meetings with the elders to discuss various items of clan business over the next year and would need to complete their training prior to the coronation. Beli and Vesta assured they would both be more than capable of doing so. Bo had become even more upset to know that they had to complete a physical challenge to end their training, so Lauren directed the conversation back to the wedding and the decision she and Bo had made to take the name Martini as their family name. Madge and John were beaming with pride as they hugged Bo and Lauren and thanked them for honoring Bo's father by taking the surname.

Well, Lauren thought… at least the meeting ended on a happy note.

… … … … … … …

The couple left the farmhouse just before lunch, so they went to Main Street for something to eat before doing as much of their Christmas shopping as possible. Bo had been quiet most of the afternoon, but once they got into buying gifts for Ethan, her mood had lifted. Lauren hated the burdens Bo was seemingly destined to bear all of her long life. She could only hope that Bo would always allow her to be there for comfort and strength when she needed it.

They returned home just before dinner to a full house. The entire miniature golf gang was back and they were divided between quiet conversation in the living room, a card game at the kitchen table and video games in the entertainment room. Bo and Lauren managed to sneak in unnoticed so they could hide the packages they had purchased for various family members. All of Ethan's gifts went up into the attic because Lauren knew he would be snooping around.

They returned to the room and moved around saying hello before checking on Ethan to find out how he had made out with Druid golf. He gave Bo and Lauren a play-by-play of each hole and how he was able to use wind, water and earth to solve each hole. Even though he didn't have the best score on any hole, he was still proud that he had been able to use his skills. He was a little upset because he still couldn't produce more than a flicker with fire, but Bo assured him that they would work on it together.

They stopped and gave Kenzi an update on the construction discussion they had with John. They would break ground on Monday of next week and would need her input by Wednesday of this week. She had naturally told them not to worry. A day and a half was plenty of time to pull it all together. They briefly talked wedding ceremony and she told them she had talked to Madge about the whole coronation deal. She was worried about 'The Hunt' but Bo and Lauren assured her they would be fine since they were fighting together.

They asked Kenzi if she would mind holding down the fort so they could go for a walk on the beach. The couple needed some quiet time to discuss all that had been thrown at them today. Kenzi apologized for bringing everyone back to the house but they assured her it was okay – a beach walk would help them to clear their heads.

Before they left, Kenzi told them she would order pizza and wings for dinner if that was okay with them. Neither was in the mood to cook, so even Lauren agreed with the unhealthy dinner plan. They asked that she be sure to order some type of meat for Ethan but Kenzi said he shifted as soon as they got home so she had fed him a nice raw steak. The young Druid explained that his little cousins had held the bowl for him while he ate and cleaned up his fur when he finished because it got on part of him that he couldn't reach with his tongue.

"What got him to shift back?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi explained, "The boys were playing video games and he was laying on the floor watching the screen like he usually does when someone plays. When the game ended, Little John offered him the remote. He did his little growl-meow sound… you know, the one he makes when he gets stuck?"

"Yea, so how did he shift," Bo asked.

"Joshua and Little John got on the floor with him and rubbed his chest and belly. Eventually he just relaxed and shifted. They grabbed a blanket for him and took him back to his room to change but they detoured to the hall closet and threw one of Chase's sweatshirts on him instead since we weren't leaving again tonight."

"Why'd they put him in that?" Lauren asked.

"So he wouldn't rip anymore clothes if he shifted again."

"Smart kids. Why didn't we think of that?" Bo said.

"A Yale doctor and a Druid-Fae Queen… the world is in trouble if you guys couldn't figure that out before those two little dudes." Kenzi laughed, "Well, go on then, scoot. I have this crowd under control. Enjoy your walk."

"Thanks Kenz."

… … … … … … … … … … …

They had been walking for about an hour talking about the events of the day, re-affirming their commitment to each other and apparently saving the world as well. They were almost back home when suddenly Bo noticed something white in the sky.

"Lauren, what's that?" Bo said cautiously as she tried to make out the object moving towards them from the sky.

The doctor, too was staring at the incoming object, "I don't know, Bo but… wait… it's a flying horse…"

"Horses can't fly… I mean… wait… Unicorn… Can you fly, Lauren?"

"Yes, but I don't… it's too obvious."

"Wait! You can fly and you haven't taken me flying? You can fly – like that!" Bo pointed to the object in the sky. "What do you mean too obvious?"

"Uh… flying horse, Bo? Humans?" Lauren said as if Bo should have figured that out.

Bo knew she had sounded like an idiot, but why didn't she tell her she could fly? She turned her attention back to the latest big bad that approached, "Apparently whoever that is didn't get the memo. Well, either memo."

Lauren looked at Bo, "What memos?"

"The ones that say humans shouldn't see flying horses or the one that said I'm trying to spend quality time with my fiancé not deal with whatever shit storm this is!"

Bo put her hands up in frustration that they could never just relax.

They both watched, "What do we do?"

Suddenly, Beli and Vesta were standing next to them, "Relax, girls. They are your friends."

"What?" Bo said but then gasped, realizing that on the front of the horse was Tamsin with Dyson mounted behind her. She laughed.

"Sweetie?"

"That's Tamsin on the front of the horse and Dyson riding bitch! How will his ego ever recover!" Bo said as her mate slapped her on the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

'_Be nice, Bo. Please… don't make a scene. You will have time to deal with Dyson but not here and not in front of your grandparents… please?'_

'_Okay, but you know I'm not going to let this go. We WILL have words, Lauren.'_

'_I'm fine with words – just don't kill him.'_

The pair landed about fifty feet from them. Tamsin leaned down and whispered something Bo couldn't understand in the horses' ear and the wings disappeared. Bo looked at Lauren with curiosity as Tamsin spoke to the horse.

"The runes, Bo. It's what gave the horse wings. She has to speak another set of runes to hide them."

"I can't wait to learn those." Bo said.

"It will take years, babe."

"Shit! I hate homework." Bo whined as Lauren, Beli and Vesta all laughed.

Dyson hopped off the horse and then lifted Tamsin off as well. They walked towards Bo and Lauren with a smile on their face. Bo and Lauren both noticed Tamsin immediately,

"Tamsin! You're pregnant!"

"Yea… talk to the wolf here. Can't keep it in his pants long enough to let me get a pill down. I don't know how you ever put up with him, Succubus."

Tamsin may have been pregnant, but her usual swagger and sarcasm was firmly intact.

"You look happy. Pregnancy suits you." Bo said as she gave Tamsin a hug.

"No, this last life cycle suits me. You, Kenzi and Lauren raised me right this time around. I feel… well, everything, really. I'm letting myself love and cry and laugh. But most of all, I'm not drowning myself in a bottle or avoiding what I truly want… Like this guy here."

The couple turned their eyes to Dyson who stepped out from behind Tamsin,

"Bo, good to see you."

Bo gave Dyson a punch on the arm, "Dyson. You look happy." She gave him a weak smile. She knew Dyson had started to come in for a hug, but she just couldn't. She heard Lauren's warning voice in her head and immediately calmed.

He looked at Tamsin. Bo was so happy to see so much love between the couple,

"I am." Dyson replied.

"So, mated for life?" Bo asked.

"It's the way wolves do it. We were married just after Kenzi went 'missing'," Tamsin used air quotes to emphasize the word since she knew where Kenzi was after reading the message. "Thanks for the message by the way."

"You're welcome." Bo said as she leaned into Lauren.

Dyson turned to Lauren, "It sure is good to see you alive my friend."

Dyson's eyes filled with tears as he dropped to one knee before the doctor,

"I'm so sorry I couldn't… didn't get you out of the there. I pledge that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from here on out, Lauren. I'm so sorry for everything in the past… all of it. I will always support you and Bo."

"Get up you big lug and give me a hug," Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around her former nemesis.

He stepped back, shocked. He held tight to both of Lauren's hands as he ran his eyes up and down her body, "You're really Fae?"

"Yup. I'm really Fae… well… multiple species, actually…" Lauren smiled realizing she was about to go onto a geek speak rant, "It's a long story that I'm sure you would both like to hear over breakfast in the morning. You are staying, right?"

"If we are welcome." Tamsin turned her attention to Beli and Vesta.

Simultaneously Tamsin and Dyson unsheathed the swords from their back, knelt before the Druid Elders, raised their swords level with their bowed heads and placed them across their opposite forearm, "We are here to serve the Druid King and Queen."

"We accept your fealty on behalf of the coming Queens. Your service is accepted. We are grateful for your pledge. May I introduce the rising Queens of the Druid Clans, Queen Ysabeau Martini and her bride-to-be Queen Lauren Martini."

Tamsin and Dyson looked up at the couple in shock but turned and bowed to the pair, "My Queens, my sword and my body is at your disposal."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other stunned into silence, "Well… uh… thanks you guys, but can you get up now, please. It's sort of embarrassing." Bo said as Tamsin and Dyson stood. They all looked at each other before they all burst out laughing. After a few moments, they calmed.

"So, Queens of the Druids, eh? How did two Fae become Druid Queens?" Dyson asked.

Bo raised her hand like a hesitant high school student, "Uh… daughter of the Druid King Aidan here."

"THE Aidan? The one and only all-powerful Druid King? That's your father? We thought it was the Dark King! Gods, I'm so relieved! Shit! The Druid King is your dad? He was my idol growing up, Bo. He was the master of all of the elements!"

Bo found it endearing that Dyson was so excited about her father being Aidan but she was pretty sure he didn't realize he was going on like her six year old son in front of Aidan's parents. She interrupted to save him further embarrassment,

"Uh, Dyson. These are my Grandparents… Aidan's parents… Beli and Vesta."

The look on Dyson's face was precious. He blushed but noticed that his excitement barely waivered, "You… ended the Great Fae War with a single order. I can't believe you still… I mean…"

Vesta saved Dyson and further embarrassment, "It's okay, son. We suppose you're a light Fae wolf?"

"Yes, sir. Dyson Thornwood."

"Ahh… I see. Son of Stefan the Nobel, then."

"Yes, sir. He fought by your side…"

"I know the story well, son… lived it actually. Your father was one of the bravest and most honorable Fae I'd ever known. I regret that…"

"It's okay, sir. I am well aware that you tried to save him. I've never harbored any ill will against the Druids. My father was opposed to my king's plan to enslave the Druid people to do their bidding. He believed very strongly in free will for all beings much like the Druids… and much like these two fine ladies here."

Dyson smiled at Lauren and Bo, "I'm only sorry that thousands of years as the liege of the Blood King led me to stray so far from my father's teachings. I am grateful for this stubborn Succubus and her human friend for pushing me to change my thinking. I am forever in debt to the doctor who saved me from a fate similar to her own."

His eyes watered with tears as he held Lauren's eyes, "Gods Lauren, I am so sorry for every horrible thing I ever said or did to you. I beg your forgiveness for it is all I can do."

"Dyson, you were forgiven about a month ago." Lauren looked at Bo who gazed back into her lover's eyes.

Dyson pulled his wife into his side and looked down at her with a smile then back at the happy couple,

"Thank you, Lauren. We are serious about pledging our fealty to the Druid people." Dyson sniffed the air… he had been…

"Dyson? You smell trouble?" Tamsin asked.

"Just… I've been smelling…" he looked to Bo and Lauren... "It's just… they have a similar smell to you… it's so confusing… wait… oh my Gods! You're both pregnant!"

"Guilty." The couple said in tandem.

"But how? I mean… obviously you used a donor… but…"

"Nope, no donor needed. Apparently a female Succubae can impregnate another female with a chi exchange."

"That smell you kept saying you smelled on me before I left, Dyson? It was confusing for you because you were smelling multiple Fae as well as my pregnancy."

"You were pregnant?!" Tamsin and Dyson said together.

"Yea, we have a six year old son named Ethan Dennis Lewis. We'll be adding Martini to that after we're married."

They looked at Bo confused, "You knew?"

"No, Lauren knew the Fae wouldn't accept her as she is now, so she figured they would also take or destroy the child since it would have been considered an abomination. She ran and hid as she was fighting to save her own life. Her DNA was unstable until last month."

"You're okay? I mean, no offense, but we are sort of shocked to see you alive Doc. The way those scientists of Taft's were talking, you wouldn't have survived much longer than… well when we last saw you. We didn't tell Bo-Bo here. It's why we originally wouldn't let her go looking for you. We just thought she wasn't accepting the fact that you were surely dead. So… uh…" Tamsin didn't know what to ask next.

"It's okay, Tamsin. I'm pretty shocked to be alive myself. There were many times that I should have died but luckily I always seemed to run into the right doctors at the right time." Lauren looked knowingly at Vesta and Beli.

Vesta spoke, "And that all ties to a Druid Prophecy which you, my dear Valkyrie should be all too familiar with."

"Yes, sir. It is actually why we are here. I went to see my mother some time ago for her blessing on my union with this wolf here. She agreed immediately which seemed odd to me. Apparently the two of us were 'destined' to be together and to serve together as the 'single right hand of the Druid Queens in the final battle between Fae and Druid'. Apparently this is going to be epic."

Bo had to chuckle at Tamsin's off-handed approach to just how epic this battle would be. It was what always attracted her to fighting with the Valkyrie. Somehow she always made Bo believe they would survive… and win. It was good to have two of the fiercest warriors she had ever known here to protect and defend her family… her people… all people.

"And Freya's intentions, dear?" Beli asked the blunt question of Tamsin.

"I believe her exact words at the meeting in the Great Hall at Folkvangr were,

"_Send word to all Valkryie in every realm from Folkvangr to Valhalla to Earth and all that lay between. The Valkyrie will rise with all noble soldiers led to Valhalla for one last great battle. They will stand with the Druid people and the noble Fae that stand with them to bring a final state of peace and balance to this realm and all realms beyond."_

"Then she told me to get my ass here as soon as possible."

"Hmmm. Nice speech, don't you think?" Bo whispered to Lauren. The doctor just chuckled at her wife's antics.

"She has made the call to arms so soon?" Beli asked.

"She means to raise the dead from Valhalla and train them in the ways of the Valkyrie runes, my Lord. It will take some time. She asked me to tell you that she will come at specific points in time. The coronation of the new reign… of course, I didn't know exactly what that meant until now… the birth of her Grandson and the return of the king."

"Father." Bo said it almost as a whisper. Beli moved to her granddaughter's side and pulled her close,

"I told you, Bo. You will see him again." Bo looked up at her grandmother as tears welled in her eyes and smiled before putting her head on her shoulder.

"So… two more seats for the wedding, the coronation and a place to stay?" Lauren asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Will you be making your home here? I mean… permanently?"

Bo moved to Lauren's side as Dyson looked to Tamsin who smiled back at him, "Is that possible? I mean we're not Druids… we're Fae…"

Beli and Vesta looked to Bo, "Granddaughter, our Queen to be… what would be your decision about a Fae and Valkyrie living on Druid hallowed ground?"

Bo felt like her grandparents were setting her up to give the wrong answer. Was this question a test? Druids were about peace and balance. How could the world ever find balance if they were always segregated from one another?

"Grandfather, the Valkyrie have always proven themselves friends of the Druids, yes?"

Vesta nodded as Bo continued,

"Well then, unless something points to a change in that trust, I see no reason that the daughter of Freya would not be welcome to live among the Druids. The wolf, however has proven to be difficult in falling into line with Druid philosophy. He fought me every step of the way as I chose to live a balanced life accepting of all beings whether human or Fae. But as he stands before us today, he pledges to fight with us in the coming battle. Maybe his time with this Valkyrie has helped him to access the lessons of his honorable father Stefan. It is my hope that this wolf shifter is a changed man worthy of residence with the Druid clans. I will grant him residence until such time that his truth is found to be more in line with the beliefs of the Fae that wish us harm. And if that should be the case, I will personally order his execution."

Dyson swallowed hard under Bo's gaze. This was not the Bo he once knew. Her eyes were steel, her jaw set and her words precise. She was indeed the Druid Queen.

"Very well, Granddaughter. Your reasoning and wisdom are sound. Proceed." Vesta agreed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dyson Thornwood, I grant you sanctuary among the Druid people. You will have our protection as long as you maintain your promise of peace and balance in your daily living amongst us."

"You have our pledge and thanks, your grace." Dyson and Tamsin bowed.

Bo quickly jumped out of her 'royal shoes' to get on with finding a place for her friends to stay,

"Okay, you guys must be exhausted… especially preggers here, so you want to eat, crash, what?"

"Starving… eating for two here," Tamsin commented, "And I'm craving a nice cup of herbal tea and some cookies?"

Lauren smiled, "I have a great variety of teas and oatmeal raisin are Ethan's favorites so they're always in the cookie jar. Just don't eat them all or you'll have quite the battle with our son."

"Awesome! Dyson, can you call some hotels?"

Bo raised her voice, "NO WAY! I have a cottage that you can stay in. It's perfect – right on the bay. You'll love it. You can stay there until we can arrange something more permanent."

"But Chase…" Lauren contradicted…

"You and I both know that Chase is staying in Kenzi's room every night. We just have to blow their cover so Dyson and Tamsin have a place to go." Lauren chuckled nodding her head in agreement with Bo.

"Are you in real estate now?" Dyson asked.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, then to Beli and Vesta. All four Druids laughed, "You could say your friend Bo has become a real estate mogul of sorts, yes." Vesta commented.

"What?" Dyson was confused.

"Come on Dyson, we'll explain it over dinner. Your wife needs to eat. Doctor's orders." Lauren smiled.

"WAIT! Before we go inside… Bo, we have some things we need to tell them… Ethan?"

"Oh, Gods. Dyson… I think we need your help, actually."

"Sure, anything for you guys… you know that."

"Well, Dyson… Lauren and you…"

Lauren took over the conversation,

"We're blood-kin now, Dyson. That's probably another thing you smell. Remember how I took your bone marrow at Taft's facility?"

Dyson nodded,

"Well, one of the things injected into me was your shifter DNA. I'm sure it was yours because you were Taft's big prize. You were the only shifter he had captured." Lauren waited unsure of what Dyson's reaction to the news would be.

"You know, when I was a kid I always asked my parents if I could have a kid brother or kid sister. So, if I couldn't have one when I was a kid born the natural way, I'm happy to have one now… and I'm honored that it's you Doc."

"Well, the other piece of news is that Bo and I had conceived Ethan after I was injected. Part of Ethan's DNA is shifter, so you actually have a blood nephew as well."

"Dyson's eyes grew wide. I'm an uncle! Did you hear that Tam? You're an aunt! I'm an uncle!"

Bo couldn't help but smile at Dyson's reaction. He was so light and happy… nothing like the brooding wolf she had known. Is it really possible that he had changed? Still, the anger over what he had done to Lauren still lingered in the deep recesses of her mind.

"So Dyson, the reason I'm telling you all of this before you go inside is that Ethan has started to shift."

"Wait… you said he was six. The vision quest for a shifter doesn't take place until age ten."

"Uh… vision quest?"

"Yes. It's like the dawning for all other Fae. Wait… Lauren didn't have hers yet?" He looked to Beli and Vesta.

"Yes, Mr. Thornwood. Lauren has had hers and made her first kill. Her shifter rites were completed second only to her Phoenix."

"Phoenix? You're a Phoenix?" Dyson asked, shocked.

"And a unicorn, Succubus, Nereid and Druid." Lauren stated plainly.

Tamsin jumped in, her anger apparent, "Jesus Lauren! How are you not fucking dead! Dyson we're going back to the dungeons right now to kill those fucking bastards!"

Dyson immediately grabbed his wife, "Calm down, Tamsin. The baby."

"Baby shmaby! They are NOT going to continue to live!"

Bo moved and placed a soft hand on Tamsin's shoulder,

"Tamsin. Please. I need you to listen. I know the Valkyrie in you wants to fight but you are among Druids now. They will pay in time. Lauren is alive – that is all that matters. They will be judged. I promise."

Tamsin took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Bo. You just granted me sanctuary to live among Druids for the rest of my days and I'm going off talking about killing people. It's just going to take me a while to adjust, okay?"

Vesta spoke, "Valkyrie, trust that we will have need for your sword. For now, find peace with your husband and your coming child. Plan for the life you have ahead for I sense it truly will be your last."

"Yes, your grace. This is my last life cycle before I go to my mother in Folkvangr." Tamsin looked up at Dyson who pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Then enjoy what the good mother has granted you before you must leave us."

"I will, sir." Tamsin nodded to Vesta before turning back to Bo, "Sorry about that, Bo. So you need Dyson's help with Ethan?"

"Apparently. Yes to the shifting and no to the vision quest. He's six years old."

"I've never heard of a shifter accessing their powers prior to the quest, Bo. It's new to me."

"Well, the problem is that he cannot control the shifts and he gets stuck when he tries to shift back. Not to mention the fact that he is tearing his clothes, his bedroom walls and the furniture to shreds! Beyond that he has now bitten several people and scratched several others telling Lauren that they smell good and he can't resist. Once he gets a taste, he goes to town."

Dyson chuckled, "I see your problem. Have either of you ever trained a dog?"

"Horses and dogs, yes." Bo commented.

"Cat." Said Lauren. Everyone spun around to look at her. "What?"

"You trained your cat?" Bo asked.

"Yes, her name was Penelope and she used the toilet instead of a litter box." Lauren stated flatly, defending her cats honor. "Besides, you should know Dyson that Ethan is a tiger cub… not a wolf."

"A cat?" Dyson laughed.

"Be careful, Dyson." Bo cautioned.

"What's wrong with him being a cat?" Lauren asked.

"Tamsin, please." Bo begged Tamsin to pull Dyson from his current line of questioning as Beli and Vesta started to take several steps away from Lauren. Tamsin caught the movement of the Druid royal couple and looked at Bo who was eyeing her mate cautiously. Tamsin went to put an arm on Dyson's, but he pulled his arm away.

"Aw… do you like kitties, sis." Dyson teased.

"Actually, I do wolf. Especially since my son… YOUR nephew is one. You have a problem with cats, wolf?" Lauren almost spit the word as her anger for this man began to rise.

"They're weak and don't fight fair. Wolves are strong and noble."

"Oh, is that what you've been taught by your pack? Did they ever introduce you to shifters outside of your pack who chose other forms or did they just stereotype them like you Fae used to do to humans like me?" This was getting ugly fast. Bo and Tamsin were now holding onto each other as Dyson and Lauren circled each other. Beli and Vesta moved to the two women and spoke,

"I'm sorry ladies, but this has to happen. Shifters have a hierarchy to themselves and these two are blood kin. Whether it be as the alpha or a pride or a pack, a winner must be determined. Their shifters are in full control right now. They are no longer the Dyson and Lauren you know, although any past animosities will certainly come into play right now as you've heard."

"Wait… you said 'pride'," Tamsin finally realized the word that had been spoken. "Bo, is Lauren a…"

A mighty roar broke through the night, echoing across both land and see. Bo had never heard that sound come from her mate before and her eyes flashed blue in warning. Vesta placed an arm across Bo's chest as she took a step forward,

"Bo, this is Lauren's fight. Valkyrie, stand down. This is between them. Control your Fae or face me." The pair looked to Vesta and instantly pulled in their rage. The looked to each other,

"Bo, he can't win against… " Tamsin looked to see Lauren shifted into her massive white tiger form. Her deep blue eyes glowed in the night, teeth bared, "A white tiger… she's incredible, Bo."

"I know. Dyson's going to get his ass kicked."

"Stupid wolf. His pride won't let him back down. He's going to get himself killed. Can you do anything, Bo? I'd rather my husband get to see his son before he gets dead."

"I can talk to her if things get out of control, Tamsin."

"Well can you start yelling to her now?"

"No, I mean… I can push into her thoughts and tell her to stand down."

"What?!"

"We have this mind link thing… I can't explain it but we can talk to each other and feel each other."

"From anywhere?"

"Well, it seems to get stronger every day. The furthest we've tried is from here to the Cottage where you're going to be staying until I have a house built for you."

"Wait, you're going to build us a house?"

"Yes, Tamsin. The home of your dreams and that's all I want to say about that right now. You should know that when Lauren was enslaved, Dyson was one of the many guards who beat her when she was put in the dungeons for… well, whatever they decided a human needed to be punished for doing."

Tamsin gasped, "He… he did what?!"

"Lauren told me they talked about it before she left… they put it behind them… but right now, if there is still anger there, it may come in to play here."

"Bo, I'm so sorry. You must want to kick his ass."

"I do, but I promised Lauren I would try to let it go."

"Well, you do that. He's going to get a piece of my mind. I treated Lauren like shit but she's a good woman. I mean to set things right with her, Bo."

"Thanks, Tamsin. Now, Let me talk to Lauren so she doesn't kill your husband."

"Don't!" Vesta stopped Bo. "This has to happen, ladies. I'm sorry. It's the way of the shifter. If we don't let this happen strictly between them, their shifters will remain at odds until it happens according to pack rules." Tamsin and Bo moved to protest, but Vesta held up his hand,

"Better here and now where we can step in before someone is killed than out in the woods somewhere when no one is watching. The winner must concede to the alpha."

Vesta eyed Bo cautiously. She knew what that meant. If Lauren didn't win this, she would not be considered strong enough to rule by her side. Bo pushed into Lauren's mind,

'_Kick his ass, baby.'_

'_You won't be mad?'_

'_Heal your past, baby. I understand. I don't mind at all. Be my champion, tiger.'_

'_I won't kill him, Bo.'_

'_I know but don't you dare let him win.'_

'_Wouldn't think of it.'_

Their silent conversation was interrupted by Tamsin's shouting voice, "Dyson if you die I swear to the Goddess Freya I will come to Valhalla and kick your stubborn ass!"

Bo and Lauren laughed into the link just as the tiger saw her opening and pounced.

The two growled, nipped, bit and rolled for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the wolf went flying through the air and landed on his back with a loud cry. Bo looked back to see the damage done to her mate. She had two long scratch marks on her mid section but they weren't deep. She looked back to Dyson who had moved to his feet. He was in bad shape. He was struggling to use his right front leg, he had a gash across his face, one down his back and several on his sides. The shifters circled each other again, the low growls piercing the evening air. Suddenly, Dyson pushed up making his move but Lauren was already a step ahead. She was above him in the air, placing two massive front paws on his side, pressed him to the ground hard as they landed. She leaned down with a mighty roar, biting down hard as her large mouth gripped his neck.

Bo recognized the position she had Dyson in right now. It was the same position she had used to kill a wolf in the woods.

Suddenly, all anyone heard was Tamsin's scream, "Dyson! Lauren no! Please!"

Lauren looked at Tamsin, then down into Dyson's eyes. She stayed there glaring at the man who had beaten her when she was a slave. It would be so easy to kill him right now – to just let all of the anger she had felt towards him and the Fae, for all of the times he pushed she and Bo apart… it would be so easy… But who would she be? She wasn't a killer… she wasn't a monster. She paused a moment before she felt him relax and his eyes close. She released him from her grip and took several steps back, her eyes never leaving his form. She stood before him as he rose as best as he was able, lowered his head and shoulders in a submissive pose. Lauren was alpha. The battle was done. He could never hurt her again.

'I love you, sweetie.' Bo said to Lauren, relieved she didn't kill him. She knew the doctor never would have forgiven herself if Tamsin had to raise their unborn child alone.

'I love you too, Bo. Now the past is in the past.'

Suddenly out of nowhere, Dyson was pushed to the ground by an enraged tiger cub. He flipped the youngster over and put a paw to his chest. Bo screamed,

"Dyson! NO! That's Ethan!"

Lauren charged hard and clawed Dyson in the side, pushing him off Ethan. The wolf howled with pain as the alpha bit down again on his neck hard in warning, her canines very close to his carotids and her grip again positioned in the right location to snap his neck.

Dyson relaxed and Lauren released him, her strong legs remaining over him. He did not move, but watched as his alpha moved to the cub. Picking him up by the scruff of the neck, she turned and headed towards the beach house carrying her son with him.

Beli moved to Dyson who shifted back into his human form, "Please, child. Allow me to attend to your wounds. I am a Healer."

Dyson lowered his head, "I would be honored your grace."

He knelt down as Beli began to work on his wounds. Tamsin watched in awe as her husband's gashes became glowing violet patches before becoming clean, new skin before her very eyes.

"Tamsin! Dyson!" Kenzi came running out!

"Kenzi? My God Kenzi it's so good to see you! You crazy little human! I can't believe you left without telling us!" Tamsin pulled her friend into a big hug.

"Psshhaw… I knew you'd figure it out Tam-Tam." Kenzi pulled away to look down at the bulge she felt when she's hugged her friend.

"Your preggers? Shit Tamsin! I mean…" Tamsin held up her hand.

"And married!? I thought I was gonna plan the wedding!"

"Yea, well my mom had other ideas. Something about a prophecy."

"Yea, there's a lot of talk about that going around."

"So, my human friend, how is life among the Druids?"

"Well, apparently that Stella chick was right about me not being human. Apparently, my family tree isn't a bunch of gypsies… it's a bunch of Druids in hiding."

Tamsin stepped back, shocked. "Really?"

"Yup… 100% Druid Mamma right here, babe."

"Kenzi? Everything all right?" Kenzi turned to hear Chase's voice.

"Ella's in there healing the hell out of Lauren and…"

"Chase, I'd like you to meet…"

"Tamsin?"

"Chase?! Oh my Gods! Look at you!"

"Look at you! You're pregnant! I thought that whole 'family' thing didn't appeal?"

"That was many lives ago, Chase. I'm on my last one and I'm making this one count."

"Last one… Geez, Tammers. I'm sorry… I…"

"Hey, it's okay. My mom has agreed to allow me to stay as long as my mate lives."

"Mate?"

"Full-on till death do us part shit. How about that?"

"Oh my! He must be some guy to land the eternally single, all I need is my sword and a bottle Valkyrie!" They both laughed as they hugged again.

"He is my heart and soul, Chase. A good man… an honorable man and warrior… even if he is stupid enough to take on a cat three times his size." She nodded to where Dyson now lay under Beli's hands.

"I may be more Druid than Nymph, but I still remember my Fae studies, Tammers. It was the shifter alpha test, so it had to happen. I heard little Ethan took a cub-sized chunk out of your mate's neck."

"Yea… came flying out of nowhere and landed on Dyson's back just as he had surrendered to Lauren. Dyson flipped him over and put a paw on his chest, then Lauren picked him up and carried him inside."

"I hope she isn't too hard on the little guy." Chase said as he looked to Bo.

"Well, I wouldn't yell at him at all if he was my kid. He knew his mom was in trouble so he came to defend her honor against a bigger and stronger foe. That kids' got spunk. He must be yours, Succubus!" Tamsin nudged Bo.

"I better go inside. I have a feeling Lauren might yell at him for biting."

"I'll go, Bo." Chase offered as he turned and went inside to try to rescue little dude from the wrath of tiger mom.

Dyson interrupted, "Bo, she can't yell at him for defending her. Biting is an instinctual thing…"

"I know Dyson, but we can't have him run around biting people all the time. When he's shifted we can't talk to him unless he's touching us or if Lauren is partially shifted."

"Wait… you can talk to your son in his shifted form?"

"As I was telling Tamsin while you two were ripping at each other's flesh, Lauren and I have this mental link that allows us to speak to each other over distances. Like, she's likely listening to everything I'm saying right now even though she can't hear you. Ethan has developed the ability to talk to us the same way only he has to be physically touching us, thank God. Otherwise, I'd never get laid."

'_Bo!' She heard Lauren push into their link._

"See? I just got yelled at for that last crack I made. So anyway, when they're both shifted, Ethan and Lauren talk like Lauren and I do when we're in our human form."

"Wow. That's incredible." Dyson winced a little as Beli rolled him onto his side.

"Last one, Mr. Thornwood, but it's the biggest and deepest." Beli continued to pull Dyson's skin together as the wolf tried to remain still for her.

"So will you help?" Bo pleaded.

"Tiger Cub Training, eh?" Dyson scratched his beard.

"Yes, tiger cub training… otherwise known as helping your nephew."

Dyson looked at Tamsin who put her hands across her chest daring him to say no, "Of course, Bo. I'll train him."

"He'll need to prepare for his Vision Quest."

"And that's going to be a problem." The succubus interjected quickly, "He's no where near ready for that. You're going to have to fix his head first, Dyson."

"Why's that? It's his nature, Bo."

"When he was young… maybe three or four… he was kidnapped by Evony's faeries and several Ogres. Lauren was able to track them down and when she found them, Ethan was covered in Faerie cuts and bruises from the Ogres. They had tortured him for information on Lauren's whereabouts. He never gave her up, Dyson. He denied he was her son the entire time. If she hadn't found him…."

Bo stopped to catch a sob, "Anyway, she went feral and literally ripped them all apart… there was very little left of them when she was done if you know what I mean."

"And I take it Ethan witnessed all of this?"

"He was duct taped to a chair and gagged, not blindfolded."

"Nightmares?"

"The worst. Lauren is having them too – from Taft's lab. Dyson… the cage you and Hale found? She was in it… it's where they kept her. Each scientist got to draw a random DNA sample to inject. They did it for fun… she said they knew it would kill her slowly. When the Fae broke into the compound, she was more terrified of them than she was of the scientists. She shifted, chewed and clawed her way out of the cage."

"Bo, that cage was made of steel… quarter inch steel ribs! It's meant to hold lions and tigers!"

"Well, apparently not one Lauren Lewis terrified of being captured by the Fae. None of us will really ever know what she endured at the hands of the Fae for the last five years, Dyson."

He hung his head. Bo hoped he would just fess up right now and be honest. But he remained silent. She continued,

"Dyson, she breaks out of that cage screaming every time she has that nightmare. A couple nights ago, she shifted in bed while trying to get out and hurt me… badly. We had a rough night trying to remind her she wasn't a monster."

"She's not a monster, Bo. That tiger I just fought was in full control. A feral tiger would have finished me quickly. Once I saw what she was, I knew I didn't have a chance. She's incredible, Bo."

"I know, but she feels like a monster because of what she did in front of our son."

"He would have done the same for her."

"That's the problem. He doesn't want to kill like that. He's afraid to kill."

"Which is why his shifting is all off. He's afraid of his tiger, so he's not consciously bonded to it. He's treating it like something separate to himself. It's like an arm, Bo. It's part of him. Lauren should know that if she has truly embraced her tiger."

"I don't know that she has, Dyson."

"I'm here, Bo. I'll do what I can. I won't quit until your mate and your son feel whole. I promise. I owe Lauren… I owe her more than you can possibly imagine." His eyes were sincere as he looked up at the Succubus.

"Your sister, Dyson… your sister and your nephew. Get used to it – I know I've had to. Gods, here I have grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. The family I always wanted but never knew I had."

"Do you think Trick knew, Bo?"

"I do, Dyson and I'm not happy about it. He was afraid I would side with the Druids and he knew I was to be the Queen of the Fae. My grandparents told him I would be Queen of the Druids. He had a book and Beli only got to see it once before he caught her with it. He hid it from her after she'd learned that I was destined to be the one queen… the true queen as the other Elders informed me this morning. Lauren and I were out here taking a walk to talk about everything that was revealed to us this morning from these prophecies."

Vesta spoke, "Dyson."

"Yes, sir?" Dyson sat up as Beli gave him the okay. He felt good as knew as Tamsin threw a pair of jeans from the horses' saddlebags at him so he could cover up with clothing instead of his hand.

"I take it you have knowledge of the prophecies from your time with the Blood King."

"Yes, Sir."

"And would you be willing to share that knowledge with us so we may be better prepared, knowing it would be the end of many Fae if you were to share that with us?"

Dyson turned to look at Tamsin who nodded to reassure him that what they were doing was the right thing to do.

"I stand with my Valkyrie wife, my Fae kin living here among the Druids, the unaligned succubus and her mate. Before I left my people, I rejected my fealty to the light…"

"So that means Trick…" Bo lowered her head.

"Yes, Bo. I'm sorry. He wants you in power as Queen of the Fae, Bo. But the Morrigan wants you dead."

"He wants me in power so he can try to manipulate me. And what about Lauren?"

"He just wants to make sure she's dead or working for the light and Evony wants her back in her lab."

"And you?" Vesta asked.

"I am now known as 'The Betrayer' along with several of my Fae brothers and sisters who await our call to come and join with Druids. The battle sides are forming, sir. It is why we came while my wife was in such a delicate condition."

"Delicate my ass, son. A Valkyrie will fight nine months pregnant, deliver the kid and keep fighting if she must." Vesta chuckled,

Beli commented, "She is right my wolf friend, I have seen it so."

"I do not take lightly the pledge I made to Ysabeau earlier, sir. I have done everything required of me to be truly free and unprotected by the Fae before coming here. I have no attachments to the Fae other than my wife and unborn child. I now have a new blood attachment here to a sister and a nephew. Your queen is about to become my sister-in-law by blood, so my loyalties lie here with the Martini's. I will give freely to you all knowledge that I have."

"No holding back, Dyson? No puzzles or cryptic bullshit?" Bo asked, knowing that she couldn't get this from him in the past when he was mated to her.

"I swear my life on it, Bo." Dyson waited staring between Bo and Vesta for some hint of their belief and trust in what he was offering.

The wind began to blow as Bo's eyes began to change, "Okay, Dyson. But I swear if you are working with Trick or lying to us, I will turn the entire Druid army on your ass so fast you won't even see your death coming. I may be half Fae, Dyson but I am to be the Druid Queen. My family and my people come first and any Fae that stands in the way of them finding the peace and balance they seek so that humans can live free will be put down. Do you understand?" Bo's eyes flared a bright blue as thunder rumbled behind her.

"Understood." Dyson said with his head down, fear in his eyes. Bo walked away leaving Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, Beli and Vesta standing in silence.

"Yea… Queen Ysabeau. You don't want to fuck with her and her mate. They're scary alone and even scarier when they're together."

"So, by my tally Dyson you owe ten dollars to the swear jar, Tamsin owes five dollars and Kenzi, that will be another dollar for you." Beli stated plainly as she held out her hand snapping her fingers at the group while Vesta laughed.

"Aawww, man! The kids are nowhere around! Can't you just let it slide just this once?" Beli shook her head as Kenzi pulled a dollar out of her pocket and put it in her hand.

"What is this swear jar?" Dyson asked as he pulled out his and handed Beli money from him and Tamsin.

"It's doc's idea. She doesn't want the kids growing up with our potty mouths, so we have to pay a dollar every time we say a bad word. The kids will call you on it if the adults don't, so watch your words, kids. That dang jar keeps me from having any money in my pocket at all." Kenzi whined.

"No actually, your lack of a job keeps you from having money in your pocket, my young Padawan." Vesta laughed as he took his wife's hand and walked towards the beach house.

"Young Padawan? What is this, Star Wars?"

"They're my Druid mentors. Apparently the Martini's are huge Sci-Fi fans so there's always some references to a bunch of shows and movies."

"I see. I dig Star Wars." Tamsin said matter-of-factly.

"Okay but you being all married and preggers isn't going to keep you from doing Zombie movie nights with me, is it?"

"Oh, definitely not cheeka! I just can't do the vodka right now… gotta be responsible mother and all… and speaking of responsible mother, I need to feed the kid! I'm starving!"

"I'm sure Chase has steaks on the grill by now, kids. Let's head in!"

The three friends made their way inside to have something to eat.

… … … … … … … …

The first week Dyson and Tamsin had been here was all about introductions and getting them started on lessons in Druid philosophy. If they were going to live here on Bo's land, they were going to understand what was expected of them. That much Bo had insisted upon. The Succubus knew they couldn't change their warrior nature, but they would damn sure respect the culture of the people who had taken them in when they were alone and unprotected.

In addition to their lessons, the couple had meetings with the Druid elders ever day. The couple along with the most experienced of the Druid elders primarily worked to thread all of the Fae and Druid prophecies together using books Tamsin and Dyson had 'acquired'.

"So what is the status of the Fae currently?" Arranz asked of Dyson during one meeting early in the week.

Dyson reported, "All of those who have rejected their fealty have become known as 'The Betrayers' like me. We are considered a threat to the blood laws written for all Fae. So rebels like us are being hunted and brought in to their appropriate leader dead or alive. It seems Evony and Trick intend to remain in power as leaders of the light and dark regardless of what their people want. Ysabeau is the rightful Queen of the Fae and some people – especially the younger Fae – are insisting she be given her place as the rightful ruler over the elders and leaders of the Light and Dark. According to our laws, with the coming of the rightful Queen, the elders, Morrigan and Ash are to become simply advisors."

"In other words, they are to lose all power." Arranz stated plainly.

"Precisely." Tamsin smirked, "And Trick and Evony don't like that tune one bit. Trick wants Bo in power so he can try to control her and Evony wants Bo dead."

"And Lauren?" Arranz asked.

"They want her imprisoned. Her knowledge of science is valuable and they want to make use of that. But if they can't have her, they will kill her." Tamsin stated flatly.

There was a great deal of commotion after Tamsin's declaration about Lauren. Tamsin and Dyson sat staring between each other and the elders not knowing what was coming next.

"And are they aware of Lauren's location?" Alam asked.

Dyson answered, "The last we knew of someone having a lead on Lauren's location was a little over a year ago. There was talk of a boy who she had been treating for a disease at a Boston hospital. Since talking to Bo, we believe that boy was Ethan and we also believe that lead led to the incident in which Lauren shifted and killed the faeries and the ogres sent by The Morrigan."

The commotion began again as several conversations happened at once. Adoni asked the next question, "Do they know of her condition?"

Tamsin answered, "They know she was injected and experimented upon. No one but those who reside here are aware of her specific powers. Trick believes her dead based on the information provided by Tafts' scientists. They did not see a way she could have survived what was done to her. It was clearly their intent to kill her with the combination of Fae DNA she was given. Trick gave his consent for Bo to seek out her truth. She vowed if she did not find her, she would not return, as she would not be able to exist without being a danger to others. Since she has not returned, they must think Lauren dead." Tamsin lowered her head. Clearly these people were huge Lauren fans. She didn't need to be so blunt. She continued,

"Evony has not had access to Taft's scientists and Trick is keeping that information from her. Those scientists are power for Trick. For that reason, we do not think he will give Evony information about what was done to Lauren. As for the scientists, he can enslave them and use them as Lauren was used in exchange for sparing their lives. They are not as skilled as Lauren, but they would be worthy assistants for her."

"And why would we want them as assistants for her?" Beli asked.

"You wouldn't. They are the scum of the earth, but Trick would see them as smart enough to succeed her thereby making Lauren expendable in his eyes. Remember, the Blood King thinks all humans are replaceable. While I believe he really did care for Lauren and respected her knowledge and contribution to many battles, she deserted the Light Fae to work for the Dark before leaving the Fae altogether. In his mind, she is now a Betrayer. He also blames Lauren for the loss of his granddaughter, so it is personal as well. Sir, Lauren is a target. Period." Tamsin stated with 100% certainty.

Beli nodded and said, "Understood."

"So now that the two of you are gone, who leads in your stead? And what of the dark? You are light Fae. What control can you possibly have over them?" Arranz asked.

Tamsin spoke, "If I may, sir. As you know, a Valkyrie who resides in this realm must declare fealty to a Fae side. If she does not, she must return to Valhalla, Folkvangr or seek asylum in a Druid Sanctum. I was actually Dark Fae before denying my fealty. I switched my allegiance from the Light Fae after the Great Fae war not choosing to remain under the rule of the Blood King. I am the one who has led the Dark Fae rebellion – my husband is Light. In our stead, we have left Hale Santiago of Clan Finarvin as leader of the Light and Vex the Dark Mesmer as the leader of the Dark. They are the ones who have brought these books into your possession. We are merely the delivers of the literature."

"And if they are captured?" Arranz continued with his concerns.

Tamsin began, "First, each of them would be difficult to capture. One is a siren who can take down an army of Fae before they come near him and the other is a Mesmer who is feared even by the Fae elders."

The Valkyrie stood and stuck her hands down her pants which led to a lot of muttering voices. Finally, she pulled a small bag of six pills from her pants and tossed them on the table before continuing,

"Second, all of the Betrayers carry a drug actually created by Lauren that prevents any form of mind probing or mind control."

She pointed to the pills she just threw on the table.

"Dyson has them too. A Light Fae security guard who is working undercover for us took the formula and gave it to the lab tech who worked under Lauren. She created the drug in sufficient quantities while we were small in number but eventually our numbers grew to great for her to safely make the drug in the Light Fae lab. So, she began smuggling out necessary equipment to do the manufacturing underground. We now have a fully equipped fortress where the drug is manufactured. Each of us carries with us six pills to be taken prior to interrogation. It lasts for seventy-two hours. Hale and Vex carry the pills as well though they are currently safe and loyal in their fealty to the rebellion. Hale is the keeper of the Light Fae weigh station working deep undercover. Trick believes he is his new right hand after a staged argument in the presence of a very large crowd at the Dahl for which the Blood King was present. He denied his friendship with Dyson and told him he no longer knew who he was or what he stood for. It also helped that Hale had been dating Kenzi and they broke up further strengthening Trick's belief that Hale was all about the Fae."

Callum asked, "And this Vex fellow? Mesmer's can be dangerous Fae."

Dyson answered, "Vex is the Morrigan's right hand but she has treated him more than unfairly on many occasions. He has had a rebirth of sorts after interactions with Kenzi, Bo, Lauren, Hale and Tamsin. He has sought a family all of his life and has found that with us. He has sworn his fealty to us but remains with the Morrigan to obtain high level Dark Fae information."

"Do we have any other connections with the Dark?" Vesta asked.

Tamsin began, "Yes. Being unaligned, Bo had friends on both sides. One guy she worked with was a guy named Mayer. We went to see him when we heard he was supportive of Bo's throne. He offered us help from his niece Cassie who is an Oracle."

Dyson continued, "She has worked with both Bo and Lauren on separate occasions, so has come forth in support of the rebellion. She is now dating Hale - quite secretly since she is Dark and he is Light. Cassie supports the elimination of the sides first because she supports Bo and second because she is young and believes that the old laws are – no offense to any of you – 'for old men who seek rules that would give them power'... her words, not mine."

Vesta smiled as he found Cassie's beliefs interesting, "And you, wolf… what do you think of this young Fae's point of view."

Dyson smiled and chuckled before he answered,

"Well, if I'm being honest, sir. I think she has a very good point. I have met with Cassie only once – Hale has handled most of our interactions with her - so Bo and Lauren may be a better source of information on her. What we have found so far is that she is a skilled Oracle and a young girl who owns her own mind. She can foresee the future both near and far in tasks both small and large. She has identified spies in the Dahl on evenings when we would prefer not to have them around. She is working as a waitress at the Dahl so her presence there is not suspicious." Dyson took a sip of water, then continued,

"Mayer's restaurant has been taken over by his nephews so that he can remain hidden and his experience used as an elder of sorts in the building of our army. He knows the Morrigan and her tactics best so is the best chance to defeat the dark side. As for Cassie, I found my meeting with her refreshing because she is an odd mix of both Bo and Kenzi. She's got Kenzi's persona and Bo's steadfast beliefs. I trust her, sir."

"So we have this Hale, Vex, Mayer, Cassie, a nameless security guard and lab tech in addition to the two of you? How do you plan to grow your numbers?" Beli asked.

Tamsin jumped in, "Ma'am, if I may… The Betrayers number in the thousands and reside with the underfae below ground. The leaders of the light and dark made the mistake of saying betrayers could be shot on sight. They are then burned in the mass grave started by Taft years ago. His facility was taken over and is now a prison and research lab. Betrayers who are captured become subjects of lab experiments since they are deemed no better than humans."

Beli asked, "Your army lives with the underfae?"

Tamsin continued, "Yes, sir. They wish to have peace and balance as well. For too long they have been treated as lesser beings in this world because they could not 'pass' as human. They wish to have an island – above ground – protected by the runes known to the Valkyrie and Druids. I am also fighting for them. We – including Bo, Kenzi and Lauren – have a friend named Bruce who is an Ogre. While he is lucky enough to pass for human after some surgeries, he is rather hard to ignore when in plain sight due to his size. He had a brother Steve who was killed before his very eyes by the Morrigan for making a comment that she felt was unintelligent. He speaks for the underfae and has become their reluctant leader."

"Reluctant leader?" asked Callum.

"Yes Sir. He does not wish to hold power or lord over anyone. He believes all should be free to live as they choose as long as they can be peaceful as they go about their day."

"And if they cannot?"

"Facilities like the ones Taft owned could be converted to be used to house those beings above ground. He believes that many could be trained if they were removed from their 'survival of the fittest' habitat underground."

Vesta asked, "An Ogre who wishes for peace? This truly is a new idea to me."

"If I may, Ogres are stereotyped throughout history in Fae history books and children's books. If you met Bruce you would better understand. He is a gently soul who does not wish harm to anyone." Tamsin chuckled as she thought of her friend, "His favorite hobby is knitting while listening to classical music."

The elders sat shocked at the information revealed, "And how many underfae reside in these tunnels?"

"Bruce believes their numbers – globally – to be about 750,000 in total. He suggested a hidden rainforest as their home. He knows of the runes that could be used to do this for them. There just hasn't been a leader willing. A rainforest would have all they need no matter what the species of underfae and if it were hidden, there would be no concern of them being discovered."

"Hmmm… we will think on this matter for it is one we had not considered." Vesta agreed.

Dyson added, "With respect, they are written in the Fae prophecies. The "great army of abnormals" we believe is referring to the underfae."

Arranz replied, "Yes, child. I believe you may be correct. We will think on this and reconvene tomorrow. If there are no traitors to your cause planted in your organization, your rebels may prove to be quite useful in the years to come."

"Yes, sir… if they survive the Fae portion of the war." Tamsin hung her head as Dyson reached out to place his hand on hers.

Arranz tried to give the Valkyrie hope,

"Tamsin, keep your heart and mind child. What you have done is clearly hard on you… both of you. In your hearts I'm sure you feel you have betrayed your people – even those that side with you as rebels as you've come here to live in peace while they struggle beneath the soil. I cannot imagine how hard this must be on your hearts for they must be heavy indeed. I would ask that you remember what is at stake. Your choices may very well save the world as we know it. Would you rather be known as The Betrayers who saved the world or the Fae who enslaved Druid, Humans and Underfae alike… because mark my words my young children, if we should fall the earth will die. The Fae do not understand the symbiotic relationship that exists between Druids and the earth. It is why we must remain free. The Fae cannot rule a planet that does not exist. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Dyson spoke as Tamsin nodded. She placed her hand on her small baby bump as Dyson looked upon her. Beli noticed the pair looking at their unborn child.

She spoke, "He will know peace, Tamsin. Trust in the path you have chosen to walk." Tamsin looked up at Beli and smiled.

"Thank you, your grace." Tamsin smiled at the Druid elder. "And, your grace?"

"Yes, Tamsin?" Beli paused from her reading to look back up at Tamsin.

"Bo doesn't know how her people are living. She doesn't know that people are rising up to side with her. I fear that if she were to learn of how they were living, she would want to go there today and rip the Fae world apart. They would shoot her on sight, Ma'am. I spoke with Kenzi – she hasn't told Bo either. We all betray her trust by not telling her because secrets being kept are the greatest sin in her book. Her life has been one big secret and it hurts her… deeply. Someone needs to tell her… soon."

Beli looked to Madge and John then back to the couple as they stood to leave, "Understood. We will speak with Bo soon. If you wish to be present, that can be arranged."

When the pair had left, Beli looked to Madge and John, "We promised her no secrets."

"Then we will hold none. We will need Lauren's help for this conversation." Madge stated.

John added, "I believe that Kenzi, Jake, Josh and Chase should all be present in addition to the Valkyrie and Wolf. It would be better coming from them. They have just arrived and could not have informed Bo of what was happening. Her anger would be misplaced if she directed it towards them."

Madge replied, "But Kenzi will be a target. She knew and did not tell her best friend."

Arranz spoke, "I believe we should tell Lauren first."

"We would have Lauren hold that secret from her betrothed? I think not Arranz." Beli corrected adamantly. "Though I believe we should let the young Druid know of our plan to tell Bo her truth."

"Agreed." Stated both Madge and John.

The Elders all replied, "Aye."

"We will proceed then. Tonight the succubus will learn of her people's plight." Vesta ended the meeting as they all stood, "Keep in your minds thoughts of the underfae, my friends. I have heard young Kenzi mention this Bruce. He has been loyal and has saved her life as well as Bo and Lauren's on several occasions. I believe this issue warrants our attention for possible support."

Adoni asked, "In the end the decision will lie with the Queen, will it not?"

"Yes, but she will seek our counsel and I wish to have an answer when she asks." Vesta turned and took his wife's hand. The elders left leaving Madge and John sitting at the table.

"Bo's gonna be pissed Kenzi didn't tell her." Madge said.

"Indeed." Said John.


	27. Chapter 27: Cub Training & Forgiveness

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the continued reads, reviews, favs and follows! I am truly humbled! Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters but there's a lot going on that will impact the future, so take notes! (haha... just kidding!) Made this epic-sized just in case I can't post again for a few days... I have to lead a four-day workshop and still have some prep to do for it! Don't you just hate when real life gets in the way of fiction life?! Best wishes to all... enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 27: Cub Training and Forgiveness**_

Tamsin and Dyson had settled in at the cottage. They were going over to the Farmhouse this afternoon to see Lauren and meet Jianna. Apparently, Tamsin had yet to have any sort of prenatal exam so Lauren had insisted they come. They both hated doctors, but she had warned them they would hate it more if there were something wrong with the baby that could have been fixed prior to birth.

The couple knocked on the Farmhouse door and was greeted by a very prompt Dr. Lewis, "Hey! Come on in. How'd your meetings go today?"

Tamsin replied, "Oh, you know… same old routine… doom, death and destruction are coming… but hey, it's all cool."

They all laughed. They had been through so much together so facing another battle really was getting to be routine.

"Follow me." They followed the doctor into a separate room then down a flight of stairs, through a narrow passageway to a wall with books stacked from floor to ceiling. Lauren reached for this week's book – the third volume of the Harry Potter series and pulled if from the shelf. Instantly, the wall began to rotate leading to another room that looked very similar. After the wall closed, she turned around and put the book in the now vacant spot backwards. The wall on the opposite side of the room lifted revealing a single code pad. Lauren used her finger to swipe the pad, and then a laser came up and scanned her retina. They heard large steel bars move out of place then a rolling sound followed by seven clicks. A single door opened to their left and Lauren led them through. The door closed with a loud thud behind them.

"Uh… I'd say we're safe in here."

"All Druid homes have these safe rooms. There are quicker ways in if it's an emergency but you have to sacrifice a body part until a healer can put it back on so this is the preferred method for coming to work." Lauren smiled.

"Okaaaay…" Tamsin said as Dyson shook his head.

"Good Morning, Lauren!" Jianna gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek and took her hand into both of hers. "And you must be Tamsin and Dyson!"

Dyson stood with his hands in his pockets while Tamsin's were shoved deep into the pockets of her red leather jacket. It was clear that neither of them were comfortable in this place.

"So, Lauren tells me you don't like doctors." Jianna stated pleasantly.

"Well, not that we wouldn't like you personally, it's just that…" Dyson offered but was cut off by Jianna.

"No need to explain. Fae are close to immortal so you live with the assumption that nothing could ever go wrong with that big strong body of yours. But, I'm told that Lauren was once your doctor so I'm sure she's told you…"

Dyson put his hand up and nodded with a smile, "Yes, she's told me how stubborn I am and she did always manage to find a way to get me in for my physicals."

Lauren corrected with a laugh, "Yea, Dyson… twice in five years…. so much for yearly physical exams. Listen you two. I care about you both so please, let Jianna just take a look and make sure that everything is okay."

Both nodded so Lauren directed her next question to Tamsin, "How far along are you? I'm guessing about 18 weeks?"

Tamsin's eyes popped open, "How did you know?"

"Years of practice, Tamsin. This is what we do… please?" Lauren pointed to the small table where four chairs were placed. "Let's talk."

They all sat down at the round table, Dyson moving his seat closer to Tamsin. Lauren watched as the protective wolf leaned towards her, placing his hand possessively on hers. Tamsin looked down at his hand and intertwined their fingers before looking up at Lauren. She was nervous.

Lauren leaned towards Tamsin and placed her hand on her free one. "You're nervous about all of this, aren't you?"

"What will it be, Lauren? I mean… part Valkyrie, part Shifter. I don't want it to be a Valkyrie. It took me so long to find my heart… spending thousands of years surrounded by war and death… I don't want this baby to have to die and be reborn over and over again."

She laughed, "It's exhausting!" No one else in the room was laughing. They all knew this was Tamsin's front. Lauren spoke quietly,

"It's re-living the memories of what you've done, isn't it." Lauren said knowingly, her eyes filled with sincerity and understanding of just how much the Valkyrie has changed.

"Each new life cycle brought with it more and more shame until eventually… well you both know who I was before I was reborn this time around. Being raised by Kenzi… a human… well, let's just say I finally understood why Bo's 'human side' was always so frustrating to me. This last life is the only one that matters now."

Dyson moved his hand with hers to their growing child as Tamsin finished, "and this life is the only one that matters now."

Lauren looked at Tamsin, "And that's why we're all here, right? To make sure that this life… this child… has the best possible chance to be everything you want him or her to be. Okay?"

Tamsin smiled and looked at Dyson, that back at her doctors. She sat up straight and steeled her jaw before looking back at Lauren, "Okay. Let's do this. What happens now, doc?"

"Well, normally Jianna would have done her first exam at 8-12 weeks. She can still do that exam without risk to the child. It will help her make sure that everything with your reproductive system is okay. She's going to take a health history and do a routine physical exam. Then she'll do as much of a pelvic exam as is medically safe and take a blood and urine sample."

"She wants to sample my pee?" Tamsin made a face that reminded her of Ethan when he thought something was gross.

"Yes, Tamsin. She wants your pee. I know it sounds gross but when we analyze it, we'll know if you are metabolizing sugars and proteins properly. If we find too much of either in your urine, it means that both you and the baby are not getting enough of either nutrient. That could be dangerous to you both."

"That wouldn't be cool."

Lauren chuckled, "No it wouldn't but we could fix that if we knew about it."

"That would be cool."

"Yes it would." Lauren smiled. "Now… on to the next item, as you know Jianna is a Druid Healer and is not familiar with all forms of Fae. She has a great deal of experience with Valkyrie, but not shifters. For that reason, it is our intention for me to work with her on your case. If you're not comfortable with me doing this, there is a Fae doctor in the community that I could call…"

Tamsin cut Lauren off, "No, Lauren. It's you or no one. I want you here." It was the first time that Lauren had ever seen fear in the Valkyrie's eyes.

Lauren took her hand again, "Then I will be here Tamsin – every step of the way. Everything will be fine."

She gave Tamsin a moment to collect herself before continuing,

"Okay, so after we finish with your exam, we're going to focus on the baby. If we see no problems in your exam, then we won't do any chorionic villus sampling or amniocentesis. In other Fae patients we would do these tests because they are hundreds of years old. You are really only about six years of age physically, so there should be no age-related concerns."

"Okay, so then why do you look like you have a concern?"

"Well, you asked what the baby would be?"

"Yes. Can you tell us?"

"I'm not sure. There is a test we do on human patients at 15-20 weeks called a Quad Screen test. It screens for genetic and spinal cord abnormalities. It's a four-panel test that is usually used to diagnose Down's Syndrome or various spinal cord conditions in a fetus. Shifters have a different spinal cord structure since it must adapt to the form is assumes. I think an abnormality in this test would point towards the likelihood that you're carrying a shifter. I can't promise anything for sure, but if it works, it would help us for any future children you plan to have. If you don't think you're having more then…"

"Three." Tamsin said, "I'd like three and Dyson is on board with that." They smiled at each other as Dyson gave her hand a squeeze.

"Well okay then, I think we should do the test but it's up to you."

"Do it. If it works, then we'll do it for each child." Tamsin said looking hopefully at Dyson, "We'll love them all no matter what they are. We just want them healthy but I want their life to be easier and I know it will be as a shifter."

"Okay, so let's get started. Dyson are you going to stay for her exam?"

"I think I'll step out if you're going to exam my wife's lady parts. Is there somewhere I can go without having to go through that maze again?"

Lauren chuckled as Jianna spoke a language Dyson did not understand and a beautiful view of the ocean appeared in front of him,

"Wow, LED Flat Screen?"

"No… real life, Dyson."

"But… how… we're below ground… we… what…" Lauren pushed him forward until his boots hit sand.

"Go for a walk, wolf. Be back in thirty minutes so you can see your kid." She smiled at her friend as he blushed slightly then walked towards the water.

"Okay. Please take off everything and place it on this table, then put on this gown and have a seat on the table. We'll step out while you get dressed."

Tamsin faced the ocean view, feeling the cool breeze on her skin as she removed her clothing, folding each item and putting them on the table. She watched her husband walk along the water. She was still amazed at how her heart had opened to the stubborn wolf. This life cycle had been different than any other and she had promised to live every day with all the passion and strength a Valkyrie could possess.

That's what she was… a Valkyrie… a proud woman… a proud warrior. But this time around, her human upbringing had taught her that she could be all of that and still be a woman deeply, profoundly, fully and hopelessly in love with a beautiful, passionate, sensitive and caring man who also happened to be a very possessive and protective wolf. She could understand her friends better now… she could understand that she could fight for what was right and not just blindly take orders from those in power. Most of all, she'd learned that she could give up on the need for power and find peace. She only hoped that when this battle found its end that her peace would be with those she'd come to know as her family.

Tamsin felt a warm trickle run down her cheek. She reached up slowly, catching the single tear on her fingertip. It was still an amazing sensation to feel tears… to feel the vast array of emotions that led to tears. It felt good to let go. She pulled on the gown she was given and sat waiting on the table when she heard Lauren's voice,

"All set?" Lauren saw the tears in Tamsin's eyes and walked to her, "You okay?"

"I'm sorry, Lauren… for trying to drive a wedge between you and Bo. I should have stood up for her… for you. You never did anything to me and I…"

"Tamsin, stop. Really… this is a new place… a new family… a new start. The past has no place here. Let it go, okay? I've made peace with it all. Really… I have."

"I'm sure you'll have your moments when memories will surface that will make you want to slap me again." Tamsin chuckled.

"I do have my moments… like with Dyson when you first arrived. I thought I was over it all, but when I saw him…"

"You wanted to kick his ass. I don't blame you, Lauren. He and I have had some pretty long talks about how weak we had become to follow the leaders we have throughout our lives. But… that's all in the past and we are here with you and Bo now. The blindfolds are off and we know what we have to do… no matter what the cost. I will live a good life until the day I take my last breath."

"I have to say, Tam… change looks really, really good on you."

"Aw, shucks Doc. If I'd have known how you'd felt, I would have waited for you to come and declare your love for me." The pair laughed.

"Dyson seems different. Did something happen to bring about this change other than a certain blonde Valkyrie?"

"You happened. Bo and I were interviewing Taft's scientists while he and Hale went through the crime scene at the asshole's lab. He saw your cage… he came back… Bo and I had never seen him so angry. He wanted to kill them all. It was like… in that moment… everything he had ever said or done to you in the past came back to haunt him. He was mad with grief thinking you were dead. He couldn't stop apologizing for how he'd treated you."

"I see."

"I'm not sure you do, Lauren. After Bo left, he made sure Kenzi was taken care of by Bruce and took off. When he came back, he was who he is now. He said the wolf spirit gave him a vision of his father… his father was angry with him for forgetting his teachings and following the Blood King instead."

Lauren just nodded.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, yes?" Tamsin asked.

"Yup." Jianna entered the room and pulled out the stirrups on the table.

Lauren spoke, "My first gynecological exam was when I was eighteen. My mom tried to have the birds and the bees talk with me. She insisted on being in the room when the doctor did the exam. She kept insisting he put me on birth control so I wouldn't get pregnant if I made any stupid decisions. I assured her that wouldn't happen, but she was persistent. I kept looking at my OB-GYN until she finally asked my mom to leave the room." Lauren chuckled as she recalled the memory,

"_Lauren, is there some reason you don't want to be on birth control?"_

"_Well, I know that there is an increased risk for some reproductive cancers with the use of some birth control medications and devices. Why take that risk when there isn't a risk of pregnancy?"_

"_Are you saying you have no intention of having sexual intercourse?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am." Lauren replied, hanging her head._

"_And how do I know you will stick to your word on that? If I do not put you on the pill and you become pregnant, your Mom could sue me."_

"_But what about what I want? I'm eighteen. I thought it was my choice."_

"_It is, Lauren. This is between you and me. Can you give me that guarantee?"_

"_Yes. I absolutely can guarantee you I won't be having intercourse." Lauren gave a nervous laugh._

"_Lauren, are you gay?"_

"_Will you tell my mom?"_

"_As I said, this is between you and me. I really think you should tell your mother, though."_

"_She won't understand. She'll hate me."_

"_There are groups for parents of gay teens. I could put her in contact with one if you just give me the word."_

"_I'll think about it. But for now, how do I not go on the pill?"_

"_Let me handle that."_

"_You promise you won't tell her?"_

"_Doctor-patient privilege, Lauren. You're going to medical school – it's the first thing you learn. Confidences between patient and doctor must be kept."_

"_Thank you, Doctor McIntyre."_

"_You're welcome. You're a healthy young woman, so get dressed and head out to the waiting area. I'll speak with your mother."_

It was Jianna who asked, "So how did the doctor get you out of the birth control?"

Lauren shook her head as she spoke with a smile on her face,

"She didn't. She prescribed a placebo so my mom didn't know. I had a pack of sugar pills that I took. Once I went to college she just stopped writing the prescription. My mom never knew until I brought Nadia home when I was in medical school."

"Well played, Dr. McIntyre. Well played, indeed." Jianna with a smile.

"Okay, well Tamsin did sleep with a boy, so now we have to check on this most welcome consequence for her." Tamsin was stiff as a board and Lauren could see her looking at the door.

"So, Tam… the whole point to my story was that the first exam is awkward at best. We're going to have you put your feet up in these stirrups and then we're going to hang out between your legs looking at everything you own. It feels a little 'exposed' but we aren't interested in what you've got down there – we're interested in whether or not it looks as it should – pink, smooth with no lesions, lumps or growths. Okay?"

Tamsin nodded as she swallowed hard.

"Okay then. We'd like you to put your heels in each of these stirrups – sort of like riding a horse."

"Nothing like riding a horse, Lo."

"I know… sorry."

Tamsin did as she was told, "Just lay back and relax, Tamsin. Jianna will tell you everything she is going to do before she does it and I'll stay right here next to you unless she needs me to check on something. Your ready?"

Tamsin nodded as she took Lauren's offered hand, "Okay, then Jianna. We're ready."

Jianna explained what she was going to do every step of the way throughout the exam. Lauren remained by Tamsin's head to help with her comfort level. Finally, Jianna stood up and removed her gloves with a snap,

"Okay! All finished here! Everything looks as it should dear. Lauren will check these samples in the lab and get the results back to you in about…" Jianna looked to Lauren.

"Three days or less, okay?" Lauren asked Tamsin who nodded in reply.

"Okay, now let's check on that baby of yours, shall we? Where is that wolf?"

Jianna looked up irritated that Dyson was late.

"Let's hope he's on time for the delivery, shall we? Men can always be counted on to make the seed and do the deed, but when we're in our hours of need, they're nowhere to be found! Typical men!"

Tamsin and Lauren just busted out laughing at the spunk of the older Druid,

"Laur, can you walk out and see if he's nearby? I don't think he would have walked far and he's probably afraid of coming in before we're done. He's possessive, you know."

"Yea, I remember. I'll be right back. You okay?"

"Sure, Laur. Thanks."

Lauren hurried outside while Tamsin looked down at her protruding belly. Jianna wheeled her chair over,

"Tamsin, this is an ultrasound machine. With it, we'll be able to see your baby on this screen and hear the rush of blood through the cord that connects the baby to you. That cord is called the umbilical and it's how your baby gets nourishment to grow and develop. Remember that whatever you put into your body travels through that cord and in to your child."

Jianna lifted Tamsin's gown to reveal her body and draped her lower half with a sheet.

"So, if you want your child strong and healthy then you have to feed it things that will make it strong and healthy… just like a flower needs water and sun. You will notice that both Lauren and Bo are abstaining from alcohol, are eating plenty of high-nutrient foods and are trying their best to keep their stress levels down and their sleep levels up. Lauren also has to eat additional protein to feed her shifter and plenty of fish to feed her Nereid."

Tamsin was deep in thought, "Jianna?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it okay for Dyson and I to… you know… uh…"

"Oh yes, dear. A healthy sex life is important and Druids believe that the energy shared through love making filters into the unborn child and allows them to know that they are loved as well."

"Could you do me a favor and tell Dyson…"

"Ah, the wolf is afraid he's going to poke the baby's eye out, is he?" Tamsin burst out laughing,

"Yea, he's certainly proud of his wolf junk as Kenzi would say!"

"I'll speak with him child. Now, I'm going to place some gel on your stomach. The gel will feel a bit cold but the ultrasound wand used to transmit the images is warm. We use the gel to create a conduit and to prevent any burns to your skin. Now all we need is that damned wolf."

Dyson ran into the room with Lauren trailing behind. He immediately moved to Tamsin's side, "I'm here!"

"Well, congratulations, wolf! Better late than never as they say." Jianna said.

"I'm sorry…"

"Save it, wolf… just don't you dare be late for the delivery." Jianna didn't look up, but the message was loud and clear to Dyson.

"Just relax now, dear. Let's see what we can see."

Lauren moved to the bottom of the bed near Tamsin's feet and waited for the sound. The room was silent until finally a rapid "woosh, woosh, woosh, woosh" filled the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeats, kids and strong, healthy hearts."

Lauren looked up to see a beautiful moment between the mother and father of the child. Their eyes were filled to the brim with tears as a few finally managed to escape from each of their eyes. Lauren felt it hard to believe that the pair had ever been considered their enemy. She wished she'd had this moment with Bo when she'd had Ethan's first ultrasound.

'_Lo? You okay, baby?'_

'_I'm great, sweetie. Tamsin and Dyson just heard the heartbeat of their child. I'm so sorry we didn't have this moment with Ethan, baby. We really missed out not having this. I'm so sorry… so sorry.'_

'_Hey… we're going to have it twice this time around and as a bonus, we can have Ethan there with us for every exam, okay?'_

'_Okay. Well, I'm being completely unprofessional so I'm going to get back to it.'_

'_I love you, Lauren. Everything's going to be alright… okay, baby?'_

'_I love you so much, Bo… so much.'_

Lauren was brought back to Jianna asking her if she had any concerns from the images. Lauren shook her head and turned her attention to the couple as Jianna moved the wand into position to get a good view of the fetus.

"Do you want to know the gender? You've been saying male, correct?"

"Yes, it smells male to me. Was I wrong?"

Lauren said to her fellow shifter, "Listen carefully, Dyson. Listen to the sounds of the woosh-click combinations. Use your shifter ears and tell me what you hear."

Dyson listened intently as Tamsin continued to watch the screen. Almost simultaneously, Dyson heard what Tamsin saw,

"Oh fuck! Is that…" Tamsin said.

"It's… Lauren… does it have two…"

"First, Tamsin that will be one dollar in the swear jar and second, your baby doesn't have two hearts, Dyson… each of your children have one heart."

Lauren and Jianna gave them both a few moments to process the news. They watched as Tamsin and Dyson looked at each other before the Valkyrie broke out cheering,

"Twins! Twins! We're having twins!" Tamsin pumped her fists in the air, shouting at the ceiling in celebration, "I only have to be pregnant twice to get my three kids! YES! This nine months without vodka is killing me! Dyson… Dyson?... Dyson?"

Tamsin looked down where Lauren was moving smelling salts beneath the nose of her husband.

"Dyson you pussy! Sweet mother of mercy how is he going to get through the birth!?" Tamsin said looking at Jianna.

"We'll go out and by him a bigger set of balls, dear." The girls laughed again as Jianna continued the ultrasound checking the anatomy of each fetus, "Well, everything looks good here, dear. You have two very healthy babies in there. Do you want to know their genders?"

"Yes, please. He is so convinced we're having a boy. Dyson, get up!" Dyson was still barely conscious.

Jianna shook her head and continued without him, "You are, dear. One boy… and one girl."

Tamsin's eyes welled with tears as Lauren came to her side. Dyson was propped up in the chair at the table mumbling 'twins' over and over again.

"Laur… a girl and a boy. We're having a little girl, Lauren. All this time I was so set on a boy. I mean, I love that we're having a boy. I don't think the big sissy's ego could take it if there wasn't a boy in the mix. But I've always wanted a little girl." Tamsin's eyebrows suddenly knitted together as she stared hard at the screen.

"Tamsin? Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

She looked between Jianna and Lauren, "If it's a girl does that guarantee it's a Valkyrie?"

"Tamsin, I am female in this form, but my shifter is very much a male." Lauren explained.

"I knew I wasn't losing my mind! I thought I saw man junk between your legs the other night!" Lauren just laughed.

She placed her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder, "I'm so happy for you, Tamsin."

Lauren spoke with all the sincerity that was in her heart. She had no idea how much time Tamsin had left, but she was truly happy that she have all she dreamed of before that life came to an end.

"And I'm sorry we were ever enemies, Lauren. What I did… the Brazenwood thing."

"I already told you, Tamsin… we're both moving forward towards a new life together with the family we never had, Tamsin. I know I don't have any Valkyrie in me, but we're going to spend a lot of time together and I'd like to think we'll be like sisters."

"Well, you and Dyson do share the same DNA so we are sisters-in-law and nothing could make me happier. Valkyrie sisters are too caddy and competitive. Besides, I think I'm good enough to be your Kenzi!"

"Better yet, why don't you just be my Tamsin," Lauren said with sincerity as they looked back at the screen.

"Look at the tiny hands, Laur… and tiny feet… Gods help me I love them so much already."

"Bo missed this with Ethan. I'll never be able to give that moment back to her. Seeing you with Dyson when you saw the ultrasound…"

"Yea, you got lost for a minute there. I noticed."

"That was Bo."

"Bo?"

"Yea, she heard my thoughts and knew I was upset about her missing this. She pushed into my thoughts to check on me, so we had a moment while you were having your moment with Dyson."

"It was intense."

"Yea. I cried just like you did but there was a sadness for me. Bo wasn't there because I chose for her not to be there."

"Can I ask why?" Jianna was now wiping the gel from Tamsin's stomach and turning off the equipment.

"I was dying, Tamsin. Jianna, Maive and I didn't expect Ethan to survive and if he did, I didn't trust Bo to be a mother to him. Plus, I was jealous and angry about Rainer, Dyson, you… everyone Bo slept with to feed."

"And when I said she kissed me and it wasn't to feed…"

"Kind of the last straw. It's when I asked for our break."

"I'm so sorry, Lauren. I…"

Lauren held up her hand to Tamsin, "No, Tamsin. Really. We just weren't ready. Bo was really young to relationships and her Succubus… and me… well, I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. Years as a slave had made me weak. I needed to know that I wasn't with Bo just because she kept me safe. I needed to know that there was truly love there."

"So you took the job with Evony." Tamsin stood and pulled on her jeans under her gown. Then began to pull on her boots.

"Yep. That took care of the safety thing. Then I saw her with Dyson and you… it made me jealous. So I went to her – I didn't want to lose her. We slept together a few times and my Succubus lost control so we shared chi… neither of us knew that two things happened that night. We became bonded by sharing our chi and I became pregnant from it." Lauren placed her hand on her own belly before gathering her emotions to continue,

"I wanted to make it work and unbeknownst to anyone else, for two nights we were back together. Then she got back on that damn train and my DNA stabilizing formula stopped working. I was going to tell her when she got back but…"

"Mr. Destiny happened. That's the first night that Dyson and I slept together. I found him drowning himself in tequila because Bo walked into the bar with Rainer and told you both he was her destiny. Well, I gave Dyson an alternative to tequila that night and for me… well, I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden I was hooked."

"How did you break his bond to Bo?"

"I had a friend who owed me three favors. I traded them all for the freedom of Dyson's heart on the off chance that he could find love with me if he was free to choose a new mate. I thought he was in love with Kenzi. They apparently had an awkward tryst before realizing they loved each other like siblings. He asked me out and well, the rest – as they say – is history."

"History is something, isn't it?" Lauren turned around to give Tamsin some privacy as she began to remove her gown.

"Sure is." Tamsin wiped the gel from her belly using the gown. "So, I'm getting dressed here, Lady J. That okay?"

Jianna looked up from Tamsin's chart giving her an inquisitive look at the sound of the nickname, "Kenzi really did raise you in this lifetime, didn't she?"

Lauren and Tamsin nodded with a chuckle. Tamsin turned and pulled on her sports bra, then her T-shirt and jacket.

"Well, everything looks perfect, dear – except your wolf over there. I think he's still in shock."

"Oh, he's just thinking about how he's going to have to buy two of everything now. Wait till he hears one is a girl! That'll really send him over the edge."

The three women shared a laugh at Dyson's expense as the poor wolf was still sat at the table staring out at the ocean rubbing his curly blonde hair and saying 'twins'.

"I'll see you again in a month, dear. It will be the same routine minus the Quad test."

"Okay and thank you so much. What do we owe you?"

"You owe us nothing, child. You are going to fight with us when the Fae come, yes?"

"I've sworn my blood oath to do so and my fealty to the rising Queens."

"And as you will care for us, we will care for you. Money has little meaning in our community. Actions speak louder than any form of paper currency here. That's just something we keep up for humans. Learn that lesson now, dear."

"Yes ma'am."

"I think your husband could use some fresh air, dear. Let me help you with that."

Jianna waved her hand and Dyson was thrown out into the sand, landing on his ass. He stood shifting partially, looking around for the party who had attacked as Lauren, Tamsin and Jianna all stood laughing.

"Very funny, ladies. Very funny." He said as he trudged off towards the beach house.

"I'd better go catch up with him. Take care Jianna. See you soon, Laur."

"See you soon, Tam."

… … … … … … … … …

Bo, Lauren and Ethan were gathered around the table eating the nice meaty lunch their son had requested. He was craving large amounts of protein right now, which Lauren and Dyson agreed was normal. Today was his first 'cub training' session with Dyson after lunch. He was excited to say the least.

"Uncle Dyson will be here in about fifteen minutes, Ethan. Do you want another burger or are you good?"

"Can I have a half, Mommy? You can have the other half for your tiger."

Lauren smiled and nodded.

"Do you want this one like the last one? Lettuce and tomato?"

Ethan thought for a moment then said, "Nah. Just ketchup Mommy, please."

Bo stood to clear her plate, "So, are you nervous, buddy?"

"A little. Just… Uncle Dyson knows I don't kill, right?" Lauren and Bo looked at each other, and then Bo moved back to the table.

"Okay, let's talk about this whole killing thing. Your Fae have these things called 'Dawnings'. It's this ceremony were your Fae bonds to your body and mind. That's when your powers become active."

"So I had my Dawning?"

"You see, buddy. That's the problem with what happened to you. You didn't have your Dawning but your powers tried to activate for some reason. Most shifters don't get their powers for at least another four years. You just do everything younger than everyone else. Your Mommy said you walked, talked, knew your numbers and your alphabet earlier than most… and you can read out loud to me! You do everything before other kids which makes you very special."

Ethan sat up just a little bit straighter and puffed out his chest at Bo's words, "Mommy says I'm matter or… what's that word, Mommy?"

Lauren smiled and said, "Mature."

"Yea… I'm that, Mamma."

"Yes, you are buddy. So with grown up things come grown up responsibilities."

"So I have to kill?"

"No, not yet. But you have to know how to just in case."

"In case the bad people come?"

"Exactly. And Ethan, they will come. There are people in this world that don't live like Druids do. We all believe in peace and balance but they believe in power and war. They want our power but do you know what would happen if Druids lost their power?"

"Gaia would die without us."

"Yes, sweetie and the Four Chief Anemoi."

"Ooo, I know them all! That's A-Aquilo, Notus, Zeph-y-rus and Erus! Right, Mamma?"

"You're absolutely right, my big boy. So, without Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi, what would happen to the universe?"

Ethan sat and thought before he got a serious look on his face, "That would be very bad, Mamma. We could never let that happen. It would be very dark and I would never be able to find you or Mommy."

"That's right."

"Are they coming soon, Mamma?"

"Hmmm… that's hard to say but it's probably when you're about ten years old or a little before that, buddy."

"And I'll have to kill then?"

"Maybe, Ethan. We will want you to do whatever you have to do to stay alive, little man. If one of the bad people has to die so we can have our son then they have to die. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mamma. So Uncle Dyson is going to teach me to kill?"

"No, buddy. Not right away. Uncle Dyson is going to get you ready for your Dawning. For a shifter it is called a Vision Quest. It usually happens before you shift after you've learned everything about being a shifter. When you go on your quest, you shift in order to make your first kill because you can't come home until you can bring your kill back with you."

"So I have to kill something to come back home to you?"

"Yes, buddy. I'm afraid that's the way it works. Once you do that you'll be able to control your shifts like Mommy and Uncle Dyson do."

Ethan looked at Lauren, "Did you do your Vision Quest Mommy?"

Lauren walked over to Ethan and squatted down next to him, "You know that nightmare you have about me killing those Faeries and Ogres?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan said sadly as he lowered his head.

"Ethan, what do you think would have happened to you if I hadn't done that?"

"They would have hurt me?"

"They would have killed you, Ethan. Do you know why? Can you remember why the faeries were cutting you and the Ogres were hitting you?"

"They wanted to know where you were."

"So after they killed you, what do you think they would have done with me?"

"Taken you where they wanted you."

"That's right buddy. So now do you understand why I killed them?"

"So they couldn't hurt us."

Lauren nodded, "Or keep us apart. I had to make sure they couldn't go back to the bad lady who sent them and tell them where they found us. She would have sent more people to find us and we would have had to run again."

"I hated running. I didn't get to go to school. I still miss Samuel."

"I know, buddy. But now you have cousins and you're going to have…" Ethan interrupted Lauren and yelled,

"A brother and a sister!"

"Brother and sister?" Bo asked looking at Lauren whose ears had perked up at Ethan's remark.

"Yea, Mamma. I already named them."

"You did? Okay mister, what are their names?" Bo stood and walked to Ethan.

He looked at Lauren, "Well I know that Mommy wants a girl name to be Charlotte. She told me if I was a girl that's what my name was gonna be. But I wasn't, I was an Ethan!"

"You certainly were!" Lauren said, poking her young shifter in the belly.

"We talked about it while you were away. She wants to call her Charlotte 'Lottie' for short but I want to call my Charlotte 'Charlie'. I told Mommy that you might want to call her Char."

"Okay, so if we have a girl she will be named Charlotte."

"Not IF, Mamma. When! Mommy is having a girl!"

"Okay, buddy. Don't get upset. I believe you, Ethan."

"Good, because I know. Now, the boy I get to name because I'm the big brother. He's in your belly."

"Okay and what is the baby in my belly going to be named?"

"His name will be Kai and we're gonna be best friends!"

Bo and Lauren laughed, "Well, okay then!"

Bo looked down, placing her hand on her belly and said, "Hi Kai! Ethan can't wait to meet you!"

Ethan slid off the chair and put his hand on Bo's belly. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you, Kai." Then went into his room to get ready for Uncle Dyson.

'_Oh my God this kid is killing me here!' Lauren said as she darn near melted over his 'I love you' to his unborn brother._

'_I know, Laur. He's so frickin' adorable! Do you think he's right?'_

'_He does stuff like this, Bo… always has. He just knows things sometimes. I don't know – I'll hate it if we let him get his hopes up and he's wrong, but somehow I just believe him.'_

'_Me too. So… Kai and Charlotte?'_

'_The kid's got a way with names! I never would have thought of Kai as a name.'_

'_He was probably online looking at names and it has some great meaning or he just thought it sounded cool. Our son is incredible, Bo.'_

'_He really is, Lo.'_

They turned to the sound of the door, _knock-knock-knock._

"Ethan! You're Uncle Dyson's here!" Lauren yelled back to his room while Bo went to the door.

"Hey, Dys. Come on in he's almost ready."

"Did you talk about the killing thing?"

"Yea just now. Can we just make it something small like a rabbit? I don't want him getting killed trying to do it!"

"I won't get your son killed, Bo. We're going to work on agility today. Are we safe from human eyes on the beach and the woods next to the farmhouse?"

"NOT THE WOODS!" Lauren exclaimed, the panic written all over her face.

Bo put a hand on Dyson's arm, "Dyson no one goes into those woods without Lauren."

"Lauren?" Dyson looked at his sister as she walked over.

"I'm sorry, Dyson. I didn't mean to freak. There are these things in there – I don't know what they are – no one does. I'm guessing they're some sort of underfae breed but they are big, strong and it takes a lot to kill them. I tried to track them a couple of times to find where they live but almost got myself killed both times."

Bo added, "Things weren't easy when I first arrived, Dys. Lauren's Fae were still very unstable as was her DNA. She was still dying and I didn't understand why she wouldn't commit to me. We had a fight, she couldn't control her shift and she ran… right into those woods. I didn't know what was in there and went in after her. Dyson… whatever those things are… I would rather face five Mesmers than one of those things. It took Beli, Jianna, Arianna and Ella to heal me and it wasn't working. Lauren finally stepped in and figured out how to use her Druid powers and our bond to heal me. Then Ethan…" Bo got choked up and stopped at the thought of her son running into their chi bond.

"Dyson… just…"

"Talk to me, Lauren."

"He's special, Dyson. I'm not sure how everything works in that boy yet, but just remember that he was conceived after I'd been injected. We know that he has acquired Shifter, Druid and Phoenix DNA but he has these other abilities… breaking into our link when he touches us… look… let us show you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hi Uncle Dyson!" Ethan jumped into Dyson's arms. Lauren and Bo smiled. The two had bonded quickly over the last week. He was Dyson's blood nephew, so the moms weren't surprised.

"Hey there, Champ! You ready to go?"

"R-r-r-oo-a-r!" Ethan faked a roar and clawed at Dyson's face,

"Hey! Where's Aunt Tamsin? Did Aunt Jianna tell you about the twins today?"

"Twins?" Bo asked.

"Yea, Bo. We're having twins. Lauren, did you tell Ethan…"

Ethan grabbed Dyson's face with both hands, "Mommy didn't tell me silly. The twins told me the other night when I was laying on Aunt T's belly, Uncle Dys!" Ethan wiggled out of Uncle Dyson's arms as the three adults stood there dumbfounded.

"Like I said… special."

"Hmmm…" Dyson turned his head towards the sound of his nephew's voice.

"Uncle Dys? What do I wear?"

"Well, I need you as a cub. Do you think you can do that?"

"Mommy?"

"Take off your clothes, first mister. We only have one pair of jeans left. The other ones are at the tailors getting fixed."

Dyson smiled, "I remember this time well."

"Well, you better get remembering it again, Daddy." Bo said with a smirk.

"Before you undress, you need to feed. Can Uncle Dyson watch?"

"Sure! They feed me so I'll be really strong, Uncle Dys!"

They all moved outside. Lauren said, "Don't take your eyes off of him, Dyson. That is your focus." The wolf nodded and placed a hand on the shoulder of the young boy standing next to him.

Lauren and Bo walked about ten feet away, made eye contact with Dyson and nodded. They sat down on the sand and after a few minutes, chi began to swirl around the two of them. He watched as the chi began to take on hues of red, orange and violet. He felt a disturbance that pulled his eyes back to Ethan. His eyes were glowing blue-red as he walked to his parents and settled between them. He curled into their embrace as the three sat there for about five minutes engulfed in an ongoing stream of chi that seemed to come up from the ground, work around and through them and then go back down.

"Hey, Dyson! We're back…" Tamsin halted her movement as she moved her eyes to what her husband was focused on. Kenzi explained,

"This is how they feed Ethan the chi he needs to survive. He's learning to do it on his own now, but his shifter is taking it out of him faster than he knows how to put it back. So, two or three times a day they do this. Jianna said it's better for the babies this way too. They're bonding as a family before the babies are even born."

They all watched mesmerized as about five minutes later, the colors faded and the three were left sitting together smiling.

"Feel better, little man?" Bo asked.

"Yes, Mamma. Thank you. I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Good, then you should have plenty of energy for Uncle Dyson's training session!"

Bo said as the three walked hand in hand back over to Dyson. Tamsin and Kenzi joined them,

"I've seen Druids feed before but that was amazing. I could feel the chi in the air."

Dyson looked between Lauren and Bo, pulling them into a hug he whispered, "You two have always been meant to be. I'm sorry I ever interfered."

Pulling away, Bo and Lauren smiled. No other words needed to be said.

"Hey, Uncle Dyson… you ready?"

Dyson squatted down, "That's not the question, little dude. The question is… are YOU ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well my young cub, then let's get you shifted."

Tamsin jumped in, "Way ahead of you. Aunt K went to the grocery store. Strip, little dude. I like those jeans on you."

Ethan did as he was told. He was getting used to people telling him to strip before he shifted but he was starting to get a little embarrassed by the number of people who saw him naked.

"Mommy?" He tugged on Lauren's arm and whispered, holding his hands over his penis.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

"I don't like being naked in front of everyone like this. It's starting to bother me."

She smiled, "Well, if you shift, you'll be covered in fur."

And just like that, Ethan shifted.

"Okay, look what I bought…" Kenzi looked up just as she was about to pull a steak from the bag to see a fully shifted tiger cub sitting there looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Okay, so I'll just go put this in the fridge and you can explain to me later how that happened without a bribe this time."

"Laur?" Bo asked.

"He told me he didn't like being naked in front of so many people. It's embarrassing. I told him that if he shifted, he'd be covered in fur. He shifted." Bo smiled.

"The son of two Succubae is shy. Go figure." They all laughed.

"He's all yours Dyson." Lauren said as she turned to go inside.

"Wait! Lauren. I don't know if I can talk to him as a wolf yet. Can you wait a sec?"

Lauren nodded as Dyson stripped down handing his clothes to his wife before giving her a peck on the cheek and belly. He looked her in the eyes as he shifted into the familiar wolf.

The three women watched as Dyson walked over to Ethan. He looked at him for a few moments then went to turn back around towards Lauren when Ethan placed a paw on his head. Dyson pulled away but Lauren walked over. She knew Ethan was trying to put his paw on Dyson's head to try to talk. She signaled to Dyson to stay still, then motioned for Ethan to put his paw up. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Dyson pulled away and nodded to Lauren. He ran off with Ethan towards the water leaving the three women to head inside.

… … ... … … … … …

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi had been drinking warm tea while doing some online shopping. They had brought Tamsin up to speed on the celebration of Christmas and the Druid Solstice. She jumped right in with enthusiasm leading Bo to tell her she really loved the new Tamsin. Kenzi had told her she was proud of her doing the whole 'When in Rome…' thing and Tamsin had replied that her mother had taught her well even if she was an old coot.

Lauren and Bo laughed as Kenzi tried to figure out what was so funny. When Tamsin finally reminded her she was the mom, Kenzi used one finger to lift a wave of water out of the pitcher, hanging it over the Valkyrie's head. Tamsin pulled the 'you don't dump water on a pregnant lady' line to get Kenzi to back off.

The online shopping got real when Kenzi finally started doing the Kenzi dance over finding the best ever Roger Clemens replacement shirt for Ethan's shredded one. She also added that her awesomeness had led to her finding a single trader who had not just a jersey, but also a mint condition rookie card. She proudly haggled him down to below market value pricing after using her questionable friends, to verify everything was authentic.

She made the purchase with the help of Bo's credit card. Due to the high cost and Lauren not wanting to spoil him, the moms agreed with Tamsin to allow her and Dyson to buy the shirt while Kenzi would buy the baseball card… with Bo's money. They had all laughed at that but agreed she would more than even things out in babysitting hours for the four babies that were to arrive over the next seven months or so.

After about four hours, Dyson appeared in jeans and bare feet while holding his shirt. Stepping into view was a white tiger cub who stopped between his legs.

"He's stuck, hungry and thirsty." Dyson said as he collapsed on the couch. Lauren stood and got a bowl of water for her cub while Bo got a glass of water for Dyson and took it out to him.

Tamsin came into the kitchen and Kenzi went out to sit with Bo and Dyson in the entertainment room.

"So, Laur… now what?"

"Well, he's hungry so meat first, then we'll figure out what will get him to shift back."

Tamsin felt a paw on her leg. She looked down to see Ethan standing on his hind legs looking up at her.

"I think someone wants you to hold him. Better get used to it. He'll be a lightweight compared to what you'll be carrying around after you deliver."

"Remind me that I love these kids when I'm complaining about having to carry them around." The Valkyrie bent down and picked up the cub. He put his head over her shoulder and purred into her ear as she stroked his fur.

"He told us we are having a boy and a girl today." Lauren said nonchalantly.

"He can tell?" Tamsin asked, surprised.

"He knew you were having twins before anyone told him. He said he talked to them the other night when he was laying on your belly."

"This kid is amazing, Lauren. I mean, really."

"Yea but it worries me sometimes, Tam. I'm afraid for him. He's never really known peace. He's had to look over his shoulder his entire life and now this prophecy… we don't know how it involves our children and probably won't until Bo's father arrives."

"Listen, Laur. I would have been the first one to say 'peace is overrated' in my last life but what you have here… well, I can understand why you want him to be able to just be a kid."

"Is that so much to ask? Can't the Fae just take a frickin' holiday for a change?" Lauren said, snapping a towel as she spoke, "I mean, the underground…"

Tamsin replied, "Yea – it would be nice if the underfae were safe. They didn't ask for this war."

"They didn't." Lauren paused… "You know, I used to get sent into the tunnels to treat the ones the ash deemed 'worthy' because they had skills that helped him retain power. They are good people, Tam. Bo got to know a lot of them too in some of her cases. She and Kenzi always went back and checked on them to make sure no one was fucking with them anymore."

"I didn't know… I mean… before… " Tamsin hung her head, "Well, I was just as bad as the rest of the Fae… I saw them as animals. Now that I've worked with them… well, they need a chance to live a free life."

"I'm glad you had a chance to live among them." Lauren gave her a small smile.

"Is Bo better about it? She really freaked the other night. I thought Kenzi was as good as dead."

_Flashback_

"_You KNEW! Kenzi… I was in Toronto and you KNEW! We have friends down there! We could have teleported them out… hell, I can go right now and start teleporting them out! What the fuck, Kenzi! How could you keep this from me! You know how I feel about how they're forced to live… hell, you yourself used to live in the sewage pipes just like them! Sweet Gaia, Kenzi! I don't know who you are anymore!"_

"_I was scared, Bo."_

"_You've been scared before, Kenz… but you stood up for them anyway!"_

"_YES! I did… when you were around… but you weren't there, Bo. You were gone! What was I supposed to do? It would have been a suicide mission! Would you rather I had gone to save the underfae and sacrifice my life?"_

"_You know that's not what I expected! You could have told me… it's not like we've never talked over the past six years! You kept me in the dark about how you were living – I thought that was bad enough, but to keep this from me, too? Why, Kenz?" Bo was strapping on her weapons._

"_Bo, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm not letting them stay in that hell hole waiting to die, Kenz. I'm going to get them out. Let the Morrigan come for me. I will not have the deaths of thousands of underfae on my conscience. This war started because of me… now it will end because of me."_

_Lauren stepped in, "Bo… you can't go."_

"_Did you know?"_

"_Bo, don't be ridiculous. How would I have known? I haven't had contact with anyone from Toronto unless they were chasing me or my son until you showed up. You can't do this alone."_

"_Well, then Dyson and Tamsin can go with me."_

_Tamsin spoke, "Whoa there, Succubus… you know I'm always up for fight night, but I'm not going on a suicide mission with my unborn children… have you thought about yours?" Tamsin said pointing to Bo's belly, "And the one that's here in your fiancé? How about that little adorable son of yours who is sound asleep expecting to see his Mamma in the morning? What do we tell him when you're not here for the kite flying you promised him tomorrow? That his crazed Mamma thought it was more important to get herself killed then be here for him?"_

_Bo's eyes were blazing blue at Tamsin's words, but that's exactly what Tamsin wanted. She was drawing the heat from Kenzi to her figuring she had a better chance of surviving if Bo went blue banshee. _

_Lauren stepped in and placed a hand on Bo's bicep. She pushed into her mind, _

'_Bo… I understand why you feel you have to do this. I don't like hearing that they're living this way either but I need you to listen to me. Can you please hear me out?'_

_Bo turned to Lauren, her eyes turning back to brown as they welled with unshed tears, _

'_Sweetie, I know you're frustrated and upset that they are stuck there, but the underground is their home. The rebel Fae are living there with them. Together, they are building their army… the army that will come here to fight with us when it all hits the fan. I know your first instinct is to protect, but I'm going to ask you to protect your home first… our unborn children and Ethan. The underfae may not be living in ideal conditions right now, but they are safe as long as they remain hidden. It sounds to me like they are building an underground fortress.'_

_Bo nodded, 'I can't believe Kenzi didn't tell me when I was there. I could have at least gone to see them to find out what was going on… and Trick… my grandfather… he's… we're going to have to fight against him, Lauren. She led me to believe he was protecting her when he was part of the reason she was caged in our home. Why didn't she tell me?'_

'_Bo, Kenzi rarely keeps anything from you but when she does, there is always one main reason…'_

'_She's trying to protect me. She's so stubborn. She could have gotten herself killed.'_

'_So, are you more angry at her because she could have gotten killed or because she didn't tell you about something you could have done nothing about?'_

'_I could have…'_

'_What? Stopped your search for me and gone back to Toronto to fight another battle?'_

_Bo got the hint immediately. Lauren was asking if she would have put anything else before finding her. She had promised she would never do that again. Now here she was with weapons strapped to her body ready to run off and put herself in harms way without a thought to leaving her future wife and kids behind with no promise that she would return._

_Bo slowly began to unstrap her weapons as she walked out onto the balcony without speaking a word. Lauren kept her eyes trained on her mate until she saw her safely planted in a chair on the deck. She then turned back to her friends,_

"_Just give her some time, Kenzi. She'll be okay. You know her instinct it to protect. She's just frustrated because she feels powerless… but that too will change."_

"_Please tell her how sorry I am, Lauren. I only wanted to protect her. Telling her would have done nothing but… well… this." She waved her arms around the room before pointing to her friend sitting on the deck, "Was I selfish to leave Toronto without all of the underfae?"_

_It was Tamsin who spoke, "No, Kenzi. You were being realistic. Bo has to accept that wars take time… there is posturing, poking, prodding and planning before the actual battle takes place. The underfae are safe and have protection from new friends." Tamsin turned to Lauren, "Mind if I have a go at her first?" She nodded towards Bo._

"_Sure. I'll stay in here with Kenzi."_

_Tamsin smiled before walking out and taking a seat next to Bo._

"_You know, I met your friend Atticus… blind alligator Fae?"_

"_He's alive?" Bo's voice was hopeful._

"_Very much so. He and the pain eater you met at your choosing ceremony are running the show for the Underfae along with Bruce. Anyway, Atticus told me the whole story of how you saved him and his peeps from the pied piper… of course, you were doing all of that while I was accusing you of having put that guy in the alley in a coma. Bo… I'm sorry I…"_

"_Don't! Tamsin… please… just… don't. If one more person tells me they're sorry for things that happened in the past, I'm gonna scream. No one can make up for what was done to Lauren, Kenzi or the Underfae… we can only move forward and do what must be done to set things right… and I won't rest until that happens Tamsin."_

"_Well, I just want to make sure that you understand the big picture of what is going on with your friends. Atticus told me they want a place of their own. Apparently, his father told him of a place in the southern part of what we now call North America where there is an island that holds all that any underfae could need to survive without detection. Caves for those who dwell in darkness, soil for those who dwell underground, sun… water both fresh and salt... well, you get the picture. Bo, they are happy to live as they are if in the end, their reward is that island. They have literally opened up their home to the rebel Fae and… amazingly enough… they are all getting along and planning together… we're talking peace and harmony, Succubus."_

"_Really? I find that hard to believe."_

"_Well, once Dyson and Atticus struck and agreement, the pain eater and Bruce joined Atticus. Then Vex and Hale joined Dyson – although they are deep undercover to continue to get information from Evony and Trick. From there, it was like someone opened the floodgates. The Fae above ground learned that the underfae weren't animals as their leaders had told them. The underfae learned that there were Fae who did not agree with the Ash and Morrigan. Every time I went down there, the population had grown."_

_Bo sat up, seemingly more relaxed and interested in this new information, "So… they're living well?"_

"_It's rough living, Bo. I won't lie. Supplies are low for the number of people that are living there, but the underfae are constantly creating new tunnels and expanding what they are now calling 'The City'. Anyone that mentions it above ground calls it Aussieland or Australia…"_

"_The land down under… I get it."_

"_That was actually from Kenzi's friend Aussie."_

"_But he's human? After what happened to him with the pied piper, I didn't think he'd ever go underground again."_

"_He says they're 'his people'. There are more humans going under every day, Bo… and the Fae and Underfae are embracing them for their support. There are no enslaved humans or underfae in The City. That's the rule. Everyone pulls their weight or…"_

"_Or what, Tam?"_

"_They're put on trial and executed if found guilty." Tamsin counted to three and…"_

"_WHAT?!" As expected, Bo blew her top,_

"_Bo… if we allow them to go back to the surface with knowledge of what lies beneath, what do you think would happen?"_

_Bo sat in silence… she knew what Tamsin's point was and after a moment she realized there was no other way, "I get it, Tamsin… it just sucks."_

"_Bo, The City goes right beneath the dungeons of both the light and dark compounds. Before they come to your side, they plan to blow the tunnels…"_

"_Taking the compounds with them… possible the Ash and the Morrigan as well." _

_Tamsin sat staring at Bo as she lifted her eyes out to the dark sea beyond the beach._

"_So be it."_

"_Bo?"_

"_I know, Tamsin… he's my grandfather, but hell… I shouldn't have to tell you. You lived it – he will never accept the Druid people… he will never accept humans. He will always try to enslave both to gain power for himself. I thought… hoped… that I'd gotten through to him but once again, he gave me half truths and gave me his blessing with Lauren to suit his own plans. I can't worry about his life, Tamsin. As long as that man has blood in his veins and hands to write with, he is a threat to this planet. I know his power… it is scary, Tamsin… I will never…" Bo stopped not wanting to think about how it felt._

"_Bo? What aren't you telling me?" Tamsin leaned forward and placed a hand on Bo's forearm._

"_I have his blood sage powers, Tam."_

_Tamsin sat up, eyes wide with shock, "Sweet Mother Freya and all of the Valkyrie protect us."_

"_Yea… the first two phrases I wanted to write would have either killed my grandmother or made me miscarry my unborn child. I have quite the gift with a pen for a blood sage, eh?"_

"_Okay, so I take it you won't be writing anything down without a committee vote on the sentence?" Tamsin chuckled, causing Bo to smile slightly._

"_It scares me, Tamsin. I made a balloon fly from a table outside of the farmhouse and off to Gaia knows where and… gosh, Tam… the feeling of power that surged through my veins until that balloon was out of sight was… I was terrified."_

"_Well, I'm really not sure what to say about that. What I can promise though, it that my mother can help you with that power."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. She was to teach Trick… she did when she was younger, but he threatened to write her out of existence, so she abandoned her teachings on Odin's orders. That's when Beli and Vesta stepped in but… well, we all know how that turned out. He's addicted to his power. For a while there after the Garuda, I'd heard he wasn't using it but now… well, I think he would again if it was a war with the Druids."_

"_Tamsin, I'm going to need your mother. I'm going to need to silence his power before he can use it against the Druids. Can you get word to her?"_

"_I will speak to her tomorrow at sundown. That's the only time I can call on her."_

"_Thank you." Bo was worried._

"_Bo… she'll help you… we all will. You are not alone, anymore Succubus. The underfae aren't alone. There are good things happening… there will be suffering to get to the happy ending but we're making progress away from the horrors of the Fae past. Those stuck there will be left behind. Those who join the one true queen will reap the rewards."_

"_I hope you're right, Tamsin. And I also hope the one true queen figures out what the hell she is doing."_

"_I'm sure it's overwhelming, Bo-Bo but your fiancé is the smartest person I know. You two are going to make an incredible team."_

"_With our single right arm?"_

"_Yes, Dyson and I will be there to serve you in any way you ask. Bo, you should know that the Fae can feel your power. You are the rightful queen and even though you are not there, they can sense you are coming. Evony has actually been pretty smart about it. She is "supporting" you publicly – telling members of the Dark that she is simply acting in your absence until such time you are ready to assume the throne. Naturally, she is also telling everyone that the two of you have discussed that she will be your 'top advisor'. It's keeping everyone in line. Trick on the other hand, is rejecting the notion that you are the true queen."_

"_Wow. That's funny. The bitch that has wanted me dead if I wasn't hers is supporting me and my own flesh and blood is throwing me under every bus in Toronto. I guess I should find some humor in all of this, right?"_

"_I'm sure Kenzi would have a few one liners for you." Tamsin paused, "Speaking of Kenzi…"_

"_I know… she was only doing what she thought was best for me. You all knew I would never be okay without Lauren. If I had gone back, I would have lost her and myself for good. I should be thanking her."_

_Tamsin looked up to see Kenzi approaching the door, "Well, there's no time like the present."_

"_Bo? Can we talk?" Bo looked up to see Kenzi standing in the gap of the sliding glass door._

"_Always, Kenz." Bo smiled as Kenzi stepped outside and Tamsin went in after giving Bo a light punch on the arm._

_Bo noticed Kenzi shiver with the first gust of winter wind, so she immediately grabbed a few pieces of wood and threw them into the fire pit center table. Kenzi tossed a fireball in to ignite the wood,_

"_I'll never get used to seeing my human friend throw fireballs."_

"_Not human… sure wish I'd have known that before."_

"_Kenz… I'm glad you didn't. Trick or Evony would have gotten their hands on you and enslaved you for your powers. Everything has happened exactly as it needed to, Kenz… everything. All the shit Lauren and I went through was necessary for us to learn forgiveness, commitment and unconditional love. I needed to leave Toronto for Dyson and Tamsin to get together. Even what happened to you had to happen. If it hadn't, you would have stayed in Toronto and we never would have known you were a Druid… you never would have met Chase…"_

"_Bo, still… full disclosure is what our friendship was built on… I had no right to keep the information from you like I did. I'm so sorry."_

"_As I just told Tamsin… I'm done with hearing 'I'm sorries'… no more, Kenz. We all make our choices in our lives. Some of them are good, some are bad… all we can do is our best and hope that when we screw up, our loved ones love us enough to forgive us… and I love you so much, Kenz. I forgive you… let's just try to stay honest from here on out, okay?"_

"_Okay… well… uh…" Kenzi looked down at the fire…_

"_Kenzi?" Bo was worried about what would come out of her friend's mouth next._

"_Full disclosure?"_

"_Hmmm… what gives Kenz?"_

"_In the spirit of full disclosure, while I was buying Ethan some pants the other day with your credit card, I accidentally bought a pair of boots for myself as well… I'm sorry Bo… I just… Sweet Gaia… my feet got so excited when they saw the boots that they were doing a happy dance. Before I knew what was happening, I was typing in the security code on your card and accidentally hitting 'finish'! You know I have a problem… it's a serious boot addiction! But think of all the money I'm saving you in vodka right now because I have to stay sober around your kid!"_

_Bo just shook her head and laughed, "Don't ever change, Kenz."_

"_I couldn't if I wanted to Bo-Bo." She pulled her hands into the sleeves of her jacket, "Bo?"_

"_Yea, Kenz?"_

"_Are we okay?"_

"_Always, Kenz."_

"_Thanks, Bo. I love you Succubutt."_

"_I love you thief."_

_**Present Day – Lauren and Tamsin in the kitchen with Ethan's Tiger Cub**_

Tamsin spoke, "Well, I'm glad the blue banshee didn't come out all the way. I was nervous for a minute there. The old Bo wouldn't have listened to reason."

"Yea. It took me a while to realize it, but the old Bo is really gone. This Bo… well, I just fall deeper in love with her every day."

"That chi sharing thing… you guys are powerful together, Lo."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're freakin' powerful. I could feel the chi coming at me and you were at last fifteen feet away from where Kenzi and I stood. Dyson looked like he was in a trance. I've never seen that much chi around a group of Elder Druids let alone two baby druids and a child."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means your Beli and Vesta know something about your talents that they aren't telling you."

"Bo will be pissed if they're keeping secrets. I'll talk to John and Madge. They don't want to lose her trust. It would be a big mistake. If she starts feeling manipulated, she'll walk away. That much about her has not changed, Tam."

"I don't blame her, Lo. She's had enough lies and deceit in her life. We've got your back no matter what, Lo."

"I know and we're grateful, Tamsin. I know how hard it must be for you and Dyson to be here when there is a war building at home."

"Well, Hale insisted we go. He wants the baby safe. Boy is he gonna be surprised that it's twins. So are you and Bo… are they considered twins?"

"No, she conceived after me."

"But I thought it was from sharing chi so…"

"Uh… my shifter male… uh…"

"Oh. Ooohhh… best of both worlds for the bisexual mate, eh?"

"Apparently. It was pretty awkward for me at first but once we started doing it well… she just sometimes prefers… you know… and I'm happy to assist." Both girls laughed.

"I can't believe we're talking about this." Lauren said.

"Yea, like real girl talk from the science geek and the warrior girl. Who'da thunk it, eh?"

Lauren looked at Ethan now drooped across Tamsin's shoulder like a rag doll, "He's asleep. Dyson must have really worn him out. Do you want me to take him?"

"No, if it's okay with you. I like holding him. Gods, Lauren… he really is adorable."

"Thanks. Just remember when he's awake to call him handsome. He doesn't like being cute or adorable so Bo and I whisper it. Do you want to try to go sit down or lay down? He'll probably stay asleep. Just keep his paws away from your face so he doesn't scratch you if he shifts back."

"Let's go sit with the others. I see an open couch with the pregnant lady's name on it."

Lauren and Tamsin made their way into the front room with the others. The Valkyrie slid onto the couch putting her head on Dyson's chest and her feet up on the couch. Ethan rustled about for a second but cuddled into the crook of Tamsin's neck and continued to sleep soundly. Bo settled in between Lauren's legs on the loveseat, her head resting in the crook of her neck, arm wrapped around her mate's waist.

"Little dude's tired." Dyson said looking down at the cub, "He really is adorable."

"Handsome." The girls all chimed together. Tamsin explained,

"Apparently, he doesn't like to be cute or adorable. He wants to be a man… a handsome man." Dyson smiled and yawned, "Looks like big uncle Dyson is tired too." Tamsin smiled up at her husband.

"Yea, I'm not used to doing agility training in my wolf form. The little dude is quick and he's getting used to being on four legs. He's got a good strong bite."

"He bit you? Dammit!" Bo yelled.

"Shhh… Bo, don't wake him up." Lauren smacked her on the arm.

"He's not supposed to bite."

"Bo – it was a sparring session and he IS supposed to bite – he's a tiger. He has to learn when it's okay to bite and when it's not okay to bite. We went over it and will continue to do so. You just keep doing what you've been doing and I'll do my thing. We talked and from how he answered my questions, you are doing well. Just keep being good parents and he'll develop the right instincts."

Bo settled back into Lauren.

"So, I was just telling Bo how I went for a run in the woods across from the cottage this morning. I really have to get back in touch with my shifter. I've been spending entirely too much time on two legs living in the city. Coming out here to open air is relaxing."

"Well you were certainly getting plenty of practice in your wolf form sparring with Argo and Angus."

"Argo and Angus?" Kenzi asked.

"Yea, they're twin brothers who are also Calygreyhounds. They're part tiger, part antelope so they're bigger and really fast."

"So he sets himself up to get his ass kicked?"

"No, I set him up to get his ass kicked."

Dyson commented, "See how much she loves me, Kenz?" Tamsin slapped his arm.

"I've taken over his training regimen ever since I saw that he was always picking out sparring partners that he could beat."

"Wow, nice wife, Wolfie." Kenzi said sarcastically.

"Yea, but she makes it all better when I come home bloodied and beaten." Dyson said with a suggestive smile.

"How romantic." Kenzi retorted.

"Look guys, Double A's as we like to call the twins are great for Dyson to spar against since they're both bigger and faster than him. There's no sense fighting someone you can beat every time."

"And get killed during practice? No thanks." Kenzi said.

"Look Kenzi… nobody is killing anyone at sparring sessions but we do hurt each other. My mother – the Goddess Freya, trained me. She's the immortal world's Bo-Bo. She never allowed us to spar with someone who wasn't at least our equal. She always told us,

'_It's the ones that can beat you that you have to worry about in battle. Better to learn by losing a sparring match and have to sacrifice ego than learn in a battle and have to sacrifice your life._'

…And I've trained by that mantra all my life. I wouldn't be as strong as I am today if I hadn't."

Kenzi still didn't look convinced, so Tamsin took another approach, "Let me ask you this, Kenz. Are you being trained to become a Druid by Ethan or his little cousins?"

"Of course not."

"Really? Then who is training you… someone of equal or greater skill? And do they hold back?"

Kenzi thought for a moment, "Okay, I see your point. I just don't like the idea of seeing Dyson beaten to a pulp."

Suddenly, Bo knew why, "Kenz? Is this about the night that you retrieved Dyson from the Garuda's cave after he got so badly beaten?"

"He almost died, Bo! Those… things… almost killed him!" Kenzi stood up and ran out to the balcony.

Tamsin sat up, holding on to the sleeping cub and nodded her head telling the wolf to go to her. This was his battle, not hers. Kenzi needed to confront her greatest fears. This battle was coming and if she was going to be here, she needed to be ready.

"Have I mentioned my wife's a Valkyrie? You know, born and bred for battle?" The girls all laughed as Dyson stood,

"I'll go talk to Kenzi. I didn't know that night was still with her."

"You're like a brother to her, Dyson. Remember, Kenzi has never had any family she could count on until you and I came along. You have always been there for her – even when I wasn't. Talk to her, Dyson."

"Bo, I have to ask. Is she okay with Tamsin and I being married? I mean…"

Bo and Lauren chuckled, "That's right, you haven't met Kenzi's boyfriend, Chase…"

Tamsin was first to comment, "Oh. My. God. You mean Mr. Yummy GQ?"

Dyson looked at Tamsin who replied, "What? I'm allowed to look! You do! We agreed – looking is healthy and by the way, Jianna said you WON'T poke the baby's eye out!"

Lauren and Bo absolutely burst out laughing as Dyson turned, red faced, and walked outside to see Kenzi.

"Well, I think Dyson and Lauren's shifters should be sparring while he's here." Bo looked at Lauren, "I want to make sure you know every strategy you can on four legs."

"You're right, Bo. All of my combative training has been on two legs. Some of it translates, but a lot of it doesn't. I'm sure my other 'attributes' are going to help me in battle, but as far as knowing which is best in different situations or knowing anything about battle strategy, I'm out of my depth."

"Well, you kicked his ass the other night doc. I'm not sure what he could teach you but I'm sure he's willing to do all he can to make us all as strong as we can be. You've had combative training?"

"My upbringing involved the 'gentlemen's games' having been raising in a wealthy family. Fencing, skeet, pistols, archery and the like were all a part of my world and I excelled in all of them. I was on the fencing team in college and took Martial Arts courses for my P.E. credits. I was a geek who was picked on in the human world and was tired of being pushed around. Out of medical school, I spent four years in Afghanistan working in the mobile hospitals near the front lines, so had to go through basic training for that."

"Wow, doc. I'm impressed. How 'bout your sword training, Bo? You been keeping up?" Tamsin asked.

Bo replied, "I haven't lifted a sword since that night in the woods and it didn't do me a lot of good there. It would be great to throw a leash on those things and put them on the front line when the battle begins."

"Too bad they seem intent on eating anything that isn't them." Lauren added.

"What things in the woods?" Tamsin asked.

… … … … … … … …

"Kenzi." Dyson gripped the young Druid's shoulders with both hands from behind her.

She tried to shrug Dyson's hands off but he pulled her around, "Look at me, Kenz. You've never clammed up on me before, so don't start now. What's going on behind those gorgeous eyes, my young friend?"

"I-I can't… you don't understand, Dyson. I can't lose you… any of you. This shit is gettin' real and it's… this time… I don't know… it feels different this time. I just… you know, I still have that image in my mind from the Garuda's lair. I remember it like it was yesterday. Bo yelled let's go and Hale followed her. I had both feet out the door when I turned back and saw ten of his ass-hats on top of you. I just couldn't walk away. I was going to stay whether it was to take out pieces of you or all of you – dead or alive. It only took ten minutes for them to put you out, but it felt like days. I can't unsee that, Dyson."

"I understand, Kenzi."

"NO! You don't!"

"I do." Dyson said in a soft voice, "Do you know how many times I have had to watch your human ass go off with Bo knowing you were going to have no powers to rely on against Fae who would? Think back, Kenz… foot soup, spider bite, locked in the trunk of a car, tied up by the crazy serial killer with the skulls, making a deal with the Morrigan, Baba Yaga, the Cherufe, Inari possessing you, the Una Mens cage... Kenz, the list goes on and on. I've had to watch you – the tiny human – take on these huge creatures. Don't you understand Kenzi? You changed me. You helped me to overcome a thousand years of teachings under the influence of the Blood King that humans were weak and worthless. You are the reason that I finally felt like Lauren was enough for Bo. Somehow, against all odds you always helped save the day and I was terrified of losing you every time."

Kenzi was silent.

"You okay, Kenz?"

She turned and smiled at her friend, "I will be. Thanks."

"You bet Kenz." He put his arms around the raven-haired girl and pulled her in for a hug.

"Dyson?"

"Yea, Kenz."

"Can you ask Lauren to come out here?"

"Sure, Kenz. We'll talk again soon. I want to come to one of your Druid lessons and see you in action. Do they allow that?"

"I'm not sure. You can ask. I'm training with Arranz _and_ Vesta tomorrow. I think they're going to try to kill me again. I'm going to wear a flame-retardant suit, I swear." Dyson laughed.

"I'm sure you can handle them. They're a couple of old men."

"Yea, just like super-Druid old men."

"I'll ask Vesta."

"Oooo, goin' right to the big cheese, are we?" She punched Dyson on the arm as he smiled and went inside. Several minutes passed before Lauren came out.

"Hey, Kenz. What's up?" Lauren leaned on the railing with Kenzi, the former Team Human staring out to sea.

"Laur, I gotta tell someone or I'm gonna explode."

The blonde turned to face the goth, "I'm all ears, my friend."

"We've been through a lot of cases and battles together, but this one is going to be epic."

"Hmmm. Sounds that way."

"I'm scared, Lauren. I mean – all of the cases we did before, no one really expected anything of me because I was human. I love our friends in there, but you're the only one that can understand. Do you feel pressure to… I don't know… _be_ more… you know, because you're not human anymore?"

Lauren turned back on the railing and stared out to sea, "I guess in a way I do but I think I expect it of myself. I mean, if this prophecy is true we'll have four children to protect plus all of the Druids, Fae, Underfae and humans that fight with us. It's big, Kenz."

"Yea. Well, these Druid lessons… they push and push and push. I just wonder when they're gonna push me to the point I can't defend myself."

"Kenz, they're not going to hurt you and if they do, we can heal you."

Kenzi was silent.

"Kenzi, what's this really all about? I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

There was a long pause until Lauren turned and pulled Kenzi to her, "Talk to me, Kenz. Please. I can't stand it when you're quiet for this long."

"You love it when I'm quiet." Kenzi snarked as Lauren chuckled. She finally answered, "I'm afraid of my powers, Lauren. When I use them… they scare me."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh."

"What scares you about them?"

"I feel energy in the air…. and…." Kenzi stopped and Lauren felt her stiffen.

"Okay, so there's more. Let's start with the energy thing. What do you feel?"

"I knew someone was coming for about two hours before Tamsin and Dyson got here. I knew they were Fae, I knew they weren't a threat and I knew what direction they were coming from."

"Do you know how you knew?"

"I knew there was no threat because I've know when something bad was coming before. You know how I used to say my spidey sense was tingling?"

"Yes."

"Well, I never told anyone but it really was. It's like a shiver when it's bad and a warm wind when it's good. I just never knew I actually had powers before – now I know it's just the Druid in me reading the wind or something."

"Actually, it's the earth. You feel a disruption in the flow of energy around the planet and like Bo sees energy in auras, you feel the earth's aura – negative or positive energy."

"You know the old saying 'ignorance is bliss'?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I can't be ignorant anymore and not knowing something bad was happening until right when it did always helped me to stay calm."

"I see." Lauren knew she needed to help Kenzi see this power as something good, "Have you thought of anything that is good about having this power?"

"It's how I knew Chase was interested and how I knew you and Bo needed to get under the same roof. And I can tell Ethan's going to shift about five minutes before he actually does."

"So, could you do me a favor and get him naked before he actually does? You know, spare the clothes?" Kenzi laughed into Lauren's shoulder.

"You do realize that this power of yours – that other Druids here have it as well?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm actually starting to think Ethan has something like it… you know, like how he knew Tamsin was having twins? He says we're having a girl and a boy named Charlotte and Kai."

"Wow."

"Yea. He just gets more amazing every day."

"So if other people have this power then it's not all on me to tell everyone when the big bad is coming?"

"Is that what this is about? You think this is all on you?" Lauren pulled back looking the young goth in the eyes.

"I guess."

"And are you going to share about the second thing?"

Kenzi was silent for a while, turning again to look out to sea, "I can see things, Laur. At night when I close my eyes I have these dreams… they're so real and… well, lately they've actually happened. I don't know if it's me making them happen or if I see what will happen, you know?"

"That's called the gift of foresight, Kenz. At first, I thought that was what Ethan had but then he said he talked to Tamsin's twins when his head was on her belly."

"Not what's happening for me. They feel more like visions, Lauren. They scare me."

"What have you seen, Kenz?"

"SUV was in an accident on Route 1 South in Ocean City, Maryland two days ago. Four people killed but the dog dragged the baby out of the car so it lived. In the dream, it was like I was standing there when it happened. The dad was driving – texting and driving – I screamed at him to put his phone down and watch where he was going, but he didn't. The next thing I knew it was like I was a camera mounted inside the vehicle. I saw every impact, heard every scream and gasp. When everything was still, I could feel the fire. I looked from the fire to the car seat. The kid looked like he was one year old. The dog was in the rear storage area trying to get out. I yelled to him to get the baby. I swear, Lauren – he turned around and looked right at me before moving to the baby. He pressed down on the lock and pulled the baby free by their sweater getting them all the way out before the SUV was completely consumed in flames. I told him to stay with the baby and he did. The firefighters came and took them both away, praising the dog."

"Maybe the accident didn't happen."

"I checked the paper at the diner yesterday. It happened just as I saw it. Do you think I told that dog what to do?"

"I don't know, Kenz. I mean… you could be talking on the wind or partially teleporting through the earth's energy field. I've been reading a lot since I got here, but I don't have the time to learn as much as I used to. With trying to stay alive, keep my Fae under control, going through my dawnings, getting five different training sessions every day and caring for Ethan I wasn't exactly living the usual Doctor Lewis life I'd led for most of my years in medicine."

"So what do I do? I mean, how do I find out what's going on?"

"Arranz and Vesta, Kenz. I hate to say it, but you need to tell them. Believe me when I say that holding information back on what's going on with your powers can end up hurting people who are trying to help you – or worse, people you love. I didn't tell them that fireballs were showing up in my hands randomly and I lit the damn sofa on fire my first week here. Not exactly a good first impression. John was so pissed at me for not telling him, I never kept anything from him or Madge after that. When Beli got here and took over my training for healing, she told me the same thing. I was feeling these surges in power that I didn't tell her about. One day, she pulled out a knife and put a long, deep cut in her hand then told me to heal it. I was so shocked by what she did that a major surge happened."

"And what did it do?"

Lauren chuckled at the memory, "Well, I can laugh now, but not only did I heal the cut, I made an extra finger grow out of the side of her hand."

"Say whaaat? Oh my God, what did she do?"

"Well, she was one part impressed and two parts pissed. We got Jianna and Alianna to heal her new appendage but they had to look it up. None of them had ever seen anything like it. After that, I promised no more secrets."

"So I guess I have to tell them."

"Hmm. I think you are seeing these powers as a curse."

"One word… Massimo."

"Oh, Kenzi. He wasn't a real Druid. He was the Morrigan's twisted version of herself. He was a chemist with no real knowledge of the principles and foundations of Druidism. After all of the lessons you've had in just over a month, you know that by now, don't you?"

"I guess."

"No, Kenzi. You are good and good people don't use their powers for evil. Is that what you're worried about?"

"YES! Okay? YES! What if I go Dark like Bo did?"

"They we will all be here to set you straight. There is no way any of us would let that happen to you and you know it. Focus on the love in this place, Kenz. Don't you feel it?"

Kenzi remained silent. Lauren reached out and took her hand, "Come with me."

They walked down to the sand below the deck and found a spot near the dunes to block the wind,

"Sit."

Kenzi sat in front of Lauren who was holding both of her hands out to Kenzi with her palms up.

"Hands."

"Demanding much, Doc?" They smiled at one another, but Kenzi complied.

"Close your eyes and open yourself like you would to feed, I'll do the rest."

Kenzi did as she was asked. Lauren called upon the Good Mother,

'_Gaia?'_

'_Hello, Lauren. I see you've brought Kenzi.'_

'_Yes, Good Mother.'_

'_How can I help you with Kenzi?'_

'_Kenzi needs to know the love from whence her powers come.'_

'_And so she shall.'_

Kenzi suddenly felt a warmth come through Lauren's hands. It moved through her body circulating all around until it burned into her chest.

"Open your eyes, Kenz." Lauren said.

Kenzi looked to Lauren who was looking at her chest. Kenzi looked down to see the warm red glow through her shirt.

"Do you feel it? The passion, the lightness, the togetherness… the love that surrounds us all? You are part of a web as a Druid, Kenzi. None of us is alone – all of us are as one with all that is the universe. I know it sounds corny, but that's what we are as Druids. We are all energy and right now, Gaia is helping you to feel that family bond that exists - not through physical blood but through something much more powerful – our shared energy. It's why Druids sacrifice their blood-given family names for their clan names. It's why Bo and I are taking Martini. It's why John… even Bo's father Aidan did the same. You join a clan, you join their web of energy and become bonded to them in a way that's stronger than blood could ever be."

Kenzi closed her eyes and allowed the feeling to surge through her,

"I get it now, Lauren." Kenzi's eyes welled with tears as she felt the energy flow through her, "I'm not alone. I'm really not alone."

Kenzi spoke the words almost as if she was trying to convince herself, but for the first time in her life, she knew it was true. She was a part of something… something big.

"You're an important part of something, Kenzi. Without each leaf, a tree is just wood. We each contribute to the whole. It's something the Fae will never see or understand… uh, except hybrid Druids like myself, Bo and Chase. Our Fae know the Druid energy – it's why all Druid-Fae are hybrids."

"Thanks, Lauren."

"You're welcome little sis." Kenzi smiled at her friend,

'_Thank you, Good Mother.'_

'_You're welcome, Kenzi. See you tomorrow.'_

The two women stood and looked at each other, Kenzi's eyes brimming with tears,

"I've never felt like I really belonged before… I mean, I thought I did with Bo in Toronto, but I was still human so I was always going to be judged and 'different'. Here I have a contribution to make… I can make a difference."

"Yup. And I'm not the strategy master when it comes to battles, but it sounds to me like that gift of yours will be quite useful in a few years when this all goes down."

"Oh. My. God! I could open a legit Shaman Saganni psychic business now!"

"Shaman Saganni?"

"Yea, Lo! It's the scam we pulled with the Fae spider… long story."

Lauren just laughed as they took the steps back up to the beach house to their family.

… … … … … … … …

Lauren and Kenzi entered the beach house to a very animated and human Ethan sitting on his Uncle's lap wrapped in a blanket telling him all about the Kerberos that lived in the woods,

"No Uncle Dys – It's really dangrus and you have to stay out of the woods because it can eat you with one mouthful. It's taller than you and it has hair that looks like chewing gum is stuck in it and it has paws as big as my head and it has really big teeth, and antlers and looongg claws and it has slimey spit hanging from hits mouth and if it bites you it's poison and it looks like a deer… no a dog… no a monster! It has three heads and if you're lucky all of their antlers get stuck acause then you have a second to catch your breath while they're getting unstuck. You don't go in the woods, Uncle Dys. Just don't do it. That's all."

Ethan said, swiping both of his hands flat across the air between him and his Uncle Dyson.

Dyson looked up at the sound of the sliders closing, "Well, hello ladies. Had enough of that cool winter breeze?"

"Yea, it's starting to feel like Toronto out there." Kenzi remarked as she went to the bar. She knew the women couldn't drink, but she and Dyson sure could. Chase would be here soon as well, so it was time to make dinner plans.

"Did he eat?" Lauren asked Bo.

"Two steaks as soon as he woke up."

"How did he shift back?"

"He wanted to talk to Tamsin." Lauren nodded as her attention was pulled back to Dyson.

"So, Lauren. My protégé here was just telling me about the thing in the woods. You've seen it?"

"Seen it, fought it, killed it."

"Killed it?"

"There's more than one. I've killed five now. I've tried to track them to figure out where they come from but haven't had much success. When I start to get close their den, I get jumped by multiple creatures."

"Now there's two of us."

"I don't know, Dys. I think they're Kerberos… or at least a hybrid form of them."

"Kerberos? They're extinct!"

"Apparently not. I've studied the venom and the DNA from… uh… pieces I brought back. They are part Kerberos and part Minotaur. They're not a naturally-occurring hybrid – those two species would never intentionally breed… especially since we know that a Minotaur would have a hard time finding a Kerberos to breed with for the reason you've already mention. I've already given the elders my theory, Dyson.

"Someone bred them."

Lauren nodded. She had walked over to the small desk in the foyer and retrieved a photo. She handed it to Dyson. Tamsin sat up and looked at the picture with him.

"Gross." Tamsin said as she turned and put her feet on Dyson's lap, "Feet, honey. Please." She smiled at her husband as he began the requested massage.

"How they came to be, I do not know. The elders will only say that they lived here peacefully for hundreds of years. The first kill by one of these bites happened to a hunter back in the early 1990's. They've been growing in number ever since but have thus far never left the woods."

She took the photo back from Dyson, "So how did you get the photo? I see a familiar looking white tiger standing in the frame… a tiger that is apparently a bit insane since it is so much smaller than the beast it is apparently intending to fight?! What were you thinking?"

"I had Jake teleport in with me one day so we could snap a picture. We thought we were well hidden… apparently not. I yelled to him to teleport out and shifted… he snapped the picture before he left. I unfortunately had to fight my way out because I got stuck in my tiger form."

"Wait… You got stuck… as a tiger?"

Bo jumped in, "There is pre-dawning Lauren and post-dawning Lauren. The pre-dawning doctor was a lot like her cub."

"Hey! I'm not stuck!"

"No you're not, buddy! You're getting much better!"

"Uncle Dyson says that once I do my V-V…"

"Vision Quest." Dyson helped,

"Yea, my Vision Quest I will be able to shift when I want. Mamma, Mommy? When can I do my Vision Quest?"

"Well that's up to you. When you pass all of the tests Uncle Dyson has for you, then you'll go."

Ethan hopped off of Dyson's lap and ran over to Lauren's.

"He said I have to be alone at night in the woods." Lauren looked up at Dyson who was using arm motions to explain he didn't mean the woods by the farmhouse. Lauren nodded and Bo's face relaxed from its panicked state.

"Not the woods where the Kerberos lives, sweetie. You'll go over to the woods across from the cottage and we'll all stay there until you come out, okay?"

"Okay. But the woods are scary at night."

"Well, you don't have to go in until you're older." Lauren reminded him.

"But Mommy, I can't wait until I'm bigger. I can't live like this anymore!" Ethan said in a very dramatic fashion leaving all of the adults choking back laughter.

Bo said, "Well, then I think you have a big decision to make once you pass your tests."

"Can't Uncle Dyson come with me?" He looked between his moms and Dyson.

"Well, the whole idea of a Vision Quest is for you to convince your tiger that you can defend yourself against an equally strong opponent without needing our help." Bo explained.

"I have to kill it and eat it." Ethan said with a sour look on his face.

"Hmmm. Do you think you can do that?" Lauren wondered if her son was starting to accept the fact that his tiger was going to kill when hungry or to defend.

"I could never eat a Kerberos. They look disgusting."

"They taste like chicken." Lauren stated flatly and Dyson smiled. Bo, however sided with Ethan,

"Ew… that's gross, Lauren. You ate one of those slobbery things? I'm never kissing you again."

Ethan high-fived his Mamma but Dyson wasn't so happy,

"You were near one of those things, Bo? Your Succubus won't heal Kerberos venom."

"Yea, so I learned but my Druid healers can. I didn't know what was in the woods when I went in – now I do and let's just say I won't be visiting there any time soon without my animal friends."

"Good to know." Dyson replied.

"Hmmm." Bo nodded.

"Hey! I can kill a chicken!" Ethan looked so proud of his idea, but Dyson sadly had to shoot it down,

"Sorry, cub. You can kill one if you want to, but it won't end your quest."

"But why not?"

"You tell me. Think about the requirements we talked about for your quest to be complete."

Ethan sat as everyone watched his face. Lauren loved to watch him try to work through problems. He was so bright and she was so proud of her son. She was grateful that Dyson had been a good teacher. She never gave him the answers. He was patient and waited for him to figure things out on his own. Both Lauren and Bo agreed that was how kids developed both their minds and confidence at the same time. She was pulled from her thoughts by Ethan,

"GOT IT! I have to kill something of equal or strongerer than me."

Dyson chuckled, "That's right. So give me an example of something in the woods by the cottage that would fit that description."

"Uuhh… another tiger cub?"

"That would work…"

"Uuhh… a bear cub?"

"That would work too…"

"Uuhh… I know! I know! The wild pigs, Mommy! Remember they bit that little girl? They hurt people!"

"They're wild boars and yes, that would be an option." Dyson nodded in agreement.

"So, we have a plan, eh? When Ethan goes on his Vision Quest, he will return with the main course for a pig roast!"

"Pig roast at the cottage! Can we invite my grandparents and all my aunts and uncles and my cousins and…"

"We get the picture, buddy. If it's all right with Aunt Tamsin and Uncle Dyson we'll have a party at the cottage as soon as you come out of the woods. But don't forget – you have to come out with something as big or bigger than you, okay?"

"Okay, Mamma." Ethan turned his gaze back to Uncle Dyson, "Uncle Dyson?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"How long until I'm ready for my last test?"

"I think you'll be ready some time in January, cub."

"I turn six on January 9th, right Mommy?"

''That's right, Ethan."

"I want to go on January 8th then."

"Why the 8th, buddy?" Bo asked.

"So we have a big party on the 9th for my birt-day, Mamma!" Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement while Ethan just smiled.

"I'm hungry, Mommy… people hungry, not tiger hungry."

"I'm with you, Ethan! I'm going through pizza withdrawal. I've been eating healthy for too many weeks, Lauren! Mamma needs her meat, but she needs grease and cheese too!"

"Okay – pizza it is!"

"Really, Mommy? Alright! I'll get the menu, Aunt Kenzi. Uncle Chase likes hot wings!"

Lauren, Bo, Tamsin and Dyson watched the little boy run over to the kitchen to his Aunt. Tamsin finally spoke,

"Well, sensei, your pupil has a goal."

"And I have to make sure he meets that goal so his moms don't kick my ass when he's disappointed about not having a pig roast for a birthday party." Dyson sighed.

"No pressure, Dys. Is it an achievable goal?" Lauren asked.

"I think so, Lauren. He's having trouble protracting and retracting his claws and he'll need them to hold onto whatever he wants to kill. If you guys can work on that with him – even if he's just lounging around on your lap it would probably help."

"We will do our best." Bo said.

"Thanks. He really is coming along well, but chi is an issue."

"Yea. He picked Chase as his Druid mentor – we talked about it last week. Chase is excited to finally have a pupil. Uncle John is going to mentor Chase as a mentor while Chase mentors Ethan. All good."

"Wait – you're not going to train your own kid?"

"That's not the Druid way. Parents are not permitted to train and test their own kids. Apparently parents tend to be either overly hard or overly easy on their own. Chase is powerful, Dyson, He's in good hands."

"What, the nymph?"

"Dyson, what do you remember about the end to the Great Fae War?"

"Vesta brought a huge fireball down on the Dark… game over. The land was uninhabitable after that and it took us over seven months to climb out and return home. It is now known as Yarlung Tsangpo Grand Canyon in what is now Tibet, China. After the war, the Fae were upset because Vesta hadn't done it sooner. Many Light Fae would have lived. They called for his arrest because it was believed he was trying to decrease the population of Fae so the Druids could rule the world."

"Hmmm..." Lauren replied.

"And why do you think Vesta didn't do it sooner, Dyson?" Bo's tone was a bit accusatory, but she needed to know here and now just how much the wolf had truly changed.

"Trick believed the…"

"Screw Trick, Dyson. I know you were pledged to him but what did your own heart and mind tell you about why Vesta didn't do it sooner?"

"I-I don't know, Bo. I mean, I wasn't taught to think for myself beyond battle strategy."

"And now? When you look back on it?"

"Now that I've met Vesta and most of the Druid elders I believe they did not wish more of their people to die. I do not believe it was specifically about killing Fae to decrease our numbers."

"So do you think Chase is weak as a nymph?"

"Come on, Bo. What's he going to do beyond influence people in battle? Sure he's a big guy…"

"Are you aware he is a Fae-Druid hybrid like myself?"

"Uh… yea… I mean, Tamsin told me they were friends… I…"

Tamsin sat up and looked at Bo then turned to Dyson, "Dyson, Chase and I were childhood friends. You saw the welcome he gave me."

"Yea – your parents were friends."

"Yes, Dyson – they were. Do you remember a ship called the _'Sea Nymph'_ from the Great Fae War?"

"Yea, Trick ordered the ship and all it's crew killed, then the ship was to be fired on until sunken. The charge was treason."

Bo moved to the edge of the couch. Chase may finally know why his mother was killed. She asked the question,

"Do you know what they did that it was considered treason?" Bo asked.

"All of Trick's generals knew. They refused to sink a ship carrying supplies for enemy troops."

"Why would they not sink a supply ship?" Bo asked of Tamsin.

The Valkyrie shook her head, "My mother believed there were enslaved Druids onboard – captured from the Light's forces on the field of battle when they became outnumbered after too many Light Fae soldiers had been fallen."

Dyson asked, "How would you mother know that?"

"Dyson, you know my mother is a Goddess. She's an immortal with the gift to see the field of battle. There were Druids unaccounted for after several smaller skirmishes. The Valkyrie went to retrieve the dead and take them to Valhalla. The Druids were taken to Folkvangr then retrieved by the Druids to be taken to Gaia since they do not send their dead to Valhalla. She was sure they were captured and tried to tell Trick but he would not listen."

"So the supply ships were…"

"A supply of Druids held hostage to fight for the Dark King, captured by the Dark King. Trick didn't want the Dark King to have Druids fighting for him since he knew that would level the battlefield so he had them killed."

"That's ridiculous, hon. No offense, but Trick would have just brought them back to our battlefield to fight for us. The Druids were loyal to the Light Fae."

Bo had heard enough, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that my grandfather was a ruthless, murdering bastard, Dyson? When you pledged your fealty to your King did you also give him your fucking eyes?!"

"That's not fair, Bo. Trick had a lot of difficult decis…"

"Yea, Dyson. I've heard that line… a lot of difficult decisions… like killing a boatload of innocent Druids and handing my mother – sacrificing his own daughter – by giving her to the Dark King to satisfy a deal… a deal, Dyson!" Bo walked with purpose over to the couch where Dyson and his pregnant wife now sat. She took Dyson's hand forcefully into her own and then moved it on to Tamsin's belly.

"Feel that, Dyson. That is your son… your daughter in there. Now I ask you… feel that bump… feel your own flesh and blood growing inside of the woman you love more than your own life… look at her, Dyson."

Dyson continued to look at Bo in shock, "LOOK AT YOUR WIFE, DYSON!"

He complied and looked into Tamsin's tear filled eyes. She knew the point Bo was about to make. She was right. Her husband's blind loyalty to Trick had gone on for too long and Tamsin was not going to stop the Blood King's granddaughter. Tamsin herself had been forced to do things that even her Valkyrie couldn't stomach… things that had been the beginning of her descent into darkness. A darkness that Bo and Kenzi had brought her back from to live the life she was now leading.

"Now, look at your children and ask yourself… with all of your heart… with every fiber of your being… is there anything… ANYTHING in this world that could make YOU hand YOUR CHILDREN over to a monster like the Dark King, Dyson? Anything?" Dyson sat staring at the bump beneath his hands.

"ANSWER ME! GOD DAMMIT, DYSON… ANSWER ME!"

"Nothing." Dyson said as he hung his head, "Nothing could make me give up these children."

"My grandfather was a monster. And you should know, Dyson. That if this war comes and I am forced to choose between my Druid family and my Fae family, I will choose my Druid family EVERY day of the week and twice on Sundays! Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dyson said, now staring at Bo's shoes.

"Look at me." Dyson did as he was told and lifted tear-filled eyes towards the Succubus.

"That weak Druid-Nymph that this whole conversation started over? He was your wife's childhood friend. His mother was Kea – the sea nymph the ship that was sunk was named after. She was on board the ship along with his uncle when it was sunk. Their bodies never came home to be returned to Gaia. He only found solace in the fact that they were still among the elements. Water."

"I'm so sorry, Bo… I didn't know."

"And you know what else you didn't know you judgmental ass? That final blow that you thought Vesta dealt in the Great Fae War? That was the sissy Druid-Nymph being asked to kill thousands of people in my grandfather Trick's stupid, stupid war when he was basically just a kid. Apparently, you've lost your prejudice towards humans, but my grandfather's brainwashing of you with regards to Druids is FULLY intact! GODS!"

Bo turned to see her son staring at her. He looked down as Bo's angry face met his eyes and shifted immediately, running off into his room. "SHIT!"

She turned to Lauren with a look of guilt and hopelessness on her face then turned back to Dyson after taking a breath, "I'm sorry, Dyson."

"No, Bo. You're right. Trick cannot be trusted. It's part of what we came here to tell you."

"Fuck! It'll have to wait. Right now I have to go apologize to my son for losing my temper in front of him. Gods I hope he still respects his mentor."

Bo walked out of the room to go to Ethan. Lauren sat silent unsure of what she should do next. Thankfully, Tamsin broke the silence,

"Dyson, you and I have spoken about Trick and the things he forced me to do when I was his Valkyrie. I've never trusted him or his motives when it comes to Bo."

She turned to Lauren, "That includes you, Doc. Before we left, we had gathered enough intel for me to believe – and Dyson doesn't necessarily agree – that Trick gave his 'blessing' for Bo to find you and pursue a relationship with you because she was hoping Bo would lead him to you."

Lauren smirked and nodded, "He would have me back under the possession of the Light Fae and could use the formula I developed with Taft to change humans to Fae. He would build an army loyal to him to defeat the Druids."

Tamsin nodded silently.

"Your husband is beginning to believe your theory." Dyson admitted as Tamsin smiled in response.

"And the rebellion? Is Hale trusting Trick?" Lauren asked.

"No, he sided with Tamsin and Vex. There are Light Fae loyal to the resistance all over both the Dark and Light Fae compounds. Hale found more and more information making Bo and Tamsin's belief in Trick's ulterior motives a reality. I'm sorry. I just never wanted to believe it."

"He was like a father to you, Dyson. He pulled you off the streets and gave your life purpose again."

"Aye. Now I feel like I have to make amends for joining him… especially to the Druid Clans."

"They'll appreciate that."

"Kenz? Are you going to talk to Chase about what happened to his mother?"

Kenzi was silent. She was furious with Dyson right now for his earlier assumption that her boyfriend was weak.

"You know, Dyson… I think several things need to happen right now to begin these amends you say you need to make. First, make sure these are amends you _want_ to make because you know you were _wrong_… not amends you _need_ to make because you feel _guilty_ over the tongue lashing you just got from Bo. Druids can see bullshit three thousand miles away. Hell, I saw you coming three days before you got here and I'm just a cub."

Kenzi walked down the three stairs to the entertainment room and stood before the wolf,

"Second, after you've actually spent some time with my boyfriend and gotten to know him and his powers come back and apologize to me for speaking badly about him. If how well someone can fight in a battle is still your measure of manhood, you will never be a man, Dyson. Real men can be gentle and kind…"

Kenzi looked at Dyson's tear-stained cheeks,

"Apparently, the tracks of your tears tell me you're finally starting to get that." Kenzi paused before gathering her thoughts,

"Finally, when you get the opportunity, support the tongue lashing Bo gave you in front of her son. You deserved it and you know it. I don't want that little boy being afraid of his mom if he should do something wrong. He saw a side of her he has never seen – hell, I've never seen it unless we were up against some douchebag on a case. She's giving you a chance, Dyson. I don't know if you see that or not. You are Fae – not a hybrid, not a Druid. You are a Fae who was the Blood King's right hand. You are a Fae who kept secrets from her even when you claimed to be in love with her. She doesn't trust you, Dyson. You are here because believe it or not, she trusts your wife – she is a Valkyrie – protector of the Druids. If you weren't married to Tamsin, you wouldn't be here right now, Dyson. You need to understand that. Be careful, Dyson. There is no loyalty to you here. You are an outsider who is permitted to be here."

Kenzi walked up the steps and turned,

"I love you, Dyson. I really do. But it's time to learn a new tune."

Kenzi turned to Lauren, "I'm going to go with Chase to pick up dinner. We'll be back in about thirty minutes."

With that, Kenzi turned and left leaving the three remaining adults behind.

"I'm going to go check on Bo and Ethan. If you'll excuse me." Lauren stood and left the room.

"Tamsin?" Dyson looked out the sliders towards the ocean.

"Yes, Dyson?"

"Where do I start?" He looked back at his wife, his eyes brimming with tears.

She pointed to his chest, "With your heart. Why don't you go for a run? I think you'll find your answers."

He nodded as he stripped his clothes off and headed outside. Tamsin sat folding his clothes, then stood and walked them outside, leaving them near the top step of the stairway to the deck. She looked up at the sky seeing the sun almost completely set,

"Mother, please guide him. I love the man, but he still has an awful lot to learn."

'_I am always with you, daughter. I will do what I can for your mate. Protect them daughter.'_

"As promised, mother. With my final life."

… … … … … … … …

Bo sat on the bed, her forehead to her cub's.

'_I understand Mamma.'_

'_I hope you do, buddy. Your Uncle Dyson and I have been having this argument for years now. My grandfather was not a good man, Ethan.'_

'_I understand, Mamma. We learned about The Great Fae War in my Druid lessons. You said your grandfather was the Blood King. We fought with him but he betrayed us.'_

'_That's right, Ethan. And because of that, a lot of Druids died. Sometimes when you really care for someone, you don't see the things they do wrong. That's what I was trying to explain to Uncle Dyson. I got upset because he wasn't listening.'_

'_Love is blind, Mamma.' Ethan said with a very serious face._

_Bo chuckled, 'Yes, it can be unless you love the person enough to tell them when they're wrong.'_

'_Like you and Mommy?'_

'_Yes, Ethan. You know, the year you were born, I freed a man that I thought was good. Mommy thought he was bad – she even brought me proof that he was bad. But I believed the man instead.'_

'_Was he bad, Mamma?'_

'_Yes, Ethan. His name was Rainer and it turns out he was.' _

_Lauren had arrived in the doorway just in time to hear Bo and immediately felt her mate's heartfelt admission of guilt tug at her heart. _

'_You should have listened to Mommy.'_

_Bo looked at Lauren as she spoke, _

'_Yes I should have. So, Ethan… your grandfather has changed. He's a better man, but I still don't trust him because he thinks having power is more important than having peace and balance. I'm just not sure what he really wants for the Druid or the Light Fae people.'_

'_He's not a Druid, Mamma.'_

'_No he's not, Ethan.'_

'_My Fae doesn't want power, Mamma. Why does Grandpa Tricks?'_

'_I don't know Ethan. He was a king a long time ago and I guess it just changed him.'_

'_I promise I won't let you and Mommy being Queens change you.'_

'_And we're going to hold you to that promise, Ethan.'_

Ethan smiled.

'_Are we okay? Are you afraid of me?' Bo asked the question honestly of her son. He didn't need anything else to fear in his young life._

'_Of course, not Mamma. You were yelling at Uncle Dyson, not me. I just didn't want you to kill him, Mamma. I was watching to make sure your stunkubunt didn't come out._

'_And she didn't, did she?'_

'_No, but I bet Mommy's would have.'_

'_Do you think? I think she controls her pretty well, now.'_

'_Not when you guys kiss.' Bo and Lauren both laughed._

'_No, I think both of our Succubae have trouble with that,' She tickled Ethan's furry belly making him laugh into their link. 'So we're okay?'_

'_Of course we are, Mamma. I love you.'_

'_I love you so much, buddy. Now, we're gonna have pizza. Do you want some steak before you shift back and eat with us or do you just want pizza.'_

'_I'm still full from the two steaks I ate, Mamma. I just want pizza.'_

'_Okay, buddy. Just remember you need hands to eat pizza. So you'll have to shift back to eat it.'_

'_Okay. I can't shift yet. I need more 'moto-'motovation.'_

'_Well, I'd like to get a hug from my son. Would that motivate you enough?'_

_Ethan jumped up onto Bo's lap and wrapped his paws around her neck, 'You like my furry hugs, Mamma. You told me so.'_

'_I certainly did, buddy. A furry hug is fine for now. I get my little boy hug at bedtime.'_

'_I wrote a new Ysabeau the Great Story, Mamma! It's in my head so you'll have to wait until I write it down.'_

'_Well, I look forward to it!'_

'_Group hug!' Ethan yelled. The young family moved together and fell onto the bed in a warm fuzzy embrace._


	28. Chapter 28: Quests & Fireworks

_**A/N: Wanted to get this shorter chapter up. Thanks for your patience... I have less time than I thought with this workshop on my plate until Thursday. This chapter is a little family, fighting and lovey stuff... Remember... it's M for a reason, so the lovey stuff is just a little blush-worthy. Thanks again for the reviews, favs, follows... it really does help motivate fast updates... i feel bad if i fall off my pace! Best wishes to all! E**__**njoy!**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 28: Quests & Fireworks**_

"Lauren? Lauren! Wake up! What's that God awful screeching sound… it smells like smoke… it's… OH MY GOD! LAUREN! GET UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Lauren shot straight up in bed and followed Bo at break neck speed out into the house. Lauren ran out into the great room and saw no fire, so threw the breaker to turn off the alarm. Bo had gone straight to Ethan's room. He was sound asleep curled up in his cub form in the corner of his bed. They were slamming doors right and left until they got to Kenzi's room. They broke open the door and saw the young Druid lying on her bed engulfed in flames.

Lauren stood in shock, both hands covering her mouth, "Oh my Gods! What do we do, Bo? Put it out?"

Bo was calm, "Wait… look… only the sheets are burning, Lauren. The rest of the room is fine. She's… it's like she IS the flame. Do you think she's dreaming about a fire practice?"

"Either that or having one of her visions?" Lauren asked.

"Could be, she says they've been getting stronger all week. We all have the energy thing going so I understand that part of her powers. The vision thing I just don't understand."

"But Ethan does… he told her just to think of it as watching a movie. Sometimes movies are funny, sometimes they're scary but they're just movies." They chuckled at Ethan's attempts to mentor Kenzi then both stood silent for a moment just watching their young friend.

"Of course, she could be dreaming about Chase." They both chuckled.

"Laur, I think we should work together and put a harness on the flames like Vesta taught us last week. That way she can't throw a fireball and set the rest of the house on fire. Once we have her flame harnessed, we can slowly wake her. Hopefully she'll remember what was happening and can tell us why she flamed on."

"Sounds like a plan." Bo and Lauren held hands and began emitting a wall of chi. They moved their arms out to their sides and up before pressing the energy wall down towards their sleeping friend. Bo called out to the young fire Druid,

"Kenz, wake up." Nothing.

"Kenzi! Wake up!"

"Hmm… Chase, don't stop…"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other and snickered.

"Kenzi!"

"That's it… I'm so close."

"Oh, God. Lauren, if we have to sit here and watch her orgasm…"

"Uh… look, Bo… I think she just did." They both looked to see the flame burning a brilliant red-orange through Kenzi's entire lower region.

"Hmmm… Good night, lover."

The flame died down and Kenzi rolled over pulling her charred pillow to her face and settled into a deep sleep. Bo and Lauren looked at each other, as they withdrew the chi barrier.

"What the fuck just happened, Lauren?"

"I read that Nymph-Druid hybrids can… send their pheromones across the wind and… you know… over distance. Is that what we just saw?"

"Oh, my God. We have got to learn to do that!" Bo's eyes flashed blue. "If a Nymph can do it, a Succubus can… can't we?"

"No – with your libido, I'll be coming all day long. Not okay… I'm putting my foot down at public orgasms, Succubus." Lauren glared at Bo with a smirk and a wink.

"My libido? Uh… yea, right Succubus! You are no better. I seem to recall that I was about to roll over and go to sleep…"

"Okay, okay… but still… 'no' to public orgasms."

"Fine." Bo said a bit dejected.

"The doctor in me can't stand the thought of her sleeping on that charred pillow all night. Let's get her a different one… and a sheet and blanket. On second thought, should we wake her up and move her?"

"Nah… just the replacement items will do. I don't want to embarrass her… I mean… do you think she knows what we saw? Do you think she even knows what just happened? She looked like she was dreaming."

"I don't know, Bo. You can ask her tomorrow."

"Uh… no… don't think so." Bo wanted her friend to have her privacy, but… then she thought of how much Kenzi had always known about her sex life and this new trick she and Chase seemed to have… it couldn't hurt to ask… she rethought her approached… "Well… maybe…"

Lauren glared at her mate, "One track mind…" she smiled and nudged Bo towards the linen closet in Kenzi's room.

After they had gotten their friend settled, they checked once more on their sleeping cub. It was three days until Christmas and he had been working hard making hand-made photo frames with pictures in them for everyone. Bo, Lauren, Kenzi and Chase had been handing Ethan their phones to take selfies with everyone for the frames. He wanted to give Dyson a picture of the two of them together at a training session, so Bo had quickly teleported in to one of the 'off-limits-to-moms' training sessions to snap a quick picture of the two running side by side through an agility course Dyson had set up. They had all agreed it was one of their favorite pictures. Ethan liked it because he said he looked like a fierce tiger warrior and they were both airborne in their stride when Bo took it. Dyson may not be one of Bo's favorite people these days, but he was really good with Ethan, so she was trying to look beyond her own shit for the sake of her son.

Bo and Lauren had finally settled back into bed. As usual, Bo was wrapped tightly around Lauren from behind when she felt Lauren shiver.

"You cold?"

"Nereid swim earlier. I don't feel it at all in that form, but when I come in it takes a while for the rest of my Fae to realize we're out of the water."

Bo tossed a fireball into the fireplace, "Why didn't you light a fire, hon?"

"I don't want you to be too warm, though."

"Hon, if you're cold, toss some fire on baby. I can always take the covers off." She pulled Lauren in closer to give her as much warmth as possible.

"So we have Christmas, The Druid Solstice, our wedding, then our coronation ritual. What are you most nervous about?"

"My Druid test tomorrow."

Lauren rolled her eyes at her fiancé's response. Every Druid had to go through what was essentially a test of their Druid skills. They went up against combatants who were equal or better to them in multiple numbers. If they passed, they became part of the Druid community and no longer had to attend training sessions, though they did still 'workout' with the clan several times a week and had to pass their knowledge tests. If they failed the quest, they were required to resume their training regimen.

"Babe, we've talked about this. You're more powerful than any of us."

"Yea, but all of the other tests were just my Druid. Tomorrow I have to combine my Succubus with my Druid against ten Druids, Lauren. What if I hurt someone?"

"Then we'll be there to heal them." Bo reassured, "None of the healers are fighting."

"I've got to say, your test the other day was impressive. I have to admit, I still freaked a little when I saw you go up in flames but the phoenix… coolest move ever."

Lauren smiled as she thought back over her Quest…

_**Lauren's Druid-Fae Quest**_

Lauren stood surrounded by the ten Druids who had been selected by the Elders administering Lauren's test. She looked over at Bo on the other side of the energy barrier, then looked down the row to the rest of her family… Madge, John, Jake, Josh, Kenzi, Chase and Tamsin. She wished Ethan were here but since the kids weren't permitted to attend the Quest, Dyson had agreed to have an extra training session for Ethan with Little John and Joshua. The young druids were to use their wind, water and fire skills to create obstacles the cub would have to fight through. The boys were by no means full Druids, but Little John was pretty handy with fire already and Joshua was very good with water. Ethan had developed strong healing skills – enough so that Beli was fairly certain this would be among his primary Druid abilities. Learning to heal himself when he was in his tiger form was something he and Lauren had been working on for about three weeks now. He was able to heal small cuts and fractures but nothing major. She hoped that Dyson wouldn't let things get out of control.

Vesta and Beli stood to announce the rules of the Quest.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, you enter the Quest today to seek acceptance from the Druid Community. Your hybrid status has been recognized and approved by the Druid elders as well as the Fae members of this community. As such, your Quest will allow you to use both your Fae and Druid powers. However, the Druid challengers have been doubled in number to keep the contest on equal footing. Stood before you are Druids seasoned by the Great Fae War. Mind you they are worthy opponents for the skills your mentors have experienced in your training sessions. Your Quest is complete when you have defeated your challengers and used the appropriate runes to lower the energy barrier. This is a test of mind and body. Dr. Lauren Lewis do you wish to enter the Quest."

Lauren looked at Bo who smiled at her nervously, and then looked back to Vesta and Beli, "I do."

"Let the Quest begin."

Lauren sensed heat all around her as ten flames came at her all at once. She spread her arms wide and welcomed the flame into her body, closing her arms around the flames as she pulled them in. The arena was silent as she knelt, head down surrounded by a glowing blue-orange flame. She tilted her head slightly upward, and opened her eyes looking up at the three Druids directly in front of her. She smirked, then suddenly and with little effort, pushed her arms forward and out, shooting the flames at the three men in front of her. She sensed a cool wash coming from behind and immediately turned and shielded, instantly shifting into her Nereid who swam up through the current and inverted the waves back upon the two Druids who had pushed it up from behind her. She landed in her Stallion form, rearing up and treading on the Druid knocked to her feet by the wave before she could release the fireball she had held in her hand.

Wanting to stay on the offensive, she immediately shifted into her tiger, running full on at the next Druid, gripping him by the neck as he attempt to raise a personal shield around himself. She was too fast and her shift unexpected. He slammed against the barrier with great force and fell to the ground unconscious. All motion around her ceased as the remaining Druids repositioned themselves in a triangle formation taking occasional glances at each other.

'_Seven down…' she thought… '…three to go.' _

Now lesser in number, they were more spread out… she paced back and forth eyeing her challengers. The wind around her began to stir as the three worked together to create a wind funnel using the walls of the barrier to keep it focused towards the center of their circle where Lauren sat trying desperately to keep her footing. She tried to oppose the wind, but three against one was not working in her favor. She shifted back into her human form, trying to throw a fireball at one of the three but it was absorbed by the wind. She was now surrounded by fire.

_She thought to herself, 'Great Lauren, you're going to burn yourself alive. Oxygen feeds fire… some scientist you are… that's it… science… I'm forgetting my 7__th__ Fae, aren't I Ethan… think, Lauren… you're super smart, remember?'_

The Druids were now adding fire to the wind and pushing it closer and closer to Lauren. The crowd gasped as Lauren was seemingly engulfed by flame.

"Fuck! Bo… what's happening! Where the fuck is she! They're going to kill her!" Kenzi was now standing and gripping Bo's shoulder. Bo was gripping her hand as Tamsin gripped Bo's leg. The last thing they saw was the blonde bursting into flames, a large swirling orange mass bursting upwards as Bo cried out,

"LAUREN!"

Suddenly, the majestic Phoenix appeared from the flames, exhaling a screaming torch of fire from behind one of the Druids, throwing him off balance as he turned to shield himself. The swirl of fire was disrupted as the fallen Druid broke the formation. Lauren shifted back to her human form, throwing her fist to the ground opening up a large crack beneath the feet of the second Druid. He fell, grasping the edge of the sandy surface and struggled to hold on. Lauren had no intention of killing anyone during her Quest… she hoped if she saved him, he would yield. She shifted back to her Phoenix and flew with incredible speed towards the man, grasping his collar and pulling him to safety. She circled around the barrier gazing back at him. He knelt and conceded the match to her with a salute. One Druid left.

Lauren had faced this man before in training but had never defeated him. His Druid was stronger than hers – he was old and had fought in the war as Vesta's second. He was one of the oldest Druids in the clan. She knew better than to try to beat him with a single Druid skill. As she flew, he was hurling fireballs at her one by one. She was having trouble getting enough time to shift. She began to draw from the wind circling her arms to force the current into a funnel above and around him. The older Druid added water to the mix, suddenly bending Lauren's own creation into a wave that knocked her off her feet. She absorbed the water her Nereid now found herself in and maneuvered it into a wave, riding it up and over the challenger who caught Lauren by the foot and pulled her to the ground. He moved a hand to her throat and held a fireball in her hand for the final blow,

"LAUREN! NO!" Bo screamed out.

Lauren grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the fireball to push it back as she felt herself losing consciousness from the loss of oxygen. His grip around her throat was getting tighter. She had only one alternative left. Using all of her strength, she shifted from her Nereid, pushed against the forearm on her chest and began to suck the chi from the man. Moments later, he lay unconscious and barely breathing. Lauren gathered her bearings, rolled over and pushed some chi back into the man until he sat up coughing and sputtering. She looked into the man's eyes as he gave the salute to concede,

"Nice move, young lady. It's about time you embraced that Succubus of yours. Do you realize it's the first time you've used it in all of our battles?"

Lauren said nothing… only cast her eyes downward realizing the truth in the man's statement. Like Bo when she had first met her, she realized in that moment that she felt ashamed of her Succubus for a long time. She had only let it out for Bo in the privacy of their moments of intimacy. Her Succubus deserved better… she was strong… she could fight… she wouldn't make that mistake again. The sound of the voice beneath her pulled her from her thoughts,

"Only one task left to impress them with, Doctor. Go on now, child… I'm okay."

"Yes sir." The blonde smiled.

Lauren walked towards the energy barrier reciting the runes she knew would be required to lower the shield. The question was… could she lower it enough to get out… to release her opponents as well? For her, she would only need a small crack in the field to shift and fly out. For the rest it was not that easy. She was weak… she needed chi.

'_Chi…' John said, 'chi is chi, Lauren… whether sexual or elemental, chi is chi'… Lauren thought back to Vesta's words, '… this is a test of mind and body…' She again thought back to the lesson from John… 'chi is chi… can I feed on this barrier?' Was it possible? It was an energy barrier. She had learned to erect one… she used the elements and chi to do that, so…_

Lauren stood and placed both hands on the energy barrier. To the spectators, she would appear as a mime handling an invisible wall. She felt the energy of the barrier and pulled some of it through her hands.

'_Interesting…' She thought. Bo noticed her mate's eyes flash blue,_

"What are you doing, Lauren?" She whispered to herself, then leaned across Kenzi and whispered to her Aunt and mentor, "Madge, can't she just say the runes?"

"The barrier is too big, child. Remember, she must free her challengers as well as herself. Your mate is smart, dear. Don't worry… I think she knows what she must do." Bo turned back, watching nervously as her lover began to take on the last task.

Lauren began to recite the runes causing the energy barrier to begin to weaken in front of her. She could feel the air around her change as the atmosphere from the outside world seeped through and mixed with the air inside the shield. When the barrier opened just above her head, she began to pull energy through her hands into her body as she continued to repeat the runes. The air around her sparked as her eyes glowed an ethereal blue and her hair blew in the wind. Everyone watched in awe as she absorbed the energy from the barrier. Once it was open from her head to her waist, she placed her hands on top of the wall of energy and pushed it down to Gaia, opening her link to the Good Mother,

'_For you, Good Mother… for all of the chi you have given me to help me live, I return this chi to you.'_

'_Thank you, Lauren… your heart is pure. You have given this gift of life to me as well as two of the Druids who would surely have died during your Quest had you not remembered the peace and balance within you. Welcome to the life of a Druid-Fae. May you be blessed by the elements.'_

'_Thank you, Good Mother… for all of your guidance these last two years. I would not be the woman I am today if it weren't for you.'_

'_I think the elders will be waiting for you now. Go, child. Celebrate your achievement.'_

'_Take care of Bo tomorrow?'_

'_Always, dear.'_

Lauren raised her head then stood to face the Druid Elders as her challengers stood behind her in a row.

Vesta and Beli stood, "Today, Dr. Lauren Lewis becomes a daughter to the clan, blessed by our Good Mother, bound in blood and spirit. Welcome daughter, you have finished your Quest."

The spectators erupted in applause as Lauren ran her eyes over the community that had just accepted her as one of their own. She had finally found a place where she belonged. She was home.

_**Present Day**_

Lauren felt Bo's grip tighten around her waist as the sounds of heavy, even breaths told her the Succubus had fallen asleep.

"You'll do fine, sweetie. You're more powerful than us all."

Lauren gripped Bo's hands and pushed back into her. She knew that Bo would face the strongest of Clan Martini… both Druid and Fae. She was to be Queen… they would push her to the breaking point. Lauren gazed into the fire Bo had lit to warm her. She was worried, but when wasn't she worried about Bo. She always seemed to find trouble, but she always beat the odds. Tomorrow would be no different. She was spoken of in prophecies… the most powerful being to walk the earth. She looked down at her lover's fingers before planting a gentle kiss on the back of the top hand,

'You will fight… you will win… you don't know how to surrender… you don't know how to lose.'

… … … … … … …

_**Bo's Druid-Fae Quest**_

Ethan was sitting on Bo's lap watching Jungle Jeeves. He turned and looked up at his mother,

"Can I ask you sumtin'?"

"Anything, buddy. You know that." She gave her boy a squeeze.

"Well, I guess I a'tually just wan you to know sumptin'"

"And what's that?" She smiled.

"You're gonna do fine, you know."

"I'm just a little nervous, buddy. Aren't you nervous about your Vision Quest next month?"

"A little. I guess I know what you mean."

"Yea. Did you do your claw exercises this morning before you got out of bed?"

"Yes, Mamma. I'm gettin' better at makin' them come out quick… I still have trouble pullin' them back in a little."

"You have time, little man. You're doing good, you know. We're proud of you."

"Thanks. Are you sure I can't come and watch your Quest today?"

"Sorry, buddy. You know the rules. Adults only."

"Yea, they're just afraid I'm gonna have to watch you get dead but that can't happen. You're Ysabeau the Great! Besides, Mommy would heal you if you messed up."

"Yes she would, so you don't have to worry."

"But they'll let you be at my Quest, though right?"

"They would have to chain me up to keep me away." Bo chuckled as she tickled her son's belly.

"And even if they put you in chains, you would break them so you could see me, right!"

Bo remembered back to the time where her Succubus actually did break free of chains and a collar to free Lauren from that cannibal who had a knife to her throat, "Yes, I would buddy."

Ethan settled back into her arms before she spoke again,

"You'll be good and work hard for Uncle Dyson, today?"

"Yes, Mamma."

Bo smiled at her son and ruffled his hair, "I have to get ready, little man. Uncle Dyson should be here any minute. We can finish Jungle Jeeves later, okay?"

"Okay." He paused, then gave Bo a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck. I know you'll be awesome."

"Thanks, buddy."

Just then, they heard the front door close, "Where's my student?"

"Go on, little dude. Don't keep him waiting." Bo lifted him off her lap onto the floor as she stood and turned towards the door watching her son run to her uncle. Why did she feel like he was growing up so fast when she'd only known him for a couple of months?

"I'm coming, Uncle Dys!" Ethan ran out to see Dyson and his cousins. Bo watched them leave through the back sliding doors, giving a nod to Dyson as they disappeared from view. She felt a sword pushed into the empty sheath on her back, then two strong arms circle around her waist from behind.

"Hmmm… Lauren."

"You're going to be great."

Bo turned in her mates arms, "Any last words of advice?"

"Keep moving, don't stop attacking and think." She said the last word while tapping the side of Bo's head.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's go. Being late won't help your cause."

_**Quest Arena**_

"Lauren? Why are there five extra Druids in the arena?" Bo watched as three more guys entered the arena, "And aren't those three guys Fae?"

"Bo, remember – the contest is supposed to be a fair fight. You were told to bring your sword because you would be fighting Fae and Druid."

"But you didn't have to fight Fae. How is that fair?"

"Oh, you wish they'd been harder or me? Thanks."

"No, I just wish they weren't being so hard on me."

"You're going to be the Queen, Bo."

"… And they're going to give me that test before I'm crowned, thank you very much! Am I being tested to be a member of the clan or a queen? Sounds like they're testing me for the queen thing a month early."

Lauren gave Bo a kiss on the cheek, "Put on your big girl pants, Succubus. It's time to kick ass." Bo watched as Lauren turned and walked back to the family and friends spectator area. She smiled at Kenzi who gave her two thumbs up. Chase, Josh and Jake yelled,

"Give 'em hell, Bo!"

John and Madge just smiled. Tamsin had talked to Bo last night after Lauren's test. Everyone had been surprised at all that had been thrown at Lauren so they were pretty sure Bo's quest was going to be epic. The Succubus was worried and Tamsin knew it. She'd given her friend pep talks before… it was time for another. She approached her with her usual cocky smile as Bo watched her friend still manage to pull off swagger with her protruding baby belly.

"Garuda, Pyrippus, Una Mens, Rainer… Bo, so many times people thought you would fail but you always found a way. I know this group looks bad-ass right now, but you have the baddest ass in town. Trust the prophecies, Bo… you have what it takes to save the world. Right now, you just have to save yourself and take out these fifteen Druids and five Fae. You remember your runes?"

"Yea," Bo said nervously.

"And the extra ones I taught you from Freya?"

"Yea," Bo said nervously, not removing her gaze from the added Fae. What were their powers?

"Hey – look at me." Bo turned to Tamsin.

"Big girl, pants. Turn the switch, Bo-Bo. It's game time."

Bo searched inside herself and realized how much nervous energy was inside of her. She had fed from Gaia and Lauren… especially Lauren last night… Sweet Gaia how she'd fed from Lauren. All that energy from the barrier she absorbed was delicious. Her eyes flashed blue. She was ready… she knew what she had to do. It was time. She nodded to Tamsin and stepped into the arena. The energy field was closed around her. She could feel the air was different in here. She'd trained inside an energy barrier with Madge and John before but this felt different. It tingled.

She turned to face her grandparents and bowed her head.

Vesta and Beli stood to announce the rules of the Quest as he had for Lauren the day before.

"Ysabeau Dennis, daughter of Aoife McCorrigan and Aidan Martini, you enter the Quest today to seek acceptance from the Druid Community. Your hybrid status has been recognized and approved by the Druid elders as well as the Fae members of this community. As such, your Quest will allow you to use both your Fae and Druid powers. However, the Druid challengers have been doubled in number to keep the contest on equal footing and the addition of qualified Fae challengers has been required for your Quest by the Fae. Stood before you are Druid and Fae seasoned by the Great Fae War. Mind you they are worthy opponents for the skills your mentors have experienced in your training sessions. Your Quest is complete when you have defeated your challengers and used the appropriate runes to lower the energy barrier for all to depart. This is a test fitting for a Queen. A test of of mind and body, Fae and Druid. Ysabeau Dennis, do you wish to enter the Quest?"

Bo replied, "I do."

"Let the quest begin!"

Bo turned and was immediately faced with fire as Lauren had been yesterday. She absorbed the fire but was still focused on the peculiar feel of the energy field surrounding her. It was calling to her Succubus… she did not throw the fire back as Lauren had, she held it within as the three Fae charged her while the fifteen Druids on the outskirts of the energy field began a swirling wind of fire being passed from Druid to Druid.

"Well, that'll keep them busy for a while. Let's see what you three have to offer." She turned towards the Fae coming at her, with sword, spear and a cat-of-nine-tails respectively.

The clang of the two clashing swords echoed through the air as Bo side-stepped the spear lunged towards her, gripped it and pulled the Fae to her sucking his chi. She then ducked as the cat-of-nine-tails came at her head. She ducked just in time as the barbs landed in the face and neck of the Fae pressing down on her sword. She spun, thrusting her sword into the third Fae's shoulder, pushing him all the way back until he fell to the ground. She pushed the sword deeper thrusting it all the way into the ground, trapping the man there for good. She turned taking a glimpse at the fire Druids to make sure they hadn't decided to advance. She lifted the spear from the ground and sent it through the Fae who had just dislodged the barbs from his face,

"Are you going to stay down?" She said to him, wild eyes blazing blue, a smirk on her face. He gave salute and conceded.

What happened next had everyone in the crowd standing on their feet, mouths agape as they watched in awe of what their future queen did next.

Bo stood at the center of the arena and pulled the whirling winds of fire into her outstretched arms, her eyes glowing the same ethereal blue they had seen in Lauren's just twenty-four hours ago. But as Bo pulled the fire towards her, those blue eyes took on an orange-red hue that Madge and John found very familiar. The large red-orange plumes of flame flowed into her hands until she had absorbed it all. Her fists had just closed around the final streaks of fire when suddenly… to everyone's amazement, she reopened her fists and released two small puffs of smoke.

Lauren heard Madge's voice get louder and louder as she spoke and rose from her seat, "Sweet Gaia, John. She just absorbed and extinguished the fire of fifteen Fire Druids… fifteen ancient Fire Druids… fifteen of the most powerful Fire Druids to ever live."

Bo turned to the fifteen Druids before her and spoke. Her voice in low hollow tones,

"I wish you no harm but if you wish to see a test of my power, raise your shields now."

The Druids raised their shields as Bo stooped down in the center of the circle tucking herself into a ball as she drew additional energy from the barrier. All in one motion, she stood and threw her arms outward, her head back and a massive explosion rocked the arena knocking all of the Druids to ground. When the dust settled, Bo looked around her seeing the burned, still bodies of the fifteen ancients before her.

"No, Bo." Lauren said in a whisper as the crowd went silent, faces steeled in horror.

Again, Bo's arms stretched out to her sides as she said the runes that came to her mind… runes none of them had heard before. Tamsin smiled, recognizing her mother's sacred runes that gave life to deserving soldiers not yet meant for death on the field of battle. She whispered, "Mother, she is the one."

The crowd watched as Bo's Druid pulled the energy in from the barrier and her Succubus pushed it out to the surrounding Druids on the ground. She fell to her knees as she watched each Druid open their eyes and gasp, burns disappearing from their skin as the crowd erupted in cheers and chants of

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

Bo looked down to catch her breath before opening her eyes again to see the Druids moving to their feet, each one staring at Bo with their heads bowed in salute. Bo spoke to Gaia,

'Gaia? What happened?'

'Your Succubus and your Druid just decided to work with you, my child. Your training is complete. You have passed your Quest.'

'Gaia, I feel… I'm so tired… may I…'

'Allow me…'

Bo gasped as she felt a strong push of chi enter her body… it felt just like the chi from the barrier.

'A little gift from your fiancé – she gave it to me to hold for you yesterday.'

'Well, I'll have to thank her for that. And Gaia?'

'Yes, child.'

'Thank you… for everything. I couldn't have done any of this without you.'

'I will always be here for you, Bo. Protect and defend all that surrounds you – all that is goodness.'

'With all that I am, I pledge this to you, Good Mother.'

'Go, Bo. I think your fans are waiting.'

'Did you just make a joke?'

'I've met your friend Kenzi, remember?'

'Boy, would I love to hear those conversations.'

'Stay near your friend, Bo. Her power is great and you will need that power in the coming battle. However, she is struggling from within. She will soon mate but until that time, she will need you and Lauren.'

'We'll be there for her, Good Mother.'

'I'd expect nothing less. Go now, child.'

'Thank you again.'

Bo stood to face Vesta and Beli as the Druid and Fae who had challenged her stood behind her. She turned and ran her eyes down the row of challengers, noticing the bleeding Fae at the end of the row. She turned and walked to them,

"Please… allow me?" The men nodded as Bo breathed chi into each of them until their bleeding stopped.

"Our healers will finish the job."

"Your grace, thank you." They replied. Bo nodded and turned to face her grandparents.

"Ysabeau Dennis, today you become one with this clan, blessed by our Good Mother, bound in blood and spirit. You have successfully completed your Quest. Further, you may now choose a mate from the Druid Clan."

Bo looked at Lauren, smiling as bright as the sun that glowed behind her as she spoke, "I choose Dr. Lauren Lewis, if she will have me."

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, please step forward." Lauren walked out to stand beside Bo.

"Dr. Lewis, do you accept Ysabeau Dennis as your promised mate?"

"I do."

"You are recognized by this community as the intendeds for the throne. Commencing in two weeks time, your joint Quest for the crown will begin. I believe you are already aware of the milestones you must complete to enter into the coronation ceremony."

"We are, your grace." Bo replied.

"Then let the word go forth that The One has returned to the clan with her mate as was written in the Druid Prophecy during ancient times. Let every Druid man, woman and child be aware of their right to meet and question the royal intendeds. We declare this Quest concluded. Congratulations, Ysabeau and may your quest for the throne with your mate be blessed by our Good Mother, Gaia."

Cheers surrounded the pair as family and friends rushed towards them. They stood amidst the noise looking into each other's eyes as Bo said to Lauren,

"You had a chance to back out, Dr. Lewis."

"I don't work in reverse anymore, Ysabeau Dennis. I only move forward."

"Together?"

"Together." Lauren replied as she leaned in an gave Bo a soft kiss, "Well, I think we need to go see Ethan so he knows you're still alive."

"Was he worried?"

"I've never seen him so worried about anything. I think it's why he spent the morning on your lap."

"Oh, Gods Lauren. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you distracted. I needed you focused."

"Tamsin!"

"Yo, Bo-bo!"

"Call Dyson – tell him to tell Ethan I passed?"

Tamsin nodded, "Little man will be relieved!"

"She knew he was worried too?"

"We all did, Bo-Bo." Kenzi said.

"Poor kid. He's getting two steaks for dinner!"

"I'll fire up the grill!" Chase said as he turned towards Madge who in turn looked at John,

"PARTY AT THE FARMHOUSE!" John yelled as everyone cheered and began to teleport away.

"See you at the partay, kids!" Kenzi said as she and Chase vanished from view.

Bo moved her hand to Lauren's cheek. The doctor leaned into her touch, as she pulled her hips closer. She ghosted her lips across Bo's who moaned into the kiss.

"Bo?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you realize what happened?"

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Chi… lots and lots of chi…"

"The chi from the barrier – I was told how amazing it was that I folded the barrier yesterday but what you did… not a single person in that crowd had ever seen one Druid absorb that much energy and live to talk about it."

"I can't explain it, Laur. I didn't really absorb it… I mean, I absorbed some of it but when I was full, I just sent the rest… out."

"Out?"

"Yea – I just… that's all I can say about it."

"So you feel okay?"

"I feel great… maybe a little horny, but great."

"Horny, huh?" Lauren stepped closer to her mate.

"Yea. Did it turn you on watching me fight at all?" Bo slid her fingers lightly along the top layer of silky blonde hair, continuing until her hand came to rest lightly on the neck and jaw of her lover. A shiver ran down Lauren's spine,

"And what will you do about it if I told you it did?"

Bo moved through blonde strands, her cheek barely brushing against Lauren's as she whispered into her ear,

"Hmmm… well, there will be too many people at the farmhouse for us to… but…" Bo looked up and down the now deserted stretch of beach that was the Druid training ground, "I don't think anyone will be coming to train here any time soon. I heard there's this big party for some queens that has drawn everyone's attention. What do you think?"

"I don't… what do you have in mind, Succubus?" The doctor was lost to the smell and sensations of her fiancé. She didn't care who saw in this moment… weeks of training, listening to prophecies, anxieties over their quests had finally come to an end and she just wanted to let go with her mate.

"Getting my hands on your Succubus. She was hot yesterday. Interested?"

"Always."

Bo turned her head back into her mate, falling into everything that was Lauren. The long strands of blonde hair grazed the back of her hand as her fingers moved to the side of her neck. She trailed kisses from the back of her ear down the side of her neck making the doctor weak in the knees as she gripped her lover's waist tightly, moving her fingertips to the front of her black leather pants tugging her close. Bo walked Lauren backwards to the dune behind them until Lauren stumbled, falling backwards into the sand as the Succubus used her strength to break her fall.

"Comfy?" Bo asked as Lauren laughed and nodded. She stared up into her fiancé's eyes as the brunette stood gazing at her mate lying in the sand, long blades of dune grass blowing around her. "You're so beautiful, Lauren.

"Come here… don't make me wait." The doctor offered her hand to her mate. Bo took the offered hand, placing one knee between Lauren's legs and leaning forward to release each of the buttons on Lauren's shirt one at a time from top to bottom. She pushed back the clothing revealing a pink bra with a front closure. She smiled, reaching down with one hand to release the clasp and brush back each cup allowing her full view of the pink peaks on her lover's soft mounds.

"Are you cold or are they just happy to see me?"

Lauren chuckled, "They're always happy to see you."

She reached up and pulled Bo down by the back of her head, lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Bo moved her lips down Lauren's neck to her collarbone where she traced her tongue lightly along the line to the center of her chest. She trailed kisses down the center of her breastbone palming a breast as Lauren arched up into her. She moved her lips to the erect nipple and teased it before taking it in her mouth and sucking.

"Mmmm… Bo… you feel so good."

"Mmmm… baby you taste so good. Gods you're beautiful sweetie."

Bo sat up moving to straddle Lauren who looked at her with a pout at the loss of contact. The doctor watched as Bo produced a blue flame in her hand and folded it into her other until both hands were flaming a light blue. She lowered her hands to Lauren's breasts. The blonde gasped at the sensation as Bo traced her fingers around the mass of her breasts before rolling the nipples between her fingers. The sensation of her touch combined with the heat of the flames was driving Lauren crazy.

"Bo please sweetie… this is… you're making me crazy, baby."

"Mmmm… " Bo doused the flames and moved to Lauren's side laying close enough to take one breast in her mouth as she began to work open the zipper on Lauren's jeans.

"Slide these down for me?" Lauren did as Bo asked and lowered her jeans giving her mate access.

Bo slid her hand from Lauren's lips, turned her head momentarily to watch her hand glide along her mate's hipbone, down into soft hairs, dipping lightly between her legs, gliding a single finger down the edge of one fold of skin and up the other, continuing the pattern as she suckled Lauren's nipple. The blonde lifted her hips into Bo's hand who pulled her fingers away and back to Lauren's free breast, thumbing the hardened nub lightly as she palmed the soft skin of the firm mound. Lauren moaned at the teasing her mate loved to impose on her knowing that begging would not lessen her mate's need to get her share of touching and sweet torture in before she would allow her to climax. The brunette's tongue traced the hardened nipple beneath her mouth before she trailed the moisture away, pressing her lips into the flesh before the blonde twisted to get her mouth back to the nipple.

Lauren moved her hand to the side of Bo's face, her finger tracing the side of the tongue so intimately enjoying her sensitive, hardened nub. She loved watching the brunette enjoy her body… knowing that she was wanted… desired by this woman who meant more to her than her own life… this woman… this beautiful creature who made the need rise deep within her soul… who aroused her senses… Fae, Druid and human alike.

The blonde watched as the Druid again ignited the calm blue flame in her palm and traced it along her breast, loitering for a brief but intense moment on her free breast before tracing the flame along her rib cage and down her abdomen causing her to twist and writhe at the sensation.

"Focus baby," Bo said, "Take in my flame…"

Bo's hand now hovered over Lauren's heat as the blonde concentrated on absorbing the flame. The sensation was incredible as her mate's fingers slid between her warm, wet folds to her erect, hardened nub. Lauren took all the pleasure that her mate offered as expert strokes combined with the heat of the flame brought her close to climax quickly. She watched as Bo's mouth moved to the neglected breast, licking and sucking the needy, stiff peak.

"Bo… baby, you have me so close. This feels so incredible… it burns… so good…"

Bo dipped her fingers inside igniting a fire within Lauren's core that she'd never experienced before. The brunette lifted her head staring into Lauren's eyes as the blonde gripped her face holding her gaze.

"I want to come for you baby. I love you so damn much, Bo."

"I love you, Lauren. I want you to feel so good, baby."

Bo quickened her thrusts, using her thumb to rhythmically stroke her mate's clit as she moved smoothly in and out of her center. As she felt Lauren begin to tighten, she concentrated on raising the heat of the flame just a bit, causing the brown orbs she couldn't take her eyes from to glow a brilliant orange. Bo watched, amazed as blue eyes stared into orange experiencing the full onslaught of the physical and emotional impact of her climax… the want… the need… the release… her heart… her love… her soul.

She watched as Lauren slowly relaxed back into the sand, her mouth open, eyes never leaving her own as she moved her hand to Bo's face tracing the outline of her lips as her eyes settled back to a calm brown. She smiled as she moved her fingers back along her jaw and down her neck to her breastbone. Bo had continued to slowly move in and out of her mate, allowing her hardened nub a break but not yet willing to break the closeness she always felt from being inside her lover. She gradually withdrew her fingers, running them firmly between her breasts before tracing her tongue through the valley to enjoy the taste of her lover.

Lauren lay completely spent and relaxed, watching her mate savor her taste before she returned to her and stole a kiss… eyes wide open, never breaking contact. They gazed into each other's eyes as they circled each other's tongues, hands tracing lips enjoying the intimacy of all points of contact. The blonde finally spoke,

"That was absolutely amazing."

"It seemed your Phoenix made a rare appearance."

"Hmmm… she enjoyed you."

"Hmmm… I'm glad I could make her happy."

Lauren produced a light blue flame in her hand and traced it along Bo's cheek down her chest, "Your turn Succubus. I believe you're overdressed."

Bo sat up boldly, removing her jacket. She smiled down at Lauren with blue eyes, pulling her shirt up and over her head revealing her black lace bra that barely hid the hardened peaks beneath. Lauren licked her lips as she watched her mate continue her striptease. She lowered the zipper on her leather pants giving Lauren's Succubus a view of the soft, neatly trimmed patch of ebony hair before reaching up and undoing the clasp of her bra, freeing the heavy breasts that her doctor loved so much.

"Bring it, Succubus." Bo said to her mate.

Lauren laughed moving both hands and her mouth to capture the voluptuous mounds before her as she mumbled into the skin, "Oh you are SO on."

It was Christmas Eve at the beach house and Ethan was putting the finishing touches on the gifts he made for his mommies with his Aunt Kenzi and Uncle Chase.

"Okay, little dude. Just the wrapping left to do – what's the plan?" Kenzi asked as her nephew stared at the gifts and went into deep thought.

"Aunt Kenzi do you know how to tie a bow?"

"Yup. Are you just gonna tie a bow around it?"

"No, but I think I can do the wrapper myself. I just don't know how to tie a bow."

"Okay, so what color paper do you want to use?"

"I want to use this… hold on a sec…" Ethan ran back to his room. Kenzi heard a lot of shuffling and banging, so she sent Chase back.

"I have a feeling he's climbing shelves again. Can you go check on him?"

"Sure thing, babe." Chase went back to Ethan's room, turned the corner and couldn't see his nephew anywhere. He saw a pile of clothes and boxes moving around and suddenly a cub head shot up through the middle. Chase smiled and scratched his head,

"What happened, little dude?" He watched as the tiger cub nudged away a box and some clothes revealing a roll of wrapping paper with tigers on it. Ethan looked up at Chase who first picked up the roll of paper, then slid his hand under the cubs chest and front paws lifting him out of the avalanche of fallen objects. He walked back out into the dining room where Kenzi sat wrapping the last framed picture for his cousins.

"Small problem, babe." Kenzi looked up and laughed.

"What happened, dude?"

"How are we going to motivate the shift?"

Kenzi thought a second, then told Chase to put Ethan on the chair. She placed the gift in front of him along with the roll of wrapping paper, safety scissors and tape. She then sat down next to him and continued wrapping the last gift as Chase sat down on the other side of her finishing the wrapping on their gifts for Bo and Lauren. After about three minutes, Ethan appeared in the chair in his human form. Kenzi grabbed a blanket from the back of sofa and threw it over his lap. No words were spoken as Ethan began to wrap the final gift with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Okay, dude. Now what? Do we put them under the tree? It's Christmas Eve so I don't think you have to hide them anymore."

Ethan watched as Kenzi finished tying the bow on the gifts for his parents. He was so proud of his work, "Yea, they'll look cool under the tree."

The three moved the gifts over and put them under the tree just as Lauren and Bo walked in the door, "Hey everybody! We're home!"

"Mommy! Mamma! Look! There are presents under the tree!" Ethan was hopping up and down excitedly as he ran to his parents and back to the tree pointing.

Bo and Lauren walked over to the tree where Ethan pointed taking in their son's naked body wrapped in a blanket before turning their gaze to the pile of gifts under the tree.

"Wow! Someone's been busy! All of your picture frames are wrapped?"

"Yea, Aunt Kenzi and Uncle Chase helped. That one is for you guys – I wrapped it myself and Aunt Kenzi tied the bow."

Bo and Lauren smiled at the wrinkled wrapping paper surrounding the package their son had planned for them. Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist and pushed into her mind,

'_Our kid is adorable, you know.'_

'_Yea… scary adorable.'_

Lauren clapped her hands together, "Well, it's time to get Christmas Eve dinner ready. Who's helping in the kitchen and who's setting the tables?"

Ethan ran to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gods she loved this kid, "Are the elder's coming tonight, Mommy?"

"No, little man. They'll be at Christmas dinner at the farmhouse tomorrow. Tonight is just your grandparents, great grandparents, Aunt Emma and Aunt Ella, Uncle Jake, Uncle Josh and Aunt Alina, Little John, Joshua and us."

"What about Uncle Dyson and Aunt Tamsin? Are you and Uncle Dyson still fighting, Mamma?"

Kenzi intercepted the question with an answer, "They're out doing their Christmas shopping tonight, little dude. They've never experienced human Christmas so they're going downtown to experience the ambiance."

"What's ah-bance?" He asked Kenzi.

Bo answered, "It's the energy that comes from everyone… the excitement you feel around the holiday. They want to see the lights and hear the carols. Do you want to go do that instead of having a dinner? This is your holiday, we can do whatever you want."

"Aren't you afraid I'll shift in public?" Ethan lowered his head.

Lauren said, "You've been really good with your control lately. Are you worried?"

"I AM naked, Mommy." Ethan exclaimed pointing at his belly.

Bo chuckled, "What happened, buddy?"

"Do you see the wrapping paper?"

Bo didn't want to admit she didn't notice it. She was too busy trying to figure out why her son was naked with a blanket around his waist,

"Yea, it's really cool. How did you get tiger paper?"

"Granma found it and bought it for me last week. It was hiding way up high in my closet. I went to get it and I couldn't reach, so I thought about how my tiger rears up on its hind legs and all of a sudden, I was a tiger who was fallin' on the floor. Uncle Chase found me and unburied me. I made a mess, Mommy but I'll clean it up, I promise."

Lauren smoothed her son's frown lines, "Don't worry about it right now. We'll take care of it before bed. So are you worried about shifting in public?"

"No and if I do, I can feel it coming now. If you talk to me, I can stay human. That's what Uncle Dyson does. Mamma, are you still mad at him?"

Bo had dodged the question the first time, but she wasn't going to be able to dodge it again,

"I'm not mad at Uncle Dyson, buddy. We just don't agree right now. We'll work it out – we always do. Don't you worry, okay?"

"Okay."

Bo confirmed their son's plan for the evening, "So, change of plans here, buddy? Are we going out tonight?"

"Can we? Uncle Jake said they're havin' fireworks down on the beach at Main Street and the street performers and a living ma-na-ger. We can eat Chinese Food because those restaurants aren't crowded on Christmas!"

They all laughed, "Well, a Chinese Christmas dinner it is!" Bo said… she looked at Lauren,

'_Adorable.' Lauren nodded with a smile at her son._

"Mommy, what's a ma-na-ger?"

"I think you mean manger, Ethan. Remember that Christian's believe a very important baby was born on Christmas. That's what it's about. He was put in a manger after his birth so they do a play to show what happened the night he was born."

"Cool!" He said excitedly as Lauren nodded and smiled.

Bo looked at Lauren, then turned to her best friend, "Kenz – do you want to call Dyson or Tamsin and let them know we're coming? They can meet up with us if they want."

"Okay, where are we going? I like Tang's Garden." Kenzi said.

"Yea! Their egg rolls are the best, Aunt K!" Kenzi high fived her nephew and handed him her cell phone.

"Here – you call Aunt Tamsin and I'll use your Mom's phone to make reservations at Tang's. Chase, babe can you call Madge and let her know the new plan?"

"I'm on it babe."

Lauren and Bo walked along hand in hand next to Chase who had his arm thrown over Kenzi's shoulder as she talked to Alina while they walked. Emma and Ella had stopped in a store a little while ago promising to catch up with everyone at Tang's. Bella, Vesta, Madge and John were up ahead with Little John hanging onto his grandpa's hand. Jake and Josh had Ethan and Joshua with them – the pair running excitedly from a street magician to a mime to an acoustic duo. They were meeting Tamsin and Dyson at Tang's shortly, so they were working their way down the street to them.

Sure enough, when they arrived at the restaurant Dyson and Tamsin were there waiting. The waitress led them all to their table and took their drink order. While they waited, the conversation flowed easily as it always did among the family but Lauren was a little disappointed that Bo and Dyson were still not speaking to each other. She was going to have to give her mate a nudge. They couldn't go on like this and Dyson really was working hard with their son. When the food was brought out, Ethan stood up to say the blessing,

"So we aren't Christmans…

"Christians." Lauren whispered.

"Oh yea, Christians… but we are a family who supports all people of all cultures. That's why I like to celebrate Christmans… Chritians… Christmas." Ethan smiled as he finally found the right word on his own. "So, on the night before Christ-mas I wish – in the tradition of their holiday and our people – for peace on earth and good will to men… he looked at Bo and Lauren… and women!"

Everyone laughed as he smiled and raised his plastic cup of milk. Everyone around the table raised their glasses as well as Vesta said,

"Well, said young man. You truly are a prince."

Ethan smiled a big proud smile and moved onto his Mommy's lap, "Good job, buddy."

"I practiced my speech with Aunt K and Uncle Chase all day." Lauren gave him a hug as she moved her son to his seat to join the others eating dinner.

When the plates were empty and the bellies full, they all followed the masses down to the beach to find a spot to watch the fireworks. The boys were running around with sparklers while the adults watched their smiling faces. Beach Christmas here was very different than the Christmas' Bo and Lauren were raised with. It was like a cold July 4th.

Ethan ran over to Lauren and Bo, "Mommy, I feel it."

Ethan looked panicked. Lauren stroked his hair and pulled him between she and Bo.

"Listen to me, sweetie. No one is going to see you if you shift. We'll hide you in the blankets, okay? Now, give me your hand and lay back with me. Lauren lay down and spooned her little boy. She placed her hand flat on his palm.

"Look at our hands, Ethan." She threaded her fingers through his. "Do you see how much alike they are? Our skin color is the same, our fingers are almost the same, aren't they?"

"Turn it over, Mommy. Are our lines they same?" Ethan traced the lines on his Mommy's palm while comparing it to his own.

"He rolled over to face Lauren, cuddling up into her. And our eyes are the same, too right Mommy?"

"Mmm… yes – the same brown eyes but I think your smile is like your Mamma's. You have her dimple you know."

He pulled Bo down to him and rolled onto his back, "Smile, Mamma. Show me your dimple."

Bo smiled down at her son as he looked at Lauren and asked, "Mommy? Where is it? What's a dimple?"

Lauren pointed, "See that cute little dent next to her mouth right there? That's a dimple!"

"And I have one?"

"Hmmm… I guess we'll have to make you laugh so we can see it." Bo began to tickle Ethan who started to giggle and laugh until his eyes began to water.

"I'm gonna start tickling you back, Mamma.!"

"You are? How do you know if I'm ticklish?"

Ethan replied in a whisper, "Aunt Kenzi told me."

"Kenzi, you betrayed me!" Bo mocked.

Kenzi gave a fake shocked face to her nephew, "Ethan! You told her?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kenzi. She tickled it out of me!"

Just then, the first firework went up. Ethan flinched as Lauren said, "Look, buddy! Look up… it's gonna get loud now, but the colors will be awesome!"

She and Bo laid on their sides with their son laying on his back between them looking up at the sky as the brilliant colors rained down around them,

"Mamma it's boot-i-ful, isn't it? This is the best family night ever."

"It certainly is, Ethan."


	29. Chapter 29: Family Christmas

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay! Here's a long chapter for your patience! Thanks again for reviews, follow and favorites! **_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 29: A Family Christmas**_

Bo and Lauren placed the last of the boxes under the Christmas Tree, then collapsed onto the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm exhausted!"

"I'm right there with you, babe."

"I'm so glad he fell asleep in the car on the way back. It was a lot easier putting him to bed asleep. If he had been awake, I think he would have been too excited about tomorrow to go to sleep."

"He didn't shift, tonight, Bo. He felt it, he came to us and we were able to distract him with human things to keep him from going cub on us."

"Yea, the start of the fireworks couldn't have been timed any better."

"Well, Ethan's gifts are under the tree and all of the gifts for everyone tomorrow are bagged and ready to go. Anything else, Mommy?"

"Now, I just need to wrap you up in my arms and fall asleep. How's that sound for our final task of the day?"

"Perfect." Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren softly on the lips. She pulled away with her eyes closed, running her tongue over her top lip, "Mmmm… I will never get tired of those lips. Let's go Mommy!"

Bo stood and pulled Lauren up with her. They peeked in on Ethan who was in his usual position curled up as a cub in the corner of his bed. Bo smiled and whispered,

"He's so damn cute when he sleeps."

"He is indeed. He's going to be up early. We'd better get some sleep."

The couple walked back to their room, tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed.

_**Christmas Morning**_

"Shhhh… Don't wake them up until we're right over the bed."

"Wait, Aunt K… this is a bad idea. Mommy is her tiger."

Kenzi had planned to pay Bo and Lauren back for the pots and pans routine they pulled on her a couple weeks ago. Now she wasn't so sure, she needed an alternate plan.

"Okay… let's stay over by the door and do it from there."

"Good idea."

"You stand in front of me. She won't bite her little boy."

"Aunt Kenzi! You're the adult! You're supposed to protect me!"

"Yea, but you're the tiger! You stand a better chance against her than me!"

"You're BOTH gonna be in trouble if you don't shut up!" Bo yelled from the bed.

"Awww, Mamma. You weren't supposed to wake up yet!"

Bo laughed, "Well, I probably wouldn't have if you two hadn't started arguing so loudly. What were you too up to anyway?

Bo rolled over, keeping the covers against her naked chest. When her eyes finally landed on the dynamic duo she saw their guilty faces holding pots and pans with wooden spoons.

"Let me guess, Aunt K's idea?" Bo asked.

"Yes, Mamma. Are you mad?"

Bo shook her head, "Only at Aunt K for waking me up early!"

"What? Your cub came in to my room an hour ago!" Kenzi defended.

Ethan looked at her with sad eyes, "I just wanted to cuddle, Aunt K."

"I know, buddy. It's okay." She always caved when this little dude gave her that face.

Ethan explained to Bo, "I had just gotten all comfy between Aunt K and Uncle Chase when he rolled over on me and almost crushed me. Aunt Kenzi yelled at him and pushed him out of bed."

"Oh? And where is your Uncle Chase now?" Bo asked.

"Asleep on the floor in Aunt Kenzi's room."

Kenzi and Bo laughed.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast, buddy?" Bo asked.

"Aunt Kenzi is making Mommy's pancake recipe so she can sleep in since she has to cook dinner tonight."

"Well, that's very nice of Aunt Kenzi. She certainly is becoming very domestic." Bo smirked.

"Domestic Goddess, mind you." Kenzi corrected.

"Okay – well you two go get started. I'll get Mommy up in about twenty more minutes."

Kenzi snarked, "Yea right. She'll get her up alright."

Bo threw a pillow across the room, which Kenzi barely dodged. She turned and stuck her tongue out at her best friend before smiling, "I got you covered for up to an hour, Succubutt. I got mine last night." She winked and grinned a knowing grin as she shooed Ethan out the door and closed it behind them.

Bo turned and looked at her fiancé who was in her usual morning tiger form. She laughed,

"Like mother, like son."

She ran her hands along the fur between Lauren's ears, gripping one of the massive paws. Lauren hadn't had any nightmares for about five straight nights. Bo could only hope the streak held and that she had finally moved on from the trauma of her past. Regardless, she was just glad that with everything they had going on right now, that her mate was able to sleep through the night. She really needed her sleep to stay healthy right now. She felt Lauren stir beneath her hand as her eyes opened and she immediately shifted back. Bo took a moment to openly appreciate her fiancé's beautifully naked body as she stretched her arms over her head, arching her back to stretch her lower body. She felt Bo's hands run down between her breasts past her abs to grip her right hip, rolling her towards her.

"Good morning, you incredibly beautiful woman of mine." Bo purred.

"Mmmm… happy I can give you a view you can enjoy." Lauren grinned.

"If you would let me take a picture of you right now and have it enlarged, I would frame it and hang it over our bed so I could come in and just stare at it during the day."

"Yea… well, don't hold your breath on getting that permission. But you do have permission to touch wherever you'd like right now."

"Just touching? Is kissing and licking permitted?"

Lauren was feeling bold this morning, "Are you interested in licking and kissing?"

"Tasting… I'm really interested in tasting…" Bo's eyes wandered to Lauren's hips.

Lauren decided it was time for her to let go of her inhibitions. She needed to start believing that Bo really wanted her in all of the ways that she wanted Bo to want her. She stood up on the bed and straddled Bo's body, her feet on either side of her breasts.

"Is there something you see that you'd like to taste?" Lauren's eyes glowed blue as she allowed her Succubus to come out and play.

"Oh. My. God." Bo's succubus replied in kind.

Lauren lowered her heat onto Bo's waiting mouth. Bo moaned into the offered taste as she used her lips and tongue to immediately begin licking and probing between the soft mounds of flesh. Her hands moved up to cup Lauren's breasts as she devoured her mate. Lauren was moving her mound back and forth over Bo's mouth feeling her very skilled tongue offering her all of the sensations she craved from this woman. No one could make her feel what Bo made her feel. No one could touch, kiss, lick, nip, suck or fuck her the way that Bo could… no one. The idea that this woman would be doing this to her for thousands of years to come aroused her even more. They would never tire of finding new ways to pleasure each other if Lauren could continue to come out of her shell. She wanted to do that for Bo – she never wanted her to get bored or tire of sex with her.

Lauren moaned as she felt Bo's tongue enter her, then move back to her clit. Bo brought her hand down and moved it under Lauren's leg maneuvering to thrust three fingers into Lauren knuckle deep. The doctor had to bite her lip so she didn't cry out as she began to ride Bo's fingers hard while her lips wrapped tightly around her clit, her tongue darting across the hard nub. Bo curled her fingers and gave three more thrusts and a strong pulse of energy to send her mate over the edge. Lauren's eyes turned a brilliant blue as threw her head back, stuffing the sheet in her mouth to muffle the sound of her cry. Bo continued to slowly move in and out of Lauren as she came down from her pleasure. She gave a few more long licks before the blonde slid down her body, planting a soft kiss on her lover's moist lips.

Lauren pulled back the covers exposing Bo's naked body to her. She moved to the side of the brunette, her eyes tracing over the form of the beautiful succubus.

"Have I mentioned how incredibly beautiful your breasts are? They are just so perfect." Bo smiled as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well, they're all yours, darlin'. So, I really enjoyed the uncharacteristically bold move you just pulled."

"You liked that, eh?"

"I sensed a little hesitation. Did you think I wouldn't want you to do that?"

"I guess… I mean… you said you wanted to taste, so that kind of gave me the hint I needed to muster up the courage to do it."

"I see… so we're moving closer to Lauren telling me what she wants sexually?"

"I'm trying Bo."

"Hey, no pressure, baby. I don't mind reaching into your mind to find the answer but I'd rather you just ask me for what you want. I just want you to stay in touch with your sexuality… with your Succubus. I want you to get exactly what you want from me…. Well, unless I'm teasing you then you won't always get what you want."

Bo smirked.

"The other day, during my quest… the last Druid… I think Patrick is his name… he told me it was about time I embraced my Succubus. I realized that I had been ashamed of it… wanting sex… hungering for sex." Lauren blushed, "Bo… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Laur. Anything."

"Laying here like you are right now – so exposed – knowing that I am definitely staring at everything you own… do you feel the least bit uncomfortable?"

"You know, you can go inside my head and find the answer to your question. I told you when we first figured out this whole link that I wanted to be an open book to you."

"I know, but sometimes I just like things the old fashioned way… I want you to talk to me, too. I love the sound of your voice and sometimes I miss you whispering things in my ear… sexual things… feeling your breath on my ear and that low tone you get when you're turned on… well… anyway… So… do you… feel uncomfortable, I mean?"

"I've learned to embrace my Succubus, sweetie so no… not uncomfortable or exposed… when I see your aura flare like it is right now, I know you like what you see so I just want to give you what I know you want. This body, Lauren… it's yours to do with as you want because I know you would never hurt me. I trust you with this body, which is why I can lay here the way I am."

"So, because I'm shy in bed you think I don't trust you to not hurt me?"

"No, I think you're shy because human society taught you a different set of rights and wrongs when it comes to sex than Fae society would have taught you… well… us. I also think you're shy because you don't think your body is as ridiculously incredible as I think it is. Have you read my aura?"

"Actually, I try not to think about it so I don't lose control."

"Well, you have to keep working on that, Lo. Running from your Succubus is not going to help your control. I did notice it was the very last weapon you used at your Quest, so I'm glad Patrick said something to you that made you realize how you had been feeling about your Succubus. I'm also glad that you let it out just now when you straddled my face… which I loved, by the way."

"Hmmm… so did my succubus." Lauren purred as she planted a soft kiss on the side of Bo's breast.

"Actually, during the Quest I almost forgot I had a Succubus until I was gasping for air. She was very quiet the entire time. Even now after being satisfied once, she's quiet again."

"That's strange. Maybe she doesn't feel a welcome part of the collective?"

"I don't know. I'll have to meditate on that."

"Okay. Let me know if you need me, babe. I am here for you."

"I know, Bo. You've helped me so much the last two months. I really didn't expect to make it to Christmas."

"Is that why you had that one special gift for our son?"

Lauren just nodded as she traced lazy circles up and down Bo's midsection.

"Well, you're very much alive and I hope you know that you have made me the happiest woman on earth by taking this step towards a life together. We're getting married, Lo.

"Hmmm… I can't wait to be your wife, Bo." Lauren circled Bo's abdomen, then leaned in and whispered,

"Hi Kai. Your mommies love you very much."

"I get a warm sensation whenever you talk to him."

"Yea, I got that when Ethan was talking to Charlotte the other night."

"They're just little tiny cells, Lauren. How can we feel anything?"

"They're Druids, Bo. We feel their life energy."

"It's amazing. Did you feel that with Ethan?"

Lauren became quiet as her hand stilled for just a moment. Bo pushed into her thoughts,

'_Hey. What's wrong?'_

'_I didn't feel it because I didn't allow you to be there to talk to him like we do with Kai and Charlotte.'_

'_Hey… let's not go there, okay? I'm sorry I brought it up.'_

'_Bo?'_

'_Yea, baby?'_

'_I felt you, though.'_

_Bo smiled, 'Well, I'm happy to know that.'_

_Lauren kissed Bo's belly as Bo stroked her blonde hair,_

Bo spoke aloud, "Another month and we have our first ultrasound."

"Are you nervous about this?" Lauren asked pointing to Kai.

"Full disclosure? Yes."

Lauren smiled seeing the worry on Bo's face, "Well, let me see if I can relax you a bit."

"I'm sure you've got the prescription to cure my condition."

"Well, can you give me your symptoms, Ms. Dennis?"

"I have this ache… here." Bo pointed to the right nipple above Lauren's mouth. The doctor ran her fingertips over the hardened peak,

"Hmmm… it feels as it should for your state of arousal… let me…"

She licked around the areola then ran her tongue back and forth over the nipple several times,

"Hmmm… the temperature, hardness and puckering seems about right… maybe…"

She wrapped her mouth around the nipple and suckled it, lapping at it several times before pulling back to look at it,

"It tastes perfect… are you sure it's this one that aches?"

"I'm not sure… maybe it's this one."

Lauren performed the same test on the other breast as Bo watched. There was nothing sexier than watching Lauren enjoy her breasts. She watched as the doctor added her hands to mix, her long fingers grazing over the surface, palming and fondling them as her mouth, lips and tongue worked Bo into an incredible state of arousal.

"Is that any better?"

"The ache moved lower." Bo smirked.

Lauren kept her body in contact as she slid her body down her fiancé's.

"Tell me what you need, Ms. Dennis. Tell me what you want. I will do anything to cure your ache."

"I think your mouth is the only thing that will sooth the ache I feel."

"I am so happy to hear you agree with my assessment. This is one of my favorite treatments to administer when you have these symptoms."

"Hmmm…" Bo moaned as Lauren's mouth made contact with her soaking wet core. Lauren pressed her tongue deep between the thick, soft folds of skin before running her tongue firmly up through her mate's slit, slowing reaching the erect bud that caused Bo to lift her hips into her mouth.

"Spread…" Lauren encouraged, pushing on the inside of Bo's thighs, "…please."

Bo bent her knees to her chest and pulled them apart, "How's that?"

Lauren's eyes went wide at the sight before her,

"Beautiful… full view of everything I need to see."

Lauren moved her fingers up and down coating them in her lover's juices, "You're so wet, so…"

Fingers plunged deep into the opening spread wide for the doctor to have full access. The blonde's mouth immediately moved to taste and lick at the feast laid out before her eyes. She couldn't get enough of Bo as the more she licked, the wetter she became. She looked up between the knees of her Succubus and gazed into blue eyes. She wanted to pleasure this woman for hours but knew they had only minutes before they would be interrupted by their son's knock on the door that breakfast was ready.

"Hmmm… breakfast…" Lauren thought as she latched onto her clit and sucked, thrusting her fingers in and out of her mate's opening, adding strong pulses with each thrust as Bo moaned and writhed beneath her. She felt walls clench around her fingers as Bo's legs relaxed and opened wider. Lauren watched as her lover fell apart before her, mouth hanging open, head thrown back as she stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle her scream. Lauren continued to lick and caress until she finally felt her mate relax. Bo reached for her,

"Up here, now… please… I need to hold you, Lo."

Lauren moved quickly into Bo's embrace. The doctor felt strong arms wrap around her, squeezing her tightly as she felt the each breath from whispered words of her Succubus in her ear, "I love you so much, baby. Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, Bo," Lauren paused,

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Yes… just so damn in love with you. And so happy here… I just don't ever want it to end.'_

'_For now, it won't.'_

_Bo nodded._

_Lauren could see the sadness in Bo's eyes. She hated that this woman had to fight one last battle, _

'_Bo, I know you don't want to deal with another battle, but it's going to happen. We have to accept it. You have to stay focused on what we're fighting for. If we do this battle right, it will be the last. After that, we will have our happily ever after with our family. Everyone will have a happily ever after. Okay?'_

'_I'm just worried about what family will be left, Lo. It's on my mind all the time.'_

'_I know baby… I have access, remember? But you've got to stop carrying this weight with you. You're not fighting alone. And I've seen your dream, Bo. The one with Chase?'_

'_I don't want to have to give him that order, Lauren. I don't know if he could handle the guilt of all of those lives on his conscience again. I'm afraid it would destroy him.'_

'_Well, it's not like your dream is a prophecy or vision. I think it's just from him telling you what he was asked to do before. We have years until this battle, Bo. We are both still evolving… why worry about something that won't happen for such a long time? Let's just enjoy today, okay?'_

'_Okay.' Bo said as she kissed Lauren on the forehead._

'_Good. So for now, our son and best friend are waiting for us to have Christmas breakfast with them. Shall we wash up and get out there?'_

'_Yes...' Bo said with tears glistening in her eyes. Lauren smiled and wiped the tears away._

'_You need a moment?'_

'_I just need you, Lauren. I always have… I always will. I love you do damn much, Lo.'_

'_And I love you, Bo. Please, baby… there's no need to hold fear in your heart today. Relax… please?' Lauren moved to Bo's lips and gave her several soft kissed before begging for entrance with her tongue. She moved on top of her lover and ground her hips down as she deepened the kiss. 'I'm here with you, baby. Feel me… we're together… now and always. Soon I'll be your wife… bound to you in every way possible. We're strong together, sweetie.'_

_Bo responded by deepening the kiss as she moved her hips up into Lauren's. She slipped her thigh between Lauren's legs bending her knee to give her lover more contact as the doctor pressed her thigh between Bo's legs. 'Feel me, lover… mind, body and heart… move with me… fill my desire while I fill yours.'_

_They moved in unison, listening to each other's bodies… giving more or less pressure and pace as the message was received until finally, sweat-slicked bodies were sliding into the sweet ecstasy of climaxing together as blue eyes met and the shared passion and intensity of their loved burned through every part of their being. Bo burst into tears as Lauren pulled her in, gripping her as strongly as she possibly could as her Succubus sobbed openly in her arms letting out what felt like years of hurt, pain and unrealized fears._

'_Why us, Lauren?'_

'_Because we have the strength, power, family and friends to do this, Bo.'_

'_I don't want to lose them! I just found them.'_

'_Then you won't… I know you, Bo. I have never seen you fail and you won't fail this time.'_

'_How can I feel so alone in this battle… a battle that is years away… especially when I know you are right here with me?'_

'_I think you miss your Father, Bo.'_

_Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and saw the tears begin to flow again. She'd hit the nail on the head… she'd been hearing the thoughts in Bo's subconscious for weeks now. She knew she had to say it out loud. If Bo knew she was feeling it, she could deal with it… Lauren could help her deal with it._

'_I want him here for Christmas… I want him to meet Ethan… I want him to see the birth of his grandkids… I want his advice and his teaching… Gods, Lauren… I want him at our wedding… he supported my relationship with you when no one else did.'_

'_And all of that will happen, Bo. If you want to push the wedding back, we can.'_

'_No, absolutely not. I just wish…'_

'_I know, baby. But he will meet us and our children. The prophecy says so and it's been right so far.'_

_Bo sighed, 'We have a little boy who wants to celebrate Christmas. I have to put on my big girl pants and get out there with his Mommy.'_

"Come on, a shower will do us good." Lauren stood and offered her hand to Bo.

"Thanks for taking the time to listen and let me be a big baby."

"Any time… we all have to let it out sometimes. I'm just happy you're willing to do that with me."

"I feel safe with you. Do you know that?"

"Yea? Well, I feel safe with you, too. And, I must admit - a little bit protective."

"Hmmm… will you protect me from drowning in the shower?"

"Of course, dear." With that, they moved to the bathroom.

_**Presents!**_

"New pants! Yes! No more floods, Aunt K! See what I got?"

"I see, little dude. You're going to make a fashion statement… I couldn't be prouder."

"And new shirts, too. Will they make me handsome?"

Kenzi smiled, "Come here, you." Ethan moved to his Aunt's waiting arms,

"You are the handsomest ever!" She gave him a tickle, "And don't you forget it!"

"Handsomer than Uncle Chase?" Kenzi looked at Chase and eyed him carefully,

"Definitely. That old man can't hold a candle to my nephew!"

Ethan smiled while Chase hung his head in gest, "It's okay, Uncle Chase. Maybe when I'm as old as you I won't be as handsome. For now, you'll just have to deal with it."

Bo and Lauren busted out laughing as Chase just shook his head at his nephew.

"Spoken like a true Malikov." Kenzi praised as Bo and Lauren rolled their eyes.

"Okay, buddy. This one's from your Uncle Chase and Aunt Kenzi… open it up."

Ethan took the small box, "It's a gift card, right? This is a gift card-sized box!"

"Well, finish opening it and see but be very careful when you open it." Kenzi cautioned.

Chase sat waiting anxiously. He was so excited to see little dude's expression over this one. Chase had taken him to a few Red Sox games and he was an incredible fan. He was going to be so excited.

"IT'S A ROGER CLEMENS ROOKIE CARD! IT'S AMAZING! OH GOSH! IT'S SIGNED!"

Ethan was holding the card in his hand like it was gold. He turned to his Aunt and Uncle with tears in his eyes,

"Okay, little dude, those better be happy tears!" Chase said as Ethan ran into his arms then leaned over and fell into Kenzi's beside him.

"You have no idea how much I've looked for this card. I saw them online but I never asked Mommy because I knew we could never afford them. She didn't know I knew, but we had a lot of hospital bills."

"Mommy? Can I keep it?"

Lauren's heart almost broke. Her son was right – she had no idea how much he knew about her financial situation. She could never have afforded that card without what she had now.

"Of course, you can little man. That's a gift from your Aunt and Uncle!"

Lauren smiled as Bo rubbed her back, well aware of the thoughts running through her fiancé's mind.

Ethan turned back to Kenzi and Chase,

"I'll always make this safe. Thanks for putting the sheet protector around it, but just to be sure…"

They all watched, mouths agape as a white stream of chi came from Ethan's free hand. He moved it over the card that lay flat in his palm, placing a small shield around it.

"There. Now if Aunt Kenzi sets the house on fire or my tiger decides to eat my bedroom again, the card will be safe. I know it costs a lot of money so I have to be reponble with it."

Bo said, "That's responsible, buddy and I think you did a very good job of making that very safe."

"Who taught you to do that?" Lauren asked knowing that a child his age should not be capable of generating a focused chi stream, let alone create a shield. And it was white… white is pure chi. Where did he draw it from?

"Dunno. I just did it." Ethan said, while reading his new card.

Bo asked, "How did you do it?"

"Easy, Mamma. I just held my hand over my card and thought, 'I want my Roger Clemens signed rookie baseball card as safe as it can be' and it happened."

Bo looked at Lauren who just shrugged, "Okay… so, uh… where are you going to put it?"

"Well, you know how I have that extra you-know-what from my presents?"

Ethan could tell by the look on their face that they didn't know what he meant so he ran over and put a hand on each of their hands,

_Ethan whispered into their link, 'I have an extra frame. I'll put it in that, okay?'_

'_Okay.' Bo whispered back. 'Ethan?'_

'_What?'_

'_Why are you whispering into our link. They can't hear us when we talk this way.'_

Ethan started laughing as he turned to look at Kenzi and Chase's confused faces,

"I know it's not polite to keep secrets, but I can't tell you this one. It would ruin your Christmas surprise."

Kenzi and Chase laughed as they directed their attention to Bo,

"Okay, buddy. Open this one from me and your mom." Bo put a small rectangular box in Ethan's hands.

"Another present? But Mamma, you got me so many clothes. We don't have the money to…"

Bo cut Ethan off and pulled him onto her lap, "This first present will explain how we have the money to give you the presents you're getting this Christmas, so open it up and we'll explain, okay?"

Ethan nodded and opened the small box. He pulled out a small book, leaving one inside… he didn't know what it was.

Lauren explained, "Ethan, this is called a ledger. It's how you keep track of how much money you earn versus how much money you spend. Your Mamma is the daughter of the Druid King."

"I know, Mommy. Granpa Aidan. He'll come back to us some day."

"That's right. Your Mamma is his heir. Do you know what that is?"

"She is gonna be Queen because her dad was the King. You're gonna be her Queen too because you're getting married. I'm gonna be a prince and so is my brother and my sisters are going to be princesses."

'_Okay, I won't even mention that he just mentioned sistersssss… as in plural. Just how many kids are we having?' _

Lauren elbowed Bo, "That's right. So as her heir, your Mamma inherited all that was his. This house, the farmhouse, the cottage… all of the land from here to where Aunt Abigail and Aunt Elaina serve with the Protectorate."

"That's really far, Mommy."

"Yes it is. She also inherited a lot of money to care for the clans and her family. Your Mamma and I talked about how we wanted to teach you about money and this ledger is how we're going to do that. If you open it up, you'll see that we deposited some money in to your savings account. If you look into the box, you'll see another ledger there. That one is your checking account. We will put money in your savings account each month in exchange for any chores you do around the house. For all of the holidays we celebrate we will also put money in your account."

"There's one hundred dollars already? That's a lot of money for someone who is only five going on six, right?"

"Yes it is, but it's in your savings account, so it's going to grow and grow until some day…"

"I'll have enough money for college!"

"That's right, buddy."

"I want to save it all but sometimes I might want to buy a new baseball card if I save enough money."

They all laughed as Bo continued, "Now, if you want to buy something, the three of us will sit down and decide if it's an I 'want-it' or a 'need-it'…"

"Ooh, ooh… Like the have-to's or want-to's?"

"Exactly." Bo said, "So if it's a 'need-it', we'll transfer money from your savings to your checking account so you can buy it. If it's a 'want-it', we'll talk about it before we decide if you can buy it or not."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna save all my money to pay for college."

"I'm not worried, Ethan. I'm sure you're going to be very responsible with your money and your Mommy and I will be here to help you. If you're really responsible with your things, then you won't have to buy new ones."

"Like pants?"

Bo smiled, "Yes, little man. Like pants."

"I love you Mamma, I love you Mommy." Ethan gave them each a kiss as Lauren lifted him off her lap and on to the floor.

"Okay, now go get that box next." Ethan went over and pulled out a large box. He had to re-grip it when he realized how heavy it was.

"It's heavy!" Lauren and Bo smiled down at their son as he began unwrapping the gift.

"It's a book all about baseball!"

"Yea, we know you love your Red Sox, but we have a minor league team called the Blue Rocks in Delaware and the Philadelphia Phillies and the Washington Nationals aren't that far away. We figured you could start learning more about the local teams in this area, too."

"The night we met Boston was playing the Phillies. I guess they could be my second favorite team since we got to watch baseball together that night, Mamma." Bo smiled and ran her hands through her son's curly blonde hair.

"Thanks for the book, moms. It's really cool."

"Okay, now on to that long box over there." Ethan went over, pulled the long box from the pile, and brought it back over to Bo and Lauren's feet. He ripped open the paper and then tried to find a way to open the box,

"Can you help me, Mommy?" Lauren smiled and pulled open the tab on one end of the box. Ethan pulled at the newspaper inside and then reached in and stopped, looking up at his parents as he felt the end of the gift,

"It's…" He gripped the end tightly and pulled, "It's… it's a new bat! It's… it's signed and everthing... just like my udder one! It's… it's amazing! But, Mommy, it's so much money!" Ethan looked worried.

"Actually, we paid for that particular gift with a deal, not money."

"A deal? It must have been a really big deal to buy a new bat!"

Bo corrected, "Actually, buddy… that's not a new bat. Look closely. You told me once about a dent in the end of your bat from where you dropped it off of Uncle James' truck and it landed on a small rock… look."

Ethan examined the rounded end of the bat to see the small dent, "It's my bat! But… I ate it… how did…"

"Now, you have to figure that out. What Druid in our family would be able to restore your bat to its original condition?"

Ethan thought about it aloud, "Not a wind Druid… not an water Druid… definitely not a fire Druid, right Mamma? They would burn it to bits!" Ethan chuckled as he turned his gaze to his Uncle Chase, "I don't think a sun Druid could do it, but if there was glue involved, you could dry the glue?"

"Sorry, buddy. I had nothing to do with your bat."

"Hmmm… It can't be a seer or a universe Druid and…" Ethan was silent for a moment before it all clicked,

"Uncle Arranz! It was Uncle Arranz! He's does elements… minerals of the earth! He would be able to fix wood because it used to be a tree! I learned it! Even a dead tree still has chi to use!"

Ethan began dancing around with the bat in his hand, "I got it, I got it!" he chanted.

'_Dang, Lo. I even needed that explained to me! My kid is smarter than me and he's gonna be six in a few weeks! He's a frickin' genius!'_

'_Yup!' Lauren replied proudly._

_The pair laughed as Ethan did his end zone dance. 'He's happier about figuring out how his bat was fixed than he is about the actual bat!'_

'_He loves solving puzzles.'_

"Okay, buddy. One last group of gifts… that stack right there." Bo pointed to a stack of three boxes. Her son excitedly ran back and forth three times bringing all of the boxes to their feet.

"Okay, big rectangle first."

Ethan pulled on the end of the bow, then ripped into the wrapping paper. He pulled back the tissue paper inside and pulled out a pair of pants,

"Mamma! They're Kevlar motorcycle pants like yours only black and red!" He pulled them on over his pajama bottoms and turned to Kenzi,

"Do they look cool, Aunt K?" Kenzi smiled,

"You're looking hot there handsome! Hotpants! Just like your Mommy!" Lauren blushed and glared at Kenzi. The young Druid just laughed at her friend.

"Okay, small square box next." Lauren said, pointing to the box.

Ethan ripped open the box and screamed when he pulled it out, "A matching jacket!" He pulled it right on over his T-shirt and modeled it for Kenzi again. She laughed at her nephew and said,

"Dude… I need sunglasses… the cool factor in here is to bright for my eyes!"

Bo laughed, "Okay, buddy. Last gift – big square box."

Ethan was very excited now as he tore into the final box. Opening the lid, he looked up at Bo and then

Lauren, "Does this mean I can ride with Mamma?"

Lauren nodded, "This will keep you safe and we can heal anything else that happens. I trust your Mamma and you should too." Lauren smiled, and then looked at Bo.

'_I swear to Gaia, Bo Dennis… you promised to stick to the speed limit…'_

'_I will not let anything happen to our son, Lo. Besides, you're going to learn to ride too. See the two rectangular boxes with the blue bows? It's what Dyson didn't give you."_

'_Bo…' Their conversation was interrupted by Ethan,_

"Mommy? What does it mean?" He was holding his helmet tracing the colored lines.

"Well, your Mamma had it made to match mine. Uncle Dyson gave me mine and the words are his native language, Scottish Gaelic. How about when Uncle Dyson comes over for dinner, you ask him?"

"Uncle Dyson rides a motorcycle?"

"Yup. He helped your Mamma find hers. He got her helmet too."

"Does it say the same thing as ours?"

"No, hers has the words 'Heart, Soul, Warrior' across the bottom here and the vertical stripes say 'Love Always Finds A Way' in Scottish Gaelic."

"Does it?"

"Hmm?" Lauren asked.

"Does love always find a way?"

Lauren looked at Bo who took her hand, "It sure does, Ethan. It brought your Mamma back to us."

The couple turned back to their son and burst out laughing. Ethan had pulled on the helmet and was standing before them with his face shield down, striking a pose like a GQ model. Bo pulled her little man to her and flipped up the shield,

"I love you Ethan Lewis."

"I love you, too Mamma."

"Okay, so let's get to Mommy's presents, what do you say?"

"Yea. Can I give them to her?"

"Yup. Go get 'em." Bo lifted her son off of her lap so he could again do his gift relay from the tree to Lauren's feet. They both smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Open the big ones first, Mommy." Like Ethan, Lauren had received motorcycle gear including a black Kevlar and Leather jacket, riding gloves and matching pants with yellow trim. Kenzi and Chase added a great pair of riding boots to her ensemble and a pair for Ethan as well which he promptly put on. Two small boxes remained on Lauren's pile. Ethan stood and handed her the first box,

"They're both really cool, Mommy but I want you to open this one first. You have to sit on Mamma's lap to open this one, though. I'm gonna stand with Aunt Kenzi so we can take pictures."

"Wha…"

"Open, Lauren." Bo said as she pulled her fiancé onto her lap.

Lauren methodically opened the wrapping paper revealing a small velvet box. She snapped open the lid and her mouth dropped open. Nestled in the box surrounded by silk was a gold engagement ring with what appeared to be at least a three carat diamond centered around seven small diamonds.

"Oh, Bo… it's beautiful. It's… sweet Gaia it's… I just…"

"You love it?"

"Yes, I love it… I love you."

"And we have an appointment at the jeweler's next week to pick out our wedding bands. She had five that she would like to show us that would match your ring perfectly but she wanted to see your hands to be sure they would look right together. Then we have to give them to Vesta and Beli. They have to do something to them for the ceremony."

"Well, in that case… Ethan?"

"Right here, Mommy…" Ethan ran over carrying a small box.

"Ethan and I bought this together for you… it's not…" Bo looked down at the small box and instantly knew what was inside. She opened it quickly finding a modest diamond nestled in silk.

"It's beautiful, Lauren… exactly what I want."

"I mean, if you want to exch…"

"Lauren… I want you… I know you just spent the last of your own money on this and that makes it more valuable than any number of carats could ever mean." Lauren smiled at Bo, taking the ring from the box and sliding it on to her hand.

"Will you marry us, Mamma?" Ethan asked anxiously.

"Absolutely, Ethan and Lauren Lewis!" Ethan took the ring out of Lauren's box and handed it to Bo. The brunette slid the ring onto Lauren's finger.

"Will you marry us, Mommy?" Ethan asked with confidence.

"You better believe it, Mister!" Lauren and Bo pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, then sandwiched Ethan between them and simultaneously kissed both of his cheeks.

"You have one more box, Mommy! Open this, open this!"

"What could possibly be bigger than the ring?"

"You'll see!"

Lauren opened the box and inside she found a key, "To your heart?" She chuckled as she looked at Bo. Ethan grabbed his mommy's hand and led her to the door off the entertainment room.

"Bo?" The succubus smirked as she and her son stood, arms crossed with proud grins on their faces. It was truly amazing how much these two were alike. Lauren inserted the key into the hole and turned it. She pushed open the door as Kenzi and Chase moved in behind her. Bo flicked a switch on the outside wall and the room began to light up slowly.

"Skylights… they're solar… your son's invention built into the roof of the room." Lauren's eyes watered with tears as she turned and looked at her lover and son. She knelt down in front of Ethan,

"Have I told you lately how incredibly proud I am of your inventions? How proud I am of how you are learning your control and doing so well in your training? How proud I am to be your Mommy?"

Ethan smiled as he fell into Lauren's arms for a bone-crushing hug, "I love you, Mommy. Merry Christmas."

"The best Christmas ever, Ethan."

"Come on… you have to see the lab. It has stuffyscups and everything!"

Ethan pulled out of Lauren's arms and began pulling her into the room. She stepped in and started pointing to things and yelling out their names. She looked around at the poured concrete floor with the medical insignia stamped into the center square. The locking cabinets, the electron microscope, 3D printer, state of the art computers – both Mac and PC computers – three tablets – centrifuge, gram scales, portable MRI and X-ray machines, ultrasound machine… well stocked cabinets that contained beakers, test tubes, slides, scalpels, tweezers, suture thread… everything was here that she could possible need or want and then some…

"Ella?" She asked Bo.

"Yup. She helped me order everything including some of your dream items."

"Bo, thank you so much." She moved to hug Bo. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ethan open the far side door,

"Ethan NO! There's no staircase!" She lunged for the boy but it was too late. She watched in slow motion as her son stepped through the door and…

"Wait… why… why aren't you falling?" Ethan was standing seemingly in mid air… laughing hysterically at the look on Lauren's face.

"Gotcha, Mommy." Ethan smiled at a confused Lauren.

Kenzi stepped outside next to Ethan as they high-fived each other, "Better than pots and pans?"

"Better than pots and pans!" He smiled with a laugh.

"Okay, Kenzi… show her, please." Bo said.

"Just a little energy shield to hide the staircase so you wouldn't see it from outside and mess up your surprise, Hotpants! Viola!" Kenzi said as she waved her hand and revealed the large deck that she and Ethan were now stood upon.

Lauren walked towards them and slapped Kenzi on the shoulder.

"Ow. Fae strength." Kenzi grabbed her arm.

"That's for scaring me half to death thinking my kid was about to fall and break half the bones in his body. And you, mister! Come here!" She wrapped her arms around her son and tickled his belly as he laughed until the tears rolled from his eyes.

"I get hit and he gets hugged… go figure!" Kenzi threw her hands up in the air.

"Bo, I still don't understand how you got this done without me knowing! How did you do all of this?"

"Well, our resident Nymph did the floor, cabinets and deck. We put a chi sound barrier inside the room so you couldn't hear them work. They've been here day and night for two weeks. Chase hasn't left the property except to go get supplies. When you didn't see him, he was in your lab. When you saw him, he walked down the stairs from the deck and came to the front door."

Lauren gave Chase a big hug, "Thank you so much, it means the world to me, Chase."

"You're welcome, Lauren. That one sink doesn't have a plug for the drain – packing error apparently, so it's ordered. There are two more outlets going along those lab tables – they're going in next week. Until then know that the wires are live, so don't uncap them. We just ran out of time and Bo insisted on getting this finished for a Christmas present."

Lauren directed her attention back to Bo and Ethan, "So, Ms. Dennis and Mr. Lewis… now I understand why you told me not to worry about Kenzi and Chase seeing our Christmas present to them! You had them busy on another project!"

Ethan gave Bo a high five as she pulled a small box out from her back pocket and handed it to Ethan who handed it to Kenzi.

"Aunt Kenzi and Uncle Chase? Here is our present to you."

Ethan handed the small box to Kenzi who quickly opened it, "I get a key to Lauren's lab?" Bo shook her head to indicate that was not the case.

"Oh my gosh, it's my own key to your beach house?" Kenzi's second idea was also rejected by Lauren before Ethan finally spilled the beans,

"Nope, that's the key to _your_ beach house, Aunt Kenzi."

"My beach house? You mean the place next door? That place hasn't been touched and I know that for a fact… it is still a burned out shell. There isn't anywhere to put a key. So is this a symbolic gift of a house that is eventually to be mine?" Kenzi looked shocked.

Bo and Lauren nodded as they placed their hands around each other's waists, "My Uncle Arranz has a lot of Druid friends who are skilled builders and my Aunt Madge knows an awful lot about placing charms and shields on things."

"But…"

"Follow us, Kenzi." Bo and Lauren stepped out onto the deck followed by Ethan then Kenzi and Chase. Once outside, Bo and Lauren began speaking a series of runes Kenzi had never heard before while holding their palms flat out towards the house down the beach.

"Holy SHIT!" Kenzi exclaimed as a three-story home similar to the one Bo and Lauren lived in appeared before her very eyes. She leaned into Chase who put his arms around her, staring at the structure in shock.

"So, it's done… exactly as you told the architect when you met with him and John. The roof over the entertainment room and your master bedroom are the same as in Lauren's lab, so they'll power the house as long as you have sun. Your small greenhouse is in the back. Madge and Emma have already been growing seedlings for planting in the spring. You're going to have a real garden, with grass and greenery, Kenzi… no more house arrest in a crack shack on a broken down dirt and concrete back yard for you. Want to go take a look?"

Kenzi was speechless. She looked up at Bo and Lauren with tears in her eyes. They all knew how much this meant to the young goth. Bo and Lauren were all too aware that their friend had never had a house, let alone owned a home. She nodded as they all made their way across the sand to the remodeled structure that Kenzi could now call her own. When they entered, the young Druid's mouth just dropped open as she saw a fully furnished home. Her eyes immediately drifted to the 65" LED Flat Screen mounted on the wall with both Xbox and PlayStation gaming equipment. She walked closer an Apple TV and a MacBook Pro computer on the bottom shelf.

She looked up and saw a massive print of the skyline of Toronto. In the bottom right corner was a small paragraph. She walked closer and read the words, _"Where it all began. We love you, Bo & Lauren." _

Kenzi traced the words with her fingers, then looked over her shoulder at her two friends with tears in her eyes…

"I-I… I don't know what to say… a month ago I was a captive in a run down shack with… well… no one around… scared… alone… hunted… and now… you've given me… a family… a home… and an incredible love in this man right here." She moved into Chase's side,"What does a girl say to all of that? Uh, gee… thanks? So I think I'll just… tickle Ethan instead!" She ran after Ethan who ran away from his Aunt screaming,

"No, Aunt Kenzi! No!" He was laughing and giggling as Kenzi peeked in each of the three bedrooms, each with their own bath.

Bo and Lauren had moved to the kitchen to pull five mugs from the cabinets. As Lauren moved to the Keurig, she pulled five K-cups from the storage drawer and some marshmallows from the cupboard. She listened to the happy sounds as she began making hot chocolates for everyone.

"Okay… any second now, we should hear the scream…" As if on cue, Kenzi screamed and Ethan came running out into the kitchen.

"You were right Mamma, total meltdown in there. Whaddo I do?"

"Just give her a few minutes, Ethan. She'll browse around her new den and catch on to your idea. It's just going to take her a bit to catch her breath." Lauren said calmly.

"So, do you want to let me in on the secret here, Ladies?" Chase asked.

Bo turned to her cousin, pulling out a key, "Well, first off Chase. We assume from the discussions we've had, that you intend to make this a permanent residence for you and Kenzi eventually. This key is for you as long as Kenzi wishes for you to have it. If things don't work out, you give Kenzi back the key, and head back to Chatham to continue your life. While you're trying to decide, we thought we'd help you out with a little gift of your own."

Bo slid a box to Chase, "For me? Bo, you didn't have to…"

"You need to understand, Chase. This gift is as much for us as it is for Kenzi. It's a gift for you to give you the option of staying in our lives. We don't want anything other than your heart to be the reason that you and Kenzi don't end up being a forever kind of love. Open it."

Chase looked at the pair, then moved his eyes to Ethan who had climbed up Bo's leg to sit on the counter top where he could see Chase open his box. He pulled off the lid and saw piles of pamphlet's, brochures, keys, deeds, keys and codes all tied together in neat stacks,

"Bo? What is this?"

"That, my dear, dear cousin is your fresh start in Delaware… should you choose it."

"I-I don't understand…" Chase was now pulling things out and reading as quickly as he could…

"It's a bidness, Uncle Chase. You're the owner and Uncle Jake, Uncle Josh and your daddy are the partners in the bidness. You are now the proud owner of a marina that has a garage and boat repair bidness. The boat yard is huge and there are already cos-tumers that want you to fix their boats… mostly speedboats with the really fast engines because Uncle Jake said you like those kinds of engines. The garage is called 'Smooth Muscle'. I came up with the name because BMW's are smooth and American Muscle cars are… well, I've never seen one except pictures of Mamma's Camaro but they're 'muscley'."

"Bo?" Chase looked up at his cousin, his eyes brimming with tears… a glow visible from below his shirt in his chest.

"Chase? Should we be worried about that glowly thing happening in your chest?"

"Yes… I mean… no… you aren't in any danger… some people wear their emotions on their sleeve, I wear mine in my heart… quite literally. So… plain English please?"

"Open the blue folder…" Chase did as Bo asked.

"Okay, so these are the pictures of your new garage and marina. By boat, it's where the Bay meets Main Street. We liked that location since you can get there by land or by water. That means both boat and car customers. Aunt Shelley sent us pictures of the layout of your garage and we made this one just like it except for having more bays, lifts and tools. You have an actual front office and a full bath for cleaning up after work. The boat yard already has some used boats in it that need to be refurbished. Some people in the Druid community who no longer wanted them gave them to us. Actually, your Dad said he thinks they were gifts to the Queen, so I donated them to you to be handled as you see fit. We'll talk later, but one I would actually like to add to the Martini fleet and call it _The Beli_. You have a boathouse that will store fifty boats over the winter and five bays for servicing boats on land."

Bo shuffled through the photos until she found the rental items, "These are items you can rent out… five wave runners, five fishing boats, five speedboats and enough trailers for customers to haul them. There are also sea kayaks, paddleboards and surfboards for sale and rent as well. The front office of the boat yard is also stocked and ready to open to fisherman with bait, lures, rods, line, and various other types of tackle. Your cousins would like to run fishing tours out of your marina if that's all right with you. It would something all of your kids could do when they're old enough to drive a boatload of tourists. They will talk to you more about it if you accept."

"So, this is all just… mine?"

"Yup. You are the sole owner of the physical property. Your dad and cousins are partners in various aspects of the business… obviously the parts that are their strengths. You've been open for three days now… closed for Christmas Day. Your cousins and dad are your salaried employees. Obviously your cousins have to keep the Martini fishing business going, but they thought maybe the marina could be a second port of call for them so it would make it easier to be there more often. They've also posted help wanted signs – they're just waiting for you to choose the new hires from the pile of applications they have. Two or three boat builders, some teens that want to work the storefront and they're really impressed with one girl who's interested in being a mechanic. I hear Dyson applied for a job working on bikes and cars. I know he's not your favorite person, Chase but he is really good with bikes. Finally, your Dad wanted me to tell you that he is already working on a sailboat over at the boatyard. He said you would understand."

Chase's face froze as his eyes moved to the ground. Bo watched as slowly, tears welled in the strong man's eyes before overflowing down his cheeks, "Bo… has he said the name of the boat?"

Just then, Bo realized what Uncle Doni had been doing, "Oh my gosh, Chase. I'm sorry… I didn't put it together. He has been over there every day from sun up to sun down…"

"It's the Sea Nymph II, isn't it?"

Bo nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yea… this is all more than okay." He smiled as he wiped his cheeks, "My dad wouldn't talk about it for years. I'm glad he's finally working on a new boat. Before the war, it's what we used to do together. I got into cars only because I couldn't bear to work on boats anymore without my dad. Knowing how my mom died… well…"

"Say no more, Chase. I get it." Bo said.

"Bo, this is incredible. Kenzi can work the front office and she can…"

"Uh… Chase? Probably not… you see… down the street from your business was this little shop and…" They were cut off by Kenzi's voice coming from the back room,

"OH. MY. GOD! Bo and Lauren! Get your asses in here, women!" Bo and Lauren stood up straight at the sound of Kenzi's voice.

"Excuse us, Chase. Ethan, can you explain the present we got for Aunt Kenzi to Uncle Chase?"

"I got this, moms… Uncle Chase, we need to talk man to man…" Ethan motioned between them as he turned on the counter to face his uncle, a serious look on his face as he moved his hands to his hips. Chase tried not to smile as he turned to face his nephew for their man-to-man talk.

Bo and Lauren laughed at their son as they walked down the hall,

"Hey, when did he start calling us 'moms'?" Bo asked.

"Today, apparently. Do you think we're in trouble with Kenzi?"

"Don't know… hold your breath…" They rounded the corner into Kenzi's den where the young Druid sat on the floor amidst the papers that had been previously stacked like Chase's. The nice neat bundles were strewn around the plush carpet, photos in Kenzi's hands. She looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes,

'_Not in trouble…'_

'_Nope.'_

"Kenzi's Boots and Baggage?" Kenzi said, holding out the pictures of the storefront.

"You don't like the name?"

"I love it… I… shit, I won't complain about anything! This is amazeballs! You bought me a boutique on Main Street?! It's like hoppin' down there and the rent on this store must be through the roof."

"Uh… the pink document on the floor above your right foot is a deed… you own the boutique… no rent." Lauren corrected.

"What?!" Kenzi picked up the document and re-read her name as the owner several times.

"You just have to make enough profit to keep product in your store, Kenz. But our vision… well, you're always sketching something and your eye for fashion is incredible. You sketch boots, gowns, jackets, bags – hell, you even sketched out a luggage set when we were in the diner waiting for the mom of that seal or whatever she was. Why buy other people's stuff to sell when you could make your own clothing and accessories line? Besides, this is a community of peace. Our P.I. business would tank here and I'm sick of running off into dangerous situations. Of course, I also don't think they're going to let the Queen have a job other than queening."

Kenzi was shaking her head, "Sure… I've doodled, but… I don't know how to…"

Lauren cut her off, "Turn to the second page in that light blue packet. Read."

"Arranz is my crafter? What's a crafter?"

Bo explained, "Well, my Uncle is an earth elements Druid… he does more than just play with rocks and fix baseball bats, Kenzi. He's a skilled artisan by trade. He hand-carved the entire selection of crown molding in this house. You haven't really seen your kitchen or your floors yet, but all of the granite and slate surfaces are his work. Anything that is metal or mineral, rock or sand, wood or plant… it's all him. In your garden, there is a coy pond – continuously circulating water thanks to hydro-power courtesy of your brilliant nephew's invention – While Ethan built the irrigation system, Arranz built the pond and garden."

Kenzi looked up at her friends, "But… don't get me wrong… I love the guy and get along with him better than… well, anyone other than you guys, but why would he…"

Lauren explained, "He has been working with you for almost two months now, Kenzi. You have impressed him and he likes your 'spunk'. He's never had any kids of his own since he and Callum don't have any way to reproduce naturally. In their minds, you are their adopted daughter. Besides, he _is_ the stereotypical gay man… interior design and fashion are his favorite things next to gardening and carving."

"Well, BoLo, there's something I have to tell you. Chase and I have been talking and… well, he's leaving for Chatham after your coronation. I mean, all of this is great but I can't be the third wheel to you and Lauren all my life. His whole life it there and I have to…"

"Kenz… wait…" Chase interrupted, "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

Kenzi looked up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. This was all too hard.

Lauren replied, "Sure, Chase. We'll be out in the kitchen." She put her hand on the small of Bo's back and gently led her towards the door.

"That's fine. This won't take long." Chase smiled as Lauren moved through the door behind Bo.

Bo and Lauren walked down the hallway to the kitchen. They were talking about what time it was and the things they still had to do when Lauren stopped suddenly, causing Bo to run into her back.

"Lo, what the…" Bo looked where Lauren was looking and saw a certain little tiger club on his hind legs digging into the bottom drawer of the freezer.

"So, he can open the freezer door." Bo whispered.

"Apparently." Lauren whispered back. "Well, it is Kenzi's house, so it's hers to deal with…"

"If she stays, that is… Lo, did it sound to you like she and Chase had plans to go to Chatham together?"

"I'm not sure, Bo… maybe a little? Do you think we'll be getting our gifts back?"

"I don't know. I mean, Chase's Aunt Shelley is there and his garage and customers are there. I don't know if he wants to rebuild a life here. Kenzi really has no ties here except for us and we're not blood relatives. I just hope that…"

"There's no sense worrying yet, Bo. Let's just wait and see what they decide. Okay?"

"Okay. So how long are we going to let him wrestle that frozen piece of meat?"

"Well, it's not like Kenzi's going to eat it herself after he had his mouth all over it… and it is only one steak."

"Make that two…" Lauren said as she watched her son drag a second steak out of the bin.

"Okay, two steaks. If he goes for a third, I'm slamming the door shut. He'll ruin his dinner."

"You're talking about a kid who's eating four steaks a day. Thank Gaia you're the heir to your father's fortune or our son would starve."

Bo said, "We really can't leave the freezer door hanging open like that."

"You're right. I put bowls for him under the sink. I'll get the bowls, you get the cub."

Bo walked over to Ethan and shook her head. She gave him a little nudge. He sat down and looked up at her with those big deep blue eyes. She just shook her head at him. She pulled the two steaks the rest of the way out of the freezer and closed the door. She picked him up and carried him over to where Lauren had placed the bowls, unwrapped the steaks from their plastic wrappers and plopped them into the bowl. It would take him longer than usual to eat them because they were frozen but at least his belly would be full when he was done.

She moved to the kitchen table where Lauren sat with two mugs of hot chocolate. They sipped their cocoa as they watched Ethan eat, awaiting news from their friends in the back room.

… … … … … … …

Kenzi and Chase emerged from the back room about thirty minutes later carrying the boxes of business materials they had each been given. They caught a glimpse of the tiger cub sleeping with half his body in one bowl and his paw in the water bowl. Smiling, they came to sit down with Bo and Lauren.

"So, some shifty activity going on while we were gone?"

"Your nephew decided to christen your new freezer… beginning with the frozen steaks we'd stocked it with."

Kenzi and Chase smiled at the sleeping cub then turned back to their friends.

"So… we talked…"

"And?" Bo asked anxiously.

"Well… Chase here decided it would be appropriate to spring another surprise on me. Apparently, we hadn't had enough of that today. Look… the gift of a new life… the stores, equipment, location… everything done including partners who could help us… all of it… we are so grateful for the offer and all you did to put it together."

Bo's heart sunk and it showed on her face. As Kenzi continued to talk, Bo sat stuck in her own head with memories of her time with her best friend… she was leaving them to find her own life…

"I understand, Kenzi. I hope that you'll find happiness in whatever you do… I…"

"Bo? What are you talking about? Bo?" Kenzi shook Bo's arm… "Hey… earth to Bo-Bo! Where'd you go?"

"What? I… well… I'm just saying I hope you'll be happy with Chase in Chatham."

"What? I just said we're staying…"

"What?"

"S-T-A-Y-I-N-G… Staying, Bo. We're happy to accept both of your offers. Chase has been considering moving home for a while now. This just pretty much made the decision for him. You both did so much work to put this together for us, we'd be horrible friends and family to refuse without giving it a shot."

Chase added, "Living with Ashley's ghost has gone on long enough. I thought she was the one… that I would never find a love to top what I had with her ever again. But… I have…" He looked at Kenzi with such emotion in his eyes…

Kenzi gripped Chase's hand and gave it a squeeze before she turned her attention back to her best friend, "So, Bo-bo… I was trying to tell you… we both know that it's really fast and we are going to wait at least a year but… we're engaged!"

Kenzi held up her hand as Lauren and Bo jumped out of their seats gripping the goth's hand to see the ring.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were leaving! Thank you! Thank you, Chase!" She kissed him on the cheek, then quickly pointed a finger right in his face, flashing her blue eyes, "You better not hurt her!"

Her eyes calmed to brown and she smiled at him,

"I know, Bo… I already had the best friend lecture… times two," He said pointing two fingers at Kenzi's two best friends, "… plus one Tamsin and one Dyson lecture. She's in good hands, I assure you!"

"So? The businesses?" Bo asked.

"Well, I had talked to my Aunt Shelley about marrying Kenzi about two weeks ago. She told me I wasn't nuts because we'd only been dating for a little over a month. Everyone could see that this was the real deal and neither of us was new to love, so she trusted what she saw and told me Nymphs are experts on this sort of thing. Anyway, I just talked to her and she said she had already put the garage on the market. Bo – there's five offers already. Being the only garage in town has its perks. They're in a bidding war right now, so I should know by the end of the week."

"That's awesome, Chase. So if there's anything you want to change, please let us know and we'll put you in touch with our attorneys. After you get married, you'll have to decide about becoming co-owners of both or keeping them separate. You have the keys, why don't the two of you hop in the truck and go see your new businesses? We're apparently grounded for now." Bo nodded to the sleeping cub.

"Bring him along, Bo-Bo. This is all Druid territory, right? He can stay in the truck and you guys can take turns sitting in there with him. Come on, Bo. Lo?"

Lauren nodded.

"Cool. Well, let's finish the grand tour of this place, then we'll head out. By the way – very cool office." Kenzi said.

"There's an office for Chase down off the garage on the lower floor along with a recreation room. I thought I'd bring a little bit of Toronto here with us. There's a pool table and a mechanical bull."

"Awesome sauce!" Kenzi said.

"Yea, we thought you'd like that. The pool table was all me, the mechanical bull was Ms. Conservative over here…"

"Yea, Hotpants, I always knew you had a wild child side!"

"Bo, I really love the design and artwork on the Smooth Muscle logo… did the designer have any ideas for the boat company name and logo?" Chase asked.

Bo replied with a smile, "I don't know, let me ask…"

"Kenzi, did you have any ideas for the boat company name and logo?"

"Why yes, Bo. I did but I thought I'd talk them over with the owner before actually sketching those out. I thought he might want to involve his Daddy in that part of the business."

"Kenzi? You did this?"

"Uh huh… Bo told me it was a surprise for your storefront in Chatham. I didn't know what the name of your business was, so she totally fooled me on that one."

"There is no name for my business in Chatham. There's just a hand-painted sign above the bays that says 'garage' and a few signs identifying the models I work on."

"Gaia sent me to you. I know it for sure now. You were in desperate need of creative help and a better fashion sense. I was the only one who could save you."

Kenzi and Chase laughed as they followed Bo and Lauren downstairs.

… … … … … … …

_**Christmas Dinner at the Farmhouse**_

Everyone had just enjoyed a fabulous dinner cooked by Madge, Beli, Lauren and Alina. They were sitting around the table for about an hour after eating enjoying light conversation when they began talking about the businesses Kenzi and Chase were opening. They'd be starting tomorrow and were very excited about getting things going. Everyone was interested in helping the couple get things off the ground. Once the discussion about Kenzi's boutique and Arranz' ideas had been kicked around, the conversation turned to Chase and his plans for his garage and marina.

They were talking about some of the boys in town who had volunteered to work in the front offices when Kenzi excused herself to get some fresh air. Bo and Lauren noticed her leave from their place on the floor where they sat building a Lego village with the boys. They waited about ten minutes and when she hadn't come back, Lauren suggested Bo check on her to make sure she was okay. There was so much change in the young Druid's life since she'd arrived. Lauren mentioned to Bo that she was worried it was all very overwhelming for her, so Bo didn't hesitate to go.

… … … … …

Bo looked through the back door and looked towards the ocean to see her friend sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs arms pulled into her sleeves as she stared out at the view. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and walked outside.

"Hey Kenz." Bo said as she covered her friend with the blanket, then tossed a fireball into the firepit in front of her.

Kenzi cuddled into the blanket, then looked up at her friend and smiled, "Oh, hey Bo-Bo. What's shakin'?"

"Nothing. I just came out to check on you, my friend. What's up?" Bo sat down next to her friend who shared an end of the blanket and cuddled into her. They sat for a moment, "This feels like old times, eh?"

"Yea."

"So what's up?"

"Well, I couldn't decide where to sit at first. I mean, this property is farmland on one side and bay on the other but then there's this incredibly beautiful ocean view on this side… so many choices… only one ass to plant in a chair. What's a girl to do?" Bo laughed at her friend.

"Funny but seriously… if we could do serious for a few minutes… there's something going on in there and you've been awfully quiet about it. You gonna talk to me or what?"

"I just got a little overwhelmed emotionally." Bo knew that… she hadn't mentioned the red eyes she saw when she had come out.

"The business? Chase? Being Druid? Moving to the states from Toronto? Not enough pockets to pick?" What's to be overwhelmed about?"

"Oh and now look who's trying to be funny." Kenzi smiled and then became quiet again.

"Is it just one thing?" Bo asked.

"It's… I've been coming to these family dinners… living with you, Lo and little dude… having Chase… it's just that… "

"Are you mad that it's not just us anymore?"

"No – I mean, things are definitely different. I mean, we don't have a lot of alone time anymore but I understand it."

"Kenz – I can try harder…"

"No, Bo. You don't have to… I mean our time together isn't all on you. With training and helping around the house and wanting my time with Ethan – Gods I love your kid – and time with Chase… I haven't exactly been there for you either. It's… well, I just realized… I have a family, Bo. A real… people love me for me… family."

"Yea, Kenz… you do."

"Bo, I'm going getting married to Chase in a year… we're going to start a family… I've never had any of this and when I think about it, I can't help but think about…"

"Your mom and the rest of your blood relatives."

"Yea… it's a little overwhelming. I mean, I just sat there talking to Arranz like he was my dad… I've never had a dad who gave a shit, but if I did, I think he would be like him… he and Callum are… well, I feel like I'm living my own version of Modern Family, ya know?"

Bo laughed, "Well, it would make sense, wouldn't it? Let's face it Kenz, you and I were never going to be the poster children for what most people would consider a 'normal family'."

"Hells, Bo-Bo… what is normal anyway?" Kenzi said sarcastically.

"Well, normal to me is being madly in love with a human doctor turned powerful Fae-Druid who I'm about to make my wife and Queen, a son who shifts spontaneously into a tiger cub, a Father who is realm jumping to avoid an evil Druid, a grandfather whose blood can re-write history who may or may not be planning to enslave me and my family, a mom who is in a mental health treatment center, my girlfriend and I both being pregnant by seemingly impossible means and... oh, yea… did I mention a prophecy that says my Queen and I have to save the world?"

"Sounds normal to me, Bo."

"Walk in the park, Kenz." They both looked at each other and laughed.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know, this is what I miss about us." Kenzi said.

"Alone time?"

"No… just that we can talk about the heavy and somehow still manage to keep it light. It's nice to know that we can just be silent… just be. We don't have to fill it with meaningless dialog."

"It's always calmed me just to be in your presence, Kenz. I can't tell you how many times over the past four years I just wanted to call you just to know that we were connected."

"I know the feeling. I felt the same way – especially when there were stretches of days where none of our Fae friends could come around to tell me what was going on in the world. Thanks, Bo."

"For what?"

"For teleporting into the clubhouse and scaring the crap out of me that day."

"You're welcome." Bo smirked.

"Seriously, if you hadn't I wouldn't know I had powers to survive in the Fae world. I wouldn't know this family that I've been accepted into. I wouldn't know your son. I wouldn't have met Chase… and that would be the greatest tragedy of all."

"I'm happy for you, Kenz."

"Bo, the gift you guys gave us… are you sure that…"

"Kenz – don't say it. I'm sure there was some tradition that had the King keep all the lands – maybe my father is going to be pissed as hell that I gave everyone the deeds to their properties but I have to believe that if he had been here ruling all this time, that he would have given his brothers and sisters a piece of this land. I mean – Kenzi, it's massive… Lauren and I own 1,000 miles of land and 260 miles of water in the southern county in the state – and that's just in Delaware. We own land and property all over the world. I just need to find out why people don't own their properties."

"Actually, I know a little something about that from Arranz. It's about making sure there's Druids strategically placed throughout the globe so the planet remains balanced."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh. So you can't go selling off your land, Bo-Bo."

"I guess that's why Lauren made sure there was a clause put in to the deeds we're giving as gifts that assures a Druid will always live on the land. Lauren handled all of the legal stuff… Gods, Kenz… I'm so not ready to be a Druid Queen."

"Uh… that's why we have to go to Druid school, Bo."

"Druid school?"

"That's what it feels like to me."

"Now that you mention it…"

"Yea."

"Anyway, back to my point… giving you and Chase businesses is not going to upset the balance of the whole Druid collective. Although your boot designs may upset the balance of power in the fashion industry!"

"Ho! Up high, Bo-Bo!" The pair high fived.

"So, do you ever compare your family here to your family in Toronto Bo-Bo?"

"I… not really… what do you mean?"

"I did… compared them… Let's see you have… Trick the not-so-trustworthy… Crazy mom… Vex the not-so-virtuous… should I go on? I just couldn't stop comparing them when I got here. Toronto was loaded with people who kept you on your guard all the time. Here, your family is accepting, open and honest… and happy and honest… and helpful and… did I mention…"

"Honest." They said in unison and then chuckled.

Kenzi said, "I was sitting here earlier when I realized… well, do you realize that in all the time I've been here, I've had two shots, one beer and the glass of wine I had with dinner tonight? What's happening to me? I'm turning into a light weight!"

"No, you're just finding your priorities and your happiness… no need to drown your sorrows anymore."

"I am happy, Bo. I mean, I was happy hanging with you, Lauren and Ethan. Jake and Josh are so much fun – I actually liked going out on the boat. But when I met Chase, my world literally stopped. It was as if the sun came out and it hasn't gone in since. I just can't get enough of this view and these people and Chase and…"

"And you're afraid it's all too good to be true and that it's all gonna get ripped away at any minute now."

"Exactly!"

"Understandable, but it's not you know."

"How do you know?"

"Druid Queen… I know."

"Yea, right."

"Look, Kenzi you just have to trust and believe. I know that's hard for you but that's really what it's going to take to be happy."

"I'll try Bo-Bo."

"Try hard, Kenz. Life's too short – even with the quadruple life span you've added – to worry about things that haven't happened."

"Did Lauren tell you that?"

"Yea, it's good isn't it?"

"Yea… you're marrying a smart one."

"I know, thank Gaia – the world would be doomed if it was just left to me."

They both laughed,

"Ready for presents? Ethan was ready before dinner. He can't wait to give his out. It's funny… he hasn't mentioned a thing about wanting to get anything."

"Your kid's amazing Bo."

"Yes he is… he takes after his Mommy."

"And his Aunt Kenzi." The goth said as Bo laughed.

"Okay, in we go." Bo stood as Kenzi held up her hands.

"Help me up. I'm a tired DIT."

"DIT?"

"Druid in training, Bo-Bo. Get with the program!"

Bo smiled as she followed her friend inside.

… … … … …

_**Around the Tree**_

The gift exchange was pure and utter chaos and Bo loved every minute of it. They sat and watched Ethan open his gifts methodically making sure that Lauren wrote down who gave him each item so that he could write them thank you notes later. Bo and Lauren had given each of their relatives who lived on their land the deed to their houses. When Beli and Vesta protested, they had talked about it for quite some time and explained that if they read the deeds carefully, their lawyers had drawn up the papers stating that if they ever died or decided to move, the land and property was to be reabsorbed by Bo and Lauren or their closest descendent who was also a practicing Druid. Needless to say, they were all shocked by the generosity and grateful to not have to pay rent on their lands any more. They all agreed that as payment for the land and property they were given, they would always serve the community.

Joshua had given everyone a homemade fishing lure and Little John had given everyone a conch shell. Jake said his son had spent most of the year finding enough shells to give one to every household. Bo and Lauren had received homemade soaps, a clan recipe book, candles, candleholders, and a fireplace tool set. John and Madge had given them an outdoor fire pit and two Adirondack chairs for the new deck off of Lauren's lab. Ethan was just over the moon with the Roger Clemens Jersey from Tamsin and Dyson. While he had received some fishing gear, it seemed the theme of the night for him was pants and he was grateful for every single pair.

Everyone gathered for Ethan to distribute his gifts. Bo and Lauren handed them to Ethan one by one and watched as he handed them to each recipient with such pride it filled their hearts. He had spent so much time with Kenzi's help of carving designs into each handmade wooden frame. Bo had helped him use the glasscutter and Lauren had helped him mount each photo. He had taken great care to make sure that each photo would mean something to the recipient.

Dyson's was the two of them at a training session. Tamsin's was the two of them laying on the sofa at the beach house with Ethan's head on her belly talking to the twins, Madge and John's was all three of them with Ethan sitting on the counter at the diner holding up a huge crab with Madge and John on either side of him. Each picture with Jake, Josh, Little John and Joshua were of them on the fishing boat. His picture with Chase was of them making fires for dinner. The one with he and Kenzi were of them making the picture frames.

The one he gave to Lauren was of the two of them in their shifter forms, Ethan cuddled into Lauren who had her paw over his midsection. She was looking down at him as he looked up at her. Bo had snapped the picture and later showed it to Ethan. He had immediately decided it was the right one. The one he gave to Bo was of her holding him while he slept on her chest under a blanket after shifting back into his human form. He said she was like his second bed since his tiger always fell asleep in her arms or on her chest. Lauren had told her through their link that she was sure it was the boobs because she liked to fall asleep on them too.

Finally, Beli and Vesta had given out their gifts. When it came time for them to give their gifts to Bo and Lauren, the room went silent. Bo and Lauren looked at each other unsure of what was happening. Everyone else had gotten a silver necklace with an unusual symbol on it. Neither Bo nor Lauren had remembered the symbol from their teachings but they had noticed that they had not gotten a necklace. They listened as Vesta spoke,

"A long time ago before any of our births, a prophecy was written that told us of the coming of The One. It was foretold that she would be born to a king and would possess power to save the world but that the power could be at its strongest when she was with her intended mate. We have all been witness to the amazing power that exists with this young couple. They have been through great trials and have prevailed to be here with us today. The great battle will come but before it does, we will all bare witness to the great joys and blessings that life will bring to them and their loved ones."

Beli stood,

"Bo, on this day I am happy to tell you that Abigail of the Druid Protectorate has received word from your Father that he is well and sends you his love. Further, she has told him you have joined us and that you will take your rightful place on his throne. He wanted you to know that he is happy that you have found your mate and gives his blessing for your marriage."

Bo's eyes welled with tears as she gripped Lauren's hand tightly. Lauren's eyes were brimming with tears as well, feeling all of the emotions swirling through her mate.

"Will he be here for our wedding and the coronation rite?"

"He promised to try Bo but sadly, he is still on the run, as Taliesen pursues him night and day."

"But wouldn't he be safer here with us among the collective?"

"When the time is right, he will be here with us, Bo. Please trust in your Father. He has never given cause to doubt his word. It is true. He escaped what should have been an eternal prison to find you, did he not? He will not rest until he is with you and your kin again. Please, dear… I know my son… he will return."

Bo nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. He was alive. She needed to be satisfied with that knowledge for now and trust that he would be here to guide her when the time came. Until then, she would focus on Lauren and their family… becoming as strong as they could be for whatever would come.

Vesta spoke again,

"For the first time since the reign of King Aidan, we unveil the symbol of a new era. Queen Ysabeau's family crest – the seal of her royal family has been given to all gathered here today as her kin. The design represents the true union that has been prophesized and come to pass. Within the very blood of the Queens and their offspring lay the union of Druid, Fae and Human kind. In ten days time, the bonded mates will wed and ten days beyond, will begin their coronation rites. Queen Ysabeau has requested that she and her mate be recognized hence forth by her Father's family name of Martini."

Bo and Lauren squeezed hands and smiled as everyone applauded. Beli moved towards Bo and Lauren holding a tray with two rings,

"The gifts given tonight, young Ysabeau are forged from the metals of the crown jewels of your father. The jewels themselves have been placed in your royal vault, except for one – the onyx. Elder Arranz has enlarged, split and forged the sacred onyx into the necklaces provided to your blood kin here tonight. Each necklace and the rings seated upon this tray hold the royal family crest of your reign. Should any of your kin betray you or the path of the crown, the necklace or ring will burn into the visible skin of the bearer in red whether they wear it or not. This is a caution to you all, betray the Queens and said betrayal will be visible to all."

Vesta held up a cloth that was hand-stitched with the markings that Bo had seen on the necklace that was given to Ethan earlier,

"The onyx itself is a symbol of protection, healing, courage, strength and wisdom. It will give this family power in times of need. Embedded in the stone on each necklace or ring is the single spiral, the oldest symbol of Human spirituality. This will be a reminder to us all of our pledge to protect humanity for their greatest strength is their faith and free will. It serves as an invaluable asset to mother earth. Around the outside of the stone is the spiral sun, the universal Druid symbol of healing, harmony and balance. On the reverse side of the necklaces or the left side of the rings of the Queens is the Fae Triquetra, which symbolizes the natural union of the forces of air, earth and water. This serves as a reminder of the common ground between Fae and Druid. On the right side of the rings of the Queens is The Triskele or Triple Spiral which represents the continuous motion or forward progression of life and the three worlds – spiritual, present and celestial. It stands as a reminder to us all that we must always press on in this life and draw from the energy of the universe."

Vesta moved to stand next to Beli, taking Lauren's ring from the tray,

"We give to you the Druid name of Hope for that is what you came to represent to us as we watched your courageous battle for your life. Dr. Lauren Hope Martini, please kneel."

Lauren knelt before Vesta, "Your right hand, please."

Lauren raised her hand to Vesta, "May this ring serve you as you serve your people. May all who see this ring recognize your position as Queen of the Druids."

Vesta slid the ring over the length of Lauren's finger. She cringed as the ring burned into her skin. Vesta pulled back the ring so that she could see the Spiral Sun now tattooed onto her right finger beneath the ring.

"Rise and accept your welcome to the start of your preparation for the royal rite."

Lauren stood and the room erupted in applause. She smiled at Kenzi who was naturally, whistling and cheering for her. She sat down next to Bo who placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Vesta took Bo's ring from the tray and turned to look at his granddaughter with a smile,

"We give to you the Druid name of Faith for that is what you came to represent to us as we watched your unwavering faith in your mate, your friends, family and humanity. Ms. Ysabeau Faith Martini, please kneel."

Bo knelt before Vesta, "Your right hand, please."

Bo raised her hand to Vesta as Lauren had before her, "May this ring serve you as you serve your people. May all who see this ring recognize your position as the one true Queen of the Druids."

Vesta slid the ring over the length of Bo's finger. Bo almost pulled her hand away at the shock of the sting but managed to keep her composure as the ring burned into her skin. Vesta pulled back the ring so that Bo could see the Spiral Sun now tattooed onto her right finger beneath the ring as was Lauren's.

"Rise and accept your welcome to the start of your preparation for the royal rite."

Bo stood and again the room erupted in applause with Kenzi leading the cheers and whistles. "Speech! Speech!" Yelled Chase from behind Kenzi.

Bo took Lauren's hand and pulled her up to stand by her side,

"A little over five years ago, I was in a very dark place. I had lost hope and thought I would never find happiness again. I had a mother whose mental health had deteriorated to the point that I could not be around her and a grandfather who I did not feel I could trust. I was living amongst my Fae brethren but never felt like I belonged because their rules went against my base beliefs of freedom of choice and freedom to love. The Fae hunted my family – human, Fae and Druid alike." Bo paused looking at Lauren who squeezed her hand,

"Then, things started to change… so slowly that there were times I thought I would lose my mind. But my Father came to me, I found my mate, I found good people who I learned are my family, I met my son and most recently my friends came to stand by us. I could not be happier than I am right now. Tonight, on this Christmas Day I give you my promise that I will always fight for life, love and peace on earth. May goodness reign and darkness be extinguished in the name of our Good Mother, Gaia."

"Here! Here!" John exclaimed as the chant echoed through the room. Glasses were raised and toasts were made as Lauren and Bo settled back down on the couch next to their now sleeping son. Bo turned to Lauren,

"Merry Christmas, Lauren Hope Martini."

"Merry Christmas, Ysabeau Faith Martini. You ready to go home? I think the cub is tired and I'd like to get him changed before he shifts and tears his new clothes."

Madge overheard Lauren's comment and brought one of John's sweatshirts,

"Lauren, dear. Take his clothes off and put this on him. He fell asleep over twenty minutes ago. I've noticed he usually shifts within thirty minutes of falling asleep. Having to say goodbyes first, you won't make it home before he shifts."

"Thanks, Madge."

"You're most welcome, Lauren. On second thought, I'll say your goodbyes. Why don't you and Bo sneak out. I'm sure you have had no time alone on this Christmas."

"You're right, Madge. Thank you so much."

"Go on now, change him in the mudroom and slip out the back."

"Merry Christmas, Madge. Thanks for everything."

"Thank you… both of you… for landing on my doorstep. I love you girls like you were my own."

Bo and Lauren quickly changed Ethan and headed out the back door. Before she left, Bo turned back and looked at the crowd gathered in the great room. She smiled and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my Druid family. I love you all, so much."

… … … … … …


	30. Chapter 30: I Promise

_**Chapter 30: I Promise…**_

_**New Year's Eve at 12:00noon**_

It was New Year's Eve. Bo and Lauren had just put Ethan down for a nap so that he could stay up for the fireworks tonight, so they were going to take one as well. They moved into their bedroom after closing Ethan's door, stripped down and crawled under the covers. Bo immediately spooned Lauren who was shivering as usual.

"Lauren, toss some fire on the logs. You're still cold from your swim."

Lauren pulled her hands out from under the covers, tossed a small fireball into the fireplace, and cuddled back in to Bo's embrace.

"My mind is racing, Bo. I can't wait until February."

"Why February?"

"Oh, let's see… January 2nd is our appointment with Jianna to check on the baby I'm carrying, January 4th is our wedding, January 8th is Ethan's Vision Quest, January 9th is his birthday, and January 14th starts a four day ritual for our coronation rite – which, mind you – we have to be ready to fight to the death for?"

"I see what you mean."

"I'm just exhausted. Do you have any extra chi?"

"Yea, I fed when I ran over to drop those papers off for Madge. Roll over baby."

Lauren rolled over and leaned in to kiss Bo. She immediately began to pull chi from her mate while deepening the kiss to get a little nibble of sexual chi for her Succubus as well. Bo moaned into the kiss as her mate pulled deeply from her,

"Mmmm… I thought you were tired…"

"I am… tired and hungry but I feel better now. Thanks."

"Hmmm… any time, really… it is totally my pleasure. Do you need to feed?"

"Nap first, sex later. Kenzi and Chase wanted to spend some time with the boys until dinner so we have a date after we wake up."

"Thank Gaia for Kenzi and Chase. Sleep and sex, my two favorite things."

Lauren chuckled into her pillow as she relaxed into Bo's arms. The brunette stroked the blonde's hair as she felt her breathing slow. Bo had been worried about her mate lately. She hadn't been sleeping well. Bo would wake with Lauren tossing and turning next to her. She said the nightmares hadn't returned but clearly there was still something bothering her. Maybe it was all of the coming events… they may not be the Garuda or the Una Mens, but it was a lot of change in a very short period of time. She felt her lover twitch, signaling she had finally settled into sleep. Bo gave her mate a kiss on the cheek and relaxed in to her, finally allowing sleep to claim her. Bo followed soon after, hoping for at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

… … … … …

_**New Year's Eve, 3:30pm**_

"Game over!" Ethan said as he jumped up and did his victory dance in front of the flat screen T.V.

"Alright. I pick the next game. You're too good at Space Invaders.'

Joshua said, "Ooh, can we play Angry Birds Star Wars?"

"Yea, Uncle Chase 'acause we can all four of us play then!" Added Ethan.

"Okay, grab the extra controllers and load 'em up!" Little John and Ethan made sure everyone had a controller while Joshua loaded the game. Ethan sat to Chase's left, Little John sat on the floor in between Chase's legs and Joshua sat to Chase's right as the game began.

Kenzi came out into the kitchen and went straight for the Keurig machine to get a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long night and the nap had not been long enough for her. She was exhausted. Since Christmas, she and Chase had been moving into their house and getting everything stocked. They were grateful that Bo and Lauren had filled their fridge and freezer because between the openings of their businesses, moving and her training schedule they had no free time.

She had asked Lauren if they could come over and hang out with the boys before dinner because she hadn't seen Ethan since Christmas except when he was free to come over to help them. His Druid training sessions had intensified while he still had to maintain his tiger training. On top of school, he was one busy little man. She hoped that her nephew would be able to just get back to being a kid soon. She knew it was a concern of Bo's since they had talked about it, but so far things hadn't let up. While her coffee brewed, her attention was pulled to the sound of a loud, "NO!" and an almost simultaneous "YES!".

Kenzi smiled when she saw the group of boys playing video games. She made special note of the biggest boy in the crowd… her boy… and the source of the loud 'no' in the crowd. She laughed knowing that he had probably lost again like he usually did. She took her cup of coffee and moved to the love seat not far from where they were playing so she was able to get a clear view of what was going on. Chase loved these boys and they clearly loved their uncle. She watched that now familiar twist in his mouth as he tried to manipulate the controller. Gods she loved this man. Every time she saw him she just thought it was a dream. He got her sense of humor, quirks and her need for independence, yet he also understood that she needed someone she could depend on – to let her be herself. She needed a man who would always be honest, strong enough to do the right thing and be independent himself.

While she was adjusting to life in a family, she hadn't been raised in one so she was used to doing for herself. It had taken time, but after a few arguments, she was allowing Chase to share in the daily responsibilities of life. She thought of the hectic but daily routine they had fallen into and smiled. They were becoming a team, living as she had with Bo yet adding in the benefits of much healthier eating and the best sex she'd ever had.

Chase's incredibly ripped body was due to a healthy diet, regular feeding from Gaia and daily workouts. Little by little, he had invited her to share in parts of his daily routine as she was available and she found herself enjoying this time with him. She laughed to herself as she remembered asking him to help her 'get buff' so she wouldn't get her ass kicked so badly during training. So, he had started to cook for her and help her get into a regular strength training routine to gain some 'buffness' without too much added bulk.

For her part, Kenzi had taken to watching various cooking shows on her breaks from training so she could contribute to the cooking duties without burning down the house or poisoning them both. For the first time in her life, she could imagine a future with someone else. She couldn't live on fast food and fast talk forever so she had taken her own advice. She was putting on her big girl pants and growing up… taking on grown up responsibility… planning for a future she never thought she would see unless she was fast asleep and dreaming. She thought by now, she'd be dead at the hands of the Fae but now… there were possibilities she didn't even know existed yet.

She watched the boys with Chase… the casual interactions as they played together. He really was just a big kid sometimes. What she loved most was that he loved living a simple life. He loved cars, the water, the sun and anything that could be done with those three. And of course, he loved her and this family… unconditionally.

She stared at the jet-black mop of curly hair, the strong arms whose definition could be seen through his tight black V-neck sweater, his defined broad shoulders and chest. She felt safe with this man and that was saying something. She trusted him completely unlike any relationship she'd had before. She didn't trust Nate to tell him about the Fae, she didn't trust Hale to ever stand up for her to his family and she didn't trust Dyson to not choose his loyalty to the Fae over humans. She had never trusted her biological parents or stepfather. In short, since coming here Kenzi had found people she could trust beyond Bo and Lauren. She had never been happier. Now, she just had to find a way to keep from feeling like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Aunt K!" Come play with us! We just beat Uncle Chase. Your turn!"

Kenzi smiled and walked to the couch. She paused with her hands on her hips looking at Chase, "Dude, you're totally dropping cool points here if you can't beat the under ten crowd, you know."

"Alright, my lover. Let's see you best the boys club here!" Chase said as he pulled her down on top of her and the boys piled on,

"Hey, hey! No fair at four against one!" Kenzi squealed as they all dismounted. She slid to the couch under Chase as she stood and the boys reassumed their previous positions. She grabbed the remote from Chase who leaned down moving his face to softly touch her cheek before giving her a soft kiss. He took a moment to gaze into her eyes before he pulled away. Kenzi watched him with a smile as he moved to where she had been sitting and relaxed back into the pillows, throwing one arm behind his head with a wink to his girl.

She turned her attention back to the boys, "Okay! Load me up! It's time for Kenz Solo to fly her Millenium Falcon into your Lego Star Wars city! Bring it boys!"

Chase could only laugh at his fiancé's antics as she grabbed a handful of Doritos and settled into the chair ready to play.

… … … … … … … … …

_**Beach House Master Bedroom 4:00pm**_

"Hmmm… what time is it?" Bo felt Lauren rolling over.

"It's four o'clock." Lauren moaned.

"Ughhh… what's the schedule for the rest of the day?"

"I'm hoping it's low key up until the craziness that is New Years around here."

"Craziness?"

"Fireballs, lightning bolts, thunder, wind games and you haven't seen fireworks until you've seen Uncle Arranz' show."

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

"Earth elements Druid?" Lauren said as if Bo should know what that meant. Bo had nothing to offer but a blank stare.

"He is a master chemist, Bo. It's amazing, really. And Ethan loves the show. He gets very excited."

"Very excited as in…"

"He'll be a handful, but at least we don't have to go out in public. Your uncle has been setting up since this morning. Apparently Chase got an old commercial crabbing boat into the marina this week. Uncle Arranz and Uncle Callum have been setting up their show from that boat since last night. They're going to anchor off the coast and put up the fireworks 'Druid style'."

"Druid style?"

"Well, you know how human fireworks shows use an electronic ignition system? Arranz uses a Druid ignition system."

"Do I even ask?"

"Well, your uncles will sit together and manipulate the earth's electromagnetic field as an ignition source."

"They can do that?"

"If you understand science and the elements Bo, you can do a lot more than you know with your powers."

"You mean I'm going to have to take science class now that my Druid lessons are almost over?"

"Don't worry, Succubus… you'll have a personal tutor." Lauren smirked as she ran a single finger down the gap between her mates' breasts, her eyes glowing the familiar succubus blue.

"And will this be a Succubus on Succubus tutoring session?"

"Definitely. It would be more fun that way, don't you think?"

"Oh, I definitely think…" Bo moved in and captured Lauren's lips in a steaming hot kiss. Mouths moved together as each pulled in air during the short breaks they took from searching tongues and lips. Bo pulsed Lauren causing her to melt into her touch as Lauren pulled more chi from Bo, then pulsed her back, smirking into their kiss.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be? A pulse war?" Bo whispered into Lauren's ear, her breath causing chills to run down the doctor's spine.

"Think you can handle it?" Lauren challenged.

"What's the bet?" Bo asked, ready to buy into whatever game Lauren had dreamed up. She was finally beginning to embrace her succubus and things in the bedroom had been… well, Bo could only describe it as 'fun' lately.

Lauren thought a moment, and then laid down her proposal, "No use of hands or mouth between the legs, standard chi exchange, as many pulses as you want. The first one to cum loses and has to do the dishes for a week."

"Make it two weeks and you have a deal." Bo hated doing dishes.

"One week dishes and one week backrubs." Lauren countered the deal.

"Deal." Bo loved backrubs.

"Should we pulse on it?" Lauren laughed and nodded as she sent a strong pulse into Bo's lower abdomen, then snickered,

"Cheating, doctor?"

"It pays to know the science of biology and it wasn't cheating… I didn't pulse you between the legs."

The doctor smirked knowing that she had just pulsed directly over the reproductive organs and Bo would definitely have felt that. She pulsed the same spot again as Bo's entire pelvis rose up into her hand.

"Hmmm, Lauren… it sure feels like you're pulsing between my legs… I likey… science is cool."

Bo felt another pulse and before she completely came undone, she knew she had to start going on the offensive or she was going to be doing dishes for a week. She rolled Lauren over,

"Just remember, Doctor… I've been a Succubus a lot longer than you have… "

Bo moved both of Lauren's hands above her head and held them there with one hand as her other traveled to her breasts and began working her young succubus' nipples into hardened peaks while sending rapid tiny pulses into each one as she stroked and pinched them.

"Oh, sweet Gaia… what the… fucking Einstein!"

Bo chuckled as she moved her hand down and repeatedly pulsed the same area that her science teacher mate had just taught her about, then returned to pulsing the cherry red pink peaks now throbbing on Lauren's chest. Bo watched as Lauren's eyes glowed an intense blue, the desire written all over the blonde's face.

"If you give in, I'll take the ache away." Bo whispered into her ear, before running her tongue down her mate's neck as she continued to send rapid pulses to the two sensitive areas of Lauren's body that now had her writhing beneath her. "I know you want me to touch… to taste… why not give in? I know you don't really care about the bet anymore… you just care that this incredible ache goes away."

Bo let go of Lauren's hands and began to use the now free hand to work and rapidly pulse the blonde's nipples while the other worked her lower abdomen. She slid her hand down on top of Lauren's thigh at the bend in her hip and began to send pulses thinking it may be a better place to get her closer to the edge. She moved her lips to the sensitive spot on her hip, sliding her tongue back and forth around the area she was now sending stronger pulses. Lauren was gasping and her hips were bucking wildly as she moaned,

"Bo… you're driving me crazy! I'm throbbing and burning, baby. Gods I wanna cum so bad, baby…" Bo smirked… she had her now…

"But I don't want to do dishes for a week!" Suddenly Bo found herself on her back as Lauren gripped both of her breasts, pinching the nipples while pulsing them as Bo had done to her. She began to breath chi into her mate bringing her quickly to a state of incredible arousal,

"Lauren! Sweet Gaia… fuck! Gods that feels so fucking good! I'm…"

Bo's eyes were closed tight as she struggled to maintain control and not go over the edge, her head thrown back, her chest rising up into Lauren's maddening touch. She was getting so close… she had to keep control… what else could she do… think fast… think of something else… this doesn't feel good… this doesn't feel good… she's been better… Gods this feels so fucking good… damn!

Bo was so lost in the sensations Lauren was providing, she hadn't noticed the blonde had thrown one of her legs over one of Bo's. Lauren could see her lover's soaking wet core and almost gave in to the need to touch but she suddenly had an idea.

Watching the Succubus' hips rising and falling in time to her pulses, she decided to throw a little heat into the action. Her hand began to glow a soft blue as a small flame was produced. She generated a small swirl of wind, directing the flame towards the hardened nub between her lover's legs. No touching… no mouth… satisfied she was staying within the rules, she began moving the flame up and down her lover's core while she continued to pulse Bo's hardened nipples with her other. She used her tongue to kiss her hip and lower belly as she heard the familiar sound of her mate's arousal begin to build.

"Lauren… what are you doing… sweet Gaia, I'm on fire… I don't care… you win! Make me… OH. MY. LAUREN!"

Hearing her lover cry out her name as her orgasm hit she plunged two fingers into her heat and began thrusting in and out as she moved to take a nipple into her mouth, satisfying all of the urges her Succubus had been having as they held their little competition. The game was over now and the baby Succubus would not longer be denied. Three strokes later and Bo was falling over the edge again as she flipped Lauren over and thrust two fingers into her blue-eyed blonde's core. She began to pull chi as Lauren willingly gave of herself. Bo began to push the chi back into Lauren causing her arousal to surge as she felt her mate's thumb begin to thrum against her hardened clit. Moments later, Lauren's succubus was crying out into Bo's mouth as they melted into a passionate kiss.

Bo moved her hands to Lauren's face gently falling into a soft, probing kiss. They opened their eyes, brown staring into brown searching for and finding the love always visible there. Fingers traced lips before smiles formed as the blonde grazed her lips one last time across her lover's.

"Mmmm… every dish I wash I'll be thinking about those two orgasms and what you did to give me them. It will totally make doing the dishes completely worth it."

Lauren smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"What on Gaia's green earth were you doing? That burning sensation was… hmmmm… felt so good."

Lauren held up her hand and showed Bo the flickering flame she had used against her nub.

Bo pulled up to her elbows, "Wait… you said no touching between the legs!"

"I didn't touch anything! A flame touched you and a small breeze… I said no use of hands or mouths between the legs – I didn't say anything about fire and wind."

"Well, I say you're bending the rules there, lady. You used your Druid powers. I thought it was a Succubus contest."

"Technicality. My Druid and my Succubus share DNA – they're bonded, remember? Where one goes, the other goes."

"Dang it! Next time, I make the rules."

"So there's going to be a next time?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Oh, definitely!" Bo said as she placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

"It's almost half past five, Bo. We need to get showered and ready for dinner."

"Hmmm… can't I just have you for dinner?" Lauren smiled as Bo traced light kisses down her neck.

"I wish we could just stay in this little love bubble until Ethan's birthday, but sadly we have a family now and obligations to that family."

"And you know what? I'm not going to complain about that. We've both waited all of our lives to have a family like this, so I'm okay with getting up to spend time with them. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Bo?"

"What's up, babe?"

"You know how our due dates are two weeks apart?"

"Yea?"

"I want to do our checkups together, so I want to delay my 8 week check up until after the coronation so we can go together. We can do them both on January 11th? Is that okay with you or do you want to do your appointment separately?"

"I would love to do them together. That way Ethan can see both babies at the same time, too."

"Kenzi can come with, that way she can hang with him during the internal exam and bring him in when we get to the ultrasound."

"That sounds perfect, babe." Bo looked down at the blanket, playing with the fringe on the end.

"Bo? Something on your mind?" Lauren asked as Bo had suddenly become quiet.

"We're going to have two more babies, Lo… three kids. Things are going to get crazy."

"And Tamsin's due in May. We're going to have four infants around." Lauren reminded.

"Did you talk to Dyson about if they're going to make the cottage a permanent home or not?" Bo asked.

"No, and I'm not going to. You need to talk to him, Bo. The two of you can't keep avoiding each other like you have been." Lauren walked over to the dresser and pulled out jeans, a V-neck t-shirt and a heavy sweater for this evening. She pulled out black jeans, a tank top and a front zip hoodie for Bo.

"I know, Lauren!" Bo didn't mean to yell, "I'm sorry… that was loud. It's just that his beliefs…"

Bo took a deep breath as she turned to open their sock and underwear drawer, pulling out what they needed as she listened to Lauren. She knew her mate was right… the longer she and the wolf let their argument fester, the more distant they became. Truthfully, right now Dyson was the least of her worries.

"…Are changing, Bo. Remember, he was taught a specific set of values and beliefs just as we were. Ours just happened to be human and Druid. His are all Fae, but I've noticed him slowly changing. I think Tamsin is also helping. Remember, she lived among the Druid people for a large part of her first and second lives before she spent all of her subsequent lives with the Fae. Coming back this life and being raised by Kenzi re-awakened the Druid beliefs she was taught. It is also what has led to her rekindled relationship with her mother. I think that she has been pushing her husband pretty hard to be more open-minded. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want her child being raised with Fae ideals."

They walked to the bathroom together and sat down on their separate commodes to relieve themselves as the conversation continued.

"Well, I can understand that. Look what they did to her. They turned her into the bitch from hell. I'm so glad we had the chance to get to know her in her last life so we could really appreciate her for who she really is as a Valkyrie. Have you talked to her much?"

"Bath or shower?" Lauren asked.

"Shower… if we take a bath together…"

"Shower… definitely shower." Lauren chuckled.

Bo ran the water in her shower as Lauren did the same in hers as she answered Bo's previous question, "Not much since Christmas. She and Dyson are being kept pretty busy by the Elder's and teaching Ethan."

"Yea, I know she likes to watch Dyson teach him. I think she is getting a preview of how he's going to be as a parent."

They both watched the other as they showered, eyes raking over the other's naked form. This had become their routine when they had somewhere they had to be. They could still talk and shower together, but Lauren's Nereid wouldn't make them late.

"It's kind of amazing how we just sort of settled into a co-parenting life. You know, we never really talked about how we wanted to raise our kids – we just sort of do it. Is there anything I do that you don't like with regards to parenting?" Lauren asked wanting Bo to have a say in how Ethan was raised in addition to the next two they were having.

"No, Lauren. I think you're right. Somehow we've just been on the same page the entire time since I've come into the picture. I could ask you the same question."

"Bo, you're wonderful with Ethan. You don't spoil him rotten, you hold him to right and wrong. I think anything big that has come up, we've talked about it."

"Yea, well having that nifty connection of ours makes it easy to have a conversation about how to handle those pesky last minute decisions, doesn't it."

"Yes, it does. The poor kids, they'll never be able to play us against each other."

They exited the showers, grabbed their towels and wrapped them around their slick bodies, then grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around their wet hair.

"Well, we just keep on doing what we're doing then." Lauren placed a kiss on Bo's cheek as she went to get ready. Bo smiled at her as she traced her eyes down her retreating form in the mirror.

… … … … … … … …

"KENZ SOLO WINS AGAIN!"

The three boys dropped to their knees in front of Kenzi as Lauren and Bo walked into the room. They raised their hands over their head and brought them down to their Aunt's feet three times while chanting,

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY…. WE ARE NOT WORTHY… WE ARE NOT WORTHY, OH LEGO STAR WARS QUEEN."

They stood giggling as they ran at her, pushing her back on the sofa, wrestling around as she threw them around on the large piece of furniture. Chase sat laughing at the four, his eyes focused on his lover.

"Lego Star Wars Queen?" Bo asked.

"MAMMA!" "BO!", was shouted as the kids leaned over the back of the couch. Kenzi stood to explain,

"Well, if you and Lauren are going to be the Druid Queens, I get to be the Lego Star Wars Queen. It's only fair – I've been in every battle with you."

Bo and Lauren just laughed, "Okay, boys. Get yourselves washed up in Ethan's bathroom. It's time to go to dinner."

"YEA! DINNER!" The boys shouted as they ran off to Ethan's room.

Bo asked, "So, what'd we miss?"

"Oh, not much. My man here got his butt kicked… repeatedly I might add. I had to defend his honor, so I took over and kicked their butts to help him save face."

Kenzi smiled as Chase pulled her down onto his lap and began to tickle her, "STOP! Oh, God Chase… STOP! I can't breathe!"

The future Druid Queens just stood and watched with smiles on their faces. They were so happy that Kenzi had found her happiness,

"So, Kenz did you finish the designs for the new boot line?"

"Oh, My. God. Yes and they are to die for, Bo-Bo. Want to see the names I have for them?"

"You have names for your designs already?"

"Yea… here… tell me what you think…" Kenzi walked over to the coat rack and grabbed the portfolio she had left against the wall. She opened it on the large island in the kitchen as her friends leaned over her shoulders.

"Okay, so this one…" Kenzi showed them a mid-calf boot with strips of black leather that wrapped around the sagging gray suede until it buckled on the outside of the ankle. The heel was wide and low with a square toe, "This one is for battle. You know how we hate running in heels. Well, who says we can't look good going for a fight, yet wear a shoe that's functional? Plus, the toe is reinforced steel."

"I love it, Kenz," said Bo as Lauren nodded in agreement. "What's this one called?"

"Badass Bootie." Kenz looked at Bo who just smiled and nodded.

Kenzi moved to the next drawing, revealing a knee-high black boot with red and black straps woven throughout. Bo could only describe this boot as sexy,

Lauren said, "Oo la la, Kenz."

"I was hoping you'd think that. This one is called Sexy Succubus." Kenzi stared at the pair awaiting their reaction.

Bo chuckled as she nodded her approval, "I love it, Kenz."

"I second that, Kenzi." Lauren added.

"MAMMA! We're ready – see? All clean." Ethan and his cousins held up their hands as proof of their effort.

"Okay, boys – grab your coats and let's get going." Bo turned to Kenzi, "We'll go through the rest after dinner. And… speaking of dinner… when are you having a house-warming party?"

"Actually, if it's okay with you, I thought we could do Ethan's birthday party there? What do you think?"

'_Okay with you?' Bo asked._

_Lauren replied without hesitation, 'Yes, I think Ethan would love it.'_

"Sounds great, Kenz! Let us know what we can do."

"Are you kidding? House, awesome nephews, business… you've earned an awesome birthday party for your amazing kid!"

Bo and Lauren smiled as they turned out the lights and closed up the house. The group moved to exit as the boys talked excitedly about the pending fireworks display after dinner. Bo offered her arm to Lauren who took it with a smile.

… … … … … … …

"Whoa, Mamma did you see that one? SO COOL!"

Bo lay on the blanket with Lauren curled into her as they stared up in the sky at the fireworks display. Lauren was right. Arranz and Callum really did know how to put on a show. Ethan was laying with his head on Bo's belly, his tiny body squeezed between his two moms as he stared at the sky and pointed, commenting on every explosive burst of color that soared overhead. Lauren was also right about Ethan's enthusiasm. He and his cousins had run around the beach all night with sparklers in hand after playing the wind game, which – to everyone's surprise – Ethan had won. Everyone was amazed at how far advanced his Druid skills had become at such a young age, but since he had started merging with Gaia, it had just happened.

Bo hadn't been familiar with the wind games, but as she watched, she'd caught on quickly. The object was to knock your opponent off their feet with a gust of wind while running or riding waves of wind to avoid getting knocked down yourself.

Tamsin had said it was as if he was calling on his tiger while in his human form. He was so fast and agile that he was able to avoid getting hit with any waves of wind until there were only three people left. Madge had told Bo before the game began that it had come down to Jake and Josh for the last three years, so she wasn't surprised that they were in the final three but when they started to gang up on Ethan to get him out, Lauren had to calm her by reminding her they wouldn't hurt their youngest cousin.

Bo and Lauren had watched, unable to remain stationary in their chairs as they ducked and dove with him mimicking his every move. He was able to duck behind Josh right as Jake threw a wind wave at his brother. As it hit Josh, Ethan jumped higher than his mom's new his was able and rode the wave around coming up behind Jake who was trying to avoid the wave that Josh had thrown just before he'd been hit. He missed Josh's wave, but Ethan came up behind him and threw a strong wave, knocking Jake right into the water. Every one had laughed at Jake but then stared in shock as Ethan landed perfectly on two feet in a slight crouch – the final survivor of the match.

When he realized he was the last one left, he put his hands up over his head and yelled, "YES! I WIN!" and ran full speed into Bo and Lauren's waiting arms. They were so happy and so proud of him as Madge handed him the family trophy, the same trophy that now sat just above their heads as the finale began.

"Mommy, it's bootiful, isn't it?"

"It is, Ethan. It totally is, " Lauren turned to Bo, "The last firework goes up at midnight and is always a giant fireball."

"That's how we know when to say 'Happy New Year!' Mamma! You're supposed to give me a hug and a kiss, then we wait for a shooting star sent from Gaia and we wish on it."

"What happens if a shooting star never comes before we fall asleep?" Bo asked her son.

"It always comes, Mamma. Gaia sends them to us." Bo looked skeptical, but Lauren reassured her their son was right – it always happened.

Lauren checked her watch, "One minute, Ethan. Do you have a hug and a kiss ready for your mommies?"

"But who do I kiss first? I don't want you to get mad at me if I don't kiss you first… eider of you, akay?" He said looking between his two mothers.

"Well, I think you should kiss your Mamma first because she's never had a New Year's with you."

"You're right, Mommy. Are you sure you don't mind? I mean… we have a addition."

"You mean tradition and no, I don't mind. Mamma needs your New Year's kiss and hug. Get ready… ten seconds…"

Ethan counted down, "9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1… WHOA! THAT'S A GINORMOUS ONE!" Ethan rolled over and crawled up Bo, planting a kiss on her lips and giving her a big hug. He then crawled over to Lauren and did the same,

"This has been the best New Year ever! I am back with both my mommies and I'm getting married!"

Bo and Lauren laughed, "Well, we're getting married. You're getting a new name!"

"I'm gonna be Ethan Dennis Lewis Martini in…" Ethan counted on his fingers, "3 days! Okay… now you have to have a New Year's kiss!"

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren taking a moment to gaze into her big brown eyes. Their moment didn't last long as their little boy dove back into their arms giving them a big hug. Lauren looked over her son's shoulder to her fiancé,

"Happy New Year, Bo."

"The best New Year ever, Lauren."

… … … … … … … …

_**Wedding Day, January 4**__**th**_

Bo sat at the high top counter of the kitchen at Kenzi's house. The young Druid had insisted that Bo not see Lauren before the wedding, so she had stayed with her best friend last night. Jake, Josh and Chase had stayed as well. Lauren had Ethan, Ella, Tamsin and James with her at their house. She couldn't stand being away from her fiancé right now. She needed to know what she was thinking. Was she still sure she wanted to get married? She picked up her cellphone, she just needed to hear her voice…

"Hi Mamma!" Ethan said when he saw Bo's name on the caller ID of Lauren's cell.

"Hey, buddy! Is your Mommy there?" Bo asked.

"Of course, she's here, Mamma."

"Well, can I talk to her?"

"You know I love you right, Mamma?"

"Yes, Ethan. What's wrong?" Bo asked. Her son sounded a little upset.

"Well, Aunt K told me that under no sermstances you are supposed to talk to Mommy before the wedding. She told me to hold her phone and not let anyone talk to her if they were you."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, Mamma. And I made a promise that I wouldn't, so I just can't give Mommy her phone. Please don't be mad, Mamma. I really do love you."

"Well, can you at least tell me if Mommy seems happy?"

"She's really happy, Mommy. We both are… and she's really pretty Mamma. She looks like an angel."

"Does she now?" Bo smiled.

"Yep. She's all in white and her hair is up and curly like mine."

"Your hair is up?" Bo laughed.

"No, silly! Of course not but Mommy made me get it cut a little."

"She did?" Bo loved his long curly locks. She thought it was the perfect length so she hoped Lauren didn't have too much taken off. "Well, I'm sure you're still handsome."

"Uh-huh. Aunt Kenzi said so, too. She helped me tie my bowtie."

"Well, that's good." Bo was trying to imagine what her son looked like. Kenzi hadn't let her see his tux either. She was completely in the dark about her whole wedding. Of course, she had handed it off to Kenzi to do, but the curiosity was killing her.

"Mamma?"

"Yea, buddy?"

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm just… I miss you both and I just want to see you."

"I know. Me too. Mommy just said the same thing. She was sitting at the kitchen counter just staring at her phone like forever until Aunt Tamsin came and took her outside to get some fresh air."

Bo held her phone away from her ear as Ethan yelled 'I'm coming' into the phone, "Mamma, I gotta go. They're calling for me. Are you ready?"

"I am, Ethan. I've been ready for this moment for six years. See you soon."

"See you soon…. And Mamma?"

"Yea, buddy?"

"If I forget to tell you, you looked really pretty today."

Bo chuckled, "Thank you, Ethan. Don't be late, now."

"Bye!"

Bo saw the call disconnect and took a breath. Just then, Kenzi came into the room, "It's time Bo-Bo. Last chance if you want to ditch the bride before you hit the altar!"

"Kenzi, I've waited an eternity for this moment. I wouldn't miss it if the Dark King himself showed up right now."

"Okay, let's not go saying the name of he-who-must-not-be-named on your wedding day. We really don't want him showing up."

"Shit! What the hell was I thinking! Gaia, I'll jinx my own damn wedding."

Kenzi picked up the saltshaker and chucked some over both of Bo's shoulders, "There you go – all better. Let's go Bo-Bo."

"You have the rings?"

"Yes. You both have your Queen rings on, right? Vesta said it was important they both be on when you put the other bands on."

"Great – it's probably gonna burn the shit out of our fingers again."

"Well, at least you won't be surprised if it does! Let's go! I promised Lauren I'd have you there on time!"

Just then, Jake, Josh, Chase and John arrived, "Woohooo! Foxy lady!"

Bo blushed as her cousins sent cat calls her way. John approached, handing her a small envelope,

"I promised my brother you would receive this right before you took your vows on your wedding day. He always knew this day would come, Bo. He wrote this while your Mother was pregnant. She carried it to us when she ran and delivered the message to me herself." John took a moment to find his words, "I so wish they were here with you today. I know I'm not your Father, Bo but I'm here for you as a Father would be. I hope you always know that.

"He knew from the prophecy?"

"Hmmm. I know you will be with him again, Ysabeau. I wish it had been today but sometimes life doesn't give us all that we desire. Experience has taught me that at times we're forced to wait… and while the waiting is hard, it's usually worth the minutes, days or hours we had to endure. Your Father loves you more than I can tell you, Ysabeau. If there was any way for him to be here with you today, he would have been."

John watched as Bo's eyes filled with unshed tears, "Now go easy. Kenzi will hit me with a tidal wave if I mess up her make up masterpiece."

Bo laughed into John's shoulder as he pulled her to him. She looked up at him with a sad smile, and then stepped away to open the envelope out on the balcony. Everyone stood silent looking through the glass windows as they watched her slide her finger beneath the flap and pull out the card. Bo sighed as she unfolded the card to reveal her father's handwriting. She traced her finger over the letters before she began to read,

_My Dearest Ysabeau,_

_If you are reading this before taking your vows, then I apologize that the prophecy was correct in predicting we would be apart for this day. Please know that I pray to our Good Mother that you have found the one true love that fills your soul. Druid marriage should not be taken lightly, as it is eternal and binding in this life and the next. If you cannot imagine a life beyond the life you live with your mate, then you have chosen well my dear Ysabeau. Please know that while you were still within your mother's belly, we would lie together and dream of all we hoped for you. As a succubus, she feared you would never know true love as she had with me. Know that if you have found your one true love, you have made your mother and I very happy._

_I wish you all the best on this special day. Trust that I am there with you in the wind, as the energy of your marriage will carry to me. I love you with all of my heart, my daughter. May Gaia and the four winds bless you, your mate and your union. May you rule together and fulfill the prophecy so that we may all live in peace again._

_Sincerely and with all my love,_

_Your Father,_

_Aidan Martini_

Bo slowly folded the letter and placed it in the small clutch Kenzi had given her to carry. She looked out at the beach where everyone was now taking their seats when her thoughts were interrupted,

"It's time, Bo. Your uncles have the area all warmed up for your nuptials. You ready?" She looked up to see her Uncle John's face smiling at her as a single tear slid down her cheek. She gave him a half smile.

John wiped away the tear as he tried to comfort his niece,

"I'm sorry he can't be here to give you away himself." John spoke with all the sincerity she had seen on her Father's face when she had met him. They really were so much alike – not just in appearance, but in mannerisms and character as well.

"Hey – if I can't have my Father, I'm sure glad I have his closest brother. Besides, I'm having a wedding in January warmed by my sun druid uncles. I never would have dreamed any of this would be possible let alone happen."

Bo chuckled for her uncle's sake, but really she never dreamed she would get married once she learned she was a succubus. Who would have wanted to deal with a succubus for a mate? Now here she was, lucky enough that the one person in her life who she would love for all of eternity wanted her back. John was looking at her smiling as she spoke,

"Uncle John, I cannot thank you enough for all you've done to get me to this point in my life. I've dreamed of this day for so long and when I first found her, I never thought it would be a reality. Now, I stand here in awe that my dream is actually coming true. I love this woman so much, John. I can't imagine a lifetime without her."

"Well, it sounds like Druid marriage is the right thing for you, then. You ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's go get you a bride then, shall we?" John smiled as they headed down the stairway. At the bottom of the staircase, Josh knelt and took her right foot into his hand to remove her flip flop while Jake did the same on the other side of her. Druid weddings were barefoot so Gaia was present through all of those in attendance. She looked up at Chase,

"Where's Kenzi?"

"Aw, she got a little teary – she knew you were getting a letter from Uncle Aidan, so she said she'd meet you at the altar."

Bo nodded her head. It was extra special for her that the elder's had granted Kenzi approval to officiate at their ceremony. Jake and Josh led the way down the beach towards the canopy where Bo was to stand. Bo leaned on John as she walked turning once to smile at Chase as he followed behind them. All Bo had to do was make it to that canopy. From there, Lauren would come up the aisle between the two rows of guests where she would finally get to see her again. She felt like it had been weeks, though it had only been a night. She couldn't wait to see Ethan in his tux, too.

As they approached the canopy, she was in awe of the setting. It was just before sundown. Kenzi had timed it perfectly so that they would say their vows as the sun was going down because they both loved sunset so much. The silky material of the white canopy flowed on the wind along the shoreline. The guests sat in white chairs – fifty guests in total – mostly elders and people from the community who knew Lauren better than Bo. She didn't care – she just wanted Lauren to remember this day for the rest of eternity.

Lauren had said she wanted a white wedding and Kenzi had come through big time. The doctor was going to love this. As she approached the canopy, she saw white flowers everywhere. She could pick out the ones Lauren had wanted… hibiscus, roses, lilies and orchids. Bo had only asked for jasmine and daisies and Kenzi did not disappoint. Clear glass torches surrounded the canopy and lined both sides of the path Lauren would take to get from the beach house to the altar. Adorning the altar were more of their favorite white flowers. The setting was simple, yet elegant and memorable. It was exactly what Kenzi had been going for and it was what she had achieved.

Bo looked beyond the canopy to see the pit fires glowing for the reception. She knew that Ethan had helped put the log benches and tables together. He was so proud of himself and now Bo knew why. More torches lined both sides of the pit fires all the way down the beach. Bo had almost reached the canopy when she caught Kenzi's eye. The young goth winked at her as Bo mouthed 'beautiful' with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly, she realized they had come to a stop... she was at the altar. This was it. John released her arm as Jake, Josh and Chase stood surrounding her. She saw Kenzi nod as a guitar started to softly play. It was soon joined by two beautiful voices singing in harmony. Bo listened, finally able to identify one of the songs she and Lauren had discussed before she had turned it all over to her fiancé and Kenzi to decide. It wasn't that she didn't care. It was just that she had been completely overwhelmed by all of the lyrics. She wanted to tell Lauren all of the things that were in every song but they could only pick two – one for when she entered and one for when they left as a married couple.

The song was _'Love Song' by Elton John and Lesley Duncan_. She remembered it because Lauren had pulled out key lines, phrases and words that she felt were reminders of how far they had come to be planning their wedding. She thought it would be a great reminder of that journey on their wedding day. Bo listened for a moment and smiled… Lauren was right. The lyrics the duo was singing had definitely forced her mind back to the journey they had taken to get to this day. This song was what she and Lauren had needed to learn in order to be here in this moment. Bo understood why Lauren had picked this song out of all they had to choose from. It was simple and honest. She focused on the words as she remembered Lauren's face when she had been listening to the song,

_( watch?v=14nD-QMjFvI)_

'_The words I have to say may well be simple but they're true. _

_Until you give your love, there's nothing more that we can do._

_Love is the opening door, love is what we came here for,_

_No one could offer you more, do you know what I mean,_

_Have your eyes really seen?_

_You say it's very hard to leave behind the life we knew._

_But there's no other way, and now it's really up to you._

_Love is the key we must turn, truth is the flame we must burn,_

_Freedom the lesson we must learn, do you know what I mean?_

_Have your eyes really seen?_

As the music played, she saw James and Madge come into view. James was as handsome as ever but she had never seen Madge dressed up until now. She looked absolutely radiant. It still amazed her how the people in her world just didn't age as humans did. If her aunt were human, you would think she wasn't a day over forty. Bo smiled as she watched her Aunt's eyes go from her to her husband. She chuckled lightly as Madge's aura flared to a nine seeing her mate dressed up at the altar. Her uncle really was a handsome man so she wasn't surprised this day would stir a lot of emotions in the pair. Next she saw Tamsin and Dyson. She smiled remembering Tamsin tell her this would be the second time she would have to put on a damn dress and walk an aisle with this man. She was joking of course, but seeing them together in this setting gave her a small glimpse of what she missed not being present for their actual wedding. As Tamsin and Dyson approached their seats, the Valkyrie turned profile and gave a mock curtsy, making Bo laugh at her friend's antics.

Finally, the voices stopped and the guitar continued to play. Everyone stood as Bo's eyes moved to the back of the rows. She saw Ethan first and couldn't take her eyes off of his bright smile. Her little man was dressed in a white tux with a white bow tie, white vest and white cummerbund. He wore as Kenzi had called it, a 'succubus blue' carnation on his lapel. She thought her heart might beat out of her chest with the love she felt for her son in that moment. He was so proud to have his Mommy on his arm… her… Lauren… Bo looked up from her son's smiling face to see her bride,

Bo gasped as she spoke in a whisper, "Sweet Gaia… she's… the most… she's… beautiful."

Bo's hand went to her chest as her eyes welled with tears at the sight of her mate. The long gown designed by Kenzi flowed gently in the winter breeze. The brunette took in ever inch of her bride, storing it in memory beginning with Lauren's soft brown eyes and her slightly embarrassed smile. Lauren hated being on display but right now Bo couldn't tear her eyes away from her mate. Blonde hair was pulled up off her neck with just a few curled strands dangling over one side of her striking face. Her shoulders were bare as the gown dipped down exposing just a hint of cleavage. Her arms were covered in an open lace pattern that was hand stitched to the wrist. The closer Lauren came, the more she could see the detail. The pattern was essentially sunbursts all joined together by small columns of thread. The dress dropped down to her narrow waist, and then bloomed out into silky lengths that hung softly in the breeze. Once at the altar, Ethan looked up at Bo and said,

"Take care of my Mommy. Besides you, she's the most important person in the world to me."

Bo leaned down, "I promise you, Ethan. I will always take care of your Mommy. If I ever let you or her down, I expect you to tell me the first chance we have alone, okay?"

"Okay, Mamma. You should get married now. I've been waiting for this my whole entire life."

Bo smiled, stroking her son's face, "So have I, Ethan. So have I."

He stepped over to stand in front of Madge as Lauren moved in front of Bo who whispered, "Breathless."

Their eyes flashed blue as Kenzi leaned into the space between them and quietly said, "Cool your jets succu-brides. We haven't even started the ceremony yet. Back to brown, please."

The Succubae smiled at each other before closing their eyes to rein in their emotions. When they opened them again, they looked into brown eyes. Satisfied, Kenzi began the ceremony. She had spent a lot of time on it with Vesta and Beli wanting to have some of the traditional human parts that Bo and Lauren had been raised with, but still have all of the essential parts to make their Druid vows complete in the eyes of Gaia.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to support the union of Dr. Lauren Magdalene Lewis and Ms. Ysabeau Dennis now named by the Druid Elders of this clan as Lauren Hope Martini and Ysabeau Faith Martini. All of you gathered here know of the journey taken to bring us to this day. All in favor of the union of our incumbent Queen Ysabeau Faith Martini with Dr. Lauren Hope Martini, say 'Aye."

There was a resounding cheer of, "Aye."

"Are there any here today who bring reason to deny this union? Speak now in fire."

Everyone eyed the fire pit to Kenzi's left being sure it did not ignite, since that would signify that someone was contesting the marriage. She waited, and then looked to Vesta and Beli who nodded. Since no fire came, she continued.

"The ceremony will continue forward without contestation in accordance with Druid law and with the blessing of the interim Druid King and Queen," Kenzi nodded to Beli and Vesta who were right behind Bo in the front row.

Kenzi turned to Bo, "Ysabeau Faith Martini, you come today seeking full Druid marriage to Lauren Hope Martini. I must remind you that this is the eternal bonding of mind, heart and soul. Is this truly what you seek?"

Bo couldn't pull her gaze from Lauren's eyes as she spoke, "It is."

"Lauren Hope Martini, you come here today seeking full Druid marriage to Ysabeau Faith Martini. I must remind you that this is the eternal bonding of mind, heart and soul. Is this truly what you seek?"

Lauren kept her eyes trained on Bo's as she responded, "It is."

"Bring forth those who would call for the blessings of our mother earth."

Madge, John, Chase, James and Ethan came to surround Bo and Lauren. Each would call to a spirit element to obtain the blessing of their union. Madge began,

"I call upon Aquilo, Chief Anemoi of the North Wind. Do you bless this union?" All were silent as the sound of the wind suddenly began to whip through the canopy from the north, "The union is blessed." Madge said as she stepped away from the group.

John spoke next, "I call upon Notus, Chief Anemoi of the South Wind. Do you bless this union?" Again a hush fell over the crowd and soon a great wind came from the south, "The union is blessed." John said as he to stepped away from the group to stand with Madge.

Kenzi smiled as her boyfriend spoke next, "I call upon Zephyrus, Chief Anemoi of the West Wind. Do you bless this union?" Quickly, a wind whipped in from the west, forcing Kenzi to grip the canopy so it didn't blow away, "The union is definitely blessed." The crowd chuckled at Chase's comment directed at the strength of the wind before joining Madge and John away from the others.

Finally, James asked for the final blessing of the four winds, "I call upon Eurus, Chief Anemoi of the East Wind and guardian of our lands. Do you bless this union?" The wind flowed through at an even steady pace before James spoke, "The union is blessed." James stepped away leaving Ethan standing between his parents.

He turned towards the crowd gathered and moved to one knee. Bo and Lauren watched nervously. The entire ceremony had been explained to them and they knew that Ethan had been practicing his part for weeks so he didn't make any mistakes. They looked at each other, then back at their son as he made a tiny fist and slammed it into the ground causing the soil to tremble with more power than Bo and Lauren could have imagined. The earth became silent which the couple knew meant he was connecting with Gaia.

Ethan paused before beginning his request for the final blessing. They knew he was remembering to speak slowly and deliberately so he would not struggle with the big words he had to recite in front of all of the guests. He looked a bit pale and he was biting his lip but he finally took a deep breath and began…

"Gaia, the primeval divinity of the earth who first emerged at the dawn of creation. You are the mother of all descended from sky, sea and the earth beyond. You have passed to us the prophecies this couple is to fulfill. They stand before you prepared to do your bidding for the sake of all beings of this realm. I am Ethan, the son of Ysabeau and Lauren. I call to you on their behalf. Do you bless this union?" All waited until the ground rumbled beneath the surface, "This union is blessed." He turned and smiled a bit smile at his mommies before returning to his position in front of James. He looked up at his grandparents and uncles who smiled at him. Chase whispered, "Good job, little man. You got it all right!" James gave him a quiet high five and a wink. They turned their attention back to the officiate,

Kenzi spoke, "Ysabeau and Lauren, your union has been blessed by the guardians of the Druids. Has your training been certified complete?"

Vesta and Beli stood, "Their training is complete, in Gaia's name we swear." They sat back down.

"What remains is your promise to each other. Lauren, what will you promise in union with Ysabeau?"

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes as she saw them soften at her glance. She smiled and took her hands in her own,

"My Ysabeau, I have loved you since the moment we met. No other has held my heart as you have. I never knew happiness until you came back into my life. Without your love, patience and giving ways I would not stand here today. You saved my life as you have countless others before me. Your passion, values and beliefs drive me to be better every day. I promise you that in this life and all of those beyond, that you will have my heart, my mind and my soul. You and our children will be my first priority for the rest of eternity, for a life lived without you, is a life not lived. I promise you my unconditional love every day that we are together in this realm and all others."

Ethan handed Lauren the wedding ring, "Will you accept this ring as a sign of my promise to you?"

"I will." Bo replied with tears in her eyes. Lauren slid the ring onto her finger and, as it was with their family crest rings, it glowed red as it burned into her finger. Bo gripped Lauren's hand as the pain increased, then relaxed as the pain subsided. She smiled at Lauren before turning to Kenzi.

"Ysabeau, what will you promise in union with Lauren?"

Bo held tight to Lauren's hand as she gazed down at the ring that still glowed a light red on her hand, then back up at Lauren,

"Lauren, an eternity spent looking into your eyes whether brown, blue, orange or red is an eternity I will gladly spend. You are forgiving, courageous, intelligent, hard working, dedicated, generous, kind and strong. Our journey has been filled with ups and downs, yet here we are today. You have never doubted my ability to defeat countless enemies, even when I doubted myself. You have always been there for me – even when I was not there for you. I don't know how I have been lucky enough to be granted eternity with you, but I know that I will spend that eternity making sure you feel the freedom to love and be who you are every day of your life. I promise you and our children will be my first priority. I promise honesty, compromise and communication in addition to my undying, unconditional love for you. I promise you my mind, heart and soul are yours now and for all of the lifetimes after."

She turned to John who handed her the ring, "Will you accept this ring as a sign of my promise to you?"

Lauren had tears in her eyes as she nodded and spoke, "I will." As with Bo, the ring burned into Lauren's hand as her mate slid it onto her finger. She cringed and gasped for a moment, before looking back up at her succubus with a smile.

"May Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi keep you in their earthly embrace. May you find love, family, peace and balance in all the days of your eternity together. By the power vested in me by the interim Druid King and Queen, I now pronounce you joined in concert with the elements that surround us. On behalf of the Elders of Clan Martini, they welcome you to their family. Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, Dr. and Mrs. Martini as well as their son, Ethan Martini!"

Cheers rang out through the crowd as Lauren turned and picked up Ethan, then gripped Bo's hand and led her quickly down the aisle to the back of the rows of seats.

Lauren looked at her son, "Ethan, I'm going to kiss Mamma now!"

The blonde wasted not time dipping Bo and pulling her in for a searing kiss that had both pairs of succubus eyes burning blue. They calmed themselves before turning brown eyes to their son who stood laughing at his mommies,

"You guys are mushy!"

"Mushy, huh? I'll show you mushy little man." Bo picked Ethan up and started kissing him all over his face as Lauren joined her. He giggled and giggled until Bo finally put him down.

"Okay, so are you going to show us to our table or what? I'm starving!" Bo said as Lauren smiled at her new wife.

"Me too! Let's go eat!" With that, the three of them took off to the first and largest fire. They sat down on the bench as Ethan walked around and sat on his Uncle Chase's lap. Bo and Lauren glanced around the fire at Kenzi, Madge, John, Jake, Josh, Alina, Little John, Joshua, Vesta, Beli, James, Jianna, Emma and Ella.

_Bo took Lauren's hand and gazed into her eyes, 'This is our family, Lo.'_

'_It is, sweetie.' She looked at Bo, 'Are you happy?'_

'_I've never been happier. And you?'_

_Lauren looked around focusing her gaze on their smiling son, 'I am perfect, Mrs. Martini."_

'_Yes, you are Dr. Martini.' Bo's eyes filled with tears, 'I love you so much… so much, Lauren.'_

'_And I love you.' Lauren held her mate's gaze, 'You're my wife… for all time… we'll never be apart again, Bo. Ever.'_

'_I like the sound of that.' Bo smiled and gave her wife a light kiss on her cheek. With one last look into her big brown eyes, she gave her hands a squeeze and turned her attention to her son,_

"Okay! Crack open those buckets, Ethan! What's cookin'?"

"Well, first… I promised Mommy." Ethan took off his jacket, bow tie, vest and cummerbund leaving him in a Yale t-shirt, "No stains on the tux."

Bo and Lauren laughed as Ethan began to dish out the food. They all ate as the conversation flowed. Everyone complimented the men on the amazing dinner they had created for the wedding feast. When the meal ended, everyone stacked their buckets as Kenzi signaled the DJ's to start the music.

"Kenz, who are the DJ's?" Bo asked.

"Main Street has a Business Owners Association. I looked in the association membership manual and found out we have a music store in town. I went down and talked to the owner who told me his son and girlfriend have a DJ business and they would kindly work for free at the wedding of the future Queens. It took me about two seconds to accept their offer and viola!... instant wedding reception music."

"Kenz, I don't want them to work for free. Please make sure we pay them. We have plenty of money. You know how I feel about money. I feel like I'm stealing from people."

"Bo, you've had the same lessons I've had. Druid society works more like the bartering system from our human history classes… you do for them, they do for you. It's just the way it works. They're not going to accept your money, Succubutt. Get over it."

"Fine, but can we at least figure out a way to get them clients so their businesses benefit from all of this?" Bo moved her hands in a quick circle around the dancing guests now enjoying the music echoing down the coastline and out into the night air.

"I'll figure something out Bo… I promise. Now… this is a wedding, remember? Your wedding! Go find your bride because it's time for the guests of honor to have their first dance. We have to keep some human wedding traditions alive at this shindig. It just wouldn't be right if we didn't honor our fake roots." Bo laughed as Kenzi marched off to the DJ's stand.

She looked around for her bride, "She was just here. I can't believe I've been married for less than two hours and my wife is already missing." Bo looked the other direction down the beach and saw Lauren dancing with Uncle Arranz. She smiled as he twirled her around and then slowly dipped her before pulling her back up into his frame. She looked to the right of the couple and saw Ethan dancing with Tamsin while Chase danced with Jianna shouted instructions.

"Might a foolish old wolf ask the privilege of a dance with the bride?" Dyson stepped up and offered his hand to a surprised Bo. She hesitated before he tilted his head, his face begging an affirmative response,

"No drama?"

"Just a dance. I know we need to talk, but that is for another night."

Bo took his hand as he twirled her into a proper waltz posture, "You are both beautiful brides, Bo… and very much meant to be. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Dyson." Bo gave him a small smile as she looked over his shoulder to Lauren who had finished dancing with Arranz and was now watching her dance with her ex as she stood with Chase and Kenzi.

"I'm glad I could be here to see this." Dyson added but Bo could only nod. She wasn't sure how to feel, "Well, thank you for the dance. I'll let you get back to your beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Dyson." Bo said yet again. Awkward could not begin to describe the moment she just had. She walked, head down back to Lauren as Kenzi stepped towards the microphone.

"You okay?" Lauren asked as she pulled Bo into a hug. Bo squeezed her harder than expected,

"Just glad to be back in your arms." The brunette pulled away, "I'm not letting you go the rest of the night."

Lauren chuckled but understood the feeling, "I'll be happy to be stuck like glue to you until tomorrow morning."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Clan Martini, I would like to invite you to watch the first dance shared by Dr. and Mrs. Martini. If you would join their son in welcoming them to the dance floor,

Ethan stepped to the microphone, "Mommy, please bring your bride to the dance area." Lauren did as Ethan asked and took Bo's hand, leading her to the sand in front of him where the guests had formed a circle.

"Aunt Kenzi and I searched through bunches and bunches of songs. So many, that I almost shifted on purpose just so I wouldn't have to listen to any more music."

The crowd laughed as Kenzi put her hands on her hips and gave an expression of mock disbelief. Ethan smiled at her and put up his hands begging forgiveness,

"We finally agreed that this was the perfect song for the two of you. So, from me and your best friend, this song is for you." Ethan nodded to Kenzi who signaled the DJ to begin the music.

Bo and Lauren turned to each other, gazing into each other's eyes as the music began. It only took a moment for the pair to recognize the song. They smiled as they moved into each other's arms. The song was _A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. _

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall…"

'_Do you remember, Lo?'_

'_The first time we danced to this song?'_

'_Hmmm… do you?'_

'_Of course I do. It was the year after the first birthday party Kenzi threw for you.'_

'_Yea, that one sort of sucked.'_

'_Yea… I shouldn't have showed up with Nadia…'_

'_Talk about salt in the wound.'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_It's okay… funny we should mention her tonight. I hope she found peace. I still…'_

_Lauren put her hand up to Bo's face, 'It's okay, Bo. We set her soul free. She can be part of the energy of the universe now.'_

_Bo nodded as she moved into Lauren's embrace._

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is… I will be brave, I will not let anything take away… What's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this, every hour has come to this… one step closer…"

'_We're married, Bo.'_

_Bo looked up, gazing into Lauren's beautiful eyes, 'We are. Happy?'_

'_Absolutely. How do you want to spend our first night together as a married couple?'_

'_Well, the honeymoon has to wait, so I think our usual routine with Ethan would be a welcome relief…'_

'_Relief? From what?'_

'_Being away from you all last night. It was horrible, Lo.'_

'_Oh, my poor baby.' Lauren pulled Bo into a hug as they focused on the end of the first dance together. The song was drawing to an end and neither wanted this moment to end._

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you… Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

_Lauren moved her hand to Bo's cheek as she was pulled into her Succubus, 'Thousands of years together, Lo… we have thousands of years.'_

'_And I will cherish every single one.' Lauren's lips graced her wife's as the crowd erupted in applause for the newlyweds. Bo broke the kiss, eyes closed, tongue tracing her lips where her mate's lips had just been,_

'_Hmmm… and in all of those years, I will never tire of your lips on mine. I love you, Dr. Martini.'_

'_I love you, Mrs. Martini. Thank you for a beautiful day. This truly was my dream wedding. It was the perfect start to a perfect life together.'_

_Bo nodded as she kissed her wife again. Yes indeed, this was the perfect start to a perfect life._

… … … … … …


	31. Chapter 31: Visions Quest & Consequences

_**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Sorry, but you may need a few tissues for this chapter. Best wishes to all! Cuddles.**_

_**Chapter 31: Vision Quests & Consequences**_

_**January 8**__**th**__**: Ethan's Vision Quest**_

Ethan was frantically pulling clothing from his drawers, tossing them on the floor as he searched for just the right thing to wear. He pulled out a pair of his floods and rolled his eyes before an idea hit him. He quickly ran to his desk and pulled out his safety scissors. He tried to cut through the lower leg of the denim pants but the scissors weren't strong enough,

"Stupid safety scissors!" He ran to his Mommy's office, grabbed her scissors and ran back to his room.

Taking hold of his pant leg again, he started to cut around the leg, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he worked his tiny hands hard to squeeze the scissors. After several minutes, he had one pant leg cut. He started on the other leg, snip… snip… snip… snip…

"Ow! Ow! Oooohh! Oh boy, that's a lot of blood." He ran to his bathroom and ran the water, waiting for the blood to clear so he could see the cut, "Oh crap! That's deep."

… … … … …

"He's going to be late, Lauren." Bo said as she paced nervously around the kitchen island.

"It's okay, Bo. I'll go check on him." Lauren walked into Ethan's room. "Ethan? Where are you, buddy?" She looked at the bed where Ethan's pants… well, shorts – uh, sort of… now lay and saw the blood on the scissors and comforter.

"Ethan!" She turned the corner into the bathroom and saw the bloody sink, "My Gods, Ethan what happened? BO!" She stopped short when she saw the white glow coming from her son's good hand. Bo rounded the corner into the bathroom, panic written on her face until she laid her eyes on the white glow as well.

They watched their son… tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, the cut healing before their eyes. When he was done, he looked up at them and said, "Chi…" before he fell to the bathroom floor.

"Ethan!" They both screamed in unison. Bo was the first to jump into action as she had heard him say the word chi. She grabbed him quickly, pushing a massive dose of chi into him. He came to quickly, looking up at the Succubus,

"Thanks, Mamma." Bo pulled the boy to her chest as she looked at Lauren standing above them still in shock.

"Lauren?" Bo called to her mate.

She placed her hand on her leg and shook it, "Lauren. Are you okay?"

"Uh…" She shook her head as she focused on Bo's voice. "Ethan… what just happened?"

"The scissors bit me." Ethan said in a small voice.

"And why were you using Mommy's scissors and not your own?" Bo asked.

"Aw, Mamma. I take my man test today. A man can't use little boy scissors." Bo smiled and looked up at Lauren,

"Well, I can understand the logic there." They both giggled before returning their attention to their son.

"I take it from all of the blood, you cut yourself?"

"Yea. Mommy it was a lactation." Lauren choked back a laugh, as Bo slapped her leg.

Lauren corrected not bothering to explain the difference between the words, "You mean a laceration."

"Yea, that's what it was. It was deep and it needed to heal," Ethan made the statement as fact.

"So you healed it?" Lauren asked.

Ethan examined his hand, "Wow! Yea, I guess I did! But it was hard and it made me really tired."

Lauren knew the feeling. Healing others took a great deal of energy, "Yea, healing will do that, mister."

Bo stood her son up and began to wipe the blood off of him. He'd gotten it everywhere, "So what did you learn this morning?"

"Mommy's scissors bite and healing takes a lot of chi. Thanks for giving me your chi, Mamma. You taste good." Bo smiled.

"Well, thank you. Now, what were you trying to do?" Bo finished and rinsed out the washcloth, cleaning the sink as well. Ethan gripped the hands of his mommies and dragged them into his bedroom.

"I didn't want to wear my good pants for my man test. They'll just rip anyway. I got the idea to cut my flood pants off and make them shorts, but the scissors… well, you know the rest." Ethan sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on his hips. Bo just sighed as she looked fondly at her son. He really was a little man.

Lauren held up the shorts for Bo to see and they both smiled. The cuts were very uneven and one leg was longer than the other. Bo took the shorts,

"Well, how about I clean these up for you while you go eat your breakfast in your T-shirt and boxers?"

Lauren put her hand on his head and led him to the kitchen,

He climbed up onto the stool, "Mommy can I have…"

Lauren cut him off, shaking her head before he could finish,

"Ethan, you can have cereal. You are not permitted to have meat the day of your man test… you know that, buddy."

"But I'm so hungry for meat…" Ethan shuddered, shaking off the need to shift. Lauren noticed,

"Way to control your shift, buddy! Remember, you're going to eat soon." Lauren said.

"But, what if I don't catch anything until tomorrow? I'll starve out there!"

"You won't starve, buddy. Just talk to Gaia like you always do and she'll feed you. Besides, you have to tell her that you have apparently learned how to heal yourself!" Lauren was still not able to believe the power in her son.

"She'll be happy." Ethan dug into his cereal bowl being careful not to spill any while Lauren stood watching. She spoke to Bo through their link,

'_I can't believe he healed himself, Bo. Do you have any idea how incredibly advanced he is?'_

'_Yea, when I first started, it took me three weeks to be able to heal a scratch with my Druid power. Thank Gaia I'm a Succubus or I would have died in training.'_

'_But I still can't figure out the white chi, Bo. What does it mean?'_

'_You would know better than I would, Lauren. Gaia always says all will be revealed in time. I think for now we just support him as he grows.'_

'_Yea, and make sure his moral compass stays properly adjusted so he doesn't use these massive powers for the wrong reasons.'_

'_He's a good kid, Lauren. He'll be fine.'_

'_He's a boy… with strong emotions, Bo. I get worried when he gets frustrated or angry.'_

'_One thing at a time, Lo. We're always there for him and he's never far from an adult who is helping with his training or can harness his powers. It's okay.'_

'_I can't believe we're sending him off into the woods alone to make his first kill at five years of age.'_

'_He'll be six tomorrow, babe. Don't start calling him five now.' Bo smiled at her wife. She understood Lauren was worried, but she needed to trust her son._

'_I know… and yes, I know I need to trust him. He's growing up so fast.' _

_As soon as she said it, she heard the thought enter Bo's mind, 'I'm sorry, baby. That was an insensitive comment knowing that you missed his first five years.'_

'_It's okay, Lauren. I'm learning to live with it by staying focused on how much time we have left together. Five years is nothing compared to what we have ahead.'_

'_What we have ahead is the prophecy from hell.' Lauren said, smoothing her hair back._

'_My, my, my… the skeptic woke up today.' Bo was surprised at how negative Lauren was being today. She had never known her to be like this for as long as she'd known her._

'_I just… gosh, Bo. I'm all out of sorts today. Our little boy has never been anywhere alone and now he's supposed to spend twenty-four hours alone in those damn woods across from the cottage! This is madness!'_

'_Funny… that's what you said about my choosing ceremony, remember? I survived against the odds. This family has a way of doing that. Please, Lo… before he touches you and can read your mistrust of his abilities… rein all of that negative energy in. Okay?'_

'_Okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom.' _

'_Okay, I'm finished her and on my way out. I'll get him ready to go.'_

Bo touched her wife's hands as they passed in the hallway. She gave her a smile but she could tell Lauren wasn't doing so well. All she could do was hope that Ethan got through this and was quickly back in her wife's arms. She had a feeling that was all that was going to calm her mate right now.

…_ … … … … …_

Ethan stood and took his bowl to the sink. Bo rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher for him, before squatting down to help him pull on his cut-offs. She zipped up the front and buttoned the waistband before pushing a stray curl from his cheek.

"I can put on my pants myself, you know."

"I know, but sometimes I like helping you with things to remind myself you're still my little boy."

Ethan smiled at her and leaned in against her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She spoke into his ear,

"So, you ready to do this, little man?"

"I'm ready Mamma. I just have to remember what Uncle Dyson taught me and let my tiger roar!"

"That's right. Don't pick on anything bigger than you."

"I know, Mamma. And when I find my kill I strike hard and fast without hesitation. I don't let go until I'm sure the pulse point stops throbbing just in case they're playing dead."

"That's right."

Bo pulled away from the hug and took her son's hands. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke,

"Are you sure you want to do this today? You can wait if you want to. Mommy and I won't think you're not strong or brave."

Ethan thought about it, "No, Mamma. I want to do this. I know I can do this. I want to find a wild turkey. I've never had turkey before."

"You've never had turkey for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, this year we had seafood but usually we do. But…" Ethan was suddenly silent, head bowed.

"What? Hey… why did you get so quiet all of a sudden. You can tell me anything, buddy."

"Well, it was cooked… and I guess I didn't understand then but now I know… my tiger… it didn't taste… "

"Oh, I know. You're tiger likes really rare meat." Bo gave Ethan's belly a little tickle, "Well, you'll definitely find something you'll like in the woods, then. Just stay away from bears and cats that are bigger than you, okay?"

"Yea… Mamma, I have a secret."

"You do? Is it one that I'm allowed to know?"

"Yea. Uncle Dyson taught me how to beat a wolf no matter what… just in case there's one out there."

Bo smiled. She was grateful for Dyson's teachings and she really did need to make amends with him. But the truth was, every time she saw him, she thought of Lauren and that damned dungeon. She promised Lauren she'd let it go, but…

"Mamma?" Ethan asked, "You okay?"

"Yea, buddy. I'm glad Dyson taught you that. It's good. You use everything he taught you to survive out there, you hear me?"

"I know Mamma. You and Mommy want me back safe and sound but you're still mad at Uncle Dyson."

"Yea, but it'll be okay."

"Sometimes I see what you see when you think of him… Mommy too but her thoughts look different and she feels ascared."

"Well, she doesn't feel that way anymore."

"Did Uncle Dyson hurt Mommy?"

Bo could have kicked herself in that moment for letting the thoughts enter her mind while she was touching her son. Apparently he had been picking up on her thoughts for a while. She forgot he could see images in Lauren's mind. They hoped they could figure out what was going on with him soon. Her grandmother apparently thought he had the powers of a seer so they were going to begin his testing next week.

"Ethan, it's really complicated buddy. You know that Mommy used to be a slave to the Fae, right?"

"Yea." Ethan said as he lowered his head, "That's why the bad people want her. They still keep humans as slaves and they want Druids as slaves too."

"Well, we're pretty sure they do."

"Is Uncle Dyson one of the bad people?"

"No, buddy. But he used to follow their leaders and do as they told him. But he came here to fight on our side now. He and Mommy are friends now."

"But he did hurt her." Ethan's eyes were brimming with tears. It broke Bo's heart.

'_Lauren… I need your help here.'_

'_I've been listening… I'm coming.'_

"He did, Ethan. But he and Mommy have talked about what happened."

"It was a long time ago, Ethan and Druids are taught the way of peace, love and balance right?"

"Yes." The tears were still streaming down the little boy's face, "But why would Uncle Dyson have ever hurt you? I don't unnerstand."

Lauren squatted down so she was eye level with her son. She took his hands as Bo moved to stand so her wife could take over the conversation.

"Sweetie, right now all you need to know is that what Uncle Dyson did to me he was ordered to do. He isn't the same man… in here," Lauren said as she pointed to Ethan's heart, "…as he was. It happened a long time ago, buddy and we're trying to move past it now."

"Did Aunt Tamsin hurt you too?"

"Aunt Tamsin and I had a disagreement but she has never physically hurt me, okay?"

"Okay. But still… if they hurt you or Mommy or Aunt Kenzi or… or… any of our family I won't like them anymore."

"Neither would we, sweetie and they know that. Right now, you need to focus on what you and Uncle Dyson are trying to accomplish today, okay?"

"Passing my vision test." Bo almost burst out laughing as Lauren corrected him.

"Your vision quest test and that's what your Mamma and I want you focused on. You can ask Uncle Dyson about what happened after this is all over, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"I mean it, Ethan. I need you focused on your quest right now. Are you sure you want to do this today? You can do it later, you know."

"I know but Mamma and I just talked about it and I'm sure but I am going to talk to Uncle Dyson about why he hurt you… even if it was a long time ago. It isn't okay and I want to make sure he knows that."

"Okay, buddy."

"Well, we better get going you two. We don't want to keep the Elder's waiting."

"I'll be okay, you know?" Ethan said looking up at his moms as they got their coats on. They could only smile and nod at their son, as they both tried to squash the look of concern and hesitation on their faces.

"Let's go." Ethan reached for Lauren with his right hand and Bo with his left. He smiled up at each of them before they left the house to head for the cottage.

… … … … … … … … …

Lauren pulled her BMW into the driveway of the cottage and glanced at her son in the rear view mirror one last time before he exited the vehicle. She took a deep breath and sighed as she watched him run past her up to the door of the cottage where he knocked excitedly. Bo gave Lauren's hand a squeeze,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yea… it's been a long morning."

"Yea… the Dyson conversation was quite unexpected."

"And quite ill-timed. Bo, are you sure we're doing the right thing allowing him to do this? We're letting our six-year-old son go traipsing through a forest over night – or however long it takes – to bring back a dead something or other that is at least as big as him. This just…"

"Hey…" Bo took Lauren's hand in her own, "Look at me, Lo."

Lauren turned her eyes towards Bo who instantly saw a look of worry she had never seen on her wife's face before.

"We are not sending our son out into the woods. We are sending a tiger cub trained by one of the strongest, most battle-seasoned shifters to ever live to get a tasty morsel for dinner. Lauren, you above all of us should understand that this is our son's nature and for the next twenty-four hours, he's being taught that it's okay for him to be who and what he is. Don't you want him to embrace his tiger?"

"I do, but… I… I just wish there was another way." Lauren watched as Dyson opened the door with Tamsin right behind him. He stepped up and gave Ethan a hug. Lauren could see that Ethan didn't make eye contact with him or hug him back. Tamsin looked past the pair of shifters to the car in the driveway. She stood looking at the car waiting for them to come in.

"Shit, Bo. Do you think he's going to be okay with Dyson with all we talked about this morning?"

"I don't know, Lauren. But I do know it's Dyson's problem, not ours. Right now all that matters is that he trusts his teachings."

"But what Ethan knows about Dyson and his trust of him are not mutually exclusive, Bo."

Bo thought about it, "I guess that's true, but hopefully he will focus on his test like we asked him to."

"Great… now I really wish there was another way." Lauren said as she heaved a sigh while wringing her hands on the steering wheel.

"We both know there isn't, Lo. We have to let him do this. If he wasn't ready, Dyson would never allow this to happen no matter what has happened in our past or the fact that we aren't speaking right now… because he knows that we'll kill him if anything happens to our kid while he's out there." Bo smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the window. They both looked up to see Tamsin peering in speaking loudly at the pair through the window, "So, ladies… are you coming in for the introductions?"

Lauren looked back at Bo and gave her a weak smile before opening the car door. Seeing her wife was making the move, Bo did the same.

"You look nervous, Doc. What's up?"

Lauren looked down at Tamsin's belly and back up to her face again, "Talk to me in about four months," then continued inside.

Bo watched Lauren walk away and then turned to Tamsin, "She's worried. Is Dyson sure Ethan can handle this?"

"Actually, we just talked about it last night. I don't want to see that little dude get hurt and Dyson knows I'll throttle him if he does. That said, he says he is certain Ethan will come through this with flying colors. Dyson took the extra step of patrolling those woods for the past week to see what's actually in there. He is certain there is nothing in there Ethan can't handle, yet enough for the Fae elders of the Druid community to consider it enough of a challenge in the eyes of the Shifter Spirits for the test. He'll be okay, Bo."

"What's enough?"

"Look… don't worry, but he has seen one black bear and a wolf. The black bear is easy to avoid – Dyson has taught Ethan how. The wolf on the other hand…

"The wolf is why Dyson taught Ethan how to kill one… he'll smell Ethan's scent and become an issue."

Bo's nerves went through the roof… so much for Lauren being the only Negative Nelly.

"Lauren is just really freaking out – we're sending our six year old kid into the woods to kill an animal, Tamsin. She's scared and believe me, I'm not without my concerns now that you've mentioned the wolf and bear."

"He'll be okay, Bo. We've both seen him train… even though you weren't supposed to be there." Bo smiled realizing Tamsin had seen her hiding near Ethan's training ground, "He's fast and strong. Let's go hear what Dyson and the elder's have to say, Bo. They have the final say in whether this all happens anyway. I think hearing them will put your minds at ease."

Tamsin walked into the cottage with Bo in tow. She was sure what the group had to say would help.

… … … … … …

_**The Vision Quest**_

"Greetings all and welcome to the pre-event meeting for the vision quest of one Ethan Dennis Lewis Martini." Ethan stood proudly before the Elders with Tamsin then Dyson to his right, Bo and Lauren on his left.

"I am Elder Samson, Ethan. I am a Shifter-Druid hybrid just like you. I did my Vision Quest when I was nine years old and that was thought to be very young, so you can imagine that we are all very impressed that you have fulfilled all of the necessary training the day before your sixth birthday."

"Yes, sir. My mentor, Mr. Dyson Thornwood has told me I was the youngest shifter to ever begin my Vision Quest. My mommies are very worried and nervous, so if you could help them, I would feel better too."

The head of the evaluation team just chuckled at Ethan's request and continued, "Well, I'm sure what we have to say before you begin may do just that, young man. So, Mr. Thornwood, I knew your father and am very aware of the legacy you have left behind on the battlefield as well as the service you have provided since moving into law enforcement. Ethan is lucky to have such a skilled mentor."

"Thank you, sir." Dyson bowed his head.

"And I understand that this is your wife, Tamsin, daughter of Freya of the Valkyrie. My, my we are indeed in the presence of greatness… especially since on the other side we have none other than the incumbent queens themselves."

The women all just stood and looked at each other. They were unsure of what the man's intentions were by his statements. Was he being sarcastic? Was he being sincere?

Tamsin spoke first, "I'm sorry, sir. Was that last statement a question, insult, compliment or sarcasm?"

"I'm sorry, young Valkyrie. It was sincere and aids us in understanding why a shifter of this age would be brought before this evaluation committee to enter into the quest at such a young age. Understanding who his true biological parents are explains a great deal about his talents since – as with all Fae and Druids – he is likely to inherit their powers or those of their ancestors, and in possibly equal the strength. We find no reason to refuse his trial, so let us begin, shall we?"

The man stood and moved to the door with the rest of his team. Bo and Lauren took each other's hands and walked behind Ethan as he followed the elders. Tamsin and Dyson were right behind them. They all reconvened at the edge of the forest across the street from the cottage.

"Okay, young man. Your mentor should have told you of the following. First, when you enter in your primary shifter form. I understand that for you, that is the white tiger?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, so you must demonstrate your ability to shift at will to enter the quest. I promise young man, if you are successful in your quest, you will no longer have the problems controlling your shifting that I am sure you have now."

"Really?" Ethan said excitedly.

"That's right my boy. Are you ready?" Samson asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, once fully shifted, you must give a nod to your mentors and loved ones here and then enter the woods. You will have 24 hours to emerge from these woods marked by your kill in blood and present it at the foot of your mentor. Remember – you must not consume it. This will further demonstrate your control. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"While in the woods, you should think about your shifter and what it means to have it as a part of you. Your mentor has informed us of the multiple Fae and Druid you carry within, so it will be essential that you understand the role of each in your life. Since your Tiger emerged first, it will be one of your most important Fae and likely explain your feelings about a lot of issues that you will deal with in your life. Any other Fae you use during your quest will be included for passing. So, for example if you were to use an Incubus during this vision quest, you would not have to endure a separate vision quest or in the case of an Incubus – a dawning – for that Fae. We wish you the best of luck in your quest. Do you have any questions?"

"What's an Inkybus?"

Samson smiled and looked to Bo who nodded, "It's the male version of what your mother's Fae are."

Ethan looked to Bo and Lauren, "So they call me a Inkybus and you a Stunkubutt?"

His mommies nodded with a smile knowing they would work on pronunciations more this year.

"Any other questions, Ethan?"

"No, sir. I know what I must do and my mentor has taught me what I need to know."

Ethan was certain of himself, which did make Bo and Lauren feel a little bit better. Bo moved to wrap her arm around Lauren's waist, pulling her towards her with a strong arm. Lauren placed her hands over Bo's and squeezed.

'_He's being so brave, Bo.'_

'_He is brave, Lauren. He's been through so much. He'll be fine. He's confident and smart.'_

'_I know, Bo. It's just… he's our little boy.'_

'_I know, sweetie. He'll still be our little boy when he comes out.' She gave Lauren a squeeze and watched as Tamsin and Dyson said some last words to Ethan._

"Make us proud, little dude." They smiled down at their charge.

"I will… and I know… don't get dead."

"That's right my man." Tamsin said.

They fist bumped, and then Ethan walked to his mommies. He took their hands and spoke into their minds,

'_I know you're both worried about me. I've felt it all week but mostly today from Mommy. I'll be okay, I promise. I'm scared, but you have both been scared too. But Mamma, it didn't stop you from beating the bad guys, and Mommy… it didn't stop you from saving me over and over. Plus, you were both ascared of loving each other and you still got married and stayed together. Fear is a good thing and I'm gonna brace it.'_

_Lauren chuckled into the link, 'You mean embrace it, sweetie? That means you're going to let it be a part of you and use it to motivate you to be strong. Okay?'_

'_Uh huh. I'm gonna bring out dinner for my birthday party, okay?'_

'_Okay, buddy. Use all of your senses, okay? Stay alert and be very quiet.' Bo reminded her son._

'_Yup I know. See you both soon.'_

'_We love you, Ethan,' Lauren said._

'_I love you both too, Mommy. I… I want to hug you but I don't want to look like a sissy.'_

_Lauren stooped down before her son, 'Hugs are for family… hugs are about the people we love. They're not about being brave or strong.' She pulled Ethan into a hug who then gave one to Bo as well. Ethan took one last look at his parents, then shifted leaving his shredded clothing behind._

'_Gaia, please be with our son.' Bo asked of their good mother._

'_I'll be watching, him Bo.' Gaia replied._

…_ … … … … … …_

It had been a little over twelve hours and Ethan had yet to emerge from the woods. Dyson had reminded Bo and Lauren it may take longer than twenty-four hours if he couldn't find a suitable opponent, so they were trying not to worry. They hadn't fed him meat all week, so they knew he was hungry. But they had hoped that had meant he would be out sooner.

'_Bo, maybe this would be a good time for you to talk to Dyson?'_

'_Not now. If my son doesn't make it out alive, I'll kill him – no need for a talk. If he lives, I'll consider it.'_

'_Bo, please. I know this is about more than the fight at the beach house.'_

'_Yes, Lauren, you know it is! He beat you for Gaia's sake! I was polite when he arrived. I was the perfect host and 'old friend'. I introduced him to our Elders and gave him my support as someone who would fight with us. But the more I was around him the more I pictured you in that dungeon. Seeing him now… with our son… my blood is just boiling. Ethan loves him and now he knows that he hurt you and that hurts him! I wanted to kick the shit out of him our wedding night for pulling that 'dance with me' stunt! Right now, if I wasn't afraid I would kill him in the process, I'd kick the shit out of him right here."_

'_Bo, please. Stay calm.'_

'_No, Lauren. I've seen him around humans… around you when you were human. He can't keep his mouth shut – he has to say things to make humans feel small. He spent all of the time we struggled trying to drive a wedge between you and me. He manipulated Kenzi so that she wouldn't trust you, did you know that?'_

'_What? How?' Lauren had blamed Kenzi for her own behaviors._

'_He told her you were too close to the Ash, that you couldn't be trusted. He used the whole so-called 'spy-banging' incident to fuel his advances on me. When you reported the spider incident, Dyson told me you almost got us killed. That you were loyal to the Ash… that you couldn't be trusted.' Bo lowered her head, _

'_Of course, Hale later explained why you had called in a level one security breach. You did the right thing – enough people had died. He was the wedge between us, Lauren. He and Trick – they used Kenzi knowing I confided in her and listened to her advice. And for my part in this, I believed him over you… every time.' _

_Bo's eyes welled with unshed tears as she felt her anger towards Dyson build again for all of the pain he had caused with his selfish, prejudicial acts in the name of nobility and loyalty. He was a fraud as far as she was concerned._

_Lauren looked at Dyson… all of those years she thought he was the enemy, then she had forgiven him because he had conceded that Bo was in love with her. Now, she wondered if he had lured her into a friendship so he could give her other people to rely on so she could survive without Bo. Of course, now Bo's mistrust of him was seeping into her as well. They all needed to get everything out on the table and bury this hatchet. If not, Bo would ask Dyson to leave and that would mean Tamsin would leave as well. Then who would help them to gain Fae allies for the coming battle?_

'_Bo…' Lauren was cut off by a blue-eyed, angry Succubus speaking to Lauren as she stared straight at Dyson's back,_

'_So what kinds of belittling things did he say to you as he beat you, Lauren? Do you think I don't know it was more than just beatings? Do you think I haven't seen and heard your thoughts about the beatings… all of your times in the dungeon when he came to see you? Dyson is big on head games and insulting humans. I know he said things to you, as did all of the other Fae at the compound except for Hale and Dr. Everetts… they are the only innocents here… them and your lab technicians. We need to get it all out there Lauren. I don't want anyone fucking with your head anymore. I've had to help you through all of the damage the Fae did to make you lose your belief in yourself… including your ability to trust… your self-confidence. Dyson has dues to pay and I'm going to make sure he pays them. I'm sorry, I know I promised I'd let it go but I can't. He doesn't get off that easy.'_

'_Okay, you don't have to talk to him today… but we will make time to sit down – just us and them in addition to Kenzi. Believe me, Bo… I struggle with him being here sometimes, but I'm trying to take the high road knowing how manipulative Trick can be. It's also helping to know that I can kick his ass so easily.' Lauren smirked._

_Bo calmed slightly at her joke… at least her Succubus had settled, 'I just wish you would have taken a good chunk out of his neck that night the two of you rumbled at the beach.'_

'_Any more damage and I would have killed him Bo. I almost did when he went after Ethan.'_

'_Well, it would have been justified.' Bo said as she heard voices yelling loudly._

'_Everyone's shouting… what's going on, Lauren?'_

The pair looked up seeing that everyone's eyes were trained on the sky. It took a moment for them to see it, but when they did, their mouths dropped open.

"Lauren? Is that what I think it is?" Bo asked quietly trying to stay calm.

"Shit, yes Bo. I think that's our son in his Phoenix form." Lauren began to undress, "Bo, the blanket please?"

"Wha-huh? What are you doing?"

"He won't know how to land, Bo. I have to go after him."

"But won't that disqualify him? He'll be pissed, Lo. Let's ask Samson first."

Lauren paused and thought of what her son would want then reluctantly agreed, "Okay."

They walked to the group staring up at the Phoenix, "Excuse me, Elder Samson sir?"

"Yes, my Queens." He was watching intently, "Your son is amazing indeed. A phoenix shift? His mentor tells me he doesn't believe he's done it before."

Lauren answered, "Yes, sir and that is our concern. You notice he is going higher?"

"Yes, Doctor. I see."

"Well, my theory is that one of three things is happening. One, he's enjoying himself – he has wanted to be able to fly most of his life. Two, he's caught in a thermal in which case, having no training, he won't know how to circle out of it… he will continue to gain height until the thermal ends… then he will come back down out of control. The third is that he can't figure out how to land."

"Surely your Druid can heal any injuries he may suffer due to a crash."

"Yes but it would also mean a failed test if he cannot continue without being healed, correct?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Would it be a breach of the rules if I flew up and talked him down without any physical contact? I mean, his Phoenix test may be void if you see fit, but wouldn't his shifter test remain intact?"

The Elders conversed for a while as Lauren and Bo kept their eyes focused solely on Ethan's progress until Elder Samson finally spoke,

"We agree you may have five minutes with the newborn Phoenix. If he is able to land safely with verbal instruction, we will still consider it a pass."

"Why so lenient?" Bo asked as Lauren chuckled. Verbal instructions on how to land were going to be hard enough for her to give in five minutes let alone for Ethan to follow. This was far from lenient.

"A six year old who shifted into a new Fae with no training who lands with only a five minute lecture and no experience? That would be impressive, my Queen… far from lenient. It would be all we would need to see of his Phoenix. On your way, now Doctor. Let's see just how good this son of yours really is."

Lauren didn't need a second invitation. Bo draped the blanket over her as her wife spoke, "I love you, Bo. Don't freak when I go up in flames, okay?"

"I know. Go save our son." They smiled as Lauren was consumed by fire and launched herself into the air almost simultaneously as Bo watched.

"My wife is hot."

'_I heard that.'_

'_Sorry, babe. Wrong time to be thinking with my crotch, I know.'_

'_One track mind.'_

…_ … … … … … …_

'_Ethan? Can you hear me buddy?'_

'_Yes, Mommy! I'm flying! Look, I'm flying!'_

'_I see that! So, why are you still up here instead of down there finding something for your birthday dinner and finishing your vision quest?'_

'_Wait – since you're hear I fail!'_

'_Nope, the elders gave me permission to spend five minutes with you since you've never been a phoenix before.'_

'_I can still pass?'_

'_Yes, fulfill the requirements of your shifter and safely land unharmed as a phoenix and you're finished.'_

'_Uh… Mommy… that could be a problem.'_

'_Why is that?'_

'_Well, I was still flying because I didn't know how to land." Lauren was laughing to herself. Her suspicion had been correct._

'_I made sure to not stay in the thermals… just use them to stay up… go through them, not stay in them. GranPa explained those to me when he taught me about my kites.'_

'_Well, that's good to know. We can talk about that later. Right now, you need to land.'_

'_I'm ascared.'_

'_I know, baby but that is why this is such a big deal. Overcoming your fears is how you pass your dawnings for your Fae.'_

'_I know, but I'm still scared. If I crash, I could get dead.'_

'_And my phoenix and Druid could heal you, but you wouldn't pass your tests. You'd have to wait at least another year and do this all over again. It's your call, buddy. If I help you down on my back, you just keep training until you're seven. If you do it alone unharmed, you pass and you go to Druid school and learn with the other kids. It's your call, but I only have about three minutes left now.'_

'_Tell me, Mommy. Then wait on the ground in case you have to fix me.'_

'_Okay. Here's what you need to do…'_

… … … … … … … …

Bo was watching as Lauren stayed a good distance from their much smaller son. She was biting her nails and pacing back and forth, her head craned back, eyes fixed with anxiety. She looked at the hourglass on the judging table of the Elders and pushed to Lauren,

'_One minute, sweetie… It's now or never.'_

'_He's coming now, babe. Wish him luck.'_

'_I'll wish him skill instead of luck, okay?'_

'_Okay – I told him. If he crashes, he wants you there.'_

'_I'll sprint to his side if he goes down. Already my plan.'_

Bo watched as Lauren peeled off and flew down to the clearing. Once he was down, she wouldn't be able to talk to him or touch him. That was a clear sign that Ethan still wanted to finish his quest. They all watched as Ethan circled, wings at full spread, gliding with amazing precision. Bo smiled… he was a natural. He disappeared behind the trees, which is when Bo started calling to Lauren. They couldn't see what happened. About five seconds later, Lauren flew into the waiting area again. She pulled in her wings and stood at Bo's feet.

'_Blanket, please?'_

'_Right – sorry.'_

Bo covered her and she shifted back, standing to cover herself. She spoke to Bo as she dressed beneath the blanket,

"He landed safely, shifted back into his tiger cub and ran back into the woods."

The elders' approached overhearing Lauren's comments.

"Do you know what made him shift?"

"Black Bear that was way bigger than him apparently has three cubs. He tried to get to one of the cubs when the momma bear wasn't watching, but she suddenly turned, saw him and charged him. He was running but she was faster, he knew the only way out was up, so the shift just happened."

"Amazing." Said one of the elders, "Such protective instincts."

"Well, he landed, shifted back to his tiger and walked away without looking back at me. So he's good to continue?"

"Indeed. We go back to waiting. His Phoenix quest is complete."

"Well, at least he'll be happy to hear that if he can't make his kill." Bo said.

"He's not going to settle, sweetie. He wants this… our son has his Mamma's determination."

Bo smiled. She was proud of her son's ability to overcome fear but it didn't stop her face from changing to worry as she thought about it. Lauren ran her hand down her wife's arm as a sign of comfort,

"Okay, so back to stand and wait then. He's in good spirits, Bo… and he wants to do this. He was upset when I first showed up because he thought he would fail. I feel better having seen him. He's doing okay."

"Okay." Bo looked towards the woods, and then remembered that he wife had just shifted and spent some time in the air. She was probably hungry, "Madge and John brought sandwiches. They're prepping plates in the cottage. They should be out in a few minutes."

"Great – the Phoenix burns a lot of calories. I'm hungry now," Lauren looked towards the woods, "…and if I'm hungry Ethan must be famished." Bo nodded as she moved her hands to wrap around Lauren's waist from behind. Lauren leaned back into her wife's embrace as they both sighed.

John and Madge appeared with plates for everyone about five minutes later. They all stood staring at the opening as they ate and drank iced tea. It was getting dark out and Bo and Lauren were getting worried.

… … … … … … … …

Lauren heard a sound. She opened her eyes and looked at Bo who was bobbing her head in the chair beside her. What was that noise? She listened intently for a bit before she realized,

"Shit!"

Bo was startled awake by the word and turned to Lauren, "What's wrong?"

"Our son is eating his kill. He's hungry."

"Shit. He'll fail his test. Can you tell him?"

"I don't want to take a chance that one of the elders can wind talk or mind talk. They'll hear my conversation with him."

"I guess we wait."

"Hmmm. I guess so."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, not." Lauren moved into Bo's chair and sat on her lap. Curling into Bo's embrace, she put her forehead in the crook of her wife's neck. Bo ran her hand up and down her back. It was soothing for Lauren… actually, it was soothing for her too.

"He'll be okay, Lauren. He knows the rules."

"Yea."

… … … … … …

_**Two hours later**_

"Sun's coming up." Bo said to her wife as she opened her eyes. She pointed over towards the bay.

Lauren looked at Bo, "Did I ever tell you that all those years we were apart…" Lauren looked down at her hands, and then back up at the rising sun, "I used to love to sit outside with Ethan in my arms at sunrise. It reminded me of the mornings we used to go out on the roof at the clubhouse after making love all night to watch the sunrise. Somehow it made me feel closer to you… holding Ethan and watching a sunrise… it used to calm me."

Bo smiled down at her, "Watching sunrises and sunsets with you always calmed me. Anytime you touched me or held me… even holding you… it's always calmed me."

Lauren looked out at the sunrise, "It's a beautiful sunrise, sweetie. And I'm happy to be sharing another one with you."

"Maybe wherever Ethan is in those woods he's watching it right now too."

"He loves sunrise and sunset just as much as we do." Bo chuckled.

"So… what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. After he eats, he falls asleep for a couple of hours." Lauren looked at her watch. "If that's what happened, he should be waking up now if he's not awake already.

Just then, they heard a rustling noise. They watched as the tiger cub emerged from the woods covered in blood. He walked forward laying an intact bear cub at Dyson's feet. The Elder's gathered around and watched as Dyson placed a blanket over Ethan. It took about thirty seconds, but finally the shift began. Fifteen seconds later, he was back. Bo and Lauren stood behind the group with a half smile on their faces at the sight of their bloodied six-year-old son, waiting for the one of them to speak.

Elder Samson finally began, "Ethan Dennis Lewis, you have successfully completed your Dawnings for your Phoenix and your Shifter Fae. You have also completed the required Vision Quest for all Shifters. Congratulations, son. You training is complete…"

He leaned in and put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "However, I must also remind you that you are not permitted to fly alone until your mommies give you the okay on that one. You're a bit young to be flying off by yourself. You wouldn't walk to the beach or go shopping by yourself, hmmm?"

"I understand, sir. And thank you for letting my Mommy come and help me. I couldn't figure out how to land."

"Impressive that you landed with less than five minutes of verbal instruction."

"I'm good with science… my Mommy explained it with science so it was easy."

"Well, good for you then. I understand this creature is to be the meal for your birthday party, then?"

"I wanted turkey, but when I went in, the momma bear wouldn't stop chasing me."

"And how, did you get her cub?"

"The same way Uncle Dyson taught me to stop a wolf. I dug a deep hole wide enough for the bear's leg with my claws and stood just over it. When he charged me, I waited and waited until he was airborne. Then, I dove out of the way. Her front paw went into the hole and broke her leg. I ran back and took this cub by snapping its neck. Dyson said its much more honorable to do that then have them bleed slowly. The momma bear is still alive and she still has two cubs, though I feel bad that I took one of her kids away."

"So you injured the momma bear and made the honorable kill? Well done, then young Ethan. You think like the Martini fishermen. You only take what you need to feed your family."

"Well, I've worked on their boats since I was four, so I've learned a lot about respecting life and taking life for food only when we need it."

"Well, I declare this vision quest complete. Congratulations to the candidate, the parents and the mentors. Good luck, my boy."

Samson reached down and shook Ethan's hand before putting two medals around his neck. Ethan looked down and smiled before giving Tamsin a hug as Dyson patted him on the back, then ran to his mommies,

"Look! Look! I'm a shifter and phoenix for real now! I can fly with you, Mommy!"

"I see, buddy. Congratulations!"

Ethan turned to his Mamma, "I can fight with you when the bad people come now Mamma! And you don't have to buy me any more new clothes because I can control my shifting!"

"I'm so proud of you, buddy."

Ethan looked back at the bear cub, then stared at the ground.

"Ethan?" Lauren asked.

"I feel bad, Mommy. The momma bear was just trying to protect her kids like you did for me when I was little like them. I tricked her and now one of her kids is dead because I killed it. We didn't really need the meat. I mean... we have steak in the refrigator and the grocery store sells ones that people have already killed. I didn't really need to kill it. And…"

Ethan reached up and touched the faces of his mommies,

'_I have to tell you something and you may not be happy.'_

'_What's the matter, buddy.'_

_Ethan checked to make sure all of the Fae were in their cars and heading out or back at the cottage before he continued,_

'_I didn't get the turkey because I ate it. I was so hungry and they didn't say I couldn't come out with a full belly, just a kill I didn't eat or mess up. I did that after I ate and took a nap.'_

Bo and Lauren laughed as they pulled their son in for a hug, "You are a smart and honest boy and we love you."

"But I didn't really need the bear… I mean, if I hadn't been selfish and eaten the whole turkey myself, I could have brought that out. I was just so hungry… but the turkey didn't have a family. I just feel bad that… I broke up a family." Ethan's eyes welled with tears as he moved into Bo's arms.

"I know how you feel, buddy. It hurts to take a life. I don't want you to ever get used to doing that. It's an important lesson to learn."

"I don't feel so hungry anymore. I don't think I can eat the bear cub, Mamma."

"Then we'll have fish for dinner, okay?"

"But how will Uncle Jake and Uncle Josh know to catch fish for dinner? I told them I was bringing them a turkey. I lied."

"Hey, hey… now _you,_ my little man, are going to stop being so hard on yourself right this instant, do you hear me? It's our fault that you don't have a turkey for dinner. Your Mommy and I have starved your tiger for a week. You lasted a lot longer than we thought you would. Because we starved you, you had to eat the turkey you found so you would have some energy to continue in your tiger form. If you hadn't eaten, that bear cub may have beaten you instead."

"And you had to come out with a kill to complete your test, buddy. Those aren't your rules – those are Fae rules. If you didn't do it, you would have continued to be out of control and as a tiger that could be dangerous for everyone around you. That bear cub gave its life for the greater good, Ethan. It wasn't your fault."

Ethan lay in Bo's arms for a little while longer before he finally looked up at her, "Okay but I still don't think I can eat the bear cub for dinner."

"Okay. What do you want us to do with the bear cub then?"

"I think I want him to go back to the Momma bear so she can cry over him and do what bears do when their family dies."

"I hate to say it, buddy but in the animal world, the Momma would leave the cub to be eaten by other animals. We call it the circle of life."

"We learned about that in science class." Ethan thought for a bit, "I don't want it to get pecked by birds or eaten by a wolf. I don't like wolves too much right now. They're mean."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other. They knew they had a problem on their hands with Ethan and Dyson.

"Okay, so then what are we doing with the bear cub?" Lauren asked one more time.

"Can we bury him and make him a grave? I will always thank him for giving up his life so I didn't become a dangerous tiger, but I just can't let anyone eat him. He's just a baby, Mommy."

"Okay, then. I'll go get a shovel from the cottage. Uncle Arranz should be here by now, maybe he can help us with a headstone. Where do you want to bury him?"

Ethan thought for a minute, then in a very determined voice firmly stated, "Near the bay. I want him to be able to see the sunrise. That way, when I see the sunrise, I'll think of him. Everyone should have someone who thinks of them when they're gone." Bo and Lauren smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Lauren said as she headed towards the cottage. Bo turned back to Ethan,

"So did anything else happen in there that you want to talk about?"

"Not really. At first I was really scared because every noise I heard I thought it was going to be the big bear or a wolf. But then, I just started walking around looking at all of the plants and stuff. I ate a couple mice and stuff. I played in the trees and then drank from a little creek that didn't taste very good. Then it got dark and all kinds of noises started. I didn't know what some of them were… some of them I knew were like owls and stuff."

"Yea, nighttime can be scary until you get used to the noises." Bo said, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Now I just have to do these test things for my Inkybus and my Druid, right?"

"That's right."

"Why didn't you and Mommy tell me I was a Inkybus?"

Bo smiled, "It's an Incubus and we didn't tell you because it's just in your DNA. We don't know if you'll actually have Incubus powers."

"Is that like Mommy had some other stuff in her DNA and we don't ever see them?"

"Exactly. I just found out about five years ago that I had Druid DNA. Until then, no one knew and so my powers never developed. With Fae DNA, your powers will come out no matter what, so it's always important to know what could happen so you're ready if it does."

"Are you worried that I may be a Ink-y-bus. Sorry… I can't remember how you say it. Do you not want me to be that?"

"It's not that I don't want you to, buddy. It's just that I know from being a Succubus… that's the female Incubus… well… it can be hard."

"Why is it hard, Mamma?"

Jeez this was hard… was she really supposed to have a sex talk with her six-year-old son? She suddenly heard Lauren push into her mind,

'_Bo, I've been honest with him since the day he was born. I've never kept anything from him including where babies come from.'_

'_Uh… not born from a man, Lo.'_

'_He knows how he was conceived, Bo. Remember, he loves science.'_

'_I can't believe you're leaving me to have 'the' talk with our son.'_

'_This isn't 'the' talk. I've already had that one. You're having the Inkybus talk.' Lauren chuckled into their link, 'I've gotta go.'_

'_Yea… conveniently.'_

"Mamma?"

"Yea, buddy. Sorry, I was just talking to your Mommy. Well… you know how we made you, right?"

"Yup. You pushed your chi into Mommy but you didn't know you were also pushing me into Mommy too!"

"That's right and I'm SO glad I did!"

"Me too!" The pair laughed before Bo continued,

"Well, when you really like someone, you want to share your energy with them which is what I did with your Mommy. The hard part is when my Succubus is hungry because then I want to take their energy."

"But they can just get more energy from Gaia!"

"Well, when I was first with your Mommy she was human so she didn't have any powers that would give her more energy. If I took her energy, she went to sleep for a really long time and if I had taken too much, I could have actually killed Mommy."

"So what did you do?"

"I promised Mommy I would never feed from her."

"So where did you get energy for your Stunkybus?"

"I had to get it from other people and that made Mommy think I didn't love her."

"Why would she think that? It's just chi."

"Well…" Great… here comes the hard part, Bo thought, "Mommy taught you about what sex is, right?"

"Yea. It's icky. It's how a man and a woman make a baby."

"Well, when two people have sex, there's an energy around them that's called sexual chi. That's the kind of energy a Succubus and Incubus need to feed."

Bo waited for Ethan to process the information she had given him as Lauren had taught her. Her wife was right. It really was adorable to watch his face contort as he thought about something he had just learned. Finally, Ethan spoke,

"Eewww… I don't want to be an Ickybus. That means I'd have to kiss a girl!" Bo had to hold back her laughter,

"Well, you may think kissing is icky now but some day, you'll like it. If you do become an Incubus, your Incubus will really like it… and need it, buddy."

"Well, I would only kiss one girl. It wouldn't be fair if I kissed more than one. Aunt Kenzi wouldn't like it if Uncle Chase kissed another girl. You wouldn't like it if Mommy started kissing Aunt Ella again."

"That's right, Ethan. But sometimes, you're really hungry and other people look like a big steak looks to your tiger."

"And you kissed someone else?"

"I did. And Mommy didn't like it but we both knew that I couldn't feed from her without hurting her."

"I understand why Mommy would be upset with you kissing someone else…" Ethan thought for a moment, "But I also know what it's nice to be hungry and sometimes it just gets so bad that you just have to eat… kind of like me and the turkey today. If I hadn't eaten it, I wouldn't have had to kill the bear cub."

"Well, the best part is that now I can feed with Mommy and not worry about either of our Succubus' having to get sexual chi from anyone else."

"You're married now so you're not allowed to kiss anyone else, Mamma. Well… except me because I'm your little boy." Ethan smiled as Bo planted a kiss on his nose.

"NO!" Ethan stood up quickly, dropped the blanket wrapped around him and shifted as he ran at the birds that were now beginning to swarm around the bear cub's carcass.

'_Lauren… I need your tiger… NOW!' Bo pushed into their link and her wife instantly teleported to Bo's side in her tiger form._

'_He's trying to protect the bear cub from the hawks. They're clawing at him, Lo.'_

'_I have this, Bo. Go to the back of the cottage. The grave is ready. I'll bring the bear cub and Ethan.'_

_Lauren turned and ran to Ethan's side, letting loose a loud and primal roar. The birds immediately fled, leaving her slightly bloodied son lying atop the bear cub. Lauren's heart broke at the sight of her injured son. He had lain on top of his kill to shield it from harm. _

'_Buddy? It's okay. They're gone. You can get up.'_

_Ethan stood and took a few steps away from the cub, 'He didn't deserve to die and he didn't deserve to be eaten by birds. I had to protect him, Mommy.'_

'_I know, buddy. I'll heal your cuts when we shift back. The grave is ready. What do you say we take your friend to the grave we dug for him?'_

'_My friend?'_

'_I think he would call you friend now, don't you? He didn't want to die but I'm sure now that he's with Gaia he understands why you did what you did. She would have explained it. And now, you protected him so he could have respect in death.'_

'_I guess. Can we just go bury him now? I just want to… I want this day to be over now.'_

'_I'm sorry, Ethan. I know this is really hard for you. It's part of why I hoped you would wait to do your vision quest. Death isn't easy to handle and killing for the first time is even harder. I'm really sorry you have to go through this.'_

'_I know, Mommy. But if I didn't do it now, I would just have to do it next year or the next. I don't think it will ever feel okay.'_

'_Killing is never okay.'_

'_That's what Mamma said too.'_

'_She's right. Mamma has had to kill the bad people so that good people can live. Even though she knows she's protecting innocent people, it doesn't make the killing part any easier.'_

'_I just wish I could apologize to the Momma bear.'_

'_Well, maybe someday when you're big enough you can.'_

'_Mommy? She's out there with a broken leg… a leg that I broke. How will she ever protect her cubs with a broken leg? What if she doesn't live? Will all the cubs die? Isn't there something we can do?'_

_Lauren thought for a moment. She had to help her son… she had to do what she could to make this right for him since he was too young to do it himself._

'_I'll tell you what. I have an idea. Let's just get this cub buried first, then we'll take care of the Momma bear, okay?'_

'_You promise?'_

'_I promise.'_

_Lauren picked the cub up in her mouth as Ethan climbed up on her back and teleported them bayside to the gravesite where the family had gathered. Bo had explained what happened but she didn't expect when they teleported in that her son would be a bloodied mess._

'_Jeez, Lauren. What happened?'_

'_The birds attacked him when he shielded the cub's body with his own. I'll explain more later, but we're going to do this burial, then run an errand for with our son, okay?'_

'_What?'_

'_Trust, Bo.'_

'_Whatever you need, Lo.'_

'_Thank you. Blankets for us would be nice.'_

'_Shit. I always forget.' Bo grabbed a nearby towel for Ethan as Tamsin took the hint and covered Lauren with the picnic table's cover._

The pair shifted. Lauren looked down at the red and white checkerboard tablecloth as Kenzi snickered, "Really? Can no one around here remember that when the shifter's shift they need blankets or towels to cover up with?"

They all watched as Ethan wrapped the towel around his waist, bent over and picked up the bear cub with some effort, then walked towards the freshly dug grave with tears in his eyes. He looked up at Chase,

"I don't want to hurt him, Uncle Chase. I can't reach to lay him in there. Can you help me put him in gentle?"

Hearts were breaking around the circle of family gathered as this young cub's emotions hit every heart hard. It was a cruel world they lived in that forced a child of any age to kill in order to get their powers under control but he was a shifter… part of the human world and part of the animal kingdom. It was a fact that he would have to learn to live with… just maybe not right now. Maybe right now they all needed to understand that this six-year-old child wanted to in some part feel better about taking a life.

Chase lay down by the grave, reached back to the land and took the cub gently in his arms before lowering him to the bottom of the soil below. He then stood and placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder,

"What now, nephew?"

"Let's ask Gaia. Everyone?" Ethan looked up as everyone sat with him and closed their eyes to join with Gaia.

'_Gaia? It's Ethan. I had to kill this bear cub today so I could pass my shifter test for the Fae. He didn't deserve to die so I'm asking if you would take care of him now that I took him away from his Momma.'_

'_Ethan, my noble child, I can feel the pain in your heart. Your family grieves as you grieve. You should know that his father names this bear cub Orson for 'little bear'. It's because he was the smallest of the cubs his mother gave birth to.'_

'_Orson? He had a name? I didn't know bears had names.'_

'_Just because we don't speak their language doesn't mean they're not like the rest of us.'_

'_Yea. Well, would you take care of Orson for me and his Momma and his brothers and sisters?'_

'_I would if I needed to, but Ethan… Orson is with his father now.'_

'_His daddy?'_

'_Hmmm… his daddy was killed by a hunter some months back. You have reunited them.'_

_Ethan smiled, 'Well, if he can't be with his Momma bear, I'm glad he's with his daddy. You'll watch out for them both?'_

'_As I do all the creatures that pass from this earth, I will pass on your request to the gods and goddesses of the universe.'_

'_Thank you Gaia.'_

'_You're welcome. And Ethan?'_

'_Yes, Gaia?'_

'_You are a good man with a good heart. Forgive yourself, young man. You did what you had to do for the greater good. Your tiger cannot be permitted to run wild among humans.'_

'_That's what my mommies said.'_

'_Your mommies are wise.'_

'_I know. I know they're right in my brain. I just can't stop my heart from hurting.'_

'_It will in time, my child. Give your brain and heart a chance to talk. They'll figure it all out.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Goodnight, to the Martini clan gathered and thank you for your support of Ethan's request to bury this young cub.'_

A resounding blessing could be heard to Gaia before they all opened their eyes and watched as Ethan picked up a shovel and began to clumsily cover the bear cub from the pile of soil that had been removed. The adults chipped in with Jake finally taking the shovel from Ethan and shoveling for him. The shovel made its way through the group until everyone had taken a turn tossing soil into the grave. When it was finally closed, Arranz moved the headstone into place. He made a slight revision while the grave was being covered after the conversation with Gaia.

Ethan stood at the foot of the grave as everyone else gathered around. Bo and Lauren stood directly behind him, a hand on each shoulder as he read the inscription,

'_Orson the Bear Cub, gone to Gaia, January 8, 2014. A noble and honorable cub who now resides with his father in the hands of the universe.'_

He looked up at his Uncle Arranz, "Thank you, Uncle. But he actually died today just after sunrise."

Arranz moved his hands to the stone and place his palms on the number eight. A black and white blur stirred beneath his hands before he pulled his hands away from the granite."

Ethan cast his eyes upon the new number nine and looked up at Arranz with tears in his eyes, "Thank you. It's perfect."

"You're welcome, Ethan. You are an honorable young man. I am happy I can help you show respect for your friend."

Ethan turned up to his moms and looked at Lauren, "Mommy? Remember your promise?"

Lauren nodded as she caught her breath when she saw the tearful face of her grieving son. She looked to the family gathered around them, "We'll be back in about twenty minutes. Ethan would like to have fish for his birthday party at Kenzi's tonight. Can that be arranged?"

John spoke up, "What do you say we all reconvene at the small banquet room at the restaurant for breakfast? It's on us." He said as he put his arm around Madge and nodded in response to Bo's mouthed words of thanks.

"We'll meet you there shortly. We just have something to take care of as a family first," Bo said. They received nods from the family as everyone began to teleport away leaving only Tamsin and Dyson.

"You two can drive to the restaurant or you can wait for us to get back and we'll teleport you there."

"I think we'll drive over… let you three have some alone time."

"Thanks, Tam." Bo said as she turned to her wife and son, "Okay, so do one of you want to let me in on the secret?"

"Mommy and I are going to save the Momma bear. I broke her leg and she'll die or her cubs will die if she can't fight and hunt for food. I can't have that on my conchus… consus…"

"Conscience?"

"That's it. I won't sleep at night."

"Okay, then. What's the plan, Mommy?"

… … … … … … … …

The young family had teleported into the woods with Lauren in her tiger form. They moved quickly to check on the cubs and sure enough, found the wounded mother there trying bravely to stand on her broken leg to protect the den. Lauren approached the injured bear carefully with a growl, circling her until she knew she could move in and pin her down safely. She tried unsuccessfully to talk to the bear. When that did not work, she made her move. They wrestled for top position for several moments as Ethan and Bo looked on with fear in their eyes,

"Mamma!"

"It's okay, buddy. Mommy is much bigger, stronger and faster than the bear. She'll be okay."

They watched as Lauren finally had the bear pinned down. Unfortunately, the unexpected happened and the two remaining bear cubs charged to their momma's rescue. Luckily, Bo saw it happening and snatched the two cubs up by the scruff of the neck as she had with Ethan hundreds of times by now.

"Now, Ethan. I have the cubs and your Mommy had the Momma bear. Do your thing but make sure you draw chi from Gaia as you do."

"I remember, Mamma." Ethan approached the bear and knelt down by her front leg. The bone was sticking out. He reached up and put his hand on Lauren's paw so he could talk to her,

'Mommy. The bone is sticking out. Do I push it in?'

'No, buddy. You'll do more damage that way. Use your powers to mend the bone.'

'But I don't know how to put things back in place that are out of place with my powers.'

'Sure you do. You've seen bone tissue under a microscope, right?'

'Yes. It looks like a sponge.'

'That's right. So, just imagine that the spongy bones have tentacles like an octopus. Make the tentacles reach out and grab the tentacles of the other end. Get it?'

Ethan nodded, 'I'll try.'

Lauren watched as Ethan moved his hands over the bone and the white chi began to push out from his hands. She watched as a web of white threads moved out from the exposed end and stretched out into the open wound. The bone began to move back into the body followed by the vessels, nerves, muscles and eventually skin. Lauren pushed into Bo's mind reminding her to tell Ethan to pull chi. Bo replied explaining she had initiated the contact with Gaia to explain what they were doing and why. Gaia reached out to Ethan and was now helping him heal the bear.

As Ethan finished, he stood and moved towards Bo who gently lowered the cubs in front of the Momma bear. Lauren slowly backed away, her head lowered and moved in front of Bo and Ethan. The bear stood and moved towards Ethan, sniffing him. As she lowered her head to him, he placed his hand on her head and said,

"I'm sorry I killed Orson, but if it makes you feel any better, he's with his daddy now. I know it makes me feel a little better that you and your cubs will be safe now and that your cub that I killed it with his dad. I really am sorry I hurt you and broke your heart."

Bo took Ethan's hand as she mounted Lauren and pulled Ethan up to her lap. They took one last look at the bear family, before they teleported back to the cottage.

Bo pulled Ethan off of the tiger's back and moved to the car as Lauren shifted and put on the T-shirt and jeans that she was sure Madge or Kenzi had remembered to leave behind for her. She arrived at the car to hear Bo's conversation with their son,

"Thanks for helping us, Mamma."

"You're welcome, buddy. You did a really good thing today."

"Then why do I feel like I did a bad thing?"

"Because killing never feels good."

"I don't want to do that ever again. It's just not worth it."

Bo smiled at her son as she strapped him into the booster seat in the back seat of the car, "Mamma?"

"Yea, buddy?"

"Do we have to go to breakfast? I sort of just want to go back and have a nap."

"Whatever you need, buddy."

Bo knew that would not be the last kill her son would ever have. She knew it for a fact. There was a war coming in a few years and like it or not, her son would be a target if the Fae ever learned that she and Lauren had kids. She looked up at Lauren who had opened the driver's side door and sighed after hearing her wife's thoughts. The couple made eye contact as Bo moved to strap Ethan into the required child restraint seat in the back of the car. They could only hope that the phrase, 'time heals all wounds' was true because right now with their son's first kill and the issues with Dyson, they had some healing to do.

… … … … …


	32. Chapter 32: A Happier Birthday

_**A/N: If you don't want to read the "M" rated stuff, skip the end when Lauren starts to get suggestive... otherwise, those of you that have been requesting a little more BoLo intimate time, this chapter goes out with a 'bang' (I promised it is a continuing - albeit occasional - part of the story line, so for all of my admittedly 'pervy" friends out there, here is my promise kept. You know who you are and you crack me up with your PM's!) Thanks to all for continuing to read and review. Thanks also for the slower paced updates. I'm still trying to maintain posting every other day as the posting has started to catch up with what I'd already had written.**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 32: A Happier Birthday**_

_**January 10**__**th**__**, Ethan's 6**__**th**__** Birthday Celebration Day**_

There was knock at the door that Bo and Lauren had been expecting. Lauren opened the door as Bo looked over her shoulder. Kenzi and Chase moved to the hallway so they could see as well,

"Hello, Ladies. We have a furniture delivery for a man named Ethan?"

"Yes, I'll show you to the room – it's empty and there are pictures of each piece on the walls so you know where to put them."

"That's a great idea. I wish more customers would do that. We'll just get started then."

Bo and Lauren slid into the kitchen with Chase and Kenzi so they would be out of the way. John had said these guys had delivered plenty of furniture to this house, so they were used to navigating the doorways and hallways without nicking or scratching the paint.

"So, is everything ready for this big party, moms?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren looked at Bo who smiled and then answered the young goth,

"Yup. Once the furniture is in, you can put your gifts in there on the bed. Thanks for washing everything before you wrapped it so we can put the new pillows, sheets and blankets right on the bed. I'm sure tonight is going to be late and none of us are going to feel like making a bed late at night. Did you put the clothes you bought him in the closet or are they wrapped?"

Kenzi replied, "They're hanging in trash bags. He'll still have to rip those open, but everything is on hangers. The items that go in his dresser drawers are the only thing he has to fold and put away. All of the clothes are washed too. Some are going to be too big, but I figured we won't have to worry about him wearing floods for quite some time."

Bo added, "All of the other gifts that are in your room on the cart can be wheeled down to Ethan's room once they're done moving the furniture in. He can open them in his room and we can put them away as he opens them."

"Okay, Ladies! Breakfast is served," said chef Chase with a smile. They moved the plates and cutlery to the table along with the food and sat down to eat.

Chase yelled to the movers, "Hey guys, there's muffins and juice there for you to take when you're finished."

"Thanks, Chase!" The foreman of the moving team replied as he picked up a muffin from the plate and took a bite, "Hmmm… fantastic blueberry muffin. My compliments to the chef!"

"That would be Lauren, our resident master baker, but don't tell Madge and Beli that!" Chase and the man laughed all too aware of the annual baking competition. The foreman went back to work and Chase returned to his breakfast with the ladies.

"So, what's on the agenda for today after opening his morning presents?"

"Well, since the whole birthday plan for yesterday went to hell after his reaction to killing the bear cub, we asked him for a new plan. He said he wanted have a birthday do-over. That's why he stayed with his cousin's at the farmhouse last night and did their usual birthday sleepover. He said he just wanted to go out on a boat today."

"Go out on a boat and nothing more specific? Fishing?" Chase asked.

"He didn't say, so we decided to do something different… something he has been asking about but we just never got around to… we're going to take him out on _The Aidan_. We were hoping you would be our driver?" Bo asked hopefully.

"Drive that super powered, massive sport fishing boat? Hells yes! I don't get much opportunity, so I'm totally in! She's a fast one and Ethan loves to ride in her. Are we going to fish or crab? I can get everything ready."

"Neither, Jake and Josh are handling the 'surf and turf' feast he requested for his birthday dinner tonight. Lauren had already made the cake for last night, so the rest of the day is about him getting to do whatever fun things he wants… anything to get his mind off of going and sitting at Orson's grave. I know he wants to try to fly a kite off the back of the boat."

"That boy and his kites… he loves 'em doesn't he."

Bo looked at Lauren, "Yea, he does and we sort of got him a new one – a fighter kite with a massive wing span."

"You guys trying to have him fly right out of the boat?" Chase laughed.

"Well, if he does, he's a Phoenix who can fly and land himself. If that doesn't work, we have a back up Phoenix to chase him down and a Nereid if he hits the water. Lauren has already thought this through." They all laughed, "But we plan to have a tight grip on each of his legs just to be sure."

They all picked up their breakfast dishes and carried them to the kitchen. Lauren washed, Kenzi dried and Bo put away while Chase went to check on the movers.

About thirty minutes later, everything was finished. Chase moved the cart of presents to Ethan's room and pulled out his drill to start mounting the framed items Lauren and Bo had gotten for the walls. They started putting the wrapped gifts into the dresser drawers and put LED lights into the light fixtures. Some of his old desk items were kept and some new items were placed on top of the new desk. Chase moved to bolt the shelves to the wall so that if he tried to climb them, they wouldn't fall on him. The ladies all moved about cleaning off the remnants of factory dust and packing material, then stood looking around at their work.

"Well, Mrs. Martini? What do you think?" Bo asked her wife.

"I hope he loves it – I love it… do we all love it?" Lauren asked the group and received nods and smiles in return.

"He's gonna flip when he sees the newest Red Sox theme. This is five times the room his old one was." Kenzi commented, "The prints are awesome, Bo. Great job."

"Well, I did have my Red Sox advisor with me." She gave Lauren a sideways hug and a peck on the cheek.

… … … … … …

Little John and Joshua moved across the room, their pillows at the ready as they tried desperately to restrain their giggles at the wake up call they were about to give their cousin. The yearly tradition of the three boys was a sleepover the night before Ethan's birthday where they ate junk food and watched scary movies until they fell asleep in the arms of their aunts, uncles and grandparents. They would carry them up to bed and in the morning, the two older cousins would wake their younger one with a rousing pillow fight.

Ready to pounce, the boys mouthed, one… two… three and began swinging at Ethan who, once sufficiently roused began to fight back. Feathers flew and the giggling turned into breathless laughter until Granma Madge threw open the door, watched the final moments and declared Ethan the birthday battle victor. She hoisted him up high on her shoulder and paraded him around the room while the boys dropped to their knees and laughed as they did the Aunt K salute,

"We are not worthy, we are not worthy…"

Madge tossed the birthday boy on the bed, then picked up each of her grandsons and heaved them on top of him, "So my 'happy birthday boy', is it the usual waffle breakfast to start the big day?"

"YES! And bacon too?"

"Of course!" Madge smiled at the three boys as they stood jumping on the bed excited for breakfast, "Now… before you break the bed, off with you to the bathroom. Wash up and get dressed. As soon as we're done eating, we're going over to Ethan's house to see his birthday surprise from his parents! Then, Uncle Chase is taking you all out on _The Aidan_ while me, your dads and your grandfather get ready for the birthday picnic this afternoon."

"Ooh! Surf and turf, right? My dad said they were making Ethan's favorites!"

"That's right, Little John. Get it movin' now boys. Ethan's moms are waiting."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison as they jumped off the bed and ran to their bathroom.

… … … … ... … … …

Madge and John walked the three boys to the beach house. It wasn't that far between the two and the trio had certainly walked the distance on their own plenty of times, but they were excited to see the final product that was Ethan's room.

Ethan was the first one through the front door, "Mommy, Mamma… we're here!"

The birthday boy ran into the living room and made a beeline for Bo and Lauren who were seated on the love seat talking to Kenzi and Chase who were on the sofa. Little John and Joshua headed for the couch and dove onto where the two love birds were lying together.

Chase spoke first, "So… who won the birthday pillow fight?"

"Grandma declared Ethan the winner, but we both got some good shots in, Uncle Chase. He had the high ground on us, so…"

"…How many times do I have to tell you the high ground is crucial in winning a pillow fight? You have to stand up over him on the bed before you take your first swing so he can't get up!" Chase laughed as he used the couch pillows to playfully hit his nephews in demonstration. They began to laugh as they each gathered up another pillow. Bo handed Ethan a pillow and he ran and joined the fight as Kenzi managed to sneak out from under the pillow chaos. They all laughed as they watched the boys battle their uncle before he stood and took them one at a time, tossing them onto the couch and with great dramatic effect, pounded away at them from above, "See? High ground, boys… you let me have the high ground again!"

Finally, Little John yelled, "Uncle! Uncle! We surrender!"

"Oh, you surrender, do you?" They all looked at each other before jumping off the couch and dropping to their knees in unison,

"We are not worthy, Oh Pillow Fight King… We are not worthy…" The other adults in the room burst out laughing as Chase stood in regal display, a pillow atop his head as his young nephews giggled and bowed.

"Okay… now that the victor has been declared, let's get to this birthday surprise!" Chase said clapping his hands together.

Ethan turned and looked at his parents in anticipation, "Can I see now? Can I see?"

"First, you have to put on the blindfold." Bo held up a towel she had folded and wrapped it around Ethan's eyes, tying it securely in place behind his head, "Now, you have to find your way to your bedroom." They all gathered around him in a circle and began spinning him around until he fell to his knees laughing.

"Ugh… I'm dizzy!" he giggled.

"Okay, go find your room and you'll find your surprise!" Lauren said smiling as her son clumsily climbed to his feet bouncing off his family as he tried to stand. Once he had regained his balance, Ethan began to walk forward, arms outstretched before him. He hit something sort of soft, but hard. He pressed around it trying to figure out where he was when he finally felt an arm, "You're Uncle Chase… you're not my bedroom! You were standing by the sofa, so I have to go this way…"

Lauren watched her son work out the annual puzzle of finding his present blindfolded. They had done this since he was two years old when he had first requested they do a blindfolded treasure hunt. They were at Maive's house in Maine that year. Even though she didn't know the Madge and John's part of the family yet, everyone had still sent a gift for him. She thought back to how she had told him there were five presents in the middle of each room, wrapped with a ribbon and bow. He had felt his way through the small house to find each room and each present therein. It had taken over an hour, but he laughed and smiled the whole time so they had continued the tradition. This year was simple by comparison, but she wanted to hold onto the traditions that reminded them that not everything about their early years had been about survival. There had been fun and laughter as well.

She watched Bo's smile, realizing she was seeing this for the first time. She saw the sudden worried look on her face and turned to see Ethan reaching out for a lamp. She relaxed knowing that he knew to work slowly and gently because there was always the possibility of breaking things if he didn't. He had learned that the first year as well when he had spilled a glass of juice when he reached too suddenly for the edge of the table. They had also saved a glass vase Maive had perched on a table. Lauren smiled at the memory.

Everyone followed Ethan as he had now turned down the hallway towards his room, his cousins urging him forward telling him, "You're getting warmer… you're getting warmer…"

Lauren looked around at all of the faces of hopeful anticipation and realized how much love all of these people had for her son. Just a few months ago, she came here to die and leave Ethan behind not knowing how her life would soon change. She realized that if she hadn't survived, these people would have taken very good care of her son and that Bo would have eventually met him when she arrived. Life sure had a funny way of working itself out sometimes. She smiled thinking to herself as she looked around at her family, 'love really does always find a way'.

Just then, she felt a warm hand slide under hers, fingers pressing up in between her own. She followed the contact point up to Bo's warm eyes,

"Thank you… for giving me a son. I've never felt so happy… so complete in my life, Lauren. I love you both so damn much." The Succubus leaned in and gave her mate a light kiss on the cheek as they entered their son's large bedroom with the rest of their family.

"Okay, I'm in my room. Now… to find my present!" Ethan declared.

"Actually, buddy. Your room IS the present." Lauren stated.

"What? But I already had the room." Ethan was confused.

"Take off your blindfold, little man. You'll see." Bo said.

Ethan did as she said and slowly slid the blindfold down his face. As he opened his eyes, he looked up and was staring straight ahead at three framed prints of some of his favorite Red Sox players. He walked towards them,

"Ted Williams, Babe Ruth and Roger Clemens!?" Ethan ripped off the blindfold and turned around running back into Lauren's arms with so much force, Bo had to keep her standing with help from John on the other side.

"Thank you, thank you…" He looked to Bo, "Thank you so much!"

"Look around, buddy… there's more…" Ethan's face went still with shock as he slowly turned around and began to walk around the room with his cousins,

"Dude… it's like Cooperstown in here! Look, cuz… you got new signed balls… in cases, too!" The three boys moved to try to decipher the adult scribbles on the balls as Bo spoke,

"Those are from your Uncle Chase."

Ethan eyed the balls on the top of his desk as he spoke, "Thanks so much, Uncle Chase! You have no ideas how much these mean to me. I mean… these are awesome, Uncle Chase! Uh… I can't read what they say… can you tell me who they are?"

Joshua spoke up, "I think this one is Carlton "Pudge" Fisk, right Uncle Chase?" The tall Druid looked over his nephew's shoulder,

"Yup. Best catcher they ever had… in my opinion. Most athletic catcher anywhere, actually! Your Uncle James always thought he was secretly Fae because of how amazing some of his plays were." The boys laughed.

"Who's this one?" Ethan pointed.

Chase picked up the ball, "That one is Manny Ramirez."

"MVP of the 2004 World Series!" Little John said.

"That's right, little dude. Do you know who you're holding there, Joshua?" The young druid had been analyzing the ball for a few minutes now. Ethan and Little John came and looked over his shoulder as they pointed out individual letters they could recognize in the signature.

"Well, it's not Ortiz or Clemens… you already had those balls."

Suddenly, Ethan froze, "Oh. My. Gods! That's… that's… it's… that's two y's… it's a Cy Young ball?!"

Chase smiled proudly at his nephew. He turned and looked at Lauren who smiled knowingly as well, "That's right, little man. Pretty cool, eh?"

"It's a game ball from 1904! That's the year he threw a perfect game! But… how would you get a ball from back then? Uncle Chase… this is too much money." Ethan looked at Lauren and Bo worried.

"Ethan, why don't you just say thank you to Uncle Chase. It's not polite to…" Ethan cut Lauren off,

"No, Mommy. You don't understand. This ball is his no hitter ball… it's… this would like… I dunno… ten thousand dollars! Signed baseballs and pichurs of him aren't anywhere! They named an award after him!" Ethan put the ball down like it was made of glass and just stared at it. Chase walked over and squatted down next to him,

"Hey, little guy. Relax. Remember… I'm a Fae-Druid hybrid who was alive long before Cy Young was born. Long before baseball was born. I traded every ball for a favor buddy. I swear I didn't pay a dime… just a little sweat that I would gladly provide to see a smile on your face. Besides, I still have the best ones in my collection."

All three boys' faces looked shocked. Chase smiled.

"As a matter of fact, some of those are for my Phillies fans here." He nodded to Joshua and Little John, "But you have to wait until your birthdays." He gave them each a playful punch in the belly.

"But what I do know, is whether you keep it or sell it some day, it can help you pay for that college tuition you are so determined to pay all by yourself, little man. So… please accept my gift. I know you will take good care of them – especially now that you can control that tiger of yours."

Ethan looked up at Bo and Lauren who smiled at him. He focused on Lauren who nodded and smiled as Bo pulled her in to her side.

"I accept your gift, but only acause I know that I will always take really good care of them and help you whenever you need my help."

Chase smiled at the boy, "Deal. Now look around, buddy. We all pitched in to make your room."

Ethan gazed around the room and noticed the Red Sox logo painted in a large stripe across the wall and smiled. He continued to look around and noticed there were bases and the green monster including the scoreboard on the wall as well, "Who painted my walls? My room is Fenway Park! It's SO cool!"

Ethan's eyes kept moving, now realizing his entire room was different as Bo spoke, "Your GranMa and GranPa had that done."

The young boy turned to his grandparents and gave them a hug, "Thank you so much. It's SO cool!"

"We thought you'd like it. You know Samantha from the grocery store? She designed it and her Daddy's men fixed all of the walls and the woodwork in your room. She came in and drew it on in pencil and then the men painted it."

"I'll thank her when I see her at the grocer store again." He looked down low on the walls and noticed there were player signatures along the baseboards, "How did all those players sign my walls?" He looked up at Madge,

"Sammy used her computer to make stencils of everything on the wall."

"I know what that is… you trace with them."

"That's right."

"How did they get the scratches out of the walls… and the bite marks out of the wood?"

"They put up knew walls and new wood." John replied.

"Wow… this really is a new room!"

John explained, "Yes it is, my boy. We know your cub won't eat or scratch at the walls and wood anymore, so it was safe to make it all new. Just control that tiger of yours and this room will always look like it does now."

"If you keep it clean, that is." Bo smiled as she noticed Ethan had finally set his eyes on the furniture.

"Oh. My. Gods! That's a new bed! And a new desk! And… and shelves… and lamp… and all the stuff on the desk…" He ran over and opened his desk drawers one at a time, "… new school supplies… no more chewed pencils!" He ran over to his bed and climbed up. It was higher than his old bed but it was much bigger and the sheets were really soft, "This is so comftable! Guys, look… try it! We can all fit! It's so big!"

His cousins jumped up in the bed and the trio started to jump together with smiles on their faces, "Lay down… feel how soft everything is." They all lay down with their heads on a pillow,

"It's like sleeping on a cloud." Said Little John,

"Yea, and it smells really good," said Joshua, "We can do sleepovers here too."

Bo and Lauren smiled as the boys jumped down off the bed, "Whoa… new carpet too!"

Ethan looked beneath his feet and noticed it was a thick Red Sox logo carpet, "Ohmagosh… the carpet too!" He looked up at Bo and Lauren who were smiling at him and nodding.

He looked around the room, "My closet doors are all new." He walked over and opened them up to see the trash bags hanging, "Trash bags?"

"Open them up, little dude." Kenzi said as she began taking down the groups of hangers and tossing them on the bed.

"Help me, guys." Ethan, Little John and Joshua all ripped in to a bag.

"This one has jeans!" Little John yelled, "… Blue and black."

"This one has sweaters and sweatshirts… Red Sox hoodie!" Joshua held the single item up as Ethan smiled.

"Mine has collared shirts… short sleeve and long sleeve." Ethan said as he pulled out a long sleeved pink button down, "I'll wear this one today because Aunt Kenzi says 'real men where pink'! Right Aunt Kenzi?"

"That's right, little man! High five!" Ethan jumped up to reach Kenzi's high five. When he landed he said,

"You got me the clothes, didn't you?"

Kenzi nodded, "… and your moms but the coolest clothes are definitely from your Aunt Kenz. You know I can't have my nephew running around looking like some ordinary kid."

"Your nephews have to have swag, right Aunt K?" Little John said as the adults all laughed at Kenzi's influence on the boys.

"Da…Darn straight, boys!" Kenzi corrected. She had gotten much better with her language, but it still took a conscious effort. She was just tired of putting money into the swear jar.

"Look down on the floor, buddy." Bo said as he complied.

"Wow! New shoes and sneakers! No more holes in my toes from my tiger chewing on the rubber!"

Bo laughed, "Yup, and Aunt Kenzi also pitched in with us on your bed linens, new towels, and a new robe. If you check your dresser drawers, you'll find more clothes."

Ethan ran over to the drawers and ran his fingers across the neatly folded stacks of boxers, socks and a small stack of rolled neckties. He opened another and saw all new pajamas and two stacks of cargo shorts. He opened the final drawer and found a stack of T-shirts and athletic shorts,

"I… I have a whole new wardrobe. I won't look like a…" He turned to Bo, Lauren and Kenzi, "Thanks for giving me clothes to wear. It was getting really embarrassing." The girls laughed,

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

"You have one more closet to open, little man." Lauren reminded.

Ethan walked over to the last closet and opened the door, to see shelves with baskets in them along with items stacked on the shelves… some new, some old and some items he thought he'd lost to his tiger. He looked down and saw his old wooden toy box with the name Ethan in colorful letters on the side with chew marks on the legs and joints.

"I had to keep your toy box… sorry, I just couldn't part with it even though it's all chewed up."

Ethan turned and smiled. He walked back to Lauren seeing that she was tearing up a bit and moved into her arms. He looked up at her, "It was the first piece of furniture you ever got me, Mommy. I remember. And I remember that you cried when I first opened it. It was full of the big Lego blocks I used when I was really little. And I learned the alphabet and number blocks too."

"And do you remember you closed the top one time with your finger on the edge, slamming your own finger in the box?"

"That hurt."

"Yes it did. I will never forget the sound of that scream. Your finger was black and blue for weeks."

"We were afraid it was broken, but I just lost my finger nail."

"So… check it out. Mamma and I have upgraded the contents. We replaced some of your favorites that your tiger got into before you had a toy closet. Some of your old games are still there and we bought you some new ones as well."

Ethan gave Bo a hug, "Thank you Mamma… for everything. And thanks for letting Mommy keep my old toy box. It's a good memory."

"I understand, buddy. She told me all about it when she asked to keep it. You and your Mommy had some very special years together." Bo sighed as she took both of her son's hands, "… and while I'm sorry I missed those years with both of you, you shared something I will never understand. You were fighting for your lives and survived by keeping each other safe. You always want to keep those memories. It was a special time for the two of you."

"But really, Mommy kept me safe." Bo looked at Lauren before moving to one knee before her son.

"You know those nightmares you have?"

"Yes." Ethan said quietly, lowering his chin.

"Hey… keep that chin up. Now, I want you to think real hard about what happened that day. I know your nightmares are about Mommy's tiger, but do you remember what happened before she came in?"

Ethan thought for a moment, "Yes. They kept asking me who she was and where she was. I knew they would hurt her if they knew so I couldn't tell."

"And that's how you kept Mommy safe, Ethan. Don't you understand how brave you were? No matter how much the bad people hurt you, you never told them anything about her. You protected her so they never found the two of you. It gave you the time you needed to get away for good."

Ethan looked at Bo, and then looked at Lauren, "I saved us?"

Lauren nodded, "You did."

"I did." He looked down, remembering the kidnapping, "I did… I wouldn't tell them… they kept hurting me but I wouldn't tell them. I was afraid, but I didn't tell them."

"You were very brave, Ethan." Bo said.

"I was brave." He looked up at Lauren, "I was brave."

"You were." Lauren said with a smile as she smoothed his curly hair back from his eyes, "You were so strong. I'm sorry I never told you how strong you were."

"You were strong, too. Your tiger freed me."

Lauren nodded.

"And now we're a family." Ethan said to his parents before looking around the room, "We're all family and we're all gonna be together. This is home, now. Right Mommy?"

"That's right, Ethan. This is where we will stay. We will fight here if we have to."

"And we will all be right there fighting by your side." John added as he pulled Madge to his side. She looked up at her husband, wiping a tear from the edge of her eye before it had a chance to cascade down her face.

"SO! How about that boat ride?" Kenzi spoke up as things began to get too somber for her on this day of celebration.

"I've got the keys… where are my passengers? We're celebrating Ethan's birthday and his first Fae dawning! We gotta celebrate this one at top speed with kites flying!"

Ethan and the boys looked excited, but confused.

"Ethan, look in the corner of your toy closet all the way in the back." Bo pointed as Ethan immediately moved from her parents' side to where his mom had directed him.

He pulled out a long, gift-wrapped package with a bow on it. He laid it carefully on the floor and began to open it, revealing the biggest kite he had ever seen, "It's the biggest kite I ever touched! Is this the one I saw online? The fighter kite?"

Bo replied, "The same one with the tiger on it. Look down on the floor for the other box."

Ethan did as instructed and handed the box to his cousins who tore into it, "It's a huge spool with heavy string on it!"

"I rigged it like a fishing line and tied a snap and swivel to the end so it would attach real easily to the string on the kite. It's all rigged up and ready to fly. All we've gotta do is get out to sea and let her go."

"YEA! Can we go, GranMa? Can we go, huh?" Little John and Joshua asked excitedly.

"Yes, boys. Your dads already know. It's going to be cold out there, so everyone needs to get bundled up before you go. I got your life jackets from _The Roma_. They have to be on, not just in the boat. Ethan, I believe some of the clothes your Aunt Kenzi bought you will fit your cousins. Are you in a sharing mood?"

"Always, GranMa! Come on, guys. Let's go check out the closet!" They ran out of the room as the adults all laughed at the excited little men.

Kenzi shouted, "And there's some new winter coats in the coat closet too."

"Okay, who's in for the boat ride?"

"That's for the young couples and the little ones. I've had enough of ice-covered boats out to sea to last me a Druid lifetime!" Madge said as she exited Ethan's room.

Kenzi was picking up the wrapping paper and trash bags, "I'm up for the ride as long as I can borrow Chase's massive parka!"

"You've got it, babe. I'll be at the helm, so the wind isn't going to hit me much."

"Lauren has that covered, Kenz. She already planned on putting up a chi shield to block the wind at the stern so her Nereid doesn't get any brilliant ideas about going for a swim in the middle of her son's big moment." Bo gave Lauren a squeeze as they, too exited the room followed by Chase and Kenzi.

They walked out into the kitchen to see the three boys bundled from head to toe, "We're ready! Let's go guys!" Ethan said excitedly.

"Okay, boys. Hop in the truck. We'll be right there."

"Alright!" The boys said as they ran outside.

"Okay, adults… anyone who's going, let's go."

… … … … … … … …

It had been about a half hour since they had left the dock. Chase had been letting the boys take turns driving the boat from his lap while the women sat in the back behind the shield. They took turns maintaining it with chi from the wind as they talked.

"So, Kenz… how are things with Chase?" Lauren asked.

"Things? Like what things?" Kenzi asked.

"You know… things!" Bo said.

Kenzi looked up at the boys. She loved watching Chase with the kids. He would be a great dad some day. He had always accepted her for who she was. They were running two businesses and doing very well financially thanks to Bo and Lauren's initial contribution. They just always seemed to be in sync somehow and the relationship was passionate, yet comfortable. Everyone had always thought of a place as home. Well, they certainly had a great home now, but she never really felt like she was home at night until he was there. It was sort of the same when she had been living with Bo. The clubhouse was a house, but when she and Bo were together there, it was home. Even when she was living in the sewers, it was home because of Aussie and the gang, not because it was a grand place to live.

"He's home, Bo. You know?"

She looked at Lauren who gave her a knowing grin, "I know exactly what you mean, Kenz. I learned a long time ago when we moved into the clubhouse together that home isn't a place, it's the people you are with every day."

"Yea. It's funny how after being homeless for so long, that we never realized we were never really homeless at all. We always had family." Kenzi looked back to Chase and the boys before saying, "Okay… so, time to break out the kite yet?"

Bo and Lauren laughed at their friends' inability to loiter too long in sentimental moments,

"You know, the more I think about this, the more I think it's a really bad idea." Lauren commented.

"Babe, we've been talking about this for a week. All three of us can keep him up in the air if he takes off with the kite, so what are you still worried about?" Bo asked, "Besides, do you want to be the one to tell him that we've changed our minds and we're not going to let him fly his kite off the back of the boat?"

Lauren shook her head, "I guess my human mind is still worried about social services coming and taking our son away from the crazy lesbian couple who would allow their son to knowingly drift off into the air over open waters holding on to a kite."

"Well, Druid social services would tell us to go for it and I'm sure our son would agree." Bo argued.

"Yea, he sure has become quite the adrenal junkie since Dyson and Tamsin showed up, hasn't he?" Lauren said.

Kenzi laughed, "I think it's more Tamsin than Dyson. Speaking of Dyson…" Kenzi turned her attention to Bo as Lauren suddenly found the look of the sky and open sea more interesting. She could feel her Nereid tugging at her to jump out of the boat, but reminded her they needed to stay on board to celebrate with Ethan.

"You know, why is it that I'm the one that has to go talk to Dyson? I don't see him coming and apologizing to me, you know. I'm not the one who's wrong here!"

"Bo, he's not coming to talk to you because he thinks you will refuse to talk to him. Your tongue-lashing was pretty harsh."

"It was passionate, not harsh."

"Okay, well your passionate 'chat' made him think you didn't want him in your life."

"That's ridiculous. If that were the case, I wouldn't let him within five feet of Ethan. I wouldn't have granted him permission to stay in this community. He's Fae, not Druid."

"All true, but Bo… think about what Dyson's expectations would have been for the two of you when he arrived."

Bo looked at Lauren who was looking away. She hesitated before answering Kenzi. She didn't want to resurrect any Dyson issues, "I thought he was done with me?"

"He doesn't want anything romantic, but Dyson will always love you, Bo. The two of you have shared a lot since you've met. Can you really just turn your back on all you've been through? He has been there for you, Bo. Sometimes he's been just as bull-headed as you, but in the end you've always gotten your way regardless of how he felt. Imagine thousands of years of conditioning that Fae and humans shouldn't be together. In less than five years, he came around and gave in to the idea of you and Lauren. In less than four he called me friend."

Listening to the conversation, Lauren sat thinking to herself,

'_I gotta say something. I trust Bo. Maybe she's keeping her distance from Dyson because she's afraid it may dredge up old shit between us. I don't want to keep them apart as friends and if Dyson and I are ever going to truly put our past behind us, I have to see that he can be friends with Bo and not try to turn it into more. If he tried anything, there is no way she would reciprocate it… and she would definitely tell me if he did try anything…' she smiled, 'then Tamsin and I would both rip him limb from limb… of course, I am his alpha so that's just another reason he wouldn't try anything. Then there's Ethan who – Gaia help me – loves the man… and he has really helped him to find himself and his courage. He's stronger… gaining skill and control daily. Now that Ethan knows some of our past, he's not too happy with Dyson and it's hurting their relationship. I have to say something. Bo needs to know that I support her repairing her relationship with Dyson.'_

Lauren listened to Kenzi's continuing comments to Bo for a moment,

"Bo, I have asked you… Lauren has asked you to do this. You know that she has been speaking with Dyson and even she believes that he has changed. You need to talk to him. You need to hear his side."

Lauren thought to herself,

'_I should tell her about my conversations with him… it has helped me to move a little further beyond our past history. I don't think I'll ever forget what he did, but I can also now see his aura and that combined with his body language and words tells me that he is truly remorseful over his past behavior. He's not proud of his past and… well, we all have one. I'm definitely not an innocent… I killed eleven people in that pipeline bombing. I may not have planted the bomb, but I'm sure the one who made it. I have to tell her it's okay with me for her to move forward with him. If she is not going to be friends with him it can't be because of me.'_

Lauren spoke, "Bo… you have to do this… Kenzi's right. You have to talk to him." Lauren's eyes were downcast as she fumbled with her gloved fingers.

"Lauren, I don't want you to…"

She looked up at Bo, all the sincerity she could muster on her face,

"Sweetie, please… don't worry about me. I may not fully trust Dyson just yet, but I do trust you… you're my love, my wife, my soul. I couldn't have married you if I didn't trust you. I asked you to marry me because I finally found that trust. Please... I'm tired of excluding the Thornwood's from things just because of how you might react… and while we're talking about this, you need to talk to Tamsin, too. I've buried that hatchet." Lauren smiled as she took Bo's hand, "I know she was more of a tryst than anything real, sweetie. It's okay. They're here to support us… our family… our people. I'm sure we could survive the coming battles without them if it came to that, but it would be nice to have them... their experience… and their friendship – if it's sincere. We promised them… asked them for that talk. We need to do it. All of us." Lauren looked at Kenzi who nodded before she looked back to her wife.

Bo ran her gloved hand down Lauren's face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away, eyes still closed, still able to feel her mate's breath on her lips, "Tamsin wasn't anything, Lo. I mean, we fought together and the person she is in this lifetime as a warrior… well, we have a lot more in common in our views of right and wrong but… Gods, Lauren… my Succubus… she was there and it was just sex, I swear. I felt empty without you and I was just trying to fill my heart with whatever I could get. Afterwards I always felt empty… nothing made me feel…"

"Hey…" Lauren kissed Bo's lips, "I know… I've been there, remember?" Lauren waited for Bo to open her eyes and acknowledge her. When she didn't she moved her hand to her wife's chin and pulled her eyes to hers, "Hey… look at me."

Bo finally opened her eyes to reveal the pools of tears she had fighting back, "I know you're hurting over all of this but I want you… no, Bo… I need you to fix things with Dyson and Tamsin. I can't walk around on eggshells with them anymore. It's awkward at best and I know you care about them – you wouldn't hurt if you didn't. Please don't run from this anymore."

"I'll second that request, Bo-Bo. Dyson and Chase are civil at best. Chase won't even give Dyson a chance because he knows you don't trust him. Chase is very protective of you, Bo. John and Madge keep him at arms length, Josh and Jake barely acknowledge him. They've never invited him out for fishing. He and Tamsin have left everything behind to be here, Bo. They don't really feel welcome anywhere which is especially hard for Tamsin since her people and the Druids are friends."

Lauren interjected, "Well, they do hang out at Beli and Vesta's beach house sometimes."

"Wait… he's been hanging out with my grandparents?"

Lauren turned in her seat to face Bo,

"They are friends of the Valkyrie, Bo. They've known Tamsin since she was a little girl in her first life. They know her mother. Your grandfather was a good friend to Dyson's father, Stefan. He was a defender of the Druids when the talk of enslaving them first began before the Great Fae War. Dyson and Vesta have bonded over war stories about his dad. Dyson is re-learning who his father was, Bo. He lost him so long ago… he had buried the pain of that loss and used Trick to fill the holes that losing his father had left behind. Spending time with Vesta has reminded Dyson about all that his dad stood for, believed and taught him… it's the complete opposite of Trick's beliefs."

Kenzi replied, "Well, I think we all know Trick only believed in power for himself."

"Kenzi!" Lauren cautioned. No matter what Trick's agenda was now, he was still Bo's grandfather.

"No, Lauren. She's right. I don't think anyone really knows what my dear grandfather is thinking right now… or what his game is… but we can't trust him… I don't know that I ever really have… I mean, I think I always hoped – dreamed of this epic relationship with him where he would support my hopes and dreams for the world and my own happiness, but I'm growing up now and grown up me doesn't think that's very realistic." Bo hung her head before looking up and gazing out beyond the horizon.

"Bo?" Lauren knew the look on her lover's face. She was thinking about home.

"Somewhere out there, he is watching… waiting for the right moment… he is always watching. It's how he knew I would show up in Toronto, it's how he knew the Garuda was coming and it's how he knew the Una Mens were coming along with all of the other fun things that came with that happy crew. There are more to his powers than we know. I'm sure of it…"

She looked up at Ethan, then back to Lauren…

"I've been thinking lately. I have this blood power…"

"You what?" Kenzi asked.

"Kenz… look, please keep this between us. I didn't tell you but I've inherited my grandfather's blood sage powers. Remember Ryan? The almost wedding?"

"But Trick said it was just your Succubus sway." The young Druid argued.

"No, Trick said it was in my blood. I think he suspects so he had a choice. He could have me write in my blood and know for sure which would mean I would also know my own power…"

Kenzi finished, "Or he could suspect you had it, not tell you so you would never know or learn to use it…"

Bo nodded and provided the conclusion they had both realized, "And if I didn't know about it, he would never need to worry about there being anyone who could counteract or beat his power."

"That Trickster is a Trickster. So have you… I mean… how did you…"

Lauren spoke, "Once with Vesta, Beli, Madge and John. Other than the three of us, they are the only ones who know Bo has this power and the only ones who will. We all carefully created a sentence that would cause no great disaster so she could test it and…"

"It worked. I get it. Can I tell Chase?" Kenzi asked.

Bo shook her head, "I don't want you and Chase to have any secrets, Kenzi. If you feel you must tell him, you can but I really don't see why he would need to know this right now. The less people that know, the better…"

"The element of surprise… Just in case you have to use it to fight Trick."

"Or any of them, really. I've been working secretly with Vesta and Beli on this power. Lauren has been reading what little there is as well. It really is a very rare power. Madge and John are working on Druid defenses against the power. Blood is biological, so we think there must be some sort of power in nature that could combat it. They have been working with Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi to provide some answers. Beli has been working secretly with Lauren in the lab on something that could be injected into the blood… well, you get the idea…" Bo looked back up at Ethan sitting on Chase's lap driving the boat with his Red Sox cap on his head. He was smiling and so incredibly happy today. His cousins were pointing at different places as they drove. They were probably talking about good fishing spots. Bo smiled. It was good to see him doing so much better than he was yesterday after he bear cub incident.

"And?" Kenzi asked turning her attention to Lauren since Bo had apparently zoned out.

Lauren looked at Bo, then Ethan before she turned her attention to Kenzi,

"And so far, Gaia and the Anemoi tell us the answers would be provided in time. Madge said the only time Gaia and her brothers and sisters are cryptic is when they have to weigh the pros and cons of the use of powers against one another. Beli said they must not be able to read the potential outcomes, therefore they would have no comment, essentially."

"Okay, so we wait and keep training, right?" Kenzi asked of the pair.

Lauren answered seeing Bo was still staring at Ethan, "We wait, train and learn as much as we can so we're as prepared as we can be. We have a few years according to the prophecy. Hopefully that timeline is still correct."

"Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"I think Ethan has Trick's power." Bo said quietly as she continued to stare at Ethan.

"What? Why would you…" Lauren gasped.

"You know how he can see things before they happen? He knows the gender of Tamsin's twins… our kids. He sees things like Kenzi does, but not exactly the same way. He knows my father will be here, yes it's in the prophecy and yes, it could be the Druid foresight or seer thing, but couldn't it have something to do with my blood in his veins? Tricks blood? Could it be a combination of the Druid Seer power he could have inherited from my father and the Fae foresight thing that Trick seems to have? If those two powers combine, what would it mean? Could that have anything to do with the white chi? We need answers, Lauren and no one seems to be willing to even venture a guess, so… I'm asking you… is my theory possible?"

Lauren lowered her head.

"Lauren?" Bo asked. Lauren looked up at Ethan, then back to Bo, "Doctor?"

"Yes, Bo. I suppose it is possible." Lauren relented.

"You just hoped it wasn't. You've already thought the same thing. You just didn't want to believe it." Bo concluded as she lifted Lauren's chin so their eyes met once again, "It's okay. I didn't want to believe it either. It's why I didn't suggest it before now."

Kenzi snarked, "Denial. It ain't just a river in Egypt."

Lauren smiled at Kenzi's humor, "I had always hoped he would have a life free of our drama, you know?"

"Once we win this battle he will, Lauren." Bo took her hand and squeezed.

"I just can't stop remembering what Trick said about his power. How because his power flows through his veins, it is addictive. At the height of his power as Blood King, it was a form of blood lust. When he used his abilities, how the feel of the power flowing through his veins gave him such a rush."

"Like orgasm to a Succubus." Bo said.

"I would think." Lauren agreed, "Will Ethan be able to avoid the addictive power in his veins?"

"Will I?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked at her in question, "What would make you say that?"

"I felt the power, Lauren. I didn't say anything, but when I wrote that simple sentence to move that silly balloon, the power felt incredible. For just a moment I imagined using it on something bigger and… well… the feel of the power was incredible. I felt… invincible. I can understand how someone could lose control of it."

"That's why you've refused to use it with Vesta and Beli… it's why you won't argue with Dyson… it's why you're so focused on your Druid… peace, love… balance. You're trying to avoid losing control."

"Yes. I told Beli why I didn't want to use it. She said she understood… I mean… she lived with Trick and saw what it did to him so she knows how out of control it can get."

"Bo… you're not Trick."

"No, I'm not. But was he like me once? I mean… when he was my age… before he was King… before his dad was murdered and he was forced to take his throne… was he a kinder, gentler man? Did he become the power-hungry blood king or was he always… I don't know… bad?" Bo looked up at Lauren, the fear in her eyes apparent.

"I honestly don't know." Lauren said.

Kenzi spoke, "But maybe Dyson does?"

Bo chuckled, "Okay… I'll talk to Dyson about Trick's past…" She looked at Lauren, "… and about us." Lauren twisted her face, "okay… and I'll talk to Tamsin, too… but not until tomorrow. Today is supposed to be about Ethan and I intend to give him my undivided focus until he is safely, happily tucked under the covers and fast asleep dreaming of flying his fighter kite over the ocean. He had a really rough day yesterday and absolutely nothing will interfere with him getting this family's full attention today. He is the priority, agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan, Bo-Bo." Kenzi said as she moved to the helm to take a turn on Chase's lap.

"A great plan." Lauren smiled as she moved into the crook of Bo's neck, wrapping her arms around her as Bo pulled her in to cuddle, "We'll figure it all out, Bo."

"We always do, sweetie. We always do."

… … … … … … … …

They had been out on the boat for a little over an hour when Chase decided they had found enough potential fishing spots and it was time to unleash the fighter kite. He had helped Ethan rig the massive kite while the women kept it shielded so the wind wouldn't cause a premature launch. The kite was now perched at the stern with each of the two straps used to steer the large wings attached to each of Ethan's small hands. Lauren and Bo had reminded him that no matter what happened, he needed to hold tight to the straps. They had wrapped them once around each of his wrists before he gripped them tightly.

"Okay, now let's go through this one more time." Lauren said as she zipped up Ethan's jacket and hood before tightening the straps on his life jacket. She knew she was being overprotective since she had now learned that Chase had planned to strap him into the fighter chair on the stern of the boat but she was still worried about the pull being too much for him. Now instead of being worried about him flying away, she was panicked she would be reducing two dislocated shoulders on the boat.

"I know, Mommy. If I pull on the right cord, I'll bank right. If I pull on the left cord, I'll bank left. If I pull both of them down, I'll gain lift when I relax them. If I let the cords get twisted, it'll crash in the ocean and that's the end of my kite."

"That's right. Aunt K is standing by with a knife to cut the strings if that happens because if it goes under, it would pull you out and us out of the boat." Bo said although now that she knew of the plan, she wasn't worried. She couldn't help but hear her wife's thoughts, though. The doctor had all sorts of medical concerns now that their son was strapped to the chair.

"So my kite would be lost in the ocean." Ethan said.

"Yes, but I have a friend who would probably be willing to jump in and get it out." Bo said as she winked at Lauren who smiled knowingly at Ethan.

"Well, hopefully I won't crash my new kite but if I do, I'm glad my Mommy is part Nereid." He smiled.

"Okay, ready to launch, dude?" Chase asked.

Bo and Lauren checked each of the straps across their son's shoulders one last time to make sure he was securely fastened to the fighter chair. Chase re-checked the spool of kite string they had rigged to a fishing rod mounted into the chair making sure they wouldn't lose the rod. Ethan re-gripped the straps of his kite.

"Ready, Uncle Chase."

"Okay, ladies… let go the barrier!"

Kenzi raised one hand slowly up as the wind began to surge from the floor of the boat up under the wings of the colorful kite with the jumping white tiger embroidered across it's wing span. Chase tossed the kite up in the air as Lauren assisted with a boost of warm air from beneath.

"Whoa." Was all that came from Ethan as he felt the pull of the kite, "Mamma, stay here."

"We're here, buddy. I have one side and Mommy has the other. We can help you pull if it gets too hard. Just let it go right now, little man. You have plenty of string there and Uncle Chase has the drag set on the rod. When we hear the whirr of the reel, we'll know to start pulling. Just relax."

They all watched as the kite quickly gained height and appeared smaller and smaller as it moved further away from the boat. Finally, having reached the 250-foot limit on string, they heard the familiar sound of the drag on the rod and Ethan began to fight the massive kite.

"Wow. It's really pulling me. I can feel the straps on my chest. I don't think I'm gonna come loose from the chair but I think it may pull my arms off! Can you guys help me? I can't pull it down."

Bo and Lauren each gripped one of Ethan's hands, "Okay, which way first."

"Aahh, that's better. Let's try a loop to the right."

Lauren pulled Ethan's right hand at the strap to take some of the strain off of his joints. They watched as the kite dipped and looped to the right before she relaxed the string back out and the kite righted itself,

"We did it! A right loop! Let's try left now!" Bo laughed as she pulled on the left string with Ethan performing the same motion Lauren had to the left.

"Woohoo! Left loop! Let's do a double right, then a double left!"

… … … … …

Ethan had been flying his new kite for about thirty minutes before he decided he wanted his cousins to have a turn, "Uncle Chase? Do you think you're strong enough to hold the kite while I switch my cousins into the chair so they can have a chance?"

"I think so, little dude! That's mighty nice of you to think of your cousins!"

"Well, it's my birthday party and everyone is supposed to get a turn at a party. Aunt Kenzi you can try it too!"

"Let's just see how late it is when your cousins are done, little dude. We can fly it on the beach at your house, too."

"I think we'll definitely need a few people tied to us if we fly it on the beach. We'll fly away without the fighting chair to anchor us down!" Kenzi laughed at the thought of flying away attached to a kite.

"Okay, let's get you out of the chair so the boys can both get a turn." Bo said as Chase jumped in to take over the kite so they could unstrap Ethan. Chase took the opportunity to fly the kite with Kenzi while Bo and Lauren got their little cousins strapped in to the chair. The boys were very excited to have their turn and Chase now understood why. It really was a fun kite to fly.

Bo sat with Ethan on her lap as Kenzi held Little John while Lauren and Chase worked with Joshua and the kite. She smiled, watching the huge smile on her son's face as his majestic kite took flight into the bright sky once again.

It was in that moment, that Bo realized… it was times like these that mattered most in life. These were the moments that were the most powerful. She knew now what she was fighting for in this life. People all over the world… Fae, Druid and Human lived for moments like she was having right now. Somewhere out there were people who didn't know the value or meaning of moments like this… Evony, Trick… She felt sorry for them, really. She was willing to bet that Trick never understood the feeling that holding your child could offer your heart and soul. If he did, he never would have given in to the power of his blood sage… he never would have given up his daughter.

Bo knew that this feeling was better than that short surge she had felt the night she had used her blood power to write that sentence. In this moment, she realized a new surge of power… a strength that no power could surpass. Maybe Lauren was right… she wasn't Trick… he didn't have what she had… he chose to give up his life with his family when he gave up his wife and daughter to the Dark King. In truth, Bo had the real power. She had the power of love… of friendship… of family. That power would conquer anything that tried to defeat it. She was sure of it.

'Let them come…' Bo thought as she watched her family, 'Love will always find a way.'

… … … … … …

The surf and turf had been wonderful. Everyone had complimented Kenzi and Chase on both their home and their fantastic menu of lobster, crab and steak on the grill. The party had kicked into high gear almost immediately upon everyone's arrival. Kenzi had been giving tours of the new home, Bo and Lauren had been greeting the family as they arrived at the door and Ethan was saying endless thank you's for the gifts and cards he received for his birthday party. After dinner, they unveiled the cake Lauren had baked with two candles on the cake – a tiger and the number six.

After a rousing birthday tune and cake for everyone, the remaining group of their closest family and friends had retreated to the fire pit at Lauren and Bo's. They were now all gathered around a single fire at the beach house. Joshua was lying in Alina's arms, Little John was in Jake's arms and Ethan was in Bo's arms. All three were talking about the fishing spots they had found today after telling the group all about the fighter kite and how it felt like it was going to rip their arms out of their sockets.

"Well, we'll have to try some of those spots tomorrow, eh?" Jake said.

"Definitely, Bro." Josh agreed, "I guess that means you guys are going to have to get to bed soon if we're getting up early to fish."

Josh looked questioningly at Bo and Lauren. Ethan had been training so much lately he hadn't had much chance to go fishing with them. The couple knew exactly what their cousin was asking and nodded their approval. He needed to get back to fishing. He was still a little boy and his life had become all about his Fae lately. It was time for him to get back to his normal family routine. They could find a balanced training schedule that would still allow him to be a little boy.

"Dad? Can Ethan go fishing with us using a five-year-olds fishing rod? I mean, he is six now, right."

"Well, I see your point, Joshua. What do you think, Jake? Little John?" Josh asked.

"A six-year-old can't use a five-year-olds fishing rod, Uncle Josh. He'll just look… well… like a little boy fishing with the men." Jake chuckled at his son's comment.

"Well… what do you think the solution is, then boys?" Jake asked.

"Wait… we know… we'll be right back." Little John and Joshua scrambled out of the grip of their respective adults to run back under the deck of the beach house. They emerged with two large gifts and one smaller one. Jake jumped up to help Little John with the heavier one. The three gifts were placed at Bo's feet.

"I think you have some birthday gifts left to open, buddy. It sounds like they don't want a six-year-old fishing with five-year-old gear."

"I guess I better open the presents then." Ethan joked as he suddenly jumped out of Bo's lap and moved to the sand to open the gifts. His cousins moved to his sides.

"Our dads paid for everything, but we picked it all out with them. Open the long one first!" Joshua said excitedly.

Ethan opened the long wrapped gift first to reveal a real deep-sea fishing rod, "Oh. My. Gods! Moms, it's a real big-boy fishing rod! I can get a real tuna with this one! It won't snap in half!"

Ethan hugged both of his cousins, "Thanks, my cuzzins! Thanks uncles! This is the best!"

"You're welcome, little dude. Open that smallest one next. It goes with the rod." Josh said.

Ethan dug into the package to pull out a reel for the rod, "Yes! The rod isn't any good without a reel!"

Jake added, "We have line for the rod. I'll take it home tonight and use the line winder I have to load it for tomorrow morning."

"One left, Ethan. This one is from us." Little John and Joshua pushed the large package towards their cousin.

He ripped open the wrapping paper revealing a large tackle box fully equipped with lures, hooks, snaps & swivels, cutters, stringers, bobbers and all sorts of riggings for fishing.

"This is awesome! Thanks so much my cuzzins! I mean… look! There are lures… hooks…" The boys began opening all of the little cubbies and drawers in the tackle box talking about the various pieces of gear and what each was good for in different types of water.

"Thanks, guys." Bo said to Josh and Jake.

"No sweat, cuz. You know your kid is like another kid to us. He loves the sea… he's a natural. We're just giving him the tools he needs to achieve his dreams."

"A big fat tuna on a hook that he can pull in by himself and sell to our resident sushi king. He figures he can pay for a semester of college on one tuna so…"

"I know, he's told us. He just needs to catch eight tuna by the time he's eighteen and he can pay for college." Josh said with a smile, watching the boys go through the tackle box.

"Of course, he'll need more than that if he decides to go to medical school like his Mommy and Aunt Ella." Jake added with the same smile as his brother.

"Yea, even though we have the money to help him to go through med school, he is still insisting on paying his own way. I don't know what that's all about, but as long as he insists we'll go along with it." Lauren said.

"As long as he doesn't obsess about it." Bo added.

"Well, we better get these guys down for the night. They must be exhausted. It sounds like they had quite a day's work." Josh said.

Bo and Lauren nodded, "They did. Will you pick him up in the morning? We were actually thinking of coming into the diner for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"If you don't mind coming in early, we'll just meet you there."

"Sounds good… sevenish?"

"Perfect. We were going to set out around our usual five a.m. time, but since we're apparently going to some new spots, we'll plan more on scouting and less on volume tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, we'll see you then. Ethan? We're going to head in now, buddy. We're all getting up early tomorrow to meet your uncles at the restaurant. Pack up your tackle box and say your goodnights." Bo said as she picked up the wrapping paper and bows.

Kenzi and Chase stood to gather the plastic cups and bottles from the various beverages as Madge, John, Beli, Vesta, Tamsin and Dyson stood and started to move the chairs back up under the deck of the beach house. Jake and John grabbed Ethan's new rod and reel,

"We'll get this set up for you for tomorrow morning, buddy. Hopefully it'll be a lucky rod that will hook an honorable fish that gives you a great fight."

"I'm lucky just to get the rod, Uncle Jake. I'll be happy if I catch a sea bass with it." Ethan said handing his rod and reel to his uncles, "Thanks again uncles. I love my new fishing gear." He gave each of them a hug, and then had a group hug with his cousins before they moved off to hug Bo, Lauren and the rest of the group.

After all of the goodbyes were said, Dyson walked over to Bo, "A minute, Bo?"

"Yea, Dyson?" Bo was not going to have the talk with Dyson tonight. It was late and this was Ethan's day. She had not changed her mind about that.

"I was scheduled to have Ethan for training tomorrow morning. Am I to understand that some last-minute fishing trip is going to take precedence over his training?"

Bo shook her head and smiled as she looked at the ground. Lauren overheard Dyson's comment and came quickly to Bo's side before her wife was able to respond, "Dyson, with all due respect to the work you have done, Ethan is our son and his priorities are established by us. While we appreciate all you've done for him and have thanked you repeatedly, he is just a six year old boy."

"Of course, Lauren. But…"

"No buts, Dyson." Tamsin moved towards the conversation having said goodbye to Vesta and Beli as Lauren continued,

"Ethan's normal schedule has been interrupted by the unexpected appearance of his shifter. Before you came, we were helping him progress at a steady pace towards his shifter's quest. We took advantage of your expertise when you arrived and are grateful for all you have done for him to get him through his vision quest. I am currently working with him on his Phoenix, taking a flight or two a day as time permits but you should understand, Dyson… Ethan is being raised in a Druid community with Druid ideals by Druid-Fae Hybrid parents. Until we are sure of your beliefs and philosophies about Druids and Humans, we wish to begin supervising your sessions with Ethan. Further, we want Ethan to resume his normal schedule with his family, friends and his human school."

"But…"

"Dyson… these decisions are ours and ours alone. I am sure you have your opinion on what Ethan's shifter needs, but please remember that he is also Druid, Phoenix and Incubus. He is to inherit the Druid and Fae thrones. His beliefs of what is right and wrong are much more important to his overall growth and development at this stage of his life than any power he may or may not have."

"Lauren, I understand these are your decisions but as his mentor, I must insist that his training sessions not be compromised at this stage. He needs to learn to fight – he's only had one kill and his reaction to that kill was…

"Exactly as a six-year-old's reaction should be Dyson. He is not a warrior. He is a boy. A boy who is learning… slowly… at a pace his parents decide. He loves science, fishing, flying, playing, school and family. He has enjoyed his training sessions with you which is why we want them to continue as a balanced part of his other activities."

"But…"

"Dyson… that's enough." Lauren was beginning to raise her voice but Dyson continued,

"Bo, please…"

"Dyson – shut up. Just shut up. What is your problem? Did you not hear my wife? This is not your choice. Ethan is not your son. I am not asking you. I am telling you. You will respect our choices with regards to our son or you will have no contact with our son. It is that simple. The very fact that you are trying to change our minds about this right now tells me that we are right in our decision to supervise your sessions with our son. What are you teaching him, Dyson? That he shouldn't respect humans? That Druids should be enslaved?"

"No, Bo of course not… I just…"

"You just nothing, Dyson. You will not instruct our son on belief systems or philosophy. You will not teach him about the history of the peoples of the world because we do not trust you to skew that history. You and I will talk… tomorrow, Dyson. Make some time if you would, please. But tomorrow, our son is going to spend time with his uncles and his cousins like he used to every single day until you showed up and his shifter took over. He needs his family... he needs time with Druids and he is spending way too much time with one full-bred Fae for my liking. He will be an open-minded hybrid ruler, Dyson… if you can't wrap your head around that, than you can't be around me and mine. Now… if you don't mind. It's my son's birthday and he is accustomed to his parents putting him to bed every night."

"Of course. Apologies."

"Tamsin, see you tomorrow? I'd like to speak with you as well." Bo smiled trying not to direct her anger at Dyson to his wife. It wasn't her fault that Dyson had felt a need to battle Lauren as she spoke.

"Of course, I look forward to it." She smiled back.

"Goodnight to you both and thank you for coming to our son's birthday party. It means a lot to him to have you both there."

Tamsin and Dyson nodded to Bo as she turned and placed her hand on the small of Lauren's back.

"Goodnight." Lauren said as she moved inside with her wife, leaving Tamsin and Dyson standing there.

Tamsin watched as the couple closed the sliding glass door before she turned to Dyson, "Honey, I love you but what the fuck?"

"Tam, I…"

"No, Dyson. I'm going to stop you right there. Bo is the rightful Fae Queen. Do you believe that or not?"

"I do… you know I do, Tamsin."

"Okay, then I ask you… when you were serving Trick as the Blood King, did you ever question his decisions or choices?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why do you question Bo's now... or Lauren's for that matter?"

"She's young, Tamsin. She doesn't understand and Lauren has never raised a Fae child. She is just a Fae child herself. She doesn't…"

"Doesn't what, Dyson? See things the way you do? Isn't that the point, love? Bo and Lauren are meant to change the world as we know it. As you and I have always known it. When you and I first got together, you were unhappy. You wanted a new life. I got your heart straightened out and then we started spending time together. You said you fell in love with the lightness in me… that I was kinder and gentler but still strong. You said you loved a lot of the characteristics that I now had in common with Bo but having a shared history helped me to understand you better than she ever could. Right?"

"Yes. You had everything I loved in her plus we had a lot of the Fae history and understanding of being a warrior in common. You just fit me better."

"Okay, so I have to ask you. Do you plan to stay rooted in that history that we both lived? Because once upon a conversation about four years ago we agreed that was a part of Fae history that neither of us were proud of and we wished we could forget it."

"Babe, I want the Fae to move forward. I want a peaceful life for our kids, Tamsin… I do. I don't want them to live the way we did. I don't want them to live under a tyrant's rule. I want them to be free to run and play and enjoy life."

"And I'll stop you right there… isn't Ethan entitled to those same freedoms? He's a kid, Dyson."

"But he's also a prince and he is going to have…"

"Going to have… he's got time, Dyson."

"They're coming, Tamsin."

"Not today… not tomorrow… not even next year or the next… we know that. The Fae not ready. We've got time. Ethan has time. And even so, if they come when Ethan is nine or ten… do you really think Bo and Lauren are going to see him on the battlefield?"

"No, of course not. But if they get through the lines and get to Ethan or his siblings, they have to…"

"Have to what? Protect themselves? Do you really think that anything you can teach Ethan as a shifter is going to make a difference if someone like Evony got to him? One touch and he would be a pile of goo, Dyson. He wouldn't be able to attack her… all he could do is run as a shifter. If he tried to attack her making contact would kill him. Now, his Druid on the other hand… with the powers Vesta and Beli expect that he will have… if Evony were to come near him, he could flick his wrist and send her into a nearby ocean."

Dyson lowered his head before shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looking out to sea, "So you're telling me I'm a foolish old man?"

"I'm telling you you're a worried old man who is fearing for his protégé as if his shifter powers were all he had. He will be stronger than you, Dyson. He will have more powers than you. You won't have to protect him, Dyson… as long as you let Bo and Lauren raise him in their image… he is a Fae-Druid Hybrid who understands humans because two women who are just like Ethan are raising him. Sort of makes sense since they're his parents, right?"

"Hmm."

"So why are you really upset that you are losing training time with Ethan tomorrow?"

"Truth? What else do I do if I'm not training him? I'm not a cop here. I'm not the Ash's right hand, here. There is no one here who needs my protection. There is no war to fight. I mean, after I work out, what do I do? I have no friends here… "

"You have me here."

"I know, babe. I just…"

"What, I'm not enough? I'm here, Dyson. You say you love me, yet here we are in this beautiful place and you run off looking for kids to train in battle and to make arguments that shouldn't exist. You are more worried about Lauren and Bo's child than your own. How do you think that makes me feel? I have one lifetime left, Dyson. I've chosen to spend it with you and still all you can think of is how you can get into a fight."

"I guess after thousands of years living to fight and protect I don't know what to do with free time."

"Well, there's a long, sandy beach out there… we could go for a walk and just breathe in the fresh, crisp air or we could go back to our cottage and sit on the dock by the bay and stare at the amazing night sky… point to the constellations and talk baby names." Tamsin leaned in against her husband's body. She loved the stubborn wolf, but she knew all to well that his soul was unsettled. She used to live for battle and drink to numb the need for a fight when there wasn't one. For some reason, this time around she didn't have the same desire to go running off into battle. She just wanted these little ones to get here so she could be a mom.

"I'm sorry. I guess it sounds like I'm not grateful for you and our little bundles in there."

"Maybe a little. I mean… I know you, Dyson. You are a warrior and a proud wolf but I hope that you can see that you will soon be a proud father. Maybe that's a little of what's going on with Ethan? I mean… when was the last time you had a chance to mentor someone that young? Maybe your paternal instincts are kicking in?"

"You think I want to be a father to Bo's son?"

"Bo and Lauren's son… do you wish you and Bo had a son together?"

"No… I mean… I don't think… I never thought about that… I mean… when we were together I did but… now… "

"Okay… sounds to me like maybe you do need to go for a long walk… alone. You seem to have some unfinished business that you need to deal with. I'm taking the car and going home. Do yourself… and me… a favor… figure this out, Dyson. I cannot – and will not – support you interfering with Bo and Lauren or the way they choose to raise their kids, interact with their family or rule the prophesized global society. If you choose to resist their choices, you will end up on opposite sides of the fence from your wife and kids. And please don't think for one second that I would allow my children to spend time with someone whose ideals even remotely resemble those of the Blood King."

"Tamsin, I love you… I do. I want us… I want our family…"

"That may be so, Dyson. But you clearly have unfinished business with Bo. Figure it out, Dyson… and heed my warning… tread carefully with her. You have yet to have a conversation with her where you haven't offended her. She is not open to your ideas anymore, Dyson."

"She never was."

"Okay, then… you should think about why you continue to try to make her see your point of view then. Goodnight."

"Are you telling me not to come home tonight?"

"I'm saying, you're a wolf. Home is anywhere for you. Maybe a night in the woods will do you good. I don't care where you sleep. I just don't want you in my bed if you're thinking of your ex. I think that's reasonable."

With that, Tamsin headed to the car. Dyson watched as she got in and slammed the car door shut. She pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road. He sighed as he looked up at the deck above him. He turned and stared out at the ocean. He stripped down and placed his folded clothes on the stairway before shifting into his wolf and heading down the coast.

… … … … … …

Bo and Lauren had finally gotten Ethan to sleep. He had been so excited and grateful for everything that had happened today, the Tiger Blessing and subsequent thank you's to Gaia had gone on for quite some time. He had replayed the boat ride and the kite flying before talking about all of the little things he hadn't seen in his room when he had come home after his sleepover. Of course, that led to talk about the sleepover last night and everything they had done before going to bed.

He had taken a moment to tell them that he loved his training sessions with Uncle Dyson, but he really wanted to just get back to being a kid and a fisherman. Bo and Lauren had assured him that's exactly what was going to happen from here on out. They had each kissed him good night after they had finally convinced him he needed to get some sleep so he could wake up for fishing. Ethan had taken his clothes off and shifted, choosing to sleep in his cub form for the night.

Bo and Lauren moved back to the kitchen. Lauren started making their evening tea in the Keurig while Bo pulled out a small steak from the freezer to thaw for Ethan's tiger breakfast. She pulled out his thermal lunch bag and loaded it with an apple, two sandwiches, some carrots, peanut butter crackers and two bottles of water. She put it back in the refrigerator with the steak.

"So, apparently we were on the right page with getting him back to the boat rather than daily morning training sessions with Dyson."

"Apparently." Bo replied.

"Bo?"

"Lauren… I just don't know if I can do this dance with him. I mean… you and Kenzi both said he's changed but the way he reacted when you approached him tonight. He came at you like he knew what was best for our son… like he had some sort of claim to him. I just… I feel like…" Bo was really agitated and Lauren hadn't seen her like this for quite some time. She moved to wrap her arms around her wife from behind.

"Hey… shhh… it's okay. Just breathe with me." Bo leaned back as Lauren placed light kisses along her neck. Bo closed her eyes and relaxed into Lauren, adjusting her breathing to match her lover's. Lauren smiled as she felt the tension melt away, "Okay… now talk to me. It's just you and me."

"And that's the way I want it. Tamsin sat laughing with Vesta and Beli tonight. Everyone is laughing and having fun… then there is grumpy… he just sat there staring at my cousins… I don't know, Lo. I just feel like he is judging them… judging the entire group."

"Well, he is the outsider, Bo. He doesn't know anyone and he was Trick's right hand in The Great Fae War. When the war ended, he was trying to help Trick enslave the Druids. They also know he was the wedge between you and I when we lived in Toronto."

"I just don't trust him, Lauren. I really just don't want him around Ethan alone. I want a Druid with him at all times."

"Do you think he's working for Trick?"

"I don't know but I think Ethan or Kenzi would sense it or see something if he was, don't you?" Bo asked.

"I'm not sure, Bo. We don't know how their powers work yet."

"Well, with all the time he's spending with Vesta and Beli, you'd think they would know for sure, right?"

"That's not their power. Listen, James and Jianna are coming back next weekend. Jianna's coming back to do my ten week and your eight week checkups. James is just coming back to spend time with the family, but I'll arrange for him to meet and hang out with Dyson for a bit."

"Why James? He's a sun Druid like Chase, right?"

"Actually, yes and no. He is a sun Druid but he doesn't have the power that Chase has. His primary power is actually a seer."

"A seer? Like part of my dad's power?"

"Well, your dad has many primary powers but yes, James can see the nature of others and what is to come… what they are likely to do… good or bad. As Kenzi shares more and more I'm starting to think she may be at least part seer as well. I wish we knew more about her family background."

"I know what you mean. I think she wishes she knew more about her family background now that she knows they weren't merely gypsies. She's sort of upset at her aunt. She thought she out of all of them would have said something – especially since she met me during the whole baba yaga incident."

Lauren smiled and pulled Bo closer. They sat in silence for a moment. She could sense that Bo was upset about something else but was waiting for her to talk about it rather than probing around her thoughts.

"So James will be able to tell us the truth about why Dyson is here."

"Well, if he is here for good or bad, yes. He did the same for you. It's why he allowed you to interact with Ethan at the ballpark the night you first met. He read you as a powerful force for good as a Druid-Fae hybrid. It's one of the reasons I had Ethan stay with he and Jianna. He would always see bad energy coming days before it came… that and his sister was Ethan's healer."

"Okay, we'll wait for James and Jianna's visit. We can ask him to stop by Jianna's office while Tamsin is having her check up. He can walk the beach during her internal exam since wolf boy doesn't like to be in there for that part. I'm still going to talk to the Thornwood's tomorrow, though. It's time to clear the air about all of our pasts."

"Can I make a recommendation?" Lauren asked as she whispered in Bo's ear, "Let me get our tea." She moved to the cupboard to get mugs,

"What's your recommendation?"

"Talk to Tamsin first. It will likely be an easier conversation and she may be able to give you some insight into what's going on with him."

"Okay, I'll do that." Lauren handed Bo her tea and moved back to the machine to make her own, "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Do you want to have tea in our room by the fire?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Go on back, then. I'll bring a couple of oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Tisk, Tisk…" Bo scolded, "…Stealing from our son's cookie jar… bad Mommy." Bo chuckled as she left the room. Lauren watched her as she walked away.

"Gods I love that woman."

… … … … … … …

Lauren entered the room to candles all around and a roaring fire. Bo was already stripped down and under the covers waiting for her wife. Lauren placed the tray on the chest at the end of the bed while she went and brushed her teeth before stripping down and climbing under the covers with Bo. She remembered the tea and crawled down the bed, grabbing both mugs and the plate of cookies. She placed the plate between them and handed Bo a mug of tea.

They both sat leaning against their pillows taking slow sips of their tea before Bo finally spoke,

"Lauren? Can we talk?"

"Of course. We always talk." The blonde smiled knowing that Bo was finally going to open up about whatever it was that had been bothering her.

"I think I've figured something out and there are some things I need to say. I mean, maybe I've already said them in pieces or maybe in my journals but there are some things I really need to say. Maybe it's more for me than for you… I just don't know but… I think part of the anger I've been directing towards Dyson was actually anger I had at myself."

"Bo?" Lauren was now officially worried that Bo was about to drop some new bombshell about their past that she hadn't been aware of… she took a deep breath and sighed as Bo placed her tea on the nightstand and turned towards her wife. Lauren chose to hold onto her tea so she would have something to do with her hands.

"I want to talk about our past." Lauren went to object, but Bo put her hand up, "Please, sweetie. There are some things I need to acknowledge… things I need to say for my own conscience and things I need to say to be sure you know that I know how things were… how I was."

"Okay but you know I have decided to put the past in the past."

"And I know that's what you want but I'm concerned that with Dyson here, that's not happening which is why I need to say this. Okay?"

"Okay, sweetie… whatever you need."

"You see… let's start with that." Bo sat up a little straighter.

"What?"

"You saying 'whatever I need' to me. This is about what both of us need, sweetie. This love… this marriage… this family… hell… this life…" Bo took one of Lauren's hands, "It's not about what I need, Lauren. It's about what's best for both of us."

Lauren lowered her eyes and stared into her tea, but Bo placed a finger gently under her chin and moved her wife's eyes to meet her own, "You also look down a lot… I'm not yelling at you, Lauren. I'm asking you to be my equal. You see… I don't know what your life was like before we met. Honestly, I'm guessing because you've never told me. But lately, I've been doing a lot of soul searching… and that has meant a lot of sorting through memories of my life… human, early Fae, aware Fae, Druid-Fae without Lauren and Druid-Fae with Lauren."

"Bo, I don't understand…"

"I know… just bare with me… please?"

"Okay." Lauren handed Bo her tea to put on the nightstand as she moved her head to lie on her lover's chest. Bo welcomed her into her arms and wrapped her arms around her.

"I remember my life as a human. I remember it well. The daily routine, the small town life and living… I missed it when my killing spree began. I felt like a monster and I was always running from the dead bodies I'd left behind. Several times I almost gave myself up to the police, but I was afraid I would kill them too so avoiding people was the safest thing to do. I tried to take my own life when I was about twenty years old. When I woke up the next morning, my wrists completely healed from the deep cuts and loss of blood, I broke into hysterical laughter because I couldn't even die right. I was on the run for ten years, but it wasn't until Hale and Dyson captured me that I realized I'd been running from myself… from who and what I actually was… Fae. When they took me to the Ash and I met you… when you told me what I was… I was terrified. But when you told me you were human, I felt safe."

"You were surrounded by a species of people you didn't know existed. It makes sense that you would feel safe around someone who actually was what you thought you were all along."

Bo nodded her agreement and gave Lauren a squeeze, "I found myself wanting to be around you after that… I always felt like you would understand me… more than Kenzi did… you understood my Fae and my humanity. But no matter how much I grew to care for you, I always had those memories of frozen smiles on the faces of the people I'd killed. I never wanted to see that look on your face. So… when I learned that I could feed from Dyson and not kill him, I found a new sort of safety."

"I understand, Bo. I didn't at the time, but I do now. I went through it too." Lauren said, tracing light circles on Bo's arm.

"I think I was still a sixteen-year-old kid when we met. I had lived on my own with no guidance from anyone. I was angry at my parents for telling me to run, angry at myself for all of the killing, angry at the world because I couldn't be normal. I was just angry… and hungry… and out of control. I was looking for answers that never came. My focus, my life for ten years was on surviving. I didn't trust anyone and I had been betrayed by the only family I ever knew… in short, you met a selfish kid in a woman's body who didn't trust anyone and was getting a rush off the fact that she could finally satisfy the painful hunger of her succubus without having to feel the guilt of killing."

"Bo, I do understand that mindset. When I was at Yale, I had worked on a crisis hotline and had a rotation with social services. I recognized you when I met you. You were like a cornered animal and I knew that the only way to help you was with baby steps. When I told you everything I've ever done was for you, I meant it. People who go what you went through aren't going to be giving, caring, and trusting adults. If I thought you would have said yes, I would have sent you to therapy."

"And I'm guessing you know that I was in therapy from the letter Dyson gave you with the helmet?"

"You knew?"

"I thought. You just confirmed it."

"He wasn't trying to hurt you by telling me. He didn't want me to hurt you by not trusting you."

"You had every right to not trust me. I had made so many promises to myself for the last six years but when you pulled away, I just reverted back to the selfish brat I was for all those years. I don't know what it is, but where you're concerned I'm just so damn possessive."

"You're a Succubus. I'm the same way. Why do you think I stepped in when Dyson asked to talk to you tonight before we came inside? There are times where my Succubus just doesn't want him near you. I think it's just part of our Succubus nature."

"Hmmm… maybe. Anyway, after we met and had started to get close I wanted to try to be with you so bad but I was so scared of killing you. You were so strong and trusting… you have no idea what you gave me by your willingness to help me. Then, things started to go to the next level and then the Ash sent you. That night…"

"Bo, I'm sorry for that night… we've been through this…"

"No, Lauren… you've apologized but I haven't. That night was special… so special… we made love. It was the first time I'd ever made love with anyone. But then…"

"By then, the Fae had gotten to you… told you humans were nothing… this human was not to be trusted because she was the Ash's property."

"Well, Trick told me what your necklace meant and that you were the Ash's property. Dyson had told me you were too close to him – it's funny now, but at the time I thought you were either the Ash's lover, friend or a partner in the lab he owned. I was so naïve and knew so little about the way things worked in the Fae world. I allowed everyone else to influence me rather than let what happened between us be my guide… let my heart be my guide."

"I understand, Bo."

"You see… I wish you wouldn't say that… I wish you would get angry about it."

"I couldn't get angry about things back then, Bo. After five years, I'd accepted that my life was what it was. I was human and the Fae had all the power. I had been put in a dungeon and beaten so many times I had lost the will to fight. I knew that as long as I played my part, I would survive but before you came I had started to wonder if surviving was even worth it anymore. Surviving wasn't living. When you promised you would find a way to get me my freedom, I started to wake up and dream again… think that maybe it was possible for me to have a future again. That maybe I wouldn't die a slave. It's why I wouldn't give up on us. With you, I thought I might have a future. You were the only Fae willing to try to help me."

"I should have trusted you, Lauren. The night we made love, the way it felt… I gave a piece of myself away that night and what I failed to recognize at the time was that you gave a piece of yourself away as well. I should have trusted you and I didn't. All these years I've listened to you apologize for that night but never once did I tell you I was sorry. I should have trusted you… I should have listened to you. You gave me your heart and I gave you mistrust. Even worse, I ran back to Dyson. I'm so, so sorry, Lauren."

The blonde gave her wife's waist a squeeze. She didn't know what to say because Bo was right. She had apologized when Bo had gotten so upset, but afterwards had also wondered why she had apologized. She even told Bo she didn't do anything wrong. She was trying to protect a woman she knew she was falling in love with…

'_And I know that now… I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Maybe… if in that moment… I had faith in you… it would have given you the confidence to stand up for yourself. I'm so sorry Lauren.'_

'_It's okay, Bo. It's behind us now.'_

'_No, Lauren… it's not okay. Please stop saying that. It wasn't okay and it's not okay now. I was wrong… I wronged you. You may have chosen to forgive me for the past, but I just want to make sure you know all that you are forgiving me for and acknowledge that I know exactly what I did to wrong you.'_

_Lauren looked up at Bo's face and gazed at her for a long time, 'Why are we talking about all of this, sweetie?'_

'_I just… I think Dyson being around has brought back a lot of guilt and I feel…'_

'_Like you need to apologize some more? We've already done this dance for the past two months, Bo…'_

'_Yes but I want to be sure you know that I… can I just… I need to say this… I need you to know…'_

'_Look… you can keep talking… for now… but I'm not going to let you keep dredging up the past out of a guilty conscience and beating yourself up for it.'_

Bo sat up a little bit straighter and Lauren pushed up onto her elbow.

"Look… I accused you of spy-banging me when you didn't, I hurt you with Dyson by sleeping with him when we were together to heal, I slept with Dyson while we were on our break which happened because I was being selfish and doing everything I wanted to do without consideration for how you were feeling, You had every right to dump me on my ass. I missed your award ceremony, which led to you ending up with Taft who literally became a threat to your life as well as our unborn child… it also forced you to go on the run from the Fae, then the whole Rainer thing… I can't even imagine how bad that must have hurt you to hear me declare him my destiny when you were pregnant with our child. I have hurt you in so many ways and yet… here you are, lying in my arms as my wife."

"Because I know that there were always other forces at play in your life, Bo… whether they were people with their own agendas, Fae rules or just you being you at the time. Yes, you had some growing up to do but I had some not-so-proud moments as well. By not saying anything about how I was being treated, I essentially gave you permission to do the things you did."

"That doesn't mean you were to blame."

"No, but I have to own my part in everything that happened between us. I didn't stick up for myself. However, when it comes to the damage done to me by the Fae… whether physical, mental or emotional… that was all them… but you're right. It did leave its mark."

"Well, we both agree on that point anyway. They took away your voice… your confidence… your belief in your own value. I want you to get that back… starting with our relationship. That's why I was happy to see you stand up to Dyson tonight. I was all ready to jump in and respond, but when you beat me to it, I was so happy for you… so proud of you."

"Yea, well our friend the wolf was a little misguided in his opinion. Seriously, Bo… I don't understand where all of that came from… why he would question our son's schedule. It was… I don't know… weird."

"Yea… he was acting so possessive of Ethan. I don't get it… like he was his son." Bo thought a moment, "Hey… that night the whole Krampus thing happened… you and Dyson didn't…"

"OH HELL NO! I can't believe you would even suggest… I don't do men, Bo. You know that! And even if I did, Dyson would be… I mean… with our history and he was your… just… no, Bo… no."

Bo was laughing at Lauren's reaction. She really had just been joking, but Lauren looked disgusted… or rather like she just ate some bad sushi.

"Look, Bo. I really appreciate you telling me that you realize all you did to me in the past, but that was six years ago or longer and we were different people then. I was human, you were a young Succubus just coming into her powers being pulled in a million different directions by a bunch of conflicting beliefs… human and Fae. The women we are today found common ground in Druid philosophy. We've found our love again and we have an incredible family who supports us. But most importantly, we support each other. I really don't want to dwell on our past, Bo. We've dredged it up and beat it with a stick so many times, I just don't have the energy to go there any more. We will have one last conversation with Dyson, Tamsin and Kenzi about it, then put it to bed, okay?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Bo. I am in bed with a beautiful woman who I have loved for so long. Yes, you treated me badly in the past… I broke your heart as well but we're together now. We have an incredible son with two babies on the way and all of that makes me just want to focus on us as we are right here tonight. Please let the past go, sweetie… it's time for us to live in the present and move forward with our lives. Can we do that please?"

"Yes, but what I said when I first started, about being equals. I meant that, Lo. I mean, if we really are to rule whatever this 'kingdom' is together, I'm going to want you there 100%. You are the brains of this operation. I don't want you to hold back with me on your opinions, your beliefs, your wants and your needs… I want you to be open and honest. I want you to feel like you can make demands of my time and of me… whatever it is."

"Oh you do, do you?" Lauren spoke in a suggestive tone as she moved the covers down to reveal her wife's previously hidden breasts.

Bo laughed, "Yes. Does this mean you might let that Succubus of yours free some time soon? I know you still hold back in bed… or wherever it is we're being intimate. Why is that?"

"I think it was because I always had to watch everyone desiring you… wanting you. People never gave me a second look when I was around you."

"That's SO not true. Look at Nadia, Evony, Crystal and I totally caught Tamsin giving you a second look on several occasions."

"Yea, but whenever we walked into the Dahl, you turned every head in the place."

"Lo, we both know that's just my biology."

"Maybe, but it was still a hard pill to swallow some times."

"Did that make it harder to be with me?"

"Only that night that we were looking for a feed for you in the bar. You could have had anyone you wanted… they never would have turned you down. That woman was yours in thirty seconds flat and…" Lauren trailed off, laying her head on Bo's chest as she traced the areola of her wife's left nipple.

"…And then I left with her and you walked in on us… I can't help you unsee that… it's just another memory I'm sorry to have given you. It was foolish of me to think it would help you to pick my feeds."

Lauren was silent, "Hey… are you okay? I'm sorry Lauren… I… see… you're still hurt by the past. I can't…"

"You can't change it, Bo. I know but you're right… I can start standing up for myself in this relationship and what I want... and I know what I want… and I will have it."

Lauren ripped the covers down revealing Bo's full form to her. She moved her eyes up the Succubus' body to see the shocked face of her wife. She ran her hand down the brunette's body, across taut abdominal muscles straight into her heat. She stopped her motions for a moment to grip Bo's inner thigh, pulling the leg over her hips before sliding her fingers back through her wife's soaking wet core,

"Luckily, I don't have to waste time demanding you get wet for me." Lauren looked back up at Bo's now blue eyes.

Bo smirked, "Ah, so you're Succubus is going to start taking what she wants…"

Lauren smiled as she moved on top of her, "Fuck my Succubus… my tiger has needs tonight and they will be met…"

Bo watched as her wife's eyes shifted to the familiar deep, dark blue of her tiger. Lauren moved Bo's left leg up and over her shoulder as she straddled her lover's right leg. She brought their cores together and began to move, keeping Bo's leg hoisted up as she moved to her knees. It didn't take long for the sounds of two soaking wet centers sliding against each other to fill the room, soon followed by Bo moaning Lauren's name,

"Come for me, Succubus. I demand you show me the pleasure you feel." Lauren growled.

"Gods, Lauren. You feel so fucking good."

"Then show me… come for me, Bo." Their pace quickened as their hardened nubs rubbed against each other.

"I'm so close, Lo. Don't stop… please don't stop. Faster, baby…"

Lauren smirked as she continued to shift a little further and raked her now elongated and sharp nails down Bo's inner thigh causing Bo to open her eyes and look at her,

"Gods, Lauren… please don't stop…"

"Oh, I won't stop baby… I'm definitely not going to stop… but your friend Max is going to take what he wants."

Bo looked down to see Lauren's fully erect cock being plunged into her core. She through her head back and screamed out her wife's name as she thrust into her hard and deep pushing her over the edge into a blinding abyss of ecstasy. Lauren continued to work, giving her lover every moment of her orgasm before slowing, but not stopping her movements,

"Again, my love… I'm not done with you yet… again…" Lauren continued to build momentum again until she was again thrusting mercilessly into her mate as Bo's eyes glowed an ethereal blue.

"I'm yours, Lauren… take what you want, baby. I love feeling you buried so deep inside me. I can feel you… you've wanted this for so long… let go and take, baby... I want you to feel so good."

Lauren was lost to the sensation of being buried so deep in her mate. The feeling of letting go completely and surrendering to her Fae's nature was indescribable, "Gods, Bo. I feel you… all of you… squeezing me with every thrust. Feeling your soaking wet heat wrapped around me so tight… I'm so…"

"Hard… you're so hard… so thick… so deep… you feel so fucking good… " Bo said as she pulled Lauren's hips closer and harder with each thrust.

"You're so fucking wet, baby… do you hear how wet you are for me… I love making love with you but this raw fucking feels so damn good. I just… Gods it just feels like I'm going to explode inside of you."

"Do it, Lo… come with me, baby. I'm ready… so ready… make me come again." Lauren let go and relentlessly thrust in and out of her mate, their hips working hard as they stared into each other's eyes. Lauren's Succubus jumped into the mix and sent a series of pulses through her member deep into Bo's core and in a matter of moments, they both screamed in ecstasy as they came together, blue eyes locked on blue. As the arousal relaxed, Lauren fell on top of her wife exhausted as they gripped each other, Bo's legs wrapped tightly around her mate pulling her in as deeply as she possibly could. They could feel each other's hearts pounding against their chests as the sensations and emotions were realized through their link.

"Please don't ever hold back on me again." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear, "You should feel like that whenever you want. I love take charge Lauren… especially when my friend Max shows up." Bo chuckled into Lauren's ear as her wife rolled over onto her side, pulling out of the brunette's core with a wince.

"Hmmm… take charge Lauren will never hide again… and neither will Max…" Lauren buried her face in Bo's shoulder.

"Hey… what's wrong? You're not going to get shy on me again, are you?"

"No way. I just… Gods, I wish you could feel that just once, Bo… I mean what it feels like for me when we… you know…"

"Fuck?"

"I know it was rough and hard and fast, but even when we fuck it's still making love with us, isn't it? I mean… did you really feel like it was just casual fucking just now?"

"Yes, we fucked, Lo but I know there is always love there. I can feel the sensation… I can feel your heart… I can feel our love and I can feel physically what you felt… well, not all of it but I have a good idea."

"It really is amazing. If I had known what it felt like before, I would have been living with a major case of penis envy most of my adult life." The pair laughed as Bo pulled Lauren into her once more.

"I love you, baby. Are you okay? I mean… did I hurt you?" Lauren asked with a worried expression as she caressed her wife's face.

"Sexual healing, remember? I'm a little sore but I'll be fine in a few minutes. There's still enough sexual chi in the air to heal me if I just lay here a little while longer."

"Hmmm… will you let me know when you're all healed?" Lauren said as her tongue began to circle her wife's nipple.

"Don't feel like you need to wait for me to heal… I mean I'll heal a lot faster if you just give me a little sip of your chi… then I'm all ready for the next round, baby. Take what you need, remember?"

"Well… in that case, sip away my lady." Lauren shifted once again and moved above her wife. Bo felt the hard member and chuckled as she sipped her mates' chi, then spread her legs to allow the blonde access to what she wanted.

"I think it's going to be a long night…" The doctor said as she pushed into her mate once again.

"Hmmm… we can sleep while our son is fishing tomorrow." Bo groaned as she moved her hips up to meet her wife's long slow strokes.

"That sounds like a great plan, my love." Bo wrapped her legs around Lauren's waist, pulling her in deeper.

"Yes, but that's a plan for morning. Right now, I'm more interested in the plans you have for tonight."

"Tonight, I plan to make sure you become thoroughly acquainted with your friend Maximus."

""Well, I wouldn't want to miss that introduction so please… show me what Max can do."

Lauren moved her mouth to Bo's breasts as she began a slow dance of melded bodies, losing herself in everything Bo. She didn't care if they slept at all tonight, for this night was going to be filled with hours of open, honest, heart felt give and take. Fuck the rest of the world… for tonight, they could all go to hell… for tonight, it was all about them.

… … … … … … … …


	33. Chapter 33: Long Talks and Healing

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Giving you an extra long chapter to beg forgiveness! Let's get the gang all sorted out, shall we? Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 33: Long Talks and Healing**_

Bo had been awake for about an hour now and was making coffee. She watched as the stream of coffee ran from the brewer and drizzled into the cup, the steam bringing forth the aroma she craved early in the morning. She had decided to let Lauren sleep while she went in to rouse their son from his sleep. She had only taken a few sips of her coffee before her little boy came out of his room and went straight for the steak in the bowl. She sat and watched as the young cub consumed his steak, then went back to his room. About fifteen minutes later, he was back in the kitchen,

"Ready Mamma?"

"I'm ready. Why don't you put on your Kevlar riding gear and we'll take the motorcycle? I haven't fired her up for almost a month and she needs to run."

"Alright!"

He yelled excitedly as he ran to the coat closet and quickly threw on his gear. Bo walked up behind him and pulled on her leather jacket before getting her son's helmet from the top shelf. She watched as her son pulled on his pants, boots and jacket… he struggled a bit with the zipper, but finally managed it. Bo pulled it snuggly to the top and secured the Velcro wrap around collar before handing him his gloves.

"Okay. We're all ready. Here's your helmet. I've already strapped your tackle box to my luggage rack, so let's head out."

"Did you leave a note for Mommy?"

"I did, buddy. It's on the pillow next to her. She'll see it when she wakes up and if she misses that one, I put one on the toilet seat and the bathroom mirror."

Ethan nodded at the one on the Keurig, "And the mushy one on the coffee maker." The little man giggled as Bo shooed him out the door. She couldn't believe he had seen the post it note expressing her undying love for her wife. She smiled as she watched her son pull on his helmet as the garage door rose revealing the early light of day.

Since they made the decision to allow Ethan to ride, Bo had purchased a new seat through Chase's contacts. The soft leather allowed her son to ride on the back with arm rests and a back support, it was less likely he would fall off. Ethan had already crawled into his spot on the bike.

"It's cumftable, Mamma. I like it a lot!" Bo fastened the seat belt around his waist and… as she promised Lauren when they agreed to ride, put a chi shield around him, "You remembered!"

"Of course I did! Mommy would toss me in the nearest body of water if anything happened to you while you were riding with me!" Ethan nodded in agreement.

Bo mounted the bike and pulled out of the garage as Ethan almost immediately began yelling at her to go faster. She had to remind him that, unlike boats on the water, there were speed limits on roadways. She looked at his face in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but feel the bond with her son. She watched the broad smile spread across his face as he leaned into the turns and enjoyed the feel and smell of the wind. She couldn't help but think about how she would some day buy him his first motorcycle so he could ride to all of the places she had been to visit their extended Druid family.

They pulled up at the diner some time later. Ethan put all of his gear in his helmet and then placed his helmet in the lock box on the back of the bike. He took his mom's hand and walked through the front door to see Madge wiping down the counter.

"How's my favorite grandson?"

"Ooh, GranMa you better not let Little John and Joshua hear you say that! They'll be sad."

"I think it would be more likely to start an argument because I call them my favorite grandsons too!"

Ethan giggled as his GranMa welcomed him into her arms and gave him the usual snack bag to take on the boat. They all walked right out the back door of the kitchen to the boat where Bo's cousins were waiting to cast off.

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late, guys. We brought the bike and had to get dressed before we got on the road."

Josh looked at Jake and elbowed him, "Translation, the Succubus got lucky last night and she had trouble getting out of the tangle of sheets this morning." The pair laughed as Bo blushed. She gave her son a kiss on the head and nudged him in the direction of the boat.

"Bye, Mamma!"

"Bye buddy! Be good and catch a big fish with your new rod!"

He stopped and turned back to Bo and Madge, "I'm gonna catch a tuna!"

The two women smiled as he ran on board and gave his uncles a hug before high fiving his young cousins. Chase cast off the lines and jumped on board as the group headed out of port for their new fishing spots. Jake yelled to Bo,

"By the way, tell your wife to let us know when she plans to start being our guide again! It would be great if she could come up for air from the honeymoon phase once in while to fish with her brothers! Tell her we're asking for her!"

"Ha, Ha!"

"Just kidding, Bo."

Madge turned to Bo, "I don't know if you noticed, but Tamsin was in the diner… alone. She's sitting in the corner booth having some breakfast."

"Dyson wasn't with her?"

"Nope. She didn't have much to say this morning, either. Trouble in paradise?"

"Do you think?"

"I don't know. I thought you might want to stay and talk to her… she looks like she could use a friend."

"Thanks, Madge. I'll shoot a text to Lauren and let her know where I am just in case."

The pair walked in to the kitchen, "Can I have some coffee and a blueberry muffin, Madge?"

"Sure, Bo. I'll bring it out. The muffins should be out of the oven any minute now. John is in the office dealing with the bills, so I'm handling the early bird breakfasts this morning. We're a little behind, sorry."

"No worries. Take your time."

Bo leaned through the grill window and to the corner booth where her friend sat staring out the window sipping a mug of what Bo assumed was her usual pregnancy tea. The Succubus pulled out her phone and sent a text to her wife.

_Bo: Hey, babe. You up yet? I'm at the diner. Tamsin's here alone… not sure why. Gonna hang a bit and see what's up._

_Lauren: I'm up… are you alone? Can you chat… BoLo style?_

_Bo smiled when she read Lauren's reply and spoke into their link,_

'_Hey baby. Good morning. I didn't want to push into your mind if you were still sleeping.'_

'_I just got up about fifteen minutes ago. I shifted and rolled over expecting to get my hands on you and came up with nothing but pillow. It was very disappointing after the night we had but the very sexy good morning notes definitely helped. The one on the pillow was sweet, the one on the toilet was funny and the one on the mirror was flattering. Thank you.'_

'_Well, apparently you haven't had your coffee yet. There's a note there too. Oh, and I think our fantastic night carried over well into a fantastic morning.'_

'_I'd have to agree with you there. Baby, I have never been loved like that in all my life.'_

'_Another truly epic BoLo love-making session, eh?'_

'_Hmmm…'_

'_Hey… we only slept for about two hours. Why aren't you still asleep?'_

'_I heard your thoughts about Ethan. So you tried out the new helmet and seat?'_

'_Gosh, Lo. He was in his element… ear-to-ear grin and asking me to go faster. I had to remind him there were speed limits on roads.'_

_Lauren chuckled into their link, 'Did you have any doubt he'd love it? I'm sure you really had to beg him to take the motorcycle.'_

'_It was horrible… it took me like a whole three seconds to get him to agree to put on his Kevlar.' Bo said sarcastically, laughing with her wife._

'_Well, he has been asking for you to take him riding since we opened the box on Christmas, so I'm not surprised. Look, I won't hold you up. Go check on our Valkyrie and see what's up. Is she really there alone?'_

'_Yea. Madge said she showed up a while ago. She's just staring out the window at the bay.'_

'_Well, go talk to her and while you're at it, let her know that I got a message from Jianna. She and James are bringing their Mom… I mean, your Aunt Jaycee… they're coming earlier than expected, so she wants to do our checkups today between two and three if that's okay with her. She wants some time off tomorrow so she can hang with her nephew for a little while if that's okay with you.'_

'_Sure. It must be hard for her and James to go from having him full time to seeing him only once in a while.'_

'_Yea, they really are close – especially he and Jianna. They've spent a lot of lab time together. I think she has actually influenced his love of science more than I have. Okay… go talk to Tamsin and don't forget to ask her about the appointment.'_

'_I'll ask and let you know. Keep your ears open?'_

'_I'm always with you, baby… if not in body, definitely in mind. I love you… and… thanks again for last night. It was amazing.'_

'_Thank you for opening up, Lo. It felt so good to feel you trust me enough to… well, you know. You were amazing and I love you too, baby. See you soon.'_

'_See you soon.'_

Bo walked over to Tamsin's table, "Would you mind some company?"

Tamsin looked up with tear-filled eyes as Bo's shoulders drooped at the sad display from her friend. The blonde offered a small smile as she wiped her cheeks,

"Sure. Always happy to see a friend."

Bo slid into the booth watching as the Valkyrie's head dropped before she looked up at Bo and asked, "Can I call you friend, Bo?"

"Of course, you can Tamsin. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that… well… things between you and Dyson have been…"

"Tamsin, you may be married to him but my issues with Dyson are much different than my issues with you."

"Why? I betrayed you to The Wanderer and brought that asshat Rainer into your life, betrayed you and Lauren to Evony, almost got Kenzi killed several times, drove a hell of a wedge between you and Lauren with that half truth I told her and then made sure I blabbed loud enough for her to hear that we had been… intimate. So… why would you call me friend?"

"Because everything you did, you did because someone had you backed into a corner… your life was on the line. Yes, interfering with Lauren and me wasn't life threatening, but that was on me, too. I could have walked away."

"I was pretty persistent. It's not like I was taking no for an answer."

"Still on me… I'm the one who betrayed Lauren's trust and love. As for the rest of our past, I would never want you to die so I could live. Besides, Kenzi never did anything without full knowledge she could get herself killed. You protected her on more than one occasion. Especially when I was on my six-year trip to find Lauren… you took care of her… protected her from Evony at great risk to yourself."

Bo lowered her eyes and took Tamsin's hands in her own,

"And the woman you are today Tamsin, is good. She is siding with Druids, Humans and a select group of Fae… all beings you were taught to look down your nose at. You're fighting for them… for their rights… their freedoms… for their very existence. You are a good woman and I am proud to call you my friend."

"You should hate me for how I manipulated your life for my own selfish needs."

"Well, that would be the pot calling the kettle black. I've had my own selfish demons to contend with in my past. I've got no right to judge anyone but myself. The past is past, Tamsin. You have to let it go. There is too much coming… too much at stake to look back now."

"Tell that to my husband."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Madge came to the table carrying a plate with two blueberry muffins, a fresh pot of tea and a cup of coffee for Bo, "Here you are girls. Tamsin, I insist you eat something. Don't forget your babies, dear."

Tamsin looked up,

"Thanks, Madge. I will." She gave her a small smile before turning back to her cup of tea as Madge retreated to the kitchen.

Bo gave Tamsin a moment, but she merely turned back to the window as her eyes brimmed with tears again,

"T… what happened with Dyson. Talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Yea, it's amazing. I've cried more in six years than I have in all my lives combined. This life cycle has been an emotional one… not to mention a hormonal one." She patted her baby bump as she smiled.

"So… Dyson?"

"Last night… I don't know why he was spouting off to Lauren about what Ethan needed, but I called him on it. I said some things… things he didn't have answers for. Well, that just told me he had some thinking to do. Since we got here, he's been less affectionate towards me… more distant. I think the two of you have unfinished business, Bo."

"Tamsin, I assure you. I am with Lauren. I have no intentions… I don't feel that way about him, Tam."

"I know you don't, Bo. I trust you to be nothing more than a friend to him, believe me. The way you look at Lauren… well, a blind man could feel the love that comes off of you in waves for that woman and her for you."

Bo blushed slightly as Tamsin patted her hand, then looked out the window at the bay again before she spoke quietly,

"I'd give anything to see Dyson look at me like that again… he used to, you know. But now, it's like he's obsessed with the coming battle. He tosses and turns at night. He wakes up screaming in ancient Gaelic. War is all he seems to want to talk about and it's making me a little crazy… angry… jealous… hell, I don't know what I'm feeling and what's from the baby hormones. I mean, am I wrong to think he should be focused on becoming a dad to these two little munchkins in here? Is that so much to ask?"

Tamsin looked up at Bo with tears now visibly rolling down her cheeks, "I feel so alone in this, Bo. I feel like a single mom and I'm terrified that he doesn't want these babies… that he doesn't want me."

"I'm SO going to kick his ass." Bo said her eyes flashing blue, "Why does he always have to be such a fucking drama queen about everything!"

"I know, right? I'd take broody over obsessive any day."

"Have you talked to him? I mean… about his dreams?"

"I've asked him but he changes the subject and starts to talk about the babies to distract me from the question. He thinks I don't realize that's the only time he talks about the kids anymore. I mean – last night I reminded him that neither of us have a work schedule here and that we have a lot of free time that we could be doing all of the things we used to talk about wishing we could do. Walks on the beach at sunset, sunrise, by moonlight, making love all night because we don't have to get up for work… well… I'm talking to a Succubus… I don't have to tell you about my romantic ideas. I'm just looking for him to want the basics and it's like he's always in business-mode."

"That doesn't sound like the Dyson. I know… er, uh… knew. I mean… when we were…"

"I know, Bo. He told me. We've talked about you. I know that you guys used to dream of ways to get away and when you finally could you'd take baths together or go for walks in the park. We did the same and much more since we were together for longer than the two of you were but since we arrived here… nothing… zip… nadda."

Tamsin wiped her eyes furiously as her Valkyrie side started to appear. Bo watched as her aura changed and the familiar anger began to surface. This was a Tamsin she could talk to.

"So, it sounds to me like he needs a good old fashioned wake up call."

"Yea… I told him he couldn't sleep in my bed last night. It's why I'm here alone this morning. He didn't come home last night. I suggested he hadn't been in his wolf form for a long time and maybe he needed to go for a good run in the woods."

_Lauren pushed in, 'Bo, his clothes are still on the bottom step of the deck.'_

'_You don't think he would have gone into the woods by the farmhouse, would he? I mean… we did warn him.'_

'_You better ask Tamsin. I'll be listening.'_

"That's that weird talk to Lauren thing you're doing, isn't it?" Tamsin chuckled.

"Yea… sorry about that. She just wanted me to tell you that Dyson's clothes are on the bottom step of the deck. She's asking if you think Dyson would have gone exploring in the woods next to the farmhouse on his own… despite our warnings."

Tamsin was silent for a few moments before she looked up at Bo,

"He wouldn't… would he? I mean… is his ego that big? Lauren kicked his ass… easily… and he knows it… he also knows that she is the only one who has bested the Kerberos that live in the woods… he knows there's more than one. It would be suicide by stupidity! He's got twins on the way for Freya's sake!"

Bo simultaneously spoke to Lauren and Tamsin, "Lauren? Can you just use your nifty tracking skills to see if he went into the woods?"

'_I'm on it, sweetie. Give me a minute to shift and pick up his scent. If he didn't go there first, it may take me a while.'_

'_Okay, baby. Please don't go in there by yourself. Tamsin and I will come over if he was stupid enough to go in there.'_

'_Promise. Stick with me, okay?'_

'_I'm listening, sweetie.'_

_Lauren shifted and began to look for Dyson's scent. She truly hoped he hadn't just set her up to have to go up against multiple Kerberos to save his stupid ass._

"Listen, Tamsin. Once we find him, we'll all sit down and find out what's going on with him, okay? He can't clam up if all four of his girls confront him… possibly in a locked room with no windows." Bo smirked as Tamsin smiled a genuine smile.

"Bo, you don't really think he was stupid enough to go into the woods…" Bo held up a hand to Tamsin then spun around to Madge,

"MADGE! Is Jianna here yet?" Bo yelled as Tamsin jumped at the sound of panic in her voice.

Madge came running, "Yes, they got home about thirty minutes ago, why?"

Bo stood and motioned to Tamsin to come with her, "Lauren just found Dyson… he's in bad shape. Can you call Beli too? She's taking him to the lab now. I'll take Tamsin."

She turned to her friend, "Bo?"

"No time… give me your hand. Let's go," Bo said as she teleported the two of them to the farmhouse to meet Lauren in the lab emergency room.

… … … … … … …

_**Farmhouse Emergency Area**_

Bo and Tamsin materialized and immediately moved towards the three women barking medical jargon at each other as they hovered over the gurney. Tamsin was ducking and bobbing her head to try to catch a glimpse but the bodies of the doctors were blocking her view. The walked a little closer before Bo wrapped an arm around Tamsin's waist and placed the other across her abdomen to keep her from moving forward. Bo had been in this situation before and knew that the doctors needed their space to take care of the patient. They would only be in the way if they were closer. She could feel Tamsin shaking.

"Bo?" Tamsin said, the worry evident in her voice.

"I know, Tam. Just wait, okay. He's in good hands. They're three of the most powerful healers known to Druid-kind… especially my grandmother… she's like the healer of all healers, right?"

Tamsin relaxed a little at the sight of Beli among the group of doctors. She laid her head on Bo's shoulder as she spoke, "I once saw her mend a man's arm back onto his body after it was taken off by a broad sword in one swipe. She's actually amazing."

Bo laughed, "I guess you don't get to be queen for a thousand years if you don't have some sort of power that makes everyone go 'oooo…aaahhh', right."

Tamsin chuckled and relaxed a bit until Jianna stepped slightly to the side and they both caught sight of Dyson. Two simultaneous gasps were heard as they saw his arm literally hanging on by a thread, three large bite marks on his abdomen with blood filling the pressure bandages faster than Lauren could manage them. His face was swollen beyond belief. If it weren't for his tattoos, he would be unrecognizable. As Beli moved, they saw one of his legs was in the same shape as his arm and his ankle was clearly broken.

'_Bo, honey… maybe Tamsin shouldn't be here. The baby, sweetie.'_

'_You're here and pregnant, too Lauren. So am I. We stick together. She's not going to leave anyway. Do you think anyone could drag me away if you were laying there?'_

'_Okay, you have a point. Wild horses couldn't keep me away if you were lying here either. It's just… Bo, he's lost so much blood. It would really help right now if he were Druid or Succubus.'_

'_Would pushing chi help him at all?'_

'_Yes, but we all need our chi for our healing powers. We're going to get dangerously low on power as it is. There's so much damage, Bo. I can barely see his organs with all the blood. This is going to take hours and even then… I just don't know Bo.'_

'_Remember the water trough? Can we do that again?'_

'_He's bleeding too fast. We can't stop to…'_

'_Say no more… I'm on it.'_

"Tamsin, I'm going to need your help."

"I'm not leaving, Bo."

"Yes, you are… just for a minute. The healers need to stand in running water so they can draw chi from that element while they work. They're all going to get really low on chi because they have to use it for their powers. Look… just trust me, please. It's how Lauren was able to save me when I got myself into the same situation. Come on. You grab the hose and I'll get John to help me with the trough."

… … … …

Fifteen minutes later, things were starting to calm down a bit. All three healers were working barefoot in the water-filled trough as the hose system they'd put together constantly circulated fresh water in and out of the trough. All three were now focused on the body parts they were working on as Jianna had the arm, Beli the leg and while Lauren was still working on his internal organs, healing them one at a time while continually monitoring the bags of blood she was hanging for transfusion.

Ella arrived, put one foot into the trough, and began working with Lauren when she saw how much damage there was. They took a moment to look each other and shake their heads. Bo knew that was a bad sign.

Madge had finally insisted that Tamsin sit outside the room in the waiting area. She hoped the ocean view would calm her and as usual, Bo found she was right. She finally spoke,

"What in all of creation would have made him decide to go into those woods after all of the warnings everyone had given him?" Madge asked.

Bo said, "I have no idea. But he's lucky to be alive."

Tamsin shuddered making Bo realize how insensitive the comment had been, "Sorry."

"It's okay. If he survives the wounds, he'll be lucky if he survives the ones he's going to get from me. The healers might as well just keep the water running. They're going to need it to heal his sorry ass."

There was a pause before she turned to Bo, "Now do you see what I mean about his crazy behavior? He has twins on the way and he goes off into the woods chasing one of the most powerful underfae known to exist! I'm telling you… he's fucking obsessed!"

"Or just afraid. Fear does strange things to people's minds." Vesta spoke quietly. He had just arrived during Tamsin's rant and decided it best not to make his presence known right away, but now all eyes were on him.

"Afraid? Dyson has never been afraid of anything." Tamsin said in the wolf's defense.

"I have to agree, Grandfather." Bo added.

Vesta came and sat down amidst the circle of Dyson's family and friends, "A wolf's first instinct is to protect, right?"

Everyone nodded as he continued, "Well, you can't protect against what you can't see. My discussions with Dyson… well, I do not feel it is my place to discuss what he has shared with me in confidence, but I will say that Dyson has his concerns about the coming battle. The other thing is that he has also been living in the Underfae City with his wife and I believe Tamsin is aware of his concerns about the link between the city and the underfae here within our Druid community. He is concerned about how they came to be here since their arrival seems to somewhat coincide with Lauren's arrival. I believe he has valid concerns, though I do agree with all of you that they are premature."

"So you think that all of his strange behaviors lately is because he feels like we should be rallying the troops and investigating the Kerberos in the woods right away?"

"And you're not… as a matter of fact, we all seem to be pretending a Fae army isn't going to be knocking down our door as far as he is concerned."

"Grandfather, we are well aware of what is coming and we are training three times a day as well as attending our Druid classes. I'm not sure what more he wants us to do."

"You will have to discuss that with him, Ysabeau."

"Do you think we should be doing more than we're doing right now?"

"No, my child. I believe that all of this can wait until after my great grandchildren are born. You will be taking the throne soon and we will then be having our royal meetings about all of the things you need to know about "Queening" as you call it. Once Tamsin's children are born, we will send Dyson and a squad of Druid soldiers back to the Underfae City so we can communicate via the wind. Then, we start making our plans with the intel we can acquire through his connections."

Bo noticed that Tamsin had been quite for a while as she stared at the beach, her hands on her baby bump.

"Tamsin? You okay?"

"Yea… just a lot of reality sinking in… and I guess I was just putting together the pieces of the puzzle that is my husband."

"He's usually pretty easy to read, so I'm not surprised you didn't put all of this together sooner. That whole 'not talking' thing you were telling me about this morning? I'll bet he's not talking because he doesn't want you to know he's afraid. Like you said, he's supposed to be the protector and I think he's worried that he's not going to be able to protect you or the kids. He's never had so much to lose before, Tamsin."

"I guess you're on to something, Bo."

"I agree with Bo, Tamsin. It would fit everything he and I have discussed. You need to get your husband talking again. He can't carry this around – especially if he's going to go doing stupid things like going after dangerous underfae on his own." Madge was pissed and she wasn't holding back right now.

"I'll talk to him but Bo, despite his injuries, I think you have to push forward with the plan for the conversation you were going to have. I'm sure it will help if he gets that all out on the table with you before I make him spill as well."

"Agreed."

They all sat in silence for quite some time until the conversation began about casual things. It was about two hours before Lauren appeared looking exhausted. Bo felt her fatigue through their link. Lauren hadn't faired much better than her wife in the sleep department, so the weariness in her features was easy for Bo to understand.

"Okay, he's asleep and we managed to administer the anti-toxin soon enough that there should be no lasting effects. He's going to have some scarring and Jianna is going to put him through a few days of physical therapy as his arm, leg and foot finish the healing process. Tamsin, here is a salve I want you to rub on his scars twice a day to minimize remnants. Any questions?"

"Did he say anything about why he went into the woods, Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head, "He passed out as soon as he came out of the woods. I'm actually surprised he made it out with the severity of his injuries. He's lucky, Tam. I can't tell you how lucky. I'm not sure what possessed him to go in there, but I hope you'll be taking care of that question… for all of us."

"Thanks for checking on him, Lauren. If you hadn't gone looking for him, who knows what would have happened to him and…" Tamsin's eyes welled up with tears again as she shook her head and rubbed her belly, "Stupid, stupid wolf!"

Bo and Lauren just smiled at each other before hearing Jianna's voice, "Tamsin? Dyson's awake and he's asking for you."

Tamsin stood to go in to see her husband. She stopped and turned to Bo and Lauren, "You guys don't have to hang out. I know you had a rough couple of days and the doc looks like she needs to crash. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll catch up around dinner time?"

"Sounds great. Take care and call us if you need anything at all."

Tamsin walked past the couple, exchanging smiles with Vesta as she entered the ER. Bo and Lauren turned to Jianna,

"So, what do you want to do with our checkups?"

"I guess we move them back to tomorrow?" Jianna suggested.

"That's fine. Do you want to take Ethan tonight? We're going to have to take some time with Dyson and Tamsin, so he'll be at the farmhouse with Madge and John anyway." Bo nodded to Madge.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight, Jianna? Your big brother misses you!" John moved to his sister's side and gave her a hug before starting to plant kisses all over her face." Jianna slapped her brother away with a laugh.

"Oh, go one now you big goof. Actually, if that's okay with you Madge it sounds perfect. I get to see all my favorite people."

"Okay, so when they get back from fishing you'll take him right with you, Aunt Madge?"

"That's fine, Bo. You know I love having that boy around more than my husband."

"Hey!" John faked hurt feelings as Madge and Jianna both slapped him. The whole group started to laugh as Lauren leaned up against Bo.

"Okay, well my wife is running on just a few hours sleep and now she's down some serious chi so we're going to head back and take care of her."

"Well, then it's time for a nap… doctor's orders." She smiled as the pair moved to say their good byes to the group and leave.

"FEED FIRST!" Madge and John yelled.

"We know, we know."

They began the walk to the beach house when Lauren finally said, "Baby, as much as I love walking with you, can you just teleport us there? I really am exhausted."

Bo took Lauren's hand, "John and Madge are right, baby. You need a good feed before we sleep."

Lauren wobbled slightly, "I just can't…"

Seeing how weak her wife truly was, Bo stopped them, "Okay. Sit, now."

"Bo, I just want to…"

"Don't argue with me… sit."

Lauren was too tired to fight. She knew that Jianna, Ella and Beli had gone to feed as soon as they had finished, but she had chosen to sit up with Dyson and continue to draw as much chi as she could from the water. Clearly, she should have followed her more experienced mentors. With all of their knowledge and expertise, they needed to stop to feed. Who was she to think that she didn't need to as well? She was still a rookie compared to them.

She felt Bo wrap her in her warm embrace. The best she could do was lay her head on her wife's shoulder and start to nod off. Before she knew it, sleep claimed her as she sat in her lover's arms on the sand.

… … … … … … … … …

Lauren rolled over slightly disoriented as to where she was. After a moment, she realized she was in her bedroom… alone. How did she get here? Where was her wife? Where were her clothes? She listened for Bo's thoughts and instantly felt her sense of urgency instead.

'_Bo?'_

'_Hey, baby. You're awake. I'm coming.'_

'_That's okay, I'm getting up. Where are you?'_

'_On our private deck.'_

'_I'm coming right out.'_

Lauren wrapped herself in her warm robe and stepped into the fuzzy 'Tigger' slippers Bo had gotten her for Christmas. It always made her smile when she slipped on one of her favorite Winnie the Pooh characters from her childhood, although her wife hadn't known that at the time. She purchased them for tiger reasons. She moved to the deck to see what was going on with her wife.

"Hey, sleep head. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, what happened? The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to John and Madge."

"Hmmm, well you missed our short walk down the beach followed your imminent collapse into my arms followed by your imminent sleep coma. I fed you with Gaia, teleported you back here, stripped you down, covered you and fell asleep with you."

"Thank you… for all of that… especially the feed. I should have gone and fed with the others instead of sitting with Dyson. I mean, he was unconscious, so it's not like he knew I was there but… I just couldn't leave him alone… I just…"

Bo pulled Lauren down onto her lap, pulling her head into her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her, "It's okay sweetie. I know the doctor in your, remember? Once you have a patient, you aren't satisfied until their back to normal again. Besides, he's a friend."

"He is, Bo. And I know the two of you have your issues right now, but I can't let your issues be my issues. Like you, Tamsin, Kenzi… you can only apologize so many times before we all either have to go our separate ways or we have to move forward, forgive and build our future together. I for one, am not into the 'go our separate ways' thing. I love you all too much. Despite everything, we've been through an awful lot together and I don't think anyone just walks away from shared experiences that involve life and death. Dyson is a good man. He's just been under the influence of some bad men. Spending time with the new Tamsin and Vesta has been good for him. Hearing Tamsin's side through your thoughts explains a lot about how he has been acting lately."

"I agree, but it doesn't explain the demeaning comments about Chase the night we had our blow out. Look… I don't want to get into this with you now. I want you relaxed and rested."

"Then why do I feel such… anxiety in you?"

"You know I don't do idle well… I want to get this talk over with. I want to see Ethan's fish… he called, by the way."

"He did? What did he catch?"

"He won't tell me. He said he wants us both to see it. I'm all showered and ready to go, so whenever you're ready, we'll go."

"Okay. Do you mind if we just sit here a little while longer?"

"Delaying the inevitable?"

"Yes. I really want to see our little boy but I know that the rest of the night is going to be about my wife getting stressed out and I just want to have a little peace and quiet with her before that happens."

"Hmmm… it's a beautiful evening, so that sounds perfect to me. Lift up your head, baby. You're missing an incredible view."

Lauren turned so she could lean her head back on Bo's shoulder and look out at the ocean, "Oh, Bo. It's a brilliant sunset."

"Yea, I was just thinking it has all of the colors of our chi share when we feed together."

"It does… and it's just as beautiful to share those colors with you here."

"I love you Lauren Martini."

"I love you, my dear, dear wife."

Lauren pressed her lips softly against Bo's before pulling away and looking into her eyes with a smile. She leaned her head back again and sat watching the evening drift into night with her wife. Chaos may reign tonight, but right now she was going to savor the peace she felt fill her mate.

… … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren arrived at the farmhouse to a hyper and excited Ethan. Their little man had instantly grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them to the backyard where their mouths instantly dropped open at the sight of Mr. Kato Watanabe paying Jake for a massive tuna that was lying packed in ice in the back of his pick up truck. Ethan broke away from his moms and ran up to the restaurant owner.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kato, sir… Can my mommies see my fish before you take it, please?" Ethan yelled excitedly as he ran up to Mr. Watanabe.

"Why of course, young sir. Where are they?" He asked looking up to see Bo walking towards him.

"Ah, my dear friend Bo. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Watanabe. How are you?"

"I am well now that I know I have a tuna for the weekend! Would this fine young angler by any change be your son?"

"He is, sir and this is my wife, Lauren."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lauren. I believe I hear tales of you as somewhat of a legend around these parts."

The doctor lowered her eyes and smiled shyly, "I'm sure the tales are exaggerated, so if you wouldn't mind not sharing those tales it would be greatly appreciated."

"My dear, saving lives is never a matter of exaggeration for those whose lives you save."

Bo stepped in, "I'm afraid my wife is not big on being the name at the center of heroics. So, what do I hear about a big fish?"

Jake took off his hat and scratched his head, "It appears your son has landed a tuna that's almost a record in these parts. It's even bigger than yours, Bo."

"Yea, Mamma. I caught a bigger fish than yours!"

Bo laughed as she walked over to the truck, "Oh. My. God. Look at the size of that thing! Lauren!"

Jake said, "It's 500 pounds, Bo. That's why Kato had to bring his custom pick up truck. It's the only thing that can hold that kind of weight plus the ice. The record for blue fin in these waters is just over 1000 pounds! He hooked a big one."

Lauren looked at the fish and the same look of shock that crossed Bo's face now adorned her own, "You pulled that in by yourself, buddy?"

She looked at Jake who shook his head as Ethan answered, "No way, Mommy! I only lasted about twenty minutes. We all took a turn in the chair and… well, then… well… then we pulled it in the boat."

Lauren and Bo were looking at each other as Jake interrupted, "Well, Mr. Kato has to get this fish back to his stores, Ethan. Why don't you give him your receipt and thank him for his business?"

Ethan handed Mr. Watanabe his receipt and shook his hand, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kato. I hope a lot of people enjoy my fish!"

"I'm sure they will, son. Best wishes to you all. Bo, it was nice seeing you again. Doctor, it was very nice meeting you. Jake, boys… I'll see you again soon! May the wind be at your back!"

They all yelled a rousing good bye to the man and returned to their duties cleaning up _The Roma_.

"Ethan? What was all of that cryptic talk about bringing in the fish?"

Ethan looked at Jake who answered, "Well, the line was starting to fray and we didn't want him to lose the catch since it was his first fish with his new rod. We were pretty sure it was a good-sized fish, so we used our powers to land him so we wouldn't lose him. When we dropped him in the boat, we all had to jump away. We weren't expecting him to take up the entire stern of the ship!"

"He sure was a big fish, buddy."

"He was taller than any of us, Mommy!"

"Yes he was, buddy. Are you going to go help out on the boat?"

"Well, Uncle Chase said you would probably want to take me to the bank right away."

"The bank? Why would we go to the bank?"

Jake handed Bo an envelope. She glanced at Lauren as she looked in the envelope revealing a lot of thousand dollar bills, "What the… Jake?"

She handed the envelope to Lauren who had a similar reaction, "Jake, what is this?"

"Ethan hooked the fish and it was his powers that actually brought the fish in the boat. We just helped to bring the fish to the surface on a wave. So, that his cut."

"His cut? What about boat expenses, the fact that you guys take care of him, the fact…"

"Bo… really… all of that is factored in. It's a fair share… trust me."

Lauren had already counted the bills, "Jake, there's one hundred thousand dollars in this envelope."

"Yea, Mommy. That's almost all of my college tuition! If I catch another one that size, I can almost pay for medical school, right?"

Lauren smiled and gave her son a hug, "Well, we better head to the bank and deposit this in your savings account, right?"

"Uh huh. Then I have to meet with Marietta about my invests ments, right?"

Lauren chuckled, "Yes, you have to talk to her about your investments." The blonde looked up at Jake, "Don't you want him to help you with the boat? I want to make sure he helps with cleaning, and putting away the gear. Catching a big fish doesn't get him out of clean up duty."

"He did all of the gutting and ice stuffing with Chase while the rest of us goofed off on the way back."

Bo noticed Joshua was wrapping up Ethan's kite, "I see… a little kite flying while my son and cousin were working their asses off below deck?" Bo laughed.

"Ethan insisted we try it because it was the coolest thing ever. It really was a lot of fun." Jake confessed.

"Okay, well as long as he did his share, we'll get him cleaned up, over to the bank and then back to the farmhouse. Jianna and James are back and they want to see this guy tonight so he's hanging out with all of you while we go see Dyson and Tamsin with Kenzi."

"Yea, she called Chase while we were on our way back. You guys had apparently gone in for a nap after all of the excitement and brought her up to date on what Madge had told her. He said she's kind of sore at you two for not telling her."

"Well, she was at work, Chase was out with you guys, so we waited. When everything worked out, there was no need to call her."

"What was he thinking, Bo?"

"I don't know but we will have more answers after we talk to him tonight. Okay, we're going to head out, okay?"

"Okay. We'll see you at the farmhouse in less than two hours, right?"

"Definitely. See you there."

With that, Bo and Lauren headed out with Ethan and the guys returned to finish up with the boat.

… … … … … … …

Lauren and Bo arrived at the cottage with dinner in the hands from the diner. Tamsin had told them to meet them on the back porch since Dyson had set up camp on the couch there where he could see the view of the bay. They knocked on the back door and heard a "Come in!" from Dyson. They walked in carrying the boxes of food and drink to see the wolf laying on the couch with his legs up flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey, Dyson. How are you feeling?" Lauren asked as she walked over to the table and put down her box before moving to her friends' side, "Pain better?"

"Much, thanks. You Druid healers sure can work some serious miracles. I thought for sure I was dead. Even if I woke up, I expected it to be minus an arm and a leg… and a much less bearable face."

"Yea, we do have some tricks up our sleeves." Lauren pulled back the blanket covering his legs and was happy to see fully mended wounds. His arm was the same, but she was pretty sure his abdomen wasn't going to be so far along in the healing process. As she pulled up his shirt, he winced a bit. She looked down to see some seeping from the wound. She knelt down, placed her hand over the wound, and used her Druid healing power to knit together the ends that had opened on the largest wound.

"You must have been moving around more than instructed for that to open up. Dyson, I can't emphasize enough how important…"

"I know, I know, Lauren. I need to lie still to give the wounds time to heal."

"I need you to understand, Dyson. There isn't one wound on your body that was superficial. The wounds you see… it's not just about them closing up and healing… the pain is because deep beneath the scar you see there is a bone or an organ or tissue continuing the healing process that we began. Some of your bones were crushed, some of your tissue was gone… completely… we had to regrow it. Your spleen is almost completely rebuilt. Dyson…"

Bo interrupted, "Please, sweetie… allow me. Dyson, it took four of the best healers known to the Druid collective to put your humpty-dumpty ass back together again. They all needed to feed for a few hours when they were done and we rigged a water circulation system so they could feed while they healed you. Druids need chi to live… you know that. Those four women drained themselves so low in healing you that they almost died doing it. Lauren collapsed in my arm about twenty-five feet down the beach and passed out instantly. I had to force feed her, Dyson. So… you don't need to say thank you… but you DO need to do as they ask and take it seriously. That is how you say thank you to a Druid healer. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dyson's face was completely serious. He had no idea what they had to go through in order to save him, "Lauren… I…"

"No, Dyson. As Bo said… we do what we do because we have the skill to do it. I'm a doctor… I took an oath. That has not changed. I would have saved you even if it were me you had just fought with. It's who I am… who I will always be. If you want to thank me, then follow the instructions you have been given to heal. Seeing you standing and being your usual self will be all the thanks I need."

"Very well."

"Now, where's that wife of yours? We brought incredible food… she's hungry, we're hungry… are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry… do you even have to ask? She was in the kitchen making iced tea."

Lauren saw Bo laugh and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just still so hard for me to wrap my head around Tamsin the Domestic Goddess when I still see her as Tamsin Ass-Kicking Warrior."

"True." Lauren could see her point, "Why don't you go check on her and I'll get everything set up out here." She turned to Dyson, "We'll eat around the coffee table so you can keep that leg up."

"You ladies can eat at the table. Just chuck me one of those incredible crab legs I smell once in a while."

Lauren laughed, "We came to eat with you, not throw food at you. We'll all eat together. We're used to eating around fire pits most of the time anyway. It's Ethan's favorite."

Dyson was quiet as he watched Lauren move things around. She grabbed a tray table for Dyson's lap and put it over his lap, making eye contact with him, "I'm glad you're okay. Are you really alright?"

"Well, I figure you guys are here to have that talk Bo wants to have, so how about we just save all of that for later."

Lauren smiled and handed him a fork, knife and a napkin before pulling the end table around and placing a coaster on it for his drink. Tamsin and Bo came out carrying glasses and a pitcher of iced tea, laughing as Bo spit good-humored domestic goddess digs at her friend.

"Yea, well I seem to remember you setting tables and cooking meals these days too."

"I guess we're all growing up. At least I'm doing it in my thirties. What are you, like two thousand?"

"Actually, I'm six just like Ethan. New life cycle just started, remember? Don't I look fantastic for my age?"

Everyone burst out laughing as they joined Dyson and Lauren at the coffee table. Everyone was hungry after the emotional day they'd had since there hadn't been time for eating. They dug in to the pile of grabs first,

"Hmmm… these crab legs are so damn good."

"Yea, Jake and Josh really have the family recipe down on these things. They've been a favorite of Bo's since she got here. If she orders crab legs at the restaurant and leaves leftovers in the fridge, don't eat them or you'll be dealing with the blue banshee." Lauren joked as Bo elbowed her while cracking open the object of their discussion.

"What can I say? They're a precious food group in my book."

"Food group?"

"Yea, grains, fruits, veggies, crab legs… you know… food group."

"I'm sure the FDA is open to adding that to their most recent version of the food pyramid, sweetie." Lauren said sarcastically as everyone chuckled.

"Gods what I wouldn't give for a beer with these." Tamsin said.

"No… not happening, Mrs. Thornwood." The doctor said emphatically.

"Party pooper."

"I feel your pain, Tam. She won't even let me have a sip of wine."

"Ow! Little buggers. Stop kicking me! I'm not drinking, okay?" Tamsin reprimanded her children who decided to get active, "Dyson, do your thing, please?"

Tamsin leaned back onto Dyson's chest being careful not to put pressure on his abdomen. He began to rub her belly for the next few minutes while Tamsin watched. Lauren and Bo smiled at the pair as Bo spoke to Lauren through their link,

'_Why can't he just be like this more often?'_

'_I guess we'll find out after we finish dinner. Tamsin's happy, you know.'_

'_Yea, she is. It's her last life cycle, Laur. Why doesn't he get that? He should be spending every spare minute just like he is now. I know that's what I'll be doing once our little kiddles are born.'_

'_I can't wait to see you with our babies.'_

'_Wild horses couldn't drag me away from them once they're born.'_

'_Are you sure?' Lauren winked._

'_Well, I guess one particular wild horse could totally get me to take a ride down the beach in the moonlight. You know I can't say no to a ride. Besides, Snow isn't a wild horse… she's a unicorn… a domesticated horse at the very least.'_

Lauren chuckled as Tamsin spoke, "Hey. Are you two doing that creepy mind talking thing?"

"Why yes we are… you two were otherwise occupied trying to get the twins settled so we had a side bar." Bo defended.

"Okay… what's next? We have Madge's famous clam chowder and we brought fish and chips."

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and finished their meals while the conversation centered largely on the food and Kenzi's latest fashion creations in her store. The girls planned a shopping trip for next week so they could go see the new children's clothing line she was starting on. When everyone was finished, the women cleared off the containers and put on a kettle of tea. Lauren checked on Dyson's wounds one last time and re-mended a small section of the wound on his leg.

Bo and Tamsin came out onto the front porch room and sat down just as Lauren finished. She stood up with a little wobble in her step and Bo was instantly by her side, "Hey? You okay?"

"Yea. I just need to go do a quick feed."

"What happened?"

"Dyson's leg wound opened up, so I had to close it again."

"Why is it taking so much out of you to do this?"

"Remember, Bo. The baby is getting bigger, so it needs more chi. I'm just going to drain faster, that's all. I do have six beings that need chi to survive, so the baby is a seventh. My Fae are protecting the baby, so they give up their chi if they sense it is low. It's okay, sweetie… really. I'll be back."

"I'm going to go with you. You wobbled like that just before you passed out today." Lauren went to argue but Bo's glare told her not to argue. Her wife was in protective mode and she knew better than to try to change her mind when she was like this, "You're starting to show, you know."

"I was wondering when you'd notice. I'm going to show sooner than you since I've had a baby before. You'll be showing soon enough too."

"Yea, I was going to ask."

"You were worried?"

"I just thought that pregnant woman started showing by two months."

"Usually twelve to sixteen weeks, but some show sooner."

"Okay, well let's go get you fed." Bo turned to Tamsin and Dyson, "Hey guys, we're going to go out and do our feed thing… Lauren's a little low from uh…"

"I know, Bo. It takes a lot of chi to heal my wounds. I'm really sorry she's going through this because of me."

"Dyson, I didn't mean anything by it. She just needs to…"

"It's okay, Bo. I understand. I still feel bad. Go take care of your wife. We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks. Be back soon."

Bo and Lauren left, leaving Tamsin and Dyson alone on the couch. Dyson took a deep breath as he watched the couple leave.

"Is it hard for you to see them together?"

"Tamsin, I don't love Bo. I'm in love with you. Please don't doubt how I feel. I know I've been distant and my behavior… well, I'm ashamed of how I've been behaving. It's… I don't know… something just clicks in me and I turn into this person I don't even know."

"Well, the ladies have a theory. We talked while you were unconscious."

"I'm sure I'm going to get an earful about that, too."

"Yes you are and you deserve it."

"I know. But like I said, something clicked and I just reacted."

"Look, let's wait for them to get back before we get into this conversation. Can we just sit here for now?"

"Tam, I know you don't think so but I've missed just laying with you. I know I've been distant and I want to change that. You don't deserve to feel alone in this relationship and I know you have. I haven't exactly been attentive."

"You noticed that, did you?"

Dyson smiled, "I noticed. It only took one night without you… and while I was trying to make it out of those woods… well, I haven't taken a beating like that since the Garuda."

"Yea, I guess the lesson here is that Kenzi won't always be there with a cart to load you on and get your ass to safety."

"I was lucky she stayed that night… I was even luckier to make it out of those woods today."

"You have no idea how lucky you were, wolf. If Bo hadn't come to drop Ethan off and left Lauren there to sleep, we wouldn't have found you. The stars aligned for you, my man. A lot of things went right for you to be laying here with me right now."

Dyson's eyes welled up with tears as he placed his hand on his wife's belly, "I didn't think I was coming out alive. They were tracking me and I knew I had to make it to the clearing but my leg wasn't working and my foot was on fire. I thought about you having to raise the kids by yourself and then I remembered Freya's deal and realized there was no guarantee she would allow the three of you to live if I died. I had to survive… I had to see you again… I had to see our children. In that moment, I realized that there was nothing more important to me in this world than you and our babies. I'm so sorry, Tamsin. I've been an idiot."

"Yes you have, thank you for realizing that." Tamsin chuckled through the tears that had begun to fall at her husbands open admission. Dyson pulled her into a one-armed hug, which she gently fell into, being careful not to open any wounds. Lauren didn't need to have to give up even more chi to heal him again. They lay there in each other's arms, Dyson rubbing the baby bump as they occasionally smiled at the random kicks from the active twins as they waited or the Martini's to return.

… … … … … … … …

Chase had dropped Kenzi off at the cottage for their 'chat' meeting. She had been dreading this all day but thankfully was able to spend some time with Chase and the family at the farmhouse for dinner. She didn't hear any loud shouting as she approached the back porch door, so she figured that was a good sign. As she looked out at the edge of the bay, she saw her friends locked in a tight embrace as the telltale sign of a feed swirled around them in brilliant colors.

"You go girls." She smiled as she knocked on the back porch screen door. She looked in to see Dyson and Tamsin cuddled up together and said, "Okay, so it's apparently couples night at the cottage and I wasn't allowed to bring my other half? What's up with that?"

Tamsin laughed as she sat up to give Kenzi a hug, "The babies were just a little jumpy, so Dyson was doing what he does to keep them from busting my insides out. There will be no PDA Moms."

"Okay 'cause I taught you better than that in the first week of your life." Tamsin laughed, "And I also taught you to have something for your Moms to drink when she comes to see you. I haven't had a drop of alcohol all week, so please tell me you have something now that I'm out of the 'G' rated zones!"

"Enjoy it now because it's only G-rated for another three months or so, Aunt Kenzi." Dyson reminded his friend.

"It's a good thing my house is a kid-free zone." Kenzi mumbled.

"Yea, and you don't think the older kids are going to be coming to Aunt K and Uncle Chase to get away from the poopy diaper smell and crying baby noise?"

"Gods, you guys are ruining my groove with all of this baby shit!"

"Uh-oh! Swear jar!" Tamsin said as she handed Kenzi a beer.

"You don't have a swear jar!"

Tamsin turned around and grabbed the jar from the middle of the table, "Yes we do. The boys made it for us since the twins will be living here."

"Dammit! Is there no where I can be free to be me anymore?"

"That's another dollar, Kenz." Bo said as she came into the house with Lauren in tow looking much better.

"I'm surrounded by parents." Kenzi said as she plopped down on the loveseat with her beer.

Bo and Lauren sat down in the single chairs across from the sofa as Tamsin reclaimed her spot on the end of the sofa near Dyson's feet. The five friends grew silent staring at the drinks, none of them knowing where to start the conversation.

"Well, this is awkward." Bo said as everyone smiled.

Dyson said, "Talk, Bo. I'll listen."

"Dyson, I want to tell you a lot of things… things from our past, present and future. But I think this is a discussion that needs to take place for all of us. None of us can keep going the way we have been. This is for the sake of our children. So let's start with the past. Who has something they want to say about the past?"

Lauren spoke, "I think Bo has some questions about our past, Dyson. She is aware of our history from when I was human. But she is not okay with it regardless of the fact that we have spoken about it."

"Well, I guess we'll start at the beginning. I was raised Fae before the time of the Great Fae War. It's only been recently that Vesta has begun to remind me about the lessons of my father. I cannot begin to explain how much it is helped me to remember who I used to be… who I was raised to be. My father did not agree with most Fae laws regarding humans. He believed as the Druids did that we are all beings of this planet and need to live in harmony. He did not believe any creature would be put on this earth if it did not serve a purpose for the whole. So I was taught to commune with nature as the Druids are. I was taught to hunt for only what I needed to survive as the Druids are. I was taught to love honor and obey as humans are. I was talk to help them protect the weak, not treat them as slaves or someone who is less than the Fae. I was taught that there were good and bad people on this earth and I should get to know someone well before I freely gave them my trust."

Dyson adjusted himself and his seat and looked out towards the bay. He was clearly uncomfortable and thinking about what he wanted to say. Tamsin placed reassuring hand on his good leg urging him to continue. He smiled at her and continued,

"The Fae war was horrible. Over the past few weeks I have spent time with Vesta as he has helped me to fill in the gaps of what happened in my life before, during and after the war. Before the war began, I lived with my parents in the pack to which we belonged. It's all I knew… it's all I cared about. My father served the blood king and as leader of the pack it meant the pack served the blood king as well. I didn't know him but my father said I didn't need to. All I needed to know was how to survive and that's what I was taught. I trained a lot with my friends and family readying myself for battle. My father's brother was my mentor and he was ruthless in his training methods. He never wanted it to be said that I was killed because he failed to train me to survive. It was a year of intense training before the battle reached our doorstep and I was called upon to fight with my pack."

Dyson paused again gathering his thoughts, fighting back the emotion that was bubbling to the surface, he continued,

"Vesta was Trick's general and my father became his right hand. It didn't take long for me to realize that a year of training was nowhere near enough to prepare me for that battle. Not knowing who the Fae was standing next to me or across from me behind enemy lines made it very difficult to know what was coming. Defending against unknown powers is almost impossible. Luckily we have the Druids on our side. They protected us while we did most of the killing. I was young and not prepared for the amount of blood and torn flesh I would bear witness to. It is not something I would ever want a child to see."

Bo was beginning to understand Dyson's behavior when it came to his training of Ethan. She also started to understand why he hesitated when she first asked him to train her son. Lauren heard Bo's thoughts and pushed into their link,

'_I agree with your thinking. You should tell him.' Bo nodded and began, _

" I think I understand why you didn't want to train Ethan. I think I also understand why you're so anxious about him missing training. You're afraid you won't have enough time and he won't be ready. But Dyson this is not history repeating itself. This is a new war in a new time with new alliances. We know we have time. Whether it's a year, two years or more, we don't know but we have powerful allies and we are powerful ourselves. You cannot allow the past to dictate our actions now. Please trust the Druid community. They protected you before they'll protect you again."

"But Bo, you're talking about going up against seasoned soldiers who have experience in war. You're talking about war with the blood king. The king who won the war."

Bo interrupted, "The king who won the war because of the Druids, Dyson. Think back to the war what was the turning point? Why did the blood King win?"

"He won because a fucking fireball rained down on the dark. He'll be ready for that this time. He'll see Chase… he'll see all the Druids who have that power… he knows their powers, Bo. We on the other hand do not know theirs."

"Dyson let me ask you this. If they came today how close do you think they would get to this land?"

" I don't know Bo. What's to stop them from coming right here to your doorstep?"

Kenzi stood and looked outside into the night. She saw a bird in flight and suddenly had an idea to try to convey to Dyson what he didn't know about Druids specifically about this Druid, "Dyson, you know I love you but you sound like a big fucking sissy. This is not the Dyson I know. You want to know what can stop them? Look out their Dyson use your wolf vision and tell me what you see."

"I see a crane flying around the water. It's probably looking for food."

"Watch." Kenzi pointed to him with a single finger then move that finger and pointed it towards the bird. She flipped the finger upward and the bird flew out of sight. The entire room went silent, jaws slacked and faces shocked is Kenzi turned back to them and said,

"Now imagine thousands of Druids with more power and experience than is in this rookie's finger and you'll understand what will stop them from coming right here to this doorstep. You know I love you, but you have to start putting your faith in the power of these Druids. You're so used to thinking that the Fae are the strongest species that you're not taking the time to really look at the community. You've seen their powers in their every day chores but you're not thinking of those powers as offensive weapons because you see Druids as the submissive people you knew in the Fae war."

Kenzi took a breath, turning to the bay before returning her gaze to Dyson,

"Remember, Dyson… the Druids didn't want your war. They didn't want to fight it. They made a deal with the blood king to tip the balance in his favor… not kill the all of the Dark Fae. They did as little as they had to which is one of the reasons Trick was so pissed at them. You're used to seeing the Fae as the most powerful species… it's what you've been taught and because humans and Druids were never willing to fight, you never saw their power. Well, the Fae aren't the stronger species, Dyson. They're bullies who ruled through fear. Well guess what? They're not afraid of them anymore, so the Fae are the ones that are going to be in trouble. The Druids have never shown the Fae their full power because they've never been willing to kill. But now that the Fae are threatening the balance of the gods and goddesses of nature, the Druids will do whatever it takes to protect this planet and the beings that survive here. We will win Dyson and your kids will know peace and love during their lifetime."

'_I couldn't have said that better. She's good, isn't she?'_

'_Definitely. I almost wish you hadn't given her that business. We could use her when we take the throne.'_

'_We'll have to talk to her. Put that at the top of our To-do list.'_

'_I thought I was at the top of your To-do list.' Lauren smirked. She knew Bo would remember when she had thrown that line at her when they were together._

'_Okay, so maybe we can move to the next topic?'_

'_Which is?'_

'_His attitude towards Druids and Humans?'_

'_Oh boy… good luck.'_

'_Well, I think it's a good segue if Kenzi's finished.' Lauren nodded and gave Bo a reassuring smile._

"I just…"

"Dyson, I get it," Bo said, letting him off the hook, "You're scared… you have a lot more to lose this time around. You have a wife who you know will be on the front lines and two kids on the way that you will want to protect who will be left with Gods knows who to protect them when the battle comes but this isn't the Great Fae War and you're not one of Trick's soldiers."

"Bo, you don't understand. I wasn't one of Trick's soldiers in that battle. I was my father's soldier and when that war ended, I was an orphan. My entire pack was wiped out… by the Druids."

The room went silent before Bo finally spoke, "By the Druids?"

"Trick sent us to the front line. Our pack was good with hand-to-hand fighting. The Dark did the same. Fae with Trick's powers or Mesmer's could fight from a distance. They were all safe so when Trick gave the order for Vesta to end the battle, the Druid leader had a choice to make. He knew that no matter what, his people would survive. They were able to make these shields from energy but Fae like me and mine… we had no defense against their powers. He gave signal of the impending attack, but most of us were unable to disengage from the Fae we were fighting. I had just run my opponent through when my Father yelled at me to get back."

Dyson shook his head as the thoughts of that day bombarded his mind,

"I did as I was told… I always did as I was told… I ran for the hill as my father ran into the battle to help my mother. The next thing I knew, there was a blinding flash that disoriented me and I fell to the ground. When I could finally see again, I turned and vomited from the stench of burning flesh before actually seeing it. My entire pack was killed in that blast… all except me, Stefan, Ciara and Canan. All of their parents had sent to the hill like mine when they heard the signal. That was it… we were alone."

"And that's when you went to Trick?"

"No. The four of us left and began work as mercenaries for hire. You remember? I told you that story when you first met Ciara."

"I remember." Bo said.

"But when our King killed Stefan so he could take Ciara for use as his whore, I knew I couldn't continue to work with him. With three of the four leaders gone, the group split up. I fell into life as a thief for hire."

"That's where you learned to be a Shadow Thief?" Kenzi asked as Dyson nodded in confirmation.

"And you were hired to steal the Hel shoes… that little part of your life that I relived with Lauren?"

"Yes. That's how I came back into Trick's service. He became my King and I gave him my blood oath to serve."

"You gave your blood oath? Dyson, you can't fight against him!" Tamsin sat up straight, fear in her eyes.

"Relax, hon. It's okay. I had learned from the first king I'd served. There was a stipulation in the oath that gave me an out if his intentions were not honorable or if he intended harm to me or mine."

"Which keeps us safe." Tamsin said, "He can't hurt us."

"Not directly, no. That's why he put a price on my head on behalf of the light Fae and not the Ash. If someone else kills me, he doesn't violate his oath."

Bo's mind was working a million miles a minute, "So the day I told you about Lauren's blood… you wanted to use her as bait?"

"Not as bait, Bo but if Trick were to try to hurt her, Ethan or your unborn children, he would die as a breech of our blood oath."

"So was that your plan? To get him to try to hurt Lauren?"

"Of course not, Bo. Why would you say such a thing? I wish your wife no harm. I would die to protect her and your children as I would my own wife and children."

"I'd say it because you have hurt her before, Dyson."

Dyson turned to Lauren who simply moved her eyes to the bay. He would have to work this through with Bo because she had already done everything she could.

"Bo, I know that Lauren told you what happened between us in the past."

Bo cut him off, "Between you? Between you, Dyson? That wasn't between you. That was you doing to her. There was nothing reciprocal about it. You beat her, Dyson. One thing you should know about the link between Lauren and I… when she imagines things or thinks of things or hears things in her mind… even in her dreams… I see and hear the images, thoughts or sounds as well… quite vividly. You were a monster!"

Dyson hung his head. Bo was right. He was a monster and he had been horrible to Lauren. He didn't know what to say. He sat in silence, paralyzed by the memories of what he had done. It was Kenzi who spoke first,

"You beat her? Dyson? You beat Lauren?"

Dyson looked up at his friend and nodded, his eyes welling with tears. She watched his pained expression as the tears seemed to release one by one, each one rolling down his cheek in a single file line until absorbed by his beard.

"Say something, Dyson. Please." Kenzi pleaded.

"There is nothing I can say. Bo is right. I can only beg forgiveness and if not forgiveness, your mercy. I was raised to respect life, love and peace by a father who believed in such things. When he was taken from me at a young age, I eventually only remembered the cruel lessons of survival taught me by my Uncle. I did what I had to do to survive. Living with fully with the Fae, I always followed their laws and beliefs… afraid to discuss my father's teachings with anyone out of fear of being jailed or worse for finding favor with humans. Druids were being hunted, so I would never have defended them. When I met Trick, he became my mentor and… well, I'm sure you can guess that he didn't exactly educate me in how to be supportive and kind to humans and Druids. He taught me about the power that comes from having power. I became his right hand."

It was the first time that Bo actually understood Dyson's view of life. She had been raised with beliefs that contradicted her own. She could never go back and live the way she had with her parents. They were wrong in so many ways. She could never go back to living with the Fae with the laws and beliefs they were governed by… no… she belonged with the Druids. This was a belief system she could get behind. The question was, could Dyson?

"Okay, so I can understand that you were young and young minds can be manipulated and twisted… especially when one finds themselves all alone but Dyson… can you understand why Kenzi and I couldn't fully buy into that?"

Dyson looked up at them in question. Kenzi didn't have time to pussy foot around so she spoke,

"Look you big lug… let me make it easy. Bo and I were both orphaned like you… well, more by choice than by a tragedy like yours… and… Dyson… I'm really sorry, by the way… but anyway… I was fourteen and Bo was sixteen when we struck out on our own. Yet, we knew it was wrong to kill, beat or harm anyone who was weaker or less fortunate than us. We knew it was wrong to steal but I couldn't get a job without working papers at my age. Bo did get jobs to make money to get by, but her issue was the whole 'I'm a killing machine because nobody bothered to tell me that I was a fucking Succubus'. So you see… our situations were similar, but no one would have convinced me to kick someone else's ass just because they were weaker than me."

"I think what Kenzi is asking, Dyson is… didn't you at some point think to yourself… 'self, what I'm doing is fucking wrong… these people are fucking wrong… look at this kind woman who is just trying to save my people despite how badly they treat her and it's wrong to hit her so maybe like… give her a bruise on her arm and leg but don't actually beat the shit out of her with a fucking whip? A fucking whip, Dyson?"

Lauren stood and walked to the screened windows. She turned that crank to get some air flowing into the room as the memories of what took place in those dungeons flooded her mind. She was so caught up in the vivid scene replaying in her mind that she didn't hear Bo recounting the events verbally to the room,

"… Worthless human… whip… you dare defy your Ash… whip… you are a slave… whip… nothing more… whip… humans are chattel… whip… you will do as you are told… whip… or this will be the consequence… whip… every… whip… single… whip… time…"

As Bo spoke, she had moved closer to Lauren until she finally placed her hand on her shoulder. Lauren turned and looked into Bo's eyes… both of them crying as the sound and images pulled at their hearts and minds. Bo pulled her wife into her arms as she spoke to Dyson,

"This is damage that will never go away, Dyson. Every human you did this to lives with the memories every day just as you… I am sure… live with the memories of the violence of the war, the smell of burned flesh in the air and all of the things you did in the name of survival after the war. When does it end, Dyson? At what point does your heart and mind finally decide that you are going to stop judging others on some sick scale that was created by my grandfather to make him feel more powerful?"

"Bo, I'm not judging…"

"Dyson… just stop… don't say you're not judging because you are… what was it you said about Chase the other day before I told you he was the one who ended the war? Can you look at him the same now knowing that he is the one who used the element that killed your entire clan?"

"No. I have wondered all my life who it was who killed my father."

"And you wanted them dead."

"Yes."

"And do you intend harm to Chase?"

Dyson looked up at Kenzi, "He is Kenzi's love… I could never do anything to harm him. It would kill her… it would kill me to hurt her that way. But… I can't… I just can't be around him."

"So you can understand why it would be difficult for me and Lauren to be around you?"

"I didn't kill her, Bo!"

"Death by a thousand cuts, Dyson. Do you know she tried to take her own life while she was with the Fae?"

Dyson's mouth dropped as the realization hit him, "Lauren?"

"Dyson, I don't expect you to understand what life as a slave is like but if Chase could have dropped a fireball on me seven years ago, I would have welcomed it. The Ash killed Nadia… not Bo, not a bomber. She should never have been in that coma to begin with… she should never have been anywhere near the Fae… she should never have been possessed by the Garuda and Bo should have never been forced to kill her."

Lauren wiped the tears from her face as she looked up at her friend,

"I would have welcomed death, Dyson. Life as a slave is no life at all. That's why I welcome this war. The Fae will have no claim on me… they will no longer hunt me… they will no longer hunt my wife or our children or these people who are so kind and caring. You will no longer be The Betrayer, Dyson. You and your family will be free to live. You don't even realize it but you've had a taste of slavery already… banished below ground to the Underfae City, hiding here among the Druids… unable to be a police officer… to do what you instinctually want to do… defend, protect and fight for what's right. You're stuck here and it's making you crazy. It's making you afraid."

Dyson nodded, "You are wise, Dr. Lewis."

"Martini."

"I stand corrected." Dyson sat quietly picking at the calluses on his hand before he finally spoke, "You're right, Bo… about everything. I beat and taunted your wife and countless other humans under the guise of Fae law. Whether with the mercenaries or the light Fae guard, the mentality was like the human gangs… and yes, there were times… often… where I knew what I was doing… what we were doing… was wrong… very wrong… but I played my part… to survive… because I was afraid to stand up for those who were weaker than I."

"Oh, she wasn't weaker than you… one on one, she would have shot you up with a tranquilizer and run… she was outnumbered. That's all. You do realize she could have caused an intentional mutation in the Fae plague that she cured and injected numerous Fae with it and wiped us all out."

Dyson smirked, "You know… I honestly never thought about that but yes, she could have."

The wolf looked up at Lauren, "Why didn't you? You could have been free."

Lauren smiled back, "Free? If I killed an entire species I would have been free? I think not, Dyson. And that's exactly what I think Bo is trying to make you see. We would just never think to do something like that. I mean, we might come up with the idea in passing, but we would never actually do it. We couldn't live with ourselves if we killed that many people. Chase still has nightmares about dropping that firebomb to end the war. Do you think you could do that?"

"If the lives of my family depended on it, yes."

Tamsin, who had been sitting there in silence finally found her voice, "Think about that before you go declaring you could do that. Kill thousands to save four? Do you think I could carry the thousands of souls you killed to Valhalla and then come home to you and our children the same woman? How do you think I became the woman you met during my last life cycle?"

Dyson lowered his head, "I guess I have a lot to think about. Thanks… all of you. I truly do see what you are trying to tell me. As I told my wife earlier today, I've been an idiot."

"Speaking of idiot moves, what the fuck were you thinking going into those woods today?"

The wolf shook his head knowing this topic would be coming up, "Look, Bo. I had a theory… I'm a cop, okay? I was just going to follow the woods around the property line until I was near the edge of the shield… but then I realized I…"

Tamsin covered her face and cut him off, "Of all the stupid! Shit, Dyson… I thought going up the Kerberos was a stupid idea, but trying to find the end of the shield covering the land was just plain insane!"

"Why would you think the edge of the shield was around those woods, Dyson?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Because of my theory." He answered flatly.

"And what is this theory?" Bo asked. She was pissed that he would put himself at risk on a theory.

"That the Kerberos are connected to the Underfae City… and if they are, then they are either gathering intel on our underground or they are trying to connect with the Druid community."

"Well, they haven't exactly been in the mood to talk if they're trying to 'connect' with us." Bo said sarcastically.

"Agreed, which is why I was leaning towards the 'they're our enemy' idea more and more."

"And?"

"And this would be the perfect location for them to do that from. They have access to all of the royalty from here. They can see the use of their powers, their training grounds, and their personnel. The fact that when Lauren kills one, more emerge tells me there's a nest or someone is breeding them underground."

"Okay, so if your theory is correct this could pose a threat. So, what do we do?"

"I think we need to get Bantos here… or at least talk to him and have him check it out at his end."

"Okay, your reasoning is sound. But Dyson, why didn't you talk to anyone about this? My grandparents?"

"I did mention it to your grandfather, but he sort of blew it off. I swear he's as cocky as Trick sometimes."

"My grandfather is not cocky. Remember… what you perceive of a Druid 'blowing something off' may be that they're already on it."

"What?"

Tamsin explained, "The wind talking, D? As you gave the information to Vesta, he could have been passing the conversation on to Abigail and Elaina."

"Who are they?" Dyson asked.

Bo was getting a bit concerned over giving Dyson as much information as they were without James having met with him today. She wanted to be sure that he was indeed here with good purpose in mind. If his theory was correct, there could be other spies. When was the last time her grandfather had spoken with Freya? Was she truly still on their side? If not, would Tamsin really side with the Druids against her mother? She wanted to trust her friends and she would feel bad if she didn't and they were innocent in all of this, but she needed to be sure. She didn't want to share too much information just yet so she answered his question before Tamsin had the chance hoping she wouldn't just tell him everything later,

"They are the leaders of the protectorate."

"Look, I'm going to just step outside and make a Druid phone call to my grandfather. I'll be right back."

'_You're starting to think like a Queen, you know.'_

'_Yea, well I learned from the best.' Bo brushed Lauren's cheek gently with her hands as she passed and headed outside._

… … … … … … …

Bo's wind-talking powers had been growing every day. Her grandfather said all of nature knew that she was the intended Queen, so she would find that it would take less and less effort to exercise her powers. She was now able to talk to all of the elders at once on the wind if she called upon her powers to do so. She knew it was late, but she didn't want to wait until morning for answers. First, because she knew she would just sit up all night pacing and second, because the content of the conversation they were now having depended on it.

She raised her arms and pulled in the wind, then pushed it out calling on the four Chief Anemoi to carry forth her words to her family in all directions,

'_I call to all Druid Elders at this late hour for a matter of grave importance. Apologies, but I seek information and advice from you all while wanting to simultaneously inform you of my concerns.'_

_Bo listened as one at a time, she heard each voice checking in, verifying her they were essentially on board with the Druid group call. _

'_Abigail hears the call, my Queen; Elaina hears the call, my Queen; Vesta hears the call, my granddaughter and your grandmother hears you as well…'_

_Bo listened as she heard from Madge, John, Emma, Ella, Arranz, Callum, Alam, Jaycee, Calub, Adoni, Adam and Doane. Finally, she heard from Madge's parents Morgan and Aaron who were the farthest away. It took her a moment to work her way through the awe that she was feeling at speaking to all of these powerful Druids at once, but she had a job to do and it was time to speak,_

'_I have just been in conversation with our visiting Fae, Dyson and Tamsin Thornwood. Some of you know that Dyson ventured too far into the woods today and was attacked by a Kerberos. These creatures have been a mystery to us all, as we do not know their origin. Dyson escaped with his life but barely. Discussion about his decision to enter the woods has led to his explanation of a theory. A theory, which he said, he shared with you, Vesta. He felt as though you… in his words… 'blew off' his opinion. I explained that you had possibly been conveying his idea to Abigail as he spoke so that you could begin the process of seeking the truth in his words. I seek your advice and any information you may have at this time so that I may properly prepare. I also have requested of James, son of Jaycee and Alam, that he spend some time with the Thornwood's to determine the nature and intent of their visit.'_

_Bo ended the retelling of her conversation with Dyson and Tamsin with his theory of the Kerberos. She listened, as some concern was voiced over each matter, but especially that of her mistrust in Tamsin's intentions. Surely the Valkyrie were still friends of the Druids. Bo pushed forward to explain herself,_

'_I understand your shock over my mistrust, but you should know that this Queen will never take any chances when it comes to the safety and well-being of our people. Trust is something Druids give as philosophy but you are all very much aware that I was raised by humans and am also part Fae… therefore, for me, trust will always be something that must be earned by those outside of the Druid community. As for your long-standing relationship with Freya, if she has contacted us to confirm her ongoing support I have not been told of this. If someone can affirm her support, then please… speak so we may put this issue to rest.'_

'_I, Abigail have spoken with Freya. The Goddess has assured me that the Druid collective still has her favor and blessing. It was she that told me of her daughter's arrival and sent her the necessary runes to enter by air. While Freya will always bear some suspicions about her Fae son-in-law, she did vouch for his honor.'_

'_Thank you, Abigail for that reassurance and please note that I meant no disrespect towards your long-standing relationship with Freya. Much has changed since the Great Fae War and I need assurances to protect our people.'_

'_My Queen, you think and speak as we of the Protectorate would. I could never judge actions that have the intent of protecting your people. I am sorry we have not spoken of this matter. I have been speaking to your grandparents regularly and assumed they had kept you informed. Apologies, My Queen.'_

'_Apologies are not necessary, Abigail. As long as that particular matter is not an issue, I will sleep tonight knowing our people are safe from concern of that additional threat. Please continue to speak to my grandparents until my coronation rite is complete. They will keep me informed.' _

_Bo hinted to her grandparents that she was a bit upset that they had not given her full disclosure._

'_Ysabeau, you also have my apologies for not informing you. Your coronation process has begun. You and your mate have a right to know all that your grandparents and elders know of the coming threat and prophecies. I was merely trying to lighten the load you have had to bear of late. I assure you, we will each meet with you in the coming month to share our part in the legend. You will be fully aware of all things past, present and future as are we.'_

_Bo felt better. How was she supposed to lead if she was being kept in the dark?_

'_Now, as for the Kerberos theory…'_

'_We have had the same concerns as your friend Dyson since we became aware of the beings on our land. As you know, we have looked for their origin without success. Now that we have two shifters, a Valkyrie and a Succubus who are all capable warriors, might it be possible for us to find their origin if we all worked together?'_

'_Agreed. However, Tamsin's current condition would be of concern to me. I would not want to put her children at risk. May I ask… does the shield end at the edge of the woods?'_

'_Yes. We intentionally moved the edge of the barrier closer to the suspected location of the Kerberos nest. It's a good thing Dyson didn't find it.'_

'_I am aware and have already reprimanded him for it. So, I suspect you placed the shield near their nest so they could not venture closer to areas where they could gain pertinent information to our defenses?'_

'_Yes, My Queen.' Abigail explained, 'But they could easily have moved the nest.'_

'_Abigail, can you place a shield on the floor of the forest?'_

'_For goodness sake, how could I not have thought of that sooner?'_

'_It's okay. You have an awful lot of land to protect. It would be easy to get stuck in a vertical mindset. My mind thinks more horizontally most of the time.' _

_Bo joked but she did not hear any laughter in return. Did they not get the joke? Succubus… horizontal thinking… wow… tough crowd… she continued,_

'_My only concern would be that if we use a horizontal barrier so they may not enter from under ground in the woods, they could then just enter from some other location… that would mean they could be anywhere… at least our current barrier lets us know exactly where to find them. Does anyone have opinions about the contacting Bantos option? He's the leader of the Underfae City and if the Kerberos are on our side, he would know. If they're not, he may still know something about them.'_

'_I would be in favor of contacting Bantos.' Abigail spoke followed by Elaina. Eventually, the collective was in agreement that the underfae was the best option._

'_Okay, so how would we go about contacting him?'_

_Vesta spoke, 'The Fae will not miss an underfae. My thought would be to bring him to us. At that time, we could also discuss the living area we will be providing for his people. We could take him around by boat to the various lands we have determined would best suit his people based on the information Tamsin provided us about their needs.'_

'_We've been looking into that?' Bo hated being out of the loop._

'_We have, Ysabeau.' Said Beli, 'Again, apologies for not including you but…'_

'_I know, I know… you're trying to lessen the load on my plate.' Bo's irritated tone came through loud and clear. _

_She didn't want her grandparents to feel bad about not keeping her informed. In truth, she had no idea where she would have squeezed in any more meetings or lessons. With Ethan and Lauren, her ongoing group training, her training with Lauren for their coming test… she really was flying by the seat of her pants. She needed to talk to her wife about getting them all on a schedule. Ethan was going back to school when his winter break ended this weekend, so at least she would have more time during the day. But then she realized that she would now have no time at night or weekends because that would now be Ethan time… and when the two new babies came… shit._

'_My Queen?' Bo was pulled from her thoughts by Abigail's voice._

'_Yes, Abigail… my apologies… I was lost in thought. So how do we get Bantos here?'_

_Bo could hear the collective chuckles of the elders as Abigail answered, 'We go old school. We get him here by technology free air delivery.'_

'_Okay, from the sounds of the laughter I'm hearing I take this is an inside Druid joke.'_

'_Yes, Ysabeau… you see…'_

_Abigail went on to explain and once their plans were finalized, Bo returned to the screened-in back porch of the cottage with a smile on her face. She entered to her wife shaking her head with a smile on her face,_

'_I hope you were listening to all of that my Queen… I'd hate to have to explain that conversation to you again.'_

_Lauren nodded her head, 'Operation Bantos is amazing.'_

'_It is… our family is even crazier than I thought… brilliant, but crazy.'_

_Bo placed a light kiss on the top of her wife's head before taking her seat, 'I especially liked the very end where Jaycee informed us that James had already been feeling Dyson out… that was a relief as well. He does sense that he has a lot of suspicions, but that is something he is used to feeling Fae feel about other Fae.'_

'_Well, regardless we can all sleep tonight with the knowledge that we are still at least as much in control as we thought. The Kerberos isn't a new concern.' Lauren reminded her wife._

'_True, but I really can't wait for Bantos to get here and tell us for sure.'_

'_They said they'd have him here tomorrow if possible. I was surprised to hear that they can commune with a pain eater.' Lauren replied._

_Bo explained, 'Yea, after the group call, Beli explained that his powers enact on a different plane or realm so any Druid with the powers of the universe could likely commune with him. It just so happens we have the most powerful Druid with that skill right here in our community. He should make contact with him some time tonight and if Bantos is willing, they'll be bringing him here tomorrow.'_

'_Yea, I caught all of that conversation as well. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they bring him tonight.'_

'_Why the rush?' Bo asked._

'_Bringing him in the cover of darkness would make more sense… right, my former P.I.?'_

'_My Queen is brilliant.' Bo said proudly with a smile, 'Let's get back to our friends.'_

"Okay, so Bantos is coming… uh… soon." Bo said as she looked at Lauren who shrugged her shoulders.

"Bantos cannot come out of hiding, Bo! You'll get him killed!" Dyson sat up as Tamsin placed a hand on his chest trying to calm him.

"Dyson, if you bust those wounds open, I'm going to personally kick your ass!" Lauren's eyes turned to a deep blue and the wolf immediately lowered his head and sat back, "Now, this woman is to be the Queen of the future Druid and Fae collective and I am to rule by her side. Can you or can you NOT show her the respect she deserves when you speak to her?"

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I… yes… I can."

"Good, because she is going to be appointing Tamsin as her general in this war, so you'd better get used to taking orders, Dyson. I know this is a huge change for you but this is what will be in the future. There will always be a place for you and your sword in our leadership, but its time to let the Druid collective show you what they are capable of, Dyson. If you are truly on our side then you have to let us show you what we can do."

Tamsin spoke softly to her husband, "It doesn't make you less of a man, Dyson. It should just show you that what you've been taught… what we've been taught all of this time just isn't true. The Fae are not the strongest beings… you are not one of the strongest, Dyson… not anymore."

"The truth is, the Druids aren't the strongest… nature is the strongest. And Dyson, you need to understand that while you have had all of your focus on the threat that is Evony and Trick… we are focused on an even greater threat."

Tamsin and Dyson looked at Bo with curiosity, "There's a bigger threat than the leaders of the Fae?"

"Yea, for one… the RIGHTFUL RULER of the Fae… Queen Succubitch!" Kenzi jumped in. She knew her true fear was about to be spoken, so her sarcastic wit was jumping into full defense mode. Bo gave her a sarcastic smile,

"You know of the Dark King but do you also know of his Druid?"

"Yea… Taliesin… he was killed in the war… may he rest in hell for all eternity. That guy was a bitch to kill." Tamsin said as she sipped her tea and shuddered at the mention of his name.

"Well, apparently he was more of a bitch to kill than you thought… he's alive."

"WHAT?!" Dyson and Tamsin sat up straight, the look of shock on their faces was apparent, but when they both looked at each other and swallowed hard, Bo and Lauren saw something they had never actually seen on their friend's faces before… true fear.

"Yea… he's been chasing my father through realm after realm. My grandmother Beli has hinted that he won't come here if Taliesin is able to track him to this spot. If he did, he would bring him straight to us and the Dark King as well."

"Fuck! This just gets better and better… I need to talk to my mother." Tamsin said as she stood and began to pace.

Kenzi asked, "So, do you do that by phone or some creepy link thing like the Queens here?"

"I can only speak to her at sunrise or sundown. I'll have to talk to her in the morning. Bo, I don't think she knows. I mean… she can't know, right? She would have told me, wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, T. I don't know your mom, but I do know that sometimes the people who love us most keep things from us to try to protect us. I'm sure if she didn't tell you, that's why."

"Fuck!" Tamsin placed her hands on her belly, "My children are never going to know peace, are they?" Tamsin's eyes filled with tears as Bo turned and pulled her in for a hug before she pulled back and knelt down before her friend's baby bump,

"Hi there, kids. There are an awful lot of people out here who can't wait to meet you. I know you've met Ethan, my son. He really can't wait to meet you. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that no matter what you may hear your mom say or think right now about your future, you have to remind her that I'm here. Remind her that I've promised you… right here in this moment… that you will have a future with Ethan and the new babies his mommies are having. Because no one in this room will walk away until we know for sure that you will have a future filled with love and peace. So… don't worry, baby. Everything will turn out all right."

"Using cheesy song lyrics again?" Kenzi smirked.

"Hey… '_Don't Worry Baby'_ was a great song and it fits the moment! It's never too long for the babies to learn about The Beach Boys… _Endless Summer_? Come on, people! I grew up on a farm and I still know all about _California Girls_!" Bo laughed as her tone grew seductive when she looked towards Lauren. The room broke out in good-hearted laughter. Kenzi slapped her friend as she moved away from Tamsin towards her wife.

Bo turned and knelt down in front of Lauren's small, barely there bump, "That goes for you, too little boy."

"Actually, that song was first released on their album _'Shut Down Volume 2'_ in 1964. Their _'Endless Summer'_ album wasn't released until 1974... little known facts of little interest to anyone but me, apparently. And… speaking of little known facts… you mentioned a 'little boy' when speaking to your wife's belly just now? I thought your checkups with Jianna were moved to tomorrow." Kenzi asked.

"They were, but Ethan seems convinced we're having one of each and that Lauren's is the boy. We're humoring him."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the kid was right. That 'knowing stuff' thing that he does is freaky… and maybe just a little bit amazing." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Okay, so what else do we have to talk about?"

"Please tell me we're off of the 'impending doom' topics for tonight." Kenzi begged.

"I think we have all of that covered, but…"

"Look, Bo… about what happened between me and Lauren… I'm going to be very honest here since it's what I've been working on with Vesta and Beli. I've been seeing…" Dyson looked at Tamsin who nodded for him to continue, "I've been seeing a shrink. I… I've been having nightmares for about a month before I came here. I knew I was going to have to see our good doctor again and with that knowledge, came memories. At first, it was the memories of seeing that cage in Taft's lab. I would wake up wondering when I had all of a sudden come to care so deeply about what happened to her. Then I would replay our last months together after our talks and that would lead to me remembering what we had actually discussed."

Dyson stopped and lowered his head, but Tamsin touched his leg and silently urged him to continue. They had talked before the three had arrived and he had promised he was going to get all of this out tonight. Tamsin couldn't stand the rift anymore,

"My memories of what I did to Lauren have gotten more vivid with time… to the point where now, every time I see her… see you… I'm reminded of how far I had gone from my father's teachings about how a truly noble and honorable wolf should behave. I'm reminded of exactly what I did and said to Lauren and every human prisoner that was ever placed in our dungeons. I can hear my tone of voice… I can feel the anger and disgust in my heart. But the longer I listen… the more I feel… I realize the anger and disgust was that my family had to die because someone was weak… the anger and disgust over time has become about me… at what I'd become… I was exactly what Kenzi said I was… a hateful bully who picked on the weak rather than protect them. I hateful bully who hid behind laws created by an old man who merely wanted to keep all threats from himself. The other leaders went along with them because they wanted the power as well." Dyson stopped and Tamsin jumped in,

"Okay, so he's in counseling with a very good Druid shrink who is helping him regain the man he once was with the added help of your grandparents. I'm asking for your support. I know it's a lot, but the man doesn't sleep… he doesn't eat and he… well… you've seen it Bo… I'm a second thought most of the time as are our babies. I need my husband back and to fix that, he needs forgiveness. He seeks it and I'm asking for it as well because what affects him affects me."

"This conversation has helped us all… Dyson, I know how it feels to be haunted by the actions of your past. You all know who Karen Beattie was… you all know what the mad scientist did… you all know that I killed to protect my son since leaving Toronto. But I know your nightmares, Dyson. They've been with me for a long time and I think we both need to move on from those years. Neither of us can be free unless we do. I think the way forward is to get justice for those enslaved now and to be sure it can never happened again in the future."

Dyson looked up at Lauren. For the first time, she saw just how broken this man was as he spoke, "Thank you, Lauren. I can't tell you how much that means to me to hear you say. I will honor my blood oath to you both and give my life to make it so."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that because we need you and Tamsin around. I heard Freya's deal all too clearly and I don't like it one bit." Kenzi said. Everyone looked to Bo who had yet to speak on the forgiveness topic.

"Dyson, I don't think I can ever forgive you for the way you treated humans… especially Lauren. I don't think it's something that deserves forgiveness. But I would like to help you move beyond what you have become to be a better man. Change isn't easy… I know that better than most. For my part, I have to say that there are things I have done and said to you that I'm not proud of. I won't seek your forgiveness because I don't think I deserve it either but the Druids have changed me, Dyson. Lauren has changed me. I am not the naïve baby Fae you first met and I have learned to hold myself accountable for my actions."

Bo looked at Lauren, and then back to Dyson, "Rainer… that must have hurt you terribly and I never once apologized."

"Bo, you were being manipulated…"

"It doesn't excuse it, Dyson so please don't make excuses for me. I listened to a total stranger like a young schoolgirl with a crush over you and Lauren… the two people that I had loved and trusted more than anyone in the world. And Kenzi… she needed me and it got so bad that she had to ask me to un-claim her. Tamsin had to give me pep talks when I was ready to give up… I mean… I was a mess and I treated you all so badly."

"And we've all been through the aftermath of you making that realization six years ago, Bo-Bo." Kenzi said, "Lauren was the only one not privy to the mess that was Bo Dennis but the two of you have beat that era with a dead stick so let's just let that one go. We've all heard the apologies and confessions. You're stepping up now and taking responsibility… hell… for all of us. We're cool, Bo-Bo."

Bo looked around the room to get confirmation from each person. All she saw were smiles and nodding heads, "Well, I guess we can officially declare this meeting of Apologies Anonymous concluded unless anyone has any other topics they'd like to raise."

"I would…" It was Lauren who spoke, "I'd like to know that Dyson is not going to go back into the woods for the Kerberos again."

"I've learned my lesson, Doc. I'm not the toughest kid on the block anymore… message received loud and clear."

"I'd like to bring up something, too." Tamsin spoke softly as she stood and walked to the window, "Dyson… right here, and right now… I'd like to know what your feelings are for Bo… for Ethan. You told me you were mated to me but your actions lately… things you've said…"

The room was silent as stone. No one moved their eyes from Tamsin's back as they waited for Dyson to speak. The fact that he was still somewhat silent gave them all cause for the alarm bells to sound. It wasn't until they heard Dyson's, "Fuck!" and the sound of a chair tipping that they all moved their eyes to see the wolf standing to walk to his wife.

"DYSON! What the fuck are you doing! You're not supposed to be up! Idiot!" Lauren was moving towards her patient as she yelled.

"Please, Lauren. Help me… I need to…" Lauren saw the look of loss in his eyes and she knew. He loved this woman and he needed to hold her… no matter what it took. Kenzi jumped up and moved to his other side as the pair helped him to his wife who had turned, arms crossed in a defensive posture none of them had seen for a while.

"No touching, Dyson. Speak." Tamsin said with her hand raised to him.

"I love Bo, Tamsin. I always will. We shared a lot when we were together, but there was always something that kept us apart. No matter how hard I tried, it never felt quite complete. When you and I met, I felt an instant threat to my life as I knew it. As time went on, I found myself worrying about you when you didn't show up at the Dahl after our shift… I found myself worrying if you would follow up on a lead without me. I found myself worrying when Acacia would show up and you would run off to help her with something because I knew she would put you in harms way. When you died… I was… I felt a grief I'd never felt before. When you were reborn, there was this lightness to you. You were fun to be around and you seemed hell bent on living life to the fullest. I wanted to be a part of that and I wanted the empty, unrequited love that lay dormant in my heart gone. It felt like a weight holding me back from what I really wanted… needed in my life."

Dyson lost his balance as he tried to use his hands for emphasis, but Kenzi and Lauren caught him. He thanked them and continued,

"Once we saw your friend the Vættir who had the power to bathe me in her clan waters and reverse the curse of her sister the Norn, I felt free… free to laugh… free to roam… free to enjoy life. And when I opened my eyes and saw you standing on the bank of the lake, I felt… free… to love again. Please, Tamsin… if there's one thing you should never doubt of me, it's my heart. The three women in this room with us mean everything to me. They've helped me through things… they were there for me on countless occasions, despite how I treated them at times. I disregarded Kenzi as a human, I lied to Bo about who she was and manipulated truths about Lauren… the woman she loved… while beating and ridiculing her in silence. I owe these women for helping me to see the superiority complex I had developed while working for the Fae. I love them all… equally."

Dyson took a step towards Tamsin, "But you… my love for you surpasses anything I could feel for them. You are my wife, Tamsin… you are always in my thoughts even though my actions lately have not shown it. My mind has been consumed with fear and worry. My heart is always filled with love for you, but has been filled with sorrow for the pain I've caused my friends. My soul… that is and will remain yours for as long as I draw breath."

Dyson took another step forward and took his wife's hands, "Do you remember?" Dyson asked as he placed a hand softly on Tamsin's cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears as he spoke,

"I stand before you in this sacred place, our hands bound together as my heart, mind and spirit bind to yours. I cannot fathom a life, a year, a day or a moment without you in it, for without you, I do not… cannot… will not… exist. I pledge my heart, my mind, my body and my soul to you Tamsin, Daughter of Freya… every moment until my dying breath when I will live with you if she deems my life worthy in the halls of Folkvangr. I love you with all that I am today and all that I will be in the near and distant future. To you, I bind myself in this unending pledge."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. When he pulled away, she stood with her eyes closed as her hands traveled to his waist and abdomen. Suddenly, he felt her stiffen. She pulled away quickly looking down at his waist to find her hand and his shirt covered in blood,

"LAUREN! Shit!" Lauren moved to where Tamsin's hand was attempting to apply pressure.

"I don't feel so good…" Dyson said as he passed out in their arms.

"Shit! Bo… teleport us, please? Kenzi… I need help… you guys are going to have to push chi." Bo wrapped her arm around Dyson's waist as Lauren applied pressure and they vanished.

"Fuck! Kenzi, where did they go?"

"Come on, Tam… they're just out here in the sand. Lauren needs to pull chi from Gaia as she heals Dyson. Bo-Bo told me she's really drained and every time she has to heal him, she just gets more and more behind in her chi levels."

They moved to wear Lauren already had her hand working on Dyson's re-opened wound as Bo had her hands on Lauren's back pushing chi into her as she pulled for herself. Tamsin turned to Kenzi,

"Is this safe for Lauren and Bo?"

"No… that's why they asked for my help. I'll pull chi and push into Bo so she's stronger for Lauren."

"What do you need?" Madge, John, Ella, Emma and Jianna appeared, "Bo called."

"Lauren is drained already and Dyson's abdominal wound keeps opening up." Ella and Jianna moved to their colleague's side to see what was happening,

"Lauren?" Jianna asked.

"Jianna… Ella… thanks for coming. This is the fourth time I've had to close this up today but this one is by far the worst. It just won't stay closed. What's going on? I don't understand."

"See the edges, there dear? It's the venom." Jianna said as Ella and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"But his fever is down… the rest of his wounds are fine. Why just this one?"

"It must be the site of the initial bite. The most potent venom."

"Right… each subsequent bite would have held less venom since the creature wouldn't have had the time to produce new venom in large quantities between bites that were made in such rapid succession. The first bite was clearly the deepest so would have impacted the most tissue. Oh sweet Gaia… this is re-opening because it isn't just the wound. The organ below must be oozing venom from within."

"We can't do this here, Laur. We need a sterile field." Ella remarked.

"Okay… Bo, we're going to need the troughs again."

"Lauren, no. You are too weak to do this again."

"Bo, I'm…"

"Listen to your mate, my child." Beli appeared at Lauren's side, "I am fully fed and able to heal him with the help of Ella and Jianna. We can wake my daughter Jaycee as well, though I'd like her to rest from her long trip.

"Too late, Mom. Your voice is as loud in my head as ever. No matter how old you get, you never stop being a kid to your Mom, Lauren. Don't forget it. Madge will nag you for thousands of years to come." Lauren laughed as Jaycee nudged her playfully.

"Okay, I haven't done any major healing for a long time so I'm on this. Step back and watch a pro at work, ladies." They all laughed as Jaycee disappeared with Dyson.

"What the fuck was that?" Tamsin shouted into the laughter, "I'm sorry I don't see all of the humor in this."

"Relax, Tamsin. That was Elder Jaycee. She is Beli's daughter and I think even her mother would admit that she is the most skilled and powerful of us all."

"Yes, dear. Lauren is correct. Sometimes Druid children have powers that far exceed their parents. My daughter is indeed more powerful than I, although I would still argue the skill part." Beli smiled as Madge nudged her mother-in-law.

"Well, where did she take him?"

"Back to the clinic ER, dear. She prefers to work alone, but we will take you to him so you can see her begin. You must promise not to…" Beli turned to Lauren for help. The blonde doctor just smiled as she spoke to Tamsin,

"You have to promise not to 'interrupt her groove' while she operates."

"Her groove?" Tamsin asked, as Kenzi suddenly became a part of the conversation,

"Motown… preferably from the 60's but she's not opposed to some 80's artists."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and held out her hands, "Will one of you just take me to see my husband?"

Beli took one hand while Kenzi took the other. They looked at each other, then at Tamsin as Kenzi said, "And… breathe in…"

… … … … … … … …

They appeared in the surgical unit a moment later, "…And exhale… good Valkyrie… see? You're getting better at that all the time."

"It still makes my stomach roll."

"That's just the babies, dear. It feels like a roller coaster to them."

Tamsin suddenly became very aware of the well-trained voice of her husband's surgeon,

"Under the boardwalk… out of the sun… we'll be having some fun… people walking above… we'll be making love under the boardwalk… boardwalk." She watched as the doctor fist-pumped on the last word, then resumed her work.

Tamsin whispered, "Seriously? My husband's life is in the hands of a member of _The Drifters_? Her voice is great, but I'm more worried about her hands right now since they are buried in my husbands gut!"

"Shhhh… lower your voice… she works in silence, remember? She will feel no guilt in whisking you out to see with a flick of her wrist if you make her lose focus."

"And I won't care that you're pregnant, Valkyrie. Congratulations, by the way. Now… your husband is in good hands and you really are messing with my groove, so if you don't mind? There's a waiting room… well… anywhere but here. My mom can teleport you back here when I call for her. Moms, before you go, can you turn on the water for this nifty trough thing? Very cool idea Lauren had when she did this… we can feed from a trough just like horses. I'm not gonna lie… it's oddly funny."

Beli turned on the water, "There you are dear, call me if you need me. I'll keep myself and the other healers well fed just in case."

"Moms, Lauren's super low on chi… I sensed it. She needs a major feed."

"We're aware, sweetie. Bo is on it."

"Yea, well tell her to get her Succubus involved. She needs a good chi push. It's not just her Druid. It's all of her Fae. I thought we were done with this low chi issue."

"We were, dear. They've just been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Well, tell Bo to take better care of her wife or her dear Aunt Jaycee is going to kick her ass."

"I'll tell her although I'm sure already thought of it the moment she saw that you were back again."

"Yea, well her little phone call earlier riled me up a bit. This is a better place to be right now. I want all these women to get these babies born so we can get down to business."

"I think Bo feels the same way. See you soon, dear."

"Later, Mom. And Tamsin… don't worry. Your husband may have been an idiot for going up against those damn Kerberos, but since stupid gets a one time pass with me, I'll save his sorry ass this time."

"Gee, thanks. I can feel the Druid love." Jaycee chuckled as she turned her music back up.

"YES! I love this song! _So take a good look at my face, you see my smile looks out of place, if you look closer it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears…_ SING IT, SMOKEY! _Need you! Need you!..._"

"Sweet Gaia I love that woman!" Kenzi said as she turned with Beli to walk back towards Tamsin, "Are you sure she's not secretly my mom?"

They laughed as they gripped Tamsin's hands reminding her to breathe and they were gone.

… … … … … … … … …

When they materialized again by the bay, Kenzi called to Bo-Bo who was now sitting with the women they had left behind around a fire pit.

"Yo-Yo Bo-Bo! Your Aunt Jaycee is pissed at you!"

"For what?" Bo looked up truly concerned and confused.

"For letting your wife get so low on chi. She sensed it with those ridiculously amazing spidey senses of hers. She said to tell you to take better care of your wife or she was going to kick your ass."

Beli added, "She senses it's not just her Druid, Bo. It's all of her Fae as well… Lauren?"

"Lauren?" Bo added.

Lauren lowered her eyes, "Bo, we just had a full-on session."

"But Lauren, that was before you had to heal Dyson for three hours! You can't let yourself get low on chi, sweetie. The baby is likely part Fae, so he's probably pulling chi too."

Jianna jumped in, "Bo is right, Lauren. We'll find out more at your check up tomorrow, but you two need to go. Succubus first, then phoenix, tiger, unicorn and Nereid."

"The Nereid had a swim this morning. She's fine."

"And the others?" Bo stood as she asked, clearly upset with her wife for not telling her. Lauren just shook her head, "Hand." Lauren didn't move, "Your hand, Lauren. Let's go… we're not arguing over this. There are three other capable healers here should my aunt need help. Tamsin isn't going to be upset that you're not there but she will be upset if you miss her check up tomorrow, so let's go."

'_Please don't talk to me like I'm a child in front of my colleagues, friend and family.'_

'_I'm not… I'm talking to you like you were not being open and honest with me about your needs. Hand, please.'_

Lauren stood and looked at her wife. She was clearly upset and worried more than angry. Lauren was too tired to argue.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us. I'm going to go remind my wife why she should never hesitate to ask her Succubus wife for help feeding her own Succubus."

They all laughed as Bo turned back to Lauren who rolled her eyes and smiled before saying to the group, "Why in the world should I need to be reminded to feed by this gorgeous creature? Jianna, I think I need my head examined."

Jianna kept her head down as she remarked, "Already examined it and a fine specimen it is… has about three inches on the last one I saw."

Lauren blushed and planted her face in Bo's chest as the entire group burst into laughter at the blonde's expense, "Good night, ladies. Madge…"

"Say no more, Bo. I'll keep Ethan until your check up tomorrow. You're still letting him come, right?"

"Yea. He's going to hang with James while Jianna does our more intimate exams then come in for the fun part."

Jianna spoke, "I want to do Tamsin's first since hers will be quick. We'll probably keep Dyson in the surgical center over night, so maybe…"

"Tamsin, you'll stay at my place with me and Chase."

"Kenz…"

"No, T-girl. I'm not leaving my daughter to stay alone here tonight. You're preggers and you may need a foot rub. Chase gives good foot rubs."

"Okay… I'll be over tomorrow at one o'clock for my checkup. Can someone let me know when I can see Dyson in the morning?"

"Yup. We'll call Kenzi's house."

"Okay, all. We're heading out. Tell James and Ethan we'll see them tomorrow at two o'clock. Goodnight again." Bo said as she looked at her wife,

'_Teleport back? We can get the car tomorrow.'_

'_Sounds perfect… we need to get busy.'_

'_You that hungry?'_

'_No… that horny.' Lauren laughed as Bo teleported her wife to their bedroom._

… … … … … …


	34. Chapter 34: Babies and Battles

_**A/N: This chapter opens with an M rating, so skip down to the dotted lines if you're not up for the intimate stuff. **_

_**I've been asked to provide a family tree of sorts to help with the characters since there's so many. In this chapter, mention all of the couples but will try to figure out a way to do that if the site will keep the formatting. **_

_**I've also been told I've had a mistake in a previous chapter, so to clarify... Ethan is predicting that Lauren's baby is a girl and that Bo is carrying twins that are a boy and girl. The actual exam takes place in this chapter so here comes the big news! Is Ethan right?**_

_**Next question was why doesn't Lauren have the Blood Sage powers since she was injected with Aoife's blood. Answer: Not all powers of Fae parents are always passed on to their child... that is actually pointed out in the show. Remember that in this story, Lauren was actually injected with specific Fae DNA - not their blood.**_

**_Okay... on with the chapter! Enjoy!_**

_**...**_

_**Chapter 34: Babies and Battles**_

_**January 12**__**th**__**: First Prenatal Exams**_

Lauren's eyes opened to reveal the light of day… bright, bright light of day that instantly made her wonder what time it was. She rolled over and realized she was still in her human form. She tried to remember the last time she slept human… she didn't even know. It was also the first time she'd woke up and felt relatively sated in a long time. Usually one or more of her Fae were screaming about some hunger or another but this morning, all was fairly silent. Had she fully finished her DNA transition? She knew she still had a lot of human cells making the transition and her unicorn was still an issue.

She hadn't told Bo, but Beli and Ella had been with her when she tried to realm jump the other day. She made it to her pocket universe, but once again had no control of when she came back… and she came back with the usual bloody nose and ears in addition to the massive headache that left her unconscious. Beli hadn't wanted her to try it, but Lauren knew that she had to keep using the power or her DNA transition was not going to be complete and her life would be at risk again. Ella had argued that traveling to her realm could kill her as well, but Lauren assured her that as long as they were willing to feed her back into consciousness, she didn't feel she suffered any ill effects.

She really needed to tell Bo about her progress… or lack thereof, but things had been hard enough lately. All they had were heavy talks and she definitely wasn't going to sacrifice time with Ethan to chat about something that may or may not be an issue. She would give it another week and see where things stood. She looked up to check the time… it was ten o'clock… when was the last time she'd slept this late?

She rolled back over and noticed a few strands of black hair sticking out from under the bed sheet near her waist. She looked above her head to her right and noticed the outline of Bo's hips as her eyes followed to what she guessed was a calf. Tracing the form up over her head she caught sight of the first piece of flesh… a foot sticking out near the headboard with the lightweight blanket wrapped around the other leg. Lauren just chuckled… her wife had slept upside down. She looked down at her own body and noticed she was half way down the bed, covered only with their down comforter. The bed resembled the laundry basket after the sheets and blankets had been pulled from the dryer.

"Talk about a tumble in the sheets." She chuckled to herself.

Lauren reached up over her head and ran a single finger down the middle of the available foot. She watched as the toe's curled.

"Hmmm… good plantar reflex." She smiled as she moved her finger back to the foot.

This time she stroked the side of the foot. She watched as the foot turned to avoid the touch,

"Hmmm… good Babinski reflex."

She noticed a few fingers lying palm-side up just above her head in the maze of sheets. She gently pulled at the sheets until she successfully uncovered the hand. She noted the slightly visible tattoo under the wedding band of her left hand and smiled. Continuing her examination, she ran a finger down the palm of her hand and watched as the fingers curled in slightly.

"Hmmm… good palmar reflex."

As she followed the hand, she noticed the arm disappeared under the maze of cotton but did see a hint of skin visible of what she believed was a rib cage. She gently pulled on the cloth to see if it would give easily and it did, revealing the lovely curve of her wife's lower back. She traced her finger down the center from her shoulder blade to the cavern between the two mounds of flesh at her hips and watched as her wife rolled onto her back taking the covers with her.

"Mmmm… incredible Galant reflex… thank you doctor Johann Susman Galant, you wonderful Russian neurologist…"

Lauren's Succubus blue eyes traced the fully revealed naked form of the right front side of her wife's body from her chest down to just a hint of upper thigh. The blonde stared at the beautiful globes of milky white, soft skin accompanied by stiff peaks, and moved her eyes upward to see a strong ribcage with just a few visible ribs. Her eyes continued their journey taking in the small baby bump that had begun to grow where there were once taut abdominal muscles. Lauren didn't mind... as a matter of fact, she loved the fact that Bo was carrying their child. The blue of her eyes intensified as she noticed the right hipbone and soft black patch of neatly trimmed curly hair.

They had made love for several hours last night as Bo had been true to her word when they fell into bed. She had fed her lover… every part of her Fae with the exception of her unicorn with all the passion Lauren had ever experienced. This woman was truly amazing and as she took in the beauty of her form, she wanted nothing more than to give back just a little of what was given to her for so many hours. Bo had insisted on pleasuring her, taking nothing for herself except the few times that Lauren insisted she needed to touch or taste her. Now, as she lay here staring at the woman who unselfishly took care of all of her feeding needs last night, she fell in love with her all over again.

It had begun with a scolding for not taking care of herself. As soon as Lauren was placed on the bed she knew she was in trouble. She hadn't been that weak since the first night she and Bo had been together… the night that her unicorn had taken Bo to another realm to save her, but almost killed her instead… it almost killed them both. They had vowed to never let themselves get that low on chi again but then here was Lauren in that same predicament again. Thankfully, Bo's chi-drawing skills had improved ten fold.

Her wife was powerful… she could feel the power emanate from her unlike any other Druid or Fae she had ever met. She was sure others must feel that power as well, but they were family. What might be an enemy's response to her? Lauren laughed as she imagined an army led by Trick and Evony turning tail and running from fear of Bo's power, leaving the two leaders by themselves on horseback staring down a Druid-Fae-Underfae army.

She shook out her thoughts and turned her attention back to the vision of flesh before her. She slowly lifted her hand and, using a single finger, traced a circle around the base of the breast located just inches from her mouth. The detail of small bumps appearing on the skin beneath her finger was highly visible to the scientific eye of the doctor. As she circled the rounded mound again, this time moving up to the center of the mass, she noticed the tiny bumps now covered a larger portion of flesh down to the abdomen. The single finger moved up to lightly trace the very tip of the stiff peak providing the doctor with the perfect opportunity to make an observation of the laws of cause and effect. As she touched, the nipple would harden and lengthen making the desire to take it in her mouth and suckle almost irresistible.

One finger became two as she circled the sensitive, frozen nub watching goose bumps now form over every surface of her subject's body. She smiled as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on the peak before pulling away and resuming the use of her fingers, adding yet another to the mix with just a bit more pressure. Lauren could feel her core flood as her desire to make love to her wife burned within. She moved her mouth to the pink patch of erectile tissue and lightly smoothed it with the tip of her tongue. After several passes, she could no longer resist and took the hardened peak fully into her mouth, suckling it lovingly as if it was the most precious treasure on land, water or sky.

Bo's body responded with a moan as she rolled fully onto her back revealing the twin of the mound Lauren had been so focused on since she'd found it. Her wife lay motionless other than the arch of her upper body into the doctor's mouth. The blonde began to caress the Succubus' left breast with her hand as her mouth remained latched onto the original object of her affection. She heard the raspy morning voice of her wife come from under the tangle of sheets,

"I feel a warm, wet mouth on my breast."

Lauren pulled her mouth away but not before making one last pass over the nipple with her tongue,

"Do you like the way it feels?"

"Mmmm… you know I do, lover. It feels so good."

"Mmmm… you know I'll do this for as long as you'll let me… Gods I love your breasts. I wish they could disconnect so I could just carry them around with me all day."

"Is that a Fae power?"

"I don't know… I'll have to look into that." Bo chuckled as she felt her wife's movements, "Hmmm… don't stop."

"Never." Lauren replied as she rolled over and pressed herself up over her wife so she could reach both of her favorite toys equally. This left her own breasts dangling above Bo's sheet-covered face. It didn't take long for Bo to feel one brush against her face. With some difficulty, she pulled the sheet off her face and opened her eyes.

"Well, good morning to you two also." Bo said as Lauren chuckled, her mouth too busy to speak.

The blonde felt a hand slide to her own chest but did not let it distract her from what she wanted. She moaned as Bo began to massage the mound of flesh before she latched onto the pert nipple of the other and began to suckle and tease, mirroring the actions of her own mouth. A game of follow the leader ensued as Lauren soon caught on that Bo was doing everything she did. The blonde chuckled into her wife's breast as she switched to the other… naturally, Bo followed. This was going to be fun. Lauren trained kisses down towards her wife's abdomen, stopping to kiss around her navel,

"Do you know that this is the spot that attached you to your mother while she carried you? The cord that was attached to this spot nourished you while you pretty much hung out, slept, fed and sucked your thumb."

"Hmmm… good to know."

Lauren continued down to Bo's lower abdomen and placed a trail of kisses around the well-groomed hairs before moving her lips to her wife's hip being sure to place some light strokes of the tongue along the groove there. She then moved to the other side and repeated her actions as Bo's hips rose up signaling to her mate that she wanted her lower. Lauren smirked and moved her tongue along the crease of her lover's thigh before retreating just as Bo began to moan.

She watched her wife's hips as she moved her soft lips back up through the center of her body noticing that her Succubus had spread her legs wide when she anticipated her mouth was going to venture between then. She smiled as she moved back to suckling the deliciously hardened nub of one breast as she heard her lover sigh in frustration. Lauren felt teeth bite down gently on her nipple but was not going to become the submissive one in this game of follow the leader. Her wife wanted an open lover who took what she desired and that was what she was going to get.

She noticed her wife's hands were on her legs, so she lifted them and pinned Bo's forearms beneath the front of her calves. She gradually applied more pressure until she was sure Bo would not be able to pull them free. Bo was so busy paying attention to the wonderful sensation of her wife adoring her right breast, she hadn't noticed Lauren now had her pinned down. The blonde again trailed kisses along her mate's breast bone being sure to keep her center out of the reach of her wife's mouth. She kissed along the inside of Bo's thighs knowing full well that the view she was giving her would set off her wife's cravings. Only one thing would make it better… Lauren kept her lower legs firmly planted as she turned her hips out and slid her knees further apart. She could hear Bo gasp as she now had a full view of what Lauren was sure was a very wet pussy. The doctor knew she would only get wetter as she continued with her plan and Bo would have a front row seat to the show as she watched her drip with excitement from tasting her sex.

Lauren placed her elbows between her Succubus' legs and pushed them further apart. Her eyes glowed orange as her Phoenix rose within and warm pale blue flames slowly began to cover her hands. She blew a well-aimed narrow stream of warm air between Bo's swollen folds causing her hips to rise up as she moaned,

"Lauren… baby, please…"

The phoenix smiled as she continued the flow of warm air, watching her lover's center begin to drip with pleasure. She wanted to taste… needed to taste her. She lowered her mouth and ran her tongue from the hardened nub down through her wife's heat until she dipped into her core, pulling the taste of her lover into her mouth. Lauren heard her phoenix moan into her mind with satisfaction as she made several more long passes through the long passage of moisture, savoring the flavor that was all Bo.

"You're so wet… you look so good… please, baby… let me taste you… slide your pussy back onto my mouth."

"Patience, lover. The most delectable things in life have to stew for just the right amount of time. You've seen me cook… the best meals take the most time because they were filled with tender love and care."

"Oh. My. God." Was all Bo could manage between heavy breaths as Lauren ran her tongue through Bo's heat, then latched on to the hardened nub and sucked causing Bo to cry out. The blonde felt her pussy clench and flood at the sound of her lover's voice. She listened to her mate's thoughts…

'Gods Lauren… your tongue feels so good… so soft… so warm… your lips… I can't take my eyes off your pussy… you're so damn wet… all from tasting me… you're enjoying tasting me… Gods I want to put my mouth on you so bad… I wish you would just sit back on my face and just cover me with your wetness… why won't you let me taste you… you feel so fucking good… If I could just get a hand free, I would slide my fingers so deep inside you… I wonder if you like… we've never tried…'

Lauren wasn't sure what Bo was wondering about but hearing what her wife wanted to do to her, she was tempted to comply but she wouldn't… not yet… she needed Bo to be closer first. She wanted to be nice and wet when she gave her what she wanted. Her wife's hips were starting to raise up now. She readied two fingers at her entrance and as Bo's hips rose up, she held them in place and watched as they slid easily into her opening. With the next rise of Bo's hips, she pressed in deeper, continuing to go deeper each time her wife raised her hips. Finally the thrusts became more and more forceful as she began to tease and lick Bo's clit more aggressively. When Lauren felt Bo begin to tighten around her fingers, she knew she was close. She gave in to the demands of Bo's mind and sat back onto her wife's mouth.

Hips thrust as they feasted on each other like two starved animals. Bo's fingers found Lauren's opening and began to thrust in time with the thrusts of her own fingers. Muffled moans and were heard combined with the sounds of the thrusts into the slick openings as they both called on their Succubus strength to up the speed and strength of the thrusts until they pushed each other to a long, powerful climax. They lovingly continued to taste until Lauren rolled off of her wife and chuckled as she heard Bo moan,

"Aaawww… where are you going? Come back."

Lauren chuckled as she sat up and stroked her wife's chest before saying, "Come here. Lay with me for a few minutes. We have to get showered and get to our appointment soon."

Bo made a disappointed face as she tried to move to her wife, but ended up in a fit of frustration as she finally realized how tangled in the sheets she had become overnight, "Help!"

Lauren laughed as she reached under her wife and pulled the sheet out from under her. A minute later they were finally wrapped up in each other's arms enjoying the warmth that always followed after they made love.

"I can't get the image of your pussy dripping onto my chest out of my mind. That was so hot."

"I thought you'd like the view."

"Hmmm… you are just full of surprises." Bo pulled Lauren into her tightly and gave her a squeeze as the blonde threw her leg over her wife's hips and settled in against her.

"We have to get up."

"Yea, I know. I wonder if Bantos is here yet."

"I think Madge or Beli would have called to us if he was, don't you?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know that I would have heard them. I was so exhausted last night." Bo realized she had all but passed out once she knew that Lauren's Fae were all fully fed. She was surprised that her wife had gone another round this morning, though from the heat she'd felt a few minutes earlier, she'd guessed her phoenix was just saying thank you.

"Thanks, Bo."

"For what?"

"For feeding my Fae."

"Would you rather someone else fed them?"

"No… no… that's not what I meant… I just…"

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm just joking. Of course I'm going to feed your Fae… I mean… I love feeding your Fae."

"I know but you had to be exhausted… "

"I was, but when you stripped naked in front of me and became covered in blue flames, I just… well… I was mesmerized. Really, Lauren… your phoenix is hypnotic. I was so incredibly turned on, I couldn't have resisted you if I tried."

"Mmmm… good to know. My phoenix was very hungry. I haven't been paying attention to them all… and before you say it, I know, I know… I have to." Lauren paused a moment, then continued with what she felt very awkward asking, "So… when you were watching me, I heard your thoughts. You said that we had never done something and you wondered… then you didn't finish. Can I ask… uh… what you were thinking?"

"It's nothing." Bo was embarrassed. Lauren had known her long enough now to know the sound of that voice but it wasn't usually talking about sex between the two of them. She had learned what it was usually about during the first year she'd known her. That was the tone of voice that came with her telling Lauren she was hungry.

"No secrets… open and honest… you want me to have all of my desires fulfilled… well… what about yours?"

"Well… you're just starting to ask for you know… the normal things that women do and… I don't want to do anything you're not ready for… and I don't want you to become all shy on me again… but if you want to… look, don't worry… really… if you want to you'll eventually ask."

"Why would I want to make you wait for something that you are clearly interested in trying? It doesn't hurt to ask me, does it? The worst I can say is that I wouldn't be comfortable."

Bo paused for a long moment as she ran her fingers back and forth over the side of Lauren's breast, occasionally thumbing the nipple. Lauren waited patiently, knowing her mate was mustering the courage to ask her something that she was afraid would make her uncomfortable.

"You're going to think it's kinky… maybe even gross."

"Bo… we're both Succubae and I'm a doctor. Nothing about the body grosses me out. I've studied stool samples for crying out loud." Lauren chuckled but noticed that Bo hadn't. She seemed to stiffen with her remark. Oh shit… she was actually thinking about…

"Bo?"

"What Lauren?"

The blonde looked up at her wife, pushing up onto one elbow. She ran a finger along her cheek, applying gentle pressure so she would look at her, "Is this about anal sex?"

Bo turned away, but Lauren was not going to allow her wife to shut down the topic, "Hey… open and honest. We've never done that, so it fits what you were thinking. You did have a good view of that particular opening. Did you want to…"

"YES! Yes, okay? I did… I don't know why… I never… I've never done that before with you. I know it feels good for some people but not for others… actually, I've never done it… not with anyone. I mean, if I was going to do it with anyone, it would be you… I mean… not your… not Max but… you know… like we…"

Gods her wife was adorable when she was uncomfortable with sexual topics, "Bo, I've said it before and I'll say it one last time. I will try anything once with you. If we enjoy it we do it again. If we don't, then we can check it off our sexual bucket list and move on to other things we do like. Okay?"

"You would be okay with that?" Bo asked, not sure if Lauren was saying they would try it or not.

Lauren clarified, "I don't know… I haven't done it before either but you have my permission to try it if you'd like to."

"You have my permission too… I mean… if you want to." Lauren smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife who was now fully palming her breast now.

"You are insatiable, Succubus."

"Have you seen your body? I mean, your breast was just laying there next to mine and it was calling out to me." Bo leaned in and took Lauren's nipple in her mouth before grasping the mound and taking as much into her mouth as her wife could offer.

"Hmmm… my breast was calling out to you?"

Bo moaned into the soft flesh as she felt her core clench with need, "They both talk to me all the time. They love me… they need me."

"Gods your adorable when you're needy." Lauren smiled as she stroked Bo's hair while she enjoyed her chest. She looked over Bo's shoulder at the clock on the nightstand and calculated the time for showers, food and travel to make their two o'clock appointment. She determined they could eat while they walked and still be five minutes early as long as she kept her Nereid locked down in the shower. She felt the pull from her water Fae but reminded her she had a long swim two days ago. The rest of her Fae needed this… were screaming for this. Her entire being craved Bo all the time.

"I'm very needy right now… I need them now," Bo smiled into Lauren's breast.

"Then they you shall have them." Lauren arched into Bo's mouth as she moved on top of her. She pulled her right breast away and offered her the left before straddling her lover, "Do you want to know what I want from my wife right now?"

"Hmmm… yes… tell me what you want, baby."

"I want your fingers inside me, Bo. Deep inside me… I want you to fill me up and fuck me hard. I want you to make me come so hard."

Bo's Succubus screamed into her head. This is what she had always wanted… she'd wanted Lauren to tell her what she wanted… the words she used were perfect… not clinical geek speak, but raw need. Bo rolled Lauren over and slid down her body. She slid two fingers into Lauren and moved slowly but deeply,

"That's not enough… more… harder… make me come…"

Bo's eyes glowed blue as she watched her wife offer herself up to her. Lauren's head was thrown back, arms behind her head, legs spread wide as her Succubus looked into Bo begging for her to satisfy her need. The brunette thrust into her mate, filling her roughly as she used all of her strength to power her wife to the rapid and hard orgasm she sought. Lauren's hips answered each of Bo's thrusts as the brunette slid up her body and covered her lover's mouth with her own pushing in a large surge of chi. Two pairs of blue eyes intensified as the blonde reached between her lover's legs and pushed in roughly causing her mate to scream out. A few more thrusts and their eyes locked as they fell over the edge together, bodies stiffening, mouths open until the calm washed over them and they fell into a passionate kiss. Tongues swirled as the intensity of the feelings between them were realized when their minds met and the immensity of their love hit them full force.

Bo was the first to pull away, opening her eyes to see tears streaming down Lauren's face as she spoke,

"Bo, I love you so damn much. You fill me up with such joy, passion, excitement… I'm truly happy, Bo. For the first time in my life, I'm truly happy."

The brunette's eyes filled at the sound of her wife's confession, "My heart is going to burst from my love for you and what we've created here. I feel like I should thank you for running away. We never would have found this place if things didn't happen exactly as they did."

Bo leaned down and kissed her wife gently again. She saw the look in Lauren's eyes and knew…

"We have to get going, I know."

"But we're going to see our babies, sweetie. Ethan is going to see the babies." Lauren said, smiling.

"And we're going to find out if he's right."

Lauren nodded, "If he's right, we're going to hear a very loud 'I told you so', you know."

Bo smiled, "I love it when our son outsmarts us. Okay, let's hit the showers."

… … … … … … …

Lauren was walking so fast, Bo could barely keep up. She was still trying to jam the last two bites of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich down her throat when they arrived on the doorstep of the farmhouse.

"We're a minute early." Lauren said with relief.

"Don't you think Jianna would have understood if we were a few minutes late? Can I eat the last two bites standing still, please?"

Lauren turned around and rolled her eyes at her wife, holding the door handle without opening it,

"Go ahead."

Lauren smiled as Bo shoved the large piece in her mouth all in one bite, "Attractive."

"I thmmfth yuld lumk thhyd."

Lauren laughed, "What?"

Bo chewed and chewed before swallowing hard and taking the water bottle from her wife's hand. She gulped down some water and then spoke,

"I said, I thought you'd like that." Bo said, proud of her ability to shove down her childhood favorite as quickly as was needed, "I was online with Little John looking for Philadelphia Phillies tickets the other day. He said they were cheap and easy to get since they sucked this year. We got to talking and he said he also liked football and naturally, the Philadelphia Eagles. I didn't admit I didn't know who they were but he then conveniently pulled up their website as well. It's an American football team. He was telling me they have this thing called 'The Wing Bowl' every year that challenges people to eat the most wings. We watched videos online… I think I could win so I'm going to start practicing with PB & J sandwiches."

"If anyone could win a food contest, it would be Kenzi and I don't think that the Druid community would find honor in their Queen being the Wing Bowl champion." Lauren chuckled as she reached up and wiped away some jelly from the corner of her wife's mouth, taking it into her own.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go see our babies."

"Tamsin's first."

"I know. I'm going to hang with Ethan while you take care of your patient."

"Okay."

… … … … … …

Tamsin's check up had gone well aside from the fact that Jianna and Lauren told her that the growth rate of the twins was faster than they had previously predicted. She had been told that she was likely to deliver in March or April rather than the expected month of May. Lauren could tell that Tamsin was upset that Dyson missed this checkup, but was resigning herself to the fact that it was just the way things were today.

"I can't put the Druid healers at risk by letting him do damage again, so his ass is staying in bed or on the couch. Jianna was nice enough to have James go over and sit with him, so at least he'll get to know another one of your Druid friends."

"Still, I understand how hard it is for you not having him here, Tamsin."

"I'm not sure you do understand, Lauren but thanks anyway."

"Hey… remember me? The one who didn't tell Bo about Ethan? I did every step and every milestone without her from the drugstore pregnancy test all the way through the first five years and nine months."

"I'm sorry… that was pretty thoughtless of me to forget that."

"No it wasn't Tam… it was my choice and it was the wrong choice… for Ethan, for Bo… and for me." Lauren confessed her deepest regret.

"Because we didn't make you feel like you had a family with us."

"okay, well lets not rehash that old story."

"Well, then I guess you do understand. I mean… they're like real kids now… you can see everything in so much detail."

"You do have the picture to show him."

"Yea… It's very cool and he will be so happy that they're likely to be shifters like him… I'm happy that they're likely to be shifters." Tamsin hung her head feeling slightly ashamed. She felt like she was betraying her family legacy by not wanting her daughter to be a Valkyrie, but she just couldn't help it.

"When will we know if your daughter is a Valkyrie?"

"It doesn't work like that, Lauren. Being a Valkyrie is in the blood. Your body determines when it's had too much and just starts to shut down. Slowly, your hair falls out, you bruise easier and heal more slowly, your energy wanes and you sleep more until eventually you just don't wake up. I've always made the decision to die in battle rather than see it through until a natural end. I always hated being too weak to fight."

"And that's why you drove you and Dyson off a cliff when you left Taft's lab?"

"Yea… romantic, right?"

"Totally." Lauren laughed as she ran her hand through her hair, "Well, is there something I could look for in the blood of your daughter once she's born?"

"I'm no doctor, so I couldn't tell you. My mother might know but I don't know if she would let that knowledge be put out into the world."

"I see."

"I've never known anyone born of a Valkyrie not to have the blood. I'm pretty sure it's a given… and it's usually a given that Freya takes them into the fold. I'm just not sure that… well… she's given me some rope with marrying Dyson and extending my lifecycle to match his, but after we're gone, she could still call her home."

"Oh." Lauren said.

"Yea… oh. For that reason, I will have to train her as a Valkyrie and teach her our ways so she's prepared if her grandmother calls for her."

"I'm sorry, Tamsin. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, Lauren. You always feel such compassion for people. I'm glad I get to experience that this time around. I've never really had compassion for others in my previous lives. It's actually sort of… refreshing."

"Well, I guess the positive side of all of this is that you will be able to raise your daughter to feel all of those things you get to feel now."

"I hadn't thought of that." Tamsin suddenly looked more optimistic, though Lauren wasn't sure why. It was a small consolation considering what could happen in the end. She listened as Tamsin continued,

"You, Kenzi… even Bo. You were all raised with humans and human emotions, morals… values. It's what made you… good. I can give that to my kids." Tamsin smiled.

"That's very true. A parent's influence can have a profound effect on who they become as adults."

"Yes it can." Tamsin jumped off the table, "I have to go see Dyson. I have to talk to him about this… about how we're raising our children. Our kids are going to be accepting, non-judgmental, open-minded people, Lauren. Thank you."

The doctor stood there stunned as she watched her friend run… well, waddle… through the exit., "Oh boy… I'm glad I won't be around for that discussion."

"Indeed." Jianna said from behind her. Lauren had almost forgotten her mentor was still in the room. She turned and smiled at her.

"So… are you ready for your next customer?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I am doctor. Who's first? You or Bo?"

"We'll leave it up to her. She's been getting more and more nervous over the last hour. She's on her way in… oh boy… she's really nervous."

Jianna just smiled, "All normal, Lauren."

"You don't know Bo's version of nervous." Lauren cautioned.

Bo walked into the examination room and the blonde was hit with all of the anxiety she possessed.

'_Gods, sweetie… you have to relax. You're nerves are making me sick to my stomach.' Lauren complained. She looked like she was going to vomit at any moment._

'_Sorry, babe… it's just that… I… uh… I've never… uh…' Bo couldn't get the words out but Lauren was listening through her mind. She couldn't believe it… how did she not know?_

'_Bo Faith Martini! You've never had a gynecological exam? What the hell! With all of the…' Lauren held back the thoughts, but it was too late. Her wife had already heard what she was thinking._

'_What? With all of the sex I've had in my life? What? Am I a slut now?'_

'_Of course not! I know your biology and I've never thought that about you. But Bo, things can go wrong…'_

'_What? You're afraid I have cancer? I'm a Succubus, Lauren. Sex heals me, remember?'_

'_But it doesn't change the structural mechanics of your reproductive system which has to deliver your baby.'_

_Bo's mind was silent. She hadn't though of that… hell, she's never in a million years thought she'd ever be pregnant. _

_Lauren suddenly felt Bo's anxiety start to rise, 'Shit! I should have stopped when she was pissed at me.'_

'_Heard that. Sorry. Let's just get this over with… and I'm sorry for what I said… I'm just…'_

'_It's just the nerves talking, Bo. I know. I love you… we're going to see inside you, sweetie… we're going to see our baby. Aren't you excited?'_

'_I am, but isn't it just going to look like a big head?'_

'_We won't know until we look, right?' Lauren extended her hand to Bo and turned to lead her over to the examination table._

"Ready, ladies?" Jianna smiled at the pair.

"Yea… sorry… I'm just a little nervous."

"No worries, Bo. Let's take a look, okay?"

"Okay."

Lauren handed Bo the examination gown and told her to take off everything and put it on. She said she was going to go talk to Jianna about the exam and then they'd be back. Bo watched as the two doctors left the room. She turned to the table and picked up the gown,

"Nice fashion statement. Fuck!" Bo really didn't want to do this exam. She looked out at the ocean and thought about running for a moment, but then thought of Lauren and decided she'd better put on the gown. Lauren would kill her if she came back to an empty room. She reluctantly began to strip down to get ready for her exam.

… … … … …

"Jianna, you should know that Bo has never had an internal exam by a gynecologist."

"What?" Jianna stopped prepping the tray of sterile items for the exam thinking she had heard Lauren wrong.

"I said, Bo has never had an internal exam."

"Well, she is a Succubus so hopefully the only concerns we will have are structural."

"That's what I told her."

"Okay, on with it then. Are you comfortable with me doing the exam or would you prefer to do it?"

"No, Jianna. I want you to do this exam. I will stay with Bo and help her through this. Trust me, you will need me to keep her calm."

"As you wish, Lauren."

"Thank you, Jianna."

"You never have to thank me, Lauren. You are like a sister to me. I hope you know that by now."

"I do. I just… you have been there for me in ways that no one else has over the years… since the beginning, really. I would not be growing a family if it weren't for you. I wouldn't even be here." Lauren's eyes welled with unshed tears as she looked with sincerity upon the woman who had cared for her son when she couldn't be with him.

Jianna moved to Lauren and pulled her in for a hug. She waited as she felt Lauren relax, then pulled back and said, "I guess we're having a moment?"

Lauren laughed and said, "Yes. I guess we are."

"Okay, let's go tend to your wife before we give her more reason to worry."

Jianna picked up the tray of instruments and Lauren rolled the portable ultrasound machine behind her. When they entered the room, Bo was pacing back and forth dressed in her gown.

"Bo?" Lauren said aloud.

She looked up and smiled a guilty smile, "Let's just do this. I've almost left twice now. What do I do?"

"Hop up on the table here, sweetie. Jianna will tell you everything that's going to happen and guide you through this step by step." Bo moved to the table and laid back with Lauren's encouragement, never taking her eyes from her wife until Jianna spoke,

"Okay, now Bo. I'm going to need you to put your feet in these stirrups. I understand you used to ride a horse every day when you were a child."

"Yea, but this is far from riding a horse."

"Okay, bad comparison but they are shaped like real stirrups. Now, first I'm going to do your pelvic exam."

Lauren took Bo's hand and smiled at her, 'Just relax sweetie. I'm right here with you.'

Bo nodded as her eyes flashed blue,

"Jianna, just hold up a minute, okay?" The doctor nodded as she watched Lauren turn to Bo,

"I need to know that you have your control, sweetie. You don't want to hurt Jianna, do you?"

Bo closed her eyes and reined in her Succubus before she spoke, "Sorry. My Succubus is nervous too."

"Okay, but you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course… with my life."

"Then do you think I would allow anyone to hurt you?"

"No… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can Jianna proceed?"

"Yes. I'm good."

Lauren nodded at Jianna who began again, "Now Bo, I'm going to begin with a digital exam. You're doing to feel some pressure."

Bo cringed a bit as the doctor began, but Lauren leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips which drew her wife's focus elsewhere. She didn't hear Jianna speaking to her, as she was caught up in Lauren's eyes,

'_Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? And your lips… they're so soft… the skin on your face is so soft and… your hair is like gold silk…'_

"Bo, I need you to tell me you understand." Jianna repeated.

"I'm sorry… I drifted off… what?" Bo asked as she refocused on her doctor's voice.

"I'm going to insert the speculum now, dear."

"Okay, Lauren explained to me what that is this morning… the big duck bills."

"Right. It will just take a moment."

_Bo resumed looking at her wife so she was distracted again as Jianna continued the exam. Lauren spoke to her through their link,_

'_You're doing great, sweetie… so great.'_

'_Thanks to you being here with me.'_

'_Next step we're going to get to see our baby.'_

'_I can't wait. It's going to finally make it more real.'_

'_Oh? It hasn't been real so far?'_

_Bo chuckled, 'Very true. Are you going to go get Ethan?'_

'_As soon as Jianna's finished and we get you draped properly. We don't need to scar our son for life because he saw his mom's privates.'_

'_Very true.'_

"Okay, ladies. All finished and everything looks fine. I trust that your wife has scolded you sufficiently that you understand that missing checkups is not okay?"

"But…"

"I know you're going to pull out the 'but I'm a Succubus' line, but save it, Bo. The Queen is required to undergo regular physical exams yearly. There are no laws that provide for your Succubus genetics, so it's going to happen."

"What's going to happen is that that law is going to change."

"Yea, well good luck with the elders voting for that one. It's not just physical, Bo. It's a psychiatric exam as well." Lauren clarified, "They're careful to make sure their rulers are not compromised."

"Okay, well… are we ready to bring Ethan in?"

"Lauren, why don't you go find him? I'll have your wife properly covered and everything set up in a moment."

"Okay." Lauren turned back to Bo, "Be right back, sweetie." Bo nodded.

Jianna went about cleaning up her samples from Bo's exam, and then adjusted her gown to reveal her minimal baby bump. She draped her lower half and then rolled the ultrasound machine so it was next to her patient.

"Okay, Bo… I'm going to put some gel on your belly. It's likely to be a bit cold."

"Aren't we waiting for Ethan?"

"I want to take a quick look to make sure everything looks as it should before he comes in. Lauren is aware and will take her time bringing him back. I've tilted the screen so you can't see anything until your family is here. That way, you can all share the moment together."

Bo watched as Jianna moved the wand over her belly, clicking buttons and tilting her head occasionally as she looked at the images.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hmmm… looks great." Jianna removed the wand and stood waiting as she saved her files just as Lauren walked into the room with Ethan.

"Mamma! We're gonna see our babies now?" Bo chuckled at her son's enthusiasm but he was still insisting that she had two babies inside of her. Hopefully this exam would put any theories about that to rest.

"That's right, buddy. You ready?"

"Yea. Aunt J, can we see now?"

"Yup. Do you want to do the exam? I pulled a stool out for you."

Bo looked at Lauren, the worry apparent on her face,

"Ethan learned how to use the ultrasound when he came in for some of my exams when I was in the early stages of my DNA transformation. He's an old pro. Jianna will be standing right there with him, Bo. Don't worry."

Ethan took his role as doctor very seriously as he began to talk to his patient,

"Okay, now Mrs. Martini. I'm going to apply some gel to your baby. The gel makes the ultrasound wand slide around really easy and it's fun and gooey. Oh… yea, but… it's gonna be cold. It'll make you jump a little. Ready Mrs. Martini?"

Ethan was now holding the bottle of gel over Bo's belly with two hands, ready to squirt the substance onto her belly, but Bo could barely respond. Watching Ethan pretend to be her doctor was adorable and hysterical all at the same time.

"I'm ready Dr. Martini." She finally managed.

"Here goes!" Ethan pressed on the bottle and started making squiggly designs as he laughed. Jianna and Lauren both reached for the bottle at the same time as Bo flinched at the cold and smiled at her son's antics.

"Okay… sorry 'bout that. I got a little carried away. Now we're going to see what's going on in there."

Bo and Lauren smiled as Ethan picked up the ultrasound wand and began to trace it through the gel. Jianna stopped him for a moment to wipe some of the excess away to give them a better image before helping him to move lower so they could see the baby. The room was silent as everyone waited while Ethan searched and Jianna adjusted the imaging. Finally, Ethan's eyes went wide and he yelled,

"IT'S MY BABY!"

All three women burst out laughing as Bo's eyes flooded with tears.

"Look, Mamma! It's my… Aunt J… which one is it?"

Jianna replied, "What do you mean, Ethan?"

"There's apposed to be two babies. Why is there only one and is it a boy or girl?"

"Well, first I'd like to tell your mommies that it looks like the baby's growth rate is indeed, accelerated. We'll be able to tell you more about when we can expect the little one to join us at the next checkup. As for there being more than one baby… look around, Ethan."

Lauren saw the determined look on her son's face as he moved the wand around looking for baby too, but she had read too many ultrasounds to know that there was only one baby visible. She placed her hand on her son's hand and stopped his movement,

"Sweetie. There's only one."

"But Mommy, I was sure… there are two. There were… I wouldn't lie."

"I know you wouldn't, buddy. Maybe it's just that you're young and you're reading the energies wrong." Lauren suggested hoping her son would be okay with the explanation. He hated being wrong.

"Maybe. I guess I was wrong." He looked down at Bo's belly and ran his finger around in the gel before he looked up at his Aunt,

"Aunt J?"

"Yes, my little man?"

"Can you tell me if it's a boy or girl? I'm almost a hunnert percent sure Mommy's having a girl so…"

"I understand, buddy. Well, since it looks like your Mamma is actually about twelve weeks pregnant, so we can tell. Do you see this right here between the legs?" Jianna pointed to the visible bump between the legs.

"It's a penis! It's a boy, Mamma! It's a boy! I'm gonna have a brudder!" Bo and Lauren watched the joy play out on their son's face as they clung to each other closely. They finally looked to each other with tear-filed eyes and smiled before kissing each other softly.

"Do you want to tell Jianna the name you picked out for the baby if it was a boy?"

Ethan nodded and turned to Jianna. He gripped her face between his tiny face and said, "Well, I know we're really cousins, but to us kids all of the olders are aunts, uncles or grandparents. So, your new nephew is going to be Kai Aidan Martini. Do you like it?"

Jianna's eyes watered as she heard her Uncle's name. They had always been very close and she missed him terribly, "I love it, Ethan. Your grandfather will be honored to know his grandson will have his name. Can I ask where you came up with the name Kai?"

"The internet. I wanted it to mean something and I know that my name means wisdom. I think Mommy named me that because she knew I would be smart. I'm glad you guys started teaching me really young because it would be horrible if my name meant wisdom and I wasn't very smart. I would be living a lie, you know."

Jianna chuckled along with Lauren and Bo. Sometimes hearing such adult phrases come out of such a tiny person was so funny. He truly was a little tiny man.

"So what about Kai?"

"Kai can have a lot of meanings but all of my sources agreed that the most common is keeper of the keys or earth. It can also mean ocean or water. All of those are Druid things, so I thought was really good since I wanted my grandfather Aidan's name with it. I mean, I know he's a big time fire dude but he has all of the Druid powers, right?"

"He does. He is the most powerful Druid ever born until your Mamma."

"My Mamma is more powerful than her daddy?"

"She will be once she finishes her training and coronation."

"Ooh… I know… the royal coronation will unlock the secrets of the universe including those of earth, wind, fire and water."

"Wow… you stated that word for word from a high school textbook I once had when I was in school."

"Yea, I read the big kid books once in a while." That was news to Lauren. She looked at Bo who looked at her,

'_Why didn't you tell me he was that advanced?'_

'_I didn't know, Bo. Honestly, I'm as shocked as you.'_

"Can we look at Mommy's baby now? I want to see my sister." Lauren wanted to object to him calling the baby a girl until they saw for sure, but she held her tongue. She'd deal if they needed to during the ultrasound.

'_Do you want to take Ethan for a walk during my exam?' Lauren asked._

'_Sure, Lo but don't you want me here for that part too?'_

'_I've had plenty of pelvic exams, Bo. I don't need you to hold my hand for this part, but be back in twenty minutes for the ultrasound. I really can't wait to see the baby now that we've seen the one you're carrying."_

'_Twelve weeks, Lo… that's a month further along than I actually am.'_

'_Yea. It will be interesting to see how far along I am considering our pregnancies were achieved through different means.'_

"Ethan? I'm going to get ready for my exam and your Mamma has to change. Can you help Jianna get the exam instruments ready?"

"Sure." Ethan jumped down from the chair Jianna had been holding him on and ran back to the lab dragging his aunt with him by the hand.

"Trade you?" Lauren said as she motioned for Bo to give her the gown, "No sense dirtying another gown."

Bo tossed the gown to Lauren whose eyes flashed blue at the sight of her naked wife, but she frowned as the brunette quickly pulled on her underwear, then shirt and jeans. She disrobed quickly and pulled the gown on, taking a seat on the exam table.

"Wow… we were just naked in the same room and didn't jump each other's bones."

"Well, it was not without difficulty." Lauren said with a laugh.

"Here we go Dr. Martini!" Ethan laughed as he carefully rolled the tray table out with Jianna's guidance."

"Okay, buddy. We're going to take a walk while your aunt does Mommy's privates exam."

"Yea, because some things you just can't unsee, Mamma." Ethan said as he moved to the exit.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other as they both said, "Kenzi."

"See you in twenty minutes?"

"Uh-huh. See you soon."

… … … … … … …

"Are you upset that I only have one baby in my belly?"

"I'm not upset, Mamma. I just don't understand how that's possible. I mean, I was so sure there were two. I guess I was wrong."

Bo stopped her son. She squatted down and took him by both arms, "You know, even your Mommy is wrong sometimes. It happens, buddy. I'm sorry you were wrong, but sometimes we can learn from what we don't know. I think that at some point in your training, you're going to figure out exactly why you thought there were two babies. For now, let's just be happy with the one we do have."

"I know… Mamma, we're having a brudder! I'm so excited. He can go fishing with us!"

"You know it's going to take a little while until that happens, right?"

"Yea. He has to be able to walk and talk first, right?"

"Yup. And we'll have to get him to the point where he'll listen to what everyone tells him to do."

"If he doesn't, he could get hurt."

"That's right."

"I'll always protect him. You know that, right?"

"I do, Ethan. But hopefully that won't happen that often."

"It's okay. I feel better about the bear cub. I mean… it still makes me sad when I think about it but in my heart I know I didn't kill him because I'm a bad person."

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear you say that because I happen to think you are a very good person. When I'm queen, we're going to see if there's any way we can change the quest so that killing doesn't have to happen."

"That would be good. Then if my brudder is a shifter too, he won't have to go through being sad like that."

"So we have a little time. Do you want to show me how you're doing with feeding?"

"Sure, Mamma. Let's go talk to Gaia. My favorite spot is right over there."

Ethan pointed to a tree behind the farmhouse and then ran to it with Bo in hot pursuit. She pulled our her phone and checked the time noting they had about fifteen minutes left before they needed to be back. She set the alarm on her phone so they wouldn't be late, and then sat down to check on her son's progress in feeding.

… … … … … …

'_Bo? We're ready for you.'_

'_Sorry, honey. I took Ethan to feed and we got to talking to Gaia about why there is only one baby in my belly.'_

'_Shit! Is this going to be an issue for him, Bo?'_

'_Not as long as that baby you're carrying is a girl…'_

'_Do you want me to ask Jianna now?'_

'_I hate to ruin the surprise for us, but I also want warning if he's going to be wrong twice in one day. He's not a happy camper, Lo.'_

'_I know. We really have to work on him accepting that sometimes he's going to be wrong.'_

'_Ask her so you at least have a heads up… if that's okay with you, that is.'_

'_Okay, but I'm not going to tell you so that you can at least experience the surprise.'_

'_I feel bad now that you're going to know.'_

'_It's still a surprise… we just won't be together for the news.'_

'_Yes we can be… keep the link open… I'll listen through you.'_

'_Okay… here we go.'_

_Bo listened as she tried to simultaneously listen to Ethan's continuing explanation of how the tides work with the moon. She caught something about the tide charts in the kitchen at the diner when she heard her wife get the news, _

'_It's a girl!' Lauren pushed into Bo's mind, 'We're having a little girl, Bo. A little girl.'_

'_If I remember correctly, your girl name is Charlotte… is that still the plan?'_

'_Only if Ethan agrees, right?'_

'_Well he already said he knew that's what you wanted so I wouldn't be surprised… we're walking in the door. We have to win and Oscar now for acting surprised.'_

'_Are you kidding? He'll be too busy covering me in gel to notice.'_

'_Yea, he did get a bit carried away with mine, didn't he.'_

_Bo entered and instantly saw Lauren's aura spike. She was absolutely glowing with joy. Bo had heard her mate through their link over the last few weeks secretly hoping one of them would have a little girl. The Succubus was so happy her wife's dream was coming true. She gave Lauren a soft kiss and said,_

'_Thank you for giving me a daughter… you're happy it's a girl, aren't you?'_

'_You know I would love our baby no matter what, but yes I was hoping for a girl from one of us.'_

"Okay, enough mushy stuff! Gosh Aunt J… my parents can be all kissy, kissy, lovey so much some times."

"Oh, my little man… you can only dream to find such a love to fill your heart and soul some day. Not everyone can find what your mommies have, so be grateful they're kissy, kissy and not grumpy, grumpy!"

Bo said, "Sounds like someone has some experience with that."

The doctor looked at Lauren who smiled knowingly as Jianna replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell, sometimes I don't believe it myself. Love really can be blind." Jianna shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject."

"It's okay, Bo. I walked right into that one. It was a long time ago. War changes people… especially when they're forced to choose a side."

"That may be, but sometimes people's regrets are powerful enough that they lead them to do anything to make amends. Especially if it's the real thing." Bo smiled at Lauren as Jianna noticed the love between the two.

"Well, what you two have is rare."

"Jianna, are you and I really from the same blood? Look around you… Beli and Vesta, Morgan and Aaron, Madge and John, Ella and Emma, your parents Jaycee and Alam, Adam and Doane, Arranz and Callum, Josh and Alina… hell, even Calub and Abigail make their love work and she's at the barrier most of her days and nights. Even our family members that have lost their mate still love them as much as they did when they were alive… from what I hear from Chase, his parents Adoni and Kea fought through all of the prejudice of a Fae marrying a Druid back in the day because they were so in love. Jake talks about Alina like she was the sun and the moon… even my Father…" Bo teared up a bit, but Jianna moved to her side,

"Aye, Bo… my Uncle Aidan will never have eyes for another. His heart belongs to your mother no matter what may become of her." She gave Bo's cheek a light pinch, "Okay my dear, dear cousin… you've made your point. But right now, we've a babe to check on, right?"

"Ethan, what are you doing, buddy?" Lauren noticed that her son had drifted over to the lab table and was looking at something through a microscope.

"I'm looking at these cells… they move really fast." He looked up at Jianna, "Are these Fae cells?"

"Those are your Mommy's cells. Because of what happened to her DNA, her cells grow really fast."

Ethan stepped down from the stool and stood looking at the floor. Bo went to ask him what was wrong, but Lauren caught her wrist and shook her head no. Jianna and Lauren waited,

'_Just wait, Bo. Remember… right now he's processing. He's trying to figure something out. I'm not really sure what, but something has gotten his attention about my cells.'_

Ethan looked up at Jianna. He didn't have to make eye contact with Bo and Lauren to see that he was very upset,

"But if her cells grow really fast, won't they burn out faster? If all of her cells are growing fast, she'll grow really fast and she'll get old really fast and when people get too old… they… NO! There's something else… that can't be right. She can't…"

'_Lauren? Is there any truth to what he's saying?'_

'_It's okay Bo… listen to Jianna. She'll explain.'_

Jianna walked over to Ethan, "Hey, little man."

Ethan pulled away from her and smacked her hand, "NO! I have to figure this out!"

"HEY! Ethan, you apologize to Aunt Jianna right now! You do NOT hit!" Bo reprimanded, though she was just as upset as he was right now and wanted to know that his theory was incorrect.

Ethan immediately took Jianna's hand, "I'm so sorry, Aunt J. I didn't mean to hit you… I just… I'm ascared."

"Look at me." Jianna took Ethan's hands in her own and spun the stool so he was facing her, "Do you remember how fast your cells used to move?"

"Yes. But they don't anymore."

"That's right, because your DNA fused completely and you completed your transition. Remember, you only have the DNA of two Fae and one Druid. Your Mommy has the DNA of five Fae, one Druid and a human. The rapidly moving and dying cells you see are your Mommy's human cells. Her Fae and Druid collective are working really hard to absorb all of them. Once they're done doing that, none of the fast-moving cells will be left. Being pregnant… just like it was with you… means that there is more chi, so the transition is happening much more quickly now."

"So she's not going to die?"

"Nope. Not as long as she continues to make sure she feeds all of her Fae until the transition is complete. Once that's done, then her cells will be able to tolerate being hungry without getting weak like they do now."

Bo said, "And that's why she was so weak after healing Dyson?"

Jianna nodded, "And why she's not yet able to spend any significant amount of time in her unicorn form beyond the shift to a horse. Realm jumping is something that still does more damage than chi can repair. Her unicorn DNA is still trying to convert the remaining human strands attached to it even thought she has completed her dawning by successfully shifting, flying and realm jumping. So feeding properly is essential to her continued cellular transition."

"You FLEW?!" Bo looked at Lauren.

"Yes, I told you that when we were on the beach and I changed my bone structure for Ethan to step up onto the horse."

"Oh. But…"

Lauren smiled, "Bo, I'll take you flying. I promise, but right now it's too cold up there for you. Trust me, sweetie. Even your Succubus blood wouldn't keep you warm for long."

"Did you fly?" Bo asked Ethan.

Ethan looked at Lauren who nodded, "I'm not supposed to tell because it was our little secret but one time the bad people found us in… what was that state, Mommy? Iona?"

"Iowa."

"Yea… we were… there… and these men in a black SUV were chasing us. Mommy drove our car into the water, and then told me to take a big deep breath and hold it. Then… she did the coolest thing ever… her Nereid swam me super fast to the other side of this bay… well… I think it was a lake or river… well… through this water and we came out on the other side. The bad men were screaming and got back in their cars to go around the water. Mommy went behind this barn and shifted into the Unicorn and we flew away. She sort of shifted into a tiger before we actually landed, so that kind of hurt, but isn't that cool, Mamma? We flew!"

_Bo was just looking at Lauren with her mouth open. There were so many things she didn't know about the Misadventures of Mommy and Ethan from those first five years._

'_I'm sorry, Bo. If you want to know each and every event where the Fae were close, I'll tell you but I will warn you… there are a lot of them and you're not going to like it.'_

'_I want to know, Lauren. I do. Each story I hear just makes me more and more amazed by my wife. But… maybe just like… I dunno… one story a week? I don't think I can handle them all in one sitting.'_

_Lauren chuckled, 'As you wish. Are we ready to see baby number two?'_

'_Technically, she's baby number one since you'll deliver first.' Lauren nodded._

"Okay, Dr. Martini. What do you say you get that machine going so we can see our other baby?"

"This is our Charlotte, Mamma!"

"Well, let's see then!"

Ethan squirted the gel a bit more sparingly for Lauren, and then waited for Jianna to click the proper buttons before he began his search for the baby. It didn't take long before he yelled,

"It's my BABY! Wow! Mommy she's big! It's a girl, right Aunt J? Am I right? It's a girl?"

The expression on Ethan's face was a hopeful yet worried look that he may be wrong again. Bo and Lauren were so happy that face was soon going to be a smile.

"Look right here, Doctor Martini. Do you see anything between the legs like you did with Mrs. Martini's baby?"

Ethan moved his face closer to the screen, "NO PENIS! It's a girl! She has a 'gina!"

The three women could not contain their laughter as they burst out laughing at their son's pronunciation of vagina,

'_Gods, Lauren… This kid just kills me. Maybe he should skip college and become a stand up comic.'_

'_I'm just adoring the look of happiness on his face. He was right… that's all that matters.' _

Lauren looked at her son who was now suddenly in deep thought,

"Ethan?"

"She needs a middle name, Mommy. We already know her first name is Charlotte." He turned to Bo, "Remember, Mamma? I told you that's the girl name she had picked out for me but I was a boy so I'm an Ethan. I have an idea but I don't know if it would be wrong for me to say it or not."

"Why, buddy?" Bo asked.

"Well, I don't want Aunt J to get mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you, Ethan. Do you want to name the baby after a family member like you did Kai?"

"Yea, but it's not you… or anyone from Mamma's side of the family."

"Well, I think that's only fair don't you? I mean… we can't have all of the grandchildren named after your grandpa Aidan's side."

"You don't think great grandmother Beli will be offendered?"

"Offended and no, I think she'll understand perfectly."

"Okay… well, then I think Charlotte should have Granma's name."

"Charlotte Madge?" Bo said trying not to grimace at the sound of it.

"No, Mamma… that sounds like an old lady name. Granma's real name is Magdalene, right Aunt J"

"It is."

"So how 'bout Maggie?" Ethan said.

"Charlotte Maggie Martini?"

"Yea… do you like it, Mommy?"

"I like it fine, Ethan."

"Mamma?"

"I think your Granma Madge is going to be very happy."

"I think so too." Ethan smiled as he leaned down over the table to Lauren's belly. Jianna gripped him tightly after he almost fell off the stool. He whispered softly to the baby,

"Mommy and I used to read the old comic books that Aunt J had at her house. There was one called Little Lotta. She was a girl who ate a lot and it gave her super human strength. She always stood up for the weak kids and took care of bullies. I think that's how you're gonna be, sister. You are going to be strong and fight for what's right against the bad people just like we do. I named you Charlotte Maggie Martini and that's what all the grown ups will call you. But to me, you're gonna be my little Lottie and I'm gonna protect you until you're old enough to protect yourself. I can't wait to meet you. We're gonna have a brother Kai, too!"

Ethan kissed Lauren's belly and wiggled out of Jianna's arms to jump on the floor. He looked up at Bo and said, "Can I got tell Granma now?"

"Yes you can, little man. You're going to be such a great big brother. I'm so proud of you, buddy." Bo gave him a kiss on the cheek and he dove into her arms for a hug.

"See you upstairs, Mommy!" Ethan disappeared from the room as Jianna wiped the gel from Lauren's belly.

"I've got this, Jianna. Why don't you go hang out with your nephew for a while? He's hanging out with Madge and John while we talk to Bantos."

"Oh, that's great! Would you mind if I took him into town? I had planned to go see Kenzi's store. She has some items picked out that she thought I'd like."

"And by items you mean boots, right?"

"Guilty as charged but proud of it! That girl has fine taste in footwear!"

"Well, if she's showing you the stuff that's come in from the high-end designers, tell her it's not good enough. Lauren and I both think that her designs and Arranz' craftsmanship are better than any name brand out there."

"Before you know it, those two will be a name brand!"

"Exactly." Bo moved to her cousin, "Jianna? Thanks for taking care of our prenatal care. I'm sorry I was such a mess when I first got here."

"It's okay, Bo. I'm just glad everything is good. By the way, you two did notice that Charlotte looks to be about fifteen or sixteen weeks already, right?"

"WHAT?" Bo was floored, "But… you said your belly was getting big because you'd had a baby before. You said it was normal!"

"Well, I guess I'm this big because of her size and not because my abs never firmed up again after Ethan."

"Lo, we have to start talking nurseries, furniture." Bo became silent but Lauren could hear the list becoming endless in her wife's head.

"Bo, it's okay. Kenzi has already started the designs for the nursery. She told me she would have them done some time next week so we could pick our favorite. Jianna still has Ethan's baby things in her attic so we can teleport them right into the nursery when it's finished. We have time to get their individual rooms finished."

"It's just a lot… plus training, our coronation… sorry… just having a moment here."

"Both of you need to remember that you have family. We'll help, girls. You're not alone. Now… I'm going to go see Kenzi with my nephew if my Uncle's wife will let me steal him away."

"Thanks for watching him, Jianna."

"Oh it's my pleasure. Good luck with the meeting."

"Thanks." Bo had almost forgotten about the meeting with Bantos.

"We've gotta get moving, Bo." Lauren said as she finished putting on her boots.

"I know. Can we just have a moment?" Bo pulled her wife in and held her.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. We have great family support and we're getting stronger every day. It's all going to work out and we're going to have our happily ever after."

"I love you, Lauren."

"I love you, too Bo. Now, put on your Queen hat and let's get going." She gave Bo a smack on the ass as she walked out the door.

… … … … … … …


	35. Chapter 35: Battles, Battles, Battles

_**Chapter 35: Battles, Battles, Battles**_

Bo and Lauren arrived at the farmhouse where Madge was chatting with a very excited Ethan. She looked up and moved her gaze to the couple with a bright smile on her face,

"So my grandson tells me we are expecting a girl and a boy… and a little earlier than expected?"

Lauren answered, "Well, I don't know that it was unexpected. We did have a suspicion that the babies could come early as Ethan did but probably not as early as we've learned."

"Jianna is upstairs changing before she takes her favorite nephew to see his Aunt Kenzi…"

"And the marina too!" Ethan interjected excitedly.

"Yes and I think he talked her into the marina as well."

Bo smiled, "He likes to sit in the boats in the showroom and then show them to me online."

"I don't really 'spect you to buy me one, Mamma. But Aunt K told me I gotta have dreams, so I look at them and dream of owning one when I'm a doctor like Mommy and Aunt J."

"And how about your favorite Aunt Ella?" Ella and Emma entered the room just as Ethan was finishing his sentence.

"Aunt Ella! Aunt Emma!" Ethan ran and dove into Ella's arms who planted a kiss on his cheek before he leaned over and fell into Emma's arms, "Are you going with us to town?"

"Aunt Jianna just invited us but your Aunt Emma has to stay for the meeting, so is it okay if I go?"

"Of course! The more the m-ma… mommier?"

"I think you mean merrier, little man."

"Yea, merrierer!"

"Well then, let's get your coat on so you're ready. Aunt J will be down soon. We called your Uncle Jake and Uncle Josh. They're going to meet us at the marina once they've docked."

"Are my cousins coming?"

"Yes they are and Aunt Alina is picking us up to take us."

"It's like a big party!"

"Yup. Now get your coat." Ethan turned to get his coat, but turned back to his moms and grandma, "Are you sure you guys can't skip the meeting?"

Bo walked to her son and stooped down in front of him, "We can't buddy. We talked about it, remember?"

"You and Mommy are gonna be Queens and I'm going to be a Prince. We're all going to have to sacrifice for the all of the beings of the world and sometimes that means we may not be able to do things together."

"That's right, little man. But I want to make sure you know that Mommy and I love you very much. If we didn't have to go to this meeting, we would be with you. You know that, right?"

"I know and you know that I would rather be with you than anything else, right?" Ethan covered his mouth suddenly and cringed, "I'm sorry Aunt Ella… I didn't mean I don't wanna be with you today. It didn't come out the way I meant it to."

"I know exactly what you mean, Ethan."

"You do?"

"Your grandma knows. You know how I call her Ma sometimes?"

"Yea! That's because she raised you." Ethan looked confused for a minute, "But… wait… I thought Aunt Elaina was your Mommy."

"She is, but she's a Druid Protector. Her ability to create and direct storms makes her one of the most valuable protectors the Druids have."

"So she has to work at the barrier?"

"Yes, so she couldn't spend time with me that often. Your grandma promised to raise me like her own daughter. It was really hard sometimes but there was always someone in the family to spend time with me when I was sad. It helped a lot to have a big family."

"It's like when Mommy was too sick to be with me. Aunt Jianna and Uncle James always took care of me or Uncle Chase or Aunt Maive… well… lots of people… and you and Aunt Emma and you, too Granma… and GranPa… and…"

"We get it, buddy. You don't have to list everyone. We all know you're grateful and we you know we all love having you with us." Emma said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, so shall we get going?" Jianna said as she came down the stairway after listening to the conversation for a bit from the landing.

"Let's go! Bye Mamma!" He gave Bo a big hug.

"Bye Mommy!" He ran to Lauren and jumped into her arms, "I love you, too Mommy."

"Love you buddy. Be good for your Aunts and Uncles, okay?"

"Okay."

"Jianna? He has just a little bit of homework left. It's in his bag in the corner of the mudroom. If you wouldn't mind?" Lauren asked.

"No problem Lauren."

"I have make up work, Aunt J. It's just some easy science and math. We'll finish fast and then be able to play in the lab if you want!"

"I see my young Padawan has forgotten the lesson about homework…" Ethan frowned,

"I'm sorry… I won't do my homework fast. It doesn't matter how fast it gets done, it just matters that it gets down correctly and that I understand what I'm doing."

"That's better. Okay… that's Aunt Alina's horn. Let's move out!" Jianna said. She smiled at Bo and Lauren as she took Ethan's hand. Ella gave Emma a kiss goodbye before following Jianna. The house fell silent,

"You raised a good boy, ladies." Madge said.

"It took a village, Madge." Lauren said, "He wouldn't be who he is today without this family."

She looked at Bo and smiled, "Okay, so I believe we have a meeting to get to?"

"Follow me, girls. You are about to see an area of the clan lands you have not seen before. It is a privileged space for only Elders and royalty. You will spend a lot of time there after your coronation."

"Sounds creepy."

Madge chuckled as she and her sister Emma led the pair into the library. Madge moved to the bookshelves,

"So, Lauren… you know how this door is activated to give you access to the corridor that leads to the lab."

"Yes, the book of the day lock."

"Correct. You pull this book out and the door opens, then you put it back on the other side to close it and still have access to leave from that side."

"You know how the book rotates down to the end of the shelf at the stroke of midnight."

"Yes."

"Well, that book becomes the 'new' book for the facility you are about to see."

Lauren moved to the far left end of the tall shelves, "Same shelf?"

"Good question… one shelf up, actually."

"And if you choose the wrong book?" Bo asked.

"The room is sealed and can only be opened by a member of the Protectorate." Bo nodded as she watched her wife reach up a shelf. She grabbed the copy of 'Great Expectations' and pulled it from the shelf. The opposing wall pivoted in a few feet and stopped.

"Follow me, girls. Lauren, remember to replace the book."

They walked through the opening. Bo watched as Lauren turned the corner and placed the book back in the spot she has removed it from on the opposite side of the shelf. She made sure the binding was facing the room they had just come from and then nodded to Bo as the opening closed.

"Nifty." Bo said as he took Lauren's hand and followed Madge. She looked behind her to Emma, "So have you been down here before?"

"Just recently. I won't become a full Elder until after you are crowned."

"Why not?"

"There is no standing king or queen so I cannot be appointed."

"I have to appoint you?"

Emma nodded as Bo jokingly said, "Well… I'll have to think about that."

"Well, thank you, my Queen."

"And if you start doing that 'my queen' shit, you're definitely not getting appointed. We're family first, Em… don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Emma said with a smile.

They had walked for about five minutes down stairways along corridors. It was getting colder as they walked,

"Madge? Are we almost there? It's getting a bit chilly."

"The room where we're headed will be nice and warm, Bo."

"Where are we?"

"I will show you a map later, but feel the air around you. What do you sense?"

Bo and Lauren stopped then looked at each other and said, "Chi."

They smiled before Lauren said, "How is that possible?"

"We are surrounded by water right now, child. These tunnels connect to earth, water and fire."

"Fire? As in hell?"

"As in a tectonic plate dormant volcanic activity kind of fire."

"Whoa."

"Indeed."

They arrived at massive doors that seemed to be made of iron, "Those look… strong."

"It's a special element that combines many ores of the earth. Impenetrable by anything other than a finely sharpened blade of the same material, although it would take quite some time to break through it unless you were able to slice the ten or so sliding bolts that hold the door in place."

Madge turned back to the door and spoke a series of runes.

"Great. More runes to remember." Lauren chuckled as she nudged Bo.

"You're bad." She whispered.

"Yea, but you don't know how bad I can really be. Maybe I'll show you some time."

"Mmmm… I'll look forward to that." Lauren said as her eyes flashed blue.

"Hungry already?"

"It doesn't take long. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Madge?"

"Yes, Bo." She replied as the large door began a rhythmic series of mechanical sounds as the locks slid to open.

"Can we absorb the chi around us?" She tilted her head towards Lauren's blue eyes.

"Place your hands on the walls, dear. You will be able to feed."

Lauren did as she was told and began a brief feed to take the edge off. After a minute or so, the massive door began its slow movement to open. Bo leaned in, "Okay?"

"Okay." Lauren smiled feeling better for the chi.

The four women passed through the large sliding door that Bo noted immediately began to close after Emma passed through behind them. They entered a small chamber that looked similar to the library near the lab, and then Madge placed her hand on a strange looking pad and the door opened.

"Hand print?" Bo asked.

"Chi signature." She replied.

Bo looked at Lauren as they passed through the door, "My chi has a signature?"

"Yes. Your Druid chi."

"Good to know."

They entered a large room with a very large oval table with two large red velvet chairs at either end. Bo recognized the Martini crest at the top of each chair immediately. The elders were all seated down the sides. Madge and Emma assumed their seats leaving only the two cushioned chairs on the end. Lauren and Bo stood still near the entrance trying to figure out where they were to sit.

"In anticipation of your successful coronation rites this week, our incumbent Queens will lead this meeting as you will make the decisions in the coming battle and you are the recognized Queen of the Fae by all parties in this room. Bantos, if you please."

Bo hadn't even noticed the tall, bald man with the long fingers seated to the right of what she had just learned was her chair. He turned towards her and smiled,

"Bantos, it is an honor." Bo said as she bowed her head slightly not knowing what the protocol was in this situation. He was, for all intents and purposes, the King of the Underfae City, so it just felt like the right thing to do. Besides, Lauren had bowed her head as well and she trusted her wife's judgment.

"You are the rightful Queen of the Fae. That would include Underfae despite the fact that neither Light nor Dark recognizes us as part of either faction."

"Well, that will soon change."

"I had not been sure what to expect when we met. I believe the last time I saw you was at your choosing. I knew as soon as I entered your mind that you were special. I am happy you found your way. The Faebling has long been legend among my people. Your mother ran to us first when she left the Druids. We were told a child would be born of two peoples and would survive against all odds to unite the beings of the world in peace."

"You must know that I hold no ill will towards you for the events of my choosing. I am now quite aware that the illustrious leaders of the light and dark merely used you as pawns in their game to force Fae to comply with their laws."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Please, Bantos. You are the representative of the Underfae. My name will always be Bo to you."

"As you wish."

"And this is my wife, Lauren."

Bantos turned to Lauren and nodded, "My Queen."

Lauren smiled, "And you may call me Lauren."

"Lauren. I must thank you for your services to my people. You have always treated them with as much care and respect as you would any other patient in your hospital."

"I follow an oath I took when I became a doctor to treat all patients who came to me to the best of my ability. My oath is to save life, not decide which lives are worthy."

Bantos nodded and smiled as he turned back to Bo, "Shall we begin? I have much to tell you."

"Please." Bo motioned to his seat as she turned to her wife and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

'_Please don't be afraid to speak up. If you don't feel like you can speak aloud then at least speak into our link. I want your input… especially if you think I'm missing something.'_

'_I'm by your side… always, Bo. Count on it. I won't let you down.'_

'_I know. I love you.'_

'_I love you too, sweetie.'_

The two separated and moved to their seats at the ends of the table. Vesta and Beli were seated at the center beside each other. In front of them was a bell on a small piece of thick material that looked like a miniature carpet Bo had in a dollhouse as a child. She smiled at the memory before nodding to her grandfather. She and Lauren had learned about the process of running meetings in what she called her 'Queen classes' with Vesta and Beli. Bo would run the meeting, Lauren was the only other who was permitted to comment. All were expected to pay attention and make note of concerns or questions for the end of the Queen's agenda at which time, the elders would direct questions to the Queen.

Vesta rung the bell five times… one for each of the four Chief Anemoi and one for Gaia. They would hear the voices at the meeting on the wind.

"Welcome. We gather today to hear of the progress in the North. The Fae know Bantos as the spokesperson and leader for the Underfae City. We will hear him."

"We will hear him." They all repeated after Bo. She turned to Bantos,

"Please, my friend. What news do you bring us?"

"Our the Underfae City thrives with news of the One Queen who will unite the world in peace and create a life of freedom for my people. They wish to join you in battle against the Dark King. They do not fear him and would gladly give their lives if it meant they would be free of his tyranny."

It was Elder Arum who shouted the panicked question that was heard next, "The Dark King? Do you believe he comes?"

Bo was pissed at the interruption, but held her tongue. Arum was an ancient and Madge's uncle. She would give him a pass for now, although she felt no need to be particularly nice to him. He was the one man who had not had a hand in Bo and Lauren's training. Madge said that after the falling out she had with her parents, Morgan and Aaron, over marrying John, he was the only one from her parents' side of the family that had made any attempt to stay involved in her life aside from her siblings and their spouses. Beyond that marriage, he had no real family attachment to Bo. He was there for Madge and the clan, no one else. That was made abundantly clear with the way he treated her Uncle John as a bad piece of fish. Bo was pulled back to her thoughts as Bantos answered,

"Yes, sir. We have a prophecy among our people that has been known for as long as time…"

'_Seriously… another fucking prophecy? Are you kidding me?'_

'_Shhhh… Bo… pay attention, sweetie. They've all be right so far and they give us valuable information.'_

"The prophecy tells us that the battle will be fought on three fronts. One group will be led by a man of darkness who will return to seek to rule the world, another group will be led by a man who claims to live a life of righteousness but has allowed his soul to mislead him. The final group will be led by the One True Queen, raised by humans with the blood of both Fae and Druid who would accept our people for who and what they are. The prophecy states that all who join the One True Queen will die with honor and be taken to Folkvangr or live in peace on this earth in a place that will meet the needs of all."

"And…" Arum went to speak, but Bo cut him off, her eyes flashing blue in warning as she turned her attention to Bantos and spoke,

"And from the information you have gathered during the rebellion, who do you believe will lead the three sides?" Bo asked keeping her focus on Bantos as Lauren pushed a wave of calm into their link.

"We are sure the Dark King is alive and planning his return. I was told you were aware of that fact."

"I am as are all of the Druids gathered here. Apparently my Uncle Arum has been unconvinced." She gave the ancient elder a brief glance before returning her attention to Bantos.

"Well, as with the Garuda many years ago, the signs are present that he has appeared in our realm twice over the past decade. We are watching for that frequency to increase."

"So you believe he is the man of darkness. And who would be the righteous man?" Bo continued.

"Apologies, my Queen but…"

"Bantos?"

"I'm sorry, Bo. This may be hard for you to hear, but…"

Lauren stiffened as her brilliant mind had already realized what he was about to say, Bo was about to be crushed. Her heart clenched as she heard the words,

"We believe the righteous man to be your Grandfather. In recent weeks before I set forth on my travels, many things happened. With the Morrigan's mysterious departure, your Grandfather has reclaimed his title as the Blood King." Bantos hung his head. Bantos may be underfae, but he was probably older than anyone at this table. Most beings of earth cast him aside as unintelligent because of his status as an Underfae, but he was anything but. He knew of Bo's history… all of it and he hated to be the one to bring more to her already storied past.

Bo gave an audible gasp as her eyes began to glow a brilliant blue. Lauren called to her through their link, but she did not respond. She spoke aloud, "Bo?"

_The Succubus looked up at her mate whose eyes in turn emanated the familiar Succubus blue. The room grew still as everyone's posture stiffened. Madge and Emma looked at each other, ready to shield the group if necessary. Lauren gained control first and pushed into their link as her eyes returned to their normal state,_

'_Bo… we need to get a grip here. We expected this, so why are we so surprised.'_

'_Your middle name is Hope, mine is Faith… I guess they should have named one of us trust because apparently that's what we were still holding on to. Fuck, Lauren.'_

'_I know, Bo. But we have a meeting to run. We can't go all Succubus on the elders and expect them to crown us queens… not to mention that we need Bantos to trust us.'_

'_You have my trust, my Queens.'_

_Bo turned to the underfae, 'Bantos? You can hear our thoughts?'_

'_Don't you remember how I spoke to you at your choosing, Bo?'_

'_Yes… of course. But, Bantos… Lauren and I can't understand how we can do this… and you just jump in… no one seems to understand. We all just assume…'_

_Bantos cut Bo off, 'Your Druid mentors assume that you're wind talking as they do, but no my child… what you and your mate have developed is a telepathic bond. I am a telepath by my Fae nature. You are a telepath only to your bonded soul mate and others who possess my gift. It is likely that one of you will develop the gifts of a seer as well. Knowing that your father was the most powerful master Druid to ever live, I would guess it to be you, Bo. Your powers are much greater than even your mentors know.'_

'_Thank you for the explanation, Bantos… While this is a nifty gift, we have wondered how we could do it for months now. The rest of the information you shared actually makes me want to run and hide. I do not seek more power.'_

'_Ah, yes… still doubting yourself after all of this time. Bo, you cannot be the Queen of the prophecies of three peoples if you do not become The One True Queen. That Queen is powerful beyond all others… not just because she will have a following of all three peoples, but because she is powerful in her own right.'_

'_The power… Bantos, it scares me.'_

'_I know, child. But you should know that if you do not accept and develop all you are capable of, this battle will not end well for us.'_

'_Great. No pressure or anything.' Bo said before something struck her mind, 'Wait… how do you know the prophecies of the other two peoples?'_

'_Because of what I am, Bo. While the Druid people have never been offensive to us, they have never truly valued us as a people. I believe they more or less see us as pets to be cared for because we are less fortunate. As for the Fae, well you know their take on us. They think us monsters without brains and use us to gain advantage when our skills suit them. Most of us are slaves to them or our agreements with them that protect both us and our families.'_

'_But they're wrong… you're so much more than that.'_

'_Yes, it's true. There is a lot they could learn from us, but for now I settle to learn from them… if you get my meaning.' Bantos smiled at Bo hoping she would catch on. He liked having a student who did not always need to be spoon-fed the answers._

'_I heard that.' She smiled as she had finally figured out how to break into his thoughts. Bo glanced at Lauren who smiled at her wife's ability. When Bo had gone in, Lauren had followed. Bantos' mind was the most incredible library of knowledge Lauren had ever witnessed and she'd had only a glance._

'_Well done, Succubus. Now… what have I been up to?'_

'_Oh. My. Gods! You can… you can do that?'_

'_Yes, dear. But let's keep my secrets safe, shall we? The Druids would not allow me to leave this place knowing I could potentially carry their secrets with me.'_

'_I have been in your mind, Bantos. I know you are with us until the end.'_

'_It is my only choice to save my people now, Bo. We are all betrayers along with your friends who have moved to our city.'_

'_And I thank you for taking them in, Bantos. They would have died without you.'_

'_So… spying from an underfae tunnel right under Trick's desk, eh? You sneaky little devil you!' Bo smiled as she placed her hand on Bantos' hand._

'_Yes. It's how I knew that he had retaken his title and how I knew the Morrigan had disappeared.'_

'_Oh my… did he have her…'_

'_He did not kill her, Bo. She has literally disappeared.'_

'_Okay, we'll get to that later. And we'll talk about my powers later as well.'_

'_I will warn you both, it is not without its challenges for couples to have this gift. That thing most people know as privacy becomes a thing of the past, but if you embrace it and let down your walls you will truly know each other in the most intimate way possible. You will know each other's souls.'_

'_We've learned that lesson already and are stronger for it. Thank you for your kind words of advice, Bantos.' Lauren said as she and Bo shared a smile before their attention was drawn to the irritated voice of Arum,_

"Care to share, kids?" he snipped.

"Apologies." Lauren said regretfully.

He turned to Bo, "Yes, well we understand that you and Lauren have that nifty wind talk thing, but we are to be included in all conversations at a meeting of the Elders and I for one…"

Vesta had taught Bo that in meetings with outsiders, no one would speak until the Queen had concluded her conversation with the guest. Her Uncle Arum was as outspoken as she was, but she often felt inferior or that he felt himself somehow 'above her' in many of their interactions. She knew she was young, but she believed that a fresh mind was the only thing that was going to save them all. She had learned from years with Trick that knowing history and staying rooted in history were two completely different things. Druids were supposed to be open-minded, but it did not mean that all would be agreeable to change. Some old grudges must surely remain for those who had fought against enslavement and she was starting to believe Arum to be one of them. Was it something with Trick from the Great War? Was it something with her Father? Was it just about his niece's marriage to John? Was it the fact that Bo a Druid-Fae hybrid? Clearing her throat so her tone would protect strongly, Bo found her voice,

"Actually, it's not wind talk at all... it has nothing to do with our Druid powers, actually. Bantos was just involved in our conversation and explained that the bonding of two Fae soul mates can create a telepathic link in special situations. Because the link was telepathic and not on the wind, he was able to enter."

"But doesn't that compromise your thoughts on the field of battle for any Fae with telepathic abilities?" Arum brought the point to the attention of the group. It was almost like he was looking for reasons to declare Bo incompetent.

"First, that sounds an awful lot like you do not feel me fit to lead our people into battle, Uncle." Bo's eyes flashed blue as she glared at the man. She had been patient long enough. He was clearly challenging her authority and if she couldn't stand up to a supposed ally, what would that say about her ability to stand up to an enemy?

"No… I mean… well, you are young but I believe that with our advice, we have the wisdom to…"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you put your foot any further into your mouth, Uncle. Clearly you are not as keen on your niece as you had led me to believe. Maybe behind these closed doors others have felt me unworthy to lead and you are just bowing to a prophecy because you have been told to?"

Bo eyed each person at the table, skipping over Lauren so she did not lose her nerve. All eyes lowered as she reached them except for Vesta and Beli who were smiling at her knowingly. She did not smile back, but continued her stern gaze around the table,

"Well, let me assure you. If I am not competent to stand as your leader, I can assure you that my place at the head of this table is pending my passing of he coronation rites this week. Don't worry, Uncle… your chance to rid yourself of my leadership has not ended… yet. I believe you are one of the people slated to stand against the incumbent Queens in the arena. Let's save the battle for where it is appropriate. Our friend came here to speak with a people who are about peace and balance. You are not setting a very good example of that philosophy for our guest. How is he to trust a people whose behaviors do not jive with their beliefs?"

Vesta and Beli were beaming with pride as they watched their granddaughter take charge. Arum was red as a beet and Vesta, for one was going to need to apologize to Gaia later for the shameful emotions that came with his current need to gloat at the man who had treated his son John like shit for centuries.

"My child, I assure you…"

"I am not your child, Arum. I am to be your Queen. I have no desire for anyone to walk around calling me 'my Queen', but please don't think that because I do not honor the tradition of you using the title, that I do not expect the respect my blood has provided me. It is an insult to our family's bloodline and more importantly, an insult to my Father and his parents seated across from you. You are not of royal blood, Arum. Tread carefully, Uncle."

"I'm sorry, Bo. I meant no offense. I'm just concerned that our battle plans could be known the minute a Fae of Bantos' abilities is within reach of you."

_Bantos placed his long fingers over Bo's. She couldn't help but flinch, as she knew all too well that his touch could pull her to another realm. He looked at her, smiled knowingly, and pushed into her mind,_

'_I will never take you unwillingly to another realm again, Bo. I am a friend and wish to correct your Uncle if it's okay with you.'_

'_Thank you, Bantos and I would appreciate your explanation to my Uncle Arum. I am young and sometimes the young take time to earn the trust and respect of ancients and elders… especially those so set in the prejudices of the past.'_

'_I am aware and am at your service. They do not know of your deeds first hand as do the Fae. I hope you know I have no doubt of your ability to lead us into battle… nor your mates…' He eyed Lauren, 'as she has clearly changed since I'd last been in her presence. I am sorry I could not do more for you when you were in the dungeon of that crazed man.'_

'_You knew?'_

'_Yes, Lauren. We were unaware of where our people had been taken and when we had discovered the facility, the Fae police were already present. If we had made our presence known to humans… well… you understand that the existence of underfae…'_

'_I understand. It's okay, Bantos. Everything has worked out.' Lauren glanced up at Bo and smiled as their friend began to speak to Arum_

"If I may explain, Bo and Lauren cannot be compromised. Just as they are able to shield their thoughts from each other, they can easily shield their thoughts from me. Here, among people they believe to be friends and supporters," He eyed Arum who squirmed a bit in his chair, "They just didn't know they needed to."

"It's true. We never block our thoughts around any of you. We have never had cause to feel threatened by you so our shields remain down. The response to raise our shields is instinctive." Lauren looked casually at Arranz before moving her gaze to Bo as she agreed with Bantos' assessment.

Bo, as always, was thinking of this new information and how it would help in the coming war,

"On the battlefield, it will actually be of great benefit. If we are far from Bantos, we will still be able to move his people with a thought. That will provide a form of stealth equal to that which we will have with wind talk on the Druid side."

"Good then." Arum said, deciding he was both satisfied with the advantage and suitably humiliated.

"Please, Bantos… can you tell us of your numbers? Anything about how our forces will match up against the forces of two foes?"

"Well, first I think it's important to consider the goals of each of those foes. The Dark King wishes to rule the world and will kill anyone who does not bend to his wishes. He will not take prisoners unless he can find benefit for himself in their powers without said powers being a threat to him."

"Like he did with my mother."

Bantos removed his eyes from Bo and lowered his head. Lauren got those eerie feelings again that yet another piece of bad news was about to be dropped on Bo. She cringed as he spoke,

"Bo… I have news of your mother. She is not with us in the Underfae City."

"What? I mean… Trick promised he would give her the best of care."

"And he did until about six months ago."

Bo stood and slammed both of her hands on the table, her eyes glowing blue as the wind blue through her long dark mane. Emma and Madge immediately stood, moving to opposite corners of the room they shielded the elders. Lauren stood and slowly walked to her wife. She allowed her Succubus to come forth as she grasped Bo's shoulders and turned her to face her. She moved their foreheads together and spoke into their link,

'They will not hurt her. She is with Bantos' people. She is safe and away from the Blood King. He will pay in time but for now, we must think of our people, my love.'

Bo looked up at Lauren, 'They will not hurt the mother of the One True Queen. We will crush anyone who tries to harm our own.'

'That day will come. For now, let us calm and allow our hosts to work with the leader of our Underfae City.'

Lauren watched as Bo's eyes faded back to her usual deep chocolate brown. She placed a kiss on her mate's forehead and moved back to the head of the table,

"Madge, Emma… please… if you will, lower the shield, please." The sisters did as they were asked and resumed their seats at the table as Lauren spoke,

"You all know the history behind the King's mate. Both Aidan and Bo have tried in vain to help Aoife. When Bo left Toronto to find me, she was guaranteed by the Blood King that he would look after her and give her the best mental health care that he could find."

Bantos looked at Lauren and raised a long, pointy fingernail to his own head encouraging her to seek information from his mind. She spoke as she drew the information out, finding it similar to reading a book aloud.

"Upon the Morrigan's disappearance from the dark's compound, Trick was able to gain access to their archives and find a journal of the Dark King. It told him of experiments that he had used to try to harness the Succubus to do his bidding. While he had never succeeded, the Underfae leaders had decided it best to not allow Aoife to remain with Trick…"

Lauren trailed off and looked at Bo, a look on her face that was pleading with her not to lose control when she said the rest of what she had to say. She watched as Bantos placed his hand on Bo's and made eye contact. Bo looked to Lauren and sighed, nodding for her to finish.

"… Because Trick had begun to experiment on his daughter using the Dark King's notes… his thinking was that if he could control Aoife, he could control Bo. He is still under the belief that once his granddaughter finds me, she will return to rule as Queen and he will be able to rule by influencing her while keeping me a slave to the light."

Bo's eyes welled with unshed tears as she fought against the sadness of the confirmation that her grandfather was indeed betraying her… using her… harming his daughter once again.

All eyes were on Bo as she battled her emotions. Finally, Arum spoke,

"Clearly this information is taking an emotional toll on our incumbent Queen. I suggest that she should recuse herself on the grounds of the personal nature of the coming battle..."

So many people stood simultaneously that no one was sure who should talk first but Madge's voice stood strong and firm as the walls literally shook with her rage,

"YOU ARE MY UNCLE NO MORE! For you to BLATANTLY sit there with that smug little look on your face denying our RIGHTFUL Queen… that's right, Arum… RIGHTFUL Queen the respect she deserves makes me SICK! You are the only one among us who has not supported the training of both she and Lauren… as a matter of fact, you didn't support their union. Hell, you can barely support Druid philosophy!"

"HOW DARE YOU! You who mixed blood with these… these…"

"AND THERE IT IS! THE TRUTH FINALLY COMES OUT! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MY PARENTS and you are NO Druid!"

Madge paused for a moment as John stared straight ahead. Bo noticed he looked terrified but also knew he probably had some idea of what she was about to say. They could wind talk as easily as she and Lauren spoke telepathically. Emma stood by her sister's side glaring at her Uncle. Arranz, Alam and Abigail all sat shaking their heads.

"I CALL FOR THE GATHERING RITE." Madge said suddenly and without hesitation.

Gasps were heard around the room as all eyes turned to Bo who looked immediately at her wife.

'_Lauren, what the fuck is a gathering rite?'_

'_It's a gathering of information from an unwilling subject. Madge is taking advantage of Bantos being here. He is needed for the ritual, as is James. Together, they will probe his mind as well as his heart to seek the truth as to where his loyalties lie. He has demonstrated adequate reason here at this meeting for there to be doubt as to his loyalty to the throne. As an elder, she can call for the rite. As his blood relative, no one will question her request.'_

'_Fuck! Isn't anything ever easy?'_

_Bantos interrupted, 'Bo, I am willing… just so you can skip the formality.'_

'_Thank you, Bantos.'_

"The Gathering Rite is approved by the incumbent Queens and has been agreed to by the Pain eater, Bantos."

Arum objected, "But you must both agree verbally before a full board of the elders."

Bo gave him a sarcastic look, "Seriously, Arum? We talked…" She motioned between their two heads, "…we agreed… Lauren?"

"We agreed. The Gathering Rite is approved by BOTH of the incumbent Queens before this full board of the elders."

Arum argued again, trying Bo's patience, "But Emma is not yet an elder. She had not been…"

"She is approved." Bo said as she nodded to Lauren.

"She is approved." Lauren stated as they both looked to Emma who nodded and tried not to laugh but sometimes her nieces' sarcasm truly was funny. She knew her Uncle was just grasping at straws now, which sobered her mood immediately. If he was trying to find a way out of the rite, he likely had something to hide.

Bo looked to at her Uncle Callum, "Uncle, you are a man of universal faith in the Druid principles."

She turned to her Uncle Alam, "And Uncle, you are a Druid of the universe in harmony with all things. I call on you to ensure a fair Gathering Rite in my stead so that we may continue with the matters at hand regarding our guest."

The pair nodded to their Queen as Bo reviewed what Lauren was now telling her about the rite. Her Uncle Arum's Druid must now be bound in both body and spirit before being taken into custody so that he could not use his physical strength or his powers to escape. If he were a spy, it would be dangerous for him to leave now with the information that had been shared at this table. The Gathering Rite needed to happen as soon as possible. She looked around the table and determined that her Uncle Arranz could physically bind him, but to bind his powers…

'_That would be you, Bo.'_

'_But Bantos, I don't know how…'_

'_Link to your Good Mother, Bo and she will explain. Remember, your grandfather called her and her siblings to you at the start of this meeting. All you need are here to serve you. Your Aunt knew well what she was doing when she called for the ritual and I will tell you that she has had her suspicions for some time now but was never able to… how do the humans say it… push the right buttons?'_

_Bo smiled at Bantos as she looked below her chair to where there was a missing stone from the floor. She had been sliding her foot around in the wet sand the entire meeting and now it suddenly dawned on her._

'_Lauren, do you have a missing stone beneath your feet?'_

'_Yes… I've been playing in the sand for the entire meeting.'_

'_Me too. Does anyone else have a missing stone?'_

Lauren slid her chair back as to look for the answer as nonchalantly as possible while Bo addressed Arranz,

"Uncle Arranz, if you would complete the physical binding please."

All of the elders stood and suddenly threw their arms out to the side, creating a shield that lined the room. All were now inside the shield as Arranz moved to his Uncle.

"Apologies, Uncle but you have brought this upon yourself. Hands, please."

Bo watched in amazement as her uncle drew fibers from the stone floor, the old shields that hung from the wall and fused them with slivers he drew with great difficulty from the door. Bo thought back to what Madge and Emma had explained about the composition of the doors to this place. They may be impenetrable, but apparently for a Druid Elemental like Arranz, you can still leave a mark.

'_Good to know.' Bo thought to herself. He really is a Druid handyman, 'Lo?'_

'_We're the only ones, Bo.'_

'_It's so we can link to Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi. Bantos told me that I am the one that has to bind his Druid powers.'_

'_I know, I heard him. Arum is counting on you not being able to do it. It would demonstrate your incompetency just days before our trial and give him leverage at his trial. Let's connect to Gaia and ask.'_

'_They both took their seats and began to commune with their Good Mother.'_

'_First, Bo… you must never leave your seat during these meetings. Arum knows that and could have taken advantage of your breaking the connection to us.'_

'_Us?'_

'_Bo, I am with my siblings. They would say hello, but now is not the time. We must hurry. This is the only place you can have direct contact with all five of us. I'm sure you and Lauren have both already studied the room in great detail and noticed that the two of you have the only sand beneath your feet.'_

'_It was designed that way?'_

'_Yes. Should any of the elders ever turn on you or try to form some sort of coup, we would defend the seats of the royal throne.'_

'_What?'_

_Lauren clarified, 'They would do what they have to do to keep us safe as long as we are acting in the best interest of the people and the earth.'_

'_That is correct, Lauren. Now, Bo… you must now bind Arum's powers. Your Uncle will complete the physical binding of his hands shortly, then his feet immediately after. You'll notice that they have placed a covering on his hands?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_That is a special material that will not permit him to use his powers on you before you bind his powers, but you should know that Arum can throw feet from his body. He is an ancient and is very skilled. Do not let down your guard but do not kill him, Bo. That is important. He must stand for the rite, then a trial by his people, then the final judgment with the five of us. Do you understand?'_

'_Yes. What about his feet?'_

'_His feet will remain bare so that we can feed him while he is in custody. Yes, he can use those for his powers as well. He will try to open up the earth beneath you, but Lauren will work with us to make sure that does not happen, right dear?'_

'_Yes, Gaia but…'_

'_Feed, Lauren… while you can. I am aware of the chi issues you are having. It's because of the baby. We'll talk later, dear. For now, feed and remain seated when your mate rises to bind Arum.'_

'_Gaia? You said that he would be barefoot while in custody 'so we can feed him'… He can't feed himself?'_

'_No, not with his powers bound but I assure you, Bo… we will keep him alive… weak, but alive. We will not torture him or judge him. It is not our way. We will talk to him and try to get him to see the error in his ways, but if he is an agent of the Dark King, I fear we will likely be unable to help him.'_

'_Okay, so to bind his powers, you must call us to the room… my siblings will make their dramatic entrance…'_

_Bo and Lauren looked at each other, as they were sure they heard laughter behind Gaia's voice._

'… _then you will see them draw the powers from your uncle. It will look like a white shadow of himself is being pulled from him and he will be in pain, so you should expect some reaction to that. It will be over in less than a minute's time. There will be need of assistance for him to leave the room to be taken to his holding cell for he will be very weak. It would be appropriate for you to visit him before the end of the night. If he confesses, you may plead for mercy to the board of elders. If he is unwilling to give information, you may not plead for mercy on his behalf. It would make you appear weak to give something for nothing. Remember, Bo. He had made his choices, now you must make the choices that are in the best interest of your people and this good earth. It is not in conflict with your Druid philosophies to do so… it is he that is in conflict with our philosophies if he is found to be guilty.'_

'_Thank you, Gaia, I believe my uncle has just finished binding the feet. Everyone is sitting down except Arum so I believe we are ready.'_

'_Remember, Bo. Have someone on either side of him. He will fall after his power is taken.'_

'_Will do.'_

_Bo looked to Lauren who nodded, but continued to feed readying herself to counteract anything that Arum may try._

Bo nodded to Callum and Alam to assume the requested duties. They stood and moved to either side of the accused.

"Arum, as final preparation for the Gathering Rite, your powers will be bound to Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi who have joined us here today."

Bo watched as everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads. She looked to Lauren as they both became strongly aware that this was now between them and Arum. The elders would not be helping, nor would they watch their peer's essence being ripped from his body. She couldn't say she blamed them. Bo took one last pull of chi from Gaia, thanking her before she stood.

"I call on Gaia and The Four Chief Anemoi. We have agreed to the Gathering Rite for this man and ask your help in binding his powers to the four corners of the earth and the earth."

Bo watched Arum as he was suddenly engulfed in flames. Three fire balls came at her which she caught with great skill before enclosing them in her palms as her eyes burned blue-orange. She opened her palms and released a small puff of smoke,

"Care to try that again?"

He threw fireball after fireball as Bo snuffed them out one by one, never returning his fire despite her temptation to do so. She moved closer to him as she finally began to feel the ground tremble beneath her feet,

"You don't want to do this, Arum. I promise this will only end with you getting hurt. Please… do not test me."

"I know the laws, you cannot kill me."

Bo's Succubus appeared with a smirk, "Kill? No, but no laws govern what a Succubus can do… they don't say I can't have just a little… snack."

Bo felt Lauren straining to keep the crack from opening up. She needed to end this now, "Come here, lover boy."

Bo gripped Arum's throat and lifted him off the floor, sucking the chi from him until he was wobbly. She stepped away from him, calling once again to her Druid spirits,

'_He is no threat. Gaia, please bind his powers.'_

_Bo and Lauren watched as they saw the white shadow being pulled from him. He began to scream but the couple was distracted by something else,_

'_Bo? That looks like…'_

'_White chi… Ethan…'_

'_He… Bo… he can draw white chi? He can take people's powers? Is that what this means?'_

'_Oh Gods, Lo. I hope not.'_

'_Gaia, we are going to have a serious talk when this is all over.'_

'_Amen to that.'_

'_Yes, girls. We will talk about Ethan but right now, it is done. You must order him to a holding cell and placed under guard of the protectorate. Bo…'_

'_I know… Abigail.'_

'_Right. Then back to Bantos. He has more to tell.'_

'_Great.'_

"Abigail? If you would please place this man under the guard of the protectorate and follow the direction of those I have placed in charge in my stead. Once that is taken care of, I would appreciate our return to this meeting. It is crucial that you hear all of what Bantos has to say so that you can properly prepare our defenses. Please delegate the responsibility of his guard to anyone you see fit to handle such a duty and return to us."

"As you wish." Abigail said as she followed her brother and brother-in-law from the room with their prisoner.

Bo returned to the table and all eyes were once again on her. She placed her feet in the sand and looked to her wife. She looked drained,

"If you could give me one moment, please. I know this is probably unorthodox for a meeting, but I'm sure you'll understand with what just happened and we have been encouraged not to delay…"

Bo stood and moved quickly to Lauren, grasping her face in both hands and forcing a long stream of chi into her mate. Bo pulled back and lightly traced the side of her wife's face before smiling and moving back to her seat. With one last look at her wife, she turned back to Bantos,

"So, can you tell me where my mother is?"

"She is in the Underfae City. We have a way to get her here, but we need to know that you can properly care for her. It seems her mind was possessed by a parasite that secretes nymphyoid hormones. Usually such a creature would…"

Bo cut him off as she looked at Lauren,

"We know what it would do and we know who would do it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Queen but since it's relevant to all of us and we have waited a long time for news of your mother…"

"I'm sorry, Madge… of course. The Morrigan planted the parasite Bantos speaks of on our friend Vex because she knew that he was staying with us while he was struggling with his powers. The parasite made a cocoon on the back of his ear and when he slept, the eggs hatched. Lauren believes that anyone who sat on the sofa or came in direct contact with anyone already carrying the parasite would have passed it on as they tend to multiply very quickly."

"So this parasite can infect Druids?" Madge asked.

"It did not infect me when I was human and it did not infect Kenzi when she was, in fact Druid. That would lead me to the conclusion that it will only affect Fae or Hybrid Fae, as is Bo's case. Tamsin and Dyson were also infected." Lauren explained.

"After the incident, Lauren did some studies of the parasite in her lab. She determined that long-term exposure would have had characteristics similar to insanity because the parasite would essentially accept the brain as its host. Over time, what were at first behaviors likened to a human teen would become more nymph-like combined with the teen perspective of life. Holding grudges, over-reacting to perceived wrongs, etc. in combination with strong flirtatious and sexual tendencies."

Lauren continued for Bo, "So for a Succubus, the sexual nature would not be unusual behavior but the emotional behaviors would likely come across as insanity or possibly even an angry nature depending on where the parasite was imbedded."

Bantos spoke, "We have been able to remove the parasite, but we can not heal the damage the parasite has done. She has been in a coma for approximately six months. There is nothing further our medicine can do. If you think you could help her or even just wish to have your family member home, we can make arrangements to move her here."

"But she'll be tracked unless we move her as we did you, correct?"

Bantos smiled and shook his head, "Bo, we have access to Druid lands without having to travel through traditional means."

"Like teleporting?"

"Remember that most Underfae have been forced to live underground so being in the sun does not feel comfortable for us. We choose to travel underground. As a leader on this continent, no Underfae tunnel is created without my knowledge."

"Then maybe you can help us with a little problem we've been having since Lauren arrived here?"

"Problem?"

"As you have already guessed, I am no longer human. The lab that you apologized for earlier… well, they experimented on me and turned me into… well… this."

"And is 'this'… Fae?"

"I am a Druid-Fae Hybrid like Bo, but with a few more Fae who are still trying to transition my human DNA to their own."

"Ah, I see. So this is why you seem to fatigue so quickly… I mean… considering."

"Considering?"

"Come now, Bo. The two of you are glowing and the children you carry are never far from your thoughts." He smiled at the Succubus as he continued, turning to Lauren, "The child is a chi feeder, so she drains you."

"Yes."

"I see. So, you share this information about your change in status because…"

"I am part shifter and enjoy spending time running in the woods. One day when I was following my usual path, I was attacked by a three-headed creature who closely resembles a Kerberos but…"

Bantos was shaking his head, "No! He disobeyed!" Bantos stood and stretched his arms out to the side, throwing his head back.

Madge and Emma went to stand, but Bo stopped them, "No. I've seen this before. He is speaking to someone and from what he said before he began, he is angry with our friends in the woods. We may finally have an answer and the solution may be happening right now. Please… I know this must be… unusual for you all but please… trust Lauren and I to know that we can trust Bantos. We've been linked to his mind for over two hours now. His vision for his people is the same as our own. He trusts us to finally give the Underfae people what they have been hoping for all along and I intend to insure they have it. Does anyone at this table object to that?"

Bo watched as every head around her shook a shameful no. John spoke, "They fought with us in the war… they're more than earned their keep for the way they have been used, spat on, picked on and judged since the beginning of time. I will no longer be a party to that. It's not the Druid way."

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

Ayes were heard all around the room as Bantos finally sat back down next to Bo.

"When this meeting is over, I'll need you to lead me into the woods. We will be meeting someone that you know well. I believe it would be best if Lauren came with us in her shifted form. The person we will meet has been working with the rebels. He was dark and left them when he was asked to make bombs that were capable of wiping out hundreds at a time. I believe you know him. His name is Ryan… the Loki."

Lauren cringed as Bo spoke, "Fuck! Seriously?"

"Apparently, before he joined the rebels the Loki gained access to some of Taft's research that had been confiscated by the dark. He found what appeared to be the first book in a series of medical journals authored by one Dr. Lauren Lewis. He used that research…"

"That wasn't research! It was theories at best! The first book was just ideas! My Gods, what has he done!" Lauren was upset and Elder Doane had to place a hand on hers to calm her. She looked up at him and shook her head, "So much pain came from my brain."

"And so much good, child. You cannot be responsible for someone who uses your research for a purpose other than its intended any more than the inventor of the 3D printer can responsible for someone who kills after designing and printing a gun with the damn thing." He looked at Lauren with sincerity as her shoulders slumped and she quieted.

Bantos continued, "Kerberos are endangered Underfae. There were only five known to exist and three of them were in the Underfae City in Toronto. The Dark's soldiers killed one in an early attack on our tunnels. I later learned the Morrigan had not ordered the attack. As a matter of fact, the Morrigan had not ordered most of the attacks that had happened on dark Fae land. It seems that the Fae are taking matters into their own hands as we are seeing more and more members of both factions fighting together… even more joining the light. The funny part is, they don't even no what they're fighting for… it's just general unrest… but someone is shaking things up."

"Trick."

"Precisely. He's putting just enough information out there to make people believe a war is coming and that it would be best to be on the side of the light."

"He's recruiting an army without actually recruiting. He plans to take out the Dark King." Bo said, staring at the table.

"We believe. Their war never ended. It just went to sleep for a while. Banishing the Dark King with his Druid right hand would not keep him gone forever."

All around the table mumbled silently the betrayer of their own kind.

"So, what… he takes out the Dark King using me as bait, right?"

"I do believe he thought you would lead the army. You've lead every battle, so he would have no reason to think the Queen would do any different."

"So, I get knocked off and he's left in charge to rewrite the blood laws and rule again. Nice one gramps." Bo took a minute to rein in her anger before she continued,

"So back to Ryan and the Kerberos…"

"Yes, so he asked them if they would be up for breeding so their species would not become extinct. They were both males, so they didn't understand how that would happen. He told them he may not be able to make a purebred Kerberos, but he could certainly make a stronger more resilient version that would not become extinct. Their DNA would be what he would use to build a new race and they would be the father's of them all."

"How can you turn down being the fathers of a new race, eh?" Bo looked at Lauren who just shook her head a gave a smirk, "Sick fuck."

'_Language, Queen Ysabeau.'_

'_Sorry, babe.'_

"So my theory is correct. He combined the DNA of Kerberos and Minotaur to create a hybrid Underfae."

"Apparently… at least that is what he presented to the underfae council. We, of course, said no. We are naturally occurring species and have no desire to change the course of nature. I am a rare species, myself but I will not be having my DNA twisted into something that can be used to do harm." Bantos said, clicking his fingernails. He was clearly agitated.

"Bantos, I need to ask you this. I… I… well, Ryan and I… we knew each other."

"As he has told many of us…"

'_Laur, I'm so sorry…'_

'_Bo, we'll talk about it later. It's okay.'_

'_No it's not! FUCK!'_

'_Bo…'_

'_I know, I know… watch my language and stay focused on the meeting… Ffff… crap.'_

"Anyway, I know he gets into trouble and his nature makes him want to explore and create but this is way out of line… even for him. Are you absolutely sure there isn't anyone behind him… you know… inspiring him to do this for their own benefit? I mean, how did he really get his hands on Lauren's journal?"

"And where are the rest? There were twenty-two journals. I had them all together in a locked hard case."

"I do not know but I do know that he has only one. Are you asking me if we can trust him not to betray us to the blood king or the Dark king?"

"Or the Morrigan more specifically, yes."

"As I said, the Morrigan has not been seen or heard from."

"Yea, well Evony has a way of disappearing from time to time."

'_Bo… we need to talk.'_

'_We need to finish this first, sweetie. We have a meeting with Ryan and you need to feed just in case we have to take on a Kerberos in those woods.'_

'_Bo, we really, really need to talk.'_

"Would it be possible for us to take a short recess? I wish to relieve myself?" Bantos stood as Vesta nodded holding out his arm to direct him to the facilities. Bantos spoke to Bo as he exited,

'_Speak with you wife, Bo. No matter what comes, she should always be your first priority.'_

Bo stood, "Why don't we all take a quick break. Madge, we need to feed if we're going into those woods. Lauren had to expend a great deal of energy."

"Doing what?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't see. Arum resisted, using fireballs but then tried to open a hole beneath my feet. Lauren kept it closed from her seat but at a cost to her chi levels."

"I'm so sorry, Bo. I should have known better than to call for the Gatheri…"

Bo cut her off, "No, Madge. You did the right thing. We can handle it but we have to feed now so she doesn't get any more depleted than she already is. The baby is taking a lot of chi and her Fae are transitioning…"

"Bo, it's okay. Jianna explained it to me. Go… take your wife and do what you must. We'll see you in about fifteen minutes or so?"

"Yes, but if you could gather any information he has about the Morrigan in the meantime, that would be helpful. It didn't sound like we had much time until our meeting in the woods."

"Agreed. Go now."

Bo held out her hand to Lauren. Her wife looked suddenly pale. Bo was glad Bantos had insisted on taking this break. He was right, after all. Without Lauren, what was a war to save the world for? Emma led them outside through a small tunnel that dumped into an underground cave.

"I'm must turn back now."

"But… where are we going?"

"Follow the tunnel. Where you are going, I am not permitted to follow. It is a private space reserved only for the Queen to feed and meditate."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Emma."

Bo and Lauren walked hand in hand along the pathway through the cave, "I don't mind saying this is a little creepy."

"That's an understatement." Lauren replied. One hundred yards later, the cave opened up. As they entered, Bo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Beautiful." Lauren said as she squeezed Bo's hand. She was staring at a beautiful cavern where the walls climbed upwards to a small opening that allowed the sunlight to pour into a pool of light blue water surrounded by pure white sand. It was as if spring had come and was giving them a great big hug. She could instantly feel the energy in this place. It was pure and natural chi. She stepped forward and buried her feet in the sand as Bo followed, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

They stood like that for about five minutes, just staring at the beauty of this place and taking in the incredibly powerful chi offered from this hidden earth. Lauren turned in Bo's arms and laid her head in the crook of Bo's neck. She opened her link and felt the calm, warm caress that Bo's love always made her feel when she connected with her. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips before retreating to her spot.

"So… you wanted to talk? It sounded kind of important."

"Bo, there's something I need to tell you. It's something I did… it was a long time ago but I thought there would be… well… look… I screwed up and kept something from you that I shouldn't have and right now I'm just terrified of how you're going to react. I know I shouldn't have kept it from you… I should have told you six years ago but I didn't."

She felt Bo stiffen in anticipation of another bomb being dropped today, "I know you've already had a lot thrown at you today so if it could wait, I would definitely let it wait but I'm concerned about Ryan's visit and what it may mean."

Bo pulled away from Lauren and took her hand, "Come on. Let's go sit."

She led Lauren down a pathway through some small trees until they got to the water's edge. Bo laid down in the sand and pulled Lauren down in next to her,

"Okay, relax and tell me. But feed while you talk. I don't want you getting yourself killed by a Kerberos because you didn't feed while you made me totally pissed at you."

"Bo… you're not going to be just pissed."

"Hey… look at me." She tipped Lauren's chin up, "You have another secret. At some point, I hope you'll share them all. For whatever reason you keep doing this, something inside you tells me you can't tell me things. I don't know what that something is but…"

"I'm afraid you'll leave me." Tears erupted from Lauren's eyes as she gasped before she began to cry harder than Bo had ever seen her cry before. Bo's eyes welled with tears as she felt her mate's fears rise to the surface.

Bo reached down and took Lauren's left hand from her chest. She looked at the wedding band on her finger. Lauren had taken hers off to shift but Bo had never had hers off,

Her mate spoke through her tears, "You know, even when it's off the tattoo is still there. I wouldn't take it off if I wasn't afraid of losing it."

"Your phoenix claws, horse hooves and tiger toes aren't exactly the right size for it, are they?" Lauren shook her head. She had calmed a bit but she was still crying.

"Lauren, I put this ring on your finger and allowed you to put one on mine. I don't care how bad this is… the worst thing that can happen is that I get mad at you… maybe even incredibly angry but the bottom line is I will never…" She pulled Lauren's eyes up to meet her own, "Never… leave you unless Gaia herself takes me from you. Please… we're starting to overcome the being open in bed thing but I want you to be open with me out of the bedroom as well. You have to be able to offer me your opinions in meetings like we were just in. You have to be able to tell me I'm wrong when you think I'm wrong and you have to be able to tell me…

Just then, Bo got a glimpse of Lauren's thoughts and sat up straight, throwing her wife to the side as she turned on her and yelled, "YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, LAUREN?"

Lauren brushed the sand off of herself and spit out some of the grains that were still in her mouth when she face planted as her wife pushed her off unexpectedly. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she spoke,

"Not exactly how I planned on telling you."

"You turned the Morrigan into a human? Is it any wonder she's been looking for you! Fuck, Lo! What the hell were you thinking! She'll kill you on sight!"

"I'd like to see her try." Lauren smiled as she thought of the threat Evony had made to kill Bo when she overheard her conversation with someone in the Dark archives. She looked up at Bo.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Oh, I see. Listen to my thoughts when you want to hear what I did, but don't listen when I'm giving the explanation for why. Thanks for tossing me in the sand, too. Tasted great."

Lauren stood. She didn't know why she was so pissed right now, but he was. No, she did know. What she had done, she had done for Bo. To protect her from the threat she would never see coming. She always let Evony get close enough to touch her but the problem with Evony was that was all it took for her to melt you into a pile of goo. She was sure Bo was going do die, so this is the only way she could make sure Evony would not be a threat. But if Evony had all of her journals, her scientists may be able to decipher her code and learn the formula. Six years was plenty of time for them to do so… one of those morons in her lab should have been able to figure it out. Hell, Ethan could figure it out in a week.

Bo walked up behind Lauren and wrapped her arms around her waist. Lauren tried to pull away, but she held her firmly,

"Don't. We aren't going to run from each other and we aren't going to yell or scream or fight. I'm sorry I reacted badly. I didn't mean to throw you off of me like that… that was a horrible thing to do to you. It wasn't the turning her human thing as much as it was the… uh…"

"Method of delivery?"

"You were sleeping with her?"

"I kissed her first with a thin filament of sample paper on my lips to get her DNA. I slept with her once after you made your announcement about Mr. Destiny. I slept with her another time because I didn't have an excuse not to after I'd kissed her and slept with her once. Then I slept with her the last time to deliver the formula. It had to be introduced directly into her without me getting it in myself… it would have killed Ethan." A few tears slipped down Lauren's cheeks as Bo felt her gasp.

"I hid a small injection pen in my vaginal canal and slid down under the covers. I went down on her to distract her, pulled out the pen, popped the cap, injected into the most blood gorged area I could find and then gave her an orgasm to hide me hiding the evidence back in its storage spot."

"Wow… you really are a genius."

"But you still don't like that I slept with Evony."

"Of course not. It's… it's Evony!"

"And I don't like that you slept with Dyson, Tamsin, Ryan or that girl we picked up in the bar together but I've made peace with it."

"Ugh… Evony? Really?"

"She gets under your skin, I know. But Bo you need to understand that as a slave, she was the first person to make me feel like I was going to work and living a normal life. She gave me access to all of the Dark scientific research and I was doing a lot of cutting edge work on cures for Fae disease before the shit hit the proverbial fan."

"Apparently."

"That was my own personal research that began so I would have some defense against the Ash if he tried to go back on the deal with made about Nadia. It just took me a lot longer to figure it out than I thought it would. Partly because I started spending a lot more personal time on trying to find ways to take the edge off your hunger."

"I don't know that I've ever thanked you for that. You stopped my killing spree. I was grateful."

"You told me, but thank you anyway."

"So… do you think Evony is Fae again."

"I'm not sure and if she shows up human and the Druid community… or the Fae within this community learn that I de-Faed her, do you think they will still let us be Queens?"

"We need to talk to our immediate family tonight. They make up the majority of the council. If they understand, the rest will as well. If you hadn't done what you did, Evony would have killed me and they wouldn't have their prophecy. Does any of the formula remain?"

"Not from me. I only made the one dose for Evony. Bo… you should know that I'm not sure what the light or dark harvested from Taft's lab. Is it possible that they got their hands on samples and Trick has that as his ace in the hole?"

"Jesus, Lauren. Do you think he could make some sort of biological weapon out of that to unleash on the Fae and Druid who go against him?"

"No. It cannot be administered that way. It would have to be injected into the blood and like HIV, the concentration is important."

"What?"

"You have to get enough of the formula into the blood. Otherwise, the body would just kill the formula. You need a high concentration into a high volume of blood. For example, you can't administer it by putting some formula on a finger nail and scratching someone."

"Too little formula, too little blood?"

"My wife is brilliant."

"Hey, you're the one who created the shit. I'm just learning how to keep up with your big brain but I'll always be a step behind." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear, "Will you turn around now? I'm tired of talking to your back."

Bo watched as Lauren turned to face her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks that were still trickling down her beautiful face, "Hey, waterworks… you're worse than me." She leaned in and softly kissed her wife, "I love you… we're okay. It will all be okay." Lauren smiled as she pushed into the safety of her wife's embrace,

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Bo. I mean… how do you turn to someone you love and say, 'by the way, I made the Morrigan human today'. It's not exactly a conversation starter."

"I'll have to agree with you there."

"So, why did you feel like you had to tell me all of this now?"

"Her disappearance, Bantos having access to this land, the Kerberos, Ryan coming to visit… I don't know. Somehow in my head it all added up to Evony's coming."

"Apparently she already came." Lauren slapped Bo,

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"I just don't know that I can ever kiss you again. I mean… did you have to go down on her."

"I know, believe me but it was all in the name of science."

"You didn't enjoy it at all?" Bo was hopeful.

"Bo, I was mad at you and it was what I needed at the time. I felt alone and she was there. I don't expect you to understand and I do know you hate her but she was good to me. I wish you could find a way to be happy about that. Besides, after she became human there were some moments before I left where… she was different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know… just… well… more human."

"I won't believe that until I see it."

"Bo, I think we should tell the council when we go back in."

"Wait… I thought we were all, 'what if we don't get to be Queen?' and stuff."

"I'm more worried about them throwing me in jail with Arum. I think if we're truly acting in the best interest of our people, we tell them now. Abigail would want to know."

"Okay. We tell them."

"Together?"

"Together. Are you well fed?"

"Yes. I've been feeding the entire time."

"Good girl. Let's go then." They took one last look at the beauty of the place they had learned was their private space, "And I'm totally bringing you back here… often. It will be like a fake honeymoon until the kids are born."

"Sounds perfect. I look forward to it."

Bo held her hand out for Lauren to take and they turned to go back in to the council room and face the music.

… … … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren had re-entered the council room and told Lauren's story… all of it. There were some rumbles and grumbles, but as Bo expected they would rather have their prophecy girls than throw them in jail. Bantos had helped things along with his knowledge of whispers that the Morrigan was human. As all of the pieces had begun to fall together, he suspected that she had left for the underground to seek protection of anyone who was willing to help her.

Lauren openly expressed her concerns over the fact that her journals were missing because it would be possible – with some time and effort – to develop a formula to safely make someone Fae. Obviously the way it had been done to her was dangerous. She further expressed her concern over the research materials from Taft's lab as they were as far along as her own research once she had been taken prisoner. She felt finding that case with her research journals as well as their possession of Taft's research needed to be a top priority. If Trick had that research, he could create an army of Fae to do his bidding, using the strongest DNA of the strongest and most useful Fae. She suggested that Dyson and Hale would be their best sources of information on the whereabouts of that research.

Several of the elders had, as expected, felt that Lauren's work was immoral. Bo stepped up as a true Queen of Druid philosophy and asked what they would have done had history been different and the Druids had been enslaved,

"Remember, Lauren was a human enslaved to the Fae when she did this work. I ask you… if you were in her shoes, what would you have done. What would you do to protect those you love from those who have enslaved you? I've heard it since I've arrived here. Elaina, Abigail, Madge and Emma can all kill someone with a flick of their wrist by sending them into the middle of a tornado or a stormy sea. John, Vesta and Adam could flick the same wrist and set a person on fire. Beli and Alam can suck the oxygen right out of a person's body and Arranz could turn a man to stone. Don't even get me started on what Chase and James can do with a little sunlight, so I ask you… is what Lauren has done to Evony worse than what any of you can… and have done with your powers?"

After that speech, the room had fallen silent of any further complaints against Lauren. Bo ended the meeting today with one last speech,

"Look… I know that I'm young and I have never seen a war the likes of the Great Fae War. Maybe that is a source of mistrust for you… my youth and inexperience. Maybe it's the fact that I'm part Fae and there are still some lingering prejudice's about that as we saw earlier about a union that occurred between my aunt and uncle so long ago. Maybe it's that I haven't passed my coronation tests yet. Maybe it's that I haven't completed all of my training. Maybe it's that I'm so new to this community. Hell, maybe it's because I'm pregnant… which of course is because I'm impulsive. The former Ash named Lachlan used to call me impudent." Bo took a breath and looked at Lauren who smiled.

"The bottom line here, is that all of you started this prophecy stuff. I came here to find Lauren and beg for her to take me back. That was it. You gave me the Druid prophecy, then my grandparents told me of the Fae prophecy. Now Bantos comes telling me of the Underfae prophecy. Clearly, I'm meant to do something here and with the unique bond I have with my wife, she's meant to do it with me… your prophecy states that is true." Bo scratched her head.

"So look… if you want me to walk away and head for Greece or the Maldives or some other island destination and have the honeymoon we've been dreaming of we will gladly leave today and raise our kids, never looking back. But if you want us to fulfill this prophecy, then you are going to have to do something for us… you are going to have to start trusting us. We may not do things the way you would do them, but isn't that the point? We are here to bring change… just maybe that change begins with us doing things differently than you've been done before."

She sighed, her head bowed as she begun again,

"We already know the playing field has changed. The players in the battle have changed. The sides have changed. The site of the battle has changed. All of those changes are in our favor. The battle will happen on our land where we can be at our strongest. Our players are more powerful than ever before because for years you have planned or the coming prophecy while our enemy ran from it and tried to manipulate it. And we now know what our strategy must be. This time it's not about senseless killing. This time it's about the snake that has risen."

Bo looked at Bantos, then to Vesta, "The Blood King, The Dark King and Taliesen."

Vesta nodded, "Cut off the head of the snake…"

"We all know the rest. If you still doubt me and feel that you cannot pledge your loyalty to this crown, nor recommend that others do it, then so be it. I do not need a crown to fight for what is right. But if you feel a need to judge me before giving me a chance, then I would remind you that all of you have had a hand in training both my wife and I. We know what it means to be Druid and have lived that life in its truest form. Are you truly a Druid if you judge us before you even commit us to these seats?"

Bo ended with that remark and looked at her wife,

'_Always leave them wanting more?'_

'_Is there something else I should say?'_

'_We have a meeting in the woods. I'm ready as long as we don't wait too long.'_

"So, if you don't mind my wife and I have a meeting in the woods with a Kerberos. That's always a lot of fun. Grandmother, I trust that you will have the hospital ready for us and all healers available?"

"Yes, my dear. Who will you be taking with you?"

"I am asking for volunteers. You should know that this could be a trap and there could be multiple Kerberos. Most of you have never fought one but Lauren and I have. We also have Bantos. He can literally remove them from the battlefield rendering them useless. So… anyone up for some life-threatening fun?"

"Count me in, Bo." Adoni volunteered first.

Adam and Doane jumped in next, "We're in… I've wanted to meet one of Lauren's furry friends for a long time."

"We're in… my wife has to protect, you know!" Calub spoke as Abigail slapped him on the chest.

"Bo, I would go but…"

"I know, grandfather. You and grandmother need to stay… someone has to rule until Ethan is old enough just in case Lauren and I get ourselves killed."

"Which, of course won't happen because we'll be going in with you." Madge and John stood.

"Madge, you have to…"

"I know what you're going to say, but Kenzi and Chase could raise Ethan just fine. We're going in with you. You seem to forget the blood oath we took. We cannot say no, Bo."

Bo nodded and cursed her mother for binding them to protect her with a blood oath.

Beli spoke, "I truly wish both of you weren't going in there. Can one of you not remain here?"

"Well, something you'll have to learn to accept… where she goes, I go and…"

"I know… where you go, she goes. I get it." Beli said.

"Don't let them kid you, Bo. They were the same damn way when they were sitting in those chairs. It was sickening." Madge said.

"You two weren't any better. Hell… you still aren't! Eating ice cream in the nude on the deck at midnight… honestly you'd think you two were a couple of teens in heat." Beli laughed as she lovingly poked fun at her daughter-in-law and son.

"Oh and you two weren't much better coming down for midnight crab legs in nothing but towels." Madge parried back.

"Just like the old days, wasn't it?" Beli said as the other three all joined in laughing. Soon the entire room was roaring.

Bo looked at Bantos, "Are you sure you want to fight with this group?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. They clearly have something to live for and that makes all the difference in battle."

"Very true, my friend. Very true." Bo said, "Okay, let's go see our Loki friend about a Kerberos nest."

Bo stood, but Vesta cleared his throat.

'_Bo, sweetie… you didn't adjourn the meeting.'_

'_Crap. Lauren, you're running the meetings from now on. I can't handle all of this proper procedural stuff!'_

_Lauren chuckled into their link, 'As you wish, my Queen.'_

_'Oh that is so gonna cost you later, lady.'_

_'I'm counting on it, lover.' Bo's eyes flashed but she quickly pulled herself back to the audience waiting to be dismissed._

"Meeting adjourned. If you have questions for the incumbent Queens, we'll be at the farmhouse through dinner. Hopefully, we'll be back there within the next few hours in one piece and uninjured with news of our furry friends."

… … … … … … … … … … … …


	36. Chapter 36: An Uninvited Guest

_**A/N: Well, the bad news... this is the last pre-written chapter I have. From here on out, it's post as I write. The good news, I'll try to post frequent, but shorter chapters. The other good news... this is an extra long chapter just in case you have a longer than my usual 1-2 day wait for a post. I'll do the best I can but I'm battling a little depression over Anna Silk's YouTube message! URGH! Tell me it's not over! Sniff... sniff... sniff... Hopefully Doccubus will live on in Fanfic! Thanks again for your support! I love reading your reviews. Cuddles xo**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 36: An Uninvited Guest**_

Because Bantos couldn't be above ground for too long, Bo had delayed her plan to enter the woods before Ryan was scheduled to arrive so they could scout out the territory. She decided knowing what was around without Bantos with them wasn't as much of an advantage as arriving on time with Bantos. They all knew what would happen if they went into those woods alone and none of them had any idea what control – if any – Ryan had over the Kerberos. Bo hoped he had tinkered out some sort of control device like he'd done for Bo to control Sadie the Afreet. His inventions didn't tend to work correctly ever time and he rarely gave proper directions for how to use them, but she figured hey, a girl could dream, right?

It was now dark outside and the kids were all safely tucked away for an overnight stay with Kenzi and Chase just in case things didn't go as planned. Lauren had gone inside to strip and shift. All of the elders were now gathered with Bo. A few moments later, Bantos was teleported in by Madge and John. They all stood waiting for Lauren when a large furry nudged Bo's shoulder. She smiled as her wife rubbed up against her signaling she was ready to go. When Bo turned back to the group, she could see the wide-eyed look on Bantos' face,

"Bantos?"

"Bo, your wife shifts to the white tiger?"

"Yes, she does. Are you okay?"

Bo watched as Bantos kneeled before Lauren, bowing his head.

'_Bo? Why is he bowing to you now?'_

'_I don't think he's bowing to me, Lo… he's bowing to you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't know. He seemed shocked that this was your shifted form, and then he just knelt without explanation. How do we get him to stand back up?'_

'_I don't know, Bo.'_

'_Can you speak to him, Lo?'_

'_Bantos?'_

'_Yes, my Queen.'_

'_Can I ask why you felt you had to kneel?'_

'_It's the ethos of my people, my Queen. For you to shift to a white tiger means you possess absolute virtue and are the bringer of peace to the world. Your personal strength, willpower and courage are unprecedented. You are rare and next to the Gods themselves in our culture.'_

Lauren's eyes moved to Bo, her head tilted and ears up. Bo had begun to recognize some of the mannerisms of her wife's tiger and this one was quite familiar. If there was one thing she knew about her lover, she did not do flattery well and Bantos had just laid a bundle on her wife.

'_Lo? Say something.' Bo pushed into Lauren's mind while shielding Bantos from her comment._

'_Bantos, I… I just… don't know what to say to that. I'm just… me… so, please pardon my silence. I respect your culture and beliefs but if we are to work together, I would request that you continue to call me Lauren if that would not offend.'_

'_As you wish, Lauren. But I hope that in time you will come to realize the incredible strength and power you possess. I hope that it will give you the confidence to be all that you can be for yourself, our children, your wife and your people.'_

'_I think I am on my way to becoming what I can be, Bantos. It is a process.'_

'_That is a process made more difficult by years of slavery to a people who made you feel like you were worthless. I believe in that experience, we have common ground on which to build our friendship.'_

'_Agreed. So, are we ready to go?'_

'_Yes, Lauren.'_

'_I will lead the way in, if you would take my left flank since I prefer to keep Bo to my right as we enter their territory.'_

'_I understand. You must protect your mate.'_

'_The rest of our Druid family will circle behind us.'_

'_Very well.'_

Lauren listened as Bo passed on the message to the rest of the family. A moment later, she felt her wife brush back the fur on her shoulder and they began to enter the woods. The three Druid protectors – Madge, Emma and Abigail – formed a triangle at the rear ready to shield the group as needed. While Bo could not use fire her first time in because she would have burned down the forest. Now, she and the fire Druids could throw fire while shielding the trees to be sure to have no problems. The wind and water powers of the protectors would also help in combination with the universe Druids abilities to take oxygen. This was a powerful group and Bo felt relief knowing that for once, Lauren wouldn't have to take these creatures on themselves.

Fifteen minutes in, they were at the rendezvous point Bantos had arranged with Ryan. The good news was they hadn't been attacked yet. The bad news was, there was no sign of the Loki.

"Suggestions, Bantos?"

"We'll give him five more minutes, then I'll use my powers to contact the Underfae council."

"Okay. Let's circle up." Bo ordered as everyone moved into position to receive attacks from all sides. Lauren sidled up next to Bo more closely, nudging her wife.

'_Lo?'_

'_They're here.'_

'_They? Ryan and who?'_

'_Not Ryan… the Kerberos.'_

'_More than one.'_

'_A group… I think five but I'm not sure.'_

'_Fuck.'_

'_Fuck is right. Tight formation, single shield?'_

'_Agreed.'_

Bo explained what Lauren sensed and ordered the change of formation with the shield put in place. A few moments later, Bantos agreed with Lauren's assessment but he also told Bo and Lauren that there didn't seem to be a leader. He said that Kerberos who traveled or fought in packs always had a leader. These five seemed to be functioning of one mind with one single purpose… to kill anyone who tried to enter the nest.

'_So what do you think?'_

'_I will try to speak to the largest of the creatures, but I may have to speak to all five simultaneously to get a response. This is truly a strange situation.'_

'_If you connect with all five, you will be unable to protect yourself.'_

'_That is correct, but once I connect with all five, I will move their collective consciousness to a dreamscape making all movement cease.'_

'_Good to know... move to the center of our circle where we can protect you.'_

_Bantos did as he was told and cautioned Bo, 'Please remind everyone they must not touch me. Even to graze a nail would pull them into the dreamscape with the Kerberos collective consciousness. Aside from you, Lauren or a seer I am not sure they could survive a battle of the mind.'_

'_I'll tell them.'_

Bo passed on the message, causing all of them to take an additional two steps out. Arranz began pulling large rocks through the air, placing them in consecutive order around Bantos' outstretched arms. Satisfied that they were all far enough away, the pain eater began his work to make contact. They all stood waiting until they finally saw the glowing blood red eyes begin to emerge from the woods from five different directions.

"Heads up, everyone."

"Bo and Lauren don't forget to feed while you fight." Madge reminded. The couple nodded in response.

The first Kerberos came right at Lauren. She was instantly airborne, getting her mouth wrapped around one of the beasts' throats, biting down hard and ripping the windpipe from the beast. She instantly rolled on her back as the two remaining heads went for her throat. She slashed one with a paw as the other erupted in flame before her very eyes. She stood over the thrashing head that was damaged, slid her massive claws into its carotid artery and ripped. The rupture of the artery caused the blood to gush forth, splattering her white fur.

'_Shit, Lo. Blood is impossible to get out of your fur!'_

'_I guess you'll just have to spend extra time bathing me tonight, baby. Thanks for the fireball.'_

'_You're welcome. I didn't want you to have all the fun.'_

_Bo suddenly yelled to Lauren, 'DUCK!' _

Lauren's quickness paid off as she ducked and rolled the Kerberos that flew past her… headless.

"Sorry, Lo!" They heard John yell, "That was your aunts! Not my fault!"

Bo and Lauren turned to see the ground open up behind them as the three remaining Kerberos all fell into a fiery pit deep into the earth's crust. They followed the fault line to it's source just in time to see Abigail wiping the dirt from her hands as she stood from where she had knelt down and slammed her hands into the earth. She had literally spread it apart and slammed it back together, trapping the beasts below with a precision that made Bo jealous.

"Shit. Remind me not to piss you off… like… ever." Bo chuckled as she high-fived the protector.

"Don't piss me off, Succubus… ever." Abigail laughed.

Bo turned to Calub, "Probably an even more important rule for your ass."

"Yea, but I don't worry about her powers, I worry about her withholding sex!" He said, as his mate again smacked him in the chest.

_Bo turned to see Bantos still trying to connect with someone or something._

'_Lauren? Do you think we can talk to him right now?'_

'_I'm not sure, Bo. I probably have a better chance because I'm in my tiger form. Let me try.'_

'_Don't commit to it, Lo. Just call to him.'_

'_I won't enter his mind, Bo.' Lauren walked to stand in front of the pain eater, 'Bantos?'_

_There was no response so he tried again, 'Bantos!'_

'_Yes, Lauren?'_

'_The Kerberos are all dead. Any luck?'_

'_There are more, but they are standing back. The collective strength of your group is not something they are willing to battle against. There is some conversation happening but there is… a presence… someone or something seems to be leading the discussion but I cannot…'_

_Lauren heard Bantos sigh, 'It's Ryan. He is controlling the Kerberos.'_

'_Why doesn't he show himself?'_

'_He was testing us.'_

'_Why would he test us unless he wanted to see the powers we possess?'_

'_I am unsure. Quiet your mind, child. Let us not give away any more of your abilities.'_

_Lauren shielded her mind from all but Bo, 'Did you get all of that.'_

'_Yes. I got this.'_

"RYAN LAMBERT! GET YOUR SLIMY ASS OUT HERE BEFORE WE COME IN THERE AND PULL IT OUT… AND I WILL NOT SPARE YOUR COCK!"

The group almost burst out laughing. They'd never heard a battle challenge made in quite that way but this was Bo leading them so they quickly decided the change was good. It only took a moment before Ryan was passing through the trees with seven Kerberos moving with him.

"What's the matter? Afraid to face me one on one?"

"Now Bo… you know I'm a lover, not a fighter. I'm surprised to see you here among the Druids. They are not big fans of the Fae. Did you not find your beautiful doctor?"

"No, but I did find out that you are spreading rumors about my love life."

"Awe, come on Bo. You know I can't resist the old kiss and tell."

"You're still just that immature inventor I left trying to burn down his own workshop… by accident."

"All great inventions begin with a thousand failures."

"Why are you here on land that belongs to the Druid, Ryan?"

"Bantos invited me."

"Because he thought you were loyal to the rebels. What's your game, Ryan… and please… these people have no patience for a trespasser on your land and whether you bring five or seven of your pets out here isn't going to make a difference to what they'll do to you if you don't speak… soon."

"I come seeking asylum for one who is in need of safety."

"You need to be safe?" Bo asked with a chuckle.

"I do not speak on my behalf. I speak for a human who is a target of the Fae… Light, Dark and Underfae. This human comes seeking the assistance of a Druid Healer named Jianna. The Kerberos have watched your grounds for weeks and know the healer is here."

'Bo, it's Evony.'

'How can you know that?'

'The lover Jianna was talking about at our checkup the other day? It was Evony. She chose the Dark Fae over her relationship with Jianna. She broke her heart.'

'Shit… give me a second to decide how to play this.'

Bo thought for a moment, "I need you to submit to a Druid ritual before you can be permitted to enter their hallowed ground… you and your human friend."

"Agreed."

"Now, about your pets."

"They are within my control, as you can see."

"They were created without the permission of your council."

"I had no choice. I couldn't come on my own without protection."

"Why did you not ask Bantos to come?"

"He would have refused as soon as he saw my human."

"Your human?"

"I have claimed her to protect her."

"How many Kerberos are there, Ryan?"

"One hundred were created. There are twenty that remain."

'_I didn't kill that many, Bo. He's lying.'_

"The Druids have not killed that many."

"Their tiger here has killed twenty-seven alone."

"Uh… your math isn't adding up there, Ryan. One hundred minus twenty seven does not equal twenty."

"They have a life span of five days, Bo. Their organs break down and they die."

'_Bo, he used my journal… these creatures are dying horrible deaths. They should be put down… put our of their misery.'_

'_He thinks he needs them for protection. He'll keep making them.'_

'_Ask him… tell him that Bantos told you what I just told you.'_

'_Agreed, Bo. These creatures should be sent to your spirit Gaia where they can find peace.'_

"Ryan, Bantos tells me that these creatures are dying in pain… horrible, horrible deaths. I would like for you to allow the Druids to take them and give them peace with their spirit Gaia."

Ryan looked at the beasts, then eyed the group cautiously, "Ryan, you have come seeking the help of the Druid people, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't want to die here. If I sacrifice my protection, what guarantee do I have I will survive?"

"What is your end game, Ryan?"

"To go back to the Underfae City with Bantos when he departs, leaving my human in the care of the Druids where she will be protected."

"If you pass the ritual, that will be arranged. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"And the Kerberos."

"Are the property of the Druid people."

He placed a small box on the ground and turned the lid. All of the Kerberos lay down and went to sleep, "This device will allow a skilled Druid to explain to the Kerberos what they wish to offer to them. I'm not sure how their connection to this Gaia spirit works, but they may actually be able to connect with her directly with the use of the device as well. The device should be burned when they are finished."

"Where is the den, Ryan?"

"Straight back behind me. Bantos will have no trouble locating it. It's the same type of entryway that guards our city."

"I'm going to need you to come out and lay down with your arms behind your back and your legs together."

"And my human?"

"Your human will come forward after you are bound. No harm will come to her as long as she comes out with her palms open and facing us above her head. We need to be sure you have not placed any protective charms or devices on her that could cause harm to any of us. You understand, yes?"

"Of course. I'm doing this in good faith, Bo. I'm trusting you because we have history."

"And we're trusting you not to be hiding anything, Ryan. You have entered sacred land where Fae are usually killed first and asked questions later."

"I am aware. It's why I used the back door."

"Thanks for letting us know about the whole they need to repair."

"Okay, let's do this, Ry."

Ryan walked out and assumed the position Bo had requested. Lauren slowly moved out, sniffing at the air. She placed a large paw on his back and applied enough pressure to push most of the air out of him, "Umph…" He held perfectly still as Arranz moved forward and began gathering the materials he needed to bind his legs and feet.

Bo looked to Vesta who walked to her.

He whispered, "Bo?"

Bo whispered back, "He doesn't know I'm Druid, grandfather. I'd like to keep it that way. Can you please bind his powers as King?"

"Understood… a wise decision, Bo. I'm embarrassed I didn't think of that myself."

"We need to play some poker, grandpa."

"Poker?"

"Oh, my. You really don't know poker?"

"I don't."

"Kenzi… we need Kenzi. It's poker night, grandfather. You're going to learn some new tricks tonight."

Vesta smiled as the pair watched Arranz finish his work. Vesta then stepped up.

"Ryan Lambert of the Dark Fae, I am the Vesta the Druid King."

They heard a gasp come from the woods behind them. Bo and Lauren looked to Madge, Emma and Abigail who were way ahead of them, already moving towards the opening to gather the human as Vesta continued.

"Your powers will be withdrawn from your essence and stored with Gaia for as long as you remain on Druid land. Upon your departure, your powers will pass back into your body restoring you to your current state. This process will be painful and it will leave you feeling weak as you will essentially be as a human."

Bo watched as her grandfather performed the ceremony. He looked much more regal than she had, but decided looks aren't everything. Both got the job done. Ryan was teleported by Calub and Abigail to an interrogation room where Bantos and James would meet them soon. Depending on the outcome of the rite, he would be either welcomed into the farmhouse for dinner before he and Bantos would leave or returned to a cell until after the war was over for the safety of the Druid people.

Bo and Lauren faced the woods as they watched a frail, sickly and unkempt brunette come from the woods. She staggered as she walked and dropped to her knees before Madge.

"Bo?" Madge said as she waved her niece over. Madge knelt down before the woman sensing that she was, indeed human. Bo arrived at her side.

"She's definitely human. Abigail senses no weapons of any kind. She's covered in bruises and looks like she hasn't eaten in months. Bo… this is horrible. This can't be…" Madge tilted the head of the woman up and the Succubus gasped out the word,

"Evony." She knelt down in front of her as Lauren moved in behind her wife.

'_Gods, Bo. I did this to her.'_

'_Lauren, don't you dare. This is called payback. Years and years of treating people like shit will get you exactly this when you are finally unable to defend yourself. It she was still Fae where do you think she would be right now?'_

'_Bo, that doesn't matter… look at her.'_

'_What's the matter? Feeling sorry for your old lover? For Christ's sake, Lauren if you had never taken away her Fae, she would be sitting with Trick right now planning our demise and you know it. The only difference is that from what you told me, I'd be DEAD! Nice to know that's what your prefer!'_

"Madge, can you teleport her to the hospital but you need to give Jianna a head's up."

"Bo… why did she come to Jianna?"

"She knows Druid philosophy? Knows she wouldn't turn her away?"

"Do you trust this, Bo?"

"I don't know, Madge. I just don't know."

"Do we bind her?"

"Not as long as we know for sure that she doesn't have some slick bomb in her teeth or some explosive pussy surprise."

'_Bo, don't be an asshole!'_

'_What? Apparently she really packs a wallop.'_

'_I'm going back to deal with Ryan and Arum. You can make the decisions regarding your ex.'_

'_Bo, please.'_

'_I just can't do this right now, Lauren. Just think about what you said… maybe then you'll understand what triggered… this! But one thing that you WILL NOT do is tell her that you are no longer human. Do NOT compromise the safety of this community by trusting her because she looks so pathetic right now. Hide your powers, Lauren. I mean it.'_

'_You have my word.'_

'_Humph.'_

_Lauren shook her head, 'FUCK! She's fucking right. I took Evony's Fae because she was going to kill the woman I loved with a touch. Now the woman who wanted to kill my wife comes here looking pathetic and I tell my wife I'm sorry for taking the woman's Fae so she couldn't kill her. What the fuck is wrong with me?' _

She looked down at Evony. Sure she felt bad for her current state, but Bo was right. She was a cruel and callous leader who never cared for anyone but herself and the things that gave her power. It's why Lauren had always feared and avoided her. She chose the light over the Dark as the lesser of two evils. She had protected her mate. It was that simple. She knew that she had never had any real feelings for the woman. They had used each other for sex and she had used Lauren for her knowledge. It was a good arrangement.

The women teleported out of sight leaving Lauren to deal with the Kerberos problem with four remaining men. She gripped each one with her teeth, dragging them in to the opening near the device Ryan had left. Arranz figured it out quickly and they began the process of asking for Gaia to claim them. Luckily, Gaia told Lauren she did not have to move the remaining Kerberos from their nest. She would pull them in from their current place of rest.

Lauren moved to the side and lay down, guarding the area as they worked. Her thoughts were drawn back to Bo. She had defended Evony rather than back her own wife… on the same day that she had told her she had kept the secret… and slept with her – multiple times. She had sided with the Ash rather than Bo with the Vex thing. She had sided with the Ash rather than Bo with the spider thing. As she thought about it, she realized she had not sided with Bo on many occasions… on many arguments. If she was truly going to rule by her side, she had to truly be on her side.

She looked up to find that she was now alone. She looked around and noticed the quiet of the night. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the sky. It was a clear, cool night and the stars were so very bright. She wished that Bo were here with her right now. She had dreamed of being able to do this very thing without worry of a Kerberos attack and now she could feel the peace in these woods. She hoped it was only a matter of time until the usual residents came back to these woods so she could run here and hunt here. It would take time, but it would happen.

'Gaia?'

'Yes, Lauren.'

'I hurt her again.'

'I heard. I'm never too busy to pay attention to my favorite couple.'

'How many more times can I do it and not have her walk away?'

'Apparently you weren't listening to her when you were in the cavern today. She will never leave you, Lauren. But sometimes I wonder if you aren't intentionally testing her or trying to drive her away.'

'The Evony thing was pretty stupid, huh?'

'Not stupid, my child… but emotional. You tend to lead with that doctor heart of yours rather than lead with the heart that belongs to your mate. You must consider how what you say may impact her before you say it.'

'I made a crack one time about her not having finished high school. The look on her face was horrible. I don't know why I do it… I just don't think sometimes and I blurt things out that offend her. I'm always so careful with everyone else. Why am I not as considerate with her.'

'You'll have to look inside yourself for the answer to that one, my child. When we first spoke of Bo, I sensed that you had some anger with her – not for her infidelities, but because of who she was.'

'Do you think I'm jealous of her?'

'Do you feel like you live in her shadow?'

'No… I mean… I… I don't know… I've never thought about it.'

'You told me you once asked her for a break because you need to find yourself. Maybe you were feeling immersed in her world and that your world didn't exist?'

'I just wanted to get away from the Fae.'

'And you were forced back to life with them. If the Taft situation hadn't happened, Lauren would you have come back?'

'No. You're right. I was tired with being a slave to my circumstance and I'd resigned myself to death over slavery.'

'Then you went on the run…'

'I left her. All this time, I'd been thinking she'd left me but really, I left her… twice. Once when I called for the break and once again after declaring to her that I was hers… but I wasn't because… I'd never really given her all of me.'

'Why do you think that is, child? What are you afraid of?'

'I don't know.'

'Well… maybe you need to focus on that for now.'

'Am I ever going to feel complete?'

'That's up to you my child. First you have to figure out what's missing.'

'Goodnight, Gaia.'

'Goodnight, Lauren. Peace to you. You will find your balance, child.'

… … … … …

Lauren rolled over onto her side and dug her claws deep into the dirt, dragging them to create long thin channels in the soil. She needed to get back to the farmhouse but she just needed a break… to think… to feel… to figure out who she was now. Was she just a mother, wife… could she be a good Queen for Bo? Why was she continually unable to be open and honest with Bo?

Despite how much it hurt sometimes, that's something that she could always count on from her wife. She had never hidden that she slept with Dyson, Tamsin, Ryan or her feeds until she asked her to stop telling her. It's funny, really. Lauren got tired of Bo being honest… had she just pursued Bo because there was no one else? Because she was jealous? Because the thought of a Succubus wanting her was somewhat… exciting… a huge boost to her self-esteem?

Gods… had she made a mistake in marrying Bo? Was she really in love with her or was she just the first person who could meet all of her needs? They'd fallen back into the same routine but if she truly loved this woman, why did she always find a way to make unkind remarks and keep truths from her?

Lauren played the last six years over again in her head. She remembered having Ethan and how much love she felt for child she thought she would never have. She thought Bo and how hard it was without her… it wasn't about missing her because she was a single parent… she truly missed Bo. Now she had her and sometimes the things she said to her were… not nice… and then the secrets… she knew she should have told her about the cellular degradation long before their exam… she'd known about it for weeks. And as for not telling her about Evony… well, she's had six years to tell her about that and any number of opportunities since she'd come back.

Lauren sighed… what was wrong with her today? None of these thoughts had even crossed her mind until Evony was revealed to her. Right now, she just wanted to hide from the world. She rolled over on her back and stared at the sky. I wish I could just fly away and leave all of the drama behind.

… … … … … … … …

Rain… sand… cold… daylight… waves crashing on the shore… skin… no clothes… something on my lip… wipe it off… fingers… wet… blood… headache… pounding… open your eyes… ocean… keep your eyes open… chi… feed… must feed… hands… sand…

'Gaia…'

'Lauren? You're weak, child.'

'Help… please… don't know what happened…'

'Rest, child… I'll feed you.'

'Sleep. So tired… bleeding… blood loss… can't sleep.'

'You're no longer bleeding, child. Rest… the chi will heal you.'

'Bo… I don't know where I am.' Lauren tried to push out, but she was too weak. 'Gaia, how will she find me… Bo, I'm so sorry. I should have never doubted our love.'

'Rest, child. She will come.'

'She always does.' Lauren passed out on the sand.

… … … … … … … …

Bo burst through the door of Kenzi and Chase's house, "Kenzi!"

"Shhhh… Bo-Bo, Ethan's still sleeping."

"Did Lauren come here last night?"

"Of course not. You and your lady love were supposed to make hot, hot love last night… without any kids in the house."

"She never came home, Kenz… I new she was upset… I listened to her thoughts… she's doubting us… doubting marrying me, Kenz. When she saw Evony she blamed herself for her condition… she said she never should have made her human."

"But she did it because Evony was going to kill you!"

"I know, but all she was worried about was Evony."

"Does she blame you?"

"I don't know, Kenz. I didn't react well when she told me she had kept another secret from me, but I calmed down right away and I didn't get angry. I told her it was okay, Kenz. I thought I did everything right… I was so careful about how I handled it but then when she regretted doing what she did to Evony to save me… I felt like I didn't matter and instead of getting upset, I got angry. I just wanted to be able to talk to her and I had to deal with all this Queening shit. I just… Gods, Kenzi… I just can't handle all of this."

Bo was sobbing openly as Kenzi moved to comfort her friend, "Kenzi, I couldn't feel her all night long. I… it's not just the link being shielded… I literally couldn't feel her presence. I fell asleep on the side porch of our house watching the opening to the woods. I woke up… I thought I felt a sharp pain come from her, so I ran into the back into where we had parted in the woods. I thought maybe the ritual was wrong about Ryan and that he had really been hiding something after all. I was terrified she had been hurt by a Kerberos we didn't know existed or… or…"

"I get it, Bo-Bo… your imagination ran wild with thoughts of someone coming through the tunnel before she was able to close it and hurting her. But Bo, if she was dead you would know it."

"I know she's not dead, Kenz. But she's hurt and she's really weak. I've looked everywhere – even her usual swimming holes and she's nowhere to be found. Kenzi I'm going crazy… I can't do this without her… I can't lose her, Kenzi."

"I know, Bo. I know. It's okay, we'll find her… come with me. It's time you see what your BFF can do."

"Kenz?"

"Just trust me, Bo. We haven't had much chance to talk with how busy both of us are let alone talk about my training… come on. Trust me."

"I do, Kenz. Sorry." She took Kenzi's offered hand and they moved to her balcony.

"Stand there, Bo." She pointed to the corner of the deck as she moved out into the middle.

"Kenz?"

"Patience… I need you to be quiet… just watch… you will see what you wish to see."

Kenzi looked up to the sky, allowing the rain to fall on her face. Her arms moved to her sides and rose up, shoulder height, palms up. The young Druid Seer now stood perfectly still, saying nothing, doing nothing as far as Bo could tell. Finally, she was dripping wet. She moved her arms to her sides and carried her soaking wet form to an odd looking table that Bo had never noticed on the deck of Kenzi's home before.

She watched as her friend seemingly shed every ounce of fluid from her body and clothing on the table, which held the water within the peculiarly shaped rim that held the glass surface. Bo watched as Kenzi ran her fingers through the water, mumbled a few runes, placed her hands lightly on the surface of the water and turned them over.

As she brought her hands up to chest height, Bo saw an image of Lauren lying naked on a beach with blood streaming from her nose and ear. She watched, her throat tight, mouth dry as Kenzi turned the image so they could see the beach beyond where the blonde lay motionless. There was nothing but coastline as far as the image allowed them to see. The young Druid turned the image in the other direction and Bo's eyes went wide as she recognized the road that paralleled the beach where Bo and Lauren had first road together.

"I know exactly where that is, Kenzi."

"Me too, Bo. Go, I'll bring Ella. She's the only one that hasn't had to heal anyone recently."

"Thanks, Kenzi. We'll talk later about how incredibly frickin' amazing that was."

Bo teleported directly to Lauren's side and immediately removed her boots before thrusting her feet into the soil. Her hands went to Lauren's chest over her heart where she began to push chi as fast as she could pull it. Suddenly, Lauren sat up and gasped in a long breath. She looked up at the devastated look on her wife's face. She could see every bit of fear and relief before her face was pulled into its spot on her neck… the spot that always made Lauren feel so safe and loved.

"Bo, I'm so sorry… I…"

"Shhhh… not now, Lauren. Just feed, please… just feed."

They lay there as both of their bodies gave to heal the doctor who had ironically been unable to heal herself.

'_She's okay, Bo. She awoke moments ago and managed to call to me. Do you recognize the symptoms?'_

'_I do… her unicorn. But why would she try to do this on her own? She's only been doing supervised attempts with my grandmother.'_

'_I don't think it was intentional, Bo. I can feel her energy trail extend from the water to where we are. I think her Nereid saved her this time.'_

'_Go, Nereid. I love that little fish sometimes.'_

'_Your family comes, Bo. Your mate is struggling right now.'_

'_Why didn't she tell me?'_

'_I feel her fear, Bo and it is great. She is second-guessing every decision she has ever made. Support, her dear. It's all you can do. The rest she must figure out for herself.'_

'_I understand… and thank you, Good Mother.'_

'_Bo… your trials begin tomorrow. Discuss this with her.'_

'_I will.'_

'_No, Bo. Discuss it. Do not take the decision from her hands.'_

'_Understood.'_

"BO!" Kenzi yelled when she saw Lauren's limp body in Bo's arms.

"She's okay! We're feeding."

"Let us help, Bo."

Ella and Kenzi sat down next to Bo and placed a hand on each of Lauren's arms through which to push chi.

"Those are her unicorn symptoms. Why would she do that alone?"

"Gaia doesn't think it was intentional. We argued after the mess in the woods. She never came home last night and I couldn't feel her to find her. Kenzi…"

"Relax, Bo. I don't blame you. We are all responsible for the choices we make in this life. Kenzi already told me what happened and how she found her. Your friend's got game, eh?"

"Tell me about it. I had no idea she could do that. It was amazing." Bo smiled at her friend.

"Ella?"

"Yes Bo?" Ella looked up to see the tears in her friend's eyes. Her shoulders drop and a look of sympathy crossed her face.

"How much longer is this going to happen? I mean, this can't be good for her body. Just how much more of this can she take?"

"I don't know, Bo. But you're right."

"We're supposed to start our coronation ritual tomorrow. As her doctor, would you recommend she do it?"

"That's not my call, Bo."

"Can her body handle it?"

"Loaded up on chi? Yes. I'm more worried about what happened in her mind to make her shift to another realm."

"She was running away without physically running away… I'm sure of it."

"I see."

Just then, they felt Lauren twitch. She opened her eyes and looked up at Bo. Tears welled up in her eyes as Bo lowered her lips and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay. I'd like to teleport you to the lab?"

"No. Evony's there. I don't want to see her."

"Kenzi's?"

"No… do you not want me home?"

Kenzi stood, "We'll just be over here checking out the ocean." She and Ella walked away.

"I didn't think you wanted to come home. You didn't come home last night, so I just assumed that…"

"Bo, please. Take me home. I'd like to sleep… in your arms… just sleep… in our bed."

"Okay. Are you okay to teleport?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"KENZ!"

Bo motioned that she was leaving and vanished. Kenzi looked at Ella,

"I love my girls but I'm wondering how much more they can take. They need a break, Ells. It's gotta happen before the kids are born. They need alone time away from all of the shit that's been hitting the fan. I know it won't look good if the Queens take the throne and then take a vacation, but it needs to happen. They're going to burst."

"Agreed."

… … … … … … … …

Bo laid Lauren in their bed, covered her to her neck and tossed a fireball into the fireplace. If she had been in her Nereid form, it wouldn't be long until she was cold. She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a lose strand of hair back behind her ear and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Where have you been, Lo? I can't help you if you won't talk to me. I can't be there for you if you won't let me be. I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid this is all up to you. The things I heard you say…" Bo choked back her tears trying desperately to stay silent so Lauren wouldn't hear her cry. She didn't need the stress of knowing she was upset over what she had heard.

"You don't know if you love me? You don't know if you should have married me? You don't know if you ever loved me? You think it may have been jealousy…" She chuckled, "Got wrapped up in the competition with Dyson, eh? I wish you knew… well, you should know… I've told you enough… it was never a competition. You had me from the moment you showed up at the Dahl to help me with my control. We sat on the couch and when you put your hand in mine… so unafraid even though you knew I was going to use my powers on you… you trusted me then…" Bo sobbed as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "Why can't you trust me now?"

She sat staring at her wife. Last night was supposed to be so different… in a moment it all went to shit. Would their relationship always be like this? She just wanted to take her and Ethan and move away from everything here… then she thought of all the support they had for what was coming and she knew they couldn't. She noticed the goose bumps on her wife's skin. She walked to the closet, opened the door and pulled out an extra blanket. She walked back over and laid it over the blonde, being sure to tuck her arms underneath. She looked down at the embroidery at the bottom and traced her fingers over the letters,

"Bo & Lauren Martini, January 4, 2014… Love will always find a way."

The tears flowed as she remembered their wedding day. Kenzi had given Lauren the blanket that now covered her and given Bo a matching one that read Bo-Bo and Hotpants instead of their names. Arranz had bought her a new sewing machine and she had used it for the first time to embroider their blanket. Bo smiled at the memory of Kenzi telling her how many times she had to rip out the stitches.

She pulled her ring up and stared at the tattoo beneath, If all went well, there would be another tattoo somewhere on her body by the end of next week… and Lauren's too… but she had questioned wanting to be Queen as well… she wouldn't force Lauren to do anything she didn't want to do. She could be a queen in title and nothing else. She could hang out with the kids, be a doctor, researcher… whatever she wanted. Bo would make sure she was well fed whenever she asked. She didn't care… whatever she wanted she would give her. She turned to leave the room,

"I love you Lauren… with all that I am… no matter what you may or may not feel for me… I'll find a way to make sure you live the life you choose… I love you and love will always find a way to make those they love happy."

She looked down at her growing baby bump, then up at Lauren. The tears filled her eyes as she turned and walked from the room being careful to close the door quietly.

"I love you too, Bo. I'm sorry my thoughts made you doubt that." Lauren whispered as she opened her eyes and watched the door close. A single tear dripped down her cheek as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

… … … … … … … …

Madge saw Bo sitting out on the side porch and made her way over to see her. She had spoken with Ella about the events of last night and knew that the couple had argued from the way Bo had left.

"Mind if I sit?"

Bo looked up to see her aunt and smiled, "Sure, Aunt Madge. You're always welcome."

"Do you want to talk about those tears?"

"I'm a little shell-shocked right now… I don't know if I can." Bo's voice broke and the tears fell hard. She leaned over and fell into Madge who took her in her arms, "I can't do this, Aunt Madge… I can't… I feel broken… I'm so tired of fighting… so tired."

Madge knew that Bo was run down and exhausted. So much had been thrown at her in such a short time. Hell, Madge wasn't sure she could handle all her niece had handled. Six years looking for Lauren with four of those on the road while trying to avoid getting caught by the Fae, finding out her Father was alive and that she was a Druid, the prophecy, training her Druid, training for the throne, a new son, a marriage, finances, land ownership, governing a people, being queen of it all, trials, watching the love of your life battle for her life, being pregnant, old friends showing up, old enemies showing up who are friends and new friends who are enemies, now this. She gave Bo a squeeze as she felt her begin to calm,

"You know, I've learned that life goes in cycles. There are times where you have to push way beyond what you think you're capable of… bear more than you can take. But I assure you, my dear, dear niece… you can and will handle all that is happening right now… in the end, you will be stronger for it."

Bo lay in Madge's embrace silent. Right now, she just couldn't believe this was every going to be okay.

… … … … … … … …

"Aunt Kenzi?"

"'Sup, bud?"

"Can I call Mommy now?"

Kenzi looked at the time on her cell phone. It was one o'clock, but she wasn't sure if either of Ethan's parents were ready for him yet. Madge had called around nine to tell her Bo had fallen asleep in her arms on the side porch of the beach house, so she had teleported her back to the farmhouse to sleep since she didn't seem to want to be in bed with wife mumbling something about her not wanting Bo there. Ella and Emma had gone over to the beach house to be there when Lauren woke up. Chase was due back in twenty minutes. He was having some of his new hires cover the Marina with his cousins and Dad today, so Kenzi asked Arranz to cover the shop. She told her lover that she needed to go do some damage control. She hadn't spent time with either of her friends alone since before Christmas, so it was time.

"Uncle Chase will be home soon and he's going to hang out with you while I go check on your Mommy. I'm not sure if she's awake yet, buddy and I don't want to wake her if she's still sleeping. She had to fight the Kerberos yesterday and your little Lottie is taking a lot of chi out of her, so she needs her rest, right?"

Ethan nodded, "She needs lots of chi, too."

"That's right. So if she's awake when I get there, I'm going to take her to feed and we're going to talk for a while."

"Are you going to help her not be so sad?"

"Do you think your Mommy has been sad?"

"Well, she's quiet and usually that means she is sad about something. A lot of times it has to do with Mamma, but that was before we got married to her."

Kenzi chuckled at her nephew's comment, "Well, how about I just ask her?"

"That would be good. I miss them." Ethan said with a frown.

"I know you do, little dude. They're just going through a rough patch right now."

"I'm scared for this week."

"Why are you scared?"

"They're going to try to kill them."

"A lot of people have tried to kill your mommies Ethan. I was there for most of them and none of them ever succeeded. Don't worry, bud. They always protect each other."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

The door opened and closed, "Kenz? Ethan?"

"Hi Uncle Chase!" Ethan yelled.

"Hey babe." Ethan fist bumped his uncle as he continued to Kenzi and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Love you, Kenz."

"Love you, Chase."

"Are you heading right over to see Lauren?"

"I was going to… little man here is a little worried and he misses his moms."

"Bo still at the farmhouse?"

"Yea. I haven't heard from Madge yet. Maybe you can check on that one while I check on Lo?"

"You want me to talk to her?"

"That would be great. Madge would take Ethan to Druid training."

"What time?"

"Two o'clock."

"It's a plan. Go check on Lo. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yup." They kissed goodbye and Kenzi gave Ethan a hug, "Kick butt at training, now. Don't embarrass me by burning down a house or anything."

"That was you who hit the barn with a fireball, Aunt K!"

"Oh, yea. It was, wasn't it!" She laughed as she teleported away.

… … … … … … …

Kenzi knocked on the bedroom door. There was no response, so she opened the door slowly and peeked inside. There was Lauren sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace just gazing into the orange glow, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

"Lauren? It's Kenzi."

No response. Kenzi spoke again, "Lauren? It's me Kenzi." Still no response. She walked over to the blonde and spoke again, "Lauren you're starting to scare me... please say something."

"There's nothing to say. I heard her again Kenzi. I just keep hurting her. I don't know why I just do. I don't know how to fix this."

"Sure you do. You two are experts at making up. One of you screws up, you argue, sometimes you get mad, sometimes you get hurt, you take some time, then you talk, then you apologize and then you have marathon sex to make up for lost time. It's what you two do. You'll work this out too."

"I don't know Kenz. I said some things. I forgot about our link and I was thinking things that no spouse would ever want to hear their wife say."

"I know, Lo. She told me."

"She thought I was asleep when she tucked me in… she was talking about all these concessions she would make so that I wouldn't have to honor our marriage vows or handle any queen duties. She was giving me an out of our eternal commitment."

"Well, there is no out, Lauren. It's what the two of you signed up for, remember?"

"I do, Kenzi."

"And do you really regret it? Are you really not in love with Bo? Do you not want the babies the two of you are carrying? Do you not want to be her co-Queen? Do you not want to be Druid or Fae?"

"Kenzi, Of course I love her! I don't know… It's just… it's too many questions to answer… it's all just too much!"

"No, Lauren… you know… I don't know what… this is," She pointed her finger up and down the blonde's disheveled body, "But I know that you are stronger than all this. You're quitting… sitting here wallowing in self-pity while your wife and kid suffer. You know the load Bo is carrying right now and she is handling it all on her own because you decided you weren't strong enough." Kenzi threw both hands at Lauren, fingers extended, "You're the strongest person she knows! You know she can't do any of what she's doing with out you. I mean, you could lay here on that bed for a week and she would do everything… train, fight to earn the throne, take care of Ethan, manage the war, handle the meetings… all of it… but only if she knows that at the end of the day, you love her. For you to question that now, after all you've been through… after all she's been through… you married her, Lauren! What the fuck!"

Lauren stood frozen to the spot, her head down as tears flowed freely. She was shaking and still weak. She sat back on the bed.

"Fuck! You need to feed, Lauren."

"I'm too tired, Kenz. Don't you see? I'm so damn tired. I just… what if I can't do any of this? Why do I keep secrets from her? Why do I say mean things to her? Why do I hurt her? What if I'm not there when she needs me? What if I let her down? What if I can't balance it all? What if I screw up our kids? What if I can't protect her, Kenzi? What if something happens to her? How will I handle the kids… what if I have to be Queen by myself for thousands of years, Kenzi?"

A voice came from the doorway, "Is that what this is all about? You're afraid you aren't enough?" Bo clearly had her second wind as she entered the room.

"I'll just…" Kenzi went to duck out gracefully but Bo cut her off,

"No, Kenz. I want you here. You are family… a huge part of our family and Lauren needs to know that she can count on you just like she does me."

"Hotpants, is that what you're afraid of? That you're gonna be left alone holding the bag?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm afraid… this fight to the death… Queens juggling three kids… losing myself like I did before… not being able to practice medicine and do research – I know it sounds selfish, but it's my sanity… not having enough time for the kids and them resenting us being away all the time…" Kenzi kept quiet, but she knew that was already an issue for Ethan.

"Lauren, if this is about the trials we can put it off… hell, if you don't want to be queen, you don't have to be! My father ruled without his mate for centuries. If either of my grandparents had been killed during the Great Fae War, the other would have ruled alone. You don't have to do this, Lauren…

Bo paused and lowered her head,

"And if you don't love me and don't want to live with me, you don't have to do that either. I can't do anything about the marriage… we both knew when we got into it that it was for all eternity, but I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do… I wouldn't want to be the recipient of fake affection and I won't pretend. You can take the kids if you want them and live where you'd like. You can leave all of this and do whatever you want. You are not a slave, Lauren. No one owns you. You can do as you please. If this prophecy made you somehow feel like you had to marry me, you should have told me."

Lauren's heart broke as she watched Bo sacrifice everything about her happiness for her as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her head was down, her hands stuffed hard into her pockets as she spoke in such a quiet voice that she had to strain to hear her. She loved this woman… in this moment she knew for sure she loved this woman…

"Bo… please… I'm sorry about the things you heard snaking through my mind last night. When you drew attention to the face that I had basically said I would rather let you die than make Evony human… I… I didn't mean it to sound that way, although after replaying it over and over in my mind I could see why you would think that. I thought about how I had kept the secret about her and about my health and wondered why I would do that… again. I seem to hurt you… repeatedly… and I had to ask myself… what kind of love is that? It's why you heard me question my love for you… I was questioning how I could treat you the way I do and claim to love you."

Lauren stared at her hands… they were cold. She stood on wobbly legs and walked to the fireplace. Kenzi made a casual move to be closer to her since Bo was not aware of Lauren's current low chi levels. Why was she so low on chi again?

"I love you, Bo. I do. I'm just so afraid of screwing up."

"And what if I screw up?"

"You haven't screwed anything up in so long, Bo…"

"What? Lauren, I didn't remember to adjourn the meeting yesterday. You had to remind me. I went Succubus blue over a speculum at my exam the other day because I was terrified of the thing. You had to calm me down!" Bo spoke a little softer as she continued… she almost mumbled the words in embarrassment, "I teleported into our bedroom during training last week when I saw you walking from the farmhouse to the beach house with Ethan."

"What's wrong with that, Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"I was supposed to teleport out over the water, hover and teleport back without touching solid ground."

"One track mind."

"Huh?" Lauren didn't get it.

"Oh come on, Hotpants, keep up! She saw you, thought about how bad she wanted to bang you and wham! She's thinking teleport you to bed instead of teleport over water! It's a Bo-Bo classic!"

Lauren chuckled. That was actually funny.

"Look, you two. The bottom line is that life is messy. Hotpants, I know you have your OCD ways and all, but life it messy. The question is, how much mess are you willing to put up with and how much of that mess do you TRUST your wife here to handle? Here's what you need to know… first, do you love her?"

Lauren looked up at Bo, "Yes, I truly do. I am very much in love with you, Bo and I'm sorry you read my thoughts in that moment. I really was questioning my behaviors versus my claim to love you."

"Okay, second, do you want your marriage?"

"Yes. I meant my vows when I said them and I'd say them again tomorrow."

"Okay, third, do you want your kids?"

"Yes. Ethan and the babies mean the world to me. These are the precious lives that neither of us thought we would ever have."

"Okay, fourth, do you want to be Bo's Queen?"

"I want to be there for you, Bo. I want to support you in your efforts to make this world a better place, but I don't ever want to have to rule without you."

"And I don't ever want to have to rule without you, Lauren. But the bottom line is that one of us is going to die first. I hope it won't be for thousands of years, but it is going to happen. The best part of this is that we have children. We can retire whenever we'd like. Ethan can assume the throne at age thirty according to our lessons… unless we both die before that… which would really suck. So, neither of us will have to rule alone for long if one of us were to pass."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. I thought of thousands of years sitting in that meeting room with the empty chair across from me… biweekly reminders that you are gone… it would be horrible."

"Agreed. Let's not think of that, okay? But I would appreciate it if you would turn and face that fire and draw chi from it. I know you need to feed, Lauren. So please…" Bo nodded to the fireplace.

"I'm so sorry, Bo. I want to talk… I do… but…"

"Hey… stop it, Lauren, please!" Bo walked over and sat in the chair next to the fireplace, "Sit… feed. I'm right here and I know you are very good at drawing chi from fire. If you want, I can give you…"

"Oh Gods, yes… please?"

Bo smiled, "Sorry, Kenz. Just a couple quick pushes."

"Gross. I'm gonna step out on the deck."

Bo chuckled as she captured Lauren's lips, "Are you sure?"

"I'm truly sorry I have put doubt in your mind. Please, Bo. Push into my mind… feel what I feel." Lauren closed her eyes as she felt Bo's presence invade her very core. It had been so long since they connected this way. It was such an intimate connection… especially when they were making love.

She felt Bo capture her lips as the emotions stirred within as the intensity of the kiss grew. Lauren could feel Bo relax as she reciprocated the feelings of love that her wife projected. The blonde felt the familiar push as the chi entered her body and warmed her very soul. She was lost in Bo… her lover… her mate… her wife… her soul… her life… her eternity.

"Hey! Are you two done yet?" Kenzi entered the room from the deck, "Sorry, but it's pretty nippy out there! It is still winter, you know. Friends don't let friends freeze their tits off!"

"Sorry, Kenz."

"Yea, yea… save it for someone who believes you're actually sorry for getting intimate with the woman who has obviously once again realized her undying love and devotion for you."

"We love you, Kenz." Bo said with a smile.

"Yea, I love you guys too… as much as it kills me sometimes! Hotpants, I gotta say, you look a thousand times better. Now, let me get back to my list. The fifth and final question, do you want to do this coronation thing tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Lauren, I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Hear me out, Bo. If we wait and my human cells don't die off fast enough, we'd have to wait until after the babies are born. After they're born, it'll take about six weeks for me to get back in fighting shape because we're going to be swamped with baby duties. Plus… we ARE going to take that honeymoon. We've been training so hard and… I really think we can do this, Bo."

"We do fight really well together."

"And we have those moves that they don't know about that we came up with on our own, so I think we're ready." Lauren reminded.

"You know they're all going to wear a Koushang, right?"

"Probably, but we don't need our Succubae to win."

"Okay, so today is all about feeding, but I want you to go over to see Ella. She wants to check your blood."

"Agreed. I'm losing chi fast. It's like I sprung a leak somewhere."

"Yea, well if you can't stay chi'd up for the trials, we're not doing them. I told Ella she has the final say in whether or not we go or wait."

"That's fine."

"I mean it, Lauren. These are fights to the death and for all the fear you have about losing me, I have those same fears about you. If you go down in this fight, I'll go down too. This whole thing is rigged so that we need each other to win. So, stay alive and I will too."

Lauren nodded as Bo threw more fire into the fireplace so her mate could harness the chi.

"Lauren, can we talk about the run you took?"

"Run?"

"I know what you did last night, Lo. We promised each other no more running and you didn't want to break that promise after breaking the secret one. So, instead of physically running, you let your mind run. I think that's how you ended up in your unicorn world last night."

Lauren hung her head, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apologizing again."

"Sor… I'll work on that."

"Thank you."

"Well, my work is done here. You two just need to keep remembering that you are that epic love. Trust each other and fight for each other. I think this is proof that you need to spend more quality time with Kenzi. I'm team maintenance… you need me for more than just babysitting services. I'm your dang marriage counselor!"

"Speaking of time, that's the issue that started all of this and I'm sure Kenzi has something to say about it as well. Bo, we can't keep this pace. It's hurting us and our relationship… it's hurting Ethan. He was really upset the other day… I can't imagine how he feels now that he hasn't seen us for two days."

"You… he saw me twice today and last night."

"He asked for you before I came over, Lo. That's why I came."

"Is he at training now?"

"Yes. He had a half-day at school today, so I had him until I came here. Chase was taking him to training at two and he's supposed to be done by five. He has all of his homework finished. By the way… he wants to see the Moron and tell her exactly what he thinks of her."

"Oh Gods, he's going to slip and call her Moron."

"Okay… I hate to start another fight, but I will NOT be polite to her just because she is human. If anything, I have more reason to hate her now than ever!"

"Oh no! I missed everything last night! Arum, Ryan, Evony… what's going on?"

Bo sighed… she really didn't want to think about any of it right now, but her wife had a right to know. She actually needed to know if she was going to see Evony,

"Look… first, we didn't tell Ryan or Evony that you are here and they definitely don't know about our kids. Second, Ryan turned out to be a very passionate rebel. He wants to open up a shop somewhere in Canada so he can feed freely off of his passion for tinkering. No more creating complex devices for the Fae leaders. He just wants to repair TV's or computers or something."

"Good for him."

"Yea. Apparently he is working on a device that will trap the essence of the Dark King. I'm not counting on it, but it would help."

"And Evony?"

"Long story short, she's still human and has no desire to be made Fae… ever again."

"It's creepy, Hotpants."

"Did she say why?"

"She said that being human got her in touch with something she had lost in herself a long time ago. She said she was different before the Dark King forced her to be her right hand. When he was banished to another realm, she was forced into the position of the Morrigan. She never wanted to be the woman she became but she didn't know how else to survive. Someone was always trying to take her position and the only way to do that was to kill her or find her incompetent. By her Fae nature, she couldn't fail."

"That's true. It would kill her."

"How?"

"Evony feeds off talent. If she has none, she can't feed from other talented people."

"Oh. So… anyway, she said both of her parents were Fae and when she fell in love with a Druid woman, they didn't support it but they didn't stop it since it was when the Fae were supposed to be making nice with them before the war. Evony and Jianna didn't know the Fae would change their stance on Druids but when they did, her parents forced her to choose between Jianna and a life among Druids or her Dark Fae roots. She chose the Fae and broke her lover's heart. The only problem was, they were mated and she didn't know until they parted. Evony had no way back after the Druid people fled. Evony said being away from her mate was painful and got worse every day until the pain in her heart became anger and then the anger was so second nature to her that it bled into every part of her life.

"No way…" Lauren said the words like she'd just gotten a piece of juicy tabloid gossip. Kenzi, naturally replied with similar enthusiasm,

"Yes… Jianna is her long lost Druid mate. She's come home to live out the rest of her days with her. The problem is… drum roll, please… Jianna didn't exactly react like she was going to welcome her with open arms, although she was clearly shaken by her physical state and as a mated pair, I'm sure she felt everything. Jianna told me privately, her point of view is that they've lived apart for centuries because Evony refused to stand up for them. She's pretty pissed."

"And by the way, Lo. Jianna bares no ill will towards you for making her human. She understands why you did it and Evony admits that if you hadn't, she did plan to kill me when she sent her wack-job of a son after Rainer. She also believes Evony wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't made her human. She would have stayed buried in her heartbreak turned anger."

"Anger? That's what the kids are calling the way Evony has treated everyone?" Lauren asked sarcastically.

"Yea, really. Either that or she's had the longest case of PMS on record." Kenzi said in her usual snarky voice.

Lauren said, "So why doesn't she want to be Fae again if she wants a life with Jianna? She shows up to make her fall in love only to lose her in maybe fifty years if she's lucky?"

"She doesn't want to become that monster again." Bo said flatly.

Lauren went silent as she stared at the flames. Bo and Kenzi looked at each other as they could see she had gone into doctor mode… they both new the familiar posture.

"Yo, Doc? Care to share?"

Lauren came out of her daze and said, "What if she could be a Druid?"

"I'm not sure I'd be comfortable giving her that much power." Bo said.

"True, but then how about some lower level Fae that doesn't have an offensive power that could be harmful? It would still give her the benefits of a longer life span? Jianna could… eventually… have an actual love life again… if she chooses."

"Like what?" Bo asked Lauren.

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I know a bunch I wouldn't want her to be."

"Such as?" Bo asked.

Lauren began, "A Succubus… a shapeshifter.. a skunk ape…"

"Eeww… smelly… a Kappa… a Kitsune… a Basilisk…" Bo listed.

"Ugh… slimy." Lauren recalled.

"Hey, that slimy cured my disease!" Kenzi argued, "I call no siren, cabbit or djieiene…" the young Druid paused, her finger to the corner of her mouth eyes cast upward, "And no blood sage, berserker, banshee, harpy, afreet, alabaster, vamps…"

"Aswang!" Bo yelled.

"Hey! You were never supposed to mention foot soup again, Bo! And no Loki, Mare, Mongolian Death Worm, Naga, Ogre, Valkyrie, Vamp, Wendigo… oh my God… Bo, remember the Will-o'-the-Wisp!"

Lauren said, "Could you imagine Evony living in a tree in the woods?" they all chuckled.

Bo continued, "No telepath, garuda, treefolk, sprite, seniatta… I still remember Evony's secretary when she killed herself. It was horrible… Evony just called for a cleaning crew, laughed it off and went out drinking with Vex."

Lauren added, "No Scavenger Fae or Sandman… how about a Selkie? Wouldn't that be sort of Evony-like?"

"And it wouldn't be bad for Jianna either." Bo said as Lauren laughed at her one track minded wife.

"She'd go for a swim as a seal, come back to land as a human. She'd be a great dancer." Kenzi added.

"How about a phoenix? She could fly and heal… are there any powers you have that could be considered dangerous?"

"Bo, I created a ring of fire in the arena at my quest. Do you want her to be able to do that?"

"Guess not. Selkie it is."

"We'll, offer it to her and see what she thinks. My Nereid could introduce her to a few Selkies she knows,"

"Oh she could, could she?" Bo asked, her jealousy rising.

"Not like that, Bo. When my Nereid is in the water, she swims and plays with fish… mainly dolphin. She only knows Selkies in their seal form. They're fun and you'll meet them when we swim together in the spring when the water is warm enough for you." Lauren paused needing the answer to one more question that the doctor knew might be the hardest for Bo,

"So what happened with your Uncle Arum?"

Bo lowered her head before she spoke softly, "He's no Uncle of mine…" Bo paused before taking a deep breath, heaving a big sigh,

"He's a traitor, Lauren."

"I'm so sorry, Bo."

"Yea… me too. Madge was pretty upset. Well… all of them were."

"I would expect them to be."

"I guess the plus side is that he hasn't actually been in contact with anyone, but he was waiting for Taliesen's return. Apparently they were lovers long before the Great Fae War and when Vesta banished him, he was somehow able to keep contact with him. When he took power, my father found out and somehow bound all of his powers except fire so he would have something to defend himself should he need to. Anyway, they were not living her yet, so Taliesen won't know of this land from him. That's not to say that he hasn't learned of it since, but we can't blame Arum if they find us. That said, he is a traitor by heart, not by action."

"So what happens to him now?" Lauren asked.

"They're leaving that to us. For now, he stays as he was after our meeting yesterday."

"Do you have any ideas of what you want to do with him?"

"No, but I know how painful it is to be away from your bonded mate. Do you have any ideas?" Bo asked, hoping Lauren had some advice.

"No. But does the punishment of every person who commits a crime come to us?"

Bo chuckled, "Currently, yes because most Druids don't commit crimes. The very core of their beliefs doesn't allow it. They have no need for a judicial system."

"Unless you're in love." Lauren said sarcastically.

"Apparently. But even then siding with a man who is the right hand of the Dark King… that's some crazy love."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm a woman in love and I've done some pretty crazy things for my mate."

"That you have, my dear… that you have. So… about Evony." Bo cringed as she said it, but she had to bring it up. She watched as Lauren stared back at the fire again. She was quiet.

"Lauren, its safe for her to know you're here. You can't avoid her forever."

"I know, Bo. But… I just don't want to deal with her snark and shitting remarks. I'm dealing with enough right now and…"

"Lauren… I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, but she's not the same Evony. She was… nice."

"Nice?" Lauren said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Like I said… can't believe I said it but yes. No snark, no sarcasm, no backhanded comments and no threats. Of course, she's get her ass kicked if she had threatened anyone, so that was a no brainer. She's in bad shape, Lo. Her guards figured out she was human and took advantage of it... beat her up good and through her in a cell. When Vex came around three days later, they told him. Apparently, one of them had tried to assume the title of Morrigan, but they have a hierarchy. Vex is next in line, so he is now officially the new leader of the Dark. It's how we know a little of what Trick is doing." Bo paused, lowering her eyes and heaving a big sigh.

"Anyway, if he had bailed her out, he would have lost his cover, so he called Ryan and had him do it. They put on a little 'show' forcing Ryan to claim her as his human in front of the guards. One of them questioned Vex for not just killing her, but he made the guy choke himself and… for good measure… explained that she may be human, but she had a lot of knowledge that he wanted before he did that before he snapped the guards neck."

"So, none of the guards questioned his power again… they didn't question the rationale behind keeping her alive and she could disappear because Ryan isn't around that often."

"Correct, my brilliant wife." Bo smiled.

"Look… I'll think about Evony but right now, I really need to feed."

"I'll be happy to help you with that." Bo said as she stood and offered Lauren her hand.

"Bo, so you understand… I need to feed my Succubus and Phoenix… and my Tiger needs meat."

"And your Uni and Nereid?"

"Uni fed last night when I realm jumped, Nereid had a long swim afterwards."

"So…"

"I know sex between us right now would be awkward… you just spent hours thinking I didn't love you… and I'm sure the sting of my thoughts is still fresh… maybe the trust in my love isn't what it was…"

"Lauren, I'm not going to say that what I heard didn't do damage, but feeding from someone else sexually certainly wouldn't help things between us right now."

"We could go to a bar together?"

"It's early for there to be enough sexual energy there to feed you, sweetie." Bo sighed and took a few steps towards Lauren. She reached up and touched her mate's face as her eyes once again welled with tears. Her lips met Lauren's in a soft kiss before she pulled away and looked at her mate.

"I couldn't feel you Lauren… when you realm jumped… I thought you were gone… it was right after I heard your thoughts questioning your love for me… our marriage…" Bo gasped as the tears began to flow freely. Her voice broke as she said,

"… Our kids. I… I thought you left… or were injured or dead… you sounded so desperate. I thought you might have hurt yourself. I looked everywhere… running through the woods more like a banshee than a Succubus."

Bo was stuck in her memories now, her eyes fixed as she watched the events of last night play out in her mind as the tears continued to cascade down her cheeks, her voice a hysterical whisper as she spoke,

"I searched all night until I went to Kenzi's hoping to Gaia that Ethan wouldn't be awake and see me… I… Gods, Lauren you know I can't do this life without you but if you need to be alone, I will do whatever you need. You're all that matters to me… don't you see… I would give up everything… except our kids… everything for you. Just say the word and we'll leave… or say the word and I'll build you a house of your own away from me where we can both still have the kids and the protection of the Druid community. You don't have to be Queen if you don't want to… I just…"

Lauren grabbed both of Bo's hands at the wrists, "Bo… stop, please. Look at me, baby." Bo moved her gaze to her wife, who gasped at the look in her eyes. She took her tightly into her arms and squeezed her close as she spoke, choking back her own tears. She had hurt her wife… horribly.

"Bo, I'm not going anywhere. I was so weak last night… so much had happened and I was completely overwhelmed by our schedule and the anxiety of more threats showing up. So many things were running through my mind when we entered those woods and when you got… rightfully mad about the Evony comment, I just lost all confidence in my ability to live up to the hype of the prophecy. I just realized that you have changed so much, but I'm still keeping secrets and saying things that hurt you. Yes, I was giving up… not on you or us… on myself. You were right… I ran the only way I could that wouldn't break my promise not to physically run from you."

Lauren pulled away from Bo and gently placed her fingers beneath her chin, moving her eyes to meet her own,

"You are my everything, Bo. I couldn't do most of what I do without you. I would hope that by now you realize that you are the reason I've survived… will continue to survive. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Bo. I never want you to doubt my love for you… my want for you… my need for you… or our kids."

Lauren softly kissed Bo's forehead before placing a soft kiss on Bo's lips. She wiped away her tears, holding her face with both hands placing soft kisses on each cheek. She smiled as new tears trailed down Bo's face and she wiped them away again,

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I can't stop crying… it's just… fear… sadness… relief… fear… my heart feels so broken… I just… are you sure you love me?"

"Like I said… my thoughts hurt your trust of my love for you. I wish you hadn't heard them, but you did and the words without the feelings are as easy to misinterpret as a text message. Bo, please… open your link… you've had it slammed shut tight as a drum the entire time you've been here."

"Lauren… I don't want you to think I'm weak…"

"Bo… you're the strongest woman I know. You went through all of the same things I went through these past few weeks, you managed to get all of your Queen duties, and two visits with our son in before you fell apart. I'll never think you're weak."

Lauren chuckled as Bo watched then said, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry… it's Kenzi's advice… she told me that I had to accept the fact that life is messy and that my OCD ways didn't allow for it. So, I am trying to embrace the messiness of life."

"Does that mean I don't have to clean?"

"No." The pair laughed, "But I will certainly always be there to help you clean. Bo… please, honey… open your link. Let me in… I caused your pain, I should be the one to feel it. Please."

"Just remember… I warned you." Bo said as she opened her link, watching Lauren's face go from a smile to pain as she did. The tears started to fall down her face as she reached up and pulled Bo in for a passionate kiss, trying to take away her doubt. She opened her link letting all of the love she felt for this woman flow between them. Lauren finally pulled away, watching Bo's face, as her eyes remained closed though her tears still managed to escape.

"Bo, I'm so in love with you and I'm so damn sorry I hurt you again." Bo shook her head,

"Please Lauren… make love to me?"

Lauren pulled Bo gently, deliberately towards her and placed her lips against Bo's. She moved her head from right to left, sliding her lips back and forth across her wife's before parting her lover's lips with her own and falling into an intimately soft kiss. Her tongue glided along Bo's lower lip before sliding into her mouth, searching and finding its mate. The soft, warm dance began and as the passion of the kiss grew, she pulled away watching her lover's face. She traced her lips back and forth of hers once again before moving them to her forehead. A soft kiss was placed at the center of her forehead before her lips trailed down over one eyelid, then the other their attempt to kiss away the tears she had caused to fall from them.

"I love you, Ysabeau Faith Martini." She reached for the panel on the wall next to the fireplace mantle and turned the knob until the power came on. The soft classical sounds that Bo had listened to several nights ago to relax before bed a few nights ago were still loaded. Lauren pulled Bo to her, placing her hand around her lover's waist and pulling their joined hands to their chest between them. Bo's head came to rest in the crook of Lauren's neck as they began to move to the softly flowing music, relaxing into each other's bodies.

The hand on Bo's wait slid under the hem of her shirt to her low back, as the fingers slid ever so slightly into the top of the waistband of her sweatpants. Lauren's hand started a gentle pass across her lover's back, her fingers light and loving as they moved. She moved the hand she was holding to her shoulder and used the now free hand to grasp the bottom of Bo's top and gently pull it up and over her head revealing her wife's milky skin. She turned Bo around and twisted her long locks up into a bun, grabbing a pencil from the end table by the chair to secure it.

The hand of one arm was placed lovingly on Bo's small baby bump while the fingers of the other traced down Bo's neck to her shoulder as warm, wet lips gently followed, "I'm so in love with you, Ysabeau. You are my love, my mate, my wife, my soul… you are my chi… you are the energy I need to survive… you and only you."

Lauren's mouth continued to trail wet kisses along Bo's neck and shoulder, covering ever inch of space before her eyes as her hand flicked open the rear clasp on her wife's bra causing her wife's aura to surge a bit. She reached up and pulled the straps from her shoulders, dropping the cloth to the floor. She pulled off her sleep shirt and moved slowly against Bo's back feeling the electricity between them when their skin finally made contact. She slowly moved both hands from Bo's neck and shoulders, dropping them down to her waist, sliding them to wrap around her wife, one arm across her breasts, the hand on her shoulder, the other over their child. She pulled Bo in close and just held her until she saw her aura calm again.

Lauren slowly, gently with feather light touch moved her hands go slide beneath the heavy mounds of flesh. She caressed the soft milky skin, leaning over Bo's shoulder to place kisses on the space between Bo's ear and shoulder so she could watch her hands on her lover's breasts. Her fingers moved to tease the stiffening peaks as Bo leaned her head back onto Lauren's shoulder giving her a better view.

The blonde slid one hand down her lover's abdomen, stopping for a few moments to stroke the belly that held their child, before continuing the path sliding fingertips beneath the waistband of her sweatpants once again. This time she traveled farther, sliding under the waistband of Bo's panties until a single finger dipped slowly between her folds and began to lightly stroke the hardened clitoris. Bo's hips began to move with each stroke as Lauren's body maintained close contact and moved with her.

She watched as their auras began to glow with sexual energy and the familiar swirl of color began to rise between them. This is what would feed them both as they continued this dance that came from the very core of their love for one another. Lauren felt Bo's hips begin to stiffen as her energy surged. As she reached her peak, she called out the blonde's name before collapsing against her as her legs betrayed the Succubus strength they usually possessed.

Lauren lifted her up and laid her on the bed, carefully removing the pencil from the makeshift bun to allow her wife's long locks to drop and cascade over her shoulders. She sat down on the bed next to her wife and traced the wet finger down her neck to the center of her throat, over her breastbone to the valley between her breasts. She stared at the soft mounds of flesh, sliding her hand beneath the one of the right, cupping it softly before sliding the hand down over her ribs to her belly.

Lauren slid down and laid her head on the center of Bo's chest as she caressed their child with her hand. She could hear her wife's heartbeat knowing that it meant her body was sending life-giving blood to their growing child within. She spoke,

"Hi Kai. It's me, Mommy. I'm sorry that you probably haven't been feeling so well for the last day or so. It's my fault, baby. I broke my promise and didn't treat your Mamma the way I was supposed to, so in turn it hurt you. I'm so sorry little man. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much. I will try harder from now on not to upset your Mamma so you don't have to feel that way ever again. I only want you to feel loved and wanted… because that's what you are, little man… loved. I love you so very much."

Lauren kissed the baby bump and wiped away the tears that marred the perfect flesh. She moved her hand back and forth over the small bump gradually working her hand towards the softest flesh near Bo's hip. She dipped her hand down, pulling the sweatpants lower so she could run her lips and tongue over the spot that was one of Bo's erogenous zones. She watched as her mate's hip twisted at the contact, in awe of how she always responded to her touch. She dipped her hand beneath the waistband of the sweatpants to pull them down, but finally relented and stood at the end of the bed to pull them off leaving the panties in place.

She slowly moved back up between Bo's legs, tracing her eyes over every inch of her wife's beautiful form from her toes to her well-muscled calves and quads, the cum-soaked panties that covered her core, her hips, her slightly heavy belly, her hands, well-defined forearms and upper arms, her muscled rib cage, her beautiful firm, perfectly round breasts and the dip of the valley between them, her chest, shoulders, neck, chin, dimple, perfect red lips, nose, to those deep brown orbs that could suck the very soul from her body. The tears had stopped flowing, though Lauren could still see that her wife's eyes were watery.

She lay down, placing her head on her shoulder. She reached up and stroked her wife's cheek, gently turning it so their eyes met.

"Don't close your eyes. Please… stay with me." Bo could only nod as tears flooded her eyes once again, "I wish I could take away the pain I've caused your heart. It never should have happened. I should have been stronger."

"You are the strongest woman I know. But we all have our breaking point. Look at me… I'm not exactly the picture of strength right now. I've been crying for over an hour and can't seem to stop. Being strong means admitting when life is beating you, too. It's okay to tell me when you've had enough. Just don't run from the one person who can ease the burden, okay?"

"Okay." Lauren hadn't even realized that the hand not trapped beneath her wife's pillow had traveled to her wife's breast as if it had a mind of it's own. She continued to the pad of each finger across the hardened peak while never taking her eyes from Bo's. She could feel her wife's chest rising up and well as the surge of arousal from their link being wide open. She moved her fingers to follow the same pattern on the other breast knowing that Bo hated it when she didn't give them both equal time.

When she sensed that her mate's need was nearing the breaking point, she moved her hand down to where she wanted it most, ghosting her fingertips over the soft, soaked silk of her panties. She pressed down gently, massaging her wife's clit through the soft material as Bo's hips rose up to meet the motion of her hand. Lauren could see the light blue come to her mate's eyes, knowing that the same was happening to her own. They never lost eye contact as Lauren saw the look on her wife's face turn from love to need. She moved her hand beneath Bo's panties and slid her fingers between her mate's folds. Her hand moved easily through her lover's arousal as she built quickly to her climax while Lauren stroked her clit. As Bo reached the height of her orgasmic pleasure, the blonde kissed her lips, as their eyes remained locked sharing the sensation of her pleasure.

Lauren slid down and removed Bo's panties. She stood for a moment, leaning against the bedpost just taking in the beauty that her wife possessed. Bo moved her arm behind her head and bent the knee of one leg and placed a hand over her belly,

"Lauren? Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. I just wish I could figure out how my head jumped to where it went last night. You are so strong, so giving, so caring, so determined, passionate and loving. You are such a great daughter, granddaughter, niece, cousin and friend to people you've only known a few months. You are a courageous and skilled warrior with unprecedented power that you've only just begun to tap into. You are an incredibly patient wife who gives me all I could offer including the children I never thought I would have. You are an incredible lover with the grace and beauty to match. I am truly the luckiest woman alive and I thank Gaia for you and your forgiving ways."

Lauren's eyes remained focused on Bo's as she slid between her mate's legs. She kissed the folds of skin that protected her lover's core as she gently used her hands to push her lover's legs apart, giving her better access. She traced fingers from each hand over the folds of skin before pulling them apart, stretching them so she could see the glistening wet heat of her mate. She looked back up at Bo as she pursed her lips and blew a smooth stream of blue-orange blame through her core causing her to rise up and moan. Lauren saw her skin begin to glow the color of the flame now flickering against Bo's core as the blonde's succubus and phoenix surged to life together.

Lauren placed one glowing hot hand just above Bo's pubic bone as she slid two fingers inside her mate, slowly working in rhythm with her wife's hips as she maintained eye contact with her, "I love you Ysabeau Faith… feel my love for you."

She lowered her mouth to her wife's clit and began slow long strokes across the hardened nub. Bo's aura began to glow as the chi began to circle between them again feeding their Succubae yet another healthy dose of sexual energy. Lauren could not have looked away in that moment if a bomb had gone off. Bo's face was mesmerizing as her mouth was dropped open, eyes filled with want and need. Lauren watched as Bo's tears began to fall at the surge of emotions building between them through their link. Lauren added a finger, as she felt her walls open up to take more of her in. She wrapped her lips around her lover's clit and began to suck as she felt her Bo's desire turn to want, her want to need, her need to ecstasy as she exploded into a long and hard orgasm. As it ended, she sat up and gripped Lauren's face in both of her hands, pulling her in for a fierce kiss tasting herself on Lauren's lips and tongue.

Bo went to push her hand down Lauren's sleep shorts but was stopped, "No… Bo. This is about you. It has nothing to do with me not wanting you, because believe me, I do but right now… in this moment… I just want to make love to you. You can touch me tonight, tomorrow or whenever you want but right now… this is about you."

She pushed Bo back onto the bed and pulled her leg up across her hip, locked her lips on Bo's and slid her hand into her heat once more. She pulled away from the kiss as she stared into her wife's eyes. Stroking her lover's center she spoke softly,

"I love you so much Bo. Please… just let me make love to you until your tears stop and your heart knows that I am yours… always."

… … … … … … … …

It had been another hour until Bo's tears had relented and their wounds had healed. They had taken a shower that, while had not involved sex and orgasms, had been one of the most intimate experiences of Bo's life. Lauren had washed her from head to toe, paying such incredible attention to each and every inch of her skin. Bo found it strange that she didn't get aroused from the experience, just warmed… calmed. She felt secure in Lauren's love for her even though she had initially been afraid that her wife wouldn't let her touch her body. She had not even been permitted to touch her body to clean her, though she did allow Bo to put the conditioner in her hair and rinse it. By that time they were in 'get to Ethan' mode. He had been without his parents for long enough.

When they walked into the door of the farmhouse, they had found the entire family gathered there. They all looked worried which meant that the family grapevine had moved full force into spread-the-word mode. Bo would have to talk to Madge and Kenzi about not sharing things beyond a certain point. Madge and Kenzi would naturally share with their partners, but beyond Ella and Emma the rest of the world didn't need to know every time Lauren and Bo had a crisis.

"Hey everyone. Sorry we've been… unavailable. We had some things to straighten out between us… you know…"

Beli stood and walked to her granddaughter, "We all understand dear. Life and love are messy sometimes. We've all been there and we'll all be there again."

Vesta spoke, "And again, and again, and again…" Everyone chuckled which helped to break the awkwardness of the moment.

Ella approached Lauren, "Sorry…" holding out a rubber tourniquet, needle and three vials for blood.

"Three?"

"Well… I'm assuming you're all charged up now?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Tiger had a massive steak since my wife doesn't know that if my tiger overeats that this form will get fat as well. My Unicorn and Nereid were fed last night into this morning, Succubus and Phoenix just over an hour ago, Druid just over fifteen minutes ago. Did I miss anyone?" Lauren said as she looked up at her doctor.

Bo and Ella just laughed as Ella handed Bo the empty vials while she set up Lauren's arm. She took turns trading out filled vials with empty ones until Bo was holding all full vials. She removed the tourniquet with a snap and placed a cotton ball over the injection site, signaling Lauren to hold it. She then turned to Bo,

"Do your thing, Succubus."

Bo smiled as she leaned over to Lauren, gave her a soft kiss and pushed a small stream of chi into her. She pulled away giving her another light peck before Lauren pulled away the cotton ball and tossed it into the trash.

"I save so much money on band aids with you two, it's awesome." Ella turned to leave, "I'll have the results in an hour or so, Laur. Stop by so you can check it out. Oh… we've moved Evony so you don't have to worry."

"Really? Where's she staying?"

"Believe it or not, Dyson offered her a room at their cottage."

"You mean Tamsin did." Lauren corrected.

"Nope… I mean Dyson. He thought Tamsin would be the best help to her right now seeing as she just went through a similar thing… new life, reliving memories of how they used to be… new leaf kind of thing." Ella said.

"Well I'm sure Dyson is feeling all of that as well." Bo added.

Vesta spoke, "He is and I meant to thank you girls for the talk you had with him. He needed it. It's helped him a lot. And I also told him about Trick. He's pretty upset, Bo. I mean… he had his suspicions, but none of them were confirmed until now."

"I'll talk to him when I have a chance."

Vesta continued, "Have you decided on Arum?"

"Lauren and I were actually just talking about that while we were… uh… getting ready to come here and we've both agreed we want to wait until after the war is over to make a decision. If we are going to be one society, then there will have to be a judicial system. The Fae are going to bring a whole new entity to Druid life, so we think trial by jury is the best route."

"You know that doesn't always work so well in human society."

"We are aware of that… remember… former human in the room. As a doctor, I was sued every day of the week and twice on Sundays. It was crazy. I was never found guilty, incompetent or otherwise, but grief and loss lead people to want to place blame first. Only the best-educated, healthiest individuals can think rationally when someone they love is incapacitated in some way or worse… has died. However, Druid and Fae societies have people like James and Bantos who can be employed by the courts to produce evidence. We thought we'd sit down with the two of them at some point and discuss it."

"That actually sounds like a great plan." Madge said as she sat down next to John who nodded in agreement.

"I'm in, sis. Let me know how I can help." James replied, "You know I have to use my powers to feed, so it would be mutually beneficial. Hacking in to random people's character on the street isn't very satisfying and can be quite disturbing in the human population… there's some sick people out there. But if I could make one request… maybe my interrogation room could be an outdoor courtyard so I could feed my sun Druid at the same time I feed my seer? I've never had the opportunity to do both at the same time at a high level of concentration. That would be quite a rush."

"I get it… instead of the single light bulb hanging over the interrogation room table, you want a room where the sun streams in instead. We'll need some serious SPF for the accused." Bo said with a laugh.

"Uh… the sunlight needs to be on me, Succubus."

"Oh… you want to bask in the spotlight… even better." They all laughed as Bo continued, "So… where's our son?"

"He's upstairs with the boys." Jake said as a loud bang came through the ceiling.

They all sat up until they heard, "WE'RE OKAY! LITTLE JOHN JUST FELL OFF THE BED BUT THERE'S NO BLOOD."

The entire room burst out laughing, "Well, we're going to take our son down to Main Street for dinner unless you had other plans for him."

"Nope, Kenzi and Chase already told us that you guys were taking your son for some alone time tonight. We totally understand."

"And I had a chat with my great grandson about next week. He's a bit nervous, but feels better now." Vesta informed the parents.

"I think we've all had that chat by now." John added.

Bo looked at Lauren. They had talked about that in the shower as well. Bo spoke,

"We talked about this while we were getting ready as well. There is really nothing we can do other than survive this week. That's the only thing that is really going to give him confidence in our strength as a fighting duo. Lauren has an opinion on this…"

Bo looked to Lauren not wanting to share her thoughts unless she wanted them shared. Lauren spoke,

"I think that he has spent so many years seeing me in a fragile state, that he still sees me as the Mommy he could lose any minute. He just got Bo back, so I'm sure he fears losing her as well. It doesn't help that he saw my cells under Jianna's microscope the other day. I don't know how much she has shared..."

"No one knew until today when we discussed our plans for this week. I'm sorry, dear but they needed to know what was causing the problem… you looked weak. Some of the elders were concerned about your condition and when you were not present with Bo last night for the rites, they questioned your desire to be Queen."

"I must be honest and tell you that I was doing the very same thing last night. But we've talked and worked through all of that. Bo has agreed that my first priority once we take the throne is still our children, then healing, then my duties as Queen."

"But…" Vesta went to speak, but Bo cut him off.

"Grandfather, there will be no arguments about this. Remember the whole 'we're doing things differently… change is good… embrace the change conversation? Besides, my father ruled for years without his mate by his side. You aren't saying a man can do it but a woman can't, are you?" Bo watched as the eyes of every strong woman in the room turned to look at him. He sat there frozen, unsure of what to say until Beli spoke,

"Vesta? You aren't saying that, are you?"

"Well no, dear but Bo is young and…"

"Okay, now you sound like Arum… no offense to his family, but that was one of the lines he spoke yesterday."

"Apologies to you and all of the women in this room… especially those younger than this foolish old man." His wife kissed his cheek,

"Well done, dear. Now shut up and listen to your brilliant granddaughter… you know… the one that a whole mess of prophecies were written about?" Beli sat back in his seat, "Good man. Please, Bo. Continue."

"Listen… Lauren is hearing this for the first time as well, but I think I've just put all of the pieces to my wife's mysterious weakness together, so Beli… you may want to run off to the lab and tell your protégé all of this as well, but… you see… Lauren's human DNA is trying to merge with her Unicorn DNA… I think because it doesn't really feel like any of the other Fae fit it. It should be binding with her Druid DNA… that's where her healer is. Get it?"

"I'm sorry, Bo. I'm not following you." Beli said.

Bo's speech was more rapid, her volume increasing as she figured it all out in her own head and conveyed the idea to the group,

"Look… Lauren is and always has been a brilliant scientist and doctor, right? It was the very core of her being as a human. When she left, she was okay for a while because she was constantly working in labs trying to cure Ethan and herself along with the patients whose diseases she actually had to find cures for. Now, for the last couple of years since coming here, there have been other people to do the science and she's been pushed to a more behind the scenes roll and focusing on Ethan so she could live whatever time she had left with him. Her doctor had given up on finding a cure… all of this has left her floundering emotionally because she had lost her identity… she had no center."

Bo thought, gathering the rest of the puzzle pieces together. In that moment it hit Lauren… this is where Ethan gets it. You can't interrupt Bo when she has this look on her face… it's the same one Ethan gets… they both get upset when you interrupt their train of thought or give them the answer. She waited…

Bo had her answer. She smiled first at Lauren, then looked back to Beli,

"Her balance as a Druid… as a being of this earth is in healing people. It is how healing Druids feed and by keeping her from the lab and medicine with training her Fae, Queening lessons, time with Ethan, meetings with the elders… well, you get the idea. By keeping her all of that, we have taken the very core of her Druid away from her. We're starving her Druid."

"My Gods Bo, you're right!" Beli jumped from her seat and gripped both of her shoulders, "How in the world did you put that all together?"

"Well, it started when James reminded me how he feeds his Druid. It made me realize that not all Druids feed like I do. Then I realized I didn't really know how my own mate feeds, which led me to wonder… she has been feeding the same way I do, but you've called my Druid a Master Druid and hers a healing Druid with a minor in the elements. From there, I just realized I didn't know how healing Druids feed. Then I thought back to our conversation from earlier about how she'd felt like she has been lost, she missed medicine and she was tired all the time. From there, it was just putting together the puzzle."

"We did this to her, Vesta." Beli said to her husband, "How could we not realize…" She turned to Lauren, "I'm so sorry, dear. As a Healing Druid myself I should have known better. I was just so concerned by your Fae that…"

"It's okay, Beli. Actually, just having this conversation is strangely giving me a small rush of energy."

"We've figured out a part of your medical situation. Even though you didn't come up with the answer yourself, your mind was still processing with Bo as she put the pieces together."

"Actually, I'm sure she was just waiting for me to say it all. My wife's big brain had it figured out four sentences before I finished." Bo pulled Lauren into her side from the waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her wife was smiling and she could feel the sense of happiness coming from within her. They had agreed to leave their link wide open until at least tomorrow so they could really feel their bond. It helped to bridge the gap their argument had created.

"But, I still don't understand why…" Vesta began, but Bo again cut him off.

"Let's make it simple, grandfather. If I took fire away from you, could you survive?"

"Point taken, my child."

"So, for the health of my Queen… which I think we all agree that every being's physical, mental and emotional health should always be the number one priority since it makes for a happier, more productive and more intelligent community… her priorities will be Mother, Healer, Queen. And there will be no question of support for my Queen when we are in chambers with the elders?"

"None," was heard from the group.

"So, as I've said, while Lauren was first and foremost a doctor, she is now first and foremost a mother, moving Queening to her third priority. That said, we want one of us to be there for our children at all times. So, if Ethan gets sick at school, don't expect us to send Kenzi or James or Chase. It will be one of his parents going to get him unless we are on a battlefield pinned down by seven angry warlords. We trust, love and and appreciate the incredible support you all give to Ethan and us… and the support we are sure you will also offer to the children we now carry. We could not do all that we are doing without each and every one of you. We need you to help us raise them… it takes a village, as Madge has constantly reminded me. But one of us needs to be available to them. Our experience with Ethan these last few days has taught us that." Bo took a breath as Lauren took her hand and gave it a squeeze of confidence.

"He may be upstairs jumping up and down on a bed laughing right now, but when Lauren shifted a little while ago, her tiger felt our son's sad heart. He feels last on our list of priorities and that is not okay by any stretch of the imagination. All of you that have a child or have been a child know all too well that some things only a parent can fix… missing a parent can only be fixed by that parent… as a child who grew up without either of mine, I understand that probably better than most. I am here, surrounded by incredible members of a family I never knew I had. It fills me with more joy that you can possibly imagine… but at the end of the day, I want my Mom here with our healers and I want my Father back here safe from that bastard's grasp."

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she lowered her head and reined in her control. Lauren gave her arm a squeeze as she spoke in her stead,

"I can tell you that I was raised by two parents who were always around but I was never hugged, kissed or told that I was loved. In all my years with them, I never heard the words. The Ash allowed me to attend my 'funeral' where I was erased from human existence. I stood in the trees and watched as my mother fell apart in my Dad's arms. When everyone else had left accept my parents and brother, he screamed at them explaining that all either of us ever wanted was for them to take us on a picnic or play in the sand with us or tell us they fucking loved us." The tears rolled down Lauren's cheeks as Bo gave her waist a squeeze,

"Sometimes parents are right there with you but they still can't fill the hole inside. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin can all tell you who I was before I fell in love with Bo. I was closed off and distant." She looked up at Bo with a smile, "Kenzi would call me…"

"Doctor Freeze! Cold as a speculum!" Kenzi entered the room with her usual one-liner as Chase shook his head behind her. The whole room laughed as she rolled over the back of the couch and landed with her feet on James' lap,

"Hey Kenz."

"What up, J-man?" She gave him an exploding fist bump, "Sorry, continue Hotpants."

"Well… and now… I've learned to open my heart to Bo… to all of you. I've been hugged and kissed more in my two and a half years with all of you… more with some… than I was in more than twenty-five years of life with my parents. I've even learned to love Kenzi's kenzisms… and love her like the little sister I never had."

"Well, I'm lurvable! And besides… you're much more lurvable now that you're so much cooler than you were as Doctor Freeze."

"Don't ever change, Kenzi." Lauren said.

"As I've told your wifey there a thousand times, I couldn't if I tried, Lo-Bear."

"So, hopefully from this we can all agree that in order for the royal line to continue to be healthy, well-adjusted contenders for the throne, we need to make time for them as parents and you all need to make time for them to feel the love that goes beyond their parents to family. If you still don't believe that Lo and I not being around for Ethan could have a negative impact your Prince, just look at what sadness, rejection and loss did in the long term to Tamsin, Dyson… and Evony." She gave Lauren's hand a squeeze as she gave a sympathetic look to James.

Lauren said, "We will not let our children become something that is a product of an environment where they did not feel loved and supported by their parents."

Bo turned to her grandmother, "G-mom Beli, you taught me to learn from the life lessons that Gaia is offering. I ask you, if not to learn to be a better parent and wife, why else would she have brought Dyson, Tamsin and Evony into my life?"

Beli nodded, "You are indeed going to be a wise Queen, granddaughter… but G-mom?"

"Sorry."

"I'm kidding… you probably picked it up from Kenzi. She's been calling me that for weeks."

"And I'm GF-Bomb…" Vesta said throwing his arms up in the air in surrender as Kenzi yelled,

"Yea GF-Bomb!"

Bo and Lauren burst out laughing, "Oh my sweet Gaia, I'm so sorry. Kenzi!"

"What, Bo-Bo? He secretly loves my terms of endearment. At training, he's not very grandfatherly to me, so I call him V-Bomb."

He waved Bo off, "I take no offense. Change is good, right? It's Kenzi's way of telling me that she loves and accepts me. I've learned that by now just as Lauren learned to accept Hotpants. Besides, it apparently makes me 'cooler', so 'I'm down with it', Bo-Bo."

"Oh. My. Gaia. My best friend has turned my grandfather into her evil twin a thousand years removed. Unreal."

"You love me, Bo-Lo!"

"We do, Kenz." Lauren said.

"I know you're taking Ethan, but how about appetizers with the family before you go?"

Bo looked at Lauren who replied, "Sounds great, Madge. We have reservations at seven, so we've got about an hour."

"Great. I made a huge casserole of crab dip, some stuffed mushrooms and a huge platter of nachos for the boys."

"Perfect." Bo said looking at Lauren who was caught off guard when her wife suddenly dipped her and pulled her in for a scorching kiss.

Everyone applauded when Lauren came up with brilliant blue eyes and latched onto Bo's mouth taking a huge draft of chi from her. Bo's legs wobbled as Lauren caught her, "Paybacks, dear."

Lauren said with a grin as everyone around her laughed… everyone except John who took a page out of Bo's book and dipped Madge, kissing her deeply as well. She stood a little off balance, "Lauren… pay him back for me… I can't do that chi suck thing!"

"Sorry, Madge… I'm partial to one particular flavor or sexual chi."

"Too bad for your Uncle John then, I'll have to pay him back Druid style." Everyone took a step back knowing what was coming as John was hit with a spout of water from the kitchen faucet followed by a towel.

"Now dry off. You're getting my kitchen floor all wet!"

He looked at Bo, "That kiss? Totally worth it."

"Sometimes you just have to sacrifice to get what you want, Uncle John. And yes, I'd say that was totally worth it. That was HOT!"

"Thanks, Bo. I still got it." John bragged as he flamed on to dry himself.

"Yes, you do darlin'. Now put out the small paper plates and napkins. Appetizers are ready." Madge said before she yelled to the boys, "BOYS! NACHOS!"

"ALRIGHT!" was all that was heard as the thunderous noise of hungry footsteps came down the stairway. They were headed to the table when they spied Bo and Lauren.

"MOMMIES!" Ethan yelled as he jumped into Lauren's arms. She picked him up, reminding him how heavy he was getting as she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you for two days, buddy. I haven't been feeling well, but Mamma just figured it all out, so I am tons better."

"Really? Can we go check your blood?"

"Right before we go to dinner. Ella just took it out. I think she's going to draw some more after we do some medical talking so she can compare it."

"You only compare samples when you have a hypotenuse." Ethan said proudly.

"Sorry, buddy. That's a math word. Try again."

"A hyp… It's a hy something, right?"

"Yup. A hypothe…' Lauren began the word, but didn't say all of it so he could fill in the blank,

"HYPOTHESIS!"

"That's right, buddy."

'_He can say hypothesis, but I get Succubutt?'_

'_Kenzi confuses him with that one.'_

"Grandpa Vesta told me the schedule for next week. I understand you needing to get away and it's okay with me as long as you call me every night before bed and send me pitchures."

"Get away?" Kenzi overheard the conversation and yelled to Vesta,

"Wait a sec… wait a sec… little man, I think you're letting a cat out of the bag that your moms don't know about yet."

"Kenz?" Bo asked.

"After last night, we made a deal with Ethan. Since you haven't had a honeymoon and you've both been pushed to your limits by everything lately, we're giving you a pre-honeymoon weekend get away starting on Friday. You'll be teleported to the location where we've made all of your arrangements in a Druid-shielded community where you will naturally have the royal guard with you at that point…"

Bo began to protest, but Vesta cut her off,

"Sorry, Bo… it's not an option… I have to put my foot down with this one. The only reason they're not with us is because Madge and Emma are both protectors. They won't be with you."

"Fine. But Ethan…" Again Bo was cut off…

"As I was saying, you'll be away at our pre-planned destination vacation until Monday when you will be teleported back. It's shielded and only the royal guard knows the runes. Even Druids in this particular community cannot come and go without the protectorates' approval. It's… uh… high end only. It will give you a chance to possibly meet some of the leaders from the other clans that will be coming here this week for your coronation."

"Great… a business trip."

"No… the royal guard has explicit instructions you may greet three people per day and when I say greet, I mean they may say hello, explain where they are from and say good day to you. That's it. You'll have a name, a face and a location."

"Well, that sounds a little better, but we want Ethan with us…"

"No, Mamma." he wiggled out of Lauren's arms and moved in front of Bo with his hands on his hips, "I don't mean to be dispectful or anythin' but you and Mommy need a break. Mommy had been tired and sad and you need to fix it. I know I've been sad because we've had like hardly any time together in like… a lot a lot of hours but how can you poss-bly take care of me if you don't take care of yourselfs, right?"

"But it would be fun to have you with us, buddy." Bo argued.

"Mamma. Don't argue with me on this." Bo had to hold back her smile as she heard her son and watched him make a sharp downward motion with his arm as he spoke,

"You and Mommy are having a little honeymoon. I know what they are, ya know. You guys are going to do all of that mushy kissy huggy stuff and then you're succubutts gonna suck the blue stuff and then you get all googly eyes and then the 'Oh, I love you Lo'… stuff starts and…"

Ethan was pretending he was hugging and kissing someone as he acted out his version of what he thought Bo and Lauren would be doing on vacation. Bo could see the tears welling up in Vesta's eyes as he tried to hold back his laugh,

"…don't even get me started on that birds and the bees stuff that probly happens next. But Mamma, I'm gonna tell you just in case you don't know. I hate to disappoint you but Mommy is already pregant and so are you so you can't get pregnant again right now so I don't know why you keep tryin'… but anyway…"

Ethan heaved a big sigh as if relieved that was over,

"All I have to do is get through this week. It's already Sunday and we have all night together. I mean, I'll see you all week, you'll just be tired after the fight days and then there's the twenty four hours that you're away… that's like my vision quest and if you could handle being away from me while I did mine, I can handle being away from you while you do yours… and you'll have to see me to get me all dressed up every day for the things where I have to act all royal. Don't worry… Uncle Vesta and Uncle John have taught me about how to walk and talk and stuff. I won't embarrass you."

"We would never be embarrassed by you, buddy… unless of course, you fart really loud when the room is really quiet." Bo tickled her son.

"But can we practice the forks at dinner tonight? There's so many of them."

"There's a secret to that."

"Really? Tell me, Mamma! I can't remember them."

"Me either. The secret is to watch Mommy. She knows them all."

"Really?" He said looking up at Lauren with admiration, "She's billiant."

"She is brilliant and she's all ours."

"Are you gonna kiss her again now, Mamma?"

"I want to, but I'll hold back so you don't have to watch us be all mushy."

"That's okay. My friend Timmy said he doesn't think his mom and dad love each other because they never hug or kiss each other or him. They don't even say I love you! Can you image that?"

Bo looked at Vesta who smiled at her knowing that Ethan was making her point for him from their previous conversation,

"I can't imagine that at all, Ethan. Can you tell your moms what you said about them being away for the weekend after coronation week?"

"Well, we're having 'mens weekend' so I wouldn't be able to be with you if you were here anyway."

"Mens weekend?"

"Yea… all of the men are going on a fishing trip aboard _The Aidan_ if it's alright with the two of you. There's fifteen of us and the boat sleeps twenty, so there's plenty of room. The women are all doing ladies weekend here at the farmhouse because Ella has taken charge of Evony's care. Because she's human there is a risk of infection for her wounds. She is refusing Druid healing unless Jianna does it."

_Lauren just shook her head, 'Bo, I need to talk to her tonight. She needs to be reasonable.'_

'_When we get back, we'll stop by. Ella asked if I thought you would want her to take over Dyson's case since Evony is there. I told her that was up to you.'_

'_I'll keep Dyson and may take on Evony if you're okay with that – it's one stop shopping… or feeding for my Druid.'_

'_That's true but…'_

'_I know you're not comfortable with the whole Evony thing, but I'll keep my link open the entire time. I don't want to have to take time to feed my Druid elsewhere if I'm going to have to stop there every day, Bo. Time and scheduling, remember?'_

'_Okay, but I want your link open. I just…'_

'_I know… trust.'_

'_And this guys weekend? I'm okay with it if you are. He'll be distracted, he'll have fun, we can still text him through Chase or James' phones and he'll be safe.'_

'_It'll be fun for him and it will be a chance for him to sleep out on that boat. He's been asking for years.'_

Lauren took them back to their conversation, "Okay, guys weekend is a go."

"Yes! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Mamma! Can I go eat nachos now?"

"Go… hurry before your cousins eat them all." Ethan rushed off as the group of adults laughed.

"Okay, let's enjoy the company and have some appetizers. We're down to about forty-five minutes until our departure for dinner."

"Where are you guys goin', tonight?"

"We're going to try that steakhouse that you mentioned."

"Such good food! Besides, I forgot to give Ethan a steak today."

"It's okay, Kenz. We've started making him ask for it if he wants it. We're trying to get him to start recognizing the sensation of his hunger for meat starting to build."

"I get it, so he can tell how long he can go without it."

"Exactly, so when he's with you if you could start asking him if he wants it instead of just giving it to him, that will be great. You may also want to ask him when the last time was he had it. He seems to want a steak every other day right now but when he goes back to training with Dyson, he'll probably definitely need it on his tiger days."

"Gods those stuffed mushrooms look incredible… and look… mini crab cakes…"

"I have to tell you guys about the new boots that Arranz just made…"

Lauren watched as Bo and Kenzi moved to the appetizers on the table. She took in the view of her family, and then moved her gaze to Bo and Ethan. All was right with the world again. She felt fully fed and they had a plan for a schedule. They were as ready as they would ever be for the coronation. She and Bo had bonded again,

'_Mmmm… I love you too, Bo.' Lauren replied as she felt more than heard her wife's words come into her and settle into her being. She loved when their link was wide open like this._

Whatever happened this week, they were at their strongest to handle it right now.

… … … … … …

Lauren and Ethan had been sitting on the couch watching the rest of Disney's Frozen. The youngster loved the story because Elsa has 'Druid powers'. Bo had gone in to take a shower since she took the worst of the milk that Ethan had accidentally spilled at dinner. Lauren just couldn't help but think that the Bo from six years ago wouldn't have had the patience that she exhibited tonight. She had simply stuck her fingers in her water glass and flicked some at Ethan as a 'payback' and then asked the waitress for a wet towel.

After dinner they had walked down to the amusement pier for some fun. They played some arcade driving games and basketball, drove go-carts and bumper cars, road the Ferris Wheel and the Mickey Mouse roller coaster and finished off the night with human miniature golf. Ethan decided he liked Druid miniature golf more.

Lauren looked down and noticed that her son had fallen asleep. She knew that if she tried to pick him up and carry him into bed he would wake up, so she just roused him.

"E… time for bed, buddy."

"Aw, Mommy… the even is just getting started!"

"You mean 'evening' and you've been hanging around Aunt Kenzi too much! You have school tomorrow and you are already falling asleep, sweetie."

"But I promise I'll get up and I won't complain at all. I just want to spend more time with you and Mamma."

"Ethan, we're not going anywhere and we're going to be here to send you off to the bus in the morning. We're going to do our normal bedtime routine… brush our teeth, put on our PJ's, lay down in your bed…"

"All three of us?"

"Of course."

"Well, I just thought maybe Momma had queeny stuff to do. Is that where she is now?"

"Nope. Right now she's taking a shower to wash away the milk somebody spilled on her at dinner." Lauren tickled her son's belly and he giggled.

"But she got me back. I'm glad she didn't get angry with me."

"Of course not, buddy. Listen. We talked to the family about needing more time with you tonight. We told them we are going to get back to our normal schedule so that one of us is always available to you. The queeny thing was getting a little bit much, huh?"

"Yea. I mean, I know it's gonna be bad this week still, but after this we'll be a family again?"

"Even when we're apart we're still a family buddy. We're always a family."

"So what are we gonna do in my room tonight?"

"The same thing we always do. Lay in your bed, talk about our day, say our tiger prayer, tuck you under the covers, then we'll lay in our spots on either side of you and read the story you want to read."

"Do you promise you won't leave my bed until I fall asleep?"

"I wouldn't think of it and neither would your Mamma. We want to spend every single minute we can with you while you're awake. You know what?"

"What?"

"Well, you know how after we tuck you in I take my shower because Mamma takes hers before tuck in?"

"Yea."

"Sometimes when I come out of the shower I go into your room and do you know what I find?"

"I'm a tiger cub!"

"Maybe, but sometimes I find your Mamma in there just staring at you."

"She watches me sleep?"

"She said she likes staying with you after you fall asleep. She thinks you like it even though you're asleep."

"I do. That's sort of nice to know."

"Yea, I think so. And sometimes when I walk in the two of you are all cuddled up together asleep. That's whey I sometimes get in your bed and watch the two of you sleep."

"You like watching the two people you love most in the whole wide world."

"I do."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"When we have two more babies, we're gonna have to make our hearts even bigger to hold all the love we're gonna feel."

Lauren smiled at her son. She didn't think anyone's heart could be any bigger, "Yes we will sweetie. But you know you'll always be my baby."

"I know, Mommy. We had some special times didn't we?"

"We certainly did."

"But I'm really glad Mamma came home. Do you think it's better with her?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Yup. She made my heart warmer."

Lauren chuckled, "She did, did she? Well that's good to know. So, are you going to go in and get ready for bed?"

"Yes. I won't be difficult." They stood up and walked to Ethan's room continuing to talk as they went.

"Hey… you're never difficult… you're never ever too much trouble for us. We love you and you are perfect just the way you are… bedtime whining and all. We have a big day tomorrow, you know."

"I know. Did you talk to my teacher about having to leave school early? She's a little upset that I've been absent so much."

"Well, Aunt Kenzi apparently explained it all to her."

Ethan stopped just outside his door and turned to face Lauren, his arms spread wide, "Oh no! Did she yell at her again?"

Lauren turned him around and walked him into the room, stopping at his dresser to open the drawer and pull out his PJ's. Ethan kicked off his shoes and tossed his socks in the hamper. She pulled Ethan's shirt up off his head and tossed him the tear-away boxers Kenzi made him for when he shifts in his sleep. They were actually now available in her store. Kenzi let him name them and he called them _Aunt K's_. They were actually selling off the shelves. Apparently they were comfortable to sleep in,

"No, I told her not to start anything with your teacher like last time. She said she was very polite this time, explaining that there have been some family things going on that she was not at liberty to discuss. If the teacher asks you, use the normal excuse."

"My Mommy had a relapse and has been recovering so things are a little clectic."

"The word is hectic. Okay… drop the pants, bud. Put on your _Aunt K's_ and brush your teeth. I'm going to go get dressed. Your Mamma should be in any minute."

"Okay. But Aunt Kenzi is getting attacked by the tickle monster if my teacher is mad at me."

Lauren smiled, "I put the notes for your early dismissals and absences this week in your turn in folder and gave names of who is dropping you off and picking you up. Make sure you give them to your teacher tomorrow, buddy."

"I will." Ethan dropped his pants and boxers, pulled on his Aunt K's and went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth as Lauren exited the room to go get ready for bed.

They had followed their nighttime routine after that although they ended up talking for so long that they never got to the story. He had wanted to cuddle instead and had rolled into Bo's arms on one side while Lauren rolled in to face him on the other. They had talked and laughed until Ethan started to tell them all about the vacation they were taking next weekend. Kenzi had let him pick the destination, the room and all of the things they would eat and do there.

"Wait… I show you… I made a itinatey…"

He had jumped out of bed and ran across the room to his desk to pull out a three-page document and handed it to Lauren.

"Here."

Lauren looked at the top page and her mouth dropped open. Bo saw her reaction and leaned over to look as Ethan crawled back into his spot in her arms,

"This is a full itinerary." Lauren said flipping the pages.

"Yea… that's what I said!"

Bo chuckled as she listened to Lauren read the details to her,

"So, our son has chosen a private island called Musha Cay for us. It is one hundred and fifty acres of unspoiled tropical environment with white sand beaches, crystal clear turquoise water and over thirty staff to serve us. We'll have a private outdoor Jacuzzi and all of the personal comforts we need such as air conditioning, telephone, email access and a charter boat with a captain for water activities such as fishing, snorkeling, etc."

Bo read over Lauren's shoulder, "And he scheduled water activities, too… wind surfing, wave runners, snorkeling, ocean kayaking, bone fishing and shelling. I can say that I have never done any of those so for me this will be an educational trip, too."

Ethan smiled proudly that he had picked things his Mamma had never done,

"And look you guys… you have a maid, butler, gardener… that's a flower guy so I guess you'll have flowers every day… and private chef! I got to talk to him and make the 'rangements. I told him you love seafood and that you would want meat on Saturday and… and… that's it… but he comes to you when you get there. He said he'll meet you there, so call me if he's not there when you get there and I'll call and tell him to get over there right now!"

_Bo and Lauren chuckled at how adorable their son was,_

'_He wants this to be so perfect for us, Lo. Gods I love our son so fucking much! It's gonna suck being away from him.'_

'_Yea, I was going to insist he go with us but I think he's actually pretty excited about guys weekend.'_

'_At dinner he didn't stop talking about wanting to sleep on that yacht.'_

'_Are you kidding? He hasn't stopped talking about sleeping on that thing since he saw it parked at the dock years ago.'_

Ethan gripped Bo's face in his hand, "Mamma! This is serious! You have to pay attention to me!"

Bo smiled, "Okay, bud. I'm sorry. Tell me."

"So, when the chef gets there, he's gonna ask you what time you want your meals and what you want in your meals and where you want every meal served. Like… you can say I want crab cakes for lunch served on the beach at lunch time… sorry but I'm not real good with times yet… you know how to tell time so just tell him."

"Wait… so you're telling me they'll serve our meals anywhere we want?"

"Yea, but don't 'barrass me and tell them to serve you breakfast in bed and then not have clothes on. He'll call me up and tell me my mommies were being mushy in front of him and that wouldn't be cool at all."

"Okay, little man… no embarrassing you… got it." Lauren smiled.

"Then… here's your schedule on this page. I know how Mommy likes to keep on a schedule, so I made you one. You can arrange it again if you want to. Like… if you want to sleep longer or something. The first day I figured you'd just want to relax and look around and stuff. I know I would wanna go 'sploring so you can just go for a walk on the beach and then… see… I drew this map… there's a cove here so if you walk and you get hot… cause its not winter there… you turn here and this is the cove and there's no houses so you can let your Nereid swim and Mamma can swim with her and no one will see her get naked. I don't know if there's any dolphins to swim with though so she'll have to check it out when she gets underwater. Making new friends is important even for a Nereid in the ocean, right?"

"That's right, buddy. I'll make sure she's really friendly with whoever she swims with." Lauren winked at Bo, her eyes flashing Nereid green at the thought of finally getting to swim with her wife.

"And you have a private pool and a tennis court and this little hut-thing that's 'apposed to be really special for some reason but it's built right in the water with nothing else around so I don't know what's the big deal about that."

Bo and Lauren laughed,

"So you can play tennis and there's jogging paths since you both run and there's a gym and hiking and you can sing Karaoke, Mommy! Remember when we did that?"

"You did?" Bo said, the look of surprise apparent on her face, "That must have been after-hours Lauren." She whispered. Lauren just laughed.

"Then the stuff that Aunt K said you'd really like, there's a steam room and great sunrises and sunsets… I mean, it's an island so you can see them everywhere. You have a massage scheduled every day so you want those for sure. And you can roast marshmallows!"

Lauren and Bo quickly read through the travel arrangement printout seeing nothing about costs or travel. There was just a note that a limo would pick us up on our last day to take us to an undisclosed location before we would be teleported back. The average temperatures would be in the low 80's and below.

"Ethan, this is so special for us. You thought of everything, buddy."

"I know but you're special to me and I know you're tired so you needed to get away and have a good place to rest and have fun. Hey! We can trade pictures! I'll send you pictures of me and the guys on the yacht and you can reply with pictures of you two wherever you are!"

"That's a great idea!"

… … … … … …

Ethan had fallen asleep mid-sentence as he babbled on about different things he had learned about their trip on the website. Bo and Lauren hadn't left him right away. They were both having anxiety about spending time away from him. If they were being honest, they were starting to realize they were starting their coronation rite tomorrow and they were both nervous.

Lauren had called Ella from the restaurant and asked her to look in on Dyson and Evony. Her friend had been very understanding about her need to spend time with her wife and son. She had agreed right away without question.

Lauren had drawn her own blood in her lab and prepped it for Ella who picked it up from the specimen box Lauren put outside her door for when she and the other healers were working on cases together. She had told Lauren that it looked like, once again, Bo had come up with a viable theory about her wife's condition. Ella suggested she had missed her calling in medicine.

Once the couple managed to get into bed, they immediately fell into conversation about the coming battle to the death that led to a very emotional love-making session that generated a huge amount of chi for them to strengthen their resolve and confidence in their bond. As they closed their eyes to sleep, Bo told Lauren,

"We'll be okay, Lauren. Love will always find a way."

… … … … …


	37. Chapter 37: Reunions & Rebirths

_**A/N: Hey all! Here comes the coronation week with an unexpected start to the first day! Happy Labor Day to all of my fellow friends in the States... enjoy the long weekend and much love to all of the others around the world who are reading this story. I look at the Story Stats and see readers from North America to Hong Kong, Ukraine, Turkey, China, Japan, Finland, Norway, Guatemala... just so many more it's amazing. I wish the cast of Lost Girl read fanfiction just so they could see the overwhelming result of how Lost Girl has brought people from all over the world together. Thank you Lost Girl, for inspiring this story and thank you to everyone from around the world who continues to read. Thank you to all of those who write... I love so many stories on this site that I can't seem to finish any books from professional authors! I love hearing from all of you, so please don't hesitate to drop a review or a PM! I try to reply to all of them. I hope this chapter brings a smile to anyone who is having a dreary day. :) Much love, Cuddles.**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 37: Reunions & Rebirth**_

_**January 14**__**th**__** – Day 1 of the Coronation Ritual**_

_**2 a.m. BoLo's Bedroom:**_

Bo couldn't sleep. She had woken up around two o'clock and realized that at any minute, they could come and take her and Lauren to only Gaia knows where. As of midnight, it was officially the first day of their coronation week and she was nervous. They were both fully fed and therefore at their strongest, but not knowing what was going to happen was making her very anxious. She had put up her shield once she realized how high her anxiety level was so she wouldn't wake up Lauren but right now, all she wanted to do was hold her. She decided she would roll over and spoon her for as long as they had. Maybe they wouldn't come until later in the day… there was just no way to know.

The Succubus rolled over and came face to face with her wife. Bo gasped as she took in her beauty… large brown eyes, wide open that she could simply get lost in, her soft skin illuminated by the light of the fireplace, her golden blonde hair flowing across her shoulder on one side and her perfectly shaped, soft lips drawn wide in a beautiful smile. She slid her fingertips along her cheek until her thumb and index finger separated; one gliding along her soft bottom lip while the other remained perched on her cheek. She was amazing and it still caught her by surprise how she still made her chest feel heavy and her stomach tumble every time she looked upon her loving face.

"Open your link?" Lauren asked. Bo complied and instantly felt the anxiety double.

"I feel better now."

"Feeling my anxiety?"

"Well, it's just nice to know you feel the same way." Bo smiled as she leaned in and gave her wife a kiss.

"I'd like to go outside and feed… maybe chat with Gaia?" Lauren said.

"We might as well get into fight gear before we go out just in case." Bo suggested.

"Why don't we go feed, then stop in to see Evony before we come back to see Ethan off for school… you know… if we don't get taken before then or get held up by Evony."

"Don't worry, babe. Ethan knows it's a possibility we'll be taken. Kenzi and Chase were going to just sleep in their old room last night so they'd be here. They should be there by now and they have the card for him in case we get taken before he wakes up. Everything's ready." Bo said.

"I know. It's just… I just hope we can see him off for school today. I told him we would be here when he woke up. He was a little insecure last night and I just didn't have the heart to remind him we could be taken before then. He's so worried about what's going to happen at this stage."

"Well, that makes three or more of us. Babe… do you really want to go see Evony this early in the morning?"

"She's probably awake or soon will be. Apparently she just takes frequent naps. She's laying around all day and movement causes pain, so I can understand why there would be no prolonged sleep cycle. She's probably having some nightmares as well. Ella believes there may be some PTSD but Evony isn't very forthcoming about things. She doesn't know Ella and is constantly asking for Jianna." Lauren sighed and moved her hand to Bo's, leaning in to her touch.

"When Ella asked her how some of the injuries happened, she gave her usual snarky answer and told her she fell down some steps. She did finally tell her that she ran into several fists… repeatedly… and apparently a shovel was used on her back, a hammer on her hands and feet and a whip on her back. She was chained to a wall for days. They beat her so badly, Bo."

Lauren moved to lay on Bo's chest as the brunette rolled onto her back and moved her arms to welcome her in to her embrace. Once settled, Bo explained what she had learned from Ryan after Bantos and James had finished the Gathering Rite,

"Ryan said it was Red Caps who beat her. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised she's alive. They have a vendetta against her for killing her brothers and now that she's human, they took advantage. He said that Bruce and Caden just happened to come up from the Underfae city through the sewer lid where they saw a woman getting the shit kicked out of her… they didn't recognize her at first. Apparently she had been chained up in a dungeon somewhere for weeks. They were going to dump her body in the alley. Who knows what would have happened to her if they hadn't showed up when they did."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we both know what would have happened. Why didn't Bruce and Caden come with her? Isn't their cover blown now?"

"They went back for my mom. They figured as long as they had to come here, they might as well be the ones to move her. Bantos went with them and is coming back to scout islands for where his people are going to live."

"Wow… you got a lot finished while I was having my confidence crisis."

"Yea… it's not like I helped with that at all," Bo ran her thumb over her wife's lips, the looked directly in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Lauren. I shouldn't have snapped like I did in the woods."

"Probably not, but all of the things that were running through my head weren't exactly things someone stuck in an eternal commitment with me would want to hear. I'm just glad we figured out my… imbalance… with my cells. I feel so much better despite my lack of sleep."

"Is that why you want to go see Evony?"

"Actually, yes. You know, I've been laying here for about an hour contemplating going into my lab and just running blood work so I would have something to throw my medical mind into."

"So why didn't you? Feed that healing Druid, sweetie… just do it whenever you need to, okay?"

"Yea, but I just didn't want to leave you… leave our bed. I just…"

"Hey… this will not be our last night in this bed. Don't think that way. We'll be okay. We just need to work together. We haven't met anyone who has been able to beat us yet."

"But Bo, they also know that they haven't pitted us against more than thirty people. I wish I knew how many there would be."

"It has to be battle-like… you know that. We have no idea what kind of army my grandfather will bring. We just have to hope our army is big enough to beat his."

Bo ran her fingers down Lauren's face as she lowered her eyes. She needed to get her wife up and active. A distracted Lauren is better than a stationary Lauren.

"Come on, let's go feed and see Evony. She'll be so surprised to see you."

"I'll bet."

… … … … … … … … …

_**3:00 a.m. Farmhouse Recovery Room**_

Lauren had decided to wait in the living room of the farmhouse until her wife had spoken with the former Morrigan first. She didn't want to upset her, as that would in turn slow her recovery.

Bo entered Evony's room on her own to see the woman lying motionless on the hospital bed. While she would love to say that she looked better, the truth was, the incredible amount of damage that had been inflicted on her body was still very apparent. She wondered if Jianna had seen her yet. If she had, no matter how angry or resentful she was with her ex-lover, it had to be incredibly upsetting to see her like this. Bo couldn't imagine ever seeing Lauren in this condition. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she saw the former Leanan Sidhe's head shift slightly. She watched as her breathing returned to a steady rhythm and figured she was going to remain asleep.

"What do you want, Succubus?"

"You're awake?"

"My eyes are swollen shut, but there's just enough space to recognize your gloating face."

"Gloating?"

"I'm sure you are just dying to take advantage of my weakened state… that is, my very human state thanks to your bitch of a girlfriend."

"I believe she was your girlfriend at the time and my, my… someone woke up on the old version of Evony's side of the bed."

"What do you want, Succuslut? This is the second time you've come to visit. What are you doing here among the Druids anyway? I can't believe they let you in. You're not exactly their… type."

"That's the thing, Evony. All those years you had me doing jobs for you… there were always things I wouldn't do for you… lines I wouldn't cross. You never even tried to see me for who I was. I'm more accepted here among the Druids for my beliefs than I ever was among the Fae. You wanted to turn me into a monster… to possess me so I would do your dirty work to make you more powerful. You knew I would never align myself with the Dark willingly and after Rainer died, Trick told me that the contract became null and void. So why were you still sending your goons after me? Why try to find me?"

"Ah, yes. Your perfect little grandfather."

"He's far from perfect." Bo said as she pushed thoughts of her grandfather's betrayal out of her mind.

"Aren't you preaching to the choir?"

"Are you saying he did this to you?"

"No." Evony groaned as she shifted in her bed, trying to sit up. Bo walked over, picked up the electronic button, and began to elevate the head of the bed,

"Tell me when to stop." Bo waited for Evony's okay, which came just a few moments later,

"Stop."

Bo put the remote back down on the bed, lifting Evony's hand and placing it on the device so she could work the bed on her own if she needed to.

"Do you need anything? Water? Painkillers?"

"Just water. These days I choose to suffer in silence rather than kill the pain. It lets me know I'm somehow still alive."

"How very human of you."

"Yea, I know, right?"

Bo walked over to the nightstand and grasped the pitcher of water. She poured a half glass into the cup, placed the lid on and inserted a straw. She took it back over to Evony and aligned the straw with her lips. She grasped the cup and began to drink on her own. Bo sat down in the chair next to her and waited until she finished, then took the cup, put it on the tray table and slid it over her legs,

"Here… feel the edge of the table?" Evony nodded, "Look just above the edge and you should see the cup."

"Thanks." Evony sighed. She couldn't understand the Succubus' behavior.

"Bo?"

"Right here."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I asked first. Why try to chase me all of those years? I heard you were after your doctor, too. What advantage would you gain in finding either of us?"

"Are you kidding? You would give me power over Trick and Lauren would give me back my Fae. Pretty straight forward, isn't it?"

"But as a human, how did you survive? How didn't anyone know?"

"I read a case file about how Lauren went undercover as a Fae in that crazy woman's prison. She coated herself in skunk ape secretions. Then I remembered that she had helped a friend of mine who was a Nymph with some pheromone secretion issues he was having. I remembered that he had smelled so incredibly delicious after each treatment Lauren gave him. So…"

"You injected yourself with the serum?"

"Yup. Your doctor isn't the only brilliant mind in the land, you know."

"Yea, but you got the idea from her idea."

"Whatever. So, I called Ryan in… your ex-Loki lover. I figured I would try it on him first and… low and behold, it worked. My kind emits a similar pheromone, so he didn't think anything of it. Eventually, I started doing business in my office again and it worked. It was close enough to my Fae to keep anyone from questioning I was still my same badass self. No one bothered me."

Evony moaned as she adjusted her pillow, then continued,

"Four years later, the old human tech woman in my lab who had been making the serum for me died. It was about ten months later that I was out of serum. Your girlfriend was gone, so I had no way to make more. Sure I tried other things, but nothing worked. I tried to hide it as long as I could, but eventually it was Ryan who figured out that I was human. Apparently my secretary overheard our conversation and was all too happy to tell her boyfriend. As luck would have it, he was a Red Cap… remember the two I killed before the Garuda?"

"Yea."

"Well, this guy was their brother. A life for a life and all that… the rest you know."

"You know why Lauren turned you into a human, don't you?"

"I have no idea. I was as shocked as you when she just walked away. I thought for sure she would kill my ass."

"Nope. She just wanted to make sure you couldn't kill me."

"I see. And why would she think I would do that?"

"She overheard a conversation you were having with Trick in the Dark Archives."

"So she overheard me, then my secretary overheard me. I really did get loud and obnoxious didn't I?"

"Emphasis on the obnoxious."

"So… your turn. Why are you here among the Druids."

"I can't answer that question until you answer two questions of mine."

"Just like a Fae… unequal treatment of humans."

"Sorry, but it's how it has to be."

"Fine."

'_Lo? Do you have James?'_

'_Yes. He actually came downstairs. He couldn't sleep so we're having coffee.'_

'_Can you ask him to come in here?'_

'_Sure.'_

"Evony, do you know Jianna's brother James?"

"Oh definitely. He's a huge fan of mine."

"Well, I'm sorry to do this, but he's going to come in here for a minute."

"The Gathering Rite again? I couldn't see him, but I knew it was him that performed it the other night."

"No, I just need him to tell me if you're answering all of my questions honestly."

"Bo, am I going to see Jianna?"

"Not yet, Evony. I'm sorry… she's not ready."

"You know, I had Ryan bring me here. I told him unless it was Jianna, I wanted to die."

"Well, you're here... she wasn't expecting you… give her a little more time. You'll see her."

James walked up to the bed, "Ev."

"James. You look well."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence, so Bo intervened, "Okay, Evony… two questions. First, do you intend harm to me?"

"No, Bo. I may not be particularly fond of you, but I'm not stupid. You could kill me with a breath. I intend you no harm."

"Okay. Second question, do you still have people out looking for Lauren?"

"That's hard to answer. Personally, I intend her no harm but there are others who still know the doctor is a major player thanks to her nifty science gifts. Trick finds her especially interesting."

"Yea, I bet." Bo looked at James waiting for him to say something. He looked up at Evony in shock. He stood up rather abruptly and began pacing the room, "James?"

"She does not intend you or Lauren any harm. She doesn't care about either of you at all – she's definitely a bit upset with you but she didn't come here for the two of you. She came here for… she… she came here to ask my sister for another chance. That's it."

"Yea, that's what Bantos told me." Bo said.

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?" James asked.

"Because you were busy with Arum and then Ryan. You looked tired during Evony's rite. Jianna told me it's hard for you to draw from an unconscious person. I knew you didn't get everything you wanted from her… I didn't want to stress you out more…"

"Still, Bo. I…" James lowered his head, "You're right. I was tired. Finding out your Uncle is a traitor… reading the thoughts in his head… sucked big time. Still… I should tell Jianna that…

"Please don't tell her, James. I look like shit." Evony begged speaking through swollen lips.

"She already saw you Evy. She told me last night that she came in and checked on you when no one was here. I didn't really expect her to stay away."

"She still have a soft spot for me?" Evony asked.

"Evy, you were mated… what do you think?" James said, the anger apparent in his voice. Bo stood silent. She didn't know they were mated. Being apart from your mate for almost a thousand years… it was unthinkable in Bo's mind.

"I'm trying not to think... I'm trying to listen instead of thinking."

"And what are you listening to?"

"My heart." Evony stated plainly as James raised his eyebrows.

Bo couldn't believe her ears. Was this really Evony?

"Where is Ryan?" Evony asked.

"He went back to the Underfae City."

"Really? That's a horrid place."

Bo answered, "It's the place where you and yours have forced the Underfae to live for thousands and thousands of years."

"I'm sorry. I just… old habits are hard to break."

"So I guess it's time then." Bo said as she slapped both knees to stand.

"Time for what?" Evony said, fear evident in her voice.

"Time for you to meet your guest."

"No! I'm not ready to see Jianna."

"That's good, because it's not Jianna."

"Well who…" Evony lifted her chin to try to look through the slits that were her eyes.

"Listen to the voice," Bo said as she conveyed a message to her wife to enter.

_Lauren came into the room and gasped when she saw the condition Evony was in. She had seen her when she came out of the tunnel, but in her tiger form, the analytical doctor wasn't fully present. _

'_Lauren? Sweetie, are you going to say something?'_

'_Bo I don't regret saving you, but as a doctor, how can I be okay with this? Just scanning her injuries superficially it's obvious she should be dead.'_

'_Lauren, this is what a thousand years of torturing and manipulating others gets you. Red caps did this to her, Lauren… I know they are horrible Fae, but she employed them to hurt others for century after century after century. Then, she killed two of their brothers over a briefcase of barnacle juice.'_

_Lauren lowered her head. Bo was right. Evony had killed as she saw fit to feed her need for power and control over others. She probably didn't deserve her sympathy but Evony had taken her in when no one else would._

'_I hear you, Lauren and I understand. I just don't want you to beat yourself up over this. You go right ahead and be sympathetic… it's the doctor in you and I would never ask that doctor to be anything less than compassionate… I would never ask you to be anything less than who you truly are… but I am not going to stand here and let you blame yourself for her condition. She forced you into a choice… a choice that – as a human – was the only choice you had… the Redcaps made a choice… they did this to her… not you. She'll heal, Lauren. And hopefully while she's sitting here in this bed, she'll also take the time to reflect on her life and figure out where she's going to go from here on out.'_

_Bo listened as Lauren processed what she had just said. The Succubus knew that her wife needed time to reconcile what she now saw before her with what she had done. Finally, she spoke,_

'_You're right, Bo. She has probably killed millions… mostly human I am sure. It's just that the Evony I knew is the one person who found me when no one else did.'_

'_Including me.'_

'_Yes, I'm sorry… I know that hurts but you know how I felt. It was the first time in years that I finally felt free. She was nice to me, Bo.'_

'_Yea, I'm aware of just how nice she was to you.' Bo said, her jealousy surfacing as she stared at the floor._

_Lauren kissed her on the cheek, 'You're adorable when you're jealous.'_

'_I am not…' Bo stopped and looked up at Lauren, "I am jealous. I'm sorry… I can't help it. You were jealous once or twice too.'_

'_Or three or four times…' Lauren laughed as she leaned in and took her wife's lips in a fiery kiss. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough for Bo's Succubus to be caught by surprise and take a sip of chi._

'_Sorry… I'll give it back.' Bo said, a guilty expression on her face._

'_No you won't. I'm well fed and you haven't been able to take my chi for over a week. I know you miss it.'_

'_I do… you're delicious.'_

_Lauren chuckled, 'So are you... Look, I will work through my guilt over this but for now, let's get this over with.'_

'_I'm here, babe.'_

'_I know and I am grateful for that every day of my life.' _

_A huge smile spread across Bo's face as Lauren traced her fingers gently, over her wife's lips, gazing into her eyes with absolute adoration._

'_I love you, Lo.'_

'_And I love you, my beautiful wife.' _

_Lauren took Bo's hand and walked with her towards the foot of Evony's bed. She picked up her chart and gave Bo's hand a squeeze before letting it go and flipping through the pages._

'_Some of this is easily solved with a few Phoenix tears.'_

'_She refused healing, remember?'_

'_Ah… she refused Druid healing. My phoenix is not Druid. Maybe…' Bo was already thinking what her wife was thinking,_

'_Maybe. You can always ask. Talk to her, babe. She's waiting to hear a voice.'_

Lauren took a deep breath and sighed, "Evony?"

Evony took a moment to recognize the voice but when she did, she sat up straight, wincing…

"No… no way. It can't be."

"I'm sorry, but yes it can. It's Lauren."

Evony raised up her chin searching for the doctor who had turned her human.

"There you are… so, the rumors of your demise are incorrect. And your presence tells me why Bo is here… but it doesn't tell me how you ended up here. What's going on?"

"I will tell you, but first I'd like to know why you are refusing Druid healing."

"I'm human… as I told your girlfriend here, I want to suffer in silence like a human does."

"Humans would suffer, yes. But they would take treatment and allow doctors to do what they could."

"And I am allowing them to treat me as they would treat humans. Your colleague, I believe her name is Ella… is doing just that."

"She may be doing what you allow, but you are definitely not allowing yourself to be treated as a human would. A human would fight to the death no matter how much it hurt. They wouldn't give up and take the easy way out."

"Your girlfriend here knows…"

"Stop, Evony. And she's not my girlfriend, she's my wife… show some respect for her…" Lauren looked at Bo who nodded, "Because you are only here because she allows it."

"Is that some sort of threat? For your information, dear… since you don't seem to understand how Druid society works, the reason I am here is because King Vesta allows it. If the great unaligned Succubus here were to harm a hair on my very human head, it would be against their laws."

"I'm sorry, my dear but that is incorrect." Bo and Lauren spun around quickly to the sound of Jianna's voice. James moved quickly to his sister's side and pulled her in for a strong embrace. He pulled away looking into her eyes. She smiled at him and then shrugged.

James whispered, "I understand. Maybe things will be different this time."

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Jianna." Evony said the name as if it were a prayer.

"Yes. And if you truly want to show me that you have come hear seeking absolution, you would be wise not to disrespect my Queen."

"Your Queen? What are you talking about?" Evony sat up again with some difficulty. Bo moved to her side and took the remote in her hand, again adjusting the bed to give her support in her current position, "Your Succubus has a better bedside manner than you, doctor."

"Like I said, she's my wife." Lauren repeated.

"So you said. Jianna, who is this Queen you're referring to? I see only your brother, the Succubus and her human… well, apparently wife… she just loves breaking Fae laws, this one." Evony patted Bo's hand on the remote.

"She doesn't live under Fae law here. She lives under Druid law… laws that she has the power to change."

"How can the Succubus… what are you talking about?"

Bo spoke, "She's telling you what I believe you already know to be true Evony."

"No… you're not…"

"Yes, Evy… she is. You know the Druid prophecy… you know the Fae prophecy. She is Aoife's daughter. You know Aoife was mated to my Uncle Aidan."

"My Gods. You're the fucking Druid Queen?" Evony asked, shocked though it was more out of hope that she was wrong than anything.

"I am… part Druid, part Succubus. I met my Father Aidan just before I left Toronto to look for Lauren."

"Aidan lives?" Evony said. Bo took note that her voice sounded hopeful.

"He does, Evy. Though he is currently realm jumping to avoid Taliesen."

"That rat bastard." Even through the bruising and swelling, Lauren could see that there was a different Evony emerging.

"And the Dark King? Has anyone seen him other than…" Evony went suddenly silent.

Jianna shook her head, "Other than… you?"

Evony shook her head, "It's not what you think Ji… I promise. He came to me as a cloud of black smoke and told me he would rise. He expected things of me… you know better than anyone that there are lines that even my former fucked up self wouldn't cross."

"Formerly fucked up? That's rich." Bo said.

Evony let out a laugh, "You're right. I've been one long horrible case of PMS for you."

"Understatement."

"So… Queen, huh?"

"Yup."

"And you and the good doctor are really married? How does that work? A human isn't enough to sustain you."

"No, a human wouldn't be… but she's not human."

"She is. I slept with the good doctor… and might I say… the very good doctor," Evony smirked knowing she would probably get under Bo's skin, "And she is 100% human. I sensed no Fae and believe me we were definitely intimate enough for me to sense her Fae if she was."

Bo stilled her nerves and although she wanted to undo any healing that may have taken place on the former leader of the dark, she set her jaw and explained, ignoring Evony. She knew she was just trying to get under her skin and she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction even if it was true that she had slept with Lauren.

"You wouldn't have. Remember… brilliant doctor… if she could make a serum that makes you pass for Fae, don't you think she could do the opposite?"

"But how…" Evony took a moment, "Oh. My. God. The rumors were true. Your own people turned you into a science experiment."

"They weren't my people. They were the worst kind of people. It was a stretch that they called themselves scientists. They were more like mad scientists of the unethical variety."

"So you're Bo's Queen?" Evony said with a smirk.

"I am." Lauren said emphatically.

"Wow, quite the power couple, aren't you?"

"You have no idea how powerful they are," Jianna said looking proudly at her cousin and her mate.

"And just what kind of Fae is the good doctor that could make you so powerful? And, by the way Ji… I've had Bo watched for years and she has never shown any sign of Druid powers. Are you sure the stories of Aidan being the father of Aoife's child are true? There weren't exactly any witnesses."

"Look… we came to see if you were okay and obviously, you are. The bruising may be really, really bad but your mouth makes it very hard to care let alone feel sorry for you. We've got things to do and I'm sure you two have some things to talk about."

Lauren came to Bo's side, "You know, Evony… it's a shame you won't let others see the side of you that I had the chance to spend time with… that I'm sure Jianna fell in love with… I'm not sure what it is about my wife that rubs you the wrong way, but you should know that she's the best chance you have at survival right now."

Lauren paused to look at Bo, then returned her eyes to Evony as she spoke frankly with her former boss,

"Why don't you do us all a favor and realize that you have no power here… you are a guest and knowing Jianna gives you absolutely no clout or wiggle room. Right now you have given Bo no reason whatsoever to believe that being anywhere near her cousin would be a good idea. While Bo and I are not privy to the details, now that we are in the same room with you, we are well aware that the two of you are mated. We know how painful it is to be separated from a mate. Whether we banish you, let you live among us as a human or kill you… you won't survive for long and the surviving you do won't be pleasant… especially since healing as a human will likely leave those legs with very little function."

"Fine… you want to know what bugs me about your wife?"

Lauren was taken aback by how much distain was in the word wife when she said it, but Evony continued,

"That everyone wants her… everyone fawns all over the almighty unaligned Succubus… especially you. Everyone thinks she's so righteous. I just don't see the draw… what's so great about her… and now… now she's Queen… Gods, we'll never get her head through a fucking doorway!"

Bo had to chuckle. Her mind knew exactly how the healthy former leader of the Dark would have said those words. They would have sounded like butter sliding from her perfect lips, her smooth milky skin surrounded by some perfect designer dress, and hand motions perfected to a tee that displayed the lethal weapons that were her fingers… unnerving those in her presence. Now, with her lips and jaw swollen with cuts and fractures, the words came out as mumbled slobbery sentences as if said by a child.

"You're jealous." Lauren said as she finally figured it out. She agreed with Bo's thoughts and hearing them allowed her to put it all together. When you stripped away the power, the beauty and the expensive dress, it was all very apparent… very human…

"You're jealous of Bo and the fact that everyone adores her… why? What has she ever done for you except whatever shit job it was you needed done to achieve your means to more power?"

"She exists!"

Jianna spoke, "My Queen, if you would permit me. You know me… Lauren, we have lived together and shared… well, an awful lot." She smiled at Lauren as the blonde placed a hand on her shoulder."

"You fucked my mate?" Evony sat straight up in bed, shrugging off the pain.

"What Evony? Do you think I sat around for the last thousand years waiting for you to come back to me? Pining away like some lost child who had lost their favorite toy? You LEFT! You chose to LEAVE! You fucking turned and walked away and never looked back! How dare you question what I've done with the body you walked away from? The day you left you lost any right to question ANYTHING at all about my life!"

"I didn't have a choice! You know I didn't!"

"That's bullshit and you know it! I could have protected you! My family loved you like their own! They knew we were mated and they would have protected you!"

"Against my parents, Jianna? Really? Against your father's dear friend Taliesen? Against the fucking Dark King? You would have been killed! If Taliesen was the right hand of the Dark King then my parents were the left! I couldn't let that happen!"

She paused to catch her breath and rein in the tears that now slid silently down her cheeks. Bo marveled at the sight. She had never thought she would see the day where Evony showed any emotion that could be associated with weakness of any kind.

"Ji… he killed them both. He killed them because we lost the war, Ji. It was so easy for him. They served him without question, he simply placed his hands on their heads, and they dropped like stones. That was it… then he looked at me and wrapped his arms around me, telling me he would take care of me. That he would raise me to be stronger than my parents were… so I would never fail him. That was it… I was his possession now. He took me away with him and did his sick version of what he called 'training me'. He stripped me of all weakness starting with what he called those 'pesky emotions' that attached me to you through our bond. He said he wanted me to feel like stone… and eventually, it worked… until I met your Queen…"

Evony was clearly reliving the moment, her eyes wide and downcast to hands that were shaking. Lauren now had a hand gripped around Jianna's shoulders. She could feel her friend shaking as well.

'_Lauren? Did you really sleep with Jianna?'_

'_No, of course not, sweetie.' Lauren smiled at her wife before her face turned to a look of concern, 'She's like a sister to me, Bo. We've talked about all that we've been through together. She saved me, Bo. If it weren't for her, your wife would be dead. Right now, I don't know what to do… she's shaking, Bo.'_

'_She's mated to Evony, Lo. We both know what that does to you. Right now she's feeling everything her mate is feeling… human or not. Getting a glimpse of Evony's history helps me to understand why she's been such a bitch all these years. I can't believe I'm feeling this, but I actually feel sorry for her.'_

_Lauren nodded, 'What can we do?'_

'_Nothing. We have to allow Jianna to take the lead here and support whatever she decides. While I feel bad for Evony, Ethan's Aunt J is family and I will not force her to live in the presence of her mate if her presence is going to cause her more pain. Besides, Tamsin had Dyson's bond to me broken, maybe she can do the same here?'_

'_You'd banish her?'_

'_If Jianna asked me to, yes… I would. Is that horrible of me?'_

'_No. It's you sticking up for someone we both love very much. If Jianna doesn't want her here, we'll go through the options with her and see which one seems best for all concerned.'_

'_I'm just hoping that if Evony chooses to stay human, that Jianna will let us tuck her away on a remote island somewhere so she will be safe to live and tan for the rest of her days. Is she really going to have problems with her legs?'_

'_If she doesn't let us heal them, yes. She will not walk without crutches.'_

Lauren smiled as they both returned their attention to Evony who was still sitting silently on the bed with her head down. Finally, she turned her head to look up… moving her head slowly from side to side trying to find Bo. Lauren had become teary eyed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her fingertips. She sighed, and then walked with purpose to Evony's bedside.

Evony looked towards the sound, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Lauren simply traced the moisture on her fingertips across each eyelid, "You said no Druid healing. This isn't Druid healing."

Lauren stepped back to Jianna's side as they all watched. Jianna reached over and gripped Bo's hand tightly as Evony's eyes began to heal and open. When Evony laid her eyes on Jianna's, Bo felt her cousin stiffen and squeeze her hand tighter.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Ji."

Jianna could take her eyes off of the tear-filled big brown orbs before her. It was like a time warp… she felt the full force of missing this woman for almost a thousand years hit her hard as she raised her free hand to her chest. She pressed harder into Lauren's side as she realized how grateful she was in that moment for her support. Evony's eyes moved back to her hands when Jianna did not respond. The Druid looked to her brother. James spoke,

"So… I have to ask this, on my sister's behalf. After the Dark King was banished from this realm, why didn't you come back for her?"

"I didn't know where she was but I did know that wherever it was, it would be in a place shielded by Druid runes. If I tried to enter, I would have been killed. I love your sister, James but I'm not suicidal."

"Could have fooled me." Said Bo as she moved her free hand to hold Jianna's so she could wrap her arm around her waist and provide her more support, "Jianna?"

"I need to feed… I need to talk to Gaia… now."

James moved swiftly to his sister's side. She was pale white and they could all see how weak she had suddenly become. He took her hand and just as she was about to take a step, she passed out. Luckily, she had barely moved past Bo who caught her and lifted her into James' arms.

"James? Do you need me to…"

"No, Lauren. I'd like you and Bo to continue. I can take care of my sister's needs…"

He turned on Evony, "…As I always have no matter what she needed of me… unlike her mate. You know, being human looks good on you, Ev. I agree… you should keep that look. But you should know that most humans I know wear it better than you… they're more kind, thoughtful, compassionate and caring. Beyond that, they love with all their hearts and that love drives them to do some crazy things."

He smiled as he took a moment to look at Lauren before he turned back to Evony.

"But you know what Evy? Humans would never… ever give up on love. They would never surrender to death and leave their one true love behind. They would fight with everything they had to be with them… to survive to live another day… another hour… another minute… another second if they could. You never fought for her, Evy. If you truly wanted to be with her, you would have… that's all she sees. You were together for years, Evy… you knew our entire family… you knew Abigail… who and what she was. You could have gotten a message to her through any number of telepaths you had at your command but you didn't… you didn't even try. And then we had to listen to all the tales of the Dark Fae leader… you've killed thousands simply because it was fun for you. What happened to you, Evy?"

He turned to Bo and Lauren, "If you'll excuse me. I'll go tend to my sister now."

The couple simply nodded as Bo moved a strand of dark hair from her cousin's face and placed her hand on her cheek. She whispered, "You're going to be okay, Ji. Trust me. Everything will be okay. Don't lose faith."

She smiled at James who turned and walked away. Bo turned on Evony and took two steps to the bottom of her bed.

"Okay… now… it's just you and me. I know now, so cut the shit and snark. You're going to do right by Jianna, Evony or so help me God I will swiftly and painfully cause those big brown eyes of yours to swell shut again so you cannot look upon my cousin's face. Are we clear?"

"What? You think you're going to make everything better now, Succubitch?"

"Yes. I'm going to save your worthless fucking life and heal my cousin's obviously busted-to-pieces heart while I do it… and I said no snark. You will refer to me as Bo or your Queen. Now, which one will it be?"

"I'm not calling you my Queen."

"That's fine, but at some point, you're going to have to acknowledge that fact Evony. I don't want to be Queen any more than you want me to be your Queen. I didn't ask for this prophecy and I definitely do NOT seek the power it brings with the title. But let me ask you this, if the prophecy passed down to the Fae, Druid and Underfae about the one true Queen having the power to end the war and bring peace to the world isn't true and I'm not that Queen, what will happen to you when the Dark King returns? What will happen to Jianna?"

Evony looked down, and then looked up at Bo with more sincerity than the Succubus had ever seen. In that moment, she looked human…

"We'll die, Bo. We'll all die."

"And is that what you want?" Bo asked trying to help Evony run through the train of thought she needed her to run.

"No, of course not but…"

"He's all powerful… yea, I know but Evony with your knowledge and my powers, we can win this. I am not who I used to be and neither is Lauren. We are more than you know and have been trained by the Druids for months. Gaia keeps telling me that everything happens for a reason. There's a reason you're here, Evony. And I do believe you are a key part of how I can beat the Dark King with the help of my people."

Evony looked down at her hands. She seemed to be realizing something. She finally spoke… seemingly to herself but loud enough for Bo and Lauren to hear,

"…sides will be crossed in support of their cause…"

Lauren recognized the phrase from the Druid prophecy as soon as she heard it. Since Chase had given her the verse she had read it over and over at least a hundred times. She now had it committed to memory.

"You know of the Druid prophecy?" Lauren asked.

Evony looked up at the doctor, "Jianna shared it with me just before the war. We argued when she learned that I was considering leaving. She told me all we had to do was find the child. Raise her under the Druid veil and she would save us… that we could be together and live in peace. I was terrified of him… I'd seen his powers first hand. I couldn't believe that any baby born could ever grown up soon enough to defeat him. Then, when the war ended and I'd become… well… the Evony you know and hate… knowing Druid philosophy… I never thought…"

Lauren finished for her, "You never thought the Druid community would accept you again… you didn't think Jianna would accept you again... She believes passionately in peace… she doesn't agree with killing unless all other alternatives have been tried first. You thought she would reject you."

Evony nodded, "And so I didn't even try to come back. The more I killed, the more the stories got out until eventually, people just started inventing stories. I haven't killed as much as people have said, but I have killed when it suited my purposes."

Bo asked, "And what are your purposes, Evony? Why have you done what you've done?"

Evony thought for a moment, "Power. When you read a Fae prophecy that says the Dark King will return and claim what is his… and you're me… you want… no, you need power."

"So you had planned to try to defeat him?"

"I didn't believe in the prophecies… I mean… I thought they could be true but both tell you flat out that some would be lost."

"And you thought that you would be one to die so accumulating power might help him to find you a favorable ally."

"No… accumulating power would allow me to make a stand against him. Just one touch, Bo... that's all I need. One touch and he's a pile of steaming hot goo… and my parents…"

Bo watched as a single tear slid from Evony's eye, "… are avenged."

Evony looked up at Bo and what the Succubus saw left her speechless. The hope, the pain, the raw human emotion of loss… she recognized it instantly… she had felt it all herself.

"Evony. I have to ask you this… I need to know… if you were to survive the coming war, what life would you picture for yourself afterwards?"

"What I always have, Bo. Death. The Dark King cannot be defeated."

"He was banished before."

"Because he couldn't be killed."

"But he can be now."

"Why? Because you really believe you have the power to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Then you're crazier than I thought. One touch, Bo… with his mind or his hand… one touch and you are frozen like stone."

"Is there anyone he can't touch with his mind?"

Evony shook his head, "Only a telepath… a very strong telepath."

Bo looked at Lauren, who smiled,

'_Well, at least we know what we're dealing with now.'_

'_Bantos can help.'_

'_I'm sure it's how he survived the Dark King the first time around.'_

'_Okay, so telepath training just became a top priority.'_

'_For Ethan and Kenzi as well. It can't be a coincidence that they have those powers as well.'_

_Silence._

'_Bo?'_

'_Madge, John, Jake, Josh, Chase, Vesta, Beli, Ella, Emma, Jianna, James, Little John, Joshua… one thought, Lauren. One thought and they die.'_

'_Phoenix tears.' Lauren thought._

'_Do you think?'_

'_I don't know… but I have hope. Maybe we can combine our Druid shielding powers with our telepath powers and somehow shield their minds?'_

'_Yea, but that would take enormous power, Lo. We would have to be sitting in meditation the entire battle… who will fight Trick?'_

'_Evony doesn't know about Trick, does she?' Lauren asked, the thought just occurring to her._

'_I'm not sure… I thought they were in this together. Isn't that why we were worried about her?'_

'_Okay, so we ask her about Trick and Bantos vs. the Dark King.'_

Lauren turned to Evony, "What do you know of Trick's plan in the coming war?"

"Wait… what was that?" Evony asked moving the finger of her good arm between the two of them.

"What was what?" Bo asked.

"You two were just staring at each other… I mean… not just staring… you heads were nodding and shaking and your facial expressions were changing… it was like you were talking but you weren't. I thought you were losing your minds…"

"Relax, Evony. We were talking."

"No… I know what I saw… what are you?"

"Well, let's just say that I am all that my parents made me to be." Bo said.

Evony sat and thought for a moment, "Is Aidan really your father?"

"Yes. He told me the entire story."

"Wait… you actually saw him? He really does live?"

Bo went on to tell Evony how she knew of Aidan and the history of how she came to be until Evony finally believed her. She listened as Evony summarized to herself,

"So, that's why you're the Druid Queen. King Aidan was taken before the Great Fae War forcing Vesta and Beli back onto the throne in his stead. After the war, they remained in power waiting for his return rather than pass the throne to John." Evony chuckled as she continued,

"Of course John wouldn't take the throne. He supported his brother too much to do that. It would have felt like a betrayal. Boy, his in-laws and his asshat Uncle Arum must have been pissed that he didn't take the throne. They never did like him. They wanted their precious Madge to be with Aidan… when she chose John instead…"

Bo looked at Lauren with raised eyebrows, "Well, that explains… well… an awful lot."

"Really?" Evony asked.

"Arum is in our prison. He had planned to betray Druid-kind to the Dark King."

"Of course. He was Taliesen's lover. They have been separated by the realms." Evony looked at Lauren,

"So if she's a Fae-Druid hybrid, what are you?"

"The same."

"Oh? And how did that happen? The word from the joint dark-light investigation was that Taft's scientists had killed you."

"They definitely did their best to do just that." Bo said, clearly agitated at the memory.

"But you're still here… so I take it they didn't try a bullet to the head?"

"No, just lethal injection." Lauren replied, trying to shake out the memory of her time in the cage.

'_Hon? Why don't you go get to work on that serum? I think she may be more open to the possibility now. I'll stay here and finish our little chat.'_

'_Bo… you promise…'_

'_No harm will come to your patient, my dear. I think we've… turned a corner.'_

She smiled at Lauren who kissed her cheek before turning back to Evony, "I have to go work on something in the lab. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Evony said as she turned back to Bo, "You were doing it again. How are you talking?"

"Due to our hybrid powers, our bond developed into something more. I'm not sure how much you know about my Father's powers…"

"I just knew not to fuck with him… he had all sorts of power… I mean… just standing near him scared the shit out of me. The Dark King was scary powerful but Uncle Aidan, he was just 'powerful' powerful."

Bo chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"I know you've been searching for your family, Bo. I'm sorry I did so much to keep the secret but glad that you've been reunited with them… well, at least most of them."

"Yea. Did you see Aoife when you were in the Underfae City?"

"Apparently I was in the same infirmary when they brought me in but she was in a medically induced coma, so I never got to talk to her. I was so out of it… They said…"

"It's okay. I know. She'll be here soon. So… my father was a Master Druid."

"Holy shit!"

"Yea. And as his offspring, I inherit his power and apparently I've supersized them because..." Evony was already way ahead of Bo's words as she nodded and finished the other brunette's sentence,

"Master Druid combined with your Succubus powers…"

"And my grandfather's blood sage powers, apparently…"

"Bo, you can't!"

"Don't worry… I haven't… well… I have, but very small things that cannot upset the balance of the universe."

"You know there is always a consequence… your grandfather explained it to me."

"No, my grandfather told you what he wanted you to know. He didn't explain everything to you."

"No, Bo. I went to him when the Garuda…"

"I know, Evony… I didn't have to be there to know… he told you that he used his powers to help me against my mother. He told you that caused the Garuda to come. He used his powers again to see the future and that caused the Una Mens to come… it's all bullshit, Evony. They have all come because they are all parts of Trick's past coming back to bite him in the ass. He created the Garuda with his greed and lust for power. The Una Mens were created by him to uphold his blood laws which were also designed by him to stop a war that he was afraid would cause him to lose power… and the final straw… the Wanderer… Rainer… that was all Trick, too! He created their evil by banishing them… anyone who was ever a threat to him was banished and every one of them came back… or is coming back… stronger than ever, seeking to spill or taint the blood of all those Trick holds dear."

Bo spit the words as her anger towards her grandfather flared. Her eyes blazed blue as Evony retreated further under the covers. She had no power to fight this version of Bo… hell, she had no power at all… she was human and vulnerable. She watched as the Succubus turned to her,

"You and my grandfather have been the architects of this horrible world. You have created the war that is about to descend on my family. And here you sit, seeking the easy way out… remaining human so you can sit in self-pity, too weak to fight the war that you created. You ran from your bonded mate like the coward you were then and you run from the war that you began by sitting here in human form while that same mate will likely put herself on the front lines healing our soldiers so they can continue to fight."

Lauren ran into the room as fast as she could when she felt the wrath of Bo's Succubus let loose,

"Bo?"

Evony shouted in a terrified voice, "Lauren… stay away… she's losing it. She's out of control just like always."

Bo smirked, "Out of control? You believe me to be out of control right now, Evony Fleurette Marquise? I know exactly what I'm doing… exactly what I'm saying. I am in complete control. The Bo you know allows me to surface… she has heard me screaming in her head for the last hour all of the despicable things I wanted to say to you and chose to allow me to speak. You coward!"

"My love, please." Lauren looked at her, eyes blazing blue, "The Dark King created the woman that lay in that bed just like he created the path of your life. We will have justice in due time. Until then, she comes to us an ally. She deserves your anger, but she comes seeking absolution… we both received that chance."

"Agreed." Bo placed a light kiss on her mate's lips as her Succubus relaxed and relinquished control back to Bo. Evony just watched in awe of the couple,

"Amazing." Bo looked at Evony,

"Excuse me?" Bo asked.

"The control… you're not a baby Fae anymore."

"I'm not. Do you think the Druid people would accept me as their Queen if I were?"

"I know the Druid people well, Bo. Back when… well… I would have become Druid if it were possible to change one's DNA when I was with Jianna. Hell, I would have done anything for her."

"Anything except die for her."

"Yes. Anything except that… I was a fool. Seeing her today… well… I was a fool… let's just leave it at that."

"I understand." Bo looked at Lauren and smiled,

'_If I can stop being a fool, maybe she can too? If you could forgive me, maybe Jianna can forgive her?'_

Lauren nodded,

"You're doing it again… what IS that? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Bo smiled, "We are both hybrids, Evony. Now that you are aware my father was a Master Druid, you are aware that means that as a vessel, he has every Druid power his people can possess. I am the daughter of a Master Druid, so one of my powers is a form of telepathy that, instead of using the wind to communicate, allows me to use chi, which means I can speak or listen to anyone who can do the same. Lauren and I speak telepathically but because of our bond, we can do much more than that. We can shield others from our mind and between us, we can literally feel each other… every emotion, every action, every scent. It's quite intimate… but can also be difficult at times."

"If Bo happens to be listening when I'm saying things in my head out of anger or confusion, she hears them. The filter you usually have in the form of patience with loved ones is gone. They hear everything you're thinking whether you say it or not. We have had to learn to listen for the whole thought process rather than just the first few sentences."

Lauren smiled at Bo remembering their argument in the woods the other night. Even thought that initial reaction had still been there, Bo had eventually still allowed her to process all of her feelings and Kenzi had been there to get Lauren to put on her big girl pants and admit her fears to Bo. She had come to realize that each disagreement they had just made them stronger as a couple. Bo smiled at her in agreement.

"So you can shield out other telepaths?"

Bo nodded, "A weapon against the Dark King."

Evony nodded, "So now that you're back? Do you want to tell me how you survived Taft's scientists?" Evony asked.

Lauren lowered her head. Bo placed a hand on her wife's arm, "I'm okay. Go back to what you were doing. I'll explain."

Lauren smiled as she left the room satisfied her wife was in control, "You have to understand, Evony. Lauren doesn't talk about what happened in Taft's lab. When she arrived here, she talked to Ella. They became… well… very close. Ella shared the story with the others and eventually, she was able to talk about bits and pieces of it as it was necessary for medical treatment or as it pertained to me."

Bo took a moment to pull in her emotions about their early days together months ago. She didn't want to relive any of this either. She didn't need to share details with Evony. Just the facts,

"Listen… this is hard for all of us to talk about. So let me just give you the rough outline. You had accused Lauren of siding with Taft against the Fae when in reality, she was actually the one who saved the Fae."

Bo decided in that moment, that Evony didn't need to know that it was in Taft's lab where Lauren had actually been the one who created the serum to de-Fae Evony as well as the one she was now working on in the lab to make Evony Fae once again.

"Taft was going to create an army of humans to fight the Fae. You've already fallen victim to the formula his staff created to turn Fae into humans."

"And here I thought it was our brilliant human doctor who did that all by herself."

Bo shook her head... it wasn't really a total lie, "That serum was created in Taft's lab."

_Bo thought to herself, 'There… not a lie… it was created in Taft's lab… just not only by Taft…'_

'_Rationalizing to yourself again, my dear?' Bo heard Lauren's thoughts in her mind._

'_Defending my wife's honor, dear.' She heard Lauren's chuckle before turning back to Evony who was now looking at her in disbelief,_

"What?"

"Are you talking to her in the other room?"

"Yea, why?"

"You two really can't take a break from each other… not even to have a conversation with the person sitting right in front of you. You're worse than a teenage texter! Honestly!"

"Well if we're talking honestly, it's like I said… always here." Bo pointed to her mind.

"That must be exhausting."

"No, actually, it's comforting. It's like carrying a big hug around with you all day long."

"Oh, Gods. Shoot me now." Evony said, dropping back onto the pillow. She pressed the button to lower the head of her bed a bit. As she gradually dropped back, their war of words continued,

"Don't tempt me."

"I thought we weren't snarking."

"Who's snarking?"

"I don't have a comeback for that. I'm starting to want to live, so please don't shoot me now."

'_Progress.' Lauren said._

'_Told you.' Bo laughed._

"Well, back to Taft's lab and the Cliff Notes version… Lauren started to get suspicious of what was going on in Taft's lab as soon as she was given the tour and saw what they were working with. She continued to work on the serums and formulas so she would know how far they had progressed. Right after they made the discovery of how to turn Fae human, she started to worry, so she began using her free time to explore the compound within the limits of her security clearance."

Bo noticed Evony was trying to get comfortable. She stopped talking long enough to adjust Evony's pillow for her then continued,

"Finally, she managed to convince Taft that she was loyal enough to have top security clearance. Once she had that, she had full access to the facility. She had been using all forms of Fae DNA in her serum trials, so she knew he had to be getting them from actual Fae. That meant a human knew a lot about the Fae and were a threat to us. She knew she needed to find where he was keeping the Fae and she eventually did… they were locked in a dungeon in glass cells. He made them fight each other, forcing them to use their powers so he could learn what each could do. She knew they were a bigger threat to the Fae than she originally thought so she started to plan a way out… for all of them."

She paused remembering it was in those dungeons that Lauren had found Dyson,

"She found Dyson in one of the cages. She told him she would get him out but Taft caught her and locked her up as well. He blackmailed her into agreeing to perform a surgery where she would transplant Dyson's DNA with the serum into his body making him a shifter. She had intentionally led Taft to believe that he was one of the most powerful Fae in existence. She knew he wanted that power… and she also wanted to distract him from using Aoife's DNA."

"Aoife?"

"Yes. He had captured her after I fought her. He had been experimenting on her ever since. Lauren knew if he used Aoife's DNA, Dyson would never be able to defeat her."

"But using Dyson's DNA wasn't a guarantee either, so why would she…"

Bo cut Evony off shaking her head as she spoke, "She didn't… our brilliant doctor gave him Cabot DNA instead."

Evony burst out laughing, "My Gods, Dyson must have had him for lunch!"

"He did… literally… right before he and Tamsin drove off a cliff."

"Yea… Tamsin… too bad about her."

Bo let that go for now, she would tell Evony about Tamsin after she finished Lauren's story,

"So after Taft was killed, Lauren was taken prisoner by Taft's scientists. They decided they were going to continue on in his memory. They had no Fae to experiment on now so…"

Bo looked down as tears filled her eyes. The memory of the human Lauren she had fallen in love with facing the struggle against the scientists… knowing what they were doing to her… knowing the science behind what was going to happen to her each time they injected her… she shook out her thoughts,

"I get it, Bo. They began experimenting on Lauren."

"When she was human, Evony. They would inject her with a Fae serum, then make her human again with the other. They kept it up until they had found some new Fae to experiment on… they no longer needed Lauren. It was time to get rid of her… she had threatened them… that we would come for her… that the Fae would never let them live…" Bo choked back a sob,

"She counted on us… on me… to come looking for her. After all of the times she saved the Fae, Evony… the Fae epidemic in the Congo, numerous Fae flu epidemics, the Garuda, the Una Mens, the Wanderer and Rainer… she was there for all of them… a loyal, poorly treated, beaten slave to the Fae who was more of a savior to us… she counted on us to save her for our own sakes and we never bothered to look for her."

"I… I didn't know, Bo. You have to know… Trick told me…"

"I can only imagine what Trick told you… we'll get to that. But what you should know is that Taft's scientists tried to finish Lauren off with a cocktail of Fae… they each picked a species and added it to a syringe, then injected it into her body."

"Multiple Fae DNA was injected into a human? That's not possible, Bo. She'd be dead."

"I assure you it IS possible and she is very much alive… you just saw her. Her body rejected some of the DNA but the other began to fight for a place in her body as her DNA began to transform. They placed her in a dog cage and watched as her fever raged, mocking her, throwing food at her, sticking hot pokers into her sides branding her a traitor to the human race…"

Bo paused to regain her emotions as she heard Lauren,

'_You know all of that?'_

'_And more…'_

'_I've opened my mind to you…'_

'_Completely… and mine to you…'_

'_Completely… I saw everything that happened with Kyle, Bo…'_

'_It's okay. I feel better knowing you really know who I am.'_

'_Me too. Stronger?'_

'_Stronger. Together?'_

'_Always.'_

"Bo?"

"Sorry… Lauren didn't know I knew some of that. I had to explain. Anyway, the Light Fae made quite a racket when they stormed the compound. The scientists forgot all about her as they tried to make a quick getaway. Lauren shifted, broke out of a steel cage and ran for her life."

"Shifted?"

"Dyson's DNA… she's a shifter."

"Even a wolf shifter couldn't shift out of a steel cage, Bo."

"She's not a wolf."

'_Bo?'_

'_Yea?'_

'_I'll show her.'_

Lauren walked into Evony's room in her shifted form. She placed her front paws up on the bed and looked down at Evony. Her large head leaning down so she made eye contact with the former leader of the Dark Fae.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Evony went to move, but Bo placed a hand on her hand and leaned in,

"It's Lauren. She won't hurt you."

Evony took in the sight before her. She reached up, but then pulled her hand away.

"It's okay… you can touch… but not in her human form."

Evony slowly reach up to feel the fur on Lauren's shoulder, "Shoulder okay?"

"That's fine, Evony. It's really her… it's Lauren."

"You know, the white tiger is part of the Fae prophecy."

Bo's eyes went wide, "What?!"

"Trick never told you the Fae prophecy?"

"No… just that there was one. He hasn't told me a thing. Evony… there's something you should know… about Trick."

"Save it, Bo. I know. He's the reason I ran when I did. He found out I was human… there was nothing I could do to stop him. Even before he knew he was starting to… well… look, I am not about to tell the Druid Queen what to do, but you should know that The Blood King is back… I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

"And he wants the Queen of the Fae, Bo."

"And who is that?" Bo said. She wanted to hear Evony say the words.

Evony conceded, "You are, my Queen. It is becoming painfully evident that I was wrong… I should have trusted Jianna… I should have listened. Two prophecies are not entwined as ours are without purpose… two peoples living on the same planet… it must be true."

"Not just two… three. Lauren even thinks the human version of Armageddon has something to do with this."

"Who's the third?"

"The Underfae have a prophecy as well. Bantos has been here. He's the reason Ryan was able to get you to us. He's coming back the weekend after next to bring my mother back. He said he'd come sooner if he can."

"They think they can cure her here?"

"They don't know, but they'd like to try. She was to be their Queen, Evony. She was to be their kin. They want her back. They want Aidan to have her back when he returns."

"Yea, well sometimes, no matter how much we wish for something to be true, sometimes it just isn't."

Evony turned back to Bo, "She's magnificent, Bo."

"She is."

"So the shifter DNA took. Wait… how did she heal my eyes, then? She said is wasn't Druid healing. What did she use?"

"Her tears."

"Phoenix?"

Bo nodded.

"Wow… Phoenix-Shifter. That's amazing."

"Remember… Jianna and Lauren are close… like sisters. She is the reason Lauren is alive. She, Beli, Jaycee, Ella, Alaina… they've all worked to create serum after serum to help Lauren through the transition of all of her Fae. They are actually working on completing the transition of her fifth Fae now."

"WHAT? She has five Fae inside of her?"

Lauren dropped down from the bed. Looking up at Bo, she left the room.

"Phoenix, Shifter, Succubus from Aoife's DNA which you saw earlier I'm sure…"

"Yes… the blue eyes sort of gave it away. What else?"

"Unicorn and Nereid… oh, yes… and she has Druid DNA as well, but no one calls that Fae DNA."

"The war between Fae and Druid."

"Yes."

"Wow… Six different beings all vying for survival in one human body."

"Seven, actually. Her human DNA is still present and being absorbed by the Unicorn. She's still struggling with that because… well, she is having a hard time holding enough chi to allow the transition to take place. We figured out that she wasn't spending enough time in the lab to feed her Druid Healer, so she is better since we figured that out."

"Still, she should be able to harbor enough chi for…"

"Evony… she's pregnant… we both are…"

"Fucking Succubae."

"Actually, it was her tiger who got me…"

"That's just gross…"

"No, Evony… not like that. I'm not… well… we won't even go there… just… no. So, anyway, the baby is pulling chi like crazy, so she's having trouble keeping enough."

"She has to feed the baby."

"What?"

"She has to feed the baby… you know… it has to feel her energy."

"What?"

"Fae babies have to feel loved… when they do, they bond to the mother and chi is shared rather than taken. She has to talk to it to bond with it… calm it… otherwise it will just keep taking chi to fill its need for its mother's love… it's mother's energy."

"But I talk to it all the time!"

"Not you, Bo. Lauren… do you talk to your baby?"

"All the time… about everything… he's like my new BFF."

'_Bo, she's right. I never talk to Charlotte. I… to me… Bo, I'm a scientist… she's just a clump of cells… she's not a fetus yet… she's…'_

_Lauren's comment was met with silence, 'You're mad, aren't you… because I'm not treating her like a real baby? But...'_

'_No, Lauren… she is a real baby. There is a life growing inside of you… I had no idea you… so all of this time you really do think I'm an idiot for talking to a bunch of cells in your belly?'_

'_No… I think it's adorable. I've done the same thing.'_

'_To appease me, I suppose?'_

'_I don't know… I just…'_

'_You haven't accepted the fact that you're going to be a mother again, have you?'_

_Lauren thought and realized in that moment that she hadn't really had time to think about it. She really had been ignoring the child within her. With Ethan, she had stood in the shower and just caressed her belly… knowing she was carrying a piece of Bo inside of her was precious since she missed her so badly. Now, here she was… however far along she was… and she hadn't really spoken to Little Lottie at all. She looked down at her very small baby bump… she laughed as she remembered Bo telling her she just looked like she gained a few pounds. She lifted her shirt and ran her hand across her belly a few times before she spoke to her daughter,_

'_Charlotte? I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you. I know you've heard from your brother Ethan and your Mamma. You must have wondered where my voice was… well, I've found my voice, baby. I love you so much… you are a part of me… and a part of your Mamma... and I love your Mamma so very much. We made you together... I can't wait to meet you… we can't wait to meet you.'_

'_Thank you, Lauren.'_

'_No, thank you, Bo. And thank Evony too.'_

'_I will.'_

Bo turned to Evony, "Lauren says thanks."

"For what?"

"She spoke with her baby. She feels better."

"Good."

"So, your wife is a five Fae Druid, you are a Succubus-Blood Sage-Druid… any other news to report?"

"Tamsin."

"What about Tamsin?"

"She's alive, Evony."

"What? How?"

"After the car crash, she was reborn… she's in her last life cycle. She was raised by Kenzi, which caused all of her old feelings and memories to come back. She is living here among the Druid people with Dyson."

"What?"

"She and Dyson are Fae married… they were living with the Underfae until recently. She is pregnant and due to have twins soon. She is happy, Evony. I've never seen her so happy… and kind… still a fierce warrior, but wants to live out her life in love and peace."

"There really must be something in the water around here… first you, then Tamsin?"

"And you?" Bo said, hopeful that Evony was starting to find her own past self.

"I think I went too far down the rabbit hole to ever find my happy ending, Bo."

"You know, I used to think that too… pretty recently, actually. I hurt Lauren in more ways than I could ever count but she saw into my heart and slowly began to trust me again. There was always love there… that was never in question. But now, she trusts me… and I trust her. We talked a lot… we argued a lot… and here we are."

"I just don't know if Jianna could ever see me like I used to be."

"The question is, can you ever be who you used to be? And more than that, could you ever be stronger than you used to be? Evony, I'm not going to lie. We have a war ahead that could take any of our lives but you need to realize that you have choices."

"No, Bo. I don't. I'm human… I am powerless."

"Being human doesn't make you powerless. Gods, being around Lauren when she was working for you should have taught you that much. Besides, we have a brilliant doctor on staff here in druid land… she happens to have a serum that could make you Fae again."

"Oh, and you would trust me to become what I was?"

"No, you're right. I wouldn't trust you to be a Leanan Sidhe. Maybe some day I will but you'll have to earn my trust just like you have to earn my cousin's. I wouldn't object to you becoming Druid down the road either, but that's just not going to happen right now without the trust… a Druid would be too powerful."

"Oh, so you want to make me a Cabot?"

"No, that wouldn't be very sexy for someone like you."

"Oh, so you do find me sexy?"

"Of course, Evony. I'm a fucking Succubus… it's just… like I've told you before, I will live the life I choose and I do not choose to fawn all over you just because I think you're attractive. If that's who I really was, I'd be fucking people in the streets. I am more than just my Fae. I want to be known for being strong, just, kind, caring and giving."

"All that Druid shit will get you nowhere as a leader of Fae and Druid-kind. You can't control a people who see you as weak."

"My people will see me as just… if they know that of me, then they will know that as long as the choices they make do not hurt others or this world, they will be permitted to be free to choose. If they hurt others or this world, they will see just how strong I am through my own special brand of justice."

"And is this your justice? What you seek to do with me?"

"If you call giving you a second chance at happiness justice, then yes… it is what I seek to do with you. I do not want to watch my cousin live out a lonely existence. She could live for thousands more years alone, unwilling to break the bond to you because she clearly loves you. She could also watch you walk away a human, knowing you will die in another fifty to sixty years. Of course, she'll watch you walk away knowing you weren't strong enough to fight for her. Knowing that, she'll probably walk head first into the war and get herself killed. Then her pain and heartbreak will be over. Then, we get to come back to find you and tell you she's dead. How's that?"

Evony sat with tears in her eyes once again, pondering her options. She chuckled realizing just what Bo was doing. She was a woman of her word… she was giving her choices… she could kill her, have her killed, put her in prison but she was allowing her to choose for herself… freedom to choose. If she chose to remain human and walk away, she knew the consequence was a life on the run. Bo was right… she didn't need to see Bo's power because the real power was in the knowledge that she had the power to send her away.

"Okay, I'll be Fae again, but only if I get to choose the Fae."

Bo shook her head, "No, I'm still your Queen so that choice is up to me. I don't trust you, Evony… I have hope that I can trust you, but I don't want to give you powers that could hurt others."

"Or you."

"You can't hurt me, Evony. I know that even with the Dark King and Trick I have a good chance of defeating them. That's not me being cocky, that's knowing that I have the power to counteract each of their powers. Even if you had your old powers back, I would still not fear you. You couldn't get within ten feet of me without ending up a ball of flames or a drowning victim. I don't fear you, Evony. So don't try my patience. Lauren and I both know you well… we have chosen what we believe is the perfect Fae for you… especially if you choose to work towards that life with your mate."

"If I'm not a Druid, I don't think she'll even consider a life with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Don't you see? I was too afraid to stand up for her back then… but she wasn't too afraid to stand up for me. She was ready to put her life on the line to die for me and I ran! I ran, Bo! I ran from a woman who held my heart so tightly I could barely breathe. And the minute she was gone, I was lost. The Dark King tortured me… I would lay in my cell bloodied and battered and think of her… that she would come and find me or that I'd wake up and it would all just be a dream… but eventually…"

Evony paused to rein in her emotions. She sighed as she admitted defeat,

"…I stopped dreaming… I stopped believing she would ever come. I had made my choice and she had heard it loud and clear. I became numb to it all… I shut myself down and just focused on the Dark King… and my goal to become powerful enough to some day seek my revenge. He took everything from me… my parents, my soul… my love… my Jianna…"

Evony looked up at Bo, tears now streaming down her face, "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like you have no heart in your chest? She was my mate, Bo… it hurt so bad…"

She looked down at her hands, "You know… I used to look at you and Lauren… the way you looked at each other… I knew that look… I used to see that look… whenever your cousin Jianna would look at me… I felt that look… deep down in my soul, like I was the only other thing in the world… it felt warm. And when I would see the two of you together, I would get jealous because I knew you could feel that warmth… and inside of me, it was cold… I missed her in those moments… I miss her every day and I don't think she could ever… how can you miss someone like me? How can you miss someone who has clearly…"

Evony was cut off by the voice of Jianna, "… lost their way? Everyone loses their way sometimes. It's just a matter of whether or not they can find the right people to set them back on the right path to the life they thought they'd lost."

Jianna settled in by her cousin's side with James behind her. Bo pulled her into her side for a hug as they both looked at Evony.

Bo finally spoke, "So? How does Selkie sound? We figured you could maintain your sex appeal on land and have a closer attachment to the Druid community since Selkies are our close friends because of their bond to sea, air and their harmony with nature."

Evony looked at Jianna who smiled at Bo before moving to Evony's bedside. She looked at Evony for a moment before taking her hand and saying to her,

"If you're counting votes beyond Bo and Lauren's, I vote for Selkie. I think it would be a great first step to finding your way… if that's what you were truly seeking when you came back to the Druid community."

"I came back to you."

"Well, that will take time. But you know that if you wish for that to come to pass, you must be here to support this community. I will always put my people… and my patients before my own needs, Evy… before our needs. You know this better than most about me."

"I know it and I have always accepted it. It's why I never asked you to leave with me when I left."

"Well, then… it looks like you have a choice to make."

Evony looked at Bo who was now holding hands with Lauren. She looked at the doctor, "You're back. Nice tiger, by the way. Why is it that you always seem to be holding a needle when I see you?"

"It's part of my wardrobe. Call it Sharp Chic." They all laughed lightly as Lauren struck a pose with the needle pointed upward, her other hand on her hip.

Lauren relaxed her posture, "Seriously, though Evony. If we're going to do this there are a few things you need to know. First, I would have to heal you… completely. You wouldn't survive the DNA transition if I didn't and with the condition of your legs, your tail wouldn't work... you wouldn't be able to swim… you would drown or be stuck on land on crutches. Second, this is going to be painful. You've been human for six years… it was never my intention for you to be human for this long… I had just planned to do this until you learned some humanity and agreed to leave Bo alone… I'm sorry…"

"Lauren, stop. Please… I was a monster. Your mate was at risk…" She looked at Jianna and gave her hand a squeeze, "I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault that those crazy scientists did what they did. The important thing is that your plan worked. I have learned some humanity… I spent a lot of time in the Underfae City with people I treated horribly… why they didn't just kill me, I'll never understand but why they actually tried to save me is even more baffling."

Bo interrupted, "It's called forgiveness, Evony. It's what's being offered to you here. I should warn you that it often means you have to forgive yourself first."

"Forgiveness? For me? Now that's something that is just not possible."

"You'll see…" Bo said knowing the journey ahead was the same one she had taken for the last six years as she looked for Lauren and remained abstinent for Lauren despite her Succubus needs.

Evony looked at Lauren, "Okay… do your thing."

_Lauren handed the syringe to James, and then turned to Bo. Phoenix tears didn't just drop when she was in human form, she had to give tears a reason to fall. She handed Bo the vial to gather the tears as they fell then moved in to her wife's embrace, letting the memories of her time in Taft's lab flow. They were the freshest since she had just relived them as Bo had explained what happened to her. _

_Bo looked to Jianna and held out the vial. Jianna caught on to what she wanted and moved to grasp the vial as Bo wrapped both of her arms around Lauren. She watched and listened as the scenes played out in her wife's mind, recalling vividly the memories of her time in the lab. She had only done this once before with her… there was an old woman who had been brought to the doctor when both she and Ethan were in the lab. The old woman was human and had been hit by a car driven by a drunk driver. On that night, Lauren had recalled the night when humans had been killed by a pipe bomb she had built for her brother to plant to stop the building of an oil pipeline. Ethan had gathered the tears and then Lauren had used them to heal the wounds._

_Now, here she was, reliving memories that caused her horrible pain so that she could save a woman who had tortured her for years. Now, here she was saving her in the end and giving her a home where she was treated well. Her wife really was amazing… and truly forgiving. _

_Bo focused on the memories Lauren was pulling up as she felt her begin to stiffen and shake. She saw splatters of blood and felt the pain as she was hit time and again with the fist of one of the scientists. She recognized him from the Light Fae dungeons. He was the one who had said they had simply injected her with a Fae cocktail. He hadn't said anything about beating her silly. Her Succubus rose up, pulling Lauren in more tightly as she tried desperately to ease a pain she knew she needed to produce the tears. Why couldn't she have just shifted into her Phoenix's natural state and landed on Evony's jaw, then shoulder and then the other shoulder, and chest, and ribs… and other ribs and…_

'_Can't figure it out yet?'_

'_What?'_

'_Why I think it's easier to endure the memories than doing as you suggest?'_

'_No, I don't understand. Do you have enough tears now?'_

'_Yes, Jianna just gathered the last. Can I just stay here for a moment… in your arms?'_

'_Of course.'_

'_It would take more chi for me to heal her that way. This way, Jianna can do it… very little chi expended, still ready and willing to fight. Oh, and I had a steak in the lab while I was in my tiger form. I was getting hungry.'_

'_Speaking of hungry, want to go do a little chi swirling?'_

'_In broad daylight? Here?'_

'_I was thinking of a more secluded place.'_

_Lauren saw the image of Bo's getaway, 'Jianna can take it from here and Ella called… she's on her way in. I explained the plan. She has the most experience in this after Jianna, so Evony is in good hands.'_

'_Do you think she's gonna make it?'_

'_She's a survivor Bo.' Lauren pulled away from her hold to look back at Evony whose wounds were healing at an incredible rate. She could see the brunette wincing as bones were swiftly knitted back together. Lauren turned back to her wife,_

'_It hurts, but she'll survive…. Maybe just because the one person she needs the most to give her the confidence to survive is right there by her side.'_

_Bo looked at Jianna as she worked. Her cousin really was amazing… and they really did make quite the sexy duo. Time would tell where they would end up. Bo knew one thing… the bond of a mated couple was a powerful thing._

_She turned back to Lauren,_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too, baby.'_

"Are you going to have enough, Jianna?" Lauren asked her cousin.

"I'm good Lauren. You two should go. Your day should be just one feed after another until… well… you know."

Jianna stopped what she was doing and looked up at the couple, "We know. You'll be here if we need you?"

"For the next forty eight hours, my schedule is all about you two. Ella, Beli, Jaycee and Arianda are all on staff today as well. I believe Beli and Jaycee will be in the field for emergencies. We're handling whoever comes here along with about twenty other strong healers who have been called in from the community."

"Twenty, eh? That's a lot of staff."

"They're expecting a lot of casualties, but thanks to our resident Phoenix, we have a good fifty or sixty vials of this stuff." Jianna raised the vial in her hand.

"Fifty or sixty vials?" Bo asked, "How the hell did they get fifty or sixty vials of tears, Lauren?" Bo was upset and Jianna knew that she had just walked Lauren right into a shitstorm.

"I had a lot to cry about when I first came here. I decided to buy into the 'everything happens for a reason' theory and started collecting my tears whenever they would fall. Now, we have a locked safe full of tears for the coming battle."

"So the pain I caused you turned into something good."

"Remember… we talked about grief after Nadia died, Bo. The brain always does something to deal with pain… to take something bad and turn it into something good… or at least… something better."

"Should I start carrying vials with me so we can catch your happy tears too?"

Lauren smacked Bo on the shoulder before she turned back to Jianna, "Well, we're going to go then… if you don't need me here?"

Ella walked in at that very moment, "You are released! Go, my dear friend… feed whatever need happens to be yelling in your ear at the moment."

"Thanks, E."

"You bet, Lauren… and Lauren? Bo?"

They couple turned to look at her, "I'm not supposed to say this, because I'm supposed to be unbiased and neutral until this is over, but I'll risk Jianna kicking my ass and say… good luck."

Jianna and James looked at Ella in mock anger before turning to Bo and Lauren, and saying, "Good luck." They all chuckled as Evony winced in pain.

Lauren took Bo's hand when she sensed that she now had all sorts of worries popping into her head. They had twenty strong Druid healers on staff today plus five already exceptional ones. What the hell had they gotten themselves into with this queening business? She looked down at her belly and placed her hand on her small bump before turning to look at Lauren.

'_Come on… take me away from here and show me this incredible quickie you have planned. Help me forget all of this for a while.' Lauren chuckled as she spoke, tugging her mate towards the exit._

… … … … … …


	38. Chapter 38: The Hunt

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Definitely longer than expected! Thanks for the reads, reviews and patience! Right to it, then... **_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 38: The Hunt**_

_**The Queen's Underground Cavern**_

Bo and Lauren were well fed after a solid hour of lovemaking created enough swirling chi to satisfy their needs. They were now naked in each other's arms, sweat glistening on warm skin as they lay in the soft grass surrounded by sea grass and wildflowers beneath the golden ray of sunlight pouring in from the opening at the top of the cavern. Madge had told them this space was here for the royal couple to feed all of their Druid needs and she was right. Below the surface was a lava stream that served to warm the large lake that would satisfy any water Druid. The sun streaming in from above would satisfy even Chase and James' strong sun Druids and there was a constant light breeze and fertile soil for wind and earth Druids.

"Hmmm… this place is incredible. I feel… so incredibly strong… so full. It's like after Thanksgiving dinner." Lauren said, placing her hand on Bo's belly,

"Hi, Kai… do you feel full too?" She placed a light kiss there as she felt Bo chuckle.

"You know, there is only one of your Fae that I haven't experienced in their natural habitat and it's also the only one we haven't fed since we woke up… do you want to make use of this beautiful lake? Madge said the water temperature was always perfect and…"

Bo had been stroking the arm of her wife that lay across her belly and smiled as she watched the skin turn Nereid blue,

"Well, I guess that answers that question." She looked up into deep green eyes as a smile danced across Lauren's lips, "Hey, Blue. Anxious much?" Bo had taken to calling Lauren 'Blue' when she was in her Nereid form.

Lauren chuckled, "You know we've wanted to get you into real water for months now. Fresh water showers just don't do it."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I think this is a fresh water lake."

"It doesn't matter… we can finally swim with you! Come on!" Lauren stood and pulled Bo up with her forcing her to run to the edge of the lake. Bo loved the fun-loving energy that came with Lauren in this form. She was so open and free… she was after hours Lauren and then some. They dove into the lake and Lauren was immediately gone.

"Wait… Lo? Where are you?"

She watched all around her for any sign of Lauren on the surface when suddenly, she breached soaring into the air and landing a few feet from Bo, splashing the Succubus playfully.

The blonde came up directly in front of Bo, taking her in her arms, "Sorry… just having a little fun. The water is great and there's so much underneath…"

"Wait… Lauren, remember I can't breathe underwater. You'll drown me…"

Bo didn't get to finish as Lauren pulled her into the water. The bubbles dissipated and the Nereid could see the look of panic in Bo's eyes as she shook her head and made a swim for the surface. Lauren simply smiled and followed, braking the surface and coming face-to-face with a gasping, blue-eyed Succubus.

'_Are you crazy! You'll kill me!'_

'_Bo, calm down. Of course, I won't kill you. Do you really think I would pull you underwater if there wasn't a way for me to keep you safe?'_

'_But… I can't…'_

'_I know, sweetie… I know you can't breathe underwater like I can.' She cupped her wife's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled away just enough to gaze into Bo's panicked eyes, 'Trust me… please? You'll be okay. Come with me… please?'_

'_Okay, but don't keep me under long.'_

_Lauren chuckled, 'You let me worry about how long you can stay under water, okay? Trust me… you're going to have fun.'_

_Bo reluctantly allowed the Nereid to pull her under water. As they sunk into the crystal clear lake, the Succubus gazed into her mate's eyes, the look of panic returning. Lauren moved to her and took her face gently in her hands. Bo was tense, but as the blonde's tongue begged for entrance, she relaxed and gave into the intimacy of the moment. The intensity grew as tongues dueled for dominance. The brunette recognized the youthful exuberance of her wife's water Fae and smiled at the similarities between this creature and her own succubus when it came to their libidos. Her mind was pulled away by the realization of her need for oxygen. _

_Lauren felt Bo's hands tense on her shoulders as she began to push away, but she did not release her. Instead, she began to breathe in to Bo's mouth who opened her eyes wide with surprise. She felt the influx of oxygen into her lungs… well, she realized it was more than that… she felt oxygen… everywhere… she felt as if she didn't need to take a breath at all anytime soon._

_Lauren gave Bo one last peck on the lips as she pulled away from her and pushed into her mind, _

'_Okay now?'_

'_What… what did you do to me? I don't… I mean… I know I can't actually breathe underwater, but I don't feel like I need to breathe… I mean, I don't feel like I need to take a breath. How… and… the baby…'_

'_Is fine, Bo. You know I wouldn't put our child at risk.'_

'_I know, I'm sorry… I just…'_

_Lauren smiled, 'Believe me… I understand. You're afraid everything will hurt the baby. When I was pregnant with Ethan, I stopped drinking coffee because I was afraid it would hurt the baby for some reason.'_

'_I'm not being paranoid?'_

'_Paranoid? Maybe, but even if you are, it's completely normal, sweetie. I think it's adorable that you want to protect our child.'_

'_So… how is it that I don't need air right now?'_

'_I promise, I'll explain when we are back on land, but for now… welcome to my world. We have about thirty minutes… just let me know when you start to feel like you're running out of air, okay?'_

_Bo barely heard Lauren as she had started to look at the beauty of this underwater world that she had never known existed, 'This is incredible!'_

'_No, Bo… listen to me…" She gripped Bo's face so she would pay attention, "…you have to stay aware of your need for oxygen. Pay attention to how you feel, okay?'_

'_I promise… but right now, you… or should I say your Nereid… promised to show me around.'_

Lauren smiled. She had never known that Bo loved to swim, but apparently, her wife was completely sold on exploring the world of her Nereid. She was very happy about that since after the babies were born, it would be spring and she knew that the water would be calling to her more often.

'_Are you ready?' Lauren said as she watched Bo's eyes looking beyond her._

Bo pulled her eyes away from a rock form with a cave-like entrance that had captured her attention to look at her wife. She realized it was the first time she had actually seen her wife in her fully shifted Nereid in her natural environment. She chuckled as she took in her full form,

'_Really? James Cameron's Avatar? I'm not quite that blue, Bo.' Lauren smiled._

_Bo looked seductively at her wife's shifted figure, 'No, definitely not… your color is definitely more… uh… swirly…'_

'_Swirly?' Lauren looked at Bo with mock offense._

'_Sorry, it's the best I've got.' She reached out and gently placed her hand on the Nereid's cheek, smiling at her adoringly. Her fingers trailed down her neck to her collarbone, then out to her shoulders._

'_Your shoulders are broader,' she said as she moved her hand down to her ribs, '… and you have more muscle…'_

'_Well, swimming requires stronger deltoid, trapezius and latissimus dorsi muscles, so that shouldn't be surprising.'_

'_Hmmm… underwater geek speak… I like it, doctor.' Bo smiled as she pulled Lauren in closely, their legs entwining as she ran her hand down to the small of her back, '… and your ass is stronger too.'_

'_Yes, the larger gluteal muscles are from all of the kicking I do to propel myself forward.'_

_Lauren gasped as her wife grasped both of her ass cheeks simultaneously and pulled her pelvis to her with substantial force, driving her thigh into her heat, _

'_I like it.' She said as she pulled Lauren in for a fiery kiss. The blonde melted into her arms as she was once again lost in the duel of probing tongues searching for some way to satisfy the need tugging at their souls._

'_Gods I love you so much, Bo. I need you… I need you so much… all the time.'_

'_I'm right here, love and I need you too.'_

'_Thank you for bringing us here. It's exactly what I needed before we fight this fight.'_

_Bo slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, looking into Lauren's eyes, 'Do you need to feed more?'_

'_If I'm being honest, all of my chi-centered beings are full, so I don't actually need to make love but my Nereid could use a swim. Do you not want me…'_

'_Hey… you know that I always want you… it's just that… I want to swim with you before my air runs out and go back to…'_

'_See Ethan…' They both said simultaneously with a smile._

'_Come on… show me around, Blue… I want to see everything you love about life underwater.'_

_Lauren turned her back to Bo, 'Grab my shoulders and hold on tight, Succubus. You're going for a ride… Nereid style.'_

_Bo gripped Lauren's shoulders as instructed. Lauren grabbed her wife's legs and wrapped them around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as Bo said,_

'_Ready… show me what you've got!'_

_Lauren gave a pull with her webbed hands and began to power through the water while Bo held on for dear life. Before she knew it, they were moving in and around long streams of plant life as Lauren twirled them around dipping high and low._

_Bo was lost in the sensation of the water rushing over her skin as she felt Lauren's muscles flex with exertion at one moment, then relax at another. If she didn't know they were underwater, she would think they were flying as she felt their bodies glide through the depths together. She was sharing something that no one else had ever shared with her wife. The silence and beauty of this world stirred emotions in Bo she had never felt before._

'_Loosen your grip for a minute, baby.' The Nereid asked._

_Bo did as instructed allowing Lauren to roll over in her arms. Bo re-gripped her lover's body as they again began to pick up speed._

'_This is amazing, Lo.'_

'_I was hoping you would like it.' She leaned in and kissed Bo, wrapping her arms around her as her strong legs and webbed feet continued to propel them through the water._

'_You're amazing.'_

'_Yes, I am.' Lauren chuckled as Bo gave her another peck on the lips before the Nereid rolled back over propelling them deeper. _

_Lauren finally decided to head towards the cave entrance that had captured Bo's attention earlier._

'_Do you want to go in and explore a little?'_

'_Hells yea!'_

'_How's your oxygen? You've got to be getting close.'_

'_I think I'm good, Lo. I feel fine. This is truly amazing. I could stay here for hours.'_

'_Actually, you say that now, but you would get cold. My blue skin keeps my organs waterproof. You don't have that luxury.'_

'_Well, we better get to it, then!'_

_They entered the cave and continued through a long, narrow passageway before it opened up into a larger pull. Lauren could feel the water temperature change, getting warmer as she sensed the earth's crust was thinner here._

'_Thinner as in dangerous thinner?' Bo had heard her thoughts._

'_No, just thin enough to allow more heat to penetrate. Do you feel warmer?'_

'_Yes, actually… and just in time. You were right. I was starting to get a little cold.'_

'_How's your oxygen?'_

_Bo had been so completely absorbed by the feel of swimming with Lauren that she forgot to pay attention to her lungs._

'_I think we better head back.'_

'_How bad is it?'_

'_I think we better head back quickly.'_

'_Shit. I told you…'_

'_No lecture, please. Just swim.'_

_Bo was getting a little light-headed as she felt her body beginning to feel heavier than it had after Lauren had somehow given her oxygen. She noticed her fingers, toes and lips were beginning to get a bit tingly._

'_That's carbon dioxide building up in your blood stream. This tube is too narrow for me to help you at the moment… hold on tight.'_

_Bo didn't realize that Lauren had been swimming easy until that point. She gripped the Nereid tighter as she felt her muscles strain, moving full speed through the water. She could sense the panic in her mate as she in turn began to sense Bo's growing need to take a breath. _

'_Lauren… I need…'_

'_Hold tight, love. We're going up.'_

_Suddenly, Bo began to fight her need to take a breath as Lauren propelled them upward with such force she had to dig her fingertips into her wife's skin to keep a grip. Before she knew it, they were airborne._

'_Breathe, baby.'_

_Bo gasped several breaths as she braced herself to hit the water again… she waited… and waited… before she finally opened her eyes and realized she was surrounded by warmth. She looked down to see the orange glow of her wife's phoenix… but… she wasn't fully phoenix. Her blonde hair flowed in the breeze as Bo gripped her shoulders… her very flesh and bone shoulders… no feathers… except… below Bo's torso stretched out to the sides… massive, beautiful wings worked effortlessly to glide them through the air back towards the grove where they had initially jumped into the water._

'_Hold on, sweetie.' Lauren said as she felt Bo grip her tightly._

_She moved to a vertical position as they slowly descended, feet meeting dry land safely once again. Bo stood and watched as Lauren's wings disappeared into her back. She touched the bare flesh, searching for any sign of the grand orange, brown and gold wings but there was none._

Bo spoke softly, "Lauren, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't fly… like that."

"Why not?" She moved to her wife who appeared a bit shaken.

Lauren slapped both of her hands hard on Bo's bare chest, "I told you to stay aware of your oxygen! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I was just so caught up in everything… I mean… swimming with you felt so amazing and… I've never seen… been anywhere so… peaceful… so beautiful… and to share that with you… I just… I was distracted."

"I won't take you swimming with me again if you're not going to pay attention, Bo. I… we… can't lose you! My Nereid would rather never swim with you again than to risk your life and the life of the child growing inside of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Bo answered with all the seriousness she could muster. She understood exactly how Lauren felt. She felt that way herself, "Now… will you tell me why you won't fly partially shifted?"

"You mean, why won't I fly around above humans or why won't I fly around naked as the day I was born?"

"Oh… well, there are those two reasons… but it seemed like there was something else."

Bo waited for her wife to answer, but received no reply, "Okay. I know there's something else, but I'm going to give you a pass for now because I trust that you will keep our promise to each other about full disclosure. I'll wait, but I do want to know, okay?"

"Okay." Lauren hung her head, "I want to tell you… I do… it's just…"

"Clearly something you're not ready to talk about. I take it something happened?"

Lauren nodded.

"Bad memories?"

Lauren nodded again.

"Well, just remember that talking about the past doesn't mean the past will happen again. And I hope that you will realize that you now have a good memory to go with your wings."

"You almost drowning is a good memory?"

"No, I'm standing here because of those wings, Lauren. Those wings saved me, so I – for one – love those wings." Bo placed a light kiss on her wife's forehead in reassurance before she moved to gather their clothes. She picked up her cell phone and checked the time,

"Okay, it's 6:35am… we can still see Ethan if you want."

"Definitely."

The couple dressed in silence. Bo finished first and watched as Lauren pulled on her hoodie and gloves,

"I hate that it's going to be cold outside."

"Yea, this is like being on a vacation in the tropics, isn't it?"

"Well, all we have to do is get through this week and that vacation is reality."

"I can't wait… but…"

"I know, I don't want to leave Ethan either." Bo felt Lauren's heartache at the thought of leaving their son. She suddenly had an idea, but that would have to wait. Right now, they needed to get back to the beach house, "Let's go, baby. Our little boy will be hoping to see us before he heads to school."

"Did Madge say anything about us being able to teleport out of here?"

"She said she didn't know but assumed that if anyone could teleport in and out, it would be the royal couple."

"What do you think?" Lauren asked, taking Bo's hand.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay. Wait here." Bo vanished just as Lauren yelled our her name.

"BO! Shit… stubborn Succubus!"

Bo materialized in front of Lauren again, "Yup… cold outside. Come on, our kid is waiting." She smiled as Lauren's anger at her recklessness remained firmly in place. She kissed her wife's ruffled brow and took her hand, teleporting them both to their home.

… … … … … … … …

Lauren and Bo appeared on the deck of the beach house, pulled open the door and announced their presence to a busy kitchen,

"Hey! We're home!"

"Mommies!" Ethan ran through the family room, down the stairs into the entertainment room and across the floor. He jumped into Lauren's arms and gave her a big hug,

"I was afraid they took you and I didn't get to say good luck!" Ethan played with the ends of Lauren's hair before giving her a hug and scrambling out of her arms and into Bo's.

"Are you ready, Mamma?" He gave her a hug too, "Do you both have enough chi and do you need to practice your tiger moves, Mommy?"

"I think we're ready to go, buddy. We had quite a good workout the other day with my aunts and uncles, so we're ready to go."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need me to stay home from school for mortal support?"

Lauren chuckled, "I think you mean moral support. You know, no matter where you are we know you're always with us, buddy. You go to school and do your job and we'll go to our trials and do ours, deal?"

"Deal." He said reluctantly as Bo released him to the ground.

"Breakfast number two is ready, little man." Kenzi held up a plate of waffles, placing them on the breakfast bar. The trio walked over to the kitchen, Lauren helping Ethan into his chair while Bo moved around the counter to give Kenzi a hug.

"Thanks, Kenz."

"It's no biggie, Bo-Bo. How was Evony?"

"The usual… snarky, stubborn and shady… oh, yea… and human."

"Ironic, ain't it?" Kenzi said.

"How so?" Lauren asked as she grabbed the syrup bottle from Ethan's hands before he poured any more onto his waffles.

"She was this all powerful b-i-t-c-h…"

"I know how to spell, Aunt Kenzi. That's a dollar in the swear jar." Kenzi huffed as Ethan chuckled at her.

"Anyway… she treated us all like sh…" She looked at Ethan, "… crap for all of those years and now the shoe's on the other foot."

"Yea, but we all have our Druid thing going on now… I couldn't jail her, Kenz."

Kenzi looked at her friend for a moment. Bo's head was hanging down as her fingers traced the random cracks in the granite countertop. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"We're Druids now, Bo. I don't think I could have done it either. I heard the she passed The Gathering rite… she's not a threat… and Chase also told me about her mate."

Bo looked up at Kenzi with surprise, "You know?"

"Yea… did she show up this morning?"

"She did… and at first, I didn't think Evony had a prayer but now… well… she agreed our plan."

"You have a plan?" She looked between Bo and Lauren, her eyes finally settling on the doctor as she spoke,

"We agreed to make her a Selkie… highly compatible with a Druid because of their love of nature and the water, yet not a threat to either Druid or Fae."

"Unless you steal their pelt, that is." Kenzi looked at Bo who stared back at her knowingly, "Of course, they were the only ones who made me think I could possibly dig chicks… well… while they were dancing, anyway."

"Yea, well that won't work on us now, so I think your hetero self is safe around Evony."

"Good thing. Chase would be crushed."

"I'm sure." Bo turned her attention to Ethan, "So how are Aunt K's waffles, buddy?"

"Firth pwash ish shtiw wommish." Ethan said, his mouth full of waffles.

"You wanna swallow and try again, little dude?" Said Kenzi.

Lauren shook her head as she smiled at her son's appetite and clear ignorance to the manners he'd been taught. She didn't have the heart to reprimand him today. She knew he was going to struggle all day not knowing where his mommies were… especially since it was likely she and Bo would not be home tonight.

"I said, first place is still Mommy's… sorry, Aunt K… but yours are still better than Uncle Chase's."

"Well, at least that's something."

"Okay, buddy. Let's get moving. Go brush your teeth and grab your backpack."

"Okay." Ethan jumped down and headed back to his room as Kenzi grabbed his dishes,

"I told him I'd drop him off at school today on my way to the store. I thought he could use family time right up to the door."

"Thanks, Kenzi. I'm sure you're right. We'd love to take him in, but I have visions of us being taken on the way to school and him having to ride the rest of the way with someone "assigned" to drive him. I'd rather not make this any harder than it already is for him."

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yea, we're good, Kenzi." Bo tried to assure her friend, but she could sense the concern coming off of her in waves, "We're well fed, well trained and well rested. We've been working in tandem for weeks now… taking on the strongest Druids in the community."

"Yea, but this is going to be a global group, Bo. You're going up against Druids from all over the globe and they all want to prove that you two aren't worthy. I would think that every clan out there has their own version of BoLo, you know?"

"I hadn't actually thought of it that way…" Bo's level of worry rose again now that she realized they really would be fighting people they didn't know.

"So much for being able to anticipate our opponent's moves." Lauren said.

"We'll be fine, Lo." Bo tried to reassure her mate, though her body language did anything but convince her wife, "We'll figure it out as we go… together, right?"

"Together." Lauren smiled a worried smile, then turned to Kenzi,

"Kenzi, you remember…"

"Don't say it, Doc. We've been through all of the scenarios and I know what to do so just focus on the fight. I'll take care of everything until you BOTH COME BACK! Okay?" She said, expecting not only an affirmative answer, but also their actual promise to return in one piece.

"We'll be back, Kenzi… maybe a little beat up, but we'll be back."

Ethan skipped into the room again and jumped into Lauren's arms, "Okay, Mommy. Remember… do what you have to do to come back to me, right? Little Lottie is counting on you to keep her safe, too so protect the belly."

"Got it."

"Now give me a big hug, Mommy. I need one big enough to last me the whole day and night."

Lauren pulled her son in for a great big hug. She looked past him to Kenzi as her eyes teared up at the thought of not seeing her son again. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind so her Ethan wouldn't hear them. She felt the determination rise from within as she gave her son another squeeze. Nothing could stop her from coming back to this little boy. She would see him grow up… she would see him with his new siblings. She gave him one last squeeze before pulling back and seeing the tears running down his small cheeks,

"Hey… none of that, little man. I'll tell you what… remember when you used to stay with GranMa and GranPa when I would go to Boston?" Ethan nodded telling Lauren he remembered,

"Well, let's just pretend that I'm going to Boston and I'll be back some time tomorrow as soon as I'm finished my work. Okay?"

"Okay." He looked at Bo and reached out his arms for her to take him. When he was safely in her arms with Lauren's hand still on his back he said, "Only this time, you're coming back from Boston with her, right Mamma?"

"That's right, buddy. I'll be back with her." Bo pulled Ethan into her embrace. She could feel his arms strain to reach around her as he squeezed her for all he was worth. She felt the small ache tug at her eyes as tears threatened to fall, but she pushed back the emotion knowing that when in contact with her, Ethan would feel her fear. She pulled forth the determination she had inside and made that her prominent focus. She would be back with her son tomorrow, finish this week and have the family they've been looking forward to… whatever it takes, she and Lauren would be back with Ethan tomorrow.

Ethan pulled back and looked at Bo, "You'll watch out for each other, right?"

"Just like we promised, buddy… we're a tough team to beat… we'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Mamma." He said to Bo.

"I love you too, Ethan… so much."

"As much as the whole entire sky?"

"Oh no… there's not enough sky to match how much I love you… it's more like all of the galaxies combined."

"Wow… that's really lots. I love you that much too." He turned his attention to Lauren, "You know I love you the whole universe, Mommy."

"And I love you the whole universe too, Ethan." Lauren smiled at her son. She was amazed at how one moment he could seem to be growing up so fast and the next he was like the helpless toddler she had known years ago.

"Okay. Well, I better go or I'll be late for school and Aunt K will get in an argument with my teacher again."

Bo lowered her son to the floor as Lauren wrapped her arm around her waist. She could feel Bo's heart ache and understood exactly how she was feeling as they watched Ethan walk over and to his Aunt.

"Got everything?"

"Yup. And I'm putting on my brave face just like you said."

"Good man. You know, that face looks a lot like the one that your Mommy used to wear."

"When she was human and a slave of the Ashhole?"

Lauren's eyes went wide at her son's remark as did Bo's, "Kenz?" Bo asked.

"What? Well… that's what I called him so that's how Ethan knows him too." Bo and Lauren just shook their heads.

"Yes, Ethan. Just like that. She always wore a brave face even when your Mamma and I didn't know that there were a lot of bad things happening to her."

"Did you hear that Mommy? I look like you!"

"I heard, buddy."

Ethan looked at Bo and frowned, "Maybe Kai or Charlotte will look like you, Mamma."

"Maybe they will, but I'll be fine if they both look like your Mommy. I like looking at your Mommy."

"And so you like lookin' at me because it's like looking at a piece of Mommy, right?"

"Sure is, little man. Now… off to school with you."

"See you soon!" He said to them both as he took Kenzi's hand. The young Druid gave them each a smile,

"Kick butt, take names later." She said with a hopeful nod.

"Will do, Kenzi. See you soon." Bo said.

"See you BOTH soon."

"We know, Kenzi. We'll see you soon." Lauren smiled.

… … … … … … … …

As she opened her eyes, all she saw was her blonde hair over her eyes. Her arm was numb… why was her arm numb? She used her other hand to remove the hair from her eyes so she could see her arm and instead found an incredible set of hips laying across her buried elbow. Well, that explains the numb arm… her wife had decided to somehow move onto her brachial artery and nerve while they slept.

"Bo?"

She nudged her wife.

"Bo?" She gave her a stronger shove.

"Wh-What?" Bo sat up straight, "What's wrong… who's there?" She opened her eyes, saw her wife's naked form and relaxed.

"Argh… sweet Gaia that hurts."

"What's wrong, baby?" Bo leaned back down and cuddled into Lauren's side.

"You fell asleep on my arm… it was numb and now the feelings coming back." Lauren was holding her arm perfectly still as she gritted her teeth.

"Pins and needles?"

"The worst."

"Sorry." Bo's guilt was obvious.

"It's okay… at least I woke up looking at a great ass and a great set of hips."

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm."

"You want a steak?"

"You read my mind."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"We better get dressed again." Lauren suggested.

"I know." Bo groaned.

The couple dressed and headed out to the kitchen. Bo threw her wife's steak under the broiler in the oven along with a leftover piece of tuna for herself. She pulled together a salad and two tall glasses of water. By the time everything was plated, Lauren had arrived in the kitchen. They ate in silence, both knowing their nerves were starting to build. It was one o'clock and they still hadn't been taken.

"I'm going to hate it if they come for us when Ethan is home from school. I don't want him to see that happen."

"I'm sure they're going to be anything but gentle when they come."

"They're going to try to split us up right away."

"We have a plan, Lauren. We already know that isn't going to happen."

Bo picked up the plates and turned back around when she heard a muffled grunt. She looked to where her wife had been sitting. She was gone and standing in her place was Abigail.

"Shit." She said as the protection Druid flicked her wrist and sent Bo flying straight through the sliding glass door with a crash on to the deck. Bo was on fire before she landed, not aware she needed to shield herself. She had large cuts all over her body from going through the plate glass window.

"This is what the Martini Clan has decided is the answer to the prophecy? Are they kidding?"

Bo looked up to see a pair of young twins that looked to be in their mid thirties. She knew all too well that looks were deceiving when it came to age in her world, but regardless of their age, she was pissed at herself for being caught with her pants down like that. She rose to her feet with some effort, blood streaming down her face, her shirt torn, a large gash across her back and probably a bad concussion. For some reason, the rules of the fight popped into her head... specifically, the one that reminded her that while she wouldn't know the powers of the global fighters brought in, they wouldn't know hers either. She smirked as she welcomed the fire as fuel for her body, but it did little to heal her. She straightened up as best she could before she looked upon the faces of her attackers. They were strangers and spoke with an accent she didn't recognize,

"Hello, boys. That move will cost you. I'm cut pretty badly and then you burned me… now I'm going to have to ask you to help me heal."

"Maybe you don't understand. We're not here to take orders… you're not our Queen until you defeat all of us, so heal your own sorry ass."

"If you insist." Bo chuckled as she swiftly moved to the two men and gripped them by their shirt collars before they could produce their intended fireballs. She then sucked their chi until they dropped to the ground unconscious. She turned to see Abigail watching her as she healed before her very eyes.

"Wanna go again?"

Abigail shook her head, "Nope… I'm just here to call the healers from here on out."

"So you're my Observer?"

"Yup."

"And Lauren?"

"Observer… can't help you Bo."

"What now?"

"Observer." Abigail said again.

"Got it." Bo closed her eyes and focused on Lauren,

'_Where are you, baby?'_

'_Just finished off two fire Fae.'_

'_Me too.'_

'_Do you know where you are?'_

'_I'm in the woods. John is my observer. He's the one that teleported me out… it happened so fast.'_

'_I know. Are you watching your back right now?'_

'_Yes. Don't let your guard down.'_

'_I'm watching.'_

'_Remember… wind Druids can strike from quite some distance.'_

'_Got it. Can you teleport to me? I'm still at the beach house.'_

'_Be right there.' Lauren turned to John._

'_If you're my Observer, how do you follow me when I teleport?'_

'_I follow your trail on the wind.'_

'_Okay… keep up, old man.' Lauren chuckled as she vanished. She appeared on the sand in front of the beach house where Bo was waiting at the bottom of the deck. She waited as John materialized on her count of twelve, 'Not bad.'_

'_What's not bad?'_

'_John… I teleported away from him and he found me within twelve seconds by following my trail on the wind.'_

'_Cool.'_

_Suddenly, they felt the wind kick up all around them, 'Lauren… hand… now!'_

_They ran to each other and gripped hands tightly as the wind began to swirl around them. _

"Do you see anyone?"

"Only John and Abigail… I take it she's your Observer?" Lauren asked.

"Yes… after she sent me through the sliding glass doors on the deck."

"You okay?" Lauren asked, concerned.

"Yea… two fire Druids were kind enough to give me their chi."

"Nice of them. Can you grab the bannister?"

Bo grabbed the bannister, preventing them from being swept away, "You know I won't be able to hold on forever, right?"

"They're trying to take us somewhere, aren't they?"

"I think so." Bo said, grunting. The wind was getting stronger making it harder for her to hold on to both the railing and Lauren's hand.

"I say we go where they want us… they'll get us there eventually anyway, right?"

"I'm sure they will. Any one of them could teleport here and take us."

"I guess we might as well let them take us then… that way, at least we go together."

"Well, you know I'd follow you anywhere, baby."

"Aw, Lo… you're so romantic."

"I do try."

"It looks like the wind is going to carry us to the water."

"Sounds like fun to me." Lauren smirked as her skin shifted to blue. Bo's eyes went blue as she smiled at her wife,

'_Love you, baby.'_

'_Love you too, Bo.'_

'_Here we go.' With that, Bo let go of the bannister, allowing them to be carried into the water._

'_I can't stay under here long, Lo.'_

'_I can breathe oxygen into you again…'_

'_No, Lo. It's the water temperature. It's freezing.'_

'_No, it's not sweetie… your fire.'_

'_Will that work?'_

'_Try it… first let me give you the oxygen you need.' Lauren pulled Bo into a heated kiss, pushing oxygen into her cells as she had earlier that morning._

'_You really have to explain how you do that.'_

'_Later, baby. Now try your fire.'_

_Bo concentrated on her fire Druid and surrounded herself with fire, 'It works! Ohmagosh! It works!'_

'_Learn something new every day!'_

'_Apparently. Now what?'_

'_Look up.' Lauren suggested._

_Bo cast her eyes towards the surface and saw the outlines of the Druids hovering above the water. _

'_I count nine… you?' Bo asked._

'_Same. Want some chi?'_

_Bo smirked, 'I'd be happy to have some chi, lover.'_

'_Remember… don't actually…' Lauren was interrupted by her wife,_

'_I know, I know… don't actually inhale… draw like from a straw instead. No drowning. You worry too much.' Bo said with a smile._

'_Yea… why would I worry… it's not like you ever take chances.' Lauren replied sarcastically, 'Okay… let's see… so many choices… which one do you want first?'_

_Bo watched as Lauren swam up, grabbed the leg of the largest Druid and pulled him back down to the depths. The man tried to raise his hand to push a current towards Lauren, but she simply gripped his hand and shook her head no as she drew his chi from his body._

'_I'll send him to land so they find him," Bo said as she pushed a large wave towards shore from under the water while Lauren went and retrieved another Druid, this time turning him to Bo so she could draw the chi. They had taken care of five of the nine when a massive current came from below and pushed them towards the surface. _

_Lauren gripped Bo's hand as they breached the water. Her wings moved to full span as Bo lay across her back, her hands wrapped around her waist. Lauren dipped along the water as Bo fired massive fireballs at the first two Druids setting them on fire as she caught them off guard._

'_We got lucky with those, Lo. They weren't expecting fire… next pass will be more difficult.'_

'_Yea, but two on two is better than two on nine… I like our odds.'_

_As Lauren banked around to head back towards the two remaining Druids on the water, she sensed the invisible shield they'd raised. She called to Bo,_

'_Change of plans, shield ahead, we're going in… hold on…'_

_Lauren hit the water just before the shield, diving under the edge and coming up beneath them before they had a chance to extend it beneath their feet. She and Bo now stood between the two inside a shield. Bo smirked,_

'_I could use a little chi… you, my love?' Bo ducked and rolled away from a fireball, 'They're lowering the shield so they can run.'_

'_Well, running isn't an option since we're supposed to keep our chi levels up.' Lauren caught a fireball and tossed it to Bo who caught it and expanded it into a wall of fire around the inside of the shield. _

_She and Lauren stood back to back as their eyes shifted to blue. They pulled the chi from the two remaining Druids, now trapped by the wall of fire. Once unconscious, they pushed them on a wave of water to shore again. Lauren retracted her wings and felt behind her to the holes in her shirt, _

'_Shit. I liked this shirt, too.'_

'_Sorry, babe. Kenzi can make you another one. Look at it this way, now you have one to wear when you want to let your phoenix out. Thanks, by the way.'_

'_For what?'_

'_Well, I know you don't like to do a partial Phoenix shift, so…'_

'_I couldn't think of any other way to get us an advantage. I did what I had to do. You would have done the same.'_

'_I guess.' Bo said, 'I'm getting tired of hovering out here. Are you okay with heading for shore?'_

'_We're going to have to go to land sooner or later. You know, this has been easy.'_

'_Yea… I have a feeling it's intentional. The first two I faced were pretty cocky.'_

'_Mine too. Why would they send such weak Druid's against us?'_

'_You know, at one of our training sessions, Vesta and John told me there were some who didn't believe in the prophecy… they didn't believe a Master Druid Hybrid could ever exist let alone two who were mated and meant to be their Queens. Do you think they're sending the non-believers out on their own against us to prove a point?'_

'_I'm sure it's possible. Regardless, I think things are going to get rough when we hit the beach.'_

'_Agreed.' Bo said._

'_Ready?'_

'_Ready.'_

_They gripped each other's hands as Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's cheek and teleported to shore. They arrived and were instantly facing at least fifty Druids and Fae._

'_Shit.' Bo said._

'_You can say that again.'_

'_Well… just another day at the office, right?'_

'_Whatever you say, dear.'_

'_Lo?'_

'_Yes, Bo.'_

'_Did you notice that some of them are carrying weapons?'_

'_Why yes, I did… but at least I don't see any guns.' Lauren said with a sarcastic smile._

'_Way to keep it positive hun.' Bo pumped her fist as she spoke._

'_Glass half full, baby.' Lauren smiled as she took a deep breath._

'_Here we go…' Bo said as she caught three fireballs and tossed them back…_

…_ … … … …_

Kenzi opened Ethan's car door so he could hop out and walked to the front door behind him. She stopped as she watched the young boy's shoulders and head droop when he tried the door and it was locked.

"They're gone, Aunt Kenzi."

"They're not gone, little dude… just away for the night, remember? Boston?"

"I tried that all day, Aunt K… it just doesn't work." He said with a pout that reminded her of Bo.

She walked to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside behind her nephew as he spoke, "I thought of them at English and History and French class. I even thought of them in Math and Science and they're my favorite subjects. Then I thought…"

Kenzi ran into the room when she heard Ethan suddenly stop talking. She heard him scream,

"Noooo! Noooo! They hurt them!" Kenzi wrapped Ethan in a hug from behind and followed his gaze to the shattered sliding glass door. There was blood all over the edges of broken glass and she could see the broken table and chairs on the deck. She looked further and noticed the cracked banister. She was pulled back to the young man in her arms when she felt the erratic movement of his body as he sobbed over the scene before him. She felt a strange warmth begin to burn into her chest. She pulled away and looked down, releasing her grip on the youngster a bit. He turned in her arms and what Kenzi saw left her slack-jawed and concerned. In the center of his chest was the same bright shining light that emanated from her fiancé when he engaged his Sun Druid. She knew she needed to calm him, but she needed Chase… now.

She called to Chase on the wind, "I need you… please… come to Bo and Lauren's… it's Ethan. Please hurry."

She then leaned down and looked directly in her nephew's eyes, gripping his shoulders tightly,

"Hey, take it easy, little dude. You're getting really upset and right now I'm worried about what you might do when you're upset."

"I'm gonna hurt anyone that hurt my moms!" Ethan said as the glow strengthened and gained a slight orange tint to it.

Just then, Chase teleported in, "Kenz? I'm here."

"Hi Uncle Chase! We're over here… Ethan's pretty upset that his moms were taken." She nodded towards the bloody broken glass that was left remaining in the door, then motioned to her own chest and pointed to Ethan. Chase's jaw dropped before he gathered his thoughts and realized this was a very dangerous situation.

"Hey, little dude. What's going on? You're upset?"

"I'm going to kill them all if they killed my moms!" Chase watched as his nephew's eyes began to glow orange. He was showing signs of a Sun Druid just before they used their power… unless the orange was because he had inherited Lauren's Phoenix Fae. He just wasn't sure but he did know if his Sun Druid acted, they were all in trouble.

"Hey, you do know that your Mom's are doing something that is a Queen's version of your Vision Quest, right?"

"Yes, but they don't have to break them with the glass door!"

"How do you know that one of your mommies didn't throw someone else through the window, huh?"

Ethan grew silent as his mind worked through Chase's suggestion. He looked up at Chase, "Do you think they kicked the person's butt?"

"I do."

Ethan put his hand to his chest, "My chest hurts, Uncle Chase. Is it my heart breaking from my moms?"

"Look down, buddy." Chase said.

"Oh my Gods! What's wrong with me!" Ethan said pulling his shirt off to see the white hot glow more clearly.

"Nothing is wrong with you, buddy."

"Uncle Chase, I've studied human atomy for years with lots of doctors and this is not normal!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ethan nodded, "I can do that too… watch."

Kenzi watched as Chase knelt before his nephew and accessed his power. Ethan's eyes went wide with wonder as he watched the soft glow begin to emanate from his Uncle's chest.

"Wow… that looks so cool!"

Kenzi laughed as Chase gave her a wink before turning to Ethan, "We may not be normal, buddy… but we are the definition of cool! High five!"

Ethan jumped up and slammed his palm against the hand Chase held up above him before tilting his head and asking the raven-haired Druid, "So, what's making this happen?"

"Do you remember how you used to shift without warning?"

"That's before I was a man."

Chase looked up at Kenzi who chuckled at Ethan's comment, "Right… before you went through your Vision Quest for your Fae shifter."

"It's called my Dawning, right?"

"That's right. All Fae go through a Dawning. Well, Druids don't call it a Dawning but they do call it a Vision Quest. Your mommies both went through theirs, remember?"

"Yea. That's the first time everybody tried to hurt them."

Chase watched as Ethan's head dropped and his chest began to glow brighter.

"Look at your chest now, buddy."

"Whoa… it's really bright."

"It is. Can you make it glow dimmer like mine?"

Chase dimmed his light and watched as Ethan tried to dim his light. It worked for a moment, but then it got brighter as the young Druid expressed his frustration,

"It's not working! I can't…"

"Yes, you can… look at Aunt Kenzi."

"But…"

"Just do it, little dude. Look at your Aunt."

Ethan did as he was told and looked up at Kenzi, "Now, I want you to remember the time when you had the most fun with Aunt Kenzi and how it felt."

Ethan lowered his eyes and looked at his hands for a moment as he fell into deep thought, then he looked up at Kenzi with a big smile on his face. He stood there just smiling and looking at her.

Chase watched as Kenzi's jaw dropped and then she began to smile too. He stood up and looked at her, "Care to share, lover?"

Kenzi shook out the thoughts she was having before looking at Chase, "The day we took him to the amusement park and we went on the roller coaster. He loved that I was screaming my head off. He reached over and grabbed my hand and told me it would be okay… I didn't realize at the time, but he had calmed me with his touch."

"Oh sweet Gaia… are you telling me…"

"I showed her, Uncle Chase."

Chase knelt down in front of Ethan again as Kenzi moved in behind him, "How did you do that, Ethan?"

"I just played a movie in her head. She watches movies in her head all the time."

"You do?" Chase asked. Kenzi nodded, "You didn't tell me?"

"He calls them movies, I call them dreams."

"They're not dreams when they happen when you're awake, Aunt K."

"Kenzi! You're watching movies in your head while you're awake?"

"They're not memories, Chase! They scare me! I don't want to talk about them."

Ethan patted Chase's hand, "It's okay Uncle Chase. She's in denial… it ain't just a river in Egypt, ya know?"

Chase had to laugh at his nephew copying Kenzi's joke. It was amazing what this kid picked up, "Okay Kenz… we'll talk about this later. But you, mister… you just pushed a memory into your Aunt's mind?"

"I guess so… is that wrong to do, Uncle Chase?"

"Well, you know how your mommies have taught you that it's not polite to look into someone's thoughts when you touch them unless they're trying to hurt you?"

"Yes sir. Aunt Kenzi wasn't trying to hurt me, so…"

"Wait, Ethan… you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, buddy. I should have said that first. You gave Aunt Kenzi a wonderful memory… especially since parts of it she didn't remember."

"She's upset right now because I reminded her that she has movies about bad people coming."

Chase was a bit upset with Kenzi for not telling him about her "movies", but he pushed that out of his mind for now and focused on Ethan, "Do you think you could calm her down… like you did on the roller coaster that day?"

"Sure, Uncle Chase. That's easy."

He walked behind his uncle and took Kenzi's hand. He looked up at her and smiled as a soft white blow moved from his hand into his aunt's. Chase watched a look of relief wash over his fiancé's face,

"Kenz?"

She smiled at Chase before squatting down in front of Ethan, "Thanks, buddy. I feel much better now."

"I'm glad. I feel kind of tired."

Chase suddenly looked worried, "Well, do you notice the glow in your chest is gone?"

Ethan looked down, "Wow… it is! How did… I'm really tired, Uncle Chase."

"That glow in your chest is a new power, my young Padawan. You are part Sun Druid."

"Just like you, right?"

"Right. You've been using your powers for a while… until you focused on giving Kenzi her memory. That's another power called Telekinesis... your mommies both have it. It's a hybrid power born from having both Druid and Fae DNA."

Ethan thought for a moment, "I'm a sunny hybrid television." He yawned and slid into his uncle's arms.

"Who has used an awful lot of chi for a little dude. Come on, E… we need to go see Gaia."

"I want to sleep."

"You won't sleep if you want to wake up… remember the feeding rules?"

"Keep up with my chi… I didn't keep up… I feel so tired."

Chase lifted his nephew and gave Kenzi a kiss on the top of her head, "We'll talk later but you should know that you are a Seer, Kenz. It's a rare and incredibly powerful gift. Did you tell Vesta and Beli?"

"Yes. Bo and Lauren know too."

"Ow… that hurts."

"I'm sorry, Chase. Really. I just…"

"Feed Ethan first… talk later. See you in a bit. Check in with Ella, please?"

"I'll do that while you're gone."

"I wanna know about my mommies."

"I'll find out what I can little dude. Feed… they'll be so mad at you if they come home and you're dead!"

Ethan smiled, "Yea… 'specially since I wasn't getting attacked today."

Chase gave Kenzi a light kiss, then teleported away, leaving his fiancé standing there, arms crossed shaking her head,

"Total Doc move, Kenz. Haven't you learned from her mistakes that you never keep a secret from your partner?"

She grabbed her cell and called Ella. There was no answer, so she decided to teleport into the infirmary and see for herself. She vanished from the clubhouse and appeared in what appeared to be a war zone. There were bodies everywhere and the healers were clearly struggling to keep up, "Sweet Gaia… what the fuck happened?"

Ella looked up and saw Kenzi standing there, "Kenz? Are you well fed?"

Kenzi found the will to pull her eyes from the bleeding, dying faces in the room as she frantically searched for her friends in the group, "Tip top, doc."

"I could use your help."

"I'm no healer, Ells."

"You are today, my friend… you are today."

Kenzi walked to Ella who explained, "See this gaping wound?"

"Ew, gross Ells… really?"

"Suck it up, Kenz. Time to put on your big girl pants. Lives depend on it. Look at the deepest part of the wound… now… narrow, very light beam of fire on very low heat… think of it as a laser on ultra low. Run the beam across the wound a melt it back together. When you see a blood vessel, do it even lighter. Now, Kenz…"

Ella supervised as Kenzi focused a single finger towards the wound allowing only a thin light orange stream of fire to project along the parted sides of what she believed was a liver, "Perfect, Kenzi. See? You're a healer after all. Keep going. When you're finished, call a nurse and see me for another patient."

"Got it." Kenzi called to Chase on the wind,

'_Chase… couldn't get Ella on the phone so teleported to her. It looks like a hospital war zone here. She needed my help, so I'm going to stay. Can you stick with Ethan?'_

'_I got him, babe. It's going to take me a while to fill him up. He's telling Gaia all about his new powers right now. She's impressed and he's absolutely pumped about how cool he is.'_

'_I'm glad. Okay… gotta concentrate here. I'm putting a guys' liver back together.'_

'_You're what?'_

'_Long story… explain later… gotta concentrate but yes, you can call your totally hot lover 'Doc' now. Love you, stud.'_

'_Love you more, little hottie.'_

Kenzi refocused her attention on the liver in front of her, "This is still gross. Bo-Bo… where are you?"

"Bo did this, Kenzi." Ella said from the table opposite her raven-haired friend.

Kenzi stopped what she was doing, to survey the room, "What? There's like thirty people here, Ells."

"All I know is that they attacked Lauren and she went nuts on them."

"Wait… thirty people attacked Lauren?"

"Yes."

"Why? Wasn't Bo there?"

"Yes… it was their strategy. They thought if they killed Lauren first, Bo would become weak."

"Somebody didn't do their homework."

"Apparently and they paid the price for it."

"How did she do…" Kenzi pointed to the liver, "…well… this."

"That one is actually not bad… most of these people have a vital organ that seems to have exploded in their body. We've never seen anything like it. Once we've healed the people who have wounds like this one, they've told us that they were farthest from Lauren. The ones closest to her like this one…" Ella shook her head.

Kenzi looked at Ella's patient. She was working on his head, "What happened to him?"

"He is Fae… he is one of the attackers that was closest to Lauren." Ella shook her head, "Kenzi, they said that Bo was nowhere near the group in the front… there were about fifteen in the first wave who tried to attack her mate. They said Bo looked at them, her eyes went banshee blue, she nodded and they all dropped to the ground unconscious with blood coming from their ears, eyes and nose. When they were brought in, each of them had the same wounds… fractures to the Frontal bone of the skull, Ethmoid and Lacrimal bones of the nose and all of the bones of at least one ear."

"They'll live?"

"We're unsure of one… Beli is working on him now… he was the one who actually got his hands on Lauren according to Abigail… she essentially melted his brain… it doesn't look good."

"Is Lauren…"

"I don't know, Kenz. She put up her shield, but with that many attacking with so many different powers at the same time, her shield gave way. I'm guessing that's why Bo did this. Abigail said she was definitely badly burned. Bo teleported her away. She has healing powers, Kenzi… I just don't know if she knows how to access them and…" Ella stopped as she was clearly upset at the thought of her dear friend being injured or worse."

"Ells… when Lauren's life is on the line, she does whatever she needs to. She'll find a way… trust me on that."

She looked up at the young Goth with tears in her eyes, "They're on the run now, Kenz. For the next twenty four hours, the hunt is on."

They stood staring at each other for a moment, their fear evident before Kenzi shook out the thoughts,

"Well, until we know facts we just keep saving lives, right?"

"Right."

… … … … … … …

Bo lay her wife gently on the ground trying hard not to touch the scorched skin.

"Oh, baby. What have they done to you?"

"Bo…" Lauren said weakly, "Chi… need… chi…"

"I don't know where to touch you, baby… everything is burned… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Palm…" Lauren weakly turned her hand over so Bo could access her hand, but the burns on her forearm contacted the sand and caused her to flinch.

"Water, Bo… put me in the water… Nereid… healing…"

"We're near salt water, Lo. That will burn like hell."

"No… you're right… fresh water… need…"

Bo thought for a moment, "I know, baby… hang on." She gripped Lauren's hand and teleported them away. They appeared moments later in the same spot where they had begun this day. Bo was lost in the memory of the bliss they had felt here only to look down at her mate and remember the horror that had followed once Ethan had gone off to school.

"In the water, Bo… please… not much time…"

"Shhhh… talk to me through our link, baby. Don't waste energy. I've got you." Bo pushed air beneath Lauren and floated her to the fresh water lake, "Okay baby… you're going to feel the water on your back… tell me if it hurts too much."

Bo lowered Lauren's body to the surface of the water. She watched intently as her wife flinched but then seemed to relax and float. Lauren cried out momentarily as her Nereid took over, skin shifting to blue. What happened next had Bo screaming,

"Lauren!"

'_Bo… it's okay… Nereid's can shed their skin… I need you to push your healing chi to me through the water.'_

'_But… I don't know how to heal…'_

'_You're a Master Druid, Bo. Of course you know how to heal. Come into the water with me.'_

_Bo didn't hesitate. She knew her wife was in great pain and she felt responsible. She stood in the waist-high water and spoke to her wife,_

'_What do I do now?'_

'_Think of Ethan… the day he fell off of his bike…'_

'_That was just a small cut, Lo. This is a whole other level of…'_

'_Same powers, Bo… just amp up the voltage… please, baby… it hurts…'_

Bo focused on calling forth the chi she would need to heal from the water and sandy bottom beneath then focused on what she'd felt the day she healed Ethan. She pulled in the lessons from her grandmother on healing and finally felt the surge of white heat come from her hands,

'Okay, Lo. Tell me what hurts… I can't see…'

'Sorry… forgot my injured skin is hidden from you… I don't have much healthy skin, Bo… start with the chest… getting hard to breathe as the loss of elasticity in my skin is making it difficult to inhale.'

'Got it. Can you shift back so I can see?'

'My Nereid is protecting me by trying to shed the out layer of my skin. She doesn't realize there is damage that goes deeper.'

'I can't see what I'm doing like this, Lo.'

'I know… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let her have control but the pain was so bad… I just didn't care… I should have known better… I…'

'Hush now, Doctor. You make a terrible patient.'

'I didn't want to be your weakness, Bo… I never wanted to be your weakness.'

Bo watched as the tears began to fall from her wife's eyes. She reached down and wiped them away watching as the tears instantly healed the burns on her fingers from catching fireballs. She chuckled to herself realizing that she hadn't even been aware of her own burns. She suddenly had an idea. She watched Lauren's tears fall and caught them with her fingers one by one. Once she had enough to coat all of her fingers, she rubbed them across her palms and allowed the white-hot healing power of her Druid to flow once again into her hands. She then lowered her glowing hands into the water. The glow flowed through the water, surrounding her mate as Bo continued to push energy into the now healing waters.

Lauren opened her eyes as she instantly began to feel relief from the all-encompassing pain she had been feeling for the last half hour. She opened her eyes to see what Bo was doing and her jaw dropped. There before her was her wife, surrounded by a beautiful white glow that had the slightest hint of orange… what really caught the doctor's attention was the new shade of blue she saw in her eyes. They were almost pure white but you could see that the blue of the Succubus was still there, swirling about as if it was keeping watch over what the Druid was doing to her mate. Lauren closed her eyes and focused on feeding. She had a feeling that once she was finished healing, Bo was going to need chi.

… … … … … … … …

It had been a little over two hours since Lauren had been fully healed by her wife. As suspected, she had been starved for chi for both her Succubus and Druid. They had fueled all of their Fae adding a good dose of Lauren healing Bo's burns to feed her Druid Healer as well. They were now speaking with Gaia who was nice enough to offer some good news since they were not permitted to access her for advice on The Hunt.

'_So… what did he do?' Lauren asked as she felt Bo pull their centers closer. She smiled… even after two hours of feeding her Succubus, Bo was still aching for more. She really was insatiable._

'_Apparently, when they arrived home he walked in to the bloody frame of broken glass that used to be a sliding glass door in your home?' Gaia explained._

'_Shit. I didn't think to clean it up.' Bo said, the sound of regret evident in her thoughts._

'_Bo dear, you wouldn't have had time. There is evil in this world and getting it in small doses will be better for your child in the long run than having a war on his doorstep with no knowledge of such things.'_

'_I guess you're right, Gaia. I just wish…'_

'_Every mother wants to protect their child, dear but trust me on this one, I am right.'_

'_So… he saw the broken glass and blood… what happened?' Lauren insisted._

'_His chest began to glow, so Kenzi called Chase…'_

'_Shit. Sun Druid?' Bo interrupted, clearly agitated by this particular power. She heard Lauren agree… after hearing Chase explain how hard it was for him, this is one power they had hoped would never manifest. In training, Bo had been taught how to access her own Sun Druid power as part of her Master Druid skill set, but it had been on a very small scale… and she hadn't used it since. It was truly as scary a power as her blood sage power._

'_But that's not all… in trying to calm him, he asked Ethan to focus on his favorite memory with his Aunt Kenzi. Without touching her, he was able to push the memory into her mind allowing her to see not just the roller coaster ride he had shared with her, but a moment where he had apparently calmed her when she was afraid.'_

'_Wait… so he's not only a Sun Druid, but he has the telekinesis that we have as well?' Bo said, shocked by the sudden emergence of more new powers in their son._

'_And Healing powers as well, Bo.' Lauren added as Gaia hummed in agreement, 'In all fairness, we had suspected the telekinesis would come since he could already do it to some extent with touch but I had no idea it would develop fully at this age._

'_Chase and Kenzi must have been freaking out… three new powers all at the same time.'_

_Lauren tried to calm her mate as she could feel her anxiety growing, 'Bo, he's been healing since the day you were attacked by the Kerberos. We just didn't realize it was an active power and the telekinesis, as I mentioned, isn't completely new. Relax sweetie… it's part of a gradual development of powers. The Sun power is truly the only new power to manifest today and he didn't actually use it.'_

_Gaia spoke, 'I agree… he has been healing hearts and minds for some time now through his touch… it is just as important as healing the physical body.'_

'_Okay… and I take it you know all of this because he was in need of an emergency feed?'_

'_Yes, his chi was quite low but I already gave him the lecture on that as did his Uncle Chase.'_

'_Well, you'll pardon us if we lecture him about it later on as well. He can't hear it enough… I know we still need reminders once in a while.' Bo said, speaking honestly of how lax she and Lauren were in their own feeding habits at times._

'_Well, then you should feed. You know they will find you here eventually.'_

'_I thought this space was off limits to all but the royal couple.' Lauren stated plainly._

'_The only rule in war is that there are no rules in war, child. It would serve you best to know that now. Feed, my children. You will need your strength.'_

'_I hate when she says that.' Bo said as Lauren pulled her into a fiery kiss that ignited the swirling chi that fed their powers,_

…_ … … … … … …_

It had been three hours since Bo and Lauren had left the royal cavern. They knew the hunters would eventually find them there, so moving on was likely the best thing to do. Lauren had been the voice of reason when Bo had wanted to stay longer.

_**Three Hours Ago…**_

"Sweetie, I don't want to leave either. This place already holds so many great memories… I would love to just stay here all day and make more moments to remember."

"Me too, so why can't we? We can shield the walls and probably last at least another three hours or more. Let's just stay, Lo."

"Bo, do you really want this beautiful place that holds nothing but good memories for us to become a place tainted with battles and blood?"

Bo hung her head and sighed, "Well since you put it that way, no… but… Gods I just want this to be over."

Lauren could sense that Bo was hiding something from her… part of her mind seemed shielded somehow, "Bo? What's really bothering you? What's the real reason you don't want to leave here?"

Bo looked up at Lauren, "What? I don't know what you mean. I just want to stay here where it's peaceful."

Lauren raised her eyebrows as she caught just a glimpse of Bo's pain. She walked over to where her wife stood skipping stones across the lake, the sun shining in from the hole in the ceiling at the perfect angle to illuminate the light brown and red highlights in her hair that you would never see otherwise. She wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear,

"I feel your pain, you know. I know something is bothering you. Full disclosure… no secrets, remember? Please, Bo… let me in." Lauren paused as her wife lowered her head, dropping the two stones she held so that she could run her hands over the blonde's arms. She shadowed her lover's hands as they traced her belly. Bo loved when Lauren did this… she was doing it more and more now that she had finally accepted that they were going to have two children. It gave Bo comfort and made her feel closer to her wife and children.

"I hurt them all, Lauren… some of them may be dead… and for what? So we could win some sort of game for the throne? People dying in a fight to live free from harm and free to choose I can understand, but dying so we can have a throne? What's right about this, Lo? Those people… they are mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, aunts, uncles… they have families who are expecting to come home. What if they don't, Lo? How many will we have to kill? I thought this was going to be more like our vision quest, but…"

"Bo… we knew this was a fight to the death… a fight that assumes that the healers will be able to bring back most from the brink… but as a doctor, I am all too aware that is not always the case. They told us, Bo… and these people knew what they were signing up for when they volunteered. They believe in making sure the right rulers take the throne and lead us against the Fae and the Dark King. It's the first step… maybe for them, the first part of the war."

Bo turned in Lauren's arms and laid her head on her chest. The blonde pulled her wife into her embrace and held her. It wasn't often that her wife was this vulnerable but when she was, it usually had something to do with guilt. Lauren understood… she had felt that guilt when she had taken out the first of her attackers, but once she was overcome by the group, the guilt vanished and self-preservation had taken over. She was a mother, a wife, and a friend and… although she wasn't blood kin, she felt every bit a daughter and sister to Madge, John, Jake and Josh. She was glad Bo had saved her since she couldn't imagine not being there for any of them… especially Bo, Ethan, Kai and Charlotte.

"I guess you're right, Lo. I just… I didn't mean to… I mean… I just reacted… and… I…" Bo was getting upset. Lauren could feel the change in her breathing and she had begun to shake a bit. There were goose bumps running across her skin as she continued,

"Lauren… I could hear their bones break… I could hear them screaming in their minds… the cracking, popping, whooshing sounds… I can't get them out of my head. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"I understand, Bo."

"And you understand because you can see what I'm seeing… hear what I'm hearing. As a doctor, you know exactly what I did to those people from what you're seeing, hearing and from what I'm describing. Did I kill them, Lo?"

Lauren sighed. Bo was right. She did know… her wife did a lot of serious damage to her attackers but unless she went to see them, she couldn't know for sure if they were actually dead.

"I don't know, Bo."

"But it's possible."

"Yes."

Lauren held Bo as she felt her begin to cry,

"I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to hurt people… especially not the people who I'm supposed to lead into a fucking war! If they're going to die, they should die in the war fighting people who want them dead… not the two people who want them to know freedom and safety… and peace."

The blonde held Bo as she let go of all of her frustrations. Her wife had always been the champion… she had always been the one to stand up for the underdog or the mistreated. Today, she was being asked to harm them so she could be named Queen… a title she never asked for or wanted… a title she felt obligated to take, as Lauren had learned a few nights prior, out of respect for her father.

"So, what do you want to do, Bo? No offense, baby. I know you're upset but crying isn't going to fix this. Think, sweetie. You always have ideas to break the rules…"

Lauren was going to continue but Bo's head popped up and she began talking quickly, her hands animated, as always when she was excited about something,

"That's it! You're right… I love to break the rules! Come on… we're going…"

"But Bo… do you want to tell me…"

"Read my thoughts… you'll figure it out." Bo gripped Lauren's hand and teleported them out of the cavern.

_**Present Time**_

"You know, these hunters suck, Lo. We're going to have to have Dyson and Caden teach them about tracking. I've teleported us to five different locations now and they haven't found us in any of them."

"Maybe they're having dinner?"

"Ha ha. I wish we were having dinner… by the way… isn't it time for your tiger to have something to eat?"

"He's okay… he doesn't want to leave you alone to hunt for food."

"Well, we're in the woods… I could hang out in a tree so I could still see you and you could…"

Bo stopped and looked up as she heard a twig snap, her eyes catching Lauren's blue eyes as she had heard it as well. They heard a whirring sound from above and looked up to see what appeared to be more than fifty men and women dropping from the trees. She instantly caught sight of John and Abigail outside of the circle of hunters that now surrounded them.

Bo smirked, "Hello, everyone. It's so nice of you to… drop in… on my wife and I. We were just about to have dinner, do you care to join us?"

Lauren shifted in that moment, revealing her large white tiger as the man just off to Bo's left raised a bow and arrow. In one pounce she was on him, her mouth wrapped around his neck, paw on his chest as she threatened the final act needed to kill the man.

"You see, my wife and I have made a decision. We don't want to risk killing any of you… we are going to need you all for the coming war… and, of course, there is that pesky little Druid philosophy thing that is really giving us some serious indigestion… you see, we've spent all of this time being trained, so we could be strong enough to face the Fae and the Dark King… we're supposed to do this so all of you can be free from the threat they represent to our way of life… so you can be free to live, love and find peace. So, it seems sort of ironic that we're meant to kill you before you have a chance to do the very thing we came here to fight to give you."

A man's voice called from the pack, "So you forfeit the hunt and with it the throne?"

Bo chuckled, "No… I'm asking you to yield so that we may end this senseless killing and get on with the coronation. I do not wish to harm any of you."

"Do you seriously think you can harm us all? We are the strongest of our clans… I told the Martini Clan this would be a massacre, but they told us it would be a fair fight. Now that we see you… granted, the white tiger is magnificent, but a tiger and one very young Master Druid stand no chance against fifty-five of the best Druids in the world."

Bo shook her head, "May I ask who you are that you speak for all that stand here before me? Maybe some wish to yield."

"I am Ruaidhri Ua Conchobhair, King of Connacht, High King of Ireland and I will not bow to an intended Queen who is afraid to fight."

"Aye, and I am Raghnall the Mighty of the Norse Vikings. I stand with Ruaidhri Ua Conchobhair."

The two large men stood side by side as one produced a flaming long sword made of chi and the other two long white-hot chi whips. Raghnall approached with his sword, twirling the hilt in his hand as he moved closer to Bo whose eyes began to glow the familiar orange-blue as her Succubus and Fire Druid merged, preparing to fight. Ruaidhri twirled his whips over head, cracking them down by his sides as he moved to the other side of Bo.

Lauren bit down on her victim's neck, then gave a glance to John who immediately teleported him to the infirmary and returned to see a wall of flames separating the fifty-two remaining hunters from Bo. He looked up in the sky and immediately knew the fire wall had been created by his adopted daughter now flying overhead in her Phoenix form.

The two hunter approached Bo,

"Are you sure you don't want to yield, boys?"

"We are Kings in our land and you dare call us boys? You should have showed us more respect, daughter of Aidan. You are no match for us… you are young, inexperienced and cocky. Your father left you hear to become weak… it is we who will rule and lead our people to victory."

"So that's what this is about for you? Power?"

"Of course not… it's about what is right."

"And Gaia has told you that you would lead?"

"Gaia can not know all… she lives below us… what can she know of what happens in the land of the flesh."

"Wow… really… thanks… I needed to hear that… it's great motivation for me… I was worried about killing you… really, I was… I thought you were this innocent Druid who wanted peace and balance as much as… well… all other Druids except you two apparently. I think I'm rethinking this whole killing thing… somebody needs to go back to Druid school… class is now in session…"

Bo's eyes flared blue as the sword came down hard. She shielded her skin, raising her arm overhead as the blade landed hard against her forearm. She drew the chi from the weapon and left Raghnall weaponless. She continued to pull a stream of chi from him as she turned to face the High King.

"Are you sure you don't maybe want to go have a drink at the bar instead of dancing with me? I have to tell you… I think your judgment is a bit clouded… by your ego. Look at your friend Rags, there… "

Ruaidhri's whips came at Bo simultaneously, wrapping around her waist. He looked at her with a smirk before his smile faded and his hands emptied,

"Haven't figured it out yet? Chi won't work on me."

"How? Wh… what are you?"

"Maybe you've heard of the Garuda?"

"No… it can't be… you can't be…"

"I could be… I mean… I might have to check…" Bo looked down at her chest and gripped her breasts, then her hips and crotch, "Yup… all me…"

"You're the Unaligned Succubus! But… you're dead! We… we…"

"We? You and who? And what exactly did you do?" Bo now had a feeling she was in the presence of a true enemy of the Druids. How many others were among those present here today?"

'_Bo… you have to do it… they will all need…'_

'_I know, Lo… the Gathering Ritual… we don't know how many Druids are loyal to the Fae or the Dark King.'_

'_It isn't likely he's going to talk… you better hurry before he grows a brain and realizes he should teleport out of here. Then, you have to disable the rest.'_

'_Lo…'_

'_I know, Bo… you don't want to use your telekinesis like you did before, but I don't see another choice. Think of our children, Bo… we need to do what we have to do to keep them safe… to keep the all safe… everyone, Bo. It's what a Queen would do.'_

Bo sighed, and then turned her attention back to the High King, "So? Are you going to tell me exactly what you supposedly did to me and when?"

"It can't be… I… I was only following orders… I… I was in a position… I… I yield… my apologies, my Queen… I must leave…"

"No, you don't have to leave… you must stay…" Bo took the mans' hand and allowed her Succubus powers to push into him. John and Abigail had moved closer hearing the man's words. They watched Bo carefully, having never seen her use her influence on anyone before. They listened as she continued,

"Please, sir. If you would… this is Abigail, Protector of the Druids… she is quite interested in what you thought you had done to me… please, sir… tell her…"

Abigail looked at Bo's glowing blue eyes then back to the High King of Ireland as he spoke, "I… she was to be killed… she was poisoned… she was in Canada… having a drink with a man in a bar in Vancouver… asking a lot of questions about a doctor… she had to find her… she was upset… drinking… drowning her sorrows over the love of her life… the one she let get away… she turned away… we poured the poison in the drink… she passed out… we watched her drink it… she should be dead… but she's not… and she's so damn beautiful… I… I think I love her…"

Bo chuckled, "I know… it's okay. Can you tell me who gave the order?"

"I'll be killed."

Abigail spoke for the first time since the hunt had begun, "You'll be killed if you do not speak, Ruaidhri. You've betrayed the people of your kingdom. You've betrayed all of Druid-kind. Who did you choose over your own? Speak!"

"The Blood King."

_Bo stepped back, allowing the dazed man to drop to the ground unceremoniously. She stood in shock. Lauren pushed into her mind,_

'_Bo… I can't hold this wall up much longer… they're going to breech the wall.' Bo didn't respond._

'_Bo… please… I know you're upset… Trick…' She wasn't able to continue as Bo's eyes flared to the familiar dangerous Succubus blue. The wind swirled around her as her arms moved out to her sides, her eyes focused at the ground,_

'_Drop the shield.'_

'_Bo? What are going to do?'_

'_Drop the shield.'_

'_I won't… not until you gain some control… these people are not your enemy… Trick is your enemy… don't take his actions out on them. You just need them to be nonresponsive so Abigail can call the Protectorate.'_

_Bo pulled in her emotions and regained some focus, 'You're right…'_

_The Succubus paused for a moment, then stated firmly, 'Lower the shield.'_

Lauren did as Bo asked, then landed behind Bo, crawling under the remnants of her clothing before shifting back and pulling torn pieces of clothing on to cover what she could.

"I have defeated two of your strongest… I assure you I will win… does anyone wish to yield?"

"So what! Taking out two of us doesn't mean you can take down the rest! The Fae and the Dark King won't come at you one or two at a time. This is war, little girl. War is brutal and ugly. The Fae will never allow you to live."

"I wish you no harm. Please… please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

The man laughed, as did the woman by his side, "First we take your shifter wife, then we take you."

Bo felt more than saw the movement behind her as the group at the rear came for Lauren. She felt the heat as her wife projected a massive wave of fire and wind with her mind, pushing about ten hunters back into a small grove of pine trees.

'I've got this, Bo…'

'The fire, Lo…'

'I know… one rainstorm, coming up… do it, Bo… just end this, please. I can help the healers if this is the last group.'

Bo nodded as she focused on the charge of beings before her. She raised her shield as she watched fireballs, high winds and water crash and land at her feet. She felt the ground begin to vibrate beneath her and knew there was an earth Druid in the group trying to send them to Gaia. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to have to use her telekinetic powers again.

She focused on the shadowy images dancing in the dust and debris on the other side of the shield as she focused on their minds, then their thoughts and emotions. There were clearly others who were there with Ruaidhri. Lauren was right… there would be more Gathering Rites performed in the coming days after the coronation rites were complete. She focused her mind and began to push into their heads as she again heard the familiar rush of bursting blood vessels, the sick sounds of popping eardrums and tearing cartilage and finally the cracking of bones. She listened as each of the minds finally went silent… all but one… her wife. She felt her presence behind her before she heard her whisper in her ear,

"You did the right thing, Bo."

Bo turned in her arms, tears brimming along the edges of her lower eyelids. Lauren tilted her head in understanding as she took her wife in her arms once again to comfort her.

Lauren felt a hand on her shoulder, "Lauren?"

It was Abigail. Lauren opened her eyes to see the Protector had moved behind Bo and had one hand on her shoulder as well,

"The Hunt is over. You have defeated all challengers… quite easily."

Lauren brushed the hair from the side of Bo's face, placing a kiss on her temple before looking back up at Abigail, "Nothing about this is easy, Abigail."

She nodded in agreement before she spoke, "Maybe it would do you both some good to help us in the infirmary? Or… maybe you would rather just go home and be with Ethan?"

Bo pulled her head up and looked at Lauren, "Infirmary, Lo. I have to… I'm sorry… I just have to… if you want to go and…"

Lauren placed a finger across Bo's lips, "Where you go, I go… infirmary it is… I can feed my healing Druid while I work. John?"

John walked to Lauren, "Yes, Lauren. I'm here. What can I do?"

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"I do." He pulled it out and waved it at Lauren.

"Can I borrow it so we can talk to Ethan quickly before we go help with the injured?"

"Of course." Lauren took the phone, browsed the contacts and hit Kenzi's number. Chase picked up on the second ring…

"Hey, John… Kenzi isn't here. She had to go help at the infirmary. Whatever Bo did, she did it good… one dead so far, looks like the rest should live… Ella said they sure could use Lauren's smarts right about now."

"Chase, it's Lauren… Bo and I are on our way to the infirmary right now to help out. Wait… you said Kenzi is helping there? She passes out at the sight of blood!"

"Not today, Lo. My fiancé's got her big girl pants on. She's using her firepower as a laser to cauterize wounds. Beli says she's a natural."

"Wow… who'd have thought…" Lauren shook out her thoughts, she needed to get to the infirmary, but she wanted Ethan to know they were okay so he could go back to being little boy, "Can I talk to Ethan?"

"Oh, yea… I almost forgot! He's gonna be one happy little tiger! Uh… Lo?"

"What's wrong?"

"He's upset… you know? So… he's having a little trouble controlling his powers right now. If he goes tiger on you, I'll grab the phone again."

"Okay… the other powers? Do we still have a house?"

"Yea… he's young enough that I can block any real damage he could use the sun for, but it wouldn't be able to stop him from changing your color scheme… to slightly charred or black."

"Hmmm… I see… okay… well, let me talk to him then."

"Okay." Lauren pulled the phone away from her ear as the heard Chase yell for her son. She smiled as she heard him cheer in the background.

"Mommy! You're okay? How's Mamma? She's okay?" The sound of excitement mixed with panic in her son's voice was quite apparent.

"We're both fine, sweetie. I promise. We have to help with the people we hurt during the battle, though. You understand, right?"

"Yea, Mommy… course I does. You're a doctor and your Hippiecrat Oath means you have to work sometimes even though you wanna be with your little man… that's me!"

"It is, buddy. We love you so much! We'll be home as soon as we can, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy… but can't I talk to Mamma real quick? Just to hear her voice for just a second?"

"She'd love to talk to you, buddy. Hold on… I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Ethan waited as Bo took the phone from Lauren,

"Hey, buddy. I'm okay… I heard you found some new powers while we've been gone."

"I'm glad you're okay… my powers are tied to my 'motions. I was mad that people were trying to kill my mommies and my chest started glowing bright. I felt like I was going to 'splode, but I didn't."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! I think you look better in one piece!"

"Yea… I guess you would have been a little upset if you came home to me in pieces all over the walls."

"Ew… that's gross little dude!"

"Totally! Well, I'm okay Mamma. I'm glad you didn't get dead!"

"Me too… I need more Ethan cuddles before you get all grown up!"

"Well, then go save those people who tried to hurt you… it's the right thing to do, Mamma."

"I know, buddy. That's the only reason I'm not coming home to lay on the couch with you and watch movies right now."

"Oooo… oooo… I'll get popcorn ready and get out Memo, kay?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm gonna go, now buddy. I love you so much, Ethan."

"I love you too, Mamma. See you soon."

Bo stared at the phone for a moment, then looked up at her wife as she closed the phone, "Let's go… we get this done, then we get home to our little boy."

"We have to be up at sunrise tomorrow to greet our people, so we need to turn in early tonight."

"That won't be a problem… the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can forget this day ever happened."

"Bo?"

"Yes, Abigail?"

"Uh… about tomorrow. I think I want James and Bantos there to screen everyone who approaches… and…"

"I'd like Kenzi there as well." Bo said as Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Kenzi?"

"She's a seer, Abigail. She has been having visions of danger… of death. It's been happening more and more lately."

"Bo, she didn't tell us." John said, clearly upset.

"I know… she told Lauren and I the other night. Funny enough, she's been talking to Ethan without knowing it."

"What?" The pair said together.

"After the first attack on Lauren, we went to heal and feed. We talked to Gaia who had talked to Chase and Ethan. Three powers showed today… in force. He is apparently a Sun Druid which is why Kenzi called Chase, he used his telekinesis to push memories of his past with Kenzi into her mind from a good distance and apparently he's a seer. He's been seeing what he calls "movies"… some are good and some are bad. He explained that he has been watching Kenzi's movies."

John shook his head as Abigail spoke, "Your son is truly amazing."

"He is… we know. So, can Kenzi come? I just have a gut feeling that what she has been seeing will make an appearance this week."

"We follow your gut then, Bo." Abigail said with a smile, "The Protectorate's Carriers are here." Abigail turned to receive a bow from the head Carrier, and then turned back to Bo knowing this group was here to transport the fallen to the infirmary en masse.

"Okay, then… off to the infirmary." Abigail said as the all joined hands and moved to help with the injured.

… … … … … … … …

The group had not been in the infirmary for more than twenty minutes before Lauren had figured out a solution to the problem,

"There are clearly not enough healers to handle the number and type of injuries."

Beli replied, "Yes, Lauren. But we can only push chi into one at a time and with the severity of their injuries, we have to feed after each before we can work on the next. We're moving to slow… more will die if we delay."

"Abigail, can the Carriers transport all of the injured to the water?"

"The water?"

"Yes. The healers will need only create an energy field on which they can lay. Bo will heal them all at once."

"I will?" Bo said as she suddenly heard Lauren offer her services… services she had no idea she could provide.

"Bo… what you did for me in the cave. Can you expand the field with the help of the energy shield from thirty healing Druids?"

Bo smiled, "I just want it on record… just in case you haven't realized it yet… my wife truly is a genius." She kissed Lauren on the cheek,

"I can save them, Lo. They don't have to die."

Lauren smiled, "Only if we go now, Bo. They don't have much time."

"Let's go then."

"Lauren?" Beli said.

"Trust your grand daughter. If you really think she is the one, she will be your Queen and you will have to trust in her."

Beli stood up straight and nodded, "Done."

Lauren smiled, "Okay, Abigail. Have your guard move them." She turned to the healers, "Healers! With me… barefoot… you'll be feeding as soon as we hit the sand and don't stop until our patients are conscious."

"Uh, Lauren?"

"Right. Uh… each patient will be subject to a Gathering Rite."

"There was a collective gasp."

"I'm sorry, everyone. But two traitors were found in the group when we fought. Him and him." Lauren pointed out the High King and the Norse Viking so their hands would remain bound, "Kenzi, James and Bantos will be joining us outside shortly to do a general scan of each. Any doubt in their loyalty, they will be held for the rite."

Kenzi walked up to Bo and Lauren, "Uh… ladies? Is this a drill or just some silly misplaced trust in my powers?"

"It's time, Kenz. You need to use your powers to feed them… if you don't feed them, you will have an imbalance. I was thinking earlier… I believe it's why your dreams aren't clearer visions. Your Seer Druid is starving because you're not using it. It's time, Kenz."

The young Druid lowered her head, "Fine. But I'm not happy about it. This is overtime and it's cruel and unusual punishment. I should be playing PlayStation or Wii or Xbox with my nephew right now!"

"You'll get over it, Kenz and so will Ethan. Wouldn't you rather protect him if you could?"

"Fine… guilt me into it." Kenzi walked outside mumbling as Bo and Lauren smiled and followed.

… … … … … …

John, Madge, Jake and Josh stood on the shore as the watched Bo standing about twenty yards from the large circle of healers who surrounded the crowd of bodies that were floating on their chi shield. Lauren stood behind her with three vials of her tears in her hand. Bo thought back to the morning when she had allowed her Succubus, Druid and Lauren's Phoenix tears to combine and create the chi bed that healed her wife. She turned to the blonde who poured the first vial of tears into her hands. Bo called on Gaia to feed her as she worked, then moved the puddle of tears in her palms around her hands making sure to coat all surfaces. She pushed her healing energy into her hands, and then lay them in the water, calling upon her Druid to connect the energy to the water beneath the victim of her powers and heal them.

Lauren watched Bo, then followed suit. It was easier for her since she was actually a Healing Druid… and her powers were much stronger. Before they knew it, the Druids began to walk towards the carriers who corralled them into shielded areas with Bantos, James and Kenzi. The entire process took about thirty-five minutes and left all involved quite exhausted. Everyone dropped to the ground and began to feed as the Carriers took the suspects to the dungeons and the allies to their accommodations for the week. Satisfied that their work was done… Kenzi, Bo and Lauren teleported back to the beach house to feed in the privacy of their back yard.

When they arrived, there were ten Druids on the property.

"Uh… The Hunt is over… did you guys not get the memo? I'm really not in the mood…"

"Please, My Queen… I am Semper…"

"Let me guess… from Scotland? No… Ireland?"

"No, My Queen." The Druid looked confused, "I am of the Royal Protectorate. King Vesta and Queen Beli have dismissed us from their court. We now belong to your wife and children."

"Listen… S-s…"

"Semper… my people were from France and my name means 'always'…"

_Bo looked at Lauren, who pushed into her mind,_

'_Semper… it's from the Latin phrase Semper Fi or Semper Fidelis, meaning always loyal or always faithful. It is the motto of the Marine Corps in this country.'_

'_Appropriately named for a member of the royal guard.'_

'_His parents were probably of the guard as well… they would name him as such.'_

'_Got it.'_

"Please, my Queen. We are here to protect so that you may have a first line of defense. Your people… well, specifically those of Clan Martini… are quite upset at the attack on you by those who betrayed you. There was a crowd outside of the Protectorate Meeting House… they demanded protection for the Queen and her family… so…"

"I understand, Semper… so my grandparents gave them what they wanted."

"If you'll pardon me, my Queen, I suspect it is also what your grandparents wanted."

Bo smiled, "I'm sure you are correct, Semper."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Semper… if you're going to be with me and my family all the time, you're going to have to drop the 'my queen' bit… I'm Bo… this is Lauren and this is Kenzi, our closest friend and Aunt to our children."

Kenzi and Lauren nodded to Semper.

"Are you hungry? Do you need to feed?"

"My Quee… I mean… Bo… ma'am… I am a Wind Druid… as long as I'm not in a vacuum, I never need to stop and feed. I breathe in chi with each breath."

"Convenient. I've really gotta work on that."

"I'd be happy to help you with your focus… I mean… if I may be so bold as to…"

"You are adorable, Semper. You remind me of myself. You're clearly bad with what you're supposed to do, but your instincts are great. Please… relax around us… it's no secret… to anyone, really… that I have the powers of a Master Druid but lived most of my life without them. They randomly fire up as if to say, 'here… pick me!'… So anything you can do to help me control them is appreciated."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'd be honored to aid you in any way I am able."

"Well, we're going to plop here and feed. I would appreciate it if you would go inside and introduce yourself to my son. I would like him to meet each of you before sun down so he knows who you are just in case he should wake at night."

"Of course, ma'am."

Bo shook her head at his use of the word ma'am but settled in to feed with her wife and best friend. It had been a very, very long day. Right now she just wanted to take the edge off and relax. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

… … … … … …


	39. Chapter 39: The Receiving

_**A/N: Wow... REALLY sorry for the delay. Lots of unexpected happenings in life and work. I shortened this chapter to get it posted, but hope to post another chapter on Sunday. The coming weeks should be somewhat lighter at work, so I'm hoping to get back into my rhythm as this storyline continues to dance in my head. **_

_**I've had several requests for a family tree to accompany the story, but I haven't been able to create one that I think everyone will understand. Thank you to one of the readers (you know who you are) for giving me your version. I've decided to create one that summarizes the story so far (since mine has spoilers on it!), take a picture of it and post it on Twitter. I opened a new account just for this purpose, so some time this weekend, you'll be able to find that family tree pic on Twitter by searching at CuddleFae. Thank you again for reading, reviewing and having the patience to stick with me through my longest break from posting! I'll try not to let that happen again! On with it...**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 39: The Receiving**_

_**Beach House, End of Day 1**_

Bo and Lauren were cuddled up with Ethan in bed. It had taken a while to get him down, but he had finally succumbed to the emotion-filled day that had been forced upon him. Bo now lay in bed recalling the memories for the evening as Lauren listened through their link.

She recalled Chase distracting Ethan with Legos. He had begun purchasing the company's Coast Guard series of boats and rescue vehicles for Ethan just after Christmas on a whim, so Lauren suggested they break open the box on the coast guard ship. Once their son was distracted, Bo pulled Kenzi into the kitchen to help with clean up.

"Oh, no you don't. I watched your kid, saved the life of the people you… well, I have no idea what you actually did to them… cooked dinner and dealt with the latest show of power. I am not… I repeat, NOT doing dishes tonight."

"We don't want you to do dishes, Kenzi. We want you to tell us what happened with your nephew today. All Chase told us was that he was more upset than you had ever seen him and that triggered the show of new powers. She said you called him because you were afraid of him."

Lauren's face was masked in worry as she spoke. She would never want their friend to be afraid of their son. She had seen Bo at her most uncontrolled and never flinched about stepping in to pull her back to reality. Why had Ethan caused her to call Chase?

"I'm not sure I would say I was afraid but I was definitely concerned. I knew Chase was going to be the only one who could help him understand the glow in his chest, so I called him. It really was a no-brainer. Chase came, they talked, he calmed him… all is right with the world. Next question?"

"Kenzi…" Bo warned. She needed more details if she was going to understand her son's latest power.

"Fine. He was upset that people were trying to hurt you… said he couldn't get his mind off of it all day at school. When he walked in and saw the broken glass and all of the blood, he freaked. His chest started to glow and he informed me he would hurt anyone who tried to hurt you…"

"Well, that's understandable…"

"Then he started to glow brighter… his eyes went that odd shade of white and he said he would kill them all if he killed either of you." Kenzi stood playing with her glass waiting for the couple's reaction.

Lauren dropped the plate she was drying and staggered slightly backwards. Bo grabbed her wrist, and then pulled her to her side before walking her away from the broken glass. They heard Chase call out to them,

"Everything okay in there, ladies?"

Kenzi replied seeing that Bo was tending to Lauren who was standing, eyes wide open, grasping her chest, "We're all good! The Doc just decided to have one of her many clumsy moments while drying a glass plate."

Chase nodded and waved as he returned to the Lego instruction book, handing Ethan the next piece. Kenzi, satisfied that Ethan hadn't noticed that his Mommy was upset, turned back to her friends,

"Lauren." Bo said quietly as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her wife looked up at her with tears brimming in her eyes, "I-I never wanted him to know this life, Bo. I never wanted him to know that anger… and now… now he's felt it… by the nature of his Fae – Fae that I gave him – he's tasted it. First with the bear cub… and now… now… Bo, how long will it be until he forgets that remorse that he felt? How long will it be until he's forced to kill again?"

"Lauren, this is NOT your fault… and even if those assholes hadn't turned you Fae, he would still have inherited my Succubus and Druid… if anything, it's my fault. But are you really going to go there? Do you want me to tell you I regret getting you pregnant? Regret out son?"

"Of course, not Bo. I… I…" Lauren stood shaking her head as she moved her eyes from Bo to Kenzi. She gave her friend a weak smile,

"I still remember the look on your face when you pulled the trigger on your crossbow to kill the Garuda's soldier, Kenzi. You saved my life when he came at me from behind… I didn't have any way to defend myself and Bo was finishing off two other guys… I am all too aware that you saved my life that night."

Lauren lowered her eyes, "I am also all too aware that you killed for the first time that night… to save someone you didn't even consider a friend."

Kenzi stood completely still as she realized that the doctor had never before acknowledged the fact that she had saved her life. They had been anything but friends at that time and things between them had just gotten worse between them after that… largely because of her own jealously of Lauren taking time from her own time with Bo. But Lauren wasn't mentioning that she had saved her that night as well… sure Hale had helped, but Lauren was the one who handled it all. Hell, she's the one who figured out the Naga venom.

"I know that I treated you horribly all those years ago, Lauren… but deep down inside, I always knew it was just jealousy, fear and mistrust that was unfounded. I never would have intended you any harm. I did what I had to do to save one of the good guys. There was no other choice… and don't forget, you could have let me die that night, but you figured out how to help Hale save me… you made the choice to save me when the easiest thing would have been to go save Bo."

"Maybe, but Ethan has choices… he doesn't have to kill." Lauren insisted.

"Sweetie, maybe down the road he will have that choice, but right now there is true evil out there and it wants us all dead. He is going to have to defend himself if someone should try to harm him."

"I know that, Bo. But it doesn't mean he should kill everyone if something happens to us. I don't want him to kill out of revenge."

"Sweetie, I understand how you feel. I don't want him to kill at all… especially at six years of age. Listen… he was afraid, angry and feeling protective of us… at his age I was that protective of my cat. Can we please just calm down and talk to him later? There is really no need to go jumping to conclusions that he is going to put people in a mass grave. Let's just ask him some questions and see what went on in his mind, to make him say what he said, okay?"

Lauren sighed and leaned in to Bo, "I guess I'm getting a little carried away… I just… Gods, Bo… I just want him to hold on to his innocence for a few more years."

"I do to, Lo but our reality may not allow that and we need to be prepared for that possibility. Once our enemies know he exists, he will be a target. They will use him and our other children to get to us… you know that. It will be considered a weakness." She gave Lauren a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I know."

"Then you must also know that if our children are strong enough to protect themselves, they are less of a weakness to our enemies."

"We're always going to feel a need to protect them, Bo."

Kenzi chuckled, "I don't know about that, Lo… I watched your son go full-on nuclear meltdown… no one is going to be able to f-u-c-k with him. I say when the battle comes, put him in the safe room with the babies and tell him to do what he has to do to protect his siblings. I feel sorry for anyone who tried to hurt his brother and sister."

Bo smiled, "Well, she does have a point."

"And how do we pick up the pieces afterwards when he realizes how many people he killed?"

"We tell him he did the right thing." Bo said emphatically.

"Bo, you can't mean that."

"I absolutely do… and earlier today you thought it was the right thing for me to do as well. What's the difference, Lauren?"

"You're an adult!"

"Yea and if the time comes, a large number of adults would be forcing our son into a very adult decision!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I don't want him to have to make it." Lauren turned to walk away, but Bo grabbed her wrist.

"Lauren…"

"I'm going to go take a shower, Bo. I just… I need a few minutes."

Bo released her wife's wrist and put both hands up in surrender as Kenzi moved to begin cleaning up the broken glass. Lauren noticed and realized it was her mess,

"Kenzi, I'm sorry. I'll clean that up first."

"No, Lauren… I got it. Go catch your breath. A shower will help." Lauren nodded,

"Thank you, Kenzi." The young Druid smiled as her friend walked down the corridor that led to her bedroom. She looked at Bo before the two of them began cleaning up the mess.

"I don't know how she's ever going to accept her little boy killing another human being, Kenzi."

"I think maybe she's holding onto her own guilt about that pipeline incident with her brother, Bo. I think she's afraid of Ethan feeling that guilt."

"I don't know, Kenz. None of this is easy and I hate the fact that he was born into all of this bullshit, but the alternative is that he was never born and that's not okay. This is the hand that life dealt him and he's going to have to learn to deal with that some day. Sure, I don't want him to have to deal with most of it this young, but life doesn't always give us the perfect timeline."

Bo finished wet mopping. She didn't want any small shards of glass left behind on the floor that Ethan or Lauren could get stuck in their paws when in their shifted forms. Kenzi took the mop from her to rinse it as Bo wiped down the counters and table.

The pair headed towards the entertainment room to hang out with the boys, but Bo stopped at the entrance to the hallway that led to her bedroom. She looked down the hall and couldn't seem to move her feet,

"Go, Bo. Just check on her and make sure she's okay." Bo nodded to her friend and headed to their bedroom.

She stood outside of the door with her door on the handle, trying to get a read on what Lauren was thinking but she couldn't get anything. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom,

"Lo?" There was no answer. Bo walked into the bathroom and saw the clothes she had been wearing on the floor.

"Oh boy, the teen tantrum must have come out. Adult Lauren would never throw her clothes on the floor." She picked up the clothes and tossed them in the hamper before moving to the shower and turning off the water. She then turned and followed the trail of wet footsteps back out into the bedroom, past the sitting area and desk, beyond the bed and fireplace to the open door to the deck. She saw two wet footprints outside and sighed as she pulled moved the sliding door to a closed position,

'_Lo?' Bo couldn't hear Lauren's thoughts. She must have put up her shields._

_She sighed, 'I'm not sure if you can hear me, sweetie, but please be careful out there. If it's a swim you need to wrap your head around everything, that's fine. I just wish you had told me you were leaving. I love you. We'll work this out… we always do.'_

'_I'm sorry, Bo… you're right… I should have left a note… something… and I shouldn't have put up my shields. I was just… I didn't want my thoughts to make you think… look, I'll be home soon. I just need some time alone to think and this is where I do that best.'_

'_I know, sweetie and I understand. Just please be safe and if you can, please come back by bedtime so you're with me to tuck Ethan in… I'll handle the talk if you're not here… no pressure, but if I'm being honest, I was hoping we could talk together.'_

'_I… I don't know, Bo. I don't want him to hear my thinking right now. If I'm not there for the talk, I'll be listening. I'll be there to tuck him in.'_

_Bo couldn't hide her disappointment without putting up her shields and she wanted her mind available in case Lauren called to her… she sighed and simply said, "Okay. I'll see you when I see you then."_

'_Bo…'_

'_No Lauren… look… I can't block my thoughts and emotions without shielding you completely. I want to be able to hear you if you need to call for me, so I can't put up my shield. I just… look, you can hear it all so you know how I feel. You can't run from being a parent no matter how emotional things may get. I'm not happy, but I'll handle it if you can't.'_

'_Bo… I'm so-'_

'_No, Lauren. No apologies. I can sense it's not sincere. You can't handle the direction of our family's life right now and there isn't anything I can do about it other than to tell you to take the kids and leave until after the war. If that's what you feel you need to do, then just tell me and I'll let you go. Otherwise, you're going to have to figure out a way to deal with the fact that you chose to marry the Queen of the Fae and Druids. Like it or not – and we both know neither of us like it – I have a job to do and technically, as my wife, so do you… and eventually so will Ethan, Kai and Charlotte. Tomorrow is the second day of our coronation. There's still time to back out, Lo. Take the time you need and make a decision. I'm going to spend time with my son now. Be careful.'_

The last thing Bo felt was Lauren's shields go back up. She picked up a decorative glass dolphin from the mantle above the fireplace and began a nice wind up to throw it against the wall in anger, but suddenly realized what she was holding.

She stared at the hand-blown glass figurine and remembered Lauren telling her about it. She recalled her wife's words…

'_Nereids are long time companions of the dolphin. Every one of my kind have a pod they tend to travel with… it's like a second family. Ethan saw that in a store in Boston and bought it for me as a birthday present one year. I was so glad it survived the fire I set with my Phoenix when I first arrived here. He would have been crushed if it had been lost.'_

Bo could remember Lauren handling it with such tender care. It was a gift from her son during a time when it had been just the two of them for a long time. She always imagined their relationship at that time. They must have been so close... a closeness that Bo would never have or understand… she was sure being on the run together had given them memories only they would ever share.

"I get it, Lauren." Bo said as she gently placed the figurine back on the mantle, "You're still protecting your little boy. Your goal was to shield him from the Fae… it's why you ran… and now… I don't know what you're thinking now. There is no way out of this, Lo. This war is coming… we're not going to be able to stop it and there is not guarantee that Ethan won't be exposed to it. We're going to have to face this… and I was hoping we were going to face it together. But if keeping you happy… if keeping Ethan happy means I have to send you both away after the babies are born, then it's what I'll do."

Bo ran her finger over the base of the glass dolphin one last time as she sighed. She turned to see Kenzi standing in the doorway.

"Lauren's gone?"

Bo nodded, "She went for a swim."

"I guess she did the mind message thing?"

"No… she left without telling me. I was trying to call out to her… she wasn't responding until I told her I wished she had at least told me she was leaving. Then there were attempted apologies but I cut her off."

"You're pissed."

"Yes, Kenz… I am. She can't keep running away every time things get rough… she can't run as a wife, as a mother or as a queen. She's going to have to learn to stand tough and face the shit that comes our way. I just don't know, Kenz… she's just not handling things."

"I've noticed. It's just not like the doc we used to know who sucked everything back when she was a slave. She was cold as ice and like some mutant fortress of strength."

"She was… life has apparently kicked her once too many times… now she's an emotional mess and I just don't know what to do, Kenz. I mean, she has moments where she is tough as nails but it's usually only in the face of danger when her loved ones are threatened. I'm seriously considering sending her and Ethan away with the babies."

"When?"

"The prophecy says my father will return and soon after that the war will start. So, I'm thinking after he comes home."

"Have you talked to Lauren about this?"

"I just offered it as an option… hell, I barely remember what I said… I know I also told her she had to decide once and for all if she wanted to be Queen."

"I sort of thought that went with the marriage vows." Kenzi said as she moved to the chair in the sitting area of the bedroom.

"Yea… so did I but this is the second time I've given her the opportunity to back out from the queenliness part of our marriage."

"And?"

"And I don't know. She started to apologize, but I didn't want to hear it Kenz. I can't deal with everything that's happening and have to deal with Lauren's issues too. I know I have to be a supportive wife but at some point she's going to have to make a decision on what she can truly handle… what she truly wants. And when she does, she's going to have to tell me so I know what I actually have to do. I'm going into this throne thing thinking I have her by my side. The thought of doing this without her there is a bit overwhelming."

"I can understand that."

"I mean, I don't have a choice… my blood puts me in line for the throne. I have no siblings, so it's all on me unless I pass it to Ethan and I'm not doing that to him."

"You feeling a little trapped there, Bo-Bo?"

"I don't know, Kenz. So much of my life has always been out of my control… I didn't ask to be raised be adopted, a Succubus, hidden from my family, forced to live by Fae laws… whatever… you know, my life is what it is… I can't change it. I'm part of some prophecy that ties me to whether or not these people – my family… our family – lives or dies. What choice do I have, Kenz? I have to do this or it is very possible that none of us will survive."

"And if Lauren really does choose to leave with Ethan and the babies after they're born… are you sure you'll be okay with that?"

Bo lowered her head for a very long time saying nothing. Kenzi sat watching her friend knowing she was struggling with the question she had just been asked. Finally, she spoke,

"Honestly, Kenz? I don't know. I mean… I thought she was a fighter… that she would fight by my side, but maybe I've been wrong… I mean, deep down inside maybe she is still the same Lauren she always was… you know, Hippocratic oath and all. I could understand why she wouldn't want to be involved in the war. I understand her wanting to keep our kids safe. Hell, I don't want to be Queen, so I'm sure I understand why she doesn't want to be…"

Bo paused before she looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes. Kenzi stood and moved to her, wrapping her in a hug before pulling away,

"Bo?"

"I don't know Kenz… I can't ask her to be someone she's not… I can't ask her to do something she doesn't want to do. Love isn't about controlling someone… it's about…"

Bo reached up and grasped the necklace that her wife had given her so long ago. She rarely took it off and just then she remembered why,

"… it's about giving her the freedom to love the way she wants to… it's about me loving her enough to trust that no matter what choices she makes, she loves me and our family… that… in the end… even if she leaves with the kids that she'll be back some day after this war is over."

Bo's voice broke, "Oh, Gods Kenzi… I don't know how my heart will bare it if she leaves but I know I have to let her go if that's what she wants. Being without her, being away from Ethan again… not getting to see these two kids in their infancy…"

Bo gripped the belly that held her growing child, "Kenzi, I just can't believe I could miss out on this again… I… I – Gods Kenzi it hurts so much to think of her leaving with our kids."

Bo's eyes flashed blue and Kenzi recognized the telltale signs of her friend losing control.

"Bo… Bo!" Kenzi begged, "Bo, look at me… you don't know anything yet."

Bo stared at Kenzi working hard to get her control back under control… to get her emotions under control. She wanted nothing more than to run and grab Ethan and hold him the rest of the night but she knew she looked a mess… she would just scare him.

"I know one thing, Kenzi. I have to let her do what she thinks she has to do to protect her children."

"They're your kids too, Bo."

"I know, Kenz. But I have this earthly responsibility… right now, I can't protect my kids the way Lauren wants me to… I have to let her do it her way."

"And what if by separating herself and the kids from you makes her vulnerable? Seriously, Bo… listen to what you're saying you want to let her do… she will be out there on her own again only this time, everyone who would normally protect her will be here fighting with you. I've talked to Vesta, Bo. No one is planning on sitting this one out… Maive, Reid, Anne, Jill, Sue and their friends… everyone is coming for this battle. They will not allow the Fae to take away their freedom."

Bo sat silent as Kenzi continued, "Listen to me, Succubutt. I know you can connect the dots here. If Lauren leaves, it's her and Ethan on their own all over again only this time, she'll have two infants with her as well. If one of our enemies comes after her that she can't defeat on her own, Ethan will be forced to defend himself and the babies. Call me crazy, but it just seems to me that leaving would just put him in a position where he would be forced to kill. At least here in the safe room, he would have the Royal Guard and anyone else from the family you would want with them."

"Which is why I'll be staying and doing as I promised... keeping my vow to you. I will stand and fight with you… I will be your Queen… I will have your children and never again will you miss out on watching them grow up… not a minute of it."

Kenzi and Bo spun around fast as they heard Lauren's little speech. She stood, dripping wet in the doorway of the slider. Everyone was silent until Kenzi broke the ice,

"Uh… all of your… uh… girl parts are nice, Doc… but I'd prefer not to see them in all their glory. I'll just head out while you two chat… and put on some clothes."

Lauren quickly gripped the blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around her, "Kenzi, wait… please… I… I just want to say thank you. I heard your voice through Bo… you… thank you for talking some sense into me."

"It's what I do, Hotpants. You and Bo-Bo would be lost without me so I do what I can do, you know?"

Lauren smiled, "You do more than you know." Lauren said as she tightened the blanket around her. Her lips were blue and she was shivering badly as she spoke,

"Bo? I'm sorry you even had to imagine a day without your kids here with you. I felt your pain… and I remembered… I never should have forgotten… we stick together… all of us. I will never take your kids from you. Besides, Ethan would never allow it. Hopefully he has a few more years before he has to know what it is to kill. I over-reacted. I'm sorry."

Lauren grabbed another blanket from the chest at the bottom of their bed and wrapped it around her. Kenzi shook her head, and walked with purpose across the room past Lauren,

"Oh for crying out loud. You're freezing, Lauren. An extra blanket isn't going to fix it. You're soaked… you need to dry out." The young Druid tossed two logs into the fireplace and then added a well-placed fireball,

"There." She pulled a chair over in front of the fireplace and patted the seat. Lauren moved to sit in front of the warm fire. She instantly felt the shivering decrease as the warmth of the fire penetrated any patches of visible skin.

"Thanks."

"Like I said, you two… lost without me." Kenzi threw her hands up in the air and marched back towards the door,

"Okay… some alone time for you two. Shower and get ready… your son will no doubt want some of your time before he'll sleep. Get your shit together, ladies. No more drama tonight."

Bo smiled at her friend as she winked and left the room. She turned back to look at Lauren,

"You okay?"

"I am now. I'm sorry, Bo. I just… I was afraid and… I just…"

"Saw running away as the only option. I know the drill, Lauren. I used to do it very well and… if I may… say that you used to do it very well even more recently."

"Yea, well I've decided running is exhausting. It only makes you more emotional and gives you a whole new set of things to worry about."

Bo nodded, "I'm going to jump in the shower, okay? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Lauren said quietly as Bo stood and began to pull her clothing from her body.

"Bo?"

Bo looked over her shoulder to her wife, "Yea?"

"Would you mind if I join you? I… I don't want to… you know… I mean… I want to be warm but I really want to be warm in your arms?"

Bo held her hand out to her wife, "Come on, then. There's nothing I'd like more."

… … … … … …

Ethan had spoken very honestly about how he felt when he had come back home to find the bloodied, broken glass in the entertainment room. He had also explained that he was having a very hard time looking at the door and not remembering what he had seen. They had talked about his new powers and that – while he had temporarily had a lighter training schedule since his shifter's dawning there would now be a heavier schedule once again with Uncle Chase and Uncle James for his Seer and Sun Druids.

They allowed him a few minutes to complain since they knew he would be upset that it would cut into his fishing time as well as his time helping Chase and his dad build their boat at the Marina. As they suspected, he had gotten pretty emotional over the course of the two-hour discussion so his Sun Druid made an appearance. Realizing he had lost control again, he reconciled himself to the fact that his mommies were right… he was going to have to train again to get control.

"Aunt Jaycee will write you a doctor's note for school, buddy."

"But Mommy, I'll get way far behind again! I'm gonna be in First Grade forever!"

Bo and Lauren couldn't help but chuckled when he had made the comment. They both knew he was already so far above the level of other first graders that the teacher was more worried about him missing the socialization than anything else.

Lauren smiled reassuringly, "I promise you, we will keep up with your lessons… it'll be different this time, buddy."

"But…"

"Ethan, I'm not sick this time. I promise you I will make the time."

Lauren looked at Bo for confirmation. She had agreed to be her queen, but she wanted to make sure that her wife understood this was something she wouldn't compromise on for anything. Their son's needs had to come first with a few things.

'_I know, Lauren. Books, bedtime and bonding… nothing will come before those.'_

'_Thank you, Bo.'_

'_No need to thank me sweetie, I wouldn't have it any other way.' Bo smiled as Lauren turned back to Ethan._

"Now, no more worries over this, okay? We're not trying to be difficult, little man but you know we can't…"

"I know!" Ethan raised his voice in frustration, but Bo gave him a stern look and he hung his head as he continued, "I know, Mamma… the one rule. If my chest glows, they'll know and they aren't supposed to know about us except the ones that live with our clan. Someone might hurt them if they knew or they might try to hurt us and we'd have to hurt them."

"That's right, " Bo wrapped an arm over her son's shoulder, "Hey… look at me." Ethan looked up and the sadness in his eyes broke her heart. She knew this wasn't about the rule or about his knew Druid… it was about being kept away from his human friends… and maybe just a little bit about being different. Bo knew the feeling since she had felt it to.

"You know… you can still go to your Druid school. You do have friends there too, right?"

"I guess." Ethan hung his head and Bo moved away from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Hey little man… look at us, please." Ethan raised his eyes to look at his moms. "We are sorry Ethan. Believe me – we don't like the rules any more than you do."

"I know and Aunt Kenzi told me. But she told me that you used to break the rules all the time, Mamma. So why can't I break 'em too? I just want to be with my friends.

'_Shit. Which rules is he talking about, Lo… I mean, which ones did Kenzi tell him about me breaking?'_

'_Nothing too big… just that you dated me… a human.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Yea… oh.' Lauren looked at Bo who was staring at the wall, 'Bo? What's wrong?'_

_Bo pulled herself from her stare and looked at her wife, 'Nothing… I just realized that I'm going to have another law to change.' _

She smiled and gave Lauren's hand a squeeze.

"Well, if you're talking about the law I broke so that I could be with your Mommy, then yes… I broke that rule because I loved her too much to not be with her. When you get older, I want you to have the freedom to love whomever you want. Your Mommy and I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, a Fae, Druid or Human. If you love someone with your whole heart and soul, then you just keep on loving them."

"And that's why you broke the rules? Because you loved Mommy more than infinity and beyond?"

"That's right, Buzz Lightyear." Bo gave Ethan a smile and a poke on the nose, "And she loved me back even though she was a slave to the Fae. It was very brave of her."

"Mommy is brave so I'm not suppized."

Bo gave Ethan a kiss on the forehead, "Okay… time for prayers?"

"Yup. And I think we all better pray that my new power doesn't blow up the house."

Lauren was a bit worried that Ethan's thoughts would translate into his dreams like his tiger had, but Chase had assured them that when his eyes closed and his mind went dark, his sun Druid would surrender to darkness just like day surrenders to night. She hoped he was right. So far, Ethan was far from a usual case with any of his powers. So, as they knelt to pray, she silently asked Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi for a little help for her son.

The youngest Druid had fallen asleep in Lauren's arms with Bo's hand across them both. The blonde was staring down at her son lovingly as Bo watched. Lauren had told her she felt like it had been a year since he had fallen into her arms like this. Right now, she just wished she would never have to let him go.

The both looked up as they heard a quiet knock on the door and a whispered greeting,

"Hey… just wanted you to know I was back."

"Hey, Kenz. I thought you had gone home. You just finished?"

"Yea. I wanted to talk before I went home. Chase went to bed about twenty minutes ago. I told him I was going to hang with you guys for a bit."

'_Go, Bo. I'll make sure he's down for good, and then go take a shower. You spend some time with your friend. It's been too long.'_

Bo smiled at her wife. Easing herself from the bed, she stood, leaned over, gave her wife a light kiss and moved with Kenzi to the living room after glancing back at her mate and son.

"Do you want some tea, Kenz?"

"That would be incredible." Kenzi plopped down on the couch and put her feet up.

"So…"

"So…"

"You okay?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of okay. Do you mean, am I okay now that I have wicked control over my Seer powers because I was forced to use them? Or do you mean am I okay hearing a lot of people think shit about my best friend because she forced me to listen to their bullshit ideas about someone they know fucking nothing about?"

"That good, eh?"

"Assholes."

"All of them?"

"No… well, of all the one hundred plus hunters that came to play with Queen Bo-Bo, only seven failed the screening for The Gathering. About twelve others were total assholes in what they thought of you. The funny part is that they are ALL… every one of them… Fae except for the two you took out in the woods over by the cabin."

"Oh, my dear friends the High King and the Norse Viking."

"Yea, well we can just call them assholes… like I said."

"So, what are you so upset about?"

"The fact that there are full bred Fae in the Druid community. Their beliefs and philosophy just don't fit like the Fae that live in the Martini Clan. It's like the Druid clans where they live just took them in without holding them to any standards. I know we want everyone to be free to choose, but isn't peace of mind and peace on earth the ultimate goal? How will we have that if these A-holes are permitted to be… well, A-holes?"

"I see your point… and you made it so eloquently." Bo chuckled as she moved towards her friend with two cups of tea. Kenzi sat up as she took the mug she was handed.

"Is it horrible that I want them all to go home?"

"No… I totally understand. But Kenz… tomorrow is important… they need to know who I am, what I stand for and… somehow… I'm supposed to earn their respect. I've never been very good at earning people's respect… I just usually rub people the wrong way."

"Because you tell it like it is, Bo-Bo. That's what a Queen has to do… be fair, be just and put the needs of the people first. But, the one thing that you have to do that your father never had to do is be Queen to both peoples… is that one set of laws or two? Is it one philosophy or two?"

"Hell, the Fae don't even have a philosophy… at least the Druids have a purpose in life. My other 'people' just seem to live to make others miserable, satisfy their own selfish needs for power and use humans for food."

"Not all of them… the Underfae are awesome and so are Bruce, Caden, Dyson, Tamsin, Vex, Hale, Cassie, Mayer… there are a lot of good people, Bo… hell, even the Morrigan is now a possible ally. They just always had to live looking over their shoulder because they had to follow Trick's rules."

Bo shuddered at the sound of her grandfather's name, "Well, Evony is no longer the Morrigan and as for the guy over their shoulder… well… what about my dear old grandfather… the wonderful man who hired the High King to kill his only formerly loving grand daughter? Did you happen to be the one to pick the High King's brain?"

"I screened him and didn't like what I saw, so passed him to Bantos. It took him all of thirty seconds to send him to the dungeon... but before he did, the guy dropped to his knees holding his head. Bantos told them he would 'hold him' while they brought someone to bind his powers before he would release him."

"They bind everyone's powers who fail The Gathering rite." Bo countered.

"Not before they get to the dungeon… his were bound right there on the spot while Bantos held him there in that painful trance Bo-Bo. Most amazing thing I ever saw. He said I would learn later."

"He's so cool."

"Yes he is… he's going to work with me next week."

"Speaking of next week… is everything arranged?"

"Yes. Now don't blow the surprise, Bo-Bo."

"I won't Kenz… that goes double for you!"

"Pssst… you may be the Queen of the fucking world, but I'm the Queen of the Secret… and arranging secret plans!"

The pair shared a laugh, "I miss you, Kenz. We need to find a way to spend more time together. I feel like I only see you when I'm passing my kid off to you or getting him back. I really, really miss you. I mean… I love my wife and kid…" Bo put her hand on her belly, "And I'm going to love our new babies too, but… talking out loud to you… I need it, Kenz… you help things make sense when… well, when they don't."

"I know, Bo-Bo. I wish you could stop by the store, too. I mean, Arranz is great and all… amazing really but I miss talking with you about fashion… about Chase… about being a Druid… just… I mean, I talk to Chase about most everything, but those things… well, he's a guy and… it's just not the same."

"So, we get through this week and we get some time together after my weekend away with Lauren."

"Definitely. It's a plan."

"Are you sure you're okay with taking Ethan for the weekend?"

"You know I love that kid… why would you even ask."

"I just don't want you to feel like we're dumping him with you."

"Shit, I'm honored that you are giving me the chance to be a part of raising your kid, Bo-Bo! I didn't think Lauren would let me within ten feet of her kid when I first found out she'd had him!"

"She loves watching you with him, you know."

"Yea… I caught her watching and smiling a few times."

"He loves you so much, Kenz."

"And I love him to the moon, Bo-Bo."

They sat in comfortable silence until Kenzi finally spoke,

"So… these peeps we found in the group… Bantos said the High King is definitely the Dark King's man. The big plus is that he told the Dark King that you were dead… poisoned. Care to explain?"

"I think I know… remember that night about three months after Lauren left that I went to the Dahl and didn't remember coming home?"

"Oh my gods… you were sick for fucking days!"

"Yea… only a Succubus doesn't get sick, remember?"

"Yea… Trick looked in his books and couldn't figure out how it was possible."

"Well, I think that's when I was poisoned. It would have killed any other Fae, but since I'm a Succubus who had just sucked the sexual chi of an entire bar, the poison made me pass out and instead of dying, I just got sick."

"Something that wouldn't normally happen."

"Right… and once it was through my system…"

"And I brought you those three feeds…"

Bo interjected, "Which you insisted on… after I had refused…"

"Like seventeen times… I had to tell you Lauren would be pissed that you let yourself lay around and be sick…"

"Gods, Kenz. If I hadn't fed, do you think I'd still be alive?"

"I don't know, Bo. You were acting like you'd lost your mind. You slept for like, a whole week, then you had trouble breathing, you had vertigo, worse trouble breathing… and… remember how bad you looked? It all makes sense now, but you were yellow… I mean, like… liver failure yellow and your eyes looked bruised…"

"And I couldn't move without pain… my lungs burned and…"

"Your fever broke the thermometer." They laughed.

"Remember looking up 'how to clean up spilled mercury without dying' on the Internet?"

"Precious moments we'll never forget, Bo-Bo. Precious moments."

Neither noticed that Lauren had entered the room with a worried look on her face,

"Cyanide… he gave you Cyanide. My gods, Bo… you should be dead… it's one of the worlds deadliest poisons."

"Well, I'm not dead… I survived and my grandfather is going to be sorry he didn't look up 'best poisons for killing a Succubus' on the Internet."

"Bo, it's not funny."

"No, Lauren. It's not. My grandfather tried to have me killed, Lauren. Killed. I keep saying it so that I will actually believe it." Bo looked down at her hands wrapped around the cup of tea. She watched as long slender fingers moved from the back of her hand to cover hers. Taking the cup of tea, Lauren spoke,

"Bo, I can't imagine how confusing this must be for you and how angry you must feel. Now… I'm going to preface what I want to say to you with a statement, then I want your promise that you will hear me out… both of you, okay?"

Kenzi and Bo both nodded in agreement then looked at each other wondering what was going on in Lauren's mind.

"Okay. Now… first, my disclaimer… I am in no way supporting, forgiving or making excuses for Trick's behavior…"

"Oh, no you don't…"

Bo placed her hand on Kenzi's, "We promised, Kenz… hear her out, please."

Kenzi reluctantly turned back to the doctor with a look that told Lauren she needed to get to the point quickly,

"As I was saying, Trick's actions are horrible…"

"Unforgivable." Kenzi interjected.

"That may be true, but I am concerned about something else. Trick has appeared to be in your corner since day one, Bo. He helped us heal Kenzi, hide Kenzi and save Kenzi on numerous occasions. According to Dyson, he didn't want him involved with you romantically, but eventually supported the idea of your relationship. He definitely didn't want you with me or Kenzi with Hale but he came to support both relationships. He has helped us all every step of the way. Why would he have done that once he knew who you were?"

"Maybe he was just waiting for the right moment to off us all so he would appear all powerful? Did you ever think of that, Doc?" Kenzi spoke matter-of-factly.

Lauren shook her head, "Look, all I'm saying is that it seems that he has taken on an extreme change in loyalties… something Trick always valued above all else. Aoife was more coherent when she was with Taft, then got worse in Trick's care. Since being taken to the Underfae City, she has been improving steadily. She arrives here tomorrow and I expect more of the same. Anyway… they're son and daughter so they share the same blood. I'm just wondering…"

Bo had been staring intently at her wife, "You're wondering if something is effecting them when they're in close proximity to each other…"

"Yes. Aoife was driven to insanity by something. Is it possible…"

"That the same thing is happening to our Trickster?"

Bo sat in silence. She just didn't know what to think. She supposed it could be possible, but right now she held so much anger for her grandfather that she just didn't care how he had become the man he was at this moment.

"Bo, I've got another concern." Lauren said quietly as she faced her wife and took both of her hands in her own.

Bo looked up at Lauren and nodded. The thoughts had reached Bo before Lauren had a chance to say them aloud for Kenzi's benefit, "You're afraid that whatever this is could effect me since I share their blood."

"More than that… remember, I have Aoife's DNA in me… so does Ethan…"

"Shit."

"Yea, shit."

"So what do we do?" Bo asked.

"Chase and Kenzi become our monitors… in a sense." Lauren replied.

Bo shook her head, "Bantos. We need Bantos."

"We need Bantos why?"

"Lauren and I need to go through The Gathering Rite."

"Bo, you can't do that!" Kenzi stood from her seat, "Not now! They'll never crown you Queen if you don't pass."

"I shouldn't be Queen if I don't pass, Kenz. Don't you see? If Lauren and I can be – or are being – influenced through our blood, we put all of you at risk. Kenzi, I'm not just talking about Clan Martini… I'm talking about millions of Druids around the world. We can't take that chance."

"She's right, Kenzi. We need to do the rite. Tonight if possible… in private with Bantos."

Just then, Bantos teleported into the entertainment room, "You summoned me, My Queen?"

"Bantos! Sweet Gaia you scared us!"

"It was not my intention, Bo. What can I do for you?"

"First, thank you for coming so late at night." Bantos gave a low and slow nod.

"Lauren and I wish to go through The Gathering rite… but… you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, Bo. I meant no disrespect, but you've been using my name so I entered your mind a short time ago."

"No problem. So, what do you think?"

"I think your wife has a valid theory. When Aoife arrives tomorrow, I can perform the rite on her with no risk to her health. Performing it on your grandfather, however would require that I be in closer proximity."

"We can't risk bringing him here."

"That would not be necessary. As was the case with the Dark, new tunnels have been built beneath Trick's new lair at the compound. I can perform the rite with the assistance of our rebel lab tech that can provide anesthesia to render him unconscious. I will perform the rite and he will wake believing he simply fell asleep at his desk. We will then have all of our answers."

"All but one." Bo said, "We won't know if Lauren or I have been exposed."

"Very true. But that… as you said… can be decided in a few moments right now. I must say, that I feel fairly certain you are both clean and will remain that way. The story is told in the Underfae city that you survived an attempted poisoning death. I do not believe that any drug will be strong enough to impact the Fae within."

That statement was all it took to spike the curious doctor's interest, "Why is that?"

"Why, your Succubus nature of course my child."

Lauren smiled, "Of course. So simple."

"So… Who would like to go first?" Bantos smiled as both hands went up.

Lauren said, "Age before beauty?" She stepped forward as her wife smiled and motioned to her wife to take the seat Bantos offered.

"See you in a few minutes." Bo leaned in and placed a light kiss on her mate's lips before running her hand lightly down her face until it met the waiting hand below.

"See you in a few minutes." Lauren smiled.

… … … …

As Bantos had expected, both Lauren and Bo had passed The Gathering Rite with flying colors. Kenzi had gone straight for the bottle of vodka and poured herself a small swirl. She said it was just enough to take the nervous edge off of a very long day.

Bantos and Kenzi had teleported out together to turn in for the night. Tomorrow was the second day of the coronation ritual and they all had a part to play. Lauren was now lying in bed waiting for Bo to come to bed. She had just heard the shower turn off, so she had started a fire and snuggled under the covers. January was bringing with it much colder weather at night, so the fire had become a necessity.

"Hey. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Lauren rolled over and faced her wife, "Nope. I wanted to be awake when you came to bed."

"Is someone a little horny?" Bo smirked.

Her wife laughed, "No, I actually just wanted to be in your arms for a while before I slept." She lowered her eyes to the fringe of the blanket she was playing with, "Bo… I want to apologize… for earlier, I mean. It was wrong of me to run… wrong of me to even consider not being by your side… and so wrong of me to think for one second that it would be anywhere near okay to take your son from you for any length of time."

Bo moved dropped her towel in the hamper and walked to the bed. Lauren swallowed hard, pushing down her libido as she watched her wife's naked body saunter towards her, then climb into the bed and lay upon her on the blanket. Her upper body remained perched on her elbows as her thumbs traced Lauren's cheekbones,

"There is no need to apologize. Everyone gets a little spooked some times. Frankly, I'm amazed you've stayed so calm for so long. There has been a great deal of change in your life in a very short time, Lo. I promise you, I will be patient… I can't imagine I'll always be calm and I can't say I won't get upset like I did today, but I will always try to maintain my patience with you."

"Thank you." Lauren ran her hands up and down Bo's sides, her thumbs grazing her breasts as they moved. Soft lips captured her own, moving up so each of the pair could slide over each of its' mates. They lost themselves in the kiss, focused on the warmth of slick tongues gliding against each other, searching for something that would fill bridge the void and bring them the sense of oneness they yearned to feel.

Bo broke away first, sliding her lips lightly over her wife's before gazing deep into her eyes as she smiled down at her mate, "So… it was some day, huh?"

"Some day indeed."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie. Anything, you know that."

"How did you… I mean… how did I… no… how did you make me… make it so I could breathe… well, I mean… I didn't breathe…"

Lauren rescued her wife, "You want to know what I did to allow you to swim with me for thirty minutes without taking a breath?"

"Exactly." Bo smiled as she ran her thumb over Lauren's lips and planted another kiss there, this time using her fingertips to feel the very spot where their lips were joined. She pulled away, her fingers still tracing her wife's lips as she spoke.

"Well, the actual scientific explanation is that my Nereid is capable of injecting oxygen microparticles into your arteries via the tiny capillaries that lay just under the surface of your skin. It oxygenates the blood so you don't have to take a breath until the oxygen is gone. As my Nereid matures, I will likely be able to produce more oxygen underwater to be able to give you even a larger dosage. They're actually working on this in the human world. I'm not sure that the idea came from a human who met a Nereid, but the research is extremely close to what happens in my body."

Bo smiled and nodded as she moved her lips to Lauren's again. She felt her wife's hand move along the sides of her breasts and trace the substantial mounds. She rolled off to the side of her and slid under the covers, propping her head up on her hand. The blonde rolled towards her and slid down slightly, so she could return to giving attention to her wife's breasts, this time adding her mouth to the mix. Bo ran her fingers through her wife's hair as she watched her enjoy the suckling and touching she had allowed.

"So, have you ever done that with a… non-fishy being before?"

Lauren chuckled into Bo's breath. She pulled away and replaced her mouth with her thumb, "No, no non-fishy beings have ever swum with me except Ethan. I have not been comfortable trying that with him. I want his lungs to be fully developed first."

"He really likes the water, eh?" Bo asked.

"Hmmm… he loves it. Almost as much as I love your breasts." Lauren spoke as she stared down at the twin mounds. They had begun to swell with the growth of their child and Lauren could honestly say she was quite happy with the results so far. She hated the fact that once they became the perfect size and firmness, Bo would likely deny her much chance for fondling. Lauren remembered how sensitive and sore her own had become.

"Hmmm… you sure do love those breasts… and I must say… I'm quite happy that you do."

"Mmmm." Lauren moaned as she again captured a breast with her mouth, savoring the sensation, flavor and feel of her wife against her lips and tongue.

"Well, I have to tell you that the swim was an incredible experience, Lo. I really, really loved it… except for the almost drowning part."

Lauren pulled away only enough to speak, "That wouldn't have happened. I would have breathed for you, first." She greedily returned to her suckling session, forcing Bo to gasp and press her chest into her wife's mouth. Gods this felt so good to her. Lauren could do this all night and she would be perfectly content. She calmed herself knowing her wife's current mood all to well. This would go on for quite some time before they either fell asleep or she turned up the heat. Either way, she would let the blonde set the pace tonight since either was fine with her.

"So… since you said I could ask you anything, could you tell me why you were reluctant to let your Phoenix fly in this form? Or would you maybe tell me why you felt you could do it when we were fighting today?"

Lauren again released her wife's breast and returned to thumbing the now cherry red stiff peaks,

"Well, aside from various people seeing me naked… and quite clearly, I might add… it's a good angle to see… everything."

"I can imagine. And?"

"And I was shot at the last time I was in that form?"

Bo sat straight up, the blanket dropping to her waist. Lauren's eyes flashed blue before she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She looked up at Bo and moved her hands back to her breasts, stroking the surface around the heavy lobes as she moved slightly on top of her so she would lie back down and relax. She took a few minutes to lick and nip at her wife before she looked up at her and smiled,

"Hunters, Bo. I made the mistake of flying over the woods at dusk… Jake and Josh heard them talking about this massive bird they had just missed and knew it had to be me. They called Abigail who sent James to clear their minds of the incident."

"Clear their minds?" She asked as she watched her wife circle her palm over the erect nipple of her breast.

"You know… like… erase a memory."

"Wow… he can do that?"

"He can."

"So cool."

"Very."

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Bo?"

"Will you make love to me?"

"I'd love to sweetie."

"Slowly?"

"Hmmm… I was hoping you'd say that."

Bo slid down under Lauren as she was greeted by a warm open-eyed kiss. Their tongues probed as their eyes looked deep into the other's soul while minds melded and emotions joined. The rainbow of chi surrounded them in no time and the first of several hours of lovemaking began.

… … … … … … …

_**Coronation Day 2: The Receiving at Sunrise**_

The morning had been hectic. Lauren had awoken about thirty minutes later than usual thanks to the comfort she had felt in Bo's arms after their intense lovemaking the night before. She had distanced herself from her mate yesterday and last night had bridged the gap once again. She needed last night, so she didn't complain about being late, but it did make things more stressful than she had intended.

Semper had taken Ethan to school personally while the rest of the guard remained at the house. Bo had asked that the detail be expanded to include Kenzi and Chase's house and the loyal head of the Queen's Guard had complied with expedience. He returned home to report their son delivered and had hurried them to the farmhouse. This was chosen as the location for The Receiving for several reasons.

First, Semper did not want anyone to know the lay of the inside of the home of the Queens since they had already found some enemies among the ranks of the challengers who were supposed to be trusted friends of the Druid.

Second, there were some very old Druid leaders who would be present today. Madge was concerned that the beach house's steps would become an issue for some.

Finally, they wanted Ethan to have a place to go after school to train with James and Chase where there wouldn't be a bunch of strangers witnessing his potential loss of power. That was the last thing they needed to gain the trust of the people today.

Vesta and Beli had told the intended royal couple that this event was meant to be a formal greeting. Bo had then proceeded to talk to Madge and John about one hundred and one reasons she thought that was a bad idea. Lauren had agreed, understanding what Bo's freedom philosophy has always been. She wanted people to feel like they could sit in a room and be honest with her about what they wanted, needed and believed.

She wanted them to know that she would give them the same in the form of a reply. In order to accomplish that goal, she needed to sit eye level with people… not high above them on a throne with them bowing at her feet as if they owed her something. She was their Queen… if anything, she owed them something… the life she promised… one where they would feel safe and free to choose without threat from any other being unless they brought it upon themselves by tampering with that party's freedom.

So, Lauren had smiled when she had entered the room behind Semper. The room looked as it always did, but the long table had been removed and the furniture arranged in a large circle. Lauren had mentioned to Bo that it was believed that tables created a barrier between two opposing views that kept them apart. Without an object between them and those they received, communication would already feel more open.

Lauren sighed when she saw that the two chairs from the meeting room that carried the royal crest had been placed side by side on one half of the circle. She had hoped the chairs would not be present, but alas it was a concession Madge had felt strongly she could not make. Lauren watched as Bo stepped towards the chairs.

"Bo?"

She watched as the Succubus lifted her own chair and moved it to the other side of the room leaving Lauren's sitting in the stream of light coming from the large kitchen windows. She looked up at Lauren,

"I need to see you… to be able to make eye contact with you… to see you in the light. If you're next to me, I can't see you."

Lauren could only smile and nod. She understood. They both turned as Madge, John, Vesta and Beli entered the room and took their seats. The two couples sat opposite each other, filling the seats on either side of the royals. By flanking each of them, they could intervene should protection be needed. Ella and Emma entered the room next with Ella filling the next available seat nearest Lauren and Emma the same for Bo. Jake and Josh entered and stood one behind each of the royals just over their right shoulder. The remainder of the elders of Clan Martini entered the room via teleportation and took to the pub chairs that lined the walls of the large great room in which they were gathered.

"I believe all members of Clan Martini that are expected have arrived." Vesta spoke before standing, "Is there anyone present in this room today who would give voice to a concern?"

Vesta waited, his eyes scanning the room for signs of offered speech. Finally, it was Madge's father, Aaron who spoke,

"I only ask what you intend for my brother Arum, My Queen."

"Please Aaron, I am aware that you and Morgan have not been in agreement with my Uncle's marriage to your daughter but regardless, we _are_ of one clan… we are family. I would have you call me Bo… especially when we speak of our brother Arum."

Aaron nodded, "Bo, can you tell me of your plans for Arum?"

Bo looked to Lauren then back to Aaron. She nodded, "For now, he will remain in custody of the royal guard. After the coronation, I plan to create a branch of the royal guard whose sole purpose will be to investigate those who are accused of crimes against Druid or Fae. It will take time for them to be trained, but once ready they will begin their investigation. Once all details of his actions are discovered, he will come before the elders to stand trial. The elders will decide his fate."

"But My Quee… Bo… it has always been our rulers who have decided the punishment of the accused."

"So I've heard, but you see… my wife and I believe that one person… or even two people… cannot possibly determine the guilt or innocence of one man or woman… unless, of course, you are Bantos, James, Kenzi or another seer. The elders will decide and – naturally – I would expect you and your wife to recuse yourself due to your relationship with him. I will not tolerate any bias in gathering or presenting evidence nor reaching a verdict."

"So… he may not be banished or put to death?"

"That, my dear Aaron will up to the fine people in this room today."

Aaron looked down at his hands, then back up at Bo with tear-filled eyes, "Thank you, My Queen."

He saw Bo's face scrunch up at the sound of the title and corrected, "Bo."

They smiled at each other and turned their attention back to Vesta.

"Well, if there are no other comments or concerns, we will open the shield that surrounds the farmhouse and begin to guide people in. Bo?"

Bo looked to Lauren, and then back to her grandfather, "I would first like to thank you on behalf of my wife and I… for all of your teachings, your stories of my past and your support of our throne. We could not do any of this without you. Thank you all… truly… thank you all."

The room erupted in applause as Jake and Josh whistled loudly behind them. Everyone was all smiles and laughter as Vesta spoke,

"Okay, then. Let's show the world what Bo and Lauren Martini have to offer them."

Vesta turned to Semper, "Sir, please lower the shield." Semper nodded and brought his hands up above his head, then slowly down to his sides. Almost instantly, the seats began to fill. Semper bowed his head to Bo,

"I will tend to the masses outside and send them in as seats are vacated. If you need personal time as we discussed, please let me know."

"Thank you, Semper."

Semper left the room leaving Bo and Lauren staring out at the sea of unfamiliar faces in the room. Bo's first thought was that she hoped all of them had completed The Gathering Rite before entering this room as planned. As she thought it, Semper turned in the doorway,

"My Queen? The rite has been completed on all who have breeched the shield to our lands. They have been detained outside the walls of the shield. There are fourteen in total."

"Thank you, Semper."

"Ma'am." He said as he turned and left.

"So… I'm Bo and this is Lauren. Who wants to go first?"

All eyes staring back at her were accompanied by shocked faces as each visitor seemed to be at a loss for words… at least momentarily…

… … … … … … … … …


	40. Chapter 40: The Receiving - Sunrise

_**A/N: Well… here's the longest chapter I've ever written… so, we'll call it "epic" enough to hold you over to the next! For those of you keeping track of the details, here are some about the mistakes commented on in the reviews if you're interested… if not… go on then, get reading! **_

_**I went back and checked for the mistake on the poisoning issue. As far as I can tell, it's written as intended. I mean for the High King to be a tough guy who protects his own ass when it comes down to it. He's in a position of power, so both the Blood and Dark Kings seek him out to do their bidding. The Blood King ordered the High King to poison Bo… pretended to know nothing about it. Conveniently, the Dark King was told by the High King that Bo was killed by poison – assuming that when he did it, it worked. As of that time, the Dark King thought Bo to be dead. Yes, the UnderFae have tunnels everywhere for gathering intel… under the Dark, Light, Dahl, anywhere Fae gossip or gather. Aoife, Trick son and daughter… they're not… can't find the error… hopefully it's one you can forgive and overlook knowing it's a typo.**_

_**As for me being accused of Lauren bashing, I'd ask that you read the story for what it is. I think most of us are big fans of Lauren (and/or Zoie)… personally, I lurve me some Lauren ('cause she's so lurvable), but this story is not canon… it's AU. In THIS story, think of all Lauren has been through in only three months… I think we'd all run! But really, I'm just trying to keep it real. Her Nereid is supposed to be a hard-to-control teenager… think spoiled brat not getting her way… confused… scared… no voice because she's the youngest fae in there… every time Lauren runs, it's her Nereid leading the way. She's been getting better with every chapter and "take charge" Lauren is coming out more and more, but she's still learning, growing and dealing with feeding issues. Remember that "human" Lauren is still in there too and all she wants is to be free to live without chains… is becoming Queen another set of chains? So… please… be patient in allowing me to allow her growth realistically within the story. **_

_**For those who have been wanting me to bring back sexy times, there's a taste in this chapter so M rating ahead.**_

_**Finally, with this post, I've added the character list and some of my story notes for those who have been asking. Sorry I didn't post it sooner. You can find it on my twitter page cuddlefae.**_

_**Watch for a fun little piece of 'real life' I incorporated into the story… Let's see who can pick it out! Enjoy and continued thanks for the reviews… it really is nice to get a pulse on the readers' level of happy!**_

…_** … … … … … … …**_

_**Chapter 40: The Receiving - Sunrise to Sundown**_

Bo and Lauren sat patiently waiting for someone – anyone – to say something. When nothing was said, the doctor looked at Bo and smiled, then spoke,

"Well then, let me address what are probably the proverbial elephants in the room. We were both raised by humans, so you're wondering how that qualifies us to be queens of either the Fae or Druids. We are both Fae – well, I'm actually multiple Fae – and Druid… I mean… I was human, then Isaac Taft and his merry band of mad scientists turned me Fae… well, not actually turned me Fae – and Druid of course – but tried to kill me… uh… where was I… oh, yes… so those of you that are Fae wonder how your interests will be served by Druid us and those that are Druid wonder how your interests will be served by Fae us. You can't imagine that we wouldn't side with one or the other… I mean, we are after all, living here among the Druids."

Lauren paused looking around the room. It was clear that everyone had agreed with everything she had said so far… well… everyone who had understood what she had said so far anyway. She shook out her thoughts and gathered her courage… she could do this… she was Bo's Queen… she survived Yale, Afghanistan, Interpol, slavery, torture, the Garuda, the boyfriend of that mossy bush lady, the Una Mens, being injected with multiple Fae and Druid DNA, a Succubus pregnancy, childhood, motherhood… shit, she could definitely handle this room of people. She smiled at Bo who pushed into her mind and simply said,

'_You are absolutely adorable and I love you. You're doing great.'_

That was the final push Lauren needed… she found her voice and spoke for her and her Queen,

"… well, we can assure you we won't side with either… because we will always side with humans."

Everyone in the room gasped including their family members. Jake and Josh stood up straight from the wall and stepped forward together. Everyone looked to Bo to see if she agreed with her wife. Bo smiled as she looked lovingly at Lauren, now having some idea of where she was going with this. Her wife knew how important her unaligned status had been since day one… she was declaring them unaligned again… except when it came to defending humans. She listened intently as Lauren continued,

"You see, my wife and I have lived in all three worlds… having done so has given us an unusual point of view that none of you could possibly possess unless you had done the same. As a matter of fact, I sense that there is one human here in this room right now who might understand the perspective of which I speak. Would you care to come forward, human?"

Glances were exchanged as Bo trained her eyes on her wife… what was she up to? The Succubus wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to stop her… she was brilliant and strong… Bo never trusted anyone's mind more than Lauren's. This moment was a tipping point for her belief in herself and Bo was not about to interrupt. If Lauren screwed up, she would have her back… she would always have this woman's back… no matter what.

Bo watched as all eyes moved to a young girl who appeared to be no more than ten years of age. She slowly stood and moved towards Lauren. She paused and curtsied towards Bo before continuing on to stop before the Queen Consort. She curtsied again before she spoke,

"I am the human, my Queen. I'm sorry if you're mad that I'm here… I can go sit outside if you…"

Lauren shook her head and stood from her chair. She walked towards the young blonde, smiling as she grew closer. Gazing into her blue eyes, she stooped down before her and took both of her hands.

"The presence of a human could never offend me, child. Until just a few years ago, I was human just like you… my Fae and Druid still listen to the voice of the human who resides within me to this day."

"Really? You were human?"

Lauren nodded, "I was." She smiled at the young girl who seemed to relax in her presence.

"That's so cool."

Lauren chuckled and glanced up at Bo who was absolutely beaming as she watched her with the young girl. Bo couldn't help but think that someday, she would see Charlotte and Lauren talking like this. She hoped that their daughter would have blonde hair like Lauren's.

Lauren spoke loud enough for the room to hear, though she kept her eyes trained on the young girl before her, "Well, it wasn't so cool at first. A small group of humans found out about the Fae and began experimenting on them… treating them like animals. They were hurting my Fae friends, so I stopped them and then they made me what I am today. Because I wasn't born like this naturally, some people don't like me very much. They think I don't belong."

"Yea, I know how that feels. I didn't belong when I was born either, but I was adopted by my grandparents…" The young girl pointed to an elderly couple in the crowd before turning back to Lauren and whispering, "They really like you and the Queen. They said you are going to make things right."

"They said that, did they?" Lauren said with a smile.

"Yeah. When they were young, their parents wouldn't let them marry because it wasn't allowed."

"One of your grandparents is Fae?"

"Yes and one Druid. So they didn't have any children of their own. My Mammy said her Daddy would have killed any inbreds she had, so they couldn't take the chance." The girl paused, "My Queen? What's a 'inbred'?"

Lauren smiled as the youngster's question reminded her of Ethan, "It's an old term – and not a very nice one. It means a child who is born of two different races. Humans are moving past that within their multicultural society, but sadly, Fae and Druid-kind still seem to have a problem with it."

"Well, I think it's silly, really. If people love each other, you can't really do anything about it. Your heart knows what it knows. Telling two people not to love each other is like telling me to stop loving my Mammy and Pappy after all they've done for me all my whole long life."

Lauren chuckled at the young girls' concept of a long life, "So how did you come to be with your grandparents?" She was curious as to how this human child had Fae and Druid grandparents. Biologically, she had never heard of such a thing. There had to be a story behind her coming to be on Martini lands.

The young girl motioned for Lauren to come closer and whispered, "They're not really my grandparents."

"Oh… so who are they?"

"You see, their parents were killed in some really bad war. They moved into my Pappy's house and took in five human slaves who were left unclaimed and without protection of their former Fae owners after the war. My Mammy said it was scandalous!"

The girl pronounced the long word slowly but with excitement before leaning down to whisper to Lauren again,

"I don't really know what that means, but Mammy says that a lot of people didn't approve of she and Pappy living together without being married. But because they were a Druid and a Fae, no one from either side would marry them. Mammy said it was because after the war, the Fae wanted to keep the Druids as slaves and so the Druids didn't like the Fae. They heard about a place where Druids and Fae were living together, so they came here with their human slaves. Their human slaves had kids and they had kids and so on. So, my parents' great, great, great, great… well… I actually don't know how many greats… but somewhere back there they were original human slaves that Mammy and Pappy brought here. Mammy and Pappy are pretty old."

The young girl suddenly covered her mouth realizing what she had said. She turned to her grandparents, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that to come out that way. It sounded mean."

The whole room laughed as Lauren continued,

"I take it your birth Mommy was a human slave?"

"Uh-huh… and my Daddy too. They had me nine years ago last week."

"So, can I ask where your parents are now?"

The young blonde looked down at her feet, "Daddy got cancer. He died right before I was born but he made a bunch of DVD's for me to watch… one for almost every year until I graduate high school, then one for the day I go to college, one the day I graduate, one for when I go to medical school, one for when I start my first day as a doctor, one for when I'm frustrated with my work as a doctor, one for when I get married and one for when I have his first grandchild. Oh, yeah… and there's one for the person I marry, too."

Lauren smiled grateful her father was insightful enough to leave messages for his daughter during all of her milestones, "So you want to be a doctor, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just like you."

Lauren smiled, "So what about your Mommy?"

"My Mommy had something called thromboembolism?"

"I see." Lauren said impressed with the young girls' ability to pronounce her words. She just couldn't help but feel like she and Ethan would be fast friends.

'_Are you trying to marry off my son?'_

'_Our son and maybe… they're so much alike, Bo… don't you think?'_

'_Both super smart and both adorable… yes, but I'm not ready for him to start dating. Gods I hope his Incubus stays dormant.'_

Lauren chuckled as she turned her attention back to her one-girl audience.

"Doctor Queen, what is a thromboembolism?"

Bo chuckled with the other adults in the room as Lauren smiled at her newly bestowed title, "It's a blood clot that obstructs blood flow. Did she get to meet you?"

"Yes, she did! My Mommy's best friend Cecilia was there since my Daddy couldn't be. She said she cried tears of joy when they put me on her boobies right after I came out of her. Aunt Cecilia said I was all wrinkly and crying, but Mommy said I was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen."

Lauren chuckled, "I'm sure you were."

"You have a baby, right?"

"I do, I have a son with the Queen. He just turned six."

"And they said you're having two more… I wish I had a brother and sister." The girl replied sadly.

"Well, maybe we can arrange a playdate with you and our son. I'm sure in time, he would be just like a brother to you. The Queen's best friend is someone she considers a sister."

"I could really meet the prince?" She turned to her grandmother, "Can I, Mammy?"

The old woman nodded and smiled at Lauren who turned back to the little girl,

"So… I'm sorry… I didn't get your name?"

"I'm Lilly."

"Well, Lilly, I'm Lauren. It's very nice to meet you."

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. My Mammy and Pappy told me they would only bring me if I was quiet as a mouse. I could listen, but not talk or fidget. If I was good and didn't fidget, we would get to go in town to the book store and then this new store that just started selling clothes for girls my size. It's my favorite and I'm helping the owner! I loooove clothes! Um… do you think I'm going to get in trouble for talking so much?"

"I don't think so." Lauren looked beyond Lilly to see the older couple staring lovingly at the young girl. She smiled at them when they caught her eye again, the older woman mouthing 'Thank you.'

_Lauren pushed into the woman's mind, 'It's my honor, Mammy. Thank you for taking in this wonderful human child and raising her as your own when she had no one. She is wonderful.'_

The woman shook her head unsure of whether or not she had actually just heard the voice of the Queen Consort in her head. She looked up at Lauren, both shocked and questioning. The blonde nodded back to her, pointed to her own head, then at the woman so she would understand she had indeed just spoken to her. The older woman smiled back and nodded.

"So, Lilly. I guess we have bored this group of very important people long enough. Let's get to it, shall we?"

"But My Queen, what could I have to say that anyone would want to hear? I'm just a kid."

Lauren looked to Bo who stood and walked to Lilly. She squatted down next to her wife,

"Hi, Lilly. I'm Bo."

"Oh, great Gaia! You're the Queen! The Queen talked to me! Uh… I…" the little girl dropped to her knees and bowed down, arms outstretched before Bo. The Succubus smiled, laughed and looked at Lauren,

"I'm not the Queen yet, little one." Bo laughed as she turned to Lauren, "It looks to me like this young lady has been spending time with Aunt Kenzi, Uncle Chase, Ethan, Joshua and Little John."

Lauren answered, "True. The only thing missing is the phrase, 'I am not worthy'." Lauren laughed.

"I can say that… did I forget to say that? Oh, Gods, was I supposed to say that?" Lilly looked up, her eyes panicked.

Bo took Lilly's hands in her own and stood, pulling the youngster up with her so she was standing as well. She bent down and offered her hand,

"A simple handshake will do, Miss Lilly. Our son and his cousins do what you just did after playing video games in our household. It's the rule that the losers must bow before the winner three times while saying the phrase 'I'm not worthy'… We really were just joking. You reminded us of our son."

"Wow. You're a Queen… and you tell jokes?"

Lilly looked truly amazed as Bo replied, "Yup."

"That's so cool! All the kings and queens I've met before were like freeze pops." Lilly playfully walked around like a frozen stick while Bo and Lauren laughed. They heard Vesta yell across the room,

"Aw, now my feelings are hurt! I don't walk like that, I walk like this…" Vesta stood and walked like a soldier as Lilly watched laughing, "It's more like a frozen soldier… yours looks more like a penguin. We'll have to work on your royal walk, young lady."

Lilly laughed as she turned back to Bo and whispered, "Who is he?"

"That's my grandfather. He's the reigning King and his frozen queen of a wife is sitting next to him."

Lilly put both of her hands across her mouth as her eyes widened in fear, "I'm in so much trouble! My Mammy and Pappy are gonna send me to bed without supper for a month!"

Bo and Lauren laughed as they turned back to Lilly's laughing grandparents before looking lovingly at her own. She was grateful that Vesta had shown this young human girl that kindness. For a month now, she had wondered what his stance on humans would be. Maybe she and Lauren really could change the minds of those they had previously thought were stuck in a time warp of some kind. She turned back to Lilly,

"So, do you mind if I ask you some questions in front of all of these people, Miss Lilly?"

"No ma'am. My grandparents told me I should never refuse the Royal Family and I should always respect my elders. You're a royal family and an older all in one, right Bo?"

"I am. Okay, so… first question… what do you think about humans living among Fae and Druids?"

Lilly looked around the room at all of the people gathered there. Some she knew, but most she did not. She turned back to Bo,

"Well, I've always lived with them… but not most of the ones here. The ones that I live with… well, most of them have always been really nice to me. Like Mr. Samuelson down at the boardwalk… he always gives me an extra piece of candy when I go there. He says I always get the same thing, so he makes me take one of something different just to try it. Most of the time I like the extra piece but this one time, he gave me one I didn't like. It was icky."

"Anyone else?"

"Well, then there is Mr. Arranz. I met him a few weeks ago at my new favorite store where my Mammy takes me for clothes. She says I'm growing like a weed and she's gonna go broke buying me new clothes. The nice lady who owns the store… her name is Miss Kenzi and she has the coolest eyes ever… well, she made me a deal to make my clothes for free if I would be her model. So, once a week, I go there after school with my Mammy and she pins clothes on me. On the weekend, a package comes that has the pins out and there's thread there instead! Miss Kenzi says I'm an original because I always get the first one of everything she sells! And you know what, Bo?"

"Not until you tell me…" Bo smiled,

"She's gonna make me boots this week! I've never had boots, Bo!"

It warmed Bo's heart to hear this young girls' connection to her best friend. She looked up at Lauren,

'_I had no idea Kenzi had a young model working with her. I can't believe she didn't mention this adorable little girl, Lo.'_

'_Really, Bo… when would she have had time? We really have been out of touch with her… and we both know it hurts her. We really need to get back to spending more time… you especially.'_

'_I hate that I don't know what's going on in her life. I'm glad Lilly has her though.'_

'_Team Human lives on.'_

Bo smiled and turned back to Lilly, "So you started talking about Mr. Arranz?"

"Yeah. He tutors me in my Druid lessons after Miss Kenzi is done using me as her dress up doll." Lilly chuckled as Bo gave her a poke in the belly, "He says I may not be Druid, but I can learn to recognize the changes in the element so I can protect myself if trouble comes. He and my Mammy talk. I think they don't think I hear them, but I do. They think there is a war coming… are they right, Bo? Do I have to learn to protect myself for the troubles?"

Bo looked up at her Uncle, then to Lilly's grandmother who frowned. Bo sighed and turned back to Lilly, "You know what? I'm not going to lie to you, Lilly. I think you're grown up to know the truth that everyone else here knows. A long time ago, there was a story written by someone who could see into the future. He said that when I came back here, had my family with Lauren and was reunited with my Father that some bad people would come and try to hurt our clan."

"So it's true." Lilly said sadly as she looked down at her shoes.

"I think so." Bo put a finger under Lilly's chin and raised her eyes to meet her own, "But this story also said that all of these people around us would come and help us to drive the bad people away. If these people believe in me… believe in Lauren… and believe in you, half pint… then they will bring their friends to help us fight the bad people too. And all of these people you see gathered here… and all of the people gathered outside… they have an awful lot of very powerful friends."

"So you think they would protect a human like me? I'm just a kid… just a human kid. I don't have any super powers, so I'm pretty useless. No… that's not the word he used… he said… I'm pretty insi… insinifi… insignificance."

Bo's heart clenched as she heard the young girl's word finally spill out of her mouth. How could this young girl be led to believe she was useless because she had no powers? Who had told her she was insignificant?

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?" Lilly's eyes were downcast again.

"Can I ask you who told you that you were insignificant?"

Lilly paused, then looked up at her Mammy who looked at Bo. The brunette looked back at the old woman pleading with her to allow Lilly to answer her. Finally, the grandmother nodded her head to her young adopted granddaughter, "Mr. Arum."

"You know Mr. Arum?"

"Yes, my Queen." Lilly's head remained down.

"Bo, Lilly. You call me Bo, okay?" She lifted Lilly's eyes again. Bo smiled at her before looking towards Madge's parents, Morgan and Aaron silently asking them to lend their voices to this conversation. When they did not answer, Madge stood and walked to Lilly.

"Lilly?"

Lilly looked up and fell into Madge's legs. Bo's Aunt hugged the young girl before squatting down before her, "Lilly?"

"Yes, Auntie Madge?"

"Now, you know that Mr. Arum is my Uncle by blood, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, despite the fact that he's my blood, I have to tell you that he is wrong about you, Lilly. You are not insignificant and I don't want you to ever think you are useless just because you don't have Druid or Fae powers. Every life planted on this good earth of ours has a purpose, child. Gaia has a plan for all of us. If you stick to your path, you are going to be a doctor just like Lauren. She saved the Fae, did you know that?"

"She did?"

Madge nodded, "Hmmm… all of them. And do you know what Mr. Arum's greatest accomplishment was?"

"No, ma'am."

"He was jailed for being one of the bad people Bo mentioned. Now, who do you think is going to be more important to our community… a doctor or a man in jail who once told the doctor she was insignificant?"

Lilly's frown turned to a smile as she dove into Madge's arms. She pulled away and looked at Bo, "I'm gonna be a doctor, Bo. Just like Lauren. I'm not gonna be in-c-nifi-cance!"

Bo laughed, "No you're not! And when you graduate from medical school, I'm sure Lauren will help you find a job anywhere you want. She knows an awful lot of doctors."

Bo smiled up at Lauren whose eyes were filled with unshed tears at the love being bestowed upon this young human child by two naturally-born Druids.

'_Thank you, sweetie.'_

'_What for?'_

'_For always being the champion of humans. I may not be one of them biologically anymore, but my heart will always be with them.'_

'_Mine too, sweetie. I don't ever want either of us to lose the humanity we were raised with… I don't think we would be very good rulers if we did.'_

'_Agreed. Team Human.'_

'_Team Human.'_

"Bo?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

"There's another man I wanted to tell you about. The kids at my human school call him Wacky Willy. He sits outside on his porch every day when we are coming home from school. He has like a hundred wind chimes in his yard and he whistles when they make noise. So this one day, he wasn't on the porch. He's always on the porch… always. I was a little scared, but I thought… well, someone had to check on him to make sure he was okay, right? I mean… I never saw anyone else with him so… I mean… he could be sick or could have fallen… what else could I do? I had to go check on him, right? So… I walked through the front gate and knocked on the door. He didn't answer but the door was cracked open. I went inside and walked around until I found him sitting on the back porch just staring out at the bay. I walked up to him…

_**Lilly's Flashback…**_

"Mr. Willy?"

Willy looked at the young girl with the messy blonde ponytail, "Yes, child? What are you doing here?"

"You weren't outside today, sir. I thought something might be wrong so I came in to check on you. Are you okay?"

"Well aren't you a sweet one. Yes, child. I am okay."

"But why aren't you outside listening to your wind chimes?"

"There was no conversation today, child."

"Conversation?"

"I'm sorry, child. I cannot explain. It is not allowed."

"Oh… are you Druid or Fae?"

"How do you know of such things, child? You could get into a great deal of trouble."

"No sir, my Mammy is a Druid and my Pappy is a Fae. It's no trouble."

"But I sense you are human."

"I am, sir. My parents were human slaves of my adopted grandparents' parents from the war. They both died a long time ago – I've lived with my Mammy and Pappy all my life. I know all about the Druid and Fae."

"Well, then… you know of wind talking?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's how I speak to my son every day. He is a teacher. When he leaves school, he walks along the coast where he lives near Mystic, Connecticut. He sends the wind in pulses against the chimes. It's a musical code that we created when he was very young. No one can ever understand our conversation but us."

"Wow. That's so cool!" Lilly paused, "But why didn't he talk to you today? He talks to you every day. Is there something wrong?"

"His wife is in labor. I'm waiting to hear the chimes…"

"…to tell you you're a Grand Pappy!"

The old man smiled, "Yes, indeed child."

"Well, I wish I had something to celebrate with… you should have cake and a party!"

He chuckled, "That's very sweet of you to suggest, child but I will just be happy to hear those wind chimes ring out that everyone is healthy and happy."

"Well… I hope you get your happy ending, sir."

"Me, too…" The man said as he watched Lilly turn to walk away, "And I know you'll get your happy ending someday too, little Miss."

_**Present Day**_

"He told me I would get my happy ending. He was sure of it, Bo! I sat and waited with him a long time so he called my Mammy with the phone number I keep in my book bag. She came over and sat with us while we waited. Now I go to Willy's once a week. He helps me with my science 'cause he used to teach it and I'm not very good at it… well, I wasn't until he helped me understand that science is actually really cool and now I like it so it's why I decided I want to be a doctor! So… anyway… he is a Grand pappy now and he has a grandson! And… uh… I forget why I told you about Willy. What was your question?"

Bo tweaked the little girls' cheek and said, "I sometimes forget what I was going to say too. Actually…"

The brunette leaned in and whispered to Lilly, "When I first started speaking today, I was kind of nervous and forgot what I was going to say. That's when Lauren jumped in and saved me by talking to you."

"She's going to be a good second Queen for you."

"Yes, I think so too."

"You were really smart to marry her." Lilly looked down at her feet, then back up at Bo, "Can I tell you a secret, Bo?"

"Sure, Lilly. You can whisper it in my ear." Bo leaned in and listened, turning her face towards Lauren who was smiling back at her with loving eyes.

"I was there the day you and Lauren got married. I snuck into the back of my grandparents' car. When they were on the beach, I snuck up and hid behind the wood pile and watched the whole thing. Lauren's dress was beautiful… she looked beautiful… and you looked really pretty too… and Ethan is cute." She giggled.

"I think so too and yes, Lauren was beautiful."

"Someday I want to have a wedding just like yours."

"Well, I'm sure Willy is right… I think you're going to have your happy ending, Lilly. Can you tell me what your happy ending would be?"

Lilly stood silently before looking back at her grandmother who nodded to her,

"Well, I want to fall in love, get married and have three kids. I want them to be named Lexi and Nathan after my parents and Cee after my Aunt Cecilia. And you already know that I want to be a doctor… mostly because I like science but I want to cure cancer too... it killed my Daddy. My aunt said it is a horrible disease that makes people suffer. I don't think people should have to suffer if they're going to die. They either need to live or die… nothing in between. It always seems like humans have to suffer… Fae and Druids don't. They don't get sick and if they do, they can always heal. They have better medicine and they don't share it. They didn't share it with my Daddy or my Mommy even though they took care of them their whole lives and did everything they ever asked them to do."

Lilly was clearly getting upset but she continued on, "My happy ending would be that all of this war and sides stuff would go away. My teacher sometimes tells us kids that we aren't acting very mature… well, look at the adults, Bo. What's so mature about treating people crappy? Uh… I'm sorry… Mammy said crappy isn't a nice word."

"Sometimes, but I think for what you're describing, crappy is the perfect word."

Bo turned to the crowd and stood as she spoke with a strong voice,

"Does anyone agree with Lilly here? Does anyone think that the humans that have served the Fae and Druids for centuries should have access to better medical care, some common freedoms to love, marry, have families… have dreams… dreams that would lead to them actually having some years of happiness in their very short lives?"

The room was silent before one man stood, "I don't think it's that simple, Bo."

"You will address me as your Queen or not at all, sir."

"Are you telling me a human child can call you by your first name and an adult who is your equal cannot?"

Lauren moved quickly to the man's side before Bo could say a word,

"YOUR EQUAL? YOUR EQUAL? ARE YOU MAD?" Lauren's eyes were raging blue,

"KNEEL!" She commanded as she pushed into the man's mind and forced him to his feet. She was filled with rage at the disrespect shown to her wife by this unidentified man… not to mention the way he had essentially blown off Lilly's profound point of view based on her humanity and age… and no doubt, her gender. Blood began to leak from the man's nose as Bo pushed into her wife's mind.

'_Lo? Are you still in control, baby? From where I'm standing, it doesn't look like it and I'm concerned you're going to scare Lilly.'_

'_I know exactly what I'm doing, dear. This asshole will not make a fool of you or that little girl.'_

'_Okay, Lo. Just… please don't kill him.'_

'_I wouldn't think of it, dear… well, I actually did think of it, but I know I can't. I just hate fucking arrogant men!'_

'_And I love 'take charge Lauren'… she's hot!' Bo smiled before Lauren turned and glared at her. Bo instantly wiped the smirk from her face, lowered her eyes and stepped back to Lilly leaving her wife to whatever she had in mind._

"Now, sir… that incredible pain in your head? That's your impending death… if my wife were doing this to you, she would have done it from where she stood and would need only blink her eyes. Equal? I think not, but if you'd care to challenge her, I'd love to watch."

Lauren waited, her eyes staring intently at the man now quaking before her, "Good. Now that we have settled the whole equal thing, let's talk about how you will address my wife. That young girl there earned my wife's respect when she stood at nine years of age in a room full of Fae and Druid who hold the disgusting prejudice of humans from times long gone from the minds of the new regime."

Lauren pointed at Lilly as she spoke, "That young girl is the future of the world as are the children of this entire generation of Fae and Druids. While you would see them raised in the image of the prejudiced adults from your era, the children of this generation have no desire to continue to live in this world of ongoing sides that breed war from petty disputes and prejudices harbored from a past long gone. We will be the change we want to see in the world for their future. If you don't agree, I suggest you move outside of the shield to have a taste of what that world you once lived in has become. As a matter of fact, I insist."

And with that, the man was gone. The room erupted in shouts and whispers as several people tried to reach for Lauren. Bo stepped in front of Lilly and extended her hand. Everyone in the room froze as their voices were silenced. The Queen moved forward, reaching behind her to take Lilly's hand. She returned her to the safety of her Grandparents before she spoke, her voice in the familiar hollow tones, eyes glowing ethereal blue as the wind blew around her. She had learned some time ago the wind that had always seemed to find her when she was in this state had been her Druid summoning the elements to surround and protect her. She spoke,

"Threatening my Queen would be a grave mistake as my family can attest. The man who challenged her is fine. He is simply being shown the answer to his questions. Now, I will release you all if you will take your seats and allow me to speak. If you continue to threaten my wife, I will not hesitate to end your life with a thought. Threats to any members of the Royal Family and their extended blood family including Miss Lilly and her grandparents will be handled with expedience and shown no mercy."

Bo nodded to Semper's men who stepped forward as their Queen released the room and watched as everyone returned to their seats. Lauren returned to her side and took Bo's hand who gently placed a kiss on her cheek before nodding for her to take a seat and calm down. Bo stood in the middle of the circle of people gathered before her,

"Most of you have spent your lives since the Great Fae War under the shield of the Druid Protectorate. I'd like you to remember, for a moment, what it was like after the war. Remember when you all ran for your lives… Druids because the Fae sought to enslave you… Fae, because you sought to defend the Druids you loved and cared for… the Druids you wished to be left to live free as promised."

Bo stood and walked the circle at the foot of all of her people, making eye contact with each as she saw the memories flash on their faces. Some faces turned to anger at the memories, some faces held eyes welled with tears… likely at the memory of those lost to them in the clashes that happened between Fae and Druid after the war. She gave them time to allow the feelings to settle in before she spoke,

"Now, I ask you… do you think Humans have felt any less at your hands?"

Bo stopped and stood, waiting for the question to sink in hoping they would find the right answer in their hearts,

"I ask you to think of Lilly's story… of Lilly's words. You will all live for thousands of years… you will have family, love, lots of moments to share if you open your heart and mind to those possibilities. If your centuries of life are void of those things, you will have nothing to hold onto but anger, resentment and prejudices from the past… you will perpetuate the violence and blood lust that my grandfather and the Dark King began. Is that really all you would allow Lilly to experience in her short… what… eighty-year existence? Is that the best the Druid and Fae have to offer this child and other children like her? Especially after we allowed her parents to die so young in her life… allowed her to be left to feel alone until she was saved by a Druid and a Fae who had felt the prejudice of the past all of their life."

She turned to Morgan and Aaron, "A prejudice you, too continue to hold towards your own daughter and the man she loves more deeply than the air she breathes. I can read auras, so you should know that I can see the love you hold for each other. You hold onto it like a sailor in rough seas would cling to a mast to save himself from falling overboard. You would drown without each other. You know that deep passionate love – the same love I have for my Queen… yet… for centuries, you have denied it to your own child out of some loyalty to the laws written by my sick excuse for a grandfather."

She turned back to the group and walked over to a couple sitting not far from Lauren. She knelt before them and introduced herself. The man's name was Justice and his partner was Tomas. They shook her hand, then gripped each other's arms again tightly… neither knew what to expect. They listened as she finally spoke,

"You're Fae, yes?"

The pair nodded.

"I won't ask why you chose to live here, but I will ask if you believe in the Druid philosophies of love, balance and peace."

"If I may, my Queen, it is that philosophy that led us here. In our former kingdom across the seas, our people would have killed us for our love. We had to flee or lose not only our love, but our lives. Here, we are free to love as we wish."

"How nice for you. Did you know that I was not permitted to love my wife?"

The room gasped as Bo continued,

"Lilly wants to be a doctor. My wife was a human doctor... I was Fae… I didn't know who my father was when I learned I was Fae. It was hidden from me by my grandfather."

Bo shook out the memories… she didn't want to go there yet… she wanted to keep this about getting these people to understand why their laws were wrong,

"Did you know that not one Fae or Druid healer could come up with the cure for the virus that ravaged the Fae and Druid in the Congo… none that is, but the very human Dr. Lauren Lewis. And after curing all of those non-humans, did she receive endless thank you's? Did she receive payment? Did she receive endless gratitude? Did she hold a place of honor for saving your loved ones? No… no… she didn't get any of those… instead, the gift you gave her was five years of enslavement!"

Bo stood and moved her eyes to the rest of the room, moving like a top notch lawyer pleading a case to the highest courts in the land,

"And, if she didn't work hard enough for you, long enough hours for you, find a cure for yet another ailment fast enough for you… if she spoke up about her ethical beliefs – you know, the ones they taught her in human medical school where she learned to be as brilliant as she is – do you know what she got?"

Bo's eyes flashed blue as the memories of all that Dyson had done to Lauren moved swiftly to the forefront of her mind. She screamed out the words in anger,

"She was WHIPPED! CHAINED! STARVED! Then it began again as she was beaten with a stick, whipped, chained and starved again… for days on end… each time until she lost consciousness. That's the great 'thank you' this woman… now your incumbent Queen… was given for saving our collective asses from extinction. How she can stay among us… how she can stomach the very thought of us, I will never understand. She has a level of understanding that leads to an even greater capacity for forgiveness that I will never be able to comprehend in my long hybrid life… but I do know that I am eternally grateful for it… for it led to her forgiveness of the wrongs I had done to her."

Bo pointed at Lauren as she spoke, "So I ask you… the people who treated this woman so poorly… is that the kind of leader you would have me be? Well, let's see… my father was the Druid King… when he ruled, the Fae were enslaving Druids in preparation for a war… should I rule as many thought he should have ruled? Turn my back on the Fae and have them cast out of our clan lands?"

She looked at Justice and Tomas, then to their Druid friends around them. With a wave of her hand, the couple along with all of the Fae were cast out of the room. The remaining Druids gasped in horror at the sudden absence of their neighbors and friends,

"What? Do you miss them already?"

Bo waved her hand and brought them all back. The Fae wobbled in their seats, appearing stunned as if they did not know what just happened. She looked at her family… she hated to do this to them, but she had to be sure they understood,

"And you, Druids? I am also Fae… granddaughter of the Blood King. Would you have me follow in his bloody footsteps and rule as he did? Give you the choice of death or serving the Fae as slaves? Make your choice!"

With a nod of her head, all of the Druids began to bleed from their noses and ears as they gripped their heads in pain. Bo looked at Madge and John who were looking back at her with a pleading look on their faces… and she saw something else… fear. She swept her arm across the room and everyone heaved a collective sigh.

"Don't you see? We can't keep hurting each other! Humans, Fae, Druids… we must peacefully coexist! We must abandon old prejudices and seek the love and fellowship that has been pushed deep into so many of your hearts by the wounds of a hurtful past."

_Bo motioned to Lilly to come to her. When Lilly hesitated, she smiled and pushed into her head, _

'_I'm sorry, sweetie. I promise I won't hurt you. I had to show them… they didn't understand. I want you to have your dreams, sweetie. It's the only way.'_

Lilly ran to Bo and gave her a hug,

"This is who my Queen and I will rule for… Miss Lilly and the children that will build our future. If you don't like it, then fine. Tell your constituents you do not approve of us as your Queens. We will sell you your lands and move to where we can raise our family in peace, leaving you to fend for yourselves when the Dark King and the Blood King return as the Prophecy states."

A woman shouted, "So you threaten us? Make you Queen or you leave us to die?"

"Threaten you? No, ma'am. Please, don't misunderstand. I _promise_ you. I promise you I won't give to you anything you are not willing to give of yourself. That's how a clan should work. We're all in this life together. I will protect you to the ends of the earth… but I ask you… would you do the same for me?"

Bo walked towards the woman, "I will protect your lands, your children, your sisters, your brothers, your parents, your aunts and uncles. I will protect your spouse… all that you hold dear in this life… but I must know… will you do the same for mine? Will you do the same for the children your incumbent Queens now carry? If we are to pay for the lands you live on, provide justice for your people, and gather opinions and votes to make decisions on behalf of all…"

Bo turned to the rest of the room again, "If we are to sacrifice time with our children and loved ones to do for you… sacrifice family vacation time and live with our every decision being scrutinized day in, day out as leaders always must… do you not feel you should sacrifice something as well? Do you expect that my family should live life as a slave to you and your people?"

She turned quickly back to the woman who had made the comment, her eyes flashing blue, "Do you mean to say that by being your Queen I become a slave to your needs, sacrificing all of my own… my freedom?"

"No…. I'm not saying…"

"Then what are you saying? That I should afford protection to one who would not afford protection to those who need it most? Elderly Fae and Druids? Young children who have not yet come into their powers… or those who have powers but are too young to have to use them to kill as so many of you were forced to do so young? You all know the nightmares that remain after your first kill… you all know how it changes you… how war, strife, conflict and being enslaved by laws has changed you all… created the anger and prejudices that exist in you at this very moment. And what of the humans who have served you? Do they not deserve your protection after serving you so loyally despite being treated as less than? Does Lilly not deserve your protection after you refused to save her parents?"

"Of course… I mean…"

"I would ask you… do you know me?"

"No, I don't. And isn't that the point?" The woman suddenly seemed to summon her courage.

"What point is that?"

"I don't know you, so I don't trust you."

"Don't trust me to do what?"

"All of this change… I don't trust that you don't have some ulterior motive."

"What ulterior motive could I have?"

"You are the granddaughter of the Blood King!"

Bo clapped her hands as she smiled and opened her arms to the room as she spun around announcing to everyone,

"Ah, yes… there it is… the REAL issue finally comes out."

She turned back to the woman, "Why yes… I am. I am the granddaughter of the man who handed over his own daughter… my mother… to the Dark King. I am the granddaughter of the man who allowed his daughter… my mother… to be enslaved by a monster. I am the granddaughter of the man who caused me to be sent away by her own mother. I am the daughter of a Druid clan who bounced me from place to place, eventually losing me… and rather than search for me, they left me to be raised by humans… never knowing what I was or what I would come to be and do."

Bo focused her attention harder on the woman she was now close enough to sense was Druid,

"You, woman… a Druid of the very clan that now claims to embrace the child they once left abandoned… you embrace me yet question who I am even though a Prophecy that you and your people anticipated for centuries is now upon you. I am the Fae-Druid hybrid who was left alone by all of you… not knowing who or what I was until ten years ago… I thought I was a freak… a monster until this very HUMAN doctor taught me otherwise. I didn't know how to feed without killing… I had no training… I had no one to help me… to teach me… you all left me… all of you. This HUMAN is the only one who never – ever – turned her back on me."

Bo knew those words would be painful to Madge, but she needed those that hadn't heard the story to understand how she came into the belief system that was hers today. She would apologize to her aunt later,

"Years later, I returned to the Fae. I eventually came to know that a man I had been introduced to as Trick was actually my grandfather. He lied to me about who I was… told me he didn't know who my father was… fed me half truths about the Fae version of the prophecy and told me that my father was evil… that I was the child of the Dark King. When I finally came into my full powers after my Dawning, I was terrified of how powerful I felt. He knew my Fae power… and I've now learned he even controlled how much I knew about that."

Bo looked at Vesta and Beli who were shaking their heads no. She thought as much but wanted to be sure they did not want her to reveal the truth about her blood sage powers. That was a secret they were all going to keep. It was dangerous information that could be leaked to their enemies.

Bo turned back to her challenger and knelt down on one knee before her. She spoke softly now, allowing the woman to see the pain that Trick had caused in her eyes,

"When I wouldn't stay and rule the Fae at the bidding of my grandfather, he tried to have me killed. Yes… killed. I am the girl who was raised believing no one but humans wanted her. When my Succubus killed, I was rejected by the only family I had ever known. I was on the run for years unable to control my hunger because I was never taught. You know that Fae see humans as food… well, what happens when you are a Fae raised by humans who believe that all life is sacred? That killing is wrong? That sex is wrong… and you're a Succubus? And what do you think happens when you meet a man you think is on your side… he is sweet and kind… he is your mentor… you finally meet someone who is willing to teach you about your people… you open your heart and let him in and find out… you've finally found your family… he is your grandfather… but then… you learn that he is the source of all of the pain you've ever experienced in your life… he is the source of the pain of so many people… Human, Fae and Druid alike… you find out that the man who shares your blood has killed and done so many wrongs they just can't make sense in your mind."

Bo lowered her head to wipe the tears from her eyes before looking back up at the woman. She walked out into the middle of the room and shouted out her confession,

"YES! I am the granddaughter of a monster."

She turned back to the woman, "What of it?"

The woman hesitated, "How do we know you aren't working with him?"

Bo tried hard not to laugh, but she just couldn't stop herself. The thought of her working with Trick was just too sick an idea not to laugh… if she didn't laugh, she would scream,

"If I was, this entire clan would already be dead. Remember – I am inside the protective shield and I think you all understand now that I could kill you all with a single thought, as could my wife. Trick knows that I have waited my entire life to be reunited with my parents. Now, here I am – surrounded by my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. He and my mother are the last surviving Fae relatives I have and my mother, though gravely ill, is in the protection of the UnderFae City and will soon be on her way here. It is my hope that she and my father will be reunited. The Blood King wants to control me for my power… enslave me to use my power… or kill me if I will not submit. Enslaving my mother is what made the Dark King all powerful… I think he wants history to repeat itself, but this time he wishes to wield the power. While I am happy my parents met and gave me life, I want them to have the happy ending they have dreamed of for so long. I want my mother healthy. I want my father to know peace as a Druid should. The Blood King wants none of that… So I ask you again, if you have listened to anything I have said… if you took the time to look in my eyes as I stood before you, laying my heart out on my sleeve, do you truly believe I am working with the Blood King?"

The room was silent before the woman spoke again, "I don't know… I don't know… and I- I'm sorry… but I just don't know if I can trust you."

Lauren walked over to the woman, "Please… if you would allow me. This will not hurt, but it may help you to understand my wife. Bo? If you would share, please?"

Bo nodded. She understood that Lauren was going to tap into her heart so the woman could know the truth that was at Bo's core. She was asking Bo to push what the woman felt out to the rest of the room.

Lauren knelt before the woman and said, "I am going to let you feel what my wife feels… minus the intimate Succubus bits that only she and I share. I need you to understand that while there will be no pain, it will be intense. My wife is a very emotional being… she is passionate and her feelings will hit you hard once I link her to you, but this is the only way I can truly help you to understand who your Queen really is and why she couldn't possibly be aligned with her grandfather. It will also help you to understand why she also won't align herself with the Fae, the Druids or Humans alone... why she will ally herself with them all… or none. Are you ready?"

She nodded giving Lauren the permission she sought to pull her forehead to her own. The woman hesitated, but Lauren nodded and smiled giving the woman the courage to lean in and relax. As Lauren drew in Bo's core emotions, beliefs and memories from the time they had met to the present, the woman stiffened. The crowd was eventually linked in by Bo and they too, stiffened… all but Lilly who just watched from Bo's side. The Succubus had left Lilly out of the loop… some things a child just couldn't unsee… she didn't want Lilly to know any more death if she could help it. It was the same battle they were currently fighting with Ethan and would soon enough be fighting with two more newborns. She just wanted all of the fighting to end.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the room fell silent. Lauren and Bo stood weakly together in the middle of the room. Bo pushed into Semper's mind asking for the break they had discussed. He appeared almost immediately with two other guards who would remain in the room to keep order.

"If you don't mind, we will leave you all to think of what you have learned of your incumbent Queen. We will return in thirty minutes for your answer."

She took Lauren's hand and led her to Semper who led them from the room to an adjoining chamber into a passage neither Bo nor Lauren had ever seen.

"John just had this passageway installed and a new chamber built below. It is… uh… comfortable for your Succubae and… uh… soundproof." Semper blushed as he lowered his eye to a retinal scan machine, then punched in a code and swiped his finger over a finger print scanner.

"Security paranoia much?"

"Bo, please understand… this room is to be used specifically to fuel your Succubae. No offense, but your family has seen how you two are around each other when hungry… nothing else exists… you are in a vulnerable state when… uh… mating. So, it is important that no one be able to get in with just one method. Each stage of security entered from out here emits a tone inside giving you a countdown of sorts until someone will enter. To exit the room, it takes the blue eye of a Succubus. There is this exit and an emergency exit. If someone enters without one of you inside, they are trapped in here."

"I like it."

"I thought you would. Still, no one should ever get in. To get what they need to enter from the two of you would be impossible once inside. To get what they need from me, they would need my eye, finger AND the code from my mind. I like our odds better this way."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, "You win. Okay… that session took a lot out of us… feeding time. We need to be back in thirty minutes."

"Wait… I'm not walking in on that… you would kill me… like, literally… if I interrupted you while you are feeding."

"He's right, Bo. I'll set the alarm on my phone."

"I hope we don't have to do that again to convince people. That totally took the juice out of me."

"Who is left to convince, Bo?" Semper asked.

"The people outside that haven't had an audience with us yet, Semper. You said there were others outside."

"There were, but we all got a dose of the 'real unaligned Succubus'. I was on my way in before you called me. I knew that would take a lot of power."

"What?" Bo asked as Lauren stood in shock.

"Bo, you projected Lauren's connection to that woman the entire time."

"To all of you?"

"Everyone outside… and I'm guessing everyone in the room?"

Bo just stood there, shocked. What was happening to her? Could she really have pushed out that far? She wasn't really pushing that hard…

"Semper, did anyone get bloody noses earlier?"

"Yes… and blood from their ears… it was when you were telling us about how…"

Bo held up her hand as she finally noticed the dried blood on Semper's neck. She had done it to him as well.

"How much did you hear, Semper?"

"I think all of it. The first thing we heard was that you were dreading having to do this with multiple groups one at a time. You decided to do everyone at once. Since there wasn't enough room in the room, you would let us hear everything that was going on and honor requests for individual conversations after a good feed before dinner. You explained that you knew it wasn't normal to have an afternoon event, but thought it was the most expedient method. You started talking to everyone, then Lauren jumped in with her speech, then there was Lilly and…" He stopped noticing Lauren wave him off,

"Bo?" Lauren asked as she noticed her wife sorting through her memories.

"Lauren, I swear…. I was thinking those things to myself… I didn't know I was actually saying them to everyone. I… Lo, my powers are growing so fast… I just… I'm not…"

"Bo, sweetie… relax. You just have to focus on them… they're a part of you now, so remember… when you wave your hand to say hello to someone, you better really mean it in a cordial sense, otherwise, you may send them flying through the air."

"That's just fucking great." Bo noticed Semper raise an eyebrow, "Sorry, Semper."

"It's okay, Bo. Just remember to put five dollars in the swear jar."

"You too? Fucking great."

"Make that ten dollars." He chuckled.

"Wait… five dollars per swear? When did the ticket price go up?"

"Ethan decided over the weekend. He said he didn't think he needed to tell you and Lauren because you 'never' use the F-bomb. Kenzi uses it all the time and he said it's the 'worst swear word of all swear words' so it should cost more when she uses it. Kenzi told him he needed to tell you. As the Royal Guard, I was sworn to uphold the laws of the Prince's swear jar, so you better pay up, Bo. I you don't, I think your son may have you thrown in jail for the day."

"Great. Let's go feed, Lo." Bo handed Semper a twenty dollar bill, "Just put it all in, I'm sure I have at least two more F-bombs coming this week. See you soon."

"Yea, you're down to about twenty minutes, now Succubus."

"Stall 'em, Semper. Otherwise, you might really have to protect us when we're too weak to protect ourselves!"

… … … … … … …

The room had been silent for quite some time after the Royal couple had left. John had been sitting for almost twenty minutes or more now, his arm wrapped protectively around Madge who was still slightly shaken by the entire ordeal. Not only had her niece given her a banging headache, she had actually been given the opportunity to feel the pain Bo had felt learning she had been abandoned by her family. She was at least grateful to feel the happiness Bo had felt as a small child living as a human… the love she had for Midnight… she was alone but happy. The emptiness she felt as a teen… the feelings of exclusion because she knew she felt different… Madge felt responsible from that moment on as she traveled through her niece's memories.

When she was finally given a vision of Bo on the porch not long after arriving here, it pained her to feel the same familiar sense of exclusion she had felt as a child… it had been while she was watching Lauren with the family she had just learned was hers by birth rite. Madge had thought Bo hadn't come for dinner that night, but now she knew the truth. She felt she wasn't wanted… that she was never wanted.

Madge sighed and leaned into John who stroked his wife's shoulder as he sensed her tension. She returned to her musings about Bo. She was happy things had worked out, but now wondered if she would really have allowed Bo to walk away, leaving her without her family out of loyalty to Lauren who was not her blood kin. Madge had felt that type of abandonment when her own blood relatives had more or less banished her after she married outside of her clan to John. She had silently cheered for Bo when she had reprimanded her parents for not accepting her love for John all of those centuries ago.

She thought again of her niece and of all of these people gathered here today… judging her… mistrusting her. They all knew they needed her power, but she realized that Bo was still not completely wanted and if she was, she feared it was just for her powers. If these people couldn't show Bo the love and acceptance she needed, she would always feel used… and if that was the case, she knew her niece would leave after the war… and that would break her heart… it would break all of their hearts.

"Midgey… let it go, baby." John used the term of affection that was usually only reserved for their private moments.

"I'm trying John, but… I mean… I felt bad for her but now… catching a glimpse of what she's been through… how badly she wants to know her parents… to have a life with them… and Trick. Gods, John… she'll kill him if he even thinks about hurting any of us… and he doesn't even realize that she'll know he's thinking it."

"I spoke to Semper when he came back in, Midgey. Bo projected the entire conference to everyone waiting outside. They heard it all, babe. They bled when we bled, they heard and felt everything. And Lauren… where do you think she sent Ando?"

"I don't know, but I knew that idiot wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut."

"You can't say you didn't warn him."

"I specifically told him not to threaten either of them and he did it anyway. Thank Gaia he didn't threaten Lauren… I don't think Bo can hold her cool as well as Lauren."

"I don't think Bo is aware of whether or not she's holding her cool right now."

"You're worried."

"I am. We need to step up her training with Bantos. He needs to know what she did here today."

"I think he already does." Madge nodded towards the doorway where Bantos was standing. She nodded to Semper to allow the UnderFae to enter. They might as well cross this bridge now as well.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce you to the leader of the UnderFae City, Bantos."

All eyes turned to Bantos before jaws started to drop, some people grasping loved ones while others stood and took a few steps back. Madge and John smiled as they watched one person step forward,

"Hi. You look different than everyone else, but… well, are you a friend of Bo and Lauren's?"

"I am, child."

"Well, then you're a friend of mine." The young blonde stepped forward and extended her hand, "I'm Lilly. It's nice to meet you, Bantos."

Bantos took the young girls' hand and smiled. He knelt down before her, the long fingers of his free hand reaching up to touch her temple and cheek as he closed his eyes for a long moment. Everyone in the room stood shocked as Lilly's grandparents took a few steps forward until they were behind their granddaughter. Just as they were about to interrupt what they were sure was a feed, Bantos opened his eyes and smiled up at the couple,

"You have raised a pure, loving and gentle heart in this child. Had you given birth to a child of your own, she would have had the soul you have given to this young lady. Do not mourn the life you never had, but embrace the one you have been granted."

Pappy pulled his mate tightly against him, giving her a long kiss on the temple as the UnderFae's words reached their hearts, causing tears to well in their eyes.

Bantos looked to Lilly, "And you, young one. You will have your happy ending."

Lilly dove into Bantos' arms, taking him by surprise. He had never been hugged by a child before, his form too repulsive for most to feel inclined to do so, but this child – so pure of heart – saw only his soul. He wrapped his arms gently around the child and hugged her back before they parted. She touched the skin on his face,

"It's soft… just like mine." She ran her finger down his long pointed nose, then rubbed his balded head, "My Daddy had wigs for his cancer when he lost his hair. If you want, I can give you one… we can play dress up. I'd like to see what you look like with hair." She smiled.

"That sounds like fun, young one. I've never had hair before. Maybe my head would be warmer in winter?"

"Ooh… I have hats for you for that! Lots of hats that belonged to my Daddy. One for every day of the week! You can come to our house for dinner, right Mammy?"

The old woman smiled down at Lilly and nodded, "Of course, Bantos. You are welcome for dinner at our house any time. Just tell me what you'd prefer to eat so I can make your favorite. Guests always get their favorites in our house."

"Do you make Colcannon Soup?"

"The best!" Said Pappy with a smile as he shook Bantos' hand.

"Well, you should meet other people, Bantos. It's not polite for us to take up all of your time."

Bantos looked up as people began to walk towards him, offering their hands in greeting. Madge and John stood and watched in awe,

"I wish Bo and Lauren were here to see this, John. This is the change they want to see in the world…"

"It certainly is, my love… it certainly is."

Little did John and Madge know that Bo and Lauren had been standing in the corner observing the entire scene. The brunette stood behind the blonde, her arms wrapped warmly around her waist as they watched with smiles on their faces,

"Maybe there's hope for them after all." Bo said.

"Maybe."

Semper approached the couple, "My Queens… the others are getting a bit restless. They are anxious to meet you after… well… you know…"

"I get it… is it a good or bad 'anxious to meet us'?"

"I believe it is good."

"Thank Gaia. Good call, showing them my soul, lover."

"Hard to argue with the goodness in your heart."

"Yes, it is." Said Semper.

Bo looked at him, eyebrows raised, "You had your doubts?"

"About your intentions to create a free world based on what is basically a great marriage of human and Druid principles? No. About you being another stuffy Royal who was going to treat me like a puppet? Yes."

"Well, if that ever happens, just remind me that you do have a life outside of the job."

"Actually, I don't… remember?"

"Right… well… we're going to have a chat about that."

Bo immediately sensed a change in Semper's aura as he turned and walked a few feet away. She looked at Lauren who was staring at the man like he was a steak in her breakfast bowl,

"Lo?"

Lauren shook herself out of her trance, "Sorry, Bo."

"Are you holding out on me? I thought you were all lesbian."

"Totally am, but his aura… it made me want to grab you and take you back to that room behind the steel door. He may not claim to have a life outside of his job, but there is definitely a dream of one and I think that's what we just saw." Bo nodded in agreement.

"Well, after dinner, tonight… if behind the steel door is where you want to go… we'll put Ethan down and then go. Kenzi is planning on staying the week. We have to be fully fed before… tomorrow… we won't be able to feed…" Bo stopped talking and looked back to the room. She smiled and nodded as she caught a visitor's eye who gave her a bow of the head with a smile in return before moving to greet Bantos.

"Bo?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now, Lo."

"You're upset about us being separated tomorrow."

"Yes! Of course! Aren't you?"

"Sure I am, honey. But… I… look… don't get mad and please don't think I'm having second thoughts or anything extreme, but I think some alone time will do us good. I really need to settle in to what we're doing. I mean… look… yesterday my Nereid took control with her teenage angst and sent me running for the water, today I almost killed a man who picked on you… OH MY GOD! The man! Bo!"

"Lauren?"

"Bo… I sent him to Toronto... right into Light Fae territory… I was so pissed… I mean… I tried to tell Bantos that he needed to be brought in but… I was so mad… I don't know if I finished… see? I'm a mess… I'm going to be the worst Queen ever!"

"Hey… you were protecting me, just like I did you. We sent a very clear message today not to fu… dge… with either of us. We are strong together and… sweet Gaia, Lo… that display of power… the confidence, the strength… hell, I was scared."

"Yea, sorry about that. I did just sort of send you back to your seat like a scolded school girl."

"Yea, but it was HOT!"

"Bo, this is serious. I may have sent that poor man to his death."

"But if you didn't, we could sure use his eyewitness testimony right now to seal the deal."

_Lauren pushed into Bantos' mind,_

'_Did you get my message earlier?'_

'_I did… it's why I came.'_

'_Is he safe?'_

'_He is now. He was taken into Light Fae custody… he was interrogated personally by Trick. Fortunately, the Blood King has still not learned how to contain a Druid.'_

'_Oh, thank Gaia he was Druid and not Fae. Can I bring him back?'_

'_I'll go, Lauren. I'll get him cleaned up first.' The UnderFae leader suggested._

"No!" Bo said aloud to Bantos, drawing everyone's attention, "Sorry, everyone… I was talking to the Royal Guard about… uh… the dinner menu tonight. I'm assuming you're all expecting some great seafood from this shoreline community and not pasta?"

Everyone nodded their acknowledgement of the seafood preference as Bo blew out a breath and looked at Semper who nodded before turning to go pretend to change the menu which was already a seafood dinner, of course.

"Bantos, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell, but I want him to come as he is. I want them to have a visual of just what the Blood King intends for all who are captured."

"Then you may also want me to bring a few others we have rescued just minutes ago. I was informed as I made my way to you."

"Who?" Bo asked as Lauren leaned in to the conversation.

"Get your healers ready, Bo. You're going to need them. I'll explain after we get them here. They'll only be able to witness for a short time, then they'll need treatment. They are safe enough to be moved, but not safe enough to stay off their IV's for long. They are in bad shape, Lauren."

With that, Bantos left. Bo nodded to Lauren who made quick strides across the room and whispered in Beli's ear. She immediately stood and teleported out of the room, ready to rally the troops for another round of healing.

When Lauren returned to Bo's side, the Succubus asked,

"Lauren? Are our healers recovered enough to handle more wounded?"

"They are, but it would be ideal if they had more time. I know that Emma spent most of last night feeding with Ella. She didn't have the strength to heal herself for a little over an hour."

Bo nodded before she spoke to the room, "If everyone could please take a seat. Those of you who have been in this room for the last few hours, I would make note that we have opened the five rear sliding doors at the back of the home so that those who have been waiting outside can bear witness to what you are about to see. If you recall, earlier my wife sent a man…"

"His name is Ando, My Queen. Is he alive?"

"Ando… of course he is alive. My wife wanted one of you to personally bear witness to what is happening in Fae territories throughout the globe... events that began in the Blood King's territories in Toronto. You have lived a privileged and sheltered life here in this community. We are now going to bring Ando back to you. I have also been informed that they will be bringing additional captives who have been located and rescued just a short time ago. So you are aware, as soon as Ando landed in Toronto, he was captured and imprisoned by the Blood King. He was able to escape and informed the UnderFae that others were being held. A rescue was mounted and Fae from the rebel forces recovered. You should know that the rebel forces are now being hunted by the allied forces of Dark and Light led by the Blood King. The rebel Fae are now known as The Betrayers and are no longer safe where they hide. I am told those being brought to use now are in dire condition and will not be able to bear witness to you for long, so please listen carefully as they will be weak."

"Who was taken?" Yelled a voice from the crowd.

Lauren moved up behind Bo and took her hand, "We know only that they are likely friends of ours from what Bantos has told us. He left to bring them here as this is the place where they are most likely to survive. Our healing staff is still weak from the damage done to our family yesterday. Are there any healers among you who would be willing to aid the wounded when they arrive?

"Aye."

"Aye."

"I'll help!"

"I am a healer."

Bo smiled as the offers streamed in, "If you would all gather by Semper. The infirmary is in an isolated chamber. He will have to teleport you in and then back out. Please make arrangements for your children to be watched by another of our clan if you have young ones with you."

"If you can give me a space, I'll baby sit with Mammy, My Queen." Pappy announced, "We are former teachers, so we can handle a good sized crew of kids."

"And I'll help too!" Lilly said.

Bo and Lauren smiled at the child's offer to babysit when she herself was too old to be left alone. They looked around the room and noticed that others were offering their services as babysitters to Pappy and Mammy's as well. The children were gathered at one end of the room as Bo had pushed into Pappy's mind and suggested that what was coming may not be for the eyes of a child. Bo watched as the group of six adults and about thirty children joined hands in a circle, counted to three, gave a big exhale and teleported out. Bo smiled as she remembered learning the hard way that you had to breathe out before teleporting or you would find yourself nauseous and gasping for air at your destination.

"Bo?"

"I'm worried, Lo. Who do you think is coming?"

"Well, Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin are all here. I'm guessing…"

Before Lauren could finish, the empty space in the room was filled with the agonizing screams of Ando. He immediately collapsed and Lauren rushed to his side,

"I'm so sorry, Ando. I thought the UnderFae would get to you before…"

"No… you were right, My Queen. I needed to see it for myself. I was so blind… you… your Queen… you need to end this… we need you… he is a monster!"

Lauren looked up at Bo as the man pulled on her arm, gripping her for dear life. The doctor reigned in her emotions as she looked down to see a bandaged stump where his hand once was, "The hand… do you have it?"

Ando produced a large plastic shopping bag from beneath him. Lauren opened it and immediately had to look away. She gathered her courage and looked back into the bag, then back to the rest of the victims. She immediately got her answer… seven patients, seven hands in the bag.

"We have all of their hands, Bo. The tissue is dying. They are cold, so the UnderFae had them on ice, but we have to start reattaching them or they'll lose them for good. Speak quickly."

Bo nodded as she moved away from Ando and Lauren to look at the rest of the victims.

"Hale!" She moved quickly to the gurney that held her friend before hearing Lauren yell,

"Vex!"

"It's okay, darling… good to see you alive love. The Succubus… unbearable without you… the lovey whining… enough to kill me." Vex said as he coughed and wheezed. Lauren suspected a punctured lung. He was also barely conscious from loss of blood.

"Vex… he took both of your hands… I only have seven… you'll be missing a hand… you're a Mesmer…" Lauren took off her sweater and wrapped it around the stump that was bleeding the most, trying desperately to stem the bleeding with pressure.

"No worries, love. Here you go." Vex pulled a hand from his shirt, "I insisted on keeping one with me… I won't die without my hands… it would be bad luck for the afterlife."

"You mean you can't live without them… you need them to defend yourself. You're not dying."

Bo was looking over at Vex… this was the second time he had dealt with losing a hand, but both of them? Trick had really crossed a line. She looked back down at Hale,

"Hale? What happened?"

Ando replied, "What happened? The Blood King happened! He has dungeons full of Fae with varying skills. He is using his blood to make them all his slaves. We were in the interrogation cells. Once they were empty, we would have been moved to the starvation cells – he leaves Fae there until they're too weak to resist. Then we would have been sent to the blood cells. You hang from chains by your wrists naked. When there are sufficient open wounds on your body, blood is leaked down across your wounds until it enters the cuts and makes you his blood soldier. With that he can…"

Bo cut him off, her eyes raging the fiery blue of her Druid Succubus, "I know what he can do. He will not destroy our people. I will free them… I will free them all. I promise you it will be so. I will not rest until it is done. My blood is his blood… I can free them all, then he will know the pain all have suffered at his hands."

Bo was staring at the bag of hands on the floor as she spoke, the wind blowing in her hair. The room was silent as all witnessed the power of their Queen. Lauren approached her, her eyes glowing the same fiery blue as her Phoenix and Succubus moved to their mate. She placed her hand on her shoulder, causing Bo to turn towards her, "Together."

"Together." They gazed into each other's eyes as the chi began to swirl in brilliant colors around them. Quiet mumbles were heard around the room as the pair moved into a gentle kiss. As it began to intensify and the chi exchange began, Bantos pushed into their minds,

'_Uh… ladies… you have an audience of about two hundred including some older teens… how far are you planning on taking this feed?'_

Slowly, quietly, the couple pulled apart cutting off the feed as the swirling chi died down and their eyes returned to normal. They both turned and looked down at their friend Hale who was staring at them, mouth agape,

"Uh… care to explain, ladies?" He said weakly. He had bruises everywhere. Bo looked up at Lauren and pointed at the ringed cuts around his wrists, signs that he had been cuffed for a long time.

'_Does that mean he made it to the blood room? Is he one of Trick's blood soldiers?'_

'_I'm not sure, Lo. We're going to need James.'_

'_He'll want to see Kenzi once he knows she's here… can she…'_

'_I can't ask her to do that, Lo.'_

'_I know… that was insensitive of me. I'm sorry.'_

'_No worries… we'll ask Bantos or James when he's better.'_

'_If he gets better, Bo. He's in really bad shape.'_

He had deep gashes across his abdomen that were oozing puss from infection and a freshly bandaged wound across his chest about nine inches long that looked like he'd been slashed by a sword. It was bleeding through the bandage. Lauren went to work applying pressure, her hands began to glow white.

"Doc?"

"Shhh… I picked up a new skill." She looked at Bo, worried and shook her head. He was in bad shape.

Bo spoke, "Later, Hale. What can you tell us about Trick? What did he do to you?"

"I guess… I asked… too many questions. He got suspicious… had me followed… dudes caught me heading to the UnderFae City for a meeting. Thankfully, I made them before they saw the entrance to the city. Anyway… took me back to… compound… Bo… he's further gone then I thought… tried to find Kenzi… think he took her… think… Gods, Bo… think she's dead…"

"Hale, it's okay… calm down… she's okay. She's here… she's safe. I thought Dyson told you."

Hale put his hands over his face, "I thought he was just trying to make me feel better about her being missing. I hadn't been checking on her… she broke things off and I was angry… childish… I thought D-man was checking on her and he wasn't… she as all alone, B… left her all alone with no one… stuck in those walls all alone. You really came for her?"

"I did, Hale. She's okay… she's happy."

"Okay. That's good. That's real good. Bo… tell her… I always loved her… I just… I'm sorry I was an ass… I should have put her first… before my… family…"

"Hale, rest… you've lost a lot of blood… rest…"

"Bo… always loved you too… you're like a sister… take care of Val for me… get her hand back… she's nothing without her sword hand…"

"Rest, Hale…"

"Bye, Bo."

"Hale! Hale! Lauren!"

Lauren placed her hands on Hale and teleported the two of them out hoping desperately Ella heard her push into her head before she left so there would be a gurney where she landed. Bo was left staring at the spot where her friend and wife just were,

"Hale." She said hopelessly until she was pulled from her stare by Kenzi's voice,

"Bo! What's going on? My God, Vex!"

Vex opened his eyes. He went to hold his arms out to Kenzi when he looked down and remembered his hands,

"My fucking hands! He fucking took my hands!" Vex broke, sobbing uncontrollably before losing consciousness and beginning to seize.

"Vex! Vex! Somebody help me! Please! Somebody help!" Bo moved to Kenzi's side and moved her away as Vesta moved in and teleported Vex out.

"Bo? What happened? What's going on?" Kenzi moved into Bo's embrace.

"My grandfather is dead. The Blood King is reborn." Bo stood looking at the other five handless, bloodied Fae… Cassie, Mayer, Val, Bruce and Caden, "And he's going after our friends. They're not safe there anymore, Kenz. We have to start getting them out of Toronto."

Kenzi pulled away and looked up at her friend, "Bo?"

"Yea, Kenz." Bo looked down at her friend, taking a deep breath, "I have to find a place for them."

"Vesta took Bantos to the outer banks. I think they found a place for the UnderFae… maybe there's an island for our Fae friends?"

"They've all been living together for so long, they may want to live together rather than on separate islands… power in numbers, you know? If anyone comes looking, there will be some people around to protect the UnderFae from exposure?"

John and Madge approached just as Bo had spoken, "Sounds like a good idea."

"So much for a light afternoon. Can we call an emergency meeting of the elders? I'll finish up with anyone who still wants to speak with me, then meet you there if you can get them started. We need a place for our Fae and UnderFae friends… they clearly are not safe in Toronto anymore."

"Bo, take the afternoon off, please. You have a long night ahead. This crisis does not stop the coronation ritual. You need to feed… and you need to get Lauren out of that E.R. She can't afford the chi and we both know it."

"You're right, John. You promise me you'll find them a place to live? A safe place where we can keep them secure… a place where they can all have the conditions they need to survive? The UnderFae need to be together, John. If they want the Fae with them, then so be it, but it's their choice. We can find a place for the Fae in this community if we need to, right?"

"I've got your back, Bo. I promise, they'll get what they want… they'll have a home here, Bo. Remember, I saw inside you today… thank you for that, by the way… it was pretty special for me… I know how important this is to you. I'm not sure if Lauren knows, but we got a pretty good glimpse of her as well. I don't think the rest of The Receiving will take long."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that little glimpse into the souls of the incumbent Queens took care of an awful lot of trust issues. Until now, the Unaligned Succubus was a bit of a myth in these parts. No one believed that anyone would ever be brave enough to side with Humans and not pick a side with the Fae. Being unaligned goes a long way with the Druids especially."

"Good to know, although you do realize I don't really care what they think about me, right? I'm always going to do what I think is right after I've gathered all of the facts."

"And most of the time, she won't trust anyone to gather the facts except her." Kenzi added as she watched the last of their friends be teleported away.

"Okay, I'm going to go gather the Elders and move to our meeting room."

"Thanks, John."

"You're welcome, Bo."

The Succubus turned to her best friend, "Kenz… I have to tell you something… come here."

Bo pulled the young Druid aside to the kitchen and turned to face her. She took her hands, "Hale was brought in… he was in really bad shape, Kenz. Lauren isn't sure he's going to make it."

"I've got to go to him, Bo."

"You need to let them work on him, Kenz."

"I just need to be in the room… I can't let him be there alone without someone he knows."

"Lauren is there, Kenz."

"No, she's here." Lauren approached them from behind and turned immediately to Kenzi, "He's stable, Kenzi. He's in a medically induced coma while they heal him. The room is packed…"

"Translation, I'll just be in the way."

"Not exactly… but they do need space to work. They're anxious enough with another string of bodies to heal when they just got themselves fed from yesterday."

"I understand."

"I already asked Ella to call you when they've finished with him. She said you can come see him once he's out of the woods."

"Okay. How's Vex."

"They're all about the same… he bled them after he severed their hands… and all of them have lacerations on their bodies from being tortured until they talked. Of course, none of them did, which is why they lost their hands."

They all stood silent gazing at the floor. They couldn't believe who Trick had become. It was still hard to fathom even after seeing the carnage teleported into the room.

"Look, we have to finish up this Receiving, Kenz. Why don't you go back to our place and hang out with Ethan and your fiancé. We'll be back soon."

"You both need to feed, Bo. We agreed. You have twenty four hours away from each other tomorrow."

"Kenz, I survived six years without feeding, I can survive twenty-four hours. I'll make sure Lauren is well fed tonight after dinner. You will want to be with Hale, so we'll take care of Ethan."

"I'll just pop over to see him for a bit." She hung her head.

"Kenz?"

"Bo, I don't want to complicate things. Look, I love Hale but I'm in love with Chase… I'm ridiculously happy with that hunk of a man. I don't want to keep vigil by Hale's bed… I don't want him to think that I feel anything beyond concern for him as a friend. Chase knows all about Hale now… I don't want him to think he has anything to worry about now that Hale is here. He was already anxious about what would happen when he came to join us for the war. I just… It's complicated."

"It always seems that way, Kenz but really, it's not. I always thought things with Dyson were complicated, but the simple fact when I cleared away all of the bullshit was that I was madly, unequivocally and forever in love with this woman. It's really simple if you strip away all of the other people's shit and get down to your own feelings." Bo gripped Lauren's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I am madly and eternally in love with Chase. He's good for me and has always accepted me just as I am. We've built a life here and it's not one I want fucked with… I'm not willing to give this life with him… with all of my new family… with you, Lo-Lo, Ethan and these new munchkins up. I had just gotten used to Toronto being in Toronto."

"You're angry."

"Yes. He left me alone, Bo. Yes, I broke things off with him, but when I was just a human, I wasn't enough for him. He chose his family over me…"

"And word has it that his Father and his clan may be siding with Trick in all of this." Lauren said.

"Hale told you that?" Kenzi asked.

"No, his sister Val. It's why she left the safety of the mansion. She had a big blow up with her Dad and joined the resistance."

"Look, Lauren and I need to get back to these people. They're starting to stand around staring at us. Let us get this over with and we'll meet you back at our place, okay, Kenz?"

"Yes. I think Chase has Ethan at the Marina right now. I'll jump over there and hang with them for a bit. I don't think sitting in a house right now it going to help me any."

"Agreed." Said Lauren as she gave her friend a hug. Bo did the same before Kenzi vanished, leaving the Royal couple to finish their duties. Bo smiled as she leaned in and gave her wife a light kiss on the cheek. She turned to the crowd of people and spoke,

"So, we've had quite the hectic afternoon. Does anyone have any questions for your incumbent Queens?"

The room was silent before a man yelled, "Long live the Queens! Long live the Queens! Long live the Queens!"

Bo and Lauren watched as the gathered crowd began to chant. Semper, who had been standing protective vigil behind the couple moved to whisper in their ears, "They'll keep chanting that until the two of you kiss."

"Really?" Bo said surprised.

Semper nodded and smiled as the pair turned to face each other, "Let's let them wait a few minutes."

"Bo, you're cruel."

"No, I want them to be sure." She turned to the crowd and signaled for their silence, "Are you sure? I can be stubborn, demanding, and petulant and a whole lot of other undesirable things when I'm standing up for what I think it right. My wife will be equally stubborn in standing up for our beliefs for change in this world. Are you sure you want a united world with freedom and equal rights for all?"

Bo specifically looked to Morgan and Aaron, then to the woman who had mistrusted her just over an hour ago.

"Bo, dear. That glimpse into the lives of you and your mate… what you said earlier about how we've treated our daughter despite understanding how it feels to be totally in awe of the love you feel for another… well, it may have taken thousands of years on this earth but our eyes are finally open. We have despised the Blood King for centuries. My husband was just telling me how ironic it is that despite how we felt about him, we willingly followed his laws and belief system without question. Now that we've seen the man, we see how his laws were created to keep us all divided and to ensure his seat of power. We support you and your vision for the future of a united world."

Bo smiled as she saw Morgan look at Madge and smile. Maybe mother and daughter would have a relationship after all this time. The chanting continued again as Bo smiled at Lauren, "I guess they're not going to take no for an answer. How do we know they aren't just horny, kinky people who want to see two Succubae kiss?"

"Come here, my Queen.'

"No, you come here, my Queen." Bo chuckled into Lauren's mouth as they kissed to cheers from the gathered crowd. It was Lauren who broke the kiss first, leaving Bo to lick her lips as her eyes remained closed. She finally opened her eyes and pulled her wife into a sweet embrace before turning to the crowd, her arms still wrapped around her wife.

"We appreciate your support and wish you all well. If there is anything you are not satisfied with or anything you have an opinion about within this joint Fae-Druid-Human community, please feel free to contact us via the website our friend Kenzi will be opening next week. It will be open to all registered members of the allied community. Naturally, we will remain a secret from the human accept for those who wish to dwell in concert with us. The site information will be available at the anticipated coronation ceremony at the end of the week. Thank you again for your support."

The couple was flooded by well-wishers and a few more people who just wanted to meet them. Every once in a while, a Druid would have a suggestion for the new regime. Everyone had left when they noticed the familiar disturbance in the air of someone who was about to teleport into the room. They stepped back as Mammy and Lilly materialized.

"Hi Bo! Hi Lauren!"

"Hi Lilly!" They said together, "What are you doing back here," Lauren asked. "I thought you were helping with the babysitting duties."

"I was, but I wanted to make sure I said a proper goodbye."

"Well, that was nice of you. Thank you for your support today, Lilly." Bo said.

"You're welcome. I just want to say that I believe in you both. I know you're going to do great things for our community, so thanks."

"You're welcome, Lilly. And if you want to get a head start on being a doctor, you can come and hang out in the clinic with Ella, Alina, Jaycee, Beli and me anytime you want. Just call us first to make sure nothing too gruesome is coming in.

"Really? That's AWESOME! Thanks, Lauren!"

"It is indeed. Thank you, my Queen. My granddaughter will really enjoy that opportunity."

She nodded as Lilly moved in to give her a hug, then did the same with Bo before saying, "Well, we hafta get back. Will I see you soon?"

"Any time your grandmother wants to bring you by is fine by us." Lauren said.

"Okay. See you soon!"

Once again, Bo and Lauren were left alone in the room, "Thank Gaia that part of the day is over. Ready to go see our son?"

"Definitely."

… … … … … … … …

"Ethan! We're home!"

"Mommies!" Ethan ran into the foyer and jumped into Bo's arms giving her a big hug. She squeezed him tight, then passed him off to Lauren who responded in kind.

"Did they love you?"

"I'm not sure, buddy. When they left they were chanting 'Long live the Queens' over and over again. Does that mean they loved us?" Bo scratched her head as if trying to answer a difficult problem.

"Duh, Mamma! It means they loved you! Does that mean I'm officially Prince Ethan Dennis Martini?"

"Not yet, little man. We still have three days to go until then. They still have to meet you."

"Oh yea… right… I sort of forgot about that part…" Ethan trailed off and climbed out of Lauren's arms walking away suddenly, head down. Bo allowed him to travel about six feet before she took two quick steps and gripped him by the shoulders, turning him around.

When Ethan looked up at Bo, Lauren's heart almost broke at the worried look on her son's face,

"What's wrong, buddy?" Lauren asked as she moved in next to Bo.

"You worked hard for two days… what if I ruin it for you?"

"How could you possibly ruin it for us, little man?" Bo asked with a smile.

"What if they don't like me? I'm like the vice-vice president of The United States, right?"

Bo looked at Lauren trying to catch on to what he was trying to say. They weren't human and theirs was a global government. Lauren put a hand on Bo's,

"You're third in line for the throne… is that what you mean?"

"Yea… like I said… vice-vice president!"

Bo finally got it and then wondered why he was so worried about being third in line,

"So why are you so worried? Third in line means you have a lot of years to prepare to take the throne. You'll be a doctor, be married and have kids by then… don't you think?"

Ethan lowered his head and was quiet. Bo stood and looked down at Lauren who stood up next to her,

"Okay… let's go in your bedroom. It's time for a family meeting."

Ethan turned and headed down the corridor to his room. Bo and Lauren sighed before turning to each other. Bo ran her hand down Lauren's arm before gripping her hand and leading her to their son's room. Something was up and they needed to get on top of it right away.

When they reached his room, Ethan was already laying on the bed. They each took their places on either side of him and waited for him to talk. This had been their routine for over a month now whenever something was bothering him. It seemed was able to feel safer to have the hard talks when on his turf… specifically, in his bed. If things got really emotional, he would crawl under the covers. Regardless, Bo and Lauren always laid close to him during these talks… it seemed to help him. They both turned to him as he finally spoke,

"The war thing is bothering me."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other before the blonde took the lead, "Okay… what about it is bothering you?"

"I heard your thoughts the other night, Mommy. You don't want me to kill anyone but Mamma knows it might come to that. I don't want to kill anyone but I think Mamma is right… I won't let anyone hurt my brudder or sister. So, I'm caflicted."

Bo smiled, "What are you conflicted about?"

"Which one of you is right?"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other. They were afraid of this. Ethan's ability to read Lauren was growing, so neither was surprised he had heard her thoughts. Right now, they were touching him, so they knew they couldn't talk through their link. Lauren finally spoke up,

"Ethan, sweetie… you understand that killing is wrong unless you have to do it to stay alive, right?"

"Or keep the people you love alive. I know."

"So do you understand that I would still love you if you had to kill and did?"

"I guess… but you don't really want me to."

"No, I don't. It's a very heavy burden to bear… even as an adult."

"I know, Mommy. I still remember killing the bear. I'm not proud of that and I know it was what I had to do, but the reason I had to do it seems really stupid. I mean, what does proving I could kill a cub who was just out playing have to do with me being a man? I think I would have been more of a man if I had just refused to do their stupid test!"

Bo and Lauren both smiled proudly at their son, "That's my boy."

"Huh?" Ethan sounded towards Bo with a questioning look on his face.

"I thought the same thing after my dawning. I had to fight a bunch of UnderFae to the death so that I could earn the right to choose a side. I refused to kill the last guy and I never chose a side… well… that's complicated but technically I never did. And do you know who the guy was that I spared?"

"I only know one UnderFae, so I don't think I know the guy, Mamma."

"Yes you do… it was Bantos."

"I like Bantos!"

"I know you do, buddy. So you're glad I didn't kill him?"

"Of course I am! Who would be helping me with my mind Druid if you did?"

"I know… he's helping me and your Mommy too. Bantos is awesome."

"So what did they do when you refused?"

"They were all shocked… but they basically just hated me and then used me to do the jobs they wouldn't do themselves."

"I think we need to change the laws about Dawnings." Ethan suggested.

"I agree." Lauren said.

"Me too." Said Bo, "So, I think that will be your first job as Prince. You'll have to convene a committee to research the subject for Fae and Druids alike and then propose an adequate substitution. After that it goes to the Elders for approval and then to the Queens."

"I'm on it, Mamma. I won't let you down."

"Oh I know you won't, buddy."

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Can we call the new law Orson's Law?"

Bo smiled at Lauren who was clearly melting at her son's sentiment, "I think that would be a great idea, Ethan." She gave her son a kiss on the side of his head and then went in for the toughest part of the conversation,

"So… about this coming war and you being worried about being third in line for the throne. Can you tell us what that is all about?"

Ethan sighed a big sigh, then slapped his hands down on his thighs, "I'm worried that you and Mommy are gonna get yourselves killed while I'm in the panic room protecting my brudder and sister! Then I have to be King! What the heck, Mamma! I'm only six!"

"I know, buddy and by the time the prophecy is fulfilled, you'll hopefully be ten or older… but you need to have faith in us, Ethan. We're not planning to get ourselves killed."

"And I wasn't planning to feel absolutely horrible about killing Orson until I did it!"

Bo looked pleadingly at Lauren to take over this one. She knew there was a possibility that they wouldn't make it out of this battle alive, but they had made plans for Ethan and the kids to be taken care of until he came of age to assume the throne.

"Okay, so first let me start with a question." Lauren began, "Have you had visions that would lead you to think that something is going to happen to us?"

"No. If I did, I would be packing all of our bags and getting us out of here a'cause I'm not losing my mommies if I can help it!"

Lauren smiled, "Well, I appreciate you looking out for us, but keep in mind that any visions of the future are based in the choices we make. There's this discussion in quantum physics called the thought theory. Basically it states that there are an infinite number of choices in the universe and any choice we make can alter the outcome. Therefore, we can never predict the future, but this theory believes that each choice is playing out in an alternate universe. Since coming to live with the Druids and learning about alternate universes… and of course, being a universal Fae when in my unicorn form proves there are alternate universes, even if I was to make a choice that led me to die on earth, I would likely appear somewhere else."

"Yea, well I like you just fine here on earth with me, Mommy."

"And there is no where I would rather be, sweetie. Look… I'm just saying when the battle comes, your Mamma and I plan to make smart choices that will make it very difficult for our enemies to hurt any of our people. Besides, we are a lot stronger than you know, buddy… and more and more people are coming to support us each day. All three of us just need to focus on the things that we can do to prepare. So, what are those things?"

"Studying and training."

"Good. What else?"

Ethan thought hard before saying, "Growing and getting stronger."

"That's for sure. What else?"

"Spending a lot of time together as a family… just in case we don't get much later."

"I'm sure we will have a long life together, but spending time together is one of our goals anyway."

"It's also good to find out as much as you can about your enemy."

Bo replied, "And we're gathering that information every day. We promise you, Ethan… we are going to be ready for this battle. What do you say that for now, we just concentrate on the things we can do to prepare, but not panic okay?"

"Okay. Group hug." The family huddled together for a short while before Ethan declared,

"I'm hungry!" And jumped out of the bed, running towards the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we're going to eat!" Lauren said as she moved to the edge of the bed at Bo's feet, "You coming?"

"Yea. Think he's okay?"

"I do. I think that sort of discussion is going to come and go over the next few years."

"I guess. Let's go eat. I'm pretty hungry too."

The couple stood and moved to the kitchen for a late afternoon meal.

… … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren sat bundled in a blanket in the lawn chairs as they watched Ethan in his tiger cub form run down the shoreline with a ball of kite string in his mouth. Every once in a while he would look up at the kite tossing in the wind at the other end.

"He sure does love his kites, doesn't he?" Kenzi said as she cuddled into Chase and pulled their blanket tighter around her.

"He does." Lauren replied, "He's been fascinated by them ever since he could walk. The first one he ever saw was flying off the back of a windjammer."

"He could see a kite flying from a windjammer? Aren't those the tall ships with all of the masts? How did he catch that with his little eyes from a dock?" Bo asked.

"Oh, we weren't on the dock… we were on the boat… we… uh… sort of stowed away…" Lauren said hesitantly, unsure of what Bo's reaction would be.

"WHAT?" Bo asked as she sat up and looked back at her wife.

"Wow, Bo-Bo… part of your wife's secret past includes time as a pirate. Aaarrrr, Doc… did you have to walk the plank?" Kenzi joked.

Lauren smiled, then turned to Bo who was still waiting for an explanation,

"It was my first attempt at getting back into Canada… well, failed attempt. I had been in Maine with Maive and she had found a guy through one of her more trustworthy sources who said he would take us to Nova Scotia. From there, I had planned to take Ethan to New Brunswick, then on to Quebec."

"But, let me guess… you end up staying in Maine."

"Not exactly. We made it to Nova Scotia on this fishing boat, but when we left the boat, we were followed. We never made it out of port. We had gone into a restaurant because Ethan was hungry. There was a bathroom in the back… well, long story short I was forced to shift and fight. Four dead Fae later, I was stealing chef's clothing from the kitchen and carrying Ethan back to the boat as I wiped the blood from my face."

"Wait… you got back onto the same boat with the same Fae who led you to the guys who tried to take you?"

"He was Druid, not Fae and yes…" Lauren allowed the memory to consume her thoughts…

_**Flashback…**_

"So, Captain Christopher… you led me and my son into a Fae trap? What kind of Druid are you?"

"The kind that needs money. I'm not a part of whatever business you have going down with the Fae. I was to deliver you to port – that's all. I did my part… once you're off the boat, you're not my responsibility."

"SAFELY to port… that was the agreement you made with Maive. We were NOT delivered safely to port!"

"You and your babe there got off this boat safe and sound… and from the looks of it, you're still alive, ain'tcha?"

Lauren's Fae rose to the surface in anger. The captain stepped back having been warned not to make the woman angry. He watched as her eyes flared a brilliant blue with bright orange specks, her face contorting and shifting into something more animal than woman. She raised a finger to his face and ran a sharp claw down the cheek leaving a trail of blood as she pressed a long thin cut into the skin,

"Now… you will tell your crew we are leaving for Maine immediately. You got word of a storm and want to get ahead of it. Lunch and shore leave are cancelled… understood?"

The man swallowed hard before looking down towards the sound of the young boys' voice,

"You should listen to her Mister Captain Sir. There's only one of you… there were five of them back there at the place where we left my lunch."

Lauren looked down at her son remembering she hadn't had a chance to feed him. Shit. She was such a pathetic excuse for a mother. She thought to herself,

'_Bo… Gods I need you… I was such a fool to think I could do this without you. I've just made one mistake after another since I left Toronto. I know I need to get back there, but I don't know how. Every time I try to get us into Canada, there's someone waiting for us. Shit.'_

Lauren turned her attention back to the Captain but over her shoulder, saw a massive tall ship,

"On second thought… I need you to get us on board that boat back there."

Captain Christopher turned and looked behind him. He chuckled and turned back to Lauren,

"The Isaac Newton? Are you kidding me? No one gets on that boat without the Captain's okay. It's a floating national treasure!"

"I don't care. Get us on that boat."

"It's not a boat, it's a windjammer. And the U.S. Government and its people would surely care. I'm not kidding when I said it's a floating national treasure, it's one of a few vessels that are given the honorary title of 'National Landmark'. Its Captain takes that historic label very seriously. I cannot get you on that boat without the Captain's say so!"

"Then get it!"

"Uh… not likely."

"Mister… you're making a big mistake…" Ethan warned in his small voice.

Captain Christopher looked back into eyes that were again glowing ethereal blue,

"Please, ma'am… calm down. I would if I could… I'd much rather give you up to that boat then have you on mine… especially with those super powers of yours threatening me but… you see… me and that captain… we have a past… a very bad past… a 'not fond of me at all' past."

"How about a woman with a child… both of whom will surely be hunted down and killed if they stay here. Tell the captain I'm running from an abusive spouse… tell him anything, just make it happen or we become your problem again."

The man thought for a moment, looking back and forth between the well-worn baseball cap he was running through his fingers and the windjammer docked just off the port landing. He finally sighed and pulled his cap back on his head,

"Well, if you sail back with me after those men report back that they lost you, they'll probably be waiting for you in port. You're probably better off sailing out of here on the Isaac." He nodded off towards the other ship, "Give me ten minutes… a lot longer if the captain is still on board since I'll have to get someone to take me out to where she's moored."

"One more thing… this captain… is he human?"

"That one? No, no… all Druid… wind and water like most of us who make a living on the sea."

"If you're all wind and water, why not sail?"

"I'm more water than wind… that captain… all wind with a passion for water… amazing really… born to do this… I've heard tourists say that Captain Thompson handles that windjammer like a dinghy."

"Then we'll be safe there… I like our odds even better…" Lauren stood looking at the man who stood looking at the ship.

"Well… are you going or am I going to have to convince you further?" Lauren said as she wiped the blood from the cut on his face before running her finger over it, the tip glowing… leaving behind smooth skin in its wake."

The man cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away from Lauren's blue ones. He reached up and felt the healed surface of his cheek, "Thank you."

"Well, we can't have the captain of that beautiful windjammer feeling like you're under duress when you ask for help in transporting us."

The man sighed, then turned and walked toward the ship… little did Lauren know that his relationship with this captain was much more complicated than he had been willing to admit.

_**Present Day**_

"So you didn't stow away?" Kenzi said.

"Did… just didn't know it at the time. Captain Christopher came back carrying some food that he told me was from the Issac's crew. We followed him to a dinghy, he paddled us out, got us on board and settled in a bunch below deck, then left us to eat. We fell asleep and before we knew it, we were being pulled out of the bunk. Remember… I was out of control back then, so when I felt Ethan yanked out of my arms, I shifted…"

"Nereid since you were on water, right?" Kenzi said excitedly as if she already knew the answer.

"Nope… tiger because I was on a bed surrounded by a room… tiger doesn't know the difference."

"Shit! You shifted into a tiger on a boat?" Bo said.

"In a small room with three men nearby… needless to say, the claw did some damage before they took off running. Unfortunately for them, they didn't drop Ethan before they ran. I was topside in three leaps with everyone scrambling for something to defend themselves against the 'crazed tiger' as the captain began to shout orders about the sails."

"So what happened?"

"Well, the deck hands gave Ethan to the captain who pushed him behind her and held a bat out at me."

"Wait… her? The captain was a she?"

"Yup. When I saw her protecting Ethan from me, I snapped out of it and realized I was scaring everyone… even Ethan. He'd seen me out of control before by then."

"So did you shift back and get naked in front of the entire crew?"

"No, I got stuck. Ethan pulled away from the captain and ran to me. He stood in front of me and shielded me from her yelling not to hurt his Mommy. I still remember the look on her face. I wrapped a paw protectively around him and pulled him beneath me. She got the hint. A deck hand came and whispered in her ear… I later found out he told her I had been laying in bed as a human with him. She called everyone off and led me to the stern of the ship. She asked me to lay down, which I did and then she and Ethan talked."

"The little man to the rescue!" Kenzi declared.

"Yup… he explained everything and it turned out, she knew who I was… she was Maive's niece. Talk about lucky."

"Wow… small world!"

"Druid world… everyone knows someone or is related to someone who knows someone. Naturally, Ethan became everyone's best friend. I finally shifted back and the captain… uh… helped me with everything I needed… to cover up… eventually… and…"

Bo looked out at her son not wanting to hear anymore. She knew Lauren had probably had to feed with the woman. The shifts used to use a lot of energy… she just didn't need the visual of Lauren rolling around with some sea captain below deck. It was like a scene from some romance novel. She could imagine her living free on the sea, wind in her hair laughing in the sun, able to swim next to the ship… and what was she giving her? The title of Queen that came with a life of obligation and duty… time with her son as a schedule allowed and feedings squeezed in to her own Queen schedule. Maybe Lauren would have been better off…

"Bo!" Lauren shaking the brunette pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see an angry blonde staring down at her, "I said get those thoughts out of your head right now!"

"Wh-what? I… I…" Bo couldn't even remember where she was… her mind was still stuck on Lauren writhing beneath the captain… why was that image in her mind? It was so vivid… the sounds… the… Bo suddenly stood, gasping for air.

"Bo!" Lauren gripped her tightly, "Breathe, baby… breathe… I'm right here."

Lauren whispered into her wife's ear, "I'm right here and I'm all yours… I want this life… I love this life… I want you… to be the mother to our children… lots of children… to be your Queen… to be a doctor… to be free to be with you… free of the laws of the Fae… it IS being free, Bo… I could never be free confined to a ship. Baby… please… it was a long time ago… she was a feed… nothing more."

"She was a feed for a week… for most of the days of the week… for most of the hours of each day… I got the visual, remember?" Bo lowered her head and pulled out of Lauren's arms.

"Bo…"

Bo turned back turned back to her wife, "I know, Lo… you're sorry… so am I… it's just this new gift of ours… blessing and a curse we called it, right? I have no right to be jealous… I'm not angry… really, I'm not…"

"You're hurt…"

"Do you feel hurt when you picture me with that girl we picked up together in the bar that night?"

"Yes." Lauren answered without hesitation… it did hurt and she just saw the naked bodies, chi exchange and choking… the girl didn't actually have her hands on Bo at all. She had lost control of her thoughts while telling the story and given Bo a full visual of… well… a lot.

"Lauren… stop, please… stop trying to see what you showed me… it's just pushing it into my head again. Look… I did exactly what you did before I began looking for you. I understand… I really do… it's just… I was never able to plant a detailed visual in your head… just… Gods I love you so much… just give me a little while to get it out of my head."

Bo turned to walk away again, but Lauren wasn't having it. She looked at Kenzi, "Can you watch Ethan? I need to fix this."

"Okay – I'm assuming something just happened in your talking heads 'cause I have no clue what you need to fix. I DO want the end of the story, though!" She called to Lauren as she walked quickly after Bo, gripping her wrist and spinning her into her body.

She turned to Kenzi, "Ask Ethan… it will keep you busy for hours. He'll give you the entire history of the ship we were on."

Lauren turned back to Bo and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kenzi smiled as Bo's arms flew out to her side at the unexpected action of her wife. Then, they were gone.

"Ooooh… Bo-Bo's gonna get SO lucky!"

"You're bad, you know."

"But you like when I'm bad, sir."

"Okay… no getting frisky, lover. We're back on nephew duty."

"Yea… who's raising this kid anyway? Us or them?"

"It takes a village, Kenz."

"It does. Did you have a good Sun God lesson with our little man today?"

"I did… he showed Bo and Lauren his new tricks before you got back from your emergency appointment with Lilly. What was that all about?"

"Apparently, my world and Bo's world overlapped today. She met Lilly at The Receiving, all hell broke loose when the wounded were brought in, Mammy and Pappy inherited about fifty kids to babysit so Lilly decided that a visit to Miss Kenzi's would be a great girls' day out!"

"And?"

"And it was a blast! Are you kidding? I was surrounded by mini-me's… these girls love fashion. I threw together four teams for Pictionary and the winning team got to take home an item of their choice."

"I guess you have about fifty new clients for the girls' clothing line." Chase said with a smile as he pulled his fiancé in closer. She was shivering, so he unzipped his coat and pulled her inside of it, then lit up his chest to provide some extra warmth.

"Aahh… my personal heater. Thanks, baby."

"You're always welcome, lover."

"Anyway, I have about twenty-eight new clients… the rest of the kids were boys who stayed at Pappy's. I spent the last half hour before coming home helping Mammy clean up the mess the boys made. Go figure, my store had twenty-eight girls in it and was spotless. The house looked like a hundred men watched a football game there… how do boys do it?"

"We practice. It's actually what I was training Ethan to do this morning under the guise of training his sun Druid." Chase joked.

"I see… well, I hate to be you if he starts making messes in Lauren's house. She is the queen of OCD when it comes to cleanliness, you know."

"True, true… then I guess it's good I was just kidding."

Ethan ran up to his aunt and uncle… very naked without his kite.

"Whoa little man! I see a bird flying around! Where are your clothes?"

"Down at the beach… I lost my kite in the bushes on the dune!"

"Okay, well get dressed and we'll go get it." Kenzi pushed off of Chase, allowing Ethan to see the glow in his uncle's chest.

"Keeping her warm again, Uncle Chase?"

"Yup… come here… I'll keep your naked butt warm until we get back to your pile of clothes."

Ethan giggled as Chase picked him up and tickled his belly while pulling him into his chest.

"Oh sweet Gaia you're getting heavy, little dude! The getting picked up days are coming to an end!"

"My mommies are Fae… they're extra strong so they'll still pick me up until I'm seven!"

"You think so, eh?"

"Yup. They love me."

"That they do, my friend. That they do."

"Hey… where'd they go?"

"They had to go get ready for tonight."

"Oh… do I have to get dressed up tonight?"

"I'm afraid so, little man. Aunt Kenzi made your outfit… you have to wear the colors of the Royal Family. I think it's pretty sharp."

"You saw it already?"

"Yup…"

"Do I have to wear a tie?"

"It's a bow tie… I think you'll like it."

"I never wore a bow tie before."

"They're tough to tie, but we'll help you out."

"What are my mommies wearing?"

"Aunt Kenzi made their dresses too… they match your suit."

"Really? That's SO cool!"

"Yup. Okay… let's get going." Chase nodded towards Kenzi.

"Uh-oh… she's got her hands on her hips, she's mad that we're making her wait in the cold again."

"Yup… let's hustle." They hurriedly through on Ethan's clothes, grabbed his jacket and then ran to Kenzi for kite-retrieval duty.

Lauren teleported Bo into their bedroom. As soon as they hit the floor, she hoisted Bo up against the wall… hard. She slammed her back, looking her in the eyes she spoke,

"I am SORRY that I allowed those images to flow back through my head while you were in there but you are NOT going to run away from me. NO. MORE. RUNNING. We agreed. I cannot take those images away from you now… as you've said a thousand times, some things just cannot be unseen… but I can certainly give you a new memory to cover those images up every time they even begin to creep into that jealous head of yours."

She dropped Bo to the floor, grabbed her jacket and shirt, making sure to have a good hold on the thin bra straps beneath and ripped apart and down, stripping Bo's upper body naked. The brunette gasped as she looked at her wife's eyes bearing down on her… her eyes were on fire. She watched as Lauren's eyes ran down her body until she saw her dark black jeans. She gripped the waist band and ripped them open as well, causing Bo to lurch forward as she lost her balance. The brunette's hands landed on Lauren's hips… she ripped open her jeans, then her sweatshirt and shirt…

"Hmmm… no bra… love it…" Bo said.

Lauren shrugged off her own shredded clothing, then removed the remnants of Bo's as they both kicked off their shoes. The blonde pinned her wife to the wall once again as she then proceeded to explore every inch of her beautiful face with her fingers as her eyes followed the gentle touches. She traced the edge of her hair line, her temple, her eyes, cheekbones, lips, chin, neck and back up to her ears before she began again as she spoke…

"There has been no one but you, Bo… since the day we met… I gave my heart away to you… I gave a little more away to Ethan as soon as I knew I was carrying him and I've already given a little more away to the children we now carry… my heart belongs to you and the world you have built for us… I need you and that world for my heart to be whole… but no one outside of this world… or inside this world… other than you… can fill this craving…"

Lauren slid her thigh into Bo's heat as she ground herself into the brunette's hip…

"… this need…"

She slid her hands down Bo's chest cupping both mounds of flesh in her hands while gently teasing each nipple with her thumbs…

"…this burning desire…"

Lauren lowered her mouth to her wife's breasts, gently licking and sucking each hardened nipple before leaving a moist, heated trail of kisses over the rounded belly that held her child until she came to rest on one knee beneath her wife. She placed soft kisses across the space below the bump before licking the creases above each thigh, then traced the slick path of moisture she left behind with her fingers. The blonde slid her hands between Bo's legs and under each of her thighs. Bo could feel her wife's fingers on the underside of her ass before she felt herself being swiftly and unexpectedly pushed up the wall until her legs came to rest on her wife's shoulders…

"… the unquenchable hunger… and thirst."

Bo looked down and almost came from the sight of Lauren's mouth diving into her pussy, feasting on her like she had been denied her for months. The feel of her lips, her tongue, and her hands squeezing at her ass left Bo lost to the sensations her wife so skillfully provided. She grasped for something… anything to hold onto but could find nothing. The pleasure pulsing through her body as she watched her wife spread her legs wide left her gasping for air. She watched as the muscles of the blonde's strong Fae chest, shoulders and arms flexed under the strain of holding her up while her mouth delved deeper into her soaking wet need. Lauren's eyes opened as she pushed into her wife's mind while she continued to feast,

'I can never get enough of you… I hunger for you...'

Her eyes blazed orange as Bo gripped her own breast, pinching at the nipple while her other hand pressed desperately against the wall trying to keep her balance,

'I have you, baby. I won't let you fall. Make good use of that free hand… hmmm… you feel so good…'

Bo moved her free hand to her other breast and listened to Lauren's thoughts,

'Hmmm… Gods you look so fucking sexy… that's it baby… work those breasts… I get them next… hmmm… you taste so good.'

"Gods, Lauren… please… please… baby…"

"Hmmm… I know what you need, lover… feel me…" Bo felt Lauren's tongue enter her before she moved her lips to her clit and began to alternate between sucking and teasing rapid licks.

"Baby… I need you inside… I want you to fill me…"

Lauren wanted to give Bo what she needed, but her hands were busy holding her up… she quickly shifted and began to lower her wife down.

"Hey… don't stop… what are… Oh. My. God."

Bo's eyes rolled back as she felt Lauren's thickness enter her while her wet mouth found her lips and her nails raked down her back... She gripped the back of her head and pulled her close as she felt her lover give her the long, filling strokes she so desperately wanted… needed. With slow, gentle yet purposeful thrusts of her hips, Lauren brought her lover closer as she felt her own desire build. Bo could feel her lover harden and knew she would explode within her soon… she egged her on…

"Gods, Lo… that's it… I'm gonna come so hard for you, baby…"

She opened her eyes and took Lauren's mouth in a searing kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth loving the taste of herself on her wife's lips…

"Come with me, baby… I can feel how turned on you are… take me, Lo… fill your need… fill your desire… fill your hunger, baby… take what you want, sweetie…"

"Do you feel how perfectly I fit inside you, Bo? Do you feel how right this feels for me? There will never be anyone who can fit my life so fully, so completely… feel me, baby… I'm so fucking deep inside you… you make me feel like I can do anything… you make me feel free to be who and what I am… you are my freedom, Bo."

Tears were falling from Bo's eyes as she listened to Lauren's words and felt her stroking her so firmly, let gently… so deeply, yet so completely… this woman was her world… she was her heart… and her soul… and as they fell into the abyss of pleasure together, she forgot all about what had led them to this moment… her only thought was of how utterly tied to this woman she was and the sensations of their climax.

… … … …

Lauren laid on her back waiting for Bo to begin her turn. They had been playing this game since before their first attempt at a relationship. It had been Lauren's idea to try to help them to learn more about each other and had always helped them bond when the distance had started to creep in… well, as long as they had time together to play the game. Lauren had actually made a deck of cards for the game since it had become their 'thing'. Bo's heart had warmed when the blonde had pulled the deck out back in November. Just knowing that she had kept it… that it had traveled with her all of these years… made Bo feel like Lauren had never really given up on them.

So, the game started with the last person to orgasm drawing a numbered card from the deck. Whatever number you drew, you got to ask the other person that number of questions. The questions had to be answered… you weren't allowed to pass… and you had ten seconds to answer or you would be spanked the number of times that were on the card. Bo had admitted to delaying her answer once because Lauren had drawn a four… she liked being spanked, but decided that five was one spank too many and three was never quite enough. So, Lauren had recently added a 'spank' card… no questions asked, just the number of spanks requested and whatever happened after the spanking was a bonus.

So… they were now sitting in silence as Bo wrote down her questions. Lauren had chuckled when her wife had asked for a pen. She knew instantly that she had drawn a fifteen, so writing them down was the only way she would remember all of the answers… 'for later', Bo had said.

"Okay… I've got them all… you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Remember… total honesty."

"I know the rules, baby. Come on… ask… there are some things I want to do before we have to get showered and ready."

"Like what? Kenzi is getting Ethan ready… I'm really pissed that she won't let us see him before he's dressed."

"I know… you already told me you wanted to tie his bow tie… she said he's proud that he's not wearing a clip on like he did for our wedding."

"Did you sneak a peek at our dresses yet?"

"No… her powers are growing… I was afraid she would see me sneaking into her closet! She would toss me into the ocean!"

"Well, your Nereid wouldn't mind that."

"Yea, but you would when I was late getting back from a swim."

"Okay… questions… here we go… these are all 'would you rather' questions, okay?"

"Got it… that's easy enough…"

Bo snickered before she began…

"Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Chocolate."

"Fall or spring?"

"Fall."

"Whips or handcuffs?" Bo chuckled.

Lauren rolled her eyes before answering, "Handcuffs."

"Subways or streetcars?"

"Subways."

"Up or down?"

"Up."

"Top or bottom."

"Top, of course." Lauren smirked as she rolled over on top of her wife.

"You're cheating and I can't see my list or write down your answers."

Lauren put her arms out to her sides so Bo could do her thing.

"Call or text?"

"Text."

"I knew that… because your sexting is better than your sexy talk over the phone."

"Really?"

"Yea… you're good at that."

"Good to know."

"Okay… kiss or hug?"

"Depends… do I have to decide?" Bo knew that question would be hard for Lauren… she had to have the right answer and she knew that question would throw her off… it depended on who it was.

"You know the rules… just think generally…"

"Hug."

"Sweet or salty."

"Oohh… sweet." She said licking her lips… as she mumbled, "but I was rather enjoying the salty earlier…"

Bo chuckled but ignored her wife's off-handed comment, "Soft or firm?"

"Soft." Lauren said as she looked down at her wife's lips.

"Apple or orange?"

"Apple."

"Tai or Indian?"

"Indian."

"Beach or forest?"

"Forest."

"But we live at the beach!"

"Yup… I can see the beach all the time… if I were visiting somewhere, it would be a forest."

"Folk or hip hop."

"Folk."

"I think I knew that."

"You did."

"Yea… making sure… Fuck or Make Love?"

Lauren's eyes flashed blue, "Both… can't… absolutely… both… fuck."

Bo and Lauren both burst out laughing. Bo threw the paper and pen up in the air as her wife slid down between her legs, then pressed her legs apart with her thighs.

"Wanna fuck?"

"God, your arms and mouth must be wiped out… holding me up on that wall, then… geez, Lo… you hardly let me touch you at all the past two hours."

"I was hungry."

"Yea, well pussy isn't one of the food groups, you know."

"It is for my Succubus!"

"…And apparently your Nereid and your Phoenix too."

"What can I say, they love givin' you the lady lovin'… but Max still has some energy…" Bo felt the long nails that came with Lauren's shift slide down her hips to her ass as she found her lower body hoisted into Lauren lap.

"Well, Succubus… what'll it be? Fuck or make love?" Lauren smirked.

"Fuck." Bo said as her wife slid inside and took control.

… … … … … … … … …

The couple walked into Chase and Kenzi's house to see the couple dancing a tango in the middle of their living room floor to what Bo knew was her best friend's favorite, 'Libertango' by Astor Piazzolla with YoYo Ma on cello. After they had rescued her from the train, Bo had been given a chance to see a cell phone video of Kenzi dancing a tango with Hale and Dyson that the Succubus had described as totally hot. But here, dancing with Chase, all of the passion and possession that the tango was meant to be was present in every move, lean, step and look the couple made.

She felt Lauren nudge her and followed her sight line to what she was looking at. Bo's heart lifted and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Ethan beaming at the couple. What happened next neither could have expected as Ethan took to the hardwood floors and tapped Chase on the shoulder,

"My I cut in, sir?"

"Why yes you may, young man." Chase motioned with an arm and spun Kenzi into the smaller arms.

"My lady." Ethan bowed.

"Sir."

Kenzi offered her hand before the two joined their slight frames together. Bo and Lauren smiled as their son's head was just below his Aunt's chest but his frame and posture were perfect, his steps deliberate, light and quick.

"Did he have dance lessons as a kid?"

"Nope… I have a feeling this is one of the surprises Kenzi had for us."

"Are we supposed to be seeing this?"

Lauren nodded at Chase who was smiling at them, "I think it's okay if Chase's reaction is anything to go by."

Bo mouthed to Chase, "He's amazing", with a huge smile on her face.

He pointed at Kenzi and said, "It's all her… she's been teaching both of us."

"Gods, Bo… she's really good."

"Yea, she was a dancer as a child… I guess that family of hers was good for something. She had a back injury and had to stop. Apparently, Ella has been working on it for her so she's getting some flexibility back."

"She looks plenty flexible to me." Lauren said suggestively.

Bo slapped her arm, "Hey! No hitting on my bestie!"

"Sorry hun, she's hot!"

"Lauren!"

"Well, she is!"

"You're right… she is. But she's still like a sister to us, so don't let her hear you say that. You'll creep her out."

"Too late! Already creeped out!" Kenzi yelled from their household dance floor as the music ended and Ethan did his best to dip his partner without dropping her.

"You guys… was I good? Was I good?" Ethan ran to his mommies.

"You were incredible, buddy! It looks like Aunt Kenzi has been getting you ready for the coronation ball!"

"Yup!"

He spun around several times, "So… what do you think of my Royal Prince clothes? I have this one and then one for tomorrow and one for Friday."

"Kenzi, really? You made one for each day?"

"I can't have my nephew wearing the same outfit every day of the week!"

"Look, Mamma… it's our family crest."

"Okay… let us look at the whole ensemble here. Step back."

Ethan stepped back and pulled his shirt sleeves out from under his jacket and checked his cufflinks before he stood up straight, one arm bent in to his abdomen, "Uncle Chase said this is the proper way for a man to stand. I hope I don't have to stand for too long or I think my arm will get tired."

"That's why you have two buddy." Bo joked, "Now hold still and let us look."

Bo smiled at Kenzi who was standing by awaiting her best friend's opinion on her work. She watched as the brunette walked towards Ethan and ran her fingers down the long-sleeved, neatly tailored deep blue jacket with tails. It ended just above the hips allowing the thin twisted strands sewn of two shades of orange to be visible from waist to ankle down the side of each leg. He wore a brilliant blue cummerbund highlighted by a burnt-orange flame that wrapped around each side of his waist. On each shoulder were two pieces of cloth that were joined together by a button emblazoned with gold wings.

Bo straightened the bow tie, noticing it was the same blue as the cummerbund and the new BoLo Family Crest that was hand embroidered into the left chest of the jacket. Hanging around his neck landing just over his heart was the black onyx necklace that held the single spiral, Fae Triquetra and, since he was the Prince, the Triskele. Bo noted the buttons down the white silk shirt and the cufflinks were all engraved with tiger paws, the perfect finish to the outfit.

Bo looked at Lauren who smiled and turned to the waiting seamstress, "Kenzi, it's perfect. He looks fantastic."

Lauren turned to Ethan, "And so incredibly handsome."

"Do you understand the colors, Mommy?"

"Well, I think the blues are for our Succubae, the shades of orange are for my Phoenix and your Mamma's Fire Druid, the cufflinks are a dead giveaway for our shared shifter, the wings and the white shirt are for my Unicorn and the Family Crest and necklace are about our royal heritage and the union of Fae and Druid. Did I get everything?"

"Yup… well… everything except these…" Ethan reached into his pockets and pulled out two small jewelry cases, "These are for you both… it's why Kenzi told you not to wear earrings."

Bo and Lauren took the given cases and gasped when they opened them. There inside were matching earrings for each of them. They were double spirals that dropped into a five-fold symbol.

"The double spiral means balance and the equinoxes. I wanted those in there because I was born in the fall one like Mommy and the babies will be born in the spring one. Get it? Both of them is all of us together in balance!"

"We get it, buddy. That's really neat."

"And the five-fold is all four of the elements united by the center circle to give it balance. So, all together it's us and the elements joined together in perfect balance. You see?"

Bo and Lauren both reached for their son at the same time, the three of them holding on until Kenzi cleared her throat.

"So, are you ladies going to put on the earrings and give me a little feedback on your style?"

The two pulled the earrings from their boxes and began to put them on as Lauren commented first,

"All of the colors are fantastic, Kenzi…"

"I wanted to use colors that represented all of your Fae and your Druids, then add in your connection as a family and then the whole royal thing. It's really okay?"

"More than okay, Kenzi… we never could have designed any of this. All we were given was the family crest in the light blue. We never would have thought to merge the shades of blues with orange. It's all so symbolic… it's like being wrapped in a great big family hug."

"Is it okay that Chase and I are wearing your colors too?"

Bo responded quickly, "Absolutely. You are Ethan's guardians and are the closest thing to siblings we have. We expected nothing less."

Together, all of the women wore the family colors. Lauren in a long-sleeved pale orange dress that covered one shoulder. That shoulder also held a small embroidered family crest. The edges of the dress were embroidered with dark orange and light blue symbols of their reign. Bo's dress was identical to Lauren's but with the colors reversed. The dark blue was the base with the lighter colors serving as the highlights for the embroidery. Kenzi was dressed to match in a light blue gown that made her striking eyes pop.

"What do you think of Chase?"

"She didn't like the first two… this is suit number three. It had to be perfect. Does my girl have a knack for style or what?"

"You do look quite handsome." Bo said gazing down the length of a suit that matched Ethan's with a sash instead of a cummerbund, "I'm glad you are both wearing the necklaces."

"We were told they were mandatory for all formal events. I guess they want to make sure none of us betray you."

"Yea, well remember that those handy burn marks of the royal crest get burned into your skin whether you're wearing them or not if you betray us."

"How do you define betray? I mean… if I borrow your favorite earrings and 'forget' to return them is that a betrayal?"

"Hey… hands off their new favorite earrings Aunt K!"

"That's right, Aunt K… these are our new favorite earrings and they are not for borrowing."

"Fine… you're no fun, E."

"Sorry, Aunt K but a man's gotta draw a line somewhere."

They all burst out laughing, "Mamma? My chest feels a little weak… that means the sun will be going down soon. We better get going."

Everyone joined hands and teleported over to the farmhouse. Once inside, Chase turned to the group,

"Okay. You're about to see yet another part of the farmhouse that is hidden from view. All of the guests were teleported there in groups by the Royal Guard in order to pass through the Druid protectorate's shield. We will all safely pass. The shield will recognize the necklaces that Kenzi and I wear."

"Ethan is wearing the necklace as well. What about me and Lauren?" Bo asked.

"Ethan could pass without the necklace. The shield will recognize you by blood."

"You're blood too, so you could pass without the necklace?"

"No… the shield narrows the blood line. If it isn't yours or Lauren's blood, they may not pass. Ethan will pass because he bares the blood of both of you."

"And the children we carry are safe for that reason as well."

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm not sure how there is another room in this place, but…"

"It's not a room so much as a cavern."

"Like the Royal Chamber?"

"I wouldn't know. The only other person to have ever seen the inside of that particular room is your Father. It is protected in a similar way to the cavern we will enter tonight."

"Oh… my Father's blood."

"And your Mother's from what I understand. Although once you are crowned, they will no longer be permitted entrance to that particular room."

"I guess my Mom never got to see it."

"She didn't. I'm sorry, Bo."

"I know Chase. It's okay. All that matters now is that she will be here soon. With any luck, she'll be back to her normal self by the time my Father arrives… whatever that particular form of normal is."

"Mommy? I'm starving. Can we go now?" Ethan asked.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, then… all join hands and follow Chase." Said Bo as they vanished from the living room of the farmhouse.

… … … … … … … …


	41. Chapter 41: The Jury

_**Chapter 41: The Jury**_

The four had entered the ballroom and immediately been surrounded by Semper and the rest of the Royal Guard who escorted them all to their dinner table.

"Aren't we supposed to be made 'available', Semper?" Bo asked.

"Yes, but in a way that I can keep you safe."

"You haven't heard? Queen BoBo can drop you to your knees with a glance!"

Bo gave Kenzi a glare,

"What? Well, you can… I saw your handy work! I thought your Succubust was bad, but damn that Master Druid thing is like the blue banshee on steroids!"

"Kenzi." Lauren said in warning as she moved her wrist to hang off her wife's arm. Bo smiled warmly at her as she turned back and pulled the chair out for the blonde.

"Your seat, m'lady." Bo motioned for Lauren to sit as she pushed in the chair behind her.

Semper pulled Bo's seat out, "Your seat, m'lady." He said with a slight chuckle. Bo smirked and sat down next to her wife. Kenzi took a seat next to Bo and Chase next to her as Ethan climbed into the chair next to Lauren.

It didn't take long for people to begin to approach Bo. Lauren smiled and nodded as they greeted her as well.

"My Queen, I am Samuel and this is my wife, Jillian… and our son Jonathan. We are but lowly human servants who were brought before you tonight by special invitation from the interim King and Queen of the Druids. The invitation said you would want to speak with us. How may we serve you, my Queen?"

"Hello Samuel, Jillian… Hi Jonathan." Bo smiled.

"Hi Queen."

"Well, first Samuel, I would correct your earlier statement. I am not sure who told you that you or any other human is 'lowly', but I would be grateful if you would refrain from referring to our allies in such a way. My wife was born a human and I was raised by humans until just over a decade ago."

Bo watched Jillian grip her husbands' arm as his face went pale and he turned to Lauren, "Y-You- You're human?"

"I was, sir. I was a victim of human scientists who tried to kill me using Fae and Druid DNA injections. I caught them experimenting on Fae, so they needed to get rid of me. But they ended up imprisoned by the Fae and instead of dying, I became what I am today."

Lauren's eyes surged blue-orange at the memory. She didn't want to scare the human, so she quieted her Fae, allowing her brown eyes to return.

"Humans did this to you?" Samuel asked.

"Yes sir, they did."

"Well, it seems humanity has evolved to become no better than the Fae." Samuel caught himself, "I-I'm so sorry for speaking ma'am. I…"

Bo interrupted the human's apology, "Please, Samuel… you spoke well. Have you heard of a certain human doctor who cured the Fae plague about fifteen years ago?"

"Of course, my Queen. It was a Dr. Lewis of the Ash's territory in Toronto, Canada. I once read a paper she wrote on the protocol for quarantine in the spread of human contagions."

"You read that?" Lauren asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, my Queen. Prior to my capture and enslavement, I had been in a doctoral program for bioengineering at M.I.T., I was in my fourth year. Obviously, when the Fae took me, my plan for my life became null and void."

Bo could sense Lauren's anger building as he spoke. She knew what the man was going to say before he finished speaking. The Succubus reached over and squeezed Lauren's hand as she pushed into her thoughts,

'Easy there, tiger. I know… we'll make this right… I promise you.' Bo turned and looked into Lauren's deep blue eyes, giving her a moment to calm before turning back to Samuel.

"Samuel, we would like you to finish your doctoral work. Would that still be of interest to you?"

The man's jaw dropped as he looked at his wife with surprise. He turned back to Bo, his eyes filled with unshed tears, "My Queen… I… but… how would…"

"You just leave that to my lovely wife."

"But… I can't leave my family here to go back to Boston. We have family here… we would want to stay."

Lauren smiled, "I'm happy to hear that. I wonder… have you heard of online courses?"

"Yes, ma'am. We do have access to computers, so have not been completely isolated from the news of the human life."

"Well, I think that may be an acceptable compromise. I know some professors at the college that are Fae and some that are Druid as well. I am sure they could handle the delicacies of getting you re-admitted so you could pick up where you left off."

The man was clearly moved with emotion and just stood taking in all that Lauren was saying until his attention was moved to Bo by the sound of her voice,

"You were invited here tonight because you are one of many humans in attendance who are Fae-owned humans. Our new laws will serve to protect the rights of humans under the human laws of the country in which they reside. As a human in the United States, your rights are the same as those provided in their governments Constitution and Bill of Rights documents. Therefore, you will be afforded housing, fair wages for fair work hours, health care benefits and the freedom that all humans in this country are afforded. The one exception, of course, is freedom of speech where the Fae and Druid societies are concerned. Obviously, the laws governing the safety, protection and freedom of our people must be considered as well. If you choose to reside with us and remain employed with us, you must still keep our secret. If you choose to leave us, you are still contracted to maintain our anonymity under penalty of imprisonment or death."

"You mean… I can live here… among the peace of the Druids and the Fae with which they co-exist… with my family… and we can… we can be free?"

"If you so desire, of course."

"And my Fae owner will agree to this?"

"If he doesn't, he will be breaking our laws and will be subject to the penalties therein."

"And I could choose to work elsewhere and take my family with me?"

"Yes sir. But as you have family here, we would love for you to remain as a part of our society. There is a place for humans here. We need you to survive and we can offer you protection from enemies whether Human, Fae or Druid. If you wish to allow your Fae employer to feed from you, that will be a contracted service as well."

Bo turned to Jonathan, "And as for you, young man. You will be going to school regularly. We value education of all children in this society. You are to learn, play and do chores around the house as your parents expect. There will be no more work unless it is work you choose to do. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Jonathan said with a smile. He looked shyly up at Ethan who smiled back at him.

"My moms are pretty cool, aren't they?" Ethan said with pride.

"They are."

"If you need help with your homework, I can probably help you. You'll have some catching up to do. I think you've missed more school than I have… and I missed a lot with all of this Queen stuff that my moms have had to do."

Jonathan smiled, "I guess I'm lucky. I only have to wear a suit and tie tonight. You're gonna have to wear one like forever."

Ethan laughed. He stood from his seat and walked around the table, "I'm Prince Ethan." He extended his hand, but the young boy bowed. Ethan looked back at his moms who smiled. Ethan looked back at the boy whose head was still bowed then looked at Lauren and shrugged,

"Dude… don't bow. It's sort of embarrassing. We're like the same age."

"Sorry. My master said…"

"Didn't you hear my Mamma? You don't have a master anymore. You have a mom and dad just like I have two moms. They're the only people we answer to… your parents have an…" He looked up at Lauren,

"What's their Fae called now?"

"And employer."

"Yea… your parents have an employer. You're free… just like me. Now, as I said… I'm Prince Ethan, but you can just call me Ethan." He extended his hand again and smiled as Jonathan returned the gesture this time,

"I'm Jonathan… and I'd love some help with my homework. I'm really bad with writing and math but I love history and science… and drawing… I love to draw… like a whole lot."

Ethan smiled, "Well, I love to write stories. My Mommy usually does the drawings… hey… maybe you can do some!"

"That would be cool." The young human smiled.

"Well, I better go back up there so everyone can stare at me some more."

"I like your clothes. They're really cool."

"Thanks. My Aunt Kenzi made them." Ethan pointed to Kenzi who smiled, "She makes all kinds of kids clothes… like normal stuff… not just suits that make us look like penguins. Her store is down on Main Street."

"I-I… don't have money. We have to…"

"Dude… like I said… free man." Ethan patted his new friend on the back.

"You get allowance like me."

"What's allowance?"

"It's money your parents give you for doing all of your chores and getting good grades and stuff. It's not a lot, but if you save for a while, you'll have enough to buy a pair of her cool jeans and shirt. She has really cool jackets and shoes too."

Kenzi spoke, "I'll tell you what. Why don't you all come by the store one day next week and I'll give you each a new outfit on the house?"

"Oh, we couldn't. It would be too much." Jillian said with her hand over her mouth while using the other to pull her son in front of her.

"Well, you see… my story is similar to your Queen's over there. I thought I was human until three months ago when I learned that my family had hidden the small fact that I was Druid all my life. All three of us were born and raised into the human world… you are among friends here. Please… I know how it feels to live as a human in the Fae world even if I am not human… let me do this for you and your family. A new pair of boots can be empowering."

The young Druid smiled at the human woman who nodded with tears welling in her eyes, "Thank you… thank you so very much. We will stop by next week."

Kenzi handed the woman one of her business cards as Bo returned her attention to Samuel, "It was very nice meeting you. I look forward to seeing you again. If you need anything, please feel free to contact me through Kenzi since you have her card."

"Thank you, my Queen. I cannot tell you how much this means to me and my family… well… will mean… to all humans. We've waited so long for the prophecy we had all heard of in whispered tones. It is so good to know you are real."

"Best wishes, Samuel." She nodded to Jillian and Jonathan, "May Gaia be with you all."

The family stepped away with a smile. Bo and Lauren looked at each other. The blonde looked into her wife's eyes, leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek,

"You have and ever will be the champion of humans, sweetie. Thank you so much."

"Always, my love." Bo kissed Lauren's cheek then returned her attention to the next family in line as Lauren felt a tug on her sleeve…

Ethan leaned over and whispered to Lauren, "Mommy, I'm really hungry."

"I know, buddy. Dinner will be coming shortly."

"No, Mommy… I mean… I'm… you know… huuunngry."

Lauren stopped short before speaking, "Ethan, you're going to have to eat like everyone else right now. Why didn't you say something before we left the house?"

"I forgot."

Lauren laughed, "You forgot your tiger was hungry?"

Ethan nodded with a frown as his stomach growled, "Sorry, Mommy."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you with that particular hunger right now. I'll tell you a secret though."

Ethan's frown turned to a small smile, "Really?"

Lauren nodded, "My tiger is hungry too." She ruffled Ethan's curly hair before offering, "I have an idea… when dinner is over, you go home with your aunt and uncle to have a big steak."

"You and Mamma have to stay for your trial?"

Lauren chuckled again, "We're not being arrested sweetie. We're just being asked questions about how we plan to lead our people."

"Well, I have some ideas about that. I've been meaning to talk to you about them."

"You have, have you?" Lauren chuckled.

"Yes, Mommy and don't laugh. This is serious stuff. I'm the Prince and some day I'm gonna have to be the King when you and Mamma are old and stuff."

"Hey, we're only in our thirties. You have plenty of time to just enjoy being a little boy. I'm not ready for you to grow up just yet."

"Well, then you and Mamma better keep your promise to not go get yourself killed!"

Lauren turned towards her son, gripped his lowered chin and raised his eyes to meet her own, "Hey… look at me."

The young shifter raised his eyes, revealing small pools of unshed tears, "This is all really hard to assept, Mommy."

"I know, Buddy. Would you want me and Mamma to just take you and the babies away and go live our lives somewhere else?"

"No, Mommy. I already thought about that the night you ran away."

Lauren looked shocked, "You knew about that?"

"I know I'm not supposed to listen, but you were really upset. When I heard you thinking about leaving, I thought about it too. But then… pretty much the same time… we both decided we couldn't do that. Mamma is a prophecy and we have to support her to do what it says. I would feel awful leaving her again. I'm not a chicken. I'm brave."

"I know you are, buddy."

"Look, Mommy. It's all really hard but I just have my moments."

Lauren smiled. It was hard not to laugh when her son would throw out adult phrases mixed with his childhood language, "I know, buddy. So do I… I suppose even your Mamma does. She's just very good at hiding them until we're alone."

"Me too… usually." Ethan wiped a tear that had managed to escape, "Sorry Mommy. I don't mean to look like a sissy. A Prince isn't supposed to look like a sissy."

"Hey – my Prince can look however he needs to look. I know this is hard, sweetie. It's hard for me too."

"Really? I mean… I thought when you came back you were over it."

"I was over running, buddy. You know, when I was a slave I didn't have anyone who would stand up for me."

"I know… I know… now, as Queen, you can stand up for people who were like you!" Ethan said proudly figuring out his Mom's train of thought.

"That's right! Have I told you how smart you are, lately?"

"No. How smart am I?"

"As smart as a ten-year old!"

"Wow. That's smart!" Ethan thought for a moment, "Mommy, I get it now."

"What do you get?"

"I have to stand up for Jonathan and other kids like him. You and Mamma stand up for the humans that are your age and I stand up for the people my age."

"Sounds perfect to me, buddy."

Ethan smiled up at Lauren whose smile turned to shock as she saw his eyes turn deep blue and his nails begin to shift,

"Ethan? Control that, buddy."

She watched as her son lowered his eyes, swallowed hard and pushed his tiger back down.

"Well done, little man!" Lauren praised, "How did you do that so quickly? It usually takes you a little longer to push your tiger back."

"It was easy. I just thought of how much Aunt Kenzi would yell at me if I tore this brand new suit she spent weeks making for me and just like that, he was sleeping again."

"We'll have to thank Kenzi for being an ever-present threat to your tiger."

Ethan chuckled as he sniffed the air, "I smell food!"

"Look." Lauren leaned in and gestured to wear Semper was leading a waiter to their table.

"Finally!" Ethan said as he lowered his napkin to his lap.

Semper approached Lauren as Bo finished up with the third human family, "I noticed you have a hungry young tiger at your table, so I ordered something special for you both."

Lauren smiled as the waiter placed a large plate of steaks and greens in front of each of them. Semper smirked as he saw Ethan's face change from excitement to frustration. The leader of the Royal Guard gave a knowing look to Lauren,

"Prince Ethan, I assure you that steak is exactly what you want."

He whispered to Semper, "But it's cooked, Semper."

"Trust me, little dude. Cut that steak before you judge." Semper looked back at Lauren who smiled as she watched her son's expression change to wide-eyed surprise,

"How did they…"

"High flame grill… they only cooked the outside so people wouldn't know you were eating raw meat." He hadn't finished his sentence before Ethan was already stuffing his mouth, satisfying his tiger's hunger.

"Hmmm… thisth is sthough good."

"Manners, little prince." Lauren cautioned.

Ethan gave Semper a thumbs up as the guard turned to Lauren, "Same for you, my Queen. Enjoy."

"Thank you Semper. Neither of us…"

"Say no more, ma'am. I am well educated in the needs of your entire family and will always keep a watch to be sure that they are met. Part of protecting you all is also about making sure you are all in good health. Speaking of… the jury will begin in another hour. After the jury, you will have exactly twelve hours to prepare for your separate Vision Quests. You will need to be well fed and well rested to survive the ordeal. I cannot emphasize that enough… to both of you."

His eyes met Bo's, "Please let nothing interfere with meeting those two needs the moment the jury concludes."

"Understood, Semper. And thank you for looking out for the needs of my family."

"Of course, my Queen."

"Semper…"

"Bo… please… I know you are reluctant to hear the title roll of my tongue, but you need to understand that when I use it, I do so out of respect for the changes you are bringing… changes I have waited my entire existence to see. It is why I worked so hard to become the head of the Royal Guard… I wanted to be a part of this change since my childhood. I wanted to stand by your side to watch you and your mate in action. You are my dream come true in the purest sense."

"Wow… a childhood dream from a boy to a Succubus that wasn't a wet dream. Amazeballs." Quipped Kenzi. Bo elbowed her,

"Thank you, Semper. Don't mind Kenzi…"

"I never do, Bo. Her sense of humor reminds me of… well… anyway, enjoy your meal."

Semper turned and walked away. Bo watched, curious. There was a sadness about her guard… a sadness from his past… she hoped at some point he would open up enough to tell her about it. If she could help lift his mood, she wanted to do just that.

… … … … … … … …

_**The Jury**_

The Jury room had been readied for the final interactive stage of the coronation week. Semper watched as his staff finalized the details of the room. His guards were making their final sweeps for destructive devices, bugs and other items that would be considered invasive or dangerous to the powerful group that was about to enter the room. Stadium seating with desks circled the main floor and rose up five rows until they met the large mural that told the story of Druid freedom since the Great Fae War.

The head of the Royal Guard stood behind the top row of seats and walked slowly along the wall tracing the painted images with his fingertips. His gaze landed on the image of a scroll being handed to a ghostly looking woman reaching up from the earth. He touched the hand of the beautiful being whose long white hair seemed to float on a breeze. It was this image of Gaia that he had seen all of his life in books and Druid feeding temples. He slowly continued along the wall passing the images of the war, Chase's chest exploding with light, a baby with glowing blue eyes being born, the Dark King casting King Aidan out, the mother and son white tiger walking next to a grown version of the baby with blue eyes towards a sunset as three small children rode the backs of the smaller cat. Semper smiled,

"You go BoLo… you and your family are stronger than you know." He whispered.

He stood and gazed down towards the main floor, watching as his staff put the finishing touches on the wooden desktops, laying out the nameplates of each elder in their appropriate position. He watched as a small round stage made of thick clear glass was placed in the middle of the circle. Five Druid guards knelt around the stage and began to chant while on bended knee. A large single unlit lantern held by a single strand of wire was slowly lowered towards the stage, stopping about eight feet above the circular platform.

Satisfied the work was complete, he spoke, "Clear the room! Benjamin, admit the jurors to the room."

"Aye." Benjamin replied as he pulled open the double doors and locked them in place. It was moments later when the elders of the Druid clans from around the world began to enter and take their seats. No one spoke a word. No one looked up save to see their seat.

This was the second jury Semper had attended. He knew that as each entered in their trance-like state that they were linking to Gaia or one of the four Chief Anemoi depending on their clan and power, but – like with the first jury he had witnessed – he still found this silent entrance to be eerie and unsettling. He heard a light knock on the hidden door behind him. He reached back, opened the door a crack before closing it after he felt two final elders teleport in through the small opening. He subtly closed the door and returned to his previous posture.

Beli and Vesta materialized on the circular stage and knelt for a moment, a single hand touching the clear glass below them. The marks of the King and Queen on their wrists glowed before the intricate pattern was alight with a deep blue flame. The pair stood and took the flame into their hands as the lantern above them was lowered to the stage. Together, they lit the wick and watched as the single light was again raised to its previous position. They grasped hands, and lowered their heads until the glass stage filled with steam and shined bright blue, filling the room with light so the faces of the elders could now be seen as shadows.

Semper took a deep breath and extended his arms to the sides. It was time for he and the guard to merge with Gaia and seal the room save the entrance at his back. He cast his eyes to the stage and drew in a deep breath as the King and Queen stepped down and took their seats on their respective thrones. Semper extended his arms forward to the stage, connecting with the essence of Gaia present there. A blast of blue light projected up from the stage and into his chest before he threw his arms out to his sides connecting to each member of the guard around the upper level of the circular room. The ten members that encircled the room of elders were one by one connected to Sempers' light. Once the blue light engulfed each, they lowered their arms and stood, blue-eyed with swords drawn across their chests. They were now as one, the soldiers of Gaia, here to protect and serve her to keep her leaders safe. They were also here to keep The Jury just and safe for the incumbent Queens.

Vesta stood and spoke, "Semper and the Royal Protectorate have merged with Gaia. Should any member of the Global Clan of Elders seek to move against the incumbent Queens or proceed in a manner that is unjust in the eyes of our Blessed Mother, Gaia's soldiers will strike you down where you sit. Is this warning heard?"

"Aye." Was the unanimous answer.

"Semper, we seek the presence of the incumbent Queens. Please provide entrance."

As he had before, Semper reached behind him and cracked the door. The incumbent Queens teleported in as they had been directed, hands linked tightly.

'_Bo?'_

'_I know, sweetie… a little creepy, but Semper told us we would be safe.'_

"We're safe here, right Semper?" Bo looked to her left to see the profile of the Druid who had been their protector for the last week. He didn't move or respond, "Semper?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and gasped when he turned his head to look at her. She quickly pressed Lauren behind her and took a step back, eyes blowing ethereal blue until she heard Gaia's voice.

'_Bo, calm your Succubus. Semper is merged with me as part of my guard during these proceedings. Do not confront him – he will strike you down where you stand.'_

'_Good to know. What now?'_

'_You both teleport to the stage below to begin The Jury… you and your mate are safe here, Bo. I promise.'_

Bo took Lauren's hand, giving her a reassuring glance and a smile, she raised her free hand to her wife's cheek and leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips. She pulled away and stared into Lauren's beautiful brown eyes.

"You ready?"

Lauren nodded giving Bo's hand a squeeze, then teleported them to the stage below.

Vesta and Beli stood, "Ysabeau Faith Martini and Lauren Hope Martini, you stand here before this jury of the Global Elders to state your intentions for our people and answer the questions of the clan leaders. Do you accept the outcome of this jury as the final decision regarding your ascension to the throne?"

"We do." The pair stated frankly.

'_From the top, it looked cool… from down here, their faces look creepy all bathed in blue light. I can't recognize anyone… even my own grandparents. Can you?'_

'_No. But, it really doesn't matter, does it?'_

"Respected Elders of the Druid Clans, it is time. Let Gaia be your guide."

There was silence before the chest of one of the elders to Bo's left began to glow. The elder stood,

"Ysabeau, according to the prophecy you will unite the Druid and Fae in harmony with Humanity. How do you propose to do this?"

'_Great… they start with the simple stuff.' Bo said to Lauren sarcastically._

'_Hey… we agreed… we make our stand… be honest… we've lived a life they haven't… stick by our beliefs, Bo. It's the one thing we can't compromise on and live a balanced life.'_

Bo took a deep breath and turned toward the elder who had posed the question, "Sir, you are aware of my family's history?"

"I am."

"Growing up human, I understand the life they wish to live. It seems to me that the Druid people understand them as I did... wish to allow them to live free to grow and prosper as a populous, interfering only as needed to prevent the demise of the Good Mother's earth."

"We do."

"Well, when I was found by the Fae and exposed to their treatment of humans, I was appalled. I chose them rather than Light or Dark at my choosing ceremony. I could not live amongst a people who would willingly enslave humans, using them as food at their whim often putting their lives at risk or outright killing them without guilt. I began to fight for their rights – despite how unpopular it made me."

"So you are saying you would be a champion for human rights?"

"I am saying that we – both my wife and I – would be a champion for human rights."

"And what of the Fae? Where do they fit into this new world of yours?"

"They fit right here with us. The philosophy of Druidism and Humanity are quite similar, so any human that wishes to reside within the veil of our clans will be accepted provided they abide by our laws… laws which will be adapted to include human rights clauses so that no Druid will ever be able to take advantage of a human as the Fae have."

"We co-exist in perfect harmony with humans now. I see no need for such a clause."

"If you will excuse my bluntness, sir… you co-exist in perfect ignorance of the truth of the lives of humans currently under the veil. When I arrived, I was told that there were Fae who lived here. I feared for the secrecy of my presence and that of my mate and son knowing that they were living among you, but was assured the Fae who resided among you lived by your laws."

"They do."

"As I said, sir… ignorance."

"I beg your pardon."

"I'm sorry, sir but I cannot offer you a pardon… I offer you my anger for not paying attention to the lives of the humans you had promised your care and protection. Early this evening, I had the pleasure of meeting twelve human families… humans who are OWNED by Fae. Every single child born to those humans is performing what amounts to slave labor for their owners. Parents are fed from without regard for their health and it was apparent in the appearance of at least four couples I met."

"You cannot possibly know they are being ill-treated from their appearance."

"On the contrary, sir. I know the appearance well. Remember, my wife was a human slave to the Light Fae's Ash. When we first tried to be together as a couple – mind you as an illegal couple according to Fae law because they do not permit love between species or fealty – my Succubus fed from her. I know exactly how it looks when a Fae feeds from a human. She slept more than she was awake and when she was awake, she was weak, pale and generally disengaged from those around her. If you do not believe me, I would be happy to summon those humans here to these proceedings with the Druid Healer of your choice to confirm my observations."

There was silence in the room before the light of yet another Druid's chest caught Bo's eye,

"Brother, I believe it is time for you to yield. We all know that young Ysabeau speaks the truth. We have been lax in our protection of our humans. She is right. It is time we enforced the laws our King Aidan had written for humans before he was taken."

"My father wrote laws for Humans? And you haven't enforced them? But you have lived on his land and in the safety of his protectorate?"

The room was silent once again. Bo circled the stage looking for a light, listening for a voice… she wanted an answer but she received none,

"I will take your silence as confirmation that the answers to my questions are yes, no and yes. You are not the leaders I was led to believe you were. And yet you come here today to stand in judgment of us?"

"Ysabeau!" Beli reprimanded.

"What, Grandmother? I was told The Jury was for me to demonstrate exactly who I would be as Queen. This is who I am. I will not stand idly by while I am judged by the likes of you who have not made good on your promise to my Father. You and Grandfather were the interim King and Queen. You swore to uphold your son's laws in his absence. Did you seriously expect me to stand by and not hold you accountable for this? You know the history of my wife's life. You know how I felt about humans… YOU sent me to be raised by them. How do you expect me to feel? How do you expect me to react?"

"Ysabeau, you know we could not keep you… we've been through this…"

"Yes, Grandfather, I am aware. You sent me away to protect me… to keep me hidden from the Dark King. Now I have to wonder… did you cast me away so you could hold the power? Are you no better than the Blood King that you despised so much?"

"Ysabeau!"

'_Bo… you can't mean that!' Lauren scolded._

'_I don't know, Lauren. They are in power… how could they let those humans be treated that way all of this time if they knew of laws my Father had written to protect humans?'_

'_I don't know, Bo but please… tread lightly.'_

'_I'm sorry… you're right.'_

"I'm sorry, Grandmother and Grandfather… for my accusatory tone, but I hope you can see this from my point of view. I have lived and listened to lies all of my adult life. I have lived here for months now and have emphasized to you how nice it was to know that I was among a people who were going to be open and honest with me. So to stand before you today only to find out the very people I had championed while with the Fae were treated no better by the Fae you protect… well, it just feels like I'm back to square one… back to more lies from the people who claim to be my family."

There was silence from the thrones as Bo awaited a response. Lauren spoke,

"Beli, Vesta… please… have you no response for your only grandchild?"

Beli spoke, "We are ashamed. We have not been diligent in our handling of the affairs of the humans under our protection."

"Then I will insist that if our ascension to the throne is approved by the clans today, I will hold you both accountable for the enforcement of human laws as they apply to the protection clauses provided by my father before I free you from your work with our government."

"Understood." Stated Vesta in response to Bo's comment.

"In case you are all wondering, this is an example of how the Druid-Fae Union will provide justice among its people. Through a jury of their peers, violators of our laws will be forced to make amends. If they are a danger to their people, they will be stripped of powers that could do harm. If they are a threat to those who cannot protect themselves, they will be jailed."

"You believe it is really that simple, Succubus?"

"I am NOT my species. You will address me as your Queen or – when you have earned my trust – as Ysabeau or Bo. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Apologies, my Queen. Do you really believe the justice system of a Fae-Druid Union will be that simple?"

"I do. My wife will be leading the committee that will be hand picked to create our new laws. That committee will be made up of Druid, Fae and Humans."

"And who will pick this committee."

"Gaia."

Silence enveloped the room until the voice of a female leader emerged, "You have discussed this with Gaia?"

"I have. We have been discussing these things since my first feeding on these sacred lands."

"You have already merged with Gaia?"

"I am not sure what you mean," said Bo.

_All were silent as Gaia's voice moved to them all, 'Young Ysabeau does not understand your question, but yes she has. We have been as one since her birth. She did not become consciously aware of me until her arrival. She had some growing to do prior to that time.'_

"Thank you for clarifying, Good Mother." The female elder replied.

_Bo smiled as she looked to Lauren, 'I had no idea I had merged with Gaia… what does that even mean?'_

'_I have no idea.' Lauren replied._

_Gaia spoke to the group again, 'She and her mate have bonded to the land. Only the four Chief Anemoi remain to complete the bond.'_

_Lauren looked at Bo, 'Okay, so that answers that question… sort of.'_

"Very well. I believe your justice system will work quite well for the good of all. How do you plan to get the Fae to buy into this unity?"

"From what I understand, the Fae will sense it in their blood and follow their Queen."

Vesta stood, "If I may, most of the Fae already follow the Queen. Those who do not were either long ago bonded to the Blood King and have returned to his service when he reclaimed his title with his blood ceremony or recently bonded to him by his blood while imprisoned."

"And how did you come upon this information?"

Vesta looked to Bo and nodded. She spoke, "When my wife and I speak of the Fae, you should know that we include in that group their UnderFae. This group has been treated as badly – if not worse – than humans. We have promised them their own lands as well as a say in the laws that govern their role in this society."

"What right do you have to give them Druid lands?"

"Uh… the land you now stand on is owned by me… it is my birthright. What right do you have to question how I distribute my lands?"

"Apologies, my Queen. I stand corrected."

Bo stood silent. Lauren could sense her frustration and hear her thoughts. It was time for her to speak up so that this room of elders could see that she would not be a silent partner to her wife,

"As I have stood and listened to the questions and conversations with my wife, I must say that one thing has been a prominent feature… I am having a hard time considering any of you true Druids."

There was a collective gasp and quiet murmur throughout the room as Bo cast a glance to her wife. Lauren smiled at her mate before turning back to the room,

"So far, my wife has uncovered mistreatment of humans, obvious dislike for equality in the new legal system, dislike for the UnderFae and a desire to control her choices. You all need to understand that if we take the throne, we fully intend to reinstate the full governing laws, power and commitment of our global union to Gaia and the Four Chief Anemoi. It would seem to me that will be hard for some of you to adhere to as you seem to have strayed from Druid beliefs and teachings."

"I do not think you can say that of all, my Queen."

"Oh? Really? Because that is what the pair before you stand for, yet we are still being questioned as if any of us have a choice."

"These are our laws, of course we have a choice."

"I respectfully disagree. According to Druid teachings, we all follow the heart of our Good Mother who is, in turn, linked to her brothers of the Anemoi. We are her voice – it really is that simple. My wife and I have no intention of following the advice of anyone if the Good Mother does not agree. We are her servants… she allows us to live on her land during our earthly existence in this plane. If you quiet your mind and feel your bond to her, you will know our bond… you will know who we are and how firmly we stand with her. It is an easy thing to feel. Once you do that, you should have no more questions for us… there would only need be a vote. You either support us in our support of our Good Mother or you don't. And I dare say that if you don't, you are not a child of Gaia… you are not a Druid… which would mean you are our enemy and do not belong within the protection of the veil."

"So, what do you say we all take a moment and check in with our Good Mother. Then I will ask my grandfather to call the vote. It is senseless to consider this line of questioning when none of you before us can possibly speak to how this union should happen. You are Druid, you have been Druid all of your life. Only the two of us have lived in all three worlds. We are the only ones present who are fit to rule in the new society. A no vote for us is a no vote for a true global union. But I must say, if you do not seek and support the formation of the intended global union in accordance with Druid prophecy, you will not be welcome on our lands. With or without you, this union will move forward."

"And what would give you the authority to do that?"

"Our defeat of the Dark King and The Blood King followed by my ascension to the Fae throne. My bond to this land is a blood bond – not a Druid bond. Remember – my Father purchased this land in anticipation of this global union… not as Druid-only land. The residents of these lands lease the land from the Royal Family. If you are not with us, you are against us. These lands will be free lands for all who choose to dwell. Listen to Gaia, then choose."

The room was silent as the blue glow grew brighter. Bo and Lauren listened as Gaia spoke to the elders present. She spoke of Druid philosophy… of love, acceptance and balance. She spoke of the wars of the past and the need for unity to achieve harmony. Finally, she explained the damage all of the conflict was doing to her and the earth. The negative energy was disrupting the flow of nature. If something didn't change… if the prophecy was not fulfilled, she feared her demise and with her, that of the world's people was imminent. Finally, she stated,

'And now… feel the heart and soul of your intended Queens… they are truly love, goodness, integrity, balance and unity. They are the source of the new global society. Without them, you will fail. Without them, you will fall to the Fae when they come. Focus my children… allow their power to fill you through me.'

Bo and Lauren stood, hands joined as chi strands began to circle their linked arms. Quickly, the energy spread to engulf the pair, spreading across the room filling all gathered with the essence of the true Queens. It lasted only moments, but when the chi withdrew, Vesta called the question,

"All in favor of the ascension of this pair to the throne of the Global Union say Aye!"

There was a resounding reply of "Aye!".

"All opposed?"

"One man stood, "Nay and you will pay for the betrayal of the Blood King!"

A red-hot blaze of fire shot out towards Lauren, but as soon as she heard the word 'Nay', she had rounded in the direction of the voice that came from behind her and turned. She shifted quickly, the wings of her Phoenix shielding Bo while her chest took the full impact of the streaking flame. Bo could barely react as she turned and caught her wife as she collapsed in her arms. The Succubus looked up to see a single red chest.

"Death!" She spoke as the man gripped his head, screaming in agony and collapsed to the floor, blood streaming from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose.

"Semper! Lift the shield! Grandmother!"

Beli was instantly by her granddaughter's side, placing one hand on each of her girls, she teleported them to the infirmary.

… … … … … … … …

"Lauren! Baby, wake up! Lauren! What were you thinking? Why did you step in front of me? Lauren!"

"Bo, let me have her… you have to let me have her, sweetie! I can't heal her unless you let her go!"

"Please, Grandmother… I can't live without her… I can't… please!"

Semper moved to Bo's side and gently put his arms on her shoulders, "Bo… let her go. Let them do their work."

Ella appeared with Jaycee, Jianna and Alina. They all rushed to Beli and Lauren as Semper pulled Bo from the room, still screaming for her mate.

Kenzi and Chase teleported in with Madge and immediately turned to Semper as Bo fell into her best friend's arms, "Semper, what happened?" Madge demanded, "How could an enemy of the Druids get into The Jury chamber?"

"I don't know, Madge. The protectorate was linked to Gaia… she didn't sense… I mean… I'm sure… I didn't feel anything… no enemies were present through the link… I don't understand how…"

Semper was clearly shaken as Abigail teleported in, "Semper! How did this happen?"

Madge placed a hand on Abigail's hand, "Abigail, he was linked to Gaia… they all were. Please, take him to Gaia… figure this out. We have got to get our security under control. This can't keep happening."

"Agreed. Semper…" There was no response. She looked at the tall, strong leader of the Royal Guard, his usual confidence and poise clearly shaken. She tried again,

"Semper… come my brother… let us go review this with Gaia. I have Elaina and Emma questioning the Elders and clearing the room. Was the jury concluded before this happened?"

"The man that did this… he was the only 'nay' vote… he did this as he voted. Lauren… she shifted… to her Phoenix… used her wings to shield Bo but her body took the full force of the red flame."

"Red flame? No Druid has a red flame… but you said she was in her Phoenix form?"

"Yes. Who could he have been?"

"We'll have to await an autopsy."

At that moment, Evony entered the room in a wheelchair, "That won't be necessary. If your boy here can describe what he saw, I can probably tell you what you need to know. Time may be of the essence in saving the good doctor."

"He was a dark-skinned man… when he said 'nay', I'd swear he sounded like a snake. He seemed to have glowing yellow spots just before the flames left his hand."

"Shit!" Evony said.

Bo moved to her in an instant, "What! What do you know? Tell us now, Evony or I swear to you I will…"

"Bo, I came to help. Calm down, please. Get Jianna… I need to talk to her."

Bo stood staring at her for a moment, as no one else moved either waiting for the Succubus to answer. When no one did, Evony shouted,

"NOW! If I'm going to help, I need Jianna!"

"I've got her." Chase said as he ran from the room. He teleported back quickly with his cousin who was actually more like a sister to him.

"What, Ev?" Jianna said, clearly upset Evony had summoned her.

"Ji, it's a Salamander attack."

"Shit!' Jianna vanished from the room.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Bo said.

Evony replied, "Bo, calm down. Now that she knows what it is, Lauren has a chance."

"A chance? A chance? Tell me she has more than a chance!"

"Bo, I don't know…"

"Wait… she was in her Phoenix form when she was hit… doesn't that help?"

"Chase… run and tell your cousin… that could make all the difference. Hurry."

"Evony?" Bo asked.

"Look, Bo… You know I'm not one to sugar coat things. It's bad. The Salamander is an elemental Fae." She turned to Semper and Abigail.

"It's likely why he was able to enter the room."

"A Fae got through a Druid shield?" Kenzi jumped in, drawing Evony's attention for the first time.

"Oh great. The oh-so-annoying human has found her way into the Druid fold."

Evony had no time to react as Kenzi teleported in front of her chair in a blink. The young Goth placed both hands on Evony's chair and leaned forward, her eyes glowing blue as she searched Evony's mind for her future actions. She then gripped her wrist and pushed white heat into her arm,

"Ow! Fuck! What the… fuck!" Evony looked at her arm, and then up at Kenzi's glowing eyes, "They turned you!"

"No, Evony. No turning needed. It turns out that like Bo, my family hid a small truth from me as well. I'm one hundred percent, full bodied, home grown Druid… a Druid Seer, to be exact… so those ideas you have about causing a little angst around here… just… don't… Bo won't hesitate to end you… I saw several potential actions of yours… her reaction did not end well for you. Now, tell us about this elemental lizard."

Kenzi released Evony's hand and stepped out of her personal space.

"Abigail and Semper should understand about the similarities between elementals and Druids. They are both nature Fae, so an elemental would easily pass beneath the veil unless the runes specify they are not permitted."

"Shit!" Abigail said. Semper just lowered his head. "You didn't sense the elemental Fae?"

"I didn't." Semper lowered his head.

"Don't be too hard on the kid, Abigail. It's easy enough to cover and you know it."

"I do… I just wanted to be sure… shit!"

"Abigail?" Bo asked.

"My Queen, we are going to need to bring James, Bantos and Kenzi together again. We're going to need to hold a census. It's the only way."

"A census? Like… the humans do?"

"Exactly, but ours goes beyond forms. It will take the three of them weeks, but they're going to have to essentially take inventory of everyone beneath the veil. After we have completed that task, we will adapt the runes for the veil to eliminate this as a potential threat."

"Shit." Bo said, "There's no other way?"

Abigail shook her head. Bo turned to Evony, "Is there another way?"

Evony lowered her eyes slightly as she thought. Suddenly an idea came to her. She started to speak, but then held her tongue when she looked at Kenzi.

"Evony?"

"It's probably a bad idea… one that the Goth Druid who still has a strange sense of fashion said might not end well for me."

"Tell me."

"You're not going to like it." Evony warned.

"That's my choice. Tell me."

"Well, I left my room because they teleported a man into the room with blood leaking from his eyes, nose and ears. I take it that was your response to your precious doctor being attacked?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"You are a Master Druid like your Father before you?"

"Yes."

"I've seen your Father use that power before… during the war. Impressive."

"Whatever. Get to the point."

"He was able to take out hundreds of men with a thought."

"You want me to kill my people?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Well what then?"

"I think you can use Kenzi, Druid and Bantos to find the potential problem people in your population. Bring only those that they deem a possible problem… bring them alone, then bring the pain… they'll cave in and either fess up or not. You can imprison them or kill them… you know that doesn't matter to me."

"Kenzi?"

"I suppose it's possible. I'll have to talk to James. But Bo, she's talking about torture."

Bo thought for a few minutes, then looked towards the door to the room where Lauren lay dying, "Do it."

Kenzi paused, "You're sure?"

"They're trying to kill our family, Kenzi. I will take them out before they take out any of you. Where is Ethan?"

"He's safe… he's with John and the boys. Everyone is on high alert, Bo. Madge insisted on coming here with me – you need protector powers here as well."

"Okay. As long as he's safe."

Ella entered the room, "Bo? She's awake and asking for you."

"We've got this, Bo. Go see your girl and give her our love."

"Thanks, Kenzi." Bo gave her a quick hug, and then moved to the other room.

Kenzi turned and faced Evony, "Play nice, bitch. I won't hesitate to take you out if you should hurt anyone in my family… that especially includes Jianna… you hurt anyone, betray the trust we have placed in you, there will be a long line of Martini's just waiting to get their hands on you and do damage.

Evony looked surprised at hearing her mate's name, "You really know Jianna?"

"Yes, Jianna… your mate… the one you shit all over to become the bitch we all knew and hated… she is like a sister to me. I am engaged to the man who is like her brother and everyone knows you don't fuck with sisters."

"So, you're engaged to the Nymph?"

Kenzi's eyes glowed, causing Evony to flinch. She sighed, "Look… it's like I told Jianna and Jianna's actual brother James… I am here to make amends… I want what I lost. If I fuck that up, you have my permission to kill me."

"As much as I'd love that for what you did to Nate, that would be too easy for you. No, I meant what I said… there will be a long line… we will hurt you, then heal you, then hurt you, then heal you… until everyone in line has had their chance. Bo will get the honor of killing you."

Evony lowered her eyes, "I'm going to prove myself to you… all of you."

Kenzi nodded, "Well, we'll see then, won't we."

She turned to Abigail and Semper, "Should we get started?"

The pair nodded. Kenzi turned to Chase, "See you soon?"

"Yes. I'll make sure Bo is okay, then head back to Ethan."

"Love you."

"Love you." They shared a soft kiss before they parted.

… … … … … … … …

Bo moved into the room with caution. Beli stepped away from the table and motioned her granddaughter to Lauren's side. She took her wife's hand gently before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. The blonde opened her eyes… they were glowing orange.

"Her Phoenix is in charge right now. She can't talk."

"Yes, she can… we can."

The group watched in awe of the couple as they began to talk silently.

'_Hey.'_

'_Hey.'_

'_How do you feel?'_

'_Like my insides were blown out.'_

'_How are they?'_

'_Healing, thanks to our lady docs there.'_

The healers watched as the pair looked at the group, "Thank you all, Bo said."

"Always, Bo." Ella said, placing a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Can you ask her some questions for us?"

_Bo nodded before she heard Lauren's voice, 'Bo, listen. I don't want you to get upset, but my Phoenix is not going to be able to heal all of the damage.'_

'_No! You're not dying! No!'_

'_Hey… I'm not dying… that's not what I meant. My Phoenix wants a rebirth. You know what that means, right?'_

'_Shit! You're going to turn yourself to ashes, then regrow as a bird!'_

'_I am… then I shift and you have your Lauren back. I've done it twice before, Bo. It's okay.'_

'_It's going to freak me out.'_

'_I know.'_

'_I don't want you to do this.'_

'_I know, but you don't have to watch.'_

'_Yes, I do. I have to be here for you. I can't be a sissy.'_

'_I promise I won't downgrade your badass status if you don't watch me do this.'_

'_But you said it hurts.'_

'_It does… and it doesn't make my other Fae happy, but they understand it has to be done.'_

'_I'm sure your Nereid is happy.'_

'_She's not, but my Unicorn is going to take the multiple consciousness of my Fae with her to another realm. That way, only my Phoenix will actually experience it.'_

'_And you're human?'_

'_I'm not sure.'_

'_Wait… will she die?'_

'_I'm not sure.'_

'_No… you can't lose your humanity.'_

'_I won't. My Fae and Druid know it… have lived with it.'_

'_Why can't your unicorn take your human with it to another realm?'_

'_You know why… the bleeding from the ears and nose?'_

'_Yea, but we can chi heal that now.'_

'_That's true.'_

_There was a long silence before Lauren finally spoke, 'Okay, they've all decided they want to keep the human consciousness alive. They feel she is essential to maintain their balance.'_

'_Okay then. So, unicorn first, when we see the blood you go up in flames, then the ashes reform to become you again, then all of you come back, then the bleeding, then we chi share.'_

'_Privately.'_

'_Yes, we won't be having an audience for sex.'_

'_Thank you… oh, and make sure no doors or windows are open so my ashes don't blow around before I'm reformed.'_

'_Good to know.'_

'_Now kiss me before I go. My Phoenix is weak, she has to get started or she won't have the strength to do this.'_

'_Love you, baby.'_

'_I love you too. See you in about an hour, okay?'_

'_Okay.'_

Bo turned and conveyed Lauren's plan to the room. They all readied the room, closing all of the windows and putting up a one-way shield. They could get out, but no one could get in to disturb the process. The reviewed what Bo could expect and just as they finished, it happened.

"Lauren!" Bo screamed as Lauren's body exploded in flames. Three of the four healers grabbed the Succubus and pulled her away, "Let me GO!" She through them off of her and ran towards the flames, stopping just before she reached them.

"I can pull the flames into me!" She held out her hands…

"NO! Bo! You will pull LAUREN into you! You can't!"

Ella ran back towards Bo just as Chase entered the room, "Chase! Help!"

"Shit! Bo, NO!" Chase wrapped his arms around the Succubus from behind as Ella moved in front of her. Bo gripped her face in both hands and began to suck the chi from her. Kenzi flew into the room,

"BO! NO!" She put her hand on Bo's arm. The Succubus gripped her by the neck and held her up. Kenzi was holding her arms with her hands trying desperately to release the grip that was strangling her. She looked down and saw Chase's chest begin to glow white-hot. Kenzi struggled to speak, "Chase, NO!"

Chase looked at his fiancé with white-hot eyes. He changed his strategy and gripped Bo's forearm, a pulse of white-hot heat streaking down his arm into Bo's hand. She released Kenzi and turned on Chase, who began to feel the pressure building in his head as the Druid Master looked him deep in the eyes.

"Bo… please… I don't want to hurt you… we're just trying to protect Lauren."

"You're letting her die." Her voice was bellowing in deep tones as her blue eyes now became a cloudy white, "You will not harm my mate."

"I won't… but I will harm you if you try to take me from your best friend Kenzi." Chase was now bleeding from his ears.

"BO! PLEASE!" Kenzi begged drawing Bo's gaze towards her. She tilted her head as if questioning her words. Finally, she shook out her daze… a look of confusion coming over her face.

"Kenzi?"

"Bo… it's okay… come back to us… Bo?"

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Blue banshee who became white banshee… weird… you lost it when the Doc went up in flames."

"Lauren." She turned and moved towards the now smoldering pile of ash. She reached out, but Kenzi gripped her wrist and pulled her away,

"No Bo, you can't interfere."

"What did I do?"

Chase spoke, "You were trying to draw her flame into you. She would have been trapped inside you for the rest of your life."

Bo shook out her thoughts, "She called to me… she wanted me to… I… I don't understand… I heard her voice asking me to join the flame."

"Lauren's Phoenix?" Ella had recovered and now stood behind Chase as she spoke to Bo.

"I dunno… I heard her voice in my thoughts… she called to my Druid to quell her fire." She looked at the healers now all trying to stand from where they had been flung against the wall, "Beli? Jianna? Alina? Ella… I'm so, so sorry."

Madge ran into the room with Vesta close behind. Evony rolled in slowly behind the pair and came to a screeching halt when she saw the group recovering to their feet.

Bo looked at the pile of ashes that was now Lauren, "Lauren. What were you trying to tell me?" She turned and looked at the group, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt any of you…" She lowered her head to stare at the remnants of her wife, "I need some air…"

Evony rolled to Bo's side and grasped her wrist, Bo looked at her, "Now, Evony? Now you're going to be a bitch? Why don't you just transition already and go swim out to sea? Far, far out to sea!"

"As you can see, my body is working on that… I can't walk because my legs don't know the difference between a tail and legs. So, seeing as I'm pretty much disabled to do anything else, I am NOT disabled when it comes to all things Fae. Right now I'm going to teach you about your wife's Phoenix. Former leader of the Fae, remember? I know a little something that your Druid friends here do not."

Bo shook her head, "What could you possibly have to offer that is going to make me feel better about that." She pointed to the metal table that held what was once her wife as the tears spilled over, several spilling into the pile, "Oh Gaia, help her."

She turned to walk out, but Evony was insistent, "Evony! Please!" Bo spun to see the former Morrigan with tears filling her eyes,

"Bo, please… I mean you no ill will… Your wife has been the closest thing to a friend I've had in thousands of years… she gave me the humanity I now possess, she gave me back my heart… the one the Dark King took from me so long ago. Now I wish to give you something for all that she has given me… rebirth. Please, Bo… stay… watch… she's okay… you're about to see your wife being reborn… just watch… she is truly an amazing creature."

Bo relaxed into the chair that Chase placed beside Evony. The transitioning Selkie chuckled, "She once told me the same thing about you… that if I only got to know you the way she knew you, I would love you like everyone else did… that you were an amazing creature."

"You always scared her… she never wanted me to work for you… she was always afraid there was some trick or ulterior motive involved that would end in my horrible demise. So I never trusted you… I never trusted anyone that Lauren didn't trust. She is very good at reading people."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I knew that. It's why I was so surprised she accepted my offer to work for the Dark."

"Me too… it sort of drove a wedge between us."

"Well, all the boyfriends didn't help you know. She was hurt… but she never stopped loving you… she just couldn't be around you."

"I know that now. So, what can you teach me about her Phoenix?"

"Can we have some alone time? There are some secrets of the Phoenix that no one is permitted to know. The leaders of the Fae are sworn to secrecy with regards to members of their side in order to be able to help them if needed and to ensure the survival of the species."

Bo looked to Madge and Kenzi who were standing side-by-side and nodded. The pair turned to the rest of the group, "Okay, folks! Show's over! Let's move along. We can all see Hotpants when she… well, when she's not quite so hot in the pants again."

Bo smiled at her best friend before she turned and followed the group out. She turned to Evony,

"So?"

"So, can you tell me what happened when she ignited?"

"I don't know… I lost control when everyone tried to stop me."

"Stop you from doing what?"

"She called to me. I can't explain it, Evony but she called to me. She wanted me to draw her in… draw her flames into my Druid."

"Hmmm… that would make sense."

"But everyone else said that she would have been drawn into me for the rest of our lives."

"Indeed… her Phoenix' spirit."

"They made it sound like that was a bad thing."

"Because they don't know the Phoenix the way that I do, I'm not surprised."

"So… not a bad thing?"

"No, it would be a good thing."

"So I should do it now?"

"Too late… next time."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely. You see, Lauren's Phoenix must be reborn every three to five years. It's just its life cycle. Of course, if she is mortally injured again, she can do… well… what you saw her do… I mean, she can do that any time he wants. It's a cleansing, of sorts."

"And she'll come back… I mean… she'll remember me? She'll remember our life? She's not going to be like a kid?"

Evony chuckled, "No baby Fae, she's not a Valkyrie… she won't be like Tamsin was when she was reborn. All that is Lauren and her other Fae-Druid Hybrid will remain as they were once the new body is born. They are all there – suspended in time – with her Phoenix. Her Phoenix will be stronger each time she is reborn."

"So, are you saying that I should have taken in her flame?"

"Yes, and then given it back to her ashes."

"I wouldn't know how to do that."

"She would have talked you through it when you were joined."

"Joined?"

"It's how a Phoenix mates with its Fae partner. It would make your bond stronger so you could share any power that relates to fire. It would deepen your connection."

Bo's eyes flashed blue, "I can't imagine our connection being deeper than it already is… I mean… I already feel like we're one person half the time."

"Well, join with her Phoenix and you'll feel that way all the time."

"Is it necessary? I mean… for her Phoenix?"

"Well, I'm sure her Phoenix doesn't feel completely bonded to you. You have the Fae bonding, but that is really your Succubae. I take it the child you conceived happened with the tiger I met?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm… kinky."

"It wasn't like that."

"Whatever. No my place to judge."

"No, it's not. Back on topic, please."

"Well, her Nereid will bond with you when you swim."

"Done."

"And the Druid bonding happened when you were wed and shared chi with Gaia from what I remember during my experience with Jianna… although ours was a bit different because I'm not a Druid and she is not Fae."

"And so I'm not bonded with her Phoenix or her Unicorn?"

"Not in their species Fae sense. The Unicorn has to take you to her realm."

"Lauren refers to her Unicorn as an 'its'… not male, not female… sort of gender neutral."

"Ahhh… it merged with her male shifter DNA."

"Yes. It's a stallion when it is earthbound but she said it feels more feminine when she's in another realm."

"Understood."

"Really? I don't remember much when we realm jumped. I came back near death."

"You DID realm jump with her?"

"I did, but we both almost died. She has been working with my Uncle Alam to try to get her Unicorn under control since he's a Universe Druid, but she has had little luck in entering and leaving her realm with control. She always comes back to a bleeding human body."

"It's your bond."

"What?"

"You are her bonded mate. To leave this realm without you means to leave half of her soul behind."

"So you're saying she cannot realm jump without me?"

"She can, but there has to be something of you that she carries with her. Your father must have something as well otherwise, he could not survive without your mother."

Bo thought for a moment then remembered, "A necklace… he had a necklace with a blue stone."

"Her chi."

"What?"

"He carries her chi with him… her life force… her life essence."

"That's what Trick gave me to fight the Garuda. It was my grandmother's."

Evony shook her head, "No, no, no! That old fool!"

"Evony?" Bo couldn't understand what the human was so upset over.

"He gave you his wife's life essence? Bo, your grandmother was pure goodness. She was his balance. No wonder he has become the monster he was again. He gave up the part of him that was her."

"No, I didn't use it for me… I gave it to him. It's in him."

"And joined with his blood – even worse… it's like he's lost her all over again."

"But her life essence is inside of him, why wouldn't that be good?"

"The Blood Sage would have bonded to her by blood… her life essence was already there. Having her life essence outside of his body as well grounded him in his actions on this plane. Your grandmother is dead, Bo. There is no way to get any chi from her now. If that was all he had, then the blood king and all his evil will return fully over time. The source of her positive life energy is gone."

"So he knew this would happen?"

"It's ironic, really. He loved you enough to save you if the Garuda should get the upper hand. He knew that he would go rogue and he knew that when he did, you would be the only one who could defeat him. You have his blood sage powers, don't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I do."

"Bo…"

"No lecture, Evony. I know… we did a small test and believe me, I didn't like the power I felt."

"I can teach you, Bo."

"Vesta and Beli have been working with me up until now. We are to continue after our vacation next week. You are welcome to join my sessions with them."

"Thank you."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Before you were turned, you wanted me dead."

"It's like I said, Bo… I'm reborn."

"Well, humanity looks good on you. How's the Selkie transition coming along?"

"Slowly… my injuries were severe, so apparently it has had an impact on how quickly my cells can change. There are still remnants of my old Fae in my DNA. Jianna said things will eventually pan out once my old Fae is overwritten. If it doesn't, she has promised to make me human again… especially if things don't work out between us. I don't want to live thousands of years pining away after someone I can't have… and… as long as I'm alive, she'll always feel the pain from our bond. If we can't work it out, it would be best if I were human and was gone from this world in four or five decades."

"You would do that for her?"

"I know it's going to be hard for you to shake the image you have held of me for all of these years, but Bo… you aren't the only woman in love with a woman you would die for around here."

"Hmmm." Bo nodded. She sat up as she saw something begin to move in the ashes, "Evony?" She nodded towards the pile on the metal table, "What's that?"

"That, my dear Succubus, is the start of your wife's rebirth. Prepare to be amazed… just sit back and watch the magic happen. And remember… next time do as she asks… take in her flame… you will know how to give her soul back to the ashes. From that point on, the pair of you will be something to behold."

"And the chi thing for her Unicorn?"

"Your Uncle Arranz, of course. I'm surprised he didn't think of it. He can craft a necklace for her that will hold your chi… or a bracelet, ring… chastity belt."

"Har, har, har."

"I thought you'd find that humorous. Look…" Evony pointed at the table where the tip of a golden beak began to emerge, "You will see the magnificent Phoenix appear from beak to feet, its wings will flame on last."

"So, she'll be a naked bird?"

"At first."

Over the next half hour, the pair watched as the Phoenix was reborn from the ashes. Bo noticed every detail Evony pointed out and was truly amazed. Finally, the small bird stood on wobbly legs, plopped down on its side and rolled into the pile of ashes onto its back. Gradually, the ashes began to fuse into a pile of brilliant red-orange feathers that began to cover its head, wings then body. It flashed a brilliant orange flame before it stood before Bo.

"Lauren?"

'_Yes, Bo.'_

Lauren sounded upset… sad, actually. The Succubus looked at Evony, then back to Lauren.

"I'll just leave you two alone now. You'll have some things to talk about. Oh, and Lauren?"

'_Tell her I'm listening, Bo.'_

"She's listening."

"That talk thing truly is nifty." Bo placed her hands on her hips, "Okay, okay… Lauren, she tried… your Druids held her back. They didn't know it would help you. They feared you would be stuck in Bo's body for her entire life."

The Phoenix bowed its head to Evony, "My Queens," the dark-haired woman said as she made her way out of the room.

'_Lauren? Are you upset with me? You sound… I don't know… off.'_

'_It's okay, Bo. Evony explained.'_

'_You thought I didn't want to join with your Phoenix?'_

'_My Phoenix thought you didn't want to join with her.'_

'_I wanted to… tried to, actually… but our Druid friends don't know the secret joining ritual. I do now… Evony explained the secret.'_

'_Bo, no one can know. Even you aren't supposed to know until after we are joined.'_

'_It's okay, your secret is safe with me.'_

'_Yes, but now all of our other Fae and Druids know, but they are not bound by our joining.'_

'_I'm sorry, Lo. Like I said… they stopped me… and…' Bo hung her head._

'_Bo?'_

'_Well… you know how I get when you seem hurt… they held me back… and… I… I didn't react… let's just say I was less than friendly…'_

'_Blue banshee?'_

'_Hmmm.'_

'_Haven't seen her for a while.'_

'_Yeah, well you haven't been threatened for a while.'_

'_Lauren, why did you protect me in The Jury room? I could have…'_

'_Bo… I just reacted… it was instinct. I'm alive and we're both okay.'_

'_Did they get the guy?'_

'_Uh… well…'_

'_Bo, you didn't!'_

'_He attacked you! What did you think I'd do!'_

'_But you didn't have to kill him! We could have given us valuable intelligence. How did he get past the guards… Oh, Gaia… Semper must be so upset!'_

'_He was an elemental Fae… they're fixing the problem now. There was a weakness in our runes that allowed elementals to pass.'_

'_Because they're so closely related to Druids in nature.' Lauren finished._

'_Yea… what you said. So, are you going to shift back?'_

'_I want to do our joining.' Lauren said emphatically._

'_NOW!?' Bo was not a fan of the idea of watching her wife go up in flames again._

'_Yes. My Phoenix does not feel safe knowing that its secrets are our and none of us are bound by the joining ritual.'_

'_But… you will have to do that all over again? Can't we just wait a day?' Bo pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

_Lauren chuckled into their link, 'Not working… Bo, you're not going to want to do this tomorrow either. Look… there's no one here to stop you and it won't take as long this time because I'm not hurt… unless… you really don't want to have that deep connection with me… with my Phoenix…'_

'_Hey… you know that's not true. I just… we don't have a lot of time until…'_

'_We're separated.' Lauren said sadly._

'_Yes. And we both need to feed, see Ethan…' Bo rationalized._

'_Well, The Jury didn't take as long as we'd thought, so really, we still have a good chunk of the night left.' Lauren was trying to be optimistic._

'_Hey… they haven't ruled yet… I mean, officially… the time doesn't start until the ruling is declared, right?'_

'_True… we have time as long as I'm not recovered!'_

'_Okay… joining it is.'_

'_Okay… just do what my Phoenix tells you. I go up in flames, you pull the flames into you, you place your hands in the ashes and push out my chi. It will feel like you haven't pushed all of me out and it will feel like I've taken a small piece of you. But all of that is okay, alright?'_

'_Alright.'_

'_On three… one, two, POOF!'_

"Fuck! I hate that!" Bo said as she heard Lauren's voice,

'_Bo… my flame is my soul… my soul longs to join with yours… take my flame into your soul and join with me for eternity.'_

_Bo replied as if in a trance, 'You flame is your soul, your soul will join with mine… give me your flame so that it may fill me for all of eternity… take of my soul… I give it freely and without reservation.'_

_The Druid's red-orange eyes glowed as she slowly pulled the flames from the burning body of the Phoenix until nothing but ash remained. Her entire body was now red-orange, skin pulsing with the fire chi as she stood feeling her wife's essence join with her own. Her hands danced over her skin of their own accord, touching everywhere as the two souls dueled in the single body in the dance of joining. Finally, Bo cried out in a two-toned voice… it was a passionate moan of ecstasy as her hands lowered into the ashes and began to push the glowing heat from her body into the remains. As she did, she felt a piece of herself go leaving a small sense of emptiness._

_She fell back into the chair and watched as the Phoenix immediately began to appear from the ashes. She felt exhausted, but she did not dare close her eyes. She wanted her mate… now more than ever… a powerful passionate need was throbbing through her very soul… _

'_Hurry… please, Lauren…' the need was urgent… she needed to hold her… to touch her. _

'_I'm coming, my love.' She heard Lauren's voice, though she was not yet fully formed. Evony had been right, Bo thought. Her wife was a truly amazing creature._

_Ten minutes later, the Phoenix stood proudly on the table, fully grown and the color of autumn… even more brilliant than Bo had ever seen. Within moments, the bird shifted as the tears Bo had been holding back burst forth at the sight of her beautiful wife._

_Lauren moved swiftly to her now fully joined mate and pulled their foreheads together. Bo felt a push as everything she had ever wanted to know about her wife was pushed into her mind all at once giving her a throbbing headache._

'_I know, baby… I'll take that headache away right away… but now… you know everything.'_

'_I feel… I need… so close to you… you're in me…'_

'_Not yet I'm not. Clothes… off… now!'_

_Bo stood and stripped quickly as Lauren erected a barrier within the walls and doors of the room._

'_No one gets in… this is a private party… a very, very private party.' Said Lauren as she straddled her lover's lap._

She dove into Bo's mouth with a passion and pushed a massive amount of chi into her joined mate, "Headache better?"

"Gone… your turn."

Bo returned the favor as the two began to share chi back and forth, only this time there was a red glow to the substance that swirled around them.

Lauren stood in the chair, placing one foot on the back and lowered her sex onto Bo's mouth. For her part, Bo leaned back, wrapped her arms around the backs of the blondes' legs and pulled her in closer. Lauren had never been this forward before… she had never demanded her mouth like this and Bo loved it. She feasted on the blonde, licking and sucking as she looked up and watched her mate slide her hands beneath her hair, down her chest into the valley between her breasts before tweaking her nipples,

"Sweet Gaia, Bo you feel so fucking good. Take me, baby… I am all yours… I'm in you… you're in me… I feel you in every fiber of my being… so close… we are joined, my love." She looked down at her mate whose eyes were glowing brilliant orange as her own orange-red eyes gazed back. She gripped the back of her lover's head and began to ride her face, the moans of pleasure growing with each stroke of her lover's tongue until she screamed out her name and felt Bo come with her. As she came down from her pleasure, the Succubus watched in awe of the beauty above her. She slowly licked up all of the remnants of her mate's juices before kissing her way up her leg. Lauren lowered herself back onto Bo's lap and took her lips in a scorching hot kiss.

"I love tasting myself on your lips and tongue… hmmm… baby you felt so damn good."

"Gods, Lauren… I can feel you all over… all under… you're like clothing for my insides… I just feel so wrapped in everything that is you."

"That's the Phoenix joining. We're creatures born of fire, Bo… even more passionate than a Succubus."

"I know that now… and it's incredible. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving yourself to me like this."

"I should have given you all of me before, Bo… I feel a little guilty for waiting, to tell you the truth. I mean… when I married you, I should have…"

Lauren was silenced by Bo's finger across her lips, "Shhh… I understand… you were still not completely sure… this would be a heavy burden to bare if we should split."

"But now… you have to know… there is no way we will ever part… I couldn't leave you… I could never want to… all that is you is now a part of me… I feel your goodness… you truly are a champion, Bo. I am so proud to be a part of you."

"As I am to be a part of you."

"I really am sorry that I didn't give myself to you sooner."

"It's okay, sweetie. You've done it now… now we're really for keeps."

"I need…"

"What do you need, baby… anything."

"I need to touch you… love you… so badly…" Lauren took Bo's finger into her mouth and sucked, causing Bo to feel an intense surge of liquid flow from her heat. Lauren stood before her, pulled her up and turned to sit down as Bo moved in to straddle her. Before she was planted on her wife's lap Lauren's fingers were already inside of her… deeply and firmly inside of her.

"Hmmm… you feel so good." Bo began to ride her wife's fingers slowly, sensually as the blonde took a nipple into her mouth and began an equally sensual dance around the tip, occasionally taking a larger portion of the mound into her mouth and sucking softly. Her free hand moved up and caressed Bo's neck, sliding under her hair, then back along her cheek to her mouth.

Bo took the offered finger and sucked, before taking another and another into her mouth. Lauren peered up at her wife and watched as she licked and sucked her three middle fingers. She gently pulled them from her mouth and slid them down her body, removing the three on her right hand from the brunette's core and replacing them with the now hot and slick fingers from Bo's mouth. She slid them deeply into the Succubus' core earning a loud moan. The three cum-soaked fingers were quickly inserted back into her wife's mouth. Lauren watched, as she felt her pussy clench at the sensation and visual her wife provided before she began to push them deeply in and out of the warm wetness at the same pace she pushed the three fingers of her other hand in and out of her wife's core.

"You know, I feel what you feel… I can feel our climax building… you're going to come any second now…"

"And you're going to come with me… just like I came with you… without you even touching me."

"Make me come, lover… come for me and make me come with you."

The pair focused together on the sensations in Bo's throbbing core. Lauren's thrust became deeper and harder as she curled her fingers to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her mate, pushing them both over the edge as they stared into each other's flame-filled eyes. Their lips met in a passion-filled kiss as shared chi spilled out and around the pair. They fed and fed from the energy around them, lost in a world so intimate, so private that no words were necessary.

Bo lifted her hips to allow Lauren to withdraw her fingers from her core, but Lauren shook her head, "Not yet, baby. I just want to stay inside you for a little while longer… I just want to feel you, okay?"

"Whatever you need, baby." Bo wrapped one leg around Lauren's back as she settled her core over the space between her lover's legs, the other leg pushing through the opening on the side of the chair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get off of my knees… they were getting a bit stiff." Bo explained as she leaned her head down on Lauren's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck as the blonde continued to slide slowly and gently in and out of her.

"I love being inside of you… just touching you." Lauren's lips moved softly over her wife's before running her tongue over the top lip, then the bottom. Bo tried to take her tongue into her mouth, "Please… just let me tease your lips with my tongue… no kissing…"

Bo relaxed and allowed Lauren to slowly caress her lips with little licks and nips. It was one of the most sensual and intimate experiences Bo had ever felt as her wife continued to slide in and out of her soaking wet center. Lauren could feel the brunette's arousal beginning to build again, but she maintained the calm, intimate pace.

"Do you feel what I feel, baby? Can you feel my love for you? Can you feel what it feels like for me to touch you this way?"

"You really do enjoy touching me… I mean… before we could share emotions but it was still… well, I felt them like I feel when I watch a movie. This is… this is like I am you… like I'm the one sitting in the chair and there's another me on top… do you understand?"

"Hmmm… yes, because I feel the same thing in reverse… I can feel how you feel… I can feel how much you want me… I can feel how your body wants to move… it's… Gods, Bo… can two people ever be closer than we are right now?"

"I can't imagine they could. We have so many different types of bonds… now to be fully joined like this… it's amazing… you have given me such a gift, Lo… you are truly amazing."

Lauren pressed in deeper, needing to feel it as badly as Bo did. She wanted to feel her fingers deep inside Bo… it was odd because she was giving and receiving at the same time. This woman wanted and loved her with so much need and passion it filled her very essence.

'_I feel the same, you know. Love, me Lauren… don't stop touching me… ever… feel what I feel, baby.'_

Bo reached down and began to stroke her lover's stiff peak, which only made Lauren ache for more. She slid down in the chair giving her wife access to her entrance which Bo wasted no time using. Bo's legs were uncomfortable, so she abruptly stood,

"Wait… where are you going? You can't just rip my fingers out like that… I was…"

"You can put them right back… in fact, I insist." Bo said as she pushed Lauren down on the waiting area couch and climbed back on top of her, thrusting her finger back into her wife's heat.

"Oh…" Lauren said as she slid her fingers back inside her wife.

"Yea… oh." Bo said as she began to ride her wife's hand while thrusting her fingers using long, slow strokes in and out of her mate.

"Gods, Bo… you feel so damn good, baby." Lauren whispered to her wife as she lowered her head so their foreheads met.

"Look at me, baby… let me see those brilliant red-orange eyes… let me see and feel all of the fire and passion you have for our love."

Lauren looked up at Bo as they began to thrust deeper and more forcefully into each other using their hips to grind harder as they gradually picked up speed. The chi swirled around them as they kissed with open-eyes, tongues dueling for dominance as their fingers moved to the soft spot inside that would push them each into ecstasy.

"Come with me, sweetie." Lauren begged, "Please… come with me… I want to feel you come so badly… I want to feel your pleasure push through my body."

"I will always give you anything you ask for… I'm coming for you, baby… feel me come…" With that, Bo released with her mate as they stared deeply into eyes seemingly frozen in time as neither breathed while the pleasure ripped through the very core of their beings. Bo collapsed on her mate and turned her head up to give her a soft peck on the lips before she nuzzled into her neck and fell into a deep sleep. Lauren gently slid a strand of hair from her wife's beautiful face before she followed her into a sound sleep, relaxed in the knowledge that all but one of her Fae now had everything they wanted.

… … … … … … …

It was around five in the morning when Kenzi and Chase walked in to the room where they had left Bo and Lauren the night before. As they entered the room, Kenzi snapped her fingers at Chase, "Blanket… blanket… give me a blanket and hide your eyes, Nymph!"

"Sweet Gaia, this room is just dripping with sexual energy. How the hell are two Succubae asleep?" Chase said.

"You're gross, Nymph! Those are my best friends that you're talking about! One is like a sister to you and one is your cousin!

"I didn't mean anything by it, Kenz! I just don't understand how they can sleep with what is usually a total stimulus for a sexual creature like them."

"Uh… near death experience ringing any bells?"

Kenzi leaned down to cover the two naked women when she noticed something on the back of Bo's left shoulder, "What's that? I never saw that before."

"Are you in the habit of checking out your best friend's body? What don't I know?"

"Bo doesn't have any tattoos… she says they're a waste of money for her since they just heal… well, she has the one on her finger and the one she'll apparently get tomorrow… but she should have healed… it shouldn't stick… especially if you're right about the sexual energy."

Chase walked over and looked at Bo's shoulder. He traced his fingers over the mark, "It's not raised… it definitely looks like a tat… I don't remember her saying anything about getting one, do you?"

"No, but maybe she got it over the last four years… I mean, we weren't exactly having small talk. We usually only had enough time to make sure the other was alive before we had to hang up to make sure our calls weren't traced. Evony's goons were always after us."

"Aw come on, don't be like that. Auntie E was just looking out for you." Evony entered the room and immediately began her snarky attacks on Kenzi. The young Druid had taken enough over the years, she was not going to take anymore. She marched quickly to Evony's chair,

"I am going to tell you one last time. Don't fuck with me, Evony. You are a guest here, so unless you want to make a nasty, funky dungeon your new home, I'd suggest you stop."

"Evy, I'd listen to her if I were you. She may be small, but you do not want to test her temper… especially since I've learned quite a bit about her past where you were concerned. You and I are not on good enough terms for me to hold her back in the least and you know that Bo would never stop her. It is in your best interest to practice that humanity you are so proudly clinging to when around the rest of us."

"I'm sorry… old habits and all… the mark on your friend's shoulder is the mark of the joined mate of a Phoenix. Lauren must have burned up again after she came back so Bo could take in her flame."

"Wait… we stopped her from doing that."

"Yes, and you shouldn't have. She needed to take in Lauren's flame and then give back the life essence or soul to her ashes to complete their joining."

"Joining?"

"It's a more potent version of the mating or bonding process."

"You mean they're going to be even more sickeningly sweet on each other?"

"Not necessarily but they will know each other's every move, every thought and every feeling… I mean, I'm not a Phoenix so I only know what I've been told. I'm sure the experience is much more intense than reading about it or hearing about it."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's time for my shot soon… I meet Jianna here in the mornings."

"Well, they need some privacy, so we are all going into another room. Chase, can you please escort our guest to the waiting area?"

"Of course, my love." Chase said with a smile as his girlfriend moved to her friends.

Kenzi leaned in to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bo?" She received no response, "BoBo?" She nudged her a bit more firmly, but her friend only waved her hand away. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened up the freezer, taking out an ice cube. She walked back to her friend and ran the ice cube along her friend's ear.

Bo's eyes shot open and she lifted her head, "What!"

"It's time to get up, love muffin. What's with the tattoo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a tattoo on your left shoulder… red-orange wings about one inch square."

"I didn't get a tattoo…" Bo thought for a moment… "Wait… did I get a tattoo?" She was confused. She looked around the room, "No… no tattoo… Lauren and I… she… Kenz, I was supposed to absorb her flame… it was… amazing. We're joined… I feel her even now while she's asleep."

"Yeah, well the Elders want to see the two of you… like eight hours ago."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's almost five-thirty in the morning."

"Oh my Gods… we slept through the night! Ethan! Oh my Gods!"

"Hey, relax. We took good care of your little man. He should still be asleep. He had a sleep over at the farmhouse with his cousins. Semper is being a doting Royal Guard."

"He feels guilty."

"He does."

"Well, in truth we owe him… Lauren getting hurt allowed us to do the Phoenix joining thing. Apparently she needed it to fully feed. I think that may be why she had so much trouble controlling her Phoenix in her human form."

"Well, good for the Phoenix then. Is she well fed then? Chase said the sexual energy in this room was off the hook when we arrived."

"Shit! Chase saw us naked?"

"No, blanket… courtesy of a former roomie who knows what to expect." Kenzi pointed to the blanket, "But Evony was here… he took her out."

"Evony… our blessing and our curse. I'm still not so sure what to think of her."

"I hate to admit it, but there's no super bad intentions in her mind… only her usual snarky self… she loves to stir pots, though."

"Yeah… I have a feeling that won't last too much longer, though."

"Your lips to Gaia's ears."

"Well, I guess I better get Lauren up so we can get over to the Elders. Where are you headed now?"

"Back to bed for a few more hours. I'll take Ethan to school, then go off to the shop unless you need me somewhere else."

"I wish I could send you with Lauren."

"Yea, well sadly that isn't the case. She'll be okay, BoBo… just make sure she's well fed."

"She is. Thank you Kenzi."

"You're welcome, BoBo."

Bo rolled over as Kenzi left the room. She stared down at her wife who was still sleeping soundly as the little spoon. She was placing kisses on her shoulder when she noticed the small set of red-orange wings,

"Hmmm… curious… small tattoo, about one inch by one inch." Bo looked behind her left shoulder and noticed the same mark, "You little Phoenix, you… you marked me."

Lauren rolled over and looked her lover in the eyes. She reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear as she thumbed her lips gently before leaning up to place a light kiss there, "And you marked me. Good morning, my love."

"Good morning baby. The elders are apparently waiting for us."

"They're still up? It must be midnight or after."

"Sweetie, it's after five in the morning."

Lauren sat up straight, "My Gods, Bo… we kept the Elders waiting all night?"

"Relax sweetie. I think if they wanted us that badly, they would have sent Kenzi in sooner."

"Kenzi was here?"

"It's how we ended up covered. Apparently we slept naked in each other's arms on this couch all night long. I feel like I slept for twelve hours."

"Me too… and no nightmares."

"I'm happy to hear that. So, do you want to get moving?"

"Yes… the sooner we get this day over with, the sooner we can see our little boy before we leave for our trip."

"Agreed."

"Bo? Would you be mad if I said that I really wished he was going with us… on our honeymoon?"

"No… I would totally understand."

"I mean, I know we need the alone time, so I'm not saying we will actually take him, but maybe we could take him somewhere after the babies are born?"

"Agreed." Bo said with a smile and a wink before placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips, "It feels different now, doesn't it?"

"It does… a very, very… very good different."

"Hmmm… an incredibly good different," Bo confirmed.

… … … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren entered the Farmhouse to see the Martini Clan elders gathered as well as about thirty others that they did not recognize. Vesta stood,

"Granddaughter, Doctor… I take it you have recovered from the attack at The Jury?"

"Yes, Grandfather. We are sorry for the delay, but the rebirth of a Phoenix does take some time."

They were approached by a man who Bo sensed was Fae, "You're Fae… what are your intentions, sir?" Her eyes flashed blue in warning to the man but her eyes went wide when he knelt before her and bowed his head,

"My Queens… my intentions are to serve. The power of your joining is still visible to my kind. It is the final step from the Fae prophecy."

"Explain, sir."

"The Fae prophecy states there would be two Queens joined as one. The Fae throne was prophesized to be held by a Queen more powerful than any that came before with her. She was to have a joined mate… always by her side to protect and support her. All Fae know this and will now naturally be drawn to serve you and your joined mate. Your energy will carry around the globe."

"So my grandfather will know of my power."

"No, my Queen. The UnderFae have made sure of that."

"How?"

"Their prophecy is that they would protect the Queens and their offspring. They have protected you since your birth from beneath the surface of the earth. They channel energy away from the threats so those threats are unaware of your existence."

"Cool."

"Indeed, my Queen."

Bo turned to Vesta, "So what about the Druid clans? How do we finish our Jury… or do we fail?"

"We are happy to announce that after a short period of deliberation, The Jury can find no reason to deny your ascension to the throne."

All of the elders stood, then dropped to one knee and bowed before they spoke in unison, "Hail Queen Ysabeau, Hail Queen Lauren… long may the reign to bring love, balance and peace to the world."

Lauren moved up behind Bo and slid her arm around her wife's elbow.

"As stated, from the time of this announcement, you will have twelve hours to prepare for your Vision Quests. However, due to the unique circumstances of last night, if you feel ready to begin sooner, you may choose to do that."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, then Bo turned back to the elders, "Can we have a moment, please?"

"Certainly, Vesta said."

Bo and Lauren moved away from the group, "What do you think, Lo?"

"I'd like to get this over with… it's not that I want to be away from you, sweetie, but we're well fed, Ethan will soon be at school and we could get this over with. We have time to go say goodbye to him and we'll be back when he wakes up tomorrow."

"I agree… but you already knew that, didn't you?" Bo smiled.

"Yeah… this bond…"

"It's stronger… it's…" Bo stopped unable to find the words to describe her new connection to her wife.

"I know what you're going to say before you say it… I feel what you feel as you feel it."

"Okay… well, let's go then." Bo concluded.

"Right. We'll say goodbye to Ethan, then go do our Quests, do the big meal deal with everyone to celebrate, then head out for some vacation time." Lauren smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

Lauren gripped Bo's arm to keep her from moving, "You know, somehow I don't think I'm going to feel so alone tonight."

"Me either… somehow I think neither of us will ever feel alone ever again."

Bo turned to Vesta, "We'll be ready to go in three hours."

"Very well. We'll meet you on the beach down by the water. Remember… dress warmly and in layers. You may bring no weapons of your own… and please… be sure you are well fed."

"Understood." Bo and Lauren teleported out of the farmhouse and headed home to Ethan. They wanted to be there before he awoke. They were ready to finish this coronation business and get their focus back on their family.

… … … … … … … …

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the conclusion of The Jury… Just a few more events for coronation week, then it's on to the big getaway. Thank you for continuing to read this lengthy tale!**_

_**Best Wishes to all,**_

_**Cuddles**_

Page 45 of 45


	42. Chapter 42: Vision Quests Part 1

_**A/N: Just a short update to get the Vision Quests started… **_

…_** … … … … … …**_

_**Chapter 42: Vision Quests – Part 1**_

Ethan awoke to his alarm and swatted it off the nightstand. He then realized what he had done and moved to look at the clock. He jumped out of bed and stumbled a bit, still half asleep. He got his footing and found the clock. He took it in his mouth and gently laid it down right side up to examine it,

'Good… I didn't bust it.' He thought.

He was really hungry this morning, but he was anxious to see if his moms were home like they promised before he went to school. He was really getting frustrated with not seeing them very much this week and although he understood that it wasn't their fault, he still missed them. He set out to the kitchen with a plan to try to talk them into letting him go into school late so he could spend just an extra hour with them today.

He pawed open his bedroom door and headed down the hallway towards his moms bedroom until he heard voices in the kitchen. He listened more closely,

"Can you put his steak out, Bo? His tiger must be famished."

Ethan prowled down the hallway hoping to overhear some of what they had planned for him today,

"I got it, Lo. I really wish we could stay home with him today. Gods I miss him so much." Lauren couldn't see that Bo's eyes were welling with tears as she paused at the refrigerator door and moved her hand to her belly.

The blonde looked up to the fridge and noticed that Bo was just standing with one hand on the door and the other on her belly, "Bo? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Bo shook her head. She was too upset at the moment to speak… if she did, she was sure she would lose it. Lauren moved to her wife and wrapped her arms around her, placing her hand beneath Bo's on her belly, "Hey… what's going on sweetie?"

Bo shook her head again and wiped away her tears before swallowing hard and speaking one word, "Nothing."

Lauren was having none of that… she could feel Bo's heart now… she knew she was upset and exactly what she was upset about, "Soon, sweetie. We're going to have family time soon… I promise."

Bo's resolve broke. She turned swiftly and fell into Lauren's arms as the tears began to fall, "I… how am I going to do this, Lo? I miss him every day. Yesterday when you were hurt, I just wanted him there with me… I wanted to hold on to him and keep him safe… it was so easy for them to get to us and we were behind the highest security shield our Royal Guard and Protectorate can manage. We have him out there going to school in Kenzi's car with one guard. I'm worried, Lo."

Lauren rubbed her wife's back as she squeezed her tighter, "And what about when the babies are born? I mean… they'll be so helpless… how will we keep them safe?"

Lauren pulled back a bit and tipped Bo's chin up to hers, "We just will, Bo. There is no way we're going to let anything happen to them. And as for Ethan going to school with Kenzi, if you'd like Semper to put a detail on him, we can have him do that but we agreed we were going to keep things as normal as possible for him. Are you changing your mind?"

"I don't know, Lo… maybe I'm just having a hormonal moment… maybe I'm just being overprotective… maybe last night's Jury just shook me up seeing you go through everything you went through." Bo wiped her face, "And… by the way… you are not off the hook for jumping in front of me like that… I would have killed you if you had gotten yourself killed."

Lauren chuckled, "Well, all that matters is we're both fine. Remember, you can't regenerate as you if you get killed."

"Yea, but I have a sexy doctor wife who can heal me."

"Yea, but she'd rather not."

"Oh, so you're telling me that I'm always going to be the one who has to wait around to see if you live or die? So not fair."

"Well, how about we both just work harder at not letting our guard down so we don't have to watch either of us almost get dead?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"So… you were gripping your stomach earlier… do you feel okay?"

"The baby is fine, Lauren. It's just an instinct when I'm thinking about how bad a mother I'm being to touch the baby bump. I'm finding myself doing it more and more."

"Yeah, I do the same… did it with Ethan too. The bigger the bump, the more it's harder to deny you're actually pregnant and getting closer to having another child in your life."

"Two children in our lives."

Lauren placed a quick kiss on her wife's lips, "I stand corrected. Two children." The blonde looked at Bo and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Lauren? Is something wrong?"

"No, sweetie."

"You forget, I can feel you… you're worried about the baby you're carrying… why?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's about the joining… you're worried about something you don't know… please don't make me try to find it in your thoughts."

"Really, sweetie. I think everything is fine."

"You think… but you're not sure."

"When I was hurt, my mind was chaos. All of my Fae thought they knew what was best and of course, the doctor thought I was dead so she just wanted you. My Phoenix was the one that convinced everyone that I needed a rebirth and joining but my Succubus was really upset about the possibility of losing the baby. They argued… a lot… until you came into the room, then their focus changed to you. Doing whatever we had to do to be with you. The Phoenix assured me that the baby would be okay… that I would be reborn exactly as I was."

"That's what Evony said as well."

"Look, I'm trying not to worry about it… I'm trying to trust in my Phoenix. That's all we can do, Bo. If I hadn't gone through with the rebirth, I wouldn't be here at all, so let's just wait and not go jumping to any conclusions, okay?"

"Okay." Bo placed her hand on Lauren's belly as her eyes flashed blue. The blonde noticed and allowed her Succubus to come forth to speak to her wife's Succubus.

"My love… our child will be okay. I trust our Phoenix… she would do no harm to our child. It is a part of her as well. Be at peace. My human tells me we have a check up with the healer soon. At that time, we will know if there are any concerns."

Bo's lips met Lauren's in a lingering kiss as she pushed chi into her wife, "I feel Charlotte's life force… she still accepts my chi."

"She is with us, my love. Don't worry."

They held each other for a moment before Bo's eyes calmed and she spoke, "Okay, that's enough blubbering for one day, don't you think?"

"Agreed. So… back to getting our son's breakfasts ready?"

"I got the four-legged breakfast, you've got the two-legged breakfast." Bo smiled as she moved to place Ethan's steak in his bowl. She looked up and saw him bounding out to greet her. He jumped up onto her legs more interested in his mom than his breakfast.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise!" Bo said as she lifted her growing cub into her arms, "You're more interested in me than a steak for a change! I know you're hungry. Why don't you eat and we can talk while you have your people breakfast, okay?"

Ethan snuggled into Bo's chest seemingly in no hurry to leave her arms anytime soon. He shifted and draped his front paws over her shoulders, snuggling his head into her neck,

"Okay, buddy. We can snuggle for a bit." She walked over to the couch, glancing at Lauren who smiled. She sat down and settled back as Ethan got comfortable on her chest.

"So, do you want to tell me what this is all about, little cub?" Bo whispered in her son's ear.

'_Nothing.'_

'_Hmmm… now you sound like your Mommy. Come on, my little man… tell me what's going on in that furry little head of yours.'_

'_I miss you and Mommy so much… it hurts inside.'_

'_You know I was just telling your Mommy the same thing?'_

'_I know.'_

'_You know?'_

'_I'm sorry, Mamma… I know I'm not apposed to, but I was listening to you talk.'_

'_Ooh, you bad little eavesdropper!" Bo tickled her son's belly as he giggled into her thoughts._

'_Mommy got hurt really bad last night?'_

'_Yes she did. A man got into the jury room who wasn't supposed to be there and tried to hurt me. She stepped in front of me. She did a very brave thing for me and got herself hurt in the process.'_

'_But she's okay now?'_

'_Yes. Her Phoenix was reborn to save her.'_

'_Oh. I hate it when she does that. It's sort of scary even though I know she'll be fine when her ashes turn back into a person again.'_

'_Yea, I don't like it much either. All that matters now is that she'll be okay.'_

'_And little Lottie? Is my sister okay?'_

'_Mommy's Phoenix said she would be, so we have to trust her, right?'_

'_But you don't, so you.'_

'_It's not that I don't, it's just that I'll feel better when we have our next pre-natal checkups and your Aunt J tells us for sure that everything is normal.'_

'_Mamma, can you make me a promise?'_

'_Sure, buddy… if I can promise you something I always will.'_

'_I want you to promise me that you and Mommy will try to be more careful.'_

_Bo chuckled and snuggled into her son's warmth, 'We will, buddy.' Bo looked up at Lauren who had been listening to the entire conversation. She smiled at her wife who then nuzzled her head back into her son's fur._

Lauren took a deep breath as she felt her wife relax with their son. She felt happy and filled with so much love. Bo had been so anxious lately… feeling her so content right now revealed to her that it had all been about being separated from their son so much. If there was one thing she knew about her wife, it was that she needed to be around her son now more than ever. She didn't trust anyone to keep him safe except she and Lauren. It was nothing against Kenzi and Chase, she knew they would do anything they had to in order to keep him safe… but she also knew that his moms were more powerful and therefore better equipped to do the job.

As Lauren looked out at the pair from the kitchen, she smiled. It was sometimes still so hard to believe that Bo was here… that they were actually together… that she was no longer a slave… a human who couldn't meet the needs of her Succubus. They were here in this place that allowed them to live free… to have the family she had always wanted… to find happiness with this incredibly beautiful, brave, intelligent, fiercely protective woman who had enough integrity to stand by the prophecy she had been born into. Despite the struggles they had been forced to endure, despite the growth that both she and Bo had to process, despite the pressure of their impending rule, despite the threat of enemies and war… when she finally stripped it all away and searched her heart… she realized for the first time in her life, she was fully, completely and utterly happy.

'_Gods, woman… I love you so damn much. It's incredible to just hear and feel your thoughts. I don't have to just push into your mind anymore.' Lauren smiled._

'_Mamma… that's money for the swear jar and stop with the mushy stuff.'_

'_Why? We're being all mushy here, aren't we?'_

_She heard Ethan's laughter, 'I guess we are… okay, you can tell Mommy you love her but don't get mushy Stuckubutt, okay?'_

'_Okay, but we're going to start working on your pronunciation of Succubus.'_

'_Stuckubust.'_

'_Succubus.'_

'_Stuccibus.'_

'_Okay… so it's a work in progress. Are you ready to go eat your tiger breakfast?'_

_Ethan's head popped up, his deep blue eyes wide as he looked at Bo, 'I forgot how hungry I was! Ima eat now!'_

_Bo sighed as her son jumped out of her arms and headed for the bowl of meat she had put out. She immediately missed his warmth, but relaxed when she felt her wife take his place._

'_I know how much you hate it when he stops cuddling.'_

'_It feels so empty all of a sudden. Gods it's gonna suck when he doesn't want to cuddle anymore!'_

'_Don't worry… you'll have two other babies who will still need plenty of cuddles when that happens.'_

'_I don't know how I'll survive without a baby around the house ever again!'_

'_Well, I won't have a problem keeping you pregnant if it's what you want.'_

'_Hell with that, I was thinking it would be me keeping you pregnant!'_

'_Well, we have some time before we have to worry about it.'_

'_Are you still working on it?'_

'_Well, I haven't been in the lab all week, but yes I am.'_

_The couple turned as they heard Ethan's bowl clatter. They both looked over to see their son looking at them, his head cocked to the side. Lauren shifted slightly and pushed into his mind,_

'_Do you want more?'_

'_Yes, please.'_

_Lauren looked at Bo and smiled, "I'll get it."_

"Thanks, baby." Bo said as she gave Lauren a pinch on the ass as she stood. Lauren looked back giving her wife a glare as Bo gave her a sexy smirk.

Bo stood and walked out to the kitchen, "I'm going to have some cereal. Do you want some?"

"No, I'm going to have steak."

"Good idea."

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous about this quest, Bo."

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm forced to fight I'm worried that I'll use up my chi and not have enough to resources to refill."

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, you can feed your Succubus with the same chi you use to feed your Druid and Unicorn. You swim and hunt to feed your Nereid and Tiger, and then fly around a bit to satisfy your Phoenix. What are you worried about?"

"What if I'm dumped in a desert?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"You don't think they'd do that, do you?"

"I don't know, Bo. I'm just not sure if the survival tests are over yet. I mean, we're going out with a knife… why would we need that if we weren't going to have to fight?"

"Well, you have to admit that if we were going to fight, I'd use my Hybrid skills and you would use your Phoenix and Tiger. The knife is pretty useless… especially for you in those forms."

"So you're telling me I'm overthinking?"

"I'm telling you not to worry about something that is out of your control. You'll give yourself and ulcer."

"My Succubus will heal it."

"You're nervous."

"I don't want to be separated from you."

"And I don't want to be separated from you, but I think that's the whole purpose in this final test. We're supposed to reflect… we're not supposed to be together to do that… while we are pretty close to being one person with this new bond, we do still each have our own minds… our own opinions. Then we're supposed to merge with the 'Big Five'… so I'm sure they'll be able to advise you if you're in trouble."

"You're being awfully calm about this."

"I'm trying to keep you calm… I'm not calm at all now that I know that you're worried."

Lauren chuckled, "You're taking on my emotions."

"Yup. So stop it… I can't help but feel what you feel now. Gosh, I'm not sure what's mine and what's yours."

"It's going to take some time to adjust, just like it did for our bonding." Lauren paused, "Are you mad at me for doing the joining?"

"No sweetie… absolutely not! I will never be mad about anything that makes me closer to you. But you're going to have to get rid of the negative thoughts… we have to think positive, okay?"

"I'll try. I just…"

"You hate not knowing… knowledge is power is how you were raised and it's hard to change that over night, I know. But you have to remember that the reason you love knowledge so much is because the journey to get to that knowledge is a total rush for you. You love the puzzle as much as the answer. So… what do you say with think of the next twenty-four hours as a puzzle?"

Lauren sighed, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you're right. I'm going to shift and eat with Ethan. See you in a bit?"

"See you in a bit." Bo said as she sat at the kitchen counter to eat. She grabbed the folder that was sitting on the end of the counter. It had a post-it note on it that said _'Bo… check these out… tell me what you think.'_ Bo smiled, it was Kenzi's newest designs for kids clothes. She grabbed a pen, then opened the folder and got to work on her friend's request as she ate her cereal.

… … … … … … … … … …

Bo and Lauren had enjoyed their morning with their son. In the end, he had convinced them to let him go into school late so that he could have a little more time with them before they had to go. They wanted the time just as much as he did, so they got Semper to take him in so Kenzi would be able to open her store on time. Lauren had stayed shifted so she and Ethan could play on the beach together. Bo sat on deck and watched the two beautiful creatures that were her wife and son as they wrestled, ran, jumped and tumbled together.

After an hour or so, Ethan had run up to the porch to get Bo leaving his Mommy down on the beach. Bo had a clue what was up when she saw her wife shift from her tiger into the beautiful white stallion. It had been a while since they road and the sight of her very naked son running towards her forced her to get up, get him dressed and agree to the ride on Snow.

They had ridden for about a half hour when Lauren had told Bo she needed to feed her Nereid before it was time for them to go. Bo took Ethan to get ready for school while the Nereid went for a quick swim. They were all reunited for some nice chat time as Lauren signed a field trip form for their son and checked his homework. It was a tearful goodbye as Semper loaded Ethan into the car. He waved goodbye, his face smashed against the window as Bo and Lauren looked on, waving reluctantly back. Once out of sight, it was Lauren who buckled first this time,

"It was such a good morning. I wish it didn't have to end, Bo." She said as she cried on her wife's shoulder.

"We'll have many mornings like this, Lo. Patience and faith, baby. We'll be through this weekend before you know it. We can still reconsider and take him with us on our vacation."

"I asked him about it this morning while we were wrestling. He told me absolutely not… it's our honeymoon and we won't have another chance like this when his siblings arrive. We had to do it now. He also added that he has the whole trip planned out and we were going to love it, so he didn't want to change anything. Some of the things are apparently things he would be too young to do."

"I'm surprised he's letting us go away for a week without him after this morning."

"I don't think it's the being away from him as much as it's the being away from him while being in danger. He's worried about us as much as we're worried about him."

Bo simply nodded as she holstered her knife. She handed one to Lauren who did the same. They stood and stared at each other before Bo finally moved towards her wife and pulled her in closely to her,

"I love you and I'll miss you so much."

"I know, baby. I can feel it… that emptiness is there and we haven't even left yet." Lauren pulled back and stared at her wife, her fingers running down her cheek.

"What do you want to do?"

"You caught that, eh?"

"Yes… can you explain it?"

"Well, considering I've never done it before not really… my Phoenix wants to do it, though. Okay?"

"Okay." Bo said as Lauren pulled her in to a strong embrace.

Lauren connected with her Phoenix… she wanted to share something with Bo and although the human doctor was a little skeptical, all of her Fae – including her Druid – were on board with allowing the alpha Fae have her way. Lauren relaxed her mind and body as her thoughts became Bo's and her wife's thoughts entered her mind. It was comforting and filled her soul with a sense of completeness. She felt her chest begin to get warm, so she looked down to see a warm orange glow emanating through the fabric. She pulled back from Bo and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. The brunette looked down and watched as the glow began to move away from Lauren's chest into her own, filling her with an incredible feeling of love, warmth and fulfillment.

She looked into Lauren's eyes as they pulled each other in close, "We are one." Lauren said, as she leaned in and pulled Bo's mouth to her own in a fiery kiss. Bo was dizzy with the sensations of floating with the energy that was Lauren. Their physical contact couldn't compare to the contact that was happening between the two soShe felt Lauren begin to withdraw. The loss of the shared experience left tears in their eyes but those tears were soon replaced by soft smiles,

"Thank you for letting me…"

Bo placed her finger on Lauren's lips, "Don't… thank you… that was amazing… you are amazing… you're so kind, so full of love, so brave, so determined… and you are ridiculously smart… I don't understand half of what is in your brain."

The pair chuckled before Lauren spoke, "And you are all of those things and… my Gods, Bo… you are so powerful… I mean… I felt like I should drop to my knees…"

"Don't you dare… ever… you are my equal, Lauren… always. You will never be less than anyone ever again."

Lauren smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to be happy about this."

"Me either."

"I love you, Lauren."

"And I love you my beautiful Ysabeau."

Bo extended her hand to Lauren who took it and gave it a squeeze. They both looked around their home one last time before they teleported down to the edge of the water.

… … … … … … … …

All of Bo and Lauren's family were waiting at the edge of the beach when the couple arrived. Also present was Semper and the members of the Royal Guard who immediately surrounded the couple. The presiding elder was present. All the pair knew was that she was some Queen from Ireland. She was a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She was speaking to John in a language she didn't understand, but Lauren recognized it immediately as an old Irish tongue. Her mother's family had migrated to Canada from Ireland when she was just a bit older than Ethan so she had become fluent as a child.

Bo whispered, "Is this woman going to speak English or French? If not, how am I going to be able to understand a word this woman says to me?"

Lauren whispered back, "You're going to understand because your wife is going to translate for you if she speaks Irish."

"You speak Irish too?"

"Born in Ireland… been fluent since I was a child."

"I never asked that question in our Twenty Questions game."

"I'm sure you would have gotten to it sooner or later." The woman turned to Bo and Lauren, "We're up sweetie." She kissed Bo on the cheek and squeezed her hand firmly as Vesta spoke,

"Bo, Lauren… this is Queen Siobhán of Clan O'Neill from Niall of the Nine Hostages. She will be presiding over your Vision Quest. We will begin immediately with the induction,"

Vesta nodded to the woman. She stepped towards the incumbent Queens and began to speak as Lauren translated for Bo,

"Bhailiú muid anseo inniu a sheolann tú ar do Fís rompu."

'_We gather here today to send you on your Vision Quest.' _

Beidh tú gach taisteal go dtí ceann scríbe ar a dtugtar ach amháin le do choimhdeacht.

'_You will each travel to a destination known only to your escort._

"Beidh tú a iompar agus a fhágáil leo féin i dtalamh mbí."

'_You will be transported and left alone in a shielded land.' _

"Cad a luíonn laistigh de na sciath atá chun tú a befriend nó a chosaint i gcoinne bhealach ar bith ní mór duit."

'_What lies within the shield is for you to befriend or defend against in any way you must.' _

"Cad iad na bréaga thar an sciath a bheith unattainable."

'_What lies beyond the shield will be unattainable.'_

"Cé go bhfuil tú a bheith tugtha cheana féin ar na saintréithe atá ag an méid a ba cheart duit machnamh a dhéanamh ar, dar leat freisin ar do amach anseo mar lánúin bhanna go hiomlán, mar Druid agus FAE Banríona araon, mar na tógálaithe an Aontais nua domhanda agus mar cheannairí de dhaoine aontaithe."

'_While you have already been given the specifics of what you should reflect upon, you also think of your future as a fully bonded couple, as both Druid and Fae Queens, as the builders of a new Global Union and as leaders of a united people.'_

"Ní bheidh do rompu gan contúirt."

'_Your quest will not be without danger.' _

"Ní mór duit maireachtáil ar feadh ceithre cinn is fiche uair an chloig ina dhiaidh sin, ní mór duit teacht ar do bhealach abhaile trí aon mhodh is mian leat."

'_You must survive for twenty-four hours after which, you must find your way home through any mode you wish.'_

"Tá tú gach éadaí ceadaithe curtha agus lann."

'_You have each been permitted clothing and a blade.' _

"Beidh tú a thabhairt buidéal uisce sula tú ag glacadh."

'_You will be given a bottle of water before you are taken.'_

"Is é seo an t-eolas ach tá cead agam a chur ar fáil."

'_This is the only information I am permitted to provide.'_

"Seo é do chuid uisce ... é a úsáid go coigilteach."

'_Here is your water... use it sparingly.'_

"Bí amháin leis an FAE agus Draoi go bhfuil cónaí laistigh de ... tá sé an chaoi a bheidh tú ag maireachtáil má tá tú gach ceann i gceist a bheith Ríona."

'_Be one with the Fae and Druid that live within... it is how you will survive if you are each meant to be Queens.'_

"Tá sé am chun tairiscintí a grá do na cinn slán a fhágáil."

'_It is time to bid your loved ones farewell._

The couple looked beyond the presiding Queen and said their goodbyes to the Martini's reminding Madge and John to look out for Ethan. They then turned to Semper and reminded him to keep their family safe. Beli stepped forward as the guards created a gap for her to enter,

"The elders have consented to one additional level of protection to those who are not being tested… your unborn children. I will now provide a shield to your womb so they will remain unharmed by any impact. However, if you should not survive the child will be lost as well."

Bo and Lauren's face turned to worry at the reminder of the possibility they may not return. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as Beli placed a hand on each of their bellies and said the necessary runes to protect the children growing within. When she finished, she backed out of the circle as the guards instantly closed ranks once again. Bo suddenly gripped the back of Lauren's head and pulled her in for a hard, fierce kiss that left them both breathless,

"I will come back to you."

"And I to you, Bo."

"You promise you will fight with everything you have to survive?"

"I promise… and you?"

"I promise. See you soon."

"See you soon."

The pair smiled at each other, not removing their eyes until they simultaneously disappeared from each other's sight.

The family and friends gathered around the circle of guards held on to each other as Madge said, "Gaia protect them."

Tamsin spoke, "I'll call Kenzi and let her know they're gone."

Jake said, "Time check?"

Dyson checked his watch, "Nine o'clock exactly."

"And I'll also tell Kenzi to let the cub sleep in tomorrow morning so they're home by the time he wakes up." Tamsin interjected.

"Good idea. It's going to be a long twenty-four hours for the little man." Chase said, "I'm on pick up duty. I'm going to take him to the Marina for his Druid lessons, then what?"

"How about we all have dinner together at the farmhouse tonight."

"Cousin sleepover?" Josh asked.

"I don't think our boys are going to fair much better than Ethan until they're back." Jake replied as Josh nodded to his brother.

"Do some grillin' tonight, Dad? It's always a good distraction." Josh added.

"Sounds like a plan. You're all invited for dinner. So what if all of the men meet at the dock when Chase calls us on the wind that Ethan's lessons are over? We'll do some fishing or trapping… whatever the boys want for dinner and bring home some fresh catch."

"Fine by me." Chase replied as everyone else nodded. Dyson stood with his hands in his pockets, "Dyson, I'll send you a text."

"Great. Thanks, Chase." Dyson smiled a goofy grin. Madge nudged Tamsin and eyed her knowingly. They were finally starting to include Dyson in family events and Tamsin had felt some relief that he was feeling more at home. Things between them were starting to get back to normal.

"Do you want to work at the Marina again today?"

"Anything I can do to help anyone out… I'm at your disposal. I hate sitting around feeling like my only job is to rub my wife's sore feet."

"Hey!" Tamsin slapped Dyson's arm as everyone chuckled.

"Well, you must admit that going from police detective saving lives and fighting for the good guys to rubbing feet is a step down on the excitement meter."

"Yea… so is being pregnant."

"Speaking of pregnant, you have a check up with me young lady… and a date with inevitability."

"Shit." Tamsin said.

"That's five in the swear jar." Dyson said, nudging his wife.

"Totally worth it… are you sure she told you all debts are paid?"

Jianna replied, "Evony has absolutely no hold on you, Tamsin. She has sworn allegiance to the Queen. She has no authority anymore… besides, you could kick her ass if you had to."

"Good to know… although, I always could do that… it was just that whole melt-you-with-a-finger thing that was a bit of a problem."

"I understand. Okay, stop stalling, Valkyrie. Come on, wolf. Let's get this over with so you can meet with Evony and you can get to the Marina."

Tamsin and Dyson took Jianna's hand and teleported to the clinic leaving the rest of the Martini clan standing there.

"Okay, so the guard will stand watch. Semper?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered Madge.

"Bo called you earlier about increasing security on Ethan?"

"She did, ma'am. I'm going to be on him today the minute I'm dismissed."

"Remember… it's a human school. Some of them know of the existence of Druids, others do not so please try to avoid being seen using your powers. The administrators are all Druid, Fae or Humans who know of the existence of Druids and Fae, so if there is any trouble, they'll clean it up."

"Good to know ma'am. If there's nothing else, I'll be going."

"Thank you Semper. Keep him safe."

"I pledge my life to do so," and with that, Semper teleported away.

"We're going to head out if you don't need anything else. It's a big day at the Marina. We're putting the final touches on Ethan's surprise for Bo and Lauren. Tomorrow's the big day and the little man couldn't be more excited."

"I can imagine. His cousins have been buzzing about it all week. I still can't believe they've all kept the secret for this long."

"Well, Bo and Lauren don't exactly come to the Marina… ever."

"Yeah, their life doesn't exactly allow it."

"So how are we going to get them to the Marina?"

"Ethan has a plan to leave his backpack there with his books in it… they'll have to swing by to pick it up."

"He sure does know his Mommy. Lauren will never let him skip doing his homework."

They all laughed, "No fair picking on the woman when she's off Gaia only knows where unable to defend herself from her brother's verbal attacks."

"Hey… that's the only way we can win now. Kenzi is teaching her way to many comebacks."

"True, true. Okay… well, we're out of here. Later Gran… Gramps."

Vesta and Beli waved goodbye to their grandsons, then turned to their son and daughter-in-law,

"Do you want any help at the restaurant?"

"Really, Mom? You and Dad have never worked a labor job in your life."

"That's true but soon we will retire from the throne and we'll have to find some way to contribute to the clan. The restaurant is as good a way as any."

"Well, I think being advisors to the Queens would be a better fit. You'll still be elders."

"They may not want us in those positions."

"Well, let's not jump into the restaurant business until we're sure, okay Ma?"

"Okay, dear." She gave her son a kiss on the cheek, and then took her husbands hand and teleported away.

Madge looked at her husband as he turned back to her, "Think they'll be okay?"

"They're survivors, Madge. Count on it."

"I hope you're right."

… … … … … … …

_**Bouvet Island – most remote, uninhabited island in the world, 75 square miles of glaciers, moss, seals, seabirds and penguins. In the 1960's a lifeboat without a passenger was found. Other than that, there have been no known residents.**_

Bo had landed hard on the jagged rock surface. She was on the peak of a mountain that was clearly surrounded by dense fog and seawater. There were no trees, no grass and no vegetation of any kind that she could see. No fresh water ponds, lakes or streams. Without view of the sun or moon, she couldn't tell which direction was which. She just knew that it was cold and getting colder. She needed to move… find shelter somewhere or she wouldn't survive the night. She started down the mountainside… surely there was a town somewhere, wasn't there?

_**Congo River Basin Forest, Africa – three million miles of dense forest rich in vegetation, wildlife, insects, amphibians and reptiles.**_

As soon as Lauren had hit ground, she knew where she was… the sights, the sounds, the feel of the air she was breathing… how could she be here… why would they send her here? Was this some sort of sick joke? This was where her life as a human had ended and her life as a slave had begun. She was instantly surrounded… they were there, hidden in the trees… the dense, dense trees of the canopy high above her… and she was on the ground… vulnerable. If she shifted, she would have a better chance of surviving a fight, but if she shifted she would also be more of a threat to her friends above… she needed to make a decision… while most people would think it wasn't the case in the vast rainforest of the Congo, Lauren knew better. She had been here long enough the first time to learn of the dangers… poisonous frogs, snakes, plagues, tribes native to these lands, and lots of species of mammals… right now, there was nowhere to run… nowhere to hide… she would either need to stand and fight or stand and hope for the best… either way, she knew she was fucked.

,,, ,,, ,,, ,,, ,,, ,,, ,,,

Page 16 of 16


End file.
